The Raikage
by Aragon Potter
Summary: After succeeding in retrieving Sasuke, Naruto was banished from Konoha due to the Council's fear of the Akatsuki coming after him and destroying Konoha. 10 years later after being banished Naruto becomes the new Raikage of Kumo and leads it to greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

**The Raikage**

_**Snarling,**_

_Letter/Thinking,_

_**Prelude**_

The retrieval team that went after the traitor Uchiha Sasuke returned with success. Of the six that were originally sent out to retrieve the Uchiha, four were critically injured, one was badly injured, but was not in any serious danger, and the remaining member had only a broken finger. Despite the various injuries they suffered they were all healing amazingly well without any lasting damage, thanks to the brilliant medical skills of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade (The Slug Queen).

-Konoha Hospital-

It had been several days since Team Shikamaru had returned from their successful S Class retrieval mission. Uchiha Sasuke now lay in a hospital bed, strapped down with his chakra temporarily sealed off, along with his Sharingan. His curse seal was personally sealed by Jiraiya making it near impossible for the Uchiha to use it. There were also ANBU guards stationed outside the door and outside the window on Tsunade's orders. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't do anything other but stare at the ceiling.

A member of his team entered his hospital room with a large grin on his face. In response Sasuke turned and _**glared**_. He glared at the person who stopped him from obtaining power, the power he _needed_ to avenge his Clan, to kill his brother; that person being none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed at the glare and looked at him. He had hoped that his teammate would come to his senses and realize what Orochimaru's true intentions were. Unfortunately, revenge makes you blind.

"Are you all right Sasuke? How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, I did say that I was going to break your arms and legs and drag you back to the village if I had to" Naruto joked.

Sasuke struggled and thrashed on the bed, trying to get free from his bonds as he jerked forward.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DOBE? DO YOU? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! MY CHAKRA, THE CURSE SEAL AND MY SHARINGAN ARE ALL SEALED OFF AND I'M STRAPPED TO THIS FUCKING BED!" Sasuke roared.

"I told you that I wasn't gonna let you go to Orochimaru," answered Naruto. "I'm trying to protect you from him and I was trying to save you from yourself. Do you really think that he would've given you the power to kill your brother without a price? Think about it teme."

"If I wasn't strapped to this fucking bed I'd kill you right now" Sasuke sneered.

"What?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"_**I'll kill you. If I ever see you again Dope, I'll kill you**_." snarled Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm trying to help you!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't need your help. I don't need Konoha. I don't need anything except the power to kill my brother. That's all I care about. You dare to lecture _me_! I'm an avenger and you will always be a DOBE!" Sasuke spat venomously. "You'll never understand how I feel, you were born with nothing! No parents, no family, no Clan... I had all that and then it was taken away from me by the person I admired most in the world, the person I wanted to be like and surpass more than _anything_, my own fucking brother! So don't you dare think you can understand me, or how I feel, because you'll never be able to even _comprehend_ what it's like to have everything you cherish ripped away from you. Because you dope, never had anything to begin with, I don't want you, or anyone else's help. Now get out of my sight!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto just sighed and left the room.

-The Next Day-

Naruto stood at team seven's meeting spot waiting for Sakura. Soon, enough she came into view. Thinking that she was going to thank him for bringing Sasuke back, he put on his trademark grin and walked to greet her.

"Hey Sakur…" was as far as he got before she lashed out at him with a left hook, straight to the side of his face. His head reeled back as an expression of shock contorted his features. A shaking hand reached to hold his stinging cheek.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She screeched "I asked you to bring him back and what do you do? You almost kill him!" She yelled, breathing heavily, glaring daggers into his eyes. "It's a miracle that he's still able to recover for active duty after what you did! I thought you were his friend." Sakura proceeded to punch and kick him for ten minutes before her rage ran its course. Naruto, being Naruto, sat there and took it. Never once raising his fists to defend himself or strike back.

Sakura looked down on him and spat at him. "I _hate _you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a _**monster**_. I don't ever want to see you again." she turned and stomped away. If she'd stayed any longer, she would have heard his heart breaking and seen the tears fall from his eyes.

-A few hours later in Konoha Council Room-

Naruto had been summoned to the council chambers.

"You wished to speak to me?" Naruto said in a dead, miserable tone.

This caught several people in the Council off guard, especially Tsunade. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja, who always wore a smile no matter what happened.

"_What's wrong with Naruto? He's not himself, something must have happened. I'll have to ask when we're done here." _thought Tsunade.

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered Naruto. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report."

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns regarding the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

"What concerns?" asked Naruto, where a sick, cold feeling wormed its way into his gut.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused a great deal of destruction to the Valley of the End" replied Elder Council member Utatane Koharu.

"I had no choice! Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal, and in order to hold him back, and subdue him, I needed to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, I was only trying to capture him while he was trying to kill me, which, I can prove right now." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed the Council the scars from the two **Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)that Sasuke had rammed through his chest, one being_ very_ close to his heart.

Several of the assembled Clan Heads, namely Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku and Inuzuka Tsume, could not help but feel for the boy since all their sons had been on that team. One of them had been critically wounded, like Naruto, and many others were severely hurt.

"While that is acceptable, Uzumaki, we still have our concerns, namely the words of your own report, specifically when you were calling on the Kyuubi's chakra, you stated that you were feeling a great deal of anger and rage. You also mentioned that the Kyuubi's chakra served to intensify your anger, which, according to the reports, led to Uchiha Sasuke's current condition" said the old one-eyed Elder Danzo Shimura.

"We're aware that this isn't the first time you were on the verge of losing control of yourself when using the Kyuubi's chakra. The reports from Team seven's mission to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) mentioned your struggles against a Hyōton (Ice Release) user, partner of A rank missing ninja Momochi Zabuza, in which as stated by your sensei Hatake Kakashi you released a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly lost control. However, you managed to regain control in the end before you could do any harm to your teammates and your sensei. This time, however, you were unable to stop yourself before severally injuring Uchiha Sasuke, which is the reason for this meeting." Danzo finished, studying the young blonde intently with his eye.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Tsunade broke in, slamming her fists on the table. "You're not going to try and pin any of the trouble that has been caused by the Uchiha on Naruto! He may have used the Kyuubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm. His apprenticeship to my teammate Jiraiya should be more than enough to abate any fears or concerns" shouted Tsunade.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya's training with the container has not given us the desired results. _Clearly_ the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic Chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this. Consider this," Danzo said, "The container has repeatedly mentioned that he sees Sasuke as his closest friend. If, in his lack of control, he damaged his '_friend_' this much, what does that say about the damage he could deal to a Konoha shinobi with whom he has no connection, should he once again lose control? I've to say this would not have happened if Sarutobi had not disbanded my ROOT division or if he'd given me the chance to raise and train the boy properly", he finished.

**"**_**If sensei had allowed that, Naruto would have been nothing more than your personal puppet!**_**" Tsunade **snarled.

"I wanted nothing more than to train the container to become the perfect weapon for Konoha, and despite what you think of me, I always have the best interest of Konoha at heart." stated Danzo calmly.

"More like your own interests, if you ask me." Tsume growled out. She had never liked the old war hawk; he treated shinobi like disposable tools and wouldn't hesitate to send anyone on a suicide mission or abandon them if it suited his own needs. It was a fact that disgusted Tsume since her Clan valued comradeship above all else.

Danzo narrowed his eye at Tsume, but said nothing.

"Tsunade, we must also consider the threat of the organization that Jiraiya reported to us, the Akatsuki, which is made up of nine S class missing-nins. One of the members being Uchiha Itachi, and a former member being your former teammate Orochimaru" Koharu stated, watching Tsunade.

"We are at a great disadvantage against them. We've little to no information with regards to their goals, besides the fact that they are after the Biju, not to mention our own current state of weakness from the invasion of Suna and Oto. They can easily attack us again to obtain the Kyuubi container, just as they attempted last time with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame when they infiltrated the village. But this time all nine members may attack the village, and we would most likely be destroyed in the resulting battle. That is why I believe we should eliminate that threat to the village right here, and now." said Koharu, eyeing Naruto as she concluded her speech.

Naruto suddenly had a terrible feeling wash over him...they meant him.

"And you propose to do this…how?" drawled Shikaku, not liking the direction things were going.

"Simple. As I said the Akatsuki want the Bijū and they'll stop at nothing until they've obtained them all. Therefore, as long as we have the Kyuubi, we are in danger. What I suggest is we banish the container so that Konoha itself will no longer be a target" Koharu responded.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BANISH ONE OF OUR MOST LOYAL SHINOBI SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID TO FIGHT THE AKATSUKI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, AS HOKAGE, I FORBID IT!" roared Tsunade.

When Naruto heard Koharu's plan he felt like his heart was going to stop. He met her once or twice when he was younger, visiting the old man. While the man named Homura treated him nicely enough, the woman Koharu treated him like the plague. Her tolerance of his existence was just _barely_ present, and he'd received many a glare from her, for his pranks, or his casual way of referring to the Sandaime as 'jiji'. But when Tsunade started to shout that she would not allow them to banish him, hope started to rise in Naruto. He knew Tsunade as the Hokage would have final say and she would never banish him.

But when a small evil smirk appeared on Koharu's wrinkled old face, that hope shattered.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Tsunade. We _can _do this…you see, in the village charter recorded by your Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage, it is stated that when there is a situation that threatens the safety of the village and the Hokage is unwilling, or incapable of dealing with it, then the village Council may overrule the Hokage on the decisions on how to deal with the situation, so long as the majority of the Council is in favour of it" said Koharu, still maintaining her smirk.

"WHAT!" Tsunade roared in disbelief.

"Wait! Even if we banish the boy all we're doing is handing him to the Akatsuki. This _plan _if it can be called that will not eliminate the threat that the Akatsuki poses. All this will do, give them more power and further aid their goals, making them an even bigger threat than they are now. I also disagree, both fundamentally and professionally, with your blasé treatment of Naruto. To just throw a young ninja of our village to the wolves in this manner, in spite of all that he has accomplished, is an insult and is against everything Konoha stands for." declared Chouza, in righteous anger.

Tsunade and Naruto both smiled, glad that they had some support, and happy that at least _someone _else could see reason.

"THAT IS NO BOY! HE IS A DEMON, PLAIN AND SIMPLE!" shouted out Ashikaga Shin, head of the merchant guild in Konoha.

He had lost his only daughter, a young kunoichi, his pride and joy, on the night of the Kyuubi attack and held a great deal of hatred for Naruto. Shin's bias against Naruto prompted him to have Naruto banned from the majority of shops and restaurants that served the village, or in lieu of outright banning him, the merchants only gave him the worst things they had and even overcharged him for them. The only businesses that weren't like this were Ichiraku Ramen and Mikumo Ninja Gears and Weapons store.

Additionally, Mikumo Tenshin's (the owner of Mikumo Ninja Gear and Weapons store) reputation as the finest weapons maker in the village, made him untouchable regardless of his membership in the Merchant's Guild. Also the most he could do to Ichiraku Teuchi was to not allow him to have a site or section to build a Ramen restaurant in the village, which didn't hurt the man much. Plus, although Ashikaga Shin would never say it to anyone, he was actually intimated by the old Ramen chief, ever since an incident when he had spoken badly about the 'Kyuubi-brat in front of him. He had received a broken jaw for his troubles.

"You lot are all fools. If we listen to you then we'll be giving the most powerful and destructive force that we know to a bunch of criminals and I don't think what those criminals have in plan for the Bijū's will be for the benefit of Konoha or any other village and country in the bloody Elemental continent!" said Ino's father Inoichi.

"Do not worry about handing over the power of the Kyuubi to the Akatsuki Yamanaka-san. Both Danzo and I have taken into consideration that the container would very much likely be captured by them, which is why we've a plan that'll activate once we banish the container, and eliminate the threat of the Akatsuki at the same time." said Koharu.

"_**And what exactly is this great plan of yours that will eliminate nine S class criminals in one go?**_" Tsunade snarled out.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but considering how sensitive this plan is and how vital it is to the village's security, we cannot tell you now. And due to your relationship with the container, we'll inform you and the rest of the Council once we feel the time is right," said Danzo with a barely seen smirk.

All Tsunade could do was growl and glare at the old war hawk, seething with suppressed rage and an overwhelming urge to rob Danzo of his remaining eye and limbs.

"I now propose that we cast a vote to decide the container's fate" stated Koharu.

Ashikaga Shin- "I vote yes. Let's get rid of the demon".

Inuzuka Tsume- "I vote no. The boy shouldn't be treated like this! As the Hokage has said, he IS a loyal shinobi to this village and doesn't deserve to be banished! I've known him since he was a young pup and he often played with my own son when they were younger".

Hojo Akira (a civilian politician who went wherever the civilian people went as long as it kept him in his comfortable position) - "I vote yes. This village will be much better off without him causing us trouble".

Nara Shikaku- "Not only is this meeting troublesome, but it is also stupid. This vote is stupid.__You guys, who are for banishing him, are stupid. So I vote no".

Akimichi Chouza - "Like Tsume's son Kiba, my son Choji has known Naruto since childhood. He was even one of Choji's first friends. And if I vote yes I will never be able to face my son. Plus, he is the only person that can eat more Ramen than me or Choji. My vote, is no" Chouza said with a slight chuckle.

Yamanaka Inoichi - "Quite frankly I'm against this entire thing. I've seen what that boy goes through in the village from his memories in his mind, when I did his mental stability test. To be perfectly honest, if he does decide to destroy this village then we deserve every bit of what we get. Contrary to YOUR belief, his mind is a hell of a lot more stable and more controlled than that Uchiha. I vote no."

Utatane Koharu- "You all know my reasons so I need not say them. I vote yes."

Danzo- "My reasons are the same as Koharu-san. I vote yes."

Sarutobi Asuma- "I often saw the kid with my old man and I know he considered him a grandson in all but blood. If he saw this right now, he would be disgusted. I bet he's even turning over his grave right now. Also, the boy is good friends with my nephew and he will never forgive me if I was for Naruto's banishment. Plus he is also friends with your grandchildren, Koharu and Homura. So I vote no".

Asai Heita- (One of the wealthiest men in Konoha who had lost a great deal of his wealth when his family home and been destroyed by the Kyuubi financial) - "I vote yes, and I'll be more than happy to kick it out myself".

Aburame Shibi– "Although some of the things that Koharu-san has said are logically sound, it would be illogical to simply banish the boy and indirectly hand him over to the Akatsuki without knowing what the plan is. And might I mention, we of the Aburame Clan also know what it is liked to be judged simply because of what we carry inside us. So I vote no".

Kurama Unkai - "Although I'm sympathetic to the boy's situation and hold no hatred for what he carries inside him, since he cannot be held responsible for being unable to control the demon inside his body much like my niece Yakumo, it still does not change the fact that he is still a danger to our village. I vote yes".

Senju Tsunade (Hokage) - "I vote no. I will not allow you to banish this boy just because of your idiotic hate".

Mitokado Homura - "Although I hold no hatred for young Naruto, some of the things that Danzo and Koharu have mentioned cannot be ignored, and as much as it pains me to say this, I must vote yes."

When Homura sat down he looked at the young boy who stared back at him with hurt and betrayal on his face, filling Homura with guilt.

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I am merely doing what I think is best for the village .Although something tells me I am making a great mistake. Udon will probably never forgive me for banishing Naruto_", Homura thought sadly.

ANBU Commander - "There is truth in what Danzo-san and Koharu-san said with regards Akatsuki coming back to Konoha to capture Uzumaki Naruto. However, like Aburame-san I cannot agree with banishing him and leaving him helpless against the Akatsuki, not without any knowledge of the plan to deal with them. This boy has proven himself to the village enough times and more, even in the exams, he helped save the village by defeating the Jinchūriki Gaara. I vote no."

Amako Taichi (Taichi was a wealthy businessman that had earned a great deal of wealth from selling various foods and herbs in and out of Konoha and the Fire country. He lost crops/herbs, land and wealth during the Kyuubi attack. He also lost his elder brother who had been a Jonin at the time.) - "I vote yes. The sooner we get rid of him the better."

Naruto had been counting the votes and it was tie, eight for banishment eight against it. Now, there was only one person left to vote: Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata's father and head of the Hyūga Clan.

For the next few minutes Hiashi remained silent as he mulled over his decision, all the while though, Naruto waited breathlessly for Hiashi to decide his fate, since his vote would be the breaker.

Hyūga Hiashi - "I vote yes to banishing Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha."

At this Naruto hit the ground and slumped over. His world had been shattered, everything was gone now. He would never be an accomplished ninja, never be Hokage, and never see his friends again.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes but she would not cry. She wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing her break. But she wasn't the only person who was angered and saddened by this. Most of those who were against his banishment were angry as well.

Tsume, livid, was glaring furiously at Hiashi while her partner Kuromaru growled at the man.

Hiashi, for the most part ignored Tsume and her dog. "_Although I hold no hatred for the boy, I do think it is better that he leave. In our current condition the village can't afford to have an enemy like the Akatsuki. With him gone we can rebuild the village and our forces and deal with the Akatsuki when we're ready. Perhaps with him gone Hinata will finally give up her silly little crush over the boy and start training more and become stronger like a true Hyūga heiress should be. If not, I've no choice, but to put her in the Branch Clan and have Hanabi be the new heiress_"_, _thought Hiashi.

The ANBU Commander and Aburame Shibi just sadly shook their heads, knowing that this was a mistake that will one day come back to bite them.

Chouza just sighed sadly knowing his son would be greatly affected by this.

Shikaku just thought, "_Troublesome idiots_".

The civilian members of the council were laughing away at how they final got rid of the demon brat.

Danzo, Koharu and Unkai did not join the fools and just kept their face neutral.

Homura and Inoichi just lowered their heads sadly since they knew this was wrong.

Asuma just sighed and looked out the window. He saw that it was raining again like the funeral for his father and the other ninja's who died during the invasion by Suna and Oto. "_It seems that once again the heavens are weeping. This time it's weeping at the foolishness of this village... or maybe it is you father, and Minato who are weeping from the heavens at what we've allowed happen_", thought Asuma.

"ANBU! Take the Kyuubi container to have his chakra sealed! And have Danzo's new cursed seal placed on him so that he can't tell anyone our secrets or techniques!" ordered Koharu. At this, the ANBU who appeared next to Naruto disappeared with him.

- Two days later in Naruto's apartment-

It was night-time in Konoha. Naruto had just finishing packing up his few meager belongings so he would be ready to leave tomorrow. His throat still hurt from the seal that was put on him to prevent him from talking about Konoha to people outside the village.

His friends had just left his apartment an hour ago to say good-bye, along with a few others. Thankfully Tsunade had been able to forbid anyone in the Council from mentioning that he was banished to the civilians and most of the ninja population until he had left. She didn't want people lining up to throw things at him and jeer as he left. The only reason why his friends knew what was happening was because Tsunade had allowed the parents of Naruto's friends to tell them so that they could say goodbye.

Gai and Lee had been shouting out about the un-youthfulness of the Konoha Council, swearing that they were now going to work twice as hard, so that their own flames of youth would not be dampened. Lee had made Naruto his eternal rival and vowed on his flames of youth, that he would one day help to bring Naruto back to Konoha, and if not he would run all the way to Suna and back again one hundred times.

Naruto could not help but laugh at Lee's vow. He was grateful to have a friend like him. Though Lee may have been weird guy he was a loyal to a fault and he knew he could count on when he needed him. He and Lee were a lot alike; both were orphans, both were weird in their own way, both never gave up no matter how hard it got for them, both were dead lasts in their class and both had a dream they wanted to achieve.

"Lee I want you to do me a favour," Naruto began.

"Anything for you Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Lee.

"I want you to promise me that you'll accomplish your dream, and prove that the dead last can become a great ninja, no matter what!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth still shine brightly!" Lee cried, "And I _will _become a great ninja! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

Afterwards Neji came and gave his condolences over what had happened. He even said that all the respect he had gained for his Uncle recently was now gone. He wished Naruto luck, and also told Naruto that Hinata had been forbidden to say goodbye to Naruto by her father. Naruto of course understood and could not help but feel sympathetic for Hinata, for being cursed with a cold-hearted bastard like Hiashi as her father.

TenTen came as well, and told him how enraged she and her parents were when they heard that Naruto was being banished for some 'unknown reason'. Naruto had been going to her family store for years, since her parents, unlike most people of Konoha, treated Naruto like a person. They even gave him discounts for weapons and gear when he was short of money, which was quite often. TenTen also gave Naruto a set of silver kunai as a parting gift, and said that they would miss him very much, leaving Naruto truly touched by TenTen and her parents' kindness.

Kurenai also came to give Naruto her sympathy and a bento box from Hinata that she made herself. Naruto thanked Kurenai and told her to thank Hinata for him.

When Kiba arrived with the others he began to rant and rave about the stupidity of the Council. He even told Naruto that his mom still hadn't stopped swearing, which made Naruto laugh.

Shino gave his condolences over the banishment. Naruto noted that every time someone mentioned Konoha's Council, Shino's left eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

Shikamaru, Asuma and Choji also arrived together along with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon to say goodbye.

Konohamaru was fairly torn up over Naruto's banishment. Naruto gave him his leaf headband saying that he can have it as a keepsake from him. Konohamaru tearfully took it and promised to keep it safe. Naruto also told him to make sure to wear it when he becomes Hokage, so that in some small way they both become Hokage.

Konohamaru also promised that he would prank the hell out of Konoha for this, especially the ones who had Naruto banished from the village. Naruto just chuckled and said, "Give them hell Konohamaru".

Konohamaru also vowed that when he was Hokage, he will disband the Council and bring him back to Konoha, which made Naruto laugh again and tell him he better hurry up and become Hokage then.

Both Udon and Moegi, tearfully hugged Naruto saying that they were sorry for their grandparents stupidity. Naruto just smiled and said that they had nothing to be sorry about.

Shikamaru wished Naruto luck and told him to try to not get into too many troublesome situations. Naruto only smirked at him and said he would do his best.

Choji gave Naruto a pie from his mom. Naruto thanked Choji and told him to thank his mom for him. Naruto had met Choji's mother once or twice and found her to be a very kind woman. Not to mention she was an excellent cook from the one or two meals he had with the family along with Kiba and Shikamaru.

Asuma expressed his sorrow that he couldn't prevent the Council from banishing him. Naruto thanked Asuma and told him he was grateful for his help even if he didn't succeed.

Teuchi and Ayame both arrived incensed. Teuchi swore that if he ever saw that bastard Ashikaga Shin again he would do more that break his jaw. Ayame gave Naruto a kiss on the head (much to his embarrassment) and told him to take care of himself. They also gave him a few instant Ramen cups and gave him a large, hot bowl of ramen as his last meal in the village.

When Iruka arrived a few minutes after the others, saying he had been pissed would have been the understatement of the century. He was beyond furious belief and began ranting on about the idiocy of the Council. He was tempted to go to the next Council meeting and give them a piece of his mind. It was funny to imagine Iruka using his Scary Big Head jutsu on the Council members. Iruka told Naruto that he would miss him, and told him to take care of himself, and gave Naruto a fatherly hug.

The only ones that had not come to say good-bye to Naruto were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Asuma told him that Ino had gone off to take care of the _poor hurt Uchiha_. Everyone already knew Sakura was with. Sasuke, was still being detained in the hospital, and Kakashi, according to Kurenai, was heading towards the hospital to visit is _prized _student. Naruto wasn't shocked at their behavior, and found that he didn't even care.

When asked why, Naruto simply told everyone what had happen with him and Sakura at the bridge and how Kakashi had trained him in only tree walking and teamwork exercises, while he had seen Kakashi teach Sasuke several flame jutsu, not to mention his **Chidori. **He taught Sakura to detect and dispel and cast Genjutsu's. Naruto also showed them the scars that Sasuke's **Chidori **gave him. It was a miracle that Naruto was still alive. Asuma and Kurenai were of course disgusted at Kakashi's blatant favouritism and their respect for the copy-cat ninja plummeted. Gai couldn't even explain how ashamed he was of his rival.

When everyone was gone Naruto gazed out the window. He knew the ANBU were there, watching him. He was not able to see or sense them, but he_ knew_ they were there. As he gazed he could not help but think about his life in Konoha. He had a few good memories, but honestly, all the others were bad. It was then Naruto realized he needed to know something, and if he was going to leave Konoha tomorrow forever then he might as well find out tonight.

He was going to find out about his parents. It had been something Naruto had wanted to know all his life. When he asked the Sandaime, the old man told him he had no idea. However, Naruto _just knew_ that the old man was lying.

He had also asked Tsunade and Jiraiya, but they said they didn't know either. Again, he _knew_ they were lying to him. The pervert may have been a convincing liar, but Tsunade was as good at lying as she was at gambling, and if she knew who his parents were, then so did the pervert.

Naruto took out his life size paper-mache doll of himself (one he had made several years ago when he was younger so that if anyone tried to sneak in to his apartment when he was sleeping, to attack him, he would replace himself with it), and snuck out a secret hatch that he had made under his bed so that he could make a quick escape from apartment without anyone noticing.

After he was out, he stealthily headed for the Hokage tower. They might have sealed up his chakra but he was still an expert at infiltration and stealth. After all, how else does a kid wearing bright orange, sneak into the Hokage's tower and steal a scroll of forbidden jutsu?

-Two hours later in the Hokage Tower-

For the past hour Naruto had been looking through the Hokage office searching for information about his parents. He had finally found a hidden compartment in the Hokage's desk. Naruto then spent the next half hour trying to pick the combination lock on the drawer. Eventually he cracked the code (the date Konoha was founded). In the compartment were several scrolls and documents.

When Naruto finished reading the document concerning his parents, he was so pissed he _literally_ had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming in rage.

"_They lied to me...! Ero-sennin, Baa-chan and the old man… they all lied, right to my face. I'm the son of the fucking Yondaime Hokage and they lied to me and stopped me from getting what was rightfully mine!_" Naruto furiously thought.

He had seen the bank accounts in the documents. They showed that his family was among the three wealthiest families in Konoha, wealthier that those bastards Asai and Amako _combined_. Not counting the money that he got from his mother who was the heiress of the _fucking _Uzumaki _**clan**_ of Uzushiogakure (Hidden among the Whirling Tides), which had collapsed right after the Second Great Shinobi War. The two family fortunes combined made him on equal standing in wealth with Gato (had he been still alive), making Naruto one of the wealthiest people in the whole goddamn Elemental continent.

Naruto was absolutely livid. He had to scrimp and save every day of his life with the little amount of social welfare from the village, and all this time he had a fortune that was rightfully his. The village kept his inheritance from him! They even had the audacity to deny him the knowledge of his family, his family name. And to add insult to injury, they dumped him in some crappy apartment when he had a large estate behind the village.

But the things that pissed him off most were one, his own_ father_ had been the one to put the Kyuubi into him and give him a miserable life. And two, that damn pervert Jiraiya was his fucking godfather and was supposed to take care of him or at the _least _look out for him, which he didn't.

Naruto then decided to open a scroll where he found a letter from his father the Yondaime. And from the way it was written with messy handwriting you could tell, this letter was written quickly, right before he sealed the Kyuubi into him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then Sarutobi has deemed you ready to know the truth. You are my son, the son of the Yondaime Hokage._

_As I write this letter, the battle against the Kyuubi is raging on so I don't have much time to write. I know I will not return alive from this fight. Your mother's name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina my wife who sadly died giving birth to you, due to a complication that happened._

_Know that both your mother and I loved you from the moment you came into this world and my only regret is that your mother and I will not be there to watch you grow up. Both of us leave you everything we own in this world._

_You also must know by now that I sealed the Kyuubi into you. Hopefully the village will have listened to my last wish and treated you as the hero that you are and that you've had a good life so far. But if my worst fear has come true and the villagers did not follow my wishes, and treated you like an outcast, then I'm truly sorry my son for any pain that you went through. I hope you can understand that I picked you to be the container of the Kyuubi for I could not go to another family and ask them to make such a sacrifice._

_The other reason why I made you the container of the Kyuubi was in the hope that you would use the power of the Kyuubi to become the Guardian protector of the village, maybe even come to love it as much as I did, and also protect it from forces like the Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha. He is the one who fought against the Shodaime Hokage long ago and had the power to summon and control the Kyuubi. He is the one who summoned Kyuubi here to Konoha._

_My time is now up; know that if you hate me for what I did to you my son, I do not blame you. But know that I do love you and will never stop loving you. I wish you a long and happy life._

_Sincerely, your father_

_Namikaze Minato_

"Well _Father _it seems that the village let you down. They treated me worse than any outcast. They treated me like the plague and I had to pay the price for your idealism and inability to face reality." Naruto muttered angrily.

He placed his father's letter down and opened up the other scroll. There was a another letter from his mother. After he finished reading the letter he had small tears falling from his eyes.

"_I swear mother I will not let you down, I will make you proud and I will restore our family's legacy."_Naruto swore.

Naruto quickly resealed the letters in the scrolls and everything back in the compartment, since these were just copies, according to his mother's letter. The originals were at his family estate, not to mention several other important scrolls his mother had told him about.

-Twenty minutes later at the Namikaze Estate-

When Naruto arrived at the estate he could not believe that he owned this place. It was an enormous mansion four stories high with wide open gardens, and it looked like it could easily house up to two hundred people.

_"I own all this and yet Konoha places me in a one roomed run down, cockroach infested shithole._" Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto quickly cut his finger kunai and spread his blood on the seal of the gate to open it. When the gate opened he walked into the courtyard and entered the estate. He came to a huge hallway and swiftly searched for the library and the desk his mother mentioned. He soon found a locked door with another seal on it. After spreading more blood he found a _massive_ room filled with scrolls of different things but he did not spend long looking at them.

He promptly went to the desk and opened up one of the drawers where he then spread more blood on a seal and a secret compartment revealed itself. He found the eight scrolls mentioned in the letter. After retrieving the scrolls, Naruto decided to take at least a few more scrolls that may be useful to him later on. He took several on taijutsu, a few on kenjutsu and sealing since he figured if he was unable to use chakra, he should probably find another way to defend himself.

After grabbing the scrolls Naruto resealed the library door and resealed the main gate, so no one can access the estate until he returned, and he vowed he would reclaim what is rightfully his _**no matter what.**_

-Back at Naruto's Apartment-

It did not take long for Naruto to sneak back into his apartment. He decided to leave now instead of giving those bastards in the Council the pleasure of throwing him out themselves.

He grabbed his backpack as well as a few other things but before he went through the hatch door, he wrote a quick message on a piece of paper and left it on his kitchen table for anyone to find it.

Had Naruto stayed two minutes longer he would have met a late night visitor.

-In the Hyuga compound forty minutes ago-

Currently the young Hyuga heiress Hyuga Hinata was crying her heart out over what happened. In the past three days she learned that her crush Naruto had been banished by the Council because they believed him to be a threat for some _'unknown'_ reason. And the worst thing was that her own father had been the deciding vote to send Naruto off.

When her father told her this, she couldn't believe it. The only explanation he gave her was,_ "Naruto is threat to the village's safety and she will soon learn the truth"._ He also stated that it would be_ best_ to forget about him and focus on her Jūken and becoming Clan head, least she wish to become a Branch member.

To be honest Hinata didn't care about being Clan head or becoming a Branch member. All she wanted was for Naruto to be allowed to stay in the village. It hurt her even more that her father forbade her from saying goodbye. Earlier she had asked Kurenai-sensei to give him the bento she made for him. When Hinata sobs dissolved, she looked outside into the night sky, she knew what to do.

_"No more crying. I have to be strong! If this village is going to force Naruto-kun out I'm not going to let him go until I tell him how I feel about him. This is maybe the last chance I have" _thought Hinata.

Silently, Hinata sneaked out of the compound and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

- Naruto's Apartment-

When Hinata arrived she knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. When she received no answer she knocked several times more .When she still got no answer she activated her Byakugan to see if he was in. When she saw Naruto sleeping in his bed, she was about to deactivate her Byakugan and knock again, but then she realized that the Naruto in bed had no chakra pathways. She franticly broke down the door fearing the worst. When she reached Naruto in bed she found it was just a doll made out of paper mache. Hinata started to look around for any trace of him and found the note that Naruto left. When she read it she collapsed to the ground and started to cry again.

- 'Sake All Night' Sake Bar twenty minutes earlier-

Sitting by herself in the corner of the sake bar was Tsunade, surrounded by at least fifteen empty sake bottles. She had been here for at least five hours drinking her sorrow away over the banishment of her surrogate little brother.

"Bartender another bottle of sake," slurred Tsunade.

The bartender was about to get her another bottle when someone else spoke up.

"No. She's had enough, so don't bother." said the person.

When Tsunade turned to see who had kept her from having another drink she frowned.

"What do you want now Shizune? Can't you let me drown out my sorrows?" cried Tsunade.

"No. We've been through this with Uncle Dan and your brother for far too long. I won't let you start again with Naruto" answered Shizune.

She then went over to Tsunade and lifted her out of the chair. She carried her out to the night and started walking down the street.

As they walked Shizune said, "Come on, a bit of walking in the night air will clear your head a bit so that you can see how selfish you're being".

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Tsunade irritated at her apprentice.

At this Shizune then did the unimaginable. She slapped Tsunade across the face with all the strength she could muster. The loud smacking sound that could be clearly heard in the empty street.

When Tsunade turned her head back to face Shizune, she put her hand to her reddened cheek. A look of complete shock covered her face. She _never_ expected Shizune to do something like this. Before Tsunade could come to her senses Shizune started to speak.

"Look at you, leader of the strongest military power in the elemental nations, and you're here? Drinking your pain and feeling sorry for yourself. You did everything you could to put a stop to Naruto's banishment, and yet you have _not even once_ gone see him. You know in the morning he will be leaving the village for good. Have you even thought about how Naruto might feel right now, after everything that he has gone through? He stayed, growing up in this village with all the abuse and hardship, just so that he could one day become a ninja and then accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage. All of which has now been stolen from him. He's being kicked out of the only home he's ever known, and once he leaves he will be hunted by the Akatsuki, who will not stop until they extract the Kyuubi from him and kill him. So stop being so selfish and start thinking about someone else for a change! Naruto right now is alone and is hurting, and he needs all the people he cares about around him to help him through this. Now are you going to go to him or are you going back to that bar again and try and drink you problems away again?" Shizune ranted.

Tsunade just stood there still holding her red cheek. She could not move after letting Shizune rant. After a minute or two she collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Shizune's words had finally sunken in and had hurt more than a punch in the gut or a kunai stab ever could.

"I-I-I…..It just that I'm s-s-so tired of t-t-the village t-t-t-taking so m-m-many of the people I care about from me! First my Grandfather, t-t-t…then my Uncle, my b-b-brother, then Dan-kun and then Sarutobi-s-s-sensei and now Naruto! Why does this village keep taking away the people I care most about?" sobbed Tsunade.

"I know it hard Tsunade-sama but drinking your problems away like this won't solve anything, nor will feeling sorry for yourself."

Shizune helped her sensei up and said, "Now let's go to Naruto. I'm sure he could do with someone coming to talk to him and be with him right now".

Tsunade just nodded her head in agreement and once she was on her feet the two of them headed for Naruto's apartment.

As they walked Tsunade suddenly said, "Thanks Shizune I needed someone to smack some sense into me".

"Anytime Tsunade-sama… I did enjoy smacking you though." said Shizune with a smirk.

"I bet you did after all the trouble I caused you over the years. I'm glad that you are still with me." replied Tsunade with a small smile.

"Always Tsunade-sama, always." said Shizune with her own smile.

- Naruto's Apartment-

When they reached the apartment they saw that the door had been broken and heard someone crying.They rushed in and turned on the lights, and saw Hinata on the floor next to the small kitchen table bawling her eyes out. They also saw the life like paper-mache Naruto on the floor next to Naruto's bed.

Tsunade quickly went on her knees and went to the crying young girl.

"Hinata what's wrong? Where's Naruto?" asked a worried Tsunade.

But Hinata just grabbed onto Tsunade's robe and put her head into her chest and cry harder.

Tsunade tried to calm the girl until she noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor that Hinata must have been holding. When she picked it up and read it, Tsunade's own eyes started to tear up and she too started to cry, holding onto Hinata for her comfort.

Shizune went over to the two weeping women and picked up the piece of paper that Tsunade had dropped.

_"Oh Naruto_" she thought sadly about the poor boy that she viewed as a younger brother. She felt like crying with Hinata and Tsunade, but she knew she could do that later. Now was not the time.

Suddenly the ANBU squad that had been assigned to watch over Naruto appeared.

The squad had seen the young girl come to the Uzumaki apartment and knock on the apartment door. They knew that the young girl had feelings for the boy. All the different ANBU squads had seen the girl spy on Naruto at one point or other. It became a common joke about how the boy was so blind to the girl's feelings towards him and how the girl would faint whenever she tried to talk to him. Hell, some even had betting pool running, as to when she would finally pluck up the courage to tell him how she felt or if Naruto would ever notice.

The ANBU division had been informed of Naruto's banishment due to it dealing with the village security, but had been sworn to not inform anyone until Naruto left the village. Like most of the ANBU division the squad disagreed with the Council's decision since they knew he wasn't the Kyuubi, and knew enough about sealing to understand the level of intricacy and skill that was involved in the Yondaime's seal. This same ANBU squad, had kept watch on him long enough to know he was simply a young boy with a hard burden on his shoulders.

When they saw the girl break into Naruto apartment they grew concerned especially when they heard the girl crying a minute later. The squad had been about to go and see what had happen, but when they saw the Hokage and Shizune arrive, they waited. A minute or so after the Hokage and Shizune entered Naruto apartment they heard more crying, or to be more precise the Hokage crying with Hinata. When they heard this, the squad decided to investigate.

"Shizune-san what has happened? Why are the Hokage and Hinata-san crying and where is Uzumaki-san?" asked the leader of the ANBU squad that wore a bear ANBU mask.

Shizune answered, "Naruto is gone."

The ANBU captain could not mask the surprise in his voice, "But how? My squad and I have been watching his apartment the entire time. We never saw him leave, we even checked on him an hour ago when we looked through his window and saw him asleep in his bed".

"You most likely saw that in his bed," answered Shizune, pointing at the life size paper-mache Naruto on the floor.

"Plus, Naruto probably has a secret escape hatch or something in here, just in case, since I'm sure you all know how resourceful he can be." said Shizune.

All four ANBU nodded in agreement.

"Do you wish for us to look for him and try and find him?" asked the ANBU captain.

"Why bother? Naruto is probably long gone by now. He is going to be banished tomorrow anyway. Why not let him get a head start? Even if you bring him back, the Council is just going to make a spectacle of him tomorrow in front of the village and I for one do not want to see that" said Shizune.

The ANBU nodded, not wanting to see something like that either.

"You can all go now." Shizune ordered.

The squad said "Hai." and left.

As they did, Shizune could not help but look up to the night sky wondering where Naruto was right now.

_"Please be safe Naruto,_" Shizune thought. Then went over to the two weeping women and tried to comfort them. As she did so she placed the note that Naruto had left back on the kitchen table. There was only one word written on it.

"_Goodbye."_

- Outside Konoha –

On a hill overlooking the village, a lone figure stood looking down at it for the last time.

_"My old life in Konoha is over, and a new one will begin outside it. But just you wait, Konoha! I vow, in the name of my mother Uzumaki Kushina, I'll become strong. I'll become stronger than my father or anyone else has ever been and when I do, you'll be sorry that you ever banished me. That is a promise of a life time. Believe it._" thought Naruto before turned his back on the village walk away into the night.

- Some time later –

It had been a while since Naruto left Konoha. He had taken off in a random direction, not really caring where he was going. His had wanted to go to Suna, but that would cause problems for Gaara. He wasn't even sure if he would be welcome there, since he was one of the reasons why the invasion failed. Though Suna had been tricked into it they still suffered a heavy loss and a humiliating defeat. Not to mention he would bring the Akatsuki to their doorsteps. Sure Gaara was a jinchūriki like him, but Gaara could at least defend himself and his village, as it was surrounded by sand.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't use chakra and would only make things harder on Gaara. He didn't want to do that to his friend.

He didn't want to go to Taki or to his friend Shibuki the leader of Taki, and cause trouble for him, since like Suna, Taki's alliance with Konoha would be very important to them.

Naruto had also thought about going to Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow country), since he was sure that Lady Koyuki would welcome him, but he knew that Haru/Yuki no Kuni was very far away and he would definitely not get there by foot. Not only that, he didn't have enough money to get there by ship. He also knew that at some point the Akatsuki would find him there and would attack him, as a result putting Lady Koyuki and her people in danger.

Wave might have been a good choice, or even the Land of Tea, working with the Wagarashi Clan. But Naruto knew that eventually the Akatsuki would find him in either places and he would not put Wave in danger because of him. He also knew that the Wagarashi Clan would stand no chance if they went up against anyone of the Akatsuki.

All things linked up to the same thing. The Akatsuki would at some point find him and hunt him down, hurting the people he cared about in the process.

He thought about going to another ninja village that had no alliance or real link or connection to Konoha that could maybe get these seals off him and maybe even protect him in some way if he agreed to be one of their ninja's. But he realized that even if he found a village that could help him and allow him to join, the choices weren't that great. Ame, Kusa and Hoshi were small villages and not very strong.

He knew he needed to be with one of the five great Shinobi villages to stand a chance of surviving an attack from the Akatsuki. Kiri was out of the question since he had heard when he met Haku that they were in the middle of a Civil War. Plus after he heard how people with bloodlines were treated there, he wanted no part of that. Iwa was also out of the question since the moment they looked at him or found out where he was from or even worse found out who his parents were, he would be killed on the spot

The final choice was Kumo, but Naruto didn't want to go there, since he didn't know much about the village, other than what Neji had told him about how they attempted to kidnap Hinata. He also heard that Kumo tried to kidnap her _again_ during the Suna and Oto invasion, which was prevented by Neji and his team. Needless to say, Naruto did not have a very high opinion of that village. This left him only one choice, to wander around on his own trying to find a way to get these seals off him himself and keep on training with the scrolls he had took from his family home.

Naruto was in a dense forest in the middle of a heavy rainstorm trying to find some shelter. He was unsure of_ where_ exactly though. He had run out of food several days ago. He had tried hunting but had no luck. He didn't go to town, for fear of being spotted or recognized from any chance meetings with Akatsuki, or their agents.

Soon enough though, Naruto collapsed on the wet ground, weak from tiredness and hunger.

_"So this is how it's all going to end. Not the way I had wanted, but it could be worse._" Naruto thought sadly as he was about to drift into unconsciousness. Until he forced himself to wake up _"No! I still have my goal to accomplish! I can't give up. I won't give up!_" Naruto thought as he tried to get up but fell back on the ground.

As he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness he heard the chiming of small bells. When he glanced up, he saw two figures strolling towards him. Even though it was dark he could make out two _very _important facts. Both of them were wearing conical straw hats with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces and both were wearing dark cloaks, with chin-high collars that covered their faces.

One word popped into his mind as he fell into unconsciousness.

"_Akatsuki...!_"

… They had found him.

A/N

Well that's the end of my first chapter for my first story. Please tell me want you think of it good or bad.

Please review. I like to hear what you think. I don't mind too much. I even welcome some helpful criticism for this story. Also I should say any flames will be ignored. If you have nothing but bad things to say about my story then please kept them to yourself and stop reading then since I never forced you to read my story.

I have been tinkering with this story for a year or two and just so you know there will be one or two things that will not follow the manga since the things that I planned were done before certain things came to the manga and can't be changed for the story.

Please read and review this story I will try and have the next update as soon as I can.

Also just to get this nit bit out of the way I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters from it if I did I would've had Naruto kill Pein in a big battle in a blaze of glory and have Naruto kill Sasuke, the bastard is a traitor pure and simple. as I'm getting really sick of Naruto and the other trying to save Sasuke, he's clearly does not want to be saved and wants to destroy Konoha so they should just kill him already so to stop the trouble he causing and be finally rid of him.

**Editor's Corner/ Beta-reader comments**

**Yo guys! lilmama567890 here. I've taken up the reigns as Aragon's editor-come-beta-reader. This guy has a monstrously awesome plot, and of course, everyone knows that smooth grammar and proper sentence flow are both key ingredients when writing a story of any type.**

**This chapter has been edited as of September 6th, 2011, and I'll be starting on the next several chapters in a timely manner.**

**Keep smiling, read, enjoy, and keep the reviews up!**

**Cheers,**

**lilmama :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Looking Back **

**The Raikage**

_Letter/Thinking/Whispering,_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters from it if I did I have Sasuke die a slow and painful death and Naruto would not be naive fool who takes all the crap and beating for what Sasuke done and who believes he can still save the bastard were it clearly shows especially in the last chapter he can't

**Last time on Raikage**

As he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness he heard the chiming of small bells as he looked up he could see two figures walking in the rain heading towards him has the got closer. Even though it was dark he could make out two things about the two people walking towards him one both were wearing conical straw hats with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces the other thing was, both were wearing dark cloaks, with chin-high collars that also covered their faces

One word popped into his mind as he drifted into unconsciousness

"_Akatsuki!"..._

….. They had found him.

**Ten years Later**

-In The middle of the ocean-

Currently in the middle of the sea that separated Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) from the islands of Nagi and O'uzu, a single royal ship belonging to the Daimyo of Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) was sailing on it way to Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country). On board the ship was the Daimyo of Umi no Kuni, the only daughter Princess Sachi.

The Princess was extremely beautiful although she did not wear expensive clothes, jewelry, or makeup like most Princesses. Instead, she wore a simple, yet elegant purple Kimono with red slash around her waist. She was slimly built and had long, silky raven black hair that reached down to her lower thigh, bright sky blue eye's and had an angelic like face. Her beauty had often won the attention of many different suitors from her own Country as well as from others but the Princess had shown no interest with any of them.

Another thing about the princess was that, unlike most Princesses, she did not spend her time going to parties and looking nice just to attract suitable husbands. She preferred to spend he time learning. She enjoyed reading poetry, writing, singing songs, and reading books as well as playing with children. She wanted to learn as much as she could so if needed be, she would be able to help rule her Country. She was passionate for the peace and prosperity of her Country. Even though she was not the next ruler of Umi no Kuni (her older brother Tachihiko was), she wanted to at least contribute a bit. She did not like fighting and believed that force should only be an absolute last resort once all options for peace talks and communications have ended and there is no other choice. The Princess was also a very skilled diplomat and had helped her father on several occasions during talks with other Countries in terms of trade rights and other things; she was a very gifted speaker due to her passions to help people who needed it.

The reason why the Princess was heading to Tsuki no Kuni was because she was engaged to the Crown Prince of Tsuki no Kuni, Prince Tsuki Hikaru heir to the throne of Tsuki no Kuni. Both the Prince and the Princess had met often over the years and had been friends for many of those years since both Tsuki no Kuni and Umi no Kuni were strong allies with one another. Hikaru's Grandfather, the previous King of Tsuki no Kuni, his son Tsuki Kakeru current King of Tsuki no Kuni, as well as Hikaru himself had often visited Umi no Kuni when Hikaru's Grandfather had business with the Umi Daimyo over ships, trade issues, or other political matters. Sachi, Tachihiko, and their father, in turn, would accompany the delegations to Tsuki no Kuni often. They would also come and visit just for a vacation, since Tsuki no Kuni was famed for being an excellent Country for people on holidays.

Over time, both Sachi and Hikaru had grown close with one another, often wrote letters to each other. It had been obvious that the two were falling in love; whenever they were at the same parties both could be usually found talking to one another or even dancing together. Eventually, Sachi's father told her and Hikaru that, at some point when the children were each ten years old, Hikaru's Grandfather, Tsuki Kakeru, suggested an arrange marriage between the two since he believed that Sachi would be an excellent wife for his Grandson and would help him rule wisely over the people of Tsuki no Kuni. Further, such a marriage would make the Alliance between their two Countries even stronger. Sachi's father had agreed to this so long as, when the two were of marrying age, they agreed to the conditions also. Hikaru's Grandfather, Tsuki Kakeru, had agreed and both men signed a contract stating the agreement between the two rulers. When both the Prince and Princess saw the contracted between Sachi's father and Hikaru's Grandfather, both agreed to the contract.

The wedding was to be held in Tsuki no Kuni. Sachi would have to be in Tsuki no Kuni two months before the wedding so that she could help prepare for the ceremony and prepare herself for the duties that she would take as the future Queen of Tsuki no Kuni. Sachi's father, along with her brother Tachihiko, would come later on for the wedding itself to give her away.

When she was leaving, Sachi's father had originally wanted her to have an entire fleet as well as one thousand royal guards to protect her on her way to Tsuki no Kuni, but she had batter her father down to one ship, twenty royal guards, and a squad of Ninja's to protect her since she did not want so many men around her all the time.

Sachi's father had hired a squad of Konoha ninjas to Guard her. Although Hikaru had offered to send some ninjas from the newly founded Shinobi village Tsuki no Kuni the Getsugakure no sato (the Village Hidden under in the Moon) or hire Ninja's from other villages, such as Kumogakure no sato (the Village Hidden in the Clouds) or the newly formed Heavenly Alliance, whom Tsuki no Kuni had been allied with the past two years, they were politely refused. Sachi's father had insisted that he use the ninja from Konoha since he had held them in high regard ever since a ninja from that village had saved his life many years back.

As the ship sailed, the Princess could be seen on deck seated down on a small stool reading a book to pass the time. At times, she would also watch some of the Ninja's from the Konoha team spar with one another to pass the time. As time passed, the Princess could not help but think that the trip was becoming quite uneventful, believing noting would happen.

Oh how wrong she was.

-On the bow of the ship-

Currently standing at the bow of the ship looking forward was a tall, attractive raven haired woman with bright crimson red eyes. She wore a single red sleeve and white patterned bandages with a Ninja fishnet shirt underneath it. This woman was none other than Yuuhi Sarutobi Kurenai, Konoha's famed Genjutsu Mistress, and was the team leader of this mission, which was of vital importance to Konoha since the village had been on some hard times of late and was in growing danger from its enemies. The marriage between the Princess of Umi no Kuni and the Prince Tsuki no Kuni would strengthen the already strong Trade Alliance between Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni and, if they successfully accomplish this mission, it would put Konoha in good favor with both Countries. This would then allow Konoha to negotiate for a Trade treaty with them since the Trade Alliance between Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni controlled all Trade in the Southern part of the Elemental Sea (Author note don't know if this is what the Sea is called in Naruto so I just calling it that).

Also, if Konoha was able to get a Trade treaty with them, it would give Konoha a new, much needed source of Trade and missions. Not to mention it could lead to a possible alliance between the newly founded Tsukigakure no sato and Tsuki no Kuni. As Konoha currently needed all the allies they could possibly get.

As Kurenai looked out to the endless horizon of the Sea she could not help but think of all the things that happened in the past ten years. So much had happen and so much had changed over this period of time, and it all started when the Konoha Council had banished a certain Blond Ninja.

When news of Naruto's leaving the village the night before he would be officially Banished from the village, caused many on the Civilian part of the Council to cause a fuss. They had wanted to make a spectacle out of him in front of the whole village when he was officially Banished. Although the other members that had voted for Naruto to be Banished did not care since, as long as he was gone, they did not care how he left. Soon after, the Council then released the news that, now that Naruto was no longer a Ninja or a Citizen of Konoha, the law that the Sandaime Hokage made about Naruto was annulled. Now all the younger Generations now knew that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. The news had received a mix response among the younger Generation, many had followed their parents' path and viewed Naruto as the Kyuubi in human form. Others, who had at least know Naruto in some way, did not share the older Generation's view of him and just saw him as a person who got a raw deal from the village. Others still did not know what to think of him since they had seen the boy many times and, other than doing pranks, he had done noting wrong, but yet he held the Kyuubi inside him the, Demon that had nearly destroyed their village.

The news, of course, had the biggest effect on the members of the former Konoha twelve.

After hearing the news, Shino had stated that he had found a new form of respect for Naruto considering the burden he held. Plus, he too knew what if was like to be the living host of another being.

Neji himself had said that he respected Naruto even more now, for the burden that he carried was one heavier than the one he himself carried and, in some small way, understood what Naruto went through the burden to carry a curse seal.

When Lee had heard the news he had started shouting about how bright Naruto's Flames of Youth were to carry and contain such a burden like the Kyuubi in him and still smile all the time. He had also stated that he would work even harder now just so that his own Flames of Youth could match Naruto's.

As Kurenai thought of that she could not help but chuckle at that memory of Lee, since he always was able to brighten people mood much like Naruto use to do.

When Hinata heard the truth about Naruto, she had cried harder than she ever had, only now knowing how much Naruto must have gone through in his life carrying his burden and never once had she tried to help him. She had cried most of the day after Naruto left, since she had been the first one to find out that Naruto had left the village before she could say goodbye to him. She had also confessed in private to Kurenai that she had gone over to Naruto's apartment to tell him how she felt about him, only to find that he had left. When Hinata told Kurenai this, Kurenai felt her heart go out to the poor girl as she could only imagine what the girl was going through at the time.

Even with the news of Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, the opinion of Naruto to most of the other members of the Konoha twelve did not change, they all considered him their friend. The same was said by Konohamaru and his friends.

The only members of the Konoha twelve that had anything bad to say about Naruto were Ino (much to her father's disappointment) and Sakura. They had taken the view of believing that Naruto was a Demon, while Sasuke boasted when he heard the news that he knew that the dope couldn't have beaten him without some help and saying that if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's Chakra Naruto would never haven beaten him. To which Shikamaru had put him down a peg or two by telling him it still didn't change the fact that Naruto still defeated him and it wasn't any different than when Sasuke had used the power of the Curse seal that he got from Orochimaru. This, of course, shut up the boy for a while.

When the news of Naruto's Banishment had be released to the Civilian and Ninja population there had been a great deal of celebration by the Civilians and many Ninja (mainly Chunin and a few Jonin level Ninja) but that had been quickly put down by Tsuande, having many of them arrested and put in holding cell for a few days for disturbing the peace. When the Civilian Council tried to object to Tsuande's actions trying to stop the celebration of Naruto banishment, Tsuande quickly put them down stating that they were still under a state of emergency and that there were to be no celebration at anytime until the state of emergency had ended. The Civilian Council could do nothing about this since Tsuande was well in her rights to do so during such times.

Not long after the news of Naruto's Banishment and being a Jinchuuriki came out, Konoha fell under attack by a series of daily pranks at the hands of Konohamaru and his friends. These pranks lasted an entire year before Konohamru and his team graduated from the Academy. The pranks were often and always varied. The pranks ranged from having sticky flower bombs exploding in clothes stores, stink bombs exploding in food stores, and sticky bubblegum bombs exploding in the several different shops and on people. A large number of cockroaches were also let loose in a restaurant and all the Inuzuka's kennels were opened and their dogs released. That is, after spraying several people with Dog pheromone. Lets not forget the paint bombs exploding in certain people homes. One of the worst pranks was when, at some point, the Civilians tried to celebrate Naruto Banishment. Konohamaru and his team built a catapult and used old dirty baby diapers from the babies ward in the hospital as ammo. Needless to say, the celebrations did not last long and many people had to go home and scrub themselves down _hard_.

Most of these pranks were aimed at the civilian population as well as others who had either been cruel to Naruto in some way or another. A lot of Konohamaru's pranks had also been aimed at the Council members that had Banished Naruto.

Kurenai could not help but smile when she remembered all the pranks that Konohamaru and his team had done, some being with Council member Koharu, who had been legged fucked by two Inuzuka dogs (one at each leg) and had to try and walk to the hospital as they were doing her. It had taken most of the day trying to get the dogs off her. Another prank was when Udon had somehow set off a stink bomb in the Council room while it was in session. It had taken several days before the smell in the Council room had cleared enough for it to be used again. Moegi achieved something special when she had switched Sakura's shampoo with instant, quick drying glue when she was in the Kunoichi shower room. The girl's hands were stuck to her head and, to further humiliate her, Moegi had tricked her into walking out to the street naked where she had to run all the way home in her birthday suit. In the end, Sakura's mother had to cut off several large bits of her hair to get her hands free which resulted with Sakura having several bald parts on her head and her hands now had a light pink coating. Needless to say, Sakura had not been seen by anyone for a few weeks.

Konohamaru and his team had even somehow gotten the Chunins Izumo and Kotetsu to help them in their pranks (where later on Kureani found out that they had been friends with Naruto and loved his pranks). With the two Chunins' help, they setup a Bubblegum bomb in Council member Hojo Akira's office. When he entered, it blew up causing Akira to be stuck to his office wall. it wasn't until the next day that they were finally able to get him off the wall but they had to shave his head bald since his hair was completely covered in Bubblegum, not to mention he was covered in sore marks and scratches from the Bubblegum being pulled off him.

They next person to be hit had been Kakashi. Izumo and Kotetsu had told him of a excellent bar called The Blue Oyster that they had found in the village and that it served top notch sake for cheap prices. When Kakashi went to it he found out that is was Gay bar and, what was worse, the night he went was when the Hatake Kakashi fan boy club was having their annual meeting. Needless to say, Kakashi's girly screams were heard all over the village for the early part of the night. When they had finally caught him, the fan boy club had spent the rest of the night dancing the tango dance with Kakashi; they even had all taken turns to dance with the Copy-cat Ninja. To add insult to injury, Izumo and Kotetsu had somehow gotten photos of Kakashi's dances with each of the members of his fan boy club and made copies of them all and posted them all over the village for everyone to see. This even also got the attention of many Yaoi fan girls, needless to say Kakashi found it very hard to walk down the street with certain men and women eying him in a way that freaked him out.

Thinking of that time caused Kurenai to chuckle at Kakashi's suffering since; in her mind he deserved it.

Another Council member that had been targeted was Ashikaga Shin. He had several Skunks secretly placed inside his briefcase and when he opened it, well needless to say no-one was willing to do business with him or even to stay with him in the same room for a week or two. That is, everyone except for the Raman Chief Tenchi who, one day, saw Shin and punched him in the nose, breaking it along with giving him two matching black eyes. Ino was then later hit by pranksters where they secretly switched her bubble bath liquid with Green dye so that when she looked at herself in the mirror the whole village heard her reaction. It had taken three weeks before the dye finally wore off her. The running joke during this time that many of the Konoha twelve members repeated was that she would at least match the Gardens and flowers in her family store. Not only that, it would also improve her stealth skills in the forest. These jokes had infuriated the young girl to no end as they happened daily and often.

Sasuke was yet another person to suffer from the unending pranks. The youngsters had slipped a sleeping pill in his food at some point and somehow, in a single night, painted Sasuke's entire house pink, both inside and out as well as the floor and roof. They had even filled the rooms with various women sex toys that would also be used by certain types of men as well as many frilly things. They even went so far as to dye his hair pink as he slept and threw out all his normal clothes and replaced them with tight fitting shirts that said_ "Gay Uchiha's Rule", "I love to fuck men" _or "_Kiss me I'm Gay"_. They also put in tight fitting hot pants and his underwear had been switched with pink frilly girly underwear with pictures of Hearts and Teddy Bears. They even went so far as to put in some clothes that were pink versions of Lee jumpsuit. The next morning everyone heard the Uchiha's cries of rage and horror and had seen the young Uchiha walking around the streets wearing a pink shirt that said _"Gay Uchiha's Rule" _a pair of hot pants were people saw a bit of the frilly underwear with hearts sticking out a bit of the hot pants as well as his new hair colour as he walked around the village ordering new clothes and having his home refurbished which altogether took several days. Also during that time, the young Uchiha heir had gained a great deal more attention from his fan boy club (much to his annoyance) where many were sending letters of proposals of marriage to him and undying love as well as several pictures of them in various outfits much to the young Uchiha horror.

The Kurama Clan had their clan compound TPed by the Konohamaru gang at one night where toilet roll could be found all over the place on every home in the Compound. Council member Asai Heita was then hit later on by Konohamaru and his friends and their Chunin Allies where they infested Heita's new family home with dozens of Rats and Mice and hundreds of Cockroaches, Termites, Spiders and other various creepy crawlies. By the time Heita realized that his home and been infested by these creatures they were all over his house. It cost Heita a fortune to get rid of all the insects and vermin considering the fact that more had gotten in and the mansion and their population was so large that it took months to get the job done. He had to wait even longer since the Termites and the other vermin had done a lot of damage to the inter-layer of the mansion, resulting in the mansion being condemned and then completely refurbished from top to bottom, he even had to buy all new furniture since the vermin had ruin it all. Altogether, the entire ordeal had cost Heita a very sizable amount of his money where, from what Kurenai had heard, he had cried like a baby when he found out how much money it would cost him. Heita was not the only one to suffer from a lose of a get deal of money. Because of Konoha pranksters, Konohamaru and the others had somehow gathered an army of over a Thousand hungry Rabbits (to which to this day no-one had figured out how they gathered all the Rabbits) and let them lose on Amako Taichi's fields and crops. The rabbits practically ate all of Taichi's crops costing him an entire year's worth of profits and it had cost his a very pretty penny to get rid of all the Rabbits and replant all the crops. Later on it was said that he had thrown quite a hissy fit over it all.

The Hyuga Clan was soon hit afterwords with probably the biggest prank ever played in Konoha. Somehow, Konohamaru had broken into the Hyuga compound and stolen all the Hyuga Clan's underwear, from boxers and briefs to bras, knickers and thongs, and proceeded to hang them up all over the village from trees to flag polls and from roof tops to the middle of the street. Kurenai did not think it was possible for any Hyuga, other than Hinata, to blush as much from embarrassment but on that day she had been proven wrong when the entire Hyuga Clan had to go around the whole village, picking up their unmentionables in front of everyone. Many of the Hyuga Clan members had blushes on their faces that rivaled Hinata's as they picked up their various things. Hiashi himself had to go up to the tallest flag post atop of the Hokage tower to get his boxers down that were flying on the flag post like flags for all the village to see. As he did so, the Hyuga Clan head's face was so Red from embarrassment and rage that it put any colour that Hinata had ever show to shame. The only Hyuga's that had not been hit by Konohamaru's prank were Neji, Hinata and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Kurenai could not keep herself from laughing at the prank on the Hyuga Clan that day. Since they had been made the laughing stock of the entire village Asuma had even told her that during several Council meetings Tsume could not look at Hiashi without busting out laughing while the other Clan heads snickered and laughed at the Hyuga Clan. Even the stoic Shibi and the silent ANBU Commander were heard chuckling at Hiashi's humiliation. Kureani remembered when she and Asuma asked Konohamaru how he did it; the young boy had just smiled and said "A true prankster never reveals his secrets".

About a month after Naruto banishment Uchiha Sasuke had his trial for trying to leave the village to join one of Konoha's mortal enemies, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. During the trial, the Civilian Council members hired the top litigators in Konoha to defend the Uchiha's case. They had stated that Sasuke's judgment was impaired when he left the village due to the fact of the mental trauma that he suffered when the Uchiha Clan had been massacred combined with the effect that the Curse Seal that Orochimaru put on him. Hence, Sasuke could not be held responsible for his actions at the time since it had been proven that the Curse Seal can effect a person mind or judgment at times. The example being Anko with her memory loss and his teammate Haruno Sakura reports that Sasuke was not himself when he first used the Curse Seal when he had awaken from his battle with Orochimaru in the forest of death. Although some did argue that, if the Uchiha's mental state was in question then he should no longer be a ninja, the litigators countered by stating that Jiraiya had sealed up the Curse Seal himself when Sasuke was returned to the village and there was no danger of Sasuke leaving. They also argued that Konoha could not afford to be seen weak now since it had not been long after the invasion of Suna and Oto and Konoha needed the Uchiha Clan so they could still be seen as being strong, no-one could really argue against that statement. Altogether, the trial had been a complete farce as far as many Ninja's saw it since it was clear that the Civilians were on the Uchiha's side and, if he had been properly punish like he should have been, the Civilian would cause havoc over him and would riot over him, weakling Konoha further. It was soon decided that Sasuke would not be executed or sent to prison for trying to defect from the village and he would be allowed to stay a Ninja. However, he would not be allowed to be promoted for three years, he would also have a tracking Seal put on him by Jiraiya once he returned to the village and until said time, he would be under house arrest and would have ANBU watching him at all times until he had proven himself to be a loyal Ninja. He was also not allowed to leave the village by himself under any condition and, if he did have to leave, he would have to be accompanied by one, two or three Jonin Ninjas. Further, he was also forbidden from using the Curse Seal no matter what the situation and if he did he would be killed on the spot without trial. When the Civilians Council members heard the last ruling they tried to object but Tsuande had shot them down, since Sasuke was a Ninja of Konoha again and was under her ruling and he had to be punish for trying to leave the village no matter what his excuse was. The Civilians Council members knew that they could not fight the last ruling since it was within her power to do so, plus Danzo, Koharu, and Homura were all in agreement with Tsuande ruling hence without their support The Civilian members stood no chance of overruling her. Even with the punishment, many Ninja saw this as nothing but a slap on the wrist, and were angered by this, since they knew that they could not get away with what the Uchiha had done and yet he had. Although Sasuke himself may have found Tsunade ruling insulting to him and it may have angered him, it did not change the fact to many Ninja's that he was getting off far too easily.

About three months after Naruto's Banishment Jiraiya returned to the village planning to take Naruto on a training trip. At the time he had not known or heard of Naruto's Banishment since he had left the village right before the Council had Banished Naruto. But when he did hear of it from Tsuande he went ballistic and had tried to attack the Council members that had Naruto Banished. It took Tsunade and over a dozen ANBU members to hold Jiraiya back from killing them. Soon after, they were able to calm Jiraiya down enough so that he would not try and kill the Council members. After he had calm down, Jiraiya had stated that he was going to find Naruto, but the Council stopped him stating that they would not allow it. When Jiraiya told them they could not stop him since he was a Ninja and answered only to the Hokage, Koharu had countered by stating that if he went to Naruto he would interfere with their plan to deal with the Akatsuki, and since it was dealing with the safety of the village, they did have the power to order him from going to Naruto. When Jiraiya asked what their plan was she simply gave him the same answer they gave Tsuande that since he was so emotional attached to Naruto it would risk their operation but they would tell them all when the time was right. When Council member Hojo Akira had suggested that Jiraiya train Sasuke, Jiraiya had punched him in the gut and sent him flying across the room saying, "You may be able to stop me from finding Naruto, but you will never be able to force me to ever train that traitorous little brat", and then left the room.

Kurenai had then later on heard from Shizune that Jiraiya still went and tried to find Naruto through his contacts and sources, as well as through the Toad summon contract that Jiraiya had allowed Naruto to sign. Unfortunately, none of Jiraiya's contacts or sources could find Naruto and the Toad summons had told him that although they knew Naruto was alive at the time due to the connection he had with the Toad summons, for some reason they were unable to track him and find where he was or even reverse summon him to them.

Four months after Naruto's banishment, the news had speared to other countries. When certain Countries and villages heard it they were furious, to say the very least.

When Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) learned of Naruto's Banishment they were furious beyond words with the hero of their Country being banished for something that was not his fault. They then sent a message to Konoha stating that they were annulling the Trade treaty that they had recently made, and were ceasing any and all Trade with Konoha, and that all merchant and transport ships that were controlled by Nami no Kuni would refuse to work or Trade with Konoha. Also, any and all mission that Nami no Kuni would have originally given to Konoha would now be given to Suna. This had, of course, caused Konoha a great deal of trouble since Nami no Kuni was strategically positioned for Trade with Konoha, the Fire Country with other important Countries. What was worse was, when the tyrant businesses man Gato was killed, the people of Nami no Kuni took over his shipping company, giving them major control over the Central Elemental Sea Trading Industry. Such a blow would severely hurt Konoha's Economic structure. Asuma had told Kurenai that when Ashikaga Shin and Amako Taichi heard Nami no Kuni's message they made perfect imitations of wide eyed gaping fish, as they realized how much this would hurt their businesses. Konoha had sent three different delegations to try and reopen negotiations with Nami no Kuni. Unfortunately, all three delegations were kicked out as soon as they arrived, the last one was even given a message from the representative of Nami no Kuni Tazuna which said "If any Konoha Ninja or person ever sent foot here to Nami no Kuni again he or she will be sent back in a box and we will then place a full embargo on your village" This, of course, had got the desired effect from Konoha and they had stop trying.

The next country to act was Cha no Kuni (Tea country). The leader of the Wasabi Clan Jirocho used his influence over the Daimyo of Cha no Kuni to send all his missions to Suna instead of Konoha. Since Jirocho was said to have had been impressed by the boy when he met him the few times he did, he was very grateful to Naruto for helping to deal with the Wagarashi Clan and helping them to win the Shrine Race. He had also known how important Naruto was to Tsuande and knew she did not want him to be banished; he had also forbid all Trade with Konoha in Degarashi Port which was an important Trading place for Konoha like with Nami no Kuni. This too had hurt Konoha greatly since Cha no Kuni was a very important client of Konoha's and its loss met losing a lot of valuable missions and money.

Another Country to react badly to Naruto's Banishment was Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country). When the Lady Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki had heard what had happened she had been beyond anger with Konoha. She, herself, went to Konoha along with Two Hundred of her Samurai and Twelve Yunki Ninja's and demanded a meeting with both the Hoakge and the Council. She ranted for Twenty minutes about how furious she was with them at banishing the hero of Yuki no Kuni over their simple hatred of the Kyuubi. After which, she informed them that she was annulling Konoha's Alliance with both Haru/Yuki no Kuni and Yukigakure no sato (the Village Hidden in the Snow) (which she had allowed to be maintain under the control of a few Ninja's that had been loyal to her father before her uncle took control). She also annulled the technology trade agreement with Konoha (where Haru/Yuki no Kuni was planning on sharing some of it advance technology with Konoha) as well as annulling all other Trade agreements with them. This had, of course, greatly hurt Konoha since many members of the Council, especially members like Danzo and Koharu, were almost drooling over the ideas of having weapons like Chakra Armour and the Volley Guns and using them to strengthen Konoha. The Council tired to persuade Lady Koyuki from annulling both the Alliances with her Country and village and annulling the Trade agreements but she would not budge. She even told Jiraiya that she refused to star in the Icha Icha Paradise movie and that she would have some of her friends in the movie Industry make sure that it would never be made which caused the super pervert and Kakashi (when he heard) to each have three simultaneous heart attacks. Lady Koyuki soon after left the village, not wanting to stay in it any longer.

Soon after that Shibuki, leader of Takigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Waterfall) arrived in the village with two squads of Jonin Ninja's demanding a meeting with the Hokage. From what Shizune had told Kurenai, Shibuki had be greatly angered by what Konoha had done simply because Naruto was a Jinchuriki. He had also stated that he had become disgusted at the way they had treated a good friend of his, especially one that had taught him how to be a real leader for his people, not to mention that Naruto was a hero to his people, since he had saved them from the Rogue Taki Jonin Ninja Suien and his followers from taking over his village and stealing The Hero Water from them. He also stated that he and his people would never have treated their Jinchuriki Fū like that, since he stated that his people think Fū as a protector and friend to their village. Shibuki then informed Tsunade that he and the Takigakure Council and the villagers of Takigakure had agreed to annul their Alliance between their villages since they wanted no part of Konoha. After saying his piece, he then left. This too, left Konoha in an weaken stated since with the Alliance with Taki gone as well as Yuki, that left Suna as Konoha's only Shinobi Ally.

Of coarse soon enough, that too changed. Almost a year after Naruto's Banishment, Suna announced it's new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara (Garaa of the Sand) the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku the Ichibi (the One Tailed Beast). When Garaa first heard of what had happen he had been so greatly angered by what happened to Naruto that he left the village for the day and unleashed his anger and fury by creating a massive Sandstorm that spread out over Twenty miles in length from what Kureani had heard from a few Suna Ninja's. Gaara knew at the time there was not much he could do, but when he became Kazekage he caused several painful political headaches for Konoha and it's Council. He, like many others, also took apart the Treaty between Konoha piece by piece until the only thing left with the Treaty between the two villages where both sides would help each other in a time of War, but only if it affected both villages. Even though both Suna and Konoha were still Allies, the relationship between the villages was very tense to say the least, especially since Suna was regaining it's former strength and received new funding from their Daimyo and getting new missions from Cha no Kuni and Nami no Kuni.

A year after Naruto had been banished there had still not been any sign of Naruto anywhere, although Jiraiya had still confirmed from the Toads that he was still alive somewhere. Kurenai remembered during that time not much had changed in the village, other than when she and Asuma had gotten married. But soon after they had married, news had arrived about Naruto.

When finishing a mission, a team of Jonins had found what looked to have been a battle in a clearing of a forest, trees had fallen and scorch marks were on the ground as well as holes but the most notable things that they found were Black Flames around the clearing that would not go out even with a Water Jutsu sprayed on it, and a torn piece of a Black Cloak with a red clouds on it along with some blood on it and a badly ripped Orange jacket, also covered in a large amount of blood. When the team returned what they found to Tsunade, she immediately had the blood on the cloak and the blood on the jacket compared with certain samples. When the testing was done it had proven everyone's worst fears true, the blood on the cloak was Uchiha Itachi's blood and the blood on the jacket was Naruto's blood, which confirmed that the Akatsuki had captured Naruto.

Tsunade had quickly called Jiraiya to her office and tired to form a recovery team and a tracking team in hopes of tracking the Akatsuki before they extracted the Kyuubi from Naruto. Kurenai remembered that day well since she, herself had been on the team along with Kaskahi, Asuma and Gai. Since they all were among Konoha's top Shinobi and had experience fighting with at least two of the Akatsuki members. But before they left Danzo and Koharu had stopped them stating that, if they left they would ruin their plan to destroy the Akatsuki it was at this point that Tsuande and Jiraiya demanded to know their plan to deal with the Akatsuki. The two elder's then explained that when Naruto was being given the Seals to stop him from using his Chakra and keep him from telling anyone about Konoha, he was also given another Seal that Danzo had some of his top Seal Masters create a Seal that would be put over the seal that the Yondaime created to seal up the Kyuubi. Danzo's Seal would only activate when the Kyuubi was being extracted from him by the Akatsuki and once that happened Danzo's Seal would cause all of the Kyuubi's Chakra to come out all at once causing a massive explosion that, according to the Seal Masters calculations, would destroy anything from a Five to Ten mile radius. Which would destroy the Akatsuki and then Konoha would claim to have destroyed the Akatsuki by using a new weapon to do it, where the other villages would then fear to attack Konoha for fear that they would use that weapon against them. They also informed Tsuande and Jiraiya that they need not bother trying to find them, since if the Akatsuki had indeed captured Naruto then they would have already began to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto and it would be too late for them to stop it.

Kurenai scowled as remembered, when Danzo and Homaru had explained their plan, it made her sick at how they would use an innocent boy in such away.

Kurenai also remembered Tsunade's and Jiraiya's reaction to the news, since once Tsuande and Jiraiya had heard the plan they went ballistic and it took both the tracking team and the recovery team as well as fifty ANBU (That had arrived once they felt Jiraiya's and Tsuande's Killing Intent) to hold them both back from killing the Two Elders, not that Kureani or several others weren't tempted to do so and even joining them in killing the two Elders. Soon after, both Sannin stop trying to kill the Elders knowing that it would do no good after which they just broke down a cried

About a week after finding Naruto blooded jacket there had been no sign of any kind of explosion or reports of one. This, of course, cause a great deal of concern among the Council since they had been informed of Danzo and Koharu plan after Tsunade and Jiraiya had been told. When they learned this, most of the Can heads as well as Homura had openly glared at the Two Elders, since they did not agree with what they did. Even the Two Elders had begun to get concerned with no sign or reports of a explosion. It was not until Jiraiya asked the Toads summons about Naruto, that they had informed them that Naruto was dead since the contract with them had expired.

This left two possible outcomes. One, during the battle Itachi might have accidentally killed Naruto with his Amaterasu or the more likely one was that the Akatsuki had found Danzo's seal and removed it before they extracted the Kyuubi from him. But it did not matter, Danzo and Koharu plan had failed and Naruto was dead.

Jiraiya left the village a few days later for a while, since he found it too painful to stay at the time, while Tsunade locked herself in her office for several hours where people all over the village could hear her crying at the loss of Naruto.

When word got out to the villagers and other ninja that the "Demon" was dead they started celebrating crying out "The Demon was dead" but the party had not lasted long. When a teary eyed Tsunade heard the celebrations she went down to the village square where the celebrations were happening and struck her fist right into the ground and caused the ground to shake and a fissure appeared in the middle of the village square stopping all celebrations. After which, Tsunade then released a massive amount of Killer Intent on the fools in which she told the fools that if there were any more celebration of Naruto's death or if she caught anyone trying to celebrate Naruto's death she would rip off their reproductive system whether it be man or women and then make sure that they would never chew solid food again either. After which, she let lose more Killer Intent to make her point clear where she then went back to her office to be alone with her sorrow.

When Kurenai thought of that day she could not help but be saddened. She remembered when she, Asuma, and Gai went to tell Hinata and the others the news about Naruto's death. (Kakashi had told them that they could tell the kids, since he had said to them that he had to go to the memorial stone).

When the Konoha twelve heard about Naruto most of then had been greatly upset at what happened, TenTen had openly cried for her friend as did Kiba and Choji, others like Shino, Shikamaru and Neji showed no real emotions other that lowering their heads, since they preferred to keep such emotions bottle up inside and release them when they were alone. Lee had even stopped being himself for a few days and had hardly even said a word which showed how much it affected him. Konohamaru and his team started to cry the moment they heard, Konohamaru had refused to accept it at first but the proof could not be denied. Even Sakura and Ino were said to have been upset at Naruto death, since after about six or eight months since Naruto was banished the girls slowly began to change.

According to Asuma Ino had changed due to a fight that she had with Shikamaru, when she had insulted Naruto in front of him after which he had smacked her in the face and had told her how stupid she was. Shikamaru then went into a rant about how Naruto had be a loyal Ninja to the village as well as a hero, but was treated like shit by idiotic fools like her. He even told her about how useless she was at being a Ninja and that she should quit if she didn't wake up soon since she spent her whole time dieting and make herself look good for Sasuke who would properly never look at her in any other way than a foolish fan girl. He also told her that if she didn't start to act like a serious Ninja and start to get stronger she get herself and the rest of them killed when they try to protect her or she would get herself raped by a enemy Ninja. When he had finished Ino had broken into tears and ran home due to the truth and harshness of Shikamaru words. Fortunately soon afterwards Ino came back and ask her and Asuma as well as her father for training wanting to get stronger.

Also according to Shizune Kurenai had heard that Sakura had also changed due to a verbal beating that Tsunade gave her when she was training her in Medical Ninjutsu (since Sakura had already started training with Tsunade before Naruto's Banishment and had nearly stopped training her when she heard what Sakura had said and done to Naruto). According to Shizune during the training with Tsunade (where she had been harsh and very strict on Sakura in it) Sakura had made a mistake that might have killed a patient where Tsuande then gave her a harsh talking too about it. This of course caused Sakura to yell back at Tsunade stating that she was blaming her for Naruto being banish and stating that he was a danger to the village and that they were better off without him. This of coarse had not gone over well with Tsunade when Sakura had finished, since from what Shizune told Kurenai Tsunade had grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her against the wall and started to squeeze her neck nearing choking her after which Tsunade then gave her a similar but harsher verbal beating than Shikamaru gave Ino in which according to Shizune Tsunade had broken all the deluded beliefs that Sakura had built up for herself and broken Sakura from the inside. After which Tsunade threw her out of the room and told not to come back until she seen how stupid she had been. A few days later Sakura came back into Tsunade office and went on her hands and knees and begged for forgiveness and telling Tsunade she had realized how much of a blind stupid girl she had been and wanted to get stronger so that she could fix the mistakes that she had made one day find Naruto and help find away to bring Naruto back and beg his forgiveness. After hearing Sakura heart felt apology and seeing how sincere Sakura had been Tsuande took Sakura back, but had her train twice as hard as she had before to which Sakura did not complain about.

Kurenai had also heard that when both girls heard about Naruto death both had wept since neither of them had got a chance to apologize to Naruto for what they had done to him and try in some small way to make it up to him.

Both the Ramen Chief Tenchi and his daughter Ayame were also distraught at the news of Naruto death when they heard they even closed down their store for several days due to their grief. Soon after they reopened their stand and had a large picture of Naruto hung on their wall of their stand as a small monument to Naruto they then even created a new Ramen dish that they named after Naruto "_The Uzumaki Supreme Ramen Special"_. It was also common knowledge among the villagers that no-one was ever to speak bad about Naruto in front of them especially Ayame. This unwritten law was created when one villager who had been having a meal at the Ramen stand actually tried to take it down and smash the photo of Naruto stating that they shouldn't have the picture of the "_Demon_" around. Unfortunately for said villager when Ayame caught him at what he was trying to do she attacked him where she then gave him the beating of all beatings that was so bad it could only be matched by the one Tsunade gave Jiraiya when she caught him at the first and only time he peeped on her in the hot springs. It got so bad that three nearby Jonin Ninja's had to stand in and try and save the poor fool and stop her from killing him. When they tried to she then turned on them in which they were just barely able to hold her off and restrain her but not without each getting several cuts and bruise's from restraining her since they found that Ayame was lethal with a kitchen knife. It took Tsuande herself to heal the idiot villager although from what Kurenai heard the poor fool was unable to eat solid food and now had a phobia of Ramen which was learned when a nurse one time brought Ramen for a meal and after seeing it he started to scream like a little girl and telling her to take it away and the muttering things like "I be good, I be quiet", "please don't hit me". When word got out at what happened the villagers wisely decided to kept their opinions about Naruto to themselves especially around Ayame even the Ninja's that still hated Naruto were too scared of her to say something bad about Naruto in front of her.

When Iruka heard about Naruto death he had took several weeks of sick leave from the Academy that he had stored up since he had been so distraught at the news and was unable to teach for a while. He spent most of his time at home, Kurenai rembered when she and a few others visited him they saw how pale he looked from not eating much was well as black lines under his eyes from not getting enough sleep and his eyes were also all puffy and Red from crying most of the time even his place was a mess with clothes thrown around and dirty dish's left in the sink. It took awhile but with the help Konohamaru and some others they were able to get Iruka out of his funk and back to teaching although many notice he still wasn't the same person he used to be and he refused to talk to anyone about how he really felt for a while.

But out of all of Naruto friends to be affected by his death, Hinata took it the worse, since she was so devastated when she heard that she locked herself in her room for a month and refused to come out even when her father ordered her to. She barely ate and had it not been for Neji and her sister Hanabi visiting her everyday to talk to her and get her to come out or eat a little she might have starved herself to death. She spent most of her time crying she had even once attempted to kill herself by cutting her wrist's with a Kunai fortunately Neji had arrived and found her before she had blend out and bandage her up and got her to the hospital in time. Soon after Kurenai, Neji and Hanabi were able to talk to her and got her to stop going the path she was continuing on and that suicide was not the way and to keep living on for Naruto sake.

The only person that was not upset about Naruto death was Sasuke where when he heard he simply scoffed and said "So the dope dead? So what it was bound to happen I just surprised he lasted as long as he did!"

Kurenai just scowled remembering when she first heard him say that she couldn't believe how anyone could be so cold hearted to say something like that

She even remembered when her friend Uzuki Yugao who told her that when she was watching the Uchiha train she heard him muttering about having to get stronger to kill his brother Itachi and she heard him mutter angrily about how he was now never going to get the chance to pay the "dope" back for defeating him and killing him to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. When Kurenai heard she remembered how disgusted she was at how the boy would want to gain power in such a heartless and monstrous way.

Soon after they heard that Nami no Kuni was having a funeral there in Naruto honour, since they knew they would not have one in Konoha. The people of Nami no Kuni invited the entire Wasabi Clan from Cha no Kuni, Lady Daimyo Koyuki of Haru/Yuki no Kuni, Shibuki leader of Takigakure, Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and his Brother Kankuro and Sister Temari. Tsuande had even planned to go herself as well as most of the others. But before they could they received a letter from Nami no Kuni stating that anyone from Konoha was forbidden to come to the funeral and if any tried to come they would be thrown out of the Country by force. Not wanting to cause an incident Tsunade cancelled the plans to go to the funeral.

Kurenai sadly remembered when Shizune and Neji both told her that Hinata and Tsunade both cried themselves to sleep at not being able to properly say goodbye to Naruto again.

Soon after Naruto funeral Danzo played another one of his cards and got the Council to allow his Root division to be reactivated Tsunade tried to overrule them but Koharu played her own card by playing the card that Tsunade had used to stop the celebrations of Naruto Banishment. Where it stated in the War time emergency act that during a War time emergency all military resources are be reactivated in the defence of the village and since the Akatsuki were still a major threat to the village with the possibility of them having extracted the Kyuubi from Naruto all the resources of Konoha should be used to deal with them as well as the threat of Orochimaru. Hence Tsuande was overruled and Danzo's Root division had been reactivated and under his command.

Soon afterwards word reached Konoha that the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) Satake Dōsan and most of his family along with their personal guards had been all killed in an ambush by unknown Ninja's. Not long after Dōsan Brother Satake Yoshiaki took over as Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni.

Two months afterwards the incident the Yondaime Raikage had been assassinated where the assassin or assassins had not been found. When Konoha heard this many feared that the Fourth Great Shinobi World War would began since the last time something like this happened (where the Sandaime Kazekage went missing) the Third Great Shinobi World War had been triggered. Other people were beginning to fear that some unknown village or Country was trying to make a power play and weaken and take over both Kumogakure no Sato (the village Hidden in the Clouds) and Kaminari no Kuni which could then trigger the Fourth Great Shinobi World War by drawing other Countries in. Fortunately Lord Daimyo Yoshiaki was able to quickly instate Amako Zankuro of the powerful Amako clan of Kumo as new the Godaime Raikage without incident.

For Six months nothing much happened until news came out about the deaths of the Yondaime Raikage and the pervious Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni and his family. Where thanks to some ninja's loyal to the pervious Raikage were they discovered and released documents that proved that the current Godaime Raikage Amako Zankuro and his Clan made the treasonous plan with Yoshiaki where they had Yoshiaki brother Dōsan and his family killed off making him the only legitimate heir to ruling Kaminari no Kuni. After which the Amako Clan had the Yondaime Raikage assassinated and the new Lord Daimyo Yoshiaki would make Amako Zankuro the new Godaime Raikage making the Amako the ruling Clan and most powerful Clan in Kumo. After which both Yoshiaki and Zankuro would support one another and secure their positions in powers as the rulers of Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni.

When the truth came out, Kaminari no Kuni quickly sealed their boarders up before a Five year long Civil War broke out in the Country where several different Shinobi factions and Shinobi Clans who were either loyal to the pervious Raikage or simple enemies of the current Raikage went against the Shinobi factions and the Shinobi Clans that were loyal to the Godaime Raikage or simply sided with him. At the same time Samurai Lords and other wealthy and important families and Lords quickly raised their own armies to try and gain power from the current Daimyo Yoshiaki whether for themselves or for what Yoshiaki did which resulted in a long and bloody War for both Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni.

Kurenai then thought back to the event Three years after the news of Naruto death, where the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki members Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) and Deidara of Iwagakure the explosive expert. Suna had sent word to Konoha for aid where Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and their new teammate Sai from the Root division were sent along with Gai, TenTen, Lee and Neji as backup as well with them was Legendary Puppet user of Suna, Chiyo who was Sasori Grandmother. As they tracked down the Akatsuki members and the missing Kazekage they were met up by Sasuke older brother Uchiha Itachi and his partner former member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) Hoshigaki Kisame where they did battle. The Teams eventual defeated the two but soon realised that it was not the real Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi the Akatsuki had used **Shōten no Jutsu; Viz **(Impersonation Jutsu) which used human sacrifice to make exact copy of Itachi and Kisame with only a small percent of their true power. When the teams final got to the base the found the unconscious Gaara laid on the ground (alive with his Demon still inside him) in front of a destroyed Akatsuki base and when they looked inside they found about a hundred destroyed puppets which had burned marks on some of them as if hit by Lightning, others were frozen solid while most cut up into tiny pieces or blasted into pieces. When they searched the surrounding area of the base they also found a large portion of the forest behind the base covered in Ice with many of the trees either torn down, blown to pieces or cut down as if hit by a hurricane or a bomb also many trees where even frozen solid with Ice. They even found the second arm of Deidara severed frozen in Ice.

After investigating what happen Chiyo examined Garaa to see how he was, when she did she discovered that someone had altered his Seal and improved it were Shukaku no longer affected Garaa sleep and it allowed him to better use and control the Demon power without harm to him or chance of losing control. Chiyo had admitted herself that whoever had done it was a Seal Master far beyond her skill level.

When the team reported what had happen both Tsuande and the Council ordered a investigation at who could of done it Tsuande had even sent out Jiraiya (after he had returned at an earlier time) to try and find out who had saved the Kazekage and was strong enough to kill Akasuna no Sasori and possible Deidara of Iwagakure unfortunately both Jiraiya and all other leads turned up empty leaving the question who could have done it unanswered. The only thing they did know for certain was it had been two people who had defeated the Akatsuki members since there had been two separate battlefields one in the cave and one in the forest.

As Kurenai thought about this she could not help herself, but ponder over who had saved the Kazekage since even after seven years they still had no clue. It was soon after that mission that Kurenai found out that she was pregnant, she remembered telling Asuma after he returned from his mission with dealing with his former comrade Kazuma in the Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve Guardian Ninja) who had tried to use his own son as a weapon to destroy Konoha since during the Kyuubi attack he had somehow stored a large amount of the Kyuubi chakra in his own son. When she had told Asuma he had been ecstatic about being a father but sadly that never happened.

Kurenai then felt a heavy pang in her heart when she remembered the day Shikamura told her about Asuma being killed by the immortal Akatsuki member Hidan on that day she felt as if her heart had been smashed to pieces knowing that she would never see him again or he would never see their child. Not long after Shikamura, Ino, Choji and Kakashi went after the two Akatsuki members they were later supported by Yamato, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke and together they had killed four of Kakuzu hearts and Shikamura was about to bury Hiden alive in a trap hole that he had tricked Hiden in falling into but before they could finish off both members another member of the Akatsuki arrived who called himself Zetsu and attacked them and distracted the two teams long enough for Kakuzu and Hiden to escape before retreating himself. Where the mission had become a totally failure and the Akatsuki were not seen or heard from for about four years afterwards.

Kurenai the rembered about Three years after the failed mission to kill the Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hiden hearing the news that the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni ended with the Rebel Factions winning the War. During the War at some point some unknown Shinobi who called himself Denkou had somehow united all the Rebel Kumo Shinobi Factions into a united force and combined them with some of the other Samurai Clans that were against Daimyo Yoshiaki and defeated the combined forces of Daimyo Yoshiaki and the Godaime Raikage. It was even rumoured that he killed the Godaime Raikage later Kurenai then learned that the former Daimyo Yoshiaki was sent into exile by the new Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni his niece Satake Kicho. Who had been able to escape the ambush attack by the Amako Clan on her family caravan with the help of her Samurai Bodyguard the Legendary Samurai Naomasa Katsumoto of the Naomasa Samurai Clan and was hidden by him until the Rebel leader Denkou restored her into power. Denkou was then declared as the new Rokudaime Raikage and was also given another title to go by as well The Raiden no Kami (The God of Thunder and Lightning) due to his mastery over Lightning Jutsu.

About year after the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni ended The Rokudaime Raikage with the help of Lady Daimyo Satake Kicho was able to stabilize the village and the Country by somehow getting all the remaining factions that had fought with Daimyo Yoshiaki and the Godaime Raikage to join him and Lady Daimyo Kicho willingly and united the village and Country again. Not long after The Rokudaime Raikage had somehow forged an Alliance with Hoshigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Star) and Takigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Waterfall) as well as their Countries Kuma no Kuni (Bear Country) and Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country). Where all three Countries and villages formed an Alliance where they would support and protect each other in any and all aspects such as Economically and Militarily needs and would work together to reach the same goals. Not long after this new Alliance The Rokudaime Raikage was able to get Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country) and Yukigakure no sato (The Village Hidden in the Snow) to join Kumo new Alliance and were then followed shortly by the Hidden Villages of Takumi no Sato (The Hidden Craftsman village) and Yugakure no sato (The Hidden Hot Springs Village) who both wish to join the new Alliance and were allowed to. After which when Takumi no Sato and Yugakure no sato joined them in the new Alliance it was then decided by the New Member Nations to give their new Alliance a name in which it was called The Heavenly Alliance.

Kurenai remembered hearing from Shizune about how nervous the newly formed Heavenly Alliance was making Konoha Council since it had growing rapidly in a very short time that it had been founded in and it had taken a great deal of Konoha missions from them not to mention the suppose new Military strength it had.

Kurenai also then remembered one morning two months after the newly formed Heavenly Alliance was created that the head of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu was found at the front of Konoha main gate and was staked on the his partner Hiden triple-bladed scythe which in turn was stuck to the ground like a pole in font of the gate. On the head a note was stuck on it which said,

_"May the Spirit of Sarutobi Asuma rest easy now knowing that his murders have been punished. May his wife, son, nephew and students also find peace knowing that he has been avenged._"

The note had been signed with a Lightning Bolt, when the news got to the Hokage, Kurenai heared that Tsunade had quickly sent Jiraiya out to find out who had done it. Where after a few weeks he returned to village and told them that he found out that it had been a Kumo Ninja that had killed Kakuzu and Hiden. He then told them he did not know the real name of the Ninja, but he did know that he was called Sourai (Blue Lightning) who had fought in the Civil War and earned great fame in it and had earned the nickname Sourai due to the fact that he was said to move like Lightning. He then told them that from what little information his information-network could give him about Sourai, where all they knew about him was that he was a mysterious Shinobi even to the people of Kumo and few had ever seen his face since he did not go out in public and move too fast for people on the Battlefield to get a good look at him the only thing they knew for certain about him was that he wore a bright blue trench coat with Black Lightning Bolts on the bottom edges of the trench coat and had a kanji symbol for "Storm" on his back. Jiraiya also learned that both Kakuzu and Hiden had sneaked into Kaminari no Kuni and ambushed the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat) when she was returning from a mission and captured her and as they tried to leave the Country with her, they were confronted by Sourai who fought and killed them both. This of course made both Tsuande and the Council very nervous at the fact that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance were becoming a serious major Military power, where they had the power of the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko and the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) from Kumogakure as well as the power of the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) from Takigakure. Not to mention the power of Sourai whom was strong enough to fight and kill two S Class missing Ninja's (who were also believed to be have been immortal) at the same time, not to mention The Rokudaime Raikage who was said to be extremely powerful since he had killed the Godaime Raikage (who was an extremely powerful Ninja that even a Sannin would have trouble fighting against), not to mention the rumour that was told, where nearing the end of the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni the former Daimyo Yoshiaki sent for aid from Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure no sato promising them a large reward if they sent help to him. Where they sent a fleet of fifty Warships with a force of Eight Thousand of the Mizu Daimyo Warriors and Samurai as well as Two Thousand Ninja's from Kirigakure. But the fleet never returned, where a month later a single Kiri Ninja returned half drowned and was said to have told the Godaime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo that the fleet had been destroyed by a single man called Denkou (aka the Rokudaime Raikage) who created a massive Typhoon when the fleet was nearing Kaminari no Kuni shores and destroyed it. Although the story had never been fully confirmed (since the Godaime Mizukage had the Ninja executed soon after hearing what had happen to the fleet) it was still enough to make many people in Konoha be wary of whatever power The Rokudaime Raikage had, as well as earn the undying hatred of the Godaime Mizukage who hated him about as much as the Yondaime Tsuchikage hated the Yondaime Hokage.

Kurenai then just signed as she looked out more into the open sea in the past two years now. The Heavenly Alliance had grown in strength with several more Countries either become part of the Heaven Alliance or just Allying to the powerful Alliance of Nations. Countries like Numa no Kuni (Marsh Country), Tori no Kuni (Bird Country), Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), An no Kuni (Red Bean Jam Country), Cha no Kuni (Tea Country), Mitsu no Kuni (Honey Country) and Na no Kuni (Vegetable Country) joined the Heavenly Alliance while Countries like Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), Kiba no Kuni (Fang Country), Tsume no Kuni (Claw Country), Shu no Kuni (Neck Country) simply became Allies to it but were not members of the Alliance. But out of all the Nations that had Allied themselves to the Heavenly Alliance none where more surprising to the other Shinobi Nations and other Countries than when the powerful Neutral Military Nation Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) broke it Neutrality and Allied itself to the Heavenly Alliance although the ruler of Tetsu no Kuni Lord Mifune made it clear in letters to all the other Countries and Shinobi Nations that Tetsu no Kuni was Allied to the Heavenly Alliance through mainly Trade treaties and it would not involve itself in any Wars that the Hevenaly Alliance was in unless it was to defend the Alliance member Nations when they are attack unprovokedly and it would not attack or invade any Country reguardless of the situation. But still the fact that Tetsu no Kuni would break in long standing Neutrality and Ally itself to Heavenly Alliance showed how powerful and influential it had become and how it had grown especially Kumo since it had been Kumo that had gathered all these Nations together to form a powerful Alliance and even with the losses they suffered from their Civil War it was the most powerful out of all the Nations in the Heavenly Alliance and had more than likely gotten stronger over the past few years and it was certain that Kumo was very influential in the decisions in the Heavenly Alliance.

As Kurenai thought about the Heavenly Alliance she remembered when the Council had sent several of Konoha top infiltrating experts into Kumo and gather information on the Heavenly Alliance and it strengths as well as Kumo's. But within a few days of the Ninja's crossing into the boarder of Kaminari no Kuni they were caught by Kumo Ninja's before they even reached Kumo itself and were then delivered back to Konoha gates with a warning not to try it again.

As she remembered that incident Kurenai then thought how things had lead up to Konoha's current situation and the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. During the time when the Heavenly Alliance was forming together Orochimaru decided to form his own Alliance or to be more precise his own Coalition of Nations to help him destroy Konoha since after his failed attempt at getting Uchiha Sasuke and the power of his Sharingan he decided to secretly rise a new army of Ninja's to destroy Konoha with as well as find new Allies that hated Konoha as much as he did. Which he did after recruiting and training his forces and creating a larger army of Sound Ninja's than he had when he first invaded Konoha he then went and got Iwa to join him in his Coalition due to their long standing grudge against Konoha, after which he then got Kusa to join him which was not too surprising since Kusa and Konoha were never really friendly towards one another and it was fairly common knowledge that Kusa wanted to take Konoha place as a member of the Five strongest Shinobi Nations, the next member to join was The Hannya Clan from Hayashi no Kuni (Wood Country) who were thought to have been wiped out Danzo Root division before they were first disbanded after the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War, which was why The Hannya Clan joined Orochimaru so to get revenge on Konoha for trying to wipe-out their Clan, the finally member to join was Kiri, who had joined due to the Mizukage wanting to expand his power and territory into the mainland of the Elemental Continent. With having so few Allies and Suna being the only one with Ninja's to help Konoha they knew that Konoha could not stand against such odd's where they soon declared War against Konoha and sparked Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

The War had only started two months ago and there had yet to be any major Battles there were some large skirmishes over some key positions in Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) but fortunately Konoha came out on top of most of them. Also lucky Suna had agreed to join Konoha due to the fact that they wanted revenge against Orochimaru for killing Yondaime Kazekage and for tricking them into attacking Konoha.

But even with this help Kurenai knew that in the long run they had little chance of beating Orochimaru Coalition since they were being attack on multiple different fronts and were vastly out numbered not to mention Konoha was in great need of supplies and money if they wanted to survive this War hence why this mission to escort Princess Sachi to Tsuki no Kuni was so important since it could help get them a Trade alliance with Umi no Kunai and possibly Tsuki no Kunai which they desperately needed.

Having enough of looking out into the endless sea Kurenai turned to face the main deck of the ship were the rest of her team where two of them were sparing while the third was reading a medical book. Kurenai team consisted of Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura all four of them were Jonin rank and level, but since Kurenai was the most senior Jonin on the team she was team leader. As Kurenai watch Lee and Choji spar with one another she could not help herself but think how much the remaining Konoha twelve had changed a lot and grown up a lot over the past ten years since Naruto banishment or to be more precise since Naruto death. She then started to look closely a Lee as he spared with Choji and then thought.

"_No I'm wrong not all of them have changed a lot since some had stayed the same especially Gai team_" thought Kurenai.

Lee had not changed all that much at all to be honest Lee almost looked like a carbon copy of Gai he still wore the same Green Jumpsuit like Gai and wore his flak jacket over his jumpsuit much like Gai as well. When Lee started to rise in the Ranks most did not expect him to get any higher than Tokubetsu Jonin (Specially High Jonin), but he had proven them wrong since much like Naruto, Lee did not give up and despite his inability to use Chakra Lee rose through the ranks to becoming one of the strongest Ninja's in the village where he could open all eight of the Inner Gates like Gai. Lee had also become so strong that only Gai could stand a chance against him in a pure Taijutsu battle but even then he would lose most of the time to Lee since Lee had become stronger than Gai which had shocked most Jonin when they learned this since Gai was one of Konoha top Jonin. Lee soon earned the nickname The Konoha Nidaime no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Second Prideful Green Beast). Another thing that happen to Lee which was properly the most surprising thing that happened with Lee was that he had gotten married to Kurenai old student Kurama Yakumo the new head of the Kurama Clan since with the help of Tsuande and Jiraiya they were able to permanently Seal away the Demon inside her and then heal her body to a certain degree where she could do physical activities at a certain level. After which she then went to Gai and Lee to help with her physical training where Lee had been more than happy to do, where eventually as they trained together they grew closer with one another since both had similarly dreams of being great Ninja's even with their disabilities and knew what it was like to struggle with them. Eventually both Lee and Yakumo started to date and after two years of dating they got married when they were both eighteen soon after Yakumo joined the Interrogation unit of the ANBU division due to the fact that she could easily use her powerful Genjutsu abilities to get Prisoners to talk which made her one of their top Interrogators. Also Three years after they had gotten married Yakumo gave birth to their Daughter Rock Kurama Fuku who thankfully looked more like her mother than her father although she did have his hair colour. Kurenai could not help put smile remembering when Lee fainted in the waiting room after the nurse came in and showed him the newly born Fuku soon after though Lee woke up and started to running around the village happily shouting out to everyone that he had a Daughter. Currently little Fuku was now two years old and was the cutest thing you could see and was the apple of her father's eye where he could go on for hours talking about his little girl. Also he and Yakumo and made her and Gai, Fuku's Godparents, Kurenai remembered how honoured she felt when they asked her to she also remembered how Gai had shouted to the top of his lungs about how honoured he was as well and how he and Lee would make little Fuku the next Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Prideful Green Beast). That statement of coursed resulted with both Yakumo and her threatening the Two men that they would put them both in permanent Genjutsu coma's where they would experience their manhood's being cut off slowly over and over again if the ever tried to corrupt little Fuku with their Flames of Youth this of course got the desired result and got the Two men to go deathly white pale with fear and cover the Manhood's and agree not to corrupt Fuku when she got older.

Neji had changed a good bit too in some ways but had still remained the same in others ways despite the things that happened, within three years after Naruto death Neji had risen to the Ranks fairly fast and was made a Jonin. Also he had become so skilled at the time that in his Jūken (Gentle fist) skill level was at the level of his uncle Hyuga Hiashi who was the strongest user of Jūken in the Hyuuga Clan at the time. Neji even created several of his own techniques using Jūken that had proven to be very powerful. Like Lee over the following years Neji grew stronger and was credited as one of Konoha's top Jonin he even earned the nickname Higyoushiroi (White Strike) due to the fact that Neji always wore White robes even in Battle and was well know to be able to killing many different enemy Ninja's with One Strike. Neji had also dated TenTen for a while but that eventually did not workout and both decided to stay friends eventually Neji started to date a young girl from his Clan and was now currently engaged to that girl.

TenTen had changed too a bit after Naruto death, she became a lot more focus on her training and not only trained in weapons but in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu a bit more although she was still better when fighting with weapons. After Naruto's death she went to Gai and asked him to help her improve her Taijutsu skill later on TenTen then had come to Kureani and asked her for someone to help her with her Ninjutsu in which Kureani had gotten her friend Uzuki Yugao to help her with TenTen's Ninjutsu. Yugao had also helped TenTen in her skill with a Sword since she was the top Kenjutsu user in the village and had been only second to her late lover Gekko Hayate. Eventually not long after the mission with the rescue of the Godaime Kazekage TenTen had went to Tsuande and begged her to train her to which Tsuande agreed to but only to a degree since she knew that TenTen was not a Medic-nin and there was not much she could train Tenten in. But she was still able to teach her a few Combat Justus's that revolved around Medical Jutsu as well as the Secret to her Super human strength although it took TenTen several more years before could use it correctly and even then she could not use it to the same level as Tsunade and Sakura could, she could still use it well enough to give her a big advantage in fight. Two years after the incident with the Godaime Kazekage TenTen was accepted into the ANBU division and was put into the Assassination unit of ANBU due to the fact that she was an Assassin type Ninja. After a year in joining ANBU she was made a Captain and earned a nickname in the Bingo as Okami ken no Konoha (Konoha's Blade Mistress) famed for her skill in Bladed weapons or specifically Sword fighting and was now credited as the best Sword user in Konoha. She also had quickly became known as Konoha top Assassin in the ANBU as well (which had caused Anko to whine for a couple of days since she use to have been Konoha top Assassin in the ANBU) and was now the Chief Commander of the Assassination unit in ANBU. TenTen herself did not try and date anyone else after the failed relationship with Neji, since she decided to concentrate on her carer more and worry about finding a relationship with someone later.

Kureani then started to focus on Choji as he spared with Lee and could not help but smile sadly at how much her former husband's team had grow and changed and thought about how proud he would have been if he saw how they had grown. Since after Azuma death the three of them grew stronger where eventually they became know as the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho but even then they each rose and grew stronger individually.

Choji had changed a great deal over the years he was no longer fat since he had now replaced it with muscles and wore Samurai like armour and would carry a large battle axe on his back. He had also mastered all his family Jutsu's and was now a member of Konoha Demolition unit and would soon become the leader, since his mastery of his family Jutsu's, where he could expand any part of his body and grow larger made him perfect for destroying enemy base's and fortress and had once destroyed an entire castle belonging to a corrupt Warlord by himself before a War started. He had even earned the nickname Konoha no Kyojin Keiude (Konoha Strong-Armed Giant). Choji later on even married a young Civilian girl who had worked in one of his family restaurants as one of their top Chiefs. This was of no big surprise, since Akimichi men were well known for marrying women that were excellent cooks since they were know to love their food about as much as the love their wives.

Shikamaru had not changed too much he was still lazy like all Nara's but he wasn't as bad as he use to be after Asuma death (which had effected him greatly) he took his reasonability's more serious and he trained a lot harder. He had even began to use Asuma Trench knives in battle, after Asuma death he swore that when Asuma and Kureani son Hiruzen (named after his Grandfather) became a Genin he would train him like Asuma had trained him. Over the years Shikamaru grew in Rank much like the others he eventually even took his father position as Konoha's Jonin Strategic Commander when his father retired from the position. It was a position that suited him well since he had an even keener mind than his father had when it came to Strategy and it had been because of Shikamaru that Konoha had won most of it skirmish's with Orochimaru and his allies. During the years Shikamaru had dated the Godaime Kazekage older Sister Sabaku no Temari for a while but much like with Neji and TenTen the relationship it did not work out well and they decided to break it off since from what she had heard from Ino the reason was because Temari wanted someone who was not only intelligent and strong but also more energetic. Soon after Shikamura then started to see a young girl called Shiho from the Code Breaker unit where they eventually married where when asked by some people why he married her he just replied "She was the lest troublesome women I knew". Although despite that comment everyone knew he cared for Shiho very much and they were even expecting their first child together to which Shikamura had told Kureani that if it was a boy they were going to call him Asuma which had made Kurenai smile since she knew how honoured Asuma would have been to be the name sake of Shikamaru first son.

Ino had changed the most out of the team even with her bad start out of the Academy with being a fan girl for Sasuke and her taking the side of the villagers for the first few months after Naruto Banishment she changed at great deal for the better especially with the death of Asuma (since it had been her first time seeing someone she cared about die in front of her eye's). After Asuma death she started to train even harder she even went to Anko for training something that she had regretted doing for two years as she went through Anko brutal training regimens. But it had all paid off in the end and she had even mastered all of her family mental Jutsu's, after which she then joined the Interrogation unit in ANBU with Yakumo. Ino was also in the running for the next Chief Commander of the Interrogation unit with Yakumo since like her Ino had become one of the Interrogation unit top Interrogators much like her father as well due to her mastery over her family Mental Jutsu's and because she was able to use her sexily appeal on male prisoners (and some women) much like Anko had when she Interrogated Prisoners. Ino had even develop a little sadistic side not to mention a blood fetish much like Anko as well which Kurenai blamed on the fact the Ino had spent too much time with with her friend during those two years of "_Training_" hence it only figured that a bit of Anko personality was rubbed off on Ino. Several years after Naruto death Ino even married herself, she had married the young Root member Sai who took her family name on since he did not know his own. Kurenai had often seen the two together and they both seemed to be very happy together despite the fact that Sai began as a emotionless young man who always wore a fake smile, but eventual after hanging around the Konoha twelve gang he started to regain his emotions, Ino had even helped him get over his repressed memorises from his horrific training in Root that had began to resurface as he regained his emotions. Over time Ino and Sai grew closer since Ino had seen what Sai had gone through in his training in Root through her using her family mental Jutsu's to explore his memories, and where she then helped him deal with his repressed memorises after which they then started to date and after a year of dating they got married.

As she thought about how Anko help changed Ino's life Kurenai could not help but remember how she also help Iruka out when dealing with the loss of Naruto. Where when Anko saw how Iruka was not himself when he came back to teaching she decided to help Iruka out. Since she had some knowledge of what it was like to be an outcast like Naruto due to her connection with Orochimaru which had caused her to be an outcast with the villagers. Eventually over time she was able to get Iruka to open up to her and help him deal with the pain he felt with Naruto death, and over time a strong bound was built between them. Where three years after Naruto death (two years since they started dating) Iruka proposed to Anko and they got married where Anko left the Interrogation unit (but still helped out part time) and became a full Jonin and after a year after they had gotten married Anko gave birth to their daughter Aiko who was five now and was like a miniature Anko and Naruto rolled up into one person due to her love of dango and her ability to scare people as well as her love of playing pranks and causing chaos she even had a bit of a fetish for causing explosions and destruction (which on more than one occasion she caused several minor explosions in the village) although she was a bit calmer that either Naruto and Anko she was even quite intelligent for her age and was quite skilled since she could already use her chakra and do both tree climbing and Water walking not to mention her control over her Chakra was flawless.

Kurenai then thought about her now young nephew Konohamaru and his friends had grown and changed over the years after Naruto Banishment and death.

Konohamaru had changed a great deal since Naruto death since soon after he heard about Naruto death he started to train even harder to become Hokage since he wanted to do it and honour Naruto memory. Where Konohamaru had went to Asuma and asked him to train him in his Grandfather fighting style the Crazy Monkey Fist he even later on signed the Monkey Summoning contract and got Enma to train him in Bōjutsu. After Asuma was killed Konohamaru trained even twice as hard since he now lost his Parents, his Grandfather and his Uncle leaving her and Hiruzen as the only family he had left in the World where he moved in with her. Over the next few years Konohamaru grew stronger where he learned how to do many of the Jutsu's that his Grandfather could use as well as combined them he even leaned and mastered the Yondaime famed Rasengan that he learned from Jiraiya who had taught him it due to his connection to Naruto and due to the fact that he was his Sensei Grandson. Konohamaru had even created his own fighting style that worked well with either with Bōjutsu or Taijutsu as a fighting style. He called the fighting style The Drunken Monkey Fist which was a combination of the Crazy Monkey Fighting style and the Drunken Boxer Fighting style that he learned from Lee. The Drunken Monkey Fighting style combined the unique agility and speed of the Crazy Monkey Fist and the power as well as the unpredictable fighting moves of the Drunken Boxer fighting style. The Fighting style was so unpredictable and the moves so random that not even Kakashi's and Sasuke Sharingan could predict what moves Konohamaru would make next whenever he spar with either of them. Over the next Six years Konahamura rose through the Ranks very quickly where he had just recently become a Jonin and was one of Konoha top Jonin already and earned the nickname Konoha no Enkōō (Konoha's Monkey King) which had irritate Enma for a while with people giving his title to Konohamaru as a nickname. Although despite that it caused Kurenai to smile knowing how proud his Grandfather and Uncle would be of him. Another thing about Konohamaru was that he was now head of the Sarutobi Clan and member of the Council not to mention he was also now engaged with Hinata's younger Sister Hanabi, the Two of them had started to date when Konohamaru and her both became Chunin when they were sixteen and both were now eighteen and were both Jonin (since Hanabi became one about a month after Konohamaru did).

Konohamaru team-mates Udon and Moegi also changed and improved a great deal over the years. Both were now Tokubetsu Jonin were Moegi was a one of Konoha top Genjutsu users due to after Naruto death Moegi had came to her to be a Genjutsu Specialist since Moegi had refused to learn from her Grandmother Koharu since she blamed her for Naruto death since she was one of the people that got Naruto Banish from the village. Udon had also improved a good bit too since he became a skilled fighter thanks to his training from Gai and Asuma (before he was killed) as well as a skilled Strategist in which he was second in command to Shikamaru as Strategist to Konoha. Both Udon and Moegi had even recently married to one another and were happy together.

Kurenai then turned and looked at Sakura who was reading a Medical book at the time as well as sometimes look up from her book to watch Choji and Lee spar with one another for a few minutes. Kurenai then started to think about how team Seven had changed since Naruto Banishment and death.

Sakura had changed a great deal since Naruto's Banishment and death and like Ino, Sakura had thought Naruto as a Demon and a danger to the village, but after verbal beating that Tsuande gave her it had woken her up to how much of a fool she had been as well as how wrong she had been as well. After Naruto's death she became depressed for a while due to the fact that she would never be able to apologise to Naruto for what she did to him and to try and make it up to him. Eventually she got pass her depression and became more force on her training as a Medic-nin where by the time she was Sixteen she was a Chunin and a highly Skilled Medic which she had proven when she helped heal the Kazekage brother Kankuro when he was poisoned by Akasuna no Sasoriwhen the Kazekage was kidnapped. Her skill as a Medic-nin grew more over the years and she had also grew in Rank and became a Jonin and was one of Konoha's top Medic's and was the Assistant Deputy Head of the hospital (with Shizune being the Deputy head and Tsunade being the Head of the Hospital) she was also given the nickname Konoha no Chiyu Sakura (The Healing Sakura of Konoha). Also many people believed that her skill as a healer rivalled that of Tsuande where given a few more years she would be as good if not even better that Tsuande. Sakura wore (go to profile to find link to a picture of what Sakura wearing and looks like but without the tattoo in the picture). Also like TenTen Sakura did not bother trying to get into a relationship with anyone after she realized how dark Sasuke was becoming and saw what he was becoming with her own eyes and had decided to focus her time on improving her Medical skills.

Next there was Sai and although Sai was not an original member of the Konoha twelve where he did not join until after Naruto was Banish he did become apart of it once the others began to get him to open up and began to trust him, but that had took a while since Sai was a perfect by-product of Danzo Root programme where he had no name unless Danzo gave him one and was trained to have no emotions or suppress them but eventually the bond he witness most of the Konoha twelve have with one another interested him where they used that to bypass Danzo training and get Sai to show emotions. Soon enough he did start to open up and he too began to change and started to show his emotions more to them. Although he suffered from traumatic memories from time to time after he started to open up his emotions which was due to the horrific training that took part in but that it was later on fixed by Ino (with use of her family mental Jutsu's) whom he later on married. Over time Sai learned about Naruto and what he was like and became interested in hearing more about Naruto saying that he sounded like his friend Shin who he had considered like his brother at one point until he died of an illness in which Sai had stated that he was sure he would have liked Naruto had he met him.

Then there was Sasuke which caused Kurenai to frown as she thought about the boy over the years he had grow darker and darker and became more fixated on gaining power to kill his Brother. He got Kakashi to train him privately and teach him as many Jutsu's and other things as he could so that could get stronger. Also with Danzo, Koharu and the Civilians help he was able to get a seat on the Council which had not happen before since even though the Uchiha Clan was a Clan of Konoha they had no seat on the Council like the rest of the Clans since they ran the Military Police hence they could not have say in political matters of the village which now changed when he became part of the Council. After the mission with retrieving the Kazekage Sasuke seemed to get even darker than he already had been due to the fact that during the Battle with the fake Itachi where Sasuke had killed him Sasuke had believed that for a brief few moments he had finally killed his Brother but when it was revealed that it wasn't the real Itachi he had felt cheated and angered plus during the battle Itachi had said something to Sasuke to anger him further. Sasuke was also angered that when they found that the Akatsuki base had been destroyed and Sasori dead and his partner Deidara was missing which resulted in a miss opportunity to find his brother and kill him. Soon after the failed mission to kill Hiden and Kakuzu Danzo recruited Sasuke to his Root programme where with Danzo help through his special and advance training programme Sasuke quickly grew stronger over the years and rose in Ranks where he was now the head Captain of Danzo Root division and was answerable to Danzo and sometimes Tsuande but only if Sasuke had done something against the village laws. But what sicken Kurenai most as well as many other Shinobi's was that the Civilian part of the Council not to mention the villagers and many Shinobi's in Konoha were trying to get Tsuande to make Sasuke her successor as the Hokage it was even supported by Danzo and Koharu although all the Clan heads and most of the shinobi population as well as Homura were against it. This of course caused Kurenai to pray daily that it would not happen since if Sasuke did become Hokage she feared for Konoha sake. Sasuke had also yet too marry not that there were a lack of women willing to marry him since many Civilian women had offered themselves to him as well as high Ranking and wealthy Civilian families offered there Daughters to him in arrange marriages to Sasuke the Council had even gave him the Clan restoration act to marry multiple women to rebuild the Uchiha Clan quickly but Sasuke had turn them all down since he seemed too fixated on killing his Brother than to worrying about restoring his Clan in Konoha.

Kurenai then decided to move her thoughts from Sasuke and think about how much her old Genin team had changed and grown over the years.

Out of all of Konoha twelve Shino had changed the lest amount as he remained like all Aburame, stoic and logically thinking all the time and only spoke when needed. Although despite his lack of changing personality wise he had moved up the Ranks in Konoha quite high where he was the Chief Commander of the ANBU Hunter Ninja division due to his high skill in finding missing Ninja's and cool logically thinking. He had also grow very strong during the last Ten years since he mastered all his Clan Jutsu's and created several of his own he was also the strongest in his Clan and was due to take the title as Clan head from his father next year. Shino had also gotten married to a young Civilian girl (who had not been frighten or disgusted away by Shino harbouring bugs in him) which surprised Kurenai and many others since many didn't think Shino could be talkative enough to talk to a girl on a date and keep her interested but he had proven them wrong.

Kiba had not changed too much either since he was still hot headed and brash as he was when he was younger like most Inuzuka, but he had changed enough in some ways where he was not as loud as he use to be and did not rush into a fight he actually would think and plan before he enter a fight (which had greatly surprise Kurenai when she saw him think out a plan of attack during a mission). Over the years Kiba had learned and master all his Clan Jutsu's and even improved on some of them as well as create his own ones with his partner Akamaru who was now the size of a large bear who Kiba could now ride on in battle or travel on. Kiba had even grow quite high in Ranks of Konoha like the other members of Konoha twelve where he was now the second in command of the ANBU Hunter Ninja division under Shino. Also unlike most of the other male members of the Konoha twelve Kiba was still single although it was not from a lack of trying since he had dated several different girls both Civilian and Shinobi's alike but all of his dates with them turned out with him saying or doing something perverted which resulted in him being beating by each of the girls.

But out of all the members of the Konoha twelve that had changed over the years Hinata had been the one that had changed the most. After Naruto Banishment she was depressed for months where she barely said a word and did very poorly during her training with Kurenai and her father as well as during missions but just when she seem to get out of her depression news of Naruto death came out after which she had locked herself in her room and had tried to kill herself. After Hinata failed suicide attempt she had started to get better when Neji and her Sister as well as Kurenai herself had talked to her and get her to live on for Naruto sake but that had then changed during a spar with her father that she had done poorly in.

-Flashback three months after Naruto Death-

"Pathetic" said Hiashi

As Hinata fell on the ground tired and hurt from training with her father.

"You hardly even improved in the slightest in your Jūken in the past year I expected you to have become better by now with that blond Jinchūriki boy that you had a crush on gone". Said Hiashi

This caused Hinata to look up at him in surprise

"Yes I knew about your crush on him I had hoped that with him gone you would have focused on your training more and gotten better but it seems that I was wrong you only gotten worse I not even sure that you make a even decent Brach member. Maybe Neji should have just let you die when you tried to kill yourself and save the Clan from bearing the humiliation of having you in the main house or even as a member at all", said Hiashi as he sighed in disgust of her.

Hiashi the looked down at her in disgust and then said

"Perhaps if you had died when you tired to end your life earlier then you might have then been with that pathetic Jinchūriki boy since clearly he could never be Hokage despite what he thought and the only reason why he was able to be Neji was because of his use of the Kyuubi Chakra. Perhaps Konoha would be better off without the both of you, no I certain it would be better off without the both of you since it is clearly better off without him in it since he was a clear threat to the village safety with his continue inability to control the Kyuubi power and was putting it in danger and putting the village in the line of Fire of the Akatsuki since they were after him and would have destroy the village to get him, yes there is no question to that both our Clan and the village are better off now that he dead".

After which Hiashi then turned around and began to walk away where he had his back facing her

"Becoming Hokage "hah" has if an idiotic fool like him could have become Hokage let alone even a Kage and idiotic dreamer that all her was" said Hiashi as he continued to walk away.

But had he looked back he would have seen a look in Hinata that no-one had ever seen in her before a look of pure hatred and rage.

-Flashback Ends-

Kurenai remembered how anger she was when she heard Hiashi, since she had come to visit Hinata at the time and decided to stay hidden behind a tree as she overheard the conversation she had even been sorely tempted to beat the living crap out of Hiashi for saying such hateful and heartless things to Hinata. Soon after the conversation and when Hiashi had left Kurenai went to Hinata to comfort her but when she got to Hinata she simply told her that she was ok and that she was use to her father saying such things. Kurenai had know that Hinata was lying to her but decided to let it go and let Hinata come to her to talk to her about it when she was ready but she never did. Over the next three years Hinata became like Shino where she barely spoke to anyone even to Kurenai she would often disappear and come back with burses on her body and whenever Kurenai talked to her about it she simply told her that she was ok and that she was just training. It was then when Hinata was sixteen that during a meeting of the entire Hyuga Clan, Hinata exercised her right an heiress of the Hyuga Clan to challenge Hiashi as Clan head which had shocked everyone both in the Hyuga Clan and in the entire village. Kurenai remembered just before the match between Hiashi and Hinata how she, Neji and Hanabi had tried to talk her out of fighting her father since they had all believed that she would just get herself killed. But Hinata had refused to give up Kurenai even remembered Hiashi offering her a chance to give up and not be humiliated in front of the Hokage and the entire village (since the match was in the village arena) to which Hinata refused.

-Flashback Fight-

When Neji (the proctor of the fight) said begin

Both activated their Byakugan

Hinata then disappeared in a burst of speed that could only be match by Gai or Lee without their weights.

She then reappeared in front of Hiashi who was too shocked at her level of speed to react in time to dodge the **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel) strike (which she had activated when she ran at him) to his chest and then delivered a side kicked to his head and sending him several feet away from her.

Hiashi had quickly recovered from the surprise attack but began to breathe heavily and cough due to the damage in his lungs (due to the **Chakura no Mesu** strike disrupting his breathing in his lungs).

"Have you fallen so far in your use of the Jūken that you have to use medical techniques to fight me with, have you not shamed the Hyuga Clan enough with your failings? You're a disgrace to our Noble Clan" said Haishi in a cold voice

"Disgrace?" said Hinata "If anyone who is a disgrace it is you _father_ (saying it in disgust), you and the all the Elders who are too stuck in there old ways to accept changed you are all prideful blind fools who believe that our eyes and our Jūken style are enough and believe that to use Jutsu's and other techniques is to lower ourselves. Which is clearly wrong, since all it dose is make us weaker, We are no Noble Clan since no Noble Clan would treat their own Clan members in such a way like we have by making our kinsmen no better than human shields and slaves. You and the Elders claim that our eyes see everything yet you and the Elders are all blind to the simple truth, Which is that eventually the Hyuga Clan will have to changed from it's old barbaric ways and that there are many different types of strength which cannot be easily seen by simply how well they fight or do something which is why you will loss this fight" said Hinata with a calm yet equally cold and confident voice much like Hiashi's.

This of course got Hinata many angry glares from the Hyuga Elders for insulting them and their traditions.

"You impudent child" said Hiashi are a barely contained snarl

He then attacked with several Jūken strikes which Hinata easily dodged all of them.

Hiashi quickly began to loss his clam exterior and attacked her with his **Hakke** **Rokujūyon Shō** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms).

To which Hinata quickly fell in a stance and the called out **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) and blocked all of Hiashi attacks from his **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** with some kind of unknow Technique and left several cuts on his hands and fingers.

This of course got her wide eye shocked looks from everyone especially the Hyuga Clan members since they had never seen or heard of this Technique

"W-W-What was that Technique you used?" asked Hiashi with clear shock in his voice and on his face

"It is my **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** it is a Technique that I created from my knowledge of Jūken that allows me to use my natural flexibility along with my high Chakra control to emit a constant stream of Chakra from my palms, creating extremely sharp Chakra blades. With my natural flexibility, I can reach any point around me, and allowing me to hit any target or defend against any attack within my field of vision. Also as you also saw while using this Jutsu, my hands move extremely fast, allowing me to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision much like your **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** as well as defend against such attacks like the** Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** making it the perfect Technique to use to block the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**. Additionally, I can control the size of the Chakra beams in my palms, allowing me to create larger, arc-shaped chakra beams that spread out across my entire attack range cutting any thing in it path in half. In a way this is my "absolute defence" since it effect are somewhat similar to that of the **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin). In this way, the Technique can be used as both an offensive and defensive manoeuvre," said Hinata in a calm voice with a hint of pride.

Many in the crowd especially the Hyuga Clan members could not believe that the shy mink young heiress could create such a Technique by herself.

But Before Hiashi could fully comprehend what he had heard from his "failure" of a Daughter Hinata disappeared from his sight again and reappeared in front of him aiming a Jūken strike right at his chest. But thanks to years of experience from many different Battles when he was an active Ninja doing missions he was able to dodge the attack to a degree where the Strike only hit his left arm unfortunately he was not prepared for the pain that went through his now shattered arm.

"" roared Hiashi

Clutching his now shattered arm with his other arm "What d-d-did you d-d-do" said Hiashi as he grind his teeth together trying to fight off the pain that he felt from having the bones in his arms being shattered.

"It is another Technique that I created that I call **Dageki Sendo** (Death Strike) I created from my training with Tsuande-sensei, since Three years ago after your little speech to me about how I would be better off dead (which caused many gasps from people in the audience to gasp at shock at how Hiashi could say such a think to his own Daughter) I went to Tsuande-sensei and asked her to train me, which she agreed to. During which over the past Three years she been teaching me in secret many Medical Techniques and training me into becoming stronger she even taught me the basic of how her Super strength is worked and how it is used in which over the years I combined the basic of this Technique with my Jūken and my high Chakra control to allow me to send massive and concentrated pulse Waves of Chakra through my finger tips into any object that I hit causing it to shatter and break with a single Strike. But for a person depending on the amount of Chakra I use I can break or shatter a bone until it noting but pieces as well as do a great deal of internal damage in their body and what you got _father _(saying the name with venom) was with me just using a small amount of Chakra" said Hinata with a cold and cruel smile that had appeared on her face when she had spoken.

Which had sent a shiver of fear down Hiashi spine as well as the spines of many other people in the audience who were watching the fight between the father and Daughter?

After finishing speaking Hinata then disappear again from sight and reappeared in front of Hiashi and delivered another **Dageki Sendo** at his chest causing him spit out Blood as he was sent sailing across to the other end of the arena and hit the wall and leave a large dent in it. As Hiashi struggled to keep himself standing Hinata appeared in front of him again and hit him with several more of her **Dageki Sendo** causing him to smash against the arena wall several more times making the dent in the wall bigger and causing more of Hiashi bones to break and shatter as well as causing more internal damage in his body.

Many people in the audience could not help but flinch, cringe and look away as they heard Hiashi screams of pains as well as the sounds of his bones breaking and shattering from Hinata attacks.

Hinata soon stopped and just when everyone thought she was done she quickly went in the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** stance and companied the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** with her **Dageki Sendo** Technique and attacked. Causing Hiashi to scream into the high Heavens in pain as every bone in his body was either broken or shattered from Hinata's relentless attacks and was then sent right through the arena wall and flew about a Hundred feet outside the area wall and crashed in a crumpled blooded heap.

It was then that Hyuga Hiashi the head of the Hyuga Clan the said to be the strongest Hyuga in Konohagakure and who prided himself on his strength and power was now a broken cripple of a man his silk white ropes were now covered in dirt and in his own Blood everyone bone in his body was broken or shattered. His entire body screamed in pain from his Daughter's attacks he was coughing up large amount of Blood and could barely breathe let alone move he was certain that all his ribs were broken and that he had a punctured lung and God knows what else he could barely even stay conscious due to the pain he was feeling. Hiashi also knew that if he did not get imitate Medical attention he be dead within minutes.

It was then that Hinata suddenly appeared over him with a look that was so cold that it could have frozen Water, and for the first time in many years Hyuga Hiashi head of the Hyuga clan and so called strongest Hyuga in Konohagakure felt true soul retching terrifying fear run through his body as he looked into his Daughter's cold lavender eyes that seemed to freeze his very soul in fright.

Hinata then raised he hand for one more final Strike ready to finish him when suddenly Neji and a dozen or so Hyuga Branch member's appeared and held her so to stop her final Strike which was just mere inch's from Hiashi heart.

"Hinata-sama please stop this there is no need for this you won, you have beating your father you're the new leader of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata PLEASE! He not worth killing this is not you, this not what Naruto would want you to become", said Neji with both worry and fear in his voice.

Fear of what his once kind hearted, sweet, shy and gentle Cousin was becoming.

For a moment it look like Hinata might try and do it, but once Neji said Naruto name it got to her and she removed her hand away from her father heart slowly and nodded her head. Showing that she was finished where Neji and the other Hyuga Branch members let go of her.

After they did Hinata then kneeled down to her father.

Fearing that she was going to attack again the Hyuga Branch members tensed up and were about to grab hold of Hinata again when Neji stopped them with a shake from his head to tell them to stop and to wait and see what happens.

Hinata then lowered her head to her father left ear and whispered in a low voice, but was still loud enough for Neji and the Branch members to hear what she was saying.

"_Who the Pathetic one now __**father**__" _said Hinata in a harsh whisper and saying the last word as if it was the vilest thing in the world.

Hinata then got up and calmly walked away with her back now to her father

Had she looked back she would have see and single sad tear fall from Hiashi right eye right before blacked out from pain.

-Flashback Ends-

After the fight Hinata was official made the new head of the Hyuga Clan after which she then called a meeting with the Hyuga Council of Elders where she told them that as the new Hyuga Clan head she was having the Cage Bird Seal removed from all Branch members and was having the Hyuga council of Elders disbanded and reformed made up of members from both the main house family and the Branch members she was also removing that law that stated her Clan could only use Jutsu that belong to her Clan and were only to learn other Jutsu's if required by village law. With this law gone any member of the Hyuga Clan could learn Jutsu's outside the Clan.

When the Hyuga Elders tried to object to her, she simply hit one of the Clan Council room walls with her **Dageki Sendo **and destroyed the entire wall. Where she then stated to them that if they had a problem with how she was going to rule the Clan they could challenge her to a fight to overrule her or to take the position as Clan head from her.

This of course got the desired result and the Hyuga Elders back down since they had all seen her fight with her father after which word had quickly spread through out the entire village earning her a fearful reputation that could only be matched by Tsuande or one of the Sennin.

Soon after the Hyuga Clan Cage Bird Seal was removed from all the Branch members and the Hyuga Clan Council of Elders was to be disbanded and reformed with Three members from the Branch members making up half of the Council while Three younger and more open minded Main House members making up the other half of the Council. Neji was also made part of the Council where he was made the leader of the Clan Council by Hinata and was made her personal advisor.

Over the following years Hinata continued to be and active Ninja doing missions and quickly became a Jonin and from doing several high Rank missions and was mentioned in several Shinobi Nations Bingo books and had also earned the nickname **Hyuga** **Shikyo no Megami** (Hyuga's Goddesses of Death) with a battle with extreme caution warning on her profile in the books. Also whenever she went out on mission she would leave Neji, Hanabi or someone from the new Hyuga clan Council that she trusted in charge of the Clan until she returned.

Hinata also even improved her **Dageki Sendo** to such as level that it rivalled the Striking and destructive power that Tsuande Super human strength was capable of, where she could destroy a entire building with a single Strike and cause a fissure in the ground if need be. She also even helped out in the Hospital from time to time and had become a very well respected healer with her skill being only surpassed by Tsuande, Shizune and Sakura.

As Kurenai thought at how her old student (who she had thought as a surrogate Daughter or surrogate younger Sister at lest) had changed she could not help but see at how sad her student still seemed as well as lonely even though she acted as a cold and emotionless Hyuga to the villager, visiting dignitaries and some of the Council members she still remained a the kind and gentle young girl many knew her as where she would greet her patients, her friends and certain people like Kurenai herself with a smile and talk to them and offer them help from her if needed. But many could tell that she was still hurting on the inside since she had never truly recovered from Naruto death.

As Kurenai finish thinking about Hinata she could not help but then think about her so called father Hiashi after his Battle with Hinata he spent the next year in hospital due to the damage he had suffered from fighting Hinata. Despite Tsuande getting him to the hospital as quickly as she could he was on death's doorstep when he got there where after almost six hours of operating on him and trying to heal him Tsuande had been final able to stabilise him. He spent the next year in the hospital under constant supervisions under Sakura, Tsuande and Shizune since the damage to him was so great that it took that long just to heal his body and bones it even took Six more months before he was able to walk under his own power. During that time not one single person other that Sakura, Tsuande and Shizune or the hospital nurse's visited him. This was because many people had heard about what had he done and said to his Daughter where many people had been disgusted with how he had treated his own Daughter and most people had lost all their respect for the man.

But even dispite whate he had done Kurenai could not help but feel pity for the former Hyuga Clan head since she had seen him on several occasions and whenever she saw him she did not see the once proud and strong Hyuga man that was once head of one of the most powerful and Noble Clans in the village, he was gone now and all she saw was a broken shell of a man who did not hold himself proud and strong like he once had he couldn't even look at anyone in the face Kurenai had once spoken to him and when she looked into his eyes for a moment she saw shame, self loathing and guilt in them. A year of being in the hospital alone with no-one to visit him and someone to talk to had left Hiashi and great deal of time to think about the things that he had said and done over the years with his Daughters where he had most likely come to realise how much of a cold hearted prideful bastard he had become and what he had done to his Daughters especially Hinata.

Hinata had not only broken Hiashi entire body she had also broken his spirit and pride and was nothing but a shell of a man he could not even speak to Neji or to either one of his Daughters since whenever he had tried the guilt and shame of what he had done over the years overwhelmed him. Kurenai had heard many say that this was simple Karma for what he had done; others had said it was poetic justice for his crimes to his Daughter and his family some had even said he got what he deserved. But regardless of that Kurenai still pitied the man Hiashi had indeed reap what he had sowed and got what he had wanted Hinata had indeed become the strong and powerful Hyuga Clan head that he wanted her to be but it had cost him dearly to do it a price that Kurenai herself though was far to high a price to make it worth it all, since Hiashi had lost the love and respect of both his Daughters and the rest of his family and he was now alone and paying for it everyday and would have to live with what he had done for the rest of his life.

Having thought enough of the past ten years and what had happen and changed in those years Kurenai decided to focus on an accomplishing her mission and getting back to her son as soon as possible.

Where she hoped would be without incident.

Unfortunately that hope would soon be dashed and any hope of seeing her son soon would also be dashed as well

-Several miles away-

Several miles away behind a small deserted island Three of Mizu no Kuni Warships and Two Kiri Warships were lying in wait for the ship carrying Princess Sachi.

On board the lead ship a young crewman was running through the ship heading towards the Commodore (a Commander of more than one ship) on the command point of the ship.

"Sir! The SHARK units that you had sent to scout out for the Royal ship has just reported in that they have sited the Royal ship caring the Princess of Umi no Kuni only Three miles away from us", said the young crewman as he saluted to the Commodore of the squadron.

"Very good signal all ships to move out and have the Shinobi forces on board the ships as well as have all the men to get ready for Battle". ordered the Commodore to the crewman.

The crewman saluted again and ran off to do as the Commodore order after which the Commodore then turned to the man that he had been talking to before the crewman arrived with the news.

"It seems that everything is going as planned will your men be ready and do their job right?" asked the Commodore to the man.

"Of coarse they will just make sure that your men do not destroy that ship the Princess is on when you Fire on it she is no good dead and without her our plan is ruined" said the man called Isurugi Raijūta

"I know that, just make sure that you and your men do your job besides I heard that the Umi Daimyo has hired a team of highly Skilled Ninja's from Konoha to protect his Daughter" said the Commodore to Raijūta.

"Hah! Konoha is nothing but a Shadow of it's former self it is weak now by the time this day is done we will have the Princess and everyone will know that the Shinobi's of Konoha are inferior to those of Kiri" sneered Raijūta

"We shall see Raijūta we shall see" said the Commodore as he walk away from Raijūta to get his men already to move out and for Battle.

Raijūta just ignored the Commodore last comment.

Isurugi Raijūta was the last remaining loyal member of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) since one of the former members was a S-class missing ninja and part of the famed organisation of S-class missing ninja the Akatsuki, two of the other members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū that had also gone missing-nin were dead both and had been both killed by Ninja's from Konoha, Momochi Zabuza had been killed about Ten years ago in a battle against the famed Kopī Ninja(Copy Ninja) Hatake Kakashi in Nami no Kuni along with his Bloodline freak of a partner Haku. The other member Kurosuki Raiga had been killed by the famed ANBU Captain the Okami ken no Konoha (TenTen's nickname) four years ago back when she was just a ordinary ANBU agent. It seemed that Raiga had taken over Katabami Gold Mine in the River Country running his own little gang and was burying people alive to satisfy his sick little fantasies with having funerals. Somehow the villagers had sent word for help to Konoha where they sent the Okami ken no Konoha to deal with which she did. He even heard that like Zabuza, Raiga had a Bloodline wielding freak as a partner who was now living in the village were Raiga was killed by the Okami ken no Konoha.

"_Hah! No wonder that weakly was able to get into the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū with one of those freaks helping him, serves both him and Zabuza right letting those freaks live and using them to make them stronger the only good Bloodline user is a dead one, the world would be better off without them all" _thought Raijūta

The two other members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū were both Bloodline users and when the Bloodline crusade began they both became missing-nin as well. Not that Raijūta cared since he had never like either of them he even heard that as they fled the Country they found a squad of Bloodline hunters killing a family of Hyōton users where they killed most of the squad and took in the only survivor an young boy.

"_Figures that those too would do something like that freaks like them usually stick together pulse they were always too "Noble" to get the job done when it was needed like killing kids" _thought as he scoffed at the thought of the two former members

The one other remaining member of the of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū that was with Raijūta and the others went and betrayed Kiri and joined the Rebel Factions against the Umi Daimyo and the Godaime Mizukage he was even later on joined the last surviving member of the old Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū who were formed after all the members of the original Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū were killed.

"_Traitors the lot of them but it dose not matter soon enough the rest of them will be all dead and Kiri's glory will sore once again once Konoha is destroyed and I will be it's hero and will reformed the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_ _in my image" _thought Raijūta as he smiled evilly.

"_Soon my time will come" _thought Raijūta as he wall down to the main deck to get ready for the attack.

-One hour later on board the Royal Ship-

Currently Kurenai and Sakura were talking to the Princess about what life in Konoha was like. Lee was showing pictures of his Daughter to some of the guards and talking about her Youthfulness (much to the guard's annoyance with hearing the words Flames of Youth or Youthfulness over and over again). While Choji was happily munching on the food that the ships cook had given him. Suddenly a cry from the man on the crow's nest was heard by everyone on the ship.

"Ships ahoy, ships ahoy," cried the man.

Quickly everyone went and look at all sides of the ship to find where the ships were in which they saw them in the distant from behind them.

"How many ships are there?" shouted the Captain of the ship.

"There are five of them and they are all Warships and they are heading for us" answered the man.

This got everyone worried Five Warships were headed for them.

"Are they Pirates?" asked the Captain which was what everyone else was thinking

"No" answered the man

"Then who are they?" shouted back the Captain.

"They are from Mizu no Kuni and Two of then have the symbol of Kirigakure on them" said the man.

"What are ships belonging to Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure doing this far south?" asked the Captain out loud.

"They must be after the Princess that the only possibility they must want her to hold her for ransom or hold her as a Prisoner to force both Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni into doing whatever they want them to do" said Kurenai as she went up to the Captain.

"If that is the case they we cannot allow them to capture me I refuse to allow myself to be used as a political pawn to force both my father and Hikaru-kun to bend to the will of that tyrant the Mizu Daimyo" answered Princess Sachi.

"Do not worry Princess we will protect you and we will make sure that they never lay a hand on you" answered the Captain of the guard.

"Captain can this ship out run those Warships?" asked Princess Sachi.

"Of coarse Princess this is the fastest ship in the Southern sea there no way they will be able to outrun this ship" said the Captain confidently.

He then turned and started to shout out orders to the rest of the crew to get the ship moving faster.

Soon enough the main sails for the ship were let lose and the ship started to gain speed and were gaining distance from the Warships but just when they thought that they were going to get away suddenly Twelve Shinobi's exploded out of the Water and landed on the deck of the ship.

The Twelve Shinobi's all wore air breathing masks most likely to breath Underwater for long periods of time, they also all wore ANBU like armour and gear and had Kiri headbands on their heads and had a small kanji symbol for shark on the top left hand side of their armour.

"Watch out they are with Kiri's SHARK unit they Kiri's elite Underwater fighting unit there are experts in both open sea Combat and Underwater Combat! You men surround the Princess and guard her we handle them ourselves" order Kurenai as she got into and fighting stance along with Lee and Sakura while Choji pulled out his axe that he wore on his back.

The guards quickly followed Kurenai orders and made a circle around her protecting her with their bodies with their Swords out ready to defend the Princess with their very lives if need be.

-With Kurenai-

Kurenai quickly went off and faced two SHARK members in which she quickly started to do some Hand-Seals for a Jutsu the Two SHARK members went to attack her but just before they could get to her she finish her Seals and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked one of the SHARK members as they turned their heads around to look for her.

But before his partner could answer they found themselves being rapped around by tree like vines that that seemed to spring right out of the deck of the ship and a tree then sprang right behind them and they were tied to it by the vines. Before the two SHARK members could even try and escape Kurenai suddenly came out of the tree like a flower blooming out of a flower tree. She then quickly slit both men throats with her Kunai after which the tree disappeared and the two men dropped dead with Kurneai standing right behind them wiping away the men blood with a cloth.

After which an explosion happened on the deck and Kurenai quickly turned to see what had happened.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was also busy fighting Two SHARK-nins herself where she quickly rolled out of the way of a **Mizurappa Jutsu** (Violent Water Wave Technique) fired at her by one of the SHARK-nins as she did the other SHARK member charged her and was about to stabbed her with his Kunai. Sakura then quickly did a low spin kick causing the SHARK-nin to fall on his back onto the deck of the ship.

Sakura then quickly jumped back onto her feet and charge at the still standing SHARK-nin with her fist raised in the air.

The SHARK unfortunately could not dodge in time and Sakura hit him right in the face and with her Super human strength which sent him right out of the ship and back into the open sea.

She then turned around to deal with the remaining SHARK-nin which was lucky since she was then able see an incoming Kunai and was able to leap into the air in time to avoid the incoming Kunai that was thrown by the other SHARK-nin at her. The SHARK member then looked up into the air and was just in time to see a drop axe kick falling right onto his head which was coming from a falling Sakura and was then sent face first right into the deck of the ship where the power from Sakura's Super human strength sent him right through the deck of the ship and crashed right into the bottom floor of the ship.

Sakura the just wiped the dust off herself pleased with herself with dealing with the two men easily enough.

But suddenly Sakura attention was focused on the explosion in the middle of the of the ship deck

-With Lee-

Lee quickly engaged Three SHARK-nins and by using his great speed to his advantage he quickly delivered a hard bunch right into the face of an unsuspected SHARK-nin where he was sent crashing right into one of the lower mast's.

Lee the quickly ducked an upper slash attack from a Tanto sword from one of the other SHARK-nins where had he not ducked it would have cut his head right off.

Lee then disappeared and reappeared behind the attacking SHARK-nin where he then cried out "**Konoha Senpū** (Leaf Whirlwind)" and then did a spinning kick which hit the surprised SHARK-nin in the side of the head and sent him right across the ship and crashing right into the water.

Lee the turned to the remaining SHARK-nin iwhere the remaining SHARK-nin got his kunai in hand and went to charge at Lee where in a second or two he had already spilt the gap between them in half. As the SHARK-nin was half way to him Lee then disappeared but before the SHARK-nin could fully comprehend what had happen he felt and enormous amount of pain in his stomach which almost made him Black out from the pain. The SHARK-nin felt like he had been kicked by a donkey when he looked down he saw that Lee kneeing down with his fist in the SHARK-nin stomach.

When the Lee removed his fist from the SHARK member stomach and stood up in front of him the SHARK member just keeled over onto the deck of the ship and blacked out.

Just when Lee thought the fight was done his Shinobi senses kicked in and he ducked his head where had he not he would have been hit by several Shuriken's in the back of the head that were sent by the first SHARK-nin he had hit who had just regain his bearings from being hit into the lower mast of the ship by Lee sudden attack.

Seeing that Lee had ducked his Shuriken attack the SHARK-nin quickly began to do some hand seals for a Jutsu attack, but before the SHARK-nin could finish the last seal for his Jutsu Lee quickly ran across the deck of the ship to the SHARK-nin and hit him with a **Konoha Shōfū **(Leaf Rising Wind) and sending the SHARK-nin into the air where Lee then used his **Kage Buyō** (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) where Lee then appeared behind SHARK-nin and hit him in a pressure point on his back to paralyzing him for a few second where Lee then quickly rapped his bandages around the SHARK-nin body and when they reach the point were they would start to falling they started to spin like a spinning top in a clockwise direction as they were falling. In which just before they both hit the deck of the Lee move away from the man and the SHARK-nin crashed head first into the deck of the ship and went right through it into the bottom part of the ship creating a large hole on the main deck of the ship.

Lee then just looked down through the hole in the deck of the ship to see the man now unconscious on the bottom floor of the ship which caused Lee to smile to himself at his win.

This did not last long when suddenly an explosion caught his attention on the deck of the ship.

-With Choji-

Choji quickly raised his large battle axe to block a Shuriken attack from the Two SHARK-nins he was battling, he had tired for a few minutes to hit the Two SHARK-nins with his battle axe but they dodge it every time.

Quickly realising that swinging his battle axe at the Two SHARK-nins was getting him no where he slammed the head of his axe onto the deck of the ship sticking the axe to the deck of the ship.

Choji then quickly uses his **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Partial Multi-Size Technique) to expand his arms to giant size (so that they were big enough and long enough to grab hold of and lift the Two SHARK-nins) and once they were, he quickly grabbed them both. Where he then slammed both men together stunning and then said,

"Sorry guys since neither of you have your boarding passes I going to have to ask you both to leave the ship".

After which he then threw the two SHARK members out into the air and out to the open sea.

"Happy landings" cried Choji as he smiled

But that faded when a explosion on the deck happen and he turned to see what happen.

-General viewpoint-

Unfortunately the SHARK-nins that Lee, Kurenai, Sakura and Choji had been fighting were just a distraction to they keep the Konoha team busy until the remaining Three other SHARK-nins accomplish their main objective which was to destroy the main mast of the ship and make sure that the ship did not get away from the on coming Warships.

The Three remaining SHARK-nins quickly covered the lower and middle part of the ship main mast with exploding tags and once they had done that they set off the tags causing an explosion and for the main mast collapses on the deck of the ship and the fall into the sea.

The Three remaining SHARK-nins then quickly jumped back into the sea since they had accomplished the main objective of their mission.

As soon as the Konoha team saw the main mast explode and fall into the sea they realised that they had been duped they realised that SHARK-nins they fought were just to distract them while the other members destroyed the main mast slowing the ship down so that the Mizu and Kiri Warships could catch up with them.

"Damn it they weren't after the Princess they were after the main mast I should have see that coming. We should have been protecting it." said Kurenai cursing herself for being duped so easily.

"Kurenai-san what do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"There nothing we can do with the main mast gone there is no chance what so ever in outrunning those Warships now. The best we can do now is try and fight them off since if they want the Princess they are going to have to board it, but even then I don't like our chances especially if the have a lot more Shinobi on those ships which I willing to bet they do" answered Kurenai as she frowned and was trying to think of a way to get themselves and the Princess out of this mess and so far she was coming up with noting.

Suddenly they heard some blasts coming from Two of the Warships when everyone turned towards the ships they saw things flying through the air towards them and they quickly realised that the things that were flying through the air towards them were Kunai's...Hundreds of Kunai's.

"TAKE COVER" Yelled Choji

As everyone started to take cover behind different things on the ship many of the guards even used the own bodies to protect the Princess.

But none of the Kunai's hit the ship all the Kunai's hit the Water around the ship and once they did they exploded causing large amounts of Water to be splashed onto the ship soaking many people on board. Once it was all over everyone got out of their covering spots.

"Are you alright Princess are you hurt?" asked the Captain of the guard worriedly.

"No I fine thank you captain Yamaka" answered Princess Sachi as she got up from being on the floor of the deck when her guards use their bodies to try and cover her.

"Shit! They're using exploding Kunai! What the hell! Are trying to kill us?" cried Choji.

"Well if they are they are doing a pretty bad job since they missed us" said Sakura.

"No that was just a warning telling us that they have the power to kill us all if they want to and to intimidate us" answered Kurenai.

"But what was it that they just used on use to Fire all those exploding Kunai at us?" asked Lee.

"I'm not exactly sure but I might have an idea and I hope I wrong because if I'm right we have no chance of surviving this and it will do a lot of damage to Konoha in the coming Battles against Kiri", said Kurenai as she was clearly worried with the current situation they were in right now.

It did not take long for the Warships to get to them and surround their ship, although the Princess guards prepared to Battle as did the Konoha team and the crew of the ship they were still vastly out numbered. They also soon saw the Volley Guns on board two of the Warships and they were loaded with more Kunai and were aimed at them also there were at least a Hundred Mizu warriors on boards the ships all armed with swords, spears, bows and arrows. Also on the ships were Sixty Kiri ninja many of them were caring several strange looking weapons in their arms (imagine the weapons that the Sky Ninja's used in the second Naruto Shippuuden movie).

"Wait! I know those things I seen things like that when I was in Haru/Yuki no Kuni" said Sakura in surprise when she saw the Volley Guns.

"Yes you would have I imagine", said Kurenai with a frown since her fears had been confirmed.

"But how did Kiri get them since they belong to Haru/Yuki no Kuni and since they are members of the Heavenly Alliance and Allies to Kumo they would never give Kiri their weapons since the Godaime Mizukage hates The Rokudaime Raikage and he would use those weapons against him and Kumo as well as the rest of the Heavenly Alliance" said Sakura.

"That because they didn't, you see a few years ago Jiraiya-sama reported a rumour he had heard, that when you and your team-mates defeated the Daimyo of Haru/Yuki no Kuni Kazahana Doto a member of his inner circle had escape the Country with some plans on one of the weapons that Doto created. Where the member then later on sold it to Kiri, the rumour was never confirmed due to Kirigakure never showed any signs of having it, but had tighten up security in the village and kept certain docking ports in Umi no Kuni closed off from most people" answered Kurenai.

Suddenly a man in Samurai armour appeared on top of the command point of the Mizu warship and began to speak.

"Attention all crewmen and Warriors of Umi no Kuni as well a Konoha Shinobi's as you can see we have you completely surrounded. You have seen what our Volley Guns can do and they are now all aimed at you I suggest that you all surrender now and save your lives there need be no more Bloodshed and lives loss today" spoke the man in armour.

"You would not dare Fire those things at us since you clearly want to take the Princess as your prisoner since you purposely missed us when you Fired your Volley Guns earlier. If you Fire them now you will not only kill us all but the Princess as well" said Kurenai as she step forward to make herself known.

After which a Kiri Ninja then took aim and fire the strange weapon in his hand and fired several Kunai's at Kurenai feet causing her to step back in shock not expecting something like that to happen. The man in armour then held up his hand to the Ninja signalling to him to hold his Fire.

"Although what you say is true Konoha Shinobi-san as you can see for yourself we also have hand held versions of the Volley Guns and Kunai Luanchers they are much more accurate and just as deadly. Not to mention we can also board your ship from all sides and we vastly out number your group, hence you have no chance of defeating us and we will just take Princess Sachi in the end with force so I ask you again to surrender now and save your lives you will not be harmed I give you my word, I will give you Thirty seconds to make your decision". said the man in armour.

Just as the man in armour had just stop speaking someone shouted.

"Wait!"

Where Princess Sachi walked out from behind her guards and stood in front of them to speak to the man in armour.

"Princess please get back behind us" spoke Captain Yamaka as he tried to get her back behind him, but she just brushed him off.

"Although I would rather die than become a political pawn to be used against my father and Hikaru-kun I will not allow all these people die needlessly to try and protect me. If you give me your word as an officer which you clearly are, that you will not harm any of these people and you let them go I will surrender myself to you without resistance", spoke Princess Sachi standing with and aura of Nobility and confidence around her and speak without the slightness bit of hesitation or nervousness in her voice.

"Princess you can't do this please don't do it!" cried Captain Yamaka as he tried to stop her from surrendering herself to them.

Princess Sachi held up her hand to Captain Yamaka face to tell him to stop and then said,

"Captain this is my decision and I order you to stand down" spoke the Princess in a voice of Authority one that only a true ruler would have.

Captain Yamaka at first did or said nothing, but eventually lowered his head in complacence and answered "Very well Princess this is your decision and I will do as you say" after which he stepped back from her.

Princess Sachi then looked to the man in armour again who had been watching the whole ordeal with interest and spoke with just as much confidence as she did before and said

"Do we have an agreement then?"

The man in armour then nodded his head in agreement and said

"We do in which I Commodore Fuji Kazen of Mizu no Kuni Royal fleet do hear by give you my word that no harm will come to any of the other people on your ship and I will let them go freely" said Commodore Kazen

After the agreement was made Princess Sachi had all the her guards as well as the ship crew and Kurenai and the others to lower their weapons and surrender to the now boarding Mizu Warriors and Kiri Ninja's.

Soon enough everyone on board the Umi Royal ship was rounded up in one large group and they had their hands in the air as a sign of their surrender with Mizu Warriors and the Kiri Ninja's all pointing their weapons at the surrendering crew and Ninja's. The Princess herself stood up in front of the group with Two Mizu Samurai with her in the middle between the Two.

Soon enough Commodore Kazen boarded the ship himself with another large man who looked like a body builder with brown hair with a narrowing face and looked like some overgrow street thug to the Konoha Ninja's. He carried a large Samurai Katana on his side he wore a standard Purple Jonin flak jacket with tradition Shinobi pants and sandals he wore his headband of Kiri on his right bicep and wore a gray hooded cloak that had the Kanji "Kill" on it, The two of them soon made themselves up to the Princess where the man then spoke first.

"My name is Isurugi Raijūta last remaining loyal member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū and Commander of the Shinobi forces you see here"

He then quickly cupped Princess Sachi face with his large right hand and her looked directly look into his face. Captain Yamaka and several of the guards flinched as they saw this since they wanted noting more that to attack Raijūta for touching the Princess in such away but they knew they could do noting in the current situation they were in.

"It was very Noble of you to offer yourself up to us to allow the others to live...then again I should expect something like that from a Princess such as yourself" said Raijūta.

He then looked down at Sachi body and then at her face and had a lecherously like grin on his face "Not bad...although you're a tad bit skinny for my taste, but your still quite pretty then again I should expect that from someone of Royalty like you".

Sachi then quickly smacked away his large hand.

"Don't you dare touch me" she hissed at him violently at him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" laughed Raijūta "And feisty too I like that! The Prince of Tsuki no Kuni is a lucky man to get someone like you".

"Enough" yelled Commodore Kazen and he but himself between Princess Sachi and Raijūta.

"Raijūta you will treat Princess Sachi with the respect she deserves" said Commodore Kazen with a forceful tone as he glared at Raijūta angrily where he then turned and spoke to the Princess.

"Princess Sachi please forgive Raijūta he clearly lacks any form of courtesy or manners".

To which Raijūta just scoffed at Commodore Kaze remark

"Although you are now our Prisoner you will be treated with the respect you deserve, hence I would like to offer you my quarters for you to stay in as long as you are on my ship" said Commodore Kazen politely to the Princess.

"Thank you Commodore Kazen for your generous offer which I will accept but what of my guards, my ship crew and the Konoha Ninja's?" asked Princess Sachi.

"They shall be not be harmed and they will all be released as I promised Princess" said Commodore Kazen.

"All except for the Konoha Shinobi's" interrupted Raijūta.

"Raijūta you are out of line... I gave the Princess my word of honour that I would let everyone else on this ship go if she surrendered peacefully, which she did and I intend to keep my word" rounded Commodore Kazen.

"You may have given your word to the Princess, but I did not besides this is a Shinobi matter where you have no say in the matter since Kiri and Konoha are at War with one another these Four are Prisoners of War", said Raijūta as he pointed at Kureani, Lee, Sakura and Choji and had his men single them out and surrounded them.

"Besides I would be a fool to let such valuable Prisoners as these Four get away since the One in Green is Rock Lee Konoha Nidaime no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū one of Konoha top Jonin fighters and husband to the Clan head of the Kurama Clan, the one in armour is Akimichi Choji Konoha no Kyojin Keiude and heir to the head of the Akimichi Clan as well as member of the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho, the Red eye beauty is Yuuhi Sarutobi Kureani Konoha famed Genjutsu specialist, former wife of the late Sarutobi Asuma of the Kazuma in the Shugonin Jūnishi and Aunt to Konoha no Enkōō Sarutobi Konohamaru and the one with the Pink hair is Haruno Sakura Konoha Chiyu Sakura and apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. These Four will have a great deal of valuable information that could be very useful to Kiri in the War against Konoha" said Raijūta as he walked over to the Konoha Shinobi's.

"No matter what you do to us we will never talk and we will never betray our village" spoke Sakura definitely After which Raijūta just cupped her face and said,

"Brave words, but you will eventually break, Kiri Shinobi's are very good and getting information out of people and when we have gotten all the information that we want from you we will then have a little fun together. I will especially enjoy having some fun with you Kurenai-san" said Raijūta as he let go of Sakura face and then cupped Kurenai face in his large hands

"I must say you're much more beautiful in person than you are in your picture in the Kiri Bingo book" said Raijūta where Kurenai gave him the most hateful look she could muster at him, she had heard of Raijūta who was not only famed for his power and skill as a swordsman in Kiri but also for his brutality and cruelty to people in the Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure in it current Civil War he was known for his strong hatred of Bloodline's and for killing the entire families of people who were against either the Godaime Mizukage or the Mizu Daimyo.

When Raijūta saw the look that Kurenai was giving him he just laughed.

"Good! I like women who are feisty it just makes it all the better when I break them in the end...and they always do in the end" said Raijūta as he smirks when Kurenai just continues to glare at him with all the hate she could muster in herself.

Raijūta then turned to Sakura and eyed the curves of her body and shape of it and eyed her lecherously, as he did Sakura could not help be feel that she needed a shower as he looked at her.

"Perhaps after I done breaking Kurenai-san here I will come to visit you then miss Haruno" said Raijūta with the same lecherously grin on his face as he held a hand full of Sakura Pink hair and ran it through his fingers.

This cause Sakura to shudder and then glare at the man with just as much hatred as Kurenai had show him which Raijūta just laughed at after which he turned to some Kiri-nins around them.

"You men...take the Prisoners to the brig", order Raijūta to the Shinobi's around the Konoha-nin which the Kiri-nin did as they were told.

As they were being brought on board to one of the Kiri Warships all Four of them knew what would happen once they reach Mizu no Kuni. They would be put in one of Kiri Prisons where they would be interrogated, tortured and raped (in Kurenai and Sakura case) for all the information that they had about Konoha. After which they would either be left to rot in Prison where they would never see the light of day again or they would be killed and buried in some unmarked grave outside the Prison and that was if they were lucky. Since there was also very little chance of rescue coming from their village due to the situation that it was in now with fighting off Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Kusa and the Hannya Clan.

The Four Konoha-nins lowered their heads in defeat as they walked on to the Kiri Warship they had failed to protect the Princess where she would be used as a Political pawn in the Godaime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo schemes. They had failed to help their village to gain the badly needed Trade Alliance with Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni and worst of all they had failed to come back to their loved ones where Sakura would never see her Parents again, Choji would never see his Parents or his wife again, Lee would never see his Daughter or wife again and Kurenai would never see her son again they had all lost hope in ever seeing their loved ones again.

-Princess point of view-

As Kurenai and the others were being lead away by the Kiri Shinobi Princess Sachi quickly turned to Commodore Kazen.

"Commodore Kazen please is there anything you can do to stop them" pleaded the Princess to the Commodore.

The Commodore just sighed and said sadly,

"I'm sorry Princess but as Raijūta said this is a Shinobi matter and I have no power to stop him since he is well in his rights to do this since Kiri and Konoha are at War with one another. I'm truly am sorry Princess there is nothing that I can do it is out of my hands now" said the Commodore sadly.

After which he then put his hand out to the Princess and said,

"Princess Sachi if you please come with me I will lead you to my quarters where you may stay for the journey to Mizu no Kuni" said the Commodore.

He led Princess Sachi aboard his ship and to his quarters.

As he did so the Princess could not help but silently pray with all her might and hope with all her heart and soul that someone would come to rescue her and the Konoha-nin and save them from this nightmare.

N/A

Authors Notes

Well now that another chapter done sorry about not having it up on Sunday like I promise it just that my mom and brother decided for me to take me on a forced holiday weekend where I had no internet connection to be able to up load the story.

Hopefully I've written up this chapter better than I did with the last one also please tell me what you thought of my fight scene since it was the first time I writing up a fight scene and I don't think I did too bad a job on it

Another thing I'm looking for a beta to look over my stories when I finish writing them scene most of the reviews I got mentioned that I need one badly which I agree with if anyone is willing to be my beta please PM me or say so in your review

Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Coming Storm **

**The Raikage**

_Thinking,_

_**Summon speech,**_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games. Although there are certain OC characters like Princess Sachi that I do own

**Last time on Raikage**

_As Kurenai and the others were being lead away by the Kiri shinobi Princess Sachi quickly turned to __Commodore Kazen_

"_Commodore Kazen please is there anything you can do to stop them" pleaded the Princess to the Commodore_

_The Commodore just sighed and said sadly_

"_I'm sorry Princess but as __Raijūta said this is a Shinobi matter and I have no power to stop him since he is well in his rights to do this since Kiri and Konoha are at war with one another. I'm truly I'm sorry Princess there is noting that I can do it is out of my hands now" said the Comodore sadly _

_After which he then put his hand out to the Princess and said _

"_Princess Sachi if you please come with me I will lead you to my quarters were you may stay for the journey to Mizu no Kuni" said the Commodore _

_In which he lead Princess Sachi aboard his ship and to his quarters_

_As he did so the Princess could not help but silently pray with all her might and hope with all her heart and soul that someone would come to rescue her and the Konoha-nins and save them from this nightmare._

**Five days Later**

-In The middle of the Mountain Ranges of Kaminari no Kuni (Lighning Country) -

Running through the mountain pass at high speed a Kunoichi from Kumogakure (The Village Hidden in the Clouds) was returning from the mission she had been on. She was a dark-skinned woman (like many in Kumo) with golden-coloured eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt with an orange overshirt over the sleeveless undershirt with two white straps on each shoulder; she also wore a large beige sash around her waist like a belt with black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes.

The name of the woman in questioned was Shihōin Yoruichi(1) head of the Shihōin Clan one of the founding Clans of Kumo. Before the beginning of the Civil War her Clan was among the only five known ninja Clans that had a Kekkei Genkai's in Kaminari no Kuni or Kumogakure (although that had changed after the Civil War ended). Her Clan ability was to each turn into an certain type of animal that match their personality for example she could turn into a cat this made her Clan excellent infiltrators and recon scouts.

During the Civil War she led her Clan against The Godaime Raikage and the corrupt Kaminari Daimyo (Lightning Daimyo) and was among the leaders of the Rebel Factions. During the Civil War she was called Kōsoku aijin (Speed Mistress)(2) due to her control over her chakra was so great that she could enhance her speed to an amazing degree much like how Tsuande The Slug Princess could enhance her strength with her chakra control. When the Civil War finally ended she was made the captain of Kumogakure BOLT unit by The Rokudaime Raikage.

BOLT was one of Kumogakure four ANBU divisions that were created by The Rokudaime Raikage each division had it own name and it own responsibilities the four divisions were SHOCK, BOLT, CIND and STORM.

SHOCK responsibilities mainly involved with security where they were in charge of protecting the village as well as helping guarding the boarders of both Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) from enemy Shinobi's and spies from entering the village or even the country. SHOCK also acted as Kumo's Oinin (Tracker-nin) division where they would track down and find any and all missing-nin's from Kumogakure although Kumo did not have many missing-nin even with the Civil War since nearly all the Ninja's that sided with The Godaime Raikage joined The Rokudaime Raikage after the Civil War ended and they were forgiven for siding with The Godaime Raikage. Hence SHOCK duties mainly involved the security of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni.

BOLT (3) responsibilities were different from that of SHOCK. The BOLT division mainly dealt with Assassination where they would Assassinate corrupted high rank officials from other Countries, Warlords who were trying to start rebellions in Countries and enemy Ninja's. Not only that but they also dealt with high ranked infiltration missions and information gathering missions if it was needed as well.

CIND was Kumogakure Intelligence divisions or otherwise known as the Central Intelligence Network Division where they dealt with gathering Information and Intelligence on all non Alliance members or non Allied Countries to the Heavenly Alliance as well as other organisations that may threaten the Heavenly Alliance. They also dealt with Counter Intelligence where if any Shinobi village or Country tried to infiltrate Kumogakure or the Heavenly Alliance they would find them and deal with them, they would even create false leads or false information for them to follow which would eventually lead those Shinobi villages or Countries to dead ends or even misjudged the Heavenly Alliance strength and capability. CIND also dealt with Torture and Interrogation when gathering information from Rogue Ninja's and enemy spies.

STORM was Kumogakure Elite Strike Force they were the elite of the elite in Kumogakure, although STORM had the smallest numbers out of all the other ANBU divisions in Kumogakure the quality of Shinobi's in STORM more than made up for their lack of numbers. STORM training programme was the harshest training programme in the entire Elemental continent in which they went through a training programme that was called The Two Months of Hell which would test even a highly skilled veteran Shinobi to his very limits if not beyond them. After which any of the surviving applicants that got through The Two Months of Hell would then go through a hard year long training programme on teamwork, physical training and training in sealing as well as other types of training before they would be full STORM members. The STORM agents answered to no-one but The Raikage himself in which none of the other council's of Kumogakure had any control over them what so ever. STORM handled only the most dangerous and most important missions to Kumo that the other ANBU division in Kumogakure or other the Shinobi's in the village would be unable to handle themselves.

Yoruichi was currently on her way back to Kumo after successfully sneaking into Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) and meeting with the leader of one of the Rebel Factions in Mizu no Kuni. Her mission was to make contact with the Rebel Factions and meet one of their leaders Saitō Hajime the Kiri no Ookami (The Wolf of the Mist) former leader of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) Assassination division. As well as a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) who was famed for his mastery of the Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing Technique) where he would pounce on his enemies much like a Wolf. His skill in Sairento Kiringu could only be matched by Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Oni (The Demon of the Hidden Mist), Saitō was also a master in Mizoguchi-ha Itto Ryu style which was the perfect sword style for an Assassin type ninja like Saitō.

The Mizoguchi-ha Itto Ryu style was one of the most lethal Assassin sword styles to exist, it was mostly based on speed, and it uses brute force to eliminate any opponent, it is based on piercing the enemy with a horizontal hits.

Once Yoruichi met Saitō she was to offer him and the other Rebel Factions an Alliance between the Heavenly Alliance and the Rebel Factions in Mizu no Kuni against The Goadime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo. When she did meet him they talked for several hours in which Saitō and the Rebel Factions did not join in an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance against The Goadime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo due to they didn't fully trust the Heavenly Alliance wiliness to help or intentions. But Saitō did agree to share information on the happenings in Mizu no Kuni as well as any relevant information on The Goadime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo in return the Heavenly Alliance would agree to sneak in food, medicine and other supplies to the Rebel Factions. Yoruichi knew this arrangement would be good enough for The Raikage since he had told her before she had left that it was unlikely that the Rebel Factions would immediately agree to the Alliance, her main objective was to build communication link between the Heavenly Alliance and the Rebel Faction in Mizu no Kuni. But with the arrangement that she got it would make for a strong stepping stone to build the Alliance between the Rebel Factions and the Heavenly Alliance.

As Yoruichi was running she suddenly heard a puffing sound and a sudden weight was felt of her right shoulder when she stopped and looked to see what was on her shoulder where she found her Ninja Cat Summon (4) Hina on her shoulder. The cat was actually a small cute little white kitten with gray stripes on it back and had big dark blue eye and wore a small little builder's helmet and a whistle around it (5). If Yoruichi wasn't so use to seeing Hina she would have gone KAWAII, and squeezed the little kitten to death at how cute it looked.

"Hina what are you doing here?" said a surprised Yoruichi.

"I thought I told you to stay with Saitō so that he can send us information or items through you" said Yoruichi with a slight frown thinking that the little summon was slacking off on it mission.

"_**But that what I'm doing mistress**"_ said Hina in a cute little voice.

"You have a message from Saitō?" asked Yoruichi surprised again.

To which the just Kitten nodded

"Well what is it?"

"**_The scary looking man_** (which caused Yoruichi to smile a little since Saitō would look scary to most people) _**t****old me to tell you that he got some information that you might be interested in. He said that the Princess of Umi no Kuni **_**(Sea Country) _has been captured by ships sent by The Godaime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo five days ago when she was on her way to Tsuki no Kuni _**(Moon Country)_ **for her wedding**"_ said Hina.

"What! Princess Sachi has been captured?" said Yoruichi in surprised

"_**Yea the scary man said that The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo plan to use the Princess as a political hostage and force both Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni to give control of their Trade Alliance to Mizu no Kun as well as some other things. Where they would control all Trade in the southern Elemental seas not to mention that they gain control of both countries navel forces given Mizu no Kuni even more control over the seas**"_ replied Hina

"Damn those bastards!" cursed Yoruichi "I knew we should have sent some of our own ships or men to guard the Princess if we had this wouldn't have happen".

Yoruichi then turned to the kitten again and asked "Does Saitō know where the Princess is being held?" to which the Kitten nodded and said.

"_**Yea he said that the Princess is being held in** "**The Hold**"_ answered Hina.

"Dam it! It figures that they send the Princess there it the strongest Prison in Mizu no Kuni since they hold nearly all the Political Prisoners in Mizu no Kunai there as well as most of the Rebels Ninja's that they captured" cursed Yoruichi

"_**Scary man also said that Ninja's from Konoha are Prisoners there as well**"_ said Hina

"Konoha Ninja's are there too?" asked Yoruichi in surprised

"_**Yea scary man said that they were suppose to protect her but got captured as well**"_ said Hina

"Huh! So much for the mighty Shionbi's of Konoha" said Yoruichi with a tad bit of disgust in her voice since she didn't have a very high opinion of Konoha Shionbi's

She turned to her summon.

"Good work Hina I summon you later and give you a treat later on, also when you see Saitō tell him I owe him one" said Yoruichi.

"_**T****hat what scary man said too**"_ said Hina.

Which caused Yoruichi to raise her eyebrow in curiosity at what Hina meant.

"_**Scary man said that he wanted The Raikage and the Heavenly Alliance as well as Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni to owe him one since he knows that you will want to rescue her**"_ replied Hina to her mistress unspoken question.

After hearing what Hina said Yoruichi could not help but chuckle a little as she spoke "That sly bastard Saitō, he a lot more cunning than I thought"

"Hina you go back Saitō ok" said Yoruichi.

The Kitten then nodded and left after which once Hina was gone Yoruichi quickly started to flow chakra into feet in which she start to move so fast that she was noting but a blur to the naked eye.

-Three Hours later-

After three hours of non stop running at her top speed Yoruichi stopped when she was in the middle of the large mountain valley she knew that she was near the village since she could see the Genjustu of Clouds that cover Kumo right ahead of her. It was a special Genjustu that was created by one of The Raikage former sensei's who was a master at Genjutsu the Cloud cover Genjutsu truly gave the village it name as the village Hidden in the Clouds. Not even the famed Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan that Konoha loved to brag about could see through this Genjutsu.

As she walked forward into the Cloud cover Genjutsu she then felt four chakra signatures near her although they were well hidden where even the most skilled Shinobi could easily miss them if they were not looking out for them. She then stopped and spoke in a confident and calm voice.

"You can all come out now I know your there"

As soon as she finish speaking four Kumo SHOCK Shinobi's appeared in front of her all wearing their Yellow animal shaped masks with Black lines around them shaping the face. Most of the ANBU divisions in Kumogakure wore animal masks to conceal their identities but each division had different colours for their masks SHOCK would wear masks with Yellow and Black, BOLT would wear masks with Red and Black while STORM would wear masks with Blue and Black, while CIND didn't wear any since they did not need to.

"Forgive us Yoruichi-senpai we did not realise it was you until just now, we did not expect you back till this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest" said the Boar masked SHOCK member who was clearly the captain of the group

"That ok! I didn't plan to come back so quickly but I have urgent information that The Raikage must know immediately" said Yoruichi in a serious tone which was unlike her usual cheerful and playful self that everyone knew her for.

Knowing that it must be serious consider her tone the SHOCK members quickly allowed Yoruichi walkthrough.

As she continued to walk on the Genjutsu soon started to dispel in which she could finally see the Gates of Kumogakure or as many people would call it New Kumogakure. The village in front of Yoruichi was not the original Kumogakure village since that had been destroyed during the last battle against The Godaime Raikage.

After the Civil War The Rokudaime Raikage had New Kumogakure built in this valley for several reasons one of those reasons was because like the original village. New Kumogakure had mountains on both sides and there were few paths both large and small that led to the valley where the village was and all were easily defendable. The village had mountains on both it sides and one large mountain behind it, the main front wall (or outer wall) of the village was at lest thirty meters thick of solid stone and was a hundred meters high and the wall stretch from one end of the valley to the other. The main village Gateway had a large metal gate that had two crouching Dragons on either side of it the gate would be left open during the day and closed at night, in which in the event of a siege the gate would be bolted down and a Fuuinjutsu called **Fuuin Teppeki** (Sealed Iron Wall) that was on the two Dragon Statues that flanked the entrance would activate sealing the gate shut.

As soon as Yoruichi went through the main entrance to village she started to run along the roof-tops of the Civilian District which was not an uncommon thing to happen in the village since Ninja's would often do that. As she ran Yoruichi looked around New Kumogakure she could not believe that they had built all this in just under three years since they had only just fully finished building it a month or two ago.

New Kumogakure was easily five times bigger than any other village in the Elemental Nations. The village itself was split in four large Districts with a wall dividing each District the inner walls themselves were no were near as thick as the main one but were at lest a few feet thick and quite strong and were just as high as the outer wall.

The first District which was directly behind the outer wall was the Civilian District where the Civilians lived in whether they be rich or poor all Civilian lived in this District in which they had their own Schools, Hospitals, Gardens, Parks, Police force and stores to shop since this District was also where trading for goods was mainly done.

The second District was the Industrial district were the village had its machinery built such as Kumo airships, war balloons, weapons, armour, siege weapons, trains, and other types of machinery, there was even several large landing platforms for the Airships to land on in this District.

The third District was the Shinobi District where all Shinobi's and their families as well as Shinobi Clans lived in this District and like the Civilian District the Shinobi District had their own Academies to learn their Ninja skills (Civilians were also allowed to join if the they wanted to), Hospitals, as well as weapons and gears stores to get equipment from, there was even a large stadium built for torment fights and the Chunin exams.

The fourth and final District was the ruling District where The Raikage was in as well as the Daimyo due to the fact that during the Civil War the former Daimyo Yoshiaki burned down the palace and the capital of Kaminari no Kuni when he realised that he was losing the Civil War and didn't want it to fall into Rebel hands. After the Civil War when New Kumogakure was being built it was decided that the new palace of the Daimyo would be built in New Kumogakure and rule the county from New Kumogakure although New Kumogakure itself would stilled be ruled by The Raikage in which the Daimyo could not interfere with anything that went on in the village unless it greatly effected the Daimyo or the rest of the people of Kaminari no Kuni.

When Yoruichi arrived at the ruling District she looked up at The Raikage tower or to be more precise The Raikage mountain tower since The Raikage tower was the mountain that was directly behind the village. The Raikage had tunnelled into the mountain and hollowed it out to allow people to be in it in which he then spent several months making it suitable for people to work in it since the tower would be the main focus point for everything that happens in the village whether it being Civilian matter or Shinobi matter.

Whenever she looked at it Yoruichi could not help but laugh remembering when The Raikage first told her his plans for New Kumogakure and what he would do. She remembered how she called him and baka to think he could do that. She also remembered how he just laughed and said that he be able do that and build New Kumogakure in just under three years after which she replied that if he did do that in that time frame she tongue kiss her former second in command Soifon(6) in public. Thinking of which she could not help but then laugh at all the men that had went to the hospital due massive nasal haemorrhaging when she did it not to mention Soifon could look at her in the face for a week after it without blushing of embarrassment. Since not only had The Raikage done what he said he do he even tunnelled into the sides of the other mountains on New Kumogakure side and made the sides of the mountains into docking ports for the Kumo Airships. He also made several underground tunnels and bunkers under the village for the Kumo ANBU units and underground tunnels and bunkers for the Civilian to use should the village come under attack.

She also remembered several times when foreign dignitaries from other members of the Heavenly Alliance came to New Kumogakure and they would gazed at it in wonder, where they would often ask how he was able to build this massive size village (or city as some would call it) so quickly in which The Raikage would just laugh each time and reply "Jutsu's can be used for more than just fighting".

Yoruichi quickly went into The Raikage tower/mountain through the massive double stone doors that had two Giant stone Tigers flanking the doorways in which the two stone Tigers had **Fuuin Teppeki** on them so that the doorway would be sealed shut when needed.

When inside it was not want most people would expect it to be instead of being dark, dank, and cold. The main hall of the tower/mountain looked like a palace hall in the middle of it was a beautiful foundation with cool clear water and statues made of pure marble that resembled Dragons Tigers and Falcons. There were benches made of solid marble in which the seats themselves were covered in soft leather. Light was coming through several large openings and was distributed all over the halls by both water and special light emitting crystals that glowed softly giving the tower/mountain a very soft but strong amount of light. The walls were smooth and covered in small gems and inlaid with copper mirrors which appeared to be well polished, as well as silver and gold designs that made the place even more grandiose than before and in the areas were healthy trees and bushes giving out a sweet scent to the tower/mountain. The floors were made from tiles that combined, marble, jade, and smooth limestone and were very strong all in all, the main hall was impressive to say the lest.

When a person looked up they would see all the different floor levels where different departments were on each level dealing with the different affairs in the running of the village both civilian and Shinobi matters. There were stairs and even lifts to get a person up to certain levels faster which was a good thing since The Raikage tower/mountain was always busy with activity. At the top roof point of the tower/mountain was a large glass dome that was directly above the fountain and shone more light down on it and the rest of the tower it also allowed the stones in the fountain to sparkle in the light. Not only was tower/mountain magnificent in the inside it was also easily defendable where just three squads of Ninja's could easily hold out for months against an enemy army, since the main doors were made of stone and when shut could take massive poundings they even had special seals on it that made them highly resistant against most Jutsu. The inside of the tower was also covered ten feet of solid rock there was even several small openings for the defenders to fire arrows, spears or Jutsu from down on the enemy as well as many traps inside the tower for the enemy which could be activated should the enemy be able to breach the doors or somehow enter in tower/mountain.

Yoruichi quickly got on one of the lifts and soon arrived at The Raikage office which was at the top floor of the tower/mountain. She greeted his secretary Ise Nanao who was an old friend of hers after which Nanao told her to go right a head into his office.

The Raikage office was simple it was a large double O circler shaped room with his desk facing the main double door to his office and with a large widow behind the desk so that The Raikage could look out the window and over the village. On both sides of the wall of the circler room in front of The Raikage desk were bookshelves filled with scrolls and books as well as a small spiral stairs that would allow The Raikage to go to the platform of the second level of his book shelf's as well as go onto the balcony that was right above The Raikage desk. It was then when she looked up to her left on the second level of the book shelf's that she saw him reading a scroll after which she made herself notice since he had yet to do so since he was focus on the scroll he was reading. When he did notice her he looked up and had a small smile on his face he then spoke.

"Good day Yoruichi I'm surprised that you arrive back so soon I did not expect you back till at lest this evening. I trust that the talks with the Saitō Hajime went without much difficulty" said The Raikage politely as he made is way down the spiral stairs and seated himself in his seat behind his desk facing her

"There was no real problem with the talks although Saitō and the Rebel Factions are hesitant to join forces with us as you expected. But I was able to arrange an agreement with Saitō were in return for supplies of food, medicine as well as a few other things he and the other Rebel Factions are willing to give us detail information on The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo which includes any and all plans that they are making and information of their military strengths" said Yoruichi

This caused The Raikage to smile since he knew that the information from Saitō and his people would very useful in the near future against The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo not to mention that this arrangement with the Rebel Factions would be a important stepping stone for a full Alliance with them.

"Good work Yoruichi you did an excellent job! I knew you would even if the Rebel Factions in Mizu ni Kuni are not fully Allied with us. They are at lest willing to share information with us and with this agreement we can slowly gain their trust and where we can then get a full Alliance with them later on" said The Raikage

"Raikage-sama there something else that you should know Princess Sachi of Umi no Kuni has been captured by The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo forces five days ago" said Youruichi

"WHAT?" shouted The Raikage in disbelief

Yoruichi then went and explained what her summon Hina had told her about what had happen to the Princess

When she finished The Raikage spoke in a serious tone of voice "Yoruichi did you give Saitō the Projection Ball like I asked you to?"

"Yes of coarse" answered Yoruichi "I even showed him how it works and what to do" she continued

The Raikage nodded and then went and opened up a small box on his desk, in the box was a small glass ball that had several seals craved on it, the ball was small enough to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

Although The Raikage was not they type of person to brag about how skilled he was he had to complement himself on his skills in creating the projection ball.

The Projection Ball worked as a two way communication link for The Raikage where if he needed to speak to one of his commanders or the leaders of an Alliance member Country or an Allied Country. All he would need to do would be to place the ball in his hand and think of the person he wanted to speak with in which the other person ball would start to glow and heat up telling them that someone wanted to speak to them in which once they picked up the ball in their hand an astral projection of The Raikage would appear in front of them as would an Astral Projection of them appear to The Raikage. It would even work for other holders of the Projections Balls where they could not only make contact with The Raikage but they could also make contact with one another. It also had a security measure where when a person first gets a projection ball all they need to do would be to spread some of their blood on the ball and it would connect them with the other projection balls and the ball they got would only work for them since it only works for the person whose blood was spread on it first.

The Projection Ball was based on a Jutsu that he read about in one of his old sensei scrolls that was called the **Gentōshin no Jutsu** (Magic Lantern Body Technique) although the scroll explained the basic of how the Jutsu worked it did not tell him how it was done, in which The Raikage then spent several years creating his own version of it with seals which in the end proved successful.

The Raikage quickly picked up the Projection Ball and closed his eyes and then reopened them again when an astral projection of Saitō Hajime appeared in front of them.

"Hmmm!... So this is how this thing works I hate to admit it but this is an impressive piece of Fuuinjutsu" commented Saitō in which he then looked up at The Raikage and raised his eyebrow

"Huh! So you're the famed Rokudaime Raikage I being hearing so much about the famed The Raiden no Kami (The God of Thunder and Lightning) or as many Shinobi in Kiri call you The Arashi no Oni (The Demon of Storms). I have to admit I pictured someone a bit….. different from all the stories I heard about you especially that rumour I heard recently where you defeated-"saidSaitō but before he could continue The Raikage interrupted him

"Forgive me Saitō-san but as much as I like to have a pleasant conversation with you about the things you heard about me I must interrupt you since I wish to speak to you about the information that you had sent to Yoruichi"spoke The Raikage seriously

"Fine! What is it that you want to know?" asked Saitō

"I would like you to give me a more detail account on what happened and what The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo are planning on doing since I guessing what you told to Yoruichi was just a basic overview of what happened" said The Raikage

Saitō just nodded and then spent the next half hour explaining in detail what had happened since an agent of one of the Rebel Factions in Mizu no Kuni was on board one of the ships when they attacked the Princess ship. He also told them the names of Konoha Ninja's that had been captured with her and that they were all being held in "The Hold" Mizu no Kuni strongest Prison. When Saitō finished The Raikage thanked him and told him that he send medical and food supplies to him and his forces within two weeks and said that he may call on him for more information soon which Saitō just nodded and his Astral Projection disappeared.

When Saitō Astral Projection disappeared a harden look came across his face.

Yoruichi knew this look well since she had fought with him in many battles during the Civil War. During the Civil War she became close friends with The Raikage and was considered one of his closest friends as did she, hence she was able to know when he was anger or extremely serious about something and the look on his face told her that he was planning something big and it would be serious.

The Raikage quickly called for his secretary Nanao in which she quickly entered the room

"Nanao! I want to you to send a message to all Shinobi Commanders and all major Shinobi Clan Heads as well as Lady Daimyo Kicho and Sensei. I want you to tell them that we are convening a War Council in two hours time" order The Raikage

This of course got a surprise gasp from both women since there had not been a War Council since the Country final stabilised when The Raikage was able to get all the remaining forces of The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki to surrender and join the Rebel Factions. The only reason a War Council would be held would be either to declare War on another Country or a plan a major military operation either of which was possible right now.

It took a few minutes for the two women to get out of their shock states but they eventually did in which Nanao quickly nodded her head and went to do want The Raikage ordered. The Raikage then turned to Yoruichi and told her to go a get a bite to eat and have a shower and be ready for the War Council since she would be expected there, after which the Woman nodded and left the office leaving The Raikage alone with his thoughts.

"_Things are moving much faster than I had expected them to but if I plan this right I can turn this to our advantage and the Heavenly Alliance will have a few new members as well as an new ally"_ thought The Raikage as he started to work on the plan to rescue the Princess and make both Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance stronger

-Two Hours later in The War Council Room-

The War Council room of Kumo was a large room inside The Raikage tower/mountain it had a thirty foot tall entrance with two equally sized double wooden doors to close it to outsiders. Inside the middle of the room was a large wooded round table that would allow up to thirty people to sit around it, one of the chairs around the table was larger than the others and more elegant in design. That seat was reserved for The Raikage there was also another seat behind The Raikage seat which was on a large stone pedestal with a seat on it which over looked the War Council table this seat was for the Daimyo in which the Daimyo would be allowed to watch over the council meeting if she wished to and could add her input if it was required or asked. Also on the wall of the Council Room on the Right hand side of the War Council table was a map of the Elemental Continent and the entire island Nations near it. The room itself had also seals in its to prevent any anyone to outside the room to hear what was being said or what was going on in the room.

Yoruichi was the first person to arrive in the War Council room and as she entered the two STORM members guarding the door saluted her which she replied in just. She then went and took her seat and put up her legs on the table to wait for the others to arrive which was not long since about two minutes after she arrived in the room her former second in command Soifon entered the room.

Soifon was a relatively short and petite woman with lightly tanned skin and black hair. She wore sleeveless white haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath it she wore a tradition Ninja outfit that has no sleeves and didn't cover her back. Her hair was worn short with two long braids covered in cloth. Soifon and Yoruichi had been friends for many years even before the beginning of the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni. Before the Civil War Yoruichi was a ANBU captain of Kumo Assassin division much like want she was now Soifon had joined her division as a young gifted prodigy who saw Yoruichi as her hero and idol Yoruichi later on took her on as an apprentice in which they grew close and Yoruichi saw her as a younger sister while Soifon thought of her as both an order sister and her idol. When the Civil War started Soifon followed Yoruichi along with many others from Yoruichi division and fought for the Rebels after the Civil War ended Soifon became the captain of the SHOCK division. But even though they were equal rank Soifon continue to regards Yoruichi as her superior and continued to call her Yoruichi-sama which annoyed Yoruichi since she hated being called by old traditional tiles like sama and Soifon knew that well.

"Hello Youichi-sama it good to see you back!" said Soifon politely Yoruichi just signed and said

"How many times do I have to tell you Soifon to stop calling me that we are equal rank now and even when I took you as my apprentice I told you not to call me that you know how much I hate being call by those stuffy old title names even that husband of yours doesn't like being called like that when he off duty"

"But what's wrong with calling you Yoruichi-sama? Yoruichi-sama? I'm only showing you respect Yoruichi-sama. You can't possible hate being called Yoruichi-sama that much? Yoruichi-sama?" said Soifon with a small smirk on her face when she saw Yoruichi eyebrow twitch with annoyance since she loved to annoy her like this after all the times Yoruichi use to tease and annoy her since Soifon knew how much things like that annoyed her former sensei and surrogate big sister.

Yoruichi just sighed again with annoyance and said "I swear your getting more and more like that husband of yours especially when he gets in the mood to annoy someone. Whatever happened to that stiff ass young girl who always followed orders and didn't question why and hardly ever lightened up?"

"I believe she left after a few years of being your apprentice since a bit of you had to rub off me as well as when I got married" answered Soifon with a small smile after which the two women then started to laugh a bit but soon after stopped and got serious.

"So The War Council has finally been called again do you know why?" asked Soifon to which Yoruichi nodded and said

"Yes I do but I believe that it best to wait till he and all the others arrive since he can give you the full detail of what happening and what he plans to do."

Soifon just nodded understanding that she would find out what was happing soon enough.

The two women were soon joined by Hayabusa Ryūhead of the STORM ANBU division of Kumo as well head of the Hayabusa Clan. Although the Hayabusa Clan held no blood limit they were the best Assassins and Fighters in all of Kumo which Yoruichi new well since most of her best men and women were from that Clan. The Hayabusa Clan Ninja's also made up a large fraction of the STORM division as well, this was because at a very young age all children in the Hayabusa Clan were train to be Shinobi's where they went through harsh training so that they would be as strong and skilled as they could be. The Clan was also extremely loyal to The Raikage due to that fact that during the Civil War the Hayabusa Clan sided with the Rebels in which at a late point in the war The Godaime Raikage found the secret base of Hayabusa Clan were their families stayed. He then tricked most of the Clans Shinobi to leave it in which he sent a large force of his Ninja's to attack the base and destroy it and captured as many of the women and children as possible so to hold them as hostages so to force the Hayabusa Clan to fight for him and control them. Fortunately The Raikage had been near the base and was able drive back The Godaime forces and when the Hayabusa Clan Shinobi's returned and found out what happened Hayabusa Jô (Ryū father and Clan head of the Hayabusa Clan before he was killed in battle near the end of the Civil War), swore a blood oath that he and his Clan would serve and protect The Raikage and his future Clan until they repaid the depth that they owed him for saving their families.

Despite his age Ryū had the demeanour of a man far older than himself and often spoke with great wisdom which many people would stay silent to listen to. This was due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as the head of a highly respected Shinobi Clan in Kumo as well as in other nations. His exploits from the Civil War and before it had given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understood things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He had a tranquil nature, much akin to water; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused in which many people would often try and stay on his good side. Although not often he would join many of Shinobi Commanders in a few social drinks of sake now and again, he was even married to the daughter of the head of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Kasumi since both their Clans had always good strong relations with one another.

Ryū wore a tight black leather outfit with no sleeves, black leather boots, fingerless gloves on his hands, gauntlets on his arm, a cape on his back and wore a mask to cover most of his face as well as wear his own Clan unique headband with the Kumo symbol on it. He also carried a sword on his back and Kunai's on his left leg. All together Ryū was dressed like what most people expected a Ninja to look like which was not surprising since the Hayabusa Clan took there title as a Ninja Clan very serious.

When Ryū saw both women he greeted them politely and then settled down in his seat on the table

Soon after they were joined by Shiden leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan who were among Kumo top Ninja Clan's they were well know for their unique fighting styles the Tenjin Mon and the Hajin Mon which allowed them to gain incredible strength and power. LikeHayabusa Clan the Mugen Tenshin Clan fought with the Rebel Factions due to their close ties with the Hayabusa Clan which only got stronger with the marriage between his daughter Kasumi and Ryū.

Just after Shiden arrived two other people arrived they were Akechi Mitsuhide and Miyoshi Saiyuri.

Akechi Mitsuhide was the Co Chief of operations for all the Shinobi forces where he would help decided who would go on what missions and could only be overruled by The Raikage, also should The Raikage be unable to run or organise the Shinobi forces Mitsuhide would take full control of the Shinobi forces.

Mitsuhide was a very handsome man despite being in his early thirties he still looked like a man in his mid twenties he had a narrow but well sculpted face and had long black raven coloured hair and clear blue eyes. Mitsuhide wore white Shinobi pants with sliver kneepads and boots, he also wore a white shirt with silver samurai like armour and had a white cloak and carried a long Katana that he called Gilded Talon.

Mitsuhide was also one of the first teachers to The Raikage back before he became Raikage. Mitsuhide was a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) before he became a missing-nin Mitsuhide was credited with being one of the greatest prodigies of his time in Kiri since at age thirteen he became head of the Oinin division. When he was fifteen he became a Jonin and a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, it was also said that he was a prodigy of the sword in which he mastered at a very young age the fighting style of his Clan the Taka Kyuukouka (the Swooping Hawk). He also earned the nickname of Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist White Death) since he wore a White cloak and armour. During his time as Head of the Oinin division virtually all of Kiri missing-nin were eliminated within weeks of going rogue but after he went rogue himself the efficiency of Kiri Oinin division went down greatly which caused for Kiri to have the highest amount of missing-nin from it village than in any other Shinobi Nation.

Mitsuhide also had a Doujutsu called the Takagan (Hawkeye) which gives the user the ability to see great distances, keep up with great speeds, see through Genjustu and see through objects much like the Hyuga Clan Byakugan and the Uchiha Clan Sharingan as well as allowing the user to hit a object with 99.99% percent accuracy no matter how small or how far the object was which was why the Akechi Clan were so famed in Kiri as Assassins. Mitsuhide was also one of the few in his Clan to activate the second level of the Takagan which allowed the user to see even greater distance than before but also allowed him to see a object or person weakest points which if hit he could destroy a boulder with just hitting it weak point with a single strike as well as disable or even kill a person with one strike whether it be a hand strike or a sword strike by seeing the weakest point of their body. Unfortunately Mitsuhide was also the last of his Clan since during the early parts of the bloodline crusade in Kiri his Clan was wiped out in which he was forced into hiding until near the end of the crusade, where he avenged his Clan by killing three hundred bloodline hunters (which was nearly the entire Bloodline hunter division) in a single night when they were at their main base in Kiri. After the attack Mitsuhide was declared an S rank missing Ninja with an engaged with caution warning on him. Later on during the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni he won great fame and respect when he joined the Rebel Factions of Kaminari no Kuniand Kumo as well as earned the nick name Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud).

The Woman with Mitsuhide was his long time childhood friend and partner Miyoshi Saiyuri who like Mitsuhide helped to train The Raikage back before he became The Raikage. Also like Mitsuhide she was the Co Chief of operations for all the Shinobi forces she was also formerly of Kiri where she was his Genin partner back when they were younger. Both rose through the ranks and both became members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū. Like Mitsuhide Saiyuri was a highly gifted Shinobi in which she mastered the sword art of Dual bladed sword fighting. She also had a Bloodline called Shitaikiri Kitai(The Mist Body Vapour) which allows her to turn her body into a mist like vapour when in this form she couldn't be harmed by any physical weapon and it allows her to go through even the smallest of cracks and holes to infiltrate enemy Bases. Forts and Castles, she could also enter a person body through their mouth and drain all the liquids from the person body leaving the person noting more than a dry husk.

This of course made the Miyoshi Clan valuable Infiltrators and Assassins and like the Akechi Clan her Clan had been wiped out quickly by the Bloodline hunters in which later on she avenged her Clan by killing the entire Kiri Council who supported the Yodaime Mizukage slaughter of Bloodline users and had ordered her Clan's massacre. After Slaughtering the Kiri Council Saiyuri was made an A rank missing Ninja and like Mitsuhide had engaged with caution warning on her. Back when she was with Kiri Saiyuri was known as the Kiri no Shinkutakai (Crimson Death of Mist) and when she joined the Rebel Factions in Kaminari no Kuni and Kumo she become know as Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist).

Saiyuri wore brown leather pants with brown leather boots; she also wore a white midriff top with long sleeves (that showed her figure quite nicely) and had a short cloak; she also carried to short curved swords that she had holsters for each one on her legs. Saiyuri had a sharp yet attractive face, short Crimson Red hair in which it fell down her face slightly and covered the left hand side of her face and she had bright green eyes.

It had also be greatly rumoured that both Mitsuhide and Saiyuri were lovers since neither were very often seen without the other while others just believed that they were close friends but no-one had the courage to asked them straight out since they did not want to get on either of their bad sides.

Both Mitsuhide and Saiyuri greeted the members who had already entered the War Council Room and took their seats near The Raikage seat.

Not long after Mitsuhide and Saiyuri three more people arrived they were Zhou Yu, Gan Ning and Sun Li all three of them commanded aspects of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni navel forces

Gan Ning was the leader of the Ning Clan and Commander of Kumo fleet he was also the best sea captain in all of the Heavenly Alliance and was also a former sea pirate. He was originally from Kiri and was from the Ning Clan who painted animal tattoo's on their bodies and used special Jutsu's, that were used by only their Clan that allowed the animals on their bodies to come to life (much like **Chōjū Giga; Viz** (Super Beasts Imitation Picture)) and return to their bodies when they were destroyed or were called back to their wielder they could also control the animals with their thoughts and see what their animals could see as well.

When the Bloodline Crusade began his Clan fled Mizu no Kuni since they feared people would consider their Clan Jutsu as a Bloodline and start to attack them. The Ning Clan fled to a small island where they were force to become pirates so that they would survive. During the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni he and his men tried to raid a dock belonging to one of the Rebel Factions but were captured by Denkou (the name The Raikage went by before he became The Raikage). WhenGan Ning explained why he was raiding their dock Denkou gave him a choice become the new leader of the Rebel Factions fleet and have his Clan join the Rebel Factions and have a chance of having a new home to live in or spend the rest of his life in prison while his Clan would be hunted down and destroyed by Kiri or some other nation or starve to death with no food or supplies, Gan Ning had little choice but to agree. During the Civil War he won great fame for his sea fairing skill and ability to command ships and men as well as leading raids on docks and ships belonging toDaimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage. After the Civil War ended Gan Ning was made Commander of Kumo fleet and Captain of his own ship.

Personality wise Gan Ning was a man of action who didn't like to adjust to proper etiquette. He was also wild and fearless as well as a brilliant leader of men, and was only really satisfied with a good brawl or battle. He was also confident in his abilities and, though he seemed arrogant, he had a good head on his shoulders and proved it many times in battle and knew when to rely on teamwork. However, he was fickle about who he take orders from although there were several people he did not mind taking orders from for example The Raikage since Gan Ning respected him a great deal.

Gan Ning worn lose fitting Shinobi like pants and normal boots he also worn a sleeveless vest and a ribbon that acted as a belt for him, he also had bandages around his stomach and worn the Kumo headband around his head he even worn bells around his neck say that they allow his enemies to know when the bell tolls for them. Gan Ning had brown spiky hair and had a roughish looking face he also had tattoos of animals all over his body he even carried a large curved sword that looked like a large cutting knife and he called the sword Leviathan.

Sun Li was the Commander of Kumo submarine fleet and underwater Shinobi fighting force AQUA (which was a force created to counter Kiri underwater fighting force SHARK). Sun Li was originally from a well off sea merchant family and when the Civil War started her family sided with The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki while she herself joined the Rebel Factions and became a very skilled Shinobi.

During the Civil War she became an excellent Commander of men and due to her experience in ships and was the one who suggested to create Kumo own counter forces of underwater fighters which she was given command of, as well as command of Kumo submarine fleet when the Civil War ended.

Personality wise Sun Li was upbeat and independent woman who was considered to be a tomboyish by many people. She was loving and loyal to her friends and family (who were pardoned for siding against the Rebel Factions). She was always eager to lend a helping hand to others and frequently wanted to prove her worth in battle which often caused her husband to worry.

Sun Li was also very beautiful she had short brown her and emerald green eyes and a curvy body, her clothing also reflected her personality since it gave her a tomboyish look she had a tight red top and shorts, with matching socks and shoes and wore a Kumo head band on her head with the Symbol cloth being red instead of brown.

Zhou Yu was the Supreme Commander of all Kaminari no Kuni naval forces and although he mainly only commanded Kaminari no Kuni navel forces, under wartime emergency's or events he would be given overall command of Kumo's and all the other members of the Heavenly Alliance navel forces. This was due to the fact that Zhou Yu was one of the most brilliant navel strategic commanders in the Elemental continent he was also highly skilled in the Ninja arts of combat but was not a ninja of Kumo he was also a highly skilled user in Fire Techniques.

During the Civil War Zhou Yu fought for Daimyo Yoshiaki and he commanded his fleets as well as Kumo despite not liking either Daimyo Yoshiaki or The Godaime Raikage he remained loyal to them due to they were still the rightful rulers of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, in which he won them many navel victories as well as nearly destroying the Rebel Fleet on severely occasions during the Civil War and kept the seas of Kaminari no Kuni virtually completely under Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage control. It was not until Anisu the famed Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon of Kumo) and Gan Ning joined the Rebel Factions did the tide turn against him in which during the battle of Eagles Peak most of his fleet had been destroyed by Anisu.

When the Civil War ended Zhou Yu had been taken Prisoner in which he was later on offered the rank Supreme Commander of Kaminari no Kuni naval forces which natural caught him by surprise since he had expected to be executed or in Prison for the rest of his life for siding against the Rebel Factions. It was later on that he learned that despite the fact he fought against them he had earned a great deal of respect from The Raikage and other Rebel Factions due to always taking Prisoner from destroyed enemy ships instead of letting them drown, giving plenty of food, clothing and medical supplies for the Prisoners and always fought with honour and allowed enemy ships to surrender and did not fire on retreating ships or Civilian ports and ships carrying Civilians like some fleet Commanders did.

Personality wise he was a man who valued honour most of all, he was also very loyal to his friends and Country, as well as very intelligent man and a keen strategist he was also a lover of music and was known well for playing the flute extremely well. Zhou Yu was also an extremely attractive man; he had long brown hair, dark brown eyes and was very handsome where many girls tried to win his affection. He wore tradition clothing for someone of the royal court (7); Zhou also wielded a straight thin narrow sword with a Red Dragon craved on the blade.

All three quickly sat down greeting the people who were in so far in their own way with a slight nod of the head in greet from Zhou Yu, a friendly smile from Sun Li and a grin Gan Ning.

The remaining other seven Clan heads entered right after Zhou Yu and the others they were Kuchiki Byakuya of the Kuchiki Clan, Godō Kisaragi of the Kisaragi Clan, Cai Wengi of the Wengi Clan, Ishida Ryūken of the Ishida Clan, Tatara Raito of the Tatara Clan, Yūki Nadie of the Yūki Clan and Zhao Yun of the Yun Clan.

Godō Kisaragi was leader of the Kisaragi Clan he was a fiercely proud man as were his Clan members, they had fled their Country Wutai when it was conquered by a more powerful Country in which they became a wandering Clan. It was just when the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni ended and the rebuilding and stabilization of the Country was beginning that Godō Kisaragi and his Clan offered their services to help the Country in return of allowing them to stay in which both Lady Daimyo Kicho and The Raikage agreed to. The Kisaragi Clan was well know for having several very powerful summoning contracts that they could use which made them quite powerful in their own right.

Cai Wengi was the leader of the Wengi Clan she was a powerful women who had an aura of strength and nobility around her and was well respected by everyone. She was a powerful Genjutsu Mistress as well as an extremely powerful Wind Mistress, Cai Wengi was a women of strong conviction and always did what she believed to be best for her Clan no matter what it cost her, she also valued loyalty and showed respect to those who she believed worthy of it.

Originally she and her Clan were from Suna but were force to leave the village when they learned that the Yondaime Kazekage was planning to have them killed and claim that they were traitors. For about fourteen years Cai Wengi and her Clan wandered around the Elemental Continent where they eventually joined in the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni with the Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage with the promise of a new home and a position as a powerful Clan when the Civil War ended. Although when they lost they were forgiven by The Rokudaime Raikage and he offered them the same deal which the Wengi Clan accepted and swore loyalty to The Raikage since they had been touched by The Raikage forgiveness and generosity.

Although it was not well know the reason why the Wengi Clan fled Suna was because the Wengi Clan had been the Guardians of the Demon Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) and were sworn to keep it from harming the people of Suna. After seeing the destruction that the former host of the Ichibi no Shukaku caused the Wengi Clan pleaded with The Sandaime Kazekage to not create another Jinchuuriki since all it would do would drive the host mad like it did to the monk that the Ichibi no Shukaku was sealed in and create another unstable Jinchuuriki that would threaten Suna. The Sandaime Kazekage eventually agreed to seal up the demon back into the tea kettle but when The Sandaime Kazekage disappeared (secretly killed by Sasori) and replaced by The Yondaime Kazekage the agreement was nullified. The Yondaime Kazekage sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku into his new born son despite the Wengi Clan objections and warnings, eventually when The Yondaime Kazekage realised that the Wengi Clan had been right all along he ordered for his son to be killed but all attempts failed.

When the Wengi Clan heard what the The Yondaime Kazekage was planning they offered to take Gaara into their Clan and train him and help him control the Ichibi no Shukaku (since they saw how bad his life was and how he struggled to control his power and knew he wasn't a demon and they felt responsible for him), but The Yondaime Kazekage forbid this, since back when he had the Ichibi no Shukaku first sealed into his son he forbad that any member of the Wengi Clan to come near his son. The reason for this was because The Yondaime Kazekage feared that the Wengi Clan would use their knowledge of the Ichibi no Shukaku and build a bond between Gaara and their Clan in which they would train him to become a weapon for them to use to take control of the village for them. Eventually The Yondaime Kazekage had order for the Wengi Clan to be wiped out under the guise that they were planning a Coup D'état fortunately they were able to find out about it before the order could be carried out. They had even tried to take Gaara with them but on the night they fled Gaara Uncle Yashamaru tried to kill him under the orders of his father and the men that were sent take Gaara could not get near him since he became completely unhinge by his Uncle betrayal and attack and could not get near him which resulted in them leaving him in the village.

The Wengi Clan also were the only people known except for Gaara to be able to use Sabuton (Sand Release) it was believed that due to their knowledge of the Ichibi no Shukaku and it's abilities that they knew how to do Sabuton although despite this knowledge they are not able to use Sabuton to the same level as Gaara could. Cai Wengi wore (8). She also carried a long straight narrow sword and a large battle fan on her back.

Kuchiki Byakuya was the leader of the Kuchiki Clan which was one of the founding Clans of the Kumo and one of the five Clans in Kaminari no Kuni or Kumo that had a Kekkei Genkai (although that had changed after the Civil War ended). The Kuchiki Clan had a Bloodline that was similar to the of tThe Shodaime Hokage Mokuton (Wood Release) their abilities was to be able to control plants and do Plant Jutsu the ability was called Koubaton (Plant Release) similar to The Shodaime Hokage Mokuton the Koubaton allowed a person to create Plants out of the ground and control them in anyway they wish to they could even create giant plants that could devour a man if they wish to. Although despite their ability only a quarter of the Clan could do it with the majority being unable the only ability that all members of the Kuchiki Clan shared was their high control over their Chakra.

Byakuya was a very handsome man where many women from important families often tried to gain his attention but failed since he had never gotten over the loss of his wife during the Civil War.

During the Civil War the Kuchiki Clan fought for The Godaime Raikage due to despite what he did he was still the rightful leader of Kumo but eventually when they learned some of the other crimes that The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki had done after which they sided with the Rebels Factions near the end of the Civil War and helped give them valuable information on The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki plans.

Byakuya himself was by far the most powerful and gifted member of his Clan and was said to be the greatest Prodigy to be born in the Clan in almost a hundred years it is also said that he was strongest member in his Clan to be ever born. Since he had complete mastery of the Koubaton to a level far beyond any other Clan member where he could channel his Chakra into thousands of flower petals or even tree leaf's and control them all at once and have them spin so fast and that they would act like thousands of small blades cutting his enemies to pieces he is even a master Genjutsu user.

Personality wiseByakuya acted in an aristocratic manner he seemed always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he was deeply conflicted. He was also extremely calm, even in battle, and was very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. This was due in part to his status in Kumo as the leader of one of Kumo most Noble Clans, he generally acted indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he faced where he rarely viewed his enemies or other people worth his time. But despite this trait, Byakuya was a very perceptive man and was fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he would state in comparison to a person was justified. Byakuya also strongly believed in law and order and believed that Shinobi's should do whatever it takes to protect their home and their people from harm. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cared for and protects those important to him which includes family and friends (since despite his cold manner he dose have several friends that he cares about).

Byakuya wore a White Shitagi, a Black Kosode, a Black Hakama, a white Hakama-Himo, white Tabi, and Waraji and a white Haori over the black Kosode he also kept his long shoulder length Black hair in a white headpiece called a Kenseikan. He also wore fingerless White gloves that covered only the back of his hands and wore a scarf made from the silver-white, windflower light silk which was a family heirloom that was handed down from generation to generation and was given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone was worth enough to buy ten mansions in New Kumogakure. Byakuya was also a highly skilled sword master where he carried a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It had a light blue handle.

Tatara Hamrio was the leader of the Tatara Clan, Hamrio only recently became the leader of the Tatara Clan since his grandfather retired as head of the Clan and handed it to him. Although Hamrio was the youngest member of the War Council (since he was only eighteen) he was a competent leader and an excellent fighter which earned him some respect from the other members although he did not enjoy meetings like these since he preferred to be out on the field doing missions.

The Tatara Clan was a new Clan that join Kumo during the Civil War, originally the Tatara Clan isolated themselves from the world when the Shinobi villages were first formed since they did not want to join any village but knew that they would either be forced to join or wiped out encase they became a threat to one of the villages. The Tatara Clan hid themselves in a small hidden valley in the Mountain ranges of Kumo it was not until the Civil War began that they were discovered by The Godaime Raikage forces. When he learned of their existence he offered them a place to join Kumo but they refused not wanting to join the Civil War. Soon after The Godaime Raikage sent a large force of Ninja's to destroy them and capture a few members of the Clan so that he could breed a new Clan under his control later on. Although the attack on the Clan was successful where three hundred members of the Clan were killed and about seventy others were taken prisoner two hundred members of the Tatara Caln were able to escape. Hamrio father as well as most of his family had been killed in that attack where only his Grandfather had survived and led the remainder of their Clan to the Rebel Factions and joined them to avenge what The Godaime Raikage had done and to rescue their captured Clan members which they eventually did.

During the Civil War the Tatara Clan won great respect and renowned by using their Kekkei Genkai to great effect. The Tatara Clan bloodline was called the Kōton(Steel Release) this Bloodline allowed them tomanipulate anything metal into any form they want it to be. They could reform metal into almost any kind of weapon or tool they needed, they could also make their bodies as hard as steel. This of course made the Clan extremely valuable as Ninja's and allies where after the Civil War they joined Kumo.

Personality wise Hamrio was a confident young man borderline cocky he also rarely lost his calm exterior and was quite intelligent for his age although he was also eager for action and to prove himself in battle, he was the most gifted user in his Clan fighting style and Bloodline where he master all his Clans techniques and created some of his own which proved that he was ready to be Clan head. Hamrio only real defect was that he loved to flirt with pretty girls which made all the worse since he was quite popular with the girls due to his good looks and cool personally although he did know when to get serious and this War Council meeting was one of those times when he got serious.

Hamrio had black spiky hair and had metal piercings on his ears and above his left eye; he also had dark brown eyes. He wore a light brown jacket and jeans and a blood red shirt underneath his jacket he also had black boots on and carried a heavy metal skull chain around his neck and a metal chain around his waist so that he have metal to manipulate if caught in battle unprepared.

Yūki Nadie was the leader of the Yūki Clan; the Yūki Clan had been created when large number of people had been subjected to experiments by The Godaime Raikage scientists during the Civil War to try and create new Bloodlines by experimenting with people genes with different experiments and using experimental formals on them. In the end the experiments hundreds of people died from them and two new Bloodlines were created the first was the Yūki Clan's Bloodline which enabled it members to pass through solid matter without harm. When this first Bloodline was created The Godaime Raikage order his scientists create more people with this ability so to create an entire Clan of the perfect Assassins.

During that time two hundred and twenty people were given this ability and were trained to use it to it full extent. Fortunately Denkou (what The Rokudaime Raikage was called before he became The Raikage) and the Rebels Factions found out about the experiments and attacked the base where the experiments were being done and freed all those who were being experimented on after which they quickly joined the Rebel Factions to get revenge on The Godaime Raikage for what he did to them and for all their friends and families that died during the experiments.

After the Civil War all those with the ability to pass through solid matter without harm decided to form a Clan and decided to call their Clan the Yūki Clan and call their ability Tsuuka no Iki (The Passing through Spirit limit). They then madeNadie their leader since she was the one to gather them together as a Clan and she was the first one to have this ability.

Nadie was a young women who was highly intelligent as well as caring, respectful to other and quit witty, she was also highly lethal in combat and at using her abilities to their full extent in which she earned the nickname Rei (Ghost). She wore traditional brown Shinobi pants and sandals as well as brown hooded jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath it and two wrist blades on each arm for quickly silently killing any enemies.

Ishida Ryūken was the leader of the Ishida Clan and like the Yūki Clan the Ishida Clan had been created due to experiments by The Godaime Raikage scientists on people to create new Bloodlines the Ishida Bloodline was the second to be created. The new Bloodline that the Ishida Clan could use was the ability to create weapons out of Chakra it allowing them to pierce or slice through any armour or weapon. They also had large amount of Chakra reserves and all had flawless control over it, the more skilled members could even draw Chakra from around them if they were low on Chakra. When The Godaime Raikage heard of these abilities he ordered for more like them to be created and trained to use their new abilities much like with the Yūki Clan in which two hundred and seventy people were given these abilities. When the base that they were being held was liberated by the Rebel Factions they joined the Rebel Factions for much of the same reason as the Yūki Clan did.

After the Civil War all those with the abilities to create weapons out of Chakra decided to form the Ishida Clan and decided to call their ability the Reiryoku no Soujuu (Manipulating Spirit Power limit). They also decided to makeRyūken as the Clan head since he was the most powerful of all it members of the new Clan.

To most people Ryūken was a cold man who cared for noting yet those that knew him knew he cared deeply for Clan and family since it was his reasonability to lead and protect them. He did not speak much and would only make his opinion know when it was needed or asked he was also the very serious type of man who would take any threat to the safety of his Clan or Kumo very serious.

Ryūken wore a typical outfit that all Ishida Clan members wore which was a white, form-fitting, high-collared tunic with a blue cross symbol on his back, which was frequently on all the Ishida Clan members uniforms.

Zhao Yun was leader of the Yun Clan who before the Civil War were consider the most powerful Clan in Kaminari no Kuni (and are still considered that by many). The Yun Clan was also one of the five only know Clans to have a bloodline (before the Civil War started although that changed when it ended) the Yun Clan Bloodline was called Ryuton (Dragon Release) which gave them increase strength, speed and power as well as to be able to transform into humanoid like Dragons increasing their power exponentially they even had a summoning contract for Dragons.

Although considered by many as Ninja Clan the Yun Clan fought more like Samurai than Ninja's since they wore armour in battle and use weapons like spears, axes's and long swords in battle although they also use Ninjutsu and had their own types of Ninjutsu. Also the Yun Clan were not a Clan in Kumo but were a Clan that served and protected the Royal family of Kaminari no Kuni although some members joined Kumo to be Ninja's.

During the Civil War the Yun Clan fought for Daimyo Yoshiaki even when it was learned that he was the one who had his brother and his family murdered as well as many of their kin's men and women who were with Daimyo Dōsan and his family when they were killed, this was because they were swore to protect and serve the Satake Royal Family. But when it was learned that the Lady Kicho had survived the attack and was with the Rebel Factions to overthrow her Uncle and reclaim Kaminari no Kuni they quickly left and joined the Rebel Factions with as many warriors and Samurai that were loyal to Lady Kicho father.

After the Civil War Zhao Yun was made the captain of Lady Daimyo Kicho Royal guard, later on the Yun Clan became an official Clan of Kumo where half of the Clan were Ninja's under The Raikage and the other half were the guardians of Lady Daimyo Kicho and served her.

Zhao Yun was a man that was held in high regard by everyone in Kaminari no Kuni and Kumo and was one of the Great War hero's of the Civil War he was a man held Honour, Virtue and Justice as the most important things. He was an extremity trustworthy man whom people could always depended on and was fearless and would never give up hope even against the most impossible odds. He was an extremely handsome man where women would often flock to see him he wore (9) he also carried an extendable spear that could be easily carried on a utility belt and when taken out and flick the switch on it, it would extend into a long spear (10). He even earned the Nickname the Ryugin no Kumo (The Silver Dragon of Cloud).

After the Clan heads all arrived two more people came in they were Lu Xun and Hiki Kanewho commanded Kumo Air forces.

Lu Xun was the Commander of the Air fleet of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni although he was young he was a highly skilled Strategist and a former apprentice to Zhou Yu.

Like Zhou Yu, Lu Xun fought against the Rebel Factions and for Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage he was a highly skilled user in Fire techniques like Zhou Yu but wasn't a Ninja he was also skilled in double sword fighting.

When the Civil War ended he was pardon for fighting against the Rebel Factions and was even given command of Kumo new Airship fleet due to earning respect from the Rebels Faction for treating all Prisoners respectfully and honouring the code of conduct in War by not targeting Civilian cities and villages much like his sensei Zhou Yu.

Lu Xun was a formal and humble person, he was also quick witted and perceptive and believed in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy helped inspire those around him. Where he always tried to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He'd address disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always strived for an optimistic solution to the situation. Lu Xun wore (11)

Hiki Kane was the Commander of Kumo Sky Hawk Ninja's which was a special force of Ninja trained to use special Portable Wing Gliders that would fold up on a person back like a backpack and then extend like Wings when launch into the air through specially built catapults on the Airships, Fortress ships (12) and on the ground. The Sky Hawk Ninja's could then glide through the air firing bombs, Kunai's and Jutsu's down on the enemy or even fly over enemy walls and scout for enemies from the air (13). They could even feed a small portion of the Chakra into the Portable Wing Gliders through the special Chakra absorbing metal that the Portable Wing Gliders were made out of to keep them in the air even if their was not much Wind in the air. It worked on a very similar manner of the Sky Ninja's Gliders but unlike theirs the Sky Hawk Ninja Portable Wing Gliders did not need much chakra to keep them in the air since the Portable Wing Gliders were not as heavy as the Sky Ninja's Gliders although despite that the Portable Wing Gliders were not as fast or manoeuvrable as the Sky Ninja's Gliders.

Kane was one of the first Ninja's to become a Sky Hawk Ninja and was a top ace flyer when in the air in which he quickly became the unit first Commander. He was energetic young man who was almost fanatically loyal to Kumo and The Raikage he was also quickwitted and eager to go on mission yet he also could analogize a situation very quickly and stay calm in even the most stressful situations. Kane wore a standard ANBU outfit with body armour, black vest and Shinobi pants.

Soon after Lu Xun and Hiki Kane,Unohana Retsu and YoukaiMasato (who appeared by **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique)) entered the room.

Unohana Retsu was the head of Kumo Hospitals and of it Medical-nin corp. Retsu was not from Kumo or Kaminari no Kuni she was a travelling medic who travelled around the Element Continent treating people for any illness or injury.

During the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni she was able to get into the Country before the boarders were sealed in which she then started to treat Ninja's. Warriors and Samurai alike on both sides for wounds they had gotten from battle since she did not care who they fought for if they were injured and needed help she would help them. She even took in and trained my young people who had been orphaned due to the Civil War as her apprentices to help her when caring and healing the wounded or sick. She would often go to a battlefield when a battle was over and treat the wounded, in which she had saved many lives that, would have died had it not been for her it was because of this that she earned the nickname ChiyunoMegami (Goddess of Healing). Thanks to her healing and saving so many lives on both sides she earned the respect ofhundredsNinja's, Warriors and Samurai alike on both sides even when Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage ordered their men to attack her or one of her medical stations that she had setup with her apprentices, most of the time the commanders and the men would refuse or make up excuses to not attack out of respect and gratitude for what she had done for them.

Although she was a Healer Retsu was also a Shinobi and at highly skilled one at that since when she was younger she had met with Tsuande the Slug Princess when she was on her travels with her apprentice Shizune where she was able to get her to agree to train her. Retsu spent several years training under Tsunade learning everything that Tsunade was willing to teach her and after several years she parted ways with Tsuande to become a great medic on her own. From her training with Tsuande, Retsu became a highly skilled medic-nin in both healing and in combat which she had shown when on a few occasions she defended herself or her patients from Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage men whom later greatly regretted following Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage orders due to the massive beatings they got from fighting her since it had been rumoured that Retsu was on par with Tsuande herself in healing and in fighting.

Although despite this Retsu did not like to hurt or kill people she considered herself a Healer first and a Shinobi second saying "It is easily to destroy something or take lives but to save lives and heal others is harder which is why it is the better".

Retsu had a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. She was soft-spoken, polite, and a caring woman who used honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and enemies. She rarely showed any signs of panic or distress, and had a great sense of duty when it came to healing people. With her grace and kind manners, she would also let others know quietly that while she may be soft, she was not to be taken lightly. Since despite her gentle nature, many Shinobi, Samurai and Warriors feared her that included her fellow Commanders and even The Raikage himself would not wish to be on the receiving of her wrath. Since according to most of the Commanders, respectively, she can be extremely frightening and terrifying all at the same time since many people agreed that they would never want to get on her bad side (most stating that fighting the Kyuubi himself and being destroyed by it would be a much more preferable fate than being on her bad side).

When the Civil War ended The Raikage asked her to join Kumo and become head of it Hospital's he even offered her the chance to setup a medic-nin programme and give her complete control over it, Retsu agreed to the offer although she also had some other conditions which The Raikage agreed to. The programme had created with the help of her apprentices a large number of medic-nin's and it became policy for each Shinobi team to have a medic-nin on it which was proving to be a highly successful in reducing the loss of Shinobi's on missions.

YoukaiMasato was the head of CIND he was an expert in infiltration, Assassination and at gathering Information as well as misleading people with false Information. Masato was not from Kumo he was originally from the streets of Ta no Kuni he was then taken in by Orochimaru since he had shown Orochimaru that he had some potential as a Ninja. He was then experimented on by Orochimaru who implanted some cells of a demon (which he had gotten from the corpse of a dead demon) into his body to see if he could create a Ninja's with the powers of a demon. The Experiments had worked in which Masato had increased speed, strength, agility and power as well as being able to transform into a demon like creature, but when Masato found out what Orochimaru had done to him he destroyed the lab and the research on the project and then fled but not before vowing to one day make Orochimaru pay for what he did to him.

For several years he roamed alone travelling around the Elemental Continent and training himself eventually he arrived in Kaminari no Kuni just when the Civil War started and was force to hid in the mountains since the boarders of the Country were blocked and no one could get out or in. Eventually at some point when hiding from a large force of Ninja's loyal to the The Godaime Raikage, Denkou (The name The Rokudaime Raikage went by before he became The Raikage) had been wounded from an earlier fight and came across the cave that Masato was hiding in. Masato helped give Denkou some medical aid to help him heal his wounds, over the following days hiding from the enemy Ninja's Denkou and Masato talked and got to know one another eventually they became friends since they found that they had a lot in common with one another, eventually Denkou asked Masato to join him and the Rebel Factions and use his abilities to help them free Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, at first Masato was unwilling to join but eventually he agreed to help and use his abilities to great extent where he earned the nickname Youkai Ni (The Red Phantom).

After the Civil War The Raikage made him the head of CIND where he used his various underground contacts that he had gained from his travels to great extent to help Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance.

Masato was a naturally a loner as well as a Dark brooder and often brooded over what he had become and carried many burdens and secrets. But despite his cold personality, he was not uncaring he was actually a very caring person especially for his friends. He fiercely despised Orochimaru for his various immoral actions to him and other poor victims. Masato was also reluctant to speak much, although whenever he did he typically had something very important to say. He was also very close to The Raikage, and his bodyguards Nii Yugito, Fū and Killer Bee as well had a very good relationship with the Yūki and Ishida Clans (mainly due that he knew what it was like to be experimented on).

Also despite what he thought of himself Masato was a very attractive man which had earned him the attention of many women he had crimson eyes and long black hair that streams about a bit wildly at times. He wore a red band over his head with his bangs emerging over it. Although his most distinctive feature was his tattered red cape, that was held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, Masato's attire was black with several straps and buckles and pointed metallic boots. He also wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm and carried twin short swords on his back.

Right after Retsu and Masato had arrived Shihōin Urahara Kisuke and Yue Ying arrived in the room.

Shihōin Urahara Kisuke was the Co head of Research and development department where he development several different machine and weapons for the Village for example he was the one who developed the Kumo submarines as well as several other things and with Yue Ying help helped redesigned the Airships plans that they got from Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country).

Kisuke was Yoruichi husband before the Civil War had started and was already head of Research and development department but due to the limited budget that Kumo had in that department he could not create the machines he could now. Both he and Yoruichi knew each other since childhood and were close friends and eventually dated one another and just before the Civil War started they married.

During the Civil War Kisuke had helped develop several different items that were of great use to the Rebel Factions such as a special food pill that kept a Shinobi full for three full days without any need of food as well as kept them energise with little side effect. After the Civil War he was made Co head of Research and development department were he continued to build machines and weapons for Kumo.

Kisuke was laid-back, jovial person who often made jokes about things, but despite that he also had another side to his personality where he would be deceptive, cunning, and serious when the situation demanded for it. Also despite his care-free attitude, he always spoke politely, but was sometimes sarcastic. As well as sometimes over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about something.

Kisuke wore traditional wooden sandals and a bucket hat; he also wore dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half.

Yue Ying was also Co head of Research and development department much like Kisuke she was also the wife of Zhuge Liang (the Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni and head of the Council of Kumo and advisor to both Lady Daimyo Kicho and The Rokudaime Raikage). She was a very beautiful women with long red hair that went down to her hips although despite her beauty she was an highly skilled Shinobi and a extremely intelligent women and created many machines and weapons such as the Portable Wing Gliders and their launchers as well as other things.

Like Zhuge Liang she did not come from this Country she and her husband had only came when Zhuge Liang and her students had pleaded them to help them fight with the Rebel Factions. Eventually after the Country was freed and one of their students became The Raikage (both she and Zhuge Liang were The Rokudaime Raikage teachers as well before he became The Rokudaime Raikage) they were asked to stay and help build the Heavenly Alliance which eventually both she and her husband agreed to stay.

Yue Ying wore a green knee high outfit, with heeled boots and black gloves that leaves some of her fingers uncovered and wielded portable extendable spear and a bow and arrow.

After Yue Ying and Kisuke had arrived and sat down in their seats at the War Council table Lady Daimyo Kicho herself arrived with her Bodyguard Naomasa Katsumoto.

Lady Daimyo Kicho was the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni she a extremely beautiful women and was a graceful maiden who had excellent martial arts skills in which she was also highly skilled in sword fighting since she had been trained in the Samurai arts from a very young age and took to it very quickly.

Unlike most other princess she preferred to train for combat since her father believed that everyone in his family should be able to defend themselves and not always relay on others to defend them. She was also quite intelligent and wiser than most people her age and wanted to do what was best for her people especially after the Civil War in her Country. When her family was attacked by the Amako Clan Ninja's she had tried to help defend her family but were eventually overwhelm fortunately her teacher and bodyguard Naomasa Katsumoto was able to help her escape and hid her as the Civil War wage since he feared that she would be Assassinated by either side so that they could gain power. But during the Civil War the Naomasa Clan castle was attacked by followers of Daimyo Yoshiaki fortunately Rebel Shinobi's lead by Denkou (The name The Rokudaime Raikage went by before he became The Raikage) arrived and saved them. When they learned that Kicho was the daughter of Daimyo Dōsan and rightful ruler of Kaminari no Kuni they immediately promised her their support to help her reclaim her throne as Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni.

When she revealed herself to people of Kaminari no Kuni Daimyo Yoshiaki tried to discredit her stating that she was a imposter but it had failed and she was able to gain the support of Yun clan as well as many Warriors, Samurai and Samurai lords that had been loyal to her father including her cousin (from her mother side) Masamune Date also know as the Azure Dragon or The Dokuganryū (The one-eye Dragon) who was the most powerful Samurai Lord of Kaminari no Kuni.

During the Civil War she personal lead her forces many times in battle and earned the nickname Oujokuchō (Death Butterfly) due to the butterfly symbol she wore on her breastplate. When they won the Civil War she made Denkou The Rokudaime Raikage and with his help and the help of other Countries that The Raikage was able to get support from they were able to the rebuild both Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni and created the Heavenly Alliance.

Kicho wore (14) she also carried an O-Katana on her side and carried a set of Kuni on her right leg in a leg holder.

Naomasa Katsumoto was leader of the Naomasa Samurai Clan and Personal Bodyguard and teacher to Lady Daimyo Kicho. He had served Kicho father for many years and fought through many battles where he had earned great fame from his battles and was highly respect by many Samurai both in Kaminari no Kuni and around the Elemental Continuant. He was very loyal to Kicho since he considered Kicho like a daughter due to knowing her since she was very young, during the attack on the Royal family Kastumoto tried to protect them but they were overwhelmed, Daimyo Dōsan (who had been mortally wounded in the battle) had order him to get Kicho out and protect her with his life which he sworn to do and was just able to get her out. For four years of the Civil War he was able to keep her hidden until Daimyo Yoshiaki men attacked his castle since the Naomasa Clan refused to join him and were staying neutral. When they were saved by Denkou and his Rebels forces he had been naturally suspicious since he feared that they might try and use the Princess to gain power or kill her before she became a threat to them but thankfully he had been proven wrong since Denkou prove to be an honourable man. Thanks to his help they were able to rebuild both Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni in just a few years and formed a powerful Alliance with other nations to help one another.

Kasumoto wore traditional crimson red Samurai armour and carried an O-Katana on his side.

"Lady Daimyo Kicho what are you doing here? We did not expect you to come to this meeting" said Zhao Yun as he and the other members of the War Council stood up and bowed to the Lady Daimyo in respect as she sat own on the seat on the pedestal over looking the War Council.

"I came here due to The Raikage informing me that this War Council meeting was being held and that I should attend it. I hope you all do not mind me listening in?" said Kicho

"Of course not Lady Daimyo you are more than welcome" said Zhao Yun

When Lady Daimyo Kicho sat down seven more people arrived one of them four of them were the Personal Bodyguards of The Raikage they were Nii Yugito, Fuu, Killer Bee and Okatsu all of which except for Okatsu were Jinchuurikis. One of other two was Zhuge Liang Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni and head of the Council of Kumo and advisor to both Lady Daimyo Kicho and The Rokudaime Raikage and the other person next to him was Seiwa Anisu the Kumo no Aisuryuu the personal military advisor to The Raikage and second in command for all military matters in Kumo and answerable to only The Rokudaime Raikage and the final person among the group was The Raikage himself.

Okatsu was confident, strong and intelligent Konoichi she was also was a dedicated and loyal Ninja who would glad give up her life for The Raikage. Although unlike the other Bodyguards of The Raikage Okatsu was not a Jinchuuiki she was a typical but highly skilled Konoichi. Also she was not originally from Kumo or Kaminari no Kuni, she was from a small Country who lord was deposed in a revolt and her Clan (which was also small) had been wiped out due to they were loyal to the lord and she had just managed to escape.

After her escape of her Clan slaughter she had travel for a while offering her services as a Ninja's to small lords and Daimyo's but during one mission she had been captured by a group of missing-nin's due to her getting bad Intel of their strength and numbers. They had beating her badly and had planned on raping her but fortunately before they could The Raikage (this was before he even entered the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari and Kuni and before he became Raikage) and Seiwa Anisu had heard her screams for help as they tried to rape her.

They quickly killed the men and The Raikage helped nurse her back to help from her wounds he had even stayed by her sides when she slept since she had suffered from nightmares of her Clan being killed and what had nearly happened to her.

After she had healed she had practically insisted only following them since she had told them that they had saved her life and saved her from being raped hence her life was theirs or more especially The Raikage for staying by her side for so long and helping to heal her.

She travelled with them for a while and when they entered the Civil War she earned great respect and fame for her skills as a Konoichi in battle. After the Civil War ended The Raikage offered her the position as one of his Bodyguards which she took without hesitation since it was what she had wanted.

Okatsu wore (15) and carried a Katana on her lower back.

Nii Yugito was a proud, wise and courageous Kunoichi, she was also a firm young woman and thoughtful of her comrades. She had been made into a Jinchuuiki when she was only two and went through a detestable training that was imposed on her although through it she was able to control her transformation into the Nibi no Bakeneko (The Two Tailed Monster Cat) and use its power to it full extent she also gained confidence in herself through hard work. She had been loyal to both Kumo and The Yondaime Raikage before the Civil War started and was considered the second strongest Shinobi in Kumo.

When the Civil War started she fought for The Godaime Raikage along with the Killer Bee the Jinchuuiki of the Hachibi no Kyogyū (The Eight Tailed Giant Ox) but this had not been of choice since when The Godaime Raikage first came into power he had special Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Techniques) seals put on them so that he could control them and force them to do what he wanted them to do. For the first four years of the Civil War Yugito used her powers against the Rebel Factions which had nearly caused the Rebel Factions to be wiped out. But when Denkou (The name The Raikage took before he become The Raikage) united the Rebel Factions he was able to beat back the forces of The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki on several occasions. But it was not until the battle of Mikatagahara which was often referred as The Storm Battle on the Great Plains where the tide turned it was where she and Killer Bee fought Denkou while the combined forces of The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki fought the combined forces of the Rebel Factions on the other end of the plain.

During the battle a massive storm arrived in the middle of the battle and Denkou used it to use his most power attack that defeated her, Killer Bee and wiped out all three thousand of Daimyo Yoshiaki reinforcements (who had arrived to assist in the battle) with a single attack. With the reinforcements wiped out and their Jinchuuiki's defeated The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki and their forces had no choice but to retreat since they were beginning to lose the battle. The attack that Denkou used had also nearly killed them but lucky with their Bijuu they were able to heal their injuries, soon after the battle Denkou with the help of his Sensei Zhuge Liang was able to remove the seals her and Killer Bee had on them after which they joined the Rebel Factions.

Soon after the Civil War she, Okatsu and Killer Bee were made the Personal Bodyguards of The Rokudaime Raikage and when the Heavenly Alliance was formed they were then joined by another Jinchuuiki from Takigakure (The Hidden Waterfall) called Fuu who was also made the Personal Bodyguard of The Raikage.

Yugito wore a tradition ANBU outfit with black Shinobi shirt under ANBU body armour, Arm pads and Knee pads as well as Shinobi pants with a short Katana on her back.

Killer Bee was the Jinchuuiki of the Hachibi no Kyogyū he was also the younger brother of The Yondaime Raikage who was Assassinated by the Amako Clan and not only that but he was also now the current Clan head of the Yotsuki Clan since his brother was the pervious Clan head.

The Yotsuki Clan was one of Kumo founding Clans and one of the only five clans with Bloodlines in Kumo which was the Raiton (Storm Rlease) which allowed them to combined Lightning and Water to create beams of light energy and destroy anything it hits. Like Yugito he was forced to obey the orders of The Godaime Raikage and fight the Rebel Factions it was not until he was defeated by Denkou and released from the seals that made him follow The Godaime Raikage orders that he joined the Rebel Factions and became the new Clan head of the Yotsuki Clan (since they were one of the first Clans to side against The Godaime Raikage when they learned that he was the one to kill The Yondaime Raikage) and after the Civil War Killer Bee was also made the Personal Bodyguard to The Raikage.

Killer Bee was a funny enough person with a good sense of humour although he demanded respect from others such as calling him Jinchūriki-sama or Hachibi-sama he enjoyed speaking in song, more specifically in rap-style even when he was fighting enemies this of course got on people nerves, he would even stop in mid-fight to write some rhymes down which would often infuriate his enemies as well. He would spend hours on end rapping and rhyming which would further annoy people since despite how long he spent doing those things he was never any good at them. But despite his lack of skill in rapping and rhyming he was one of Kumo most powerful Shinobi's he was able to fully use and control his Bijuu power when he transformed into the Hachibi no Kyogyū, not only that he was highly skilled in Taijutsu and had incredible strength (much like his brother The Yondaime Raikage) and a master swordsman where using his own conventional style, which give him great versatility, and allowed him to fight with eight swords at once.

Killer Bee was a dark-skinned man and had possessed a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo that says "iron" and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white- coloured forehead protector. He also wore a white-coloured one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck and carried seven swords on his back.

Fū was also a Jinchūriki like Killer Bee and Yugito she was the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle). She was a Shinobi of Takigakure and the most power Shinobi that they had she was highly skilled in earth type Jutsu thanks to the earth controlling abilities of her Bijuu (16). She was sent to Kumo as an offering of Takigakure commitment to the Heavenly Alliance when they joined the Heavenly Alliance. Fū was a friendly person that was loyal to her people and would do anything to protect them she would often spend time gardening, which she was quite good at thanks to her abilities. She also enjoyed playing with children and always made time to play with them, she was also a very confident woman and was courageous as well and could use her abilities to great effect when fighting.

Fū has bright green hair and pink eyes. She wore a high white shirt and armlets and a fishnet waistband. She also wore her Takigakure forehead protector on her right arm and her Kumogakure on her left. She also carried a cylindrical object on her back.

Zhuge Liang was Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni and head of the Council of Kumo and advisor to both Lady Daimyo Kicho and The Rokudaime Raikage hence he was one of the most powerful and respected men in all of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni. He was a wise strategist with unsurpassed intelligence he was known to many as the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) due to like a sleeping dragon no-one would dare to challenge him for if they did like a dragon when he wakes he would utterly destroy them with his incredible power.

Zhuge Liang was a master Genjutsu user (which shows where he hid New Kumogakure under a powerful Genjustsu Cloud) and was also a master at using different Jutsu's and combining them to make them more powerful it is rumoured that Zhuge Liang skill and power at using Jutsu's was on par with the late Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) Sarutobi HiruzenThe Sandaime Hokage. Zhuge Liang was also a master strategist where many rulers of other nations had often tried to have him under their employment so to command their armies it was because of his strategies that the Rebel Factions won some of their greatest victories such as the taking of Fan Castle. Where he tricked the defenders into thinking that he had his men (who were besieging the castle) had left and ran away when the defenders had sent a large numbers of their men to pursue them he and his men revealed themselves to have hidden near by and attacked the castle when it was so lightly defended and took it without much problem while the defenders that were tricked out of the castle were ambushed and captured by some of Zhuge Liang men who hidden themselves to ambush them.

Zhuge Liang was also the former teacher of both The Raikage and Seiwa Anisu before they joined the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni and Kumo, and when they did join the Civil War they were able to convince him and his wife Yue Ying to join the Rebel Factions and fight to free the Country.

After the Civil War Lady Daimyo Kicho asked for Zhuge Liang assistance in helping to rule her Country and asked him to be her advisor as did Denkou when he became The Rokudaime Raikage, he eventually even became head of the Council of Kumo since everyone respected his opinion and advice and was later on named the Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni.

Personality wise Zhuge Liang was a placid and calculating man who was always thinking one step ahead. He often stated that every turn in battle is a part of his effortless planning. He spoke with a polite and proper manner at all times, albeit terrifyingly so when he completely stumps his enemies. Though his intentions are sometimes questioned, his loyalty to his former students was unquestionable.

Zhuge Liang wore very basic robes, with yin-yang symbols on opposite sides of each other, and mostly made up of green, and mystical and golden designs and had a thin beard and moustache in a similar manner of a noble. Zhuge Liang was often seen carrying a large fan in which he uses it to create power Wind Jutsu's.

Seiwa Anisu also known as the Kumo no Aisuryuu he was the Personal military advisor to The Raikage and was second in command for all military matters. Anisu was a tall man about (6.2) he had long white hair that went down to his lower shoulder blades and would have it parted on the left side of his face. He had a slightly narrow yet handsome face with bight blue eyes. Like The Raikage and some of the other members of the War Council he was not original from Kaminari no Kuni, Anisu joined the Civil War and fought with the Rebels when they witness the atrocities that the forces of The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki were doing where they decided to fight with the Rebel Factions. They were then able to convince their former Sensei's Akechi Mitsuhide and Miyoshi Saiyuri as well as Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang to join them in the fight. Both he and Denkou rose through the ranks of the Rebel Factions very quickly where Denkou was able to unite the Rebels in a powerful fighting force and helped them win many victories.

Anisu also won his share of great glory in the war where at the battle of Eagles Peak where the Rebel fleet and the fleets of The Godaime Raikage and Daimyo Yoshiaki fought, and Anisu used his Ice abilities to create a massive Ice storm to freeze over both enemy fleets and single handily wiping out two thirds of the fleets with the one Jutsu which earned him the nickname Kumo no Aisuryuu.

Anisu was originally from Mizu no Kuni he was of the Seiwa Clan who were known for their ability to create and use Ice Jutsu which forced Anisu family to go into hiding when the Bloodline Crusade began. But unfortunately his family were found and they were all killed by Bloodline hunters, and had his Sensei's Akechi Mitsuhide and Miyoshi Saiyuri not arrived and saved him he would have died as well. They then took him with them and trained him after a few years they also came across Denkou who they took in as well the two of them trained together all the time for two years and became the best of friends and friendly rivals. Eventually their Sensei's took them to Zhuge Liang to be trained by him after a few years they left together to travel and learn things on their own which was when they got involved in the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni. After they won the Civil War, Denkou then became The Rokudaime Raikage and he became his Personal advisor and right hand man.

Many people often referred Anisu personality to be like water where he would often be calm and go with the flow, like water, but become as hard and cold as ice in battle and would kill his enemies without mercy. He was also very mature despite his personality and would get serious when the situation called for it. He would often talk and joke around with The Raikage and the two of them could be found often sparing with one another since they had a sort of rivalry in terms of getting stronger. Anisu was also extremely loyal to his friends and to his loved ones and would not hesitate to put himself in harms way to protect them.

Anisu wore a Black sleeveless shirt with black Shinobi pants and wore black boots with steel tips at its toes and heels as well as wore a white trench with the Kanji symbol for Frost on it back with blue snowflake on the edges of the trench coat. He also had a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his long sword sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. His sword was called Hyōrinmaru it blade was about 1.4 meters long with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star

After everyone was seated The Raikage began the meeting

"Thank you all for coming so quickly I know that you all were busy working with your own duties but information that I have just recently received made it vital that I speak with you all now" spoke The Raikage

"What exactly is it that is so important that you had to call a War Council Raikage-sama" asked Ryu

"Two hours ago Captain Yoruichi of the BOLT division arrived in my office informing me that she was able to make contact with the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni. Although she could not get an Alliance with the Rebel Factions she was able to make an agreement with them where in exchange for food and medical supplies they would agree to share information with us on the plans and movements of the Mizu Daimyo and The Godaime Mizukage forces." said The Raikage

This of course got several murmurs to go around the War Council

"But why would they not want an Alliance with us they could do with all the help they could get" asked Kane

"It simple, they don't trust us" answered Godō

"But why don't they? We have never attacked them, we share the same enemy we should help one another" Kane openly spoke

"Even though we share the same enemy once they are gone we could easily turn on them and take over Mizu no Kuni where they would have traded one corrupt and cruel ruler for another corrupt and cruel ruler or at lest that how they might see it" answered Yue Ying

"But we're not like that The Raikage built Heavenly Alliance so to unite people and insuring people are treated fairly and that nations could solve their problems peacefully" said Kane

"That may be well and true but the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni know very little of use other than that The Raikage-sama wiped out an entire fleet of Mizu no Kuni and Kiri Warships with over eight thousand Mizu Warriors and Samurai along with two thousand Kiri Shinobi. They have no real reason to trust us and if we want their trust we have to earn it" said Soifon

"Captain Soifon is correct that we have to earn the trust of the Rebel Factions if we want them to be our Allies. But the matter on the Alliance between us and the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni was not why I called this meeting" spoke The Raikage seriously

This caused everyone in room to be silent and listen to The Raikage

"The reason I asked you all here was because when Captain Yoruichi arrived and informed me on the agreement between us and the Rebel Factions she also informed me that on her way back she received information from Saitō Hajime leader of one of the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni. He informed me that five days ago Princess Sachi of Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) was captured by a squad of Warships sent by the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni and The Godaime Mizukage to capture her" said The Raikage

This got many shock looks from several members as well as some gasps of surprise from others and a few frowns from the more senior members.

"Are you're certain of this Raikage-san" asked Lady Kicho in a serious tone voice and was frowning in anger since she knew Princess Sachi well since they had met several times and consider each other friends.

"Yes I' am, not long after I spoke to Saitō I made contact with King Tsuki Michiru through the projection ball I gave to him when Tsuki no Kuni became our Ally. He confirmed with me that the Princess had been capture by Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure" replied The Raikage

"Those bastards do they really think that we let them get away with kidnapping the fiancé of one of our allies" Kane spoke angrily

"Raikage-sama did they make any ransom demands for the return of the Princess to either Umi no Kuni or Tsuki no Kuni" asked Zhuge Liang calmly

"Yes when I contacted King Tsuki Michiru he had just received a message from the Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo stating that they have capture the Princess and were holding her Prisoner until both countries agree to give full control of Muzi no Kuni and Umi no Kuni Trade Alliance to Mizu no Kuni as well as full control of their fleets to Mizu no Kuni whenever they needed them and that the Shinobi of Tsukigakure (Hidden Moon) would come to fight for Kiri whenever they called for them" stated The Raikage

"Do they really think that either of those two Countries will agree to such demands" said Hamrio angrily since it pissed him off what the Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo were doing.

"They may have no choice she is the Princess of Umi no Kuni is well loved by her people not to mention I hardly think that her brother or her father the Umi Daimyo will let her rot in some Prison in Mizu no Kuni or even be killed for not agreeing to Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni demands. I also don't thinks that the Prince Hikaru of Tsuki no Kuni will allow either of those things happen to his fiancé either" stated Anisu

"Raikage-sama didn't the Princess have any Shinobi bodyguards with her or have a large fleet to protect her" asked Saiyuri

"Unfortunately the Princess insisted that she only have a light guard of twenty Royal guards and a team of Konoha ninja's with no escort ships. I had offered to send ships or some teams of our own Ninja's to protect the Princess but the Umi Daimyo insisted on using Konoha Shinobi considering his pass dealings with them." answered The Raikage

"Who exactly did Konoha send to protect the Princess" asked Cai Wengi

"They sent Rock Lee also known as Konoha Nidaime no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Second Prideful Green Beast) one of Konoha top Jonin fighters and husband to the Clan head of the Kurama Clan, Akimichi Choji as known as Konoha no Kyojin Keiude (Konoha Strong-Armed Giant)and heir to the head of the Akimichi Clan as well as member of the NeoIno-Shika-Cho, Yuuhi Sarutobi Kureani Konoha famed Genjutsu Specialist, former wife of the late Sarutobi Asuma of the Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve Guardian Ninja) and Aunt to Konoha no Enkōō (Monkey King of Konoha) Sarutobi Konohamaru and Haruno Sakura also known as Konoha Chiyu Sakura (Healing Sakura of Konoha) and apprentice of The Godaime Hokage" answered The Raikage neutrally

"Huh! So much for Konoha's best" scoffed Shiden

"There is more I'm afraid it seems that the rumours of Kirigakure having volley guns from Yuki no Kuni are true and have placed them on their ships. They have even made them more compact by building hand held versions of them for their Shinobi's to carry." said The Raikage

This caused many worried looks to appear on the faces of many of the War Council Members.

"Are you certain of this Raikage-sama" asked Kisuke with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes! Saitō gave me a perfect description of what the ones on the ship looked like and they match what the large volley guns look like" said The Raikage.

"This could cause us a great deal of trouble if we do not deal with this quickly. Do we know were the Princess is being held?" asked Lu Xun.

"Yes! She being held in "The Hold"" answered Yoruichi.

This caused many people to frown since they knew that "The Hold" was the strongest Prison in all of Mizu no Kuni.

"It figures that they would put the Princess there since it is the most secure place they could put her in." said Masato.

"But the question now is what do we do?" Mitsuhide asked openly.

"Isn't it oblivious we have to rescue her we can't let Kiri or Mizu no Kuni think that they can get away with doing something like this to our allies without paying the price" shouted Gan Ning to Mitsuhide as he stood up in which he then turned to face The Raikage.

"Raikage-sama give me the order and I have a full Battle Group of our best warships ready in a day, two at the most and we take the Prison and rescue the Princess" said Gan Ning

"No! If you go there like that you will most likely be intercepted by the fleet of ships that they have station there, plus even if you break through their ships you have to deal with the Prison defences and even then the Princess could very well likely be killed or injured as you attack the base. They could even take her out of the Prison when you attack and take her to the capital of Mizu no Kuni where we would never be able to rescue her then" Kane said to Gan Ning and then turned and stood up

"Raikage-sama this is a job for my Sky Hawk-Ninja's and I, give me the word and I will lead a squadron of Airships loaded with three dozen of my best flyers to attack the Prison. While the Airships attack the Prison my men and I will fly into it and get the Princess out before the Kiri Ninja there knows what is happen" said Kane confidently

"I'm afraid that will not wok either Kane-san since most likely Kiri will have their new Volley-guns on their defence towers not to mention the ships there will have them too. Hence when the Airships are flouting around the Prison firing on the enemy they will make easy targets for Kiri volley-guns to fire upon and be shot down. Even if you have the Airships stay up high so that the volley-guns won't be able to hit them the Airships will still have to come down to pick you and your people up hence they will be shot down. Plus the Prison holds up to three hundred Prisoners and we do not even know what cell she is being held in" stated Nadie in which she turned to The Raikage

"Raikage-sama I believe this situation is best suited for the BOLT division since they are trained for quick inflations missions like this one or better yet have some of my Clan members go into the Prison and sneak into it and get the Princess out of the Prison without them ever knowing how she ever escaped" said Nadie

Many of the other members of the War Council nodded their heads in agreement likely that plan the best out of three since it had the best chance of succeeding.

"Hmmmm. Although your plan dose sounds like the best plan out of all three plans Nadie-san. I myself have a plan that could work even better where not only do we rescue the Princess but we will also get the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni as our Allies as well as gain the Alliance one or two more members to join it and show everyone the strength of Kumogakure and the Heavenly Alliance since I believe it finally time for us to do so" said The Raikage

This cause many of the members to go wide eye while others raise their eyebrows in surprise since for the past three years since the Heavenly Alliance first formed they have kept their true strength hidden from the world until they were fully ready to reveal themselves now it seems that the time had come to begin to show what they were truly cable of.

"Are your certain it time Raikage-sama?" asked Byakuya to which The Raikage just nodded

"So what exactly is your plan to free the Princess and gain the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni as our Allies and new members into the Heavenly Alliance in one fell swoop Raikage-sama" asked Godō The Raikage then handed out some folders that he had been carrying when he entered the War Council room. When everyone had one each he asked them to read the plan detailing what he planned to do.

After about ten minutes everyone and finish reading the plan many members had raised eyebrows in either surprise or interest. "A very bold plan Raikage-sama" said Zhao Yun "I concur although it could very well work" said Retsu

"Can we really do what it says we have to do in the time frame we have" asked Nadie

"I believe we can if Saitō and his people fulfil their end of the deal since I contacted him again before I came here to ask for the information we need and ask him his people at "The Hold" could do the other things we need them to do and he said he would get the info we need and send it by tomorrow afternoon and his people there could do the job" said The Raikage

"But still this plan relies a great deal on Saitō giving us the correct information and for his people to do the job right for all we know he may sell us out and lure use into a trap or they could ruin the plan for us altogether" said Ryūken

"I don't believe he will since Saitō gains to benefit greatly if this plan succeeds and his people are not armatures" countered The Raikage

"I have to say this is by far the most daring, reckless and bold plan I have ever come across, yet it still has a very good chance of succeeding" said Zhuge Liang with a slight amusement in his voice and a small smile on his face

"Thank you Sensei I do try not to disappoint you" said The Raikage with his own smile

"It seems that you have thought of everything in this plan which I guessing you were able to form this plan from studying with the plans on "The Hold" and the other Intel we had on it that we were able steal from Kiri. You even considered the possibility that volley guns are station on their guard towers and they may have ones hidden somewhere as well as how to delay the Shionbi's station there and cause utter confusion when we attack a very impressive Raikage-sama" said Ryu

"Well you got my vote on it since it fits my style perfectly since its bold, flashy and sends a clear message to the world what we're really cable of plus I was getting tired of us hiding away what we truly cable of." said Hamrio with a slight smirk on his face

"So dose everyone agree to my plan or shall we do Nadie-san plan instead" asked The Raikage

After a few minutes of discussing with one another the War Council voted and put to a vote where it was decided that they would go for The Raikage plan.

"Very well then by tomorrow we should have the information on the locations of all the Prisoners and who is, in what cell as well as the locations of all the volley guns there if they are there. After which we will then have two days to prepare the forces needed for the operations it then should take another two days by Airship to get to Mizu no Kuni on the third they will attack the Prison. In which hopefully Saitō people will be in place and be ready when our forces attack, and our teams will rescue the Princess and the following day the teams will met our escort fleet at the meeting point." stated The Raikage

Once everyone nodded their heads in agreement they all left to discus with themselves what will happen in the next few after everyone but The Raikage had left the War Council room but he too soon left to go home but as he did he was he was in deep thought.

"_The winds of change are finally beginning to blow, soon a storm will arrive that will destroy this cruel and corrupt world that refuses to change for the better and a new peaceful and better world shall be born form it ruins" _thought The Raikage as he left the War Council room

N/A

(1) Author Note: Yes I'm using Yoruichi from Bleach in my story but this is not a crossover with Bleach she is a ninja in this story and like several other people I be using from other games and anime's. I'm using her because she exactly the type of character I need for this story among several others.

(2) Author Note: I know that not her real title but saying Goddess of Flash would make it sound like she was on par with The Fourth Hokage with the Flash part

(3) Author Note: The division that Yoruichi is captain of

(4) Author Note: Sorry couldn't resist given her that summon

(5) Author Note: Go to profile to find link for the picture of Hina

(6) Author Note: Same as Yoruichi

(7) Author Note: Go to Profile to find link to see Image of Zhou Yu outfit

(8) Author Note: Go to profile to find link for picture of Cai Wengi

(9) Author Note: Go to profile to see link for Zhao Yun outfit

(10) Author Note: Image something like what the Predators use in Alien versus Predator

(11) Author Note: Go to profile to see picture of Lu Xun

(12) Author Note: Go to Profile for link of picture of Fortress Ships

(13) Author Note: Go to Profile for link of picture of Sky Hawk Ninja's

(14) Author Note: Go to Profile for link of picture of Kicho outfit

(15) Author Note: Go to Profile for link of what Okatsu looks like and wears

(16) Author Note: This information is unsure I'm only guessing from the information on the Seven Tailed Beast that I was able to gather if anyone dose know the real abilities of Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle please tell me

Yea sorry everyone that it took me so long to put up this update it just that Collage and work came up and slowed me down a bit and my new beta that I got three months ago never sent me back this chapter after I sent it to him and I have not heard from him in two months even after I sent him a message as to if he was finish going over this chapter hence I decided that I go over it myself and try and fix the mistakes a best as I could so there still maybe mistakes.

Also I know some of you maybe dissappointed with not having any action in this chapter like I said I would but as I was writing it I realised that it would be too long of a chapter so I decided to split it hence the next chapter will be of noting but action and interaction with characters and the next chapter will be up next week

Hope you like this chapter please read and review and as I said helpful and constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored so don't bother writing them and if you don't like it just don't read it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Breakout **

**The Raikage**

_Thinking,_

_**Radio talk,**_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other animes or games. Although there are certain OC characters like Princess Sachi that I do own

**Last time on Raikage**

_After a few minutes of discussing with one another it was decided that they would go for the Raikage plan_ "_Very well then by tomorrow we should have the information on the locations of all the Prisoners and who is, in what cell as well as the locations of all the volley guns there if they are there. After which we will then have two days to prepare the forces needed for the operations it then should take another two days by Airship to get to Mizu no Kuni on the third they will attack the Prison. In which hopefully __Saitō__ people will be in place and be ready when our forces attack, and our teams will rescue the Princess and the following day the teams will met our escort fleet at the meeting point." stated The Raikage __Once everyone nodded their heads in agreement they all left to discus with themselves what will happen in the next few days._

"_**The winds of change are finally beginning to blow soon a storm will arrive that will destroy the old corrupt world that refuses to change for the better and a new world will be born form it ruins" **__thought The Raikage as he left the War Council room to go home_

-Three days later on Kumo Airship docks-

A few hundred feet above the Village of New Kumogakure on the sides of the mountains surrounding the village there were several large platforms built on the mountain sides for Kumo's Airships to land on and allow people to board or leave the Airships.

Kumo's Airships were large hulking war machines which were Air-powered and employ the use of multiple propeller sets on top of their hulls. The Airships were extremely long in length and had an ornamental Dragon's head to instil fear into enemy forces. The Airships were made entirely of metal and were crewed by at least twenty crewmen and twenty Ninja's and 10 Sky Hawk Ninja's. They could carry dozens of bombs that they could drop from the hatches on their underbellies in order to destroy ground targets as well as drop pods for Ninja's Airdrop attacks. Also small catapult launchers for launching Sky Hawk Ninja's were built on these ships and catwalks hung from the ship's underside so that Ninja's could fire Jutsu at oncoming enemy Air forces (should another Nation build any of their own) or down at enemies below. The Ninja's on the catwalks would also be secured with harnesses to keep them from falling off. The ships also had three large man size ballista's built onto either side of the Airship and volley guns built at the forward and underbelly of the Airships along with a newly develop weapon called a Lightning Cannon under the ornamental Dragon head so to fire down at enemies or even at other flying aircrafts.

Currently on the Platform The Raikage was talking to the commander of the unit he was sending on the mission to rescue the Princess.

"I wish you luck Commander I know that you and your teams will accomplish your mission" said The Raikage

"Thank you Raikage-sama we shall not fail you, we will meet you at the meeting point as planned" said the Commander who was wearing a Falcon shaped ANBU mask that had black lines on it.

-One day later in Konoha Council Room-

Currently in Konoha Council Room the members of Konoha Council were sitting at their seats at the Council table they had all been summoned by The Hokage for an emergency meeting for some unknown reason. Soon after they arrived Tsunade and Jairya entered the room.

"Hokage-san why've you called us all here for this emergency meeting" asked Koharu in an almost demanding tone of voice and without the traditional sama when speaking The Hokage

Tsuande just frowned at Koharu tone the old hag and that old War Hawk Danzo were getting too full of themselves thinking that they could boss her around like a fresh Genin. She often wish that she and Jairiya had killed the two of them when they learned their plan about Naruto and the Akatsuki but she knew that if she killed them then it would bring noting but trouble since the two of them had the Civilian Council members in their back pocket. Not to mention several other important people in Konoha that would make life in Konoha very hard if she were to kill them or remove them from their positions not to mention she had no question that if Danzo was killed his ROOT division would rebel against Konoha causing complete chaos in the village especially since she did not know all of the locations of Danzo bases (The bastard was as slippery as her old snake of a teammate was) which would result into Civil War and that was the last thing they needed right now. So she decided to ignore what Koharu had said.

"Good afternoon thank you all for coming so quickly I sure that that you are all wondering why I called this meeting" said Tsuande which cause Koharu to frown since she had just asked her that and she just ignored her.

"Three hours ago we received an message from The Umi Daimyo informing us that nine days ago his daughter Princess Sachi who was being guarded by Kurenai-san and her team was captured by Warships from Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni" said Tsuande.

This caused the Civilian Council members to started shouting about what happened. As they were shouting several of the Clan heads had worried looks on their faces since people they cared about were on that team.

"_Lee-Kun"_ Yakumo thought worriedly about her husband.

"_Choji"_ thought Choza fearing for his son.

"_Kurenai__-__obasan"_ thoughtKonohamaru as he began to worry about his Aunt.

After a quick burst of Killing Intent and a frosty glare that would've frozen hell itself from Hinata the Civilian member wisely shrank down and shut up, this caused Tsuande to smile a little in gratitude at her former student for shutting the fools up.

"Hokage-sama how exactly was the Princess captured? As I do not think that Kurenai-sensei would hand over her to Mizu no Kuni and Kiri" spoke Hinata as she too was worried about her former sensei that had been like a second mother to her when she was younger.

At this question Jairiya intervened and answered Hinata question

"It seems that somehow The Mizu Daimyo and The Godaime Mizukage found that Princess Sachi was leaving to go to Tsuki no Kuni to go to her wedding and had only a light guard protecting her. They then sent three Mizu no Kuni Warships and two Kiri Warships to capture the Princess. Also according to the Royals Guards who were assigned to protect the Princess the two Kiri Warships had volley guns and they had even created hand held versions of them and given them to their Ninja's. Which was why when they saw what they had the Princess surrendered herself to them so that they would spar the others lives" spoke Jairiya where after he had finished speaking pandemonium erupted in the Council room but was quickly silenced with a burst of Killing Intent coming from Tsuande this time.

"So it seems that the rumours that you reported to us about Kiri getting their hands on the plans on Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) volley guns were true and not only have they built them onto their fleets but have also created hand held versions of them. This is greatly troubling" said Danzo said with a frown.

"But what happened to my husband and the other members of his team" asked a worried Yakumo. "I'm afraid that Kiri decided to take them as Prisoners to interrogate them for information on us" answered Tsuande sadly since like some of the other members of the Council she was worried about the members of the team including Sakura, for although she was still a bit anger for her past sins against Naruto that didn't mean she wanted her to be tortured, raped and killed which was what would most likely would happen to her.

This caused Yakumo to gasp in fear knowing what that meant and put her hand to cover her mouth as thoughts of Lee being tortured crept into her mind, where a black pit of dread started to form in her stomach as she thought of this.

"Where are the Princess, Kurenai-san and her team being held?" asked Homaru.

"They are being held in "The Hold" answered Jairiya.

This caused a good bit of worried muttering since everyone knew the infamous Prison of Kirigakure which none had ever escaped from and where they held most of the Political Prisoners of both the Mizu Daimyo and The Mizukage not to mention the large number or Rebel Ninja's that were held there as well.

"So what do we do now?" asked Homura.

"What do you think we have to rescue them!" shouted Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had grown up quite a bit in the in the past ten years he was now a tall young man about five foot eight and wore the standard attire for a Jonin with a green flat jacket and black Shinobi pants and shirt underneath the flat jacket. His hair was still spiky but was now longer where he had is tied up in a short pony tail at the back of his head and had his headband around his head. He also carried a small metal tube on his right side hip where once he flicked the small switch on the tube it would extend into a long metal battle pole to use when fighting. The extendable battle pole was a new devise that Mikumo Tenshin (TenTen father) had created based on another new devise the extendable spear that a old blacksmith friend of his from outside the village had shown him which according from him had been created in Kumogakure.

"Konohamaru-san please settle down since things like this are not that simple we cannot waste vital resources and risking more lives on a single team since every Shinobi knows that there is always a risk of something like this happening. Besides it would take a small army of Shinobi's to attack that Prison and we can't afford to send that many to attack "The Hold" since if we did Iwa. Kusa, Oto or the Hannya Clan would most likely take advantage of our depleted numbers and attack us. Kurenai–san and her team are expendable losses." stated Koharu simply without so much as a shred of sympathy

"To hell with that my Grandfather always told me Konoha Shinobi's never abandoned their comrades. Not to mention right now my little cousin is staying at my home waiting for his mother to return home and I be dammed if I going home to tell him that his mother has been captured and no-one is willing to try and rescue her. He has already lost his father before he was even born so there is no way in hell I going to let him grow up without a mother too!" shouted Konohamaru

"There are many orphans in this world Sarutobi-san and many Shinobi's with children who know well that whenever they go on missions that they may leave their children as orphans. Besides what is one more orphan in this village to the many that there are now" stated Danzo coldly.

Konohamaru was about to blow his gasket and attack the one-eye bastard for his comment but Yakumo spoke up before he could do anything

"You maybe willing to leave them all to be tortured and killed in that Prison _Danzo _(speaking his name with venom), but I'm not and there is no way I going to let my daughter grow up without her father either" said Yakumo.

"I agree with Konohamaru-san and Yakumo-san there not a chance in hell I going to let my son rot in that place" spoke Chōza as he slammed his fist down on the Council table making large cracks on the table, both Shikaku and Inoichi nodded in agreement.

"As my mother so often tells me a pack never abandons it members" said Hana (Who had recently took over the position as Clan head from her mother who was now helping teaching younger Inuzuka children to work with their canine partners)

"I also agree with Sarutobi-san in rescuing Kureani-san and her team since although sometimes some of the hive must sacrifice themselves for the good of the Hive itself, it is not in this case since Kurenai-san, Lee-san, Choji-san and Sakura-san are all powerful and valued members of Konoha, also they know a great deal of our secrets and if they reveal them to Kiri they will use them to greatly hurt us, So logic dictates that we must save them to prevent that from happening." answered Shibi

"I agree as well and if Konoha dose not agree to send a team to rescue Kurenai-sensei then I and my Clan will and I will personally lead that team myself" announced Hinata as she stood up and spoke with confidence and determination.

Hinata had also grown up quite a bit as well where instead of short hair her hair was now long that reached down to her lower back. She also wore typical Shinobi black pants and fishnet shirt and a midriff tank which showed of her impressive figure and bust although she cared little of that. Hinata also whore black fingerless gloves and wore a long White sleeveless coat with the Hyuga Clan Symbol on it and yellow flames on the edges (*)

Hinata's statement of course got many surprised looks from everyone since Hinata had just stated that if they did not go rescue Kurenai and her team that she and The Hyuga Clan would go on their own and rescue the others themselves. Hence if they did do that it would hurt Konoha reputation greatly since if one of their most prominent Clans The Hyuuga Clan went against Konoha ruling and took upon themselves to try and rescue one of their captured teams it would make Konoha look incompetent. Since people would believe that Konoha had no control over their Shinobi's and their Clans hence they would lose face and more business from current clients and that was the last thing they needed since they were already in a hard spot as it is in finical and economical standing.

"That will not be needed Hinata we will send a infiltration team to rescue Kureani and the others as well as Princess Sachi" said Tsuande.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious, we can't afford to lose anymore of our best Shinobi's all we be doing is weakening ourselves" shouted Ashikaga Shin.

"I' am very much serious and this is a Ninja matter Ashikaga hence you have no say beside you don't understand the situation that we are in right now?" rounded Tsuande.

"Situation? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked a confused Shin.

Tsuande just sighed and said "When I received the message from The Umi Daimyo he spoke how furious he was with at how the team that we sent to protect his daughter failed to protect her. After we declared that we would make sure that no harm would come to her and that we sent some of our very best Ninja's to protect her".

"But that was not our fault there was no way we could have know that Kiri would be waiting to ambush us not to mention that they would have those weapons with them" said Asai Heita.

"That still doesn't change the fact that our Ninja's failed to do what they were hired to do and even after all our assurances" said Tsunade where she then continued.

"Hence we have no choice but try and rescue both Kurenai's team and the Princess or we throw away any chance we have of good relationships with Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni and also risk further isolating ourselves further"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR BAA-CHAN LET ME AND MY TEAM GO AND WE RESCUE THEM ALL" roared Konohamaru

"That is enough Konohamaru! Rushing off half cock like that will only end up in disaster" ordered Tsuande which got the young man to calm down and sit back down onto his seat after which Tsunade spoke again.

"Before we make any kind of rescue attempt we need information on the Prison and where Princess Sachi, Kurenai and the others are being held after which we will need to make a plan of attack to infiltrate the Prison and get them out as quickly as possible."

"Jairya! I need you to head to Mizu no Kuni and get as much information on "The Hold" as you can and find where Kurenai and the others are all being held in it as soon as possible also if you can see if you can get us pictures of the Prison or better yet plans of it if possible!" order Tsuande.

"Right Hime I do what I can" replied Jairiya and quickly **Shunshin'd** away.

"Once Jiraiya has gotten all the information on the Prison that he can I want you Shikaku and your son Shikamaru to create a plan to allow us to infiltrate "The Hold"" ordered Tsuande to which Shikaku just nodded

"This meeting is dismissed" said Tsuande to the Council

As the Council members were leaving many were muttering about what they had learned many were talking about what they were going to do and ways they could save the Princess and Kurenai and the others. While some others like Danzo, Koharu and the Civilian members were commenting that this was a mistake and a waste of valuable resources that could be put to better use.

Tsuande could only scoffed at them after they had all left she then started to leave the room she needed a drink badly but knew she couldn't since she had stopped drinking ever since Nauto was banished.

"_First most of our allies and clients turn their back on us for banishing Naruto, then the Heavenly Alliance is formed and takes most of our missions from us, then Orochimaru rebuilds Oto's forces and gathers Iwa, Kiri, Kusa and the __The Hannya Clan__ to ally against us and now this. Things seem to only get worse and worse for us"_, thought Tsuande. After which she then looked out to the blue cloudless sky "_Is this the Heavens wrath on us for turning our backs on Naruto or is it you Naruto who is punishing this village from the Heavens for betraying you"._

-Two days later in a prison cell in "The Hold"-

Currently laying on top of her bed in her cell was Sakura, she and the others had been in the Prison for about a week. They arrived at "The Hold" after a four day trip from where they were ambush to here. After they had arrived they were all separated and put into different cells although she did know that Kureani was in the cell on her right while the Princess was in the cell on her left, they could not make contact with one another.

Sakura was wearing a standard Gray Prison outfit with a long short sleeved shirt and long gray trousers with normal sandals, she also had a collar around her neck with special seals placed on it where it suppressed her chakra and kept her from using it, it also would paralyse her body should any of the guards activate it and if she tried to tamper with it, it would exploded with enough force to blow of her head off.

Fortunately for the past week noting had happened so far in being held in "The Hold" since they hadn't been interrogated yet for information which was fine by her, although she knew that eventually they would start soon enough, they were mostly likely deciding what to do with them and how to interrogate them.

As she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling she had not much to do other than think about how things such as how things had changed since Naruto banishment. Thinking about him made her think about how much of a cold hearted and selfish bitch she was to him. She remembered how she use to fawn over Sasuke all because he was talented, handsome and from a powerful and "_Noble Clan_" in which due to her stupid crush over him it had cost her a good friend that she truly never deserved. It made her sick as she remembered how weak and foolish she had been where she spent all her time trying to look nice for Sasuke while she could have used the time to train and get stronger. She then began to remember where the truth was finally slapped in her face by Tsunade who had revealed to her how stupid, shellfish and weak she had been for the past few years as she fawned over Sasuke

-Flashback-

"No, no, no, NO! That wrong if you did that to a patient you would block the patient coronary artery and give the patient a heart attack haven't you been listening to me if you had you would know not to do that. Now we will start all over again and keep doing this until you get it perfect is that clear. spoke Tsuande angrily as if she was speaking to an dunce.

Sakura at the time was barely containing her temper at this moment since she had been belittle, hassled, undermined, insulted and pressured for weeks by Tsuande ever since she started this training coarse to be a medic-nin everything she did was either wrong or not good enough by Tsuande standards. No matter how hard she tried Tsuande would always find something wrong with what she did, the way Tsuande treated her made her feel as if she was a complete moron that could do noting right.

"Are you even listening to what I telling you or are you off in your own little world dreaming about how you and your beloved "_traitor_" will be having your wedding" rounded Tsuande and saying traitor with venom.

"Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun a traitor he wasn't well when he left the Cruse Seal made him leave the village with how it messed with his mind" said Sakura as she stood up to Tsuande

"If you believe that tripe that the Civilians are spouting then you're even more deluded than I even thought" scoffed Tsuande.

Sakura just balled her fist in anger and glared at Tsuande and then snarled out.

"Your just taking out your anger out on me because Naruto got banish from the village".

"What did you just say" snarled Tsuande as she let out a small amount of Killing Intent since she was barely reining in her temper and keeping herself from strangling the girl.

But despite this Sakura held her ground and then started to shout out

"You heard me you and the others are all blaming me and Sasuke-kun for Naruto being banish when it was clear that he was losing control of the Kyuubi look at what he did to Sasuke-kun. If he had stayed then he would've eventually destroyed the village or those Akatsuki guys who hurt Kakashi-sensei would have come back and destroyed the village to get him. We're better off without him gone now he was a threat to the village but you and the other refuse to see that"

After her little rant Sakura took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down a bit in which she started feel a little better knowing that she had finally stood up to her teacher, although that pride only lasted for a second or two before Tsuande grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall making a large dent in it and held her up high enough so that she would be at eye level with Tsuande.

When Sakura looked into The Hokage Golden eyes she saw them filled with uncontrolled rage and fury, the look in her eyes paralyzed Sakura with fear, Shizune (who was in the room as well) was about to step in and try and save Sakura from her master's anger but was stopped by a look that Tsuande gave her that clearly told her not to butt in.

"Let me tell you something you little "_Tramp_" (saying it with venom) did you know the real reason why Naruto was the dead last in your class" snarled Tsuande as she look Sakura right in the eye Sakura did not answer since she couldn't even move since Tsuande had a vice like grip on her throat and she could barley breath let alone move since her entire body was frozen with pure terror at the Killing Intent that Tsuande was unleashing and the look of pure rage and hatred that filled her eyes.

"Well I tell you why, the only reason why Naruto was the dead last was because of ignorant fools like you in the school decided to sabotage his training by giving him old school books that were unreadable or behind in current teaching. They taught him the wrong things when training him in Taijutsu they even ignored him when he asked for help and gave him questions that only Jonin level Ninja's would know. Which was why I had the majority of the teachers in the academy fired as well as half of the hospital staff when they refused to treat Naruto when he was hurt when he was younger and made and why I made sure that they would never practice medicine again and why I had them and the teachers from the academy sent to Ibiki for three months after I learned about what they'd done to Naruto after he was banished" snarled Tsuande after which she then continue

"But even despite all the handicaps that the teachers gave him in the academy he was still able to learn the Kage Bunshin Jutsu a B rank Jounin level Ninjutsu technique and the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an advance A ranked forbidden technique of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu in just three hours without any help and defeated your former teacher Mizuki by himself when he turned traitor. He even saved your miserable worthless life when he defeated that Gaara kid during the invasion of Suna and Oto, he also convinced me to come back to this cesspit of a village to help your beloved "_Uchiha"_ when Itachi mopped the floor with him. Not only that but when he was on that mission to bring me back here he learned and mastered the Rasengan one of the Yondaime most powerful techniques which took him three years to develop and master, while it took your sensei Hatake six months to master it and Jiraiya a month, but for Naruto it only took him one week to master it".

"He was even protecting this thankless village everyday of his life from the Kyuubi by keeping it contained and for that bigotry idiots like you beat him up three days a week for what he contained and after every beating he got he had to go to the Hospital, he even got worse beatings on his birthdays which was the day when the Kyuubi was sealed into him and he lost his parents. But even despite all he went through he still remained loyal to this worthless village and what did fools like you do to return his loyalty you banished him all because what was done to him when he was just a baby and for hurting your precious "_Uchiha"_ when he turned "_traitor_" she then tighten her grip around Sakura neck almost choking her.

"And you have the gall to do the things you did to him and then call him a monster, (surprising Sakura) Oh yes I heard what you did to Naruto and how you use to beat him up at the academy for practically no reason other than him being himself or to make you feel better about yourself. I've read your file, your skills are practically since their still at academy level you might have show some skill in Yuki no Kuni as well as shown good Chakra control but that it. The only real reason you even passed was because you passed the academic part of the academy which goes to show how far the academy has fallen if little _"sluts"_ like you are our top Kunoichi" spat Tsuande after which she continued.

"I've even seen the recording of your match against Inoichi daughter in the Chunin exam and it was by far the most pathetic match I ever seen in my life it little "_tramps"_ like you are what brings down the name Kunoichi even Inoichi daughter has shown more improvement and skill than you've. I'm willing to bet that if I check with Hatake he tell me that he, the "_Uchiha"_ and Naruto were all the ones who did the real fighting on you missions while you hid behind them in the sidelines, it also shows how incompetent Hatake was as a sensei if he thought you were ready for the Chunin exam since clearly you weren't and if you weren't then the whole team wasn't. You're noting more than a cheap little "_whore"_ who wanted to be the personal _"bitch"_ to a _"traitor"_ who couldn't give a rat's ass about you and cared noting about anyone put himself".

"The only reason why I even decided to take you as my student was as a favour to Naruto since I knew he cared about you which I still don't even seen why he did after all the things you did to him your noting more that a gold-digging _"whore"_ who goes and worships the feet of _"traitors" _like the "_Uchiha"_ who should have been jailed for the rest of his life for what he did while real hero's like Naruto are treated like trash, as well as spit on and then banished despite everything they done for you all". said Tsuande angrily in which as she continued she was shattering all of Sakura's beliefs and was shatter the world that Sakura had formed around herself since as much as she didn't want to believe it what Tsuande was saying was true

"You're a weak and sorry excuse of a Ninja that follows the tailcoats of real Ninja's and beat up those you know won't fight back like Naruto just to make up for your weakness and make yourself feel better. I suggest that you better shape up quickly _"girl"_ because if you don't you might as well quit since if you don't you just get yourself or your teammates killed or even worse become the personal _"whore"_ of some bandit or enemy Ninja and for your own sake you better hope it the former of those three. This village didn't deserve heroes like Naruto after all they done".

"Did you know that he had two holes in his chest when he came back from his mission to bring your "_Uchiha"_ back one of which was just a inch to his heart and both holes were caused by your sensei's prized technique the Chidori the move that he taught your great and mighty "_Uchiha"._ Did you also know that whenever Naruto used the Kyuubi Chakra it cause's him massive damage and pain to his body by the time he got back to the village carrying your "_Uchiha" _he was half-dead and nearly died when he got here I was barely even able to save him but despite all that all he asked about was how was the "_Uchiha"_ and if he was able to keep his promise to you about bringing him back to you. You make me sick to my stomach because he did that all for you and after you cried your eyes out to him to bring him back to you and what thanks did he get from you none that what you just beat him up just because he hurt your "_Uchiha""._ snarled Tsuande as she then threw Sakura across the room where she hit the wall making another dent in it.

When Sakura came to her sense's from hitting the wall Tsuande threw a large ten inch tick folder that was on her desk to Sakura.

"Read it and you may finally see how much of a stupid little "_tramp_" you've been. Now get out!" snarled Tsunade.

As Sakura got up she just stood there holding the folder not moving after which Tsuande then roared out.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN THIS OFFICE UNLESS I SEE SOME MAJOR CHANGE IN YOU BECAUSE IF I'VE HAVEN'T YOU WILL BECOMING MY NEXT SPARING PARTNER FOR THE MONTH AND I HAVE A LOT OF STRESS TO WORK OUT!"

Sakura then ran out the office as quickly as she could not wanting to be on the receiving end of Tsuande wrath again and become her personal punching bag for a month.

-Flashback Ends-

Later on after that incident with Tsuande Sakura read the folder that Tsuande gave her. The folder was a copy of Naruto personal file it contain all his information the injuries he had suffered over the years which took place three times every week like Tsuande had said it even mentioned how his Shinobi education had been sabotage by the teachers, it even mentioned how he tried to kill himself twice when he was only eight and nearly died both times and would've had the ANBU guarding him not gotten him to the hospital in time.

It also stated how Naruto only got the bare minimal treatment that he needed to have when injured at the hospital and only got the bare minimal social welfare funds from the Civilian Council which was why he lived in a run down apartment and could only eat at Ichiraku Ramen since they were the only place that wouldn't over charge him for food or kick him out or give him rotten out of date food. The folder also described in detail how Naruto was beaten the worse being on October 10th on his birthday and the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack the folder stated that he had over three hundred and eighty assassination attempts on his life by either Ninja's or Civilians while he had been attacked by mobs six hundred and thirty times.

When Sakura had finally finished she started to cry at what had happened to Naruto finally realising what he must of gone through in his life and how despite everything that happen to him he had a smile on his face. It made it even worse for her knowing that she added to his pain and suffering and at how wrong she had been about him. A few days later after much soul searching she also realised that Tsuande had been right about her after which she then made a vow to get stronger in hope of one day that she could find a way to bring Naruto back and find some way of earning his forgiveness even though she knew there was a little chance of that ever happening after what she had done. Since much like what Kakashi had told them when they first became a team "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum", and she defiantly fitted in that category after what she did to Naruto. Soon after she went back to Tsuande and went on her hands and knees and told her she had finally seen how much of a stupid naive fool she had been and said that she would do anything Tsuande said if she agreed to train her again she also sworn that she wouldn't question Tsuande ever again.

Tsuande had then asked her why should she train her again and why did she want to get stronger. In which Sakura answered that she had no answer as to why Tsunade should train her again but told her that she wanted to get stronger so that she could find a way to bring Naruto back to Konoha and find a way to repent for her sins and in some small way earn his forgiveness she had even told Tsuande that if she did not train her she would find someone else to train her or even train herself until she got a stronger.

After what she had said Tsuande had agreed to train her again since she had been impressed with her answer and saw that she had really changed for the better. The training over the years was hard and Tsuande was just as strict and harsh a teacher as she was before but Sakura had not complained at all and over the years the results showed later on at how stronger she had gotten and how skilled she was as a medic-nin now.

Sakura also remembered the day when she heard about Naruto death at the hands of the Akatsuki, she remembered how much she had cried that day at home when she heard. She wept at Naruto being killed after everything that had happen to him in his life and at how she never got the chance to tell Naruto how sorry she was for what she had done to him and to try and earn his forgiveness. She knew that no matter how many times she said she was sorry she could never make up for what she had done to him. As she thought this a small single tear fell down her face.

"_Naruto…__I'm sorry"_ she thought sadly as she closed her eyes.

-Outside the Prison at one of the Look-out Towers -

"Hey Hayaki how it going?" asked a Kiri Ninja

"Oh! Hey Ryouma, not so bad just boring as usual only thing of interest was those five supply ships that arrived a few minutes ago and are docking at the supply dock" replied Hayaki

"No real surprise since no-one would be stupid enough to attack us here" Ryouma said

"Isn't that the truth, although I have to say I give a lot right now for a little action" said Hayaki

"Hey did you hear we got a few new Prisoners last week four of them were Konoha Ninja's two of which were women and not bad looking ones at that, while another Prisoner with them was the Princess of Umi no Kuni" Ryouma said

"Seriously, Man I've to say The Mizukage has got some balls kidnapping the Princess of another Country like that" said Hayaki

"There more it seems that when our guys kidnapped her she was on her way to Tsuki no Kuni since she was going to marry the Crown Prince of the Country" replied Ryouma

"Man! The Mizukage is taking a big gambit with this move of his he risking pissing off not only two Countries but also risking pissing off the Heavenly Alliance" said Hayaki

"But why would it piss off the Heavenly Alliance neither Country is a member of the Heavenly Alliance" asked Ryouma

"Yea but Tsuki no Kuni is Allied to the Heaven Alliance not to mention I heard that The Raikage and the Prince of Tsuki no Kuni are good friends with one another, hence it will most likely piss him off that we kidnapped the fiancé of a friend of his and if he pissed off then the rest of the Heavenly Alliance will be too" said Hayaki worriedly

This cause Ryouma to shuddered in fear at the idea of The Raikage (aka Arashi no Oni (The Demon of Storms))being anger. Any man that can single-handily destroy an entire fleet of fifty warships that contained an army of over ten thousand men with a single Jutsu is man that should be greatly feared.

"Maybe but even Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance wouldn't attack this place it would take a massive armada of ships and a small army to take this place and by the time they even broke through the main defences reinforcements from Kiri would arrive not to mention we have the new volley guns on our ships and guard towers as well as have those new hand held versions of it" answered Ryouma.

"You might be right there but-" Hayaki was saying before he stopped in mid sentence and was looking up at the sky.

"But what?" asked Ryouma "What are you looking at?"

"Look do you see that" Hayaki said pointing up at the sky.

Ryouma look to where Hayaki was pointing when he did look he saw a large oval shape object heading towards the Prison.

"What is it?" asked Ryouma

Hayaki then took the binocular he had on the nearby stand and looked through them and said

"It…looks like some kind of ship" answered Hayaki

"A ship? But that impossible ships don't fly" shouted Ryouma

"I wouldn't say that I heard stories that in Yuki no Kuni they have ships like these and-" said Hayaki but stopped again when he released something

"What?" said Ryouma slightly panicky.

"It the Heavenly Alliance their here that ship belongs to them" shouted Hayaki worriedly

"What?" said Ryouma again

"Don't you realise Yuki no Kuni is part of the Heavenly Alliance and they have those types of ships not to mention look at the symbol on the ship" shouted Hayaki as he handed the binocular to Ryouma. When he looked he saw the large Airship (1) he then saw the large symbol of Kumogakure on the side of the Airship he also saw that the Airship was carrying a large metal craft on it underside.

It was then as the two men were gawking at the Airship that a large bright flash of blue light was seen from the ship and a blot of energy came from it and hit the weapons storage building which caused it to explode and created a massive explosion in the Prison.

"SHIT WE'RE UNDER ATTACK SOUND THE ALARM!" roared Hayaki after which he hit the alarm button sounding off the alarm in the Prison

-On Board the Kumo Airship -

On board the bridge of the Kumo Airship a young crewmen walked up to the captain and saluted to him and said.

"Captain we have hit the enemy storage building causing massive confusion in the Prison as planned and we are halfway charging up the Lightning cannon"

The Lightning cannon was a new special weapon that was built for Kumo Airships it produce a massive burst of electric energy created by the generators on board the Airships, which is reflected back by an external alignment mirror (that were on the front of the balloon part of the Airship right underneath the ornamental Dragon's head) and focused by a second mirror connected to the alignment mirror and concentrated into a large single burst of energy in which it had enough power to destroy a small building. The only drawback though was it took thirty seconds for the cannon to recharge ever time.

"Very good now have all ballista's, volley guns and Ninja's on the catwalks fire on the locations that they were each given then fire on the barracks entrance on the cliff side in the Prison, combined with what the Mizu Rebel Factions are doing that should delay the forces station there long enough for us to complete our mission" order the captain to which the crewman saluted and gave out the captain orders out to the crew on the ship's intercom.

As the crewman gave out his orders to the rest of the crew the captain looked down from his view point at the famed Prison of Kiri "The Hold". The Prison was built into a crescent moon shaped canyon that was next to the sea it had a large sea wall in front of the Prison with four large metal gates that would open to allow Prison ships to enter and had a small docking point for each gateway. It also had several towers built on the wall and on the cliff sides around the Prison, there was even a small supply docking area built underneath the cliffs that were next to the sea wall on it left hand side and an underground tunnel the lead from the Prison to the supply docking area.

The Prison itself was twenty stories high and had was pentagon shaped also around it were several small buildings the held the lunch building for the guards (which was now in ruin due to a explosion that the Mizu Rebel Faction spies caused when many of the on duty Kiri Shinobi Guards were having their lunch) as well as the storage area for all their weapons (which was now destroyed as well) and several other buildings. Also built into the cliff side was the barracks for the six hundred Shinobi's station there to guard the Prison and on the small outer islands off the Prisons were several small docks that had a small fleet of twenty ships in total station there to protect the Prison.

As the Captain looked down he saw the towers and several other points around "The Hold" being fired upon by his ship and being destroyed each of the towers and the points that were destroyed were where Kiri new Volley guns were and the storage building that was now destroyed held the hand held volley guns he also saw the radio tower being destroyed which kept the remaining Kiri-nins bellow confused and kept them from getting orders from the Prison Command point.

"Captain all target enemy volley guns have been destroyed as has the radio tower" spoke another crewman.

"Good then begin the second stage of the operation have the three teams launch from the ship after which drop the package and fire the smoke bombs on the open area of the Prison after that we are to pull away and head home since the rest will be up to the recovery team." order the captain to which the crew saluted and did as he was told.

* * *

After the radio tower and all the volley guns were destroyed twelve Kumo Wing Gliders were launched from the Airship as they flew in the air they started to drop bombs, Kunai's, Shurikens and fire Lighting, Wind, Fire and Raiton Jutsu's on the already confused Kiri Ninja's who were busy trying to figure out what was happening and trying to put out the fires that were erupting all around from the explosions that were happening in the Prison.

Soon after the Gliders were launched into the air the Airship dropped the craft that it was carrying into the Water and once it hit the Water it caused a massive tidal wave that went right over the sea wall and flooded the entire open area with Water washing away the Kiri Ninja's in the open area causing more confusion in the Prison.

Once the Airship dropped the craft it fired several large smoke bombs covering the entire Prison with black smoke once that was done the Airship quickly turned around and left.

Once the Black smoke covered the Prison the Kumo Ninja's that were on the Wing Gilders descended down and landed on the sea wall. At the same time the craft that the Airship dropped appeared above of the Water surface and open a rectangular shaped hatch on the top of it hull and revealed a Volley gun that fired hundreds of explosive Kunai's over the sea wall and unto the Prison. After which it then sealed the hatch and went back under the Water and continue to do this every so often in a different place.

-Rescue Team viewpoint -

Once they had their Wing Gilders off their backs the Commander of the rescue teams who wore a Falcon shaped ANBU mask with black lines symbolising him as the a member of the STORM division like the rest of the teams spoke where he quickly gave orders to his teams.

"Alright everyone this is a three hundred seconds (That five minutes for anyone who is unsure) blitz attack in which we've to rescue the Princess, the Konoha team and release all the other Prisoners and be out in that time frame. Team three will stay out on the open area and using the smoke to sneak up and attack any and all Kiri Ninja's keeping them confused and keeping any from entering the Prison itself, Team two will enter with us and lay down the foundation work for out little surprise for the Kiri-nins, Sparrow and I will release the Princess and the Konoha Kunoichi's, Raven you will release the male Konoha-nins and Hawk you will go to the control centre and release the rest of the Prisoners and release the coded message to them through the intercom. Now you all have your orders now MOVE OUT!" order Falcon which all the members replied with a "Hai" and moved out.

-"The Hold" Command Point -

"The Hold" Command point was built on the cliff side of the canyon and directly behind the Prison itself and overlooking it.

Currently the Command centre was in utter chaos right now trying to figure out what was happening and what was going on, it was then that the Commander of the Prison entered the Command centre.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHO IS ATTACKING US? AND WERE ARE THE ENEMY?" roared the Commander.

"Sir!" saluted a Kiri ninja and answered the commanders questions.

"I afraid that were are under attack by forces we believe to belong to Kumogakure, we were fired upon by and Airship that has had the Kumogakure symbol on it in which after a minute or so of attacking us the ship launched some small flying Gliders carrying enemy Shinobi's. It then drop some other craft into the Water and can somehow move underwater and surface to fire on us and then go down again before we can do anything to it. The Airship then dropped several large smoke bombs covering the entire Prison so we can't see what is going on after which the Airship then left and our remaining forces that are in the open area are in complete confusion right now since the enemy also hit our radio tower so we can't contact our forces out there."

"What about the rest of our forces why the hell aren't they out there?" shouted the Commander..

"I'm afraid that the enemy Airship fired on the main entrance out of the barracks in the cliff side that leads to the open area and destroyed the entrance the rest of our men are trying to get out through the emergency entrances but it will take five minutes before they are all out. Also a large number of our men have been killed when an explosion erupted in the mess hall when many of our men were eating their afternoon meal and our hidden volley guns have also been destroyed by several other explosions. We believe that the explosions was caused by exploding notes planted by Rebel spies from the Rebel Factions that infiltrated the Prison and we just received reports that a large force of Rebel Ninja's from the Rebel Factions have taken over the supply docking area and are moving through the underground entrance into the Prison. It seems that they disguised their ships to look like our supply ships so that they could sneak into the supply docking area" replied the Kiri-nin

"Damn those Kumo bastards" The Commander shouted as he slammed his fist onto the desk next to him.

"Are they working with the Rebel Factions? They must be after the Princess it the Prison it's the only explanation why they are here and attacking us", He then turned to the Kiri-nin he had been talking to.

"Have our entire forces get out to the open area as fast as they can and secure the Prison as quickly as possible we can't let them get away with the Princess"

"Yes Sir" answered the Kiri-nin and quickly went to do what the Commander had ordered.

"_You won't get away with this you Kumo scum I swear it"_ thought the Commander as he looked out at the smoked filled Prison with small explosions been seen every so often.

-Rescue Team General Viewpoint-

As Kurenai looked out her small bar widow she could see the explosion and smoke outside and could not help but wonder what was going on. It was oblivious that the Prison was under attack, she knew it wasn't Konoha since they couldn't of heard of their capture and mounted a rescue attempt so soon not to mention she didn't think that they would come and use the limited resources that they would need for the War to simply rescue them.

"_Could it be the Rebel Factions in Mizu no Kuni_ _attacking the Prison? No they wouldn't have the resources to make such an attack, but if it not them then who?"_ thought Kurenai, it was then that she heard a knock and a voice from behind the cell door

"Hello Yuuhi Sarutobi Kurenai are you in there" called the voice

"Yes I'm who is there?" asked Kurenai

"My name is Falcon my team and I've come to rescue you and the Princess of Umi no Kuni, Now please step away from the door I'm going to blow it" said Falcon which Kurenai obeyed

As soon as she moved away the steel door blew open and the room filled with smoke. When Kurenai stepped out of her cell room she also saw Sakura and Princess Sachi stepping out of their own cells at the same time. After which she then saw two ANBU masked men, the men wore typical ANBU armour and clothes and the only strange thing about them was that their mask's were blue with black lines and markings around their masks. This was strange since she had never seen ANBU from any Country wearing masks like theirs.

"Thank you, but who are you?" asked Kurenai.

"My codename is Falcon and my comrade here is Sparrow we are with Kumo elite STORM division" answered Falcon

"Kumo! But why are you trying to save the Princess? Umi no Kuni is not with the Heavenly Alliance nor is it Ally with it and the same for our village" said Kurenai

"Although it is true that Umi no Kuni is not Allied with us nor is it a member of the Heavenly Alliance Tsuki no Kuni is Allied to us and Princess Sachi is the fiancé of the Crown Prince Hikaru and is hence the future Queen of Tsuki no Kuni. Since that is the case we cannot let the future Queen of Tsuki no Kuni to be held Prisoner by The Mizukage or the Mizu Daimyo not to mention Lady Daimyo Kicho was greatly angered when she heard that the Princess was captured as was The Raikage" answered Falcon

"Lady Kicho sent you to rescue me?" asked Pincess Sachi and a wave of gratitude filled her heart for the Lady Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country)

"Yes she and The Raikage sent us to rescue you as well as the Konoha Ninja's that were "_suppose" _to protect you" said Falcon although Kurenai and Sakura caught the harshness of his words

"Although we are grateful for rescuing us the question why are you? I can understand why the Princess now but not us" asked Kurenai

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer your questions now there is not enough time and we need to get out now!" the Falcon said quickly

Before Kurenai could reply all the Prison doors open automatically and a voice was heard over the announcer

"_**Attention all Prisoners you are to make your way to the supply docking port your friends are and here to rescue you the code work is Blue Pearl I repeat the code word is Blue Pearl**__"_

"What was that about? What's going on?" asked Kurenai

"It a code word that is known to all Rebel Shinobi's and other Rebel members in Mizu no Kuni where if they hear a message from an unknown force and that word is mention then it tells them that the unknown force is a friend and that they are telling the truth. Now there no more time we only have two hundred seconds left to get out." said the Falcon fiercely where he then turned to the Princess.

"Princess I'm afraid that I must have you get on Sparrow back since you do not have the training to keep up with our speed so you must get on his back so that you won't slow us down" said the Falcon politely but the urgency in his voice could be heard

"I understand" said the Princess as Sparrow turned his back and kneed down so that the Princess could get on his back

As the Princess got on Sparrow back Sakura quickly asked "But what about Lee and Choji we can't just leave them here"

"Don't worry one of my men is rescuing your comrades now we must move we don't have much time left" order Falcon in a commanding tone in which he took off with Sparrow and the Princess right behind him who was closely followed by Kurenai and Sakura

As they ran Falcon started to speak on his Radio that was connected to his mask

"_**Raven this is Falcon what is your situation over"**_

After which a voice replied

"_**Falcon this is Raven over, Have secured the packages heading to point Alpha will arrive in fifty seconds over" **_

"_**Roger Raven, Falcon out"**_ replied Falcon in which he then said

"_**Swallow this is Falcon both Raven and I've secured our packages, what is your timeline until the surprise is ready?**_

After which another voice replied.

"_**Falcon this is Swallow over, half of the surprise is ready should be finish at schedule time will meet you at point Alpha as schedule over".**_

"_**Very Good see you then over"**_ replied Falcon in which he then said again.

"_**Hawk this is Falcon what your situation".**_

After which another voice replied.

"_**Falcon this is Hawk making my way to the point Alpha will arrive forty seconds over".**_

"_**Roger Hawk out"**_ said Falcon.

"_**Crane this is Falcon what is your situation over".**_

After which yet another voice replied.

"_**Falcon this is Crane over, the path is still clear and the mice are still scurrying around situation is still good many mice are dead but more are on their way suggest we not delay over".**_

"_**Message received Crane over, will meet up with other flights at point Alpha at schedule time and will meet you a point Delta at schedule time just continue to keep the path clear over" **_replied Falcon.

"_**Roger Falcon will do over and out"**_ said Crane.

As Falcon was talking to his men on the radio Kurenai saw Prisoners running down an opposite hallway and jumping into a hole in the floor. As she and the others continued she also saw Rebel Kiri-nins killing the reaming nin-guards and helping the other Prisoners to escape. She then saw Falcon finishing speaking with his men on the radio and asked.

"Where those other Prisoners going why aren't we following them?" asked Kureani to which Falcon answered.

"We have our own way home as dose the Rebels so we don't need to follow them nor do we don't need to worry about them now come we can't delay" said Falcon as they continued on.

Soon enough they were at the main entrance of the Prison where six more STORM-nins were waiting for them. Along with them were two other people that Kurenai, Princess Sachi and Sakura knew well.

"Lee!, Choji!, your ok!" cried Sakura with relief clear in her voice

"Yes we are thanks to these Youthful Shinobi's from Kumogakure" said Lee with his trademark shining smile and thumps up.

"Swallow did you finish laying things out for our little surprise for the Kiri-nin?" asked Falcon as he came up to the other STORM-nins.

"Yes sir" answered Swallow.

"Good! Now we only have one hundred seconds left to get to point Delta and reach the rendezvous point with the Swordfish or else we will become permanent guests here" said Falcon he then turned Kureani and the others and said

"Come! We have to move there no time to waste"

After which they all started to run out into the smoke filled open area

"Stay together and stick close to us and don't separate or fall behind because if you do you get lost in the smoke and be captured again and we won't rescue this time" order a STORM ANBU to the Konoha-nin who wore an Owl shaped mask and was clearly female by figure of her body and sound of her voice.

As they ran through the smoke they were met by another squad of STORM ANBU one of them had a Crane shaped masked and spoke to Falcon.

"Sir the enemy reinforcements are moving in on the open area so we may still run in on some Kiri-nins but most of them seem to be heading for the Prison itself many are covering the open area. I suggest we not delay since our smoke cover will soon be gone and they will quickly surround us" spoke Crane.

"Right then we have to hurry we only have less than a hundred seconds left before we have to get to our rendezvous point and if we miss it then we're finish" said Falcon.

As they hurried the STORM ANBU suddenly stopped the Konoha team wondering what was going on to make the STORM-nins stop where they decided to ask what was wrong.

"What is wrong why did we stopped?" asked Sakura.

"We're surrounded" answered a Crow faced STORM-nin in a whisper like voice.

"What? How can you tell? I don't sense anything and how can they know we're here since they can't see anything through this smoke screen" whispered Sakura

"They must have a sensor type Shinobi with them it's the only answer at how they were able to find us so quickly and surround us" answered Hawk

"But how do you know that they're there we haven't sense them" asked Choji

"You forget that Kiri-nin's are trained in the art of Silent Killing technique although there are few who are true master at the style many of their Shinobi are still highly skilled in it. As for why we know their there STORM ANBU are trained to sense out for enemy Shinobi's with our Chakra much like a sensor type Shinobi's but we can only sense them if their nearby but that enough to fight against them even with just sensing for the their chakra. Since all STORM ANBU agents are trained in the in Blind Assassin Art of fighting" spoke Raven

This of coarse surprised Kurenai and caused her to gasp in shock.

"What is Kurenai-san and what is the Blind Assassin Art I never heard of it?" asked Lee.

"That because it a very old fighting skill used before the founding of the Shinobi villages as the name states it a style of fighting that is used by Shinobi's that can't see and it was said to be one of the most Lethal Assassin Styles to exist. According to what Anko told me it relays on either sound, Chakra or smell since the user who is trained in it can use any of them and kill or fight their target even if they can't see them. From what I heard it takes excellent control over one's Chakra to be able to sense a person in the way you need to and have complete control over your senses to react and move the way you need to as well. From what Anko told me a true master of the art can find an enemy in the Pitch Black of night and kill a person without them ever knowing since learning the style also allows the user to be able to move right up to a person without making a sound or letting the enemy know your there. It even said that the Silent Killing technique that Kiri use's originated from it but that technique only comes from the Assassin part of the style they can't fight in a battle without being able to see their enemy like most people". said Kurenai and at the same time thought

"_But I thought that style was lost ages ago how on earth did Kumo learn that art_?"

The other members of the Konoha team were shocked at what they heard since if what Kureani said was true then Kumo STORM-nins were far more skilled and dangerous that their own ANBU.

"Sparrow you and Crane's team protect the Princess and the Konoha-nin's since they can't use their chakra with those collars on. The rest of you are with me" order Falcon where he and the other STORM ANBU-nins disappeared into the smoke while Crane and his team surrounded Sparrow, the Princess and the Konoha team.

For several seconds the Konoha team listen out to try and hear out for any sounds of fighting between the Kiri-nins and the STORM ANBU. But during the time they heard noting except for slashing like sounds and swishing sounds of weapons sailing through the air. After about twelve seconds the smoke around them started to tin out a bit so that they could finally see what was happening around them, what they saw shocked them beyond belief.

Up to thirty Kiri-nin bodies were around them with Kunai's in their heads or necks, or with their heads cut off and stabbed or slash marks on their necks or other area's of their bodies. When they saw all this the Konoha-nins and the Princess could not help but be unnerved at the carnage they saw around them with thirty skilled Kiri Shinobi's having been slaughtered by seven STORM ANBU-nins in just a matter of seconds. This just proved what they believed about the STORM ANBU-nins that they were extremely powerful Ninja's far above their own ANBU divisions since they knew that except for two or three ANBU agent's none of Konoha ANBU-nins could do what they just did within the time frame.

"Hurry we must move now it almost time" cried Falcon in which they quickly started to move as fast as they could.

As they ran Owl quickly spoke.

"There are more right ahead of us".

"Then we have to fight and run at the same time since we can't afford to delay any longer we only got fifty seconds left" said Falcon

As they ran two Kiri-nins came out of the smoke right in front of them and charged right at them. Quickly two of the STORM agent intercepted them and blocked their incoming attacks with their Katana's, as soon as the Kiri-nins attacks were blocked two more STORM agents jumped above their comrades and killed the Kiri-nins by stabbing downward with their Katana's onto the unsuspecting Kiri-nins heads before they could do anything to avoid or block the STORM-nins attack. Just as soon as the bodies of the two Kiri-nins fell dead the two STORM-nins that killed them then grabbed a hold of the other two STORM–nins that had block the Kiri-nins attacks and threw them into the air where they intercepted and killed two more Kiri-nin's that were about to jump down from the air in which the STORM-nins killed them in midair.

At the same time four more Kiri-nins appeared from the left hand side but before they could attack Owl appeared in front of the group and swung her blade and cried out in horizontal slash.

"**Kazewangetsu **(Crescent Wind)"

Which created a crescent shaped blade of Wind that hit all four Shinobi's at once and cut them in half. But as soon as the attacks on the front and left hand side were dealt with twenty more Kiri-nins appeared from behind in which Hawk and Falcon quickly jumped in between their group and the Kiri-nins.

"All of you keep going on we deal with these lot and catch up with you" order Falcon.

"You heard him let's move" order Raven.

But as the started to run Lee stopped and started to head back to where Falcon and Hawk were fighting the Kiri-nins.

"Lee where are you going we need to stick together" said Sakura trying to stop her friend

"I going to help Hawk-san and Falcon-san fight the Kiri-nins since I cannot let such youthful fellows fight so many un-youthful Shinobi's by themselves. Also the Chakra bands do not really affect me since I cannot use my Chakra anyhow and I only use my Taijutsu which will not be affected" answered Lee

"Lee will be fine Sakura he right those bands do not really affect him" said Kurenai to Sakura after which she then turned to Lee "But you better not fall behind Lee, I've no intention of telling Yakumo that we left you behind".

"Do not worry Kurenai-san I have no intention either in staying in this un-youtthful place any longer, also I have no intention leaving my darling flower Yakumo and my little sunshine Fuku alone" answered Lee with his trade mark shining smile and thumps up after which he started to run where the left Falcon and Hawk.

-Falcon and Hawk fighting-

As Falcon and Hawk fought the Kiri-nins they knew that if they did not finish this soon that they would miss their rendezvous with the Swordfish and be stuck here. As they fought a Kiri Chunin tried to strike them from above but before either could defend themselves a voice screamed out.

"**Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)".

As they looked above they saw the Kiri Chunin being kicked away by Lee. As he landed back down Hawk turned to him and asked.

"What are you doing here your suppose to be with the others"

"I came here to help you my youthful friends since you were kind enough to save us I thought it only right that I help you to return the favour since the collars don't really effect me since I can't use any Chakra to begin with " answered Lee

"Very well just watch yourself although you don't need Chakra to fight to your full strength those collars still can paralyse your body if they activate it" said Falcon

Lee nodded and rushed off and attacked two more Kiri Chunins

Lee quickly ducked a stabbed to his head from one of the Chunin and quickly punched him in the gut and then spin kicked him to the ribs sending him flying. He then blocked a kick to his side from the other Chunin and pushed the other Chunin away, he then punched the man in the head and the sent him a powerful knee in the stomach followed by a strong kick to the side of the man head sending him crashing to the ground. As Lee finish defeating the two Chunin he turned to where Hawk and Falcon were fighting the main part of the group. When Lee turned he could not help but be in awe at how the two men fought the two of them fought like a perfect team side by side each with their back to the other and defending each other back. The two of them fought in perfect sequence with one another where if Hawk attacked Falcon would defend and if Falcon attacked Hawk would defend. The two slashed and cut the surrounding Kiri-nins with their Katana's like they were noting the two moved as if they were of one mind and knew what the other was going to do on pure instinct it was as if they were doing some kind of dance at the way they moved with one another. (2)

Lee then quickly turned back to see a Kiri Jonin heading towards him carrying a large sword after quickly dodging a few fast strikes from the Jonin sword. Lee sent a hard kick to the side of the Jonin but was blocked by the blunt of the Jonin blade. The Jonin then did a few one handed hand seals and cried out **Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri **(Water Style: Rising Water Slicer) in which a massive jet of Water rushed through the ground and was so powerful that it was able to slice through the solid stone ground fortunately Lee was just able to narrowly avoided it with just a few cuts on his face. The Jonin then was about to do a hand sign to activate the collar around his neck (Lee knew it when he saw it since one of the guards used it on him when he tried to fight back when they first put him in his cell).

Lee then quickly sped across the distance between them and got to him just in time to stop him from activating the collar in which Lee hit him with his **Konoha Shōfū **(Leaf Rising Wind) which shot the Jonin into the air where Lee then used his **Kage Buyō** (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) where he then appeared behind the Jonin and hit him in a pressure point on his back to paralyzing him for a few seconds where Lee then grabbed him in a reverse bear hug and started spin around as they fell down to the ground and he cried out.

"**Omote Renge **(Front Lotus)"

As they hit the ground they made a massive crater in the ground after which Lee landed outside it (Since he let go and had jumped away just before they hit the ground) and looked down at the fallen Jonin.

As soon as he looked back up he saw Falcon and Hawk coming towards him since they hand finished off the other Kiri-nins.

"_Incredible! He was able to do all that without even using Chakra if seems that Konoha does still have a few decent Shinobi's after all"_ thought Hawk

"Very impressive Rock Lee-san it seems that the rumours of you strength and power in Taijutsu were all true, I see why even the Raikage holds your skill in battle in high regard" spoke Falcon clearly impressed.

"Thank you for your youthful comments my friends you honour me with you praise it was noting, your skill in battle and teamwork is truly inspirational as well" answered Lee.

Falcon nodded and then spoke "We must hurry now or else we be stuck here".

"Agreed I do not wish to be stuck in this un-youthful place any longer" said Lee as the three of them started to run to the rendezvous point.

-With the rest of the Rescue team at the same time-

When Lee turned back to help Hawk and Falcon fight of the Kiri-nins that were pursuing them the others kept on running but unfortunately they did not get far too before fifteen more Kiri-nins were in front of them.

"Shit these guys are like cockroaches whenever you kill a few of them more come out woodwork and scurry around" swore Raven

"Well then we just have to exterminate them all then" said an ANBU with a Crow shaped ANBU mask

Quickly one of the Kiri-nins did a few hand seals and cried out "**Suiton: Hahonryū **(Water Style: Tearing Torrent)" and a massive torrent blast of Water headed toward them.

Quickly Crane stepped in front did a few hand seals and cried out "**Suiton: Suijinheki **(Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)" after which a massive amount of Water surrounded around them protecting them from the attack like a shield.

As soon as Crane dropped the Water shield Crane and Owl both did a series of hand seals together and finish at the exact same time where Crane cried out "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique)" while Owl cried out "**Fūton: Atsugai **(Wind Style: Pressure Damage)." The two attacks combined where the powerful Water attack strength and speed increase due to the powerful Wind attacked combined with it in which four of Kiri-nins were hit and crushed by the powerful attack.

Suddenly another Kiri-nin fired a powerful **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) at them but it was blocked by Crow who stepped in front of it and cried out "**Raigeki **(Lightning Strike)" in which a large bolt of Lightning came from his hand and cut right through the Water Dragon. The **Raigeki** was also too fast for the Kiri-nins to avoid and was hit in the chest and a large hole could be seen in the man chest when he fell to the ground dead.

To the group's left four of the Kiri-nins tired to attack them by charging them with their Kunai's but Raven intercepted them and did a series of one handed hand seals with each hand and when finished both at the same time. Raven then cried out "**Katon:**** Omotai Faikasui **(Fire Style: Massive Fire Stream)" in which a massive stream of fire shot of Raven mask mouth and headed towards the Kiri-nins and added to the fact that he combined the attack with his Wind affinity element he was able to increase the strengthen and heat of the flames even more. Where it incinerated two of the men due to the extreme heat of the flames, the other two men however had been able to escape thanks to using **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitution Jutsu) to replace themselves with Water clones.

As soon as the attack ended the two Kiri-nins appeared in the air above Raven and were falling down ready to kill Raven but as they fell down to kill Raven, Sparrow who was still carrying the Princess threw a kunai at the two Kiri-nins where it passed right between them.

Thinking that Sparrow missed the Kiri-nins ignored the Kunai, but if they hadn't ignored it they would have seen the Kunai changed into Swallow. Where he then quickly took out his sword and spun around and decapitated both the Shinobi's with a single slash from his sword without either of Kiri-nins ever knowing what had happened.

"_Man oh man these guys teamwork is flawless their in perfect sequence with one another if I didn't know any better I swear they could read each other minds. Since not even Ino, Shikamaru and I teamwork is that flawless nor is our dad's teamwork"_ thought Chojji as he watch them in awe

To the group right three Kiri-nins appeared and faced against a female STORM member that wore a Dove shaped masked and each Kiri-nin did their own Jutsu

"**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**(Water Style: Snake's Mouth)" cried the first Kiri-nins

"**Suiton: Suishi no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Drowning Technique) cried the second Kiri-nins

"**Suiton: Hahonryū** (Water Style: Destructive Rapid Torrents) cried the third Kiri-nins

As the three Water attacks charged at her Dove quickly did two sets of one handed seals together with incredible speed and when finish shouted out "**Suiton: ****Reitou**** Tsunami **(Water Style: Freezing Tidal Wave). In which a massive Tidal Wave appeared in front of Dove and went right through the other advancing Water attacks where when it passed through the attacks where they were frozen solid and shattered into thousands of pieces as were the Kiri-nins who could not avoid the attack and were hit by it and killed when their frozen bodies shattered this was due to the Wind element that Dove combined with the Water attack which allowed the Water to freeze anything it hits.

"_Unbelievable their Jutsu combination ability is incredible even Konohamaru could learn a thing or two from them" _thought Kurenai as she watch the STORM members' combining their Jutsu's to make them more powerful.

As Dove was dealing with the three Kiri-nins another Kiri-nin came up behind Sakura and was about to stab her with his sword before she could even try and move out of the way, but just before the Kiri-nin could stab her, a sword appeared sticking out of his chest.

When the sword was pulled out and the man fell dead and Sakura saw that her saviour was a female STORM ANBU who wore a Thrush shaped masked.

"I suggest that you watch your back more carefully Haruno-san" said Robin who was clearly female by the sound of her voice and shape of her body.

Just after finishing speaking the last two remaining Kiri-nins appeared out of the dying smoke and charged at Sakura and Robin with their short Katana's but before they could get close enough two separate voices shouted out

"**Raiton**_: _**Suzukiri **(Lightning Style: Cutting Sparrow)**"**

Where screaming birds like sounds similar to Kakashi's **Chidori **were heard and then they saw a dozens of birds made out of Lightning heading towards the Kiri-nins. They tired to avoid the attacks but the birds followed them and cut right through them cutting them into pieces.

When they turned to whom had saved them they saw two STORM members just to their right, one was wearing a Phoenix shaped mask, another who was clearly female by the shape of her body wore a Swan shaped mask.

"Thanks guys I owe you one" said Robin to the members who had saved them to which they just nodded.

"Alright everyone let hurry were nearly there and it almost time to go" shouted Crane as they started to run again, where not long after they arrived at docking point two and saw the large metal gate at the docking point.

"So what do we do now?" asked Choji

"We wait" answered Owl

"But for what and for how long?" asked Sakura

"You see in five…..four…..three…..two…..one…..now!" said Raven looking at his watch after which the metal gates exploded and when the smoke cleared a large metal craft appeared through the gate.

The large craft was about the size of a medium size ship made entirely of metal armour and gold-plated rims. It had a fish-shape like design and seemed to move through the Water fairly quickly. It also had raised platform with a large hatch and hand railings on the top of it. It also had a propeller on it tail end which allowed it to move. It also had a glass window on it front and small port holes on it sides although they could not see in through the window or the port holes it was likely that the people inside could see out.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Sakura which was what Kurenai and Choji were both thinking as well

"It one of Kumo latest creations it called a Submarine" answered Crane

"A sub-what?" asked Choji confused

"A Submarine, a metal ship that can sail on Water and underwater" said Owl

"Impossible ships can't sail underwater" said Sakura

"Well this one dose as you will soon see" answered Phoenix

Just then the top catch of the Submarine opened up and a women wearing tight red top and shorts, with matching socks and shoes and wore a Kumo head band on her head with the Symbol cloth being red instead of brown appeared on top.

"Right on time guys now get on quickly half of Kiri navy is behind us and is about to surround this place" shouted the women

"Right alright everyone get on" order Crane in which they quickly did

When they did Sakura quickly shouted "What about Lee and the others we can't leave them here"

"We can't wait for them, because if we do the Kiri navy will surround the Prison and fire on us" said the women in red

"There no need to wait their here" said Dove as she pointed which when the others looked they saw Lee, Hawk and Falcon heading for them where they quickly jumped on.

"Perfect timing guy we were about to leave" said the women in red

"It was thanks to Lee-san help here that we were able to get here on time had he not come to help us when he did we would not have gotten here in time" spoke Falcon which caused Lee to smile since he was glad that he could help them.

Quickly the Submarine reversed out of the docking point and turned facing out into the sea. As they moved Swallow took out a small note with a seal.

"I believe it time that we release our little surprise for the Kiri-nins, don't you agree sir? asked Swallow to Falcon where he just nodded

"What's that?" asked Kurenai to which Swallow replied

"Watch and will you see"

After which he channelled some chakra into the note and a few second later several massive explosions could be seen coming from the Prison itself. They then saw the Prison starting to collapse, creating a massive amount of smoke to rise due to the explosions and collapsing building.

"What did you do?" asked Kurenai with shock clearly heard in her voice and seen on her face as well as the Princess and the other Konoha-nins.

"When Falcon and his team were releasing the Princess, you and your team and the Rebel Prisoners my team set large amounts of powerful exploding notes on the foundations of the Prison as well as some other key points in the building so to destroy it and everything around it" answered Swallow

As Swallow gave his explanation to the Princess and the Konoha-nins Falcon turned to his left where he could just see from the distance the five Rebel ships sailing away. This caused the man to smile behind his mask since he was glad the Rebels were able to get out in time he also hoped that they were able to get all their comrades out as well.

It was after that, that they heard several small explosions causing them to turn away from "The Hold" and look forward to see a large fleet of Kiri Warships nearing them and firing their volley guns to fire their exploding Kunai's at them which were now flying towards them. Fortunately they were just out of range of the volley guns and weren't hit.

"Everyone get in now!" order the women in red where everyone quickly went down the hatch and into the Submarine, where once the entrance hatch was shut the women in red ordered the ship to dive underwater which it did and the ship sailed right under the Kiri fleet and headed for their rendezvous point with the escort fleet.

-Inside the Submarine-

After a few minutes when the Submarine sank into underwater the women in red went over to the radio station that was next to the steering wheel of the ship which in turn was right in front of the large glass window view screen. She then picked up the radio speaker and spoke.

"_**Seagull this is Swordfish come in Seagull" **_said the women in red

After a few seconds a voice replied

"_**This is Seagull Swordfish go ahead"**_answered the voice

"_**Good to hear you Seagull please report your condition"**_ asked the women in red

"_**All hatch-lings**_ _**have been recovered a few ruffled feathers here or there but all have been recovered with no losses"**_ replied Seagull

"_**Glad to hear it Seagull, have a safe journey back to your nest**_" replied the women in red

"_**Will do and please inform Wild Eagle that he has definitely impressed us and has earned himself quite a few friends**_" said Seagull

"_**Roger Seagull I'm sure he be happy to hear it over and out"**_ answered the women in red and put down the speaker and turned to the rescue team and the others.

"Good work team I can see that there was not too much trouble in accomplishing the mission" spoke the women in red

"No not really everything nearly went according to plan although we did not expect as much resistance when escaping as we did. But that was mainly due to the fact that they had a Sensor type Shinobi with them so they were able to find use quicker than we though in the smoke but it was still noting that we couldn't handle" answered Falcon to which the women in red nodded and turned to the Princess

"Princess Sachi my name is Sun Li captain of this ship the Swordfish and Commander of Kumo Submarine fleet and underwater Shinobi fighting unit AQUA. I hope you are well and unhurt" asked Sun Li with a slight bow

"I 'am thank you and I also like to thank you all for saving the others and myself I 'm extremely grateful to you all" said the Princess with a slight bow to them

"It was noting Princess but you are welcome none the same also I'm afraid that the ship dose not have much room or privacy since there is not as much room in here as there is on a normal ship since this Submarine can only carry at max thirty people which is what we are carrying now. If you follow one of my crewmen he will lead you to my private cabin so that you may rest since I sure you must be tired I will also have some food sent to you since you must be hungry as well." said Sun Li

"That is alright Commander Sun Li I understand perfectly and I do not mind at all you are already very kind to offer your room to me" said the Princess with another slight bow and then turned to follow the crewman that would lead her to the Commander cabin.

When the Princess went down the steps to the lower level Kurenai the came forward and started to speak to Sun Li.

"Commander Sun Li my name is Yuuhi Sarutobi Kurenai and on behalf of my team and myself I would like to thank you and the STORM members for saving us" said Kurenai with a slight bow which was followed by Lee, Sakura and Choji

"You are welcome Kurenai-san" replied Sun Li neutrally unlike the friendly one she had used when speaking to the Princess

Kurenai decided to ignore the sudden change of attitude and decided to ask what she had been wondering ever since she found out it was Kumo Shinobi's that had saved her and her team along with the Princess

"Excuse me Commander Sun Li but I have been wondering why is it that you and your teams were sent to rescue us along with the Princess. Since clearly the reason why you were sent to rescue the Princess was because of the Heavenly Alliance being Allied to Tsuki no Kuni (Land of Moon) and Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon) and it is Tsuki no Kuni Prince that is marrying the Princess. But what I can't understand is why did you save us since our village is not Allied or a member of the Heavenly Alliance" asked Kureani

"The reason is quite simple really you were saved on an act of mercy by our Kage" replied Sun Li

"What!" shouted Choji

"Yes since our Kage didn't think that Konoha would use its remaining resources on attacking Kiri strongest Prison just to save four of it Shinobi's even ones as strong and well know as all of you."

"Also since we were destroying the Prison and helping the other Prisoners escape it was decided to save you since our Kage dose not like to see lives needlessly loss no matter who they are." said Sun Li

The Konoha team were simply stunned since they were save by a mere act of mercy by The Raikage

"Now if you please one of my crewmen will lead you down to the mess room to get something to eat and then lead you to your buck beds. Since as I said there is not much room or privacy in this Submarine so you may feel a bit crapped" said Commander Sun Li after which she then turned to face the main view window of the Submarine.

After which the Konha-nins followed a crewman to the lower deck.

-One day late-

A day after the rescue from "The Hold" the Swordfish was about an hour or more away from their rendezvous point where they would meet their escort fleet.

Currently lying on their buck beds were the Konoha team they had to stay in their buck beds since there was not much they could do after their collars had been removed my the STORM members who were skilled enough in Fūinjutsu to free them of their collars. They were even given some spare ANBU outfits (minus the masks and swords) that the STORM–nins had to wear and change out of their Prison outfits. At first they were a bit uncomfortable with being underwater but they soon got use to it they would even some times look out the small port holes to look at the fish go by them. They were not allowed to explore the Submarine much due to the Kumo crewmen telling them so which was not surprising since they were not Allies to Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance nor were they members of it. The only time they were really allowed to move around a bit was when the Submarine surfaced for air, despite this fact they did know a small bit about the Submarine from what one or two of the crewmen were willing to tell them.

From what they were told the Submarine had three levels, the top was the bridge of the Submarine was where the Submarine was controlled. They were allowed up to the bridge but whenever they went they were accompanied by one or two members of STORM. The second level was where the captain cabin and the buck beds were and where the small mess room and kitchen was which was big enough for ten people to eat in. The third level was where the engine room was as was the diving room where Kumo AQUA-nins could go out into the Water also there was the torpedo room where the Submarine could fire missile like weapons filled with exploding powder that would explode when fired and made contact with it target. The Konoha team knew that with ships like these Kumo could easily take control of the Elemental oceans.

It was as the Konoha team were lying on their buck bed thinking about different things that they then felt an explosion that rock the Submarine and caused Sakura and Choji to fall out of their beds.

"What the hell was that?" asked Choji as he picked himself up

"I don't know but we better get up onto the bridge to find out" said Kurenai as he got out her buck bed and went up the spiral stair followed by Lee, Choji and Sakura

When they reach the bridge they saw the Princess with Robin and Crane on either side of her. They also saw several crewmen pulling several different handles and switch's helping to control the ship while the man at the steering wheel was trying to control the Submarine and Sun Li was giving out orders to the other crewmen.

"Commander Sun Li what going on?" asked Kurenai

Sun Li turned to face Kurenai and said "We're under attack that what going"

"But how?" asked Lee

"We're being attacked by Kiri's SHARK unit. Kiri must have had ships out on the open sea and they must have informed them of the attack and sent out their ships to search for us by sending out their SHARK teams to search underwater. It also seems that some of those teams found us and are attacking us with their portable volley guns loaded with exploding Kunai which was the blasts that you felt." answered Sun Li

"I afraid we have more trouble than just the SHARK unit commander" said a crewmen who was looking up the periscope of the submarine

"What is it" asked Sun Li harshly

"A squad of ten Kiri Warships is heading right for us the SHARK teams that found us must of radio them and reported our position to them" said the crewman

Suddenly there was another explosion that made everyone fall to their left

"Shit and were so close to the rendezvous point" swore Sun Li she then turned to the radio man

"Crewman try and radio to the escort fleet inform them of our situation and that we need help" order Sun Li

"I trying ma-am but that last blast damage the radio and I don't know if they getting it" answered the radioman

"Just keep trying dam it" said Sun Li and she then turned to Falcon who had also arrived around the same time a Kurenai and her team.

"Falcon, get two of your teams out there and deal with those bastards out their" said Sun Li where just Falcon nodded and went down to get his two teams ready while leaving the third in the Submarine.

Just when Falcon went down two Kiri-nins appeared in front on the view screen of the Submarine and both holding a portable volley gun and fired them at the view screen

"Put up the iris up NOW!" shouted Sun Li

Right before the Kunai's could hit the view screen a metal shield quickly covered the view screen and protected it from the blast. Even though the shock of the blast rippled through the Submarine and caused several people to nearly fall off their feet.

"That was too close" said Choji wiping the sweat from his forehead

Suddenly the crewman controlling the steering wheel shouted out

"Commander the controls of the ship are jammed we're not moving and the steering is going too we're starting to sink" said the crewman

"Look out there it a net they're dropping a net down on us" said Sakura looking out a small porthole and seeing a net surround them suddenly several more explosions could be heard and felt around them.

"Shit were all dead" said a crewman panicky

"Calm down all of you there a way out, the SHARK-nins know that their exploding Kunai aren't doing enough damage so they should stop trying to soon. Once they do the SHARK-nins will launch and direct attack" said Sun Li

And just a Sun Li stated the explosions stopped and minute later an even bigger explosions were felt through the Submarine that caused everyone to fall of their feet.

"Shit they must be sticking exploding notes to the hull of the ship to make blast like that" said Crane next to the Princess

"Commander I count twelve enemy SHARK-nins out there surrounding us" shouted Robin, who was looking out the small porthole

"Commander the diving room is starting to flood from damage to the lower port side of the submarine we've taken severe damage we can't take much more of this" said a crewman who was coming up from the lower level of the submarine.

"Ha! Are we ever lucky" said Sun Li who was now smiling

Everyone on the bridge of the Submarine started to look at her as if she had lost her mind

"What the hell do you me by lucky" asked Choji almost panic like

Sun Li just continue to smile and said

"Now the enemies that we couldn't find are now around us and we know where they are and how many there are. Also the enemy has even helped us out a bit by speeding up the flooding of the diving room so that Falcon and his teams can get out quicker now and deal with them."

-Falcon and his team outside-

As soon as Falcon and the other STORM ANBU-nins were out of the Swordfish they immediately went to engage the SHARK teams.

"_Do they seriously think that they can match us in underwater battle? If they do then their fool's no-one can match a SHARK member in underwater combat"_ thought the captain of the SHARK teams

"_**Hawk you and Raven try and cut lose the Swordfish from the net and free the propellers and the control from the net while we deal with the SHARK teams**_" ordered Falcon through the radio speaker on his breathing mask

"_**Roger"**_ both replied

With Hawk and Raven gone to deal with the net on the Swordfish the others engaged the SHARK members Phoenix clashed swords one SHARK member in which both were trying to over power the other as their swords struggled for dominance. But unfortunately for the SHARK-nin Phoenix was only distracting the SHARK-nin so that Owl could come behind the SHARK member and stick her sword right through the unsuspecting SHARK member.

As Phoenix was dealing the SHARK-nin with Owl five SHARK-nins surrounded Falcon.

"_**Let's kill him**_" said one of the SHARK-nins

As the SHARK-nins went to attack Falcon on all sides Falcon started to spin around like a spinning top in which he then cried out "**Uzumaki Tenrai**(Divine Whirlpool)**" **in which a Whirlpool appeared around Falcon and sucked in the SHARK-nins before they could even try and swim away and were sucked down into the bottom of the sea.

**A**s soon as they were gone Falcon stopped spinning and quickly gained his bearings where he then started to speak on the radio that was connected to his breathing mask.

**"****_Falcon calling Hawk come in Hawk_****" **called Falcon on the radio

**"****_Hawk her, go ahead_****" answered Hawk**

**"****_E.T.A._****_ on freeing the Sub from the net over there?_****" **asked Falcon

**"****_Progress is indefinite since the net is made of strong Charka resisting steel and we are unable to cut through it"_**replied Hawk

**"_Shit!"_**** thought Falcon**

**"****_Roger Hawk, you and Raven continue trying to free the Sub while we finish off the SHARKS-nins over and out_****" **said Falcon

**"****_Roger Falcon will co and out_****" **spoke Hawk

As Falcon spoke to Hawk on the radio the STORM-nins continue to fight the remaining half of the SHARK-nins

During the fight one of the SHARK-nins used the **Suiton: Goshokuzame **(Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks) to launch five Water sharks on the STORM-nins in which the Water sharks cut and wounded Owl and Crow in their sides and arms as they tried to dodge them.

Falcon then quickly ordered them to head back to the Swordfish which they did as Falcon, Phoenix and Dove destroyed the Water sharks with their Katana's and then engaged the six remaining SHARK-nins.

-Dove Battle-

Dove quickly dodged several Kunai's fired by the SHARK-nins she then quickly goes up to them and tries to slash them with her Katana but they dodge the attack and fire at her where she was unable to full dodge one of the Kunai's and cut her arm lightly. She then quickly doses a few hand seals and cries out.

"**Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa **(Water Style: Violent Bubble Wave)"

In which the surrounding space around them became covered in bubbles blocking the SHARK-nins line of sight where they then moved out of the bubbled area.

This of coarse was what Dove had wanted and when the two SHARK-nins moved out of the bubble filled area Dove quickly attacked them taking them both by surprise and killing one of the two SHARK-nins by slicing his throat which she nearly decapitated him by doing so. Unfortunately the other SHARK-nin was able to get away in time.

After which when Dove killed his partner he tired to kill her by firing another Kunai at her when her back was turned, lucky she was able to dodge it by the mire inch's cutting a bit of her uniform.

Dove then quickly charged the SHARK-nin with her Katana again as she did she dodge another Kunai fired her way by the SHARK-nin when she got to the SHARK-nin and slashed at him he was just able to move out of her charging attack. But as he moved away Dove quickly did a few one handed hand seals and the cried out.

"**Suiton: ****Takokei ****(Water Style: Octopus whip)" **

In which a Water whip sprung from around her arm as she went by him and rapped around the SHARK-nin waist in which when she pulled she was able to pull herself towards the SHARK-nin and combined with her momentum from her previous charge she was able to increase her speed so that the SHARK-nin could not dodge or move out of the way in time and was pierced in the heart by her Katana.

-Phoenix Battle-

Phoenix hand his hands full with fighting the two SHARK-nins that he was battling with where when he fought against a SHARK-nin with his own Katana against Phoenix the other would come up and try and hit him with his portable volley gun. Also if he tried to attack the SHARK-nin with the portable volley gun then the SHARK-nin with the Katana would intercept him in which the same thing would happen all over again.

As he dodged another Kunai sent his way the SHARK-nin with the Katana started to do a few hand seals and the cried out

"**Suiton: Mugensame **(Water Style: Infinite Shark)"

Where a massive amount of sharks started to head towards him, knowing that he couldn't defeat so many Water sharks with just his Katana Phoenix quickly began his own set of hand seals and after finishing them he cried out.

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu **(Storm Style: Laser Circus)**"**

In which several massive laser like beams came from his hands and hitting several different Water sharks and destroyed them. The beams then began to alter their direction and started to destroy the other Water sharks and within seconds all the Water sharks were destroyed. But as soon as he finish his Jutsu Phoenix was hit in the shoulder blade with a Kunai by the SHARK-nin with volley gun and when he realised what had happen he saw the other SHARK-nin charging forward with his Katana.

Within a few seconds the SHARK-nin had stabbed Phoenix in his stomach with his Katana, but before the SHARK-nin could fully enjoy his victory he quickly realised that the body that he had stabbed was the body of one of his dead comrades that Phoenix had been able to replace himself with a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitution Jutsu). The SHARK-nin also then noticed several exploding tags on the dead SHARK-nin body. Realising this, the SHARK-nin tried to get away but was caught in the explosion when the tags on the dead body exploded.

After a few seconds after the explosions the SHARK-nin came out of the bubble screen that covered the blast area, and even though he had survived the blast he was still badly injured and as the tried to swim away he then saw Phoenix heading towards him with shocking speed. Unable to move away quickly enough due to the injuries he had suffered from the blast all he could do was watch as Phoenix charged towards him and stab him in the head with his Katana.

As soon as a Phoenix had killed the first SHARK-nin the other fired several Kunai's at him where Phoenix had to dodge and deflect them. After which he then charged at the SHARK-nin but the SHARK-nin made sure to keep his distance from him.

Knowing the he couldn't get close enough to the SHARK-nin Phoenix then started to do a few hands seals.

Thinking that Phoenix was going to fire a Jutsu at him the SHARK-nin got ready to dodge the attack. But what the SHARK-nin did not expect was for Phoenix to turn his back to him and then cry out.

"**Suiton: Hahonryū **(Water Style: Ripping Torrent)" creating a massive torrent that shoot Phoenix toward the SHARK-nin with incredible speed

It was then that the SHARK-nin realised that Phoenix was not firing the Jutsu at him but was using it to propel himself towards him with amazing speed. After realizing this, the SHARK-nin tried to move out of Phoenix path but knew that he was coming in too fast for him to move away in time. In which Phoenix then sped towards him and severed the SHARK-nin head from his body.

-Falcon Battle-

As his comrades were dealing with the other SHARK-nins Falcon was busy fighting the captain of the SHARK teams and the last remaining member.

"_How is this possible we are SHARK the best underwater Shinobi fighting unit in the world and yet we being slaughtered by these bastards it doesn't make any sense" _thought the SHARK captain furiously who had seen his remaining men being killed by Dove and Phoenix

"_**Damn it you Kumo bastards if you think you going to win this fight your dead wrong"**_ shouted the SHARK captain through his breathing radio speaker mask.

The SHARK captain then charged forward followed quickly by the one remaining SHARK-nin.

Falcon then engaged them both in a sword fight unfortunately due to the fact they were fighting underwater Falcon could not fight to his full extent in sword fighting since the Water slowed down and decreased his attacking strikes and slash's of his sword.

As they fought Falcon made a slashing strike for the SHARK captain head but the SHARK captain was able to duck the slash in time to keep from his head from being cut off.

The other SHARK-nin then made his own attack against Falcon by trying to stab him in the chest with his sword but fortunately Falcon was able to use a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and replace himself with a Water clone. In which Falcon then made his own counterattack against the SHARK-nin by appearing behind the SHARK-nin and slashing diagonally at the SHARK-nin back.

But before he could the SHARK captain intercepted and blocked the attack with his Katana and forced Falcon back.

After his failed attack Falcon then began to spin his sword around in front of him in which it created a vortex and shot it towards the two SHARK-nins as it did Falcon cried out "**Kadboushi **(Spinning Vortex)".

The two SHARK-nins were able to avoid the attack but were separated by the attack which was what Falcon had wanted where he then raced towards the SHARK-nin with great speed.

When the SHARK-nin saw Falcon heading towards him he quickly raised his sword up quickly to block Falcon one handed sword attack which it did. But unfortunately this was just a diversionary attack and Falcon then brought up his other hand and a three prong wrist bladed Ninja claw sprung out of his Ninja Gauntlet in which Falcon then swung the wrist blade at the unprotected side of the SHARK-nin head and killed him before he could do anything to avoid or block the attack.

Just after Falcon had killed the SHARK-nin the SHARK captain came charging behind him shouting.

"_**Die you Kumo bastard I kill you all for what you done**_"

Where he then swung his Katana in a downward slash which Falcon was just barley able to block the attack by holding up his wrist blade and Katana above his head in a cross X fashion and push him back but as soon as he pushed the SHARK captain back, the SHARK captain began to do some hand seals and the shouted out "**Suiton:** **Kyoha-****Shokupiran** (Water Style: Piranha School Feeding Frenzy)".

In which dozens of small Water Piranha's appeared and started to race towards Falcon who tried to fight them off with his Katana and although he was able to destroy three or four of them several others were able to wound him by biting his arm, sides, and legs as well as cutting them.

Realising that he could not destroy all the Water Piranha's with just his sword Falcon then put his sword back in his sheath on his back began to spin around again like he did before when he defeated the five SHARK-nins that had surrounded him. But instead of spinning clockwise like he did earlier he was now spinning counter clockwise, he the shouted out "**Uzumaki Tenrai**" in which he created another giant Whirlpool around him like before but instead of sucking things in and around it, it forced things outwards and creating small water blades at the same time the pushed the SHARK captain away and destroyed the Water Piranha's at the same time.

Soon enough the attack ended and Falcon stopped spinning but just as soon as Falcon regained his bearings he saw the SHARK captain charging directly in front of him crying out.

**"****_DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!_****"**

Falcon then just manage to bring up both his arms up to block the sword downward slash and caught the sword with the metal spikes on his Ninja Gaulets after which with a power pull he separated his arms and broke the Katana at the same moment.

Not losing the momentum of what he did Falcon then quickly brought up his arm with the wrist blades on it and did a powerful upper cut on the SHARK captain who was still slightly stunted with his sword being broken. Where when Falcon did his upper cut the blades went right through the SHARK captain bottom chin and up to his head were the tip of the middle blade could be seen at the top of the now dead SHARK captain.

When Falcon removed his wrist blades from the dead SHARK captain Phoenix and Dove swam over to him.

**"****_Commander are you ok?_****" **asked Dove

**"****_Yes I fine thank you, just a few scratches noting to worry about how about you to?_****" **replied Falcon

"_**We're both ok sir no serious injuries**_" answered Phoenix

"_**Good now with the SHARK-nins gone we can deal with the net that has the Swordfish"**_ said Falcon in which he and the others swam to the Submarine where Hawk and Raven were still trying to free it from the net

"_**Hawk! Any luck with the net?**_" asked Falcon

"_**No sir the net is too strong with ordinary blades and it resistant to out Chakra there just no why to cut it"**_ said Hawk

"_**This is troubling to say the lest if we do not free the Swordfish soon it will sink further down and eventually be crushed due to the pressure**_" spoke Falcon

"_**Swordfish this is Falcon over**_" spoke Falcon on his radio in which Sun Li responded

"_**Falcon this is Swordfish go ahead over**_"

"_**All Sharks have been eliminated but we are unable to free the ship the net is resistant to our chakra and is too strong for our blades to cut over**_" spoke Falcon

After Falcon had finish reporting the situation to Sun Lithe net around the ship started to get tighter and the Swordfish stopped sinking and was beginning to rise

"_**What going on?**_" asked Raven

"_**The Kiri Warships above are pulling up the sub**_" answered Hawk

"_**But why?**_" asked Dove

"_**They must still want the Princess not to mention they properly what to capture the Swordfish so to examine it and try and create their own fleet of Submarines**_" said Phoenix

"_**Falcon! Come in Falcon this is Swordfish what is going on why are we rising?**_" spoke Sun Li through the radio

"_**Swordfish this is Falcon it seems that the Kiri Warships above are pulling up the Swordfish I believe that they want to recapture the Princess and capture the Swordfish along with us**_" answered Falcon

"_**Roger Falcon, you and the rest of your teams come back in over**_" replied Sun Li

"_**Roger Swordfish over and out**_" replied Falcon after which he and the others started to swim back to the Swordfish emergency air hatch so to enter back into the Submarine since the flood room was damage.

-The Bridge of the Swordfish-

"Dam it" swore Sun Li when she had finished speaking to Falcon on the radio after which she then turned to the radio man and asked

"Have you been able to make contact with the escort fleet?"

"No Ma-am all I getting is static so even if they got our message we can't tell since we're unable to receive any reply from them" answered the radioman

"Commander what are we going to do? If we don't do something now were all going be captured or killed" spoke the crewman at the steering wheel

For a minute or two Commander Sun Li said noting and just continued to look out the main window screen.

"Commander-" Spoke the crewman again but before he could finish Sun Li interrupted him and asked her own question

"Saizo are our ballast tanks still working? asked Sun Li" to the crewman at the steering wheel who's name was Saizo

"Eh! Yes they are but why?" said the confused Saizo

"Because were going to take the fight to them" answered Sun Li

"Huh?" said Saizo

"In our current condition we will be all captured or killed and the only chance we have of getting out of here is to take these guys out and since we can't manoeuvre underwater to fire at them with the net on us the only chance we have is to raise the ship to the surface and take them out quickly before they have a chance to fire back at us" answered Sun Li

"But even if we do rise the ship they will fire on us within a minute we have no chance against them" spoke Saizo

"Not if we destroy one of the ships as we rise up at the same time"

"Huh?" said Saizo again

"It simple as we near the surface we will eventually go right underneath the Kiri ship that is pulling us up and at that moment we blow the ballast tanks a full power which will launch us up to the surface and with the momentum we would smash right through the ship and which would create confusion with the other ships and give us an opportunity to take them out before they can organise themselves"

"But Ma-am if we do that it could destroy us along with the ship when we rise up" said Saizo

"I know but it our best bet besides this ship is tough I know that she can take it" answered Sun Li it a slight smile on her face as she said the last part and continued

"Now I know the is a long shot a best people but it the best I got and if anyone here as any better idea's I be more than happen to hear it" asked Sun Li where she was met with only silence since no-one had a better idea's

"Now once Falcon and the others are back in have everyone get ready for the attack and have them be ready for a harsh surfacing so they better hold on to something tight"

"Yes Ma-am" answered Saizo

"Commander Sun Li? Are your certain this is the best course of action to take" asked Kurenai as she stepped forward

Sun Li then turned around to her and said

"As I said it is our best chance otherwise we will be all captured or killed and I for one have no intention of being their Prisoner or handing over this ship to Kiri beside if we going down then we might as well go down fighting" spoke Sun Li

"But what about the Princess we can't put her life in danger like this your duty was to bring her back safely and-" said Kurenai but before she could finish Princess Sachi interrupted her

"Do not worry about me Kurenai -san I agree with Commander Sun Li also I have no intention of being a Prisoner for Kiri again"

"Very well Princess if that is your wish" sigh Kurenai knowing she could not win and then turned back to Sun Li and spoke again

"If we have your permission Commander Sun Li my team and I would like to help if possible" offered Kurenai

"Very well you and your team can get some weapons from the spares that Falcon and his teams have since we may have to board one or two of the ships so we need all the help we can get" answered Sun Li which Kurenai nodded and went down to the lower level with the rest of her team to get some weapons

* * *

Within a minute or two the Swordfish was directly underneath the Kiri ship that was pulling them up with the net.

"Fire the ballast tanks" ordered Sun Li

After which the Submarine was launch straight up and crashed right through the ship and splitting it in two killing many Kiri crewmen and Shinobi's that were on board and throwing others into the Water.

After the Submarine was on the surface the Kiri fleet was in complete chaos with many ships being over flown with Water or pieces from the destroyed ship scattering all over them and with the way the Submarine had suddenly appeared when the Submarine crashed through the ship also when that had happened the net was ripped off it although part of the net was still tangled up with the propeller of the Submarine.

As soon as the Submarine was on the surface Sun Li quickly order the first two torpedos fired from their launchers at the nearest Kiri Warship in which after the torpedos were fired they quickly hit their target and destroyed it. After that Sun Li gave the order again with the remaining two torpedos's and destroyed another Kiri Warship.

After the torpedoes were all fired Sun Li quickly order for the volley gun on the top of the Submarine to be released and fired. In which it was, and the volley gun fired its remaining exploding Kunai's on the remaining Kiri Warships where two more of the Kiri Warships were destroyed while another two were damaged.

As soon as all the Kunai's had been fired from the volley gun Sun Li quickly gave orders for most of the crew, the Konoha team and all but two of the STORM-nins to go out with her onto the conning tower (3) and board the enemy ships. But before any of them even go up the ladder to the conning tower they heard a loud shot after which they were then hit and a harpoon point was sticking through the metal hull of the bridge of the Submarine. A few seconds later it was followed by several more loud shots and three more harpoons hit the Submarine and were sticking through the hull of it.

"Shit they have harpoon guns on their ships, dam it I should have know they would" cursed Sun Li

This was because many Warships of late had harpoon launchers on their decks so that they could fire harpoon bolts at enemy ships decks and have the bolts tied by a rope to the their ships so that they could pull the enemy ship closer to them and board the ship.

A few seconds later they heard a voice shouting to them

"Attention Kumo ship my name is Admiral Fubiku Commander of Kiri fifteenth battle group you are surrounded on all sides and your ship is unable to move surrender now or you will be destroyed you have thirty seconds or we destroy the ship" shouted the Admiral

"Damn it we're finished I underestimated their recovery time from our surprise attack" cursed Sun Li

"But Ma-am we can still fight we can go out and fight them hand to hand" said one of the younger crewmen

"That would be pointless I afraid they would most likely have their volley guns at the entrance and there isn't enough time for us to sneak out of the Submarine through the emergency underwater hatch to escape. We have no choice but to surrender" spoke Sun Li where she then turned to the Princess and the Konoha-nin and spoke again

"I'm apologise to you all it seems that we rescued you all only to be captured again"

"There is no need to apologise Commander Sun Li you did your best thank you all for at lest trying to save us I'm only sorry that it ended like this" answered the Princess

"As I'm I Princess" replied Sun Li after which she then turn to Saizo and said "As we each go up to conning tower make sure to had exploding notes all over the Swordfish and have them ready to explode as soon as the first Kiri-nin goes down into it I don't want Kiri to have a model to make their own fleet of Submarines"

"Yes Ma-am" replied Saizo

"Admiral Fubiku this is the captain of the ship we will surrender and are coming up" shouted Sun Li to the Admiral as she open the entrance hatch to the Submarine and came out

A few minutes everyone on the Submarine was out on top of the Submarine with there hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Wise decision captain now have the Princess step forward so that we can see her" ordered the Admiral which the Princess did.

"Very good now we will send a small boat to you and the Princess will get on it and bring her to us. Once that is done my men will then come to you and board your ship and you will all be held as Prisoners of War" spoke the Admiral but once he finish he then turned to his second in command and spoke quietly to him

"Once the Princess is away have our men ready to fire the volley guns on my orders at the crew of the ship once they are all dead we will board the ship and take it as our prize to The Mizukage"

"But sir why don't we take them Prisoner I sure we could get valuable information from the Konoha-nins and the captain of the ship and those ANBU Ninja's are sure to have very useful information about Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance that we could use" whisper the second in command to the Admiral

"No The Mizukage orders were to eliminate the Konoha-nins and the crew of the ship for destroying "The Hold" not to mention we lost all three of our SHARK squads and half our force because of them so we going to eliminate them before they cause us anymore trouble. But we will take some of the bodies of those ANBU's since any Ninja group that can defeat our SHARK units in a underwater battle is a major threat to us" answered the Admiral

"Very well sir" answered the second in command

After a few minutes a small boat with two Kiri-nins and two Kiri crewmen came up to the Swordfish and brought the Princess on board and moved away from the Submarine. Once it was a few feet away from the ship the Admiral gave out the order to prepare to fire at the crew of the Swordfish in which all the volley guns on the ships and the portable ones carried by the Kiri-nins on board were aimed at the Swordfish crew.

"_I knew it"_ thought Sun Li angrily

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS, WE SURRENDERED! UNDER THE ARTICALES OF WAR, ALL SURRENDERING ENEMIES ARE TO BE HELD PRISONER AND GIVEN FULL QUARTER" screamed Princess Sachi as she struggled with the two Kiri-nins that were holding her

"That my be true from were you come from Princess, but that is not how we do things in Kiri or in other Shinobi Nations since we only take Prisoners who will be of use to us like yourself, while others like the crew of that ship who are of no real use to us are killed" sneered the Admiral and lifted up his hand to give the sign to fire and shouted

"Fir-" But before he could finish giving the order one of the Volley guns on the one of the ships exploded

(Insert Gundam 00 – Counterattack theme music)

Next the other Volley guns on the other ships exploded and exploding Kunai and Senbon needles fell down on the ships and around them causing more explosions

"What the hell going on" shouted the Admiral

"Sir Look" pointed the second in command in the sky in which when he did he saw over thirty Sky Hawk-Ninja's flying in the air dropping exploding Kunai's and Senbon needles down on them causing small explosions on the ships and around them.

Suddenly the Admiral and his second in command had to drop down onto the deck of the ship to avoid being hit by a low flying Sky Hawk-Ninja that flew just over them and who then used a Lighting Jutsu to destroy a lower mast of one of the ships.

"Don't just stand there you fools fire at them" yelled the Admiral to the Kiri-nins who carried the Portable volley guns

The Kiri-nin quickly began to fire their Portal volley guns in the air at the Sky Hawk Ninja's but none of them were hit as the Sky Hawk-Ninja's were trained to dodge and avoid enemy fire from the ground in which they either skilfully dodge them or the flew high enough so that the Kunai's would not reach them.

As this was happening the crew of the Swordfish were cheering wildly at being saved

"Who are they?" asked Sakura who was then answered by a crewman

"They are Kumo Sky Hawk-Ninja's they are specially trained Ninja's that are train to use special gliders that allow them to fly and fight from the air" answered the crewmen as he continued to cheer as the Konoha team was shocked to hear of Kumo having yet another secret elite force.

"What are you all standing and cheering here like idiots get back down into the Swordfish before the Kiri-nins decide to fire at us" ordered Sun Li in which the crew quickly began to get back down onto the sub

Also as Sun Li was giving orders to her crew to get back down into the Swordfish Falcon suddenly appeared behind the two Kiri-nins that were holding the Princess. Before either of them even knew what happen he quickly smashed their heads together knocking them out and then threw them into the Water. After which before the two Kiri crewmen that were rowing the boat could even do anything Falcon and the Princess disappeared with a quick **Shunshin no ****Jutsu** and appeared back on top of the Submarine where they entered back into it.

Just as soon as everyone got back into the Swordfish several bangs and loud whistling sounds were heard going through the air after which several more massive explosions went off around the Kiri ships.

"What the hell was that?" shouted the Admiral

"Sir Look" said the second in command and pointing into the near distance in which when the Admiral turned and looked he saw something that made him go ghost white for he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Three massive Warships each the size of a large castle, which was by the look of them were at least two hundred and forty yards long and had over a dozen cannons on it front, which was where the blasts were coming from (4) not to mention well as more cannons on both sides of the Warships. He could also see more of those flying Ninja's launching from behind the front part of the ship. Also around the three massive Warships were over twenty normal Kumo Warships.

Suddenly several more blast came from the castle size Warships and within a few seconds the cannonballs that were fired flew through the air and hit one of the Kiri Warships and caused it to explode and the remains of it quickly began to sink or scattered to the other Kiri Warships.

"Admiral Fubiku we must retreat now before we're all destroyed" said his second in command

"Are you mad I will not let these Kumo bastards make me run away I would rather die here and now than live with the sham-" spoke the Admiral but before he could finish he was struck by a stray Kunai from one of his own men and was killed instantly

With the Admiral dead his second in command quickly took command and ordered all the remaining Kiri Warships to retreat in which the Kumo force decided to not pursue them.

-(End Gundam 00 – Counterattack theme music)-

-Several minutes later inside the Swordfish-

With the Kiri ships gone many of the crewmen collapsed on the floor of the bridge from relief realizing at how close the came to being killed, while other started to shout and cry with joy again that they were saved some even saying that they always knew they make it, even some of the STORM-nins showed signs of relief by sighing or by the way their bodies seemed more relax since no one could see their faces since they still had their masks on them. Even the Commander Sun Li showed a bit of relief when she lower her shoulders and sat down at the nearby seat.

Even as everyone in the Submarine was now letting down their guard since they knew they were safe now with the escort fleet here. There were some people that did not join the others in the celebrations those people were the Konoha team and Princess Sachi who were now looking through the main view screen at the oncoming castle size Warships with looks of awe or disbelief since as the Warships came closer there true size came into scope and the Konoha team could not believe what they were seeing or even that ships this size actually existed. As the ships got closer they noticed that the lead ship differed from the others since Bowsprit (5) was in the shape of a large Golden Dragon head that look like to be roaring at them which most likely was the point so to scare the enemy.

"Impressive aren't they" spoke Sun Li who came over to them

"What kind of ships are they?" asked Kurenai

"They are called Fortress ships due to their massive size, they are the backbone of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni naval forces as well as the naval forces of the Heavenly Alliance since we have several of them in various different fleets and battle groups" answered Sun Li

"You have more of those things?" spoke a shocked Sakura which Sun Li just nodded in reply

"How many?" asked Choji

"Enough to make Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni rethink about their belief that they are the major navel military power in Elemental continent" replied Sun Li which made the Konoha team and Princess Sachi wonder just how powerful was Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance especially since they can keep things like these Fortress ships, the Submarines and Flying Ninja's unites a secret from the rest Elemental Nations without anyone finding out.

Soon enough the lead Warship with the Bowsprit shape of a large Dragon head got closer to the Swordfish where its Bow (6) began to open up like a double door (much to the surprise of the Konoha team and the Princess). When the doors open up they could see inside a small dock inside the ships large enough to hold a Submarine, quickly enough the Fortress ship swallowed up the Swordfish and after the Swordfish was inside the Fortress ship the doors closed.

-Several minutes later inside the Fortress ships-

Once the Swordfish was inside the Fortress ship both the crew and the Ninja teams got out quickly enough along with the Princess both the Princess and the Konoha team were still in shock at how big the Warship was but they quickly got over their awe when they saw something else which was equally surprising. For on the dock were several different people waiting for the crew of the Swordfish normally this would not surprise them but the fact that surprised them was that one of the people waiting on the dock from the was The Rokudaime Raikage aka the famed Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning) the man who destroyed and entire armada of fifty Warships (which carried an army of ten thousand men) with a single Jutsu. As he came closer to the group everyone there could practically feel an aura of dominate authoritative power coming from The Raikage which made them all submissive to his presence, he had also a powerful essence about him which made everyone around him feel a combination of fear and respect for him. As he came closer the Konoha team could not help but shiver slightly at the power that they felt emanating from The Raikage, which told them that he was not a man to be trifled with.

The Raikage wore official Kage uniform for The Raikage and his hat was yellow with the Kanji for Lightning on it. Also the only thing that was unofficial about his clothing was that he wore a mask identical to Kakashi mask where it covered most of his face so that they could only see his eyes which were blue.

As The Raikage walked towards their group the Konoha team looked at the four people behind him three of which were women while the fourth was a tall dark-skinned man with a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo that said "iron" and on his left cheek a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector that had the Kumo symbol on it. He also wore a white-coloured one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carried seven swords on his back. One of the women next to The Raikage was a tall long blonde hair woman who had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore her headband around her head. She had cat shape like eyes and wore a standard outfit of an ANBU ninja. The next woman was a medium height and slim build woman with bright green hair and pink eyes. She wore a high white shirt and armlets and a fishnet waistband. She also wore her Takigakure forehead protector on her right arm and her Kumogakure on her left. She also carried a cylindrical object on her back. The final women was a tall (slightly shorter that the blonde women) black hair woman who had her hair in a bun and wore her Kumo headband around her head. She wore a dark blue sleeveless vest that reach down to her lower rear with a red sash tying it around her waste like a belt and red shorts under the blue vest. She also had a red shoulder-less undershirt underneath the blue vest and carried a short Katana on her lower back.

When The Raikage reached them he immediately went to Princees Sachi where he bowed slightly to her which she returned and he then began to speak to her.

"Princess Sachi it a pleasure to finally meet you in person and to welcome you on board to the Flag ship of Kumo fleet the Zennyo Ryūō, you've no idea of how happy it makes me to see that my people were able to rescue you without any harm coming to you" spoke The Raikage in a polite and respectful voice.

"Thank you for your kind words Raikage-denka, as well as for sending your people to save Kurenai-san, her comrades and myself for if you had not we would most certainty be still in "The Hold" as Prisoners. I'm truly in your depth as are my family and my people for saving me from being used by The Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo". replied Princess Sachi who bowed to The Raikage again in gratitude.

"It was our pleasure Princess Sachi" said The Raikage.

"Now allow me to introduce my personal bodyguards" said The Raikage where he introduce the tall Dark-skinned man with a muscular build as Killer Bee, the Blonde hair woman as Yugito, the Green haired women as Fū and the Black haired woman as Okatsu. After each introduction to the Princess bowed respectfully to each of them as they did to her although when Killer Bee was introduced he started to talk in rhymes about who he was and about how beautiful the Princess was although as he did most people noticed that they weren't very good rhymes. He only stopped when Yugito hit him over the head causing a large bump to form on his head and telling him to shut up which just cause Killer Bee to rub the bump on his head and mumble about how an artist is never appreciated in his time which just caused The Raikage to chuckle since he was use to their antics.

This of course surprised Konoha team since they knew who three of The Raikage bodyguards were when he said their names since when Jiraiya first went to gather information on Raikou Ao (Blue Lightning) he informed Tsuande, the Council and all senior Shinobi's of the names and identities of Kumo's Jinchūriki's they also knew the name and identity of the Taki's Jinchūriki since they use to be Allies with Takigakure.

Although they were surprised at first at who were The Raikage bodyguards they quickly got over it since it did make sense to have people like them to protect The Raikage since who better to protect a Kage than a Jinchūriki host since there were few people in the world that could stand toe to toe with a Jinchūriki let alone three at the same time.

After The Raikage had introduced his bodyguards to the Princess he then spoke again to her

"Princess Sachi I thought you would like to know that we informed your father and King Michiru Tsuki, that we were sending a team to rescue you. Upon which they each sent a large task force of ships to meet up with us at a rendezvous point off the northern shore of Nagi island where they will bring you to Tsuki no Kuni. We've also just sent a messenger hawk to inform them of our success and we should met up with them by later on this evening, also I thought you would like to know that your fiancé Prince Hikaru and your brother Prince Tachihiko are on each of the task force fleets that will met us" spoke The Raikage

"Hikaru-kun and Tachihiko-nii-san will be there?" asked the Princess with clear joy written on her face at seeing her loved ones

"Yes" replied The Raikage after which he then continued

"Now if you follow Okatsu here she will lead you to my private cabin which has been made ready for you. I'm sure you must be tired and hungry after the events that you have gone through as of late, and would like to rest and have something to eat before we meet up with your brother and your fiancé" said The Raikage.

"Thank you Raikage-denka but I'm fine since Commander Sun Li was gracious enough to give me her cabin and I ate well enough of the Swordfish. But if it is possible could I have a change of clothing since I would like to be rid of this Prison uniform" answered the princess.

"Of coarse we have a selection of Elegant Kimono's that I'm sure you would like on board the ship, for whenever Lady Daimyo Kicho is on board, please take whatever one you would like to wear, the Lady Daimyo will not mind, I'm certain. Also if there is anything else that you wish, like food or something, please don't hesitate to ask" spoke The Raikage.

"Thank you again Raikage-denka" replied the Princess as he left with Okatsu to go and get change in The Raikage private cabin. After which The Raikage then turned to Falcon and his teams and spoke again.

"Excellent work all of you I expected nothing less from you all, were there any problems other than the ones that you had on the Swordfish when you rescued the Princess?" asked The Raikage.

"Nothing that we could not handle Raikage-sama, the attack itself went according as you planned", answered Falcon which The Raikage nodded and spoke again.

"Very good I want a detail report from all of you in three days other than that you are all dismissed, expect for you Falcon I wish to speak to further in a few minutes", order The Raikage, where all the STORM-nins saluted and all but Falcon **Shunshin** away after which The Raikage turned to Commander Sun Li and her crew.

"Excellent work to all of you as well I will make sure that you will all receive commendations for your efforts", spoke The Raikage to the crew which they saluted after which he then turned to Sun Li and spoke again.

"As for you Commander Sun Li, I recall asking you not to do anything reckless that would get you into trouble and that little stunt you played when you battled with the Kiri Warships would count as reckless" spoke The Raikage with authority.

"I apologise Raikage-sama but it was the only real course of action I could take in the situation we were in at the time, and it did give you enough time to come to our aid, beside you know better than anyone I take after my husband, and you yourself can't talk much. Since this plan was yours and if I may say some of the other stunts that you did back in the Civil War were a great deal more reckless and risky than the one I pulled back there" replied Sun Li with a small smirk on her face.

After which The Raikage started to chuckle and began to speak again.

"Very true, so I guess I can't really lecture you either, but I can at least ask you to try and not take as many risks if possible", asked The Raikage with a slight chuckle.

"I do my best sir" replied Sun Li with the smirk still planted on her face.

"Very good you are all dismissed, I will have the Zennyo Ryūō repair crew begin to repair the damage on the Swordfish" spoke The Raikage after which Sun Li and her crew saluted and then left by going through the door way at the end of the dock and up a staircase to the upper levels of the Warship. After Sun Li and her crew left The Raikage then turned to Kurenai and her team where Kurenai then stood forward to present herself and bowed to him in respect which was followed by Lee, Sakura and Choji who each bowed to him in respect.

"Raikage-denka on behave of my team and I, we wish to thank you for having your teams rescue us from "The Hold" even though you were under no obligation to do so, we own you our lives, thank you". spoke Kurenai respectfully.

"You're welcome Kurenai-san think nothing of it" said The Raikage official like after which he then turned Lee and spoke.

"Rock Lee Konoha Nidaime no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Second Prideful Green Beast) one of Konoha top Jonin fighters and their most famous Taijutsu specialist as well as former student of Maito Gai the original Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha Prideful Green Beast) and husband to the Clan head of the Kurama Clan. Also former team-mate of Hyuga Neji Konoha famed Higyoushiroi(White Strike) and Miyoshi Tenten Konoha famed Okami ken (Blade Mistress)". surprising Lee and the others at how much he knew of him.

Ignoring their surprise looks The Raikage continued to speak.

"I've heard a great deal of your exploits over the years which are quite impressive, your reputation as a skilled Taijutsu master and fighter is well know by my Shinobi's and the rest of the Heavenly Alliance and is highly regarded and respected by them".

"Thank you for your kind and youthful words Raikage-denka you do me great honour", spoke Lee respectfully and smiled showing his trade gleaming smile which made Yugito, Falcon, Killer Bee and Fū wonder if he used bleach to wash is teeth to have teeth like that.

"Perhaps at some later point in the future you and I can have a friendly spar, since I would enjoy testing my Taijutsu skill against someone of your calibre and reputation" said The Raikage

This of course got an immediate reaction from Lee where his smile got even bigger and nearly blinding the others after which Killer Bee, Fū, Yugito and Falcon could of swore they saw fire coming from his eyes.

"YOSH! I can see now why you became The Raikage, Raikage-denka for your flames of youth truly burn brightly, I would be greatly honoured to test my Taijutsu skill against a person as skilled as you and see which of our flames of youth truly burn brightest". cried Lee which caused Kureani and the others to sigh out of embarrassment and Killer Bee, Falcon and the girls to have large sweat drops at the back of their heads although The Raikage just chuckled out of amusement of Lee antics.

"Good, I look forward to the day where we can have our little Taijutsu spar and…eh! How did you put…. Ah! Yes…. test our flames of youth". spoke The Raikage with a slight chuckle which only increased when he saw the flames in Lee eyes get bigger and he then started to shout out about how youthful The Raikage was.

This of course continued for a few minutes until Sakura decided she had enough and hit Lee over the head with her fist and knocked him out with a large bump on his head which just made The Raikage chuckle more after which he then turned to Choji and spoke to him.

"Akimichi Choji Konoha no Kyojin Keiude (Konoha Strong-Armed Giant) son of Akimichi Chōza former member of the original Ino-Shika-Cho and heir to the head of the Akimichi Clan Akimichi Chōza as well as member of the NeoIno-Shika-Cho, the fame of you team is also well known to me. As well as your individual fame and skill is quite admirable to say the least".

"Thank you Raikage-denka you honour me with your words" said Choji as he bowed respectfully.

After which The Raikage then turned to Sakura were he had a slight frown on his face.

"Haruno Sakura Konoha Chiyu Sakura (Healing Sakura of Konoha) and apprentice of Godaime Hokage I heard a small bit about you as well your skill which is some what acceptable as a Shinobi, and decent to say the least as a medic-nin although no were near the same level as your Sensei The Hokage" spoke The Raikage in a an emotionless voice.

This of course caught Sakura by surprise since although her skill in healing was not yet at Tsunade's level it was still quite good and her Shinobi skills was among the best in the village since she was one of Konoha top Kunoichi's. The fact that The Raikage had just brushed off her skills off like that was insulting to say the lest but decided to do noting about since it wasn't worth getting in trouble with a Kage over especially a Kage who they knew so little about in terms of skill and power.

"Eeehhhh!... Thank you Raikage-denka" spoke Sakura quietly

"As of right now this fleet his heading for our rendezvous with the Tasks force fleets from Tsuki no Kuni and Umi no Kuni once we done that we will drop you all at Fire Country shores where you can make your own way back to Konoha. Also we have setup cabins for you to sleep in since it will take us about three days to reach the Fire country after we have handed the Princess back to her fiancé Prince Hikaru and her brother Prince Tachihiko. As long as you are on this ship you will be allowed to be on deck and walk around it you also be allowed in the mess hall and the crews lounge rooms but you will not be allowed anywhere else due to security. Failure to obey these rules will result in you being put in the ship's brig and have your memorise erased of your time on this Warship is that clear" spoke The Raikage with a air of authority that showed why he was a Kage

"Of course Raikage-denka" answered Kurenai who was a bit unnerved at the way The Raikage was looking at them since it clearly told them that if they crossed him they regret it

"Very well then Fū here will show you where the your cabins are as well as the crews lounge, the mess hall and how to get up on the deck also during the trip you will each have one of my Shinobi's accompanying you wherever you go if you try and go around the Warship without one of them with you, you will be placed in the brig is that also clear" spoke The Raikage again who was staring at them intently

"Yes Raikage-denka" answered Kurenai to which The Raikage just nodded and turned around and was about to leave the dock with Yugito, Falcon and Killer Bee when Kurenai decided to call out The Raikage before he left so to ask him something that she had wanted to do for several years.

"Raikage-denka please wait!" called out Kurenai.

The Raikage stopped and turned around answered "What is it Kurenai-san?"

"I was wondering if a certain Shinobi of yours was on board this ship" asked Kurenai which cause The Raikage to raise one of his eyebrows.

"Which Shinobi would you be referring to Kurenai-san?" asked The Raikage.

"The Shinobi that you call Sourai (Blue Lightning)" answered Kurenaiwhich then caused The Raikage to frown.

"May I ask why?" asked The Raikage

"I wish to thank him for avenging my husband's death by killing the ones reasonable for his death, as well as informing us of what he did" answered Kurenai.

"Well if that is the case then you have already done so" spoke The Raikage

Which caused a confused look to appear on the Konoha team faces for a few moments until Sakura suddenly went wide eyed with realization.

"Your Sourai" said Sakura in surprise which shocked the rest of her teammates

"Correct Haruno-san although people called me Denkou during the Civil War I earned the nickname of Sourai as well during the Civil War until I was given the title of Raiden no Kami. Hence when I killed the two Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan I made sure that people knew it was a Ninja called Sourai that killed them since most people know that I called Raiden no Kami, but do not know that I'm also Sourai as well. Since as you know, when I battled as the Sourai, I never let people see my face and moved too fast for them to get a good look at me. Hence they believed that Sourai and I were two different people which was what I wanted them to think until recently. Now if you excuse me I have other duties to perform before we meet up with Tsuki no Kuni and Umi no Kuni task force fleets" said The Raikage after which he, Killer Bee Yugito and Falcon left while Fū stayed with the Konoha team and asked them to follow her to their cabins and so she could show them where the mess hall was as well as the crew lounge and how to go up to the deck of the Warship.

-In The Raikage private lounge-

When The Raikage and the others entered the room he sat down on his own seat and indicated to the other each sit down in a seat as well after which he then took off his mask and Kage hat where it revealed that under his robes a completely different outfit.

The Raikage wore a blue long coat with three tails and a White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat as well as Black Lightning blots at the edges of the coat and at Kanji for "Storm" on the back of it in black. He also wore a short sleeve black T-shit with ANBU chest plate and black fingerless gloves. He also had black jeans and boots with steel tips and had a black strap around his shoulders, the strap helped keep a strange looking sword that was back in it place.

"Huh! I can't believe that at one time I wanted more than anything to wear the hat of a Kage and wear the robes of one thinking that they were the coolest thing in the world to wear yet now I can't stand wearing the things now. Since now they look like the most ridicule's things in the world to wear to me, which kind of makes me glad I only have to wear them on certain occasions". said The Raikage with a slight trace of humour in his voice after which he then turned to Falcon

"You can take off your mask now Ryu since it ok now" said The Raikage which Falcon did revealing the face of Hayabusa Ryū Clan head of the Hayabusa Clan and leader of the STORM division

"I like to say again that both you and your teams did an excellent job with your mission just as I knew you would even despite the set backs you had" said The Raikage

"Thank you Raikage-sama you honour me with your praise" spoke Ryū

"Also I like to have you give me a detail report at what happen in your mission right now if you don't mind" asked The Raikage

"Of course Raikage-sama" answered Ryū where he spent the next hour and a half telling The Raikage what happened in the mission

"Hmmmm….Very good Ryū thank you once again you and the STORM-nins have truly proven yourselves to be the finest ANBU force in the world. But if you don't mind I like you to write your report down so that I can present it to the other War Council members as well as Kumo Council and the other Alliance members since I sure hey would like to know the details of the mission as well. Also after you rested and we arrive back in Kumo I like you to work with Masato and the CIND division as well as Yoruichi and Anisu (8) in organising a special task force that we be sending out soon to help set up a major operation called Operation Clean Sweep that I have planned and be launching in a few mouths time" said The Raikage

"Of course Raikage-sama but if I my be so bold to ask what is Operation Clean Sweep?" asked Ryū which The Raikage just put his hand in his robes and handed Ryū a folder with the name Operation Divine Storm on it with the classified top secret stamp and for his eyes only stamp on the cover, Ryū then open it and began to read it

Twenty minutes later Ryū finished reading the file and the look at The Raikage

"Are you sure this will work Raikage-sama" asked Ryū

"Yes I believe it will if we do everything right and if I right about certain people which I know I' am" said The Raikage

"Very well then I will begin selecting the STORM members that would be best suited for the mission as soon as we arrive back at New Kumo" said Ryū

"Good although you will not be taking part in Operation Clean Sweep you will be taking part in the other Operation, Operation Raging Thunder which as you know is the more essential part of Operation Divine Storm. Since Operation Divine Storm is split into four separate Operations with Operation Raging Thunder and Operation Clean Sweep being two of those Operations and if we succeed they will not only gain us several more important members for the Alliance but also weaken or destroy most of our potential enemies that will most likely strike in the near future once their ready. Also if we succeed we will insure that the Heavenly Alliance is the most powerful and dominating force in the Elemental Continent in which everyone will know the true strength of the Heavenly Alliance since we have only begun to show our true strength". spoke The Raikage

"_If The Raikage tactical forecast is indeed correct and we accomplish our goals in these Operations then there is no question that both Kumogakure and __Kaminari no Kuni_ _as well as the Heavenly Alliance_ _would indeed become the most dominating force in the Elemental Continent. But still it all depends a great deal on what certain Nations, leaders and people do in the coming months and if they do not do what we need them to do or if something goes wrong then the plan will be ruined and it could put the Alliance in danger of being destroyed where many lives would be lost. But if there is anyone in this world that I was more than willing to put the fates of Kumogakure, Kaminari no Kuni, the Heavenly Alliance and my Clan in their hands it would be The Raikage since he has never failed us before and I do not believe he ever intends to_" thought Ryū who then just nodded to The Raikage in understanding the plan and sealed the folder he was given away so to put it in a safe place later on after which he saluted to The Raikage and left.

When Ryū left The Raikage could then not help put smile

"_Soon the world will learn what we are truly capable of and when they do the reformation of the Shinobi world will begin in which the sins of the pervious generations shall be revealed to everyone and the world will change forever"_ thought The Raikage

-Several hours later on the deck of the Zennyo Ryūō -

On the deck of theZennyo Ryūō was The Raikage, Princess Sachi, Killer Bee, Yugito, Fū, the Konoha team, Ryū and his teams, Sun Li and her crew, the captain of the Zennyo Ryūō as well as several members of his crew and a detachment of STORM ANBU.

They were all waiting for Prince Hikaru of Tsuki no Kuni and Prince Tachihiko of Umi no Kuni to come on board theZennyo Ryūō since they had met with the to Task force fleets from Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni which totalled sixty Warships all together.

Soon enough Prince Hikaru and Prince Tachihiko arrived from the lift that was on the side of the Zennyo Ryūō since it and the other Fortress ships were so large that when people were boarding onto the Fortress ships from other smaller ships they would have to use lifts on the side of the Fortress ships to get on.

When the two Princes's arrived they were each accompanied by their own guards Prince Hikaru had four Tsuki Jonin with him while Prince Tachihiko had two Samurai and two Royal guardsmen with him, one of the guardsmen being Captain Yamaka (7).

Prince Hikaru was a tall young man about six foot and had jets black hair that was spiky at the end. He whore a pair of large round glasses and had a round yet appealing face with brown eyes. He whore white robes with blue triangle patterns on his sleeves and a blue sash around his left hand shoulder and down to his right hip.

Prince Tachihiko was equally tall and wore plain White robes and had a slim Katana on his left hand side around his white sash that was around his waist. Prince Tachihiko was very much like his younger sister he had slim build and had a narrow yet elegant face (but more mature looking) with blue eyes and had long black hair (much like his sister Sachi) which he had tied into a long ponytail that went down to his lower back.

"Sachi-chan!" cried Prince Hikaru when he saw the Princess who was wearing a simple and elegant dark naval blue Kimono with a purple slash around her waist and standing right next to The Raikage (who was wearing his traditional Kage clothing again along with his mask).

"Hikaru-kun" cried Princess Sachi in which both of the race one another in which when they met they embrace each other in a lovers like embrace

Soon after they let go of one another and Sachi embraced Prince Tachihiko in a brotherly and sisterly embrace when he came up to her. After which for the next few minutes the three of the spoke to each other in which the Princess gave a brief but full story of how she was rescued.

After which Captain Yamaka stood in front of the Princess and fell on his hands and knees and bowed down to the Princess with his head touching the floor where he then began to speak without lifting his head

"Princess Sachi you have no idea how grateful and relieved I 'am that you are alive and safe, if something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself and committed seppuku out of shame for failing to protect you. Please forgive me for not protecting you from the Kirigakure Shinobi's and Mizu no Kuni Warriors if you so do wish I will gladly still commit seppuku as punishment for failing you" spoke the captain who clearly showed that he was upset and ashamed for not protecting the Princess well enough

After Captain Yamaka had finish speaking the Princess went down on her knee had lifted him back on his feet

"Please captain do not feel any shame you were not at fault at all I was the one who insisted that I have such a light guard to protect me and I was the one who ordered you to stand down and allowed them to be capture me. Even if you had tired to protect me back on the ship you and the others would have been killed and they still would have captured me, so please stop blaming yourself for I do not" spoke the Princess kindly

"Thank you Princess you are far to kind" spoke the captain as he bowed to her

After that the Princess and the Prince's went up to The Raikage and began to speak to him.

"Raikage-denka I can't thank you enough first you help save my Country from the coup d'état of minister Shabadaba as well as save the life of my father and myself then you help us found Getsugakure and now you saved Sachi-chan which I'm forever in you depth" spoke Prince Hikaru

"Please Prince Hikaru it was noting I was happy to help for is that not what friends are for, to help one another when they are trouble" said The Raikage

"But even still we owe you a great depth Raikage-denka especially my father and I for saving my sister" said Prince Tachihiko after which he then bowed to The Raikage out of respect and gratitude to him

After which Princess Sachi then whispered into Prince Hikaru ear where when she was finish whispering he smiled and nodded where the Princess then began to speak

"Raikage-denka if I may, both Hikaru-kun and I would like to invite you to our wedding in two months as a small token of our gratitude towards you where you would be our honoured guest. Please accept it would greatly honour us if you could come to share in our celebrations" asked Princess Sachi

"I would be greatly honoured Princess although I would have to bring several others with me"

"Yes I know Hikaru-kun explained to me the situation that you are in and they are more than welcome to come as well" answered Princess Sachi

"Well I shall look forward to going to your wedding Princess Sachi" spoke The Raikage where he then bowed to the Princess as a sign of his respect and how honoured he was

"Excellent this would also give my father a chance to personally thank you Raikage-denka for saving my sister since I sure he would want to" spoke Prince Tachihiko

"Also I believe after the celebrations are over we can discuss the matter of Tsuki no Kuni and Getsugakure joining the Heavenly Alliance" said Prince Hikaru

This of course caused many shocked looks from most of the people on the deck especially the Konoha team while The Raikage showed no reaction what so ever.

"You wish to join the Heavenly Alliance?" asked The Raikage in calmly

"Yes since I believe that Tsuki no Kuni would benefit greatly from joining the Heavenly Alliance and once I inform my father of what you did and what the Heavenly Alliance is capable of I sure he agree as well as will the leader of Getsugakure. Since when my Country became Allied to the Heavenly Alliance you did offer us the opportunity to join the Heavenly Alliance if we wished to and I'm guessing that offer is still open" said Prince Hikura

"Of course Prince Hikura the Heavenly Alliance is always eager to have a new member join it" replied The Raikage

"If that is the case then if I may I would like to petition that Umi no Kuni too join the Heavenly Alliance since clearly the Heavenly Alliance is very powerful where Umi no Kuni could also benefit greatly from joining since clearly your Shinobi's are of a higher calibre than other Shinobi's from the other villages and your technology is also far superior to that of other Nations since these Fortress ships as well as those Wing like Gliders, Airships and underwater ships of yours that my sister has told us about are a clear example of how advance you are. Hence it is why I believe that my Country will benefit greatly from joining it and I have no doubt that my father will agree as well once I inform him of what Sachi has just told me so far". spoke Prince Tachihiko

This of course got even more surprise looks for nearly everyone on the deck since both Tsuki no Kuni and Umi no Kuni wanted to join the Heavenly Alliance. Kurenai and her team not only were surprised but were also worried now since they knew this would not go down well once the Konoha Council hears about this not to mention that with Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni joining the Heavenly Alliance it would shoot any remaining chance they had at getting any kind of Trade Alliance or Treaty with either Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni as well as their chances with having an Alliance withGetsugakure**.**

"Very well then I will inform the other Alliance member of your petitions to join the Heavenly Alliance and if they agree we will invite you to Kumo where we will go over the details of joining the Heavenly Alliance and if your agree to them you will become full member of the Heavenly Alliance with all benefits and privileges. Although I'm sure that the other members will agree to you all joining it and I'm sure that the Heavenly Alliance would also greatly benefit from your Nations joining us as well" spoke The Raikage

"Thank you Raikage-denka I will look forward to speaking to you again at the wedding and in hearing the response of the other members of the Heavenly Alliance" said Prince Tachihiko

"As will I" said Prince Hikaru

After which both the Prince's bid farewell to The Raikage while Princess Sachi bid farewell to Commander Sun Li and her crewmember, toKurenaiand the others as well asRyū (who had is Falcon mask back on so to keep his identity secret) and his teams and The Raikage where she thanked him again for saving her. After which the two Princes' and the Princess left and boarded their ships and headed to Tsuki no Kuni.

-Three days later on the shores of Fire Country-

After Princess Sachi hand been brought back to her fiancé the Kumo fleet headed straight for Fire Country territory after about three days at sea they were brought to the Eastern shores of Fire country just south of Wave Country and were escorted by The Raikage himself and his Bodyguards to the shores by use of a small landing boat.

"Well then this is where we part ways since we're in Fire Country territory you should be safe enough but even though I wish you luck and a safe trip home" said The Raikage

"Thank you Raikage-denka we wish you the same and thank you again for saving us" replied Kurenai

"Your welcome….Oh and Lee-san I as I said I will be looking forward to our sparing match so please try not to get yourself killed until we had it" said The Raikage with a slight chuckle

"Hai Raikage-denka! I shall try not to but if I do I shall run across the Fire Country on my hands one hundred times and if I should fail at that I will-" said Lee where he would have continued had it not for Sakura slapping him at the side of the head

"Lee shut up we don't have all day to listen to your rants" said an annoyed Sakura

"Goma Sakura-chan" said Lee as he rubbed his sore head

"Goodbye then" said The Raikage in which he and his Bodyguards turned around and walked back to their landing boat

Where as The Raikage boarded his boat Kurenai and the others turned inland and jumped into the tree tops and began to make their home to their families and report what happened.

As they travelled back to Konoha they could only wonder what the reaction of everyone in Konoha would be when they arrived at Konoha gates after being captured by Kiri. They also could not help but imagine the reaction of the Council especially certain members like Koharu and Danzo when they learned about the strength and power Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had show in the past few days.

Altogether one thing was for certain Konoha was going to be in for a big surprise when they arrived there.

N/A

Author Note: Go to profile for image of Airship

Author Note: Imagine something like Astinos & Stelios Fight Scene from 300

Author Note: What a raised platform on a sub is called

Author Note: Look at profile for link for a image of the ships

Author Note: The pole that extends forward from a ship prow or front

Author Note: The front of the ship that is right under the Bowsprit

Author Note: The captain of the Royal guards who had been in charged with protecting the Princess when she was first captured

Author Note: For dose of you who are unsure Masato is the leader of the CIND division and Anisu is The Raikage best friend who is know as the Kumo's Ice Dragon and his Personal military advisor and second in command for all military matters and is the last Ice Elemental user

(*) Author Note: Go to profile for image of Hinata although note it is in black and white

**Extra Info**

**Ninja Unit:** STORM ANBU

**Purpose: **To protect and serve The Raikage and Kumo by protecting the village and carrying out high risk and class missions.

**Uniform: **A blue Porcelain animal masks with Black marking and shapes to hide their identities and to distinguish themselves from normal Shinobi's. Black and gray armour, arm guards, and a signature Blue Lightning bolt on their right arm (when women) or left arm (when men).

**Weapons:** Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back or on their sides also can have own specific weapon but must be highly skilled in it

**Missions:** Take A, S and SS rank missions only

**Abilities****:** All STORM member are trained to fight in all types of terrain from in the air with Sky-Hawk Ninja's to Underwater with AQUA Ninja's. They are also trained to be broad in all areas of fighting and Jutsu such as Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu and to be highly skilled in them. Also they are trained in the ancient Blind Assassin Art of fighting where they can fight or kill an enemy without having to see them, they can do so by just using either their, sense of smell, hearing or sensing their Chakra out. They are also highly trained in tracking, surveillance and Assassinations and have detail knowledge of the human body as well as have basic knowledge in medical-oriented Jutsu. STORM members are also highly trained to fight as a team where they would practice daily and hours on end with one another so to ensure that their teamwork skill was extremely high.

**History:** The STORM ANBU division was created by The Rokudaime Raikage as a special elite force where only the best of the best in Kumo could be members. They would only answer to The Raikage and no-one else and they were charged with taking only the most dangerous and most important mission for The Raikage. They were created so that Kumo could have a special task force that was specially designed to fight and defend against the other Shinobi Nations ANBU forces and eliminate them so to lessen the damage that could be cause by enemy Special Forces. Although the STORM division is relatively new it has an excellent record for accomplishing their mission with a 97% success rate no matter what the situation, it also has a excellent reputation for teamwork were each STORM team is said to work like a fine oiled machine without problem. They even have a reputation of never leaving another STORM member behind on a mission no matter if he dead or alive and always brings them home which is a testament to this belief system in teamwork.

**Training:** The STORM ANBU division has the most brutal training programme in the Elemental Continent the training consist of three phases which consist of physical, emotional and mental challenges and is harsh beyond measure. This is because so that young men or women can endure almost anything so to become a member of Kumo most Elite Special Operations Force. While all three phases have their individual objectives, they all share common physical evolutions including running, swimming and the obstacle courses as well as knowledge and skill in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. The required passing times become more challenging as the training progresses. The first Phase includes some of the most significant training programs, featuring 240 hours (ten days) of continuous training without sleep and little to no food. After which all applicants who pass that will then go unto underwater combat training and survival for example if they were tied up and drop underwater they are trained to know how to untie themselves in less than ten seconds in a 20-foot depth. The techniques and skills that are taught in these areas are crucial elements in being both comfortable and proficient in underwater combat. Second Phase involves the number of training programmes in both day and night, would significantly be increased and the complexity of the training would be more challenging to the applicants with more realistic targets. Also it involves harsh training in air combat where they have to learn how to control the Gliders in any type of situation such as high Winds or poor visibility in either day or night. Emphasis in Third Phase is placed on small unit tactics, patrolling, on the field interrogation, resistance to torture, weapons training and demolition, giving applicants a feel for what to expect once they have earned their ANBU mask and been deemed a STORM member. Also in the third Phase great emphasis and training is put on teamwork where members are trained consistently in fighting as a team or unit which will ultimately, lead to applicants that will entrust their lives to a fellow STROM member and always have their back. The final challenge in Third Phase of STORM training is a live-fire Field Training Exercise, which provides the most realistic scenario possible without entering a real-world combat situation in which severe injury is highly likely if applicants are not trained well enough.

Author Notes:

Well that it another chapter finish at last hope you enjoyed it took me a while to do so please read and review since I have to say this has to be my longest chapter yet

In the next chapter the reaction of the Council as well as a new mission for Konoha

Also criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flame will be ignored so if you don't like this story DON'T READ IT I NOT FORCING YOU TO AND I DON'T WANT TO READ ANY FLAMES SO KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF!

Happy Christmas to everyone and a Happy New year for any Christen Readers as well as a Happy Eid al-Adha and Islamic New Year for any Islamic Readers, a Happy Bodhi Day for any Buddhist readers and Chanukkah for any Jewish readers as well as Happy Holidays for any other readers to any other religons that I did not mention but are celebrating the holidays

The next update might take awhile since I have collage work to do but I will have the next update up as soon as I can as well as The Hope of the Senju Clan Story


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Council **

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu,**

_**Snarling,**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

"_Goodbye then" said The Raikage in which he and his bodyguards turned around and walk back to their landing boat_

_Where as The Raikage boarded his boat Kureani and the others turned inland and jumped into the tree tops and began to make their home to their families and report what happened._

_As they travelled back to Konoha they could only wonder what the reaction of everyone in Konoha would be when they arrived at Konoha gates after being captured by Kiri. They also could not help but imagine the reaction of the council especially certain members like Koharu and Danzo when they learned about strength and power Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had show in the past few days._

_Altogether one thing was for certain Konoha was going to be in for a big surprise when they arrived there._

-A day and a half later on in The Hokage-

Currently Tsuande was sitting in her office looking over some reports she had gotten about the boarders on Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country) and Ta no Kuni (Rice Country). From the reports that she had gotten there had been no skirmishes, raids or attacks along those boarders, from either Kusa-nins or Oto-nins nor had there been any raids against their ports by Kiri Warships and raiding parties for the past two weeks.

Tsunade did not like this since Orochimaru and his Allies were not the type to stay quit for too long, and if they weren't making any kind of attack at their boarders right now, then that meant that they were planning something big, since there had yet to be any major battles between them and Orochimaru and his Allies.

As Tsunade was reading the reports an ANBU wearing a Wolf shaped mask suddenly appeared in front of her, when Tsuande looked up at him where he saluted and immediately began to speak.

"Hokage-sama I have some urgent news from one of our patrols outside the village"

"Well what is it?" demanded Tsuande

"It seems that Kureani-san, Lee-san, Sakura-san and Choji-san are all just outside the village and are heading here as we speak" answered the ANBU

"WHAT?" shouted Tsunade "That's impossible they're being held Prisoner in "The Hold" there is no way that they could have escaped from there by themselves, they must be imposters"

"I'm afraid not our patrol squad confronted them and checked them for henge's and any other type of disguises and have found none. They even asked each of them their individual coded word that is known only to each of them to confirm their identity, which they all answered correctly". answered the ANBU

"_But how did they escaped_?" thought Tsuande where she then looked back up at the ANBU

"Have Kurenai and her team come here to me immediately for debriefing"

"Hokage-sama! I'm afraid that you may have to wait since Kurenai-san has asked that we have a full Council meeting, with all Council members and senior Shinobi members, as well as yourself be present, since she says that they have vital information that is needed to be heard by everyone since it concerns Kumogakure and the Heavenly Alliance" spoke the ANBU

"Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance but what have they got to do with this?" answered Tsuande

"I'm afraid that she would not answer until you, the Council and all the senior Shinobi's were together in the Council room" answered the ANBU

"Very well inform all members of the Council and all senior Shinobi's that there is an emergency Council meeting being held, and that they're to attended the meeting in the Council room immediately and that goes double of Hatake is that clear" ordered Tsuande

"Hai" saluted the ANBU where he then **Shunshin** away

"Damn it Jiraiya where are you when I need you" muttered Tsunade.

As if answering her call Jairiya appeared behind her sitting on the windowsill of the open window behind the Tsuande and spoke.

"Right here hime did you miss me?" sneered the Toad Hermit.

At which she immediately turned around to face him.

"Damn it Jiraiya can't you use the door like a regular person".

"Nope! But that's not important right now, I got big news and its about Kurenai and those kids they-" spoke Jiraiya but before he could finish he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"We know they have escaped since they have just arrived at the village and have asked for a full Council meeting, with all senior Shinobi's there as well so to explain how they escaped, and saying that they have vital information concerning Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance" said Tsuande.

"Damn! they got here faster than I thought they would, those new Kumo ships move faster than I expected" muttered Jiraiya out loud.

"What are you talking about Jiraiya what doses Kumo have to do with this? and what new ships?" demanded Tsuande since she was getting angry in being kept in the dark about what was happening and she wanted answers now.

"Sorry hime I can't answer right now since I think it best that we wait till the meeting, where Kurenai and the others explain everything, since I don't even have the full story for what I saw back there" answered Jiraiya.

"Fine then lets go" said Tsuande as she got out of her seat and headed for the Council room with Jiraiya right behind her.

-Half and Hour later in The Council Room-

It did not take long for all the Council members, Clan heads and senior Shinobi's to arrive in the Council room since they had been informed that it was vitally important. As they arrived all the Council members and Clan heads sat in their designated seats. The senior Shinobi's sat in seats in front of the Council table that had been set for them for this meeting.

Once everyone had arrived Tsuande stood up and spoke

"Thank you all for coming so quickly and I'm sure that you're all wondering why I have called this meeting. The reason for this meeting is that less than thirty minutes ago a new development has arisen with the recent capture of Yuuhi Sarutobi Kurenai and her team".

"Baa-chan what do you mean what happen to Kurenai-obasan and the others" asked a worried Konohamaru.

"I believe that explication would be better told by them" answered Tsuande where she signalled the two ANBU at the double door to open it where when they did Kurenai, Lee, Sakura and Choji all entered the Council room shocking everyone, minus Tsuande, Jiraiya and the ANBU captain (who had been informed by his ANBU at the same time as Tsuande).

When everyone saw who had entered they were stunned to say the lest, since they were the last people many thought that they ever see again.

"_Lee-kun" _thought Yakumo as she had to restrain herself from jumping over the Council table and rushing over to her husband in joy that he was safe.

"_Choji_" thought Choza as pure joy and relief flooded him, in which he started to silently thank every deity in the heavens he could think of for his son safe return

"_Kurenai__-__obasan_" thought Konohamaru in shock before joy replace it, since his Aunt was alive and that his little cousin would still have his mother and not grows up an orphan.

When everyone had gotten over the shock at seeing Kurenai and her team in the Council room alive and unharmed, question imminently began to arise at how they escaped from "The Hold" at which Koharu stood up and spoke.

"Kurenai-san as much as myself and everyone else in this room is happy to see you and your teammates alive and well, (which caused Tsuande to scoff since Koharu was among those that were willing to write off Kurenai and the others, and leave them to rot in "The Hold") we would like to know how you all escape "The Hold" and got here.

"The answer is quite simple Koharu-san we did not escape we were rescued" answer Kurenai, which shocked the entire Council and everyone else there (minus Jiraiya). At which point many the Civilian Council member started to shout out questions that each wanting their questions answered first after a minute or so of this Tsuande had enough.

"SILENCE!" shouted Tsuande and leaking a large amount of Killer Intent at the fools to shut them up.

After which the Civilian Council members shut up and sat down where Tsuande then turned to Kurenai and her team.

"Kurenai who was it that rescued you and your team-mates from the "The Hold" ". asked Tsuande although she already had an idea who had rescued them.

"We were rescued by Shinobi's of Kumogakure (The Hidden Cloud)".

This caused a large amount of muttering to go around the room which soon died down when Homura stood up and asked the question that was on everyone mind

"Kumogakure? But why would they attack the "The Hold" and save you and your team-mates?"

"The reason why they attack "The Hold" was not to save us but to save Princess Sachi as well as help the Rebel Prisoner's, who were held there to escape. We just tagged along since they took pity on us and decided to save us" spoke Kurenai

"What? But why would they want to rescue the Princess Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) it is not Allied to the Heavenly Alliance nor is it a member". spoke Koharu who was confused like many in the room at the action of Kumo

"The reason was because although the Umi no Kuni is not Allied nor a member of the Heavenly Alliance Tsuki no Kuni and Getsugakure are Allied to the Heavenly Alliance, and since Princess Sachi is engaged to Prince Hikaru of Tsuki no Kuni, it then concerned them or that at lest their reasoning". answered Kurenai which cause more muttering around the room which ended when Inoichi stood up and asked another question

"But if that was the case why then did they help the Rebel Prisoners there escape?"

"The reason I believe is because Kumogakure and the Heavenly Alliance have made some sort of Alliance with The Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni" replied Kurenai shocking many members and senior Shinobi's.

"This could be troubling since if Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance are Allied with the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni then it would make them more powerful. But then again it could be put to our advantage since if the Heavenly Alliance plans to wage War against Kirigakure (The Hidden Mist). Then Kiri forces would be too busy fighting with the Rebel Factions and the Heavenly Alliance, that they would be unable to help Orochimaru and the remainder of his Allies". spoke Danzo where many were muttering agreement to what Danzo had said

"We will leave that discussion for a later point since it too earlier to come to conclusions to what Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance are planning on doing". spoke Tsuande after which she then turned to Kurenai and her team.

"Kureani I believe many people here like myself would like to hear how Kumo was able to break out the Princess as well as all of you out".

This got murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room since they wanted to known as well. But before Kureani could even speak Jiraiya stood up in front of everyone.

"Before Kurenai gives her account on the events that happened at "The Hold" I would like to present my account on the event, since I was there to witness to some of what happened. Since as you all know I was order by Tsaunde to observe the Prison and gather Intel on it, during which I witness the attack on the "The Hold" and their rescue by Kumo. Also during the attack I was able to record it with my portable reel camera, that I had planned to use to record the patrol movements of the guards" said Jiraiya as he held up the reel.

Quickly enough the Council had a reel projector brought in and pulled down a large projector screen that was on one of the walls in the Council room, that was sometimes used for the Council to watch picture clips or film recordings (such as the one they were watching now).

For the next five minutes Tsuande, Kurenai and the others as well as the Council and the senior Shinobi's watched the attack. They watched Kumo Airship attack the Prison and watch it destroy the volley guns and then launch the STORM ANBU on their Gliders, where they in turn fired Jutsu down on the Kiri-nins. After which they then watched the Airship drop the Swordfish into the Water, where it created the giant wave that washed away the Kiri-nins in the open area and flooded it with Water. They then watched the Airship fire the smoke bombs into the open area of the Prison. After which they then preceded to watch the STORM ANBU land on the sea wall and jump into the smoke filled open area. They also watch for the remainder of the five minutes the different times the Swordfish would rise out of the Water and fire it volley guns. Soon enough they watched the Swordfish blowing open the gate for docking point two where it quickly left with Kurenai and the others on the Swordfish roof. They also saw the Rebel ships leaving the supply dock under the cliffs and sail away after which they then saw the bottom level of Prison itself blown up. Where the Prison then began to collapse in which they saw several Kiri-nins, who were near the collapsing building being crushed by the falling pieces. After which they then saw the Swordfish sink under the Water.

When the film had ended the entire Council room was so quite a person could hear a pin drop, since they were completely stun at what they had witness since in that short recording, they had witness Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance having crafts and weapons far beyond any other Nation. Even Kurenai and he team were shocked since they had not seen this part of the attack on the Prison, since they were in their cells at the time hence they did not know about the Airship or the weapons it had.

After the film ended Jiraiya then spoke

"As you saw the Attack lasted less than five minutes and in that time frame the entire Prison population of three hundred Prisoners escaped and Kiri lost over four hundred Shinobi's in that attack most being killed when the Prison collapsed".

After a few minutes everyone quickly got over their shock, in which the Council room quickly erupted in shouting and yelling, about what they had seen and what Konoha should do as well as other things such as.

"HOW COULD KUMO BECOME SO POWERFUL WITHOUT US KNOWING?"

"WE MUST SEND OUR SHINOBI'S IN TO STEAL THE PLANS TO THOSE WEAPONS IMMEDIATELY!"

"WE'VE TO ATTACK THEM NOW BEFORE THEY TURN ON US!"

After a few minutes of this Tsuande had enough.

"SILENCE!" she roared in which she then let loses a massive amount of Killing Intent and slammed her fist down onto the Council table which caused massive cracks to be seen on the table.

"Now before you all start screaming your head off, about what you have seen and what we should do I believe we should hear Kurenai and her team report, about the attack so that we can get the full picture of what happen". spoke Tsuande in a authoritative manner showing why she was The Hokage.

Soon enough everyone calm down after which Kurenai then began to explain the events of what happened during the escape. She also described the skills that she witness from the STORM-nins from their use of the Blind Assassin Art, their Jutsu combination skills and their team work skills. She even mentioned that in her own opinion from watching the STORM-nins that they were superior to their own ANBU division (which did not sit well with the Council or many others).

Lee also informed them of what he had seen the STORM-nins do when he fought along side Falcon and Hawk.

After Lee described what he had seen, Kurenai then went on to explain what Commander Sun Li had told them in why they were saved, and also told them of the battle that happened when they were in the Swordfish, and how the STORM-nins had defeated Kiri elite underwater fighting unit SHARK.

This also did not go well with Council since it further proved that Kumo STORM division was superior to their own ANBU division.

Kurenai then explained the battle with the Kiri Warships and told them of Kumo Fortress ships and described them. Which of course shock and stunned everyone including Jiraiya (who was surprised that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance could keep something like them secret from his spy network). The stunned Council refused to believe it at first but once Lee. Sakura and Choji all backed up Kurenai on the existence of the Fortress ships and her description they had no choice but to believe them. This of course then caused pandemonium in the Council room, where people began to shout out again about what they should do about them. But thankfully Tsuande was able to order silence in the room

After which Kurenai then explained how the Fortress ships swallowed up the Swordfish and how they met The Rokudaime Raikage which surprised everyone.

"You actually met with The Rokudaime Raikage?" said a surprised Homura since Konoha had been trying to gather whatever they could about the man for several years now. Yet they hardly got anything other that the events that made him famous, like destroying the Kiri Armada. As well a few rumours about him that could not be true like that he was a god made into mortal form, and that he could control the heavens and could level entire mountains with a single strike it was as if he just appeared out of nowhere.

Kurenai just nodded to the question.

To which Homura then asked "Please describe him to us and what he is like as well as anything you can tell us about him".

"I'm afraid there is not much I can tell about him since we did not speak with him for very long nor can I give you much of a description of him. Since he wore the traditional attire of The Raikage and wore a mask similar to Kakashi's to hide his face. The only things I can be certain by his description is that he is tall about six foot two in height and that he has blue eyes" answered Kurenai

"What about the type of man he is?" asked Homura

"I'm afraid there not much I can help there either since as I said we did not talk much with him. Although I will say that he is a man with immense power since he had a kind of aura around him that spoke of immense power and authority". said Kurenai

This of course did not please the Council since it did not really answer any of the questions that they had about the man.

"Although there is one think of vital importance we did learn about The Raikage", said Kurenai.

This of course got everyone interest where Tsuande signalled her to continue.

"We were able to learn that The Raikage is also Sourai (Blue Lightning), the same man that killed the Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan", spoke Kurenai.

This of course caused many gasps of surprise and looks on shock on many people faces in the room.

"Are you certain of this", asked Tsuande urgently.

"Yes we are since The Raikage admitted it himself when I asked to speak to Sourai, in which The Raikage told us that he was Sourai, and that he had wanted people to believe until recently that both he and Sourai were two different people". replied Kurenai

"But why would he want to do that?" asked Ashikaga Shin who was confused as to why The Raikage would go to all the trouble at hiding what he was capable of doing

"It's simple if you think about" spoke Jiraiya which caused everyone to turn and look at him.

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hojo Akira.

"Like I said it simple if you think about it, during the time when the Civil War in Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) had ended, both the village and the Country were in no great shape. Their military forces, finances and economic structures were hit hard. Also if another Shinobi Nation or neighbouring Country had attacked both Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni, they would've been hard pressed to push them back. Hence The Raikage did the smart thing by keeping all their main strength hidden, as well as keeping his own powers and abilities unknown to everyone. So that other Nations would be wary to attack them without knowing what he could do or how strong their military forces were".

"But still why did he have everyone believe that he and Sourai were two separate people?" asked Asai Heita.

"Same reason as to why he kept his powers and abilities hidden from everyone, Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni were still recovering from the Civil War. The same was true during the events with the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat), which was when the name Sourai came to attention to other Shinobi Nations and organisations. The Raikage properly knew that once word got out that two wanted S-Class missing-nins were killed by a single Shinobi, people would want to know who was powerful enough to do it especially the Akatsuki. Hence he must have decided to leak the news out that it was his other persona Sourai, was the one who did it. Since no-one knew he was Sourai and the Akatsuki and other Shinobi's Nations, would believe that Kumo had another powerful Shinobi under its command. Since everyone knew that Kumo had two Jinchūriki's, the Nibi no Bakeneko and the Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight-Tailed Giant Ox). Everyone had also heard the rumours of The Rokudaime Raikage, so if people believed that Kumo had another very powerful Shinobi who would be Kage level or close to it. Then they would be a lot more hesitant to make any kind of attack against Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, not to mention the other rumours we've been hearing about other powerful Ninja's being in Kumo lately", said Jiraiya after which he took a breath and continued

"The other reason why he did this was because of the Akatsuki, since they're after all nine Jinchūriki's and Kumo has two of them, making Kumogakure a large target for them. Which was also why he had everyone believe they had a Shinobi powerful enough to fight and kill two of their member at once, both of whom were suppose to be immortal. Also if you combined the strength of the two Jinchūriki's with that of Kumo and The Raikage, from what little we know of his powers, as well as the strength of Sourai, whom we believed until now was a different person, you get a very powerful force that even the Akatsuki would be weary to attack. Hence why he kept everyone thinking that he and Sourai were two different people. It would also make the Akatsuki and other Shinobi Nations follow false leads and waste resources to try and get information on Sourai, which would most likely lead them to come up with false conclusions about Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance"

"I have to admit it was quite a clever of him to trick everyone into believing that he and Sourai were two different people, so to make people more hesitate into attacking Kumo. As well at the same time not paint a target on himself for the Akatsuki to attack, since if they knew at the time that he killed two of their members, they may have decided to attack Kumo just to eliminate him which is why we shouldn't underestimate him. Since he's clearly a person who could be a dangerous enemy for us should we ever provoke him, Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance" spoke Jiraiya, which caused the room to go quite, since everyone was thinking over at what Jairiya had said and could not find any fault at his answer since it made sense.

"But still even if that is true, why did he reveal the truth about him being Sourai now" asked Amako Taichi

"Isn't it obvious Kumo and and Kaminari no Kuni are back to full strength and have fully recovered from their Civil War. Thanks to the other members of the Heavenly Alliance who most likely helped them recover from their Civil War so quickly. Hence they're now more powerful than they were before, which they've clearly shown when they attacked "The Hold". Not to mention even if the Akatsuki attack them, I'm willing to bet that Kumo will be ready to handle them, that's why they're now openly showing the world how powerful they are". answered Jiraiya.

"This is troubling in terms of military and technology development Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, has become much too powerful for my likely and they must be dealt with before they become a threat to us", said Danzo.

"That enough Danzo neither Kumo nor the Heavenly Alliance have made or shown any hostile action against us, they even rescued several of our best Shinobi's and brought them back safely. Hence I do not want such talk mentioned since we have more enemies than we can handle right now and we don't need more", spoke Tsuande.

"Very well Tsuande-san" said Danzo with a slight scowl "_That foolish women she willing to ignore a clear threat to Konoha just because they saved her student and her team. But regardless of that we need more information on what else Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance have up their sleeves, hence if Tsuande won't take action I will, and perhaps I can even use what Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance has to my own advantage"._

Tsuande then turned back to Kurenai and her team and asked them to continue with their report.

Which Kurenai did where she informed them of their stay on the Zennyo Ryūōa and told them that like on their stay in the Swordfish. They were kept away from many of the levels on the ship, such as the bridge of the ship and the Capulet launchers for the Sky-Hawk Ninja's, and other areas and how they were escorted wherever they went even to area's they were allowed in.

This of course caused many Council members like Danzo and Koharu to frown since they had hoped that they might get a more detail layout of the ship, but even so they weren't surprised by the action The Raikage took. Since Konoha was not an Ally or member of the Heavenly Alliance hence they would naturally keep many things from them even if they weren't enemies. Both Koharu and Danzo had to admit they themselves would have taken the same precautions as The Raikage did if they had been in his situation.

Kurenai even then went to explain how both the Prince's of Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) and Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), had expressed wishes to join the Heavenly Alliance and become members of it after they had met the escort fleets from those Countries.

When the Council heard this many members especially Ashikaga Shin and Amako Taichi where furious, since this made sure that any chance they may have had left of get a Trade Alliance with either Countries was gone. Which in turn they would also lose any of the possible missions they may have gotten from those Countries, and in getting some badly needed funds for their village.

After which Kurenai then told the Council how they were then brought back to the Fire Country shores where they made their way home from their.

"So he simply let you all go without even trying to get information on us from you, he could of even just took you all back to Kumo and held you Prisoner, to get information from you there and yet he didn't. Despite his reputation The famed Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning) doesn't sound all that terrifying. He sounds more like some soft weak hearted fool of a Kage instead of a real Kage who wouldn't have saved you at the Prison in the first place or let you all go the way he did". scoffed Sasuke (who was also a member of the Council).

"If you think that "_Uchiha-san"_ then you're a even bigger fool than I though, because The Raikage is a lot more powerful than you think, and I bet he wipe the floor with you if you fought him. Besides he also more honour in his one finger than you will ever have", sneered Choji.

Which caused Sasuke glare at him and would have retorted had Tsuande not interrupted him

"ENOUGH! There will be no arguing or fighting in here is that clear" order Tsunade

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Choji bowing his head

"Yes _Hokage-san"_ sneered Sasuke where he use san instead of sama when he responded to Tsuande order.

Tsuande scowled at the young Uchiha blatant disrespect to her but decided to deal with that later.

"The Hokage is correct we have more important issue to deal with, such as the military strength that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance have shown" spoke Homura.

"Agreed, those new Airships that Kumo has can cause a great deal of trouble in the future if we are not carful. Since with those Airships they could easily fire down on any base, village or fort they want and there wouldn't be a thing anyone could do about them", spoke Inoichi.

"True, but still we should have seen this coming since according to Hatake Kakashi and his old Genin team report on his mission to protect Lady Daimyo Koyuki, back when she was just an actress. Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) had some Airships at their disposable. So it makes sense that they share the knowledge to build them with Kumo and the rest of the members of the Heavenly Alliance", answered Yakumo.

"Also the fact that Kumo has created ships that can travel underwater is troubling since they could easily sink any ship they want, with more like them there wouldn't be a navel force in the entire Elemental Continent that could stop them", spoke The ANBU captain.

"We can't forget those Fortress ships either, since with just one of those ships they could destroy an entire fleet of smaller ships, and according to Kurenai they have more than just the three that they saw. Hence if that is true Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance probably has the most powerful navel force in the entire Elemental Continent under its command. Where they could smash right through Kiri and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) Armada's with little trouble, and invade them since just one of those Fortress ships could also probably carry a small invasion force". spoke Choza

"Don't forget that flying Ninja unit that Kumo calls the Sky-Hawk Ninja's, since like the Airships they could easily fire down on any Base or Fort they want. Not to mention down on other Shinobi's. They could even be used to scout out for other Shinobi's forces and radio back to their own force and inform them of any enemy location, and the other uses they may have for infiltration enemy villages". spoke Hana (Kiba's sister).

The fact that they also have the Haru/Yuki no Kuni volley guns and have loaded them onto their Airships cannot be missed either", spoke Homaru.

"Yes, but also they seem to have a weapon that can fire electricity in a concentrated blast and be powerful enough to destroy a small building loaded onto the Airships, which is cause for great concern". spoke Danzo and thinking at the same time how useful a weapon like that would be to him if he had it.

"Although that is cause for great concern Danzo-san I believe the fact Kumo's current Shinobi's level is a much greater concern than that weapon is. It would be illogical for us to forget such an important fact about them. Since Kumo new ANBU division STORM has shown that their Shinobi's are of a higher calibre than our own elite ANBU division. The STORM division were able to accomplish an extremely dangerous mission with little difficulty, and in that mission they killed four hundred Kiri Shinobi's. Something that our own ANBU forces would have trouble doing, also as well they were able to accomplish the mission without any lose of life on their own side. Not forgetting as well, according to Kurenai-san the STORM ANBU training and teamwork skills are far superior to our own, which is troubling since teamwork is the bases of our Shinobi forces". spoke Shibi

This caused the ANBU captain to reluctantly agree with the Aburame Clan head since he doubted his own ANBU squads could accomplish the mission so perfectly like the STORM-nins did.

"Also as troublesome as this is, we can't forget that Kumo was able to attack and destroy Kiri strongest Prison the infamous "Hold" with just one Airship, one underwater craft and three squads of Shinobi's. They were also able to rescue Princess Sachi of Umi no Kuni and Kurenai-sna and her team, as well as help in the releasing of all the Rebel Prisoners held in there, where according to Kurenai none of whom were lost in the escape. All in which happened in less than five minutes, an attack like that usual takes months in planning not to mention sound Intel on the place like "The Hold". That means that Kumo has an excellent information network that is as good if not better than Jairiya-sama information network. Since its the only way possible that they were able to learn about the kidnapping of the Princess so quickly and launch a rescue attempt", spoke Shikaku gaining everyone attention after which he then continued.

"Also it explains how they were able to take out all the volley guns at the Prison at once in the way they did and know where the storage building for the portable volley guns hat the Kiri-nins had there, and know what cells Kurenai, her team and the Princess where in the Prison. This leads me to believe that Kumo has a strong Alliance with the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni for them to give Kumo that information. Also from the way the Kumo force attack "The Hold" it shows that The Raikage is extremely talented strategist. Since as Kurenai mention it was he who planned the attack and he was able to come up with a bold and daring plan to rescue the Princess. That combined speed, teamwork, timing and finesse and he did it in under a week, where he thought of practically everything. The Raikage took into account the response time for the Kiri Warships to arrive, and how long it would take for the Kiri-nins stationed in the Prison, to get out into the open area after the main entrance out to it was destroyed, which would altogether take about five minutes or so".

"The Raikage also probably planned for the underwater craft to cause that massive tidal wave when it was dropped into the Water, so to wash away the Kiri-nins in the open area causing confusion. This was why the Kumo force did not just simply attack with just the underwater craft. The Raikage also probably planned to use the smoke screen not only to cover the STORM-nins as they attacked, but to cause more confusion. Since with the radio tower gone the Kiri-nins could not communicate properly with their command station, and they could not see or find where the STORM-nins were. This allowed the STORM-nins to take apart the remaining Kiri-nins without trouble. Also when they released the Rebel Prisoners, they caused more confusion with the remaining Kiri-nin guards in the Prison itself, so that they couldn't try and stop or delay the STORM-nins. After which once they were away they got to their meeting point before the Kiri re-enforcements could stop them, and when the Rebel Prisoners were safe, they destroyed the Prison, killing most of the Kiri-nins re-enforcements inside and around it", spoke Shikaku shocking everyone in the Council room.

"Nara-san surely you can't possible believe that the whole attack was planned out the way you said it?" spoke Koharu in disbelief.

"I do, since everything that happen in that attack happen too well and too perfectly for it not to be planned out that way, not to mention the plan had another side to it" replied Shikaku.

"You mean that The Raikage plan had more to it than just the attack on "The Hold"" asked Tsuande.

"Yes since the way the attack happened was flashy, since it showed Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance military strength to the world. In which details will soon leak out in how the Princess was rescued and the Heavenly Alliance strength. This will result in us as well as other Shinobi villages to lose more business to Kumo and the other Shinobi villages of the Heavenly Alliance, especially to Kumo. We be especially hurt, since we were the ones that were suppose to protect the Princess in the beginning, and before we could even try and rescue her as well as our own Ninja's. Kumo did it with a small force and inflicted a humiliating loss on Kiri. Also at the same time they showed their technological power and superiority", said Shikaku after which he continued.

"It be especially humiliating to us, since like I said not only did Kumo rescue the Princess that we were supposed to protect. But they also rescued our own Shinobi's and practically handed them back to us. Where we now look like complete fools to everyone, which was probably one of the reasons why he saved Kurenai and the others. Now more Nations will probably take their business to Kumo weakening us more. The Raikage also probably planned or at least hoped that in the way he rescued the Princess, it would get Umi no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni to join the Heavenly Alliance. This would then give the Heavenly Alliance complete and utter control of Trade over the southern Elemental Ocean. Also when he helped in the rescue of the Rebel Prisoners in "The Hold", he probably solidified or strengthens whatever Alliance that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance have with the Rebel Factions of Mizu no Kuni. Which I'm sure will come in handy should the Heavenly Alliance go to War against Kiri".

"Altogether this shows that The Raikage would be an extremely troublesome man for us should he ever become our enemy, since at the very least he is a master strategist and tactician since like in a shogi game he checked both Kiri and us in one move". said Shikaku

"_Also he probably be an interesting person to play shogi against"_ thought Shikaku as he finish speaking.

This caused a great deal shouting in the room where people began to argue what they should do about Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. Since what Shikaku had said made sense and if it was true, then it made The Raikage and the rest of the Heavenly Alliance all the more dangerous enemy to have.

Thankfully silence returned to the room when Tsuande shouted "silence" after which Jiraiya then spoke.

"I've to agree with Shikau there especially with what he said about their information network, but we can't miss probably the most important issue, which is both Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance Counter Intelligence network".

"What do mean by that Jiraiya-sama?" asked Choza

"I mean the fact that Kumo was able to keep its real strength, like those Fortress ships and Airships hidden from the world without anyone having a clue about them. Especially from my network, since my network never even hinted them having things like that. Hell they've been keeping almost everything that has happened in Kaminari no Kuni and Kumo hidden, ever since the Civil War ended. Since not even my network can find out what's really happing there, and to be able to keep those things secret from everyone without so much as a hint about them, is noting short of amazing. I also willing to bet that we're only seeing the tip of what Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance is really capable of, since something tells me they have more tricks up their selves", spoke Jiraiya with a hint of respect for Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance Intelligence divisions.

"This proves all the more that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance itself is a danger that we have to deal with" spoke Koharu

"I believe I told Danzo that I want no such talk happening in here Koharu so I suggest you hold your tongue" threatened Tsuande

This caused the Elder women to scowl slightly which seem to highlight her wrinkles more.

"Hokage-sama should we try and negotiate an Alliance with Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, they clearly have the strength to help us in our fight against Orochimaru and his Allies, as we share a common enemy with them in the terms of Kiri. Also if we've an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance, Orochimaru and his Allies would be more hesitant in fighting us", spoke Hinata.

This of course caused a great deal of surprise among everyone in the room, since it was no secret that the Hyuga Clan had a strong dislike of Kumo, due to their past history with the village. This was especially true for Hinata since the incident involved her and it was also no secret that she did not hold Kumo to a high regard.

"That is still an option and we could greatly use their strength to help us in the War, but I do not what us into walking into any kind of Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance, without us knowing more about them", spoke Tsunade in which she then turned to Jairiya.

"Jiraiya! I want you to go out again and this time I want you to gather Intel on everything you can on Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance in the past ten years. I don't care what you have to do just get it done" order Tsuande.

"Right Hime" replied Jiraiya in which he then **Shunshin** away.

After which Tsunade dismissed everyone by stating that the meeting was over. Where when she did everyone began to leave while several people went to greet their love one back home. Such as Konohamaru welcoming his Aunt back along with Hinata, Kiba and Shino as well as Akamaru (who nearly crushed Kurenai when he jumped on top of her and started to lick her).

While Lee was greeted by Yakumo who quickly bonked him on the held for scaring her like he did, after which she quickly kissed and hugged him tightly. After which Lee was then greeted by TenTen and Neji who were equally happy to see that their teammate was safe, Lee was then greeted by a tearful Gai who started to shout about Lee flames of youth still burning brightly. Which in turn got Lee starting to shout about the Flames of youth too, but thankfully both were stopped by TenTen and Yakumo who quickly bonked both men to shut them up.

Choji was also greeted by both his father (who nearly killed Choji by hugging him so tightly that he nearly crushed Choji spine) and his teammates. Shikamaru actually shed a few tears of relief at his friend being alive and told him how troublesome he was, Ino was equally happy that her childhood friend and teammate was alive and safe, in which she bonked him and told him not to get capture again or she beat him up.

Tsuande and Shizune also went over to Sakura and told her that they were both happy that she was ok which pleased Sakura knowing that her Sensei was at lest worried about her.

-Two weeks later in a Hidden Location-

Currently five men were sitting together in a large underground room around a large table standing behind each man were two of their Shinobi's from their respected villages or organisation. These men were the leaders of the Alliance of Shinobi Nations that were currently fighting against Konoha and Suna, one of the men was Orochimaru the Snake sannin aka The White Snake formerly of Konoha and probably the most wanted missing-nin from the village. Behind him was his right hand man Kabuto and the other was Guren a young blue haired women who was able to do Shōton (Crystal Style) ability that was believed to be a new rising bloodline.

Guren was highly valued by Orochimaru due to her unique power and her high skill in combat. The only reason why she had not yet become a host to him yet was because he had need of her skills to help lead his forces against Konoha and Suna. Guren was one of Orochimaru's most powerful and loyal subordinates much like Kimimaro once was, and like him, she would have gladly given her body up to act as a vessel for Orochimaru. The reason for this was because Orochimaru had destroyed the village she was from who had shunned her all her life due to her powers. He also gave her shelter training and a purpose to live for, Guren showed herself to be a remorseless and sadistic person as well as being a bit vain, she was also a very proud person since she did not like to depend on the help of others. Although what most people did not know was that she had a caring side as well as a sense or remorse for her past actions. She even cared deeply for the few friends she had, she also had a strong dislike of Kabuto finding him to manipulator and smart ass bastard, where the two argue often traded scathing remarks with one another.

Also sitting at the table was The Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku he was a large muscular build man, who wore the traditional Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis, without a shirt underneath which further displays his hulky physique. He had a gold belt on his waist with a Bear's face engraved in the centre. He had black shoulder length hair with a few slight gray hairs on the side of his head with a few wrinkles on his face and a short beard.

Ryoku was the type of man whobelieved that the weak should and would be crushed while the strong would rule and survive. He was also a blunt tactician, where he preferred to eliminate threats and ordering them to be executed instead of negotiating. He was also a firm believer that might and power was everything and without them you were noting. He was a very powerful man and was a bit arrogant, during The Third Great Shinobi War he had been known as the Ishi no Kyojin (Stone Giant) and was named to the become the next Tsuchikage. But that had changed after the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, where his forces suffered several humiliating defeats against Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha Yellow Flash) and future Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. In which with those defeats not to mention his own personal defeats by the hands of the man himself, along with Iwa loss in the Third Great Shinobi World War he was disgraced and his name was removed from the list to be named the next Tsuchikage. This of course was the cause for his undying hatred of Konoha and especially anything associated with Kiiroi Senkō.

It was not until a few years later that with the help of Shinobi's who were loyal to him through years of fighting side by side with one another, he organised a coup d'état and his forces quickly took over key positions and area's over the village. After which he then gave The Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki, also known as Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales) an ultimatum, either he retire and name Ryoku the new Yondaime Tsuchikage or he take the title by force. The Sandaime Tsuchikage reluctantly agreed to retire since he knew that if he refused Ryoku and his forces would fight, and it would cause Civil War in the village and Iwa would most likely be destroyed in the result, since they had yet to recovered from the loses they suffered in Third Great Shinobi World War.

Not long after Ōnoki gave up his position as Tsuchikage, Ryoku had Ōnoki Assassinated by a few squads of his ROCK division, so to make sure that the old Kage would not try and retake power with any Shinobi's that were still loyal to him. After which for nearly twenty years he ruled Iwa with an Iron fist and had increased it military power, strength and forces and waited for the right time to attack and destroy Konoha as revenge for his humiliation at their hands.

After the failed attack on Konoha by Oto and Suna he had planned to attack Konoha when it was weakened but before he could fully assembled his forces, he had learned that Konoha had re-established it Alliance with Suna. Since it was learned that Orochimaru had killed the Yondaime Kazekage and tricked Suna into attacking Konoha. He had also learned that Konoha had made Tsuande their Godaime Hokage and her old teammate Jiraiya had returned to the village to help her. When he learned this he cancelled all plans to attack Konoha since he knew that alone Iwa would stand no chance against two of the five major Shinobi Nations. Even if they had been weakened slightly he also knew that he stood no chance against two of the three Sannin (both being Kage level) by himself. Hence when Orochimaru sent him a message offering him the chance to destroy Konoha he took it, since although he did not like or trust the Snake Sannin, he knew that if he wanted to destroy Konoha he need the man's help as well as the help of others to do it.

Behind Ryoku were two of his best Shinobi's one of them was a young women named Kurotsuchi who was one of Iwa's top Kunoichi. While the other was Ryoku sonBerugu who was very much like his father in terms of beliefs and attitude. He was also quite cunning and very ambitious and desired to prove Iwa as the strongest of the Shinobi Nations. He was bulky and well built and had shoulder length black hair much like his father and wore the standard uniform of a Iwa Jonin he also carried a massive Zanbato on his back.

Sitting next to The Tsuchikage was The Godaime Mizukage Shio he was a middle age man with long brown hair and wore a blue samurai like armour with a black cape. He was a fanatic about war and got sadistic pleasure to see his enemies crushed or being tortured. He was also well known to treat his underlings as noting but tools and did not care how many he lost as long as he won. He was especially well known for being unforgiving when any of his Commanders or underlings failed him and would kill them and the entire families if they failed him.

Shiro was also a powerful and well known Shinobi of Kiri before he became Mizukage his skill and mastery in Suiton Jutsu and was know as the Suiton Specialist. It was said that his Suiton skills rivalled that of theNidaime Hokage making him the strongest Suiton Jutsu user in Kiri. The only person that could actually rival his skill in with Suiton skill wasHoshigaki Kisame.

Shio was not a well like man in Kiri due to he took power over Kirigakure after Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchūriki of Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) Yagura died (about two years after the attempted coup by Zabuza). When a group of elder Shinobi's who wanted to end the bloody reign of The Yondaime Mizukage used a special Jutsu to separate the Sanbi no Kyodaigame from Yagura which resulted in his death.

After Yagura death, Shio quickly used his position as commander of Kiri HYDRA (Kiri version of ANBU) division to place himself as The Godaime Mizukage, with his HYDRA division backing him hence no-one could stop him. After he took over he began to raise Kiri military power, strength and forces as well as hunting down all political enemies, and continued to try and exterminate all Bloodline users (since he believed that they all should be purge from the world).

He also started to cut funds from almost everything in the village and devoted all their funds and resources to the military. This of course resulted in life in Kiri to be very hard where many people had either to choices, they either become a Ninja or work in a factory making weapons or they and their families would starve with no food or money. It was because of this reason why a small Civil War had started in Kiri, where Rebel Shinobi and non Shinobi Factions rose against him. But could do little to him other that make raids and do guerrilla tactics against both him and the Mizu Daimyo, (who supported whatever The Mizukage did as long as The Mizukage supported him in turn and get rid of his enemies and help him stay in power and become more powerful as well). This was because the Rebel Factions did not fight as an organise force and had limited numbers as well as limited supplies and weapons to fight with.

Behind Shio were two Shinobi's one of them was Isurugi Raijūta the last remaining loyal member of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), who was also his most loyal and most trusted Shinobi under his command. The other person was another man called Udo Jinne who commanded the HYDRA division after Shio became The Godaime Mizukage. Jinne otherwise know as Kurogasa (Black Hat due to the fact that he always seen wearing a black hat and cloak), was a feared and well know Assassin he was especially well know for his mastery of the Assassin sword style Nikaidō Heihō.

Udo Jinne was a tall tin man with and narrow face he was also a sadistic man through and through since he loved killing, he was only truly happy when slitting the necks of people he was sent to kill. He did not have any moral issues with what he had done and did not care who it was he had to kill whether it be men, women or children as long as he just got to kill. He especially enjoyed fighting strong an opponents since he believed that the stronger the opponent the better the fight and the better the fight the more enjoyable the kill.

Sitting next to Orochimaru was the Leader of Kusagakure Doku, he was a tall man with brown hair, he wore black Shinobi pants and black Shinobi undershirt with a yellow jacket. Doku was the most powerful Shinobi in theKusagakure where he could even go toe to toe with the likes of Hatake Kakashi. He was also highly skilled in poisons which were what Kusagakure was well known for. He was also a cunning man as well as ambitious which was well known, since he had all his political enemies who stood in his way as leader of Kusa Assassinated with out any way to trace it back to him. He also wanted to make Kusa one of the five great Shinobi Nations so that he could one take the title as Kage. Which meant he was willing to work with his village old enemy Iwa, who had invaded their lands during the Third Great Shinobi World War to accomplish that goal or for now at lest. Behind him were his two Jonin bodyguards

Also there at the table was the leader of the Hannya Clan Shinrin he was a middle age man with short dark brown hair and wore an outfit similar to an ANBU with a long Katana on his back. During the Second Great Shionbi World War the Hannya Clan had fought against Konoha along with several other smaller Shinobi villages such asKagerō no Sato (Heat Haze Village) and Sora no Kuni (Sky Country). The Hannya Clan had hoped that when they destroyed Konoha they could create their own village when Konoha was destroyed, which would leave a power vacuum for them to take over and create their own village.

Unfortunately when they lost the War The Hannya Clan was nearly wiped out by Danzo and his Root division. Shinrin own father was killed by Danzo himself, after which Shunrin sworn a blood oath to see Konoha burn to the ground and have Danzo head mantled on his wall. Personality wise Shinrin cared little of others he was harsh and cruel at times and was not afraid to do what ever was necessary to ensure his Clan survival and destroy all his enemies. He was also the type of man who would think things through and would only strike if an opportunity presented itself. Where he would often try and strike his enemies from the shadows so that they would not know who had attack them. Behind Shinrin was two of his Clans men both wore similar outfits to Shinrin own including a Katana on each of their backs, also both men wore demon face masks so to hid their identities.

"Well now since we're all here I believe we can start this little meeting of ours" spoke Orochimaru with is trademarked smirk on his face

"Agreed so how our are preparations for operation Burning Leaf" spoke Shinrin

"Well about fifty percent of our main forces are in position in a few more months we can have are all our forces in position and ready. We would be ready sooner but supplies and transporting the men into position is slow. Since he have to be careful not to tip Konoha or Suna off, with what are our intentions are or else they will they be ready for us when we do attack or worse, they will make a preventive attack before our forces are ready" said Ryoku

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku…. Do not worry Ryoku-kun I have made certain that my old idiot of a teammate Jiraiya will not find out about our plan until it too late. Since Kabuto and I have setup a series of false leads for him to follow that will keep him occupied for a while. Besides he is busy right now looking up information on something else for the my other old teammate Tsunade". said Orochimaru which Ryoku just responded with a grunt

"How are thing progressing with the poisons?" asked Shinrin

"Well, they should be ready according to schedule". answered Doku

"What about your end Shio? Have you been able to disrupt the leaf shipping line and supplies?" asked Ryoku

"We been able to virtually cut off all Konoha supplies from the sea by either intercepting most of their supply ships or attacking and raiding their small supply ports, on the coast of the of Hi no Kunai (Fir Country). I also hired some local pirates to make raids against any of the remaining sea fairing Countries that are still willing to Trade with Konoha, and made sure that it can't be linked to us". answered Shio

"That good within a month or two Konoha will been running low and funds and supplies by which time when operation Burning Leaf begins, they will been too weak to do much against us" spoke Doku

"How is the operation for Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) going?" asked Shinrin

"They are going well by next month my vanguard should be ready after which when they have taken the Country. I send in a larger force to secure the Country and my forces can then use the Country as a base point for all attacks against Konoha". spoke Shio

"Not only will that divert much of Konoha forces to counter this new front, but it cause them to tin their lines making it easier when we attack" added Doku

"Let's hope that your Shinobi's can handle taking over that speck of a Country". sneered Ryoku

"Are you insinuating that my forces are weak". growled Shio

" I'm not insinuating anything I stating a fact since we all heard about that incident almost three weeks ago back at "The Hold", that Prison you use to love to brag about and how no-one could break in or out of. Yet Kumo broke in and rescued the Princess of Umi no Kuni and those Konoha Prisoner your men took. Not to mention they helped all the other Prisoners in there escape after which they then destroyed the Prison. But that not the best part is?" said Ryoku who was smirking as he saw the Mizukage growling in anger even his two body guards were gripping there swords on there sides in anger

"They did all that with just twelve Shinobi's and you had over six hundred men station there and by the end of the attack, four hundred of them were dead and you lost six of your Warships later on. Which just shows what I was saying you and your force and incompetent and weak". sneered Ryoku

"YOU DARE INSULT MY VILLAGE AND MY OWN STRENGHT". roared Shio as he stood up in fury letting lose a massive amount of Killing Intent at which his Bodyguards unsheathed their Katana's

At the same moment Ryoku stood up ready to fight with his son and his other Bodyguard ready to fight as well.

But before either side could move to attack first another massive Killing Intent was felt in the room which caused the two Kages to turn away from one another to look at who had released the Killing Intent.

When they did they saw it was Orochimaru who had released the Killing Intent, and when they turned to look at him, they saw that he was still sitting casually down in his seat smirking as if he was watching an amusing play. But both men saw that his eyes told a different story, for when they looked at them they saw anger, displeasure and annoyance at their fighting.

"Gentlemen please we are all Allies here so there is no need to fight since we all share common enemies which are Konoha and Suna, hence it would not serve us to start fighting amongst ourselves when we are so close to ending Konoha. Also I do not believe that The Mizukage is at fault since Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance caught us all by surprise, with their attack and advance technology. In terms of that Submarine craft, Airship as well as those Fortress ships, beam like cannon and their Wing Gilders. Besides the Heavenly Alliance has in away helped us since although Kiri suffer a loss so has Konoha, which will effect them more since Kumo were the ones to rescue the Princess and even rescue Konoha own Shinobi's, making them look like incompetent fools which will result in Konoha losing more clients hence they will lose funds to support their village and forces. So please gentlemen sit back down and lets us talk like civilise men before "_something unpleasant happens to you both_" spoke Orochimaru still holding the smirk he had earlier

After a minute or two of just standing the two Kages had their Bodyguards stand down and reluctantly sat back down. They had both gotten the underline threat that Orochimaru had made just as he was finishing speaking. Besides what Orochimaru said was true, Konoha and Suna were their enemies for now at lest. Although neither Kage was afraid of Orochimaru they were wary of him and weren't willing to fight the Snake Sannin in a place like this, since what he was really capable of was unknown to most people since he knew so many different Kinjutsu's (Forbidden Technique's), and created so many of his own Kinjutsu's it made him a dangerous enemy to have. Not to mention both Kages knew that if either one of them attacked Orochimaru or each other, then the one who attacked would most likely have to fight with the rest of the people in the room.

As The Mizukage sat down he growled in anger at the remainder of his humiliation at the hands of Kumo and The Rokudaime Raikage (otherwise know as The Raiden no Kami (The God of Thunder and Lightning), and also known to his people as Arashi no Oni (The Demon of Storms) yet again. When he first heard what had happened he refused to believe it but when it was confirmed he went into a fury, he immediately then called the Commander of "The Hold" for a detail report on what happen. When the Commander arrived and told him exactly what happen he was beyond furious and he killed the Commander himself.

"_Blast Kumo I burn that village to the ground for this humiliation and I will make The__ Rokudaime Raikage suffer for everything he put me through, and by the time I done with him he will be begging for me to end his life" _thought the Mizukage angrily

As the Shio plotted his revenge on Kumo and The Rokudaime Raikage, Orochimaru was also thinking about Kumo and The Rokudaime Raikage, although not in the same way as Shio was.

When he first heard of the attack he was indeed surprised he then quickly ordered his spies to find everything they could about the attack. Since he believed at first that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had somehow secretly Allied themselves with Konoha and Suna. This would have then ruined his plans in attacking Konoha. But later on his spies in Konoha informed him they weren't and what had happen at "The Hold". When he read the report he was impressed with how Kumo had attacked "The Hold", he had also been impressed with the different types of crafts they had show in the attack as well. Not only that he was interested finding out more about this mysterious Kage of Kumo, especially when he learned that he was also the famed Sourai (Blue Lightning). The one responsible for killing two of his old associates Kakuzu and Hidan from the Akatsuki, not to mention he was interested if some of the rumours were true about The Rokudaime Raikage.

"_Clearly the Heavenly Alliance is much stronger than they appeared to be. I have to say The Raikage was quite clever to be able to hide those machines and crafts from everyone, especially from Jiraiya spy network. Perhaps I should try and have them join us since clearly with their power added to our own Konoha destruction would only be a matter of time. Although Shio-kun would never agree to it and leave our Alliance since he hates Kumo and The Raikage too much to willing to work with him for a short while. Then again __I could always replace Shio-kun with one of my subordinates like I did with the Kazekage and still have Kiri with us. But even if we __lost Shio-kun and his forces, the Alliance between us and he Heavenly Alliance would more than make for that lost. Especially with those new weapons and crafts of theirs added to our forces. Not to mention the power of the three __Jinchūriki__ that they have would almost guarantee our victory over Konoha and Suna. Also I could use the Alliance to find out if Kumo really has found "it", since if they have it would make sense at how the Heavenly Alliance became so powerful so quickly and at how Kumo's Shinobi's become so powerful as well"._ thought Orochimaru after which he then turned to the Mizukage

"So tell me Shio-kun who will be leading your advance invasion force". asked Orochimaru deciding to change the subject so to get back to the meeting.

"My most trusted man Isurugi Raijūta will be leading the invasion". answered Shio in which Raijūta held himself up high and smirked at The Mizukage praise

"Hmmmm, very good then we will look forward to the news of your successful invasion of Wave". After which Orochimaru turned to the other leaders and spoke about several other issues.

After and hour or so of speaking Orochimaru decided to end the meeting

"Gentleman, I believe that we have discuss all that we need to discuss for now and we should return to our respective village, to help make sure everything goes according to plan for operation Burning Leaf. I will contact you all through the usual sources and inform you all when we met next and where". spoke Orochimaru

After Orochimaru finish speaking both he and the other leaders left the room to return to their villages.

After the room had emptied a dark figure that had been hiding in the dark corner of the room moved and disappeared in the shadows of the room.

-One Month later in The Konoha Council Room-

Over a month since the rescue of Kurenai her team and the Princess of Umi no Kuni were rescued, the Council as well as all of the Senior Jonin's were called again for a meeting by Tsuande.

When everyone had arrived Tsuande had began the meeting.

"I'm afraid I have to skip all the pleasantries today since I have urgent news that must be informed that I just received from Jairiya a little while ago". spoke Tsuande

"What exactly did Jiraiya report that is so important?" asked Homura

"Is it about Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance". asked Hana

"No unfortunately Jiraiya has gotten little to noting about either Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance to report since they seem to be keeping things fairly secret. He has informed me that he going to try and sneak into Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and then into Kumo itself" said Tsuande which shocked many people in the room.

"Is that wise Hokage-sama considering the facts that the last time we sent agents in there to gather information on them the agents were found as soon as they crossed the boarders. If Jairiya-sama is caught the Heavenly Alliance or Kumo may not be as generous as they were last time". said Shikaku

"True but Jiraiya is skilled enough in infiltration and gathering Intel that he should be ok". said Tsuande although as she said this she still could not help but worry about the old pervert.

"Hokage-sama if I may, I believe there was something you wish to inform us about since I do not believe that you called us all here so to inform us of Jairiya-sama plans to infiltrate the Kumo" spoke Shibi

"You're correct Shibi-san". said Tsuande since she realised that they were being sidetrack from what she really wanted to discuss.

"The reason I called this meeting is because when Jiraiya was trying to gather information on The Heavenly Alliance, one of his informants informed him that Kiri is launching and invasion on Nami no Kuni (Wave Country)".

This cause most of the member of Konoha twelve and the old sensei's to gasp in shock, as well as cause several members of the Council to become concern.

"So why dose that matter to us Nami no Kuni is not an Ally to us and they broke all relationship with us as well, so why should we care that Kiri invading it". stated Asai Heita rather arrogantly

"Because you baka if Kiri successfully takes over the Country they can use the Country and the bridge that links it, with Hi no Kuni as a foothold and staging point for attacking us. In which they could easily supply their forces when they attack us. Not to mention if they control Nami no Kuni they can open up a new front against us, in which we would have to setup our own front to hold back their forces. This will result in our forces being spread even more, weakling our other lines and the defences of the village". said Tsuande glaring at the stupidly of the man who was cowed by the glare that Tsuande gave him, and the fact that he had made a fool of himself.

"Then we should just destroy the Bridge linking Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni so to eliminate the threat" spoke Danzo

"That would only delay them since all they would need to do would be to rebuild it and the problem would just come back. Our best bet is to defend Nami no Kuni even if it is just a buffer Country between us and Kiri we need to defend it. If we are able to fight off the attack then Kiri may give up believing that it too much trouble to take over". said Tsuande

"That is risky Hokage-sama since we may lose vital man power to do so and weaken us further". spoke Homura

"Do we know what kind of force Kiri is sending to invade Nami no Kuni?" asked Inoichi

"According to Jiraiya, Kiri is sending a force of about twenty ships and a force of eight hundred Shinobi's the ships will be loaded with volley guns as well". said Tsuande

"If that the case it would take at lest a four divisions of our Shinobi's to fight off that attack,we can't afford to send that many of our Shinobi's to fight for that Country. I believe that the correct option is to follow Danzo-san suggestion and destroy the bridge, we can always send in a demolition team to destroy the bridge again should they rebuild it". said Koharu

"That won't work either, since if we do destroy the bridge Kiri will rebuild it, then they would probably place a heavy guard on the bridge to prevent it being destroyed. Hell they don't even need to rebuild the bridge since they could still use Nami no Kuni as a staging point for attacking Konoha and have their ships just transport their Shinobi's across and attack us anyhow. No I think the Baa-chan option is the best one to do". spoke Konohamaru

"But we can't afford to send a force large enough to defend Nami no Kuni, since Orochimaru and his allies could use the opportunity to attack our main line and with our limited numbers, we wouldn't be able to stop them which could be exactly what he hopping for". spoke Koharu trying to reason with the others that Nami no Kuni was not worth saving

"That is why I believe that we should only send of a few teams made up of our best Shinobi's to help defend Nami no Kuni, since if we do the quality of the Shinobi's that we send will make up for the lack of numbers that we are unable to send. This way we will not weaken our main lines and at the same time stand a chance of fending off Kiri attack". said Tsuande

"But that will still weaken us if we send our best Shinobi's to defend that Country. Not only that but we be risking losing our best Shinobi's just to defend one Country, one that not even our Ally and who turned their back on us years ago. I believe that your letting your emotions rule you in this decision due to the connection that Country had with the Kyuubi container, and the fact that it is where his empty grave is". spoke Danzo since he believed that this was a foolish mistake that Tsuande was making and she was allowing her emotions to rule her again

When Danzo had finish speaking the room became very tense, since Danzo had mention Naruto which of course was a very touching subject to say around certain people. Especially Tsuande since the last person to mention Naruto was a young Chunin who had muttered something bad about Naruto in front of Tsuande.

The poor fool was still unable to walk or move correctly since Tsuande had practically broken every bone in his body.

Within a few moments after Danzo had finish speaking a massive Killing Intent was felt in the room which was coming from Tsuande which cause everyone to freeze at how thick it was.

"_**Are you questioning my leadership skills and ability to rule this village Danzo, because I would be well in my rights to call you out by right combat, since what you said borderlines on treason**_" snarled Tsuande

This was an old law which stated that if someone was to question the leadership of the Hokage and his/her ability to rule Konoha. Then the person or The Hokage had the right to challenge the other to right by combat, this was only used once when Uchiha Madara challenged Senju Hashirama, The Shodaime Hokage for the title of Hokage.

"No Hokage-san, I apologise for my comment". said Danzo after which he frowned since he knew that as strong as he was Tsuande was stronger. Especially since she was younger than he was and he could not move as well as he use to in his prime. Not to mention he could not afford to fight Tsuande for the title, since if he did it would reveal that he had transplanted Uchiha Shisui arm and eye to his own body. As well as force him to use his secret weapon which in turn would not go well with many people in the village, if they found out about either the arm or the eye in which he could be very well be accused for treason for doing that.

Tsunade just frowned knowing full well that he was not sorry for what he said

"Hokage-sama do we know when the fleet is to arrive at Nami no Kuni". asked the ANBU captain who was trying to change the subject, so that noting violent would happen since he knew that The Hokage was one step away from killing Danzo.

"According to Jairiya the fleet is said to be leaving in about ten day's time, and it take another five to get from Mizu no Kuni to Nami no Kuni". said Tsunade turning away from Danzo.

"Who exactly are you going to send to help defend Nami no Kuni?" asked Hana

"Before I say who I be sending there, I would like to give them and anyone else who wish's to go on the mission a chance to volunteer". said Tsuande after which as soon as she finish speaking a number of people stood up to volunteer for the mission.

"Hokage-sama I would like to volunteer for the mission to defend Nami no Kuni Yosh!" said Lee as he stood up

"Hogkage-sama I too would like to volunteer for the mission" said Neji who stood up, Neji traditional white and black Hyūga robes and still had the same long brown hair

"You can count me in as well as well as my team" said TenTen as she stood by her old teammates; Tenten wore brown Shinobi pants, along with iron guard fingerless gloves and elbow guards (that were standard wear for ANBU) as well as fishnet shirt with a midrift tank over it and a sleeveless leather jacket and a scroll around her lower back, she also kept her her in her traditional bun hair style (1).

"Yosh! The Flames of Youth and truly burning brightly today in my adorable precious former students, I too while join them for if not my own Flames of Youth will diminish". shouted Gai as he stood next to his old students.

"There no way you be able to keep me out of this fight, Ain't that right boy!" said Kiba and then turned to his partner Akamaru,

"Woof!" barked the large dog

Kiba wore a black pair of jeans as well as a fishnet shirt with a sleeveless jacket with a high collar. He also had a chain sash around his shoulders. The chain held the Katana he carried in place on his back. Kiba also had several red fang shapes marking tattoo's on both his arms. Akamaru also had several of those red fang markings on his front legs and one under each eye. (2)

"If it is possible Hokage-sama would also like to participate in the mission as well" said Shino as he stood up, Shino wore the tradition Aburame style high collar dark green trench coat with black Shinobi pants and wore dark goggle like sun glasses. As well as I high collar dark shirt under the trench coat and carried a satchel on left side. He also wore two finger gloves (3).

"As troublesome as this mission is going to be I like to be in it was well" said Shikamaru, Shikamaru wore standard Shinobi outfit for a Jonin (4)

"Hokage-sama if you allow it I would like to join the mission" spoke Yamato (aka Tenzo) as he joined the others as they stood up

"Well if Shikamaru is going you can count me in as well, besides I have a score to setting with those Kiri guys". said Choji as he stood next to Shikamaru

"Well if you two idiots are going then I going as well since someone has to make sure that you return to your wives". stated Ino as she stood up as well, Ino wore a similar two piece purple outfit that she wore when she was younger, with the only difference being she wore a sky blue scarf around her neck, and wore a standard Jonin flak jacket that she let open to show her figure (5).

"If Ino-chan is going then so I'm I" said Sai as he stood next to his wife, Sai hang change very slightly were he wore a similar outfit that he wore when he was younger the only real difference was that his hair was slight longer that it was and he carried to short Tanto's on his back (6).

"Hokage-sama with your permission I too would like to go on this mission". said Kurenai as she join the other who had stood up.

"Hokage-sama I would also like to volunteer for this mission as well since I believe if this mission is to succeed that I should join it, since I know the country and he people there from my mission there". spoke Kakashi as he stood up

"_Also perhaps if I can help defend the __Nami no Kuni_,_ I can in some small way atone for my sins against Naruto although I probably never truly will, but maybe I can at lest pay my respects at Naruto's grave_". thought Kakashi sadly

"Hokage-sama if I may I would also like to join in the mission to defend Nami no Kuni, since like Kakashi-sensei I have knowledge of the terrain and the people there, which may be useful in the battle". said Sakura as she stood up

"I'm in too" stated Konohamaru in which both Udon and Moegi stood up and stated that they wanted to do the mission as well. Udon grew up to be a tall enough young and wore a standard Jonin outfit, and his hair had grown longer where he had tie it into a short ponytail. While Moegi wore a tight fitting Chinese tunic with pink Shinobi pants, and had her hair in to pig tails that went either side of her and went do to her lower back.

"Hokage-sama with your permission I like to also join the teams for the mission to defend Nami no Kuni".said Hinata as she stood up from her seat on the council table.

This of course got many shock gasps since not only was the leader of the Sarutobi Clan joining this mission, but now the leader of the Hyuga Clan as well as three other Clan heirs.

"Hinata-sama surely you can't mean to go on this mission since your skills could be put to better use to the defence of the village". said Ashikaga Shin

"I mean what I said and if The Hokage will allow it I will go on this mission and this Council has no say in the matter, since it is my choice and I'm still an active Shinobi's hence it is up to The Hokage to allow me to do or not". spoke Hinata with conviction

Tsuande had stayed quite as she watched the whole event with an unreadable face but secretly she was smirking. Since each of the people she wanted to send were volunteering, she knew that if she ordered them Koharu, Danzo and the Civilian Council, would be up in arms stating that they couldn't send most of there best Shinobi's on this mission. Where there would be endless debates and arguing which would go nowhere. But if they volunteered then they couldn't do anything about it.

"Very well I will allow you all to go on the mission and you will leave tomorrow morning, but I what to make something clear, should the situation turn against you or it seems hopeless then you are to leave and head back to the village. I don't want to lose any of you, since Konoha needs all it Shinobi's if we are to survive this War". said Tsuande in which the all nodded in understanding.

"If that is all then this meeting is over" stated Tsuande in which everyone began to leave and began to discuss the mission.

N/A

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult TenTen image link

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult Kiba image link

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult Shino image link

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult Shikamaru image link

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult Ino image link

Author Note: Go to Profile Adult Sai image link

**Ninja Unit**: BOLT ANBU

**Purpose**:To Assassinate any and all threats to Kumogakure and the Heavenly Alliance, as well as infiltrate enemy bases and strongholds to either gather Intel or Assassinate a target

**Uniform**:A Red Porcelain animal masks with Black marking and shapes to hide their identities and to distinguish themselves from normal Shinobi's. Black and gray armour, arm guards, and a signature Red Lightning bolt on their right arm (when women) or left arm (when men).

**Weapons:** Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back as well as crossbows and Longbows

**Missions:** Take B, A and S rank missions only

**Abilities**: All BOLT members are highly trained in the Art of Assassination, like the STORM ANBU they are trained in the art of the Blind Assassin Art of fighting. They are even trained to use the Wing Gliders of Sky-Hawk Ninja's although they are not trained as well as the Sky-Hawk Ninja's and the STORM division are in fighting or flying. Like all ANBU divisions they are also trained to be broad in all areas of fighting and Jutsu such as Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu and to be skilled in them. They are also highly trained in tracking, surveillance and Assassinations and have detail knowledge of the human body so that they will know how to kill a target the most effective. The BOLT division are not only experts in Assassination but are experts in Infiltration as well and like STORM members are also highly trained to fight as a team, where they would practice daily and hours on end with one another so to ensure that their teamwork skill was extremely high.

**History:** The BOLT division was formed by The Raikage as an division that dealt exclusively with Assassination as well as Infiltration. They were created so to root out any and all remaining corrupt lords and corrupted high ranked political members in both Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni, they would also do the same for any member or ally of the Heavenly Alliance and client Country. The BOLT division was build upon the former Assassination division that Kumo had, where most of the members of the BOLT division were former members of Kumo's Assassination division. This division was also designed to work in conjunction with Kumo's CIND division where the CIND division would find and give any information on a BOLT member target, while the BOLT division would gather Intel from enemy strongholds for the CIND division. The BOLT division also has an excellent success rate in Assassination where they have a 95% success rate and which rivals Konoha's Assassination divisions' success rate where they have a 98% success rate thanks to their Chief CommanderOkami ken no Konoha (Konoha Blade Mistress) Mikumo TenTen. The BOLT division also has an excellent reputation on never leaving a job until it's done and never giving up until they get their target or they are dead, and even if their agent fails to get their target they will always keep sending more until they get their target no matter what.

**Training: **The BOLT ANBU division has a hard training programme where their training consists of enduring the great mental and psychological stresses and physical fatigue of combat and missions. The purpose of the course is for the BOLT trainees to learn to execute daily patrolling, perform reconnaissance, Infiltrations, ambushes, and raids against dispersed targets, followed by stealthy movement to a new patrol base to plan the next mission regardless of what kind of situation they come under. BOLT trainees conduct about 20 hours of training per day, while consuming two or fewer meals daily totalling about 2,200 Calories (9,200 kJ), with an average of 3.5 hours of sleep a day. BOLT trainees typically wear and carry some 65-90 pounds (29-41 kg) of weight from the start of training while running more than 200 miles (320 km) throughout the course and as they continue their training their weights are increased. This is to help to improve their stamina, strength and speed. ." BOLT trainees are also trained in various ways of marksmanship, Infiltration and knowledge in the human anatomy and poisons. BOLT members training also consist of training in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. Teamwork is also essential in BOLT division where when squads are first formed at the beginning of the training course evaluation of each member of the team happens. This means that when the evaluation is issued at the end of a phase, the squad members all agree to rate one another in such a manner that no one is "singled out." However, the Instructors can detect most attempts, and if discovered of using any such method, all BOLT trainees of said team could be dropped from the course on grounds of being a "honor violation". At the end of training programme all BOLT are give a final challenge were they would have to do a live-fire Field Training Exercise much like the STORM division. In the Exercise the graduates are give a task where they would have to infiltrate a castle or base, and steal or Assassinate a target and get in and out without being caught. Failure to due this will result in the team failing where they would either repeat the course or simple drop out depending on how well then done.

Author Notes:

Well that it another chapter finish at last hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter may take awhile since I like to enjoy the holidays a bit and I have to work on the next chapter for The Hope of The Senju Clan. But I will update as soon as I can

The Next Chapter will involve the team arriving in Wave Country

Please tell me what you think criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flame will be ignored since they are unwelcome.


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Info Ruling body of New Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni**

**No this is not an updated Chapter**

**This page is an information page for all the different characters that are in control of Kumo I have shorten it down to just tell their nicknames, their positions in Kumo and Kekkei Genkai (if they do have one).**

**This Page is to make it easier for you to know who is what Character and what their abilities are and their duties**

**I will update this page everyone so often at the same time I put up a new Chapter for this story.**

**I hope it of some use to you,**

_**Signed Aragon Potter**_

**1. Uzumaki Naruto **The Rokudaime Raikage aka the Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lighnting), aka Sourai (Blue Lightning), aka The Arashi no Oni (Demon of Storms), Denkou (Lightning)

**Age: **22

**Position:** Kage, leader of Kumgakure and leader of the Shinobi Section of the Heavenly Alliance, Husband to the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country).

**Kekkei Genkai:** Dual Bloodline holder Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit) and the Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal)

**Info:** Former Genin of Konoha and current jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine tailed Fox), only son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and last remaining pure-blooded member of the main branch of the Uzumaki Clan aka The Stormcallers. Now The Rokudaime Raikage and current leader of the Shinobi branch of the Heavenly Alliance, former student of Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Akechi Mitsuhide formerly of Kirigakure, Miyoshi Saiyuri formerly of Kirigakure, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. He is the Wielder of one of the three Celestial Swords, the Sword of Tangu. After being banished from Konoha for being a threat to its safety, Naruto met his sensei's Mitsuhide and Saiyuri along with his soon to be best friend and friendly rival Seiwa Anisu. Several years later was brought to Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying trained by them along with Anisu, where after some years left to explore more of the Elemental Continent. After which came to Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), where he helped the Rebel Factions win the Civil War and became the Rokudaime Raikage. Where Later on rebuilt the Country, founded New Kumo and created the Heavenly Alliance.

**2. Uzumaki Satake Kicho **aka Oujokuchō (Death Butterfly)

**Age:** 24

**Position: **Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni, leader of the Nation Section of the Heavenly Alliance and Wife of The Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Raikage.

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info:** Daughter of the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Satake Dōsan, survived her family assassination thanks to her Sensei Naomasa Katsumoto and lived secretly with his Clan. Until her identity was discovered by Naruto, who was then known as Denkou at the time, where with his help defeated her Uncle Satake Yoshiaki and become Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni. After which she appointed Naruto the Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumogakure, and married him in hope of uniting the people as a symbol of unity.

**3. Zhuge Liang **aka Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon)

**Age:** 48

**Position: **Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni and head of the Council of New Kumo and adviser to both Lady Daimyo Kicho and The Rokudaime Raikage Naruto

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info:** Famed rōnin Ninja as well as being a famed master Strategist, Jutsu master, Genjutsu and Fujutsu master, Sensei of Naruto and Anisu. Husband of Yue Ying and adopted father to Pimiko and biological father of Yoshino, joined the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni on the rebel sides, after being convinced to join by his students Anisu Naruto. Made Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni and Daimyo's adviser by Lady Daimyo Kicho and made Raikage's adviser along with head of the New Kumo Council by his Student Naruto who became The Rokudaime Raikage.

**4. Seiwa Anisu** aka Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon Of Kumo), Koorisui no Kami (Gof of Ice and Water)

**Age:** 22

**Position:** Jonin Commander, Personal military adviser to The Raikage and second in command for all military matters

**Kekkei Genkai:** Hyoton

**Info:** Last surviving member of the Siewa Clan of Kirigakure, saved from being killed by Bloodline Hunters by his Sensei's Akechi Mitsuhide formerly of Kirigakure, Miyoshi Saiyuriformerly of Kirigakure. Became best friends and friendly rivals with Uzumaki Naruto, Wielder of one of the three Celestial swords Hyōrinmaru. Trained by Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying with Naruto and later traveled with him around the Elemental Continent, where they later on involved in the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni. Helped win the Civil War and won great fame in it where he defeated Zhou Yu with the help of Gan Ning, became Jonin Commander, Personal military adviser to The Raikage Naruto after the War ended.

**5. Akechi Mitsuhide** aka Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist's White Death), aka Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud)

**Age: **35

**Position: **Co Chief of Operations for all the Shinobi forces

**Kekkei Genkai:** Hōkaigan (Hawkeye)

**Info:** Last surviving member of the Akechi Clan, former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist). Childhood friend and team-mate of Miyoshi Saiyuri, former captain of Kirigakure's Oinin division. Left Kirigakure after the Bloodline Crusade and became a missing-nin along with Saiyuri, and saved Anisu from being killed and made him his student. Became Naruto's Sensei after taking him in and later brought him and Anisu to be trained by Zhuge Liang. Later joined the Civil War of Kaminari no Kuni at the request of his students, where after winning the war became Co Chief of Operations.

**6. Miyoshi Saiyuri** aka Kiri no Shinkutakai (Crimson Death of Mist), aka Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist)

**Age: **35

**Position: **Co Chief of Operations for all the Shinobi forces

**Kekkei Genkai:** Shitaikiri Kitai (The Mist Body Vapour)

**Info:** Last surviving member of the Miyoshi Clan, former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist). Childhood friend and team-mate of Akechi Mitsuhide, left Kirigakure after the Bloodline Crusade and became a missing-nin along with Mitsuhide, and helped save Anisu from being killed and made him her student. Became Naruto's Sensei after taking him in and later brought him and Anisu to be trained by Zhuge Liang. Later joined the Civil War of Kaminari no Kuni at the request of her students, where after winning the war became Co Chief of Operations.

**7. Shihōin Yoruichi** aka Kōsoku Aijin (Speed Mistress)

**Age:** 34

**Position: **Captain of Kumogakure ANBU division BOLT Clan Head of the Shihoin Clan

**Kekkei Genkai:** Chenjuringu (Changeling)

**Info:** Head of the Shihoin Clan, Sensei of Soifon and Captain of Kumo's assassination division. Became leader of one of the Rebel factions against the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki, during the Civil War. After the War became the new leader of the New Kumo BOLT division, wife to Shihōin Urahara Kisuke Co head of Research and Development Department.

**8. Uzumaki Soifon** aka the Kumo no Suzumebachi (The Hornet of Cloud)

**Age:** 24

**Position: **Captain of Kumogakure ANBU division SHOCK

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info:** Former student of Shihōin Yoruichi, sided with her during the Civil War against the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki. After the War became the new leader of New Kumo SHOCK division and wife to the The Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto.

**9. Hayabusa Ryū**

**Age: **25

**Position: **Captain of Kumogakure ANBU division STORM

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info:** Currently leader of the Hayabus Clan became it after his father Hayabus Ken was killed in battle during the Civil War, where his Clan fought against the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki. After the War became the new leader of New Kumo STORM division. Married Kasumi daughter of Shiden Clan Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, who were long-time allies of his Clan

**10. Youkai** **Masato**

**Age:** 28

**Position: **Captain of Kumogakure ANBU division CIND

**Kekkei Genkai:** Unkown

**Info:** Orphan at a young age, Masato became a subordinate of Orochimaru and a test subject, where upon seeing what was done to him, escaped from Orochimaru and destroyed all his research on the subject. After which travelled the Elemental Continent, where he built a vast information network that was on par, if not superior to Jiraiya's one. Became trapped in Kaminari no Kuni during the Civil War, where he came across a wounded Naruto and help heal and hid him from his enemies. Later on was convinced by Naruto to join the Rebel Factions and fought with them against the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki. After the War he became the new leader of New Kumo's CIND division.

**11. Zhou Yu**

**Age: **36

**Position: **Supreme Commander of all Kaminari no Kuni naval forces

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Former Naval Commander under Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki and fought for him during the Civil War, where he used his superior naval tactics to nearly crush the Rebel Factions fleet, until he was defeated by Gan Ning and Siewa Anisu. After the War ended, was forgiven for siding against the Rebel Factions as was made Supreme Commander of all Kaminari no Kuni naval forces.

**12. Sun Li **(Wife of Seiwa Anisu)

**Age: ** 22

**Position: **Commander of New Kumo's Submarine fleet and underwater Shinobi fighting force AQUA

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Heiress of the wealthy Sun Merchant Family, became and Ninja against her family wishes and sided against them and with the Rebel Faction during the Civil War. After which became Commander of New Kumo's Submarine fleet and underwater Shinobi fighting force AQUA

**13. Gan Ning**

**Age:** 32

**Position: **Commander of Kumo fleet and Clan Head of the Ning Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Formally of Kirigakure, where he left with his Clan when the Bloodline Crusade started, and later on became head of his Clan, also became famed Pirate to help his Clan survive. Became involved in the Kaminari no Kuni Civil War, after being caught raiding a Rebel Faction post, was giving an option by Naruto, who caught him and his crew. Where he and his crew would become their prisoners, or they would join the Rebels, where when they won they would be given a home in New Kumo. Gan Ning choose to join and became leader of the Rebel Faction Fleet, where he one great fame as a commander of ships and helped Siewa Anisu and defeat Zhou Yun, after the war become Commander of New Kumo's Fleet.

**14. Lu Xun**

**Age: **20

**Position: **Commander of the Air fleet of New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Former student of Zhou Yu, where he sided with him in the Kaminari no Kuni Civil War. He was forgiven for siding against the Rebel Factions and was later on made Commander of the Air fleet of New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni.

**15. Hiki Kane**

**Age:** 18

**Position: **Commander of Kumo Sky Hawk Ninja's

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Fought with the Rebel Faction during the Kaminari no Kuni Civil War became the first Sky Hawk Ninja and later on the Leader of the Division.

** 16. Retsu** aka Chiyu no Megami (Goddess of Healing)

**Age:** 47

**Position: **Head of New Kumo Hospitals and of its Medical-nin unit.

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Former student of Tsunade, traveled the Elemental Continent to learn more about healing. Later entered Kaminari no Kuni and helped save many lives during the Civil War, after which official joined New Kumo and became head of it hospitals and Combat Medic-nin programe.

**17. Zhao Yun** aka Ryugin no Kumo (The Silver Dragon of Cloud).

**Age:** 33

**Position: **Captain of Daimyo's Royal Guard and Clan Head of the Yun Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Ryuton (Dragon Release)

**Info:** Current leader of the Yun Clan fought for the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki during the early years of the Civil War. He later joined the Rebel Factions with the rest of his Clan, after they discovered that Lady Kicho survived the attack on her family. After the War became Captain of Daimyo Royal Guard.

**18. Shihōin Urahara Kisuke**

**Age:** 35

**Position: **Co head of Research and Development Department

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Former Head of Kumogakure's Research and Development Department and husband of Shihōin Yoruichi Clan. Sided with her during the Civil War, where after it he became Co head of Research and Development Department.

**19. Yue Ying **(Author Note: Zhuge Liang wife)

**Age:** 45

**Position: **Co head of Research and Development Department

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Wife of Zhuge Liang, adopted mother Pimiko and birth mother of Yoshino. Former Sensei of Naruto and Ansi, where she was convinced along with her husband to help her students, and the Rebel Factions. Against the Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki, after the War she became the Co-head of Research and Development Department.

**20. Shiden**

**Age:** 50

**Position: **Clan Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, fought against the Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki, during the Civil War. He is Hayabusa Ryu's Father In-law and biological father to Kasumi (Ryu's wife).

**21. Cai Wengi **aka the Kaze no Megami (Wind Goddess)

**Age:** 38

**Position: **Clan Head of the Wengi Clan, Leader of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses)

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Formally Chunin of Suna, left Suna after Clan was threatened to be whipped out by the Yodaime Kazelage due to his fear of her Clan influence with his son Gaara the jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku). Many years later she became Clan head and made contact with the Godaime Raikage and offered her assistance in the Civil War in return for a becoming part of the village. Along with a place of importance in it, which he accepted. After the War ended though, when they lost, the new Raikage Naruto forgave them of siding against him and the rebels and offered her and her Clan the same offer she made to the Godaime Raikage and allowed them to join New Kumo. Later on with Naruto's permission she formed an new group of Kunoichi's, called the The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

**22. Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Age: **30

**Position: **Clan Head of the Kuchiki Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Koubaton (Plant Release)

**Info:** Current Clan head of the Kuchiki Clan, said to be the most skilled member to be born in his Clan in over a hundred years. Fought against the Rebel Factions with his Clan during the most part of the Civil War, until his wife was killed and he became disgusted with how the Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki fought the War. After which he and his Clan switch sides and help give the Rebel Faction gain vital information that helped them win the war more easily and more quickly.

**23. Tatara Hamrio**

**Age:** 21

**Position: **Clan Head of the Tatara Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Kōton (Steel Release)

**Info:** Newly made Clan head of the Tatara Clan, his Clan stayed hidden in their hidden and in isolation in their hidden mountain valley in Kaminari no Kuni, when the Great Shinobi villages were being formed. They remained hidden until the Civil War started where they're discovered and most of his Clan along with most of his family were killed, by the Godaime Raikage forces, when they refused to join. After which his Clan joined the Rebel Factions and fought against the Godaime Raikage so to avenge their member Clan members and to save those that were taken captive, which in included his young Cousin Tomoe. After the Civil War ended, his Clan joined New Kumo and became an official Clan to the village.

**24. Yūki Nadie **aka Rei (Ghost)

**Age: **26

**Position: **Clan Head of the Yuki Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Tsuuka no Iki (The Passing through Spirit limit)

**Info:** A Civilian of Kaminari no Kuni, until she was captured along with many other people and experimented on by scientist loyal to the Godaime Raikage, to create new Bloodlines. During which she survived her experiments and was give the power of the Tsuuka no Iki (The Passing through Spirit limit). After being rescued by the Rebel Factions, she and those like her fought against the Godaime Raikage in revenge for the family members and loved that died because of the experiments. After the Civil War she and those liked her formed the Yuki Clan, where they became an official Clan of New Kumo and she was made Clan head.

**25. Ishida Ryūken**

**Age:** 39

**Position: **Clan Head of the Ishida Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Reiryoku no Soujuu (Manipulating Spirit Power limit)

**Info:** A Civilian of Kaminari no Kuni, until he was captured along with his wife and son, as well as many other people and experimented on by scientist loyal to the Godaime Raikage, to create new Bloodlines. During which he survived the experiments and was give the power of the Reiryoku no Soujuu (Manipulating Spirit Power limit). After being rescued by the Rebel Factions, he and those like him fought against the Godaime Raikage and revenge for the family members, (which included his wife who died during them, although his son Uryū survived), and loved ones that died because of the experiments. After the Civil War he and those liked him formed the Ishida Clan, where they became an official Clan of New Kumo and he was made Clan head.

**26. Naomasa Katsumoto**

**Age:** 66

**Position: **Clan Head of the Naomasa Samurai Clan and Personal Bodyguard to the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Sensei and bodyguard of current Lady Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Kicho and friend to her father late Daimyo Satake Dōsan. When the royal family was assassinated, Katsumoto was able to help her escape and hid her in his Clan castle, up until they were attack by forces loyal to her uncle the former Daimyo Yoshiaki. Although was saved by Naruto, where they joined forces with him and helped Kicho regain her throne, after which he remained her personal bodyguard along with his son Li.

**27. Kisaragi Godō**

**Age: **54

**Position: **Clan Head of the Kisaragai Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Formally of Country Wutai until it was conquered by Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) and his Clan became a wandering Clan. Where after the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni ended and the rebuilding and stabilization of the Country was beginning, Godō Kisaragi and his Clan offered their services to help the Country in return of allowing them to stay in which both Lady Daimyo Kicho and Naruto agreed to. After which they became an official Clan of New Kumo.

**28. Uzumaki Saihei Okatsu**

**Age: **22

**Position: **Bodyguard to The Rokudaime Raikage Uzumkai Naruto and his Wife

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Formerly of a small Shinobi Clan, Okatsu lived a hard life, where she was threatened as an outcast as her Grandmother had been raped by an enemy Shinobi during a mission and her mother had an affair with an outsider, who was later killed by her Clan for doing so. Her Clan was wiped out when the lord of their Country was deposed in a revolt and her Clan had been loyal to the lord. After escaping from being slaughtered with her Clan, she lived a Ronin, until she was nearly raped and killed by missing-nins, but was saved by Naruto and Ansiu. After being nursed back to health by them, Okatsu followed them, due to owning them both a life debt. She later fought in the Kaminari no Kuni Civil War and later became Naruto's bodyguard when he became The Raikage. During her time traveling with Naruto and Anisu, she later on fell in love with Naruto, where after become his bodyguard she later married him.

**29. Uzumaki Yotsuki** **Nii Yugito**

**Age:** 25

**Position: **Bodyguard to The Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto and his Wife.

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Current jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat) and member of the Yotsuki Clan. Trained in a harsh training programme and trained under Killer Bee to master the Nibi powers fully, Yugito was trained to be the strongest Kunoichi. During the Civil War her Clan fought against the Godaime Raikage, due to his part in the assassination of the Yondaime Raikage who was also the Yotsuki Clan head. Yugito although was forced to side with the Godaime Raikage against her Clan, due to having a slave curse seal placed on her by the Godaime Raikage, when he first became Raikage. She was eventually freed from it in the later part of the Civil War, by Naruto and Zhuge Liang after Naruto defeated her and Killer Bee. She later on fell in love with Naruto and at the end of the Civil War married him and became one of his wives, due to him being under the Clan Restoration Act to revive his Bloodlines. She also became his bodyguard when he became The Raikage.

**30. Yotsuki Killer Bee**

**Age: **43

**Position: **Bodyguard to The Raikage and Clan Head of the Yotsuki Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Current jinchūriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight-tailed Giant Ox) and Clan head of the Yotsuki Clan. Younger brother to the late Yondaime Raikage and son of the Sandaime Raikage, Killer Bee was trained hard to become the perfect jinchūriki. As he learned to control the full power of the Hachibi, in his youth he had a hard life like all jinchūriki's, but eventually won the people over and earned their admiration and respect. During the Civil War his Clan fought against the Godaime Raikage, due to his part in assassination of the Yondaime Raikage. Killer Bee although was forced to side with the Godaime Raikage (his brother's murder) and against his Clan, due to having a slave curse seal placed on him by the Godaime Raikage, when he first became Raikage. He was eventually freed from it in the later part of the Civil War, by Naruto and Zhuge Liang after Naruto defeated him and Yugito. After which he became Clan Head of the Yotsuki Clan and body Guard to Naruto, when he became The Raikage.

**31. Uzumaki Fū**

**Age:** 23

**Position: **Bodyguard to The Rokudaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto and his wife

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Fu was the younger cousin of the current leader of Takigakure Shibuki, when her village joined the Heavenly Alliance, Fu was sent to New Kumo as a Kunoichi and one of Naruto's wives as well as a sign of trust and commitment by her village to New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. She was later on she was made one of the Naruto's personal bodyguards.

**32. Kurosaki Ichigo **aka Ichigo Kuro no Ken (Ichigo of the Black sword)

**Age: **18

**Position: **Jonin

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Fought with the Rebel Faction along with his father during the Civil War, where he recently now became one of New Kumo's top Jonin's and swordsmen, and is famed for his speed and swordsmanship.

**33. Ishida Uryū**

**Age: **18

**Position: **Jonin and heir to the Ishida Clan

**Kekkei Genkai: **Reiryoku no Soujuu (Manipulating Spirit Power limit)

**Info:** Like the rest of his Clan Uryu, was experimented on by scientist loyal to the Godaime Raikage to create new Bloodlines and was given the Reiryoku no Soujuu. During the experiments his mother died as a result of them as her body couldn't handle the changes like so many others. Later on he and the others were freed where they fought with the Rebel factions to get revenge for what happened to his mother and the others like her. When the Civil War ended, those with the new Bloodlines joined into Clan where Uryu's father became the Clan head of his Clan. Recently Uryu has become a Jonin as is the second most powerful person in his Clan, with his father being the strongest.

**34. Pimiko** aka Hi no Megami (Fire Goddess)

**Age: **12

**Position: **Chunin, member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info:** Adopted Daughter of Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying, when she was only a baby, Zhuge Liang found her in a merchant caravan, which had been attacked by bandits and was the only survivor of it. Over the years Zhuge Liang raised and trained her along with his own daughter Yoshino, who was the same age as her. Over the years she became quite powerful in her own right, she also became good friends with Naruto and Ansiu when they were trained by her father. When her parents joined New Kumo she became an official ninja of the village and quickly made Chunin and became part of a group of Kunoichi's called the The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

**35. Yoshino** aka Mizu no Megami (Goddess of Water)

**Age: **12

**Position: **Chunin, member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses)

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Biological Daughter of Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. Over the years Zhuge Liang raised and trained her along wither adopted sister Pimiko, who was the same age as her. Like her sister over the years she became quite powerful in her own right, she also became good friends with Naruto and Ansiu when they were trained by her father. When her parents joined New Kumo she became an official ninja of the village and like her sister quickly made Chunin and became part of a group of Kunoichi's called the The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

**36. Uzumaki Takara** aka Takara no Raiken (Takara of the Thunder Fist)

**Age: **22

**Position: **Jonin, Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto.

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Takara was the daughter of two Kumo Jonin's, her father died during a mission, after which her mother retired to raise her and adopted older sister Teira. When the Civil War started her mother, was killed when she defended what little food they had from some Shinobi's that were loyal to the Godaime Raikage. That raided their home looking for food; where after fighting and killing the Shinobi's she had been mortally wounded by one and died soon after. Forced to flee, Takara and her sister eventually joined one of the Shinobi Rebel factions and trained hard to be able to fight against the Godaime Raikage's forces, which they eventually did and fought, after the Civil War Takara officially join New Kumo's ranks and was given the rank of Jonin, during that time she fell in love with Naruto and married him later on.

**37. Uzumaki Taira** aka Raiko no Megami (Goddess of Lightning)

**Age:** 23

**Position: **Jonin, member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses), Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto.

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Taira was the adopted daughter of two Kumo Jonin's and adopted sister of Takara. Her biological parents were also both Kumo Shinobi's and both had died during a mission together; she was then adopted by Takara parents whose father was a former team-mate of theirs. After he himself was also killed during a mission she was raised with Takara, by Takara's mother. When Takara's mother was killed when she defended what little food they had from some Shinobi's that were loyal to the Godaime Raikage. That raided their home looking for food, where after fight killing the Shinobi's she had been mortally wounded by one and died soon after. Forced to flee, she and Takara eventually joined one of the Shinobi Rebel factions. After the War she offically join New Kumo and was given the Rank Jonin and eventually became part of a group of Kunoichi's called the The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses), during that time like her adopted sister she fell in love with Naruto and married him later on.

**38. Shinmen Uki** aka Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth)

**Age: **24

**Position: **Jonin, member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses)

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Uki was formally of Iwagakure, her family had been long opponents to the rule of the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku. For this her family earned the anger and hatred of Ryoku, although they had been too powerful an influential to be simply killed off by him, until he eventually hired some Shinobi's outside the village to have her family killed. Uki and her younger sister, who was blind from birth, were the only to survive the attack. They were then smuggled out of the country by friends of their family, where they eventually made their way to Kaminari no Kuni, as they had heard Civil War had ended, where Uki knew they be looking for new Shinobi's to rebuild their ranks. Upon being brought before Naruto, Uki offered her services, in return for safe haven in New Kumo for her and her sister, which Naruto agreed to. Uki then spent the next three years doing missions for New Kumo and later became part of a group of Kunoichi's called the The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

**39. Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie**

**Age: **19

**Position: **Chunin, Clan heiress to the Kisaragi Clan, Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto.

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Info: **Daughter of Godo and heiress to the Kisaragi Clan, Formally of Country Wutai when it was conquered by Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), Yuffie and her Clan then became a wandering Clan. Where after the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni ended and the rebuilding and stabilization of the Country was beginning her father and their Clan offered their services to help the Country in return of allowing them to stay in which both Lady Daimyo Kicho and Naruto agreed to. After which they became an official Clan of New Kumo. After become an official Clan of New Kumo, Yuffie father Godo arranged a marriage between her and Naruto so to solidify their joining New Kumo and fully become part of New Kumo.

**40. Uzumaki Tatara Tomoe **

**Age:** 21

**Position: **Jonin, Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto, member of the Hachiman Force

**Kekkei Genkai: **Kōton (Steel Release)

**Info:** Tomoe is the cousin of the current Clan head of Tatara Clan Hamrio and the Granddaughter of the former Clan head. Newly made Clan head of the Tatara Clan, his Clan stayed hidden in their hidden and in isolation in their hidden mountain valley in Kaminari no Kuni, when the Great Shinobi villages were being formed. They remained hidden until the Civil War started where they're discovered and most of her Clan along with most of her family were killed, by the Godaime Raikage forces, when they refused to join. Tomoe was held captive by the Godaime Raikage forces in one of their prison holds along many others of her Clan that were capture. They were held there to be used as breeders to create a new Clan loyal to the Godaime Raikage, fortunately though Tomoe was not rapped like many female members of her Clan as she was still too young. By the times she was old enough though she and the others had thankfully been saved by the Rebel Factions and her Clansmen, who escape where she re-joined her Cousin and Grandfather, after which she fought in the ending mouths of the Civil War. After which her Clan fully joined New Kumo as a Clan, where she became a Shinobi for it and during the next three years became a Jonin. After become an official Clan of New Kumo, Tomoe's Grandfather arranged a marriage between her and Naruto so to solidify their joining New Kumo and fully become part of New Kumo.

**41. Hayabusa Kasumi**

**Age:** 20

**Position:** Jonin, member of the Hachiman Force

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info:** Kasumi came from the Mugen Tenshin Clan, who were famed for their great Taijutsu fighting skill and power in battle, along with their unique Ninjutsu. She was the second child and only daughter of the Clan head Shiden. During the Civil War her Clan fought against the Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki forces, along with the other rebel factions. After the Civil War was won, Kasumi married her long time love interest, the New Hayabusa Clan head Ryu, through an arrange marriage, as her father had wish to strengthen the two Clans friendly relationship.

**42. Uzumaki Ayane **aka Josei Tengu (Female Tengu)

**Age: **20

**Position: **Jonin, Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto, member of the Hachiman Force

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info: **Ayane is the and half-sister Kasumi, due to being daughter of the Clan head Shidan's wife Ayame, and his brother Raidou who betrayed their Clan and sold secrets to Kumo's enemies and raped Ayame. Due to the incident that caused her birth Ayane was treated as an outcast by her Clan and even the village for being the bastard Child of a traitor. When growing up her only friends were her best friend Yugito and Yugito's Sensei Killer Bee, who knew what it was like to be outcast. Despite being treated an outcast Ayane proved herself to be a highly gifted Shinobi, during the Civil War she sided with her Clan against the Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni Yoshiaki and proved herself further to others. After the Civil War her Uncle/Step-father Shiden had her marry the New Raikage Naruto to form a strong relationship with the new Rokudaime Raikage and the Clan he would later start later on. At first Ayane resented being married off to Naruto, but over time she grew to care for him greatly, due to the simarler childhood they shared. This relationship grew stronger, when Naruto helped avenge herself by finding her "_father_" Raidou and allowed her to execute him for his crimes.

**43. Seiwa Isaribi **(Wife of Seiwa Anisu)

**Age: **22

**Position: **Captain and Second in Command of the AQUA division

**Kekkei Genkai: **Ningyo Henge (Mermaid Transformation)

**Info:** When Isaribi was young she was kidnapped and taken by at scientist belong to Orochimaru named Amachi, where she was used by him as an experiment to create powerful underwater humanoid fighters. He also used her to attack ships to help fund his research, by stealing their cargo, eventual she was recused by Naruto, Anisu and their Sensei's Mitsuhide and Saiyuri and brought her to Unohana Retsu and cured her. Where she could remain in human for as long as she want, with no scales showing on her and even though she could turn into a partially formed Kaima, where she took a more human like form than before. After being cured, Isaribi stayed with Retsu and travelled with her and became her assistant, hoping to reply Retsu for helping her. When Naruto became Raikage, she joined New Kumo along with Retsu, where she was finally able to find acceptance, and even eventually married Anisu. Who like Naruto was required to marry multiple times, since he was the last holder of his Clan's Bloodline. She was also asked by Naruto later on, if she would be willing to join AQUA, where her skills and abilities, would be of great value, which she agreed to and became Sun Li second in command in the AQUA division.

**44. Uzumaki Ise Nanao**

**Age: **24

**Position: **Jonin, Secretary to the Rokudaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto and his wife

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Info: **Nanao was a regular civilian from Kumo her father was a Shinobi, while her mother was a civilian. Despite her father attempts Nanao showed no great interest in becoming a Shinobi, where she preferred to read and do research with her mother, who was a civilian researcher for Kumo's intelligence. When the Civil War started, her mother and father attempted to flee the village with her, since they did not support the Godaime Raikage. But sadly her mother was killed before her father could get them out and he himself died defending Nanao while buying her time to escape. Eventually she found sanctuary with one of the rebel factions who found her wandering in the wilderness. She later joined the faction and used her skill as a decoder, (which she learned from her mother), to decode secret documents and messages belonging to the Godaime Raikage, which made her an invaluable asset to her faction. Later when Naruto and Anisu joined the Rebels in the Civil War, she met Naruto, when he started uniting the other factions against the Lightning Daimyo Yoshiaki and the Godaime Raikage. After he saved her life, Nanao asked him to help train her as she no longer wished to be a victim. After the war ended and the discovery of the Library of Benzaiten, she learned the lost art or Kami no Jutsu (Paper Technique) and married Naruto.

**45. Seiwa ****Kako**

**Age:** 20

**Position:** Jonin

**Info: **Kako lived in a small village outside Kumo with her family, when she was very young she wanted to become a Kunoichi. Her best friends when growing up were Saya and Seiko, who like her wanted to become strong Kunoichi's. When they were old enough they joined the Kumo Academy to become Shinobi. By a shear stroke of luck the three of them became a team. For the next year Kako and her friends trained hard together under their Sensei and proved to be a powerful and effective team of Kunoichi. Shortly after Kako and the others became Chunin, the Civil War started in Kumo, where she and her friends sided with the Godaime Raikage's forces, since he was still the rightful leader of their village. But eventually Kako became disillusioned with the Godaime Raikage and defected to join the Rebels, where she was force to fight her former friends. Who remained loyal to the Godaime Raikage, until they too eventually the Rebels. After the war, Kako fell in love with Anisu and married.

**46. Seiwa Saya**

**Age**: 22

**Position:** Jonin

**Info:** Saya was an orphan who lived in a small village outside Kumo, both her parents died of an illness when she was very young. But fortunately, the people of her village took good care of her, and made sure she never need anything. When after meeting a Kunoichi whop was passing through her village Saya wanted to become a Kunoichi. Her best friends when growing up were Kako and Seiko, who like her wanted to become strong Kunoichi's. When they were old enough they joined the Kumo Academy to become Shinobi. By a shear stroke of luck the three of them became a team. For the next year Saya and her friends trained hard together under their Sensei and proved to be a powerful and effective team of Kunoichi. Shortly after Saya and the others became Chunin, the Civil War started in Kumo, where she and her friends sided with the Godaime Raikage's forces, since he was still the rightful leader of their village. Not long after her friend Kako defected to join the Rebels, Saya also joined the Rebels, after she was ordered with her team to wipe out an entire village that had been harbouring rebel Shinobi. During the Civil War Saya met and fell in love with Anisu and later married him after the war.

**47. Seiwa Seiko**

**Age: **21

**Position:** Jonin

**Info:** Seiko in a small village outside Kumo. Her best friends when growing up were Kako and Saya, who like her wanted to become strong Kunoichi's. When they were old enough they joined the Kumo Academy to become Shinobi. By a shear stroke of luck the three of them became a team. For the next year Saya and her friends trained hard together under their Sensei and proved to be a powerful and effective team of Kunoichi. Shortly after Saya and the others became Chunin, the Civil War started in Kumo, where she and her friends sided with the Godaime Raikage's forces, since he was still the rightful leader of their village. Not long after her friend Kako, Saya defected to join the Rebels; Seiko also joined the Rebels, since she couldn't stand fighting against her childhood friends. During the Civil War Seiko met and fell in love with Anisu and later married him after the war.

**48.** **Uzumaki Yoshiko**

**Age:** 8

**Position:** Genin/daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto

**Kekkei Genaki:** None

**Info:** Yoshiko is the adopted daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto and the twin sister of Nene. She and her sister were born in a small isolated village in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), shortly after they were their father was killed when he tried to stop soldiers loyal to the former Lightning Daimyo Yoshiaki from taking the village's grain supply. When they were four, their mother was killed and village was destroyed by the Godaime Raikage's forces, when it was learned that their village had given aid to Naruto. Later when Naruto found them and learned they had no other family left and feeling guilty for not being able to save their mother and for being the cause of their village's destruction, he adopted them.

**49.** **Uzumaki Nene**

**Age:** 8

**Position:** Genin/daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto

**Kekkei Genaki:** None

**Info:** Nene is the adopted daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto and the twin sister of Yoshiko. She and her sister were born in a small isolated village in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), shortly after they were their father was killed when he tried to stop soldiers loyal to the former Lightning Daimyo Yoshiaki from taking the village's grain supply. When they were four, their mother was killed and village was destroyed by the Godaime Raikage's forces, when it was learned that their village had given aid to Naruto. Later when Naruto found them and learned they had no other family left and feeling guilty for not being able to save their mother and for being the cause of their village's destruction, he adopted them.

**50. Uzumaki Yami**

**Age:** 12

**Position:** Genin/daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto

**Kekkei Genaki:** Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal)

**Info:** Yami is the adopted daughter of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto and the elder adopted sister of Yoshiko and Nene. She was born in a small town just outside Kumo, like so many other she was taken away with her parents by forces loyal to the Godaime Raikage, to be uses as experiments to improve the quality of Kumo Shinobi. Her parents were killed during the experiments, while she was put through along with fifty other young children in an experiment called the Super Shinobi programme. Later she was imprinted with Naruto DNA where she received Naruto's healing Bloodline and gained red eyes. Not long after the research facility was attacked and destroyed by Naruto and the rebels, where when he discovered her, he adopted her as his daughter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return **

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

"_Very well I will allow you all to go on the mission and you will leave tomorrow morning but I what to make something clear should the situation turn against you or it seems hopeless then you are to leave and head back to the village. I don't want to lose any of you since Konoha needs all it Shinobi's if we are to survive this War". said Tsuande in which the all nodded in understanding_

"_If that is all then this meeting is over" stated Tsuande in which everyone began to leave and began to discuss the mission_

-Two Days Later at The Great Naruto Bridge-

After two days of travelling the teams that were sent to help defend Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) from the Kiri invasion arrived at The Great Naruto Bridge. The group that was sent to defend Nami no Kuni consisted of twenty four Shinobi's.

Originally only twenty one Shinobi's were going to be sent but Danzo insisted that he send Sasuke and two of his Root-nins to assist as well, stating that they make sure that Kiri doesn't get a foothold to attack Konoha.

Sasuke wore a sleeveless high collar black shirt, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar and a black cloak over it; he also wore black pants and his wrist were bandage with armguards over them and carried a chokuto sword on his lower back. The other Root-nins wore standard ANBU outfits.

Kakashi was made the Commander of the group since he had seniority and he was the Commander that led the last Shinobi team to be in Nami no Kuni. The group was set into seven different teams, where three teams where made up of four members on each team while the other four teams were made up of three members on each team with a team leader on each of the seven teams.

The teams were as followed:

Team Kurenai which contained Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino

Team Yamato which contained Yamato, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon

Team Gai which contained Gai, Lee, Neji

Team Kakashi which contained Kakashi, Sakura, Sai

Team TenTen which contained TenTen, Wolf, Tiger, Bird (The Team that TenTen in charge of in ANBU division)

Team Shikamaru which contained Shikamaru, Ino and Choji

Team Sasuke which contained Sasuke and two of Danzo Root-nins Badger and Boar

When they arrived at The Great Naruto Bridge they saw a large stone monument at the front of the bridge on it said.

"_The Great Naruto Bridge:_

_This Bridge is Dedicated_

_To the Hero of Wave_

_Who Helped it's People Regain_

_Their Freedom and _

_Their Courage"_

"Huh! So they named the bridge after him, if you ask me they wasted naming it after a dead loser" scoffed Sasuke

This got many anger glares from most of the others, which he just ignored

When they began to cross the bridge it did not take long them long to reach the other end of the bridge, where when they did they were met by about four Samurai and twenty armed men who were clearly militia. Since they had standard weapons for Warriors, but didn't wear any armour or uniforms that Warriors of a Country would normally have, since they just worn typical civilian clothes.

The Samurai themselves were completely different from the militia; the Samurai wore a light-blue coloured heavy plated-armour as well as helmets with face masks on them. The leader of the Samurai team could be clearly be told by his helmet since the leader's helmet had a horn on either side of his head.

"Halt who goes there identify yourselves?" called out the leader of the Samurai team

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure as are my comrades here". answered Kakashi as he step out forward in front of the company

"Konoha Shinobi's are not welcome here so I suggest that you turn around and leave". said the leader of the Samurai team

At which the other Samurai's and the militia guards pointed their weapons forward at the Konoha group to clearly show that they were unwelcome here.

"Please we mean your Country no harm, we are here to help you since we know that your Country is about to be invaded by Shinobi's from Kirigakure, we wish only to help you that is all". said Hinata as she stood forward

After a minute or so the leader of the Samurai team placed his katana back into his sheath, and signalled to the other Samurai's and the militia guards to stand down, which they did although reluctantly

He then called one of the militia guards over to him and whispered to him or a few seconds after which the man then nodded and ran of to the village.

"You will wait here until he returns". spoke the leader of the Samurai team

Kakashi and the others all nodded in understanding.

After a few more minutes the man returned with twenty more Samurai and about fifty more militia men all of which were armed with swords, Katana's, spears, axe's and other weapons.

"You will come with us to our Captains' tent where my men and I will escort you should you try anything you will be killed on the spot is that clear". spoke the leader of the Samurai group with authority.

"We understand" spoke Kakashi since although he doubted the any of the militia men could harm them the Samurai were a different story. Although Samurai were mainly found in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country), many could still be found in the royal courts of Daimyo's or their armies in other Countries. Since the Daimyo's of other Countries would often send large groups of young men or boys to Tetsu no Kuni to be trained as Samurai, and act as their personal guards or their elite forces in their armies.

Kakashi had limited experience with Samurai where he either met one or two in battle when on missions or witness them in battle as they fought against other enemies. Even from the limited experience he had fighting with or against Samurai he knew that they were dangerous enemies to have in battle. Where they could give many members in his group trouble including himself plus there was a good chance there were more Samurai's than the ones with them at their camp.

Soon enough they reached the camp were they saw many more men armed in the camp, although they saw some more Samurai in the camp (which confirmed Kakashi suspicions) there were a lot more militia men there. As they walk through the camp many in the Konoha group noticed the dark glares, scowls and hateful looks that most of the men gave them once they saw the leaf symbols on their headbands or armbands.

"_I guess the people here are still anger at us for what happened to Naruto"._ thought Sakura sadly not that she blamed any of them for being anger at them, since it was Konoha fault that he had a hard life and died later on, and she knew she was partly responsible for Naruto hard life.

When they arrived at a tent that was larger than the others tents around it the Konoha group knew that this was the tent for the commander of the forces of Nami no Kuni.

"You will wait here". ordered the leader of the Samurai team at the bridge, after which he then went into the tent.

After a minute or so the leader of the Samurai team came out of the tent and was followed by another Samurai who wore the same kind of heavy plated-armour as all the other Samurai and wore the same kind of helmet that the leader of the Samurai team at the bridge wore and had a mask covering his face. The only thing different about him was that his armour was a dark navy blue colour with a gold trim at the edges of his armour instead of just light-blue colour like the rest of the Samurai's armours also the new Samurai wore and black cloak that went down to his knees.

"I'm the Commander of Wave Defence Forces here as well as the captain of the Samurai of Wave. What are you "_Konoha Ninja's"_ doing here we told you all ten years ago that none of you were welcome in our Country". spoke the Samurai captain

"We are not here to cause any trouble captain we're here to help you defend your Country, since we know that an invasion force from Kiri will arrive here soon". said Kakashi

"More like helping yourselves". answered the captain which got surprised and confused looks from several of the Konoha-nins.

"We aren't the simple minded fools that you think we are "_Hatake Kakashi"_ we know all about your War with Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Kusa and the Hannya Clan and how your village and your Ally Suna are out numbered. We also know that the reason why Kiri is invading us is because our Country is a perfect base point for then to launch land base attacks against your village. Hence the only reason why we are being invaded is because of your village and it's War, and the only reason you are coming to help is because this invasion is threatening your village". snarled the Samurai captain

"Now, captain please that is a bit unfair". said Kakashi since things were not going the way he had hoped, although it was not unexpected due to the poor relationship between their village and Nami no Kuni.

"UNFAIR! YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING UNFAIR!". rounded the captain angrily

"You speak of being unfair, how is the fact the full grown men and women attack and beat up an innocent child, for something that was done to him when he was just born called being fair. How is the fact that parents tell their children to pick on and make fun on said child and then be rewarded for it called being fair. How is it that a loyal young Ninja who also happens to be a hero of this Country as well as several others being banished from his village, for simply accomplishing his mission and for using a power that was forced on him. When he was just born called being fair. You speak as if your village was innocent of those things and that your village really was the place that you claim to be. A place where everyone is equal and is treated fairly and protected and treated like family. We all know that's a lie as you all know. Since your village is no better than some of the other villages that throw away their Shinobi's like trash". spoke the captain coldly

At which many of the Konoha-nins cringed (with the exception of Sasuke and the Root nins (who did not care) as well as Sai (since he did noting to Naruto nor knew him))

"No I'm wrong", spoke the captain again "Konoha is worse than those villages because at lest those villages are honest about themselves. Konoha hides behind a veil of nobility and created a facade of how everyone is treated like family and friends, but in the end they are no better than the worse type of scum at the way they treat certain people like our Hero Naruto".

At this many members of the group could not help but wince at the coldness and harsh truth of the captain words and lower their heads in shame.

Kakashi who still had his head lowered down in shame then decided to speak.

"Although it is true that our village has shamed itself greatly in recent years, and that we are here to protect your Country for the reasons that you said, it still dose not change the fact that we are here to help you".

"We do not what your help from you or your "_village"_ now leav-" said the captain but before he could finish speaking another voice spoke out from inside the tent

"That's enough!"

At which another man came out of the tent.

In which Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke quickly recognised the man as Tazuna, the old drunken bridge builder that they had protected during their mission in Nami no Kuni.

Although despite the fact that Tazuna had grow slightly older looking, with more wrinkles on his face he still looked the same when they last saw him.

"Why? What I said is true after all we heard all about and what they did as well as the rest of their people did to nii-sama". spoke the Samurai captain angrily

"True, but not all of them are reasonable, remember The Kazekage told use that not everyone treated Naruto badly, there were still some that were on his side and did not turn their backs on him. Do not let your anger cloud your judgements, besides "_most_" of the people in this group were among the minority that did not turn against him". said Tazuna

At which Ino, Sakura and Kakashi lowered their heads since they knew they weren't among that minority of people after what they did to Naruto.

"Now take off that helmet of yours there no need for you to wear it". spoke Tazuna again to the Samurai captain

At which the Samurai captain sighed angrily but complied, where when he took his helmet off, when he did the Konoha group saw that the Samurai captain was a young man who looked to be about eighteen years of age. The young man had black shoulder length hair and black eyes.

This of course surprised some of the more senior Shinobi's as well as some of the younger Shinobi's as well, since they knew that to reach the rank of captain whether it be Shinobi or Samurai at such a young age was very rare to happen. Hence it showed that the young man must be strong and highly skilled to reach this level at his age.

Although as surprised as most of the Konoha-nins were none were more surprised than Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were right now, because it took them a few seconds to realise who the young was.

"INARI?" shouted a surprise Sakura

To which the young man just nodded

"You're the Commander of the Defence Forces here?" asked Sakura in disbelief, since she could not believe that the small little boy who use to cry out about there being no hope, and had told them once that they were going to be all killed by Gato during their last mission here, was now the Commander of Wave Defence Forces and the leader of the Samurai in Wave.

"Yes I' am" answered Inari neutrally

"Well now isn't this an interesting development if I may ask when did you become a Samurai and when did you make captain". asked Kakashi friendly like with his traditional eye smile, since he wanted to keep them talking, since the longer they talk the better chance they had at convincing them to let him and the others help them. Since Kakashi knew that Nami no Kuni stood very little chance of beating the Kiri invasion force by themselves, and if Kiri took over Nami no Kuni then all chance of Konoha surviving this War were gone.

"When I was ten I decided I wanted to be able to protect my family and my people and be more like nii-sama, (this got confused looks from several of the Konoha members until Sakura told them that Naruto was like an older brother figure to Inari). But since there were no Shinobi villages in our Country I decided to do the next best think and be a Samurai. My Grandfather went to our Daimyo, and asked him to send me along with his selection a people who he would send to be trained as Samurai, and since the Daimyo owned my Grandfather for building the bridge and helping to save our Country he agreed. I then spent the next five years training as hard as I could in Tetsu no Kuni to become a Samurai so that I could defend everyone in Nami no Kuni just like nii-sama would have. When I came back I then spent the next three years working and training as hard as I could so to become captain and be leader of the Daimyo Samurai guard". answered Inari

To which Kakashi nodded since he was impressed with Inari, since he knew how hard Inari must have worked and trained to get were he was.

"_Just like Naruto huh!"_, though Kakashi sadly.

"Now about you coming to help us-", spoke Tazuna but before he could finish Inari interrupted him.

"Grandfather could I have a word in private with you?" said Inari casually.

At which Tazuna nodded knowing what this was about as did the others, and he went into the tent with his Grandson.

-Inside The Command tent-

"Grandfather you can't be seriously thinking of letting them stay and accept their help" whispered Inari harshly.

"I' am" answered Tazuna

"But how can we even trust them after what they done, whose to say that when things get ruff that they won't run away and destroy the bridge and leave the rest of use to be slaughtered. It wouldn't be the first time that Konoha has turned it back on someone for their own selfish needs", said Inari.

"We have to trust them since we need their help", said Tazuna.

"We can fight for ourselves my men and I as well as the other volunteers will fight them off", said Inari.

"Inari stop deluding yourself, although you and your men can hold your own in a fight against Shinobi's, especially when you all fight together but there is not enough of you, you know that we're out numbered and most of the men are militia, they won't stand a chance against Shinobi's", rounded Tazuna.

"But what about the message we sent to "them" surly they come after what we offered them", said Inari.

"We don't know that they will come and even if they do they may not arrive in time and Suna can't help us. Since they're too far way to send help and besides they are in the middle in their War against the ones that Konoha fighting against. We need all the help we can get Inari if we want to win this fight". answered Tazuna

"But what about what they did nii-sama how can we simply just forget how they banish him and sent him out to get killed. You know that I'm not the only person here that feels that way; the men will not want to fight alongside with the people from the very village that banish nii-sama away to get killed". replied Inari angrily

"Then you will have to get them to put aside their anger towards them or for now at the very lest since remember most of the people in that group were against Naruto's banishment". said Tazuna

"But what about Hatake, the Uchiha and Haruno, they're as guilty as the rest of those people back at that village for what they did". countered Inari

"Look Inari, I know how you feel I don't like having them here anymore than you do and if this was any other time, I would be among the first people to throw them out of here. But we need them to help us, since with them here we stand a better chance of winning this fight than we do without them. We have to look past our hate and dislike for them and do what is best for our home and our people" said Tazuna earnestly

Inari just sighed knowing that his Grandfather was right even if he didn't like it.

"Fine but I still don't like it and there will be some conditions that they will have to agree to". said Inari

To which his Grandfather just nodded and began to listen to his Grandson conditions.

-Outside The Command tent-

After a couple of minutes of waiting both Inari and Tazuna came out of the tent

"Hatake-san is that offer still available?" asked Tazuna to which Kakashi just nodded "Then we would like to accept your help against the invasion of our Country". said Tazuna

This of course got many angry mummers from many of the men around that had been listing to the conversation from the start. But the murmuring was quickly stopped when Inari ordered them to be silent.

"Very well then my people and I will start to set up our camp just outside yours". said Kakashi

"Fine then but there are some conditions that have to be met if you all are going to be here, and fight along side us". spoke Inari

"Such as?" asked Kakashi

"You and your people are not allowed to go near the bridge by yourselves, also as long as you and your people are here. Your teams will have to answer to me or one of my lieutenants and do what they are asked to do if they are needed to do something. If they do not then you and your people will be forced out of our Country. Another thing is that you have to inform me and go over any and all plans that you have for the defence of Nami no Kuni, in return we will share our plans with you". spoke Inari with authority

At this Sasuke decided to make his opinion know to everyone

"We come here to help save your sorry excuse of a Country, and you think that since you are in charge of this rag tag bunch of wannabes Warriors and Samurai. That you can boss us around like everyone else, you got a lot of nerve to say the lest, kid".

"We never asked for your help "_Uchiha_" you all came to us and to be quite frank even if we had asked for your help from your village. We would have made damn certain to mention that we didn't want you to come. So if you want to leave by all means go we won't stop you, we would be even more than happy to throw you out of our Country ourselves. So if you have a problem with taking orders from me then go, but if not you will kindly shut that trap of yours and do what you are told" stated Inari.

After which many of the Konoha-nins began to smirk at seeing Sasuke being handled by Inari and were quite impressed with how easily he could take charge and put Sasuke in his place.

Sasuke just scowled and was about to retort when Kakashi interrupted him so to avoid more trouble. Since he could see from the looks of many of the men at the camp that they were just inching for a reason to attack them, and they did not come here to start trouble.

"Very well captain Inari but I would also like it if you would go over whatever duties you would give my people with me before you have them do it. So that we can work together effectively and I can mange who doses what. Also if you are having a problem with one of my people I would like you to report it to me, so that I can give the appropriable punishment to them". said Kakashi at which he looked at Sasuke when he said the last part.

At which Sasuke just looked away uncaring.

"Fine then but if I'm not satisfied with the punishment then I will have the person punish myself is that agreeable" said Inari.

"That will be acceptable within reason of course" replied Kakashi.

"Agreed, now if it possible some of my men could use some help laying down traps around the village for the Kiri-nins. Since I'm sure that some Shinobi traps would be very useful against them. Also if it possible so more of my men could do with some help setting up the defences in the village itself". asked Inari

"Of course". replied Kakashi in which he then turned to TenTen.

"TenTen could you have your team go out to the forest near the village and lay some traps, as well as a few more around other area's".

To which TenTen nodded and had her team go while she stayed.

Kakashi then turned to Sakura

"Sakura I want you Moegi, Ino and Udon to set up camp for the rest of us outside them main camp".

To which Sakura and the others agreed and went off.

Kakashi then turned to Neji

"Neji I like you, Choji, Lee and Konohamaru to go to the village and help with the defences inside".

All four of the replied with a "Hai" and left

Kakashi then turned to Hinata and her old teammates

"Hinata-sama I would like you and Shino as well as Kiba and Akamaru to scout out the terrain for a few miles around the village. Search for any Kiri scouts or advance teams just in case that Kiri sent in a team to disrupt any resistance to their invasion force. Also see if you can find any other area's or places that we can use to our advantage for traps of defensive purposes.

All three then nodded and Akamura barked in understanding and left.

After which he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I want your team to help TenTen's team to set up traps around the village".

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly since he didn't like taking order from Kakashi like he was a Genin again. But decided to do what was asked of him and ordered his men to do it.

After the teams were each given a job to do, Inari asked the team leaders to come in to the tent to plan their defence of Nami no Kuni.

-Inside The Command tent-

Once everyone was inside the tent Inari began to explain how he and his men were setup for the defence of their Country. He explained that they had further forces in small forts and bases around their Country. He also explained how the force here was their main force since the bridge was the key to the whole Country. They believed that the Kiri invasion force would land near the village so to secure the bridge first. Since that was what they wanted most and with the bridge under their control, they would have control of the main escape route out of the Country. They could then quickly take over the Country without much trouble and have what they wanted the bridge and the Country.

After Inari had finish explaining his forces layout and the defences he had taken around the bridge and the village, most of the Konoha team-leaders were impressed with how the Nami no Kuni forces here had been setup. It was made so that even without their help the Kiri-nins would have a hard time taking the village as well as the Country itself.

Shikamaru even began to suggest some of his own idea's to help improve the village defences which Inari agreed to after hearing them.

"So how many men do you have here?" asked Shikamaru

"We have three hundred militia men and about seventy Samurai here" answered Tazuna

"That all?" asked a surprised Kureani

"I'm afraid so Nami no Kuni dose not have a real standing army other than the Samurai who guard the Daimyo palace, even then he only has a hundred of them. Inari was able to convince the Daimyo to give him most of his men to help defend Nami no Kuni. Also considering that we do not have any professional Warriors here in Nami no Kuni the rest are just militia. We were able to gather about twelve hundred men and as we told you most of them are scattered around the Country in small bases and forts. So that if Kiri doesn't invade us from here, and invades us somewhere else we can at lest have some warning of where they are invading from, and give ourselves a chance to reorganize our forces and defences to meet them. We have also gathered another three hundred men all of whom are former hunters and trappers in Nami no Kunai set up in small caves and hidden area's in the forests in Nami no Kuni. We've set them up as small cell groups so that if Nami no Kuni falls to Kiri they can at lest cause some trouble of the Kiri-nins, by attacking supply bases and making raids on their bases. As well as other guerrilla tactics to make things as hard for them as possible as long as their here". spoke Tazuna

Shikamaru nodded in agreement with what Inari and Tazuna had done

"What about the rest of you people where are all the women and children and other old people as well as your Daimyo". asked Yamato

"Our Daimyo was able to get the Ruler of the large island Nation Enkai no Kuni (Ocean Country) which is just south of Kaminari no Kuni, to agree to take him and our people in as refugees. They should be safe there since Enkai no Kuni is in the protected Waters of Kaminari no Kuni fleets. We also sent two hundred of our militia men and the remaining thirty Samurai to protect them should they be attacked by any pirates or Kiri raiding ships on the way". answered Tazuna

"Although that was the correct move to make it still does not change the fact that we're in a troublesome situation. Since even with our combined forces we are at a severe disadvantage since together we have less than four hundred defenders here. While Kiri is has twice that many, also it is most likely that many of the Kiri-nins will have their Kurnai launchers (1) with them. Hence it makes them a lot harder to fight if we engaged them in the village itself, which we will have no choice but to do. Since if we fight them in the forest or the open plain we be slaughtered since they could easily surround us with their larger numbers and we be butchered like cattle". said Shikamaru

"We just have do our best and out fight them when do arrive". said Inari

After Inari had finish speaking TenTen decided to ask something that she had been wondering for awhile.

"Excuse Tazuna-san?" asked TenTen which cause the man to look at her, "But there something that has been bothering me for a while".

"Which would be?" he replied

"How is it that you and your people were able to learn about the invasions, since we were able to only learn of it a few days ago, while it seems that you have known for much longer".

"We were able to learn of the invasion due to one of our fishermen went to Mizu no Kuni to sell some of his catch there. During which when he went into a local fisherman bar he overheard a group of sailors from Kiri fleet, who were drunk at the time talking about invading our Country. Also another Fisherman who was fishing near one of Mizu no Kuni military docks saw a large group of Warships numbering about twenty, being loaded with a large amount of equipment and men on them". answered Tazuna

"Very well then I believe that we should now help with the perpetrations of the defence against Kiri". spoke Kakashi in which everyone agreed and began to leave the tent.

-Timeskip-

It had been eight days since the Konoha group arrived during which they all helped with setting up traps and building up defences for the village.

Yamato had used in Mokuton (Wood Element) ability to build a large wooden walls around the village.

Shikamaru had helped plan the different positions they and the other defenders of Nami no Kuni should be.

Neji, Shino and Hinata each took turns to keep look out on the shore for the arrival of any Kiri Warships, encase the fleet arrived sooner than expected or that Kiri would send a advance party to weaken Nami no Kuni defences.

TenTen and her team as well as Sasuke and his team helped to set up more traps around the village so to confuse and weaken the Kiri-nins when they arrive.

Kiba and Akamaru did patrols around the camp and the village as well as the nearby forest just in case so Kiri spies sneak pass Neji, Hinata or Shino.

Sakura helped to set up a small medical centre for any wounded that would appear in the coming battle when it starts.

As for everyone else each of them helped out in the own way but even despite this the Konoha group were still subjected to angry glares and hateful looks. It was clear that even after Inari had spoken to the men and got them to agree to work with the Konoha-nins, it still did not change the strong dislike that the men had for them. This of course did not help the moral of the group, since many were depressed after a few days of being ignored for the majority of time or being glared at by other. This of course also gave them an idea of what it was like for Naruto when he was growing up even if it wasn't even a tenth of what he went through.

It was after their eight day in being Nami no Kuni that Hinata went over to speak to Inari about something she had been looking for several days in her spare time.

"Excuse me Inari-shirei (Shirei means Commander)"

"Yes Hyuga-san" answered Inari

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about a private matter if I could?" asked Hinata.

At which the young Samurai captain nodded his head and lead her to his tent where he then sat down and invited her to sit as well in the seat in front of him.

"Now Hyuga-san what is it that you wish to speak to me in private about?" asked Inari

"I was hoping Inari-shirei that you could tell me where Naruto-kun Gravesite is" answered Hinata

At this Inari then began to frown and spoke again

"Why do you want to know where his Gravesite is because if you or any other Konoha-nins intend to desecrate his Gravesite I-" spoke Inari harshly but before he could finish speaking he was interrupted with a powerful burst of Killing Intent.

At which when Inari looked at Hinata a Black aura of death seemed to imitate from her and when he looked right into her lavender eyes. He saw a cold wrathful fury emanating from them that made him feel as if he was staring a death itself, it was as if she was looking into his very soul and would rip it out. It took every ounce of courage and self-restraint that he had to not flinch or wither under her glare. Which would have greatly impressed many Shinobi's if they had seen him, since Hinata could even make Jiraiya himself wither under her harsh gaze.

After a moment or so Hinata then spoke again in a voice that was so cold that it sent a silent chill down his spin, "For that insult alone I would kill you Inari-_san!, _for I have killed many others for far less. I would never do such a horrendous thing as desecrate the Gravesite of the only man I ever loved, and I would kill anyone who even tried to in the slowest and most painful manner a man or women could ever suffer".

As she finish speaking the Killing Intent died down and Hinata gaze lessened although the coldness was still there.

After the Killing Intent died down Inari let a silent breath lose that he had been unknowingly holding.

"_Hyuga __Shikyo no Megami__ (Hyuga's Goddesses of Death) indeed_" thought Inari with a slight shiver since he had heard Hinata infamous reputation. For even though he was a Samurai it did not mean he would not keep taps on strong Shinobi's, encase he should ever have to face them in battle.

Taking a deep breath and settling his nerves Inari then spoke "I apologise Hinata-sama for my harsh words and my insult to you. Since I sometime let my anger against your village control me, I'm well aware of the fact that you and most of your company were close friends with nii-sama, and where against him being banish. It is just that when I see the Konoha headband I see red and my anger take's a hold of me, and I lash out on any Konoha Ninja that I see regardless of who they are".

"I accept your apology Inari-shirei, for I understand your feelings all too well, but a word of advise Inari-shirei. I suggest that you learn to control your anger towards my village, and not let your anger towards the majority of the civilian population, and the large number of Shinobi's in Konoha control you. Since there were a few others who did not agree with Naruto-kun banishment, and if you just start lashing out you anger and rage out against all Konoh Shinobi's, then you become no better than the ones who made Naruto-kun suffer". spoke Hinata

"Wise words Hinata-sama I shall try and follow them" replied Inari to which Hinata just nodded

"Now Inari-shirei as I was saying I was wondering it you could tell me where Naruto-kun Gravesite was?" asked Hinata

For a minute or two Inari said noting he just closed his eyes and began to think deeply and weighing the options, after about five minutes of deep thinking Inari came to decision after which he let out a deep sigh and looked a Hinata and spoke.

"What you asked is not easy for me to give and if my men heard about this there would be much uproar about it but I will allow it".

At this a small smile graced Hinata face.

"Thank Inari-shirei you have no idea how much this means to me".

Hinata was then about to ask Inari where Naruto Gravesite was, but before she could Inari interrupted her.

"But I'm afraid there is a condition".

"What condition would that be Inari-shirei?" asked Hinata with a slight frown.

"Before I tell you am I correct in assuming that if I told you where nii-sama Gravesite was, that other members of your company would also wish to go with you to pay their own respects to nii-sama". asked Inari to which Hinata nodded since she was certain that most of the others would want to go, excluding Sasuke and his Root mongrels.

"Then the conditions are simple the first is that when you visit the Gravesite, you will be accompanied by twenty of my Samuari who will then lead you to the Gravestone. The second is that when my Samurai lead you to the Gravesite you will be blindfolded, and give a special drug that we Samurai are all give, encase we take Shinobi or Samurai Prisoners. The drug will keep you from using your Chakra, since although I'm willing to trust you and certain members of your company I' am not willing to do the same for others. This of course leads me to my third and final condition which is why you have to be blindfolded. The condition is that the members of the former team seven which contained Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. As well as Yamanaka Ino and the two Shinobi's that follow Uchiha Sasuke orders, are not to be allowed to visit nii-sama Gravesite. The reason being, that each of them had a part whether small or large in nii-sama suffering and neglect, hence they are not permitted to visit his Gravesite. Also the reason why the two Shinobi under Uchiha Sasuke command are not allowed is that they do not do anything without his orders, and I'm certain that if they went they would inform him where nii-sama Gravesite is. Where there would be a good chance he would destroy it just to spite nii-sama. Also this is the reason why you are blindfolded, since you and the other members of your company may feel compelled to tell Hatake, Haruno or Yamanaka where his Gravestone is. So will you and the others agree to these terms". said Inari

At first Hinata said noting since she knew that some of the others would not like this, but she knew this was the only way she was going to be able to visit Naruto Gravesite.

"Very well Inari-shirei, I will agree to your terms and I will inform my comrades of the conditions, but I cannot say if they will all agree or not". spoke Hinata

"That is acceptable, but you should also tell that if they do not agree to my terms then they will not be permitted to go. Also if they try and follow or force their way to come my Samurai will have permission to use force to stop them, and subdue them is that understood Hinata-sama". said Inari

"Yes it is Inari-shirei, I shall make sure to inform them and thank you again for allowing me the chance to visit Naruto-kun Gravesite". said Hinata after which she then stood up from her seat and did a slight bow to Inari, as a sigh of respect and graduate to him which Inari return as well

When Hinata left his tent Inari let out another sigh of relief and exhaustion and had only one thought go through his mind.

"_I need a drink_"

Where then he went to his private cabinet open a secret draw and took out a bottle of sake, in which he poured it into a small drinking plate and drank it in one gulp to steady his nerves, after his talk with Hyuga Hinata aka the Hyuga Shikyo no Megami.

-The Next Day-

In the early hours of the morning Inari and twenty other Samurai walked out of the Nami no Kuni defence force camp. When Inari first selected the men he choose his most skilled and trusted men so to make sure that they would follow his orders and that the could handle themselves in a fight should anything happen.

After he had selected them he informed them of what was going to happen and what they were to do. Naturally none of the men were pleased with what they had to do but would do as they were ordered like any true Samurai.

Inari and his men did not have to wait long though, as they soon saw most of the Konoha Company leave their small camp and headed towards them.

When they arrived Inari saw that everyone minus Sasuke and his men as well as Ino, Sakura Kakashi and Yamato were there.

When Hinata had first told the company that they were allowed to visit Naruto Gravesite, most of them were naturally happy that they could finally pay their respects to Naruto Grave (even if it was an empty one). But that quickly disappeared when Hinata told the of Inari conditions since Kakashi, Ino and Sakura weren't allowed to go, (Sasuke just stated that he wouldn't waste his time, and the left to go for a walk while the two Root members just went to their tents) . Many in the Company felt that if they went blindfolded and took the drug they would be vulnerable and be at the mercy of the Nami Samurai.

But eventually Hinata was able to convince them since it was the only way any of them could visit Naruto Gravestone and pay their respects. Since Hinata knew that Inari would not compromise on any of his conditions. It was also decided that TenTen team would take over as look outs while Yamato, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura as well as Sasuke and his men would help with setting up the remaining defences for the village.

When the group met with Inari and his men they all took the pill that would keep them for using their Chakra, (Fortunately the drug only lasted a few hours so none of them had to worry about any after affects). They then put on the blindfolds after which a Samurai grabbed hold of a member of the Konoha, so to make sure that they would follow them. While the remaining six Samurai acted as guard, where three of them lead the way to Naruto Gravestone and the other three watched the rear so to make sure that no-one would follow them.

After about an hour of walking the group finally stopped where the Samurai finally removed their blindfolds, when the blindfolds where taken off the Konoha group could not but be in awe at what they were seeing.

They saw that they were in a large clearing surrounded by trees with several different types of flowers that grew on them. The petals of the flowers blew off the tree from the gentle breeze and gently shower the large clearly with petals. In the middle of the clearing was a large pond with clear Chrystal Water, where one could easy see into the shallow Water. In the middle of the large pond was a small little Island with a large oak tree on it, and under it was a large Gravestone which was Naruto's. The little Island was large enough for the tree and for the Gravestone and a small group of people to stand around the tree and the Gravestone. There was even about twelve pure white stone set like a path for people to hop on so to get to the small Island and the Grave stone.

All in all the place was a beautifully

"You will all be allowed to go and pay your respects to Naruto-sama Gravestone, but you can only go one at a time so you can choose to whom goes first. Also on the Gravestone is a special seal that the Kazekage brother put on it, the seal is a preservation seal which keeps the Weather from destroying the Gravestone, so do not touch it. One more thing the men and I will surround the pond and although we won't be able to hear you, we will be able to see whatever you do. So if you try anything to harm the Gravestone you will regret it". spoke the Leader of the Samurai group sternly (2).

"Very well we understand". spoke Kureani respectfully to which the Samurai leader only nodded and he and his men went into position around the pond.

Soon enough the group decide that Lee would go first, where he then quickly hop on the stones that lead to Naruto Gravestone and stood in front of it. On the Gravestone he saw the inscription written on the Gravestone

"_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hero of Nami no Kuni,_

_Hero of Naru/Yuki no Kuni_

_Hero of Takigakure,_

_And Unsung Hero _

_of Konohagakure,_

_A True Hero _

_Who Died Before_

_His Time,_

_May He Find The _

_Peace and Happiness_

_In the Next Life That_

_He Never Found _

_In This One,"_

-With Lee-

When Lee finish reading what was written on the White marble Gravestone he could not help but smile sadly since it was a fitting moment for his friend. Even though the people of Konoha did not regard him as the hero that he was, he was a hero to other people in other Countries.

"Greeting my youthful friend Naruto, I do not know if you can hear me from the Heavens for which I know you are in, but I like to think that you can both hear and see us now down up from the Heavens". said Lee

"Know that I have achieved my dream of becoming a splendid Ninja of Konoha and have prove that even the dead last, who is unable to use Chakra can become a great a Ninja as any person. Just like I promised you I would, but even still I have not stop training and working hard to get stronger which I know you would too if you were alive now".

"Also know that I now have a wife and a beautiful daughter named Fuku who flames of youth already burn brightly much like your own. My beloved flower Yakumo was also much like you, she was isolated and feared by many, due to her having a demon inside her like you my friend. But thanks to Jiraiya-sama and The Hokage-sama they were able to help her where she became a splendid Ninja, even despite her having a weak body and only really being able to do Genjutsu".

"I hope you are happy wherever you are my friend, also know that I make a new vow that I will not stop training hard and that I will not rest until the day where you are regarded as the hero you are in Konoha. Just like you are here and in the other Countries that see you as one"

After which Lee then took out a spar pair of orange leg holders that he had in his hip pouch, he then put them on one of the branches of the Oak tree, along with other items that people had left as gifts to Naruto.

"I know how much you liked the youthful colour orange my friend, so I hope you like them". said Lee after which he then left

-With Neji-

"Greetings Naruto-san, I will not deny that I do not really believe that you can hear from the afterlife, but I been told that the dead can and even if they cannot it can help dose who have lost a friend or a love one. Hence I would like to believe that you can indeed hear my words from the afterlife". spoke Neji

"Even though you died before you could fulfil your promise to free that Branch house members from the **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu** (Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique). Branch house members have been freed and the Hyuga Clan has been reunited thanks to Hinata-sama. So in a way you did keep your promise since it was because of Hinata-sama feelings for you that she grew stronger, and became Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan. Although Hinata-sama has changed in a way that worries me at times she still remains in some aspect the kind person we both knew her as and her feelings for you has never changed whether you now know of them or not".

"Back at the Chunin exam you told me once that you knew what it was like to have a cursed seal marked onto your body without your consent. I never truly understood what you ment until the day you were officially banished from Konoha, and the Konoha Council released the information about the Kyuubi being sealed in you. As well as when I learned of the harsh childhood you suffered when you where young. You were truly a far stronger and better person than I' am Naruto, Since you went through all that hardship and always kept a smile on your face regardless of what happened to you, I know I myself would not have been able to withstand what you went through".

"Also know that my Uncle Hiashi has paid for his crimes against you and Hinata-sama for when Hinata defeated him to become Clan head. He saw what kind of a monster he was, and even despite what he had done I cannot help but pity him, since he is noting more than a broken shell of a man. If you where alive right now Naruto I believe you would probably forgive him despite what he did to you, since you were always a kind and forgiving person." spoke Neji after which like Lee he went to his hip pouch and took out his old Ninja headband that he wore when he fought against Naruto in the Chunin exam

After placing the folded headband on a tree branch Neji look back down at Naruto's Gravestone and spoke again

"A token of respect my friend, to when you changed my life for the better where you showed me that our fates are not written in stone like I once believe. You showed me that we can write our fates and shape our own destiny. You fought the destiny of becoming a monster that the people of Konoha were trying to turn you into, thanks to their ignorant hate and stupidity. You fought that destiny and won and became a hero to many different Nations. I only wish you could have proven me wrong about you becoming Hokage, for if you had I would never have been happier to be proven wrong about something than then". said Neji sadly as he bowed down slightly and then left

-With Choji-

"Hey Naruto, It been awhile, Things sure have changed since you left, we're at War right now and although we're holding our own right now, there a good chance we will lose, since we are outnumbered and short of everything".

"Also the place just doesn't seem to be as lively or as happy as it uses to be with you gone. Ayame and old man Tenchi miss you a lot and always talk about you, they even named a Raman dish after you and it's great it's called the Uzumaki supreme special, you would have loved it".

"I really wish you where here right now Naruto we could have used your help, I also kind of miss our Raman eating contest. You were the only person outside my Clan that could out eat me in something". said Choji after which he took out a pairing of Chop sticks and a Raman bowl and placed in right in front of Naruto's Gravestone

"This is a gift from Ayame, Tenchi and me as a reminder of all the good times we had at the Raman stand". said Choji with a few tears in his eyes after which he left

-With Shikamaru-

"Hey Naruto, it seems you're as troublesome as you are dead as you were alive making us come all this way and go all through this hassle just to go to your Gravestone".

"As some of the other have probably already told you we're at War right now, and it seems that things are only going to get more troublesome in the future. Hell things have becoming all the more troublesome ever since those idiots on the Council had you banish. Simply because you brought back the Uchiha and used the Kyuubi's power to do it, and tried to use you to save their own sorry asses from the Akatsuki. Which in the end only gave the Akatsuki the Kyuubi and got you killed, troublesome idiots".

"You may or may not know this but I was able to beat some sense into Ino after you left, since she was being an even more troublesome blond that she usually was. Since after you left and the news of you having the Kyuubi in you came out, she started to believe what a lot of those troublesome idiot civilians believed. But I was able to slap some sense into her when I had enough of her. Where I then slapped her and then verbally torn into her about how much of and idiot she was and at how weak she was, it was probably the only time I ever saw her lost for words. After that she changed and was sorry what she had done, she stop being so troublesome and actually got stronger, she now even married to this new guy named Sai. He not so troublesome nor is he too bad since he likes to insult Sasuke wherever he can so I say that gives him a few points. Although I don't know how he can stand to be married to a troublesome woman like Ino. Ino wanted to be here but the people here knew about some of the bad things that she did to you, so they refused to allow her to come along with Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke, not that much of loss".

"Also I'm married as well she not as troublesome as my mother or some other women that I know so we get along fine. We're even expecting a kid and if it a boy we're going to call him Asuma. Also if you see Asuma-sensei up there tell him that Ino, Choji, Konohamaru and I are making sure that that both his son Hiruzen and Kureani are ok, and I make sure that he becomes a great Ninja just like he was", spoke Shikamaru. After which he then took out a small polished steel plate with the words

"_Uzumaki Naruto Hero of Konoha and Friend to All_"

"This is from Tsuande since she couldn't be here like she wanted to be". spoke Shikamaru after which he but the plate on a thick branched and then left. After Shikamaru left he was followed by Gai who left a green body suit like his and lees and left it under the tree, when Gai left Kureani went and put some incense at Naruto's Gravestone.

-With TenTen-

After Kureani and Gai each paid their respects and TenTen then went up to the Gravestone.

"Hello Naruto, it been along time, although this was not the way I wanted to met you again, I guess that this will be as close as any of us will ever get".

"Talking to you like this feels kind of weird to me, but it also comforting in away. Although you and I did not know each other as well as we should have, considering the amount of times that you came to my family shop. I always considered you a good person, even after I learned that you had the Kyuubi inside of you that did not change my opinion of you, when I heard that about you it just told me how much stronger your were than any of us".

"I remember the day you first came to my parents shop you spend ages looking at all the different types of weapons and the coolest looking ones as well. When you finally picked out some simple Kunai's and Shurikens and exploding notes and I tolled up the amount. I saw how ashamed you were when you realised that even though you bought the cheapest things we got you still did not have enough money. When my dad came around and offered to give you a discount you refused since you did not what any pity from anyone. Soon after you made a deal with him, that you buy the things you wanted without whatever money you could spare and then work of the rest with my dad working in the shop".

"During that time, I'm ashamed that I never tired to get to know you even though we talked a little, I never really tired to be your friend. I always made the excuse that I was too busy with helping my parents and training with my team to even try, and in a way I just believed that you was just were just some nobody orphan kid that was trying to make himself big. I didn't even try and support you or cheer for you a little when you fought Neji, I just believed since Neji was from a Noble Clan and that he was a natural prodigy that no-one in Chunin exam could beat him. But yet you prove me wrong and you changed Neji for the better. After that day I decided to try to get to know you better since you were clearly a person who was more than they appeared to be, and although we did become friends I never got to know the real you. The one who was lonely and who was suffering from the inside because no-one tired to get to know him, and I did not learn about the real you until you were gone and for that I sorry Naruto, I'm sorry that I did not try to be a better friend to you". spoke TenTen sadly after which she took out a Silver Kunai, similar to the set that she first gave Naruto when he was banished and left it right next to the bowl that Choji left on the Gravestone.

"I don't know what happened to the set my family and I gave you Naruto, but like with that set this Kunai is a token from my family, as well as a symbol since like this Kunai you were far stronger that you appeared to be. You were probably a strongest Shinobi out of any of us here, to go what you went through all your life and still smile and remain a good person and for that I admire you". said TenTen sadly as she left

-With Konohamaru-

"Hey Boss, I never thought that I ever have to talk to you like this, even though this isn't where you are really buried since we never found your body but this is the best we can do".

"I always hoped that one day I would become Hokage and that I would find a way to bring you back to Konoha where you belong. But that well never happen thanks to those Akatsuki bastards, and thanks to those bastards on the Council how had you banished in the first place and sent you to your death".

"I also haven't forgotten the promise I made to you, which I would become Hokage for the both of us and I will do it no matter what. I even followed your last orders had gave those Council member bastards hell as well as everyone in the village who made your life hard hell. You should have seen what I did to Koharu with the Inuzuka dogs or the Hyuga Clan and their underwear it was brilliant you would have loved it". laughed Konohamaru

"I really miss you boss it just hasn't been the same without you, the Council is trying to make that bastard Sasuke Hokage but even if the last thing I do I won't let him become one. Since he would only disgrace everything that Hokage stood for and what you believed in and I'm sure Baa-Chan would agree as well".

"Oh! and another thing, guess what I getting married next year if you can believe it. I'm getting married to Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. You wouldn't have believed it if you had seen when we first met each other, since we couldn't stand each other. But eventually we grew close after we got to know one another better, and after we a while we started to date and a few months ago I asked her to marry me. I think you would have liked her boss since she not like Hinata when she was younger, where Hinata as was shy, Hanabi was a firecracker since she never let anyone push her around and could be as fierce as hell".

"Also know this boss; I won't let these Kiri bastards that are invading here take over this Country. Since this is one of the places that regards you as the hero that you were and I know you cared for the people here. So these Kiri bastards won't get their dirty hands on it and that a promise be live it". spoke Konohamaru after which he then took out the old pair of goggles that Naruto use to wear and gave to him after Naruto became a Genin.

"Here you are boss, I told you I return this to you and like you I always keep my promises". said Konoha with tears in his eyes when he put the goggles next to the Gravestone.

After Konohamaru left, Moegi and Udon each went to pay their respects to Naruto where like Konohamaru they each left their old goggles next to Naruto's Gravestone.

-With Kiba-

"After Moegi and Udon had each paid their respects to Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru went to Naruto Gravestone

"Yo Naruto, it's been along time, never thought I ever have to talk to you like this. Have to say I never believe I would say this but I kind of miss you".

"Thing have been really messed up since you left, a lot of Countries that Konoha use to be friends with or Allied with annulled their treaties with us, after they heard that the Council had you banished. After that Asuma got killed and left Kureani-sensei and their son alone, although Hinata, Shino and me as well as Konohamaru, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru all try to help her out to take care of her son. Not only that but we are at War with Oto and Iwa again not to mention with Kiri and Kusa as well as the Hannya Clan. So basically our backs are against the wall, since Suna is the only ally we have left and that's only because they have a score to settle with Orochimaru. Since like the rest of our Allies they weren't happy with you being banished". "But despite that all of us in the group have come up far, Shino and I are in charge of the Oinin division, TenTen is in charge of the Assassination division, Ino along with Lee wife Yakumo are in line where either will become the leader of Interrogation division. Choji is high up in the Demolish division where he may become the next leader of it; Shikamaru is Jōnin Commander and is head of tactical operations for the War. Sakura, is one of Konoha top med-nins, Konohamaru is Sasuke rival to be the next Hokage and let's hope he beats the bastard since if he become Hokage I may just become a missing-nin. Lee becomes a fairly top ranking Shinobi and Hinata had become the Clan head after she beat the shit out of that bastard of a father Hiashi. After which she then got ride of the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu and made Neji head of the Hyuga Council".

"Hinata really changed a lot since you were killed Naruto, she's not really the same person she use to be. At first I didn't notice but after a while I saw that she became distant from us, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't open up. She even tired to kill herself when she first heard about you being killed and would have died had Neji not found her in time. After she defeated Hiashi she acted cold and indifferent to most people, while to the rest of us she acted like her kind self although we know this is an act on her part. Since when you died that kind gentle side died as well, although she still cares for both of us and for her patients whenever she works in the hospital, but she just not the same she seems lonely. You may not have known this being the knucklehead you were. Although I can't really comment since it took a while for me to find out while everyone else knew but the thing is, Hinata was in love with you. Hence why that kind and gentle part of Hinata died with you and I'm afraid that the old kind and gentle Hinata will never return with you gone, if you were still alive I know you could bring back the old Hinata". spoke Kiba sadly after which he then took out a small photo of him, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru back when they were younger and in the Academy.

When Kiba looked at it he could not help but smile sadly at the good times they had back when they were younger, and in a way some guilt was felt by Kiba when he looked at the photo. Since although Naruto was smiling in the photo the picture still remained him of the hard live Naruto use to have when he was younger, and that Kiba didn't make it any easier for him where he use to join the kids in teasing Naruto when he didn't get something right. Kiba knew he had not been much of a friend to Naruto when they were younger and he often wished he had been better friends with him back them.

Kiba then nailed the photo on the tree trunk and while he was doing that Akamaru went up to Naruto Gravestone, and pawed gently at the head stone and wined a little since he too missed Naruto.

"I know boy I miss him too" said Kiba when he turned and patted Akamaru gentle on the head after which he then started walking away but before he left he turned back to the Gravestone

"I be seeing you Naruto someday, when my time is up put hopefully that won't be for awhile still", joked Kiba before he went back to the others.

-With Shino-

"Greeting Naruto-san, although like many others I myself do not really believe that talking to the Gravestone of deceased person will allowed them to hear you. Since the entire process is illogical, but regardless of that I do believe that it can help one cope with the loss of a friend or loved one".

"Although you and I never truly knew each other Naruto-san, I always felt that you were more than you seemed to be and I did regard you as a comrade and friend. Before I learned of you harbouring the Kyuubi spirit inside your body, I knew that in some way we were alike. Since I had witness some parts of your harsh life where the older Generation Civilians and many other Shinobi looked at you with distain and anger. Like you my Clan and myself have felt or suffered similar looks by people for what we contained, but despite that we had never endured the hardships that you had".

"For enduring such hardships and never giving up and continuing to go on and despite the difficulties you have my deepest respects and admiration. My only regret right now is that I did not try to get to you better Naruto-san since in away we were kindred spirits. Both of contain living being inside of us, and have suffered the harsh gazes of people who do not understand us just because of what we hold".

"I can only hope now that you found peace in the next live that was stolen from you in this one, and although I have no gift to offer you I will say a silent pray for your spirit". spoke Shino after which he remained silent and still for about to or three minutes before he left

-With Sai-

After Shino had left Sai decided to go next

"Greetings Naruto-san, although you and I never meet, I have heard a great deal about you from your friends".

"Like you I too am a orphan and I was subjected to a harsh upbringing by may master Danzo, who took me in to be one of his hidden weapons. Although I cannot go into detail as to what kind of training or upbringing I had under Lord Danzo, I can say in some aspects it was as harsh as your own young life".

"But lucky after you were banished I was assigned to your teammate, where I met your other friends who were able to help me to regain my humanity in away. You yourself helped me by the stories that your friends told me about you, and it was thanks to dose stories that gave me the hope, that I could have more in life than to be just Lord Danzo servant and weapon".

"From the stories I was told of you I was reminded of a person very close to me named Shin, who was very much like you in away and was a brother to me in everything but blood".

"Also the reason I' am here is to also to deliverer a message from Ino-chan, Sakura-san and Kakashi-san, who were not allowed to come due to their past sins against you. They wish to say how sorry they were for what they had done against you, and they know that no matter how much they say it that it cannot make up for what they done, but they still wish to say it. They say that they hope one day that they can find some way of making up for what they have done against you, and if not that you could find it in your heart to forgive them even if they may not deserve it. They also say that even if you did they would be unable to forgive themselves". said Sai after which he took out a small painting portrait from his hip pouch, the painting was one of a smiling Naruto in his orange jumpsuit and him wearing the Hokage hat. Sai then nailed the portrait on the tree underneath the Photo that Kiba put on and then went back to the Gravestone.

"This is my gift to you Naruto-san and I hope you are happy wherever you are". said Sai as he then left.

-With Hinata-

After Sai joined the group Hinat being the last went to pay her respects to Naruto Gravestone.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I often wished I could see and speak to you again after you were banished, I even dreamed at times that you would return to Konoha so that I could finally tell you how I feel about you but that dream never came true".

"That is probably the greatest regret I that I have, that you left before I could tell you that I was in love with you. That I would have been willing join you in banishment and leave my Clan just to be with you. I would give almost anything just to have you here with me for just five minutes, but I know that all the wishing in the world cannot bring up back to me".

"When I first heard you had died I had almost given up on living and I just wanted to be with you, since if I could not be with you in this life I could be at lest be with you in the next. But when I tired I was saved by Neji and he and Kureani sensei along with Hanabi-imouto, told me that would not have wanted me to end my own life, and they were right. Since if I did I would be given up and you taught me never to give up".

"On that day that I was training with Hiashi (3) and he told me how weak I was and insulted and mocked you, and how you were a fool to believe that you could be Hokage. It was that day that I made a vow that I would become stronger to show him that he was wrong. To prove him wrong about me, to make him pay for what he put me through, for sending you away and destroying your dream of becoming Hokage, for ending any chance that I could have had to be with you, to end the corruption that had crippled my Clan for generations and to tear down the wall that divided it once and for all".

"For three year I trained with Tsuande-sensei after begging her to train me, for three years I worked my self to the brink of exhaustion, and every time I wanted to give up I thought of you. You encouraged me back in the Chunin exams and believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I knew that if you were in my place you would never have given up and like you I made a promise to myself to grow stronger and I never go back on my promise".

"In the end all the training had hard worked paid off I defeated Hiashi and became Clan head, I rid my Clan of the **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu,** and rid the Council of the corrupt members that crippled it by not willing to accept change when it was coming. I was able to do this only because of you Naruto-kun because you believed in me when I or others didn't, and you taught me never to give up and you always inspired me to do my best no matter what".

"For that I make this knew vow that I will not let Kiri take over and destroy this Country that regards you as the hero that you are. Even if I have to give up my life to keep them for desecrating this land and your Gravestone I will gladly do it". siad Hinata as she then kneeled down and left a single white orchid at the bottom of the Gravestone.

"Know Naruto-kun that my feelings for you will never change and I will never love anyone else other than you". said Hinata with two small tears falling from each eye and before she got back on her feet she kiss the Gravestone softly, and then turned around wiping the tears away so that no-one could see that she was crying.

After Hinata join the group the Samurai went over to them and blindfolded them again and lead them back to the camp.

-The Next Day in The Raikage office-

Currently in The Raikage office The Raikage was sitting behind his desk, where he was in the middle of a meeting with Yoruichi, Soifon, Hayabusa Ryū, Akechi Mitsuhide, Miyoshi Saiyuri, Zhuge Liang and Seiwa Anisu.

The meeting they were having was about an Operation that they were about to launch, that would help put the odds in Kumo's and the Heavenly Alliance favour. As they were discussing the details of the Operations, they were suddenly interrupted by the double doors opening and The Raikage secretary Ise Nanao entering.

Ise Nanao was a youthful young woman with black hair that she normally kept pinned back, she has blue eyes and wore glasses. She also wore a white shitagi with a black kosode and a black hakama.

"Nanao what is the meaning of this interruption?" asked The Raikage rather sternly since he had asked Nanao to make sure that he was not disturbed during this meeting.

"Forgive me Raikage-sama, but I just received this message from a messenger from Enkai no Kuni who said it was from the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni, who as you already know is currently staying there with most of his people". replied Nanao as she handed the scroll in her hand to The Raikage.

When The Raikage looked at the scroll he saw it was indeed from the Daimyo from Nami no Kuni, since it had both his own family personal seal and the seal of Nami no Kuni. He then quickly broke the seal and read it after about five minutes he finish reading it and smiled.

"Well now, this certainly makes things easier", said The Raikage as he handed it to his former Sensei Zhuge Liang, after which he then handed to the others who all each took turns reading it.

When they had all finished reading the scroll they all smiled, since they all knew that their Operation in Nami no Kuni would go a lot easier now, with the Country's people asking for aid against the invasion of Kirigakure.

"So Raikage-sama what will we do now? Will we go ahead with the Operation Sea Wall (the name of the Operation) as we planned?" asked Anisu

"Yes we will but there will be one small change of plan, I will go there personally myself, Zhuge Liang-sensei you will lead the expedition force, while I go ahead of the expedition force in the Suzaku. While I'm away Anisu you are in charge of things here, Ryu you and Yoruichi will continue with your work on things for Operation Clean Sweep. Mitsuhide-sensei you and Saiyuri-sensei will help Shibuki with setting up Operation Judgement (4), Soifon you and your people go and deal with that Toad infestation that our patrols informed us of", spoke The Raikage.

"Hai" they all replied and left

"_Things are certainly getting more and more interesting_". thought The Raikage with a slight smile as he left his office to get ready for his journey to Nami no Kuni.

-Two Days Later in the Command Tent-

Currently in the Command tent Inari, Tazuna and the Konoha team leaders were having their meeting on any more tactical or strategic planning they could make, before the invasion begins since the fleet was about a day away for Kiri.

During the meeting Neji suddenly came into the tent running.

"Neji-kun, why have you interrupted out meeting, it is very un-youthful of you to interrupting a meeting without announcing yourself first". spoke Gai

"My apologies Gai-sensei, but I have just come back from my lookout station at the coastal shore just outside the village, where I saw the Kiri invasion fleet coming out from the morning mist of the horizon".

"Are you certain of this?" spoke Inari urgently, to which Neji just nodded

"Damn! They're a day early" said Inari angrily

"How long will it been before that arrive at the coastal shore Neji". asked Kakashi

"I would have to say about two to three hours before their forces begin to land" replied Neji

"Good, then that gives us a little time to get ready". spoke Yamato while Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Alright then Kakashi you go get your people ready and I get mine, since the battle for Nami no Kuni is about to begin". spoke Inari to which Kakashi just nodded again and left with the other team leaders.

"_And let us hope that we can survive it_" thought Inari as he grabbed his Samurai helmet and left to Marshall his force to defend their homeland.

N/A

(1) Authors Note: What the portable volley guns are being called now

(2) Author Note: The same Samurai leader who they met at the bridge

(3) Author Note: Hinata refuses to call him her father since he was never a real father to her

(4) Author Note: Another part of Operation Divine Storm

**Ninja Unit:** AQUA

**Purpose: **To Patrol and protect the shores of Kaminari no Kuni and protect all Heavenly Alliance members ships from attacks by enemy Shinobi's, ships and Pirates

**Uniform:** A Water breathing mask, Black and gray armour, arm guards, and a signature Water drop on their right arm (when women) or left arm (when men).

**Weapons:** Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back as well as any weapons that members are highly skilled in.

**Missions:** Take C, B, A and S rank missions

**Abilities**: All AQUA members are highly trained in Water combat, as well as in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu and are also experts in Suiton Jutsu. They are able to swim through the water a high speeds, as well as swim down into great depths and are able to go toe to toe with Kiri elite underwater division SHARK. They are also skilled in tracking in the Water due to them being trained to act as Sensor type Shinobis, so that they can sense out and detact any and all ships or underwater Shinobi from great distances. AQUA ninja are also highly skilled in demolition since they are often sent out to enemy ships and enemy ports. Each member of the AQUA division is given a "swim buddy" to train with and work with when on mission. This is to ensure that no member is ever alone or that they are ever left behind, this system also allows for good teamwork skills since "swim buddies" have to train consistently so that they can work well together when on a mission.

**History: **The AQUA division was formed by The Raikage as a division to counteract Kiri's SHARK division. The idea of the unit was Sun Li Commander Kumo's Submarine forces and who later on became the Commander of that division as well. The AQUA division was able to form so quickly thanks to former member of the SHARK division who were from the Ning Clan who helped set it up. The division is also used to help in search and rescue mission to find mission sailors of sunken ships or missing ships, as well as used as a scavenger underwater unit for any sunken ships that may have useful items for Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, or recover lost items at sea for clients. The AQUA unit also has a good reputation about always accomplishing their mission since as there motto says "No sea too ruff, no ocean too wide, no water too deep will keep AQUA from achieving their goal".

**Training: **This demanding course consists of 70 training day's aquatic adaptability, physical conditioning, emergency medicine, diving academics, underwater combat, Electrical and Engineering courses. Trainees will be required to demonstrate proficiency and comfort in the water during underwater swims, knot tying, combat, mask/snorkel use, and scuba familiarization. Comfort in and respect for the water is a must to be successful! Upon completion of the training, trainees will attend 70 days of training at the AQUA training facility and Salvage Training Command. Second Class AQUA Training provides instruction in diving physics, medicine, surface supplied diving techniques, procedures, systems and equipment, recompression chamber operation and maintenance, hydraulic tools operation and maintenance, underwater cutting equipment operation and maintenance, underwater combat training, underwater Jutsu training, underwater welding equipment operation and maintenance, Divers Life Support Systems Quality Assurance procedures, basic demolition operations, scuba equipment operation and maintenance, Underwater Breathing apparatus operations, Underwater Breathing Apparatus operations, basic ship construction and salvage equipment operation.

Author Notes:

First off sorry everyone about the update being a day late but several different things happen all at once yesterday, first off the water line to my house froze and I have to travel to the public water area a few miles from my house and travel up and down to it with water bottles until I was able to fill up the water take for my home. Then some friends of my family came over to visit for a few hours and I had to help entertain them and then I had to go to my girlfriend twenty first house party and I didn't get home till three o'clock in the morning and I was too tried to check over this chapter for mistakes and then load it up so again I'm sorry.

Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter may take awhile since I like to enjoy the holidays a bit and I have to work on the next chapter for. But I will update as soon as I can

The Next Chapter will involve the battle for Wave Country and in this battle The Raikage will enter the Fight since I'm sure that many of you are itching to read when he gets into a fight and what he can do

Please tell me what you think criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

Also I'm think of doing another story but I won't start or upload it till after the new year since like I said earlier I want to enjoy the remainder of the holidays and relax a bit before I go back to collage.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Raikage Chapter 7: Storm **

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

"_Alright then Kakashi you go get your people ready and I get mine, since the battle for Nami no Kuni is about to begin", spoke Inari to which Kakashi just nodded again and left with the other team leaders._

"_**And let us hope that we can survive it**__", thought Inari as he grabbed his Samurai helmet and left to Marshall his force to defend their homeland._

* * *

Several Hours later in the village of Wave

* * *

In the past three hours since the sighting of the Kiri fleet the defenders of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) rallied themselves into position to defend their country, while the forces of Konoha went ahead to the forest near where the Kiri ships would land. They would then try and delay the Kiri forces for as long as possible until the Wave Samurai and the Militia were ready.

When the Kiri forces landed TenTen and her team launched a long range attack from the cover of the forest onto the exposed Kiri-nins who were landing on the beach. They fired Kunai's, Kunai Grenades, Exploding Kunai's and Shurikens down at the unprotected Kiri Ninja's and killing many, Shino also added support by sending his bugs off and draining the Chakra of many Kiri Shinobi's causing them to fall uncurious due to lack of Chakra. Yamato helped by having wooden spike come up from the ground and impaling several Kiri-nins.

Soon after the Konoha teams made their pre-emptive attack they quickly fell back when they saw more Kiri-nins arriving in larger numbers. As they fell back, the teams activated the traps they had set up earlier along the way so to slow down the Kiri-nins more and to try and lessen their numbers as much as possible. After they had activated all their traps the Konoha teams fell back to the village and behind the wooden walls that Yamato had made.

After another hour or more the Konoha teams and the defenders of Nami no Kuni saw the Kiri-nins arrive, where over six hundred Kiri Shinobi's surrounded the fortified village on all sides. But what worried the Konoha-nins most, was when they saw the Kiri-nins bringing out several large Volley guns out of the forest and positioning them around the village.

-With Isurugi Raijūta (Leader of Kiri Invasion) -

As the Kiri-nins surrounded the village of Nami no Kuni, the Commander of the Kiri invasion force Isurugi Raijūta the last remaining loyal member of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), stood watching from his command point on a small hill over looking the village.

He saw his invasion forces spread out around the village, he had six hundred Shinobi's surround the village and had the remaining two hundred in reserve back at the landing beach. Although his forces had taken some loses from when they landed on the beach and when they were travelling through the forest to get to village (since some Kiri-nins had been killed or wounded by the traps that the Konoha teams made), his forces were still pretty much intact. As he looked over his force, a Chunin came up to him to make his report.

"Raijūta-senpei we have surrounded the village as you have ordered and the Volley guns have been placed into position", spoke a Kiri-nin Chunin.

"Good"

"Shall we commence our bombardment on the village?" asked the Chunin

"No! We will not, we will blow the walls around the village and take the village as intact as possible", replied Raijūta.

"Sir?" asked the Chunin.

"The village is in a strategic position for us, since it is right next to the bridge, where we can use it as a supply base and a command point for when we open up the next front against Konoha", spoke Raijūta.

"Very well sir I will give out the order for a hole to be blown into a wall", replied the Chunin.

"Wait" called Raijūta, "I want you to blow four separate holes on each side of the wall, one of the left, one on the right, one on the front and one behind them. Then place our forces evenly on each side, so that they are in groups of a hundred and fifty men at each side and those groups are also split into three groups so that we can send them in Waves of fifty. When that's done I want you to send two teams from each side into each hole as skirmishers".

"But sir, what about the Shinobi's that our forces encountered at the beach, from the reports there are at lest six or seven teams. Also there will be no doubt, that there will be many Samurai there as well, those teams we be sending won't be enough to deal with all of them and the civilian fighters there", spoke the Chunin.

"Those men will be only scouts fool, I want to try and test there defences first after which I send a few more in the hopes of luring out the Shinobi's there and see who they are", answered Raijūta.

"Do you think there from Konoha, Sir?" asked the Chunin.

"That is very much possible".

"But how did they find out about us invading Nami no Kunai? We kept it top secret".

"They most likely they learned it from the Toad Sage Jiraiya, since he is infamous for finding things out through his spy network", replied Raijūta.

"Very well the Raijūta-senpei I have what you have ordered done", spoke the Chunin and then left.

* * *

Soon after Raijūta gave out his orders the four holes were made on each side of the wall, and the teams were sent through the holes. As the teams moved forward they were attacked by the Nami no Kuni Militia, where men were position inside building and their roofs and would fire their crossbows and bows and arrows at the Shinobi's.

The Kiri Shinobi's were at first caught by surprised where one or two of them were killed, but they soon quickly reorganised themselves and forced the Nami no Kuni Militia back. But when they did and chased after the retreating Militia, they quickly encountered the streets leading to the centre of the village had been barricaded and fortified. When they engaged the defences, they were hard pressed to break through the defences that the Nami no Kuni defenders had made, and were beaten back by the defenders where two more Kiri Shinobi's were killed. After which all the teams on all sides fell back and called for reinforcements, where three more teams where sent through each hole.

When the reinforcements joined the forward teams, they all quickly attacked the Nami no Kuni defenders on each front. Where they began to force back the defenders and killing many of them, due to use of the Kunai Launchers and their Jutsu's as well as their superior fighting skills.

When the Kiri Shinobi's were about to break through all four fronts the Nami no Kuni Samurai lead by Inari joined the fight. After a few minutes of fierce fighting the combined forces of the Milita and the Samurai (whose skill could equally match the Kiri Shinobi's) were able drive back the Kiri Shinobi's with heavy losses.

After seeing this Raijūta ordered the first wave (1) on all sides to move forward and attack the Nami no Kuni Militia and Samurai. After Raijūta gave the order two hundred Kiri Shinobi started to pour into the village and began to attack the Nami no Kuni Militia and Samurai, who were being driven back with heavy losses. For twenty minutes there was fierce fighting between the two sides, after which the Wave defenders where once again on the verge of collapsing.

Inari continued to try and get his men to hold the line, but he clearly could see that the shear numbers of the Shinobi's were overwhelming them. Even with the narrow streets and buildings limiting the Kiri-nins numbers and keeping them from overwhelming them completely it was still not enough to stop the Kiri-nins.

"Hold the line men don't let the break through….keep fighting" cried Inari to his men as he fought against several Shinobi's.

Inari blocked two separate sword slash's with his two his two swords, he then channelled his Chakra into his swords. Where his Chakra quickly covered his swords, after which he then used his Chakra to act like a buzz-saw and cut right through the two Kir-nins swords and then the Shinobi's themselves.

After killing the two Kiri-nins, Inari then channelled more Chakra into his swords to extend the cutting edge of his blades and had them take the shape of long sabre swords so to fully use them against the Kiri-nins.

As Inari fought the Kiri-nins he killed several more of them and just as he killed his tenth Kiri-nin he quickly brought up his blade to deflect several Kunai's fired from four Kiri-nins. Inari then quickly countered by firing two crescents shape Chakra blades at the Kiri-nins, where two of the Kiri-nins were hit and cut in two while the other two avoided the hits by jumping up into the air.

Seeing this Inari quickly fired two more crescent shape Chakra blades at the Kiri-nins, but as they avoided the two crescent shape blades in midair, they quickly realised that the crescent shape blades were just a distraction. Since as soon as Inari fired the crescent blades he quickly threw his swords at the Kiri-nins (since he knew they would dodge his attack).

The Kiri-nins were too occupied in avoiding the crescent shape blades that they failed to notice the incoming swords towards them, until it was too late, and were pierced in the chest by Inari swords when he threw them and were both killed instantly.

As soon as he saw the Kiri-nins fall to the ground dead, Inari quickly drew out his other two swords, where he quickly twirled around and slashed at the stomach of a Kiri-nin that had tried to sneak up on him and opened up his stomach causing his to die slowly.

But as soon as Inari had killed that Kiri-nin an exploding Kunai hit the ground right under his feet and exploded, causing him to be blasted several feet away. Thankfully Inari's armour had protected him from any serious harm, but it had bruised him up a little and his head was spinning from the blast. But once he fully regained his senses he saw that three Kiri Jonin's had surrounded him with their swords drawn, one of them then raised his sword up and was about to bring it down on Inari when he suddenly stopped move.

"W-What h-happening to m-me, I c-can't m-move", cried one of the Kiri Jonins.

"M-M-Me too" cried another.

"What's going on, Why can we move?…..What kind of Jutsu is this?" cried the third Kiri Jonin.

"It's called **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique)" spoke a voice behind them, where once Inari looked he saw Shikiamaru standing behind them.

"And this is the **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu** (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)", spoke Shikiamaru as he did a few hands signs and a shadow hand extended from the men shadows and went up to their necks and strangled them.

Once the three Kiri Jonins fell dead, Shikiamaru went over to Inari and helped him up.

"You guys took you sweet time", spoke Inari with a slight smirk, since he was grateful for Shikiamaru for saving his life.

"Sorry, as troublesome as it was, we had to wait till the first Wave was fully in the village streets before we could attack and cause the most damage".

"So your ready?" asked Inari, to which Shikiamaru just nodded after which he took out a seal note and activated it, where as soon as he did explosions were seen happening all around the village.

During the battle between Inari forces and the Kiri forces, the Konoha teams hid themselves in the building, where they waited for Inari forces to draw in the main part of first Wave deeper into the village streets.

As soon as the first Wave of Kiri-nins were fully in the village streets and were advancing forward, Shikiamaru had activated the exploding notes that had been planted on the buildings around the Kiri forces and the ground underneath them. As soon as he activated them the notes exploded killing many Kiri-nins with the blasts as well as crushing many others from the rumble of the buildings that were blown up and wounding many others.

After the explosions the Kiri forces where in complete confusion as their ranks had been heavily hit by the explosions and many of the Kiri-nins did not know what was happening.

-(Song: Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike)-

As soon as the Kiri forces were in confusion from the explosions, the Konoha teams struck.

At the Western part of the village, Yamato used his Mokuton abilities to create wooden walls cutting off the confused Kiri forces, where TenTen team quickly swooped down on them and dealt with them easily with a barrage of Kunai's, Kunai Grenades, Exploding Kunai's and Shurikens. At the same time Shino used his Kikaichū (Parasitic Destruction Insects) to quickly swarm over the trapped Kiri-nins and drain them of their Chakra. Sai also assisted by using his **Chōjū Giga** (Super Beasts Imitation Picture) to pounce down on the trapped and confused Kiri-nins. While the former bridge builder Tazuna lead the Wave Militia men in the Western part of the village in attacking the confused Kiri-nins.

At the Eastern part of the village, Shikiamaru, Ino and Choji, used their combined teamwork to overwhelm the Kiri-nins, where Shikiamaru would freeze the Kiri-nins in their places with his **Kagemane no Jutsu** and Choji would then use his **Nikudan Sensha** (Human Bullet Tank) and crush the Kiri-nins. Ino did her part by using her **Shinranshin no Jutsu** (Mind Body Disturbance Technique) to cause several Kiri-nins to attack their allies and cause more confusion in the Kiri ranks. She even used her **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Mind Body Switch Technique) take over the bodies of several Kiri-nins to sneak up on other Kiri-nins and kill them. Inari rallied up his Samurai and the remaining Militia forces and had them charge forward to drive the Kiri-nin back.

Along with them Sasuke's two ROOT agents Badger and Boar supported the advance. Badger used several powerful Genjustu's like the **Suji Mame Baindo no Jutsu** (String Bean Bind Technique (Kurama Clan Technique)), where the Kiri-nins found bean vines growing out of the ground and rapped around their bodies and lifted them into the air. After which a Bean pod rose from the ground and revealed Badger with his Tanto in hand where he killed them all swiftly. Boar used **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Partial Multi-Size Technique) to sweep aside several Kiri-nins with his hands and crush them between his hands or into walls and into the ground.

At the Southern part of the village Konohamaru was in the lead with Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Gai. As Konohamaru and the others pushed forward he engaged the Kiri-nins with Enma in his **Kongōnyoi** form (Adamantine Nyoi form). Where together they were taking out Kiri Shinobi's left and right with the use of Konohamaru's Drunken Monkey Fist style, since the style was too unpredictable for Kiri Shinobi's to try and block or avoid and confused many of them. Moegi and Udon supported Konohamaru from behind as he pushed forward where Moegi would trap the Kiri-nins in several Genjutsu's like the **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death), the **I****chiboku no Jutsu** (One with the Tree Technique) and **Shibari no Jutsu** (Bind Technique) while Udon would the quickly sweep in and finish them off.

Lee and Gai were also taking out many Kiri-nins as well where they used their Strong fist Style with devastating effect, crippling many Kiri Shinobi's. Although out of all of in the group Kiba and Akamaru were doing the most damage and killing the most Kiri Shinobi's, since they used their** Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō** (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf), **Garōga** (Dual Wolf Fang), **Tsūga** (Piercing Fang) and **Gatsūga** (Dual Piercing Fang), to devastating effect since in the narrow streets and buildings the Kiri-nins could do little to dodge Kiba's and Akamaru's vicious attacks where most were mowed down.

At the Northern part of the village Kakashi was leading the charge forward where he used and copied several Jutsu's from the Kiri Shinobi's and used them against the Kiri Shinobi's. He also used several; Earth Jutsu's to block some of the Kiri-nins Water Jutsu's. Closely following Kakashi were Neji and Hinata where they used the Gentle fist to kill or disable any and all Kiri-nins. Between the two of them, Hinata was doing the most damage with her **Dageki Sendo** (Death Strike), where she literally sent any Kiri-Shinobi she fought flying with every bone in their bodies broken. She also practically destroyed the whole street as well as many nearby buildings when use used her **Kamigeki** (Divine strike) (2) (A).

Sasuke was also near Neji and Hinata, where he fought and killed many Kiri Shinobi's with his Lightning and Fire Jutsu's. As he fought the Kiri-nins he cut through their swords with his **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana** (Kusanagi Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), and killed many more with his** Chidori Eisō** (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds) and his **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique).

TenTen and Kurenai give long range support for those in front, where Kurenai use her Genjutsu to keep the Kiri-nins confused and keep them from reorganising themselves. While TenTen took out the Kiri-nins with the Kunai Launchers and prevented them from hitting any of the others. But after they had been all dealt with TenTen then wiped some blood on a seal on her arm and took out a Jian (3) and a small handheld metal fan which was connected with an extending chain to the Jian, and preceded to engage the Kiri-nins close combat.

Sakura also did her part by going around and helping bring back the wounded to the centre of the village where she was trying to heal the wounded. She also helped protect many wounded men from attacking Kiri Shinobi's by using her super human strength to intimidate them and keep them at bay while she healed the injured. And those that were foolish enough to keep trying to attack her were sent right into the ground _hard_. She also used her side Tanto to block any Kiri-nins with swords that had attacked her or a wounded man and then slashed or stabbed said Kiri-nins that attacked.

Soon after the Konoha teams had entered the battle the tide turned against the Kiri forces and their lines began to collapsing on all sides where many of the remaining Kiri Shinobi's were retreating.

(Song: Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike ends)

-With Raijūta-

"Saji…Sitrep(4)!" ordered Raijūta to the Chunin he had been talking to earlier, as he saw large numbers of his men retreating and he wanted to know why.

"Sir… our forces are being pushed back with heavy losses due to the combined efforts of Konoha Shinobi's, Wave Samurai and the Wave Militia", answered the Chunin Saji. Where he then explained how the first Wave had been lured in by the Wave Militia and Samurai and were hit by a surprise attack.

"_So Konoha did send forces here!_", though Raijūta "How many Konoha Shinobi teams are we dealing with in the village".

"We're dealing with six teams, sir….A total of twenty four Shinobi's", replied Saji.

"Just six teams?... How can six Shinobi teams, a small force of Samurai and a bunch of rabble kill so many of our Shinobi's so quickly and so easily and drive them back", asked Raijūta angrily.

"Sir the forces in there have been well organised and the streets and buildings there are small and narrows so our forces can't use their numbers to their full advantage. Also the Konoha Shinobi's that our forces are fighting in there are not ordinary Shinobi's", replied Saji.

"What do you mean?...Who are they?" asked Raijūta.

"From our reports from our men all three members of the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho are there as well as Kopī Ninja no Hatake Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake), Konoha no Chiyu Sakura (The Healing Sakura of Konoha) Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha Leader of Konoha ROOT division and the Last Uchiha in Konoha. Our men also say that Mokuton user Yamato, Konoha no Enkōō (Konoha's Monkey King) Sarutobi Konohamaru and his Aunt Yuuhi Sarutobi Kureani Konoha famed Genjutsu specialist are there. Also with them is Konoha Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Prideful Green Beast) Maito Gai, Konoha Nidaime no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Second Prideful Green Beast) Rock Lee, Okami Ken no Konoha (Konoha's Blade Mistress) Mikumo TenTen, Higyoushiroi (White Strike) Hyuga Neji. We also confirmed sightings of Aburame Shino Captain of Konoha's Oinin division (Hunter-Ninja division). His second in command Inuzuka Kiba and the Hyuga Shikyo no Megami (The Hyuga's Goddesses of Death) Hyuga Hinata as well as several other skilled Shinobi's in the village as well", answered Saji.

"So Konoha had sent their best to try and stop us", spoke Raijūta out loud and then smirked, "It seems that fortune has smiled down upon us".

"Sir?"

"Think about it, Konoha found out about our invasion and so they decided to send a force to stop it. But since they couldn't afford to send enough men to stop us without weakening their other lines, they decided to send quality over quantity and send their best Shinobi's to stop us", spoke Raijūta.

"But Raijūta-senpei, what did you mean by fortune smiling on us", asked Saji.

"Isn't it oblivious, if we win this battle not only will we gain control of Wave, but we will also take out most of Konoha's most powerful Shinobi's in this battle. This also shows that Konoha must be desperate to send their very best Shinobi's to stop our invasion. So if we win this battle it will make our victory over Konoha almost certain with most of their best Shinobi's gone", replied Raijūta. "_And the greatest glory of this War will be mine, when I bring new that we eliminated Konoha's best Shinobi's_".

"If they knew about our invasion, why did they not just destroy the bridge?" asked Saji.

"My guess is that they knew it would only delay us at best before we would rebuild it, or we just use the Island and transport our forces by boat from here. Also from what I heard a few years ago a Shinobi who Konoha banished and who was later on killed by the rogue Shinobi group the Akatsuki, is considered a Hero here", replied Raijūta.

"Why would Konoha care about that? Especially if they banished the Shinobi", asked Saji

"From what I heard the Shinobi that they banished was banished on bogus charges and they suffered greatly for it, since it seemed that the Shinobi they banished was well connected with a lot of important people. He was consider a Hero both here as well as in Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) and Takigakure (Hidden Village in the Waterfall), since he saved both this Country and the other two. He was also considered a friend to the current Kazekage, which is why both Konoha and Suna have a very strenuous relationship; also he was supposedly on good terms with the Wasabi family of Cha no Kuni. So when they banished him Haru/Yuki no Kuni cut all trade with the village as well as any mission they would give them, the Country village Yukigakure (The Village Hidden in the Snow) also broke their alliance with Konoha. Suna's Kazekage practically tore their new treaty with Konoha apart, Takigakure broke their Alliance with Konoha, the Wasabi family used their influence with the Cha no Kuni Daimyo to send all his missions to Suna. While this Country cut all trade agreements with Konoha and refused to even let one of their Ninja's in it and sent all their missions to Suna. Which hurt Konoha economy badly, since this country took over Gato's shipping industry when he was killed and that industry is a major shipping trading company in the Central Elemental Sea", answered Raijūta.

"So Konoha basically banished the wrong person", replied Saji.

"Correct, since that the reason why Konoha has been declining over the years. But there more to this story, since the Shinobi that they banished wasn't just any Shinobi he was a Jinchūriki, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (The Nine tailed Fox)", said Raijūta, shocking Saji.

"That why the Akatsuki went after him and killed him, since he had the Kyuubi in him and those Konoha fools practically handed him to them".

"Also according from what I heard the people here built a Gravestone for this Shinobi somewhere in this Country, after they learnt he was killed. That is also why the Hokage is so desperate to save this Country, since not only will it stop our new front from opening, but also to save the Gravestone of that Shinobi. Since supposedly the Hokage, Tsuande cared for the Shinobi a lot and was against his banishment, but was overruled by her council", said Raijūta.

"_Guess that just shows how you should never let a women do the job of a man, since even the strongest of women like Tsuande allowed themselves to be pushed around by people who are "suppose" to advice her. Maybe I will find the Gravestone of this Shinobi she cares so much about and send it back to her one piece at a time_", thought Raijūta with a slight chuckle.

"Raijūta-senpei, what are your orders then? Shall I have the second and third Waves prepare to attack and have the reserves brought up", asked Saji.

"No! Have the second Wave move in by themselves", ordered Raijūta.

"But sir, the second Wave by themselves won't stand a chance against the calibre of Shinobi's in the village, as well as the other forces in the village", said Saji.

"Just do what I ordered you to do _Chunin_", half shouted Raijūta.

"H-Hai", replied Saji as he was about to go before Raijūta called him back

"Also when you have done that, prepare the Volley Guns to fire on my order and load them up with the "gifts" that Kusagakure (The Village Hidden in The Grass) gave us", ordered Raijūta.

"Sir?" asked Saji again, but as soon as Raijūta turned around and looked at him, he quickly saluted him and did what he was told.

"_Soon this battle will be over and Nami no Kuni will belong to Kirigakure (The Village Hidden in the Mist) and I will be its Hero_", thought Raijūta with a smirk.

* * *

As soon as Raijūta gave the order the second Wave of Kiri Ninja's were sent into attack the village, when the Konoha teams and the Wave defenders saw the approaching Kiri Shinobi's they quickly took up defensive position and prepared to fight.

-With Shikamaru's group-

All around Shikiamaru there was intensive fighting going on, Inaru and his Samurai were fighting with several Kiri swordsmen, Choji was bashing away at any and all Kiri-nins that were within his sight, since Choji had some major payback that he wanted to give to the Kiri-nins for when he was held prisoner.

Badger and Boar were doing their part, where Badger would put several Kiri-nins in a paralysing Genjutsu and Boar would then use his **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** to make his hand bigger and crush them. Ino also gave support to any of the others that needed with her mind manipulation techniques.

It was just when Shikamaru had killed another Kiri-nin with his trench Knives, that he saw a Kiri-nin coming up behind Ino while she was distracted with using her **Shinranshin no Jutsu** on a Kiri-nin.

Acting quickly Shikamaru took out and threw a dozen or so exploding tags into the air and then performed his **Kage Nui no Jutsu **(Shadow Sewing Technique), and had each of the shadow tendril hold a tag. Where he then sent the tendrils toward the Kiri-nin, where they tied the unsuspecting enemy to a building wall and where the tags then detonated killing the Kiri-nin.

When Ino felt the explosion she quickly turned around and saw the dead Kiri-nin body, she quickly realised what had happened and that Shikamaru had saved her.

"Watch your back Ino, it will be too troublesome for me to keep watching it all the time for you", said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru, I will", replied Ino.

It was after a few minutes of more fighting that suddenly Shikamaru and the others heard whistling sounds as if something was flying through the air. After which there was small explosions everywhere with purple clouds cover the whole village.

-With Konohamaru's group-

At the same time that Shikimaru and his group were fighting the Kiri-nins on the Eastern part of the village, Konohamaru and his group were fighting the Kiri-nins in the Southern part of the village.

Konohamaru was fighting against a Kiri Jonin swordsman with Enma in his **Kongōnyoi** form, as he fought the Kiri Jounin, Konohamaru quickly dropped unto the ground and did a quick leg sweep, knocking the Jonin on his back. After which Konohamaru quickly brought Enma down on top of the Jounin head knocking him out.

Just as Konohamaru had finish knocking out the Jounin he found himself surrounded by six more Kiri-nins. Just when they were about to attack him on all sides, Konohamaru quickly stab Enma into the ground and then threw himself into the air, using Enma as a centre place to keep him centre as he spun himself around three sixty degrees around Enma, knocking the charging Kiri-nins away with his feet in mid-air as he spun around.

Once he steadied himself, Konohamaru quickly then grabbed hold of Enma and then threw him at one of the first nearby Kiri-nins who had got back up. Just as the Kiri-nin was about to dodge the staff, Enma arm came out of the staff and grabbed hold of the Kiri-nin neck and choked him to death. After Enma quickly changed back into his normal form and attacked another one of the nearby Kiri-nins. As Enma was dealing with the two Kiri-nin Konoha went to handle the remaining four, he then quickly made a **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone), where the Kage Bunshin then did a **Doton: Doryū Taiga** (Earth Style: Earth Flow River) to transform the ground underneath the stands into a river of mud to throw them off balance. After which Konohamaru quickly then did a **Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet) and fired several concentrated mud bullets at Kiri-nins. But before they could hit, Konohamaru quickly did a **Katon: Karyūdan** (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile) and exhaled a long stream of incredibly hot fire, to light the mud bullets on fire. Making the mud bullets into Lava bombs, the Lava bomb hit two of the Kiri-nins where they were burnt alive while they screamed in pain the other two were able to use a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) and replace themselves with a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone).

Seeing this Konohamaru quickly took out his extendable battle pole and flicked the switch to extend it to its full length. He then quickly sent his **Kage Bunshin** to deal with one of the second remaining Kiri-nin while he handled the other.

He quickly engaged the Kiri-nin, where the two fought bitterly against one another were the traded blows with one another. During the fight Konohamaru quickly fell backwards to avoid a horizontal slash from the Kiri-nin, where as he fell he then quickly raised his hands over his head. So that when they touched the ground he then pushed himself back forward with both his legs in the air, so that he could give a full front double kick right in the face of the Kiri-nin that sent him flying into a nearby wall and knocking him out.

Once he got back on his feet Konoha quickly turned to see that his Clone was about to be destroyed by the second Kiri-nin on a nearby rooftop. Quickly racing over to the rooftop with impressive speed Konohamaru arrived just in time to see his Clone being destroyed. After which he then charged a **Rasengan** in his free hand, and slammed it right into the unsuspecting Kiri-nin stomach, who had just turned around to face Konohamaru and was blasted right thrown a nearby building.

Just as he defeated that Kiri-nin, Konohamaru's Shinobi senses told his to duck which he thankfully did, since as soon as he ducked a Kunai flew right through the spot where his head was just moments ago.

Quickly doing a hundred and sixty degree turn, Konohamaru quickly located the Kiri-nin that shot him, who was about eighty feet away on a rooftop with a Kuani Launcher. Seeing this Konohamaru quickly threw his extendable battle pole forward right at the Kiri-nin who was aiming to fire again at Konohamaru. The battle pole quickly flew threw the air and before the Kiri-nin could dodge hit him right in the head knocking him out.

After the Kiri-nin was knocked out, Enma came over to Konohamaru and then turned into his **Kongōnyoi** form again, after he had defeated the two Kiri-nins he had been fighting.

Just when Enma had returned to him Konohamaru's Shinobi sense kicked in again and told him to move. Where he then did a quickly back flip and right over the head of a Kiri Jonin that tried to sneak behind him strike him from behind.

Once Konohamaru had landed behind him he quickly slammed Enma into the side of the Jonin head and sending him flying into a nearby wall and making a large dent in it. After dealing with that Jonin Konohamaru decided to go find the rest of his group and join up with them.

After about a minute or so Konohamaru found them all, Gai and Lee were crippling or knocking out every Kiri-nin that attacked them or who came near them. Udon and Moegi were working together to taking out several Kiri-nins, while Kiba and Akamaru were slaughtering and all Kiri-nins that they saw. Among them as well was several of Inari's Samurai many of the Wave miltia who were trying to do their part in defending their home.

Just when Konohamaru was about to go join them and help he heard whistling sounds as if something was flying through the air. After which there was small explosions everywhere with purple clouds cover the whole village.

-With TenTen's group-

At the same time that Shikimaru, Konohamaru and their groups were fighting the Kiri-nins on the Eastern and Southern parts of the village, TenTen and her group were fighting the Kiri-nins in the Northern part of the village.

TenTen was currently in a dead lock with a Kiri Jonin swordsman, for a few minutes or so the two were evenly match as they clashed swords. With one another cutting each other lightly on different parts of their body, this continued until their swords were against once another were both of them were trying to push the other back in sheer strength.

Deciding this was going nowhere TenTen decided to give way and allow herself to fall backwards and used the Kiri Jonin own momentum against him. By causing him to fall forward and onto the ground, once the Jonin fell on the ground TenTen quickly jumped away from him. Since when the Jonin fell over her, she quickly placed a high explosive on the Jonin body where as soon as she jumped away the note exploded before the Jonin could even try and take it off.

Once the Jonin was dealt with TenTen them went off to engage several more Kiri-nins.

Just as she had killed her twelfth opponent TenTen quickly saw a Kiri Shinobi on a nearby roof top with a Kuani Launcher aimed at Kureani, who was too busy fighting against two Kiri Shinobi's to see the Shinobi.

Seeing this TenTen quickly brought the metal fan that was link with her Jian sword by a chain and then flicked a small switch. Which caused several spikes to spring out of the slats; she then flicked another switched and fired the spike at the unsuspecting Kiri-nin and killed him.

Once she killed the Kiri-nin she quickly saw from the corner of her eye several kunai coming at her from her right side. Seeing this she quickly deflected the incoming Kunai with her Jian and metal fan but as soon as she did she saw another Kiri-nin, who appeared to be a Jonin doing some seals before crying out "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Water Style: Rising Water Slicer)", and fired a powerful fast jet of Water that sliced through the ground as it ran through it and towards her.

Reacting quickly TenTen quickly brought up her fan and activated a third switch on the fan where the fan extended outward and grew size and width and then became a large round shield that TenTen was able to hide behind.

When the Water attack collided with TenTen shield it pushed her back into a building wall that was behind her, as the attacked pushed her back it torn up the ground. But thankfully her shield held up and was able to withstand the attack.

After the attack the two Kiri Shinobi's were about to move in and attack TenTen, who was still trying to recover from the attack. But before they could, they were in turn attacked by Neji and Kakashi who saw that TenTen was in trouble, where Kakashi came from behind the Kiri-nin with the Kunai Launcher and rammed his "**Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter)" right into the Kiri-nin chest from the back. While the Kiri Jonin was intercepted by Neji who appeared right in front of the advancing Jonin and before he could defend himself, Neji struck him with a hand single hand strike to the stomach and killed him.

After regaining herself, TenTen quickly thanked Kakashi and Neji and then went back to join the battle. Soon after, she saw a Kiri Shinobi advancing on Sakura, who was too busy healing a badly wounded Wave Samurai to notice the Kiri-nin from behind her.

Seeing that she could not warn Sakura in time, TenTen threw her fan at the Kiri-nin, where it quickly wrapped around the surprised Kiri-nin. After which she then channelled her Lightning affinity (5) into the extending chain which travelled along the chain to the fan and electrocuted the Kiri-nin causing him to fall unconscious.

When Sakura heard the screams of the Kiri-nin, she quickly turned around to see the Kiri-nin, who tired to sneak up on her being electrocuted by TenTen. When the Kiri-nin fell unconscious, Sakura turned to TenTen and nodded her thanks (which was returned by TenTen) before returning to finish healing the wounded Samurai.

After saving Sakura TenTen quickly brought back her fan, where she then threw it again to attack a Kiri Shinobi who was about to swing his sword down on a injured Wave Militia man who was on the ground. When she threw the fan it quickly wrapped around the Kiri Shinobi sword and before he could do anything about it. TenTen pulled the Kiri Shinobi towards her, thanks to her super strength that she had gained from training under Tsunade.

When the Kiri-nin came flying towards her TenTen quickly let go of the chain and raised her fist and hit the Kiri-nin right in the face sending him flying right through a building wall.

After defeating the Kiri-nin TenTen then went and fought against two more Kiri Shinobi's with swords. They fought and traded strikes with on another for several minutes, with neither side giving up much ground until TenTen kicked one of the Kiri swordsmen at the back of his leg making him lose his footing.

This then gave her an open opportunity, where when she blocked a downward slash from the other Kiri swordsman with her folded metal fan and then quickly twirled around behind the Kiri swordsman and cut his head off with a single slash from her Jian sword.

After the first swordsman was killed the second one attacked her from the side with a horizontal slash, but was blocked by TenTen's Jian. Where she the brought up and open her metal fan and flicked the switch to bring up a new set of spikes from the fan and used them to slash the man throat open and bleed out. After killing the second Kiri swordsman TenTen saw five more Kiri-nins advancing towards her with their Kunai's in hand. Seeing this TenTen the flicked another switch that caused her fan to extend outward again and grow. But instead of letting it become a large round shield she stopped it about half way so that it would just become a large fan.

Showing a impressive feat of strength by rising the large metal fan with a single hand she then channelled her Wind Chakra into the fan and cried out "**Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" and blasted the Kiri Shinobi's as well as many others behind them away.

After dealing with the Kiri Shinobi TenTen turned to see how the other were doing where she saw Sasuke using his **Chidori Senbon** (One Thousand Birds Senbon) to paralyze several Kiri Shinobi's and the striking down with his Katana. While Hinata was using her **Chakra Hari** (Chakra Needles) (B) to paralyze several other Kiri Shinobi's (much like Sasuke did). She then used **Sensatsu Suishō** (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) to surround the Kiri-nins with thousands of Water needles and have the strike the Kiri Shinobi's from all sides killing them all and cover the from head to toe in needles made out of Water.

After seeing this TenTen decided to go and help them out but before she could she suddenly heard whistling sounds as if something was flying through the air. After which there was small explosions everywhere with purple clouds cover the whole village.

* * *

What the Wave defenders and the Konoha teams where unaware was that the second Wave of Kiri-nins sent by Raijūta were just a distraction. Where as the second Wave of Kiri-nins were fighting against the Konoha teams and the Wave defenders, Raijūta had his men load up the Volley Guns with small exploding Kunai's with large pouches filled with a special poison powder from Kusa tied to them. So that when they were fired and the Kunai's exploded the poison powder spread over the entire village.

The poison powder that had been developed by Kusa, where once it becomes air born it could be inhaled in the air. Causing the affected person's body to go numb and unable to move the body correctly and to be unable to use and control their Chakra correctly. The poison also would quickly dispersed and become harmless after a few minutes of being released.

Within minutes both the attacking Kiri-nins in the village and the defending Wave forces as well as the Konoha teams where affected by the poison. They then all started to fall to the ground, breathing heavily, with their bodies numb and unable to focus or use their Chakra. Raijūta had fired the poison carrying Kunai when the second Wave was attacking since he figured that if he fired before the second Wave attacked. The Konoha-nins would have somehow blocked the Kunai's with a Mokuton Jutsu or something, before they hit the village or they would divert the Kunai's to fall out outside the village with a Wind Jutsu or something. So he decided to send in the second Wave to keep the Konoha-nins and the Wave defenders distracted until the Kunai's had been fired, believing that the loss of two hundred more of his men were acceptable losses for winning the battle.

Soon after the poison had been released by the explosion, it dispersed leaving most of the remaining Wave defenders on the ground on the ground numb and unable to move, while the Konoha teams struggled to keep themselves standing up and even move.

Once the poison had dispersed, Raijūta then order the third Wave to move forward into the village and personally lead it himself, so that he would have the honour of taking the village and killing the Konoha Shinobi's himself.

Within minutes the weakened Konoha Shinobi's and Wave defenders engaged the third Wave of Kiri Shinobis in a fight for their lives.

* * *

Narrowly dodging a Kunai strike to the head, Kakashi grabbed the wrist of the Kiri Chunin that attacked him and before he could pull his arm back. Kakashi twisted the man arm breaking it with a single motion, as the man screamed in pain; Kakashi quickly punched the man in the face and knocked him out.

After knocking the Kiri Chunin out, Kakashi started to pant heavily and then wiped the some sweat that was falling from underneath his forehead protector. The poison that the Kiri-nins had released greatly weakened him and the other Konoha Ninja's as well as the Wave Samurai, since it took nearly everything they had to stand up and move let alone fight.

As Kakashi surveyed the situation, he saw several weakened Wave Samurai being killed by some Kiri-nins with their swords and Kunai's. At the same time he also saw several helpless Wave Militia men being killed by another group Kiri Shinobi's with their Kunai Launchers. He even saw TenTen, Neji and Kureani struggling to hold off several Kiri Ninja's. After seeing this Kakashi knew that their situation was hopeless and if they did not retreat now they would be all slaughtered by the Kiri forces.

It was then that his two former students Sasuke and Sakura appeared separately in front of him. Sasuke had several small light cuts on his face a large one on left arm and bleeding badly, while in his right hand he held his Katana, which was dripping blood (most likey from the Kiri-nins he had just fought and killed). Sakura was carrying her Tanto in her right hand and also had several cuts on her arms, legs and sides and her clothes were fairly torn up. Both of them looked fair tired and weak (although Sasuke tired and failed to appear unaffected by the poison) thanks to the poison and look worse for wear.

"Kakashi-sensei, all our defensive lines on all fronts are on the verge of collapse they can barely hold out against the Kiri Shinobi's and the Wave defenders are being slaughtered. What do we do?" asked Sakura.

"We need to retreat now, before they butcher us all", answered Sasuke before Kakashi could even answer Sakura.

"But what about Inari and Tazuna as well as the rest of the Wave defenders?" cried Sakura.

"We leave them of course, this Country is already lost and there no point in us dying here with the rest of them, besides if we leave now we can use them as a rearguard to cover our retreat across the bridge", replied Sasuke without any emotion. "We can't! They be all slaughtered", cried Sakura angrily.

"So…..Better them than us, we at lest still have our village to defend", spoke Sasuke without as much as a hit of remorse.

"Sasuke we can't ju-", shouted Sakura angrily but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Sakura, as much as I hate to admit it Sasuke right we have to abandon Wave now or else we will be all killed", said Kakashi, which caused Sakura to turn with a look of disbelief on her face when she heard her former sensei.

Before she could even speak, Kakashi then spoke again.

"Sakura, I know how you feel, I don't want to leave and abandon Wave anymore than you do, but we have to think of the village first, since we need to leave now so that we can continue the fight later on. Beside the Hokage orders were clear, that if the situation looked hopeless, we are to leave Nami no Kuni and retreat back to Konoha", said Kakashi sadly since he didn't like abandoning Wave anymore than Sakura did.

"But what about the Kiri Ninja's?, even if we break out and get across the bridge we won't be able to make it to back to Konoha, since they follows us across and in our condition we won't stand a chance against them", spoke Sakura.

"Not if we destroy the bridge when we cross it", answered Sasuke.

"We won't be able to do that in time Sasuke, since the Kiri forces would be upon us before we finish setting up enough exploding notes in time", replied Kakashi.

"They've already been set up", replied Sasuke, surprising Kakashi and Sakura,

"A few nights ago I had my men setup and place enough high powered exploding notes along the bridge to completely destroy it. So once we are across it we can blow it up, halting the Kiri advance and gaining a new front at our rear, which was the objective of our mission wasn't it".

"That was against the Hokage orders Sasuke, our mission was to defend Wave not destroy the bridge and that won't stop Kiri from opening their new front it will only slow them down", spoke Kakashi as he frowned at Sasuke, who remained impassive.

"Would you rather let Kiri have it and use it to open up their new front against us? Besides it better later on than sooner and besides I don't take orders from that old hag. If she would actually do her job, she destroy that bridge, she just letting her feelings for the dope cloud her judgement like the rest of you. Anyhow someone had to plan ahead unlike the rest of you", scoffed Sasuke, which cause Kakashi to narrow his visible eye, but decided to leave Sasuke blatant disrespect for now and turned to Sakura who was glaring angrily at Sasuke.

"Sakura I need you to go and inform the others to met us at Yamato and his team position on the Western part of the village, and tell them that we are leaving the village and retreating back to the bridge", spoke Kakashi in a serious tone of voice.

At first Sakura just stood there and did nothing but quickly regained herself and nodded in understanding. Since although she didn't like it she knew they had no other choice, Nami no Kuni was lost and they needed to live on so to defend Konoha.

But before Sakura could leave a new voice suddenly spoke up.

"So you're all going to betray and abandon this Country just like when you all betrayed and abandon Naruto-kun", spoke the voice, where when they turned they saw a haggard and wounded Hinata standing behind them. Hinata's coat was cover in dirt and blood and was torn up a good bit, her fishnet top had several large holes as did her Shinobi pants and she had several bruises and cuts on her arms, stomach and face.

"Hinata we have no choice, the Hokage orders were clear and we have to leave now if we don't we will all be killed and Konoha needs us all if it hopes to stand a chance against Oto, Iwa, Kusa and the Hannya Clan", answered Kakashi.

"You can go and run away and abandon Nami no Kuni _Hatake-san_, but I will not even if it cost me my life", replied Hinat harshly.

"Hinata I can't let you do that your too important to Konoha, staying here is suicide" pleaded Kakashi. Since he refused to abandon another comrade again he had already done it twice and refused to do it a third time. Besides he knew if he left Hinata here to die in Nami no Kuni, the Hyuga Clan would rip him to shreds for abandoning their Clan head, and that's if Tsuande didn't skin him alive first for letting her student get killed.

"He right Hyuga don't be a fool and throw your life away for this backwatered Country it already lost, your just letting your feeling for the dope control you", said Sasuke coldly since he thought Hinata was just being stupid.

"Maybe so _Uchiha_ but it my decision and I will not abandon the land were Naruto-kun his grave is and where he is held as the hero that he was", said Hinata before she ran off to fight against the advancing Kiri Shinobi's.

"Hinata!" cried Kureani as she saw her former student run off and right towards a group of Kiri Ninja's. Seeing this Kureani went after her and try and stop her but in her weaken condition Kureani could not get ahead of her. But she still kept going after Hinata to at lest support her, TenTen also followed right behind Kureani to help support Hinata. Neji and Kakashi were also not far behind, since Neji wanted to try and protect his younger cousin from getting killed as did Kakashi. Since Hinata was too valuable to Konoha to die here and besides he knew he could never face Naruto (if he could at all) in the next life if he let one of his few friends in Konoha die.

When Hinata attacked the four Kiri Ninja's, she had been able to catch them by surprised where she was able to stab one of them in the side of the neck with her Kuani. She was then able to paralyze a Kiri Kunoichi by using her Medical knowledge from studying under Tsuande by hitting her in her pressure points and paralyzing the Kunoichi body.

Hinata then ducked under a Kunai stab from the third Kiri-nin, where she the quickly used her Medical knowledge again to hit the Kiri-nin in certain points in his neck. To stop his blood flow in his head from flowing down to the rest of his body, where all his blood stop in his brain and killed within a minute or when the Kiri-nin fell to the ground to slowly die, Hinata was hit at the back of her leg with a Kunai which caused her to fall on her knees. When she turned around she saw the fourth Kiri Shinobi behind her and who was about to cut her head off with his sword.

But before he could, a sword blade suddenly came out of his chest, after which it came out and his body feel to the ground. When it did Hinata saw TenTen holding her Jian sword which had the Kiri Shinobi blood on it, behind her was Kureani, who then quickly ran over to Hinata to see if she was ok.

"Hinata! Are you ok?"

"I fine Kureani-sensei", spoke Hinata as she pulled the Kunai out of her leg, after which Kureani quickly bandaged up her leg.

"Hinata we have to leave now before we are overrun", spoke Kakashi as he and Neji arrived.

"I told you, I not abandoning these people", said Hinata stubbornly, as she slowly got up.

But before any of the others could reply to Hinata they suddenly heard some cry out,

"**Izuna** (Rice Rope, also the name of a white Spirit Wind)" (C)

After which a massive air vacuum appeared and blown the Konoha Ninja's away and at the same time small Wind blades from the attack cut their bodies and covered them with cuts all over their bodies. The cuts did not bleed but they did hurt badly and prevented the Konoha Ninja's from being able to move.

After the attack ended Kureani, TenTen and Hinata had somehow ended up being piled against one another, where they hit the side wooden wall of a nearby house, while Kakashi and Neji had been blown further back down the street.

After the Kureani girls had regained their senses, Kureani suddenly heard a familiar male voice, one that she had hope never hear again.

When they looked up they saw none other than Isurugi Raijuta along with four Jonin's behind him.

"Well….Well…..Well… Yuuhi Sarutobi Kureani so lovely to see you again", sneered Raijuta,"I had had hoped that I would be the one to find you and it looks like I have the pleasure of meeting some of your other friends as well".

After which Raijuta turned to TenTen "AAAAHHHH…..You must be the infamous Okami ken no Konoha (Konoha Blade Mistress), you match the description that we have of you, since we never been able to get a photo of you. Although I never thought that you would turn out to be so lovely", spoke Raijuta as he eyed her lustfully.

"Its a shame I have to kill you, since we're not taking any chances with you Konoha Ninja's this time, such a waste", said Raijuta with a twisted smile as if finding the whole thing funny. "I certain that my friend Udō Jin-e will be quite angry at me for killing you, since he has been wanting the chance to kill for a long time".

"Just try it your bastard", snarled TenTen as she tried to stand up but fell down again due to her wounds and because of the poison still affecting her like Hinata and Kureani.

At this Raijuta just laughed, "All in good time my dear, all in good time", spoke Raijuta, after which he then turned to Hinata.

"And you must be the infamous Hyuga Shikyo no Megami (Hyuga's Goddesses of Death), although I find it hard to belive that someone like you can do the thinks I heard about you. Since even though you are a Bloodline freak your quite the exotic thing. I also heard the rumour that you never even been with a man, since the man you wanted was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and since he dead and you won't let any other man touch you. Would you like me to end you virginity for you before you died I certain I can make it "s_omewhat_" pleasant for you", said Raijuta. After which he went to cop a feel of Hinata's breast's, but before he could Hinata smacked it away.

"Don't you dare touch me", hissed Hinata angrily as she would sooner kill herself than let him try and rape her.

"Ah feisty I like that, I shame I can't break you and your friends, it would have been fun but unfortunately I have to kill you all, since I have a Country to conquer and do not have the time for such pleasures", spoke Raijuta as he and his men drew out their swords.

At which point they suddenly heard someone cry out "Hinata!"

When they looked to their left they saw Neji and Kakashi running over to them with Sasuke and Sakura just behind them.

When they saw this Raijuta quickly order two of his men to intercept Kaskashi and the others and hold them off until he and the other two Kiri Jonin's had dealt with Kureani and the girls.

The two Jonin quickly acknowledge the order and engaged Kakashi and the others, who in their still weaken conditions due to the poison, they were barley able to hold their own against the two skilled and fresh Jonin's.

As Kakashi and the others fought against the two Kiri-nins, Raijuta turned his attention back onto Kureani, Hinata and TenTen. "Well the ladies it time to say goodbye, but don't worry your friends will be joining you very soon, you can be certain of that", spoke Raijuta where he and the other two Jonin raised their blades to end the girl's lives.

"_At lest now I can final join you Naruto-kun, I'm only sorry that I couldn't protect Wave like you would have wanted_", thought Hinata as she closed her eyes.

"_Be safe Hiruzen, your father and I will be watching you from the next life_", thought Kureani as she closed her eyes, accepting that she would now die.

"_I guess this is it_" thought TenTen sadly as she thought how her life was now about to end and how she would now leave her parents alone, and how the one regret she had was not to try and have a family which she had hope to have later on in her life.

A few metres away Kakashi and the others saw the swords descending down on Kureani and the others,

"Hinata….NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" cried Neji as he tried to get to his cousin but was blocked by one of the Kiri Jonins.

"TenTen" cried Sakura

"Kureani!" yelled Kakashi Just as the blades of the sword were about to reach them an unknown voice suddenly cried out,

"**Byakurai** (White Lightning)" (D)

After which a bolt of White Lightning came from the sky and hit the Kiri Jonin (who was about to kill Hinata) square in the chest killing him immediately, and sending back several metres away and completely destroying his chest.

Raijuta and the other Jonin then started to look around for who had fired the attack, since as soon as they heard the attacked they had jumped away to avoid the attack. They were also joined by the other two Jonin's who had been fighting Kakashi and the others, since when they saw the attack they thought it best that they stick together with others with the arrival of a new enemy.

As this was happening Kureani, Hinata and TenTen open their eyes when they did not feel the swords cutting through them and when they heard the unknown attacked that had saved them. When they open them their eyes they immediately grew wider with complete shock like everyone eyes in the surrounding area. Since floating down from the sky and landing gently onto the ground like some kind of deity descending down from the Heavens was The Raikage (E). Who now stood in front of Kureani and the others with his back to them and was surrounded by Lightning which could be seen sparking all around his body for a minute or so until it finally died down.

The Raikage wore the traditional Hat of a Kage with the colour being yellow and the symbol of Lightning on it. He also wore a mask similar to Kakashi where it covered his lower face and only allowed his bright blue emotionless eyes to be seen. The Raikage also had on him a blue long coat with three tails and a White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat as well as Black Lightning blots at the edges of the coat and at Kanji for "Storm" on the back of it in black. He also wore a short sleeve black T-shit with ANBU chest plate and black fingerless gloves. He also had black jeans and boots with steel tips and had a black strap around his shoulders, the strap helped what looked to be a sword which was cover in clothed that was on his back in it place.

"The Raikage?" spoke Kureani out loud as she quickly recognised him and surprising both Hinata and TenTen who did not know who he was until she said it.

"_The Raikage what he doing here…..this battle doesn't involve Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance… lets just hope he isn't here to fight us. Since in our currently we wouldn't stand a chance against him_", though Kakashi as he looked at The Raikage. Where he could not help but shiver slightly as he looked into the Raikage cold, emotionless bright blue eyes that spoke of immense power yet also seemed familiar to him in some way. At the same time when he looked at The Raikage he felt a sort of powerful essence about him which made him and everyone around The Raikage feel a combination of fear and respect for him although mainly fear. He remembered Sakura describing it to him and the feeling she felt, but yet her words did not due the feeling justice and could not help but hope and pray that The Raikage was somehow on their side, otherwise they would be finished.

"_So this is the infamous Raikage that all the other great Shinobi Nations fear_", thought Sasuke as he carefully analysed The Raikage, as he did he could not help, but shiver slightly like Kakashi has he felt The Raikage immense power that was emanating from him.

"_The Raikage what the hell is he doing here?_" thought Raijuts with a slight panic, since like in Iwa with the Yondaime Hokage, The Rokudaime Raikage was both feared and hated in Kiri although mainly feared. Raijuta himself had to admit that like most Kiri Shinobi's he greatly feared The Raikage, which showed as both he and his all men subconsciously took a step or two back as they saw him looking directly at them.

After a minute or so of just standing there and looking at Raijuta, The Raikage turned slightly to Kureani, Hinata and TenTen, but look directly a Kureani and spoke in a clam voice. "We met again Kureani-san and it seems that once again my people and I have come to your rescue from Kiri".

Kureani who was still slightly shock at The Raikage timely appearance, could only nodded her and say "Hai". The Raikage then put his hand into his right pocket and took out a small pill-bottle and threw it to Kureani, who caught the bottle.

"Take one of the pills from the bottle and give the rest to your comrades and the Wave defenders. The pills are the antidote to the poison that you all been infected with, they will take effect with a minute or so of taking them", spoke The Raikage as he then turned to face Raijuta and his men.

"Isurugi Raijuta, you and your forces are to cease you attack on this village and your invasion of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) which was illegal from the start and leave this Country immediately. If you do not do this then you and your men will a die here", spoke the Raikage coldly.

Gathering himself Raijuta stood forward "We do not take order from you, and our invasion of this Country does not concern you…besides this is the way of the Shinobi the weak fall and make way for the strong".

"Spoken like the idiotic barbarian that you are, just like your Mizukage", scoffed The Raikage.

"Your dare insult our Mizukage", spoke Raijuta angrily as he was forgetting who he was dealing with "You will pay for insult as well as your crimes that you are guilty against Kiri and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country)".

"Crimes?" answered The Raikage mockingly, before speaking again in a dangerous tone of voice

"If there anyone who are guilty of crimes it is you and your Mizukage. As well as that greedy cowardly fool the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni, for your parts in the genocide of most Bloodline holders in Kiri and Mizu no Kuni as well as the murder of countless innocent people".

"The extermination of those traitors and monsters was for the betterment and glory of Kiri and for Mizu no kunai. Where it will rise to being the greatest power in the Shinobi world as it should be, and on that glories day we will march over the ruins your so call Heavenly Alliance and of your village", said Raijuta angrily.

"If you think that will happen then your more of a fool than I thought your were", replied The Raikage simply.

"Enough of this it time for you to die, so that I can present your head to the Mizukage… attack him", shouted Raijuta as he order his men to attack, who at first did not move but after seeing the crazed look on Raijuta face they knew that if they did not he would kill them himself.

Quickly the three Kiri Jonin's surrounded The Raikage believing that if they attacked him on all sides at once. The Three Kiri Jonin's quickly did several different hand-seals where each of them then cried out a different Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Haran Banshō** (Water Style: Stormy Blockade)", cried the first Kiri Jonin, where he summoned a massive amount of Water from the sky and have it crush The Raikage.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique)", cried the second Kiri Jonin, where he summoned a strong column of Water to attack The Raikage.

"**Suiton: Hahonryū** (Water Style: Tearing Torrent)", cried the third Kiri Jonin, where he created Water that spirals in his hand and fired at a high-speed at The Raikage.

As the three attacks came in on three different sides The Raikage stood perfectly still were he was and just when the attacks were only a few feet away, The Raikage did a series of one-handed seals with incredible speed that made his hand look like a blur if people had tried to watch it. Just when the attacks were about to hit him The Raikage finished his seals and called out,

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Tornado of Water)"

After which a massive Water Vortex appeared out the ground and surrounded The Raikage. The Water Vortex acted as a shield to The Raikage where it blocked the Water attacks, after which the Water vortex absorbed the Water and the attacking power of the Water attacks to become more powerful. After which the Water Vortex expanded outward and then exploded outward with incredible force, hitting the surrounding Kiri Jonin's and sending them flying and crashing into different directions and through building walls and knocking them unconscious.

Kakashi and Kureani and the others could not help but be amazed at how The Raikage so easily defeated the Kiri Jonin's as if they were nothing more than Genins with just a single Jutsu and use it with such incredible force.

Just as The Raikage defeated the three Kiri Jonin's, Raijuta entered the fight and cried out,

"**Matoi Izuna** (Wrapping Wind Spirit)" (F)

After which Raijuta swung his sword downward to hit the ground, in which a massive Wind blast attack surges from it and went towards The Raikage with great speed, where it tore up the ground as it travelled to him.

As the attack speeded towards him The Raikage did not move, letting the attack come closer towards him. When the attack was about hit him he quickly raised his hand with his palm stretched out forward and then cried out "**Raihei** (Lightning Wall)". (G)

When the attacked hit and massive explosion was caused, Raijuta grinned manically seeing this, thinking he had killed The Raikage, but that disappeared quickly. When the smoke dissipated and he saw The Raikage, with his hand still stretched out and was behind a large wall of electricity.

When the Konoha team and the Wave defenders saw this they were shocked at how The Raikage had so effortless stop the attack as if it was nothing.

"Is that it?" said the Raikage mockingly as he lowered his hand and the electric made wall dissipated,"Since if it is, then you may as well leave now while you still have a chance".

Raijuta just growled after hearing this, and before he could even reply seven people suddenly appear right beside The Raikage.

Kureani and Sakura quickly recognised the four of them as The Raikage bodyguards, Yugito, Yotsuki Killer Bee, Fu and Okatsu. The other three were clearly members of STORM, since their masks were Blue and Black, although they were clearly not the same ones that they met at The Hold since they had different masks shape like a Leopard, a Baku and a Dragon.

"Yo Boss, You ok?...We saw the explosion and thought you might be in trouble", spoke Killer Bee.

"I fine Bee, Thank you", replied The Raikage.

"Would you like one of us to finish him off Raikage-sama", asked Leopard who seemed to be the leader and was look at Raijuta, who in turn got nervous at the arrival of Killer Bee and The Raikage other bodyguards as well as the STORM-nins.

"No!...All of you are to go to them and stay out of it I will finish this myself", spoke The Raikage as he pointed a the Konoha group and then stepped forward to face Raijuta by himself. While Killer Bee and the others went over to the Konoha group, who had now just recovered from the poison, thanks to the antidote that The Raikage gave Kureani, who in turn passed it out to the others and the Wave defenders.

"So you rather fight me yourself than have your men do it, does that men that you recognise my strength and that I would be too much for them?" sneered Raijuta arrogantly. "Hardly…Anyone of my people there would have be too much for you to handle and could defeat you…The only reason why I told them to stay back was because, I prefer to finish what I have started, even if its dealing with trash like you", answered The Raikage which enraged Raijuta, at The Raikage insult.

"We see about that, for you have yet to see my deadliest technique", cried Raijuta before he swung his sword again and cried out,

"**Tobi Izuna** (Jump Wind Spirit)" (H)

When Raijuta swung his blade, a crescent shape air vacuum blade came from it at amazing speed, but when the crescent shape blade hit The Raikage it just passed right through him, much to the shock of Raijuta, the Konoha team and the Wave defenders. After a few seconds The Raikage began to shimmer and then fade away showing it was not the real Raikage.

"It seems that your deadliest technique is as unimpressive as your other techniques…The standards of the Great Swordsmen of the Mist must have indeed fallen very low to allow someone like you become a member of it", spoke The Raikage who appeared to the left of Raijuta.

"But how?...Did he use some kind of **Bunshin** (Clone)?" asked Kureani out loud.

"No it wasn't a **Bunshin**", answered Yugito who was standing near the Konoha group like the rest of her group and heard her,

"It was a **Zanzō** (After image)" (I).

"A **Zanzō**?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, a **Zanzō** is an old technique that The Raikage learned that was used by the first few Ninja's when the first Shinobi Clans were forming. To do the technique a person has to be extremely fast to do it. The technique involves a user moving an incredible high speed from one place to the other. Where they are so fast that most peoples eyes cannot keep up with the user and where the user leaves an after-image of the himself or herself, where it takes a few seconds for the image of the user to disappear and for the people's eyes to realise that the person is gone. Although the learning of the technique became outdated when Bunshins were created, the few that know it in a certain aspect today only learned it by accident after training very hard in Taijutsu and speed", spoke Fu. This of course surprised the Konoha team at how The Raikage knew an ancient technique like that, although it did make sense. Since both Gai and Lee were able to do the technique in a certain aspect, but still no-where near like The Raikage was able to do it.

Quickly turning around the enraged Raijuta fired another **Tobi Izuna** at The Raikage, where it simply passed right through him again revealing one again that it was not the real The Raikage but an after image. This continued for several minutes where Raijuta would fire a **Tobi Izuna** at The Raikage, but it would just past through his after image and he would appear in a different position. As this happened, Raijuta was becoming more and more infuriated at how he kept missing The Raikage and how The Raikage was humiliating him by making look like a fool. He began to fire rapid amounts of **Tobi Izuna** at The Raikage, but kept missing until The Raikage appeared at the other end of the street behind Raijuta and Raijuta fired three **Tobi Izuna** blades at him. The Raikage was able to side step two of them but was slightly too slow, where the last one cut the sleeve of his coat.

When Raijuta saw that he had cut The Raikage he grinned widely.

"Did you see that?" said Raijuta grinning, "My **Tobi Izuna** was able to cut you and proves that it is the Ultimate killing Technique!"

"Does it make you happy?" asked The Raikage.

"What?" asked a confused Raijuta.

"Does this little cut on my coat, make you happy?" asked The Raikage,

"Even after all the attacks that you threw at me, all of them missed. While that last one just made a small cut on my coat, it didn't even cut my skin. You even claim that your technique is the Ultimate Killing technique yet other than this cut on my sleeve, you haven't killed me nor have you hit me even once".

At this Raijuta became even angrier at The Raikage comment.

"Damn you and your pathetic excuses", growled Raijuat as he got ready to make another attack.

"I've grow tired of this fight little fight, it time to end this", spoke The Raikage dully as he then reached to his side to take something off the belt of his jeans.

At the same moment Raijuta swung his sword again and cried out "**Tobi Izuna**".

"This is the end for you, you Bastard", cried Raijuta after he unleashed a massive** Tobi Izuna** which was larger than any of the previous **Tobi Izuna**.

Just as the massive crescent shape air vacuum blade came towards him, The Raikage quickly took out a Blue sword hilt, where a yellow Lightning Bolt shaped blade quickly shot out of the hilt. He then quickly raised the sword up to meet the attack. When he raised his sword up, he slashed at the attack, just as it was about to hit him and cut the attack in two, where the remains of the vacuum air passed harmlessly by him.

"WHAT?" cried Raijuta as he could not believe that his strongest and fastest attack had been cut in two and was defeated so easily**.**

He was not alone, since many of the Konoha-nins were equally surprised at how The Raikage defeated Raijuta's attack. But what really shocked them the most was that they knew the sword that The Raikage had in his hand. The sword he had was the Nidaime Hokage's sword, the Raijin no Ken (The Sword of the Thunder God) (6), which had been stolen by a former Konoha Ninja, Aoi Rokushō who turned traitor and joined Amegakure (The Village Hidden in the Rain).

"_The Raijin! Where on earth did The Raikage find it…The last sighting of it was with Aoi, when he fought against Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. During the Todoroki Shrine race__in __Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) ten years ago, and both he and the Raijin were lost when they fell off a cliff, it was thought to be lost. But the blade is different from what it was suppose to be, since it now shaped like a like a Lightning Blot_", thought Kakashi as he was completely stunned.

"The Raijin! Impossible that sword was lost years ago", cried Raijuta in disbelief.

"Well clearly it no longer is, since as you can see I have it and I can use it ways that the Konoha's Nidaime Hokage could only dream about", spoke The Raikage.

"But still it is time to end this fight", said The Raikage as he then deactivated the Raijin and placing it back on his belt, "And I will do it without using the Raijin, since I do not need it to defeat the likes of you". **  
**

"We see about that!" shouted Raijuta as he charged forward at The Raikage with his sword.

As Raijuta charged forward, The Raikage then did a few one handed hand seals and brought his hand up with his the palm of his hand forward and then cried out "**Kaze no Itami** (Wind of Pain)" (J).

After which a massive Vortex of Wind came from his hand and headed right for Raijuta, who could no dodge in time, and was hit full force by the attack and was slashed all over his body by small the Wind blades of the attack. He was then sent flying into to the air and out of the village.

After defeating Raijuta, The Raikage turned over to his teams as well as the Konoha team and Wave defenders who had all recovered from the effects of the poison.

The Raikage then walked over and faced the Konoha group, while Killer Bee and the girls as well as the other STORM-nins went and stood behind him, after which The Raikage then spoke.

"It seems that it becoming a habit of lately that my Shinobi's and I are coming to save Konoha Ninja's, considering the events of the past month", spoke The Raikage. "And if I may, I' am guessing that the reason as to why you are here helping to defend Nami no Kuni. Is to prevent Kiri from using Nami no Kuni as a staging point to open a knew front against Konoha from your rear, since from what I understand Nami no Kuni cut all ties with your village ten years ago".

"That is correct Raikage-denka, but not to sound ungrateful for your aid against Raijuta and his men as well as for saving Kureani and the other, for we are. But why are you and your Shinobi's here, Nami no Kuni is not an ally or a member of Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance.

"I afraid that your questions will have to wait till later, since if you have not forgotten we are in the middle of a battle, one that Kiri is on the verge of wining if we do not drive them out now", said The Raikage. Which Kakashi agreed since he knew The Raikage was right and that his questions could be answered later, since they had a battle to fight and with The Raikage and his Shinobi on their side Kakashi knew they might just stand a chance of wining it.

At that moment another STORM-nin suddenly appeared on his knees next to The Raikage with a Blue and Black colour mask and shaped like a Panther.

"Raikage-sama!"

"Yes, what is it Panther", asked The Raikage.

"Teams twenty-two, sixteen and twelve have arrived and ready to engage the Kiri forces"

"Good, have team sixteen, engage the Kiri forces on the Southern part of the village, have team twelve engage the Kiri forces on the Eastern part of the village and have team twenty-two engage the Kiri forces on the Western part of the village. While we engage the Kiri forces on this part of the village and drive them back. Also have our teams give out the antidote to the other Konoha teams and Wave defenders that are affected by the poison and have our combat Medics assist the wounded", order The Raikage where Bear quickly saluted and went to give out The Raikage orders to the other teams.

"Now if you excuse us we have a country to save", said The Raikage as he and the rest of his group with off to engage the Kiri forces. Not wanting to be out done the Konoha group and the Wave Samurai and Militia members followed after The Raikage and his group to do their part.

-The Southern part of the Village-

In the Southern part of the village the defence line was on the verge of Collapse, most of the Wave defenders were dead, wounded or unable to move due to the poison.

Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground as their bodies could not move due the poison and the wounds that they had suffered from trying to fight on after they were affected by the poison. Moegi and Udon were on the ground next to them and were struggle to try and get up but could not. The only ones that seemed to be still able to fight were Gai, Lee and Konohamaru, who were desperately trying to fight off the large numbers of oncoming Kiri-nins and defend their comrades. But unfortunately in their weaken condition and against the ever growing numbers of oncoming Kiri Ninja's they were losing grounds quickly.

Just when they were about to be overwhelmed an unknown voice suddenly shouted out "**Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa **(Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)".

After which a massive blast of Wind and Sand, hit the advancing Kiri Shinobi's, blinding many (7) from the Sand and blowing away others into stone house walls knocking them out. After the Wind and Sand blast dissipated, another voice shouted out "**Kōton: Koutetsu no Toge** (Steel Style: Steel Spikes)" (K) and dozens of small metal spikes appeared out of the ground and impaled most of the Kiri-nins that were blinded by the Wind and Sand Attack.

And before the few remaining Kiri-nins that were still alive or conscious could do anything they were pounced on by a large Lion and were ripped to shreds by it.

When it was done the Lion quickly morphed into a man wearing ANBU like armour and clothing as well as a Blue and Black mask shaped like a Lion. He was then joined by three more ANBU with similar outfits and masks although their shapes were different where, one was in the shape of a Chimera another was shaped like a Fox and the third was shaped like a Raccoon.

"Who are you?" asked Gai who although knew they were ANBU judging by their uniform but was unfamiliar with the mask design.

Before any of them could answer Gai question, Lee suddenly spoke up and answered for them.

"They are from Kumo, and they are members of the youthful STORM division of Kumo, the same youthful group that saved Sakura-chan, Choji-san, Kureani-san and I from The Hold".

This of course surprised Gai, Konohamaru and the others.

"Kumo? But why are you doing here Nami no Kuni isn't a member or an Ally of the Heavenly Alliance", spoke Konohamaru

"We are here simply to help and because The Raikage wish's to help this Country and has come her personally to help its people and we of STORM go wherever our Kage goes and that is all you need to know for now", replied Chimera.

"The Raikage is here himself?" asked Gai in disbelief that a Kage would leave his village to defend this Country that has no ties to his village. To which Chimera just nodded and that it was true.

"Here takes these you will need them", spoke Raccoon as she threw Gai a pill bottle, who caught it, after which she then went over and started to heal a wounded Wave Samurai.

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"It is the antidote to the poison that the Kiri-nins used, the poison was given to them by Kusagakure, our spies there were able to get a sample of it as well as a few others and created antidote for it. It should work it in a few minutes after taking it", replied Fox which of course surprised the Konoha Ninja at how prepared the Kumo Ninja's were.

"How do we know it not some other kind of poison that will kill us or knock us out if we take it", spoke Kiba as he wasn't exactly sure that they that they could trust them.

"Don't not say such un-youthful things Kiba-kun the Ninja's of Storm are honourable and youthful Shinobi's, besides if they wish to kill us they could of already done so. Since they are highly skilled and powerful Shinobi's and would not need such tricks special in our weakened condition", answered Lee. After which he then took a pill from the bottle and swallowed it.

"Thank you Lee-san, we have also heard much about your skill and power from our Commander Falcon from the Raid on The Hold, he holds you in high regard as does Captain Hawk", said Chimera.

"What was that Jutsu that you guess used that caused those metal spike to come out of the ground, I've never seen anything like that", asked Konohamaru after he swallowed the pill he was given.

"The Jutsu was a Jutsu that I can use thanks to my Clan Bloodline", answered Fox.

"But that impossible the only Bloodline that could use Jutsu's involving metal was the Tatara Clan, thanks to their Kōton (Steel Release) Bloodline. And they disappeared right before the founding of the Great Shinobi villages, they were thought to be extinct long ago", said Gai in disbelief.

"That was something we wanted the world to believe, since we went into hiding in the mountain ranges of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and lived there until we were discovered when the Civil War started and we joined the Rebel factions. Now we are proud members of Kumogakure", replied Fox, shocking the Konoha team.

"And that Jutsu you used, it was like what Gaara-kun can use, wheen he uses Sand manipulating Jutsu", spoke Lee.

"That was correct, I can use Sabuton (Sand Release) much like The Godaime Kazekage and all other previous Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) host. Although I cannot use it on their level since my Clan were the original Guardians of the Ichibi no Shukaku spirit, until we were wrongfully accused of treason by the Yondaime Kazekage and were forced to flee where we eventually joined Kumo. I can do Sabuton thanks to special Hiden Jutsu that my Clan created based on the abilities of the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) hosts", replied Chimera.

"And that changing into a Lion trick, since it was like no henge I ever seen", said Kiba who was now starting to regain his control and feeling into his body thanks to the antidote that they were given by the STORM-nins.

"No it wasn't I simply transformed into one, since I 'am from the Shihōin Clan", answered Lion. This got a confuse look from the younger Konoha members, but an understanding look from the Gai.

"Yes I see, that makes sense now", replied Gai.

"Sensei?" asked Lee.

"There are stories that I have heard, where in Kumo there lives a Clan called the Shihōin Clan that has the a Bloodline that allows them to literally transform into a certain type of animal that matches their personality. I heard of them but I have never met one until now, they are even said to be one of the three great founding Clans of Kumo much like how the Uchiha's and the Senju Clans were Konoha's great founding Clans", answered Gai. This of course surprised Kiba and the others at such a Clan existing.

"You are well informed Gai-san, but I believe that we no longer have any more time for talking", spoke Fox as he pointed out to the large number of Kiri-nins coming towards them.

"Yes of course we cannot let these un-youthful Shinobi damper our flames of you", cried Gai.

"Hai and before this battle over I shall defeat fifty more Kiri Ninja and if I cannot do that I shall swim to Mizu no Kuni and back with just one hand", cried Lee.

"Yosh! The flames of youth burn brightly in you my beautiful student and I shall help you achieve your goal. Where if you should fail I shall run around Konoha one thousand times with just my hands", cried Gai after which he and Lee charged forward crying out Youth.

At this the STORMS-nins just had large sweat drops at the back of their heads.

"_Man!... They're just as crazy and weird as I heard….but still he can't help but kind of like them_", thought fox with a slight smile behind his mask, where he and the other STORMS-nins ran forward to help Gai and Lee. They were then soon followed by Konohamaru and the others, as well as the Wave defenders who had recovered from the poison and now wanted in on the action and drive Kiri out of their Country.

-Western Part of the Village-

On the Eastern part of the Village, Yamato was wounded and leaning against a wall with Shino who was unable to move, since he had gotten a heavy dose of the poison and his Kikaichū where busy trying to get rid of the poison, but this still left him numb and unable to move. Sai was struggling to hold off a Kiri Jonin that he was fighting against with his two Tanto's. Tiger, Wolf and Bird were also busy fighting off several Kiri-nins with a few remaining Samurai who were still able to fight, and were trying to protect Tazuna and the other men. Who were down due to either the poison or the wounds they got from fighting.

As Sai was blocking several strikes from a Jonin swordsman, the swordsman was able to knock one of his Tanto's from his hands. After which he then threw a pepper bomb into his eyes, temporary blinding him for a few seconds, giving the Jonin the opening he needed. Where he knocked Sai to the ground, when Sai started seeing again he quickly saw the Kiri Jonin stand over with his sword ready to stab him.

But just when the swordsman was about to kill him, Sai suddenly heard a female voice cry out "**Tentaiya** (Celestial Arrow)" (L) and an arrow made out of Chakra pierced the Jonin in the chest from the back killing him.

At the same time severally Kiri-nins who were about to fire their Kunai Launchers on Tiger, Wolf and Bird (who had just fought off their opponents) from a nearby roof top. Suddenly found themselves surrounded by hundreds of flowers that seemed to grow from the roof floor and around them. After which a male voice cried out "**Koubaton:** **Chika** (Plant Style: Scattered Flowers)" (M) where thousands of flower petals started swirl around them with great speed and created a spiral sphere that surrounded them on all side. When the Kiri-nins tired to get out the flowers petal cut them like small tiny blades, after which the sphere started to collapse on itself, where it got smaller and smaller until the Kiri-nins had no room left and cut to pieces where their screams of horror and pain were heard by all around them. When the attacked ended all that remained of the Kiri-nins was the shredded clothing, pools of blood and small tiny chucks of meat.

When Sai and the others looked up they saw two STORM-nins standing on the roof tops, where one who was clearly female by the shape of her body and was wearing a Snake ANBU mask was holding a bow and arrow made out Chakra in her hand. The other next to her who wore a Frog shape ANBU mask had his hands stretched out and had the remaining flowers, fall back into the ground.

"Who the hell are those guys?" asked Tiger

"I believe that they're STORM-nins from Kumo, the same group that saved my sensei Kureani and the rest of her team from The Hold", answered Shino who was just as surprised as the others but was able to hide it better than the others.

"What is Kumo doing here? This fight doesn't concern them", spoke Bird.

"Better yet what kind of Jutsu did that guy use?...Was it Mokuton (Wood Release)?" asked Wolf.

"No it wasn't Mokuton" spoke Yamato as he held his bleeding side. "I have heard legends about a Clan existing in Kumo that had a special Bloodline called Koubaton (Plant Release), which is similar in some aspects to Mokuton. The Clan is called the Kuchiki Clan and only a few members of the Clan posses the Bloodline, it even said the the Kuchiki Clan are one of the Five founding Clans of Kumo much like how the Uchiha and Senju Clans are Konoha's."

"But what about the other one with the bow and arrow made out of Chakra?" asked Sai.

"I don't know I never heard of a Bloodline or a Clan technique like that before", replied Yamato since he was just as curious as the others were about the female STORM-nin technique.

"That is no concern to any of you about my techniques Yamato-san, but you are correct about my partner Bloodline and him being a member of the Kuchiki Clan and it being similar to your Mokuton power", replied Snake when she and her patner appeared in fron of the Konoha team, and at the same time surprising Yamato about how she knew his name.

"Why is Kumogakure here this Battle? Since it does not involve you or your Alliance and how is it that you know Yamato-san name", asked Shino.

"We are here because The Raikage has ordered us to and because we of STORM always follow our Kages orders and follow him were ever he goes and as for how we know who Yamato-san name is a trade secret", replied Frog.

"You mean The Raikage is here?" asked a surprised Wolf, where the two STORM-nins just nodded.

After which two more male STORM-nins arrived one wearing a Monkey mask and the other wearing a Dog mask.

"Dog! have you and Monkey handed out the antidote to those affected in the centre part of the village", asked Snake.

"Yes we have", replied Dog.

"You have an antidote to this poison?" asked Tazuna who had now joined the conversation.

"Yes we have and here some for all of you, it should take affect within minutes of taking it", spoke Dog handing out the antidote.

"Also I sent out my Hawk, to give an airily view of the situation and from the looks of things there is about thirty Kiri-nins coming this way and will be on use in a few minutes so we should be ready for them", said Monkey.

Before the Konoha group and Wave defenders could ask what Hawk they got their answer when a large Hawk suddenly swooped down on them and landed on Monkey back where it seemed merge with his back.

"What the hell was that" asked Bird in complete surprise and shock.

But before Monkey could reply, Sai answered for him.

"You're from the Ning Clan".

"The Ning Clan?" asked a confused Tazuna who was just as surprised as the others were.

"They are Clan of Shinobi's that use to live in Kirigakure, but fled it just when the Bloodline Crusades began in it. From what I have heard they fled it because they feared that their Clan's Hiden Jutsu's (Secret Techniques) would be mistaken as Bloodlines and be wiped out like some of the other Bloodline Clans there. Their technique works on a similar manner as my Sumi Jutsu's (Ink Techniques) but unlike mine they use Tattoo's of animals that they paint on their bodies and summons them off their skin to fight. They even can control what the animals do and can see what they can see even in great distances, also the animals will return to them when they call them back or if they are destroyed instead of just being destroyed", answered Sai. Since he had heard of the Clan and he had based his Sumi Jutsu on the Clan Techniques.

"Now that we have introduce ourselves I believe we should get ready for the thirty Kiri Shinobi that are heading this way", said Snake.

"Snake is correct, Dog you help heal the wounded while we engage the Kiri forces", spoke Frog after which he turn to Yamato and Tazuna, "Once you all have gotten over the poison we will need you to help us. Tazuna-san we will need you Samurai to help us fight the Kiri Shinobi's while you and your volunteer's help Snake give us long rang support. Yamato-san we will need you and your people to help us and the Wave Samurai battle against the Kiri Shinobi's once you are ready".

"Both men nodded in agreement, where the STORM-nins hide in some of the empty builds and ambushed the Kiri-nins when the pass through them. After which the Konoha-nins and the Wave defenders quickly joined the STORM-nins in the fight and together they started to push the Kiri forces back.

-Eastern Part of the Village-

At The Eastern part of the village Shikiamaru was currently trying to think of a situation that could help them, both Ino and himself were in no real condition to fight thanks to inhaling a large amount of poison. Choji and Inari were desperately trying to hold back several attacking Kiri-nins in their weakened and wounded conditions along with a few Wave Samurai who were in just as bad if not worse condition as they were in. Badger was dead where a Kiri-nin was able to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back of his head. While Boar was on the ground bleeding from some wounds he had received from fighting a Kiri-nin and the remaining Wave defenders were in a similar state whether they were wounded or affected by the poison.

After seeing this and fully analyzing the situation Shikiamaru knew there were only two possible outcomes, both which resulted in Kiri wining and taking Nami no Kuni. The first options would be them being all slaughtered or taking as prisoners by Kiri. While the other would be them trying to break out of the village, where many of them may die from the attempt due to their weaken condition and retreat back across the Great Naruto bridge, and back to Konoha lines. While leaving Inari ad his men in the village to be slaughtered by the Kiri Shinobi's, since they would be unable to keep up with the Konoha Shinobi's and would just slow them down.

Just when Shikiamaru thought they were all finished, he and the others suddenly heard a female voice cry out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** **Ookami****da** (Summoning Technique: Wolf Pack)" (N), the next thing he saw were a dozen of Black, White and Gray wolves coming out nowhere and attacking the unsuspecting Kiri-nins and ripping the to apart. As this was happing two Kiri-nins suddenly appeared right behind Choji and Inari who were too busy watching what has happening to notice them. Before Shikiamaru could yell out and warn them another Shinobi wearing ANBU armour and a Blue and Black mask shaped like a Cat suddenly appeared right out of a wall. That was behind the two Kiri-nins like he was some kind of Ghost and the stab the two Kiri-nins in the back of the head without either of them know what ever happened.

When Shikiamaru saw the mask and the outfit he quickly realised that the one that had saved Choji and Inari was a STORM Ninja from Kumo, since the outfit and the mask match the description of the ones that Choji told him about.

He then saw another one appeared and started to fight the remaining four Kiri-nins hand to hand where she ducked a stabbing strike from a Kiri-nin, the female Ninja then punched the Kiri right in the stomach and with such force that it caused the Kiri-nin to collapse on the ground unconscious for the pain of the punch.

After which the female STORM-nin quickly did a backwards flip over a Kiri-swordsmen to avoid a slashing strike from the Kiri-swordswomen that tried to slash her from behind. As the female STORM-nin was in midair she kicked the swordswomen on the back of her head and sent her flying into a nearly wall head first, showing that the female STORM-nin was very, very strong.

She then quickly blocked another kunai with her own Kunai that she took out and pushed the Kiri-nin back after which, she bended backwards to avoided another kunai that sent at her from a Kiri-nin who fired it with his kunai launcher.

Reacting quickly the female STORM-nin straightened herself up, and threw several Shurikens at the Kiri-nin. She then quickly side step the Kiri she fought earlier and had tried to attack her again where she knocked his feet away with a kick making him fall backwards and before he hit the ground, she kicked him in the back up to the air. Before jumping up to him herself and then shouting out "**Tendou** (Heaven's kick)" (O), and doing a falling axe kick, sending the Kiri-nin flying down into the ground before he could do anything to block it, and creating a large crater in the street with him in it.

But as the female STORM-nin was in mid air she was then hit several Kunai's in the chest and stomach by the Kiri-nin with the Kunai Launcher. But as soon as the Kunai hit her, she turned into a broken slab of stone with several Kunai it in revealing that the femal STORM-nin used a** Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique).

When the Kiri-nin saw this he tired to move away to another position, but as he turned around he saw the female STORM-nin standing right behind him and punching him right in the face. Where he was sent fly right through the wall of a building that was opposite him, once again showing that the female STORM-nin was quite strong.

After the Kiri-nins were defended another STORM-nin arrived and quickly went over to the wounded Wave defenders and began to heal them while at the same time giving the Konoha-nins as well as the others who were just affected by the poison the antidote to it.

Soon enough the Konoha teams along with the remaining Wave defenders who weren't too badly wounded had fully recovered from the poison. It was then that they got a better look at their saviours.

The one that saved Choji and Inari wore a standard ANBU outfit with Blue and Black mask like all the others but his was shape like a Cat. The one that gave them the antidote to the poison and was helping healing the wounded wore a Bull shape mask. The one who fought and defeated the Kiri-nins wore an Eagle shape mask, while the one who seemly summon the Wolves to attack those Kiri-nins earlier was the one who wore the Demon shape mask.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Ino since although she was happy that they saved them, but like most women she was naturally curious and wanted to know what was going on and who they were.

But before any of the could answer Shikiamaru answered for them "Troublesome, don't you remember the group that saved Choji, Kurenai and the others from The Hold and how Choji described them to us. They're from Kumo and are from the STORM division, right Choji?".

Which Choji nodded to, "Yea they're from STORM, but they not the same ones that saved the others and I from The Hold".

"If you're from Kumo then what are you doing here, this battle does not concern you", said Boar rather rudely. Even despite the fact that the STROM-nins saved him and the others and healed him of his wounds and the poison.

"We have no obligation to answer you Konoha-nin, so we will not, all we will say is that we STORM-nins go where ever our Kage tells us to go and follow him wherever he goes", replied Eagle.

"What do you me by follow your Kage wherever he goes?" asked Ino until she suddenly realise "You can't me that The Raikage here", she cried in disbelief.

"You are indeed correct he is indeed here, but before you ask why he is here himself, that is of no concern to you", spoke Cat before any of them could ask.

"Fine then, but tell us was that ability you used to pass through the wall like it wasn't even there a Bloodline ability, since I pretty certain that it wasn't a Jutsu since I didn't sense any Chakra when you came through the wall", said Shikiamaru.

If Shikiamaru had been able to see through Cat mask he would have seen him smirk as she was impressed with the young Nara. "It seems that our profile on you was right on the money with you Nara Shikiamaru of the Nara Clan and Jonin Strategic Commander of Konoha".

"Troublesome, you have a file on me don't you?"

"Of course we would be fools not to, we have files on all of you as well as all your Shinobi's, since as the great Sun Tzu's in The Art of War said "Know your enemy", replied Eagle.

"But we aren't your enemy" replied Choji

"Not yet, but may be later on and besides we aren't allies either, but for now we are on the same side and we will fight with you against our common enemy".

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question was that ability where you passed through the wall a Bloodline", asked Shikiamaru.

"Yes"

"But that impossible there no Bloodline that exists that allows people to pass through things", said Ino in disbelief.

"You forget Yamanaka-san in the Shinobi world nothing is impossible and besides, All warfare is based on deception", said Bull.

This of course caused Ino to huff in announce, since as an interrogator she didn't like being denied what she wanted to know from people.

"If you guys don't mind stop playing twenty question my men and I would really appreciate you helping us fight off the Kiri-nins that are advancing towards us", spoke Inari with a hit of annoyance. As he then pointed to the large number of Kiri-nins coming towards them on the roof-tops and the street.

"Inari-san is correct we have an enemy to defeat so I suggest we get to it", spoke Cat, where Shikiamaru nodded in agreement. After which the Wave defenders, the Konoha-nins and the STORM-nins all lined up into formation and charged forward.

With the arrival of The Raikage, his bodyguards and the STORMS-nins the battle began to shift in favour of the defenders, where the Kiri forces were being slowly driven back with heavy losses on a four sides of the village.

-Northern part of the Village-

As the battle raged in the Northern part of the village Sakura was healing a wounded Kakashi, where he had been badly injured by a Kiri Jonin who was able to stab Kakashi with his Kunai just before Kakashi rammed his Chidori into the Jonin.

As Sakura was healing Kakashi she could not help notice how the STORM-nins and the The Raikage as well as his body guards fought their opponents.

When they turned slightly to her left she saw Dragon fighting three Kiri Jonin's after flipping backwards to avoid a Sword slash from a Kiri Jonin. Dragon quickly then went into a horse stance, after which he then released a large amount of Chakra, where much to the shock of Sakura and the Kiri-nins, bat like wings suddenly appeared out of his back and he started to flap them, where he then began to fly.

"So he is from Yun Clan, I didn't any of them became Kumo Ninja's anymore", spoke Kakashi with mild surprise.

"The Yun Clan? Who are they Kakashi-sensei I never heard of them?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not surprise you haven't heard of them, they are not your typical Shinobi Clan, since unlike most Shinobi Clans the Yun Clan are the guardian protectors of the Lightning Daimyo family. They have guarded and protected the Satake Royal family since the founding of the village, since the Clan sworn a oath to protect and serve only Satake family after the family saved the Yun Clan from being wiped out by its enemies. Hence why not many of their members become Kumo Ninja, since they normally only serve and protect of the Lightning Daimyo. Not to mention the fact they fight more like Samurai than Ninja most of the times", replied Kakashi.

"But how does he have those wings?" asked Sakura who was still staring at Dragon with surprise.

"It because of their Bloodline", answered Kakashi

"Bloodline?"

"Yes the Yun Clan is one of five Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) only Shinobi Clans with Bloodlines, their Bloodline is called Ryuton (Dragon Release). It gives them increase strength, speed and power as well as to be able to transform into humanoid like Dragons increasing their power exponentially its even rumoured that they have a summoning contract for Dragons as well. It is also said that they are the strongest Shinobi Clan in Kaminari no Kuni", said Kakashi which surprised Sakura.

As Kakashi and Sakura watch the battle, Dragon quickly did a few hand-seals and the cried out "**Hiden:** **Gōen Ryūga** (Secret Art: Ultimate Dragon Fang Blaze)" (P). After which Dragon then inhaled a large amount of air and then exhales a massive long wide stream of super hot fire that took the shape of a Dragon with incredible speed from his mouth through the hole in his mask mouth and streamed towards the Kiri-nins like a flamethrower. The attack came in so fast and the brightness of the Fire attack was so bright that it blinded the Ninja's for a second or two and were hit by the attack. When the attack ended all that remained of the Kiri Jonins was their Chard crispy remains.

After dealing with the Kiri Jonins Dragon then took out a katana that he hand on his back and began to attack several Kiri-nins who were on the roof tops from the air with his katana.

As Dragon went to deal with the Kiri-nins on the roof tops, Sakura and Kakashi then saw Baku fighting with six Kiri Chunin's after dodging a Kunai throw. Baku quickly rolled up his sleeve to reveal a summoning seal on his arm and after biting his thumb he spread some blood on it to summon large Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, the blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

After summoning the weapons he used them to block several attacks from the attacking Kiri-nins. After blocking a sword strike with one of the blades he brought the other to the side of the Kiri-nin, who could not avoided the attack and was cut in two with his upper half cut from his lower half. Baku was able to do this by channelling his Wind Chakra to the blades of weapons to enhance the cutting power of them.

As soon as he killed one of the Kiri-nins, Baku quickly swirled around to block several Kunai's that were fired at him from behind and by a Kiri-nin with a Kunai launcher. After blocking the Kunai's he quickly threw one of his weapons at the Kiri-nin, as he threw it the bladed portion of the weapon began to spin like a fan. The Kiri-nin quickly side stepped the attack and was about to take aim and fire again, when something happened that he did not expect to happen. Baku pulled on the chain and cased it to comeback, since unknown to the Kiri-nin Baku was able to control the Kusarigama-like weapons from a range, by using the chain and was extremely proficient in wielding them, both when he throws them and when in his hands. When the weapons came back the unsuspecting Kiri-nin was cut in two just like the earlier Kiri-nin.

After regaining his other weapon Baku quickly began to defend himself from the remaining four Kiri-nins attacks and despite being out numbered he was able to hold his ground well. After a few minutes Baku was able to get the Kiri-nins at a distance by throwing his weapons around, and using the chains to move them at unpredictable paths so that they would have to keep dodging his attacks. When he regained both his weapons again he quickly channelled his Wind Chakra to the blades and the swung them down and yelled out "**Kazeshini** (Wind Death)" (Q).

After which a massive gust of Wind was shot at the Kiri-nins and dozens of large crescent shape Wind blades were fired along with it, where the Wind blades cut the four Kiri-nins to pieces.

When the Kiri-nins were dealt with Baku then went over to TenTen and Neji were fighting against some Kiri-nins. After that, Sakura continued to finish healing Kakashi as she did she also saw Leopard to her left on her knees busy healing a wounded Wave Militia who was on the ground.

It was then that Sakura and Kakashi saw a large bulky build Kiri-nin who looked to be very muscular and was about six foot high coming up behind her. Sakura and Kakashi were both about to shout and warn Leopard, who seemed to be too busy healing the wounded Militia man to notice the Kiri-nin behind her.

But before either of them could, Leopard suddenly twirled around as she was crouched down and quickly slashed at the back of the Kiri-nin leg and used her **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel) to sever the nerves at the back joint of his right leg, causing him to fall forward and onto his knees. As the Kiri-nin tired to get up he just fell down on to the ground, after falling to the ground the Kiri-nin use his other still good like to push himself forward and tired to attack Leopard. But Leopard just side step him and the Kiri-nin just fell forward, where Leopard then quickly grab the Kiri-nin good leg and twisted it around and the pulling it backwards breaking it in a dozen different places causing the Kiri-nin to scream in pain.

Leopard then let go of the Kiri-nin leg and she then flip herself backwards were she landed both her knees bones on the Kiri-nin upper back hard and breaking it in several places when that happened the Kiri-nin scream out in agony.

When Leopard went to move away and go back to the wounded Militia man the Kiri-nin somehow grabbed onto the back of Leopard left leg and tired stop her and pull her back to him. But Leopard quickly just moved her leg back so that the Kiri-nin hand was between both her legs and then in one quickly hard motion twisted her legs so that she would snap the Kiri-nins wrist, once again causing the man agonizing pain and walking away.

During the fight Kakashi and Sakura were so focused watching Leopard deal with the large Kiri-nin that they failed to notice another Kiri-nin sneaking up behind them. Just as the Kiri-nin was about to swing his sword down and cut both their heads off with it, another voice shouted out "**Surarai** (Thunder Slash)" (R), and crescent shape flying blade of energy came out of nowhere and cut the Kiri-nin head off.

When Kakashi and Sakura turned around they saw the head of the Kiri-nin fall to the ground and his headless body falling to the ground after it. When They looked around to whom had saved them, they saw The Raikage standing nearby hold the Raijin.

"First rule of being a Shinobi always watch your surroundings, or else next time you won't be saved by me", said The Raikage before disappearing in a flash. After that Sakura quickly healed Kakashi and then the both of them went to help in the battle.

As the battles continued the Kiri-nins were being pushed back further and further, during the battle Panther face of against two Kiri-nins on a rood top where they each quickly did hand-seals and each cried out,

"**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi** (Water Style: Snake's Mouth)", cried the first Kiri-nin and calling on the water from a nearby well to form a giant snake mouth.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)", cried the second Kiri-nin and gushed out a large amount of Water from the mouth like a Waterfall towards Panther.

Quickly doing a few seals Panther quickly cried out "**Raiton Raigeki no Yoroi** (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Armour)", and covered himself in Lightning like an armour.

The two separate attacks both reached him at the same time, when the two attacks hit him they pushed him back and tore up the tiles on the roof top but fortunately Panther was able to withstand the two attacks and keep himself standing up.

When the attacks ended Panther Armour left deactivated, since it were only good for one hit, which was why it was lucky that the two attacks hit at the same time.

After the **Raigeki no Yoroi **deactivated Panther quickly did another set of seals andcried out "**Ranton:** **Rēzā Doragon** (Storm Release: Laser Dragon)" (S). After which a massive Dragon made out of bright electric beam of energy erupted from his hands and with frigtening speed veporised both Kir-nins and causing a massive esplosion and blew the house apart.

Also during the fight Killer Bee found himself surrounded by eight Kiri-nins.

"He only one man kill him" shouted a Kiri-nin as they charged him.

"You suckers don't know who your messing with" said Killer Bee with a smirk, after which he took out all seven of his sword on his back and holds the seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. He then started to spine around like a buzz saw and overwhelmed his opponents with all of the varying swings he did, the moves were so fast that none of the Kiri swordsmen could move or block any of his attacks.

As Killer Bee was doing this he shouted out "I float...like a butterfly. And sting…like a Bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast", as he killed the last Kiri-nin.

As Killer Bee was handling the Kiri-nins, he was unknowingly being watch by Sasuke, who had just killed several Kiri-nins himself with his Katana.

When he saw Killer Bee fight he and tried to follow his moves with his Sharingan but could not read his moves since they were too quick and simultaneous for him to read, even with his Sharingan.

This of course greatly annoyed Sasuke at how he could not read Killer Bee moves. He then turned to his left were he saw Yugito facing off against five Kiri-nins, she quickly did some hand-seals and then cried out "**Katon:** **Haineko** (Fire Style: Ash Cat)" (T).

After which she blew out a massive amount of ash out of her month that quickly went forward and took the shape of a cat with a cloud of ash behind it. The Kiri-nins tired to avoid it but they could not since the attack was too big to avoid and were enveloped by it.

When they were enveloped the ash cut and burn all over their bodies, when the ash dissipated all that was left of Kiri-nins were just their chard and burned remains.

Sasuke had tried to copy the technique believing that it might be of some use to him but much to his confusion his Sharingan could not copy the Jutsu. He then looked forward and saw Fu fighting against four Kiri-nins who tried to hit her with some Water Jutsu's which she was able to block with her Earth Jutsu's.

She then did a few more hand-seals and cried out "**Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)", where a large mud hole was made right under the Kiri-nins feet and like quick sand the Kiri-nins were quickly enveloped by the mud.

And much like before when Sasuke tried to copy her Jutsu, but just like with Yugito his Sharingan could not copy her Jutsu, even though he could see it his Sharingan just simply would not copy them. This of course infuriated Sasuke, since his Sharingan should be able to copy practically any Jutsu that he sees.

But before he could think anymore on why his Sharingan could not copy any of their Jutsu's, he was attacked by several Kiri-nins. As he fought them he was then joined by Kakashi who was now healed thanks to Sakura and went over to help Sasuke fight the Kiri-nins.

After they had killed the Kiri-nins, they both turned around to see The Raikage who was battling a group of twenty Kiri Jonins who believed that they could over whelm The Raikage by shear numbers.

As the Kiri-nins attacked The Raikage they tired to hit him with their Kunai's, Kunai launchers, swords and Jutsu's but each time The Raikage would dodge or their attacks in the similar manner that he did with Raijuta.

After a minute or so of doing this The Raikage went on the offensive and threw several Lightning-empowered Shuriken's that suddenly appeared in his hands, where he extended the reach of his Shuriken's as well as the increase sharpness of them by channelling his Lightning Chakra through them, which made the look like large Fuma Shurikens once the were thrown.

The Kiri-nins quickly dodged the Shuriken's, but thanks to the increase sharpness and extended reach from Lightning Chakra that The Raikage channelled into them, many of the Kiri-nins were cut badly from them. But What the Kiri-nins did not know was that the Shuriken's were just a distraction where as the Kiri-nins were busy dodging the Shuriken's, The Raikge was busy doing hand-seals. When he was finished The Raikage cried out "**Raiton: Suzukiri** (Lightning Style: Cutting Sparrow)" (U).

After which over twenty Lightning birds appeared around The Raikage screeching loudly and started to flying all around the disorganised Kiri group and started to hack at them to pieces, as they flew by them or through them. Many of the Kiri group hand tried to dodge or block them but the birds simply just cut through their swords when they tired to block with them. Even when the Kiri-nins dodge them or replace themselves with a clone or an object, the birds would just follow them and slice through the Jonins, some had even tired to attack The Raikage and kill him. The Raikage would bring the birds back to defend him and block any attack the Kiri-nins made and then kill them.

Within a minute or two all the Kiri Jonins surrounding The Raikage were killed with the bodies pieces scattered around him.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi had watch the entire fight and when they first saw The Raikage doing hand-seals they both activated or revealed their Sharingan's in hopes of copying whatever Jutsu The Raikage was going to use. But much to Kakashi surprise and to Sasuke growing infuriation, their Sharingans could not copy The Raikage Jutsu. They then watch The Raikage use the Suzukiri Jutsu to wipe out the Kiri group, both had been surprised by how powerful the Jutsu was and how The Raikage used it to kill twenty highly skilled Jonins and made it look like child's play. It made Kakashi even more curious since he had never heard of a powerful Jutsu like that or any Jutsu that was used in the way The Raikage used it. That of course left two possibility one which was the most likely where The Raikage created it himself, but would not explain why other Ninja's knew it. Since from Kureani's report, from when she and the others were rescued from The Hold two other STORM-nins knew it, and he found it highly unlikely that a Kage would share such a powerful Jutsu as that to his subordinates encase someone would use it against them. The other and lest likely of possibilities, but still possible, being that Kumo has some unknown source that has powerful and unheard of Jutsu.

As they watch The Raikage a voice suddenly spoke up behind them, "You will be unable to copy any of The Raikage Jutsu's or any of our own _Hatake-san_,_ Uchiha-san_".

When Kakashi and Sasuke quickly turned around, since they had been surprised that anyone had been able to sneak up on them with noticing them, since their Shinobi senses were on full alert and yet they did not sense anyone come near them.

When they turned around they saw a young attractive woman in her early twenties, Kakashi quickly recognised her as Okatsu from the description Kureani and the other gave of her in their report after being held in The Hold.

"And may I ask how that is possible or how you know that we cannot copy anything from your group", ask Kakashi in his cheesy eye smile as if it was a normal conversation with a friend.

At this Okatsu smirked "This is the reason why your Sharingan cannot copy or Jutsu's or any of our moves", spoke Okatsu as she removed her fingerless Tekkou to reveal a seal on the back of her hand.

"What is it?" asked Kaksahi who was now even more curious.

"It a special Seal that The Raikage developed which emanates a special Chakra pulsed field around the person who has it on them. Where it negates the special abilities or effects of Doujutsu's on people, hence it negates the copying ability and tracking ability of the Sharingan. Where you cannot follow our high speeds or copy our Jutsu's and moves and you cannot put us under a Genjutsu with your eyes. The same can be said for the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan, where they cannot see through our bodies and cannot see our Chakra Circulation System in our bodies, hence they cannot use their Jūken (Gentle Fist) on us when they cannot see our Chakra Pathway System to begin with".

"Impossible!" said Kakashi in complete disbelief at how such a seal existed at all, "There no possible way that a seal like that exists".

"You have seen the effects already _Hatake-san_, Konoha's famed Doujutsu, the Sharingan and Byakugan are worthless against us. Since every Shinobi in Kumo from the lowest Genin to The Raikage himself has this seal on them and the same with our allied Shinobi villages", said Okatsu with an ever growing smirk on her lips, after which she then left to join the fight. Where she left and completely stunned Kakashi and an infuriated Sasuke, who was enrage beyond words at how Kumo or more specifically The Raikage had just insulated his Clan by taking away their Bloodlines greatest abilities.

When Kakashi got over his shock, he could only sigh before he left to help in the fighting, "_If we survive this battle and get back to Konoha, there going to be one hell of a shit-storm when the Hokage and the Council hears this_", thought Kakashi as imagined their reaction.

After The Raikage had dealt with the Kiri Jonin's, Dragon quickly flew down next to him.

"Raikage-sama, I have just finished looking over the village, and it seems that our forces are driving back the Kiri forces. But they are putting up stiff resistance and our advance is slow, if we do not finish this quickly they will be able to call in their reinforcements and would overwhelm us", spoke Dragon.

For a moment The Raikage said nothing, but then quickly looked up at Dragon and spoke.

"Have the Konoha-nins, the Wave defenders and our own people halt their advance and have them hold their ground…..I will handle the remainder of the Kiri forces myself".

Quickly realising what The Raikage meant Dragon nodded and made contact on his radio in his mask with the other STORM-nins, and told them of The Raikage orders and then informed the Wave defenders and the Konoha-nins.

Once the world was spread to the other forces The Raikage prepared his next Jutsu.

"_It's time to end this battle…once and for all"_, thought The Raikage, where Lightning seemed to surround the bottoms of his feet after which he disappeared in a bright Blue flash.

- (Gundam 00 – Strike) -

As the Konoh-nins and the STORM-nin and the Wave defender held their ground against the attack Kiri-nins a bright flash of Blue light suddenly flew right past them where as soon as it left several of the Kiri-nins suddenly started to scream out in pain and fall dead as blood started to erupt out of the bodies has if they had been slash by a sword. The next second the Blue flash came back, and going from one Kiri-nin to the next and killing them all in a instant before they could do anything.

All over the village the bright flash of Blue light started to appear and as it did Kiri Shinobi's were falling like flies. None of the of the Konoha-nins and the Wave defenders could understand what was happening nor could their trained eyes keep up with the movements of the Blue flash, since as soon as they saw it disappeared with a blink of an eye. All Konoha-nins and the Wave defenders could do was watch in complete awe as this bright Blue flash of light slaughtered their enemy's right in front of them.

The Kiri-nins themselves were in complete pandemonium the moment the Blue flash of light appeared as they did not known what to do, since as soon as they saw the Blue flash either they or their comrade would be dead before any of them could do anything. It was as if it was there on second and gone the next.

Within minutes the numerical superiority of the Kiri-nins was quickly dwindling down to nothing as Kiri-nin started to fall left and right to the Blue flash as the Blue flash appeared right in the middle of the Kiri Shinobi ranks and seemed appear in several places at once, as Kiri-nins fell almost exactly at the same time.

Many of the Kiri-nins tried to hit the Blue flash of light with their weapons or their Jutsu's but not of them could hit it as it was too fast for any of them to aim let alone fire anything. Some even tried to run away or dodge it but they were all too slow as they were killed within instant of trying.

As the Konoha Ninja watch many of them could only wonder what the Blue flash of light was.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi out loud as he tired to follow the Blue flash with his Sharingan, but found that it was too fast even for his Sharingan to keep up with and follow where all he could see what a flash of bright Blue light like every one else, "_Its like trying to follow Sensei when he used the _**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**_ (The Flying Thunder God Technique)_", he thought.

His question was then answered by Yugito who was standing next to him and heard him. "It is The Raikage", she said simply, completely shocking Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha group.

"T-T-The R-Raikage…..B-b-but how" asked Sakura, since although she knew he was powerful she could not believe that he was this powerful, were he could move as fast as the Yondaime Hokage.

"By use of a special Technique he created called **Raipō **(Lightning steps)" (V), answered Yugito.

"**Raipō**?" said TenTen

"Yes, The Technique involves The Raikage constantly drawing Lightning from the Geomagnetic Voltage of the Earth to the bottom of his feet and using the repellent force to go from one place to the other in an instant. The Technique literally allows The Raikage to skate across the Voltage that he has gathered and uses it to move at monumental speed where he can move great distances from point A to point B in a single step in the speed of light. He can also do the technique in midair by using the static electricity in the air and use it to the same degree and what more the Technique requires little to no Chakra at all. It is because of this Technique that The Raikage earned the nickname Sourai (Blue Lightning), since when hhe uses the Technique he as fast as Lightning and makes a Blue flash", replied Yugito.

When the Konoha group and the Wave defenders heard this they were completely stunned to say the lest, especially the Konoha group, since The Raikage had created a Technique that was easily on par with the Youndaime Hokage legendary **Hiraishin no Jutsu**.

As The Raikage slaughtered the Kiri-nins some of the few reaming squad captains tired to regain control of their forces and reform them into a tight defensive circle. With all of them facing outwards on all sides and with all of their backs against each other so that The Raikage could not sneak up on them from behind. So that they would at lest see him coming for them when he would attack.

Just when they all got into position several of the men saw a Blue flash at which the second they saw The Raikage standing up on a nearby roof-top above them and looking down at them while holding the Raijin in his right hand.

"It that Raikage shoot him" cried a Kiri Captain as several of the other Kin-nin fired their Kunai launchers, but the moment they fired the there was another Blue flash and he was gone and several more of Kiri-nins fell dead.

"Where is he?" cried one of the Kiri-nins as he looked around for The Raikage.

"Looking for me Gentlemen" spoke The Raikage standing on another rooftop opposite the one he was on a moment ago

"There!...Shoot him", said a Kiri Shinobi, as he and several others fired several Water Jutsu's at him, but as soon as they fired them The Raikage disappeared in another Blue flash and another several Kiri Shinobi's fell dead.

"Missed again I'm afraid", said The Raikage mockingly as he stood in the middle of the street in front of the group.

"Kill him!" cried another Kiri captain as he and the remaining Kiri Shinobi's rushed forward to attack The Raikage head on. But as they charge at him, The Raikage could not help but shake his head and then think how foolish they were.

Where within a blink of an eye The Raikage disappeared once again in a blinding bright Blue flash and within a second or two he reappeared several feet behind the charge group of Kiri-nins. Where he then deactivated the Raijin, were as soon as he did all the remaining Kiri-nins fell dead before they even knew that they were dead.

- (Gundam 00 – Strike Ends) -

After The Raikage killed off the last remaining large groups of Kiri-nins the remaining few quickly began a full retreat back to the landing beach to where the two hundred reserves were and planed to make a last stand there.

Upon seeing the remaining Kiri-nins retreat back to the landing beach, all the remaining Wave defenders and all the Konoha teams along with The Raikage and all his STORM teams perused after them, to drive them back to the sea back onto their ships and back to Kiri.

For several minutes the Konoha teams and The Raikage teams lead the charge forward against the retreating Kiri-nins with the Wave defenders following behind them. As they perused them the kill or captured any of the remaining Kiri Shinobi's that fell behind the others.

When they got to the beach they found the remaining Kiri forces had joined up with their reserve forces and took up a defensive position and were ready to make one last stand.

"Kiri Shinobi's I will give you this one and only chance surrender now or you will a die here", spoke The Raikage as he believed that enough people had died today.

"Kiri Shinobi's do not surrender, we will fight to the death" cried a Kiri Captain The Raikage just sighed knowing that, that would be their only answer, since he had heard that if any Kiri Shinobi's surrendered the Mizukage would have their family killed or become leaves in his weapons factory and if they returned home in defeat he would have the Shinobi killed.

"Very well you have made your choice", sighed The Raikage, where he then turned to Fu and the others as well as his STORM-nins.

"Fu you and the others drop your weapons and anything metal that on you", said The Raikage and then turned to the Konoha's teams and the Wave defenders,"That goes for all of you as well".

"What!" cried Kiba

"You heard him do it", ordered Yugito as she quickly dropped her Kunai's and Shuriken's on the ground as well as her gantlets and body armour. Along with STORMS-nins and The Raikage other bodyguards, "Because if you don't you will all die, so make sure that none of you have any metal on you".

Quickly deciding to follow Yugito advice and following the other Kumo example all the reaming Wave defenders and the Konoha teams quickly dropped their weapons and anything metal that they had on them.

When the Kiri-nins saw this, they at first thought that the Wave defenders and their Shinobi allies were surrendering. But that thought quickly evaporated when they saw Lightning suddenly starting to surround The Raikage body, once all his people and the Konoha-nins and the Wave defenders had removed all their metal equipment.

Everyone in the surrounding area could literally feel the electricity in the air, as their hairs stood up on ends. They could also feel and see the massive amount of Chakra that The Raikage was releasing and surrounding him. The Raikage then lifted his hands up with his finger tips forward and then suddenly cried out "**Seikara **(Static Force)" (W).

Suddenly ten long streams of Lightning bolts erupted from The Raikage fingers tips and hit ten separate Kiri-nins and started to electrocute them. The Lightning bolts then spread to the other nearby Kiri Shinobi's and it turn it spread to the other Kiri Shinobi's, within seconds all Kiri Shinobis on the beach being electrocuted to death. Since the Lightning seemed to spread from one person to the next connecting them in a web on death, where they were being electrocuted.

As this happen happened all the Konoha-nins, Wave Samurai and the Wave Militia could down was watch in shock, awe and horror as nearly three hundred Shinobi's and Kunoichi's were being electrocuted to death right before their eyes. As they watched this many of them were slightly thanking the heavens that The Raikage was on their side.

After about a minute or so The Raikage ceased his attack and lowered his hands, when the attacked ended the charred burnt remains of the Kiri-nins feel to the ground. After which a fowl smell of burnt corpses, overpowered the normal salty sea air where everyone that remained could smell the fowl stench.

After the attack ended it took a minute or so for the Wave defenders and the Konoha's to get over their shock at that they had seen. A massive blast of Water suddenly erupted from the sea, after which when the Water settled they saw a massive crab creature about fifty feet high standing up in the Water. Also on the crab was Raijuta, who by the look was badly cut up were his face had many different cuts that were still bleeding all over his face, which would no doubt leave scars later on. His uniform was also badly torn up and had dried blood on them.

"Don't think you have won this battle already Raikage", roared Raijuta as he looked at The Raikage with pure rage and hatred.

"Huh!...So he still alive", said The Raikage, after which he **Raipo** to disappear and reappear in front of Raijuta and his crab summon on Water, while everyone else watch from the shore line.

"This is foolish Raijuta, you have already lost this battle your army has been destroyed you cannot win", spoke The Raikage.

"I don't care about this wretched Country anymore! ….All I care about now is killing you!" roared Raijuta as he then ordered his Crab summons to attack.

"_Fool_" though The Raikage as he dodged the Crab summons claws as it tried to smash him with it.

For several minutes The Raikage continued to dodge the Crab summons attacks until Raijuta ordered it to fire its **Hōmatsu Rappa** (Violent Bubble Wave) in which a huge wave of bubbles from its mouth.

The Raikage was just able to narrowly dodge the attack by jumping up into the air but as soon as he did Raijuta then ordered his Crab summons to fire its **Mizuteppō** (Water Pistol) at The Raikage. At which the Crab summons fired a massive high speed jet of Water at The Raikage from it claws.

The Jet of Water quickly hit The Raikage, but Raijuta quickly realised that The Raikage he hit was an after image from when The Raikage used his **Zanzō Jutsu**, Since The Raikge then appeared to his left hand side and charged at him with the Raijin in his hand.

The Crab summons quickly blocked The Raikage attack with its hard shell claw and was able push him away. Quickly regaining his footing The Raikage went of the defensive again by dodging the Crab summons Water attacks and Raijuta's **Tobi Izuna **attacks.

The Raikage finally grew tired of always being on the defensive and decided to go on the offensive.

At the same time The Crab summon fired another **Mizuteppō **at The Raikage, but instead of dodging The Raikage charged forward and took the attack head on and blocked the attack with the Raijin. As The Raikage struggled to hold the Water attack off it slowly pushed him back, and just when then attack was about to overwhelm him. The Raikage suddenly disappeared letting the attack go by and then reappeared right above Raijuta and his Crab summons.

"WHAT?" cried Raijuta in disbelief as he suddenly saw The Raikage appear above him.

"Your time is done…..** Surarai **(Thunder Slash)!" cried The Raikage and then fired a slashing crecent shaped blade of Lighting energy down at Raijuta and his crab summons, and cut both of them in half and then caused a large explosion and scattered their remains into the sea.

From the shoreline the Wave defenders and the Konoha-nins could only watch in disbelief, as The Raikage took on both Raijuta and his Crab summon of such size by himself, without summoning something of equal size and then kill them both with a single slash from his sword.

But just as they got over their shock, they all suddenly heard hundreds of small blasts coming from the nearby Kiri Warships, which were a good distance away from the shoreline.

- (Gundam Seed Destiny OST 2 Kakusei Shin Asuka) -

When they looked up they quickly saw thousands of exploding Kunai's in the air heading towards them. Reacting quickly The Raikage deactivated the Raijin and but back on his belt, where he did a combination of fifty one handed hand-seals and normal two handed hand-seals, after which when he finished he cried out "**Tenpū Midarete** (Heavenly Wind Rage)" (X).

After which a massive explosion of Wind came from The Raikage and caused exploding Kunai's to collide with each other and explode or fall into the Water and explode.

Once the Kunai were all destroyed The Raikage then turned to look a the twenty Kiri Warships, after which he then sped off towards the Kiri Warships in amazing speed that caused the Water to tear up around him as he head towards the Warships.

When the crews of the Warships saw The Raikage heading towards them they quickly reloaded the Volley guns and repositioned them to fire directly at The Raikage, in which the fired them all at him.

As The Raikage ran forward he saw the massive wave exploding Kunai's heading towards him. But he continued head on and dodged any of the Kunai's that would have hit him, and doing with such incredibly speed. That he created dozens of after images of himself and did not even slow down once as headed towards the Warships.

As he neared the Warships The Raikage jumped up into the air, where as he did several Kiri-nins that were on the ships fired their Kunai Launchers at him in the air which he quickly dodged and then landed on the nearest Warship to him.

As soon as he landed The Raikage quickly used his **Raipo** technique and with a few seconds he killed entire the ships crew. After which he brought up both his arms and did a circular motion with them. Where Lightning started to emanate from his two front fingers tip on both his hands and then pointed them both a two separate Warships and then cried out "**Nijuu Byakurai **(Double White Lightning)".

After which two powerful blots of Lightning exploded from The Raikage finger tips and destroyed the two ships he had been pointing to.

After the two Warships had been destroyed the other remaining Warships quickly fired their Volley guns on the ship that The Raikage was on and destroyed it.

Fortunately The Raikage was able to use his** Raipo** technique move away from the ship before it was destroyed and appeared on another one. Where before the ships crew could he was on their ship, he stabbed the Raijin into the deck of the ship. Where he channelled a massive amount of the Raijin energy into the ship, along with a large amount of Lightning Chakra with it, and caused a massive explosion and destroyed the ship completely along with its crew.

Just as the ship exploded The Raikage had used his Chakra to propel himself high up into the air to avoid the explosion. He then quickly channelled another large amount of Lightning Chakra into the Raijin and cried out "**Surarai**", and created another slashing blade of energy that sliced through and destroyed two more Kiri Warships that were next to one another.

From the shoreline the Konoha-nins and Wave defenders could not help but watch in awe. As they saw The Raikage take on a entire fleet of twenty Warships by himself and was winning. Since he had already destroyed six Warships and had but the entire fleet in a state of confusion.

But the remaining Warships quickly reorgainsed themselves and when The Raikage landed down of the open sea Water and used the Water walking technique to keep above it. They surrounded him where they aimed their Volley Guns at him, while the Kiri-nins on board aimed their Kunai lunachers and crossbows at him, where The Raikage just stood still in the middle of them.

From the shoreline those wtaching could see that the Kiri Warship had now surrounded The Raikage.

"The Raikage is trapped we have to help him!" cried Choji as he, Lee and some of the others were about to run off and try and save The Raikage.

"I wouldn't do that Yoh!" said Killer Bee.

"He right if you guys go out there you just get killed", said Yugito.

"But The Raikage needs help don't you want to save his" said Sakura urgently.

"Don't worry The Raikage isn't that easy to kill", said Fu.

"Besides he's about to make his move", spoke Okatsu.

"Neji, Hinata what going on out there?" asked Kakashi as he wanted to know what Killer bee and the others ment.

"He doing nothing he just standing there an-" said Neji but suddenly stopped in shock while a gasp came from Hinata.

"Hinata!...What is it?" asked Kureani worriedly.

"Its The Raikage...his eyes...they are starting to glow bright blue" said Hinata where a soon as finished. Everyone in the surrounding area felt a massive was of Chakra coming from The Raikage.

After which the Winds started to blow harder, the Sea became rougher and the Sky became darker as dark Storm clouds suddenly appeared in the Sky as if a massive storm was coming.

The Raikage the lifeted up his arms up into the air and began to move them in circular motions, as he did the sea became even rougher and Wind was starting to destroy the Warships as the ships masts were breaking. The crews of the ships and the Shinobi's on board tried to shoot The Raikage, but the ships were rocking too much for them to fire them and the few that did fire saw that the Wind just blew the Kunai away.

It was then that Konohamaru suddenly shouted over the hard blowing Wind and pointed up to the sky over The Raikage and the Kiri fleet. When everyone looked they could not believe their eyes for Lightning began to descend down around Warships and the clouds started to twist around and around and Tornado then began to form his the sky were the then quickly descended down around The Raikage.

The tornado then began to draw in all the Kiri ships around it, sucking them in and destroying them and killing or drowning their crews as well as scattering the ships remains down into the bottom of the sea.

Back at the shoreline the Wave defenders and the Konoha-nins could only watch in complete and utter awe as The Raikage summoned a massive Tornado and completely annihilated the Kiri fleet. Just as he was said to have done, nearly four years ago, when Mizu no Kunai and Kirgakure had sent a fleet of fifty Warships and Ten thousand men, to aid the former Lightning Daimyo in his Civil War. It was in that moment that many of the Konoha-nin made a silent pray that The Raikage would not side with Orochimaru and his allies in the war, for if he did Konoha would surly fall.

Within minutes of when it came, the Tornado dissipated and the wind died down and the sky became clear again. Where once it did those at the shoreline could see The Raikage standing right in the middle of where the Tornado was only moments ago, surround by the scattered ship wreckage of the Kiri Warships and the floating bodies of some of their crews.

- (Gundam Seed Destiny OST 2 Kakusei Shin Asuka ends) -

At the Shore the Kakashi and the others could only continue to stare at the now destroyed fleet and the man standing alone in the middle of it that is even if you could call him a man. For what they saw made them all actually believe that maybe just maybe all those other rumours that they heard about The Raikage were true. Where they said that he was god made into mortal form, and that he could control the heavens and could level entire mountains with a single strike, since from what they just saw almost divine like.

"_My God!...Now I understand why Kiri calls him the __The __Arashi no Oni (Demon of Storms)_" thought an awestruck Kakashi.

"That…that was…." said Sakura as she tried to describe what she thought, but words could not describe the how she felt or how to describe what she was seeing.

Sasuke himself was completely stun, as he could not believe what he had just see either and just continually look out to the horizon or more specifically at The Raikage and could only think of one thing "_What Power_!".

It was then that The Raikage suddenly disappeared in a Blue flash again and reappeared a few feet away from the shore right in front of everyone. Which once again caught all the non- Kumo people by surprise at his shear speed once again.

As he slowly walked towards the group everyone could feel and almost see the dominating aura of power that The Raikage was now being known to have. As he continued to slowly walk everyone that was directly in front of him immediately parted away so that there was a clear path in the crowd for him to walk through.

The Raikage continued to slowly walk by the crowd and walk through the burnt corpses of Kiri Shinobi's until he came up to a Kiri Shinobi who was somehow still alive but was badly burnt on his face, arms and body.

The Shinobi who The Raikage was walking to was none other than the Chunin Saji who had been giving out Raijuta others to the Kiri invasion force. When Saji saw The Raikage heading towards him he tried to crawl away but could not as The Raikage quickly grabbed him by the front collar of his uniform and lifted him up to eye level with one hand.

When Saji looked into the cold merciless Blue eyes of The Raikage, a man that his village had come to fear and know as TheArashi no Oni. He could not help but shudder in fear and nearly solid himself when he looked at The Raikage who might as well have been the Shinigami himself as far as he was concerned.

After a moment or more of just looking at Saji, The Raikage spoke in a cold deadly tone of voice.

"What is your name?"

A minute or so Saji said nothing, but then was able to work up the courage to speak.

"S-S-Saji"

"Well Saji, today is your lucky day, because I'm going to let you live and go back to Kiri, because I want you to diliver a message for me to your Mizukage…Tell the Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo that from now on Nami no Kuni is under the protection of both Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. Where should they attack this Country again or attack any other Country that is a member, an ally of the Heavenly Alliance or even under its protection then I will bring the wrath of the Heavens themselves down upon them…Do you understand me?" spoke The Raikage in a dangerous tone of voice.

"H-H-Hai" replied a scared Saji.

"Good" said The Raikage after which he then dropped Saji on the ground and turned around to his Shinobi's. "Leopard, Panther! Heal him and once he full healed give him a small boat and enough food and Water to make it the Mizu no Kuni".

"Hai Raikage-sama", replied Leopard after which he and Panther went of to Saji and then **Shunshin'd **(Body flicker) away with him to treat him and send him on his way.

Once Panther and Leopard were gone Tazuna and Inari went over to The Raikage, where they then went on their knees and lowered their heads on the ground.

"Thank you Raikage-denka, our Country is forever in your debt…We were starting to believe that you would not arrive in time or you did not accept our petition to join the Heavenly Alliance and you not come to our aid", spoke Tazuna.

Which of course shocked the Konoha's teams at the fact that Nami no Kuni wanted to join the Heavenly Alliance.

"As my Grandfather said our people are forever in your debt, if there is anything we can ever do for you please do not hesitate to ask us. For our Country would surely have fallen had you and your Shinobi's not arrived when you did", spoke Inari.

After Inari and Tazuna had finished speaking The Raikage kneeled down to the two men and whispered something to them that, that the Konoha-nins could not hear. Also since The Raikage was wearing a mask and Inari and Tazuna were in front of him, neither Kakashi nor Neji could read his lips.

When The Raikage finished whispering to them, both Inari and Tazuna went pale white as if they had seen a ghost. Inari look like he was about to say something but before he could he quickly controlled him and kept silent.

After that The Raikage stood up again and helped both Inari and Tazuna up on their feet where he then spoke.

"There is no need to thank us Tazuna-san, my Shinobi's and I were happy to help you, and the Heavenly Alliance is always eager to have new members and new allies. Besides when we got both your petition your message for help two days ago we were already finishing preparation for an expedition to help your Country fight off the invasion. We would have been here sooner both our ship was delayed a bit by a storm and out main fleet fell behind. But they will be hear tomorrow with two Company's of Kumo Shinobi who will be station here to help protect you Country if Kiri tries anything again and with food, medicine and other supplies to help rebuild our homes ", spoke The Raikge after which he then went over to the Konoha group and face them.

"Greeting Lee-san I had hopped to met you again, but I did not think we meet so soon and I with would be my Shinobi's and I saving you and your comrades again", spoke The Raikage.

"Yosh! It is good to see you again Raikage-denka and thank you for saving us yet again Raikage-denka we are in your debt", spoke Lee which The Raikage waved him off telling him it was nothing.

He then turned to Gai "Maito Gai, It is an honour to meet you in person", spoke The Raikage respectfully. "Your reputation as a Shinobi and as a teacher of Shinobi's is well known and respected in Kumo considering how well you taught all your students especially Lee-san".

"Yosh! You honour me greatly Raikage-denka with your youthful praise, I can see the Flames of youth truly brightly in you", cried Gai which caused The Raikage to chuckle.

After which he then turned to Konohamaru, "Greeting Konohamaru-san it is an honour to meet you. I have heard great deal of your exploits over the last few years you have earned yourself a worthy reputation in the last few years".

"Thank you Raikage-denka", siad Konohamaru respectfully. Since after seeing what saw The Raikage do he thought it best to be respectful to him.

The Raikage the went over to TenTen "Mikumo TenTen aka Okami ken no Konoha (Konoha Blade Mistress), I also heard much about you your skill as a Assassin and a swordswomen is highly regarded and respected in my BOLT division".

"Thank you Raikage-denka, you are also an excellent as well", said TenTen politely, since from what she saw The Raikage was indeed a powerful swordsman.

After that The Raikage went to Shino Kiba, Yamato and Shikamaru and greeted them all respectfully and spoke well of how skilled they were. He even spoke politely to Morgi, Udon and Sai although he ignored Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Boar and Sasuke without as much as a word to them. This of course did not sit well with Sasuke since he found it a blatant disrespect to him and his pride as a Shinobi.

Finally The Raikage came to Neji and Hinata who both stiffen slightly when he up to them. Since although this was not the same Raikage that had ordered Hinata kidnapping and inadvertently caused Neji father death, it still did not change the harsh feelings they had for Kumo.

When The Raikage came up to them he did something that no ever respect him to do especially the Kumo Ninja nor Neji and Hinata be bow to them down to them and spoke.

"On behave on my village Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji I wish to officially apologise for the wrongs that my village have done to you. In the attempted kidnapping of you Lady Hinata and in the death of your father Neji-san, I'm sorry to say that during that time my village greatly shamed itself and I know it is little comfort to you, but I'm truly sorry for what happened to you both".

It took a minute or so for both Neji and Hinata to get over their shock of what just happened, but when it did Neji spoke up.

"There is no need for you apologise Raikage-denka you're not reasonable for what happened to my father, since you're not The Raikage back then", said Neji respectfully since he had no real anger towards The Raikage especially after what he did just now.

"Maybe so, but I'm still The Raikage and even though I was not it when the incident happened, I still share the reasonability, since I' am the Raikage now and it is my duty to at lest set the rights that my village has done over the years", replied The Raikage.

"We Understand Raikage-denka and thank you, and thank you for saving my life as well as the lives of everyone else here when you are your Shinobi's arrived", replied Hinata respectfully.

"There is no trouble,since as I said to Tazuna-san and Inari-san my forces and I were already preparing ourselves to come to Nami no Kuni had when the asked for our help", replied The Raikage.

"Wait! You were already getting ready to head here?... But why?" blurted out Kiba, where The Raikage turned to him answer.

"For several reason the first being that if Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni took over Nami no Kuni, they would use it not only as a second front to attack your village. But they would also use it to blockade us from our newest members Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) and Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country). As well as our long standing member Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) and cut off our trading ships with them and cut them from us. Also the second and more important reason as to why we are here is because of the fact that Lady Daimyo Koyuki of Hana/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) and Shibuki-san the leader of Takigakure (The Hidden Waterfall)", asked me to replied The Raikage.

"They asked you to? But why, they have their own Shinobi's and why would they care?" asked Ino.

"That's simple, because they knew that their forces would be unable to get here in time and Kumo is closer to it that they are. As for why they would care, that's even simpler both Takigakure and Yuki no Kuni have the same hero as Nami no Kuni has, and this is where his Gravestone monument is so it's only natural that they would what to protect the Country that his Gravestone is. I'm certain you know who I'm speaking about since he _was _one of your Shinobi's until your village banished him and left him to be killed by the Akatsuki, one Uzumaki Naruto", spoke The Raikage harshly as he narrowed his eyes.

At the moment The Raikage mention Naruto's name, most of the Konoha's winced at and lowered the heads.

After a minute or too of silence, Shikamaru raised his head and decided to ask something that he had been wondering for a few minutes.

"Excuse men Raikage-denka, I know this is troublesome to ask, but you said you got Wave message for help two days ago correct?"

"Yes"

"The how did you get here so quickly, since it takes about three to four days to get here from Kaminari no Kuni by boat depending on the weather. It takes twice as long on land and you didn't use any of your Airships, since we would have seen it, so how did you get here?" asked Shikamaru.

This of course got the attention of everyone else since as usual Shikamari was right.

At this The Raikage just chuckled and spoke, "That very astute of you Nara-san, you certainly live up to your reputation. As for your question, that is how I got here so quickly". The Raikage then point out to a cliff side off the coast to their left.

When the crowd looked over to the Cliff side they saw a ship coming from behind the cliff (8)

The ship was a distinctive red and gold colour in the shape of a bird, its bowsprit even resembles the head and beak of a bird, the sail resembles a pair of wings (and can be detached to become a glider), and the decorative wooden frill on the aft end of the boat looks like a tail. Altogether the ship was beautiful in very sense of the word.

"It's beautiful", said Ino, which everyone else agreed with as they all got a better look at the ship was it sailed near them.

"That it is and it is how my Shinobi's and I got here so quickly", spoke The Raikage with a hit of pride.

"What is it called", asked Sai as he looked at the ship and hoped that later on he could draw the ship since it was rare to see such a beautiful man made object such as this and wahted to at lest know its name.

"It called the Suzaku, she is a one of a kind and is the fastest ship in the world", answered The Raikage.

"That is quite a clam Raikage-denka", said Kakashi as he admired the ship and had to admit it was beautiful and was indeed ship worthy of any nobility and of it name (9).

"It is no clam Hatake-san it is a fact, since how else was I able to get here so quickly and besides it is made out of Tejina wood", spoke The Raikage, shocking Shino, Kakashi, Yamato and Kureani while confusing the others.

"So what?…what is this Tejina wood", asked Konohamaru, where Yamato answered for him and the others.

"Tejina wood is a very special wood that comes from the Tejina tree, which is extremely rare types of tree that can only be found in Mori no Kuni (Forest Country). The tree's are very slow to grow where it takes up to fifty years to grow to full maturity and they need constant attention and are very sensitive to their environment around before they are full matured and can easily die if not cared properly and need Chakra to help be grown. But once they are full grown they are extremely strong and hard to cut down, since the wood itself is very strong yet it is also very light. A block of Tejina wood is worth a single bar of gold, hence to make a entire ship out of it would cost a fortune", said Yamato, since he knew the to make such a ship was probably enough to bankrupt several small Countries. This of course shocked the other younger Shinobi's as well as many others that heard Yamato explanation

"But why wood people pay so much for this wood, even though it is rare and strong it still doesn't make any sense", asked Tenten.

"It because of the wood's property, since not only is it very strong where it can take a great deal punishments from stormy weather and explosions. It is also very light, so that it came move very quickly in the sea and is also resistant to most type of Ninjutsu attacks due to being grown with Chakra. Which is why it is so valued by so many people", spoke Shino.

This relation completely stunned the other Konoha-nins and could only image how much the ship cost to make.

"But enough about my ship I think it is now best that we head back to the village and tend to the wounded, team twelve will stay here and him with the unloading of the supplies on the ship and help bring them to the village", said The Raikage. Where team twelve quickly acknowledge their orders and **Shunshin'd** to the ship.

Just as The Raikage was about to head to the village with the rest of his Shinobi's Kakashi suddenly spoke up.

"Raikage-denka please wait!", where The Raikage then turned to him.

"Raikage-denka if I may ask you, where did you find the Raijin? from our reports it was said to be lost about ten years ago. When it and the man who help stole it fell off a cliff Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) when battle against some of our Shinobi's", asked Kakashi.

"I took it after I fought and killed The Shinobi named Rokushō Aoi, who I came across by accident; he was a missing-nin from Amegakure (Hidden Rain) and was also a missing-nin from your village as well if I'm not mistaken", spoke The Raikage.

Kakashi nodded, since it was very much possible that he survived the fall off the cliff and into the sea, since they never found his body.

"Raikage-denka! If you would, please hand over the Raijin to us, since the sword belonged to Senju Tobirama who was one of the great founders of our village and was our Nidaime Hokage", said Kakashi.

"I' am sorry Hatake-san, but I will not, since it was I who fought and killed Rokushō Aoi not your or any of your village other Shinobi's, hence to the victors go the spoils of war", said The Raikage neutrally.

"I'm sorry Raikage-denka, but I must insist that you hand over the Raijin to me, as I said the Raijin belonged to Senju Tobirama was our Nidaime Hokage. Hence it is a treasured heirloom to our village and it rightfully belongs to our Hokage Lady Tsuande. Since she is the great niece of the Nidaime Hokage and is his only remaining relative, hence we have the right of family inheritance as well", said Kakashi insistently.

"As I said Hatake-san I'll not, as I am under no obligation to hand over the Raijin to your village, since other than the peace treaty our villages signed nineteen years ago. We have no other treaties with Konoha hence I don't have to give you the Raijin if I do not wish to, which I don't", spoke The Raikage neutrally.

"Raikage-denka, I must insist that you hand over the Raijin to me ", said Kakashi forcefully, but immediately regreated it.

For as so soon as he tried to order the Raikage to give him the Raijin a massive Killing Intent flooded the area, it took everything Kakashi had not to buckle and collapse under the shear intensity of the Killing Intent. He also was struggling to breath and couldn't even move his body as he was flooded with images of his bloody and grim demise.

"_What Killing Intent!... It's Monstrous!_" thought Kakashi as he struggled to keep standing up, as he started to curse himself a thousand times over for being so stupid as to threaten The Raikage. Especially after he just saw him destroy almost half of the Kiri invasion force by himself and then destroy their entire invasion fleets as well.

The rest of the Konoha teams weren't doing any better than Kakashi as they were now surround by Killer bee and The Raikage other bodyguards along with the remaining STORM-nins with their weapons out. They were all struggling to breathe let alone keep standing up with The Raikage massive Killing Intent. As they had never felt such an overwhelming Killing Intent in their lives, even Sasuke was paralyzed by The Raikage Killing Intent as a cold sweat fell down his face.

"_He Killing Intent is so strong…it makes the Killing Intent __Orochimaru used back in the Chunin exam look like a joke in __comparison_", thought Sasuke with twig of fear in his mind.

Some of the Konoha-nis turned around to see how the Wave Militia members and the Wave Samurai how they were holding. When they did they saw that the Wave Samurai and Militia members were in a even worse shape than they were, since the Samurai were on their knees breathing heavily and using their swords to keep themselves up. While the Wave Militia members were flat on the ground, either unconscious or simply unable to move out of pure terror of the Killing Intent.

As the The Raikage stood in front of Kakashi, who was on the verge of collapsing, Kakashi saw that The Raikage now had an aura of energy surround him and his eyes were glowing bright Blue. Where his eyes were actually emanating Lightning from them (10) much to Kakashi shock and he saw that the sky had once again become dark with Storm clouds with Thunder in the background.

"You dare try and order me, the Rokudaime Raikake of Kumo around _Hatake Kakashi_", spoke The Raikage in a dark and ominous tone of voice. "You forget who I' am, as I am The Raikage of Kumo, while you are merely a Jonin for a foreign village, and although you may be a famed and powerful Shinobi from where you come from. As far as I'm concerned you are no more than an ant to me, and if you value your life you will never try and order me around like that again. For if it weren't for the fact that you and your comrades help protect Nami no Kuni until my Shinobi's and I arrived, I would kill you were you stood for what you just did. I would've thought you would be more grateful consider I helped save you and your people's lives... I suggest that you learn some gratitude _Hatake_, as next time I'll not be so merciful", finished The Raikage as the aura around him died down as did the Killing Intent, his eyes stopped glowing and the Sky became clear again.

When The Killing Intent died down, both Kakashi and the other Konoha-nins breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I understand Raikage-denka" said Kakashi while at the same time he berthed himself at tryiing to force The Raikage to do something he didn't want to, as he was certain he (Kakashi) nearly got himself killed and probably nearly caused a War between Konoha and Kumo."_What the hell was I thinking_", he thought.

"Now considering what you done for Nami no Kuni I'll allow you and your comrades to stay and rest hear for the night. But tomorrow I must insist that you leave Nami no Kuni and return to your own village", said The Raikage.

"Your kicking us out!" cried Ino in disbelief.

"Yes, since Nami no Kuni is under our protection, you being here threatens the neutrality of both this Country and the neutrality of the Heavenly Alliance", replied The Raikage.

"But how can you be neutral your already involved in the War, since you attacked Kiri twice both here and back The Hold and they're allies to Orochimaru and the others", cried Kiba.

"Our attacks on Kiri were not an act of War, The attack on The Hold was to rescue mission of the Princess Sachi of Umi no Kuni. Who is to be the next Queen of Tsuki no Kuni and an ally to the Heavenly Alliance. As for our intervention here, officially it was in retaliation of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni aggressive expansions against our trading routes in the Central Elemental sea with other nations. As well as the illegal invasion of Nami no Kuni who was neutral in this War of yours and because of Nami no Kuni requested aid from us and petition us to be a member of the Heavenly Alliance. While unofficially we did it as a personal favour to Lady Daimyo Kicho and Shibuki-san of Takigakure", said The Raikage.

"But you recued Kurenai-obasan and the others as well as helped the Rebel forces free their Prisoners from The Hold, that makes you involved", countered Konohamaru**.**

"Officially all I can say to that is that it was simply a coincidence that the Rebel forces attacked The Hold the same time as us. As for your Aunt and her teammates they simply followed us when we rescued Princess Sachi, who kidnapping was illegal from the start and we simply dropped you Aunt and here teammates back on the shores of Hi no Kuni when we found them on our ship. There is no proof what so ever that we have any involvement with the Rebel forces of Mizu no Kuni and Kirgakure and we have no Alliance with your village. There also no proof that we are in any kind of Alliance with the Rebel forces of Mizu no Kuni and Kirgakure, which would be against international law in involving ourselves in the internal affairs of another foreign Country without their consent. To say other wise would be conjecture and speculation without any proof to support the claim, since it would be simply our word against yours as both Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni know when they accused us of breaking international law. I have already sent letters informing both Kirgakure, Mizu no Kuni as well as their allies as to why we intervened in the illegal invasion of Nami no Kuni, just as we did when we attacked The Hold so to prevent Kiri from accusing us taking sides in your War and retaining our neutrality. Also unofficially whether we have any kind of Alliance with the Rebels factions of Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni is not of any concern to you. Even if we did it still does not involve Iwa, Oto, Kusa and the Hannya Clan regardless of their Alliance with Kirigakure since it is their internal matter. As for your Aunt and her teammates as I said to them when my Shinobi saved them, I simply did it since I don't like having lives being lost needless and as collateral damage during a military attack", replied The Raikage.

"Troublesome, your using political loop-holes to keep yourselves out of the War and from taking sides it", said Shikamaru.

"As the Leader of a Shinobi village a Kage must be a skilled fighter, tactician diplomat and politician, although the last one is a regrettable fact. Besides is it wrong to use such means to avoid War and the loss of lives? Konoha itself has use similar means. My way at least does not involve lives being sacrificed to keep the peace or to cast out others to save ourselves", sneered The Raikage. This caused many of the Konoha-nins to wince at the remark to their village history when it came to keeping its peace and secturity.

"Now that, that matter is closed I believe it is best that we return back to the village, since there are still many wounded there that need medical attention", said The Raikage after which he and his Shinobi **Shunshin'd** away.

Soon after the Konoha-nins and the remaining Wave defenders started to head back to the village and help with the wounded.

* * *

For the remainder of the day The Raikage, his Shinobi's as well as the Wave defenders and the Konoha Shinobi's, helped to deal with the bodies of the dead and care for the wounded, including the wounded Kiri-nins. After the most of the Kiri-nins were cured of the poison and healed of most of their wounds, The Raikage and some of the STORMS-nins, put Chakra-Suppressing Seals and Paralyzing Seals on them. So that they would prevent the Kiri-nins from using their Chakra and so that the STORM members could Paralyze their bodies if they should try to escape.

Fortunately none of the Kiri Shinobi's resisted or even tried to make an escape, since they knew if they tried to escape and return home the Mizukage would have them killed for failing to capture Nami no Kuni. Also they knew that since the Mizukage would belief they were already dead then their families would not be harmed for being captured by Kumo. Since it had been decided that once the expedition force came from Kumo, the remaining Kiri forces would be taken abroad the ships and transported to Kaminari no Kuni, and held in an internment camp near one of Kumo's fortresses.

Also later on that day some of the STORM-nins found the exploding notes the Sasuke team had planted underneath the walk path of the bridge. When confronted with this Kakashi had to explain what Sasuke had done and why he did it. This of course did not set well with the Wave defenders especially since they knew that if the Konoha group had been able to retreat bridge would had have been destroyed and they would have been left to slaughtered. When this revelation came to light it burned up all the remaining credibility that they had with the people as well as any that they may have gained when they fought along side them in the battle. Many in the Konoha group in turn blamed Sasuke for what happened since he had acted without orders and furthered isolated them from the people, Sasuke just simply ignored them since he had come pressing things to him to be concerned about.

By the end of the day the body counts was over five hundred and eighty Kiri Shinobi's dead not counting the five hundred crewmen and Shinobi's that were on the Warships and about two hundred and twenty Kiri Shinobi's captured. Along with them were a hundred or thirty dead or wounded Wave Militia members and about twenty eight Wave Samurai killed and another twelve wounded.

The Konoha group only lost one member to their group Badger, while the rest were of them were fairly badly wound but would live regardless. While The Raikage and his Shinobi's lost none of their members and they only had a few small wounds and scratches on them.

The losses wound have been heavy and there wound have been a lot more seriously wounded but thankfully the some of the STORM-nins with The Raikage were skilled healers. Where they were able to help Hinata Sakura and Ino heal a lot of the wounded from the battle, hence the casualties would have been a lot higher than they were.

-Later on that Night At Naruto's Gravestone-

Late that night when the full moon was covered behind several large black clouds, a tall dark figure stood in front of Naruto's Gravestone. The figure just stood there for several minutes looking down at it and the items that were around it, like the Raman bowel, Neji old Headband, the steel plate Shikamaru left, Kiba's picture of him, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru together TenTen's Silver Kunai, Konohamaru Goggles, Lee's leg warmers, Sai painting of Naruto and the white orchid that Hinata left.

The figure went lift to the photo and the painting to get a better look at them in the dark, but put then back after a minute or two. After which the figure then knelt down and just looked at what was said on the Gravestone and ran it's through it.

Just as the figure had finished running its fingers through the letters of the Gravestone it suddenly felt something coming, where it then quickly disappeared in a swirl of Wind.

After the dark figure disappeared three more figures appeared in the clearing, two of the figures were shorter than the third but were almost equal in size and both were female due to the shape of their bodies in the dark.

The three figures quickly hopped over the large stones across the pond and stood in front of Naruto's Gravestone in silence. As they stood there the full moon came out of the clouds to shine down on the clearing. The clear Water reflected the full moon and the bright stars in the sky and made the clearing all the more enchanting under the moonlight and stars and the fire flies now flew around it.

As the Moon appeared from behind the clouds it also revealed the three dark figures to be Kakashi, Sakura and Ino.

Even though they had not been allowed to come with the others when they visited Naruto Gravestone they still wanted to visit it and thanks to Sai they could. Since before he and the others went to meet Inari men to lead them to the Gravestone, Sai had used his **Chōjū Giga **(Super Beasts Imitation Pictures), to create an Ink mouse to follow him and the others as they went to Naruto Gravestone blindfolded and the back to the camp.

After they returned to the camp Sai then summoned the mouse back to his scroll where it revealed the location of Naruto's Gravestone. He had done this because he knew how much it meant to his wife and to Sakura and Kakashi to visit Naruto's Gravestone and pay their respects to him.

"It's beautiful", said Ino as she looked around the Clearing and at the Gravestone.

"It is and I glad that despite the harsh life Naruto had, there is a place like this to remained the world what kind of person he was. I only wish his body could have been found so that he could at lest find rest here", spoke Kakashi soberly.

For the next minute or two the three of them just looked at the Gravestone and read the words on it over and over again, reminding themselves of the betrayal to Naruto and how their turned their back on a good person when he needed his friends.

"Somehow I'm sorry just doesn't make up for what we did" spoke Sakura suddenly.

"It because it doesn't really and no matter how much we wish to Naruto isn't coming back and we can never make up for abandoning him", said Kakashi. As he looked down at his former students Gravestone, Seeing it reminded him of him past shame of how he abandoned Naruto for Sasuke, simply because he believed that Sasuke needed it more, due to what happen to his Clan and that Naruto could handily himself and that he did not really need much help.

Sadly he had been wrong, since Naruto needed just as much help as Sasuke, since his childhood was just as bad if not worse than Sasuke's. He didn't even visit Naruto on the night before he was official banished from the village, since he believed at the time Sasuke needed more help and needed to know that he could become strong enough to fight Itachi in Konoha. Kakashi thought he could say good bye to Naruto when he official was banished, but sadly that didn't happen his Naruto left the night before so that he would not become a spectral to the village.

Afterwards when Naruto death spread Kakashi finally realised how fool he had been and how he had abandoned his student for another simply because he was easier to teach and was more talented than the others. He had abandoned his teammate and student and never tried to train him properly like a real sensei should have and it lead to his death, it was just another failing in a long list of failings in Kakashi life.

As he looked at Naruto Gravestone he could also see Naruto face on the Gravestone looking at him with shame, he had failed not only as a teacher but he had failed to protect his sensei's legacy and he had failed his friends. It was then that Obito words came out of the back of his mind like a spectre's ghostly voice, "_Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum"_ and he was worse than scum.

After a few more minutes of just standing at Naruto Gravestone they all took out some incense and lit it were they made a silent pray for Naruto. After they all left the Gravestone one by one but not before they each said one finally word.

"May you find peace in the next life Naruto", spoke Kakashi

"Goodbye Naruto", said Ino was had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto… I'm…..Sorry", said Sakura who also had tears in her eyes.

After which once they crossed the stone pathway on the pond they left the clearing and head back to their camp.

Unknown to any of them the dark figure that had been there earlier came from behind the shadow of the trees, where he had been watching them and then disappeared again in a swirl of Wind.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning The Konoha group, along with The Raikage and bodyguards were in the middle of the Great Naruto Bridge, where The Raikage was bidding farewell to the Konoha group.

"This is where we part ways have to say, please give this to your Hokage and you council, it contains a copy of the letter that we have sent to Kiri and it allies as well as your ally Suna. It states our reason why we intervened when Kiri invaded Nami no Kuni and stating that Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance as well as our allies, will not enter this war and not take sides in it. We will remain neutral in it", spoke The Raikage as he handed the letter to Kakashi who nodded.

"I understand Raikage-denka", spoke Kakashi respectful, since he did not want to be on the receiving end of The Raikage wrath again.

Just when the Konoha group were about to leave The Raikage stop them and spoke.

"Wait!...Although we are not allies, we are still not enemies either, so I wish _most_ of you luck in the War. Also even though I have no great respect for your village I still hope you come victories in your War against Orochimaru and his allies. Since I would not be sorry to see him or his allies the Yondaime Tsuchikage and the Godaime Mizukage fall, since their crimes against their own people as well as many other people are great", said The Raikage.

"Thank you Raikage-denka we shall be careful", replied Kakashi as he and the others then turned around and started to run off in the direction back to Konoha.

As they travel through the forests of Hi no Kuni, everyone in the Konoha group as they remained silent as they ran, since they had much to think about after what they saw and learned yesterday. Even though everyone was thinking about a different event yet all the things had one two things in common, they involved The Raikage and Kumo.

Also Kureani, Choji, Sakura and Lee were all have a sense of déjà vu of last month when they were travelling back to Konoha, after being recued from The Hold by Kumo. In which like before they could only wonder the reaction of the Hokage and the Council, especially certain members like Koharu and Danzo, when they learned what happened in Nami no Kuni and what they had seen yesterday.

And like before it was certain Konoha was going to be in for a big surprise very soon.

N/A

1. There are three separate Waves in this attack and are positioned on all four sides of the village and each Wave consists of two hundred Shinobi's.

2. A more advance form of Hinata's **Dageki Sendo **immense amount of Chakra into her fingertips and then releases it in a massive concentrated pulse wave of Chakra through her finger tips into any object that she hits (usually the ground). Where she creates a massive Shock Wave that causes the ground or anything else that the technique hits, to be completing torn apart and destroyed.

3. A Jian is a Chinese double-edged straight sword

4. Sitrep is a military term used in most military's, it means Situation Report

5. TenTen has two elemental affinities in this story one is Lightning while the other is Wind

6. Fitting don't you think, since considering Naruto's Nickname as the God of Thunder and Lightning and he his The Raikage.

7. Since they were able to channel their Chakra to their feet in time to stay still.

8. See Profile to see image of Ship named Suzaku

9. Suzuka the Japanese name for the Chinese Vermilion Bird and is often associated with the Phoenix

10. Imagine Raiden's eyes in Mortal Kombat

Non-Cannon Jutsu

**(A) Kamigeki** (Divine strike): A more advance form of Hinata's **Dageki Sendo **immense amount of Chakra into her fingertips and then releases it in a massive concentrated pulse wave of Chakra through her finger tips into any object that she hits (usually the ground). Where she creates a massive Shock Wave that causes the ground or anything else that the technique hits, to be completing torn apart and destroyed.

**(B) Chakra Hari** (Chakra Needles): Another Technique that Hinata created where she creates Shenbon needles made out of pure Chakra and fires them into certain parts of the targets body to paralyze them.

**(C) Izuna** (Rice Rope, Also the name of a Wind Spirit): A Kenjutsu technique that allows a swordsman to create an air vacuum that is caused by a pressure wave, which is created by the swordsman when he swings his blade and channels his Wind Chakra into it. The attack blows away all opponents with the air vacuum and cuts their bodies with small Wind Blades at the same time. The Wind Blades cuts are so fast and so precise that the wounds they make do not even bleed, but hurt greatly and can prevent a person from moving for a sort time due to the pains of the cuts.

**(D) Byakurai** (White Lightning): A Lightning Technique, which is one of The Raikage signature techniques. The Technique can only be done by a Lightning user who has a high affinity to Lightning and control over it. The technique requires no hand-seals, since the user has to concentrate a large amount of his Lightning Chakra into his or her finger tip, where once the user releases it, a powerful Lightning bolt is fired from the user finger.

**(E) The Raikage's Floating Technique:** By channelling a large amount of Lightning Charka around his body and into the metal soles of his boots. The Raikage can create an electromagnetic field around himself and magnetise the metal soles of in his boots to lift him up into the air and levitate in the air.

**(F) Matoi Izuna** (Wrapping Wind Spirit): Another Kenjutsu technique which is used when a user swings blade downward to the ground and channelling his Wind Chakra through his sword and realising it and creating a powerful pressure wave blast. That is so powerful that it will destroy the very ground as it travels to its target and will do devastating damage to whatever it hits.

**(G) Raihei **(Lightning Wall): A Lightning Technique, which can be summoned by The Raikage without any hand seals, the technique allows the user to create a large wall made out of Lighting protecting the user from high powered attacks. The Technique requires a high affinity to Lightning since, the Techniques draws static electricity in the air to create the wall of Lightning and control it.

**(H) Tobi Izuna **(Jumping Spirit Wind): Another Kenjutsu technique where the user channels his Wind Chakra into his blade and swings it to create a crescent shape air vacuum blade. That can slice right through stone walls or cut a person in two with such speed and precision that any wounds caused by with will not bleed.

**(I) Zanzō **(After image): This technique is a Taijutsu Technique that causes an optical illusion, where the user moves from one place to another and another with such incredible speed. That they leave an image that continues to appear to the opponent's vision, after the exposure to the original image has ceased. It then takes several seconds for the image of the person to disappear and for the opponent to realise that the person is gone. Making the opponent believe that the person has not moved from where he was until the image disappears.

**(J) Kaze no Itami** (Wind of Pain): A Wind Technique that creates a Vortex of Wind that is blasted at a target and sends the target flying away, while at the same time causing severe lacerations all over the targets body.

**(K) Koutetsu no Toga** (Steel Spike): A Steel Technique that requires the Kōton (Steel Release) Bloodline, where a user creates steel spikes from out of the ground to pierce his enemies from the ground.

**(L) Tentaiya** (Celestial Arrow): A special Technique that the Ishida Clan can use thanks to their Bloodline. Where the user creates an arrow of concentrated Chakra from either a specialy created bow or a bow bade out of Chakra and the fires it. Depending on the amount of Chakra used the user can either simple kill a man with the Technique like a normal arrow or blow up an entire house form one strike. Also when fired the user can change the arrow's direction or target when fired, since the arrow is made out of the user Chakra.

**(M) Koubaton:** **Chika** (Plant Style: Scattered Flowers): A Pant Technique that requires the Koubaton (Plant Release) Bloodline. Where the user creates hundreds of flowers to grow around their target and uses this Technique to scatter the flowers petals. That has Chakra covering them to sharpen their edges and have them fly around in a spiral sphere around the target and then collapse on itself shredding the target to pieces.

**(N) Kuchiyose no Jutsu** Ookamida (Summoning Technique Wolf Pack): A summoning technique from the Kisaragi Clan, where a user would use a summing technique than would summon a pack of wolves to attack the user's enemies.

**(O) Tendou** (Heaven's kick): A Taijutsu technique that the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan use where a member would kick their target up into the air and the jump up after them, before the target could recover from the kick. They would then use a falling axe kick on the target sending strength down in to the ground and causing massive damage to the target.

**(P) Hiden:** **Gōen Ryūga** (Secret Art: Ultimate Dragon Fang Blaze): A Fire Technique that can only be used by a member of the Yun Clan and that has the Ryuton (Dragon Release) Bloodline. The user inhales air and then exhales a massive long wide stream of super hot fire with incredible speed from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. That will burn any targets that are hit by it to a crisp.

**(Q) Kazeshini** (Wind Death): A Wind Technique that created by using a weapon like a sword or another long sharp weapon. When swinging the sword down and channelling a large amount of Wind Chakra into it. The user can create a massive gust of with and create a dozen or so crescent Wind shape blades, where as the gust of wind temporary blinds the target with the strong Wind blowing its face the with blades with then hit the target and slice it into pieces.

**(R) Surarai** (Thunder Slash): A Lightning Technique that The Raikage created by using the Raijin. The technique works where The Raikage uses the Raijin own pure electrical energy and combines it with his own Lightning affintity and unleases the combine power into a slashing blade of electristy capable of cutting most things. Depending on the amount of power that The Raikage uses he can create a small blade of energy to cut a man in two or destroy a entire house with a single slash.

**(S) Ranton:** **Rēzā Doragon** (Storm Release: Laser Dragon): A Storm Technique thatt allows a user of the Storm release Bloodline to create a massive dragon made out of electric energy that well distory any target it hitsand leave no trace of it.

**(T) Katon:** **Haineko** (Fire Style: Ash Cat): A Fire Technique that Yugito created where she blows as out of her mouth and the has takes the shape of a large cat made out of ash with a cloud of ash behind it and charges forward at its target. When the attack hits the target the person will be at first be cut by the high speed of the ash blowing past them. But after the ash is settled around the hot ash will burn their bodies up.

**(U) Raiton:****Suzukiri** (Lightning Style: Cutting Sparrow): A Lightning Technique that allows the uses to create several birds or more (depending on the amount of Chakra) used made out of Lightning. Where the Lightning Birds will fly around and cut the targets that they come in contact with. The Lightning Birds can also be controlled to go to whatever direction the user wish's with hands-seals, if he or she is proficient enough in their control of their Elemental affinity and Chakra control.

**(V) Raipō**(Lightning Steps): A special a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow that The Raikage created where, The Raikage draws on the Geomagnetic Voltage derived directly from the Earth and channels the Voltage to the bottom of his feet and super charges them and the ground around him allowing him to go to point A to point B in a single step. The Technique works where The Raikage has to constantly draw the Voltage from the on the Geomagnetic Voltage of the Earth to the bottom of his feet and using the repellent force to go from one place to the other in an instant. The Technique literally allows The Raikage to skate across the Voltage that he has gathered and use it to move at monumental speed where he can move as fast as the speed of light. The technique itself is extremely difficult to master than the where the user has to have an extremely high affinity to Lightning and extremely high control because of the amount of Voltage the users has to draw and control. The technique also uses little to no Chakra his The Raikage draws the energy he needs from the Earth itself. He also can down the Technique in mid-air where he draws on the static electricity from the air itself, although he cannot maintain the technique as long as he can in the ground his there their isn't enough electricity in the air as there is in the ground.

**(W) Seikara **(Static Force): Another special Technique that The Raikage created himself where he generates a massive amount of Lightning Chakra to his fingertips. After which he then unleashes stream of Lightning bolts out of his fingers tips to hits it targets where the will be electrocuted. When dealing with large groups the Lightning bolts will spread to other nearby people, if they have any metal on their bodies, since the Lightning will be attracted to the metal, much like how a Lightning rod attracts Lightning during a storm.

**(X) Tenpū Midarete** (Heavenly Wind Rage): A Wind Technique that creates a massive explosion of Wind from it user location. It has enough force that it can easily level everything in its path up to a mile.

Authors Note:

Hoh! That was properly my longest Chapter to date, But still another Chapter done

Hello everyone I'm back and quote Mark Twain, "The rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated".

But seriously sorry about the long wait everyone since I know many of you have been eager to read the next update.

The reason as to my late update was because Right after Christmas my teacher in Collage gave my class this massive collage report to do which counted for 50 percent of my course for this year. Hence as you can all guess it was extremely important were I had to do interviews, research, surveys and a load of others crap and it took me about three months just to get it done. Which is why I haven't updated in a while since collage comes first no exceptions I have to say.

But last week I handed it in so this leaves me with a bit more time for my Fanfiction stories, hence my update dating should be quicker now.

The next Chapter will obliviously been The Hokage's and the Council reaction to what happened as well as Orochimaru and his allies reaction to it, also in the next chapter you will find out what happened to Jiraiya in Lightning Country and what he learned and in the next Chapter Konoha will have a special guest visiting it. There will also be a few more sureprises as well in the next Chapter.

Also please note to any fans of my other story Brothers Bond the next Chapter will be up next week.

Also one other thing before I accused of making The Raikage godlike he is not he just very powerful that all he came get hurt and nearly dies after tough battles

Please tell me what you think? Criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful as well as any helpful suggestions and all flames will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter please Read and Review

The next update will be up as soon as possible and it will be up sooner than this so no-one has to worry about that.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Raikage Chapter 8: Revelation**

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu,**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling,**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_As they travel through the forests of Hi no Kuni, everyone in the Konoha group as they remained silent as they ran, since they had much to think about after what they saw and learned yesterday. Even though everyone was thinking about a different event yet all the things had one two things in common, they involved The Raikage and Kumo._

_Also Kureani, Choji, Sakura and Lee were all have a sense of déjà vu of last month when they were travelling back to Konoha, after being recued from The Hold by Kumo. In which like before they could only wonder the reaction of the Hokage and the Council, __especially certain members like Koharu and Danzo__,__ when they learned__ what happened in Nami no Kuni and what they had seen yesterday._

_And like before it was certain __Konoha was going to be in for a big surprise__ very soon._

- One Day before the Battle of Nami no Kuni -

A day before the Battle for Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), Jiraiya was travelling through the valley that Kumogakure (the Hidden Cloud) was situated in, he was planning on sneaking into the village and gather as much Intel as he possibly could on it. Although he had gathered some interesting information about Kumo's new ANBU divisions like STORM, SHOCK, BOLT and CIND along with some other things.

But still travelling through Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) had not been easy for Jiraiya since on more than one occasion he had been nearly sighted and caught by patrolling Kumo-nins on the boarders Kaminari no Kuni and in Kaminari no Kuni itself. This was something he could not afford to happen, since Konoha needed him for the War. As he travelled on to Kumo he found that he was crossing into less and less patrol squads, which was the opposite of what he had expected to happen since he had expected more and it to be harder when nearing it. It was because of this, that Jiraiya kept his guard up as he got closer, since after the many years of being a Shinobi, Jiraiya had developed a sixth sense of when danger was near and right now his sixth sense was going on full blast warning him of danger, but he continued on.

Soon enough Jiraiya arrived at the spot where the village was situated, but when he got there, he could not believe what he was seeing, instead of seeing the great walls around the village and the village itself along with the mountain that The Raikage tower was built into which he had seen during the few visit he made to the village. All Jiraiya saw was the ruined remains of the wall, along with the ruins of buildings and a massive crater that was in the centre of the village, which covered about a third of the village. But the most shocking thing that Jiraiya saw was that the mountain that The Raikage tower was built into was gone as if it disappeared and all that was left in its place was another large crater.

"_What the hell happened here?_" thought Jiraiya in disbelief since he could not understand what had happened here.

As Jiraiya looked around he could clearly see that this destruction was not recent as their was no bodies or smoke and the ruin's were old where moss, grass, flowers, weeds and other plants had already grown and covered much of the area in the ruins. As Jiraiya looked around he continued to wonder what had happen here, obliviously there had be some kind of battle here from the Civil War, since judging by how old the ruins were. But still he wondered what could cause such destruction and want kind of Jutsu's could destroy an entire mountain and destroy a third of this village. Not to mention, how could Kumo even exist if the village was destroyed during the Civil War, but he quickly realised that the people and Shinobi's of Kumo had obliviously moved and rebuilt the village in a new location, but the question was where did they move to?

To answer this Jiraiya started to look around the ruins in the hope of finding some kind of clue, that could lead him to the location to where this new Kumo was built and tell him what exactly happened here.

As Jiraiya looked around he soon felt several unknown Chakra signatures nearby and could tell that whoever they were, they were watching him nearby. Jiraiya did nothing at first and pretended to not notice them, since he wanted to know their intentions. He guessed that they were Kumo ANBU-nins and Jiraiya had to admit that the ones who were watching him were very skilled to keep themselves hidden from him for so long. Since he guessed that they had been following him, ever since he entered the valley of the mountain range that the Kumo was built into or maybe longer. The only reason he had been able to notice them was because he was on guard, when he thought it was getting too easy as he got closer to the village. Had he not been on guard and had been lax, he was fairly certain, that they could have sneaked up on him and killed him before he noticed them and do anything to stop them.

After a few minutes and finding nothing of use from the ruins, he decide to end the charade and see if he could get any answers from the Kumo-nins themselves.

"You can come out now I know you are there and have been watching me for a while…..so why don't you come out so that we can talk face to face…all of you", spoke Jiraiya out load so that they could hear him.

"As expected from the famed Toad Sage Jiraiya, and member of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)", spoke a women. Who then appeared on top of the remains of a ruined house along with four other Kumo ANBU-nins who wore standard ANBU outfits and wore Yellow and Black masks showing they were from the SHOCK ANBU division.

The women that had spoken,was a relatively short and petite woman with lightly tanned skin and Black hair and had a slightly curvy body and was the only one that did not wear a mask. She wore sleeveless white haori and a Yellow obi tied around her waist with a Tanto sheathed horizontally behind her lower back hanging by a rope. Underneath it she wore a tradition Ninja outfit that had no sleeves and didn't cover her back. Her hair was worn short with two long braids covered in cloth each ending in a large golden ring.

Jiraiya had to admit that the girl was quite the lovely young thing, although a tad skinny for his taste, but still very lovely and had the situation not been so serious he would written down her description on his notebook and used her as a female character in his next book. As he looked her over Jiraiya also saw a Black and Gold gauntlet on her right arm that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger, which was twice as long as a normal finger length.

"Well, well, well it seems that my reputation among the ladies has preceded me…but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage young lady, you know who I' am but I do not know who you are?" asked Jiraiya with what he perceived as a charming smirk.

"My name is Soifon, I' am know as Kumo no Suzumebachi (The Hornet of Cloud) and I' am Commander of Kumo's elite SHOCK division…and you Jiraiya of the Sannin are trespassing here on Kumo territory", spoke Soifon with a deadly tone.

At this Jiraiya grew concerned although he had suspected that they were from the SHOCK division before they even revealed themselves, he had not suspected that the Commander of Kumo's SHOCK division was with them. Since he had heard of Soifon reputation as the Kumo no Suzumebachi from gathering Intel on his way here and from what he had heard she was a deadly enemy for any Shinobi to have, where she could go toe to toe with Kakashi.

"Well now, I'm sorry to intrude on you all like this but I was just in the area and decided to see how Kumo had gotten on since the Civil War ended", joked Jiraiya as he tried to buy time to think what he should do next.

"Well as you can see Jiraiya-_san_, our village was destroyed from our Civil War and we had to move and rebuild in a new location", replied Soifon with a cold yet neutral tone of voice.

"And would it be out of the question for you to tell me where you have rebuilt your village?" queried Jiraiya, although he already knew the answer.

At this a cold smirked appeared on Soifon face, "I'm afraid that would be impossible Jiraiya-_san_, since Kumo is a "_hidden_" Shinobi village and it wouldn't be much of a hidden village if we told everyone now would it?"

At this Jiraiya just sighed as he knew she would say that, but it was still worth a try.

"Now then Jiraiya-_san_, if you will, will you please come with us, as you are trespassing on our territory, and we must detain you for a short while. So please come with us as there are several questions that we would like to ask you and if you come peacefully you will not be harmed. But if you resist us…well…we cannot be held accountable for what will happen to you", spoke Soifon with the same cold smirk on her as if she was hoping he would resist.

"Well as much as I hate to deny the request of a lovely young lady such as yourself of my company… I must refuse", said Jiraiya with his own smirk as he got into a fight stance.

"I thought you might say that" said Soifon with a another cold smirk as she then snapped her fingers, where as soon as she did fifty more SHOCK-nins appeared in the ruin's around Jiraiya surrounding him on all sides.

When Jiraiya saw this, he was stunned to say the very least, where he began to cruse himself at being duped so easily. He quickly realised that Soifon and her team let him sense them (although made sure it wasn't too easy for him so he wouldn't grow suspicious), so that the rest of her teams could surround him, since he would have been focused on them, in case they attacked him.

"Did you really think that we would just send a single team to deal with a Kage level Shinobi such as yourself Jiraiya-_san_" spoke Soifon. At which point the SHOCK-nins got ready for battle where several created bows, arrows and Katana's made out of pure Chakra (much to Jiraiya shock), others had steel sword blades and knives come out of their arms and fists or caused metal chains around themselves to reshapes as spears and Katana's. Others took out large and small fans like those used in Suna or had sand circle around them much like the Godaime Kazekage, while most simply took out Kunai's and Katana's and started to channel Lightning Chakra through them.

Even despite the odds that he was up against Jiraiya smirked at the Kumo-nins around him as he was still confidant that he could get out of here. "Well now…I will admit you all played your cards pretty well and if you were dealing with your ordinary run of the mill Shinobi, you would have caught him no question. But I' am not your ordinary run of the mill Shinobi, since you guys are dealing with the great Jiraiya here and now let me show why I' am called the Great Toad Sage", said Jiraiya where he then bit his finger and began to do some hand seals. As Jiraiya did the hand seals, strangely enough none of the Kumo-nins moved to try and stop him, once Jiraiya had finished the seals, he then slammed his hands onto the ground and cried out** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Jutsu)".

But instead of summoning one of the great Battle Toads like he had wanted, nothing happened there was no smoke and more importantly there was no hundred foot size battle Toad.

Soifon smirked upon seeing Jiraiya's look of shock and confusion, "What's wrong Jiraiya-_san_ were you expecting something to happen?"

"What they hell did you do?" cried Jiraiya in confusion and slight anger as he figured Soifon and her group had something to do with this.

"You seem to keep underestimating us Jiraiya-_san_, we are fully well aware than even with our great skills and superior numbers. The chances of us defeating you, capturing you or even killing you would be very slim and since we have been aware of you being in Kaminari no Kuni for a while now. We decided to lay a trap for you, I have to admit though tracking you was quite difficult but not surprising considering the reputation of your covert skill, but still we eventually tracked you down and learned that you were heading here, so we laid a trap for you here", said Soifon.

"And how may I ask did you do that", asked Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes since he was now at a serious disadvantage against them.

"Simple by placing certain seals around certain points in the village, we created a large scale** Kyūin** (Absorption Seal) around this whole place. It drains Chakra out of anyone who is in the seal and if the person tries to summon Chakra to do a Jutsu then the seal will drain all the Chakra that the person released instantly just like what happened now. This large scale seal was created by our Raikage's Sensei and was designed to help us when dealing with high level Shinobi's such as yourself", spoke Soifon.

"But if that's the case then you should be affected by the seal as well but yet your not", answered Jiraiya who was greatly surprised by Soifon's well executed trap.

"We have seals placed on ourselves that prevent the seal from draining our Chakra (1). Now Jiraiya-_san_ I ask for the last time surrender now peacefully and you will not be harmed, if not the consequence well be unpleasant to say the very least", said Soifon as she was starting to lose her patients with Jiraiya.

"I will admit you have me in a tough spot here…but the Great Jiraiya doesn't surrender to anyone" , said Jiraiya, where he then dropped a large scale Flash smoke bomb on the ground and blinded Soifon and her people for a moment or two and filled the area with smoke.

Once the flash ended and the smoke dissipated, Soifon and the others saw that Jiraiya was gone.

"Quickly all of you spread out and search for him he can't have gone far", ordered Soifon, where she and her people quickly split up and began to search for Jiraiya.

-With Jiraiya-

Jiraiya was currently hiding behind a small ruined wall and trying to think of what he should do now, he knew he had to get out of the ruined village and fast since he stood no chance of coming out the victor in a fight like this. The he figured that the longer he stayed here the more Chakra he would lose as he was familiar with this type of seal which was normally small and placed on high level Shinobi prisoners to keep them from using Chakra and Jutsu's. But the one the SHOCK teams were using was on a much grander scale than those he knew of, since considering what just happened when he tried to summon he couldn't use any of his Jutsu's. As the Chakra he would need to release would be gone the moment he released it. Hence the only chance he had was to run and hide until he was out of the village ruins where hopefully he would be out of the seal's range and he could use his Jutsu's and get away from here and get back to Konoha.

As he was thinking, Jiraiya's Shinobi sense's kicked in and he moved away from the wall he was sitting against. Where a soon as he did a SHOCK-nin came right through the wall and slashed at the empty air that Jiraiya was just occupying moments ago with his Katana.

"Shit!" thought Jiraiya as he had heard of the new Yuki Clan and their Phasing Bloodline that allowed them to pass through solid things like walls. Naturally Jiraiya had thought that they were just a story told to people to make Kumo seem more powerful, but now he clearly saw that they were right and he was wrong.

Just as Jiraiya was about to defend himself against the SHOCK-nin, he sense's quickly told him to move again, where as soon as he did a large arrow made out of Chakra hit the spot on the ground he had just been standing seconds ago and exploded.

When he looked up she saw several SHOCK-nins holding several bows and arrows made out of Chakra and aimed at him, Jiraiya quickly recognised them as members of the Ishida Clan. Since they were able to create weapons out of Chakra, which was the rumoured he had heard about them, but had not believe it until he saw them earlier.

The Ishida SHOCK members quickly fired their arrows at Jiraiya, who had to quickly dodge several of them and then runaway from them. Unfortunately the Ishida SHOCK members were able to control the Chakra arrows they had fired and had them follow Jiraiya around even when he made quick sharp turns behind several ruined walls.

Seeing that there was no way he could lose them, Jiraiya quickly threw Kunai's and Shuriken's at the Chakra arrows, where once they hit them the arrows blew up. But just when Jiraiya thought he was in the clear he suddenly heard someone cry out "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Sickle Weasel Technique)". Where a powerful gale of Wind hit Jiraiya from behind blasting him several feet away as well as cutting up his clothes causing several cuts on his body, fortunately Jiraiya was able to gather himself in time to avoid the next incoming attack. From a kunoichi, who did a falling axe onto the spot where Jiraiya had landed, when he avoided it he saw a very large crater in the spot he was just on a split second ago.

For the next half hour Jiraiya continually dodged, avoided and ran from the different attacks of Soifon and her SHOCK-nins. By the end of the half hour Jiraiya was fairly torn up and had several large bruises and cuts on his body. Although he had been able to hold his own in one on one fights despite his handicap, he was continually over-whelmed by the SHOCK-nins superior numbers, teamwork (when more than one SHOCK-nin fought Jiraiya), and the fact that they were able to use Jutsu when he could not.

Just as Jiriaya was near the outer ruin wall of the old village, where he thought he be home free, he was the confronted by Soifon, who was blocking his escape out of the village.

"That is far as you go Jiraiya-_san_", spoke Soifon as she narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"Normally I tried to avoid fighting women since I don't enjoy it, but this time I will have to make a exception" said Jiraiya, as he fell into his own fighting stance, since he had to finish this quickly before the rest of Soifon's people arrived to help her.

Jiraiya quickly charged forward with his right fist, but just as he was about to hit her, she disappeared right in front of his eyes, but before he could even wonder what had just happened and where she went. She suddenly reappeared on his right arm (that was still stretched out) in a one finger hand stand and doing a upside down spin kick that connected right to the side of Jiraiya's face and sending him flying through a wall.

Luckily after all the years of being punched by Tsunade with her super strength, Jiraiya had become quite resilient to hard punches and kicks.

But as soon as Jiraiya got back up again, he was on the defences again as Soifon attacked him again with even greater enthusiasm than she had before.

For the next few minutes Soifon and Jiraiya fought in a fierce Taijutsu battle, which was quickly turning against Jiraiya. As he soon realised that Soifon was far superior in Taijutsu than he was, which was proven with all the injuries, bruises and the six broken ribs he had received from fighting her. Soifon's Taijutsu skills were so great, that Jiraiya realised that even Taijutsu experts like Gai and his former student Lee, would have a hard time dealing with Soifon in a Taijutsu battle as her moves were quick, precise and hard.

As Jiraiya fought Soifon, he also tried to make certain to avoid being hit by Soifon bladed point from her gantlet, where the most she got him with it was a few scratches and nicks. Unfortunately that was all that she needed, as the blade of her gantlet was coated with a toxin that would paralyze the nerves in the body so that the muscles could not move in a person's body and within a few minutes of entering the person's body, the toxin would spread to the rest of the victims body and paralyze them.

Soon after Jiraiya started to feel the effects of the toxin as his arms and legs started to feel sluggish and heavy to move where he quickly realised that Soifon blade had poison on it.

When Soifon saw the realisation on Jiraiya's face, she smirked coldly knowing what was happening to him and how he had just realised it, "You have no doubt realised now that the blade on my gantlet was covered in a neurotoxin that effects your nerves so that the muscles cannot contract and are slowing down your body until it is completely paralyzed. Now I will not ask you again Jiraiya-_san_…surrender you cannot win nor can you escape, since my squads have completely covered this entire valley and in a few minutes time your body will be completely paralyzed and it will knock you unconscious".

"And I told you Girly I never surrender to anyone", said Jiraiya as he wasn't going to let them capture him, after his response Soifon charged forward at him and started to attack him again.

After a few more minutes of fighting Soifon decided it was taking too long and decided to end the battle between the two of them, Soifon quickly jumped away and landed a few distances away from Jiraiya.

Well Jiraiya-_san_, its time to end this fight", said Soifon, where she then started to release a massive amount of Lightning Chakra an have it wrap around her body. The power she was releasing was so great that Jiraiya had to bring up his arm to block the Wind and dirt blinding him. The power that she released was also so massive that it ripped her haori to shreds, leaving her wearing her tradition Ninja outfit that had no sleeves and didn't cover her back.

"_What kind of Jutsu is this?_" thought Jiraiya as he could literally feel and see the Chakra surrounding her.

"You should be Honoured Jiraiya-_san_…your about to be among the few people to see and die by my **Shunkō** (Flash Cry), a technique that only my former Sensei and myself and know", spoke Soifon where she then charged forward at Jiraiya.

As soon as she did any chance of Jiraiya holding his own went down the drain as he quickly found out that Soifon's **Shunkō **enhanced her strength and speed exponentially. Where with just a single punch she broke another four of Jiraiya' ribs and sent him fly through four stone walls. Jiraiya quickly tried to get up but Soifon's speed was too great, as she was on him before he could fully get up. Where she then kicked Jiraiya and sent him flying again and into the remains of the ruined outer wall of Kumo, where he made a three foot dent into the ten foot tick wall. After which he then fell to the ground hurting all over as several of his bones were broken, and the toxin from Soifon gantlet blade was also affecting him, where he struggled to move his body as it was nearly completely paralyzed.

As Jiraiya struggled to get up he suddenly felt a massive Chakra spike coming from in front of him, when he looked up he saw that the Lightning Chakra surrounding Soifon, had increased five times in mass.

"I over Jiraiya-_san_ and now I going to finish this, by showing you exactly why my technique is called **Shunkō**", said Soifon as she gathered all the Lightning Chakra into her right arm and thrust it forward crying out "**Shunkō**!".

As soon as she did, a loud screeching sound was heard and a massive blast of Lightning Chakra was fired from Soifon and right at Jiraiya, fortunately by sheer willpower Jiraiya was able to move himself away to narrowly avoid the blast. Where it hit the large outer wall and destroyed a large portion of it, once the smoke was clear the arriving SHOCK-nins saw a massive twelve foot wide gap in the outer wall of the former Shinobi village.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya even though he was able to avoid the attack he was still hit by the shockwave, caused by both the blast and the explosion from the attack hitting the wall, and was flung out of the village by it. Where he was sent about a hundred yards away out sides the ruined village and crashing and skidding into the ground tearing it up a bit and further extending his injuries.

After the attacked ended, Soifon was left panting a bit hard as the attacked took a good bit out of her, but she still had enough to spare. After which both she and her teams quickly ran over to Jiraiya and surrounded him, and seemly enough he was still somehow conscious after all his injuries and the toxin.

"It's over Jiraiya-_san_", spoke Soifon with another smirk, although her smirk quickly left her face when, Jiraiya started to laugh despite how much it hurt him to.

"What is it that you find so funny Jiraiya-_san_,as your situation is far from being funny in my opinion as you are surrounded, out-numbered, poisoned, badly wounded and can barely move", said Soifon with a frown on her face.

"The reason….hah, hah, hah…I'm laughing….hah, hah, hah…..is that you just helped me escape", said Jiraiya between painful laughter.

"And how did I do that", said Soifon with a frown.

"Simple now that I'm outside the village ruins and outside of the range of th**e Kyūin** I can do THIS", said Jiraiya as quickly swiped some blood from his bleeding mouth onto his thumb. He then used all his remaining strength to quickly do several hand seals.

Quickly realising what he was about to do Soifon cried out "STOP HIM!" but before any of the SHOCK-nins could even move to stop him, Jiraiya finished his hand seals, and slammed his hand onto the ground and cried out** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and this time it worked. As soon as Jiraiya slammed his hand onto the ground and cried out the Jutau as massive puff of smoked appeared, where Soifon and her SHOCK-nins had to jump away to avoid what they knew would appear.

And as they suspected as the smoked dissipated, a massive Toad appeared, but this was no ordinary Toad this was Gamaken one of the three great Battle Toads.

"**_Jiraiya what's wrong? Why did you summon me?_**" asked the great battle Toad until he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Jiraiya laying on his head wounded, bleeding and barely conscious.

"**_Jiraiya! What happened to you? And who are these people?_**" asked Genkenas he looked around and saw the SHOCK-nins surrounding him and preparing Jutau's to attack him.

"They're Kumo Ninja's…But there no time to deal with them…you need to get me out of here NOW!" croaked Jiraiya before he passed out due to a combination of pain from his wounds and of the toxin.

"**_Right!_**" said Gamaken as he obeyed Jiraiya's orders and reversed summon himself along with the wounded Jiraiya back to Myōbokuzan in a puff of smoke.

When Jiraiya and Gamaken disappeared, instead of being angry and spitting out curse's, Soifon smirked as if she wanted Jiraiya to get away.

"It seems that the plan worked Soifon-senpai (2)", said a Boar masked SHOCK-nin.

"Yes it did….now all we have to do is wait", said Soifon before she turned to face Boar fully.

"Boar! Go to Raven and his STORM-nin platoon in their hidden position and tell him that as I suspected we didn't needed their help".

"Hai!" responded Boar before he ran off.

"The rest of you remove the **Kyūin **and gather everything up we're moving out and heading back to new Kumo in twenty minutes, so I want all of you ready by them.

With a round of "Hai's" from all the SHOCK-nins around, they then moved out to do what they were ordered to.

As they were doing that smirked again, "_Right, According to plan_"**.**

- Two Days Later -

After about two days of travelling from Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), Kakashi and the others finally arrived at Konoha, once there they sent word to Tsunade that they needed to have a Meeting of both her and the Council as well as all the Senior Shinobi's.

When they arrived at the Council room they saw Tsunade and the Council members sitting in their elevated Council table that allowed them to look over the rest of the room, while the Senior Shinobi's sat in a row of seats to their left.

"Kakashi!….I glad to see that you and your teams were all able to make it back safely and alive. But still we need to know was your mission a success, were you able to repulse the Kiri invasion force", asked Tsunade, as they needed to know if they should try and set up a defence line to counter the new front from Kiri or not.

"The Kiri invasion force was indeed stopped from taking over Nami no Kuni Hokage-sama", replied Kakashi, which brought a relief look across Tsunade face and excited mummers from the other Council members and Senior Shinobi's. About how Kakashi and his teamed stopped an overwhelming invasion force by themselves. Tsunade was about to ask Kakashi to give them a detail report at how they defeated the Kiri invasion force but before she could Kakashi spoke up again.

"But we were not the ones who stopped the invasion", said Kakashi, which got a confused look from Tsunade, the Council and the Senior Shinobi's. "The invasion was stopped by The Raikage and his forces", finished Kakashi.

"The Raikage?" said Tsunade in disbelief, where Kakashi just replied with a nod.

"But why would The Raikage and his forces come to help protect Nami no Kuni it's not a member of the Heavely Alliance nor is it an ally", said Homura.

"That is no longer the case now", spoke Shino, which got curious looks from the Council and Tsunade, where Kakashi decided to answer their question before they could ask.

"Seemly Nami no Kuni learned about the invasion through their own means before we even found out about it, and seemly sent word to The Raikage and the Heavenly Alliance petitioning to become a member of the Heavenly Alliance, and asking for aid to help save their Country. In which The Raikage seemly agreed to, where he and twenty STORM-nins and his personal bodyguards arrived to help just when we were about to be slaughtered where they single handily turned the tide against the Kiri forces and drove them back", said Kakashi.

"The Raikage was there himself?" asked a shocked Tsunade, since a Kage rarely ever leaves their home village unless for a major battle, a highly dangerous mission or for negotiations with another Shinobi village in neutral territory.

Kakashi just nodded his head again to Tsunade question.

"Kakashi tell use everything that happened in the battle", spoke Tsunade, wanting to know everything that happened there.

But just as Kakashi was about to speak a large puff of Smoke appeared right next to him and once it dissipated a badly wounded Jiraiya appeared in the room. Where much of his clothes were it tatters and covered in dirt and dried blood, his left arm was it a sling he was covered in cuts, he had many bruises on his arms and face and had bandages were wrapped around his abdomen and sides. Altogether Jiraiya looked like he came from a warzone and lost, which was fairly true.

"JIRAIYA!" cried a worried Tsunade when she saw her badly wounded former teammate appear in the room.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA" cried many Shinobi's and Council members in shock when the saw the state the Toad Sage was in.

Kakashi and Yamato quickly grabbed onto Jiraiya sides to keep him steadying as they saw him starting to wobble a bit.

"Don't worry about me everyone I ok", said Jiraiya, although he clearly wasn't.

"Jiraiya! What happened to you?" asked Tsunade as she had to fight the urge to jump over the Council table and go over to Jiraiya and heal him.

"I was ambushed by Kumo Shinobi's when I was gathering information in Kaminari no Kuni about Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance", replied Jiraiya.

"Kumo Shinobi's but how?" asked a shocked Inuzuka Hana.

"Kumo somehow knew that I had entered the Country and laid a trap for me, since they knew where I was heading, despite the low profile I was keeping there and they laid a trap for me and ambushed me", answered Jiraiya.

"But how did they find out?" asked Akimichi Chōza.

"I don't know", admitted Jiraiya.

"How exactly did they ambush you Jiraiya-sama?" asked the ANBU Commander.

For the next half hour Jiraiya went and explained in detail how he discovered that Kumo was destroyed and it people and its Shinobi's rebuilt the village in a new location which Jiraiya had no idea where. After which he then went and explained how he was ambushed by Soifon and her SHOCK-nins and what had happened.

Once Jiraiya had finished explaining what had happened Tsunade's and the Council concerns about Kumo (or to be exact New Kumo) and the Heavenly Alliance grew even more. Considering how close their Shinobi's came to capturing Jiraiya who was one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi and the fact that they were able to ambush him so flawlessly and then take away his Chakra and Jutsu's and then nearly capturing him.

Many of the Senior Shinobi's especially the ANBU Commander had to grudgingly hand it to the Kumo SHOCK division as their ambush of Jiraiya was near perfect, where Jiraiya had only escaped by a shear stroke of luck.

Although others like Danzo and Koharu grew greatly concerned at Kumo's Shinobi's skill level and the large scale version of the **Kyuuin**, which would be a highly effective tool to use in battle which the Kumo-nins proved against Jiraiya and the fact that they had no idea where this New Kumo was located.

"Jiraiya-sama you mentioned Several Shinobi's with abilities not known to be related to Kumo", spoke Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Yea seemly several different Clans have joined with New Kumo in the last few years", replied Jiraiya.

"Who exactly", asked Koharu, as she wanted to know what they may be up against.

"Well for one thing the Wengi Clan formerly of Suna has joined New Kumo, who as many of you know were known for the ability to use Sabuton (Sand Release), and mimic to a certain extent the Sand manipulating abilities that the Godaime Kazekage Gaara can do", said Jiraiya.

This caused several mummers among the Council members and Senior Shinobi's.

"Another Clan that is now part of New Kumo is the Kisaragi Clan from Wutai Country which existed until Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) conquered it, and as some you know Kisaragi Clan are famed for their multiple Summoning Contracts", spoke Jiraiya.

This caused a murmur of worried whispering among the Council members.

"Also the Tatara Clan who are known for their Kōton (Steel Release) Bloodline and are now among New Kumo's Shinobi ranks", said Jiraiya shocking everyone in the room, (minus Kakashi and his teams as they already knew that the Tatara Clan were with New Kumo, thanks to Gai informing them of his meeting of a member in the Battle for Wave).

"Impossible!... The Tatara Clan vanished decades ago, there no way that they should still exist", said Koharu as she refused that Tatara Clan still existed and were now with Kumo.

"Well it's true, several members of the Clan were among the Shinobi's that ambushed me, and the abilities that those Shinobi's showed matched the abilities that the Tatara Clan were known for", replied Jiraiya.

"Then where have they been all these years, they couldn't have been with Kumo the whole time as we would have found out long ago", said Homura.

"From the rumours I've heard when I was in Kaminari no Kuni, they have been in isolation in the mountain ranges of Kaminari no Kuni ever since the founding of the Shinobi villages. But when the Civil War there started, they were accidently discovered by the Godaime Raikage forces, and when they refused to join him he wiped most of the Clan out and captured a large group of others. So to breed more of the Clan and have them loyal to him, but some survived the attack and joined the rebel factions, where once the Civil War ended they became an official Shinobi Clan of New Kumo", said Jiraiya.

"What Jiraiya-sama says is true since I witness and met a youthful member of the Tatara Clan in the battle of Wave and the story he told me match's what Jiraiya-sama told me", said Gai. Backing what Jiraiya said along with Kiba, Konohamaru, Lee, Moegi and Udon who nodded their heads in agreement with Gai.

This of course did not sit well with the Council as the Tatara Clan were a powerful Clan with a powerful Bloodline that would help make New Kumo even more dangerous and powerful.

"Also there are two other new Clans' with Kumo called the Yuki Clan and the Ishida Clan" said Jiraiya which got a curious look from everyone in the room as no-one had never heard of either Clans.

"Well they can't be very powerful since we never heard of them", scoffed Asai Heita.

"That is where you would be wrong as they are quite powerful, since I've since them in action first hand as members of those Clan's were among the ones who attacked me as well. The Yuki Clan have a special Bloodline which allows them to pass through solid objects and people as if they weren't even there. While the Ishida Clan have the ability to create weapons out of their own Chakra, where the weapons can almost destroy, pierce or slice through any armour or weapon they clash with", answered Jiraiya.

"We can support Jiraiya-sama claims as I and those with me during the battle of Wave met a STORM-nin with the ability that Jiraiya-sama described the Ishida Clan having", spoke Yamato, with Sai, Shino and TenTen's ANBU team members, Tiger, Wolf and Bird backing him up.

"And as troublesome as it is to say, my team and I met a STORM-nin at the battle of Wave that seemed to be able to pass through walls like he was some kind of ghost", spoke Shikiamaru, with Ino and Choji backing him up.

"But if this is true then where did these Clans come from, since Kumo couldn't have been hiding them from everyone as eventually we would have found out long ago and they couldn't have just joined New Kumo from somewhere else as no-one as ever heard of them", spoke Yakumo.

"That because they are a newly founded Clans" answered Jiraiya.

"Impossible!" spoke Hyūga Hanabi (who was in charge of the Hyūga Clan until Hinata's return), "They couldn't be a newly founded Bloodline holding Clan. It would take two to three decades for enough members to be born, even if they used the Clan Restoration Act on the person who had the Bloodline abilities".

"Normally that would be true, but these Clan's are different", replied Jiraiya.

"Different how?" asked Danzo as he narrowed his eyes.

"The Bloodlines that these Clan's have are not natural Bloodlines, they are artificially created Bloodlines, that were created by the Godaime Raikage or that the rumour I heard which considering how they appeared out of nowhere is highly possible", replied Jiraiya.

After this announcement, pandemonium erupted in the Council where people started to shout out.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" shouted one person.

"WE MUST FIND OUT HOW THEY DID IT" shouted another.

"WE MUST SEND INFULTRATION TEAMS AND HAVE THEM STEALTHE INFORMATION ON HOW TO GIVE THOSE BLOODLINES INTO OUR SHINOBI'S" shouted a third person.

After another minute or two of this Tsunade finally had enough of it had shouted "SILENCE!" with a bit of Killing Intent to gain everyone's attention.

After everyone had quietened down, Tsunade then turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya! How can this be possible".

"I don't know exactly, but from the rumours I heard when I first heard about the Clans, they were seemly created during the Civil War in Kumogakure and in Kaminari no Kuni, since the Godaime Raikage feared that even if he won the Civil War. Kumo would lose most of it strength if all their Bloodline holding Clans and other Shinobi Clans were wiped out as most of them were against him. So he decided to have his scientist's new create Bloodlines to replace the once that would be wiped out, in which they succeed in created the Reiryoku no Soujuu (Manipulating Spirit Power) Bloodline of the Ishida Clan and the Tsuuka no Iki (The Passing through Spirit) of the Yuki Clan", said Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama we must do something about this immediately, if we don't Kumo could give these Bloodlines out to all their Shinobi's and their allied Shinobi's, where they would be unstoppable", said Hojo Akira panicky.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, since I also heard that after the Civil War The Rokudaime Raikage had all the information on the experiments destroyed", answered Jiraiya.

"Why would he do that?" asked Amako Taichi

"Supposedly The Raikage did not what people to attempt to continue the Godaime Raikage scientists path in creating Bloodlines by expatriating people. He also supposedly did not what them to use the research to create more people with the Ishida and Yuki as he didn't want people benefiting off the torturing, suffering and murder of innocent people and justifying the Godaime Raikage scientists work", replied Jiriaya. Since he agreed with what The Raikage did and would most likely done the same thing in his position, since the Godaime Raikage scientist work was too eerily familiar with Orochimaru's type of work with experimenting on people for his own gain.

"If he really did such a thing then he is a fool to let his moral ethics stop him from making his village stronger", spoke Danzo. Since the idea of creating new Bloodline's to make a village stronger appealed to him in some way especially if it worked such as the Yuki ability to pass through solid objects which was the perfect ability for any Shinobi as a assassin or infiltrator. Danzo comment although caused Tsunade and several of the Clan heads and the Senior Shinobi to look at him in disgust for even approving in some way on experimenting on people to create new Bloodlines.

"Tsuande! You need to do something about these Clans and their new abilities, since they make this New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance an even greater threat than we originally thought. With this Yuki Clan they could infiltrat nearly any village, fortress, castle or base and assassinate any person or steal any secret information from us or anyone else. The same could be said about this Ishida Clan where they would be an extremely dangerous threat in battle", spoke Koharu as the idea of another village having this kind of power made her very uneasy.

"And what would you have me do Koharu? Assassinate both Clans?" asked Tsunade angrily, "We don't even know where they built their new village and even if we did all we would be doing would be sending vital Shinobi's to their death. Look what happened to Jiraiya! When he entered Kaminari no Kuni, they nearly killed him… and what do you think will happen to any Shinobi teams that we send to try and eliminate those Clans", asked Tsunade openly.

"I tell you what happened they would be slaughtered, since if they were able to track down and ambush a Kage level Shinobi like Jiraiya and could nearly capture and even kill him. Then any Shinobi teams we would send would be killed and New Kumo as well as the Heavenly Alliance would declare War on us. Where we would have two alliances of enemies surrounding us and attacking us and we would certainly be destroyed. That is if New Kumo hopefully does not declare War on us for having Jiraiya spying on them in their home Country", said Tsunade with a sneer.

This of course caused Koharu to frown angrily at Tsunade, at be put down in such away making seem like a fool.

"Then what should we do about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance", spoke Asai Heita.

"We will come to a decision about them later", spoke Tsunade, after which she then turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want you to tell us all exactly what happened at Nami no Kuni", Kakashi nodded and began to explain what happen in Nami no Kuni.

After about forty minutes Kakashi and the others had explained, how they helped set up the defensives to defend against the invasion and explained when the attack happened. They had temporarily disrupted the Kiri landing forces, and how they were able to ambush the first Wave of Kiri-nins and drove them back with heavy losses. After which he then went on to explain how they engaged the second Wave and held them off until the Kiri-nins fired small explosive gas bombs from their volley guns. To release a poison gas, that prevented them from using their Chakra and weakened their bodies. After which he told them how they were on the verge of collapsing and being slaughtered by the third Wave of Kiri's until The Raikage and his forces arrived. He then went on to explain how The Raikage fought and defeated Raijuta using the Raijin.

This of course caused many angrily outburst among the Senior Shinobi's and Council members, it especially angered Koharu and Homaru as the both found it a insult to Konoha that Kumo had the Rajin of the Nidaime Hokage. Especially since it was KumoShinobi's who killed their Sensei the Nidaime Hokage, Danzo was also angered at the fact that Kumo had a powerful and valuable relic that rightful belong to Konoha. Tsunade herself was also angered since like with Koharu and Homaru she found it insulting that The Raikage would wave around and use her Great Uncles trade mark weapon, when it was The Rokudaime Raikage's village Shinobi's and one of his predecessor Oroku Saki that killed her Great Uncle in the First Great Shinobi World War. Since when Oroku Saki killed her Great Uncle he was then named as the Nidaime Raikage.

But Tsunade quickly put aside her anger and ordered silence in the Council room and had Kakashi continue with his report on the battle.

After which Kakashi then went on to explain the battle and seeing The Raikage and his Shinobi's fight. Yamato, Gai and Shikiamaru and the other also assisted him by telling the Council and the other Senior Shinobi's there, how the other STORM-nins they saw fight and the different abilities they showed there. But once Kakashi told them about how The Raikage had created a technique that allowed him to move with a speed that rivalled the Yondaime Hokage's **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (The Flying Thunder God Technique) and then explained basic's of how it worked, screaming and shouting of disbelief and anger once again erupted in the Council room again.

After which it took several minutes for Tsunade calm everyone down although she along with everyone else was unsettled by this revelation, since with this revelation, it made The Raikage as dangerous as the Yondaime Hokage if not more in some ways.

Kakashi then went on to explain how The Raikage single handily wiped out the remaining resisting Kiri-nins and how he completely destroyed the entire Kiri invasion fleet. When they heard this, the Council along with nearly everyone that was not in Kakashi teams were completely stunned. Where like with Kakashi and the others when they saw what The Raikage did, they were begining to believe that maybe all the rumours about The Raikage were true. Many at first did not believe it but the other members of the teams backed Kakashi story up, which made them extremely worried at the fact that New Kumo had such a powerful Shinobi as their Kage as his power seemed almost divine like.

Kakashi then finished up the report by telling what happen after The Raikage destroyed the Kiri fleet, including how The Raikage had a ship made entirely out of Tejina wood. Which did not sit well with the Council, since it was a clear show that New Kumo was financially well off if they could afford to make a ship out of Tejina wood.

"Very well Kakashi thank you for your report is there anything else you wish to say?" asked Tsunade.

"No Hokage-sama", lied Kakashi since he had purposely left out the part about the Doujutsu blocking seal from his report. Since he was planning on informing Tsunade and Jiraiya later on in private so to avoid causing a scene and hysteria with the Council and the Senior Shinobi's, since he knew if he told them here and now it would cause panic and the Council might try something foolish. But unfortunately Sasuke did not share Kakashi's hesitation to releasing the information, to the Council or the Senior Shinobi, or more to the point he didn't care about releasing it to them. Since he believed that they should do something about the seal here and now as it was a threat to them, hence he decided to make his voice known.

"I have something to say" spoke Sasuke gaining everyone' attention, "New Kumo or to be more precise The Raikage has created a seal that is able to block the special abilities of Doujutsu's. As it blocks the copying ability and tracking ability of Kakashi's and my Sharingan's as well as our ability to put people under Genjustu when they look into our eyes. It is also able to keep the Hyūga Clan's Byakugan from seeing their Chakra Pathway System preventing them from using their Jūken (Gentle Fist), and they have put the seal on all their Shinobi's as well as to the Shinobi's of the member Shinobi villages of the Heavenly Alliance".

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTTTT?" cried Tsunade in complete shock and disbelief.

After which complete and utter pandemonium erupted, in the Council room just as Kakashi had feared, where he silently cursed Sasuke for telling them.

After fifteen minute of shouting screaming and roaring in the Council room, Tsunade was finally able regain order again in the Council room, although doing so resulted in the Council table being destroyed.

After which Tsunade then turned to Kakashi, "Is what Sasuke said true Kakashi? Has The Raikage really created a seal that can block the abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan?"

"Hai" sighed, Kakashi, confirming Tsunade and everyone's worst fears. Where he then informed of the conversation that he and Sasuke had with The Raikage's Bodyguard Okatsu, and telling them how it did indeed block his Sharingan's copying ability. As well as how it blocked Hinata's and Neji's Byakugan, when he asked them if they could see any of the STORM-nins Chakra Pathway System at Nami no Kuni.

"Then we must deal with this threat immediately", spoke Danzo.

"That is enough Danzo be silent", ordered Tsunade.

"No Tsunade I shall not, we must deal with this threat immediately, the Heavenly Alliance now has a seal that can block two of our most powerful bloodlines, if we do nothing they will eventually use that seal to destroy our village or yet they could give this seal to our enemies. We must send in teams to capture some of their Shinobi's and analysis their seal to find a way to negate its effects on the Sharingan and the Byakugan", spoke Danzo. As he was not about to let Tsunade allow a clear threat to their village exist and let the foolish idolism that she inherited from her Sensei Sarutobi to endanger the village he swore to protect no matter what the cost.

"I said no Danzo and that's finally, I will not let your war mongering nor your paranoia endanger this village any further than it is in now, by sending our Shinobi's into infiltrate and capture another village's Shinobi's. If either New Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance caught our Shinobi's trying to capture their Shinobi's to study this seal they will declare War and I will not have you do such a thing. So if you even try and go behind my back and attempt it, I swear I will make you pay dearly for it….._**am I Clear?**_" said Tsunade, as she snarled the last past and leaking a large amount of killing intent with it.

At this narrowed his one visible eye "Very well Hokage-_san_" spoke Danzo while thinking. "_You foolish little girl, your just like that coward Sarutobi, you lack the willingness to do what is necessary to protect Konoha. By ignoring a clear threat to our village, but I will not let your cowardice destroy this village_".

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Danzo, knowing that he would probably try something and planned to have her ANBU watch him and his ROOT-nins, after which she turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya is what Sasuke said true, could the The Raikage really have created a seal that can block the effects of Doujutsu's?" asked Tsunade.

"To be honest hime, I'm not sure I would have to see it to be certain but considering what Kakashi and the Uchiha just told us then it has to be and I have to say if The Raikage really did create this seal then he has to be on the level of the Yondaime in Fūinjutsu. Since to do that would take an extremely skilled and talented master of Fūinjutsu, and the Yondaime surpassed me long ago, even then for The Raikage to do something like that, I dare say he might have surpassed him in away", said Jiraiya. As he had to admit he was extremely impressed with The Raikage Fūinjutsu skill, since he doubted even his former prized student Minato could have created something like that, he also kind of hoped in away he could meet The Raikage in person one day and speak to him.

Jiraiya answer naturally did not go over well with Tsunade and the Council and caused many to worry, after which she then decided to ask him something else.

"Jiraiya what else did you learn about New Kumo?" asked Tsunade as she wanted to know as much as she could about them.

"Other than the new Clans and the fact that the old village was destroyed and they rebuilt the village somewhere else, not much I afraid, since security in Kaminari no Kuni was pretty tight as on more than one occasion I was nearly caught or sighted by patrols there, before I even reached the old village. It was why I even tried to enter Kumo itself as I was getting hardily anything and virtually all my sources there dried up after the Civil War", replied Jiraiya, which disappointed Tsuande and the Council, as they had hope more information about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance.

"So what else do you know about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance", asked Homaru

"Heavenly Alliance itself, nothing that we don't know already, but as for New Kumo I know a little about the working system of their new ANBU divisions", answered Jiraiya.

"What exactly did you learn about them", asked Danzo as he was eager for any information of New Kumo new ANBU divisions as they were a clear threat to his ROOT agents.

"Well New Kumo's ANBU divisions are set up in four separate divisions which each have their own reasonability's", said Jiraiya "The First is the division I went up against and that nearly caught me, they are called SHOCK which stands for Strategic, Homeland, Operational, Combat, Korps. They deal with the internal matters of New Kumo as well as some of the outside matters, they also patrol and protect the boarders of New Kumo as well as help protect the boarders of Kaminari no Kuni. They even act as New Kumo's Oinin (Tracker-nin) division where they track down any missing-nins that New Kumo may have. I was also able to learn by sheer luck the names of the division commanders of these ANBU divisions, SHOCK is under the Command of a women named Soifon otherwise known as Kumo no Suzumebachi (Cloud's Hornet). She is a highly skilled Assassin that uses a poison tipped bladed gantlet, she also a master Taijutsu user who could give bushy brows over there a run for their money in a Taijutsu fight", said Jiraiya as he pointed back a Lee and Gai. "She also a highly skilled Lightning user and extremely dangerous, where she could go head to head with Hatake here in a fight, I should know since she the one who did most of the damage to me".

This was of course unsettling to the Council and Tsunade to hear, but they remained silent and let Jiraiya continue.

"The Next division is called BOLT which stands for Bureau Of Logistical Targets, they are basically New Kumo's special ops division, as they handily Assassination missions and infiltration and information gathering missions for New Kumo. They are under the command of Shihōin Yoruichi aka Chisoku no Megami (Speed Mistress), Clan head of the Shihōin Clan one of the founding Clans of Kumo. As many of you are familiar with she is a highly gifted and skilled Shinobi, where like with Tsunade with using her perfect Chakra control to create her super human strength. Yoruichi can use her perfect Chakra control to become super fast hence her nickname Chisoku no Megami (The Speed Mistress), also like Soifon she is on the same level as Kakashi in terms of skill and in some ways more deadlier, as some of you also know she is also a master in Taijutsu as well".

This of course got a nod in agreement to Yoruichi skill level from Gai as he had fought Yoruichi once or twice before on a few missions and knew from experience that she was a deadly enemy to go up agaisnt.

"The third ANBU division is called CIND it stands for Covert, Intelligence Network Division, or even the Central intelligence network division. They deal with gathering Information and Intelligence on all non Alliance members or non Allied Countries to the Heavenly Alliance as well as other organisations that may threaten the Heavenly Alliance. They also deal with Counter Intelligence where if any Shinobi village or Country tried to infiltrate Kumogakure or the Heavenly Alliance they would find them and deal with them, they would even create false leads or false information for them to follow which would eventually lead those Shinobi villages or Countries to dead ends or even misjudged the Heavenly Alliance strength and capability. They also act as New Kumo's Torture and Interrogation division when gathering information from Rogue Ninja's and enemy spies. Their the reason I've been having such a hard time gathering anything about New Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance, the division is lead by a man named Youkai Masato, other than that I don't know a thing about him nor what he looks like", said Jiraiya with a frown. Since Masato was a complete mystery to him like alot of things in New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and in a way he admired and respected the man. Despite the fact of never meeting him since to be able to keep New Kumo's and the Heavenly Alliance strength so far, secret for so long and to still keep so much of it still secret, from Jiraiya's spy network and other nation's spy networks in a amazing feet in itself.

"Another division I heard about but not technically an ANBU division is the AQUA unit which stands for Aquatic, Quality, Underwater, Applications. As Kureani and several of you already know it is lead by a woman named Sun Li who is also the Commander of New Kumo and Submarine force as well. The unit was created to counter Kiri's SHARK division, where they are said to be able to match them in an underwater fight like the STORM-nins did since they do the same training as the AQUA-nins. Rumour also has it that the unit was founded by several former Kiri-nins, who were once part of SHARK and later on joined New Kumo. AQUA is also said to be responsible for patrolling and protecting the shores of Kaminari no Kuni and protect all Heavenly Alliance members' ships from attacks by enemy Shinobi's, ships and Pirates", said Jiraiya.

This naturally caused several bits of worried murmuring from the Senior Shinobi members as New Kumo had another force that was on par with Kiri's SHARK division.

"The fourth and final ANBU division of New Kumo is one that you would all be very familiar with, the STORM division, which stands for Special, Tactical, Operational, Rapid, Military. They are the best of the best of New Kumo and are its elite strike force, from the Intel I gathered they have a training programme that takes a toil on even highly trained elite Jonin Shinobi's. They answer to The Raikage and The Raikage alone no-one else, as they wouldn't do anything unless he says so, they take on only the most dangerous, important and vital mission for New Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance that other Shinobi's could not. They are specifically created to counter other Special Forces or to be more precise they are created to take out the special ANBU forces of other Shinobi Nations, hence why their training is so hard, since they are the Special Forces of Special Forces. The division is lead by Hayabusa Ryū, Clan head of the famed Hayabusa Clan whom many of you are very familiar with. Although I don't know really much about him, but I do know he is a highly skilled Ninja, Swordsman and Weapons expert, and is considered the greatest Prodigy to be born in the Hayabusa Clan to be born in over a hundred years, you could even say he's the Itachi of the Hayabusa Clan", finished Jiraya.

This news caused a great deal of concern among the Council members and the Senior Shinobi since from Jiraiya's report the STORM-nins were created to wipe out ANBU special ops divisions from other villages. A force like that would worry and Shinobi Nation and worse still it was commanded by the Clan head of the Hayabusa Clan. Since everyone was familiar with the famous Hayabusa Clan, who were said to have some the best Shinobi's in the world. They were all highly skilled fighters and weapons experts and if Ryū was the Hayabusa Clan version of Itachi then that would make him a highly dangerous Shinobi. Due to the Hayabusa Clan would naturally have highly skilled Shinobi's in the Clan, thanks to their Clan secret training, where if Ryū really was the strongest member to be born in a hundred years he would be a serious threat to any skilled Shinobi.

Kakashi and Danzo we especially concerned and worried at this news as they both even shuddered slightly as they both had previous separate experiences with Shinobi's from this Clan over their years. Where Kakashi faced off against a different member of Hayabusa Clan on three separate occasions and each one resulted in him barely surviving the fights, where he either escaped or fought the member off or drew with him. Danzo himself had fought several members of the Hayabusa Clan on several different occasions and like Kakashi he barely survived each one. His last encounter with one was when he fought against Hayabusa Jô (Ryū's Father), where the battle ended with Jô defeating and nearly killing Danzo, where he cut off Danzo right arm before Danzo barely escaped with his life. Altogether if Ryū was indeed as skilled as Jiraiya said, and was in charged of the STORM-nins, then they were a major threat to him and is ROOT as well as Konoha.

"Also during my time there I heard about several other new Shinobi's that Kumo acquired and who have risen to fame there, although I don't known their real names. I do know their aliases, they are Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon Of Kumo), who is a young man rumoured to be a member of the Seiwa Clan who is known for their Hyoton (Ice Release) Bloodline".

"That impossible the last known Hyoton user was killed with Momochi Zabuza over ten years ago at Nami no Kuni by Kakashi", said Homura.

"Well I guess there was at lest one other member left since from what I heard he is definitely a Hyoton user, as he used his Hyoton abilities to completely freeze two thirds of the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo Yoshiaki armada in a single battle during the Civil War", said Jiraiya shocking everyone there.

"I have also heard about two other Shinobi's known as Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist) and Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud), both of whom are rumoured to extremely deadly Shinobi's. Unfortunately I don't know anything about their abilities as I wasn't able to find anything about them", said Jiraiya, which greatly annoyed many people as having no information on a possible enemy Shinobi's abilities could get a Shinobi killed.

"Jiraiya-sama were you able to get any information on The Raikage himself, such as his real name or anything else about his powers and abilities", asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Unfortunately no I was unable to gather anything like that about The Raikage as other than the stories we heard about him and some of the things he did in the Civil War, I couldn't really find anything about the man. No-one outside of New Kumo's itself known's anything about him and those that do won't say anything about him to anyone, the guy is as big a mystery as ever it as if he popped out of nowhere. But I was able to learn one key thing about him", said Jiraiya, which of coursed gained everyone's attention.

"Which would be?" asked Aburame Shibi

"The Raikage is not a native Shinobi to either Kumogakure or Kaminari no Kuni he is a foreign Shinobi, although I don't know if he was a Ronin Ninja (3) or was a missing-nin from another Shinobi village or Clan, I still know that he is not native to the Country", said Jiraiya shocking everyone in the room. Since for a foreign Shinobi to become the leader of another Shinobi village was unbelievable, especially to become Kage of one of the Great five Shinobi Nations.

"Impossible!" said Koharu, "No Shinobi that isn't native to a village could become its leader".

"Well seemingly this one did", replied Jiraiya.

"But how?" asked Homura.

"Well the man was the one who united the Rebel factions into a united force, and lead them to victory against the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo Yoshiaki forces in their Civil War, and single handily stopped a invasion, from Kiri and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) and destroyed an invading fleet and army making him their hero. Not to mention he was able to unite the remaining other factions that were with the Godaime Raikage and former Daimyo Yoshiaki and get them to join his side after the Civil War and created a stable peace in the village and the Country itself. He is also extremely powerful considering what we just heard from Kakashi and his team and he was also the one who gathered the other Shinobi's and non-Shinobi nations to form the Heavenly Alliance. He is even the one who's responsible for making this New Kumo and Heavenly Alliance so powerful and formable so its only natural that they would have him be their Kage regardless of him being a foreigner or not", answered Jiraiya.

The Council of course had to grudgingly agree with Jiraiya's assessment as it did make sense, since people would obliviously wish to have the hero of their Country lead them regardless of him being a native or not to the Country. Not mention consider how powerful he was it made even more sense to have him with their village and lead it.

"But that still does not answer the troublesome question that we have, which is what do we do about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, considering what we now know about them", spoke Nara Shikaku.

"The only thing we can do", spoke Tsunade, "We form an alliance with them". This caused a large amount of mutter in the Council room.

"Are you sure that wise Hokage-sama, considering that they have a seal that is specially designed disable our villages strongest Bloodlines and what they did to Jiraiya-sama", spoke Asai Heita.

"The seal is designed to disable all Doujutsu abilities on people not just the Sharingan and the Byakugan. As for what they did to Jiraiya? What can you expect when he was caught spying in their Country," replied Tsunade.

"But can we trust them?" asked Homura.

"They haven't shown any hostile action against us yet", spoke Choza.

"The proverbial word is "yet" as they still could and may decide to wait till the smoke is cleared to when one side loses, and the victors are weakened from winning the War and then attack and destroyed them", spoke Koharu.

"That may be true, but what choice do we have? We're already on the verge of losing this War our funds and supplies are running low, we are out numbered. And even with Suna and the Tsuchigumo Clan (4) with us were still out numbered us badly as Suna has it own fronts to worry about and Tsuchigumo Clan have only a few Shinobi's to send to help us", said Tsuande.

"But what about the **Dohatsuten Jutsu** (Fury Technique) that the Tsuchigumo Clan former leader En no Gyōja created, that Jutsu that could destroy and entire village, if we were able to get them to use it for us or teach it to our Shinobi's it could turn the tide in favour of us", said Ashikaga Shin.

"The only person that knew how to create the **Dohatsuten Jutsu** was En no Gyōja himself and he took that secret to the grave and even if another person did know it Tsuchigumo Clan would never tell anyone how to create it. Besides the only reanimate of the Jutsu, was the implant on En no Gyōja Granddaughter back and it was destroyed by the Rokubi no Namekuji (Six-Tailed Slug) Jinchūriki Utakata eight years ago. So it cannot be used", spoke Inoichi.

"This then leaves us with only one option we must seek an alliance with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance if we hope to survive and win this War. Since if we continue the way we are it is highly likely that Orochimaru and his allies will come out victories in this War. For as the Hokage-sama has stated our supplies are running low and financial structure is weakening as we are losing money with the few mission we are receiving and are able to take. Where if this War continues on, three things are very likely to happen our economy will crash due to the lack of money we are receiving from missions. Food and medical supplies will run out in the village thanks to Orochimaru and his allies attacking our supply ships and cravens and Orochimaru and his allies will overwhelm our weakened forces and allies and destroy us", spoke Shibi and then continued on.

"But if we ally ourselves with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, we would gain several powerful allies with large forces at their disposal, since Kumo has always had the second largest military force of Shinobi's in the Elemental Continent with Iwa being the first. Also we would gain the other Shinobi Nations of the Heavenly Alliance as allies, which would turn the tide of superior numbers to our side. Not to mention as well as having the advance technical support of New Kumo and it allies as well as accesses to the trade and financial support from the Heavenly Alliance".

"Shibi-san is correct the best chance we have is having the New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance become our ally where with them on side it might just deter Orochimaru and his allies from continue this War", said Tsunade.

After about an hour of discussing the subject, it was decided that Konoha would send a petition to ask for an Alliance with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. After which Tsunade ended the meeting and had Shizune and Sakura take Jiraiya back to the Hospital so that he could be treated and healed.

- A few Days Later in the Hidden ROOT Headquarters-

Danzo stood in the middle of a large underground room with eight of his top infiltration ROOT agents kneeling in front of him. Several more ROOT agents then came out of the Shadows and handed the four ROOT agents in front of Danzo a set of uniforms to wear and then give the other four another set of uniforms to wear.

Once the ROOT agents took the uniforms given to them he turned his head slightly and spoke to the four on his left.

"You know what you must do, you are to sneak into Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country) and infiltrate one of Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) bases near its boarder and capture one of their Shinobi's with the Doujutsu blocking seals on them" he spoke.

"Hai" the four said.

After which Danzo then turned his head slightly again and spoke to the four on his right.

"And you four know you are to sneak across Kaminari no Kuni boarder and capture one of patrol squads along its Kaminari no Kuni, in case team one fails or Takigakure does not have the Doujutsu blocking seal on them as we were told. Also do not underestimate the Kumo's SHOCK Shinobi's, for a large group of them nearly capture Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kumo's Shinobi's strength has only grown in the past few years, you are only to get in and out is that clear", spoke Danzo.

"Hai", spoke the other four.

"Good, now remember, alive if possible dead if necessary", said Danzo.

"Hai" said all eight before they disappeared to do their missions.

After which Danzo then turned to the remaining ROOT agents next to him, you three are to help the research teams in trying to recreate the technique that The Raikage calls the **Raipō** (Lightning Steps). Sasuke has already explain the basic of how the Technique works from what he was told by one of the Kumo-nins, so hopefully by using this knowledge we can recreate it and use it against our enemies.

The Three ROOT agents all nodded their heads in understanding and then disappeared like the other ROOT agents. Once all the ROOT agents left the room a new voice spoke up.

"You're taking a big risk Danzo", said the voice, where Danzo turned to the direction from where the voice can from and saw Sasuke step out of the shadows of the room.

"It must be done in order for our plans to be realized. For this New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance along with The Raikage himself represents a too large of a threat to be ignored and even if they do ally with us it will be only a matter of time before they eventually turn on us and I shall not let Tsunade and her foolish idolism destroy this village. We need to learn how to negate the Doujutsu blocking seals that The Raikage has created and once we have done that and have gained everything we can from New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance from our Alliance with them. We will strike it and take control of the Heavenly Alliance and seize hold of our destinies with Konoha controlling the Shinobi world as it should be", spoke Danzo.

"Why not wait till have we have been ally with them where it would be easier to analyse the seal and easier to capture one of their Shinobi's", spoke Sasuke.

"No!... they would be watching us to do that, besides this way is lest likely to fail, since team one will be wearing uniforms from Iwa and even if they are captured or sighted capturing one of Taki's Shinobi, Iwa will be blamed for it. The same can be said for team two who are dressed as Oto Shinobi's, where when New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance learn of this they will be more likely to side with us and to make certain of this the two teams will leave clues that will point to Orochimaru and his allies. Since both New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance will believe that it was in retaliation for interfering in the invasion of Nami no Kuni and wanting the Doujutsu blocking seal, so to use it against us in our War with them. Where once New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance are with us, we will have access to their advance technology, weaponry and training and we can use New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance to destroy Orochimaru and his allies for us", spoke Danzo.

"It's still a big risk and they are your plans, not mine. Besides what makes you think that your forces can kill The Raikage when the time is right, when he has the power to kill hundreds of Shinobi's and destroy and entire fleet of ships with a single jutsu", replied Sasuke with a bit of jealousy. As the power he saw The Raikage wield at Nami no Kuni was nothing short of amazing, and it made him angry at how inferior he was compared to The Raikage. This also made Sasuke want to know how The Raikage gained such incredible power, as he could use it to kill his brother Itachi.

"Despite his feared reputation The Raikage is still only a man of flesh and blood and every man has a weakness no matter how powerful he is", answered Danzo.

"Including you?" asked Sasuke with a small cold smirk, Danzo choose to ignore the question and remained silent.

"But still you know that if this plan of yours fails and Tsunade finds out about this she could very well label you a traitor and have you killed for it. If not that she may hand you over to The Raikage to be executed by him in the hope of preventing a War with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance", spoke Sasuke.

"Some of the greatest traitors in the world have often been looked as some of the worlds greatest patriot's Sasuke and besides what is War without risk and I have no fear of dying so we will have to wait and see what happens next", said Danzo before he walked away.

After which Sasuke just scoffed "_We see soon enough_" and then walked away in the opposite direction out of the room so that he could leave and train in the training room.

- One week Later in The Raikage Office-

The Raikage was currently sitting his office reading and laughing at a good comic book called "_Tadaaki's World" _which was about a young Ninja named Tadaaki. Who is the unluckiest Ninja in the world, where he keeps getting into or causing accidents and getting into trouble and inadvertently causes four princesses, his Kunoichi teammate, a Shrine maiden, a Noble's daughter and a female outlaw to all fall in love with him. After which they travel the world together getting into hair-raising adventures, while at the same time the girls all try and get Tadaaki alone with each of them and seduce him, where the other girls would then try and foil the other attempts to seduce Tadaaki, where they would inadvertently cause Tadaaki to have an accident and get hurt. The Raikage loved his comic book, since he found it to be hilarious and it never failed to make him laugh.

As The Raikage was reading his Comic book, his secretary Ise Nanao entered the office, with a letter in her hand, when she saw The Raikage sitting in his chair with his legs up on his desk reading one of his comic books she frowned.

"Please tell you haven't be sitting there all day reading your comic books instead of doing your paperwork", said the annoyed Nanao.

At this The Raikage looked over to her with a cheesy smile and rubbing the back of his head kind of embarrassed at be caught like this, "Well kind of yea, but look I still got it done" he replied and then pointed to the large tower of paper work in the done box.

At this Nano sighed with annoyance, but she was still grateful that The Rokudaime Raikage wasn't as bad as the Yondaime Raikage since at lest The Rokudaime Raikage got his paperwork all done and didn't smash through windows and walls like the Yondaime Raikage. Since he gave his secretary (Nano predecessor) such a stressful life that the poor woman's hair had turned gray from all the stress she gave him and she was only twenty-seven.

"Fine", sigh Nano, before she then handed The Raikage the letter she came to give him.

"This is a letter from Konoha our decoders have already decoded it".

The Raikage took the letter and began to read it, after a few minutes he finished reading the letter and smiled.

"Is it what you expected?" asked Nano

"Yes it is", replied The Raikage, "Nano, send a reply to Konoha telling them that I will come to Konoha in six days time and contact Mitsuhide-sensei, Saiyuri-sensei, Zhuge Liang-sensei tell them I will need them to accompany me there along with Killer Bee and Yugito, since Fū is in Takigakure with Shibuki and Okatsu is on a Intel gather mission for me. Also inform Anisu I will be leaving him in Charge once I leave".

At this Nano smirked a little, "You know he won't like that".

At that this The Raikage smirked back "Yea I know, but I make it up to him later".

At this Nano smiled a little before she became serious, "Are you sure you want to go there, what if…" said Nano but was stopped when The Raikage raised his hand.

"I will be fine , Konoha isn't that stupid to try something against me, their desperate and they can't afford having us as there enemy, so they won't try anything", replied The Raikage.

"But what abou-" said Nano but was stopped again by The Raikage.

"I will be fine I promise", he said with a smile, where Nano nodded her head and then left the office to do what The Raikage had asked her to do.

Once she left The Raikage turned around to look out the window to see the sun setting, as he always enjoyed watching the sunset and seeing all the different colours you would see when it did. As he looked out he could not help but smile

"_All according to plan_" he thought.

N/A

**Ninja Unit:** SHOCK ANBU

**Purpose: **SHOCK responsibilities mainly involve security where they were in charge of protecting the village, as well as helping to guard the boarders of both New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country). From enemy Shinobi's and spies from entering the village or even the Country. SHOCK also acts as Kumo's Oinin (Tracker-nin) division where they would track down and find any and all missing-nin's from Kumogakure

**Uniform:** A Yellow Porcelain animal masks with Black marking and shapes to hide their identities and to distinguish themselves from normal Shinobi's. Black and gray armour, arm guards, and a signature Yellow Lightning bolt on their right arm (when women) or left arm (when men).

**Weapons**: Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back as well as crossbows and Longbows, but are allowed to use specific weapons if they are well trained in it.

**Missions:** Take B, A and S rank missions that involve either internal matter of New Kumo or missing-nins from either New or Old Kumo. Also under special circumstances they do other mission's that due not follow under those areas, especially during times of War.

**Abilities**: All SHOCK members are highly trained in the Art of Tracking, they are also trained to be able to track people by Chakra as well, since sensory types Shinobi's are extremely useful when tracking missing-nins. Like all ANBU divisions they are also trained to be broad in all areas of fighting and Jutsu such as Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu and to be skilled in them. They are also have an extremely detail knowledge of the human body so that they will know how to kill a target the most effective and destroy their bodies so that no-one can learn New Kumo secrets. The SHOCK division are not only experts in tracking but are also highly skilled Assassins like STORM and BOLT members and are excellent surveillance operatives. Also like STORM members they are also highly trained to fight as a team, where they would practice daily and hours on end with one another so to ensure that their teamwork skill was extremely high.

**History:** The SHOCK division was formed by The Rokudaime Raikage as a division that dealt exclusively with Hunting down any missing-nins from both Kumo, as well as helping to protect the boarder of Kaminari no Kuni and protect the boarders of Kumo. They were also created so to root out any and all possible traitors and spies in the village as well as deal with any other internal matters that might threaten Kumo. The SHOCK division was build upon the former Oinin division that Kumo had and had their responsibilities extended in some ways, most of the members of the SHOCK division were former members of Kumo's Oinin division. Like with the BOLT division SHOCK was also designed to work in conjunction with Kumo's CIND division, where the CIND division would help locate and spies or possible traitors. As well as inform them of any possible enemies that would try and cross the Kaminari no Kuni and the SHOCK division would deal with them. The SHOCK division also has an excellent success rate in tracking the very few missing-nins that they have, where they have a 99% success rate in tracking down Kumo missing-nins, and a 100% success rate in keep out enemy spies out of New Kumo. The SHOCK division also as a near perfect reputation for always tracking down their targets, where they rarely ever get away unless they want them to, they also have a reputation of never giving up when tracking or searching for any missing-nins where they would be willing to follow their targets to the end of world if need be.

**Training: **The first phase of SHOCK division training is where recruits learn the fundamentals of squad-level mission planning. This phase is critical to success, as it lays the groundwork for the training. In the training programme the recruits learn Combat Water Survival Assessment and Water Confidence Test similar to what STORM and AQUA members learn but not in the same degree as they do. SHOCK recruits also have Combination Night/Day land navigation and tracking tests. This has proven to be one of the more difficult events for recruits, as the recruits have no maps or compasses, and has to track and navigate through natural means of navigation, like the way the sun raises or set, where the moss grows and by the stars. Recruits also have to often learn certain assassin arts that the BOLT members down such as being able to move at high speeds would making a sound and to be able to sneak up on someone without alerting them. They also have to have a very intimate knowledge of human anatomy like all Oinin divisions. SHOCK members are also trained to work together and taught the value of teamwork and often train together so that they can know the reactions of the partners and be prepared for them. They are also given many practice and training exercises so that they can gain experience and know how accomplish their missions effectively, such exercises would be how they would react when ambushed or ambushing someone, tracking missing-nins, surveillance and other things. Like with STORM, SHOCK members are trained to handle multiple different terrains, shuck as in forestry terrains, mountains terrains, urban terrain and other such things. The SHOCK recruits are even trained to not only handle rugged terrains, but also severe weather, hunger, mental and physical fatigue, and the psychological stress the recruits may encounters. This allows them to measure their capabilities and limitations and those of their fellow recruits. Also during the training there are given weights and have to wear them during all their training sessions and are increased over time to improve their strength, stamina and endurance. SHOCK recruit training also consist of training in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu as well as training in Night and Day assaults and combat so they knowledgeable in many areas and fight in either the night or the dark.

(1). The seals are on small bracelets that all Kumo and Alliance Shinobi's wear.

(2). A term used in Japanese that people in lower class positions call people who have seniority or are of a high rank.

(3). A Ninja not associated with a Shinobi Clan or village and travels around by himself, the term was originally used for Saumrai who severed no Daimyo lords in Japan, and I'm just using the term for Ninja's in this story.

(4). Tsunade was recently able to get the Tsuchigumo Clan to join Konoha by using the terms of their protection pact to have Tsuchigumo Clan send Shinobi's to help protect Konoha, so that Konoha in turn Konoha can help protect Tsuchigumo Clan.

Author's Note:

Well that's another Chapter done Hoped you liked it.

Now I know I told everyone that I planned to reveal the pairing of the story in this Chapter and I'm sorry for that. But you see as I was writing this story up I found that it was too long even for the lengths of my Chapters in this story. Hence I decided to split this Chapter in half, where the next Chapter will be definitely reveal the pairing of this story as well as several other things about New Kumo and The Raikage.

Also to make up for not revealing the pairing in this Chapter, the next Chapter containing the other half of the originally Chapter will be up next week.

Now as you no doubt know now the next Chapter will be about The Raikage arriving in Konoha for a possible Alliance between Konoha and the Heavenly Alliance. Also with it will be the reaction to Orochimaru and his allies over The Raikage intervention at the battle of Wave as well as a few other things.

Also I know that often my grammar and my spelling can be a problem for some people, but I doing my best as it not as easy as some people might think and I try and correct any mistakes that I might make. But even then I still miss things and as I stated to so many other reviewers I no beta hence I miss things and I it's something that just happens when doing long Chapter in stories. I have tired five different betas and each time they leave me hanging or refuse to answer my messages when I PM them hence I have to do the best I can by myself.

Another thing please note that I have update Soifon details in my Character profile page in the Author's Note Chapter so please check it out.

Again hoped you all enjoyed the next Chapter and please read and review and tell me what you think criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful and all flames will be ignored or flamer will be flamed back since they are unwelcome.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Raikage Chapter 9: Arrival**

_Thinking,_

**Jutsu,**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling,**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_This is a letter from Konoha our decoders have already decoded it"._

_The Raikage took the letter and began to read it, after a few minutes he finished reading the letter and smiled._

"_Is it what you expected?" asked Nano _

"_Yes it is", replied The Raikage, "Nano, send a reply to Konoha telling them that I will come to Konoha in six days' time and contact Mitsuhide-sensei, Saiyuri-sensei, Zhuge Liang-sensei tell them I will need them to accompany me there along with Killer Bee and Yugito, since Fū is in Takigakure with Shibuki and Okatsu is on a Intel gathering mission for me. Also inform Anisu I will be leaving him in Charge once I leave"._

_At this Nano smirked a little, "You know he won't like that"._

_At that this The Raikage smirked back "Yea I know, but I make it up to him later"._

_At this Nano smiled a little before she became serious, "Are you sure you want to go there, what if…" said Nano but was stopped when The Raikage raised his hand._

"_I will be fine , Konoha isn't that stupid to try something against me, their desperate and they can't afford having us as there enemy, so they won't try anything", replied The Raikage._

"_But what abou-" said Nano but was stopped again by The Raikage._

"_I will be fine I promise", he said with a smile, where Nano nodded her head and then left the office to do what The Raikage had asked her to do._

_Once she left The Raikage turned around to look out the window to see the sun setting, as he always enjoyed watching the sunset and seeing all the different colours you would see when it did. As he looked out he could not help but smile _

"_**All according to plan**__" he thought._

- Six Days Later at Konoha main Gate -

At the Main Gate of Konoha stood Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, the ANBU Commander, The Shinobi Elders Danzo, Homura and Koharu along with the majority of the Konoha eleven and a three dozen of Konoha's ANBU, Chunin's and Jonin's.

They were there awaiting the arrival of The Raikage and his entourage, they had received The Raikage reply about four days ago and were quite surprised that The Raikage agreed to come to Konoha himself. They had expected that he would either send an ambassador to Konoha or to met Tsunade in a neutral location like Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country).

"It seems that The Raikage is late", spoke Homaru, as there had yet to be and sign of him coming or word from their scouts that he was near.

"Are you certain of the time he sent", he asked Tsunade.

"Yes I' am, he might be delayed for some reason", replied Tsunade.

"Or he was attacked by Assassins", said Koharu, since it would not be out of the question for someone to try and assassinate the Kage of another village.

"Do you think that Orochimaru and his allies found out about the talks with The Raikage and sent assassins to take out The Raikage and his entourage so to stop that talks", suggested the ANBU Commander.

"No I don't think so, Orochimaru would wait at least until the talks were over to see if New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would join us or not, since if he sent assassins to try and kill The Raikage before the talks even started. Then New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would declare War on him and and the Heavenly Alliance would ally with us, which something I sure he wants to avoid", said Tsunade.

After a few more minutes of waiting Kiba suddenly spoke up, "Hey Guys do any of you hear some kind of large humming sound".

After hearing Kiba everyone started to listen to try and hear the sound for themselves, for a few minutes none of them heard anything but soon enough they started to hear it as well as it grew louder and louder.

After which Konohamaru suddenly pointed up to the Sky looking up and shouted out, "Hey guys look up there!"

When they did the saw a Kumo Airship, as it came closer they were able to get a better look of the airship, it differed from the one that they saw on Jiraiya's recording. For one thing it had a large golden Falcon's head in front of it instead of a bronze Dragon's head like the other airship. Not only that but once it was over the village the true scope of its size came into view, where it was easily twice the size and length of the other Kumo airship. (1)

When the greeting party saw the airship they could not help but be all in awe of it in its design and size, as this was their first time any of them seeing a Kumo airship with their own two eyes.

"It huge!" said Kiba in awe, who's comment, was shared by everyone around, they also saw that the airship was accompanied by twenty Sky Hawk Ninja's, who flew around the airship.

As the airship flew over Konoha, everyone in the village looked up in awe at the sight of the airship as this was the first time anything like this had ever been seen in Konoha. The airship then started to head to the Hokage monument.

"Where is it going?" asked Ino.

"It must be going to land on the Hokage Momument as it's the only place it can really land", said Jiraiya.

Quickly the Greeting party ran towards the Hokage monument, after a few minutes of racing at top speed they were able to make it to the top of the Hokage monument just before the airship landed.

As the massive airship came nearer to the ground the Sky Hawk Ninja's flew down to the ground, where they flicked a small switch on their harnesses to have the wings fold up on their backs. As the airship neared the ground the crew of the airship dropped down harness ropes to the Sky Hawk Ninja's on the ground from the catwalk. Once they Sky Hawk Ninja's had got the ropes the helped to lower the ship down and nail the ropes to the ground so that it would land on the spot it needed to and stay there.

After the airship had landed on the ground a ramp started to lower down from the right hand side of the ship, which was right in front of the greeting party. After the ramped reach the ground the Sky Hawk Ninja fell into line at the end of the ramp as a guard of honour with ten on one side and another ten on the other side.

Once the Sky Hawk Ninja were in line, two large doors opened up on the side of the ship to reveal eight STORM-nins who positioned themselves along either side of the ramp as a guard of honour. Much like what the Sky Hawk Ninja's did with four STORM-nins on one side and another four on the other. After the STORM-nins fell into position The Raikage himself appeared dressed in his official Kage uniform, with his Yellow Kage hat and Yellow and White robes as well as his mask that covered the lower portion of his face. Along with him were two of his bodyguards Nii Yugito and Killer Bee as well as three other new faces, who when some of the Konoha members saw them were shock beyond words.

"Akechi Mitsuhide!" said Shino in a surprised monotone voice (or as surprised as a monotone voice can sound), where he rose one of his eyebrows.

"And Miyoshi Saiyuri!" said Kiba with surprise, as he was just as surprised as Shino was.

"Who?" asked Konohamaru as he was not familiar with either of them.

"The Man in White is Akechi Mitsuhide also known as Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist's White Death), formerly of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). He was the former head of Kiri's Oinin division, which he became when he was only thirteen, he was also a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) which he became when he was fifteen. He is also currently the last remaining member of the Akechi Clan as well as the last remaining wielder of the Clan's Bloodline the Takagan (Hawkeye), which allows its wielder to see great distances, keep up with great speeds, see through Genjustu and see through objects. Much like the Byakugan and the Sharingan it also allows the user to hit any object with 99.99% percent accuracy no matter how small or how far the object as well as several other abilities. He is wanted for singlehandedly killing three hundred bloodline hunters, which was nearly the entire Bloodline hunter division, in a single night after which he was given the rank of an S Class missing-nin from Kiri with an engage with caution warning on him", spoke Shino.

"And the Red head is Miyoshi Saiyuri also known as Kiri no Shinkutakai (Crimson Death of Mist), formerly of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) as well and former teammate of Akechi Mitsuhide, she also a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū like Akechi Mitsuhide. She is also the last surviving member of the Miyoshi Clan and wielder of the Clan's Bloodline the Shitaikiri Kitai (The Mist Body Vapour) which allows her to turn her body into a mist like vapour which allows them to enter almost any enemy stronghold without difficulty and allows her to do a few other things as well. She wanted by Kiri for killing the entire Kiri Council who supported the Yodaime Mizukage slaughter of Bloodline users and had ordered her Clan's massacre and was given the rank of an A rank missing-nin with an engaged with caution warning on her like Akechi Mitsuhide", said Kiba.

"Whoa!" said Konohamaru as he didn't expect to hear that, "So these guys are pretty tough then".

"Extremely", replied Shino.

"But then who the guy in the robes with the fan, he looks like some kind of pansy noble to me", joked Konohamaru although he joking quickly ended when he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade giving him serious looks that told him it wasn't funny. Not to mention he saw the worried looks that Homura and Koharu had and the concern look on Danzo usual neutral face when he looked at the man in robes.

"I would not be making any jokes like that Konohamaru, if I were you, especially with Zhuge Liang", said Tsunade in a serious tone and look on her face.

"Who is he, sensei? I've never heard of him" asked Sakura.

"Few have, since he usually keeps to himself in his mountain retreat, and he rarely involves himself with other Nations or people. Tsunade and I met him once before when he was fifteen and he was already highly skilled and talented boy at the time, where he was travelling from one place to another, learning as much as he could", said Jiraiya.

"How powerful is he?" asked Choji.

"From all the things I heard about him over the years in terms of power Zhuge Liang is as powerful as Sensei was, back when he was in his prime", answered Jiraiya.

"He as a powerful as Oji-san was?" said Konohamaru in shock and disbelief, as he knew that he Grandfather was once one of the strongest Shinobi's in the Elemental Continent. When he was in his prime, if not the strongest and was also the strongest Hokage to have live, second only to the Yondaime Hokage himself.

"Maybe even stronger ", said Jiraiya, shocking the Konoha Eleven, "From what I heard over the years about him, he knows and has master thousands of Jutsu's and his able to combine them effectively to make them more powerful just as Sensei was able to do. He's also a master Genjutsu user, and a master in the art of sealing where he is at my level in it, not to mention a master strategist where many Shinobi villages, rulers of other nations had often tried to have him under their employment so to command their armies. But he refused them all as he had no interest in joining any nation of Shinobi village, and only helped out those he deemed worthy of helping, after which he would then go back to his mountain retreat", said Jiraiya further shocking the group.

"He's that powerful?" said a stunned Sakura to which Jiraiya nodded.

"He is…..and he is also known as the Nemuriryu (the Sleeping Dragon)".

"Why's that?" asked Ino.

"Well you know the old saying, that you should never wake a sleeping dragon, for if you do he will utterly destroy you", said Jiraiya to which the others nodded to knowing the old saying.

"Well the saying can be said for him in away, where if anyone is stupid enough to challenge or anger Zhuge Liang then he with completely and utterly destroy you leaving no trace of you left on the earth", spoke Jiraiya, which caused many of the Konoha Eleven to look on worriedly at Zhuge Liang as he, The Raikage and the others came closer to them.

"Troublesome", said Shikamaru, "So if this guy was just a Ronin Ninja, who wasn't with any Shinobi village or Clan and wasn't interested in joining any of them. Then how did New Kumo get him to join them?"

"That's the million ryo question", said Jiraiya, as he then looked over at Mitsuhide and Saiyuri. "_Those two must be Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud) and Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist). As they match the description I got about them. Not to mention their aliases are kinds of a giveaway considering their abilities_" thought Jiraiya as he was familiar with both their reputations both from being with Kiri and now with New Kumo.

When The Raikage neared the Konoha group, where like with the Konoha Eleven and their Sensei's at the battle of Wave, Tsuande, Jiraiya and the others there could practically feel the aura of dominate authoritative power coming from The Raikage which he was become infamous for which made nearly made everyone submissive to his presence. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade along with the Shinobi Elders had to fight hard to fight the submissive urges they were having from The Raikage and to remain unaffected to it. As he came closer they could also feel the powerful essence about him which Kakashi, Kurenai and the others descried which made everyone around him, including Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Shinobi Elders feel a combination of fear and respect for The Raikage.

"_Damn!...so this is The Raikage now I see what Kakashi and the brats where talking about_", thought Jiraiya as he fought of the urge to shiver slightly in The Raikage presence as he had never felt anything like it before. It was made even worse when he looked into The Raikage's cold but bright Blue eyes that seemed so familiar to him and reminding him of someone, yet as he looked in them he could feel the intensity and power of The Raikage from them.

"On behave of Konoha and its people and would like to greet you Raikage-san to our humble village, it is an honour to have you here and to finally meet you in person. I would like to thank you for accepting our invitation for talks for a possible Alliance between your village and the Heavenly Alliance with our own. I would also like to thank you myself for saving our Shinobi's during your attack on the Hold and for saving our Shinobi's again at Nami no Kuni, even though I know that that it was simply because they were in a situation that just happened to concern you", spoke Tsunade respectfully.

"You're welcome Hokage-san and I was pleased to receive your invitation as the Heavenly Alliance is always pleased to have new members or allies joining it", spoke The Raikage respectfully

"I'm pleased to hear this", said Tsunade "Although we were surprised that we agreed to visit us here in our home village and the way came here", where Tsunade the looked up at the Raikage airship.

"Ah…yes, well I thought it best that we have these talk soon due to your War and thought it best you stay in you village in case your enemies tried to assassinate you, when your left your village to meet me in a neutral location. Also travelling by airship to here was much faster than walking here and more secure", replied The Raikage.

"Then I thank you for your consideration to our plight", replied Tsunade.

The Raikage nodded, before her turned to his companions, "As many of you may already be familiar with. Allow me to introduce you to my companions, my personal bodyguards Nii Yugito an-"said The Raikage, but before he could finish speaking he was interrupted by Killer Bee.

"I float like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! I Killer Bee and I'm here to say th-oof!" spoke Killer Bee before Yugito bashed him on his head causing a very large lump to appear on his head.

"Shut it you idiot, this isn't time or the place for your stupid bad rhymes", said Yugito angrily.

"Don't hate the player hate the game", replied Killer Bee, but wisely shut up when he saw the glare Yugito gave him. All the while everyone around them had large sweat drops on the back of their heads at the antics of the two, while The Raikage just chuckled as he was use to all this and it always made him laugh.

"Please forgive Bee-san he sometimes gets carried away when he introduces himself to people" said the amused Raikage.

"That quite all right Raikage-san there are certain Shinobi's here that are like that as well", said Tsunade as she thought how Lee and Gai act at times.

The Raikage just nodded before he turned to the others in his group, "Now then, as I was saying, allow me to also introduce you to my Sensei's who some of your Shinobi's would be familiar with. Akechi Mitsuhide and Miyoshi Saiyuri and my other Sensei Zhuge Liang, who I believe you and Jiraiya-san are already acquitted with Hokage-san", spoke The Raikage

This revelation of courses shocked many of the Konaha group; The Raikage was the student of two High ranked Kiri missing-nins and the student of the legendary Nemuriryu.

"_Now it makes sense why Zhuge Liang joined New Kumo, his student is The Raikage and he must have somehow convinced Zhuge Liang to join him_", thought Jiraiya. Not to mention it answered his questioned who designed the large scale **Kyūin** (Absorption Seal), since he doubted that the other two could have designed it. As only a master sealer on the level of himself or higher level master would be able to create something like that.

"Greeting Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san it has been many years, you are both looking well I see", spoke Zhuge Liang in a polite tone of voice.

"Same can be said for you Zhuge Liang, it is good to see you as well, you have grown quite a bit since we last saw you", said Jiraiya with a smile.

"Thank you", said Zhuge Liang.

After which The Raikage greeted most of the Konoha Eleven in the similar manner that he had greeted them at Nami no Kuni. Once he had greeted them Tsunade, introduced the Shinobi Elders, where The Raikage greeted them neutrally, but still with some small respect.

After the Introductions were all done, Tsunade suggested that they go to the Council room and began the possible Alliance talks, which The Raikage agreed to, where he Yugito, Bee, Zhuge Liang, Mitsuhide, Saiyuri and the two STORM teams accompanied the Konoha party to the Council room in the Hokage tower.

As the Groups head off the Sky Hawk Ninja's along with several other Kumo Shinobi's who were also on the Airship took up guarded position around the airships. Also at the same time on the other side of the airship directly behind the ramp and doorway of the airship, Four Kumo BOLT-nin's, wearing their Black and Red ANBU masks passed right through the metal walls of the side of the airship. Where they then quickly disappeared before anyone could see them.

-In the Konoha Council Room-

The trip to the Council room was uneventful for The Raikage and his entourage, that is if you don't count the large numbers of Konoha Shinobi's, from Genin to Jonin and Konoha Civilians from Child to the Adult. Who had been lining up to see the famed Raikage aka Kami no Raiden (God of Thunder and Lightning) and get a look at him and his entourage.

The Raikage and his party for their part ignored the people's stares and just continued on until they reached the Council room door, where the two STORMS teams along with most of the Konoha Eleven and other Konoha Ninja's stayed outside the Council room door. While The Raikage and the others, entered the Council room, where the remainder of the Konoha Council were waiting for them.

When The Raikage entered the Council room he took a seat that was placed for him facing the Tsunade, the Council and Jiraiya who stood behind Tsunade. When The Raikage took his seat Yugito, Bee, Zhuge Liang, Mitsuhide, Saiyuri stood behind their Kage.

"Now that The Raikage and his delegation have arrived we shall began the talks for a possible Alliance betw-", spoke Tsunade before The Raikage spoke up and interrupted her.

"Forgive my interruption Hokage-san, but if I may, I would like to say something before the talks can begin", spoke The Raikage.

Naturally Tsunade had be taken off guard by The Raikage interruption, but quickly regained herself and allowed The Raikage to speak, which The Raikage nodded his thanks to her.

"Honoured Hokage and Members of the Konoha Council as all of you are well aware nearly twenties years ago, my village orchestrated a plot to kidnap Lady Hinata of the Hyūga Clan when she was only three years old. Where they had planned to bring Lady Hinata back to Kumo and use her to found a Hyūga Clan in Kumo, and use the Hyūga Clan's Byakugan to strengthen Kumo and as you all know the plan failed", spoke The Raikage.

When The Raikage said this, Hinata's stomach turned slightly as she did not like remembering that night, since she had come very close to becoming a human breeding machine for Kumo, which made her sick to her stomach at the very thought of it. Quickly forcing the memory away Hinata focused on what The Raikage was saying.

"This resulted in the death of the Head Ninja, who was sent to Konoha and had been the one who attempted to kidnap Lady Hinata. When this happened my predecessor the Yondaime Raikage further shamed himself and our village by demanding the head of Hyūga Hiashi as compensation, or risk breaking the peace treaty and start a War between Kumo and Konoha. This in turn resulted in the death of Hyūga Hiashi younger brother Hyūga Hizashi who nobly gave up his life to keep the peace and save lives by acting as his brother's body double", said The Raikage sadly. Where he then looked over to Hinata, she lowered her head at the loss of her Uncle which was why she and Neji had such a strong dislike and distrust of Kumo.

"And although I have apologised on behalf of my village to Lady Hinata and her cousin Hyūga Neji for the regrettable incident, that my village and my predecessor the Yondaime Raikage caused. For although I greatly respect and admire The Yondaime Raikage, for not only was he a powerful and Great Kage who loved his village and did whatever was necessary to protect Kumo and its people, I do not agree with some of the beliefs he had, nor some of the actions he took during his reign as The Yondaime Raikage. Hence I still feel I must apologise again and try and at lest make amends. Hence I present these tokens to Lady Hinata and her Clan in the hope of making amends for the mistakes of my village and my predecessor", spoke The Raikage. As he then signalled to Yugito, who took out two storage scrolls from her pouch and went over to Hinata and presented them to her at the Council table. "What are in the scrolls?" asked Hinata as she looked at the two scrolls the Yugito held out to her. "The first one has the body of your deceased Uncle HyūgaHizashi, so that your Clan can give him the proper hero's burial that her deserves, while the other is a large sum of money as compensation to your Clan. For the death of your Uncle and although it does not truly make amends for the loss of a member of you Clan it is the best that I can offer", spoke The Raikage. Hinata took the scroll and nodded her thanks to The Raikage and even gave him a small smile of thanks as well. Since she knew how much this would mean to Neji, where he could finally lay his father remains next to his mother's, allowing him to rest in peace and also finally put the event behind him.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Council, who had all been watching the event, could not help but be surprised with what The Raikage had done. Since this was the first time ever that a Kage had openly apologise for a deceitful event that their village had arrange, since most Kages would deny their villages involvement or fault and try and put the blame on the other. Much like what the Yondaime Raikage did when Kumo's sinister plan to capture Hinata was revealed. Tsunade and the others then took this as a good sign that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would Ally themselves with Konoha and Suna against Orochimaru and his allies. After The Raikage had presented his peace offering to Hinata, Tsunade began the Alliance talks with The Raikage.

Unfortunately for Tsunade and the Council for the next two hours negotiations with The Raikage did not go as well as they had hoped. As The Raikage turned down any offer that Konoha made in return for the Alliance, as he stated that their offers of trades, goods and other things where not enough to justify getting his village as well as the other Shinobi villages of the Heavenly Alliance, involved in Konoha's and Suna's War against Orochimaru and his allies.

"…I'm sorry Hokage-san but that is simply not good enough as we can already get such things from several other member Nations of the Heavenly Alliance", said The Raikage after hearing Tsunade next offer.

"Then perhaps something else in exchange, such as our village, helping you to improve the curriculum of your Ninja Academy. So to improve the quality of your Shinobi's coming out of it, like we did with Sunagakure (Hidden Sand)", offered Yakumo.

"An intriguing offer Kurama-san, but upon the end of our Civil War my Sensei Zhuge Liang and myself, help set up a new Ninja Academy and curriculum there and we believe it will work well for us", spoke The Raikage as he gestured over to Zhuge Liang when he mentioned him.

"Then perhaps we could help improve your medical programme and Hospital, as Konoha has the finest medics in all of the Elemental Continent, thanks to the Hokage-sama", spoke Aburame Shibi.

"That would be indeed an interesting proposition", spoke The Raikage, "But unfortunately, we already have an excellent one and we have you to thank for that Hokage-san".

"What do you mean by that?" replied a confused Tsunade.

"Ah….well you see, we already have someone to run our medical programme and hospital and her skill easily rivals yours Hokage-san" replied The Raikage.

"Impossible, who else on earth could rival Tsunade-sama skill as a Medic, the only ones who could possible could, are Shizune-san, Sakura-san and maybe even Hinata-sama", spoke Hojo Akira.

"Her name would be Unohana Retsu", spoke The Raikage with a smile behind his mask as he saw the shocked looked on Tsunade face.

"Impossible!...Retsu never had any interest in joining a Shinobi village", said the shocked Hokage.

"Ah…..well you see Hokage-san….You would find that I can be quite the negotiator when I need to be as I made her several offers that she couldn't refuse. Where in return for joining my village I would make her Head of New Kumo Hospitals and of its Medical-nin unit and I would have no control over it and the duties of her staff and she could run it as she saw fit as well as giving her a few other things. I also allowed her to create her own Combat Medical Ninja unit, which as your Shinobi's can verify from the Battle of Wave they are highly skilled thanks to her training programme. She even adopted your idea of having Medical Ninja's to be assigned to every Ninja squad, which has proven equally effective" spoke The Raikage.

"Hokage-sama who is this Retsu-san", asked Inoichi.

"Retsu was a young girl who I met, who was a highly gifted healer; I met her on my travels with Shizune, when she found out who I was, she pleaded with me to train her, where she followed me for days on end after I refused her until I agreed to which I eventually did. For about three years I trained her in Medical Ninjutsu and only Medical Ninjutsu as she was only interested in healing. After I had trained her in all I could she then left to learn more in Healing Ninjutsu and to help people", spoke Tsunade.

This of course did not settle well with the Council, as New Kumo now had a Healer that rivalled Tsunade.

"Raikage-san, if I may, surely you can see that regardless of what we can offer you in return for joining us in an Alliance, it would benefit your village and the Heavenly Alliance as well. As the Heavenly Alliance that you formed with the other Shinobi nations and non Shinobi nations is a great power. A power that Orochimaru and his coalition would feel threatened, given your advance military technology and weaponry, as well as the number of skilled Shinobi's you have under your command along with your own powers and abilities as well as other things. They would also be especially threatened given the fact that you attacked Kiri forces twice, the first being the attack on the hold and the second being Kiri's invasion of Nami no Kuni", spoke Tsunade. As she hoped that she could reason to The Raikage, and make him see it would be in his villages and the Heavenly Alliance's, best interest to join forces with Konoha and Suna in their War against that Orochimaru and his coalition.

"I do not think that they will attack Hokage-san, as Kumo and Iwa have not waged War with one another since the First Great Shinobi World War and have not fought one another since then, since we never had to. Also as for Kusa and Oto we have never fought them or had any hostilities with them and the Hannya Clan hates your village not mine. As for Kiri they are not a threat to my village or the Heavenly Alliance as the Godaime Mizukage knows his village stands no chance by itself", replied The Raikage.

"But that could very well change quickly as considering your recent event in Nami no Kuni, the Godaime Mizukage could use it as an excuse to get Orochimaru and the other members of his coalition to declare War on you and the Heavenly Alliance", replied Shikaku.

"True….But Doubtful, as the only real thing that is holding this coalition that Orochimaru has created, is the that Iwa and Hannya Clan hate your village and Kiri and Kusa are just eager to increase their own power and influence by destroying your village. Hence two possible events will happen, one is that you, Suna along with the Tsuchigumo Clan will win your War against Orochimaru and his allies, thereby eliminating the _suppose_ threat to my village and the Heavenly Alliance. While the other is that Orochimaru and his allies destroy you and defeat your allies, after which I believe they will then break their alliance with one another. Where they will no doubt start fighting amongst themselves over who takes your place as the top Shinobi village. But even if they keep their alliance together and prepare to attack the Heavenly Alliance it will be many years before they will be able to even try. Since their military strength, will no doubt be severely weakened from destroying your village and defeating your allies, and if they do attack. I and my fellow Shinobi leaders of the Heavenly Alliance along with certain allies will be more than prepared for such an attack by them if it should come", replied The Raikage confidently.

"But Raikage-denka, would it not make more sense to take them down now when you have us to help you and your Alliance and overwhelm them, with our combined strength before they threaten your village and your Alliance. It would benefit your village if you did that", suggested Koharu.

"Don't not make it sound like your trying to do my village or the Heavenly Alliance a favour by trying to have this Alliance, Koharu-san", spoke The Raikage in a annoyed tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm well aware that your village along with Suna are on the verge of losing this War as you are severely outnumbered and are low on funds, supplies and nearly everything else and your Shinobi's morally is low. As they're well aware that chances of Konoha winning this War are low despite the minor victories you have had in the skirmishes with that Orochimaru and his allied forces. You need my village and the Heavenly Alliance far more than we need you, as I can see the desperation on many of your faces", spoke The Raikage which made the Council and Tsunade very worried as to how he knew all this especially the condition of their forces.

"But Raikage-denka surely you can see the benefits of forming an Alliance with us not only to counter Orochimaru and his allies forces, but as a force to stand up to all the Shinobi nations in the world together, even if just your village alone that allies with us. Together our two villages along with Suna would be so powerful that no force in the Elemental Continent would be able to stand up to us. As your village is the most advance of the five great Shinobi Nations in technology and weaponry and it has three jinchūriki's, and Suna's Kazekage is also a jinchūriki and Konoha is the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations", spoke Ashikaga Shin.

"Hmph!...If you ask me Konoha is no longer the strongest, as the desperation you are showing right now to have us ally with you, clearly shows that you are weak and need us to save your skins. Your feeble attempts to get us on your side are almost laughable if they weren't so pathetic and obvious. As is your continued arrogances and deluded belief that you are the strongest Shinobi village", spoke Yugito, as she scoffed at the desperation of some of the Council members, not to mention their idiocy.

"How dare you speak to us like that you demon whore, abominations like you should know their place and show their betters the respect they deserve an-"cried Ashikaga Shin in outrage, but before he could finish a sudden massive burst of Killing Intent erupted in the room.

The Killing Intent was so powerful that it was felt by everyone in the village and made everyone feel as if the had been stabbed by an invisible blade and felt an uncontrollable sense of fear and dread unlikely anything any of them ever felt before. It was even worse for those in the Hokage tower and in the Council room as it felt as if gravity had just increased tenfold, as they fell to the ground unable to move out of pure fear and struggled to even breath from pure terror, as they watch their own gruesome bloody deaths. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Council were the worst off out of everyone to be affected from the Killing Intent, as they were in the room with The Raikage, who was the source of the Killing Intent.

Jiraiya was on his knees struggling to breathe while Tsunade was barely able to keep in her seat and from falling onto the ground and had to hold onto the Council table to keep herself up right. The ANBU Commander and some of Clan heads were also in a similar state as Tsunade, where they had to hold onto the Council table to keep themselves sitting upright. While some like Choza, Yakumo, Shikaku, Hana and Inoichi, were unable to and fell onto the ground panting heavily as they struggled to breathe and tried to ignore the visions of their gruesome demise.

Shibi's kikaichū were so terrified that they would not even move and Three Haimaru Brothers lay on the ground whimper like crazy with their paws over their eyes from fear, hoping that the Killing Intent would fade.

"_His Killing Intent its in-human!_" thought Tsuande panic like, as she struggled to breathe and tired to stand up, but could not as her body was parallelised from sheer terror of the Killing Intent. "_What kind of monster is he?_" she thought with fear, as she never felt Killing Intent of this magnitude in her life before, and her fear of The Raikage only magnified further, when she saw The Raikage eyes glow bright Blue and literally saw lightning sparking out of them.

"_His killing Intent….Its even stronger than it was before…at Nami no kuni_" thought Sasuke with disbelief and some fear as he struggled to keep sitting up and breathing, as the Killing Intent he was feeling now was a hundred times worse than it was at Nami no Kuni.

Although as bad as it was for those in the room the Shinobi Elders and the Civilian members of the Council were taking it much worse due to the Elder ages made it harder for them to resist the Killing Intent, while the Civilians were inexperience to even try and resist such things. They all felt as if their hearts were going to pop out of their chests from beating so fast from the shear terror of the Killing Intent or at the very lest they would have a heart-attack. It was made all the worse for them as they struggled to breathe from the shear suffocating effects of the Killing Intent.

It was then that The Raikage rose his hand up and stretched it out to Ashikaga Shin and then snarled out angrily "**Unidoku **(Wind Choke) (A)".

When he said this the remaining air that Ashikaga Shin had in his lungs was sucked out and he could not breathe anymore air in, within seconds Shin grabbed his own throat and he began hold onto it. As he tried to breathe, it made it seem to the others as if The Raikage was choking the life out of Shin by using some kind of invisible force.

"Yugito! …You must calm him down before he loses complete control of himself and kills the fool, you're the only one that can calm him down", said Zhuge Liang. As he struggled to keep himself standing up from the Killing Intent along with Killer Bee and the others. Yugito nodded and went over to The Raikage as quickly as she could to him, under the strain of The Raikage Killing Intent, where she then stood next to him and put her hand on his arm, which caused him to turn his head slightly to look at her while still choking Shin with his **Unidoku**.

"That's enough!" said Yugito as she looked directly at him in eyes, telling him to stop.

For a moment or so The Raikage seemed like he would not, but thankfully he did, where he released Shin from the Jutsu allowing the idiot to breathe again, after which the Killing Intent died down and Yugito began to whisper in The Raikage's ear to help calm him down.

After a minute or so once everyone in the room could breathe calmly again, soon after the Council room door burst open, with The Raikage's STORM-nin guards coming in. With their Katana's draw and were followed by the Konoha group that waited with them outside the room.

Fortunately before things could escalate Zhuge Liang quickly calmed down the STORM-nins and told them to stand down and that everything was ok and to wait back outside the room. Where Tsunade did the same and told the remainder of the Konoha eleven and the other Konoha-nins to stand down and wait back outside the room.

Once they left The Raikage then turned his head to face Shin and glared at him coldly, which made the already shaken man about ready to wet himself.

After a moment of just glaring coldly at Shin, The Raikage spoke in a cold and deadly tone of voice that made many shiver slightly "If you value your life Council member, I suggest from now on, you _never_ call Yugito-chan that in front of me again. For if you do I promise, you will regret the moment you ever uttered those words…..as I will not stand by and let you insult one of my wives in front of me".

"W-W-Wife?" said Homaru in disbelief, to which The Raikage nodded and glared slightly at everyone daring any of them to insult Yugito, which they wisely did not. Everyone in the room was naturally shocked at this news, as none of them would have guessed that The Raikage had a wife, let alone that his wife was his bodyguard and a Jinchuuriki to boot.

Once Tsunade got over her shock and surprise she began to curse her rotten luck at how the talks were turning out so horribly wrong, she then began to slightly curse Shin for being such an idiot. "_Damn you Ashikaga, you blundering fool….are you trying to start a War between New Kumo and us, by insulting The Raikage's wife, Wars have been started for far less_", she thought angrily as she glared at him.

"It seems that Konoha has still yet to evolve past its blind ignorance towards Jinchuuriki's even despite the fact that they already banished their own and suffered dearly for it. It makes one wonder how a village founded by such noble men like Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, became filled with such decadent, blind, ignorant and bigotry fools, not to mention how the Kazekage Gaara can stand working with you", said The Raikage in an angry tone. Before he calm down again, when Yugito placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down again.

This of coursed outraged and angered many in the Council at having themselves and their village insulted in such a manner, but fortunately before this could spiral out of control and get worse. Tsunade intervened and tried to do damage control.

"Raikage-san please!...I apologise for Council member Ashikaga comment towards your wife. So please accept my apologies and assurance that it will never happen again", spoke Tsunade and gave Shin a look that told him to keep his mouth shut from now on.

"Very will Hokage-san I accept, but I do suggest you keep better control of your _advisors_ or else something _unpleasant_ will happen to them", spoke The Raikage. As he gave Shin one finally glare, where the man audibly gulped and rubbed his neck as the memory of what just happen minutes ago was still fresh on his mind.

Deciding to try and change the subject from what happened, Shikaku spoke up, "Excuse me Raikage-denka, but as troublesome as it is to ask, you said "wives" as in you have more than one?"

"Yes I do", he replied simply.

"Does that mean you have a Bloodline?" asked Konohamaru, as that was the only way for a person to have more than one wife, since if they had bloodline that was endanger of dying out and a village wished to keep it alive. Then the village would then enact the Clan Restoration Act (which all villages with Bloodlines have), which would allow a person with a Bloodline to have more than one wife. Sasuke was a prime example of this act as he was offered it due to being the last remaining Uchiha alive in the village, and the only person who could continue the Uchiha's Sharingan Bloodline. But funny enough Sasuke was too focused on his revenge against his brother right now, to even care about trying to restore his Clan.

"That is partially correct", replied The Raikage simply again.

"Partially?" asked Homura

"I have two Bloodlines", said The Raikage, shocking everyone, as a person with two Bloodlines was extremely rare, as often enough when two different Bloodlines mixed together. They would often cause the child in the mother's womb to die or from birth or even be born deformed, as the Bloodlines could not mix properly or in other cases, the child would simply be born with one of the Bloodlines or even none at all.

"And may we ask what are your Bloodlines", asked Danzo as he wanted to know exactly The Raikage was capable of.

The Raikage of course knew why the Old War Hawk was asking and sneered slightly behind his mask, as he had planned for all this, after which he then began to speak.

"My first Bloodline is called Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal), it is a newly formed bloodline that has recently come out, where I'm the first one to have it. The Shinjou Koukai allows me to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage**. **It also allows me to be extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins where they are virtually useless against me, as I would recover from them quickly enough".

This of course utterly shocked and stunned Tsunade and the Council after hearing this, as from the description it sounded a great deal like Tsunade's **Sōzō Saisei **(Creation Rebirth) without the negative effects.

"Impossible!" stated Koharu is shock, "There is no possible way that such a limit exist".

"Very well…. Let me give you a small demonstration", replied The Raikage where he brought out a kunai, and rolled the sleeve of his right arm up and sliced deeply into it. Several people among the Council winced at the sight slightly. However, they soon gasped in surprise as right in front of their eyes, the cut rapidly began to heal itself and soon not even a scar was visible. Everybody was looking at the man dumbfounded; many like Koharu could still not believe what they had just seen.

"_Incredible_", Tsunade gasped, as a Bloodline of that kind was a gift from the gods to medic's and healers, as the medical capabilities were unlimited. Since there wouldn't be a disease, virus, drug, or toxin that she couldn't cure with something like that helping her. She was also beginning to think, that this was one of the main reasons why Retsu joined New Kumo, since Tsunade was positive she knew about The Raikage's healing Bloodline and it usage for medics.

Of course, after seeing this many on the Council grew gravely concerned, especially Danzo as a Bloodline the allows its wielder to survive virtually any fatally damaging attacks and instantly heal from the damage, as well as allow them to be resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins, made them a serious threat to Konoha. Especially in couple of decades when The Raikage has enough children who have the Shinjou Koukai Bloodline to fully become a Clan and have grown up, as they would become a major threat to Konoha and him.

"A most impressive demonstration, Raikage-denka", spoke Aburame Shibi. As he too was amazed at what he saw, after which he spoke again, "But what is your other Bloodline?"

At this question The Raikage smirked behind his mask as he was going to enjoy the looks on certain people face's when he told them.

"My second Bloodline is a very old Bloodline that belonged to my Clan and has only recently been revived in me, as the Bloodline was thought to have gone extinct long before the founding of the Great Shinobi Nations. Although my Clan still continued to exist in obscurity for many years later, but eventually they dwindled down in numbers, till only I was left", spoke The Raikage and then continued.

"I would not be surprise if many of you have not heard of it, since as I said it is a very old one. But I'm certain that at least some of you have heard of it from stories and legends of old about it and my Clan, the Bloodline to which I speak of is called the Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit)", spoke The Raikage.

Where the moment The Raikage finished saying his second Bloodline's name the Elder Clan heads members Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi went pale white, Shibi glasses even slide down slightly from the shock as all of them had heard of the stories of that ancient Bloodline from their Grandparents when they were kids themselves. Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Shinobi Elders were completely dumbstruck to say the very lest and could not say anything from the shock.

Meanwhile the Younger Clan heads, Hana, Sasuke, Hinata, Yakumo and Konohamaru along with the ANBU Commander and the Civilian Council members, looked confused as they had never heard of this Bloodline before. They were even further confused at the look of fear on Tsunade's face and the face's some of the other Council member's.

Jiraiya was the first to get out of his shock, "That impossible!" he exclaimed, "That Clan was said to have died out well over a hundred years ago".

"The pivotal word is "was said" and as I said after the loss of my Clan's Bloodline, we lived in obscurity, in case any of our remaining enemies tried to take advantage of our vulnerable state and wipe our Clan out. As revenge for the crushing defeats we gave them", replied The Raikage.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what you are all talking about?" cried Konohamaru as none of this was making any sense to him, "What the hell is this Ranbure-ka limit and why are you all so worried?"

The other members of the Council also nodded their heads in agreement as they all wanted to know as well, hence Tsunade decided to answer after she got over her shock.

"The Ranbure-ka limit is an ancient and extremely powerful Bloodline that existed before the founding of the Great Shinobi Nations, just as The Raikage said. The name of the Clan with this Bloodline has long been lost as the Clan kept their name hidden as well as the location of the Clan's hidden Fortress, for fear of their enemies all converging on them all at once on their home. Since even though they were very powerful, they were small in numbers and had many enemies who feared them for their powerful Bloodline, hence secrecy was one of the key things to their survival. But even though most people did not know the Clan's real name, they were given a name based on their Bloodline so that people could identify them, and know what they were capable of".

"And what was this name that they were called?" asked Hana.

"They were called the Stormcallers Clan", replied Tsunade.

"The Stormcaller Clan?..." said Sasuke outload, "Surely they can't be that powerful if we have never heard of them and they lost their Bloodline", he scoffed.

"If you think that Uchiha-san then you're greatly mistakened, the only reason my Clan was never as well known around the Elemental Continant. As your Clan or the Senju Clan, was because my ancestors were wise enough to know that if they let the world know who they really were and what they were truly capable. Then they would've been attacked by coutless Clans and enemies all at once. For just as the Hokage said, they all feared my Clan's Bloodline power, so even if they were to fight off and defeat all those Clans it would have been a Pyrrhic victory at best as our Clan would have been destroyed in the resulting battle. Since my Clan were a small Clan and had limited numbers and few of them had fully mastered the Ranbure-ka limit, as it is a difficult limit to master", replied The Raikage.

"And what exactly does your Bloodline do?" asked The ANBU commander

"I believe perhaps your Hokage should answer that one ANBU-san", said The Raikage, where he turned his head to look at her, to which Tsunade sighed and answered knowing the reaction of those who were unaware of the Stormcallers Ranbure-ka Bloodline limit.

"The Ranbure-ka is a special Bloodline that gave the Stormcallers Clan three Elemental affinities, which were Wind, Lightning and Water. The Bloodline allowed the members to have unsurpassable control and mastery of there Elemental affinity, although most members only could control one or two and were unable to master and control the third affinity. Hence for example, those in the Clan that had a Water affinity would have had a mastery over it to rival The Nidaime Hokage, while those with Lightning would have an affinity in Lightning that would have rivalled The Yondaime Raikage. But the true extent of the Bloodline was the ability to master and control all three affinities and combined them, which was something only the main branch members of the Clan were said to be able to do. Where once they had mastered and controlled all three affinities and combined them correctly, they would possess a psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas, where they could create tidal waves, hurricanes, thunder storms, blizzards and many other things", spoke Tsunade with concern. As even though this answered how The Raikage was able to do the things he was able to do, it made her even more worried about New Kumo. Where if The Raikage succeed in rebuilding his Clan in New Kumo and it grew into large enough numbers and he was able to train his children to use their Bloodline correctly (if they received it) and combined that with his other Bloodline then New Kumo and The Raikage's Clan would be unstoppable in a few decades time.

When the younger Clans heads and the ANBU Commander heard this they could not believe that such a powerful Bloodline existed, the Civilian Council member were now even more scared and concerned about The Raikage. While some where scheming about if they could somehow arrange for one of their daughters to marry into The Raikage's Clan so to improve their social status. Others were even thinking how Konoha could find some way to get The Raikage's Bloodlines into Konoha and strengthen it with them.

"You have been well informed about some of the abilities of my Clans Bloodline Hokage-san but you are mistake about one thing", replied The Raikage.

"And what would that be?" asked Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes slightly, as she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"My Clan Bloodline is not just any Bloodline it is a Transcended Bloodline", he replied shocking nearly everyone in the room again.

"That impossible, as powerful as you Bloodline is, it cannot be a Transcended Bloodline the only official Transcended Bloodline is the Rin'negan and even then that Bloodline is just a myth", said Koharu.

"I'm afraid it is Transcended Bloodline, Council member Utatane, as my Bloodline effects the forces of Nature itself and harshness's them to assist me. Not to mention the fact that my Ranbure-ka Bloodline help to create other Bloodlines. Since my Clan is the Progenitor of the Seiwa Clan who wielded the Hyoton (Ice Release) Bloodline limit, the Yotsuki Clan who currently wield the Ranton (Storm Release) Bloodline limit and the Amako Clan (2) who wielded the Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder pulse) (3) Bloodline limit. All three Clans are descendants of groups of branch members from my Clan, who broke away from it, after they mastered their certain affinities to such a level, where two of them were able to combined their two affinities to create Hyoton and Ranton. While the third group mastered their one affinity to such a level that they were able to do Lightning Jutsu far beyond normal limits and mastery", said The Raikage.

Upon hearing this many could not help but agree with The Raikage reasoning, especially since it had been rumoured for many years that the Yotsuki Clan, Amako Clan and the Seiwa Clan were descendants of the Stormcallers Clan, but had never been proven until now. Which made them all the more nervous about it, since those that had heard about the Ranbure-ka Bloodline knew the legends of it power. But they still did not exactly know the full extent of the Bloodline abilities and separate what was fact and what was fiction, since all they knew was that he could control the weather to a certain extent. Meaning they did not know how far his control over it extended and how well he mastered his Bloodline and what else the Bloodline could do and could not do from different the stories they heard about it.

But as concerned as they were all about The Raikage abilities and his Bloodlines none where more concerned than Danzo. As when he learned about The Raikage's two Bloodlines, as it made The Raikage the greatest possible threat to Konoha's safety, since Uchiha Madara revolt against the Shodaime Hokage and the Kyuubi's attack.

After much muttering from the Council of what they had just learned in the past few minutes, The Raikage spoke again.

"Hokage-san if I may, could we call an adjourn to the talks for a short while, since I do not think I'm in the right frame of mind for having talks for an Alliance with your village. After the incident with Council member Ashikaga and my wife Yugitio and I think it might be best if we had some time to refresh ourselves", spoke The Raikage as he glared at said man, who in turn withered under it.

"Yes of course, Raikage-san…we shall have a recess and restart them in two hours' time", spoke Tsuande. As she was relieved to have a rest bite and try and regain hold of this situation and try and sort out this mess, not to mention have a _talk_ with Ashikaga Shin over how NOT to insult a Kage's wife.

-Several minutes later in the Konoha streets-

After the Treaty talks went into recess The Raikage decided to take a walk around the village so that he could fully calm down and to finish what he came here to do.

As he walked down the street with his escort party of STORM-nins along with the rest of his group, he could see the open stares of the people, looking at him in wonder, just as they did when he first arrived and like before he and his group ignored them. He also sensed several ANBU and ROOT Ninja's following him, which did not surprise him in the very least, as he hardily expect Tsunade or Danzo to let him roam around the village without watching him and his party carefully. They had made that mistake before with the Kumo Head Ninja and they weren't going to make that same mistake again.

As they walked on, The Raikage and his party met Neji, who had been looking for them, who then went to The Raikage and bowed to him and even thanked him for returning his Father's body so that he could be properly buried next to his Mother.

After a few minutes of walking through Konoha, The Raikage and his group came across Ichiraku Ramen bar and decided to have lunch there.

The STORMS-nins quickly positioned themselves around Raman bar when The Raikage and the others sat at the bar.

When The Raikage and his group sat at the bar, Teuchi the Raman chief nearly dropped a large pot full of hot water on to the ground when he turned around to see who was sitting at his stand. While his daughter Ayame, who was at the back getting some more ingredients dropped the things she was carry and gasped in shocked.

Quickly both Ayame and Teuchi bowed in respect to the foreign Kage, after which Teuchi spoke, "Raikage-denka, to what do we own this honour of having you at our humble stand".

"Please!..." spoke The Raikage as he raised his hand to tell that there was no need to bow. "There is no need to be so formal, as I'm just a simple customer and I came here for a simple meal. As I have heard many great things about you famed Raman from a former rival of yours Teuchi-san, who odes by the name Hakkaku (4)".

At the mention of Hakkaku, Teuchi narrowed his eyes as he never forgave Hakkaku for trying to kidnap his daughter in hopes of getting the secret Recipe of his new Uzumaki Supreme Ramen Special.

"And how is Hakkaku?" asked Teuchi with growing suspicion.

"I'm afraid he left Kaminari no Kuni about a year ago to set up shop elsewhere as it seemed that most people didn't like his Raman," replied The Raikage, which caused Teuchi to smile.

"So Raikage-denka what would you and your companions like?" asked Teuchi.

For a minute or two The Raikage and the other all looked at the menu's that were on the bar stand, after which Yugito order a Raman Shrimp, Killer Bee order a Raman Chicken, Mitsuhide ordered a Miso Raman, Saiyuri ordered a Shio Raman, Zhuge Liang ordered a Shōyu Raman. While The Raikage ordered twenty bowls of the Uzumaki Supreme Ramen Special, which of course caused Killer Bee to chuckle, The Raikage's wife Yugito to smack her forehead out of embarrassment and annoyance and The Raikage's three Sensei's to shake their heads and smile. But when Teuchi and Ayame heard this they were shocked as the only person they knew that could each that much Raman was Naruto, since even the Akimichi Clan members could only eat about eighteen bowls of the Uzumaki Supreme Ramen Special. Once they heard him they asked if he was sure about his order to which he nodded, after which both Teuchi and Ayame went to make the Kumo party orders.

As Ayame and Teuchi were making the Raman orders, The Raikage looked around the stand and saw the picture of Naruto. After which he then spoke to Ayame and Teuchi.

"If I'm not very much mistaken that is the young jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto, I'm surprised that they a picture of him in your stand like that, since he was banished from this village when he was accused of being a threat to it an-" spoke The Raikage until he was interrupted by Ayame.

"Naruto was not a threat to anyone, he was a kind, loving and gentle boy who was a loyal Shinobi to this village and loved this village despite everything they did to him. The only reason he was banished was because of those blind bigotry fools on the Council and the rest of the idiots in here who saw him as a demon just because he had the Kyuubi inside him, He was like a little brother to me and I won't let you say th-", cried Ayame angrily before she was stopped by her father who then turned to The Raikage.

"Raikage-denka, please forgive my daughter, she just gets very emotional whenever Naruto is mentioned here as he was very close to us and his death hurts us both deeply. Especially since the villagers here tried to celebrate his death when it was announced and sh-" said Teuchi before The Raikage raised his hand to stop Teuchi for apologising and then spoke.

"There is no need to apologise Teuchi-san as I can understand how your daughter feels and if I did sound like I was insulting him I apologise as that was not what I met. I was only making a statement that was all, as I'm well aware of the type of person Uzumaki Naruto was as he was a hero to several key members to the Heavenly Alliance such as Yuki/Haru no Kuni (Snow/Spring Country), Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) as well as our newest candidate to join the Heavenly Alliance Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) and all of them regard him as a hero to them and I have heard much about him from the leader of Takigakure Shibuki and from Lady Daimyo Koyuki and I'm glad to see that there are at least some people who regard him as a hero here", spoke The Raikage.

After which they continued to speak for a while, as Ayame and Teuchi cooked the Raman, where once they were done The Raikage and the others continued to speak for a while as they ate their Raman and then paid for their meals and left the stand.

After their meal The Raikage and his escorts went to his personal airship and spent the next remaining hour there until they left the airship and headed back to the Council room.

-In the Council Room-

After the two hours recess the Konoha Council was reformed in the Council room and ready to begin the treaty talks again. Tsunade had also made certain that the Civilian members of the Council (or more specifically Ashikaga Shin)kept their mouths shut during the talks and to only speak when they had something useful to say, with the threat of having them interrogated by both Anko and Ibiki as well as by Ino and Yakumo for a month.

Soon after everyone had entered the Council room, The Raikage and his party arrived, but unfortunately The Raikage was not in the best on moods when he entered the Council room or to be more precise. He looked furious, judging by the way he stormed into the Council room with a furious look in his eyes (as that was the only part of his face they could see thanks to the mask he wore).

"I did not think it was possible Hokage-san, that I could be even angrier with your village than I was when Council member Ashikaga insulted my wife. But after what you and your village has just done now I'm absolutely appalled with you and your village", spoke The Raikage furiously.

"Raikage-san what are you talking about?" asked the confused Hokage, as she began to worry that some fool in the village had insulted The Raikage or a member of his escort.

"You know very well what I speaking about Hokage-_san_" spoke the furious Kage.

"Raikage-san….please I assure you, I do not know what you are talking about?" replied the confused female Kage.

"Then do you care to tell me about THESE!" spoke The Raikage angrily, where he then opened up a storage scroll that he had been carrying, where he bit his finger and spread his blood over some seals causing a poof of spoke to appear. After which when the smoke dissipated eight bodies appeared on the floor next to The Raikage in a pile, four of them were dressed as Oto-nins, while the other four were dressed as Iwa-nins.

"Raikage-san what is the meaning of this" cried Koharu in outrage of The Raikage bringing dead bodies into the Council room and declaring that they (the Council) were being deceitful of something. But as Koharu was shouting angrily a concerned look appeared on Danzo's normally passive face, realising what must have happened to his agents.

"_**I should be the one asking**_ _**that Utatane-san**_", snarled The Raikage angrily, "_**And as to why a squad of Konoha Shinobi's had cross into our Country's boarders AGAIN. As well as into the territories of one of the founding members of the Heavenly Alliance, Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), where they tried to kidnap Shinobi's belonging to both my village and Taki's. You can naturally imagine my shock and outrage when these were sent to me by Takigakure and my people at New Kumo after they caught them**_".

"Raikage-denkai that is an outrageous claim, as those Shinobi's clearly are of Iwagakure (Hidden Stone) and Otogakure (Hidden Sound), how can you even say that they are Konoha Shinobi's, when they are clearly not", spoke Danzo. Where he tried to steer the accusation away from himself and Konoha and pin it on Orochimaru and his allies.

"I know that they are Konoha Shinobi's because of THIS!" said The Raikage as he lifted one of the dead "Iwa-nins" bodies up and opened his mouths to reveal a Hexagram shape seal on his tongue. "This seal is a cursed seal that is used by "YOUR!" ROOT division Danzo-_san_, although it prevented us and Takigakure from interrogating and getting information from them. This seal on them still proves that they belonged to your ROOT division as your agents are the only ones who use and have these seals placed on them".

Upon seeing this seal every one of the Council turned to look at Danzo who narrowed his one visible eye, when he realised that his plan had failed miserably. Where he began to silently curse his agents for being caught and failing in their mission as well as wonder how his plan could have failed.

"_DANZO! you son of a bitch_" cursed Tsunade inside her mind and she began to curse the old War Hawk to the lowest pits of hell for what he done and swore to make him pay dearly for this. As he had most likely just destroyed any chance they had in an Alliance with New Kumo and The Heavenly Alliance, as well as very likely started a War between Konoha and the Heavenly Alliance.

"This is the third time that Konoha has sent its Shinobi's into Kaminari no Kuni in an attempt to spy and gather information on my village. The first time we sent your Shinobi's back with a warning not to do so again, but you did it again when you sent Jiraiya the Toad Sage into Kaminari no Kuni. I was even willing to let that go, considering the position your village is in, in this War. But this time I will not, especially when you used such a deceitful and underhanded attempt by calling us here for an Alliance. While at the same time send your Shinobi's to try and kidnap my Shinobi's as well as my Allies Shinobi's, and trick us into siding with you in your War. Hence from now on any attempted by your village Shinobi's in entering into Kaminari no Kuni or our village illegally or any other Heavenly Alliance member will be met with deadly force and your Shinobi's will be sent back in bodies bags", spoke the furious Kage and then continued on.

"And it is because of this act, that I must end these talks as I will not ally my village nor have the Heavenly Alliance ally itself with a village that tries to use us for their own means and has no sense of honour".

"Raikage-san please reconsider, as I assure you that Danzo acted without my orders or Knowledge and acted on his own accord and he will be punished for it I promise", spoke Tsunade as she glared angrily at Danzo, who just ignored her.

"I'm afraid that will not do as I have said I cannot have the Heavenly Alliance or my village ally with a village that we cannot trust and even if I believed you in having no Knowledge of Danzo actions. How can I trust you as an ally when you cannot control your own subordinates, not to mention your village has nothing to offer my village or the Heavenly Alliance, which would be worth sending many of our finest Shinobi's to fight in a War that never involved us from the start. Where many of them will die in the it and I will not send my Shinobi's or the Shinobi's of the other members of the Heavenly Alliance into a War that will result in many of them dying needlessly", spoke The Raikage and continued on.

"And Although I have more than enough reason to declare War on your village for this deceitful act, my village will not declare War on you as we do not wish to take sides in this War and will remain neutral, so you should consider yourselves lucky", said The Raikage with a slight growl.

Even despite the loss of the possible Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance, many on the Council were relieved to hear that the Heavenly Alliance would not declare War on them after Danzo's act.

"Thank you Raikage-san, but please we ca-" spoke Tsunade but was interrupted by The Raikage. "I sorry Hokage-san but there can be no Alliance between us, but I wish you luck in your War, good-day", spoke The Raikage and then left the room with the rest of his party leaving Tsunade and the Council by themselves.

After The Raikage and his party left the Council room, they quickly headed to the top of the Hokage monument, to board his airship, where the crew had just finished preparations for the airship to launch. But just as The Raikage was about to board, Tsunade, Jiraiya and several ANBU appeared on the Hokage monument to try and keep the talks alive.

But sadly from them The Raikage refused again, where he boarded the airship with the rest of his people and once he was aboard the airship rose up above the village and flew away.

-Aboard The Raikage's Personal airship-

After the boarding the airship, The Raikage went up to the bridge of the ship and looked over Konoha as they flew over it and away from it. Once they fully left the village behind, four BOLT-nins entered the bridge and bowed to The Raikage, these BOLT-nins were the same BOLT-nins that had sneaked off the airship after The Raikage left it to have the talks with Tsunade and the Councils.

"Were you able to get what I asked for?" asked The Raikage.

"Hai Raikage-sama, here is one of the files that you asked for and the rest of them are in this scroll" said the leader of the BOLT group. Who wore and Yellow and Black Snake mask and who handed The Raikage a file and then a scroll containing the rest of the files that his team got.

"Excellent work all of you" spoke The Raikage as began to read the file that he was given.

As he read the file he suddenly found something that caught his interest and raised an eyebrow to it, "_Well now I have to say I never expected that, who would have thought that!_" After a few minutes of reading he then told the crew on the bridge that he was going to his room and left.

-The Raikage Room-

A few minutes after enter his room and after taking off his tradition Kage robes and hat and The Raikage began to read some of the files that the SHOCK-nins _borrowed_ from Konoha, soon enough The Raikage heard a knock on his door and told the person to enter. After which Yugito entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yes Yugito-chan is there something wrong?" asked The Raikage.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question", replied Yugito which got a raised eyebrow from her husband.

"Come on, I know you well enough to know that even before that fool on the Council opened his big mouth, that you weren't happy being here, hell I almost feel the repulsion coming off you when we neared the village", said Yugito.

"It's all in the past", replied The Raikage shortly and continued to read the file he had in his hand.

"Is it?" asked Yugito, "Look! I know it was hard on you being here, but you got to remember to let go of those bad memories as holding onto them will only cause you more pain. You told me that back when we first met and you also said that once we let go of our past mistakes we should look towards making a better future and that what were doing….remember?" said Yugito.

At this The Raikage let out a sigh of exhaustion and then smiled, after which he put down the file he was reading and went over to Yugito and titled down a little and kissed her on the forehead.

"What would I do without you and the others to talk so sense into me when I need it", said The Raikage with a smile.

Probably get yourself into more dangerous situations and get yourself killed", replied Yugito smirk, which caused The Raikage to laugh and agree with her.

After a minute or two Yugito decided to ask The Raikage something's that she had been wondering for a while and upon asking if it was ok to ask some question, Yugito asked them.

"Well I was just wondering why is it that you had me tell the Konoha-nins about the **Zanzō** (After Image) and more importantly tell them the basic about how you do your **Raipō **(Lightning Steps)? Not to mention why you had Okatsu tell the Konoha-nins about the seal and how it blocks Dojutsu abilities and how we have it placed on all our Shinobi's and all the Shinobi members of the Alliance?"

"Well the reason why I had you tell about the **Zanzō** is the technique is not all that important or top secret, since if you remember the technique can often be accidently rediscovered. As Gai and Lee both can use it in a small way thanks to their many years of Taijutsu training, as only people that have taken a similar type of physical training as those two have, can ever hope to master the **Zanzō**. Besides even if the Uchiha and Hatake use their Sharingan's to somehow copy it neither of them could use it much or for very long as their bodies would be unable to handle the stress that the Technique takes on the user's body", replied The Raikage.

"As for the **Raipō **(Lightning Steps), well you forget that to be able to use the Technique a person would need to be able to continually draw Voltage from the Geomagnetic Voltage of the Earth or the static electricity from the air itself. To do that would be practically impossible for any ordinary Lightning affinity user to do, and as you know even the most skilled and high affinity Lightning user can only draw and shape raw naturally Lightning during a Lightning storm, when the Air is full with Static Electricity from the storm. Besides even if Danzo or the others there are somehow able to find away for a person to draw all that energy from either the Air or the Earth, then said person would be still unable to both continually draw and control all that raw energy at once, hence the person would be literally cooked to death from the inside out. The only way for a person to be able to naturally do that without any harm is me, thanks to my Bloodline as I'm able to absorb and channel naturally raw Lightning or Chakra based Lightning without doing harm to my body. Hence the only way for anyone else to be able to do it is if they have the Sutōmubureikā limit and have fully master it", replied The Raikage with a smirk.

"So basically if Konoha tries to recreate it, they will waste time and resources and manpower to do a technique that no-one without your Bloodline can do", said Yugito with a smile. Realising The Raikage's plan to have Konoha waste their time and focus on a Technique none of their Shinobi's can ever use.

"Correct and although I'm unsure about Tsunade I have no doubt Danzo will try….and fail…..to recreate my **Raipō **to use it himself", said The Raikage with a smirk at the thought.

"But still what about the seal?" asked Yugito.

"Ah….well that is linked to me getting Konoha to have these talks and to get out of them when the BOLT teams got what I wanted, you see I knew that once Konoha found out that I had created a seal that can block their Doujutsu's abilities then they would be desperate to have us ally with them. Where they would invite me to have talks with them in hopes of forming an alliance, where I could then enter Konoha and sneak an infiltration team with us without setting off warning alarms, from when we cross the special barrier around Konoha. That warns Konoha's Barrier Team detection division of intruders trying to pass through the barrier to try and enter the village. Where the infiltration team could then get the information I wanted without trouble while I kept Konoha ruling body busy with the talks and their security would be focused outward and around the airship instead of other areas. Also I knew that once Danzo found out about the seal, he would send some of his ROOT agents to try and kidnap some of our Shinobi's that patrol the boarder. As well as some of the other Alliance member Shinobi's in hopes of getting the seal and breaking it down so to find a way to bypass the seal effects", spoke The Raikage.

"But what if he had waited till after we allied with them?" asked Yugito.

"Not a chance Danzo knew there might be a chance that the talks might not go well which was why he had his men disguised as Iwa and Oto Ninja's in the hope of tricking us to side with Konoha in the War. Also as well Danzo is smart enough to know that if we did ally with them we would guard the seal on our Shinobi's carefully, hence the way he tried it was probably the best way to get to analyze the seal without causing an incident with us, which in the end it did anyhow. As I had extra Shinobi's lying in wait for his men and ambush them when they attacked one of our patrols and I had Shibuki do the same in Taki with his Shinobi's, where we then captured both teams. Where I then had Zhuge Liang-sensei break the seal on their tongues and had Masato (5) interrogate them for all the information on ROOT and on Danzo although it wasn't as much as I had hoped as the bastard is tight lip about everything that ROOT does and only tells his men the basic of what they need to know. But still once Masato got all he could from them I had Sensei put the seals back and then had them killed right before I left for Konoha, so that they could not tell Danzo what we had learned and that we could break his seal on his agents. Hence their dead bodies gave me exactly the excuse I needed to get out of the talks and put Konoha in a bad light at the same time", replied The Raikage.

"But still what you did was a big risk, what if they had got away and captured one of our people with the seal and brought it back to Konoha, they could have analyzed it and found a way to negate it abilities", said Yugito.

"It wouldn't have mattered if they did", replied The Raikage, where he continued when he saw the confuse look on Yugito face."Even if they had captured one of our people with the seal they would be unable to break it down without a key. You see I knew the strong chance that if someone like Jiraiya saw the seal, they would capture one of our people and analyze the seal and break it down to find an away to negate it ability on Doujutsu's. So I designed a special key to the seal, which acts like a cipher key where without this key there would be no way to break down and understand the workings of the seal. Even someone like Jiraiya would be unable to break down the seal without this key and it is only known by a very small number of select people which includes Zhuge Liang-sensei and myself", said The Raikage.

Yugito nodded in understanding as she had to admit The Raikage had thought about practically everything, but there was still something that she was still wondering.

"Ok I can understand that, but what about revealing your Bloodlines, I thought you would want that to be kept secret for a little while longer", spoke Yugito.

"Unfortunately I could not as I needed to reveal it so keep Orochimaru and his allies from involving us in the War and attacking us. Which was also the same reason why I brought Mitsuhide-sensei, Saiyuri-sensei, Zhuge Liang-sensei with me", replied The Raikage and continue when he saw the confused look on Yugito face. "You see recently Masato informed me that Orochimaru has several spies in Konoha and I'm certain that, what happened in the meeting will be told to Orochimaru and in turn he will tell his allies".

This of course confused Yugito further until The Raikage explained further why he revealed his Bloodlines, once he did Yugito understood why he did it.

"I guess that makes sense…But what do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait, as it is their move now", he replied, before he looked over the file he had been just ready and looked at her.

"Yugito!... I want to say that I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for losing control of myself back there it just that when he called you that name, it's just that it brought back a lot of bad memories and I hated anyone calling you or any of the others something like that. Besides I know how much you hate being treated like some weak helpless girl who can't stand up for herself and needs a man to do it for her", spoke The Raikage.

At this Yugito smiled at him, "It's all right; I understand we all lose control of ourselves every now and again, besides the idiot had it coming and if I had done anything to him it would have just caused you trouble. Besides I like a man who can take charge every now and again and stand up for his wife even when she doesn't need him to".

At this The Raikage smiled at his wife understand and nodded his thanks, before he then signed and stretched stiffly and sorely.

"Tired?" asked Yugito.

"Yeah, the past few days have be hard and not to mention things are only going to get more stressful, in the near future", he replied.

"Well then, you should take a break and relax a little, your no good to anyone when your tired and stressed out", she said.

"I can't I need to look over and sort all these files, before we arrive back in New Kumo", spoke The Raikage.

"Well you can leave them till later as it will take a few days before we get there", said Yuigto as she put her hand over the files and keeping The Raikage from picking up another file. "Now you may be The Raikage and leader of the village as well as the leader of the Heavenly Alliance, but I'm your wife and I'm the one in charge of you, so you will take of your coat and lay on the bunk-bed. Where I can give you a massage and help you relax for a little while, as you earned it after dealing with those fools there".

At first The Raikage tried to argue, saying he had too much work to do, but Yugito would hear none of it and ordered him get on the bed. After which The Raikage just sighed as he knew he couldn't win, as Yugito along with all his other wives were all like that. Since it seemed he was always attracted to strong wilful women who could always stand up to him despite who we was and put him in his place or slap some sense into him when he needed to be. Hence he could never win an argument with any of them, which was way he gave up trying to and just did what he was told.

Once he was laying on his stomach on the bunk-bed, Yugito sat on his back and began to give him a massage, to help him to relax a little and loosen the knots on his back and shoulders.

As she did this Yugito could hear her husband groan as he left his muscles loosen and relax, this continued for ten minutes, until The Raikage suddenly turned around and grabbed hold of Yugito and turned her around so that he was on top of her with her arms pinned over her head.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Yugito in surprise, where The Raikage kissed her deeply.

After which, when the kiss ended, Yugito was left slightly dazed for a second or two, until The Raikage spoke "Well, you did say you like a man who can take charge every now and again and besides, you said I need to relax a little and I can't think of anything more to relax me than being with my wife", spoke The Raikage with a smile. Where he then kissed her deeply again, where this time Yugito kissed back just as deeply and even opened up her mouth so that they could play with each other tongues.

During the kiss The Raikage activated several security seals he had placed in the room so that no-one could hear the groaning, moaning and giggling that would come out of his room for the next few hours.

-Two Weeks later in a Hidden Underground Location-

Currently sitting in their underground meeting room Orochimaru and his allies were discussing Kiri's failed invasion of Nami no Kuni. Thanks to The Raikage and his forces intervention, but if you want to be more precise the meeting was mainly listening to the Godaime Mizukage Shiro yells of angry and fury, about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and The Raikage (who Shiro was mainly cursing).

When Shiro heard what happened to Raijuta along with his forces from the Ninja named Sanji that The Raikage let go to deliver his message, he was furious beyond words where he literally destroyed his office along with most of the Mizukage tower in a fit of rage. Fortunately no was killed during the Shiro's fit of rage as they had all quickly ran out of the tower when they felt his Killing Intent.

But even as annoyed as some of the other leaders were about Shiro shouting and yelling, most of them did agree with him now, since The Raikage and the Heavenly Alliance was a threat to them that needed to be dealt with.

Once Shiro had finally stop shouting about how they should forget Konoha and Suna and attack New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, The Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say this I agree with Shiro, The Raikage and the Heavenly Alliance are becoming a threat to us. As their interference with the invasion of Nami no Kuni has ruined our chance's to open a new front against Konoha, and spreading their forces out more to make our operation easier when it begins. If we do not do something about them soon now they could cause us more trouble".

"Is there any chance that we could send a new and larger force to try and take the country?" asked leader of Kusagakure Doku.

"No!" growled Shiro as he clenched his fist in anger, "New Kumo has sent a full battle group of ships and has stationed an entire Shinobi division there, and are already fortifying themselves in it. By the time we can organise a new invasion forces, the New Kumo Shinobi's will be fully dung in. Where they would be nearly impossible to push out and that is not counting that New Kumo and the rest of the Alliance will send reinforcements to help and drive our forces back".

"I agree with Ryoku about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance being a threat, but I believe that we should wait till after we have destroyed Konoha and dealt with Suna, once their out of the way we can deal with the Heavenly Alliance in our own time", spoke the leader of the Hannya Clan Shinrin.

"NO!" yelled Shiro, as he slammed him fist down at the table they were all sitting around, "If we don't do something soon about them now. Then we will be giving them the opportunity they need to either attack us or prepare defences to stop any kind of attack we make against them".

"But we cannot change our plans against Konoha when we're so close to finishing them, even with the failed invasion of Nami no Kuni and opening up the new front. We can easily change the plans so that we can still meet the schedule date for the operation and go a head with it" spoke Shinrin.

"Besides why should we attack New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance? Not counting your forces neither New Kumo nor the Heavenly Alliance has ever made any kind of attack on us. The only reason they attacked your forces at The Hold was because you captured the future queen of Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country) who is an ally to the Heavenly Alliance. Also the reason they defended Nami no Kuni is because they asked to be members of the Heavenly Alliance and because you would threaten to cut off their trade at sea. Since with Nami no Kuni under your control you and the Mizu Daimyo would control trade in the Central Elemental Sea and there by cutting trade off with their allies in the south which was true. Besides that the Heavenly Alliance has stated that they are neutral in the War and will not take sides in it" spoke the leader of Kusagakure Doku.

"Do you seriously believe all that tripe he said in the letter he sent", cried Shiro angrily.

"No I don't, but I still don't see the point of giving Konoha and Suna a major new ally that could help them, right when we have them on the ropes as it is and we are so close to winning this War", spoke Doku.

"That may be true, but they are still a threat to us and they could attack us when Konoha is destroyed and we are weakened from all the fighting, where they would take advantage of us", spoke Ryoku.

"I believe that we should leave New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance alone or at lest for now, until we have dealt with Konoha after which we can then concentrate on the Heavenly Alliance and deal with them. Since as Shinrin-kun said, we have come too far and to close to destroying Konoha to get distracted by something else", spoke Orochimaru.

"WHAT?" cried Shiro in anger, "Orochimaru you can't be seriously, have you not been listening to what we have been saying, considering what they have done lately they could be allied to Konoha for all we know".

"I have to concur, the Heavenly Alliance actions, both at the Hold and at Nami no Kuni, suggest that. They could be also using their so called neutrality to get us to turn our backs on them so that they can attack us when we are off guard", spoke Ryoku.

"I understand what you are saying gentlemen", spoke Orochimaru smoothly, "But as Doku-kun has said there is no point in giving Konoha and Suna a new ally to help them in the War. Once we have Konoha and Suna out of the way we can deal with the Heavenly Alliance as we planned in our own time and as for Ryoku-kun belief that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance being secretly allied with Konoha. I can assure you that neither New Kumo nor the Heavenly Alliance is allied with Konoha".

"And how can you be so sure of that Orochimaru?" asked Shiro with a sneer, as he did not believe the Snake Sannin and wanted to make New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance pay in blood for his humiliating defeat and the death Raijuta his most loyal supporter.

"Simply Shiro-kun", spoke Orochimaru with his traditional snaky smile, "Konoha as already tried to get an alliance with them"

"WHAT?" cried Shiro, while the other members of Orochimaru's coalition turned their head to look at Orochimaru, as they wanted answers to this new information.

"It seems that about two weeks ago my former team-mate Tsunade sent The Raikage a petition to try and form an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance".

"Then we need to act now and attack The Heavenly Alliance before they coordinate a joint strike with Konoha and Suna against us", cried Ryoku furiously.

"There will be no need Ryoku-kun as the Heavenly Alliance has rejected the Alliance after The Raikage visit Konoha for talks", spoke Orochimaru with a smile.

"But you said Konoha was a forming an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance" said Doku.

"I said that they _tried_ to a form an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance", replied Orochimaru smoothly. "The talks failed due to two certain incidents, one being a Civilian Council member who insulted The Raikage's wife. Who was also his bodyguard and is the Jinchuuriki of Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat_)_".

"The Raikage married a Jinchuuriki?" asked Shiro in surprise, to which Orochimaru nodded. As even he was slightly surprised by the information, but then again it wasn't that unexpected. As it was an unspoken tradition among the Shinobi nations that the Bijū's would be sealed into, the family of the village's own Kage. So to ensure that jinchūriki's not only had strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might and it prevented the jinchūriki from turning traitor on the village. Hence marring a Jinchuuriki was not completely unorthodox for the tradition as it achieved the same goals as just placing it into a family member of the ruling Kage.

"The other reason as to why the talks failed was because seemly, Shimura Danzō the leader of Konoha's ROOT division sent in two teams of his agents to infiltrate Taki no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni to try and capture Shinobi's belonging to the respected villages. He also had them disguised as Shinobi's from Iwagakure and my village so that if someone saw what happened, the Heavenly Alliance would blame us and they would side with them in the War. But fortunately for us, Danzo planned failed and his men were caught and identified by Kumo's and Taki forces", spoke Orochimaru.

"But why would Danzo have his men try and capture Shinobi's from Takigakure and New Kumo's, as there must be something your not telly us Orochimaru. Since The Raikage would not believe we would risk War with him just to capture some of their Shinobi's", spoke Shinrin.

"AAAAAHHHHH, that's quite correct Shinrin-kun, the reason why Danzo tried to capture Shinobi's from New Kumogakure and Takigakure is because The Raikage has created a special seal that blocks the abilities of Doujutsu's on people. Such as blocking the Sharingan's ability to copy Jutsu's and the Byakugan's ability to see the chakra circulation system inside another's body. He has also placed the seal on all his Shinobi's and all the Shinobi's of the other village that are members of the Heavenly Alliance. Hence you can see how useful such a seal would be to us in our War with Konoha, which would be why it would not have been hard for New Kumo to believe that we did try to get our hands on the seal had Danzo plan worked", spoke Orochimaru.

When the other leaders of the coalition heard this they had naturally been shocked to hear about a seal that could basically make Doujutsu useless and how it had been created by The Raikage. Orochimaru himself had to admit that he himself was just as shocked as they were, when he first heard about the seal, after which his respect for The Raikage's skill grew, as he doubted even his former teammate Jiraiya nor his prize pupil the Yondaime Hokage could have done it. Although he was still a little angry at The Raikage for creating the seal as it would make things very difficult when he finally got Sasuke as his new body and gained the Sharingan, where the seal would keep him from learning all of the world's Jutsu.

After getting over their shock both Shiro and Ryoku started to shout about how they should try and kidnap some Shinobi's from some of the other Shinobi nations that were part of the Heavenly Alliance. But their shouting eventually ended when Orochimaru, told them that if they tried they would fail just like Danzo men and it would have the Heavenly Alliance turn on them, which was something that they wanted to avoid right now.

Although Shiro did mention that he would be more than happy send his men disguised as Konoha-nins in Kaminari no Kuni and grab some Kumo-nins to analyze the seal. Although after saying that Orochimaru informed him that should he do that he would most likely fail, since if the same trick didn't work for Danzo it wouldn't work for him and also told him that New Kumo and the Heavely Alliance would declare War on Kiri if he did. In which case Kiri would stand alone as he would not help Kiri, both Doku and Shinrin agreed as they weren't going to support Shiro in his thirst for revenge and ruin their chance of destroying Konoha. Even Ryoku agreed, for even though believed the Heavenly Alliance was a threat, he wasn't going to let the best chance he had in destroying Konoha and finally getting his revenge on it slip pass his fingers.

After hearing this Shiro relented knowing his forces would stand no chance in defeating the combined forces of the Heavenly Alliance by themselves.

Once that matter was settled Doku spoke up, "So will New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance declare War on Konoha after what happened at the talks there with The Raikage?"

"Unfortunately no, they will not", replied Orochimaru.

"Why is that?" asked Ryoku.

"I believe it is because The Raikage knows that Konoha is already on the verge of losing the War and doesn't see the point in attacking and destroying it when we will do it for him", answered Orochimaru.

This caused several of them to mummer around the table, as it did make sense, after the murmuring ended. Orochimaru then went on to explain what his spies told him about Jiraiya's near capture by New Kumo's SHOCK-nins and the fact that Kumo had been destroyed and rebuilt in a new hidden location.

When the other leaders of the coalition heard this, many of them grew concern to the fact, that New Kumo's SHOCK-nins were skilled enough to nearly capture Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the strongest of the Sennin. Orochimaru himself had been impressed, with the trap they laid and had Jiraiya not lucked out he would have been surely captured by the SHOCK-nins. He also made a note that should he ever come into conflict with a group of SHOCK-nins, he would not underestimate them.

Orochimaru then went on to explain what his spies told him about what Jiraiya had learned when in Kaminari no Kuni. When Shiro learned that the Ning Clan had joined New Kumo he had been furious with the news and swore revenge on the Clan for being traitors. Ryoku had also became concerned when he heard that the Kisaragi Clan and the Wengi Clan had joined New Kumo as he had fought both Clan's before in the third Great Shinobi World War and both were powerful enemies to have. But when Orochimaru mentioned the Tatara Clan still existing and was with New Kumo now, the other leaders concerns evaluated even higher as they all knew of the powerful Clan as well as their powerful Bloodline the Kōton (Steel Release). Orochimaru himself was greatly intrigued when he heard that the Tatara Clan still existed, as he knew of their Kōton well and where it could easily rival the abilities of his former subordinate Kimimaro and his Clan the Kaguya. Plus the idea of gaining a body with the Kōton Bloodline or having the chance to examine and experiment on someone with it, greatly appealed to Orochimaru.

But as interesting as that was to him, the news about the Yuki Clan and the Ishida Clan and how their Bloodlines were artificially created by the Godaime Raikage scientist's interested him far more. The idea of doing such a thing had often appealed to Orochimaru, but all his attempts had failed, where he then gave up and went on to different projects. But yet the Godaime Raikage scientist's had succeed and Orochimaru had to applaud to their brilliance, but at the same time be greatly angered as he did not like to be up staged by anyone.

When Orochimaru told the other leaders of this, their reaction was very much like to how Konoha's Council was to the news where there was much shouting about how they should send men to infiltrate New Kumo and gain the information on how the Bloodlines were created. Shiro himself was so angered by the news the he even stated that the Yuki Clan and the Ishida Clan, were even bigger freaks than natural Bloodline holders as they were at lest were natural, while Yuki Clan and the Ishida Clan were created in a lab.

Fortunately Orochimaru was able to calm them all down, where he explained how Jiraiya stated that the research was destroyed by The Raikage and was backed up to the fact that only a few Kumo Shinobi's showed the abilities of those Bloodlines. The news did calm the other leaders down a bit but they were still concerned with the news that there were now two new Clans in New Kumo with two new powerful Bloodlines.

Orochimaru of course left out the information he learned about The Raikage **Raipō** as he had planed to try and recreate the Technique himself. Since the idea of having a Technique that rivalled the Youndaime Hokage **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) greatly appealed to him.

He also had to admit he had enjoyed the look on Ryoku face when he first heard the Jutsu was described and how similar it was in speed to the Yondaime Hokage's** Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Where when he heard of The Raikage's Jutsu's, Ryoku face changed from pale white with a stunned look on it, to bright red and a look of absolute rage and hate on it, which no doubt showed Ryoku's fear and hatred of the deceased Hokage and anything remotely similar to him.

Once the other leaders of the coalition had fully settled down again, Orochimaru told them what happened during the talks in Konoha with The Raikage.

When Shiro learned that both Mitsuhide and Saiyuri had joined New Kumo and were the Sensei's of The Raikage, he went ballistic and started to scream and shout curses and swore he would make them both pay dearly for being both traitors and for training his worst enemy".

After a few minutes Shiro started to calm down a bit, but he still mumbled about the different way he would kill Mitsuhide and Saiyuri and make them suffer for their transgressions.

When Shiro had finally calmed down, Orochimaru then went on to explain that Zhuge Liang the legendary Nemuriryu (the Sleeping Dragon) who was also with New Kumo and was another one of The Raikage Sensei's. This made Doku and Shinrin extremely nervous and it got Shiro and Ryoku slightly worried at this news, as Zhuge Liang reputation was well known to them all. Even Orochimaru was concerned when he first heard this as he knew how dangerous an enemy Zhuge Liang was and if he trained The Raikage then it explained one of the reasons as to why The Raikage was so strong.

But as worrying as this news was to the other leaders, it paled to when Orochimaru told them of The Raikage two Bloodlines or to be more precise when he told them about the Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit).

Upon hearing this Shiro went pale white with fear as the Ranbure-ka Bloodline was the most sought after and most feared Bloodline in all of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). Since from the founding of Kirigakure, most of the pervious Mizukage's spent years searching for any descendants of the Main Branch of the Stormcallers Clan, in the hope of rebuilding the Clan in Kiri s, the pervious Mizukages believed that with it, Kiri would be unstoppable. The Yondaime Mizukage Yagura also spent a great deal of time searching for the Bloodline as he feared the Bloodline greatly and wanted to make sure that the Bloodline would never remerge. Shiro himself feared it as well, but had believed until now that the Bloodlines along with Clan were now extinct.

"IMPOSSIBLE! That Bloodline is only a myth" cried Ryoku in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is true Ryoku-kun, especially if you consider The Raikage abilities that he has shown when he destroyed the Kiri and Mizu no Kuni armada four years ago and the fleet in Nami no Kuni", spoke Orochimaru. Who unlike the rest of his allies was not terribly worried, he was actually excited. Since not only was The Raikage the wielder of one of the oldest and most powerful Bloodlines to exist, but was also a dual Bloodline holder with a completely new and powerful Bloodline. Where together they made for a near perfect vessel for him, Orochimaru only wished he had learned of this sooner, where he could have planned away to possess his body.

Quickly pushing that thought aside for now Orochimaru decided to regain his allies' attention and have them focus on their new plans for destroying Konoha.

For the next hour or so they talked about what they were going to do, after which once they had finished their plans they adjourned the meeting until a fortnight from now, where they would finalise everything and sort any last minute details. Once that was sorted all the leaders of this coalition left to return to their respect villages or bases.

-An Hour Later in another room of the Underground Complex-

Sitting on his throne, Orochimaru was reading the rest of the report to what his spies in Konoha told him about what Jiraiya had learned about New Kumo, the Heavenly Alliance and The Raikage.

Although there was not much more to the report that he did not know already, there was still some interesting things he learned, one of them being that The Raikage was not native to Kumo or Kaminari no Kuni. Which both surprised and impressed Orochimaru greatly as he knew what the odds were in such a thing happening.

Soon after finishing reading the report, Kabuto entered the room, "You asked for me Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes I did Kabuto, I have a mission for you", spoke Orochimaru.

"And if I may asked what is the mission?" replied Kabuto.

"I want you to negotiate and Alliance for me between us and the Heavenly Alliance or more importantly between us and New Kumo", said Orochimaru surprising Kabuto slightly. After which Orochimaru then went on to explain how upon first hearing of the event of Nami no Kuni and the Jiraiya failed infiltration mission, along with the failed talks in Konoha, Orochimaru sent his own letter in the hopes of gaining an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance. He then went on to explain that just before his meeting with the Mizukage, Tsuchikage and the other leaders of his coalition. He received a replied stating that The Raikage will meet him to discuss a possible Alliance in a few days' time in a neutral location in the Ishi no Kuni (Stone Country), which was neutral between their forces and the Heavenly Alliance.

"If I may ask Orochimaru-sama, why don't you go there yourself, since surely the meeting would go better there if you were there?" asked Kabuto.

"AH well…..you see as you no doubt remember my reputation is not held in the highest regards when meeting with other leaders of villages. Considering how I killed that weakling fool the Yondaime Kazekage and took his place during our first attempt to destroy Konoha. Where if I go there myself The Raikage will be on guard and expect something to happen, hence he will not be in a negotiating mood, not to mention Jiraiya may hear about it and Konoha may use the chance to eliminate me", replied Orochimaru. Which Kabuto nodded to as it made sense, especially the fact with Orochimaru reputation in such matters as it took many years of hard effort and negotiating to gather this coalition together against Konoha.

"But if I may ask Orochimaru-sama, what would make you think that New Kumo and The Heavenly Alliance would be willing to join us against Konoha and Suna", asked Kabuto.

At this Orochimaru smirked and began to explain what happened in Konoha during the Talks with The Raikage. After hearing what happened and hearing what Orochimaru planned to offer New Kumo, Kabuto had to admit it could work, considering what happened there not to mention what Orochimaru was offering them in return for helping them.

"Interesting purposely Orochimaru-sama, but what about Kiri or more specifically Shiro, as I don't believe he will be too trilled with the idea of allying with The Raikage and his forces", spoke Kabuto.

"True but he can be easily dealt with, much like the Yondaime Kazekage was", replied Orochimaru with a sadistic smirk. Where Kabuto match it with an arrogant like smirk of his own, after which he nodded his head and went of to prepare for the meeting with The Raikage.

"_SSSSoooooonnnnnnn, the Library of Benzaiten will be mine along with aaaaaallllllllllll iiiiittttttttssssss knowledge_" thought Orochimaru with a smirk and started to chuckle alone in the room.

-Ten days Later-

Currently standing in the middle of a wide open plain surrounded by large standing stones, was Kabuto along with four masked Sound Ninja's wearing balaclavas and ANBU like armour. These masked Shinobi's were among Orochimaru's new fighting division to fight Konoha's ANBU and ROOT divisions. They were called SONIC, which stood for Strategic. Operations, Ninja, Intelligence, Combat and were basically his version of them as they were highly trained to fight them.

Soon enough The Raikage dressed in his Kage robes and hat along with his face mask appeared with Okatsu and Fū.

When Kabuto first saw The Raikage he felt the same aura of dominating authoritative power coming from The Raikage which he had become infamous for which nearly made everyone submissive to his presence. Both Kabuto and his men had to fight hard to fight the submissive urges they were having from The Raikage and to remain ineffective to it. Unfortunately Kabuto men were unable to hide their intimidated of the man as their body language showed they were intimidated by him, while Kabuto himself was just able to hide it, but just barely. As The Raikage came closer they could also feel the powerful essence about him which people described he had, which made both Kabuto and his men, feel a combination of fear and respect for The Raikage, something that Orochimaru himself often strived to have everyone feel when around him.

Quickly calming himself down Kabuto then quickly came up to The Raikage and bowed respectfully to the man, which was a sincere gesture. As his respect for the Kage's skill and power in recent years had earned Kabuto's respect, as he respected power and The Raikage had plenty of that.

"Greetings Raikage-denka it is an honour to finally met you in person, your fame and reputation is known to many in Otogakure including our leader Orochimaru and is well respected and revered. Although I must say finally meeting you in person, shows that the stories I have heard about you do not do you justice", spoke Kabuto. For although he knew he was laying it on thick with the complements, he had learned that often enough continuing praising a ruler power and presence often helped to smooth a ruler over and help him become more negotiable.

The Raikage simply nodded his thanks for Kabuto comments, not really caring what he was saying, after which he then spoke, "I was led to the understanding that Orochimaru himself would be coming here to speak about a possible Alliance".

"My master Orochimaru-sama sends his apologise, but unfortunately he was unable to come here himself, as current matters with the War we are engaged with along with our allies, has left him unable to attend this meeting. Hence he has sent me in his stead and left any negotiations between our respected Alliances to me", replied Kabuto.

"Very well then, but I doubt that your master Orochimaru can offer me anything that would make the Heavenly Alliance, my village or myself interested in joining you or in making it worthwhile in joining in the War on your side", replied The Raikage.

"With all due respect Raikage-denkai I believe we can indeed offer you something that Konoha could not or at lest was not willing to", replied Kabuto, which caused The Raikage to raise his eyebrow.

"Oh! And what exactly could you offer us?"

"Well other than the shared spoils you would get from helping us destroy Konoha you would also get something that your village has wanted for many years…a Hyuga Clan member", spoke Kabuto, which got another raised eyebrow from The Raikage. "Since if your help us destroy Konoha you could capture several members of the Clan and use them as breeders to create a new Hyuga Clan in your village so that you can finally have the Byakugan".

At this suggestion The Raikage seemed to think it over and spoke again, "A Intriguing offer I will admit, but I have to ask, what is the Godaime Mizukage and your allies' opinion of you trying to form an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance? Since I highly doubt he would be happy of this".

"Neither the Godaime Mizukage Shiro nor the other members of our coalition knows about this meeting, as we thought it best that that they did not know. Due to recent events in Nami no Kuni would makje them prejudice of such an Alliance between us especially The Mizukage's. But I'm certain that once you join us and they see how beneficial you and your Alliance could be in helping us defeat Konoha, they will come around", spoke Kabuto.

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt that The Mizukage would have the same enlighten view as you and your other allies might have. As from what I understand The Mizukage would like nothing more that to use my skull as a drinking cup", replied The Raikage.

"Perhaps, but I doubt The Mizukage would be much of a problem in the near future", replied Kabuto with a slight smirk.

"Oh!...Does that mean that your Orochimaru plans to have The Mizukage replaced with you or one of his other followers just like with what he did to the Yondaime Kazekage", replied Okatsu as she stepped forward.

"Or better yet simply have a little accident happen to him and have him replace with someone more along Orochimaru's line of thinking", spoke Fū.

"Of course not!..." replied Kabuto rather calmly, "But per say if something _were_ to happen to him I would think you would be pleased with him gone, since as you stated The Mizukage and yourself are not on friendly terms".

"Although I will admit I would not shead any tears to see that man dead, why would I wish to join a coalition of nations. Who are lead by a man who would use me and have me killed if it was in his best interest", spoke The Raikage. This caused to Kabuto to narrow his eyes, since this was not turning out the way he thought they would.

"Hence that is why I must decline your offer of an Alliance between your coalition and the Heavenly Alliance, regardless of the benefits I may receive later on from allying with you", said The Raikage.

"Come now Raikage-denka I sure that we can come to some understanding, besides it would be a grave mistake for you to throw away the Alliance, a mistake that you would greatly regret in the near future", spoke Kabuto.

But upon saying that a small amount of Killing Intent started to leak from The Raikage, (although it was not a lot but still enough to make Kabuto and his men shudder slightly and get them worried). The Raikage's eyes also started to glow bright Blue and emanating Lightning, making his appearance all the more frightening to them where he then spoke in a dark and dangerous tone of voice.

"Is that a threat Kabuto-_san_ because I do not like to be threatened and if it is, you will regret it I promise you".

"N-No of course not Raikage-denka, you just misunderstood me, all I meant was that you would regret the chance of finally claiming the Hyuga Bloodline that is all", said Kabuto slightly nervously.

At this The Raikage stopped the Killing Intent and his eyes stopped glowing and emanating Lightning and spoke in a more calm tone of voice.

"Although it is true that there are some who would like to have the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan in our village, most no longer care. As we have enough Bloodline holding Clans in it and are no longer interested", spoke The Raikage, causing Kabuto to frown again in failure of his mission. Since that was their best offer to get The Raikage and the Heavenly Alliance to join them.

Also…" spoke The Raikage in a dangerous tone of voice, gaining Kabuto and his men attention. "I want to tell you Orochimaru something for me…..tell him that my village has no interest in joining either his forces or Konoha's in this War and we will remain neutral in it…But if for any reason your master and his allies ever threaten the Heavenly Alliance or any of our allies…." said The Raikage were he then did a circular motion with his right arm and cried out "**Byakurai** (White Lightning)!" and destroyed a massive standing stone about a hundred feet away from where they were, after which he then turned to Kabuto. "…._**I will destroy him**_" finished The Raikage with a snarl and a massive burst of Killing Intent that caused Kabuto to fall to his knees and start breathing heavily as he saw a image of himself being struck by that attack and making a massive hole in his chest.

"I-I-I U-Understand R-Raikage-denka", spoke Kabuto as he breathed heavily and pulled himself up.

"Good….then I suggest you leave now Kabuto-_san_", replied The Raikage, to which Kabuto nodded and ordered his men to come, where they quickly left.

When they left, Okatsu spoke, "Do you think that they try anything?"

"Doubtful….or at lest not until after they have destroyed Konoha, since from what they no doubt know now from Orochimaru spy. They will be at lest hesitant to try anything against us until they dealt with Konoah first, as they know from both our military power and from what I showed at Nami no Kuni. They know that we are no pushovers and they would pay a heavy price for any attack they could make right now, a price that they cannot afford until Konoha is out of the way", replied The Raikage. After which he then made a few hand signals and twenty STORM-nins appeared out of the standing stones showing that they were from the Yuki Clan.

They were here to help protect The Raikage just encase Orochimaru tried to play the same trick twice, by replacing The Raikage with himself, like he did with the Yondaime Kazekage.

After which they gather around The Raikage, where they all started to head home.

-A Four Days later back In Orochimaru Underground Hideout-

After the event with The Raikage, Kabuto and his team returned back to Orochimaru's underground base and upon hearing what had happened he had not been entirely pleased with how the event turned out. Although he had been interested in how Kabuto described The Raikage to him, but was again disappointed when Kabuto couldn't give him a better description of The Raikage.

"So The Raikage refused our offer and threatened to wage War on us should we ever attempt anything against them is that correct Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru with some disappointment.

"Hai! Orochimaru-sama" replied Kabuto as he knelt before his master.

"How disappointing I had hoped to met the man and it would have made my plans so much easier. Not to mention I may have learned the location to the Library and gained access to it, once we had established the Alliance with them", spoke Orochimaru.

At the mention of a Library Kabuto became curious, "Excuse me Orochimaru-sama but what library are you referring to?"

At this Orochimaru smiled a little and then spoke, "Tell me Kabuto have you ever heard of the Library of Benzaiten?"

"No I have not?"

"Then let me tell you…..Long ago hundreds of years ago during the age of endless War before the Sage of the Sixth Paths spread the Great Shinobi arts to people. There existed an ancient order called the White Lotus society made up of Scholars and Monks trained in an earlier form of the Ninja arts before the Sage of the Sixth Paths built the foundation of Chakra and founded Ninjutsu. Upon seeing the endless amount of lives being lost and the towns, cities along with hundred of books and scrolls being destroyed the White Lotus society decided to do something about it. They built a massive Library dedicated to collecting and preserving Knowledge and began to collect and gather books and scrolls of every kind and even writhing and recording great events and things they had seen. They even discovered two separate Summoning contracts to help them to collect books and scrolls and bring them back to the great Library. They continued to do this for hundreds of years recording, collecting and even in some cases stealing the books and scrolls so to preserve them. They would even write down and describe in detail all the different techniques they'd seen Shinobi's Clans do, and how they are done and how a person could do them and because of this they were hunted down. For you see when the Shinobi Clans learned that the White Lotus society was writing down all their secret techniques that they saw and even stealing srolls on them in other cases, the Shinobi Clans decided they could not be aloud to continue to exist and hunted the society members down so to keep their secrets. But even despite all this, the society continued to exist in secret and continued to collect and gather knowledge all over the Elemental Continent and stored it in the Library that they called the Library of Benzaiten, after the goddess of Knowledge. The society existed even when the Great Shinobi villages were founded and the kept collecting and gathering knowledge, right up until fifty years ago where the last remaining members of the order were captured and killed by the Shodaime Raikage. Who had tired to get the location of the ancient Library out of the members so to use the knowledge they collected to help make his village the strongest of the Great Five Shinobi Nations, but unfortunately he failed and the location of the ancient Library was lost to the ages. It is even said that even to this day that ancient summons that the White Lotus society used continued to gather and collect books, scrolls and Knowledge all around the Elemental Continent and protect it from outsiders", finished Orochimaru.

Upon hearing all this Kabuto was naturally shocked, as he had no idea that such a place even existed, it was then that suddenly something came popped into his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama are you saying? That The Raikage knows the locations of the lost Library of Benzaiten", spoke Kabuto in shock.

At this Orochimaru smiled, "Kukukukuku…..You were always the sharp one Kabuto, and to answer your question I believe so".

"But how do you know?" asked Kabuto.

"AAAAhhhhh!...you see several years ago I discovered a ancient scroll in an old ruin, The scroll stated that it was a map to the location of the hidden Library, the map itself was a series of riddles and clues that would lead you to the hidden location. After many months of working I was finally able to decipher the riddles and with the help of some maps I learned the location of the Library. I found the location of Library to be inside a hidden valley in one of the Mountain ranges of Kaminari no Kuni in the very northern part of the Country (6), but unfortunately when I found its location the Civil War there started, hence I could not go there".

"But still, why do you think that The Rokudaime Raikage knows the location of the lost Library when none of his processors found it?" asked Kabuto.

"Ah! Well you see it would explain a great deal as to New Kumo new found great strength, for you see from the report we have gotten about New Kumo's Shinobi's, where they have been unusually stronger. They have even shown abilities to do Techniques that have not been seen in hundreds of years and as the old saying goes Knowledge is power", said Orochimaru, which got a nod of understand from Kabuto.

It was then at the thought of the Library and what it held that Orochimaru smile grew bigger, "Imagine it Kabuto a Library with hundreds of years worth of Knowledge and where it is said to be the location of the greatest collection of Jutsu's in the world, enough Jutsu that could even quench my trust for knowing Jutsu's.".

At this Kabuto nodded his head the idea of all that Knowledge was greatly appealing even to him.

"So what are you going to do about it Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto

"We will ignore New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance for now, as they clearly have no wish to enter this War and mostly likely stay out of it, so to see which of us will win. Besides we need to finish off Konoha and Suna first, but once they have been dealt with we will turn our attention of the Heavenly Alliance. I had originally hoped to use the Alliance with them and us to infiltrate New Kumo and learn its new location. As well as even try and find away to get them to allow me to enter the Library, where I could then explore it and the find away to size it when the time was right to attack and take over New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. But since that plan has failed we will have to come up with something else, where we would have to take things slowly", said Orochimaru.

Upon hearing this Kabuto nodded again, where Orochimaru then told him to come as they were about to meet with the other leaders of coalition to finalize everything as well as their plans to deal with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance.

Once Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room, in the dark shadowy corner of the room a dark figure emerged from it before disappearing right into the walls like a ghost or spectre.

-Two Weeks Later-

Currently Alone in the middle of the night under a full moon in a ruins of an old forgotten Fortress, was Jiraiya the Toad Sage who was waiting for someone.

This person was an unknown informant who had contacted him through his intelligence network, telling him that he had information for Jiraiya that would be extremely important to Konoha in its current War with Orochimaru and his allies.

For about fifteen minutes Jiraiaya waited for the contact to arrive, as he waited a dark Cloud covered the moon for a moment or two and when the Cloud cleared. A tall figured wearing an old tattered Crimson Red Cloak stood before right Jiraiya, causing the old Toad hermit to nearly jump in fright as he had never even sensed the man arriving and that was something as Jiraiya sense's were on full alert in case it was a trap like in the Old Kumo ruins.

"Who are you?" asked Jiraiya as he steadied his fast betting heart.

"Who I 'am is of no importance Jiraiya-san, but what I have to tell is important and is vital to your village's survival", replied the man.

Upon hearing this Jiraiya immediately got serious, "So what exactly do you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Orochimaru and his allies are planning a major offensive against your village, where they plan to wipe your village out in one massive attack", spoke the man and shocking Jiraiya.

"What proof do you have of this claim?" asked Jiraiya, since he wasn't sure if he could trust what the man was saying, since he did not know him.

"This!" spoke the man, where he took out a file and threw it to Jiraiya. "In that file contains supply coveys and where they are headed, as well as the locations of several different camps of the invasion force in Ta no Kuni (Rice Field Country) and Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country). The file also gives a detail account of how their going to attack and when it's going to happen".

Jiraiya gave a quick look over the file and upon seeing it; he could tell that if this was true then Konoha was in grave danger.

"How do I know that this is true and how do I know that this isn't part of Orochimaru plan, by having you give me misinformation, so that our forces will be out of position and caught off balance when his forces attacks. That is if they do, since none of our scouts of reported any signs of a large gathering of forces along the boarders".

"That is because they are far enough away from you boarder and hidden well enough so that they cannot be spotted by your forces. But whether you believe me or not Jiraiya-san is of no concern of mine I have given you the information, whether you use it or not is up to you. You can validate the information if you wish through your Intelligence network to prove what I'm telling you, is the truth".

"Fine then I will, although I find it strange that my own informants have not mentioned something like this to me", said Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he still did not trust the man.

"That is because Orochimaru, set up several decoys and false leads for you to follow and kept you busy from finding out about their plan", replied the man.

At this Jiraiya frowned since it did make sense since many of his recent leads about his former teammate and his allies had turned up to be dead ends or simply useless.

"Ok then if that's true then how do you know all this when I don't and why are you telling me all this?" asked Jiraiya as he wanted answers.

"As to how I know all this, that is none of your concerns, but I will tell you that you are not only person that has a large network of spies, informants and contacts and as for your other question. The reason I'm helping you is to strike back at Orochimaru for what he did to me" replied the man.

"And what exactly did he do to you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Like he did to so many other people, he ruined my life", replied the man with a hint of anger in his voice.

For a moment or two there was a pregnant pause, between the two men, where the two of them remained silent, after which the cloaked man then spoke again.

"I have now given you what I came to give you; it is up to you and your village now to use it, I wish you luck in your fight", said the man. After which he then turned and started to walk away from Jiraiya.

"Wait!" cried Jiraiya "I still have more questions for you", but just as he was about to chase after them cloaked stranger, another dark cloud covered the moon for a moment. Where when cloud passed by and Jiraiya could see again, he saw that the cloaked stranger had disappeared without so much as trace or a sound and could not even sense him.

Sighing to himself, Jiraiya quickly decided to head out and confirm some of the things he had learned and what the file mentioned. As he headed out Jiraiya honestly hoped that his contacts would tell him, that what the cloaked stranger told him was a lie, for if it was true, the Konoha was in grave danger and could very likely be destroyed.

-A few Days Later in the Hokage's Office-

Currently sitting in her office, Tsunade was having a meeting with her military advisors, Shikamaru, Shikaku and The ANBU Commander over what they should do about the sudden halt in raids by Kusa, Oto forces along their boarders and raid along the coast by Kiri forces. They were also currently planning on send a deep recon teams to investigate the unusual behaviour of their enemies.

Normally Danzo would be among these meetings as would Koharu and Homaru, but ever since the debacle with The Raikage the Elders powers began to decline. After the escapade with The Raikage, Tsunade could have used the event to have Danzo executed as a traitor, but unfortunately as much as she hated to admit it she needed Danzo to continue to lead and command his ROOT division, as Konoha needed all the manpower they could get. But even still she hadn't let Danzo get away for going against her, Tsunade was able to use Danzo's disregard for her authority as Hokage and for causing The Raikage to cancel the negotiations. To take away a good bit of the Elders and the Civilians Council member's power away from them. She was also able to use the event to gain more control over the ROOT division and although she still did not have full control over the division, she could still restrict their movements, where she forbid any ROOT operation to happen without her approval. Hence no ROOT agent could leave the village without her written and sign permission, she also forbid any ROOT agent or team to leave the village without members of her own loyal ANBU to accompany them. She even forced Danzo to give her a complete list of all his ROOT agents, with their names (both real and code), their skill level and what abilities they were capable of.

This of course severely weakened Danzo position, not to mention public support for him went down hill as a certain someone (coughcoughTsunadecoughcough) leaked it out to the populace of Konoha, what Danzo had done. Hence once people heard this, they turned on Danzo, as they blamed him along with Ashikaga Shin for ruining the possible Alliance between Konoha and The Heavenly Alliance.

Also at the same time that all this happening, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had decided that to leave Konoha much to the sadness of Tsunade, most of the Konoha eleven and several others. When asked, Ayame told them that, neither she nor her father could take living in a place where they continue spit and curse Naruto for something that wasn't his fault. Hence they decided to move somewhere else for a fresh start in a new place.

Many of course could not blame them for wanting to leave, especially during these times, Tsunade herself and said she often pondered the idea of just leaving, but decided against it as she had reasonability's and she wasn't going to run away from them this time.

As Tsunade and the other's discussed their strategies, Jiraiya suddenly burst into the office, through an open window.

"Jiraiya!...What is the meaning of this?" cried Tsunade angrily as she wasn't in the mood for one of Jiraiya's shenanigans right now.

"Sorry Hime but I have something that you need to here now!" spoke Jiraiya urgently.

Seeing the seriously look on her former teammate face, Tsunade signalled Jiraiya to go ahead, which he did.

"A few days ago I learned through my intelligence network that someone had information that I would be interested in and how it involved Orochimaru. I then got word to him that I would meet him in an old abandoned Fortress outside Otafuku Gai. When he met me, he gave me this file", said Jiraiya showing the file to Tsunade and the others. "He then told me that Orochimaru and his allies are planning a major offensive against us that would destroy Konoha and they are just about ready to launch it".

"WHAT!" Cried Tsunade is shock.

"Are you certain of this Jiraiya-sama?" asked the ANBU Commander, to which Jiraiya nodded.

"I'm positive as I checked some of the things that the man told me about through my own intelligence network and what it says in this file and what he told me checks out. Orochimaru in planning a major attack against us, from what it says in this file, Orochimaru is planning a pincer movement. He and his forces along with the Hannya Clan forces, who Orochimaru sneaked into Ta no Kuni, will launch a massive attack from Ta no Kuni. At the same time Kusa forces along with Iwa forces, will launch their own attack from Kusa no Kuni, also at the same time Kiri's fleet will then land with most of Kiri's forces and launch their attack on us from behind. Once the three forces have attacked they will rapidly move forward and overwhelm any forces that we could assemble at the time to try and fight back. After which they would then surround the village to prevent any escape and then attack and destroy the village completely".

"Impossible!" spoke the ANBU Commander, "How could they plan all this out without us finding out about it?"

"Your forgetting this is Orochimaru we're dealing with here and very little is impossible for him", replied Jiraiya, which the ANBU Commander had to reluctantly agree with him on that.

Shikaku then asked Jiraiya if he could look at the file detailing Orochimaru plan, where both he and Shikamaru looked over the plan, once they finished Shikaku spoke.

"Troublesome, Orochimaru has planned this well, with the massive numbers he has assembled combined with surprise and rapid speed along with attacking us on three different fronts at once. He could easily overwhelm us and destroy us within three to four days of launching his attack, before we could even try and reorganise our forces and put up any kind of defence".

"And what's even more troublesome", spoke Shikamaru, "Is that Suna couldn't even help us since even if they somehow heard about the attack the moment it happened. Their forces would take up to three days at full speed with little rest stops to get to us, by which time it might be too late and even if they got to us in time they would be too exhausted to fight from racing here to help us. That is probably what Orochimaru planned, so that his attack on us would be easier".

"How many men will he have to attack?" asked Tsunade.

"According to the file that I was given Orochimaru has about Five thousand Shinobi's and the Hannya Clan have about Two thousand Shinobi's. Both the Hannya Clan and Orochimaru have been gathering Rogue Shinobi's, Missing-nins, Shinobi mercenaries and whatever type of Shinobi's who would be willing to fight for them to build up their numbers and they have been training them for many years. Iwa will be sending about Eight thousand Shinobi's and Kiri will be sending another Five thousand Shinobi's, altogether they will be sending over Twenty thousand Shinobi's against us".

"That nearly twice our numbers when combined with Suna forces", spoke the ANBU Commander worriedly. As at full strength Konoha had over Seven thousand Shinobi's to call upon and Suna had over Five thousand Shinobi's, giving their combined strength to be over Twelve thousand Shinobi's.

"Jiraiya do you know when they will attack?" asked Tsunade

"One week from now" spoke Jiraiya.

"DAMN THAT BASTARD! That not near enough time to do anything to stop them", cried Tsuande angrily where she slammed her fist on the table in anger and cracked the table. Tsunade knew that they needed at the very lest two weeks to inform Suna and have them gather their force's, so that they could link up with Konoha force's. So that they could then plan and organise and Pre-emptive attack against the force's in Ta no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni and still have time to race to head off the Kiri invasion force.

Tsunade knew that without Suna's help they stood no chance of making any kind of Pre-emptive attack against Orochimaru and his allies forces by themselves. As they did not have enough Shinobi's to send to attack the enemy forces in Ta no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni and to fight off the Kiri forces when they land. Even if they just split their forces in two and attacked the forces in Ta no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni and scattered their forces, by the time they did that. Kiri's forces would have landed and Konoha's forces would be too week and exhausted from running and fighting to fight off the Kiri forces. There was even the Chance that even if they made a Pre-emptive attack by themselves, Orochimaru and his allies would be prepared for it or he would have scouts, lookouts or spies to look out of any large gatherings of Konoha's forces along the boarders of both Countries. So to warn his forces, where they would be prepared for Konoha's attack and overwhelm them and slaughtered the Konoha's Shinobi's. Also even if they sent word to Suna now, they would only arrive when the attack begins and they would be exhausted and would need at lest a days or two to rest, by which time Konoha would be surrounded by the Orochimaru and his allies forces.

"So what do we do?" asked the ANBU Commander.

"As troublesome as it is we have no choice but to fight the battle here in Konoha in a defensive battle", replied Shikamaru, where his father nodded in agreement.

"But if we do that we will be allowing them to surround us", replied the ANBU Commander.

"We have no choice, Troublesome, if we face either force in a pitch battle the other two forces will out flank us and attack us from our flank or from behind and they will then slaughter us. Even if Suna could arrive in time to help us, we would have to divide our forces to meet one of the other forces where the third force would still out flank us and destroy us both. Besides dividing our forces when our enemy forces is numerically superior is suicide as they would overwhelm our divided forces and we would still be all slaughtered. Our best Chance of winning this battle let alone surviving it is if we fight here in Konoha when we can fight a defensive battle effectively", replied Shikaku.

"Shikaku is right" spoke Tsunade, "We have no choice but to fight them here, but if we are, then we going to make Orochimaru and his forces fight for ever inch of soil in Konoha", after which she then turned to the ANBU Commander.

"Tiger! I want you to help plan and organise the evacuation of all civilians and non-combatants from the village once I've announce that we are going to be attacked next week to the civilians and our Shinobi's, which I will be doing this evening".

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied the ANBU Commander named Tiger, who then **Shunshin'd** (Body Flicker) away.

"Shikamaru! I want you to send word to Suna informing them of what going to happen here and tell them that we need their help. After which I want you to form a plan to help with the coming battle to increase our odds in winning", spoke Tsunade, to which the young Nara muttered "Troublesome" but nodded in understanding and left the room.

"Shikaku! I want you to send word to the Tsuchigumo Clan and tell them to send as many of their Shinobi's as they can to help. After which I want you to work out what we can do to slow down Orochimaru forces to give Suna time to arrive in time. As well as reduce Orochimaru's forces and improve our odds against them" said Tsunade to which the elder Nara muttered "Troublesome" much like his son but still nodded and left the room.

"Jiraiya! I need you to go out again and try and find out anything else that your contacts might know that could help us and give us a better chance. But I what you back here as soon as possible as we're going to need you here", said Tsunade.

"Right hime", spoke Jiraiya, but just as he was about to **Shunshin** away Tsunade called out to him, where she told him to be careful, to which the Toad Sage nodded and said he would, where he then left.

Once Tsunade was alone she turned around her chair to look out at the village that her Grandfather and her Great Uncle founded. As she did she should could not help but wonder how many lives would be lost in this coming battle and if Konoha would survive it as it was now facing the greatest threat to it survival since the Kyuubi attack.

As she thought about the coming battle she could not help but wish for the millionth time that Naruto was alive here and now as he always could give people hope and made victory seem possible regardless of the odds.

"_I wish you were with us here now…..Naruto_"

-Four Days Later at the Boarder of Kaminari no Kuni-

Currently sitting in the high Command seat on the bridge of his personal airship, The Raikage was holding out his projection orb in the palm of his hands and was focusing on the people he wished to contact. Soon enough the astral projections of fifteen people appeared, to The Raikage's right stood his right hand man and best friend Seiwa Anisu and with him was Gan Ning the Commander of Kumo's Fleet. Along with them as well was Admiral Matsumoto the Commander of Kaminari no Kuni's Fourth Battle Fleet, as well as the Admirals of Cha no Kuni (Tea Country), Umi no Kuni (Sea Country), Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country). Also as well were the leaders of Yukigakure (Hidden Snow) and the Getsugakure (Hidden Moon) and Zhuge Liang's wife Yue Ying. All of these people were the leaders of different groups of Operation Clean Sweep, which was one of the four parts of Operation Divine Storm.

Operation Divine Storm was a major operation that was spilt up into four different and separate Operations the first being Operation Raging Thunder, which The Raikage himself was the main leader of. The Second was Operation Clean Sweep, the Third being Operation Judgement and the and Fourth and final being Operation Tidal Wave.

The Person on The Raikage far left was Sun Li Commander of Kumo's Submarine fleet and underwater Shinobi fighting force AQUA, she was leader of Operation Tidal Wave.

The people next to Sun Li were Naomasa Ii the son of Naomasa Katsumoto, Lady Daimyo Kicho's Sensei and Bodyguard. Li commanded a Samurai division called the Red Devils, who were famed during the Civil War for wearing Red Crimson armour and cloaks and were said to have fought like Devils, next to Li was Ryūken leader of the Ishida Clan and Shibuki leader of Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall). These men were the leaders of Operation Judgement.

The person in front of The Raikage was Sumaru the Yondaime Hoskikage, leader of Hoskigakure (Hidden Star) who was leading a separate Operation from Operation Dive Storm, called Operation Cleansing.

"Greetings Gentlemen…..and lady" spoke The Raikage, which caused Sun Li to smile that The Raikage addressed her as should be instead of just saying Gentlemen.

"Now that that we are all here we can begin, are all your forces ready?" asked The Raikage.

"Hai Raikage-sama, my forces are ready to go", spoke Anisu.

"My men are also ready to go and will be in position at the schedule time", spoke Ryūken.

"As will be my own forces", replied The Admiral of Cha no Kuni, where he was followed by the other various different leaders of the different Operations.

"Hai Raikage-denka my forces are all ready as well and many of my men are eager for some payback against Kiri and Mizu no Kuni for Kidnapping Princess Sachi", spoke The Admiral of Umi no Kuni.

"Very good Admiral and don't worry, you and your men will get it in a few days time", replied The Raikage.

"Anisu!...is Saitō and his people ready with things on their end", asked The Raikage to Anisu.

"Hai, he reports that allthe other factions have all agreed and are in their designated position and know what they are to do as does Kenshin and his forces", answered Anisu.

Nodding, The Raikage turned to Shibuki "What about Hanzaki and Mochi? Are they and their people ready".

"Hai!" They are ready to go when we're ready", replied Shibuki.

Nodding again The Raikage then turned to face all the other leaders, "Now then, you all know your orders and in a just a few days time Operation Divine Storm will fully commence and you will all begin your separate Operations at the designated time, so good luck to all of you".

"Hai!" said all the other leaders together, after which their astral projections faded away. After which The Raikage turned and spoke to Lu Xun the Captain of The Raikage personal airship and Commander of the Air fleet of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni.

"Captain Lun Xun signal all ships and our ground forces to move out Operation Devine Storm is about to begin", spoke The Raikage.

"Hai! Raikage-sama", answered Lu Xun and nodded his head in understanding and began to give out orders on his com channel.

"_So it begins_" thought The Raikage

Within minutes of The Raikage giving the order to go, a fleet of twenty airships along with The Raikage's personal airship leading the fleet rose out of the crater of an extinct volcano. The Volcano was near the Kaminari no Kuni boarder and had been converted into a secret hidden military base for New Kumo.

At the same time that the airship fleet was rising up into the air Two massive doors disguised as large rocks at the base of the extinct volcano opened up, revealing a large wide entrance way. As soon as the doors opened up a force of well over two thousand Kumo Shinobi's started pouring out of the entrance at top Shinobi speeds and in tight formations.

Once both the airship fleet and the army of Shinobi's were all out and in formation, The Raikage gave the order for all forces to move out. After which the airship fleet and the Kumo force moved forward.

New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had now officially joined the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and were now on the warpath.

Leaving only one question…who's side where they on?

N/A

(1). Go to Profile to see an Image of The Raikage's Command airship

(2). The Clan that the Godaime Raikage was from.

(3). This Bloodline limit belongs to the Amako Clan which allows the user to generate the bioelectricity in their body and increase any Lightning Jutsu they use far beyond their normal limits. It also allows them to naturally be able to use their high Lightning affinity to electrically stimulate their nervous system and speed up their neural synapses to react faster to danger and push pass their physical prowess. Allowing them to gain tremendous raw speed and power. It also allows them to use, many different high powered Lightning Jutsu's without any need of hand seals.

(4). A Cooking-nin from one of the Anime fillers

(5). Head of Kumo CIND division, go to profile for image of him

(6). Look in The Naruto world Map in and if you look at Lightning Country you see unnamed an asterisk symbol right above the name Lightning Country. That location is where New Kumo and the Library is built, since New Kumo is built where the Library is located

**Ninja Unit:** CIND ANBU

**Purpose: **CIND isKumogakure's Intelligence divisions or otherwise known as the Central Intelligence Network Division where they dealt with gathering Information and Intelligence on all non Alliance members or non Allied Countries to the Heavenly Alliance as well as other organisations that may threaten the Heavenly Alliance. They also deal with Counter Intelligence where if any Shinobi village or Country tried to infiltrate Kumogakure or the Heavenly Alliance they would find them and deal with them, they would even create false leads or false information for them to follow which would eventually lead those Shinobi villages or Countries to dead ends or even misjudged the Heavenly Alliance strength and capability. CIND also dealt with Torture and Interrogation when gathering information from Rogue Ninja's and enemy spies.

**Uniform:** Standard ANBU outfits

**Weapons**: Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back

**Missions:** Any Mission ranks that involves Intel gathering or misleading enemy operatives as well as gather information out of enemy spies.

**Abilities**: Experts in Torture and in Interrogation, as well as Intel gathering, Surveillance, Covert ops missions and counter Intelligence. Fighting skill level is equal to normal ANBU Shinobi level

**History:** The CIND division was co-founded The Rokudaime Raikage after the Civil War. He created this division so to create an ANBU division that could interrogation of any enemy spies or prisoners and solely focused on gathering intelligence on the activities of all the Shinobi and non-Shinobi nations, so that New Kumo could one step ahead of their enemies. The division's other founder was **Youkai **Masato, who trained most of the members of the division and who integrated the intelligence network he had built over his year of travelling, to improve New Kumo's own intelligence network and expanded it. So that they could gather Intelligence better as well as keep all the other Shinobi Nations guessing as to New Kumo's and the Heavenly Alliance true strength and abilities.

**Training: **The CIND division training the basic standard of all ANBU, as the do mainly do covert mission that involve little fight and more stealth and sneaking as well as gathering information. But they are still skilled enough in fighting to hold their own in one and are quite skilled in assassination, as well as being highly skilled in Torture and in Interrogation, both in Physical Torture and in Interrogation and Mental Torture and in Interrogation. They are highly skilled in misinformation, so that any enemies will come up with false conclusions or guessing about the strength of the Heavenly Alliance and New Kumo.

**Non-Cannon Jutsu**

**(A). Unidoku **(Wind Choke): This Jutsu allows The Raikage to use his High Wind affinity to draw out the air out of person lungs and keeping any more from entering them, causing them to choke and die from lack of oxygen.

Author's Note:

Well as promised the next Chapter on time, I sure that many of you were surprise at what the pairing is for The Raikage. Now some might not like it but I ask you give it a chance, also to note the girls he is already married to now or engaged to, did not all swoon over him like in some stories. Most of The Raikage marriages were arranged marriages to help both Lightning Country and New Kumo become stabilise and to help the people become united and end the division caused by the Civil War and some other marriages were to help the Heavenly Alliance unite, while remaining others were because he loved them, but he still cares for all of his wives deeply.

Also note that the wives will be revealed in a little while in the story and a few more girls will be married to The Raikage later on the story but not too many more, four max.

Also I hope you like the bloodline I gave The Raikage and I like to hear people's opinion of the Stormbreaker bloodline, as well as the secret Library and I hope it explains one of the reasons, how New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance has become so powerful lately to people who have asked me that question. Since like the old saying Knowledge is power.

But still altogether I hope you all liked the Chapter now as many of you have already guessed the Next Chapter will involve the battle for Konoha, something that I sure that many of you are looking forward to. Hence I will do my best to update it as soon as possible but before I can I have to update my other two stories the first being The Hope of the Senju Clan and the other being Brother's Bond.

Also please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

The Next thing to note is that I have updated The Raikage details in my Character profile page in the Author's Note Chapter so please check it out it has both his bloodlines.

Another to note as always please now flames as they are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please not that all flames will be ignored and or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapter I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that I'm looking for someone who is good a drawing anime Characters and is a member of deviantart as I like commission someone to draw something for me, please contact me either by review or by PM.

Also one final note for those all asking me about when The Raikage will fully reveal himself to Konoha and the rest of the world, well the next Chapter will be the Chapter where The Raikage finally takes off his mask and shows his face to the world.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Raikage Chapter 10: Battle for Konoha**

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling/Thinking Jutsu**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_Within minutes of The Raikage giving the order to go, a fleet of twenty airships along with The Raikage's personal airship leading the fleet rose out of the crater of an extinct volcano. The Volcano was near the Kaminari no Kuni boarder and had been converted into a secret hidden military base._

_At the same time that the airship fleet was rising up into the air Two massive doors disguised as large rocks at the base of the extinct volcano opened up, revealing a large wide entrance way. As soon as the doors opened up a force of well over two thousand Kumo Shinobi's started pouring out of the entrance at top Shinobi speeds and in tight formations._

_Once both the air fleet and the army of Shinobi's were all out and in formation, The Raikage gave the order for all forces to move out. After which the air fleet and the Kumo force moved forward. _

_New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had now officially joined the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and were now on the warpath._

_Leaving only one question…who's side where they on?_

-Eight Days Later in Konoha-

For the past twelve days, since Jiraiya informed Tsunade of Orochimaru's major assault, Konoha had been preparing for battle. The surrounding forest had been filled with Shinobi traps, the hospital staff and equipment had been moved into the shelters inside the Hokage Monument as the hospital itself was not secure enough.

The village itself was fortified with dozen of houses and building made into temporary base's of operations and command posts for the different Shinobi groups, Shinobi's were also stationed around the clock on the Konoha walls. In the event that Orochimaru and his allies sent in a vanguard or raiding party to weaken Konoha before it had a chance to defend itself.

The Civilians along with all non-combatants were evacuated out of the village and brought into hidden shelters built into a nearby mountain and were guarded by a platoon of ANBU.

Many of the Shinobi's staying in the village had said good-bye to their parents, lovers, wives and children, when they left the village. Lee, Yakumo had left their daughter Fuku along with Kurenai's son Hiruzen in the care of Fuku's nanny, who was a member of the branch part of Yakumo's Clan. Shikamaru also sent his pregnant wife Shiho with Choji's wife and the other Civilians who were leaving so that both she and their child would be safe. Iruka and Anko also sent their daughter Aiko with the evacuees and left her in the care of some civilian friends of Iruka.

After about six days upon learning of the coming attack, Jiraiya arrived back to Konoha although he did not have much to report other the Orochimaru and his forces where getting ready to move. But he had received word from the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara that he and his forces would arrive the day that Orochimaru began their attack. He also stated that Gaara would be coming with three thousand of his Shinobi's, which was sixty per cent of Suna's military force. While leaving the remaining two thousand Shinobi's in Suna, to defend Suna in case they loss their battle and to give Suna a chance to still defend itself.

Gaara had not change too much in the past ten years, after the event with the Akatsuki and nearly dying, Gaara decided that he needed to get stronger so to better protect his village and his people. During the following seven years after his kidnapping Gaara trained in Taijutsu, Sealing and Kenjustu, where he became quite skilled in all three areas. (1) He also learned to control the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) power better and was able to use its power to its full extent, without the demon taking control over him, which was made easier thanks to the seal his mysterious saviours placed on him.

To give Gaara and his forces time to arrive in Konoha and be rested enough to fight in the coming battle, Tsunade had order Shikamaru's father Shikaku to create effective delaying strategies to delay Orochimaru and his allies, which he did. He had Shinobi teams destroy the main roads to Konoha, as well as set up effective Shinobi traps, like Genjustu fields so that if enemy Shinobi's entered certain area's they will either collapsed unconscious or become lost. He also stationed small Shinobi teams on the most likely travelled paths that Orochimaru and his allied forces would take, so that the teams could make small hit and run attacks against them, so to reduce their numbers and slow them down. At the same time about sixty or so Shinobi's from the Tsuchigumo Clan arrived in Konoha and were lead by Hotaru the Granddaughter of En no Gyōja, to help Konoha.

On the seventh day that the attack was learned by Konoha, Tsunade learned from her scouts along the coastal shore of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and the boarders of Ta no Kuni (Rice Field Country) and Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country) that Orochimaru and his allies were on the move, right on schedule.

When the invasion force from Kiri landed on the coastal shore of Hi no Kuni just south of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), as they landed many of their Shinobi's were killed by exploding notes that had been planted underneath the sand of the beach. Shikaku had correctly calculated the correct position where Kiri's invasion force would land, as it was the best landing place for a force that size to land. As well near enough to Konoha so that they would surround Konoha with the other forces of the Orochimaru's coalition at roughly the same time

At the same time the forces from Oto no Kuni and the Hannya Clan moved from their bases in Ta no Kuni and crossed the border of Hi no Kuni. Where they attacked the Konoha outposts and bases along the border, but when they did, they discovered that the bases had exploding notes planted in them. So that when the invading forces entered the outposts and bases they would blow up, causing many casualties among the forces.

The same thing happened to the forces of Iwa and Kusa when they crossed the border between Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country) and Hi no Kuni. The three separate forces also came under several raids and hit and run attacks from Konoha Shinobi's as they headed towards Konoha, the teams were led by members of the Hyūga Clan, Aburame Clan, Inuzuka Clan and ANBU. These attacks along with the traps that Konoha forces set up and the roads and paths that they destroyed slowed the invading forces down by two days, given Konoha five days to continue to prepare for battle, as it would take three days on foot for the enemy to get to Konoha. This gave Garaa and his forces enough time to arrive in Konoha and rest up as well as integrate themselves with Konoha forces so that they could help with the defenses.

On the twelfth day upon Konoha learning of the attack, Orochimaru and his allies were now in positioned and ready to begin their attack on the village. They had placed their forces all around the village and placed all twelve large mobile volley guns, which Kiri had brought with them, and placed them around the village. So that they could bombard the village before they began their main attack, they even loaded new poisons from Kusa in with the volley guns so to weaken the Konoha, and Suna forces.

From a small hilltop looking over Konoha, Orochimaru and his allies, The Yondaime Tsuchikage, Ryoku, The Godaime Mizukage, Shiro, The Leader of Kusagakure, Doku and The Leader of the Hannya Clan, Shinrin, commanded their forces. The forces themselves were positioned in different areas around Konoha; The Kusa and Hannya Clan forces were on the Western side of the village, the Iwa forces on the Southern side of Konoha, Kiri forces positioned of the Eastern side of the village. While the Oto Forces were position in a hidden location behind the rest of the army, ready to move out on their leader's command.

As Orochimaru looked over his former village, he started to laugh, "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…I have waited for this day for many years".

"As have I" spoke Ryoku with a smirk of his face as he was going enjoy finally burning Konoha to the ground and taking his revenge of the once mighty village.

"As have we all", said Shinrin, as he too was eager to finally kill Danzo and reap his revenge on Konoha.

"So shall we begin?" asked Doku as he was eager to get started.

"Yes I believe we should", replied Orochimaru, were he then turned to The Mizukage, "Shiro-kun would you be so kind as to begin the festivities".

At this a sadistic smirked appeared on the Godaime Mizukage face and nodded where he turned to his aid and told him to fire the poison carried bombs. The aid nodded and then spoke onto the radio and told the Kiri forces below to be fire the first volley of Kunai with large pouches filled with the new poison powder from Kusa tied to them.

As soon as the order was given, the Shinobi's stationed at the volley guns unveiled the volley guns as they were covered in camouflage during the night after certain parts of the forestry were cleared to allow the volley guns to fire. After the camouflage was removed the volley guns opened fire their load and bombarded the village with the poison, covering it in a purple poisoned cloud.

Unfortunately though for Orochimaru and his allies, the poison had no effect on the Konoha and Suna Shinobi's, as during the initial raids against the advancing enemy coalition several ANBU agents were able to get a sample of the new poison from a Kusa supply convoy they had attack. Upon receiving the sample of the poison Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura used their combined medicals skills to quickly synthesize an antidote to the poison and mass-produce enough of it to give out to the defenders.

After the firing the poison into the village, the Kiri forces at the volley guns reloaded and began to fire an new bombardment on the village, hoping to level the village and take out most of it resistance.

For the first two minutes the village was under massive assault from the bombardment and many buildings were destroyed. But it did little damage to the Shinobi's inside the village as Konoha had several large underground bunkers made in different parts of the village, when the War first began. This allowed the majority of the defenders to stay safe until the bombardment ended.

After a few minutes Shikamaru, who was on the command post along the wall Western part of the Konoha wall, had one of the Shinobi's next to him send up a flare to signal Yamato and Sai to take out the Volley guns.

Shikamaru plan was to wait and have the village take the bombardment so that he could learn the number and locations of all the volley guns. Once he learned this and they knew the locations of all the volley guns, Shikamaru then had Yamato and Sai taken them out as they were the best suited to destroy them.

Hiding above the clouds on his large Ink bird, Sai waited for Shikamaru to radio him the positions of the volley guns and then signal him. Once he saw it he then had his Ink bird quickly swoop down on the volley guns, and drop explosives down on six of the volley guns and destroyed them, after which he then quickly returned back to the village.

At the same time Yamato destroyed the remaining six, where when he learned the location of the other six volley guns from Shikamaru through the radio and then saw the flare signal. He then used his Mokuton powers to send dozens of large wooden tentacles underneath the ground and covered in explosive notes. So that when the tentacles reached the locations of the volley guns, they would spring out of the ground underneath the volley guns and impale themselves into them. Before the exploding notes on them exploded, destroying the volley guns and killing their crews at the same time.

When the leaders of the anti-Konoha coalition saw this, most of them remained unaffected by what happened. Although Shiro frowned slightly, while Orochimaru chuckled as if amused at what happened.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku …It seems that Konoha will put up a fight after all".

"Indeed, but that will just make our victory over them all the sweeter, when we crush them, as even if they and the allies fight on we will destroy them", spoke Ryoku.

At this the other leaders of the coalition nodded in agreement, where Ryoku then stated that they begin the main assault, which the other agreed to. After which, each of the leaders told their aids to inform their forces bellow to begin the main attack.

From there, small groups of Shinobi's from the different invading forces position themselves in summon seal formations and all had special summoning scrolls, where they each summoned their Giant summons to help the breach the Konoha walls from different points.

At the Southern side of the village several Iwa Shinobi's were around the summoning circle with a scroll in each their hands. Once they had gathered the necessary amount of Chakra, and had each done the hands seals. They quickly slammed their hands on the ground and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)". After which there was a massive puff of smoke appeared and a sloth (2) of five bears appeared (3).

At the same time at the Western side of Konoha a group of Kusa Shinobi's were doing the same thing but instead of summoning bears they summoned three, three headed Snakes, the same kind that were used in the attack on Konoha by Suna and Oto.

Also at the moment at the Eastern side of the village the Kiri Shinobi's, who were doing the same thing as the Kusa and Iwa Shinobi's, summoned four Giant Snakes.

As soon as all the summonses on the three sides had been all summoned, the summons charged forward, at the gates and walls in front of them.

The giants summons quickly broke through the gates and walls and started to destroy the surrounding buildings, meeting no resistance. As soon the Giants summons had broken through surrounding walls the forces on the three sides quickly sent in a hundred Shinobi's. So to see what kind of resistance, they would be up against, if there was any.

Soon after the trio of three headed Snakes had broken through the Western side of Konoha wall, they then began destroying the surrounding buildings, but soon enough a voice suddenly shouted out, "**Raiton: Shichū Shibari** (Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind)". After which four giant rock pillars shot out of the ground around one of the three headed Snake, where they then shot bolts of Lightning, immobilizing it and started doing damage to it.

It was then when the Giant three headed Snake was immobilized, the person who caused the Jutsu appeared revealing him to be the ANBU captain. Upon seeing the Giant Snake summon trapped, the ANBU Captain then did a few more hand seals, where he then cried out "**Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi** (Earth Style: Sticky Earth Drop)"**. **This created an opening in the sky and dropping down onto the three headed Snake, a large amount of mud, covering it and subsequently immobilizing it at the same time.

The ANBU Captain followed up with another set of hand seals and cried out "**Raiton: Jūrokuchū Shibari** (Lightning Style: Sixteen Pillar Bind)". After which creating sixteen giant pillars around the mud covered Snake summon, which then formed a giant oven-like structure to trap the Giant Snake summon trapping it inside.

Once the Snake Summon was trapped inside the giant oven, the ANBU captain, then followed up with another set of hand seals and cried out, "**Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Fired Pottery Technique)". This created powerful flames inside the giant oven and causing the mud that was covering the Snake's body to harden, further immobilizing him, and allowing the fire to cook the three headed Snake's body until it was burnt to a crisp.

Once the first three headed Snake was dealt with, a female voice shouted out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, where the Queen of the Slug summons Katsuyu appeared to face the pair of three-headed Snakes, with her summoner the Godaime Hokage Tsunade standing onto of her.

Also with her was the Godaime Kazekage Gaara, who now appeared alongside Katsuya in his Full Shukaku Form and was in complete control of it. Thanks to the new seal he had gotten from his mysterious saviours and thanks to the several year of intensive training he went through to suppress Shukaku influence and control its power effectively.

After appearing, both Godaime Kages of the two great villages went and attacked the two remaining three-headed Snake summons.

As this was happening of the Southern side of the village, the Bear Summons on the Southern side of the village, that the Iwa Shinobi's summoned, met with resistance. Where the ground underneath one of the Bear's exploded and the Bear fell into a massive hole, after which a large explosion erupted in it and killed the Bear summon.

After that Choji, his father Choza and three other Akimichi Clan members used their **Chō Baika no Jutsu** (Super Multi-Size Technique) to increase their size, where they then engaged the four remaining Bear summons.

On the Eastern side of the village the four Giant Snake summons, were rampaging through village and destroying everything in their path.

As this was happening, a voice suddenly shouted out "**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu** (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)". After which Gamabunta the chief of the Toad summons appeared from the air and landed on one of the Snake summons and crushed it.

Atop Gamabunta was Jiraiya, who was now in the middle of his introduction dance and shouting out, "Listen up, you chicks! Open your beady little eyes and take a good look! Behold, the divine ninja Jiraiya's…Far east of Eden's…Wild dance!"

Upon seeing this, the remaining three snakes, did not know what to do, after seeing this and did not move.

Seeing that the Snakes had yet to do anything, Jiraiya continued on with his introduction, "You damn snakes that are frozen with fear in a Toad's presence, get out of here!".

It was after this intro, that two more Jiraiya's appeared where they the each did a few hand seals and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and summoned two more of the Great battle Toads Gamaken and Gamahiro. After that the two Jiraiya then puffed away revealing that they were Shadow Clones.

When the three great battle Toads arrived, they quickly drew out the various weapons that leaped forward and attacked the remaining three Giant Snake summons.

At the same time that all this was happening, the advance forces of the Shinobi's sent into Konoha by the anti-Konoha coalition leaders to support the summons entered the breaches and charged forward. As they moved further into the village they were quickly engaged by the front-line defenders of each breach, the defenders were made up of a mixture of Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's.

After a few minutes of fierce fighting the advance forces of Shinobi's that were sent in where being pushed backed. As they had not expected to meet up with such heavy resistance from the defenders, as they had believed that the defenders would be weakened and helpless from the poison gas fired into the village.

From their Command point on the hill Orochimaru and his allies watched the fight as it quickly turned against them.

"Impossible! ...How can they be able to fight so well? We used a completely different poison from the one we used at Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), so there no way that they could have created and antidote for it. The poison should have left them as weak as new born babies by now!" spoke Doku angrily, as he was both confused and angry at how an easy victory was now turning into a bitter hand to hand street battle.

"I found it wise in recent years, never to underestimate the resourcefulness of Konoha nor Tsunade's Medical skills. As clearly she has somehow found away to make her forces and allies immune to it", spoke Orochimaru seriously with a slight frown.

Deciding quickly Orochimaru and the others decided to send in the first Wave of Shinobi's as the Coalition forces around Konoha were spilt into five separate waves. With each wave containing about three thousand Shinobi's and each force at each breach sending in about thousand Shinobi's in at the same time as the other forces.

As the first wave charged into the breach's the Konoha Shinobi's and their allies held their ground and made the invading Shinobi fight for every inch of ground in the village that they took.

-With Tenten-

Tenten was currently at the Eastern side of the village wearing her standard ANBU outfit and Falcon shaped ANBU mask, she was leading her own team and several other ANBU teams in ambushing a platoon of Kiri HYDRA (4) members that had broken through the front-line there. Quickly Tenten positioned her teams in their designated places and once they were in position, they waited for the HYDRA members to arrive. They did not have long to wait, since only after a few minutes of waiting the platoon arrived. As soon as they did Tenten quickly gave the signal to the rest of her teams.

Quickly Tenten and her personal team appeared in front of the advancing HYDRA platoon and threw several Kunai and Shurikens at the HYDRA members, killing three of them and causing the rest of the HYDRA members to stop in their tracks.

"You will not take another step further into our village, so get out of here!" cried Tenten as she charged forward with the rest of her team.

At the same time the other ANBU teams that Tenten lead came out of their hiding spots and attacked the enemy platoon from all sides.

Tenten quickly drew out her Katana and slashed at nearby HYDRA member killing him, quickly spinning around Tenten threw a Kunai that had suddenly appeared in her hand, into the air. Where it then flew in the air with great speed and stabbed the HYRDA ninja in the neck, who was in mid-air and was about to kill Tenten with his Katana.

Within minutes most of HYDRA platoon had been killed by Tenten and her teams, but just as Tenten had killed off another HYDRA member, her Shinobi senses suddenly kicked in and told her to move.

Luckily for Tenten she listened to her senses and moved and just as she did a tall, thin, dark cloaked figure wearing a dark hat appeared in the spot she was just in and slashed at her. When Tenten landed a few feet away, the blade of her Katana split in two, while her ANBU mask split in half, where a small trickle of blood fell from her forehead, showing she had been cut slightly there.

Quickly the ANBU under Tenten's command appeared next to her to see if she was ok and to support her. "Tenten-taicho, are you alright?" asked Tiger

"I'm fine Tiger, just a cut", replied Tenten as she threw away her broken Katana and stared at the new arrival.

"Impressive, you were able to avoid my attack with only that scratch, not many people have been able to dodge one of my attacks like that, but then again I would expect nothing less from the famed Okami ken no Konoha (Konoha's Blade Mistress)".

"Who are you asked?" asked Bird openly and angrily.

But before the stranger could reply to Bird's question, Tenten answered for him, "His name is Udo Jinne better known as Kurogasa (Black Hat). He's the leader of the HYDRA division and is the last remaining loyal member of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist)". Upon hearing this, the ANBU members stiffened and prepared to fight, as they had all heard infamous Assassin of Kiri as well as his mastery in the Assassin sword style Nikaidō Heihō.

At this a sadistic and cruel like laugh erupted from Jinne, "So you've heard of me I flattered".

"Don't be, as from what I heard about you, makes me wish I hadn't", replied Tenten coldly as from the stories that she had heard about the man told her the he was a sadistic sociopath. He enjoyed killing and had no moral issues with what he had done and did not care who it was he had to kill whether it be men, women or children as long as he just got to kill.

"I have heard that you wanted to kill me for a while now", spoke Tenten.

At this Jinne smiled sadistically, "Yes I have, no doubt Raijuta told you that before he was killed by The Raikage at Nami no Kuni, which I glad he did as now I can have the pleasure of killing you myself".

"We won't let you!" cried Wolf as he and three other ANBU charged forward at Jinne.

"NO WAIT! ...STOP!" shouted Tenten as she tried to stop them, but it was too late.

Jinne quickly disappeared right before the ANBU eyes and like a blur slashed through three of the ANBU, with quick efficient slashes and without giving them the slightest chance to defend themselves.

After killing three of the ANBU, Jinne sped towards the Wolf with speed that could easily rival Gai and Lee without their weights, where just as he was about to sever Wolf''s head off. But before he could, Tenten appeared between them and blocked Jinne's slash with her Jian sword, after which she then slashed at Jinne with the spike ends of her of metal fan in an attempted to cut his neck open.

Jinne though narrowly avoided the slash, although he did have a slight cut on the side of his necks, which bleed a little.

Upon seeing this Jinne smiled sadistically,

"Not bad, it's been a long time since I've seen my own blood".

At this Tenten narrowed her eyes, knowing that this would not be an easy fight, and without even turning to look at Wolf or the other ANBU teams Tenten spoke to them.

"Wolf, I want you and the others to leave here and go help defend the village, while I handle him".

"Taicho, you can't be serious? …We can't leave you here, to fight him", spoke Wolf.

"That's an order ANBU! He wants me not you, and if you stay here you just get in the way as none of you stand a chance against him. I can handle him by myself, besides we need every Shinobi we have out there fighting if we want any chance of winning this battle so GO!" cried Tenten.

At hearing this, the ANBU nodded and moved out to the front-line at the Eastern side of the village.

When the ANBU left both Tenten and Jinne fell into their different sword stances, after which they said or did nothing and just stared at one another.

They continued to stare at one another, doing nothing, while the battle raged on around them and sounds of explosions going off in the distance. The two of them waiting for the other to make the first move, waiting to see which of them would make the first mistake. After a few minutes of just staring at one another, until Jinne decided to speak, "So shall we begin?"

At this Tenten did not reply and just waited, a moment later a massive explosion equated nearby, as soon as it did, both Tenten and Jinne charged at one another, with incredible speed, where they then clashed swords with one another and began their battle to the death.

-With Konohamaru-

Konohamaru was currently leading a group of Chunin's in holding back the several teams of Iwa Shinobi's that had broken through the main defence line at the Southern part of the village.

Konohamaru quickly engaged an Iwa-nin, where the two them, fought bitterly against one another, where they traded blows with one another. During the fight Konohamaru quickly flipped backwards to avoid a horizontal slash from the Iwa-nins Kunai, where as he flipped backwards he kicked the Iwa-nin right underneath the chin. Thereby knocking several teeth out of the Iwa Shinobi's mouth and sending him flying into the air and crashing to the ground unconscious.

Once he got back on his feet Konohamaru quickly turned to another Iwa Shinobi coming at him from behind. Quickly spinning around and ducking the Iwa Shinobi's Kunai stab Konohamaru quickly did a Rasengan in his right hand, and slammed it right into the unsuspecting Iwa-nin stomach, shouting out "Rasengan". After being hit with the attack the Iwa-nin was sent flying away and blasted right thrown a nearby wall.

Just as he defeated that Iwa-nin, Konohamaru's Shinobi senses told his to duck which he thankfully did, since as soon as he ducked a Kunai flew right through the spot where his head was just moments ago.

Quickly doing a hundred and sixty degree turn, Konohamaru quickly located the Iwa-nin that shot him, who was about eighty feet away on a rooftop with a Kuani.

Seeing this Konohamaru quickly threw a Kunai of his own at the Iwa-nin who was aiming to throw another Kunai at Konohamaru. The Kunai quickly flew through the air but missed the Iwa-nin and hit a pole next to Iwa-nin, thinking he was safe the Iwa-nin got ready to throw his Kunai at Konohamaru. But what he didn't know was that Konohamaru had missed on purpose as the Kunai had an exploding note rapped around the handle. Just when the Iwa-nin was about to throw his Kunai the noted exploded destroying the roof and killing the Iwa-nin.

With the Iwa-nin dead Konohamaru turned around to see the rest of his group battling the remaining Iwa Shinobi's. Konohamaru then quickly summoned Enma and had him turn into his Kongōnyoi form and was about to join the battle and help his men, but before he could, his Shinobi senses kicked in yet again and told him to move.

Konohamaru quickly jumped away, where as soon as he did a massive Zanbato came down on the spot that he was just on. When Konohamaru landed, he looked up and saw a bulky and well-built Iwa Jonin with shoulder length black hair, wearing a standard Iwa Jonin uniform and holding a massive Zanbato.

When Konohamaru got a better look at him he quickly recognised him as Berugu the Saiseki (Stone Crusher) of Iwagakure (The Hidden Stone), the son of the Yondaime Tsuckikage.

"Well, Well, Well, this must be my lucky day it looks like I've found the infamous Konoha no Enkōō (Konoha's Monkey King) Sarutobi Konohamaru, the Grandson of the late Sandaime Hokage and former Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)", spoke Berugu.

"And your Berugu the so called Saiseki of Iwagakure and son of the Yondaime Tsuckikage", replied Konohamaru.

"Ah! So you've heard of me …good, since a man should who is about to kill him, your head will make and excellent trophy to mount on my wall of the Shinobi's I've killed".

"_**Just try it you bastard!**_" snarled Konohamaru, as he tightened his hold on Enma as he got ready to fight.

"With pleasure" sneered Berugu, after which he charged forward with his Zanbato.

"Let's go Enma!" cried Konohamaru.

"_**Right!**_" replied Enma.

After which the two Shinobi clashed their weapons against one another and began their fierce battle.

- With Hinata-

"**Jūho Sōshiken**(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)" cried Hinata, as she trusted two lion-shaped shrouds of Chakra that were around her hands, into a Kusa-nin body, which set him flying and crashing into a nearby house.

After sending the Kusa-nin crashing into the stone house, four mercenaries hired by the Hannya Clan surrounded her. "Don't be afraid of her she just one woman", spoke the leader of the four men, when they surrounded Hinata.

"Clearly you have, not fought a member of the Hyuga Clan, for if you had you would know that you should be afraid", spoke Hinata. Before she started to spin around and cried out "**Hakkeshō Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)" and sent the four ninja's flying into the air before crashing down into the ground.

When she stopped Spinning Hinata suddenly jumped into the air to avoid several Surikens throw at her from an unknown opponent. After which she quickly took out a Kunai from her pouch and used it to block a clawed metal clawed hand that was trust forward at her by her mysterious attacker. The mysterious attacker was still very strong though, since even though Hinata had blocked his attack, he was still able push her back, causing her to fall from the air and skidded backwards when she landed back on the ground.

When Hinata regained her footing, she was finally able to get a better look of her opponent, the man was very tall as he was about six foot three, and he was well built with pale skin and long read hair done in several long braided tails. He wore a Shinobi net vest with a gantlet on his left arms with a metal shoulder guard and side breast plate; he also had bandages on his right hand and a metal chain warped around it. He wore metal spiked knee-pads with metal clawed toed boots and heels, with black Shinobi pants with red flames and a red cloth wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata, as she did not recognise the man from any known Bingo book.

"My name is Fūma Kotarō of Kusagakure (Hidden Grass)", replied the man now known as Kotarō.

At this Hinata eyes widen slightly as she had heard about Kotarō from passing stories from other Shinobi's. From the rumours that Hinata had heard about him, he was said to be a merciless killer that held no remorse for those he killed and was an extremely dangerous Shinobi for anyone to fight. His reputation was said to be so fearsome that his own village and Clan were said to fear him.

"You're the Kaze no Akuma (The Demon of the Wind)?" asked Hinata openly and with slight surprise.

Kotarō of course only nodded in affirmation.

"I thought you were only an urban myth", spoke Hinata. As no-one who was said to have seen him outside his village and Clan had ever lived to describe him or get a picture of him.

"Well as you can see I clearly am not", replied Kotarō, "And I have heard a great deal about your skill and power, Hyuga Shikyo no Megami (Hyuga's Goddesses of Death) Hyuga Hinata, and I'm eager to see how much of those rumours I have heard about you are true?"

After which Kotarō the quickly fell into a fighting stance, where Hinata quickly followed suit as she knew she would have to be on her toes in this fight and could not afford to go easy or underestimate, someone like Fūma Kotarō.

For a monument or two neither of them moved, as they waited to see which of them would make the first move. But after seeing no movement from the other, they both simultaneous attacked each other, where they then began their vicious hand to hand battle.

From the small hill the anti-Konoha coalition leaders watched as the battle continue on, from there they saw that although Konoha forces and its allies were being pushed back slowly. They were holding strong, while their own forces had yet to make and real major breaks through Konoha's defence lines and were suffering heavy loses. They also knew that Konoha still had plenty of reserves held back, as from the reports they were receiving, they knew that so far Konoha only had about a third of their forces out in the fighting.

Seeing this Yondaime Tsuchikage, Ryoku suggested they should send in the second and third waves together to add on to the pressure on Konoha forces and reinforce their own. The other leaders quickly agreed, where they then ordered the second and third waves to attack.

Unfortunately what Orochimaru and the others didn't know was that they were falling right into Shikamaru's trap. As when the first and second waves joined the first wave in their attack on Konoha forces, they suddenly found themselves being attack by Suna and Konoha Shinobi from the rear and were now caught between two enemy forces on both sides.

The reason for this happening was that Shikamaru had calculated that if Konoha put up a strong defence then Orochimaru and his allies would send in another larger force to support the first wave. This was why he had Konoha forces be slowly pushed back and allow the enemy push deeper into Konoha instead of holding the line, so that when the second and third waves joined the first wave and were pushing the Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's further back into Konoha. The several Konoha and Suna divisions that Shikamaru had stay hidden in the underground bunkers, (which were now behind the invading forces lines, since they had pushed deep into Konoha), came out and attacked the unsuspecting enemy Shinobi's, catching them in complete surprise and confusion. Once the enemy found themselves being attack from the rear the defending Konoha forces decided to take advantage of the enemy's confusion and began to push the invading forces back, pinning them between the two forces.

Upon seeing their forces being out manoeuvred and being attacked from both front and behind, the four coalition leaders quickly ordered the fourth wave of their Shinobi's forces to attack and help the other three waves.

Shikamaru although had thought of this happening and had several Shinobi teams, from the newly appearing Konoha defenders, to be at the breaching points in the Konoha walls and had them blocked the gaps in the walls with large scale **Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall). This cut the fourth wave off outside and kept them from assisting the other three waves inside the village and isolated them from the rest of their army and basically cuting the anti-Konoha coalition army in half. As about nine thousands of their Shinobi's were now fighting a losing battle against Konoha and its allies, where without help they would be slaughtered.

When Orochimaru and his allies saw this, many of them grew concerned at what was happening as knew that if they didn't do something soon then they would lose over half their army very quickly.

"It seems Konoha has us a quite a quandary" spoke Orochimaru, who remained calm as he was not too worried at what happened.

"This must be the work of Konoha's Jonin Commander Nara Shikamaru, as he has a reputation of being a shrewd strategist", spoke Shinrin without much worry, as the forces he sent weren't of his Clan. Since in terms of numbers the Shinrin's Clan was the weakest member of the coalition, to make up for this Shinrin hired Shinobi mercenaries, which was what most of the two thousand Shinobi's he had assembled was made out of. He had also arranged for these mercenaries to be part the first three waves, and had his own Clan members, which numbered in about three hundred, to be positioned in the last two waves. This would make sure that many of the mercenaries would most likely be killed in the battle, while his Clan, would stay intact. It also made sure that he would not have to pay too many of the mercenaries, (if any survived), since the fewer that survived the better, as Shinrin's Clan did not have the money to pay all the mercenaries he hired. Hence as far as Shinrin was concerned, the mercenaries he sent in those first three waves were cannon fodder, as they were all weak Shinobi's who had left their respected villages because they were too weak or were simply kicked out.

"We need to do something now before we lose half our forces", spoke Doku.

"Agreed", spoke Orochimaru, where he then turned to Kabuto who was standing next, "Kabuto-kun contact Guren and tell her that to have our force move out and begin their attack".

Kabuto quickly nodded and began to tell Guren so on the radio.

At the same time Orochimaru turned to Godaime Mizukage Shiro and asked him to contact his other forces and have them attack.

Shiro of course nodded and turned to his aid and have him give the order.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru was currently now standing at the top of the Hokage's Residence, watching the battle unfold and ordering the different defending forces to different position to defend the village. The reason he was doing this was because he was the best person to be doing it, as the Hokage was leading the battle on the Western side of the village.

Shikamaru watched from his new position as his hidden forces came up behind and engage the unsuspecting enemy, catching them completely off guard. He also soon saw the massive walls of earth rise up from the ground and cutting the invading enemy forces from the rest of their army.

Upon seeing this Shikamaru prepared to send in half of their reserves, (who were located in the centre of the village, waiting to know where to go), to finish off the enemy already inside the village quickly, before the rest of the invading army could destroy the earth wall and join up with those inside the village.

Unfortunately though, just when Shikamaru was about to tell one of the ANBU next to him, to give out the order for half the reserves to move out and attack. Several massive blasts of Water suddenly erupted into the air from the behind the Hokage's Residence and directly below the Hokage monument. The blasts of Water came from the large spring pool directly below the Hokage monument, once the Water fell down Shikamaru and the ANBU with him saw five Giant Sea Serpents (5) in the large spring pool.

The Giant Sea Serpents, quickly then began to fire several highly pressurized streams of Water from their mouths, which tore the building around them apart.

Soon after seeing this, a Chunin Ninja appeared in front of Shikamaru,

"Report!" order Shikamaru.

"Sir, five large Sea Serpent summons have appeared in the spring pool directly below the Hokage Monument and are destroying everything around them. Also a division of Kirigakure's (Hidden Mist) SHARK (6) unit has appeared with them and are currently fighting three of our squads located there. We believe they must have used the underground spring from one of the nearby mountains to appear in the spring pool behind us and infiltrate the village. Sir! We need reinforcements there, as we can't hold them back for long" spoke the Chunin.

"_Damn it, Orochimaru must have known how that underground pool in the mountains feeds Water to the spring behind us, and he must have had the Mizukage send his SHARK-nins to swim through the underground Water tunnels. So to reach the pool and have them summon those Sea Serpents to attack us from behind along with those SHARK-nins_" thought Shikamaru annoyed, before he then turned to the Chunin.

"Go and tell the four Suna Platoons that are under the Kazekage brother, sister, wife and former Sensei command, along with a few our own platoons, who are in reserve and have them go and attack the SHARK division", ordered Shikamaru, to which the Chunin and went.

"_Hopefully Temari and the others can hold off the SHARK-nins long enough for our forces to deal with the other forces first_", thought Shikamaru.

After finishing thinking this, a dozen more explosions erupted in the centre of the village.

"What is it now?" said Shikamaru angrily out loud.

When the smoked cleared he could see twelve Giant Snake summons appeared out of the Ground in the centre of the village and started to destroy the village and attacking their reserve forces.

"Sir Look down there!" cried one of the ANBU.

When Shikamaru looked below the Giant Snake summons he saw Oto's entire army of five thousand Shinobi's coming out of the holes that the Giant snake summons created when travelling underground and attacking the reserve forces.

"Shit they bypassed our main defenses by going underground and used the Snakes to create underground tunnels for them to travel under, so that they could sneak up on our forces from behind, as they are too busy fighting the main force all around us…Crap, Orochimaru and the others have planned this well, as the only chance we have in containing them in using our reserves in the centre and since I sent some of the reserves to fight the SHARK-nins. I have to divert forces from the main lines to fight the Oto forces in the centre, thereby weakening the main lines", muttered Shikamaru in anger and annoyance.

And just when Shikamaru thought things couldn't get any worse, yet another explosion happened and the other ANBU next to him cried out and pointed over to something "Sir Look!"

When Shikamaru looked he saw the giant Earth walls being destroyed one by one either by powerful jutsu's or powerful exploding notes. With the Earth walls down the fourth wave of invading Shinobi's from the different villages of the anti-Konoha coalition started to pour in through the gaps.

"_Shit_" thought Shikamaru, before he quickly regained himself and the turned to the ANBU on his left side,

"You Bull, I need you to go the Hokage, the Kazekage and Jiraiya-sama and tell them that we need their help at the centre to fight off those troublesome Snakes". "Hai" replied the Bull masked ANBU before he then left.

After which Shikarmaru then turned to a Turtle masked ANBU on his right, "You Turtle, go to the communication centre and radio our forces that are attacking the rear of the first three waves of the enemy, and tell them that they are to either run through or fight their way through those forces and fall back to our lines. Before the fourth wave attacks them from behind and they're slaughtered by them", said Shikamaru.

"Hai" replied the Turtle masked ANBU before he then **Shunshin'd** (Body flickered) away.

"This battle has just gotten a whole lot more troublesome, and if things keep going like this we're gonna lose", muttered Shikamaru. Before he jumped off the top of the Hokage's residence and headed for the Southern side of the village were Ino, Choji along with his and their fathers were and joined them in fighting against the Iwa forces.

Upon receiving word from Shikamaru about what was happening and seeing the twelve Giant Snake summons in the centre of the village themselves Tsunade and Gaara quickly headed for the centre of the village.

Gaara had already killed one of the Giant three-headed Snake summons by using his **Fūton: Renkūdan** (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet), leaving only one left, which Tsunade left to her summons Katsuyu.

When Jiraiya heard about the sneak attack, he too quickly left with Gamabunta, who had just killed another Giant Snake summons himself by using his **Gamadosuzan** (Toad Sword Beheading Technique), after which he left the remaining two Giant Snake summons to Gamaken and Gamahiro.

At the same time as that the Konoha and Suna divisions that had snuck up behind the enemy earlier were now making a break through the enemy forces and making their way back to their lines. So that they could help deal with the Oto Shinobi's, who had appeared in the centre of Konoha, right behind their main defence lines.

Although those Konoha and Suna divisions had made it back to their own lines they had suffered losses as they fought their way back to their lines. Where they either lost Shinobi's as they fought through the enemy, or some of them were cut off from the others and isolated from them and then killed. But even still most of them made it back to their lines, where they then preceded to go to the centre of the village and fight off the Oto-nins that were trying to attack the main defence lines from behind.

When the three Kage level Shinobi's reached the centre, they quickly went to engaged the Giant Snake summons.

Jiraiya quickly got Gamabunta to fire a **Gamayudan** (Toad Oil Bullet) at one of the Giant Snake summons, after which Jiraiya himself then fired a **Katon: Endan** (Fire Style: Flame Bullet) with the **Gamayudan**. Thereby igniting the oil and creating an effect like a flamethrower, and creating a conflagration of far greater power and magnitude than the original fire ninjutsu used on its own could have. The enhance Fire ninjutsu quickly flew at the Giant Snake summons and quickly burnt it alive, leaving a chard remains that puffed away soon after.

At the same time that was happening, Gaara engaged the Giant Snakes summons and once again used another **Fūton: Renkūdan** to kill another Giant Snake summons, but as soon as he did one of the other Giant Snake summons snuck up on him by going underground. Where as soon as Gaara had killed one of the Giant Snake summons, the other appeared out of the ground and rapped itself around Gaara's full Shukaku form and keeping him from moving for the moment. Once it had rapped itself fully around Gaara'a full Shukaku form the Giant Snake summons, opened its mouth and went to try and eat Gaara, who was on his full Shukaku's form head.

Seeing what the Giant Snake summons was about to do, Gaara quickly deactivated his full Shukaku form, causing it to fall apart, into a large mountain of sand and allowing him to move out of the way and avoid being eaten by the Snake summons.

After avoiding being eaten Gaara quickly used the Sand that had originally made give up his full Shukaku form and use it to create a **Sabaku Rō** (Sand Binding Prison) to capture the Snake summons. Once he captured the Snake summons inside his **Sabaku Rō** he then used his **Sabaku Sōsō** (Sand Waterfall Funeral) and crushed the Snake summons, killing it instantly.

Once the Giant Snake summons had been dealt with Gaara then went to help deal with the Oto Shinobi's that were now inside the village.

Tsunade did her own part in the battle against the Giant Snake summons, where she used her Chakra to help her leap up high into the air and used her **Tsūtenkyaku** (Painful Sky Leg) to hit one of the Giant Snake summons on the head, stunning it for a few seconds. After which Tsunade then quickly did a mid-air spin kick and hitting it, stunning the summons in the side of its head sending it crashing into the ground and knocking it out.

With another summons dealt with Tsunade then quickly went to help take care of the Oto Shinobi's that were now infesting her village from underground like the cockroach's they were.

-With Yamato-

Currently fighting on the Eastern side of the village Yamato was currently leading three teams of ANBU against a platoon of Oto Shinobi's that had made their way to the Eastern side of the village and were trying to attack their forces from behind.

Yamato and his men quickly intercepted the force, where they then engaged them in battle.

As Yamato battled an Oto-nin, the Oto-nin quickly did a few hand-seals and the cried out "**Doton:Kurassryu** (Earth Release: Dragon Crusher)" (A), after which a massive Dragon made entirely out or earth erupted out of the ground and headed right for Yamato, reacting quickly Yamato did three quick hand-seals and cried out "**Mokuton: Mokujōheki** (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)".

With that, a large dome-shape appeared in front of Yamato and blocked the attack and protected him from it.

Once the attack was stopped Yamato quickly did several more hand-seals and the cried out "**Mokuton:Ne no Sashi** (Wood Release: Impaling Roots)", after which several large roots appeared out of the ground pierced the Oto-nin chest and impaled him.

Once the Oto-nin was dead, Yamato was about to go help the rest of his men until suddenly he heard someone cry out "**Shōton: Kesshō Hari** (Crystal Release: Crystal Needles)", upon which dozens of long, sharp, and pointed bright pink and white crystals shot out of the ground around Yamato, where they tired for pierce him. Fortunately though thanks to the many years in ANBU and to the training he went through there, Yamato was able to use a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement technique) to replace himself with a piece of wood, before he could be pierced by the sharp crystal points.

When he landed several feet away, he suddenly heard someone laughing; when Yamato looked around he couldn't see anyone, until the person in question suddenly appeared in front of him.

When the person appeared, Yamato saw that his assailant was in fact a woman; the woman was a tall woman with dull blue hair tide in a short ponytail and wore short red pants and black boots. She also wore a long green coat with a white furry collar and a large with flower design on it and had a yellow rope around her waist, tied in a bow.

"Impressive…you were able to dodge my attack like that, but then again I should expect nothing less from the famed Mokuton no Tenzō (Tenzō of the Wood Release)…not to mention that you are a former experiment of Orochimaru-sama", spoke the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Yamato openly as he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Guren, I'm the Commander of Orochimaru-sama forces here…and your executioner if it comes to it", spoke the woman named Guren.

"We see about that!" replied Yamato as he took out a Kunai and got ready to fight, which just caused Guren to smirk mercilessly.

"Yes we shall", she replied, after which she then threw a dozen or so peculiar looking Shurikens that resembled snowflakes, at Yamato.

Quickly dodging some of the Shurikens and block the rest, Yamato then quickly did several quick hand seals and the cried out "**Mokuton: Mokupai** (Wood Release: Wood Spike) (B)", where a large wooden spike shot out of the ground and towards Guren.

Seeing this Guren quickly sent out a wave of chakra and shouted "**Shōton: Kesshō Jinheki** (Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall)", which then turned into a large crystal wall in front of her. Where it blocked the wooden spike and to Yamato's great surprise it started to regenerate from the damage it suffered from the wooden spike.

"You're a Shōton user?" spoke Yamato in surprise, as he had heard rumours, about a Bloodline that allowed a person to use Crystal ninjutsu, but he had always thought it was just that, a rumour.

"Correct and what more Earth, Water, and Wood techniques are useless against it, as Shōton can crystallize any physical material and substance including the moisture in the air around us…which means that all your Ninjutsu are worthless against me as all your Ninjutsu are Earth, Water, and Wood based ones", said Guren. As she knew all about Yamato abilities, as Orochimaru had order her to capture Yamato, or at the very least bring back his body so that he could find out what was it that allowed Yamato to survive his experiments, when all the others failed. So that he could then know how to create other Mokuton users and prepare another new vessel in the future.

Upon hearing this Yamato frowned as he had heard the same thing, about how Earth, Water, and Wood Ninjutsu were worthless against a Shōton user. But regardless if it was true or not he wasn't going to run or give up, he was going to fight and defeat her no matter what it took.

Upon seeing Yamato falling into another fighting stance Guren just smirked, "So you still going to fight me even though you know that your elemental ninjutsu is worthless against me?"

Yamato didn't answer, and got ready to fight.

"You're brave…foolish…but brave", spoke Guren as she then a few one handed hand-seals, much to Yamato surprise and cried out

"**Shōton: Suishō Tō** (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade)", where two blades made of crystal formed on her both her arms, after which she then fell into her own fighting stance.

After a minute or so of just staring at one another the two race towards one another a high Shinobi speeds and clashed their weapons against one another.

Guren quickly used her left **Suishō Tō** to block Yamato's Kunai, and then brought up her right one to slash at Yamato's abdomen.

Seeing this Yamato quickly jumped away to avoid the slash, and although he was able to avoid it from seriously wounding him, Guren was still able to slash his flack-jacket and make a small cut on Yamato's stomach.

When Yamato looked at Guren he saw her bring up the **Suishō Tō** that cut him up to her face and started to sniff at it, after which she started to laugh sadistically "Heh heh, I love the scent of blood".

Not to be intimidated by her scare tactics, Yamato just fell into another fighting stance and got ready, Guren quickly did the same.

After a moment or two of staring down one another, the two of them started battling again.

-With Orochimaru and the others-

From their command point on the small hill Orochimaru and his allies watch as the Konoha forces along with their allies were struggling under the weight of numbers against them and the fact that they were being attacked on all sides.

Orochimaru then turned to Mizukage and the other anti-Konoha coalition leaders, "Gentlemen, radio your men and have them fall back, please".

At this the Mizukage and the other leaders nodded knowing what Orochimaru was going to do next and turned to their aids to have their forces temporally fall back, after which Orochimaru then turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto-kun, please inform the three curse seal divisions that we have in reserve to move forward, now that our allied forces have soften the Konoha forces enough on the three fronts, for our curse seal users to break Konoha's lines there. After which we will send in all our forces in one final attack and utterly destroy Konoha, one and for all.

Kabuto acknowledge Orochimaru order and began to give out his order of the radio over to the leaders of those divisions.

The curse seal divisions were three divisions made up of Oto Shinobi's and former prisoners that Orochimaru capture and placed curse seals on, turning them in vicious, brutal, bloodthirsty monsters, that would not stop until either there enemies were dead or they themselves were killed.

The reason why Orochimaru was having his allies fall back was because; his cruse seal warriors would be just as likely to attack their own allies as they were to attack their enemies. The only way Orochimaru was able to control them was because of small groups of Oto Shinobi's in each of the three divisions, who were still able to retain their minds after getting the seals, and who were placed in command of the three divisions to keep the other curse seal warriors in line.

Once the Iwa, Kiri, Kusa and Hannya Clan forces had fallen back on their three fronts, the three curse seal divisions moved in and started to wreak utter havoc and destruction on the Konoha, Suna and the Tsuchigumo Clan forces causing heavy losses on the already weaken defence lines where they begin to crumble. As thanks to the curse seal the curse seal warriors, strength speed and power went far beyond the average Shinobi's power, the seal also made it very hard for the Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's to kill. Since in their monstrous forms the curse warrior's skin became extremely strong and tough, where only high level or powerful justu's could kill them.

After an hour and a half of bitter fighting the Konoha forces and their allies, had somehow held their lines, but just barely and had just about killed the majority of the curse seal warriors, although there still many left that were fighting, but still most of them had been killed. But it had come at a heavy cost as many of their Shinobi's had been killed or were too wounded now to fight, leaving them in a bad situation for the now refreshed enemy forces that were to come in.

Seeing this from their command point Orochimaru and his fellow leaders ordered the first four waves to reengaged the weaken Konoha defenders, while holding the fifth wave in reserve, in case one final push was needed. Once the anti-Konoha forces reengaged the Konoha defenders, Orochimaru then turned to his fellow leaders.

"Gentlemen, I believe it's time that we ourselves joined the battle and finish off Konoha once and for all…don't you all agree?" asked Orochimaru, where the other leaders of the anti-Konoha coalition nodded their heads in agreement.

After which all five leaders and their aids headed off into Konoha.

-With Sakura-

Currently in the centre helping with the endless number of wounded Shinobi's, Sakura, was desperately trying to do her best at stabilizing as many of them as she could and hand them over to emergency medic teams. That would deliver them to the emergency hospital in the Hokage Monument, although that in itself was a dangerous mission as with the HYDRA ninja's fighting below the Monument with the Suna and Konoha forces, where the medic units transporting the wounded could be caught in the crossfire or attacked by HYDRA ninja's.

After sending another wounded Konoha Shinobi with a medic team back to the emergency hospital, Sakura was attacked by three curse seal warriors, that were still alive and had somehow broken through the main defence lines and had reach the centre of the village.

All three of them were hissing, growling and snarling at her like wild bloodthirsty beasts. Seeing this Sakura quickly prepared herself for battle and fell into a Taijutsu stance, which was none too soon, since as soon as she did the trio of monsters charged forward and attacked.

Reacting quickly Sakura charged an immense amount of her chakra into her fist, and cried out "**Ōkashō** (Cherry Blossom Impact)!" and slammed her fist into the ground pulverizing it into miniature pieces, and blasted the three monstrosities away.

Once the three curse seal warriors were shattered away from one another, Sakura quickly charged forward toward the nearest one to her, where she then quickly jumped into the air and cried out "**Tsūtenkyaku** (Painful Sky Leg)!" Where she did a falling axe kick, down on the cruse seal monster, where thanks to her super human strength she caused a gigantic crater killing the cruse seal monster she hit instantly at same time.

As soon as she hit the monster Sakura quickly did and one eighty spin around on her so to face the second cruse seal monster that tried to jump at her from behind, where when she did. She charged up her fist again and slammed it right in the face of the creature and sending it flying into the air and into several buildings a hundred feet away.

With the second curse warrior dealt with, Sakura quickly looked around for the third and final curse seal warrior; she did not have wait for along as she saw the creature charging at her from her right hand side.

Quickly charging forward Sakura ducked under the curse warrior's claw swipe and used her super human strength again to do a powerful high kick, while shouting out "**Sakura no Jōshōku** (Rising Cherry Blossom Kick)! (C)" Blasting the curse warrior high up into the air, after which Sakura concentrated a large amount of her Chakra to her feet to, allowed her to jump up to the mid-air curse warrior. Where once she did, and was slightly above it, she brought up her leg and once again cried out "**Tsūtenkyaku**", hitting the creature dead on and causing it to fall rapidly to the ground and causing a large crater once it hit it and killing the former human instantly.

When Sakura landed back on the ground, after defeating the third and final curse warrior, she suddenly heard someone clapping nearby. When she looked around for the person, she saw none other than Orochimaru right hand man Kabuto applauding her with an arrogant smirk on his face, as he leaned against the wall of a building near where Sakura was fighting, where he been watch her the entire time.

Upon seeing the silvered haired traitor, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"My, My Sakura-chan you have certainly improved a great deal, from the silly little fan-girl I first met in the Forest of Death, who could barely fend for herself in a fight, let alone defend her team-mates", spoke Kabuto in a playful like manner, while still smirking.

At this Sakura just growled, "Kabuto, what the hell are you doing here? …Shouldn't up be off being Orochimaru's little lap dog and licking his boots", spat out Sakura.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, Is that anyway to greet an old friend, how long has it been since we last seen each other five, six seven years I think … one would think that you would greet me with something other then hateful remarks", spoke Kabuto, without Sakura's insult even phasing him.

"You're no friend of mine…teme!" spat Sakura out as she glared at him.

Kabuto just continued to smirk as Sakura glared at him, "It seems that Tsunade-sama has not taught you to respect your betters".

"As if I even respect you", retorted Sakura as she got into a fight stance.

"Oh! …So you think your good enough to beat me?" asked Kabutoi feigning surprise, which Sakura refuse to respond to.

After getting no response from her Kabuto just smirked again and did a few quick hand seals and activated his **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel), which Sakura quickly copies.

For a moment or two the two medic-nins just starred at once another, where Sakura glared at Kabuto, while Kabuto continue to smirk arrogantly at her.

Soon after though the two medic-nins charged forward and began their battle

-With Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara-

Currently Tsunade was battling several Oto SONIC ANBU ninja's (7) by herself on the rooftop of one of the larger buildings in the village. Just as she had killed her fiftieth Oto-nin, a curse seal warrior leap behind her and tried to attack her.

Seeing this Tsunade quickly spun around and was about to deal with the creature, but before she could a voice suddenly spoke up "**Suheki** (Sand Wall)" (D), where a wall of Sand appeared and blocked the cruse warrior's attack.

When Tsunade looked around she saw Gaara standing not far from her, to her left, with his arm stretched out.

Gaara quickly then held his hand out and spoke out again, "**Sabaku Kyū** (Sand Binding Coffin)" where he quickly had his sand encase the curse creature in a large amount of his sand, immobilizing it. He then used his sand to lift the now encase creature into the air, where he then spoke out calmly "**Sabaku Sōsō**" causing the sand to implode and utterly crush the creature inside.

"You should watch your surroundings more Hokage-san, Konoha can ill afford to lose its Hokage, at this time", spoke Gaara calmly, Tsunade only nodded her head in acknowledgment and thanks for his help, even though she had not needed it.

When Tsunade turned around to her right she saw Jiraiya, (who had jumped off Gamabunta not long ago), finishing off several Oto-nins that had foolish thought they could take the Toad Sennin by themselves.

At the same time Tsunade saw Gamabunta severing the head of one of the Giant Snake summons with his Katana, where after doing so he went and continued battle with the other remaining seven Giant Snake summons by himself.

After seeing this Tsunade then saw Jiraiya appear next to her and Gaara on the rooftop of the building, "Things aren't looking too good for us hime, our forces at the front are on the verge of falling apart. Thanks to those curse warriors that Orochimaru let lose on them and the first four waves of enemies are recommencing their attack on them. Not to mention that we're barely containing the Oto forces and the HYDRA-nins that are attacking us here. We need to do something now to contain these forces here, and get back to the main lines before its too late", spoke Jiraiya with urgency.

"Yes I know that Jiraiya, but these Oto trash are like cockroaches, where if we kill one, ten more appear", rounded Tsunade, before she quickly calmed herself down, as the last thing she needed to do now was lose her cool. After which she then turned back to face Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, can you and Gamabunta try and contain the Oto forces here by yourself, while Gaara and I go back to the front-lines and try and help out there".

"Are you kidding hime, these Oto clowns won't know what hit them, as none can handle the overwhelming might of Jiraiya", sneered Jiraiya confidently.

Tsunade just nodded her head, as she knew Jiraiya could handle things here by himself, after which she then turned to Gaara who just nodded his head in understanding and was about to go with her back to the front-lines. But before they could they suddenly heard and familiar laughter, coming from somewhere, before they could even look around to see where the laughing was coming from, Orochimaru, and his allies, The Yondaime Tsuchikage, Ryoku, The Godaime Mizukage, Shiro, The Leader of Kusagakure, Doku and The Leader of the Hannya Clan, Shinrin, appeared in front of them.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku …So nice to see you again Jiraiya-kun and Tsunade-hime and you Gaara-kun as well, although I never had the pleasure of meeting you in person", spoke Orochimaru with a sickening smile.

"_**Orochimaru!**__"_ snarled Tsunade, "_**What the**__**hell are**__**you doing here?**_"

"My, isn't it oblivious, we've come to kill you all, and put on the final nail of Konoha's coffin" replied Orochimaru.

"Like we will let you do that", growled Jiraiya, as he quickly fell into a fighting stance.

At this Orochimaru only laughed, "You make it sound like you have a choice in the matter, Jiraiya-kun…But still I can't help but feel nostalgic, it been about ten year since the three of us were all here like this, back when I tried to get Tsunade-hime to heal my injured arms. Although I think were missing someone that was there that day, young Naruto-kun, if I not mistaken...perhaps I should bring him back, as I can do that, and then we will have everyone", said Orochimaru with a smirk. As he knew what this would do to Tsunade and Jiraiya, as well as with Gaara, at the mention of Naruto, as he hoped to spread salt on a old wound.

"_**Don't you dare mention his name, you have no right, you twisted bastard, and if you even try and use that jutsu, I swear I won't stop until your nothing but a bloody stain on my fist **_" snarled Tsunade angrily as she was barely able to restrain her rage, at how casually Orochimaru mentioned Naruto's name, and reminded them of how he was dead, not to mention the thought of him using "_that_" Jutsu to bring Naruto back. Jiraiya growled at little, while Gaara kept up his emotionless expression on his face, although Orochimaru could tell that the young jinchūriki was also angry at the way his sand was moving about and looked ready to attack.

"It seems that you stuck a nerve with them, Orochimaru?" sneered Shiro, as he found the situation very amusing like the others.

"Indeed", spoke Orochimaru, "As Young Naruto-kun was yet another victim of Tsunade-hime curse necklace. It even more amusing, since he was betrayed by the very village he swore to protect, which just shows how decrypted this village as become".

Upon hearing this Tsunade was about to charge right at Orochimaru for what he said, only to be held back by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade control yourself! He goading you…he wants you to lose you temper and attack him, that way you be easier for him to kill when your unfocused and blinded by your rage…so calm down!" said Jiraiya. While still glaring at his former team-mates, as like Tsunade he wanted to kill Orochimaru for what he said as Naruto was a sore subject for not only Tsunade but for him as well. Considering that Naruto was his Godson, and how he had not been there for Naruto when he should have been when Naruto was growing up.

Soon enough though Tsunade calmed herself down, still glared angrily and hatefully at Orochimaru, after what he said. Orochimaru of course, ignored her glares and turned slightly to his allies,"So Gentlemen, who would you like to fight?"

"I want Jiraiya", spoke Ryoku, as he took off his Kage robe and hat to reveal his bare chest showing off his hulk physique along with several numerous scares on it. Also as well as showing his Black Shinobi pants and large gold belt on his waist with a bear's face engraved in the centre. The Yondaime Tsuchikage knew that Jiraiya was the one who had trained the Yondaime Hokage, and wanted to have the pleasure of killing the man who trained his arch nemesis and the cause of his disgrace, as well as erase any trace or connection to Yondaime Hokage from the world.

"I shall deal with the Kazekage", spoke Shiro, as he took off his own Kage robes to reveal his blue samurai like armour and Black cape. Shiro had always wanted to test himself against the famed ultimate weapon of Suna, as he heard that very few Shinobi's could stand up to the jinchūriki Kazekage.

"I shall handle the Godaime Hokage", spoke Doku, as he was eager to test a special poison he had, in the hopes of using it against Konoha's Hokage.

"I will also take the Hokage", spoke Shinrin, as he was hoping to deal a deadly blow to Konoha, by killing its leader, just like how Danzo had killed his father, who was his Clan's leader.

"Very well then, and I believe I will take Jiraiya-kun as well, if you don't mind Ryoku-kun", spoke Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't get in my way or I crush you along with him", grunted Ryoku.

Orochimaru of course just continued to smirk and he fell into a fighting stance.

Soon enough though both sides faced off one another and prepared to fight, where after a minute of staring at one another, the eight leaders of their respected groups and village's attacked.

-With Tenten-

Currently panting heavily with several cuts on her face, Tenten was staring at her opponent Jinne, who was panting slightly and had a few cuts on himself as well, but was also grinning manically as he was enjoying this fight.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha …this is it, this is the fight I have been waiting for, fighting, someone who can match my strength and skill, and can actually kill me, I can finally test the true extent of my limits", spoke Jinne as he continued to laugh.

"You insane", said Tenten as she stared at the laughing mad man.

"Perhaps…or perhaps the whole word is insane and I the only one that is sane, as I'm true to what I' am and I don't try and make myself to be some kind of hero. Shinobi's are cold murderous assassins, our purpose is to kill and murder those that we are sent to kill and if we enjoy what we do then that's all the better", spoke Jinne.

"Your wrong Shinobi's are more than that, the Shinobi's of Konoha protected their own and will lay down our lives to defend the people and this village if need be, we are nothing like you", retorted Tenten.

"Well then I guess we are of a difference of opinion, so let's decide this little disagreement by finishing our fight, where the winner will be the one who was right", said Jinne with a sneer, as he got his Katana ready to fight again.

Tenten of course did not reply to Jinne's challenge, and just tightened her grip on her jian and fan, as she readied to continue the fight.

Soon enough the two of them clashed their weapons against one another once again, each time they either blocking or dodging each other's attacks, in some kind of sword dance of death.

As Tenten blocked Jinne right side diagonal slash with her Jian, Jinne quickly used his **Haishato** (Backwards Wheel) technique, which involved surprising his opponent. By passing his Katana from one hand to the other behind his back real fast, allowing him to switch his attack whenever he wants, and surprising his opponent.

Hence taking advantage of Tenten's unguarded left side, where he tried to cut her head off with the slash. Fortunately though, TenTen was able to bring up her metal fan and block his attack. Wanting to gain some distance from him Tenten quickly channelled her Wind Chakra into her fan and cried out "**Sevuāfū** (Severing Wind)" (E), and created a large slashing blade of Wind and sent it flying towards Jinne with great speed.

Seeing the attack Jinne quickly jumped up into the air to avoid the attack, but that was what Tenten wanted and she quickly threw her fan and chain at Jinne which rapped itself around Jinne's Katana as he was in mid-air. Tenten then sent her Lightning Chakra through her chain to her metal fan wrapped around Jinne's Katana, shocking him and forcing him to let of it.

Once Jinne let go of his Katana, Tenten quickly pulled her chain to bring back her metal fan that was wrapped around Jinne's Katana. Whereas she did the fan and chain loosened and the Katana fell and stabbed into the ground several feet behind Tenten.

Not wanting to miss a good opportunity, to finish the fight, Tenten quickly charged forward with her metal fan and Jian sword at her top speed, and slashed at the unarmed Jinne.

Although when she did the "Jinne" turned into a large piece of rubble, realising quickly that, Jinne had used a** Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique), and replaced himself with a piece of rubble from the village, Tenten quickly turned around. When she turned around she saw that he now had his Katana back.

Not wanting to give him the chance to use it again, Tenten quickly channelled more of her Wind Chakra into her metal fan and threw it, causing it to spin like a disk at Jinne, when she threw her now spinning fan she cried out, "**Fūton: Kaiten-fū disuku** (Wind Style: Spinning Wind Disk) (F). Jinne quickly dodged the attack, although when he did Tenten just pulled on her chain to come back and come at Jinne from behind.

Seeing this Jinne quickly leapt into the air, whereas the spinning fan and chain passed underneath him, he quickly drew out several Kunai and threw them at the chain. The Kunai's hit the links of the chain with pinpoint precision, pinning the chain along with the fan to the ground.

As soon as he landed back on the ground Jinne took full advantage of Tenten's surprise at what happened, and raced towards her at astonishing speed with his Katana ready to deliver the final blow. By the time Tenten realised that Jinne was coming at her, he was just about to slash her with his Katana, Tenten was barely able to bring up her Jian sword to block Jinne's attack. Although, even though she was able to bring her sword up in time to block it, Jinne's slashing attack was so strong that it broke Tenten's sword in two and still slashed her in the chest.

But thankfully though, Tenten was able to dodge the Katana blade just enough to avoid the cut from killing her, or from being too serious, but was down on one of her knees panting heavily. As the cut was still serious enough, where Tenten knew that if she didn't get medical treatment soon, she would die from the blood loss of the wound.

As Tenten put her hand over her large wound and ruined ANBU armour, that had helped protect her from a lethal cut, she heard Jinne laughing manically several feet away from where she landed, after jumping away to avoid Jinne's previous slash.

"Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah …impressive you were able to avoid my slash that much…but still with that wound now, you won't last very long and this fight will be mine", said Jinne as he continued to laugh.

"Don't beat on it teme" said Tenten, as she ignore the wound and stood back up on her feet, where she then lifted up her arms slightly showing a silver bracelets, with a large red jewel in the middle of it (8). She then quickly rubbed some of the blood from her wound that was on her hands and spread it across the jewels of both bracelets, where as soon as she did the bracelets expanded and turned into a large metal gauntlets with spike arms on their sides.

The bracelets had been created by Tenten's father who after learning the special expanding technology developed in Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud), created the bracelets to give Tenten a hidden extra weapon to use.

As soon as Tenten's Gauntlet appeared she quickly slammed her metal fist of her right hand Gauntlet into the ground and using the super human strength she had learned from Tsunade, and destroyed the surround street around her, causing Jinne to jump away to a nearby rooftop. Upon seeing the entire street destroyed Jinne could not help but laugh again.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, so the rumours are true you do possess Tsunade-sama monstrous strength".

"My strength not quite at the level of Tsunade-sama or Sakura's…pant, pant…but it's still enough to deal with the likes of you", spoke Tenten. As she was panting slightly as she knew that she would not last long in a drawn out fight due to the amount of blood she was losing.

"Good, that the kind of talk I like to hear, as the more definite and determined you are the better the fight, which will make killing you all the sweeter", said Jinne as he prepared himself and signalled Tenten to come at him.

Tenten just responded by activating her wrist-blades on her Gauntlets and channelled her Wind affinity in her left wrist-blade, while she channelled her Lightning affinity in her right wrist-blade.

Upon seeing this Jinne smile grew bigger, "Hoh, Hoh, Hoh, I can see now why your called the Okami ken no Konoha, as you always seen to have some kind of bladed weapon on you, and by the look of this, this fight is about to get all the more interesting".

Tenten only response to Jinne's comment was to jumped forward into the air cry out "**Sevuāfū**" creating another slashing bladed of Wind and sending it at Jinne, who quickly jumped to his left to the next building. Where as soon as he did, he saw the building he had been just on a moment ago was cut in two, right down the middle by Tenten's attack.

"Impressive!" commented Jinne with a smirk, when he saw it.

"If you liked that how about how about this?" cried TenTen, as she landed on one of the halves of the building she had just cut in two and trust her right handGauntlet forward and cried out "**Raiseibā** (Lightning Saber) (G)". Sending out a powerful blast of Lightning toward Jinne, who narrowly avoided being hit and being blown to pieces by the powerful attack, although the roof of the building he was just on was completely destroyed.

As Jinne dodged Tenten's attack he charged forward at her so not to give her the space she needed to use her jutsu and went to engaged her in close combat. While at the same time, covering his Katana with his Chakra, so that it could stand up to Tenten's, Lightning and Wind enhance blades.

For several minutes the two clashed blades with one another, where Tenten showed that despite her wound she was still able to fight well, as she and Jinne traded blows with one another, where they either blocked or dodged each other's these few minutes Jinne found it hard to find any openings to attack Tenten, as she had proven she was equally as deadly with her wrist blades, as she was with her Jian sword and metal fan. He was also finding it hard to protect himself as he had only one Katana, while Tenten had two wrist blades.

Soon enough though, the two of them broke apart to catch their breaths as they were both panting quite heavily.

"Pant, Pant ...while I have to hand it to you...Pant,Pant... Okami Ken, you certainly surpassed even my wildest expectations...as I didn't think I have this hard time with you...pant, pant...I don't think I've had this hard a time with anyone, outside the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)", spoke Jinne as he panted tiredly.

"Don't go talking like this fight…pant, pant…is over as I'm not done yet!" declared TenTen, although, right now she in a sorry state as she was still bleeding baldly from her wound and was feeling dizzy. "Oh! ...but I'm afraid it is as I'm about to show you the secret Technique of the Nikkaido Heiho" spoke Jinne.

"What secret Technique?" asked Tenten.

"Allow me to explain", replied Jinne, "As you know the most well-known and feared technique of the Nikkaido Heiho style is the **Shin no Ippo** (One Side of the Soul) technique. Where by using my **Kenki **(the spiritual energy that a warrior develops in a combat, on his opponent), I can penetrate my opponents mind, putting him in a paralyzed state and prevent my opponent from retaliating. Much like Killing Intent, but unlike that **Shin no Ippo** can also be used to kill my opponent. By concentrating all my force on his opponent, I can paralyze every muscle and every nerve in his body, causing them to stop breathing in a few minutes. But unfortunately this technique is useless against someone who is equal or strong than me in fighting strength, hence why I can't use it on you…" spoke Jinne, but was interrupted by Tenten before he could finish.

"What's your point?" said Tenten angrily as she already knew all this and was in no mood of listening this.

"I was just about to get to that", said Jinne with a smile as he brought up his sword to his face so to have the side edge facing him. "You see the Technique I'm about to use is called the **Hyoko no Jutsu** (9). By using the **Shin no Ippo** on myself, with my blade, I can hypnotize myself. This causes my reflexes to improve, and my strength to increase tenfold, making me invincible…Allow me to show you" spoke Jinne. As he brought the side of his blade to his eyes and cried out **Shin no Ippo**, where his eye glowed and there was a flash of light.

Once the Light died Tenten watch with horror as Jinne muscles started to grow and expand.

"Now you see no-one can stop me" cried Jinne manically.

Seeing this Tenten knew she was in trouble, and knew the only chance she had of beating Jinne was to use the **Hachimon** (Eight Gates).

Tenten had learned how to do **Hachimon** after many years of hard and intense training with Gai and Lee, although unlike them, TenTen could only open two of the gates. But still she believed that would be enough to defeat Jinne as the second **Kyūmon** (The Gate of Healing) forcibly increases ones physical strength and temporary re-energizes the body and that was what she needed. But the only problem was that with her body in its given condition she would only last a few seconds, hence she would have to make it count.

Deciding to go for it, quickly going into a horse stance Tenten began to open the first gate, as her Chakra started to flow around her Tenten began to open the second gate. As she was doing this Jinne looked on in surprise as he saw the now visible Chakra surrounding Tenten and then, and how her muscles started to grow and she seemed to regain her energy.

Upon seeing this Jinne started to laugh loudly "Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah…yes even now in your wounded condition you still have this much strength to fight, this must be the famed** Hachimon**…Yes grow stronger Okami Ken, grow stronger so that the moment I kill you will be a moment of pure bless…Hah, Hah, Hah".

Quickly Tenten after finishing opening the second gate, she knew she would have to finish this fight with one finally strike, if she wanted to win, as he body would not last long. "Let's finish this Jinne with one last attack and we see which of us is the stronger", spoke Tenten.

"Heh, Heh, Yes lets, SO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT OKAMI KEN NO KONOHA!" cried Jinne as he charged forward to attack, as did Tenten.

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

"SLASH!"

"SLASH!"

"SLASH!"

Within a blink of an eye the fight was over, both Tenten and Jinne were standing at opposite ends of where they had started and had their backs to one another and not even moving an inch after their attacks. For a moment or two neither of them moved, until suddenly Tenten fell to her knees spitting out blood and cradling her side that had a new wound. As she fell Jinne smirked without even turning, "I got you!"

"Y-Yes, Yes you did, but I got you as well", replied Tenten painfully, which just caused Jinne to smile more.

"That you did, but tell me what was that last move use used?"

"**Juumonji Giri **(Cross Slash) (H)" replied Tenten.

At this Jinne's smirk grew even bigger, "Aptly named…...well done Okami ken no Konoha, you won" said Jinne, before his Katana broke in two and two long cuts appeared. One going down the middle of his face to the middle of his legs, while the second going from one side of his stomach to the other forming a cross like shape, after which a fountain of blood burst out of him. Before he fell to the roof floor dead with a smile of his face, as he believed it was a fitting end to a murderous assassin like him.

Once Jinne was dead, Tenten also fell to the roof floor bleeding badly, but even still despite the pain Tenten had a smile on her face, even when she lost consciousness from the loss of blood, but before she did one word went through her mind "_I win!_"

-With Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara-

"**Rendan: Suna Shigure **(Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle)!" spoke Gaara as he fired a grain of Sand bullets down at the Shiro.

Seeing this Shiro did two quick hand seals and cried out "**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Water Style: Tornado of Water) (I)" and created a spiralling tornado twice his size around him, where it protected him from Gaara's **Suna Shigure **deflected them away from him. After which Shiro then had the tornado launch forward and attack Gaara.

Seeing this Gaara quickly spoke out "**Suna no Tama** (Sphere of Sand)", where a shield of sand quickly surrounded Gaara protecting him from the **Mizu no Tatsumaki.**

Deciding to take advantage of Gaara being unable to see what was going on outside his Sand dome, Shiro did a single quick hand-seal and waved his arms in several horizontal slashes and cried out "**Suiton: Mizu Suraisā **(Water Style: Water Slicer)! (J)", firing a dozen or so high powered blades of Water at Gaara's sand dome.

The Blades of Water quick spread towards Gaara's dome at high speed and sliced right through Gaara's dome with frighten ease, where as soon as they cut through the dome it began to fall apart into loose sand. After which it revealed a wounded Gaara holding his chest, but before Shiro could even gloat in his victory "Gaara" suddenly collapsed and dissolved into Sand.

"_**Suna Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (Sand Clone Technique)?" _thought the Mizukage in slight surprise. After which he then heard Gaara voice speak out of no-where and say "**Sabaku Kyū**", where a large amount of sand suddenly appeared and covered his body and kept him from moving, where after that Gaara then appeared in front of him using a **Suna-Shunshin **(Sand Body Flicker).

With the Mizukage, caught Gaara then stretched out his arm and spoke out "**Sabaku Sōsō**", thereby closing his stretched out and causing the sand to implode and crush the Mizukage.

Although when it did Gaara noticed that something was wrong as he did not see any blood, instead his sand was wet from water.

It was then that Gaara sense's warned him of an impending attack, where before he could reaction properly, Shiro suddenly appeared behind him and quickly cried out **Suiton:** **Mizu no ken** (Water Style: Water Sword) (K), where a sword of made out of Water quickly appeared in his hand.

After which Shiro swung his Water sword at Gaara, whose sand quickly blocked the attack for him.

With his attack blocked Shiro quickly jumped away, "Not bad Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall), but how about this!" After which Shiro did a quick series of hand seals and cried out "**Suiton:** **Taki no Jin **(Water Style: Waterfall Formation) (L)", where a huge surge of Water erupted in front of the Mizukage and like a giant torrent streamed down to the roof floor in one big cascade towards Gaara, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it also resembled a huge wave, with tremendous power that it hollowed out the roof floor.

As the mass torrent of Water headed towards him, Gaara quickly used **Suna no Tama **to protect himself from the massive Water attack. As soon as Gaara had sealed himself in his **Suna no Tama**, the Mizukage's attack smashed right into Gaara's Sand sphere and covered it entirely in Water.

Soon enough though the attack ended and Gaara, let his sand sphere down, although when he did he noticed that his Sand was all wet and weighed down by the Water it had absorbed from the Mizukage's attack.

Seeing this Shiro began smirked, "It seems that your ultimate defence, not much good to you now is it Kazekage-san", as this was exactly why he had fired the massive Water attack. So make Gaara's sand wet, and weigh it down so that Gaara could no longer move it as quickly as he normally would.

After which Mizukage formed yet another **Mizu no ken **and attacked Gaara with it, only to be blocked by Gaara's Katana, which he had hung from his back and had now drawn out.

"Do not think I will be defeated, this easily by you", spoke Gaara, as he held his Katana over his head as he blocked the Mizukage strike, where he then pushed the Mizukage back.

After being pushed back the Mizukage just sneered, not being the least bit worried, at Gaara blocking his attacked and still being able to fight, where he then charged forward at Gaara and continued with his battle with him.

Not far from where Gaara and the Mizukage were battling, on another large building, Jiraiya was facing against Orochimaru and the Yondaime Tsuchikage, Ryoku.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique)!" cried Jiraiya as he fired a blast of fire at Ryoku and Orochimaru.

As the fire blasted head towards them Ryoku quickly did a signal hand seal and cried out "**Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)!" which blocked the fire blast and protected him from it.

After the fire blast, Ryoku countered attacked, where he did another signal hand seal and cried out "**Doton: Doryūsō **(Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears)!" where a dozen or so stalagmites appeared out of the ground in front of the wall of Earth and tried to skewer Jiraiya.

Fortunately though Jiraiya was able to avoid the attack by jumping up into the air, although as he did Orochimaru then fired his **Sen'ei Tajashu** (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) at the mid-air Jiraiya, where they quickly rapped themselves around him.

Although as soon as they did "Jiraiya" exploded, revealing that he was a **Bunshin Daibakuha **(Clone Great Explosion), where the explosion destroyed the snakes rapped around him.

As soon as Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage realised that Jiraiya had switched himself with an exploding clone they quickly looked around to see where he went.

They quickly found him behind them finishing doing some hand seals and then crying out "**Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)", after which the surface of the roof floor turned into mud and creating a small swamp around them, causing Orochimaru and Ryoku to sink into it.

As the two men sank into the mud swamp, Jiraiya quickly gathering oil in his mouth created by his Chakra, and spat it out, and ignited it, while at the same time crying out "**Katon: Endan** (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!". Causing a large Flame bullet to be fired at the two leaders, who were sinking into the mud.

Although when they were hit and consumed by the fire attack, Jiraya saw the remains dissolved into mud, revealing them to be **Tsuchi Bunshin** (Earth Clones)".

"_Shit __**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__!_" though Jiraiya angrily, where upon realising this Jiraiya then heard Ryoku voice crying out from behind him "**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)!" firing several concentrated mud balls at Jiraiya from behind.

Jiraiya quickly used **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique), to avoid the attack, but when he appeared Orochimaru appeared behind and cried out "**Ketsugō Tekinshō-hebi **(Binding Striking Snake) (M). After which a pair of snakes ejected out of Orochimaru's selves and rapped themselves around Jiraiya's body, binding him with their bodies and then bit him in the neck.

Upon doing so "Jiraiya" dissolved into a pool of mud himself, where he then appeared behind Orochimaru and did a quick spin kick, hitting Orochimaru in the back and sending hims towards Ryoku. Orochimaru of course quickly did a quick spin flip in mid-air and landed beside Ryoku, who stood ready to continue the fight.

Upon landing next to the Tsuchikage, Orochimaru, just smirked back at his former team-mate, not the least bit affected by his kick.

"I believe that is enough playing around don't you think so Jiraiya-kun, spoke Orochimaru, with a sickening smirked on his face.

Jiraiya of course did not answer, but smirk showing that like Orochimaru and Ryoku he was only playing around a bit so to feel them out, much like they had been with him.

Soon enough after the three of them decided to get serious they recommenced their battle.

Near where Gaara and Jiraiya were fighting their opponents, Tsunade was battling against Doku of Kusagakure and Shinrin of the Hannya Clan.

As she was battling against to two men, Tsunade quickly grabbed hold of a large piece of rubble, from the roof that she destroyed and threw it at Doku and Shinrin.

Both men naturally jumped out of the way of the large piece of rubble, after which Doku then inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled a poison mist at Tsunade, while at the same time crying out "**Dokugiri** (Poison Mist)!"

As the Poison mist headed towards her, Tsunade quickly held her breath, so not to breath in any of the poison and the quickly jumped up into the air to get out of the mist. But when she did Shinrin was waiting for her with a jutsu ready, where he then quickly cried out "**Katon: Karyū Endan **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)". After which he fired a stream of flames out of his mouth that took the shape of a dragon, Tsunade tried to move out of the way, but Shinrin was able to show impressive Fire Ninjutsu skill by controlling the Fire and have it follow Tsunade.

But when the Fire attack hit her "Tsunade's burnt corpse" turned into a burnt up piece of log, showing that Tsunade hand replaced herself, with a log. Seeing this Shinrin quickly looked around for where Tsunade might have went, when he looked around, he quickly found Tsunade falling down toward him doing a falling axe kick and crying out "**Tsūtenkyaku**".

Seeing this Shinrin muttered "Shit!" before he narrowly jumped out of the way of Tsunade's attack, which destroy a large piece of the roof they were on, which was also the largest and tallest of the buildings that were around them.

Not wanting to give up her advantage at being on the offensive, Tsunade charge at Shrinin with her fist, but before she could hit him several Kunai were thrown at her by Doku. Knowing that they were poisoned tipped Tsunade skilfully evaded them with being cut by them.

"Impressive envision Hokage-san, but I would expect nothing less from Konoha no Namekuji hime (Konoha's Slug Princess)", spoke Doku.

After which Doku then did a quick set of hand seals before crying out "**Doton: Dordankyū **(Earth Style: Mud Ball Bullets)! (N)" and fired several large balls of mud at Tsunade, who once again skilfully dodged the attacks.

Not to be deterred Doku quickly inhaled again and exhaled another poison mist, after which he then did a quick few hand-seals and the cried out "**Dokugiriryu** (Poison Mist Dragon)! (O)" where by using the poison mists that he created. Doku used it to create a large Dragon head made entirely out of poison and sent it at Tsunade.

As the poison Dragon headed for her, Tsunade quickly threw a Kunai with an exploding note on it, as soon as the Kunai hit the Poison Dragon, Tsunade activated the exploding note, where it blew up and destroyed the poison dragon a blew away the poison.

But as Tsunade had done this, Shinrin appeared behind her with his Katana out and covered in Lightning so to increase it cutting power, using Doku's attack as a diversion to distract Tsunade, allowing him to catch her by surprise.

Fortunately though Tsunade was not a Sannin for nothing and quickly spun around to avoid Shinrin's attack, where she then swung her arm around to hit him, but only to hit thin air as Shinrin used a **Shunshin **to avoid the attack and appear back next to Doku.

"That was close", muttered Shinrin as he had just barley been able to manage dodging Tsunade's fist.

"Well you hardily expect this to be easy did you?" asked Doku, "She isn't the Hokage of Konoha from nothing".

After dealing with Shinrin, Tsunade was then joined by Jiraiya and Gaara, who were in turn followed by their own opponents, who then surrounded the three.

"Hime, we need to finish this fast, the village can't hold out for much longer if we don't go out there and help with the defence", spoke Jiraiya, all the while keeping his eyes on Orochimaru and Tsuchikage.

"Tell me something I don't know Jiraiya", snapped Tsunade back, while watching Shinrin and Doku.

"Listen hime, can you and Gaara here hold off these guys by yourselves for a few minutes for me", asked Jiraiya in a low voice so that Orochimaru and the others wouldn't hear him.

"I believe we could Jiraiya-san, but why?" asked Gaara.

"I'm going to use my **Sennin Mōdo** (Sage mode), but in order for me do that I need to gather enough energy to use it, where I have to remain perfectly still for several minutes, hence I need you to hold them off and buy me some time", said Jiraiya.

At this Tsunade nodded, as she was familiar with Jiraiya's **Sennin Mōdo**, as Jiraiya had told her all about it awhile back, although she had never see him use it before.

Gaara was also familiar, with Jiraiya's **Sennin Mōdo**, although he had only heard stories about it from elder Shinobi's of his village like Chiyo and her brother. Where from what he heard about it, when using the **Sennin Mōdo** Jiraiya's power and strength increase dramatically, which was exactly what they need right now.

Unfortunately though Orochimaru was already aware of what they were planning as he could read their lips and knew what they were saying, not to mention was well aware of Jiraiya's **Sennin Mōdo**. Since before he left the village Jiraiya had told him all about his **Sennin Mōdo** and was well aware how strong it would make Jiraiya. Hence he would not give Jiraiya the chance to use it, quickly doing a quick series of hand seals, Orochimaru, slammed his hand onto the ground and cried out, "**Dokuhebi no Kiba** (Poison Snakes Fang)! (P)"

After which several snakes appeared out of the ground and bit on each of Tsunade's, Jiraiya's and Gaara's legs.

"What the devil!" cried Jiraiya in surprise as the snakes bit his legs.

As soon as the snakes had bitten each of their legs the quickly retracted back into the roof floor from whence they came, after which Jiraiya, Gaara and Tsunade, suddenly felt something wrong, as they struggled to breath and their bodies began to feel heavy.

"Poison!" declared Tsunade.

Seeing the poison affecting his two former team-mates and the Kazekage, Orochimaru couldn't help but smile in victory as new he had this battle won.

As soon as Tsunade felt her body starting to get heavy she tried and gather her Chakra to try and cure herself of the poison, but quickly found out that she could not summon her Chakra.

Seeing what Tsunade was trying to do Orochimaru could not help but laugh, "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, I wouldn't bother trying to heal yourself Tsunade as you no doubt have realised now you cannot summon your Chakra thanks to the poison that my snake's fangs were covered in"

"Orochimaru you bastard, what did you use on us?" spoke Tsunade angrily as her body was getting heavier and her was starting to find it hard to breathe.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, only just a little concoction, that Doku-kun was so kind to give me, the toxin which he gave me was made out of the very rare flower the Purple Dragon Lily flower. Sadly though we could only find three lilies which coated the fangs of my snake and infected you,but still they will do what I want. As I'm sure you know Tsunade-hime the effects of that toxin and how fatal it is if not treated soon", spoke a smirking Orochimaru.

Upon hearing this Tsunade growled angrily, while at the same time became very concern as she was familiar with the toxin, as it was widely used by Kusa during the Second Great Shinobi World War, which was why it became so rare. As the flowers were over used by Kusa during the war and they only bloom once a year in deep forestry area's in Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country).

The poison effects where slow, but in active combat the effects of the poison would accelerate, to due the adrenaline of a person. The poison would slow down a person's movements; while at the same time make their bodies feel heavier, it would also interfere with a person's breathing, where it could cause the person's throat to swell. Thereby obstructing the person airway slowly suffocating the person and killing them, while also having the side effect of preventing the person from summon and using their Chakra, which was why it was so valued at the time.

"I suggest that you surrender now, where if you do, we will grant you a quick and merciful death, before the poison kills you first", spoke Shinrin.

"Like we ever surrender to like the likes to you" scoffed Jiraiya as he prepared to continue the fight, as if he was going down he was going down fighting and would sure as hell take as many of them with him as he could.

Gaara and Tsunade were also of similar mind as surrender was not an option, this was a fight for survival, were they would either win or they would die.

"So you're going to fight right up to the bitter end…eh?" spoke Ryoku, as cracked his knuckle's and neck and then sneered, "That fine by me"

After seeing Jiraiya, Gaara, and Tsunade response, the other leaders of the anti-Konoha coalition prepared to continue the fight and finish of the weaken leaders.

-At the Eastern side of the village-

"**Raikyo** (Lightning Hound)!" cried Kakashi sending a bolt of Lightning shaped like a hound at a Kiri-nin. Who tried to avoid it but could not as Kakashi was able to control his attack and had it follow the Kiri-nin until it hit and killed him.

After dealing with the Kiri-nin Kakashi took a quick look around his surrounding seeing what was going on around him, and what he saw he did not like.

All around him he saw hundreds of Kiri-nins swarming all around them, although the Eastern front was still holding it was just barely as if something did not change soon they would be overwhelm. To his left he saw Yugao killing a Kiri swords-woman with her former lover Hayate's Katana, to his right he heard someone yell out **Mōjū no Kiba** (Beast Fang) (Q).When Kakashi looked over he saw that it was Kiba who was Charging forward at a Kiri Chunin with his claws out and did a cross slash ripping at the man chest a killing him.

Once the Chunin was dead Kiba then called out Akamaru who was nearby, after which he used his **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō** (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) to transform with Akamaru into a large, two-headed wolf. Where after transforming into it they charged forward, and used their **Garōga** (Dual Wolf Fang) to pierce right through one of the two remaining Giant Summons that was right in front of them.

With that Snake summon dead the Giant Battle toad Gamahiro was free to go help Gamabunta, who was fighting the Snake summons in the centre of the village, while also leaving the last Snake summon in the Eastern part of the village to Gamaken.

Not far in front of him Kakashi saw Shino using his **Mushidama** (Insect Sphere) to cover a Kiri Jonin with his bug and have them drain him of his Chakra and then devour him, while still alive, until there was no trace.

Seeing this Kakashi could not help but shudder slightly, as that was not a pleasant way to go.

Nearby as well Kakashi saw Sai using **Sumi Nagashi** (Ink Flush) to bind several Kiri-nins with his ink snakes and then kill them with one of his Tanto's. After which he then used his **Chōjū Giga** (Super Beasts Imitation Picture) summon several ink lions, to attack and kills some Kiri Ninja's. That were sneaking up on a pair of unsuspecting Konoha ANBU, who were busy fighting several Kiri HYDRA-nins

Quickly though Kakashi focused back at the battle at hand, he noticed a large group of Kiri Shinobi's heading towards them, seeing this Kakashi prepared to fight them, but before he could a large Hawk summons appeared above him.

Where a dark figure jumped off it and attacked the advancing group of Kiri Shinobi's, whiles the Hawk summons, flew over to fight the last remaining Giant Snake summons with Gamaken.

When Kakashi looked back at the Kiri group that had been heading towards him and the others, he saw that the figure that had attacked the Kiri Shinobi's had been Sasuke.

When Sasuke engaged the Kiri group he quickly used his **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique) to cause the Kiri group to scatter, so to avoid the massive ball of fire. Unfortunately through, two Kiri-nins were not so lucky in being able to avoid the attack and were hit by it, where they were burnt to a crisp.

Quickly though the Kiri-nins reorganised themselves, where several of them used the Kunai launchers that they had and fired them at Sasuke.

Sasuke though quickly drew his chokutō and skilfully dodged or deflected all the Kunai fired at him, without getting as much as a scratch.

Seeing this, a dozen or so Kiri swordsmen charged at Sasuke with their Katana's, for the next few minutes Sasuke fought with the Kiri swordsmen with his chokutō, where with his superior skill in it he was able to kill several of the Kiri swordsmen. Soon after though, Sasuke used his **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana** (Kusanagi Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), so to increase the cutting power of his chokutō. Within a few minutes Sasuke had killed the remainder of the Kiri swordsmen that had attack him, by using his Lightning enhance chokutō to cut through the Kiri Shinobi's Katana's with ease.

Just as Sasuke had finished up killing the last of the Kiri swordsmen another Kiri-nin came up behind him and tried to sneak up on Sasuke from behind and stab him with his Tanto blade.

Unfortunately for the Kiri-nin, Sasuke was well aware of what he was trying to do, and just when the Kiri-nins was about to stab Sasuke in the back. Sasuke quickly turned his sword in a reverse grip and then stab backwards right in the Kiri-nins gut, who could not see it until it was too late thanks to Sasuke's Black cloak blocking his view.

As soon as he had done that three more Kiri Shinobi's, who had been hiding in the buildings around Sasuke, appeared with their Kunai's in hand out of the buildings and attack Sasuke from all directions.

Seeing this Sasuke then used his **Chidori Nagashi** (One Thousand Birds Current) to release his Chidori in every direction around him. So that when the Kiri-nins touched the Chidori their bodies would misinterpreted the Lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making their muscles contract, causing their bodies to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receive severe damage.

When the paralyzed Ninja's fell to the ground Sasuke took his chokutō out of the gut of the now dead Kiri ninja and finished off the remaining other Kiri-nins around him.

Quickly after that, several more Kunai were fired at him by three Kiri Shinobi's with Kunai launchers on a nearby rooftop, Sasuke of course quickly used a **Hi-Shunshin no Jutsu** (Fire Body Flicker Technique) to dodge the Kunai.

Sasuke then reappeared, a few rooftops behind the Kiri ninja's with the Kunai launchers, where he then fired his **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique), which completely destroyed the building the Kiri-nins were on and killed them along with it.

After using his **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**, Sasuke notice two Kiri jonin's to his right, where he then used his **Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka** (Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation) to summon several shurikens at them.

The two ninja's of course dodged the shurikens although, what they didn't know was that Sasuke had translucent strings on the shurikens, and was using his **Sōshuriken no Jutsu **(Manipulated Shuriken Technique) to have the come behind the Jonin and rapped themselves around the two.

After which Sasuke then used his **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique), where the two Jonins were nothing more the charred remains after the attack.

When the two Jonins were dead, Sasuke notice another Kiri Shinobi at the corner of his eye, preparing to fire his Kunai launcher only a few feet away from him. When he saw this Sasuke quickly used his **Chidori Eisō **(One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear) and fired it at the Kiri ninja, where it pierced right in the head, killing him instantly.

Once the other Kiri Shinobi was dead four more appeared on the roof top, where they all quickly used **Suiton:** **Suiben** (Water Style: Water Whip) to capture and subdue Sasuke, unfortunately though Sasuke did a quick jump to avoid being caught by the Water Whips. After which he then fired **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), while still in mid-air at the Kiri ninja's.

When the Kiri-nins saw the attack coming they all quickly fired **Suiton: Suidan** (Water Style: Water bullet) (R) at in the incoming fire attack.

The Water attacks all hit all their marks, but when the balls of Water hit the flames and extinguish them. The Shurikens hidden in the flames continued on towards the Kiri-nins, who could not avoid in time, where three of them were cut slight while the fourth was hit in the neck by one of the shurikens.

Before the Kiri-nins could even retaliate, Sasuke fired several **Chidori Senbon** (One Thousand Birds Senbon) at them, causing the one of the Kiri-nins left arm to go numb, the other Kiri-nins right arm to go numb as well. While the thirds was hit in his right leg, preventing him from moving very fast, which Sasuke took advantage of this by speeding towards the Kiri-nin and stabbing him with his chokutō.

After which Sasuke ran at the remaining two nins and while ducking underneath the punch from the first ninja he then kicked the other one away, after which he then spun around and charged up his **Chidori **(One Thousand Birds) and rammed it right in the stomach of the first man, where he then fell dead on the roof floor.

Seeing his comrade fall the final Kiri Shinobi charged at Sasuke with a Kunai in his one usable hand. Seeing this Sasuke then used his **Magen: Kasegui** (Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes) to stop man in his tracks, preventing him from moving and making feel the physical pain of spikes being run through him.

Once the Kiri-nin was frozen in place, Sasuke charged up his **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter), (That Kakashi taught him) and rammed it into the Kiri-nin chest, killing him. Once all the Kiri Shinobi's were killed Sasuke left to roof top to find more.

When it was all over Kakashi could only sigh, as he had to admit that Sasuke was an amazingly powerful Ninja, where he wasn't exactly sure that he could even beat Sasuke. But even still that did not mean he liked the way Sasuke turned out, as he was cold uncaring to everyone around him, and surrounded himself with darkness, where the only thing he cared about was killing his brother Itachi. In away Kakashi blamed himself for how Sasuke turned out as he had given Sasuke far too much leeway when he was younger, when it came to his attitude and how he should have focused on getting Sasuke to value comradeship and valuing others. But even then he was unsure that would have gotten through to Sasuke, as the darkness that was in Sasuke's heart and so focused on his revenge where it was firmly set in his heart long before Sasuke became his student.

Putting aside his mistake over Sasuke aside Kakashi quickly put his focus back at the battle, where he went over to support Yugao.

For the next fifteen minutes the battle at the Eastern front raged on, where despite the odds the line still held, and the Konoha Shinobi's along with their allies continued to fight on. But even despite their heroic efforts the line was about to collapsed.

"Kakashi!" cried Yugao, who was bleeding slightly on the side of her head and was no longer wearing her mask, due to it breaking.

"What is it Yugao?" replied Kakashi meeting her on the roof of a large house which had a clear view of the Eastern Gate.

The Oto forces have broken through centre and are about to attack us from behind, where we're going to be caught between two forces.

"But what about Tenzo and his group?" asked Kakashi

"Tenzo his currently fighting the leader of the Oto forces a woman that can use Shōton, while his teams are being overwhelmed, most of them are now dead and those that are left and fighting the Oto-nins", replied Yugao.

"_Shit!_ … _if we're caught between the Oto forces and the Kiri forces we be slaughter, and their no-where we can fall back to. As were being attack from the front and behind and even if could retreat somehow, the line would collapse if we did", _thought Kakashi before he then came to a hard decision, one he never hoped to make.

"Yugao, go gather everyone around our sector and have them gather here, were going to make our last stand here", spoke Kakashi, where Yugao nodded in understanding, knowing what that meant.

Soon enough Yugao had gathered all the remaining defending forces of Konoha in Kakashi's sector, out of a force of two hundred and fifty Shinobi's that he had been in this sector at the beginning of the battle only seventy were now left, all the others were either dead or too wounded to fight, while the other forces in the other sectors, where cut off from them.

The remaining defenders were made out of mainly Konoha Shinobi's along with a dozen or so Suna Shinobi's and two or three Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's. Among them as well were Kiba, Sai, Shino Sasuke and Yugao.

Soon after gathering together the defending Shinobi's came under attack from the Kiri Shinobi's and the Oto Shinobi's on both sides. For several minutes there was fierce fighting between the two sides. As Kakashi killed another Oto-nin with his Kunai, he heard Yugao call him out from the roof top he had be talking to her on earlier.

When Kakashi jumped up to her on the rooftop, he looked to where she was pointing to, with defeated look on her face, when Kakashi looked his heart sunk like a stone in Water, as all hope of survival was gone. As when he looked to the Konoha Eastern gateway and the breach in the Eastrern wall, which Yugao had been pointing to, he saw the fifth and final wave of Kiri Shinobi's moving into the village, and if they were moving forward so where the other waves on the other sides of the village…Konoha was doomed.

At the same time Kiba, Shino, Sai, Sasuke along with several other Konoha Shinobi's stop fighting to see what was most likely their doom coming towards them.

The Kiri and Oto Shinobi's on the other hand where encourage on with the sight of reinforcements arriving, where they began to fight with even more enthusiasm.

But just as all hope was lost, the fifth wave of Kiri Shinobi's were about to enter the village gateway and the breach in the Eastern wall. There was a sudden bright flash of light from the sky and a large explosion at the Konoha Eastern Gate and in the breach in the Eastern wall, which killed a dozen or so Kiri Shinobi's who were just entering the village. The bright flash was then followed by a dozen more bright flashes of light and many more explosions.

"What they hell?" cried Kiba out loud when he saw what had happened

"Kakashi! …look up there in the sky!" cried Yugao pointing up in the air.

When Kakashi, looked up along with everyone else there, he could not believe what he was seeing and thought he was seeing things at first, but he quickly realised he wasn't.

-Insert Gundam 00 OST 2 - 29 – Counterattack-

For right above the village and flying in the sky were eleven New Kumo airships along with over a hundred Sky-Hawk Ninja's flying around them in their Portable Wing Gliders.

At the same time, they also the airships firing their Lightning cannons, down on the now confused a disorganised Kiri forces, as well as firing their volley guns, along with the New Kumo ninja's on the cat-walks, who were firing their Jutsu's and dropping bombs down on the Kiri Forces.

Along with them as well were the Sky Hawk Ninja's who were also firing Jutsu's and dropping bombs on the fifth wave on Kiri forces.

"It's New Kumo…they're here…and their fighting on our side, we're saved!" cried a Konoha Shinobi who saw the New Kumo airships and Sky-Hawk Ninja's arriving and firing down on the Kiri forces.

"Thank the stars" spoke Kakashi with clear relieve, "But still why are they here?"

"I would think that was oblivious Hatake-san?" spoke a voice, where when Kakashi and the others looked around they saw none other than Akechi Mitsuhide standing on the rooftop of a house near them, along with Miyoshi Saiyuri and two other people that Kakashi and the others did not recognise.

One was a young man in his earlier thirties, who was dressed like so kind of noble, he wore White Shitagi, a Black Kosode, a Black Hakama, a White Hakama-Himo, White Tabi, and Waraji and a White Haori over the Black Kosode. He had long shoulder length Black hair in a White headpiece called a Kenseikan and wore fingerless White gloves that covered only the back of his hands and wore a scarf. He also carried a regular katana with light Blue handle and with a simple cross guard, with a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window.

The other was a tall younger man in his early twenties with spiky orange hair wearing Black Shinobi pants and vest along with a Kumo Jonin vest and a long-sleeved, ankle-length Black coat over the vest, which flare out into ragged ends at the bottom and had with red lining on the inside. Kakashi also noticed that the orange haired youth also carried a long Katana with a Black blade.

"Mitsuhide?" spoke Kakashi, with clear surprise as he had not sensed any of them.

"I'm pleased that you remembered me Hatake-san", replied Mitsuhide, with a slight smirk at Kakashi's surprise.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why is New Kumo involved in this fight, you made it clear earlier that you're staying neutral in this fight and you weren't going to take sides in it. So why are you getting involved in this war now and why are you saving us?" spoke Kakashi as he was unsure if New Kumo was an ally or a new foe.

"We are not saving you; we're simply here to eliminate a potential threat to the Heavenly Alliance as now is the ideal time to eliminate them, before they threaten us", spoke Saiyuri.

"You mean Orochimaru and his allies!" stated Shino.

"Correct", replied the noble looking man next to Saiyuri.

"But I thought you guys said that you were not threatened by them", spoke Kiba.

"Certain circumstances have caused us to change that belief", answered Mitsuhide.

"And what would those circumstances be?" asked Kakashi, hoping to get a better understanding of the situation with New Kumo now joining them.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with _Hatake-san_", replied Saiyuri with a slight smirk.

At this Kakashi frowned a little, but quickly let it go, "So are we allies then?" he asked.

"No!" stated Mitsuhide with a frown of his own, "We're not your allies, but neither are we your enemies, we simply share a common enemy, so for now at least, we will fight at your side".

At this Kakashi sighed, "Oh well then, I guess that's good enough", where Mitsuhide just nodded, before Saiyuri suddenly spoke.

"Mitsuhide, we should go!" to which Mitsuhide just nodded to and turned to the other two members of his group.

"Ichigo, … Byakuya! …lets go" to which the two other member nodded and they all disappeared and reappeared engaging the Kiri and Oto forces.

"Ok everyone you heard him, let's go and show them what Konoha Shinobi's are made out of", spoke Kakashi as he uncovered his Sharingan, which he had covered when he was talking to Mitsuhide.

As soon as Kakashi had said this the Konoha defenders roared their approval and started to fight with renewed strength.

-On The Southern side of the Village-

"CRASH!"

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

After a minute or so of fighting Konohamaru and Berugu broke apart from their battle with one another as they stared each other down and caught their breaths, as they were doing so they suddenly saw flashes of light and saw explosions coming from the Southern gate and the breach in the Southern wall.

When they looked up they saw five New Kumo airships with fifty Sky-Hawk Ninja's flying around them, both the ships and the Sky-Hawk Ninja were firing down on the advancing Iwa reserves that where about to enter the village.

"New Kumo? What the hell are those bastards doing here?" cried Beurgu in surprise.

It was after he said this that two Iwa Jonin's came up to him, at the same time Shikamaru and a Konoha Jonin joined Konohamaru.

"Berugu-sama, New Kumo airships have arrived and are attacking our reserve forces", spoke one of the Iwa Jonins.

"What!" cried a furious Berugu, while at the same time thinking furiously "_Have we been tricked, did Konoha actually succeed in allying with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and we're just lured here?_"

"Shikamaru is that true?" asked Konohamru surprise.

"Yea it is, The New Kumo airships and the Sky-Hawk Ninja are decimating the Iwa reserves, and from the reports their doing the same on all sides against the coalition", replied Shikamaru.

Upon hearing this Berugu growled as he knew he had to regain control of his forces and prepare them for the New Kumo's forces that were sure to come soon.

"We will finish our fight another time Sarutobi", spoke Berugu before he and his men disappeared.

"But why is New Kumo here I thought they were going to stay out of this war?" asked Konohamaru with some confusion.

"I don't know", replied Shikamaru, "But let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, as with New Kumo attacking them from the rear and their support we might actually win this war".

Konohamaru nodded in agreement before both he, Shikamaru and the Jonin went to get back in the battle.

-On the Western side of the Village-

"**Hakke: Hasangeki** (Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher)!" cried Hinata as she released a high-speed palm thrust forward fired a powerful wave of Chakra, sending Kotarō flying back into a wall nearby and right through it.

After sending Kotarō flying Hinata started panting heavily, as fighting Kotarō had not been easy as he had lived up to his infamous reputation.

Hinata had many cuts on her face and her arms, and her robes had been badly torn up from Kotarō lethal Wind attacks, which she had been able to just avoid or block, but not without some damaged done. But even still she had been able to give Kotarō a hard fight as well and give him some bruises of her own to him as well.

But just as she thought the fight was over she heard Kotarō speak out from the hole in the wall that she had just sent him through.

"Impressive Hinata-san, you have indeed lived up to my exception, and I can see how you earned your fearsome reputation", spoke Kotarō as he stepped out of the hole he made in the wall covered in a Wind like armour.

"B-But how?" said Hinata in surprise that that attack should have crippled Kotarō.

Knowing what Hinat meant Kotarō decided to answer her question "This is my **Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi **(Wind Style: Armour of Wind) (S), which creates a small whirlwind like armour around my body. That protected me from you're attack, also with this on your Taijustu is worthless against me. Although I will admit that last attack did some damage to me, as I broke a few ribs from it, but still, you have lost this fight".

"We see about that!" cried Hinata as she did a few quick hand seals and cried out "**Suiton: Mizu Teppō **(Water Style: Water Gun)" and fired a powerful blast of Water from her mouth at Kotarō. Unfortunately though the water attack was ineffective against Kotarō Wind armour and was just blew apart and scattered when it hit it.

After Hinata's attack, Kotarō deactivated his **Kaze no Yoroi** and the thrust his hand gantlet forwards, where a chain bladed whip fired out of it (10) and shot at Hinata, who saw it coming and tried to avoided it. But Kotarō channelled his Chakra through the chain bladed whip and controlled it movements to follow Hinata as she tried to avoid the whip. After which it quickly rapped itself around Hinata, preventing her from moving.

"This fight is over" said Kotarō, with a smirk at his victory, as he was about ready to twist and pull his whip and have the blades on the whip to dig into Hinata and kill her.

"Not yet it hasn't" cried Hinata as she released a massive amount of her Chakra causing the chain blades to widen and expand out a bit, where she started to spin around and cried out "**Hakkeshō Kaiten**" and breaking the chain blade whip.

Kotarō quickly retracted what was left of his blade and prepared to continue his fight with Hinata, but before either of them could, they noticed several large explosions and flashes of light. After which they then notice the New Kumo airships, before either of them could even begin to wonder what was going on, two voices suddenly shouted out Hinata's name.

When Hinata turned she saw Neji and Hiashi running towards her, ignoring Hiashi's arrival Hinata turned to look a Neji, all the while watching Kotarō with her Byakugan on.

"Neji what's going on? What're New Kumo airships doing here?"

"We do not know, they just appeared and a few minutes ago and are firing down on the Kusa and Hannya forces outside the village walls", replied Neji.

It was upon hearing this that Kotarō decided to speak, "It seems we will have to continue our fight another time Hinata-san", after which before Neji, Hinata or Hiashi could respond or even try and stop him; he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Well now that was very impressive" spoke a new voice, where Neji, Hinata and Hiashi, quickly used their Byakugan's to look around for the person who spoke, but couldn't see anyone when they looked around.

"Who's there?" spoke Neji, believing the person to be another enemy, where he quickly went into a defensive stance.

It was after Neji had asked this, that a woman with standard Kumo uniform with a Kumo headband appeared right out of the wall like a ghost, telling the three Hyuga's that she was from the Yuki Clan, that Jiraiya had told the Council and everyone else about.

"You're from New Kumo" stated Hinata, as she eased her guard a little, but just a little as she was still unsure what the woman's intentions were yet.

"Yes I' am, my name is Yūki Nadie, I'm head of the Yūki Clan of New Kumo, it is a pleasure meeting you in person Hinata-sama, as I have heard much about you,", spoke Nadie respectfully to Hinata.

"May I ask why you are all here? and why you are helping us, as The Rokudaime Raikage made it quite clear, he had no wish to have your village or the Heavenly Alliance involved in this war", asked Hinata.

"I'm afraid I cannot say exactly as of yet, but I will tell you that, it is in my village's and the Heavenly Alliance best interest to see to it that your enemies do not win this battle and that they are destroyed here", answered Nadie, before she disappeared into the ground.

Once Nadie left, Hinata, Neji and Hiashi, quickly went off to join the other members of their groups and help in the battle.

As the Battle raged on in the village, The Raikage's personal airship along with five other Airships and fifty Sky-Hawk Ninja's broke apart from the remaining five airships and fifty other Sky-Hawk Ninja's on the Eastern side of the village. They then began to move in on the centre of the village, where the Oto forces where fighting the Konoha defenders.

After which, they began to fire down at the Snake summons there and the Oto forces, upon seeing the Airships the Konoha defenders in the centre, where cheering with joy, at the arrival of their unexpected saviours, the most notable of these people were the two Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Sublime Green Beasts of Prey).

"Yosh! The youthful Shinobi's Of New Kumo have arrived to help once again, Gai-sensei", cried Lee.

"Yes they have, Yosh! The Flames of youth truly burn brightly in the Shinobi's of New Kumo" cried Gai.

"Gai-sensei, we must now fight twice as hard now, so that our flames of youth will match those of the Youthful New Kumo Shinobi's", cried Lee.

"Yosh! You are right my beloved student, we must not allow our flames of youth to be dampened by these un-youthful Shinobi's" cried Gai.

At this point the Oto Shinobi's that Gai and Lee had been fighting now had large sweat drops at the back of their heads, and began to wonder if all Konoha Shinobi's were this crazy. But before they could even think more on the subject, they suddenly heard Lee and Gai shout "YYYYYooouuuutttthhhhh!" and attack the Oto-nins, sending them flying to every direction.

-With Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara-

Currently on their knees Jiraiya and Tsunade were struggling to keep breathing as the poison, effects were worsening and the bodies were becoming more and more sluggish and harder to move in time to block or fight.

Gaara was still able to continue fighting, where despite not being able to use his Chakra or Sand was still able to fight with his Katana, and was miraculously able to hold off Orochimaru and the others by himself to give Tsunade and Jiraiya time to rest. Although he was just barely able to hold them off, and would not be able to do for very long, the only reason Gaara was even in better shape than Jiraiya and Tsunade was because he was younger than they were. Hence he could last longer than they could, not to mention his biju, was probably helping him resist the poison effects. But even still it would be only a matter of time before Gaara would become like they were, as he was not immune to the poison effects, despite having a biju sealed in him.

It was at this time that Jiraiya heard the new explosion going on around the village and flashes of light, after which he then turned and saw The Raikage's personal airship along with five other Airships and fifty Sky-Hawk Ninja's flying above the centre of the village. Along with fifteen more airships and many more Sky-Hawk Ninja's flying around the village, firing down on the anti-Konoha coalition forces.

"Tsunade! Gaara! Look!" cried Jiraiya in surprise.

When Tsunade and Gaara turned around to look they could not believe what they were seeing, nor could Orochimaru and his allies when they saw the New Kumo Airships and Sky-Hawk Ninja's.

"I don't believe it…New Kumo! ...but why?" spoke Tsunade in shock and confusion.

"I don't know…but just be thankful they came" replied Jiraiya with clear relief, since far as he was concerned they were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, even Gaara looked relieved when he saw them.

"It's New Kumo, what they hell are they doing here!" cried Ryoku, with clear surprise.

"And look they're firing on our forces" said Shinrin and he pointed to the Oto forces being attacked by the Sky-Hawk Ninja's and one of the Giants Snakes being blown apart by the Lightning Cannon on one of the New Kumo airship.

"What the hell is going on?" cried and equally angrily and surprised Doku.

"I knew it, I told you all that we should have forgotten about Konoha, and dealt with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance when we had the chance", spoke Shiro angrily.

"_How could this have happened, after the event with The Raikage, New Kumo shouldn't even care what happened to Konoha, so why are they here? Could they have learned about ours plans to attack them when we had dealt with Konoha and Suna? Could Tsunade have actually made a secret Alliance with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and the whole event with The Raikage in Konoha had been a sham. So to make us think that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would not help them, so that they could lead us into this trap?_" thought Orochimaru in anger and confusion, "_No it's not possible they couldn't have!_"

"Orochimaru! We have to finish them off now and get back to our forces and reorganise them before they are destroyed by the New Kumo forces", spoke Ryoku fiercely.

"Yes I agree" replied Orochimaru as he got ready along with the others.

Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly regrouped and forced their weakened bodies to move and prepare to fight, as with New Kumo now joining the fight on their side. They now had a fighting chance of winning this war and they weren't going let it go by dying.

-End Gundam 00 OST 2 - 29 – Counterattack-

-Eastern side of the village-

Currently fighting the Kiri forces on the Eastern front, Mitsuhide was cutting down any and all Kiri forces that stood against him killing them with chilling ease and precision with his Katana. As well with Shurikens and Kunai's by throwing them at any Kiri-nins that were distances away from him, hitting and killing them with pinpoint precision and accuracy.

To most of the Kiri-nin, Mitsuhide was nothing but a White blur, as he moved too fast for any of them to react quickly enough to defend themselves.

"Who is this guy?" cried a panicking Kiri-nin as he didn't know what was going on, nor who they were fighting against.

"It's Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist's White Death), Akechi Mitsuhide" said a frightened Kiri-nin as he knew Mitsuhide's reputation back when he still with Kiri.

"Actually I go by the title of Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud)" said Mitsuhide as stabbed the first Kiri-nin in the back of his head with a Kunai, while cut off the head of the other with his Katana.

As Mitsuhide turned around he turned his head slightly so to avoid a fly Kunai that was sent by a Kiri-nin a hundred feet away from him, and was using a Kunai launcher. Using his Takagan (Hawkeye) to target the Kiri-nin, Mitsuhide then threw a Shuriken of his own at the Kiri-nin, the Shuriken flew through the air at such incredible speed and accuracy. That it hit the Kiri-nin right on the head between his eyes within seconds of being thrown by Mitsuhide and killed the Kiri-nin instantly.

It was after dealing with that Kiri-nin that a Kiri Jonin appeared shouting out, "Die you traitor, **Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Water Style: Rising Water Slicer)".

Mitsuhide of course countered this attack with **Ninpō:** **Shinkuu Kamaitachi** (Ninja Art: Vacuum Razor Wind) (T). The high power Wind attack quickly clashed against the Water technique and over powered it, causing it to backlash against the Kiri Jonin who fired it.

The Kiri Jonin quickly jumped away from being hit, where upon landing on nearby street, he saw Mitsuhide heading towards him an astonishing speed. Quickly the Kiri Jonin did a few hand seals and then cried out "**Doton: Doryūheki**" creating a large earth wall to protect himself from Mitsuhide.

Unfortunately though Mitsuhide was not deterred, when he saw the large wall of Earth, where quickly using the second level of his Takagan and hit a certain point of the Earth wall with the tip of the blade of his Katana, causing the Earth wall to collapsed into pieces.

The Kiri Jonin was so shocked after seeing his Earth wall so easily fall apart after a single hit, that he failed to take notice of Mitsuhide in time, who then slashed his Katana at the Jonin stomach. When the Jonin fell to his knees holding his bleeding stomach and was slowing dying, he only muttered one word.

"H-H-How?"

"Clearly you do not know the special ability of the second level of my Takagan, which allows me to see life points, which is a certain points that every living being and object has. When I hit certain points I can destroy, disable or kill any one or anything, in a way it works similar to the Hyuga Clan's Jūken (Gentle fist), but is much deadlier. The point I just hit on that wall was the centre life point of the wall, which is the weakest point on anything, yet the most difficult to hit, where once I hit it will fall apart like a house of cards" spoke Mitsuhide

After which he then raised his Katana again and severed the Jonin head from his body, to give him a quick and clean death.

At the same time this was happening several Kiri-nins found themselves in a think crimson red mist.

"_Fool!_" thought the leader of the group "_Does this person really think that they can beat us using __**Kirigakure no Jutsu**__ (Art of Hiding in the Mist), the very technique that our village created and specialise in_".

"Don't be nervous, despite the colour difference this is still **Kirigakure no Jutsu**, meaning we have the advantage, so when whoever attacks us we be ready for them", spoke the leader quietly to his team.

"How wrong you are", spoke a ghostly like female voice.

"Who there show yourself" spoke the leader angrily.

At this a woman's face made out of the red Mist appeared in front of the Kiri group leader, when the Kiri-nins saw the face made out of mist they were naturally surprised. But soon after, the surprised look on the group leader turned to a look of fear, where his face turned pure white with fear. Since he then recognised the face of the woman that they were now seeing, as he had seen her face of Kiri's Bingo book.

"Kiri no Shinkutakai (Crimson Death of Mist), Miyoshi Saiyuri!" spoke the group leader with fear, which was mimicked by the rest of his team, as they had all heard of the infamous nuke-nin who killed Kiri's entire council single handedly.

"Ah! Good you do remember me, but I'm afraid, I no longer go by that name, as I now known as Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist)", spoke Saiyuri.

Upon realising who they were dealing with the Kiri-nins tried to get out of the mist, but could not get out for whatever direction they went the mist would follow them. When they tired to** Shunshin** out nothing happened.

"What going on?" cried one of the Kiri-nins.

"Do not bother trying to use your Chakra, as when in my large scale mist form, I can drain the Chakra out of the bodies of any one in it and add it to my own, the same can be said when you release Chakra to use Jutsu", spoke Saiyuri with a slight chuckle, as she was assumed by the angry and fearful looks on the Kiri-nins faces.

"Come out and fight us fair, you bitch!" spoke another Kiri-nin, the next second a short curved sword appeared out of the Kiri-nin's chest.

"That wasn't a very polite thing to a lady such as myself", replied Saiyuri coldly when she stabbed the Kiri-nin with her short curved sword, while holding the other in her other hand.

As Saiyuri drew her curved sword back out of the dead Kiri-nins body, which fell to the ground, another Kiri-nin appeared behind her. Who had his Katana in hand and swung it at Saiyuri, while shouting "Die you traitorous bitch!" But as soon as he swung his Katana at Saiyuri, her body turned to mist and went right through her.

Before the Kiri-nin even knew what happened, Saiyuri in her mist form entered through his mouth, where after a few seconds, the Kiri-nin started to dry out as all the moisture in his body was absorbed by Saiyuri from the inside, turning him into a dried husk.

Saiyuri then quickly left the now dead Kiri-nins body, and went into another nearby Kiri-nin, but instead of absorbing all the moisture in his body, she overflowed it, filling his lungs with Water and causing him to drown.

After killing and leaving the other Kiri-nin's body, Saiyuri then decided to finish up this fight, where she caused her Crimson mist to become even thicker. After which she then decided to use the **Sairento Kiringu** **Justsu** (Silent Killing Technique), to finish off the remaining other Kiri-nins in her mist.

Within a few minutes the Crimson mist dissipated, where it revealed the dead bodies of the remaining Kiri group, with Saiyuri standing over them.

Even though all Kiri-nins were trained standardly in **Sairento Kiringu**, Saiyuri was a true master of it, especially when used in combination with **Kirigakure no Jutsu**. When combing these two Techniques together, few if any could every hope to beat Saiyuri or even survive.

With the Kiri group dead, a sadistic smirk appeared of Saiyuri's face and spoke out loud to herself, "Now then, who will I fight next", after which Saiyuri disappeared to search out for her next Opponent or victim, which ever way a person would look at it.

Not too far from where Saiyuri was fighting the Kiri Shinobi's, Ichigo and Byakuya were fighting the Oto forces that were coming in from the centre of the village.

Using his high speed and superior swordsmanship, Ichigo was able to easy deal with any Oto, Shinobi, as despite his young age he was a highly skilled Shinobi.

At the same time near where Ichigo was fighting Byakuya, was slaughter the Oto force around him with chilling ease by using his famed **Koubaton:** **Senbonzakura no Jutsu** (Plant Style: Thousand Cherry Blossoms Technique). Where he controlled the thousands of Sakura petals in a similar manner that Gaara controlled his Sand, where he used the thousands of Sakura petal, like thousands of tiny blades to cut the Oto Shinobi's to pieces.

Many of the Konoha defenders could not help but stare at how easily and how many enemy Shinobi's this small team of New Kumo Shinobi's were killing, after which many of the defenders where glad that New Kumo was at least fighting with them instead of against them.

As this was happening Kakashi was knocking out an Oto-nin, where he was then called by an ANBU.

"Kakashi-san Look!" spoke the ANBU wearing a Monkey shaped ANBU mask, who then pointed out to the Main Gate and breach to the Eastern side of the village.

When Kakashi looked he saw eight hundred, New Kumo Shinobi's charging forward out of the forestry attacking the now decimated fifth wave outside the village, which was barely even at half strength thanks New Kumo surprise air attack. Within minutes the New Kumo forces that arrived swept away the remainder of the Kiri fifth wave, where they were killed, captured or retreated. After which the New Kumo force quickly moved forward into the village and started to attack the surprised Kiri forces in the village from behind.

Upon seeing the arrival of the New Kumo forces all the remaining Konoha defenders of the Eastern side of the village were embolden even further by the arrival of more reinforcements from New Kumo. The Konoha defenders then began to push back the Kiri forces back, while the New Kumo force attack the Kiri forces from the rear, where once again the Kiri forces were wedge in between to enemy forces pushing forward.

During the fight Yugao, was doing her part as she fought several Kiri-nins by herself, but just as she finished off the last one, another appeared from behind with a Kunai Launcher in his hand and fired it. Before Yugao knew it, two Kunai's were flying in the air and pierced right into Yugao right shoulder and the other into her left leg piercing her deeply and causing her to fall on her knees in pain and drop her Katana.

She then pulled out the Kunai in her shoulder and the other in her leg and then turned around to see where the Kiri-nin that shot her was, and when she did she saw him standing over her with his Kunai launcher right at her face, ready to fire.

"Time to die Konoha-bitch", spoke the Kiri-nin right when he was about to fire, at the same Yugao closed her eyes as she knew she was dead, while thinking "_Hayate I'm coming_"

But just when the Kiri Shinobi was about to fire a long metal spear came out of the Kiri ninja's chest, killing him within seconds of being stabbed by the spear.

When Yugao opened her eyes after hearing the man's scream and not feeling a Kunai going through her she opened her eyes and looked up to see the spear that appeared in the Kiri-nins chest being pulled out.

When the man's fell down, she saw who her saviour was; he was a tall young and handsome man with long brown hair and a Kumo head band around his head, (11).

"Are you alright miss?" asked the man politely.

"Eh …Y-Yes I 'am, t-thank you" spoke Yugao as she was still a bit shocked at what had just happened, "W-Who a-are you".

"My name is Zhao Yun Captain of Daimyo's Royal Guard to the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni.

Hearing this of course shocked Yugao as it was an unusual position for a Shinobi of a Shinobi village to have. Sure the Fire Daimyo had the Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve Guardian Ninja), but they were not Konoha Shinobi's. As they took orders from Fire Daimyo and would not take part in Konoha battles or any missions for it, nor would they wear Konoha headbands. If a Shinobi of Konoha became a member of the Shugonin Jūnishi they would have to give their Shinobi rank in the village up, although they could take it back once they resigned or retired from the Shugonin Jūnishi, where the same could be said the other way around.

It was then that Zhao noticed Yugao was wounded and went and picked her up in his hands.

"W-What are you doing?" cried a surprised and slightly embarrassed Yugao, who was blushing slightly as she was an ANBU captain and was not use to being carried like this and was even slightly humiliated.

"You're wounded and you are in need medical treatment", replied Zhao.

"It's nothing I can take care of myself" argue Yugao although, she knew with the wound on her leg she could not walk let alone run, and her wound in her shoulder would decreased her fighting ability. But still her pride as a Kunoichi and as a ANBU captain, refused to allow to admit that, fortunately though Zhao Yun ignored Yugao's protests and told her he would not let her go until a medic cleared her.

Yugao, would have argued more, but when she looked at Zhao's face she knew she would not win this argument and relented. Although she did get Zhao to pick up and give her Hayate's Katana, which she had dropped when wounded, telling him that it had important sentimental value to her.

After picking up the Katana and giving it to Yugao, Zhao then went off to bring her to a nearby New Kumo medic, to heal her wounds.

-Western Side of the Village-

On the Western side of the village, Hinata was fighting fiercely along side many of her Clan's men and women, with her Sister Hanabi fighting nearby on her right and side, and Hiashi and Neji fighting not too far way from her on her left hand side. Also a bit away ahead of her was her Sensei Kurenai who was fighting several Kusa-nins with a few Konoha Shinobi's from the Kurama Clan, where they used their Genjutsu's to confuse or knocking out any enemy Shinobi's that they met.

As the fighting became fiercer, Hinata saw a large force of Shinobi mercenaries belonging to the Hannya Clan heading right for Kurenai and the other Shinobi's with her.

"Kurenai-sensei, look out!" cried Hinata, warning her Sensei of the large incoming force of enemy Ninja's.

Hearing Hinata and turning to see the incoming force, Kurenai quickly order the Kurama Clan members to fall back, which they did. But as soon as she was about to so herself, a stray fire Jutsu fired by a Konoha ninja hit just next to her, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying off several feet away. Fortunately though she wasn't hurt, but was a bit dizzy from the blast.

As Kurenai tried to regain her bearings, the enemy force was quickly shortening the distance between them.

"Kurenai-sensei!" cried Hinata as she tried to save her Sensei, but knew she could not get there it time.

But just as the enemy force was nearing Kureani and sudden loud cry was heard shouting out, "**Katon:** **Houome** (Fire Style: Mystical Phoenix Rain)! (U)" after which a dozen of so birds made out of fire appeared out of almost no-where and hit the group of Hannya Clan mercenaries. Causing massive explosions of fire to erupted in the street that the enemy Shinobi were travelling in, where many of them were killed because of them.

After which a tall man with long brown hair with a red headband around his head stood in front of her.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the man politely turning to Kurenai.

"Eh …Y-Yes I 'm, fine thank you" spoke Kunenai as she was still dizzy from the blast, "W-Who a-are you".

"My name is Zhou Yu I 'am from Kaminari no Kuni" replied Zhou.

"You're from New Kumo" spoke Kurenai.

"I'm not a New Kumo Shinobi, if that is what you're referring, but I 'am from New Kumo" replied Zhou.

Confused by what Zhou was saying, as he stated he was from New Kumo but wasn't a Shinobi, yet still new ninjutsu. But before Kurenai could ask him what he meant Zhou drew his sword, at the enemy force that he had just attack, which had just quickly reorganised themselves. Despite losing half their number because of Zhou Yu attack, but before they could attack Zhou and Kurenai another voice spoke out "**Ame no Yajirushi** (Raining Arrows) (V)". After which a hundred or so small blue arrows made out of Chakra appeared and rained down on the enemy Shinobi's killing about a third of them, while the rest were able to avoid.

As soon as the attack ended another voice cried out "**Koton:** **Koga **(Steels Release: Steel Fangs) (W)"after which a dozen of small metal points shaped like small arrowheads flew straight at several of the enemy ninja's killing them.

After that attack, yet another voice "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)", where a large Black Lion the size of a small house with red eye, a white main and golden claws appeared in front of the remaining enemy Shinobi's. Also sitting on top of the large summons was a young girl with short black hair in her early twenties, wearing a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. She also wore shorts, a dark-gray colour belted hip-pack that rested across her right hip. Along with a black and white forehead protector with the Kumo symbol on it, as well as a white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand. She also had a pair of laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top and carried a large Fuma shuriken on her back.

"Ok Raion, time to show these guys what it's like to face a summons of the Kisaragi Clan" spoke the young girl.

"_**With pleasure**_" spoke the Black Lion and then roared out, "_**Raiton: Raikō**__ (Lightning Style: Thunder Roar)! _(X)", where he fired a powerful blast of Lightning out of his mouth much like roar and utterly destroyed the remaining enemy group.

"Nicely done Yuffie-san and Raion-san, and impeccable timing Uryū-san and Tomoe-san" spoke Zhou to the young man with Glasses named Uryū and a young girl named Tomoe who was next to Uryū, both of whom appeared after the Raion destroyed the enemy force and then puffed away.

"Naturally of course" spoke Uryū as he fixed his Glasses, Uryū wore a long white glove on his left hand that was connected to the bow, which seemed to spring from it. He also wore what appeared to be samurai like armour covering his left side and arm. The shoulder armour was a silvery colour, bearing the common blue cross that was normally on Ishida Clan members clothes, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. (12)

"It was nothing" spoke Tomoe simply; Tomoe had long black hair with green eyes and wore black leather pants with black boots and a Black Tank top that that stopped to show her midriff and had short black armbands on both her arms.

"Piece of cake, although you could have handled them simply enough if we hadn't come", said Yuffie with a small smile.

"Kurenai-sensei are you all right?" asked Hinata who just appeared and went to help her sensei back on her feet.

"Yes I'm fine Hinata, thanks to these people" spoke Kurenai, as she held her head as it still stung a little.

"I assume that you're from New Kumo" spoke Neji as he Hiashi and Hanabi arrived together with Hinata, although he already knew they were, as Yuffie wore a Kumo headband unlike the others.

"Yes they are, as they are with me" spoke Nadie as she appeared out of the ground like a ghost surprising the Konoha-nins for a moment as they were still not use to that. Even though Neji, Hiashi and Hinata, knew she could do that after meeting her earlier.

It was after Nadie sudden appears that Kurenai noticed explosions caused by Lightning jutsu's along with a few other elemental Ninjutsu explosions coming from the Western Gateway and the breach in the Western wall behind the Kusa and Hannya Clan lines. She knew that they weren't from the New Kumo airships and Sky-Hawk Ninja's as they were no falling to the ground like the others.

"What going on over there at the gateway and the breach, there shouldn't be any fighting at either of those places as the Kusa and Hannya Clan forces already have control of them", spoke Kurenai as she pointed to the direction of the Western gateway.

"That would be our ground forces attacking the Kusa and Hannya Clan forces from behind" spoke Zhou.

But before any of the Konoha group could ask, what exactly was happening there, a Hyuga member suddenly appeared in front of Hinata on one knee.

"Hinata-sama I have urgent news to report".

"Then report, Kō" spoke Hinata, authoritatively showing why she was now the head of the Hyuga Clan.

"We have sighted a large force estimated of about eight hundred Shinobi's belonging to New Kumogakure entering the village and attacking the enemy from behind, causing much confusion among the them", spoke Kō.

"I believe that with the arrival of our ground forces, which are now attacking the enemy from behind, you should have your own forces make a counterattack and trap the enemy between us", spoke Uryu.

Hinata of course nodded in agreement and turned to Kō and told him to inform all remaining Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's on the Western front to counterattack the Kusa and Hannya Clan forces.

Once Kō nodded his head in understanding and left, Nadie then spoke again, "Well then I believe that we should get back to the fight and rejoin our forces", after which Nadie, Zhou, Uryu, Yuffie went off, Tomoe was about to follow after them but before she did, she turn and turned slightly to Hinata and the others.

"Are you not coming, this is your village after all?"

Nodding their heads Hinata and the others quickly followed to rejoin the battle and drive the enemy out of their village.

-Southern side of the Village-

"**Mītobōken** (Meatball Punch)! (Y)" cried Choji in his Giant form, where his fist became twice the size of already giant size, and slammed his fist right into the side of one of the Giant Bear summons head, knocking it out when it hit the ground and crushed some building near it.

After knocking the Giant Bear summon out Choji fist returned to normal, but once it did Choji was left panting a sweating slightly, where he was forced to shrink down to his normal size. This was because the Technique he used took a lot out of him as maintaining his giant form and then using a **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Partial Multi-Size Technique), to increase his fist to go beyond his limit was not easy on his body, not to mention it took a lot of Chakra to use.

Once he returned to his normal size he saw his father fighting with one of the last two remaining Bear summons, as the first had been killed by a trap in the beginning of the battle. The second had been killed by a squadron of Sky-Hawk Ninja's using a combination of Wind, Lightning and Fire Ninjutsu along with several high powered exploding notes, and he himself had dealt with the third leaving two left. His three Clansmen who had been battling beside him and father against the Bear summons had been wounded from battling the Bear summons and had to return to their normal size to get medical treatment.

It was after he returned to his normal size that Shikamaru and Ino ran up to him.

"Choji are you alright?" asked Ino with clear concern on her face and in her voice.

"I'm fine Ino-chan, just a bit tired and hunger, but that's nothing that Miko-chan home cooking couldn't solve", answered Choji with a smile as he mentioned his wife's cooking.

At hearing this, the two friends and team-mates smiled, knowing that he would be fine.

"Your one troublesome person Choji" spoke Shikamaru with a slight smile, which quickly disappeared when he saw a massive Shadow cover them and heard a monstrous roar. When they looked up they saw one of the last two remaining giant Bear summons standing over them with its paw ready to slam down on them.

Seeing this Choji quickly used his **Bubun Baika no Jutsu **to increase the size of his fist hands and pushed both Ino and Shikamaru away so that they would not be crushed by the Bear's paw.

After being pushed away by Choji, both Ino and Shikamaru watched with fear as the giant Bear's paw came down on their friend, where the only thing they could do was watch and shout out "CHOJI!"

As the Bear's paw was about to come down on Choji an unknown voice suddenly shouted out "**Sabuton: Suna no Tate** (Sand Style: Sand Shield)!" Upon which a large cloud of dust blocked Shikamaru's and Ino's view of what happened. Fearing the worst after the dust cleared from the attack, the two friends could barely bring themselves, to open their eyes to see what had happen.

But when they did they were shocked, yet overjoyed to see that Choji had not been crushed under the giant Bear summons paw. Instead he had been protected by a shield of sand, which fell apart when the giant Bear summons lift its paw up.

Quickly both Shikamaru and Ino raced over to their friend to see if he was alright, which he thankfully was, although was slightly shaken and confused at what happened, as he was certain he be dead.

Quickly regaining themselves, Shikamaru and the others looked around for Gaara, who they believed was, the one who had saved Choji, but before they could fully look around they heard someone cry out "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Great Sickle Weasel Technique)!" After which a powerful gust of Wind erupted and hit the giant Bear summon and pushed it back and causing many cuts on its body.

When the attacked ended a tall women who looked to be in her mid to late thirties appeared in front of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, holding a large fan similar to the one Temari had.

"Are you three ok?" asked the woman without turning to them, as she continued to watch the giant Bear summon.

"Yea we are, thanks, but who are you?" asked Ino.

"My name is Cai Wengi (13), I' am leader of the leader of the Wengi Clan and I'm a Shinobi of New Kumo", replied Cai.

At this Shikamaru and the other eyes widen, as they remembered Jiraiya mentioning the Wengi Clan being part of New Kumo, back when he came from his Intel mission in Kaminari no Kuni.

"_Troublesome, now I remember, Jiraiya-sama mentioned that the Wengi Clan were able to mimic Gaara's Sand Jutsu's to a certain extent. Temari even said that they were also powerful Wind Jutsu users_", thought Shikamaru as he remembered hearing about the Wengi Clan from Jiraiya after his Intel mission and Temari back when they dated.

Soon after though, the giant Bear summons let out another loud roar and was about to attack Cai Wengi, Shikamaru and the others. But before it could a Black blur suddenly appeared beside the Bear's head, where it then hit it, causing the Bear summon to stumble slightly sideways from the force of the hit.

Before the Bear could even regain itself the blur appeared on top of its head revealing it to be a tall blond woman. The woman then charged her hands up with a massive amount of Lightning Chakra and slammed her hands down on top of the giant Bear's head and the cried out, "**Jinrai** (Thunder Clap)! (Z)"

After which massive voltages' erupted all over the giant Bear summons body, causing it to roar out in pain from the Lightning attack, where soon after it fell to the ground unconscious. Where Cai, Shikamaru and the other had to jump away to a house rooftop nearby to avoid being crushed by the Bear summons body, like several other buildings that it crashed on. After which the air around the unconscious giant Bear became filled with the smell of burnt fur.

When the dust cleared from the giant Bear summons falling, the women that had been on top of the Bear's head appeared in front of them.

"Must you always make a scene when you arrive Taira", spoke Cai, who was slightly annoyed at the destruction the woman named Taira caused when the giant Bear collapsed on the ground.

At this Taira just smirked and said, "Well like the old saying, if you want to make an entrance, you might as well make it big".

Taira was a tall and extremely attractive young woman in her mid twenties with long blond hair that went down to her rear and wore Black leather pants with tall Black leather boots; she also wore a strapless short Corset that stopped short to show her midriff. The corset also helped to emphasize her ample D-cup breasts the corset also split open between her breast and go down in a Lightning bolt shape but was held together by tin but strong strands of string that went in between the split. This would in turn often distract male and certain female enemy Ninja's that she fought, she also wore two long armbands on both her arms and a choker around her neck.

At this Cai only shook her head and smirked in amusement, "Honestly, I don't know who worse, you or your husband at the way you both act at times", this remark of course just caused Taira to smirk.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" spoke Ino as she looked at Taira.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you to my team-mate Taira and a member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses), like myself".

"The Go Genso no Megami?" asked Choji not fully understanding, as he never heard of such a group.

"Troublesome", spoke Shikamaru before either Cai or Taira could answer Choji question. "You're a group of Kunoichi's that are no doubt highly skilled and specialise in elemental Ninjutsu, where there are five of you who specialise each in one of the five main elements".

At this both Cai and Tiara smirked , "Right on the first guess, but then again I heard that despite you Nara's being slow to act and being pretty much lazy, your minds are a sharp and as quick as a master Katana sword", spoke Taira.

"Indeed you're correct Shikamaru-san, there are five members in our group and each of us specialise in each of the five main elements. Taira, as you no doubt know is highly skilled in Lightning Jutsu and I'm quite skilled in Wind Jutsu. While the other members of our group specialise in the other remaining three main elements", spoke Cai.

Once the explanation were done Cai, Taira and the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho notice some heavy activity and fighting going on behind the Iwa lines.

"What's going on there?" asked Ino.

"My guess is that our ground forces have finally arrived", spoke Taira.

"How many Shinobi's did you bring?" asked Shikamaru.

"About twenty-four hundred, where it has been split into three Battalions consisting of eight hundred Shinobi's each, attacking each of three breaches' that the enemy are attacking from", replied Taira.

At this Shikamaru nodded in understand, where even though the New Kumo force was about a tenth of the enemy coalition size, they had the advantages of surprise, out manoeuvring the enemy and had air-support. With these along Konoha and its allies they stood a real chance of winning this battle.

Soon enough the group decided to rejoin the battle to drive the enemy out of Konoha.

Not too far from where Shikamaru and the others met Cai and Taira, Choji's father Choza was battling with the last of the Bear summons, and nearby him were his old team-mates Inoichi and Shikaku fighting several Iwa-nins.

As Choza was battling the last Bear summons, the giant Bear made a slash at him with its large claws, fortunately though his armour had protected him from any harm. But before he reengage the Bear summons a young girl's voice suddenly shouted out "**Katon:** **Jōkaku Enjō** (Fire Style: Fortress Blaze)" after which an immense wall of flame appeared around the Bear summons and surrounded it and then formed a huge contained sphere of flame that trapped it.

"What the hell is that?" cried Choza in surprise.

At this a young girl, who looked to be no older than twelve appeared on a nearby rooftop giggle.

"Hey old guys are you all ok?" shouted the girl to Choza , Inoichi and Shikaku, who were still staring dumbfounded at the wall of fire that trapped the Bear summons.

"Hey are you all deaf?" cried the girl "I asked you if you were ok?"

At this the three men got out of their stupor and turned to girl who loked to be no more that twelve years old, where Inoichi was the first to speak, "Eh, yes we're fine thank you, but who are you?"

"Names Pimiko and don't you forget it, I'm Hi no Megami (Fire Goddess) and one of the Go Genso no Megami of New Kumo" spoke the girl proudly. As she said this, the three elder men could only stare as they still found it hard to accept that a girl like that could trap a massive summons like that Bear with a high level jutsu like that. But before any of them could even ask her how she did this Pimiko spoke up again.

"See you guys around I got some more fighting to do, don't over strain yourselves" said Pimiko as she then jumped of into the streets to help in the fighting.

When she left the three men turned once again looked at the fiery sphere, after which Shikaku muttered the words troublesome, which his team-mates could only nodded their heads in agreement, before they got over what just happened and went back to join the fighting.

Currently fighting several Iwa-nins, were Tsume her ninken Kuromaru and Shibi, after a few minutes of fierce fighting the two Konoha Shinobi's had defeated their adversaries. But as soon as they did they saw a dozen or so more Iwa-nins heading their way, as they prepared to fight the new wave of enemy Shinobi's a young girl of about twelve years of age, wearing a short white dress outfit, appeared a few feet in front of them.

When they saw the girl, they were both naturally surprised as all civilians were supposed to have been evacuated days ago, upon seeing the girl Tsume quickly shouted "Girl, get out of the way and hide, this in no place for you to be here".

But despite Tsume's cries, the girl did not respond to it, as if she did not hear them, as the Iwa-nin grew closer the girl quickly did a quick hand seal and cried out "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!". After which great volume of Water erupted from her mouth, and a massive wave of Water surge forward towards the charging Iwa-nins, who could not avoid the massive wave of Water and were washed away down the narrow street by the wave.

Both Shibi and Tsume were naturally greatly surprised by a young twelve year old girl being able to use a high level B rank level Suiton jutsu and decided to confront her.

"Excuse me young girl, but who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Shibi.

"Oh! My apologises", said the girl politely, only really noticing Tsume and Shibi now, "My name in Yoshino of New Kumo it is a pleasure to meet you", finished the girl with a slight bow.

When Tsume and Shibi asked what she was doing here, as other than in emergency, when every Shinobi was needed in a battle, young Genin's and Shinobi's below the age of sixteen, where kept out of large scale battles such as this.

Yoshino quickly explained that she was a member of an elite group of Kunoichi's called The Go Genso no Megami and she was known as the Mizu no Megami due to her high skill in Water Ninjutsu. Surprised by this, both Shibi and Tsume tried to find out more at why she was here and about her group, but before they could the girl told them that she had to leave and help out in the battle, where she then left. Not wanting to leave all the fighting to a young girl, both Shibi and Tsume followed after her to help.

Not far from where Tsume and Shibi had been fighting, Kiba's sister Hana, her ninkens The Three Haimaru Brothers, Konohamaru and his team-mates Moegi and Udon along with some other Konoha and Suna Ninja's were currently in a large battle with a large group of Iwa Ninja's.

As the battle continued Moegi noticed more Iwa Shinobi's coming towards them and threatening to overwhelm them.

"Konohamaru! More Iwa-nins are coming this way we need to fall back before they overwhelm us", cried Moegi.

"We can't, if we fall back then Iwa will break through this sector and will spilt our line in two, we're holding this position right down to the last Shinobi", spoke a steadfast Konohamaru. As he wasn't going to allow the village that his parents, Grandparents and uncle fought and died for be destroyed and would not allow Konoha fall, at least not until he accomplished his dream of being Hokage both for himself and for Naruto.

"Well spoken Konohamaru-san", spoke an unknown female voice from above, when they looked up on a nearby rooftop, they saw a tall woman with long Brown hair that went down to her mid back, clad in ornate, armoured green kimono, along with Kumo headband around her head.

"Who are you?" asked a surprised Konohamaru as he did not recognise her, although he knew she was from New Kumo due to her headband symbol.

"I' am Shinmen Uki of New Kumo also known as Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth) and member of The Go Genso no Megami", spoke the women named Uki.

"Shinmen Uki of the Shinmen family" spoke one of the Iwa-nins who was the captain of the group, with slight confusion look, that quickly turned to anger, "You traitor! …You betrayed our village by joining our enemies!"

"I 'am no traitor, the only traitors here are Ryoku and those like you who support and follow him, those who helped him murder the rightful leader of Iwagakure Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales) The Sandaime Tsuchikage along with his Clan. As well as my family who were murdered by mercenaries hired Ryoku, because they were the only ones that had the courage to speak out and resist Ryoku's tyrannical rule", spoke Uki with clear anger and hatred in her voice when she said this.

"Don't listen to her, she nothing more than a filthy traitor, trying to discredit the Tsuchikage, and even if what she said is true about her family. They were nothing but traitors themselves as well, as any who defies the Tsuchikage's are traitors to Iwa", spoke the Iwa captain to his Shinobi's.

"Just as I expect for a stooge of Ryoku to say", spoke Uki with a slight disgust.

"Kill her!" cried the Iwa Captain, but before he or any of the other Iwa-nins could even attack her, Uki did a quick Ram seal and cried out "**Doton: Doryūheki**!" and created a massive wide wall of Earth that split the Konoha defenders from the Iwa force apart, with Uki standing on top of the wall. After which she did another hand seal and slammed her hand on the massive wall of Earth and the cried out "**Doton:** **Iwanage Atakku** (Earth Style: Rock Bombardment)! (A1)". Upon which the massive wide wall of Earth broke apart into large pieces and collapsed down on the large group of Iwa-nins who could not avoid it due to the shear size and width of the wall when it collapsed down on them, where they were crushed by the falling boulders.

When the attack ended any buildings or Iwa-nins within a hundred meters of the collapsing Earth wall were crushed by the falling rocks. The Konoha and Suna Ninja's were of course stunned at how Uki had created such a massive wall of Earth and how she killed at least sixty Iwa Ninja's along with destroying everything else in front of her in the one attack.

"Damn...I'm glad she on our side", spoke Konohamaru,which got nods of agreement from the rest of his group, as they watched Uki go off to fight more Iwa-nins.

Soon after though Konohamaru and the others quickly got out of their stupors and got their heads back in the game and went to join Uki and drive back the Iwa-nins. Who were now pinned between between the Konoha defenders and the newly arrived New Kumo Shinobi's, as they were being attack from the front and the back.

-On Board the Raikage's Personl Airship-

On board his Personal airship The Raikage was watching the battle from his command seat on the bridge of the ship.

As he was observing, the captain of the ship and the Commander of the airship fleet Lu Xun approached him and saluted him.

"Report Commander!" spoke The Raikage

"Raikage-sama, I 'am pleased to report that our surprise attack has succeeded without fault, as our forces have caught the enemy by complete surprise, and are in total confusion. The enemy fifth wave has been utterly destroyed, where any reaming Shinobi's from it have retreated or have been killed or capture by our own forces, who are now currently attacking the other enemy's forces rear", reported Lu Xun.

"Excellent work Commander, now inform all airship around the village to rendezvous at our position, and inform them that Phase Meteor is about to begin", replied The Raikage.

"Hai Raikage-sama", said Lu Xun as he saluted, before going to the intercom for the airship.

"Attention all Shinobi personal, Attention all Shinobi personal, Phase Meteor is about to begin, I repeat Phase Meteor is about to begin, all Shinobi personal are to report to their assigned points, I say again all Shinobi personal are to report to their assigned points", spoke Lun Xun over the radio.

-Gundam Seed Destiny OST II - Hajimari ga Yue-

After several minutes, all twenty airships that were flying above around the centre of Konoha and were now gathered around The Raikage personal airship.

After which The Raikage gave the order to begin, where all the New Kumo airship opened the large Bombay doors on the underbelly of the airships, where over four hundred man size objects fell to the ground from the airship fleet.

From the ground many Shinobi's on both sides stopped their fighting to see the airship fleet dropping the objects.

"_Are New Kumo dropping bombs now?_" thought a Konoha Ninja who saw the airships dropping the objects.

Within seconds the objects crashing to the ground, all within close proximity of each other, where many even went through the roofs of several buildings. But soon after crashing to the ground, the objects didn't blow up like many expected them to. İnstead they opened up showing that they were not bombs but dropping pods.

After opening up, the four hundred Shinobi's inside the pods quickly got out of them and gather together. But three hundred of these Shinobi's were not ordinary New Kumo Shinobi's they were STORM, BOLT and SHOCK Shinobi's and among them were Yoruichi, Soifon and Ryū, the leaders of each of these ANBU divisions. The remaining other one hundred Shinobi's that were dropped by the airships were Combat Medics and other Shinobi's of elite skills. Also with them as well was the leader of the CIND division Youkai Masato, who was eager to deal some major payback on Oto and Orochimaru for what he did to him..

"Alight ladies and gents it time to take care of this trash", spoke Yoruichi.

"Show them how the Shinobi's of New Kumo fight", said Soifon.

"For the Glory of New Kumo, The Heavenly Alliance and The Raikage", spoke Ryu.

"HAI!" shouted all three hundred ANBU level Ninja's together, before they broke apart in their teams and began to attack the Oto Shinobi's.

With the arrival of the SHOCK, BOLT and STORM Battalion, the battle in the centre of Konoha was quickly turning against the invaders. As the Battalion of ANBU ninja's proved to be too much for the Oto ninja's to handle, even Orochimaru's elite SONIC division was no match for New Kumo's elite STORM Shinobi's.

Using their superior training and fighting skills along with their superior teamwork, the three ANBU division units were quickly cutting down the Oto Shinobi's, who were falling like flies.

At the same time that the three ANBU divisions from New Kumo arrived, Gamaken and Katsuyu along with Sasuke's Hawk summons, also arrived in the centre of the village to help Gamahiro and Gamabunta against the remaining seven giant Snake summons.

As the ANBU battalion was tearing through the Oto forces in the centre of the village, the most noteworthy person to be fighting the Oto forces was Masato. Who was in his partially transformed demon state and was literally ripping the Oto-nins apart, where his eyes were glowing bright Crimson Red, and his hands became claw like strength became monstrous like as well. As he fought them he showed no mercy what's so ever to the followers of Orochimaru.

As Masato and the other New Kumo ANBU forces cutting through the Oto forces, many of the Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's could not help, but watch the New Kumo ANBU divisions with stun looks. As they wiped out the Oto force with chilling ease as if they were nothing to them, many could not help but also be greatly impressed with many of the SHOCK, BOLT and STORM members, as their teamwork with each other was in perfect sync with one another, just as the rumours they had heard said.

"Damn these guys are good" said one Chunin as he and his partner watched a pair of STORM-nins combine a Water Jutsu. That none of them had ever seen or heard of before, with a Lightning Jutsu that they also never seen or heard of before and use the combination Jutsu to wipe out two platoons of SONIC-nins. They also saw a pair of BOLT-nins speed right through three squads of regular Oto-nins and cut them with expert skill.

"Yeah!" said the other, "I'm glad they are on our side or else we would be in big trouble", where his partner only nodded in agreement.

It was then that a large frame shadow of a man stood over the two Chunin and the other group of Konoha defenders from the roof of a small house. When the two Chunin and the others noticed it and looked up they saw Morino Ibiki, head of the Torture and Interrogation division in ANBU and one of the most feared men in all of Konoha.

"In case you lot haven't noticed, there's an invasion going on. Do any of you guys want to face your sweethearts tonight knowing that we left all the fighting to a foreign village and do you also want to let New Kumo take all the glory from this battle?" shouted out Ibiki. Who despite his angry look was as equally impressed with the three New Kumo ANBU divisions fighting skills as any of the others, but did make sure not to show it or interfere with his duty to defend the village.

This open question of course quickly snapped the two Chunins and the others out of their stupor and they directed their efforts to repelling the invasion force.

At this point, both Sofon and Yoruichi stood on a large building, which gave them a clear view of three of the large Snake summons, deciding to take care of them. Both Soifon and Yoruichi charged up their **Shunkō** (Flash Cry) where Soifon's haori and Yoruichi's orange over-shirt were ripped apart revealing their backless ninja outfits.

Once both their **Shunkō's** were fully powered up and ready both female Commanders cried out "**Shunkō**!" after which a loud screeching sound was heard. Which caused many Shinobi's on both sides to stop fighting when they heard it and look towards Soifon and Yoruichi, while other covered their ears due to the loudness of the attack, after which a massive blast of Lightning Chakra was fired from them, right at two of the three giant Snakes.

Where once the blasts hit them there were two bright flashes of lights and two massive explosions, where once they died down all that was left of the giant Snakes was their chard remains, which fell to the ground and crushed several buildings that their chard bodies landed on before puffing away.

After two of the giant Snake summonses were dealt Soifon and Yoruichi quickly raced forward to deal with the third. But before they could Hayabusa Ryū appeared in the air above the third Snake summons, Ryu then quickly used a powerful fire Jutsu in the shape of a large wheel of fire that hit the summon right on the head. Which caused the Snake summons to howl in pain from the attack as it whole face was burnt badly from the attack, Ryu then unsheathed his Katana that was on his back and charged it up with his Lightning affinity to enhance his Katana's stabbing power.

Where he dropped down on the giant snake's head he stabbed down hard right down on the Snake summons forehead, killing it instantly, where he then quickly ran forward and slide down the snake summons scaly. All the while, channelling more of his Lightning Chakra into his Katana so to enhance its cutting power, where as he was sliding down the snake's body, he cut the snake's body in two, right up till he reached its tail. Where when he reached it, he did a quick front somersault flip and landed right in front of Yoruichi and Soifon, who were at the end a few feet away from the end of the snake tail, which puffed away after its body fell down on some nearby buildings.

-End Gundam Seed Destiny OST II - Hajimari ga Yue-

"Show off" said Yoruichi with a slight smirk.

"I can assure you Yoruichi-san I'm nothing of the short, besides you of all people cannot criticize me, given your record", spoke Ryu, where if one listened carefully they would hear a slight trace of humour in his voice.

This of course caused Yoruichi's smirk to grow, knowing what Ryu said was true as she did have a reputation in showing off a lot.

Not too far away from them, many of the Shinobi's on both sides could only gap at what they, saw as they still could not believe what they had seen. Where those three people, each fought and killed three massive Snake summons by themselves without summoning creatures of equal size or strength and did it with terrifying ease.

"Those guys are monsters!" stated an Oto-nin where he was beginning to think that he and his fellow Oto-nins should get out of here while they still could. As they stood no chance against Shinobi's as powerful as Yoruichi, Soifon and Ryu.

Also many of the Konoha defenders who heard the Oto-nins statement, could not help but agree with him, while at the same time, thanking whatever deity they could think of, that New Kumo was on their side.

After defeating the Giant snake summons Yoruichi, Ryu and Soifon split up to take on more Oto Shinobi's.

Soon after splitting up Yoruichi met came across an unconscious and badly wounded Tenten and the dead body of Udo Jinne near her.

"_To think that a girl this young was able to match blades and kill someone as skilled and deadly as well as experience in Kenjutsu fighting as Jinne…This one definitely got a lot of talent and promise_", thought Yoruichi as she began to work on healing Tenten. Although she was no medic Yoruichi had plenty of experience and pratice in treating wounds like this, from the many years of fighting both on missions and in the Civil War.

Soon after healing Tenten's wounds, Yoruichi pumped in some Chakra into Tenten to waken her up.

When Tenten woke up, she quickly sat up, although when he did she felt dizzy due to the blood-loss she suffered from her wounds.

"Easy now your ok", said Yoruichi has she held the girl's back to keep her from falling back on the ground. "Here take this", said Yoruichi as handed Tenten a pill, "It's a blood pill and it will restore the blood you lost from your battle with Jinne of there", said Yoruichi as she pointed to Jinne's body behind them.

Once Tenten took the pill she started to regain focus of herself, where when she did she finally realised who had saved her and who she had been talking to.

"You're Shihōin Yoruichi the Kōsoku aijin (Speed Mistress) of New Kumo, but what are you doing here, New Kumo isn't involved in our war" said Tenten with some shock and surprise. As she made it a point to know all the most well known or powerful Kunoichi in the elemental continent".

At Tenten surprise Yoruichi just smiled, "Good you known my name, so that saves introductions, as I know who you are Mikumo Tenten, or should I say Chief Commander of the Konoha's ANBU assassination division, better known as Okami ken no Konoha. As I have heard a lot about you and considering how you killed someone as skilled and as dangerous as the Kurogasa (The Black Hat) I can see that the stories were true. As for why my village is involved in this war of yours it a bit complicated to explain, but to put it simply we share the same enemy for now, hence we're giving you a hand to take them out".

At hearing this Tenten could not help but blush slightly as Yoruichi praise of her, as Yoruichi was one of the most famous and said to be strongest Kunouchi's in the Shinobi world. Where only Kunoichi's like Tsunade or Uzumaki Kushina aka the Konoha no Shinku Ikari (Konoha's Crimson Fury) (14), could surpass her in reputation and power.

But before she could respond to Yoruichi's praise she suddenly heard a familiar voice crying out her name.

"Tenten-chan!"

When Tenten turned to look she saw her old Sensei Gai and her old team-mate Lee jumping over to her.

"Tenten-chan, are you ok!" asked a concerned Lee as he was worried for his old team-mates safely and wellbeing.

"I fine Lee, thanks to Yoruichi-dono" said Tenten not seeing the slight twitch on from Yoruichi's eyebrow, as she was unaware at how Yoruichi hated being called dono or sama.

Upon fulling realising who was with Tenten, Gai quickly shouted with joy, "Yosh, Yoruichi-san my youthful friend it is so good to see you" cried a happy Gai, where he quickly grabbed Yoruichi in a bone breaking Bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Gai…but if you don't mind could you let me go, before you break my back", spoke Yoruichi painfully as she felt her spine was about to break from Gai hug.

Fortunately for Yoruichi, Gai quickly let go and apologised to her, where she told him it was alright and that no harm was done.

Yoruichi was of course happy to see Gai as well, as despite Gai's hideous taste in clothes, his freaky personality, not to mention his freaky bushy eyebrows and the fact that he was a Konoha ninja. She did respect Gai greatly as both a Shinobi and a fighter and considered him a friend.

"Yosh! It is an honour to meant you Yoruichi-sama and thank you for helping my team-mate TenTen-chan", spoke Lee not noticing the twict one Yoruichi's face at being called sama.

"It was nothing, I was glad to help", said Yoruichi with a small smile, as she also could not help both wonder like many people who first meet Lee and Gai, if they were father and son. Although she know they weren't she could not help but wounder, due to the resemblance between them in both appearance and personality as she had heard all about Lee from The Raikage.

Yoruichi was of course quickly knocked out of her train of taught when Lee started to shout out excitedly, "Yosh! We also saw you and your youthful comrades' battle against the un-youthful Snakes that were destroying our village and how you destroyed them by yourselves. The flames of youth truly burn brightly in you, yosh!"

Upon hearing this Tenten quickly got Lee to tell her exactly what happened, where upon hearing this Tenten, was very down at missing Yoruichi's legendary **Shunkō **as she had heard rumours about it.

But soon enough the two Shinobi's and two Kunoichi's became serious and decided to head back into the fight.

At the centre right of the village fighting near the Academy Iruka and Anko were fighting back to back against some of the last remaining curse seal warriors that managed to survive up to this point.

But during the fight one of the last two curse seal warriors got a lucky hit on Iruka's side and slashed him with its tail. When Anko saw this at the corner of her eye she cried out to Iruka fearing for her husband's life, this of course distracted Anko from her fight with the other curse seal warrior that she had been fighting. Where the curse seal warrior took advantage of it and punched Anko in the side of her face with its fist, sending her flying several feet away into the outside wall of the Academy.

With both Iruka and Anko down both the cruse seal warriors pounced on them to finish them off, but before they could finish them off they were both intercepted by two unknown people.

The one who was attacking Iruka was intercepted by a young man with Black spiky hair and had metal piercings on his ears and above his left eye; he also had Dark Brown eyes. He wore a light Brown jacket and jeans and a blood Red shirt underneath his jacket he also had Black boots on and carried a heavy metal skull chain around his neck and a metal chain around his waist.

He then quickly took out his chain and used his Chakra to manipulate it into a long spear, where just as the curse seal warrior was about to pounce and kill the young man and Iruka. The young man swung his spear and cut the curse seal warrior in two, where it's bottom half fell to the ground in front of them, while the upper half flew over them and flew a few feet away behind them.

The second curse seal warrior that was attacking Anko was intercepted a young medium tall woman with long Dark Brown hair that fell below her waist and was tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. She had a very attractive face that gave her an almost down to Earth look, where she didn't need any makeup to highlight her beauty, as she had what one would call the home spun allure, or what others might cheerfully referred to as 'the girl next door' look. She wore shorts with a Black ribbon on each leg instead of regular shorts, and she has a cape tied onto the shorts in a bow in the centre. She wore a sleeveless White shirt underneath a sleeveless black vest with a zipper to cover her impressive D-cup breasts; she also wore a pair of fighting leather gloves.

The woman quickly appeared to the left side of the curse seal warrior and delivered a powerful right hook, (with her right hand that was surrounded by Lightning), to the creature that sent it flying over a hundred feet away and through the outer and inner walls of the school. Showing that the girl possessed strength and power, which could easily rival Tsunade's and Sakura super human strength.

Which the creature dealt with the girl helped Anko back on her feet, while the man helped carry the wounded Iruka, where Anko quickly went over to see if he was ok.

Once Anko saw that Iruka was not in any serious danger both she and her husband introduced themselves and thanked the two.

"Thank for saving us there, as we would have been goners there if you hadn't saved us there", spoke Anko.

"Indeed, we own you both our lives, thank you", spoke the wounded Iruka.

"It was our pleasure", replied the girl.

"I guessing that you guys are from New Kumo" spoke Anko as she like everyone else had see the New Kumo airships arrive and attack the anti-Konoha coalition forces.

"Yea we are, my name is Tatara Hamrio, Clan head of the Tatara Clan and this is Takara or as we call her Takara no Raiken (Takara of the Thunder Fist)" spoke Hamrio.

"I can guess why" spoke Anko, "I'm guessing that you use some kind of Lightning Technique to enhance your strength to do things like what you did to that curse seal warrior".

Takara just nodded as there was no point in hiding it, and confirmed what Anko said,

"Will you to be alight if we leave you were you can make your own way to get medical help, as it be best if we get back to the battle and help out", spoke Hamrio.

"Yes we will be fine, thank you", replied Iruka.

"You should head to your villages hospital and get help there", suggested Takara.

"Can't, the hospital would be too dangerous as the Oto-nins were swarming in it not too long ago, besides the staff and everything was moved to the Hokage monument shelters, as the hospital was too exposed", spoke Anko.

"I don't believe that would be the case now, as our own forces should have control of it by now and it should be secured and our combat medics should be treating the wounded there now", spoke Takara.

"Right then, Thanks we head there now", replied Anko, before she and Iruka headed off there, while Takara and Hamrio went off to get back into the battle.

-Konoha Hospital-

When the Oto-nins made their surprise attack from underground they took over several large buildings like the Konoha Hospital and made them into operation bases for their forces. The Konoha Hospital had been abandoned before the battle began as it was too vulnerable to enemy attack. But for the Oto army it made a perfect base of operation as it gave a clear view of the village and was large enough to hold many Shinobi's.

Unfortunately though when the New Kumo forces made their surprise attack and the ANBU battalion were dropped down into the centre of the village. The hospital was quickly taken over by the New Kumo forces, as the Oto ninja's stationed there were no match for several squads of SHOCK and BOLT Shinobi's, where they were either killed or captured.

After capturing the hospital and securing it, Unohana Retsu better known as the Chiyu no Megami (Goddess of Healing) took command of it. As the battle ranged on out in the village, more and more wounded came in where they were brought in by either the New Kumo Shinobi's or the Shinobi's of Suna and Konoha.

As the wounded where brought in, Retsu and her medic's did not just treat their own forces or those belonging to Konoha and it allies, she and her medics also treated the Shinobi's of the opposing side. They were even helped by Konoha and Suna medic's, who had been cut off and couldn't get back to the emergency hospital in the shelters of the Hokage monument.

Although when they were told that they would also have to treat enemy Shinobi's many of the medic's had some objects to it. Although the matter was quickly settled when Retsu had "conversed" with them and reminded them of their Hippocratic Oaths to help and heal all those in need. When Retsu was finish_ "speaking"_ to them the medics were more than cooperative and willing to help, although after their_ "talk" _with Retsu the medics were all shaking like leaves and White as ghosts, as if the had just finished speaking to the Shinigami himself.

-On board The Raikage's Personal Airship-

Currently sitting in his command chair The Raikage was listening to Lu Xun report on the battle, where despite catching the enemy by surprise and out manoeuvring them, as well as taking heavy losses, the enemy forces were still holding and putting up a strong fight, but even still were slowly being wore down.

After Lu Xun had finished his report The Raikage got out of his seat and turned to speak to Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, you are now in command of the fleet, have them continue firing down on the enemy forces and weaken their lines so that our forces and the Konoha forces along with their allies can break them, also have the Sky-Hawk Ninja's do the same", spoke The Raikage.

"But Raikage-sama, where are you going", spoke Lu Xun just as The Raikage was about to walk out the bridge.

The Raikage stopped and then turned his head slightly to face Lu Xun and answered simply, "The best way to kill a Snake is to chop off its head", after which he walked out.

-With Yamato-

Currently kneeing on one knee with his left arm bleeding badly and hanging loosely as well as having several cuts on his face and his clothes baldly torn up was Yamato aka Tenzo.

For the duration of most of the battle Tenzo had been battling against Guren, the battle though had been entirely one sided where no matter what he did, Guren always defeated him. As she had stated his Water, Wood and Earth Ninjutsu were worthless against her as her Shōton crystallize his attacks. She was also more than a match to him in Tajutsu and in weapons fighting. When he used his Jutsu's for defensive purposes her Shōton Jutsu's would easily pierce them.

But even being so heavily outmatched he still fought on like at true Shinobi and gave Guren a tough enough fight, but now he was at the end of his robes, as he knew he couldn't last much longer fighting against her.

"Well, now I must admit you put up better fight than I thought and you lasted far longer than I ever thought possible, I can see now why Orochimaru-sama wants me to capture you and bring you back to Otogakure", spoke Guren. "But still in the end I won and you loss, so why don't you make things easier for yourself and just give up now and come peaceful".

"Pant…Pant…Pant…never…Pant…Pant" said a tired Yamato.

"HHHUUUUHHHH!...I really hate stubborn guys like you, you always have to do thing the hard way and make things difficult…But I tried and its was your choice, so I end this here and now", said Guren, where she then charged forward at Yamato with her **Suishō Tō**.

Yamato tried to get up and move but he knew he could not move out of the way in time to avoid Guren's attack.

Juts when Guren was about to finish the fight, her Shinobi senses suddenly kicked in telling her to move…now!

At that moment Soifon appeared directly behind her and stabbed Guren in the back with her gauntlet, but as soon as she had stabbed Guren in the back Guren turned into shards of Chrystal "_**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu**_(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)_ she must have switch herself with a clone at the last second_" thought Soifon with a slight frown.

"Impressive not many people have ever dodged one of the attacks like that", spoke Soifon, while keeping her eyes alert and ready for any kind of attack sneak attack.

"Thank you" spoke Guren as she came out from behind a crumpling wall, "Your Stealth abilities are equally impressive, as I didn't even sense you until the very last second. Although I have to say it wasn't very sporting of you to come at me like that from behind and try and stab me in the back".

"Stabbing a person in the back is the safest and surest way to kill an enemy" replied Soifon without any emotion.

"True, but its not exactly playing fair", said Guren with an amused smirk.

"Shinobi's don't fight fair, we fight to win", replied Soifon again with no emotion, as she gazed Guren with a calculating look.

"So you must be from New Kumo", spoke Guren as during her fight with Yamato she had seen the New Kumo airships arrive and fire down on their forces. "Judging your appearance you must be Soifon, better known as Kumo no Suzumebachi (The Hornet of Cloud) Captain of New Kumo's SHOCK division".

"And your one of Orochimaru chief lieutenants, Guren the Shōton user", replied Soifon neutrally.

"Ah! So you've heard of me", answered Guren.

"I make it a point to known any potential threats to New Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance", said Soifon

As the two Kunoichi's stared each other down, there was a sudden loud explosion coming from where Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara were fighting Orochimaru and his allies.

At seeing this Guren smirked, "It seems that Orochimaru-sama has finished playing with the Hokage and the others and is about ready to finish them off, and when they fall so will Konoha and Orochimaru-sama will have won".

"The Hokage!" spoke a worried Yamato.

While Soifon didn't even respond the slightest to the news, and continued to carefully watch Guren, soon enough though Soifon, glanced slightly to Yamato who was still kneeling on his one knee.

"You Konoha ninja, can you stand up and walk?" spoke Soifon.

At first Yamato did not respond, as he was still looking at where the explosion came from, but quickly paid attention to Soifon, "Eh!…yes I can", he replied.

"Then get out of here and go help your Hokage if you can, I will handle her", said Soifon.

"Are your sure she quite dangerous and sh-"said Yamato, but was interrupted by Soifon before he could finish.

"I told you to get out of here, you just get in my way, so go somewhere you might actually be of some use" said Soifon coldly with some anger.

At this Yamato just nodded got up and started to run towards where the Hokage and the others were fighting.

"Where do you think your going?" cried Guren and she ran a Yamato to stop him from getting away, but before she could reach him. Soifon appeared in midair in front of her and kicked her right in the face sending her flying several feet away from her.

"Your opponent is me so I suggest you forget about that worthless Konoha trash and focus on fighting me, unless you want to die", said Soifon in a cold and deadly tone.

At this Guren picked herself up, and spat out some blood from her month, "Your right…besides I can get him later, once I've killed you" said Guren as she reformed her **Suishō Tō**.

The two Kunoichi's then each went into their own fighting stance and stared at one another for a minute or so before they both charged forward and attacked.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was currently on both her knees panting heavily as during her fight with Kabuto, he had been able to hit her with his **Chakura no Mesu** in her chest to disrupt her breathing. In the beginning of the fight between the two of them, they had traded blows against one another using **Chakura no Mesu**. But after seeing that she was getting no real head way against Kabuto like this as they were both too evenly skilled in it. Sakura switch from using **Chakura no Mesu **to using her super human strength, hoping to use it to her advantage and defeat Kabuto.

Unfortunately though, that had been a mistake on her part, as Kabuto had experience in fighting against someone with super human strength. As he had fought Tsunade, back when he and Orochimaru tried to get her to heal his hands after his battle against the Sandaime during the first invasion of Konoha, with Suna.

Hence Kabuto knew what to do to beat Sakura, as he knew that the best way to beat Sakura was to move quickly and not to stay in one place for to long and to stop as little as possible. It also helped that Sakura basically used the same kind of fighting style as Tsunade used, where she used her monstrous strength to drive back and over power her enemy. Hence from his past experience fighting Tsunade, he knew how Sakura would react and would move. The only real problem he had with her was that Sakura was a good bit faster than Tsunade was due to her being younger. Also as well was that Sakura had created some of her own fighting moves, which he wasn't able to predict or expected, but it still wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

For the most part of the fight Kabuto dodged and avoided Sakura punches and kicks, where whenever he saw an opening he took it and hit Sakura with his **Chakura no Mesu **to slow her down and wear her out. Eventually though after using so much Chakra from using her super human strength, along with fighting for so long against Kabuto as well as from the damage Kabuto did with his **Chakura no Mesu** on her body. Sakura was getting exhausted, which was only made worse when her breathing was disrupted by a lucky hit Kabuto got when he hit her chest.

After a few more minutes of fighting (or dodging in Kabuto's part) Sakura was no longer able to use her super human strength as she didn't have enough Chakra to keep using it for much longer.

When Kabuto saw a wore out Sakura fall to her knees to catch her breath, he knew he had this fight just about won.

"Well now Sakura-chan that was quite the entertaining fight, but in the end you're no match for me. You might have stood a chance at beating me, had you not relied so much on that monstrous strength of yours and fought me differently. But still in the end you lost and I've won, as I have more experience than you did and that is what usually counts in a fight", spoke Kabuto with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see about that!" cried Sakura as she drew her Tanto out and charged at Kabuto with it, but due to being so tired from fighting him she was not able to move as fast as she usually could, where Kabuto easily saw her coming. Where he easily duck under her Tanto's swing and then slammed both his **Chakura no Mesu **at Sakura's chest pushing her back and causing her to spit out blood and fall backwards to the ground.

When Sakura fell to the ground, Kabuto then deactivated his **Chakura no Mesu **and took out his curved Kunai and prepared to finish the job, "Goodbye Sakura-chan, send my regards to Naruto-kun in the next life", said Kabuto as he held her down by grabbing the lower part of her neck, where he then went to cut the upper part of Sakura's neck open.

But just as he was about to slice Sakura's neck open a sudden gleaming flash was seen and the blade of a Katana slashed at Kabuto's head, who was able to narrowly avoid having the upper half of his head being cut off by using **Shunshin**. Where he then reappeared several feet away from where he was.

When Sakura realised that she was still alive she looked up to see who her savior was, when she looked she saw none other than Akechi Mitsuhide with his Katana in hand and his Takagan a blaze staring calmly but deadly at Kabuto.

Seeing that Mitsuhide was now going to fight Kabuto, Sakura decided to take the chance to heal herself from the damage Kabuto inflicted on her, where she began to heal herself.

"Hmph! I missed" spoke Mitsuhide, with what sounded like slight annoyance at not killing Kabuto.

"I afraid your mistaken, you didn't miss", replied Kabuto as she raised his head up to show that Mitsuhide and made a cut on the left side of Kabuto's head.

"I was aiming to cut off your head, I do not count a scratch like that as a hit", replied Mitsuhide. "But still it is impressive that you avoided my Katana and just have that scratch, you should be proud not many people can claim that they made me miss my intended target.

"Oh!" spoke Kabuto suddenly when he got a better look at Mitsuhide, "White outfit and the Takagan? You must be the infamous Akechi Mitsuhide, the famed aka Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist's White Death), aka Kumo no Shirotaka (White Falcon of Cloud). I must say its quite a rare honour to met you as your reputation precedes you", spoke Kabuto, where he looked directly at Mitsuhide's Takagan, "And those eyes must be the famed Takagan of the Akechi Clan, a Doujutsu that is rumoured to be able rival if not match, or even surpass the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan. It's a shame my master Orochimaru-sama is not here to met you in person, I'm certain he would greatly enjoy meeting you and seeing your eyes for himself".

"Indeed it is a shame…as if he were here I would have the honour of having his head, but I believe I can be satisfied with having your head Yakushi Kabuto, right hand man to Orochimaru", spoke Mitsuhide.

"Oh! I flattered you know of me", replied Kabuto pleasant like as if he was having a pleasant afternoon conversation with Mitsuhide.

Where as soon as he said this, there was a sudden loud explosion and a large cloud of smoke could be seen not far away, the three people knew that was where Orochimaru and his allies were fighting, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara.

Sensing Sakura's worry for her Sensei/Hokage and not taking his eyes off Kabuto, Mitsuhide spoke to Sakura. "Girl, go and help your Hokage if you want, I will handle this".

Not needing to be told twice, Sakura quickly got up said her thanks to Mitsuhide and then ran off to try and help her Sensei/Hokage.

Kabuto didn't pay much attention to Sakura when she ran off as he knew that he would need to focus on his battle Mitsuhide one hundred percent. As one mistake when fighting against someone like Akechi Mitsuhide would result in your instant death, as the man was as deadly and as dangerous as they came.

"You do know that by the time she gets there the Hokage and the others will be already dead, as they stand no chance of defeating the combine power of Orochimaru-sama, the Mizukage, The Tsuchikage and the others", spoke Kabuto with small smile and with confidence at his master's victory.

"I would be more focus on this fight, than your master's, if I were you, besides this battle has yet to truly begin", replied Mitsuhide with a confident looking smirk on his face, which made Kabuto frown at what the former Kir-nin meant by that.

"So shall we begin?" asked Mitsuhide

"Yes, lets" replied Kabuto, where both men charged at one another and engaged in mortal combat, with one another.

-Temari and the Suna teams-

As Temari was facing against several Kiri SHARK members on the Water of the spring pool directly below the Hokage Monument with the rest of her platoon who were also fighting other groups of SHARK-nins and the four of the Sea serpents in other parts of the pool. While the Suna platoons and Konoha Ninja's fought the other SHARK-nins on the shore of the pool, as she stood in front of the SHARK-nin group, she made a few side glances around her, to see how the battle was going on. From the shore she could see her brother Kankurō using **Shiro Higi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū** (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu) against two squads of SHARK-nins, Kankurō puppetry skill had improved greatly ever since the event of Gaara's kidnapping by the Akatsuki. After Gaara had be saved by the mysterious duo that had killed Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) and drove off his partner Deidara, Kankurō went to Chiyo for training to become a stronger Puppet master.

After several years of hard training Kankurō became a true master puppeteer, where like Chiyo he could control ten puppets at once with each finger controlling one, were Chiyo then presented him the **Shiro Higi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū**, stating that they should only be welded by a true puppet master.

Not far from Kankurō was also their former sensei Baki who was using his superior Wind Jutsu skill to kill a SHARK-nin.

Also as well a few feet away from Kankurō was her sister in-law Matsuri, Gaara's wife, who was using her Jōhyō (Rope Dart) to subdue or knock out her opponents and then use a steel wire and reel with a Kunai tied to it and throw it at her opponent. Where she would channel her Chakra into the wire and Kunai and control it movements as it flew through the air so that she could move it, if her opponent moved.

Matsuri had been Gaara's one and only student, where over time the two became close with one another as Matsuri did not fear Gaara. A year or two after becoming Kazekage Gaara and her started to date, where after three years of dating they eventually married and where quite happy.

Seeing that her Sensei, brother and sister in-law were ok, Temari focused back on her battle, with the SHARK-nins, where just as she was about to attack, one of the five giant Sea serpents that came with the SHARK-nins appeared out from under the Water. As soon as the Sea serpent appeared it fired a jet stream of Water at her at high speed that she only narrowly avoided, although she had received a slight cut on her right arm from the jet of Water when she dodged.

When she landed back on the surface of the Water, several of the Kiri-nins fired some Water Jutsu at her, dodging them easily enough. Temari quickly bit her thumb and wiped some of her blood on her Giant Folding Fan and summoned her personal summons Kamatari. Where she then used her **Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai** (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance) to whip up a powerful tempest, where Kamatari rode the Wind, slashing through everything that he touched. Inculding the SHARK-nins she had been fighting against, who were cut to pieces by Temari's Wind and attack, and the Sea serpent which had it head cut off by Kamatari sickle.

As soon as she had dealt with the Sea serpent and the SHARK-nins Kamatari puffed away, as his job was done. But as soon as he did Temari had to quickly dodge another one of the giant Sea serpents, who came at her from behind and tried to eat her, but missed and crashed into the Water, when Temari jumped away.

Before Temari could make any kind of counter attack, she suddenly heard a voice cry out "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** (Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle)". After which several bright beams of electricity appeared from behind her and shot at the giant Sea serpent summons and killed the creature instantly.

When Temari turned around she saw five New Kumo Shinobi's standing not to far from behind her, the one who fired the attack that killed the giant Sea serpent was a tall dark skin tone man with a slightly bulbous nose, and a lazy look in his eyes, he had white hair in a shaggy hair style. He had high collared sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. He also had the characters for Water and Lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, also carried on his back a large, cleaver-like blade.

Next two him was a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket of a Kumogakure jōnin over it. He also wore black elbow length arm guards, and red and white Kumogakure shin-guards.

Behind the two men were three slightly younger Kumo Shinobi, two of which were Kunoichi's while the third was a male. The other remaining male was a young, dark-skinned Shinobi with short, spiky, white hair with a thoughtful expression, as though in deep thought and sucking on a lollipop. He wore a dark/dull outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and forehead protector on a black cloth. He is also had a long sword on his back on his flack jacket.

The two Kunoichi, in the group looked to be as young as the younger male in the group, one of the Kunoichi was a dark skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple earrings, boots with a white bottom, and wears her forehead protector like a bandana. She also carried a long Katana on her back like the younger male in the group. The other Kunoichi was a tall woman, with short blond hair, that's was shorter in the back and longer in the front, she blue eyes and had a body comparable to that of the Hokage Tsunade. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had what appeared to be a sword strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"You ok, there miss?" asked the shaggy white haired Shinobi.

"Yeah I fine, thanks, although I could have handled it myself", spoke Temari.

"Then I apologise, it just looked that you needed a bit of help", replied the shaggy haired man.

"It's fine, you're all from New Kumo right?" asked Temari, although she already knew the answer to it, as she saw their headbands and like everyone else saw the New Kumo airships flying in the air firing down of the Oto forces along with their allies.

"We are, my name is Darui and this is my partner C", spoke the shaggy haired man named Darui, "And these are our other comrades Samui, Omoi and Karui, we've come here to help you guys".

At this Temari nodded her head in acceptance, for although she was a proud Kunoichi, she was not proud enough to refuse help when offered, especially, when they needed it.

But as soon as she accepted their help, a massive explosion erupted, and came from the area, where Temari and the others knew, where her brother, along with the Hokage and Jiraiya were battling Orochimaru and the other leaders of the enemy coalition.

"_Gaara!_" thought Temari with concern as after seeing that explosion her gut was telling her that her younger brother was in trouble, and she usually listen to her gut.

"I think you should go there and help, as by the looks of that, your brother could do with some, we can handle things here" spoke the blond hair Kumo-nin named C.

Temari nodded her head in thanks, to the New Kumo-nins and headed off to where Gaara was fighting, where she was joined by Kankurō and Matsuri, who also saw what had happened and were worried about Gaara as well. Baki had stayed behind to command the Suna forces there and help in driving back the SHARK-nins and the Sea serpent summons.

-In the centre of the Village-

Currently in the Centre of the village the combined forces, of the Suna, Konoha forces in the centre of Konoha along with the newly arrived New Kumo ANBU battalion made up of SHOCK, BOLT, and STORM Shinobi's were massacring the Oto forces.

Also among the New Kumo ANBU battalion, was The Raikage's Bodyguards, Okatsu, Yugito, Fu and Killer Bee as well as the famed Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) Zhuge Liang.

As Okatsu was fighting several SONIC-nins, she saw a massive shadow looming over her, when she turned to look she saw one of the last three remaining Snake summons ready to strike and eat her.

Not wanting to be the Snake summons next meal Okatsu quickly jumped away onto a nearby building and avoided being eaten, unfortunately though the four SONIC-nins she had been fighting weren't so lucky, as the Snake had swallowed them whole.

Deciding to deal with the Giant Snake's, Okatsu bit her finger and did a few quick hand seals and then slammed it onto the roof top and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Where a large puff of smoke appeared, after which a giant gray Salamander appeared on the now crushed building that Okatsu had been standing on.

When the surrounding Shinobi's on both sides (minus the New Kumo-nins) saw what Okatsu had summoned they could not believe their eyes. Since she had summoned trademarked summons of the legendary Shinobi, Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō the Salamander), who had been strong enough to fight and overpower all three Sannin in battle in their youths, and who later gave them their titles Sannin.

It was especially surprising to them considering that everyone now knew that Hanzō and his entire family had been killed by the new leader of Amegakure (Hidden Rain). After a secret Civil War in the village, where the new leader of Amegakure (whose identity still remains unknown due to the village isolation policy still remaining in affect), had single-handedly killed Hanzō, his family, and his retainers, and then conducted a systematic genocide of anybody even remotely associated with Hanzō. Hence why the Shinobi's still found it hard to believe what they were seeing as most thought it only now existed in legend and story, with Hanzō and his family being killed.

"I don't believe my eyes", said Yamashiro Aoba.

"The Salamander Summons…b-but…but how?" muttered Namiashi Raidō.

"Damn!" said Shiranui Genma as he dropped the Senbon needle in his mouth, when he saw the summons.

Upon summoning the Giant Slamanader, Okatsu spoke to her summons, "Tokage, turn this vile snake to ash"

"_**Very well…Katon: Jigoku Iki**__ (Fire Style: Inferno Breath) (B1)_" spoke Tokage, where inhaled deeply and let lose a massive stream of Fire, that was so hot that the surrounding Shinobi that had been watching had to cover their faces from the heat with their hands and arms. As the heat of the Flames from Tokage's attack, were too hot as the heat coming from the flames felt like their faces were already burning.

The Flames were made even stronger thanks to Okatsu enhancing them with her Wind affinity, where then she did many Shinobi's who were near the flames had third degree burns, on their hands and faces thanks to the shear heat of the flame attack.

The massive Inferno, quickly travelled towards the Giant snake summons with seconds and hit the giant snake, where it screams of anguish and pains could by heard by the surrounding Shinobi's, as it body was covered in the powerful flames.

After which the creature fell dead, with his flesh burnt to ash and its bones chard Black after being burnt to a crisp, which soon after puffed away, back from whence it came from.

Not to far away from Okatsu, Zhuge Liang was dealing with several Oto-nins who foolish believed they could overwhelm the legendary rōnin Ninja with the numbers.

"Don't be afraid he's only one single man" cried the Oto Captain as he saw his squad hesitating to attack Zhuge Liang

The surrounding Oto-nins quickly began to do hand seals and prepared to fire multiple Jutsu's at him at once, but before they could finish Zhuge Liang shook his head and said.

"Only fools enters the cave of the beast when they knows not what lies in it first" spoke Zhuge Liang, before he swung his feather fan and said "**Fūton:** **Tenpuu midarete** (Wind Style: Heaven's Gale blows)"(C1). After which a spinning Whirlwind vortex appeared around him, right when the Oto-nins fired their individual elemental ninjutsu's at him. The spinning Whirlwind absorbed the Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind ninjutsu's and made itself stronger, after which it expanded outward and exploded, blasting the Oto-nins away and through several different walls and buildings.

After defeating the Oto-nin Zhuge Liang noticed the last two remaining Giant Snake summons heading towards him, as they had somehow gotten away from Katsuyu, Sasuke's Hawk summons, Gamabunta and the other two Great battle toads. Also as well behind the two giant Snake summons was a battalion of Oto-nins, where together they were inflicting heavy losses against the Konoha and Suna forces in the centre of the village.

Upon seeing this Zhuge Liang did not panic nor did he worry, as he remained calm, where he then began to do a series of single one handed hand seals, with speed that none of the nearby Shinobi's could keep up with. For every one handed seal they saw Zhuge Liang had done five more, when he finished the long set of one handed seals, Zhuge Liang brought his two front fingers to his lips and said "**Katon:** **Yama Kaji Tsunami** (Fire Style: Wildfire Tsunami)"(D1). After which a giant wave of intense fire came from Zhuge Liang mouth and grew in size until it was as tall the two Snake summons. Once the Giant Fire Wave was at full size and Zhuge Liang sent it forward, he then channelled his Wind chakra into his feather fan and swung it, making the Giant Fire Wave even strong and larger.

The now enhanced Fire Tsunami quickly travelled towards the two Snake summons and quickly enveloped the two summonses and the battalion of Oto-nins behind them. Who couldn't get away as the wave was too large to avoid. Where the summons and the Oto-nins were burnt alive, where as the Fire died a few minutes later, all that remained of them was their ashes.

When the Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's saw this many were unnerved at what they saw, as they still could not believe how easily Zhuge Liang wiped out the two giant Snake summons and the battalion of Oto-nins all with a single Fire ninjutsu. Many also began to see how Zhuge Liang became a legendary rōnin Ninja and why he was called the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon).

Also fighting near where Zhug Liang where The Raikage three other bodyguards Fu, Killer Bee and Yugito, who were working together to fight the Oto-nins, and were each using their own individually fighting skills to wipe out the Oto forces. Together the three jinchūriki's were an unstoppable team, where they literally tore through the Oto Shinobi's.

As the battle ranged on there was a sudden loud explosion coming from where the leaders of both sides were fighting, seeing this Gai, Lee and TenTen along with Shizune, (who was looking over TenTen wounds to make sure she was aright), raced for where Tsunade and the others were fighting, fearing the worse for their female leader.

Also like the others Hinata, Konohamaru, and Kakashi who saw the explosion raced to go where they saw and heard the explosion come from and to go help the Hokage and the others. As they knew that she and the other were in trouble, where Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and Kureani, followed after Hinata from the Western side of the village. While Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji raced from the Southern side of the village and Kakashi accompanied by Kiba, Shino, Sai and Sasuke raced from the Eastern side of the village.

-With Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara-

Despite being severely weakened by the poison and handicapped by its other effects Tsunade, Gaara and Jiraiya fought well and were somehow able to hold Orochimaru and the others back. But eventually they were overpowered, where thanks to a combination attack by Ryoku and Shinrin, where Ryoku fired an Earth Jutsu that fired large boulders at the Tsunade and the other. But as they dodged the rocks, they blew up as Shinrin had planted exploding notes on the boulders, so that when they dodged Shinrin would activated the notes, and have them explode at once sending the trio flying back to the far end of the roof.

Due to the explosion, they received several wounds from the debris that embedded into them and combined with the poison, Tsunade, Gaara nor Jiraiya weren't in any shape to keep fighting and could barely move as the knelt on rooftop.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…Well it appears that this is the end Tsunade and Jiraiya", said Orochimaru with a sickening smirk, on his face, "Do you have any last words to say before you meet Sensei and young Naruto-kun"

"Even if you kill us Orochimaru, Konoha will never fall, you will never win, for the Shinobi's of Konoha fight to their dying breath" spoke Tsunade defiantly as she glared at her former comrade

"Pretty words, but regardless to what you say Konoha will fall today" replied Orochimaru, with sinister smile.

"Enough of this dribble Orochimaru, let's kill them and be done with it", spoke Ryoku as he had no patience for useless and idle chatter.

"Agreed", spoke Shinrin, "We haven't time for this as we need to finish this now and get back to our forces and help deal with New Kumo before we are completely overwhelm and destroyed".

"Very well then, let us finish this", spoke Orohimaru as he and the other each prepared to fire individual ninjutsu together.

Knowing that in the shape they're in Tsunade, Gaara and Jiraiya knew that they would not be able to avoid being killed by the attacks that they were going to be hit with and so they prepared themselves, for what was going to happen next.

"_Looks like I following the Hokage tradition in dying in battle to defend the village, but a least I will now get to see my parents, my grandparents, Uncle Tobirama, Dan, Nawaki and Naruto in the next life_", thought Tsunade as she prepared herself.

"_So this is it huh!...I guess there's worse ways I could go, and going down fighting in battle, is it's pretty damn honourable way die, maybe I will see Minato and Naruto and hopeful I can get them both to forgive me for be a lousy godfather to Naruto…that is if Kushina doesn't beat me to a point that I can't apologise first for not being there for Naruto_", thought Jiraiya, with a small sad smirk as he too prepared himself for what would happen.

"_It seems this is the end…I 'am sorry that I could not keep my promise to come back safely to you Matsuri-chan…hopefully you, Temari onee-san and Kankurō otouto-san will return safely to Suna_", thought Gaara he also prepared himself.

It was in the moment that Orochimaru and the others finished preparing their Jutsu's and fired each of their Ninjutsu at the trio together. Where at the same time as well each of the individual groups that had heard and seen the explosion earlier and came to help, arrived together on the rooftop of a building next to the one that the leaders of the two sides were battling on, which was directly behind Gaara Tsunade and Jiraiya.

When they arrived they were just in time to see Orochimaru and his allies firing the Jutsu's at the defenceless Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Gaara!" cried Temari, Kankurō and Matsuri together.

"Tsunade-sensei!" cried Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shizune and Hinata together.

"Jiraiya-sama!" cried Kakashi and Yamato.

All the group could do was watch helplessly as the five separate attacks hits Tsunade and the others, where there was a massive explosion, when they hit.

As the smoke from the explosion of the five elemental ninjutsu's hitting Tsunade, Gaara and Jiraiya covered his view of their bodies. Orochimaru could not help but smile sinisterly at his victory and in killing his former team-mates and Gaara.

But when the smoked cleared instead of seeing the destroyed section of the roof-top and the bodies of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gaara or at the very least pieces of their bodies from being blow up. Much to his shock and the shock of his allies he instead saw a large barrier made out of Lightning, with a confused Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraiya behind it, clearly indicating that the Lightning barrier had protected them from harm. Also by looking at their faces, Orochimaru could clearly see that they had not created the Lightning wall, indicating that someone else had.

He knew it wasn't Kakashi or the others who had just arrived, as they were just as equally surprised to see the Lightning wall as everyone else, not to mention they did not have the time create the Lightning wall.

It was as Orochimaru was trying to figure out where the Lightning wall had came from, that he then noticed that the sky had gotten dark as dark Storm clouds now covered the sky. Also a strong Wind was now blowing and Lightning was now just starting to appear in the sky with sounds of Thunder, yet there was no rain.

- Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 17 Fairy Law-

But just as he was wondering this as well he felt a powerful surge of power coming from above him, when he along with everyone else felt this and looked up they then realised who had created the Lightning barrier and saved Tsunade Jiraiya and Gaara. For descending down from the sky surrounded by Lightning and landing gently onto the rooftop like some kind of deity descending down from the Heavens was The Raikage. Where he now stood in front of of Gaara, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Lightning barrier he had created to protect them, with his back to them and was still surrounded by Lightning which could be seen sparking all around his body for a minute or so until it finally died down.

"_The Raikage!_" was the exact thought that went through everyone's head in that moment as they looked at him in surprise.

As they looked at The Raikage everyone could see a powerful blue aura surrounded him, which emanated pure and unyielding raw power from him, as it was so strong that it made the hairs of everyone around him standing on ends. Also as well they saw his eyes were glowing bright Blue, where his eyes were actually emanating Lightning from them, which made his appearance all the more intimidating.

After landing on the rooftop The Raikage grabbed on to his yellow Kage robes and threw them off revealing a Blue long coat with three tails and a White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat. As well as Black Lightning blots at the edges of the coat and at Kanji for "Storm" on the back of it in black. He also wore a short sleeve black T-shit with ANBU chest plate and black fingerless gloves and a Kumo headband wrapped around his right arm. He also had black jeans and boots with steel tips and had a black strap around his shoulders, the strap helped what looked to be a sword which was cover in clothed that was on his back in it place. But he did retain his Kage hate and his mask that covered his lower face.

After getting over their shock of The Raikage's appearance, Temari, Hinata and the others quickly jumped over to Jiraiya, Gaara and Tsunade to see if they were ok.

"Gaara are you ok?" cried Temari as she helped her younger brother up with Kankuro's and Matsuri help.

"Yes I'm fine" grunted Gaara, as he was still gazing at The Raikage, as this was his first time seeing him, and could not help but keep staring at him as the power he was feeling coming from The Raikage was unlike anything he felt before.

"Tsunade-sensei?" cried Hinata, Shizune and Sakura together, as they checked their Sensei for injuries, while TenTen and Ino helped her up.

"We're ok, but tell me, do any of you have any of anti-toxin pills with you" spoke Tsunade, where Sakura nodded and held some out where Tsunade took some and had Sakura give some to Jiraiya and Gaara. As the anti-toxins pills would reduce the current effect of the poison they were infected with and slow it effects down for a while, although they still could not use their Chakra. As the pills were not a cure, but only something to slow the poison down enough for them to be treated later on, as now was neither the place nor the time to be treated for the poison.

"I suggest that you take your Hokage and the others away from here, as I will handle Orochimaru and the others myself", spoke The Raikage without even looking at the group.

"Are you mad you can't take on three Kage level and two High Jonin level Shinobi's on by yourself" spoke Kiba in disbelief.

"I suggest you listen to him" spoke a new voice, where when the group turned they saw Zhuge Liang behind them accompanied by Yugito, Killer Bee, Fu, and Okastu.

"You can't be serious, as strong as The Raikage is, he can't fight them alone", spoke Yamato.

"We are deadly serious and if you know what's good for you will move away from here as you would only get in the way and get caught in the crossfire", spoke Yugito, with a serious look on his face.

Although the group were still not entirely convinced they did decided to move away a bit as Tsunade Gaara and Jiraiya were in no condition to fight and it would be best that they were a distance away. Where they quickly **Shunshin'd** away to a building not too far from where The Raikage was facing Orochimaru and his allies, where they could see and hear everything clearly enough and were joined by Zhuge Liang and the others.

Once the group was gone, The Raikage let down his Lightning barrier, as there was no need for it.

As he did Orochimaru and the others watch him carefully in case he would try anything, although Orochimaru was looking at The Raikage with greater interest than any of the others were.

"_SSSSSSoooo this is the infamous Raikage_", thought Orochimaru with no small measure of interest, as he was almost exactly how Kabuto described him. He seemed to almost emanate power, and he could feel the same powerful essence that Kabuto spoke of which made everyone around The Raikage feel a combination of fear and respect for him, something that Orochimaru himself wanted to have everyone feel when they were around him.

Orochimaru then turned to see how his allies were handling the appearance of The Raikage, Ryoku kept and emotionless face up as if not worried, although the concern could still be seen if one looked carefully enough. Orochimaru could also see the angry look on Shiro face, and by the way he was standing, Orochimaru could tell that the man was barely able contain his rage at seeing his sworn nemesis. Shinrin and Doku both had concern and slightly worried looks on their faces as they had not accounted that The Raikage would appear, and considering The Raikage reputation and what he showed in the battle of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), their concerns were not without good reason.

"SSSSoooooo, The legendary Raikage at llllllaaaaasssssstttttt we finally meet face…to face" spoke Orochimaru, "And I take it at how your forces our attacking our own, that you have allied with Konoha and sided against us", spoke Orochimaru.

"I have not allied myself with Konoha, as the only side I have taken in this war is my own, and the only reason I have come here is not to save Konoha, but to eliminate you and your allies, for you did not heed my warning", replied The Raikage.

"What do mean by that?" spoke Orochimaru with a frown.

"Do not play me for a fool Orochimaru, do you really think that your plans to wage attack my village and the Heavenly Alliance are not known to me", spoke The Raikage, which caused a look of surprise to appear of the faces of the five leaders of the coalition. "I also know that you know that my village now holds the Library of Benzaiten and as I told your _lackey_ that if you ever threatened my village…_**I would destroy you!**_...and I do not make idle threats", said The Raikage where he finished with a strong intense burst of Killing Intent that made the coalition leaders take a step back.

This revelation of course shocked Orochimaru and his allies along with the elder Shinobi members of the Konoha group as well as confuse the younger Shinobi's.

"The Library of what?" said Konohamaru in confusion.

"The Library of Benzaiten" said Jiraiya.

"So what is…some big Library" said Kiba not understanding why all the senior members of the group were so shocked and worried.

"The Library of Benzaiten is not just any Library…it is the greatest storage of knowledge in the entire elemental continent. It is said that during the age of endless War before the Sage of the Sixth Paths spread the Great Shinobi arts to people. There existed an ancient order called the White Lotus society made up of Scholars and Monks trained in an earlier form of the Ninja arts before the Sage of the Sixth Paths built the foundation of Chakra and founded Ninjutsu. When they saw the endless amount of lives being lost and the villages, towns, cities along with hundred of books and scrolls being destroyed the society decided to do something about it. They built a massive Library dedicated to collecting and preserving Knowledge and began to collect and gather books and scrolls of every kind and even writhing and recording great events and things they had seen. They did this for hundreds of years recording, collecting and even in some cases stealing the books and scrolls so to preserve them. They would even write down and describe in detail all the different techniques they'd seen Shinobi's Clans do, and how they are done and how a person could do them and because of this they were hunted down. As the Shinobi Clans learned that the White Lotus society was writing down all their secret techniques that they saw, and even stealing scrolls from them in other cases, the Shinobi Clans decided they could not be allowed to continue to exist and hunted the society members down so to keep their secrets. But despite that, the society continued to exist in secret and continued to collect and gather knowledge all over the Elemental Continent and stored it in the Library that they called the Library of Benzaiten, after the goddess of Knowledge. The society existed even when the Great Shinobi villages were founded and the kept collecting and gathering knowledge, right up until fifty years ago where the last remaining members of the order were captured and killed by the Shodaime Raikage. As he tried to gain the location of the Library, as it was said that the Library holds the greatest storage of Jutsu in the known world. My Grandfather, Great Uncle and Sarutobi-sensei told us the story long ago, but I always thought that was all that the Library was, a story and it didn't actually exist", said Tsunade.

"Well I can assure you Hokage-san the Library is as real as you or I", spoke Zhuge Liang as he continued to watch The Raikage facing Orochimaru and his allies.

Upon hearing this Jiraiya frowned slightly, as if it was indeed true then it did explain how New Kumo became so powerful so quickly. As with the knowledge that was said to be accessible in the Library of Benzaiten, then the nation that possessed it would be almost invincible as in the Shinobi world Knowledge was power. He could also see why Orochimaru was so interested it, as the Library of Benzaiten was like Holy Grail for someone like Orochimaru who wanted to learn all the worlds Jutsu, as the amount of Jutsu that was most likely collected there would be almost endless.

Naturally of course when Orochimaru heard how The Raikage, already knew of his plans for attacking New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and about how he knew about the location of the Library of Benzaiten, he was far from pleased.

It got even worse, as Ryoku, Shrinin, Doku and Shiro, were furious to hear how Orochimaru kept such important information from them.

"Orochimaru!...Is this true?" spoke Doku angrily "Did you know that New Kumo possessed the Library of Benzaiten?"

Orochimaru of course did not respond to Doku question and just glared at The Raikage, which told them clear enough that he had indeed known and kept the information to himself.

"Clearly your alliance is not as strong as you would like everyone to think is it Orochimaru?" asked The Raikage openly, where Orochimaru did not answer and only glared at The Raikage.

"Regardless though, I suggest that you listen to the offer I'm about to make, for the decision your about to make will decided your fate and the fate of your Shinobi's along with you villages", spoke The Raikage.

"And what is this offer?" asked Shinrin

"Surrender and order you forces to do the same and they will be shown mercy…and you will live…but if you do not…there will be no mercy", spoke The Raikage suddenly.

"Mercy?" cried The Mizukage Shiro in disbelief and anger, "Mercy from you, the only one that should be begging for mercy is you, as your going to die here…like the dog that you are!" cried Shiro as he created a **Mizu no Ken** (Water Sword) and charged forward at The Raikage with it.

"So be it then!" said The Raikage as he did not even move, where as Shiro came closer and was about to stab him with his **Mizu no Ken**. The Raikage eyes started to glow even brighter, after which a massive explosion of Chakra erupted around him blowing the rooftop of the building that they were on apart. Blasting Orochimaru and the others away, where they landed on another large building slightly away from the building they were just on, while leaving The Raikage floating in mid air with Lightning surrounding him again.

"Unbelievable!... He blasted Orochimaru and the others away with just pure Chakra!" said a stunned Jiraiya as he still could not believe what he had just seen,

Tsunade and the others (minus Zhuge Liang and the others New Kumo-nins) were also equally stunned as something like that was on the level of a biju.

"What kind of monster is he?" muttered Kakashi, with some worry in his voice

- End of Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 17 Fairy Law-

After seeing this massive display of power Orochimaru, knew his chances of beating The Raikage alone were very slim, but if he worked together with Ryoku, Shiro, Doku and Shinrin. Then they would stand a good chance of beating The Raikage for as strong as he was, there was no possible way he would be strong enough to defeat, three Kage level Shinobi's and two High Jonin level ones.

"Ryoku, Shiro, Doku, Shinrin, we need to work together if we wish to defeat The Raikage", spoke Orochimaru to the others.

"Why should we work with you, after you deliberately withheld the fact New Kumo had the Library Benzaiten from us", spoke Shrio angrily, while still glaring at The Raikage. Who was floating towards them and landed on the opposite end of the large building that they were on now. Where his eyes dimmed down, along with the Lighting that was around him when he was floating in the air.

"Because if we do not then he will kill us all!" hissed Orochimaru angrily.

"He's right we can't hope to defeat a monster like The Raikage alone we need to work together", spoke Shinrin.

"Fine!" spoke Ryoku, "But when this is over don't think that we will forget that you deliberately withheld important information from us. Just so that you could have it to yourself, and when this is over you will tell us everything you know", demanded Ryoku, where Orochimaru frowned but nodded in agreement.

Upon hearing this, a scoffing sound was heard coming from The Raikage, "You never learn Hebi-teme, even after I foiled your plans on five separate occasions".

"Who are you?" hissed Orochimaru angrily as he was losing patience, as his carefully laid plans for destroying Konoha were now ruined all because of this man.

"Have you not figured it out yet?" asked The Raikage openly, "Then perhaps this will help you", he said were he then took off his Kage hat and threw it away, (where the strong blowing Wind blew it away). Revealing short bright blonde hair that was slicked back so that is was spiked up at the back and had bright blue highlights in the shape of Lightning bolts that travelled from the spike ends to the front.

After throwing away his Kage hat The Raikage then took off his mask to show his face to everyone.

"Now Hebi-teme do you remember me?" asked The Raikage, with a smirk, as everyone could not believe their eyes when they saw who The Raikage was…someone who they all thought was long since dead.

"_Impossible?_" thought Tsunade and Jiraiya together as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"T-There no way i-it can be him!" said Doku with some fear in his voice as he took a step back.

"_It can't be!_" thought Kurenai as she knew it wasn't some Genjutsu disguise as she could sense it or see through it if it was.

"Impossible…! Your dead, you can't be him!" cried The Tsuchikage with the utmost rage, fury and disbelief.

"Is this some kind of cruel trick by The Raikage", spoke Kakashi as he too could not believe what he was seeing.

"How is this possible…?" cried Orochimaru with fury, as he was beginning to lose his clam exterior. "There no possible way you can be alive, your dead I know it!" he cried, as he refused to believe that "he" was still alive after all these years.

For although his appearance had change a bit from when he saw he last him, it was still him as he easily recognise the man who stole the title of Yondaime Hokage from him..."

"…For right before them was none other than The Legendary Shinobi himself, Namikaze Minato, better known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash)"

N/A

(1). Go to profile for image of Older Gaara

(2). A sloth of bears is what you call a group of bears

(3). Go to Profile page to find link for image of the sloth of Bears

(4). HYDRA is Kiri's version of ANBU, it stands for High, Yielding, Division, Rapid, Assault

(5). Go to Profile to find image to see what the Giant Sea Serpents look like

(6). SHARK is Kiri's underwater Fighting unit, it stands for Shinobi, High, Aquatic, Recon, Korp

(7). SONIC is Oto version of ANBU which stands for Strategic, Operations, Ninja, Intelligence, Combat

(8). Go to profile page for image of the bracelets

(9). If anyone knows what Hyoko means please tell mean as I have looked everywhere and cant find the meaning of it.

(10). Think of something like the Dark Prince's Daggertail Chain Whip (from Prince of Persia), although instead of holding in his hand, Kotarō can shot it out of his Ganlet and retract it when he finished with it

(11). Go to profile and look up Zhao Yun

(12) Think of the Uryu's final form when he took off his Sanrei Glove and used the Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru technique to defeat Kurotsuchi. If you still can't get a good image go to profile for image of what it looks like although the bow is still connected and he doesn't have the glowing thing on his back.

(13). Go to profile page for image of Cai Wengi

(14). Like I stated in Hope of the Senju Clan, I don't like Kushina Nickname hence I giving her this one.

**Author's Note:**

(Insert Manically Laughing) I'm evil pure evil; I only wish I could see your faces right now it would be hilarious.

Now before you all go off stating that I lied to you, let me remained you that I said he would show his face not reveal his true identity. Now let me confirm The Raikage is Naruto it just that everyone first thinks it the Yondaime as adult Naruto is like a carbon copy of him, since consider how much he looks like his father when he was young he should look exactly like his father when he older. Hence their first thoughts at seeing him are that they think he is the Yondaime, especially since he doesn't have his whisker birth marks on his face in this story. As I got rid of them, how exactly he no longer has them will be mentioned later on, around the same time how I tell how he got his bloodlines and to be able to use his Chakra again.

Also before anyone goes telling me to hurry up with the Next Chapter, let me tell you the next update will be up next week, which was one of the reasons why it took me so long to update. Not to mention as well work has kept me busy a lot, as well a while ago I was in accident in work and I broke my right hand (my good hand, as I'm right handed). This of course slowed me down a lot as I type with both my hands, hence my typing speed was cut in half, as I can only use my left hand (which is my bad hand, and slows me down even more).

Now in the next Chapter Everyone will quickly realise that The Raikage is really Naruto not the Yondaime and you will all get read everyone reaction in it. Also as well as you can guess The Next Chapter will have Naruto against Orochimaru, the Tsuchikage Ryoku, the Mizukage Shiro, the leader of Kusagakure Doku and the leader of the Hannya Clan Shinrin.

But still Hope you all enjoyed the story and the Battle, as I said the next update will be next week, and I'm sure you all will enjoy that as I know how much many of you have wait for that to happen.

Also as many you already know The Idea for this story came from the Story the Mizukage by Dragon6, who was kind enough to let me use some bits from his story and gave me permission to do this story that was inspired by his story. He was also kind enough to wait till this point for me to mention that I got the idea from his story. Now the reason why I didn't mention this sooner was because many readers had not read Mizukage before, and if I mentioned that I got the story from Mizukage then the other readers would read it and realise the basic plot-line of my story as many already know how similar it was. Hence I didn't want to give it away just yet, but now that I reach this point there's no longer a need to not say it, hopeful you can now understand why I did this, and I once again what to thank Dragon6 for his patience.

Also please go to my Author's note on the new Characters that I have mentioned, along with other extra information that I have added about them and others

Also please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored since they are unwelcome.

The Next thing to note is that I have updated The Raikage details in my Character profile page in the Author's Note Chapter so please check it out it has both his bloodline.

Another to note as always please now flames as they are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapter I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that I'm still looking for someone who is good a drawing anime Characters and is a member of deviantart as I like commission someone to draw something for me, please contact me either by review or by PM.

**Borrowed Jutsu:**

Jutsu that I Borrowed from VynosNeptune Custom Elemental Ninjutsu

**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Water Style: Tornado of Water)",

**Kaze no Yoroi **(Wind Style: Armour of Wind)

**List of non-Cannon Jutsu:**

(A). **Doton: Kurassryu**(Earth Style: Dragon Crusher): This is an offensive level Jutsu, which create a massive Dragon made entirely out of earth, which hits the opponent with formidable might that will crush and destroy whatever it hits.

(B). **Mokuton: Mokupai** (Wood Release: Wood Spike): This is an offensive style Jutsu, which creates a large wooden spike that shoots out of the ground in front of the user and towards the target and can pierce through solid stone wall.

(C). **Sakura no Jōshōku **(Rising Cherry Blossom Kick): This is an enhance version of a normally high kick, by using Sakura's Super Human Strength, this attack launch's the target high up into the air, and will be followed up by **Tsūtenkyaku**, which can send the target crashing back into the ground.

(D). **Suheki** (Sand Wall): By gathering the best possible mineral-rich sand, Gaara creates a protective wall of Sand making the hardness of the shield very high, and can use it to protect himself or someone near him from most types of attacks.

(E). **Sevuāfū** (Severing Wind): By channelling a large amount of her Wind Chakra into her bladed weapons TenTen can create a powerful slashing blade of Wind that is strong enough to cut a person into two or slice a building in half.

(F). **Fūton: Kaiten-fū Disuku** (Spinning Wind Disk): By channelling Wind Chakra into her fan and sending it spinning towards an opponent the Wind Chakra will cover the fan and form into a large spinning disk, that can slice through solid stone. TenTen can also control the movement of the attack with her chain.

(G). **Raiseibā** (Lightning Saber): By channelling a large amount of Lightning Chakra into her right hand wrist-blade or sword and trusting it forward. TenTen can send a powerful bolt of Lightning to come from it and send it towards her opponent, with enough force to a large boulder to pieces. Also if she just simply channels her Lightning Chakra into her sword or blade and not shot it towards a opponent, she can simply use it to enhance her blades, cutting and stabbing power to such a degree that it would have little trouble cutting trough most things such as steel or stone.

(H). **Juumonji Giri **(Cross Slash): This is a dual wrist-bladed move, where TenTen travels at incredible high speeds, and slashes at her opponent causing a cross like shape to appear after cutting them.

(I). **Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Water Style: Tornado of Water): Creates a tornado twice the users height which can use its destructive abilities to many ends. This technique can be used both offensively and defensively; it is often used offensively to attack the opponent, and defensively to deflect projectiles.

(J). **Suiton:Mizu Suraisā **(Water Style: Water Slicer): This Technique can create several dozen high powered and speed Water Blades that are strong enough to cut through solid steel or stone, due to travel at such a high speed.

(K). **Suiton:** **Mizu no ken** (Water Style: Water Sword): This Technique allows the user to create a sword made out entirely out of Water. The sword can be wielded in the normal fashion, allowing the ninja to cut and stab, like a normal blade. This sword can also go through most fire jutsu.

(L). **Suiton:** **Taki no Jin **(Water Style Waterfall Formation): This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge torrent, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground when heading for its target. What remains after that jutsu's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, where only high skilled water ninjutsu users can use, and activating this technique requires a fair share of chakra.

(M). **Ketsugō Tekinshō-hebi **(Binding Striking Snake): This jutsu allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. After which they rap themselves around their opponent and bind them and then bite the victim and inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body.

(N). **Doton: Dordankyū **(Earth Style: Mud Ball Bullets): By gather mud in the mouth, created by the user's Chakra the user of this technique can shoot out condensed balls of mud out of their mouths at their opponents.

(O). **Dokugiriryu** (Poison Mist Dragon): This Technique is used in combination with **Dokugiri** (Poison Mist), the user can create a Dragon made out Poison Mist, which can move around and infect the opponent from a distance. Where if the target breaths in even a small amount of it, it will mean the end of the target's life.

(P).** Dokuhebi no Kiba** (Poison Snakes Fang): This Technique allws the user to summon several snakes out of the ground underneath the targets feet, where they will bite the target and fill them with what ever poison their fangs have been coated with.

(Q). **Mōjū no Kiba** (Beast Fang): This attack was created by Kiba, where Kiba's hits his opponent with a cross style attack with his claws, which are strong enough to open up a man chest.

(R). **Suiton: Suidan** (Water Style: Water Bullet): By gather water in the mouth, created by the user's Chakra the user of this technique can shoot out condensed balls of water out of their mouths at their opponents.

(S). **Kaze no Yoroi **(Wind Style: Armour of Wind): The user manipulates his chakra and the wind around him to create a whirlwind around his body. The wind forms a circle around the user ten feet in diameter, picking up debris and acting as armour for the user. Debris on the ground, as well as projectiles thrown towards it, becomes part of the armour and merely strengthens it. A taijutsu user is useless against the armour as the ninja will be knocked away or, in a worse case scenario, become apart of it. Effect lasts one post. (Can be penetrated by large objects at high velocity)

(T). **Ninpō:** **Shinkuu Kamaitachi** (Ninja Art: Vacuum Razor Wind): This is a Wind release Sword Technique, where the user exhales wind chakra onto a Katana and the swing it to create a fast jet of wind running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock.

(U). **Houome** (Mystical Phoenix Rain): A powerful Fire Jutsu used on large groups of enemies, where the user spites of a dozen large flamed Phoenix's that fly towards a an enemy group creating massive explosions once they hit their targets. This Jutsu is perfect for hitting large gatherings of enemies, as it will cause significant damage to an enemy group, and can cause the enemy group to scatter and become disorganise and confused.

(V). **Ame no Yajirushi** (Raining Arrows): A special Technique that is used by the Ishida Clan that allows them for create hundred or more small arrows made out of Chakra and firing them at large groupings of enemies. This Technique is a perfect wide spread damage attack, to hit large groups of enemies in tight nit gatherings.

(W). **Koton:** **Koga **(Steels Release: Steel Fangs): By creating steel arrowhead points at the tips of their fingers, wielders of the Koton bloodline can fire ten or less of them at their enemy, with a spinning motion added steel points. A direct hit will excavate skin, flesh, and bone, they cane do even more damage if coated in certain elemental affinities like Wind, Fire and Lightning. The rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless, due to the user can create as many as he or she wish's to.

(X). **Raiton:** **Raikō** (Lightning Style: Thunder Roar): The user kneads chakra, and converts it into Lightning, and then blast it out of their mouth in the form of powerful condensed blasts of Lightning, that explode with incredible force and power. The high-speed blast attack possesses powerful destructive abilities when fired. It's also possible to increase the power of destruction of the blasts themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of blasts is determined while kneading chakra.

(Y). **Mītobōken** (Meatball Punch): This technique can only be used by members of the Akimichi Clan and was created by Choji, where it allows the user. Who is already in his super sized form to do a **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Partial Multi-Size Technique), and expand his hand to increase twice its already giant size, as well as increase the strength and power of his punches. The only down size is that to do this while still his super size form, will drain a user of a large amount of his Chakra.

(Z). **Jinrai** (Thunder Clap): This Technique is a powerful Lightning Technique, where a user charges his or her hands up with a massive amount of Lightning Chakra. The user can use one or both hands with this Technique, where they can slam the palm of their hand on to a person and send massive voltages of Lightning through an opponent's bodies. Thereby either knocking the opponent out or killing them, depending on how much power the users uses. At full power the Technique is strong enough that it can knock out a large summons.

(A1). **Doton:** **Iwanage Atakku** (Rock Bombardment): This officive rank Technique is used in combination with **Doton: Doryūheki**, where the user creates a large wall of Earth. After which he then uses this Technique to cause the wall to break apart into large chucks of stone down on his opponent. The Technique is especially useful, when facing a large group of opponents at once in a wide range.

(B1). **Katon: Jigoku Iki** (Fire Style: Inferno Breath): A Fire technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and spat out from the mouth in an inferno stream of roaring flames. This Jutsu is so power that most Water Jutsu are unable to withstand it and when enhance with Wind Chakra it is hot enough to turn the enemy flesh into ash in a matter of seconds and burn bone to a crisp.

(C1). **Fūton:** **Tenpuu midarete** (Wind Style: Heaven's Gale blows): This technique is a perfect Technique used to defend one self when surrounded by multipal opponents at once. The Technique that allowes the user to manipulates his or her Chakra and channels it and the Wind around the user into his or her fan to create a spinning Whirlwind vortex around the user. The wind vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack mechanism. The Wind forms a whirlwind circle around the user thirty feet in diameter, picking up debris and acting as shield for the user. Debris on the ground, as well as projectiles and ninjutsu attack fire towards it, becomes part of the Whirlwind and merely strengthens it. Where it will then expand outward and blast away the surrounding opponents.

(D1). **Katon:** **Yama Kaji Tsunami** (Fire Style: Wildfire Tsunami): A Extremily powerful S Class Fire Ninjutsu, which creates a massive Tsunami wave of fire and is powerful enough to destroy a large building or wipe out and entire battalion of enemies Shinobi's or a giant summons. When enhance with a wind affinity its power is amplified greatily, where it will become strong enough reduce the targets hit by it to dust.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Raikage Chapter 11: Battle of the Kages**

**Story inspired By Dragon6 Mizukage story**

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling/Thinking Jutsu**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

"_**Impossible?**__" thought Tsunade, as she couldn't believe her eyes._

"_T-There no way i-it can be him!" said Doku with some fear in his voice as he took a step back._

"_**It can't be!**__" thought Kurenai as she knew it wasn't some Genjutsu disguise as she could sense it or see through it if it was._

"_Impossible!... your dead, you can't be him!" cried The __Tsuchikage with the utmost rage, fury and disbelief._

"_Is this some kind of cruel trick by The Raikage", spoke Kakashi as he too could not believe what he was seeing._

"_How is this possible…?" cried Orochimaru with fury, as he was beginning to lose his clam exterior. "There no possible way you can be alive, your dead I know it!" he cried, as he refused to believe that "he" was still alive after all these years._

_For although his appearance had change a bit from when he saw he last him, it was still him as he easily recognise the man who stole the title of Yondaime Hokage from him..."_

"…_For right before them was none other than The Legendary__ Shinobi himself, Namikaze Minato, better known as K__onoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash)"_

-With The Raikage-

After The Raikage's identity was finally revealed, the surrounding people remained in a state of utter shock and confusion. As they still could not believe that The Rokudaime Raikage was Namikaze Minato, better known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and the Yondaime Hokage.

As the people stared at The Raikage, (who had not moved or spoken, since taking off his mask and Kage hat), many different thoughts went through their minds as the looked at the now revealed Raikage.

"_The Yondaime Hokage_" thought Shinrin in disbelief.

"_Namikaze_" thought Orochimaru in anger and confusion, at the Yondaime being alive, as he knew that he couldn't have been brought back from the dead. As the only way he could be was by The **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) and he was the only person alive to be able to use it, hence it was impossible for anyone to know it. Not to mention the fact that the Technique could only bring a person back from the dead for a short time and The Raikage had be around for years.

"_Minato_" thought Jiraiya, who still could not believe that his former prize student was alive and was The Raikage.

"_Sensei_" thought Kakashi, who like Jiraiya was finding hard to accept that it was his former Sensei, especially since he saw his body after the Kyubi attack.

"_The Yondaime_" thought Shizune, who like many people were wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"_Kiiroi Senkō" _thought Ryoku with near unbridled fury and rage at seeing the man he hated more than anyone else in the world and personally blamed for all the shame and humiliation he had suffered during and after the Third Great Shinobi World War. The man he had believed to have been dead for over twenty-two years, after defeating the Kyubi and robbing him of his revenge.

"It's not possible you can't be the Yondaime, he's dead" cried Ryoku angrily. As he didn't really know whether to be happy that he was alive, so that he could finally get his revenge on the Yondaime and kill him himself, or furious simply because he was still alive. Since when he first heard that Yondaime had died defeating the Kyubi he had be furious, and had destroyed his office in rage at how the Yondaime cheating him of his vengeance. But later on he took solace in the fact he was dead, but seeing him or at least someone who looked liked him right in front of him made him feel as if he had been tricked somehow.

"Your right I'm not the _Namikaze Minato_" replied The Raikage, as he spat out Minato's name as if something vile.

"Then who are you?" asked Shinrin.

At this a small smirk appeared on The Raikage's face, as he was going to enjoy the look on their faces in the next moment or two, "I'm his son".

"_S-sensei had a son, b-b-but how?…when?_" thought Kakashi.

"The Yondaime had a son? Did he have some kind of fling with a Kumo Kunoichi or something?" cried Kiba in shock like everyone else, at the fact that The Raikage was the son of Konoha greatest Shinobi and Hero as well as its strongest Hokage. Although it made some sense as to why he looked like the Yodaime considering he was his son, but even still many found it hard to accept. But as shocked as everyone was, two people were more shocked than everyone else was; these people were Tsunade and Jiraiya, who now knew exactly who The Raikage really was.

"_I-I-It can't be…It just c-couldn't be…him, can it?_" thought Tsunade in disbelief and in a way a small twig of hope.

"_I-I don't believe it…can it really be him…but if it is…t-then how did he find out…and h-h-ho-how can he be alive the Toads said he was dead?_" thought Jiraiya, as he dared believe what Tsunade was starting to believe.

"You're lying, that's impossible there's no possible way that bastard had a son or even a child, if he did I would have known about it!" cried Ryoku with rage. As the very notion of the Yondaime having a bastard off-spring made him furious beyond words, as his very existence was a mockery to him, as it was as if the Yondaime was mocking him from beyond the grave telling him that he still lives on through his son.

"I can assure you that it is true, and I can also assure you that I' am no more fond of being his son, than you are of knowing that I even exist" replied The Raikage. "My existence was a closely guarded secret for fear of "_my father's_" enemies finding out I existed, hence very few people knew that I was his son. As they knew that people like you Ryoku-_san_ would hunt me down and kill me for "_my father's_" offensives against you and simply because I was his son".

"If this is true then, why is it that you're with New Kumo and not with Konoha?" spoke Orochimaru, as the very idea of the Yondaime having a child without him knowing about it was infuriating. As he made it a point to know about important things happening in Konoha after he left the village, and the fact that the Yondaime having a child was of great importance. Due to the fact that the Yondaime's off-spring, may become like its father, where it could be either a great threat to him or a powerful new vessel for him.

"Simple really I was banished from Konoha" replied The Raikage, shocking the anti-Konoha Coalition leaders as well as the observing groups although a certain Nara and Aburame eyes widen in realisation, now realising who The Raikage really was.

"That's impossible, Konoha would never banish the son of their greatest Hokage and hero", spoke the Mizukage Shiro, as he didn't believe that Konoha would be foolish enough to banish the son of its greatest Hokage.

"Oh! They would if it they didn't know my full heritage, since as I said very few knew my true lineage, not to mention they would do so if they believed it was in their best interest", replied The Raikage.

"Even if this was true, what possible reason would they have to banish, as I can see no reason why they would do such a thing", answered Orochimaru.

"Haven't you figured it out already Hebi-teme…?" asked The Raikage with a sneer. "It seems the term genius was given to just about to anyone in Konoha, back when you were a kid".

This remark of course did not sit well with Orochimaru, as if there was one thing he prided above all things and would not allow to be insulted, it was his intelligence, where he then glared at The Raikage angrily for his remark.

"Well then allow me to help you and think carefully Hebi-teme, don't I remind you of someone else you know from Konoha" spoke The Raikage, with a mocking like tone of voice. "I have foiled your plans three times in my youth, I'm the son of a Hokage from Konoha, I was banished from the village, because they believed I was a threat to it…and I was born twenty-two years ago".

Upon hearing the last part Orochimaru's eye suddenly widen in realisation and shock, as he had figured out who The Raikage really was. "Impossible…it can't be you…it's not possible, you're dead!"

At this The Raikage sneered, "I afraid the rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated, as I 'am clearly alive and well".

Upon hearing this The Mizukage, Shinrin, Doku and The Tsuchikage turned to look at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, you know him?" asked Doku in confusion, as clearly Orochimaru new The Raikage.

"Yes in a way" replied Orochimaru in angry, confusion and disbelief as he silent cursed himself for being so blind and not seeing it long ago as well as angry at being duped so easily.

"What do you mean in away, do you know him or not?" asked Shinrin angrily as he wanted answers like most of the people who were watching this altercation.

But before Orochimaru could answer Shinrin, The Raikage answered for him, "Allow me to answer that question for you Shinrin-_san_. For you see Orochimaru did know me long ago when I was younger, although he did not know of my true heritage, where like most people he looked down on me like I was not worth noticing, believing I was worthless. But as he knows now, it was grave error on his part…but still allow me to reintroduce myself, my real name is Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumogakure, also known as Kami no Raiden (God of Thunder and Lightning) and current container of the jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. Son of the Konoha no Shinku Ikari (Konoha's Crimson Fury) Uzumaki Kushina and _Namikaze Minato_, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, also known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash)".

-With the Observing group-

Upon hearing this, everyone that had not realised The Raikage's identity was shocked beyond all words. As to say the Konoha and Suna groups were shocked, would be like saying that Jiraiya was only a little perverted, as the word shock did not even come close to describing how they were feeling right now. The reaction among everyone else was very much similar although there were some reactions that were noteworthy.

"Naruto, he's alive!" cried in disbelief Kiba, who like everyone was utterly stunned beyond words.

"Naruto-kun lives and is The Raikage!" cried an utterly shocked Lee.

"The Raikage is the Kyubi jinchiriki that was said to have been killed by the Akatsuki nine years ago?" spoke Ryoku shock.

"Oyabun (Boss)!" said Konohamaru, with tears in his eyes as he finally realised, that his older brother figure was alive and in front of him. Where he didn't know whether to be happy that he was alive or be angry that he let them all think he was dead, although he was more happy than angry.

Moegi and Udon were also equally overjoyed to see that their "Boss" was alive, much like Konohamaru.

"Naruto!" muttered an utterly stunned Sakura as she still could not believe that Naruto alive and was The Raikage of all people.

"_Naruto-kun!_" thought Hinata as tears of joy started to fall from her eyes, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Naruto was alive and was The Raikage. She also could not help wondered if this was some kind of dream, where Naruto was somehow alive, but yet she knew it wasn't, it was real, Naruto was alive and in front of her.

"_Naruto is the son, of Kushina-sama, but how? I knew they had the same last name, but the books I read about her stated that she had no children, or other living relatives_" thought TenTen, for when she first met Naruto and heard his last name. She had thought he had some blood relation to Uzumaki Kushina. But all the books she had read about her told Tenten that she had none, although she had read that Uzumaki had been a fairly common name in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country), the country that Uzumaki Kushina was originally from. Hence then Tenten had always believed that Naruto's was just the child of refugees that came from Uzu no Kuni to Konoha, after Uzu no Kuni and Uzushiogakure (The Village Hidden Among Whirling Tides) were destroyed in The Third Great Shinobi World War.

"Jiraiya! Is what Naruto said true…is he really Sensei's son…please tell me it isn't" spoke Kakashi for even though was overjoyed at the fact that his former student was alive and was as shocked as everyone was, that he was The Legendary Raikage, he still needed to know the truth.

At this Jiraiya lowered his head, where no-one could see his eyes, and simply said, "It's true".

Upon hearing this, a pain look came across Kakashi's face, after which a look of shame and self-loathing appeared on it (although no-one could see it due to his mask). It was hard enough for him knowing the fact that he had failed Naruto as his Sensei; where he had turned his back on Naruto and focused most his time on Sasuke and not enough on Naruto. Believing that Sasuke was in need of more attention than Naruto, but with the fact of learning that Naruto was his sensei son, the man who trained him and who he owed so much to, was enough to make Kakashi feel like committing senpuku. As he had turned his back on Naruto, his student, his comrade, his team-mate and his sensei's son and legacy, as well as disgracing everything that his father had once stood for.

"_Sensei…please forgive me…I've been a Blind utter fool_" thought Kakashi as he was on the verge of falling to his knees and cry, at his own shame and how he disgraced.

Kakashi wasn't the only one that had taken the news of Naruto's lineage hard, the other was Hiashi who had been friends with the former Hokage in their youth, as the fact of t learning that he had helped banish his friend's only son was yet another entry to Hiashi's long list of failings and disgraces.

"_Uzumaki…you truly are the most unpredictable and surprising person I have ever met_" thought Gaara with a slight smile at seeing his friend and fellow jinchūriki alive, after he got over the shock that Naruto was alive and was The Raikage.

The only real person among the observing group that did not take well to Naruto being alive was Sasuke, "_The dope alive! ...and is The Raikage ...But how? … and how on earth did he gain such incredible power…it's just not possible_" he thought with anger and confusion.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

As all the non-New Kumo people were gawking at the fact that Nartuo was alive and was The Raikage, Orochimaru quickly regained himself and smirked sinisterly as if he wasn't worried at the fact that Naruto was The Raikage.

"Well, Well, Well, Naruto-kun, sssssooooo you're The Rokudaime Raikage, I have to say you never cease to surprise me, as I was certain the Akatsuki had finally caught you and extracted the Kyubi from you. But it seems despite your new rank you're still the same naive young fool I met before, who likes playing the Hero for Konoha despite after what they've done to you… you must be a gluten for punishment. As one would think that after they banished you from the village, you would've left Konoha to be destroyed instead of saving it", spoke Orochimaru with amused smirk.

Naruto of course responded to Orochimaru's remark with his own smirk and replied "Weren't you listening to me earlier Hebi-teme I don't care what happens to Konoha, I came here to protect my real home New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, as I know your plans to attack it after you had dealt with Konoha and Suna".

Upon hearing this many of the Konoha members of the group where shocked to hear this, as they never expected Naruto to say that he no longer cared for Konoha. But they quickly realised that none of them could blame him for feeling this way, since Konoha had indeed betrayed him when they banished him, the only question was, if he no longer cared about Konoha did he also no longer care what happened to them as well?

"Enough of all this drabble, it's time for you to die bastard child of the Yondaime!" cried Ryoku as he charged forward can cried out "**Iwa no Yoroi **(Stone Armour)!" Where Ryoku encased his body in stone and the charged forward at Naruto with his right fist forward.

Within seconds the Tsuchikage and crossed the gap between them, as the **Iwa no Yoroi **had not affect Ryoku's speed, in the least.

Just as Ryoku sent his fist forward to hit Naruto, Naruto blocked his punch with his right arm with little trouble or even being forced back by the punch, much to Ryoku's surprise, "_But how?...his arm should have been shattered from that hit_" he thought as with his **Iwa no Yoroi**, Ryoku's already great strength was greatly enhance further. But as he wondered this both he and the others quickly realised how he did it, as Naruto arm was glowing bright blue showing that Naruto was covering it with a massive amount of Chakra.

-With the Observing group-

"How did Naruto-san block that attack like that? There's no possible way he could have blocked that attack with just his arm" spoke Yamato. As he remembered fighting an enemy Shinobi capable of using that Technique, hence he knew how much it would enhance a user's strength.

"Yea and why is his arm glowing blue?" asked Kiba.

"He used his Chakra", stated Jiraiya with a slight frown.

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya-sama?" ask Choji, not getting what Jiraiya meant.

"When someone like Naruto is naturally born with high amount of Chakra they don't have much control over it, but over time with the right training they gain better control over it. But even still it's very hard for them to be able to do simple Techniques that only require very small amounts of Chakra, but easy when doing Techniques that require large amounts of Chakra and can remain unaffected by them. The Technique Naruto is using is a very old Technique created for people like Naruto, with a large Chakra reserve, where they can harden their Chakra around their bodies to act as a barrier or armour if you will, to reduce the impact of attacks on them, if not negating them completely" said Jiraiya shocking many people of hearing of such a Technique.

Tsunade of course nodded her head in agreement, "I've heard of it as well, as it is said it takes a massive amount of Chakra given how it strong enough to be seen and take the damage and it takes a great deal of control to use it. But still, I've never actually seen anyone use before, especially not without having some heavy side effects after releasing that much Chakra", spoke Tsunade.

After blocking Ryoku's attack, the others watch Naruto then disappeared in a bright blue flash and reappeared in mid-air in front of Ryoku, with Lightning around his leg, and did a quick mid-air spin kick that sent Ryoku flying backwards to a building behind him and at the same time cracking his stone armour.

"Was that Lightning **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armour)?" asked Kakashi when he saw Naruto leg with Lightning around it.

"No it wasn't" spoke Yugito.

"What was it then?" asked TenTen.

"It was a Technique called Raiken (Thunder fist), that The Raikage learned from one of our Shinobi's that allow a user to enhance his speed and strength greatly and go far beyond his normal limits. By using his Lightning Chakra to enhance it and doesn't require as much Chakra as **Raiton no Yoroi **does", replied Yugito surprising many.

"So it basically like Tsunade-sama super human technique", spoke Sakura.

"In away yes", replied the New Kumo Kunoichi

"And what exactly does one have to do to be able to do such a Technique", inquired Sasuke, as a Technique like that he could very useful to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know _Uchiha_" sneered Yugito as she knew why Sasuke had asked her that, not to mention she had a strong dislike of the Uchiha like the rest of Naruto wives, due to the fact that the man tried to kill the man they loved when he was trying to save him.

Upon hearing Yugito's reply Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but said nothing and continued to watch Naruto fight, to see how strong his former team-mate had really become.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

After Naruto sent the Tsuchikage flying across into another building The Mizukage decided to try and take advantage of Naruto having his back turned and fired a powerful spiralling Water attack from his hand and cried out "**Suiton: Hahonryū** (Water Style: Tearing Torrent)".

But when the Water hit "Naruto" he turned into a puff of smoke revealing him to be **Kage Bushin** (Shadow Clone).

By the time he realised that the Naruto he had hit was a **Kage Bushin**, the real Naruto appeared in front of him with Lightning around his fist and smashed it into Shiro's face; where like the Tsuchikage he was send flying into another building nearby.

After sending The Mizukage flying Naruto then quickly dodged several poison tipped Kunai thrown at him by Doku. Who then summoned a poison Tanto blade from a storage seal tattooed on his arm and charged Naruto with it. The poison that coated the blade was a special Poison that was able sever the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis poisons, the pain receptors and nerve endings were unaffected by the weapon, so the victim could still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.

But despite Doku's best efforts, Naruto was easily able to dodge his attacks with his superior speed, which was until Doku used a one handed hand seal to create **Doton: Doryū Taiga** (Earth Style: Earth Flow River). Causing a river of mud to appear underneath Naruto and throw him of balance, giving Doku the chance to slash Naruto on both his arms and his right leg, leaving Naruto's arms useless and kneeling on his left leg,

"Don't bother trying to move Raikage, the poison on my Tanto is a special mixture I had planned to use on the Hokage, where it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of my victim, regardless what I slash. But unlike regular parallelising drugs this one allows you still feel pain" gloated Doku, believing he had Naruto.

But his gloating quickly ended, when Naruto suddenly smirked, where he then disappeared and reappeared in front of Doku, and punched him in the gut, making the man keel over slightly and drop his Tanto.

"I-Im-Impossible, how d-d-did yo-" said Doku in pain but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Clearly you've either forgotten or were never informed of my second Bloodline special ability".

When Doku heard this he suddenly remembered during one of the meetings he and the others had with Orochimaru, where Orochimaru mentioned how The Raikage was a dual Bloodline holder and had a bloodline called the Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal), which allows the holder to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. As well as allows the user to be extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins where they would be virtually useless against him, as he would recover from them quickly.

Upon realising this, Doku cursed himself for being so stupid forgetting something so important, but before he could continue on with curing himself, Naruto gave him a swift kick to the face sending him across the other end of the roof.

Where as soon as he did, Shinrin came at him with his Katana and was about of sever Naruto's head off, but just before he could, Naruto quickly took out a simple wooden sword handle (1), where he quickly held it up against Shinrins Katana where it blocked his attack, much to the surprise of everyone. Since no blade came out of the sword handle, where to everyone, it seemed as if there was some kind of invisible blade was blocking Shinrin's Katana.

Deciding to try and figure out what was going on Sasuke activated his Sharingan, while Kakashi uncovered his own.

When they used their Sharingans they saw that there was indeed a blade coming out of the sword handle, an invisible blade of Wind. When Kakashi told the others this many of them were naturally surprised by this, especially Temari, as she knew the level of mastery and amount of control over Wind Chakra it took to use such a Technique. As Wind attacks like her sensei Baki's **Kaze no Yaiba **(Blade of Wind) took a great deal of control over Wind Ninjutsu to use, but attacks like that only create Wind blades that would last only a few seconds and attack in a gust of Wind. Naruto's Wind blade was far more refined where he actually created a solid invisible blade of Wind in a shape of a blade with no blade tip or kunai blade tip to channel and enhance it through. The only thing he used was a sword handle to channel his Wind Chakra through and used it as a conductor. So to help form the Wind blade shape, where he could also maintain it and use it in a fight such as this.

Temrai herself had to admire Naruto's skill in Wind Ninjutsu, as her sensei Baki had tried himself to follow a similar line as Naruto had and create a solid sword of Wind. As he knew how valuable an invisible sword of Wind would be in combat as the enemy would be unable to see how long the blade was and would find it hard to dodge it. As well as blocking it in a fight, as it would cut through most things, but all of her sensei's attempts in creating it had failed.

When Naruto blocked Shinrin's attack, he then started to push Shinrin back, while at the same time cutting Shinrin's Katana in two.

Seeing his Katana being cut Shinrin quickly jumped away from being cut in two himself, but as he did Naruto made a diagonal slash at him, which he was able to avoid. Although he did have a slash cut on his breast plate armour, as his armour had narrowly protected him from any harm from the blade of Naruto's Wind sword.

Throwing away his broken Katana, and deciding to go for something else, Shinrin quickly did a few quick set of hand seals and then cried "**Raiton:** **Shiden** (Lightning Style: Violet Lightning)!" (A) And unleashed a massive charge of Lightning from his hand that formed a wide blast aimed at Naruto.

Naruto of course quickly countered with a signal one handed hand-seal and cried out "**Futon:** **Fuheki** (Wind Style: Wind Wall)! (B)", where as soon as the massive blast of Lightning was about to hit Naruto it suddenly hit an invisible barrier that everyone quickly realised was a wall of Wind.

Not to be deterred Shinrin quickly appeared to the left side of Naruto doing a several more hand-seals and cried out "**Raiton: Rairyu** (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon)!" (C). Sending a massive Dragon made out of Lightning at Naruto, who quickly summoned several Shurikens from a storage seal tattooed under his wrist and channelled a large amount of Wind Chakra into them.

After which, he then threw them at the Lightning Dragon coming at him, where the Wind enhanced shurikens were increased in length and density, along with their cutting power, thanks to the Wind Chakra that Naruto channelled into them, and took the shape of large fuma shurikens.

The Wind enhanced shurikens quickly cut through the Lightning Dragon with ease (thanks to Wind being strong against Lightning), where it then dissipated, due to it being cut up.

Shinrin quickly used a** Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) to replace himself with a large piece of rubble, which was cut up by the Wind enhance shurikens Naruto threw. But as soon as he reappeared, Naruto appeared underneath him and delivered a sharp kick to the chin, almost identical to Lee and Gai's **Konoha Shōfū** (Leaf Rising Wind) and sending Shinrin into the air. After which Naruto disappeared in a bright blue flash and reappeared above Shinrin and the delivered a sharp falling axe kick and sent him crashing to the roof where he made a large dent in the roof floor and cracking several ribs.

But as soon as Naruto landed on the roof again he suddenly felt a stab in his back from a Kunai, where when he looked behind him he saw Orochimaru standing behind him smirking, and holding the Kunai that was stabbed in his back.

"The third rule of being a Shinobi Naruto-kun…expected the unexpected", spoke a smirking Orochimaru, although he quickly stopped smirking when he saw a smile on Naruto face as well.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice" spoke "Naruto" after which he then blew up.

"Fortunately though for Orochimaru he was able to move out of the way in time before he could be seriously hurt. "**_Bunshin Daibakuha_**_ (Clone Great Explosion)! …When did he learn that Technique!_" he thought as he moved out of the smoked filled area of the explosion. But as soon as he did he found Naruto coming at him with his Wind sword and slicing off one of his arms with it, causing the Snake Sannin to cry out in pain before he **Shunshin'd** (Body Flicker) to the opposite end of the roof where Naruto was.

After reappearing at the other end of the roof Orochimaru then opened up his mouth to an impossible width where much to the disgust of the observers a new Orochimaru with both arms and no injuries regurgitate out of the old Orochimaru, much like a snake shedding his old skin, while the old Orochimaru feel like dead skin.

After renewing himself, Orochimaru was then joined by his allies, who were still in relatively good fighting condition, as Ryoku's **Iwa no Yoroi** had kept him from suffering any major harm despite being broken by Naruto's Lightning enhance kicked. Shiro was also in good enough condition, as just when Naruto was about to punched him with his Lightning enhance fist, he had used his **Mizu no Yoroi** (Water Armour) (D) to cover himself in a thick layer of Water. So to reduce the damage of Naruto's attack, although was a bit sizzled due to it was a Lightning attack he was hit and Water conducts Lightning. Doku and Shinrin were also in fairly good fighting condition, despite the minor injuries they had suffered from fighting Naruto one on one.

-With the Observing group-

"Well looks like round one goes to Naruto" commented Jiraiya, "Although that was only the opening fight, as none of them were being serious or going all out".

At this many of the others watching the fight nodded their heads in agreement as they knew this as well.

"But even still the odds are against Naruto as its five to one with three of them being Kage level and the other two being high Jonin level", spoke Tsunade.

"Then we should stop staring and go and help him!" cried Konohamru, as he was about to call Enma and have him change into his **Kongōnyoi** (Adamantine staff) form. But before he could, someone put their hand on his shoulder and stopped him from going, when Konohamaru turned around he saw it was Killer Bee who stopped him.

"Yoa squirt bettah stay back in yo place or yo liable wind up dead" spoke Killer Bee.

"Like the hell I going to stay here and do nothing but watch… I'm going to help Nii-san!" rounded Konohamaru and tried to get out of Killer Bee's grip but it was too tight.

"I suggest you listen to Killer Bee-san Konohamaru-san, as he is right, you would only get in the way and get killed", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid, I'm more than strong enough to help Nii-san!" replied Konohamaru.

"Maybe so, but The Raikage doesn't require your help", replied Fu.

"Then why don't you guys help, as aren't you guys supposed to be his bodyguards?" replied Kiba.

"The very young and brave rush into battle head on, when they need not to, while the wise wait patiently until the time is right and they are needed", spoke Zhuge Liang suddenly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" growl Konohamaru angrily.

"He means that if we rush off into a fight like that we just get in the way, the best thing we can do is wait and watch and see if he does need us, although I doubt he will", replied Yugito.

"How can you say that, you can see what Naruto is up against, as strong as he is, even he can't go against three Kage level Shinobi along with two high Jonin level Shinobi's by himself he needs help", said Tsunade angrily.

"The Rokudaime does not need our help, for as Jiraiya-_san _said this fight as yet to truly start as both the Rokudaime and his opponents have only been testing one another. Once the Rokudaime has become serious, Orochimaru and the others will stand little chance against him", spoke Okatsu.

"You can't be serious?" stated Sakura, as like the others she found it hard to believe that Naruto would be that strong.

"Shudub you fools and tools and watch and see…this fight gonna get poppin a whole nona level" spoke Killer Bee suddenly as he pointed towards Naruto, where the other quickly turned to watch.

- With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

"It seems that you will not make this easy will you Naruto-kun?" spoke Orochimaru with a sickening smirk, as he and the others decided that they should now attack together at same time.

"You know me Hebi-teme I never do things the easy way", replied Naruto, with his own little smirk.

"Indeed, but still you stand no chance against all five of us at once", said Orochimaru.

"Oh! … I wouldn't be so sure of that Orochimaru, as I haven't even gotten serious yet", said Naruto.

"Who do you think your speaking to boy?" sneered Ryoku, "Don't speak out of your league … you may be strong, but you're nowhere near strong enough to take on all five of us by yourself".

"Well then let's just see, once I'm fully powered up", sneered Naruto as he then fell into a horse stance.

-DBZ Super Saiyan 3 Theme-

As soon as Naruto fell into his horse stance he began to summon his Chakra, quickly his Chakra started to rise up as it began to surround him and form around him as it continued to grow and grow more and more.

Soon enough the storm clouds above them started to grown darker, the Wind started to blow stronger and the Lightning in the sky became fiercer.

-On board The Raikage Personal airship-

"Commander Lu Xun sir, the storm outside is becoming fiercer and the other ships are reporting difficulty in controlling themselves in the air, as are the Sky-Hawk Ninja's.

Knowing that storm was becoming stronger because of Naruto charging up to fully power, Lu Xun knew what to do.

"Lieutenant, order all Sky-Hawk Ninja's to land on the village and assist our forces on the ground and have all our ships fall back outside the village", ordered Lu Xun.

"Sir?" asked the confused Lieutenant.

"The Raikage is powering up, that's why the storm is become stronger and if we don't get our ships out of this area then we will be brought down by the storm and so will our Sky-Hawk Ninja's if they don't land quickly", spoke Lu Xun.

At this the young Lieutenant, paled slightly as he had heard the stories of what kind of damaged The Raikage could do when powering up or fully powered up, after which he then quickly began doing what Lu Xun ordered him to do.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

As Naruto continued to power up his power grew higher and higher, while the storm in the sky became fiercer and fiercer.

As Naruto power grew the more concerned Orochimaru and the others grew, as they had not predicted that Naruto would be "THIS" strong and yet his power was still growing more and more with each passing second.

"_How is this possible? It's clearly not the Kyubi's power. So how can he have this much power? And how did he get such power even if he has the Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit?_" thought Orochimaru with concern and some fear at the power that he was feeling and seeing coming from Naruto.

-With the Observing group-

As Naruto was powering up none of the non-New Kumo observers could believe the power that Naruto was releasing and it just seemed to continue on and on.

"I knew the kid had high Chakra levels …but still! … how can he have this much power without using any of the Kyubi's?" spoke Jiraiya out loud as he couldn't sense any of the Kyubi's power coming from Naruto.

"I know, I didn't think power levels like this were possible, yet it just kept growing" said Tsunade.

"_Naruto is this really you?_" thought Sakura in awe of Naruto growing power.

"_You've grown Naruto!_" thought Kakashi in astonishment at Naruto already great power that just seemed to grow more and more, he then quickly uncovered his Sharingan eye for although he could not see the Chakra inside Naruto's body he could watch his Chakra that he continued to release and continued growing. Sasuke, Hanbi, Hiashi, Neji and Hinata also followed suit with Kakashi's line of thought as they watched with their own Doujutsu's**.**

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

"How the hell is this even possible?" cried Shiro as sweat started pouring down his face as he had never felt power like this as Naruto power level were already far higher than his own.

"I don't know?" cried Doku in disbelief.

"Orochimaru we have to kill him now while we still can if he keeps like this we won't be able to stop him", spoke Shinrin. As he was well beyond being worried at Naruto's growing power as his Chakra was so strong it was clearly visible and was swirling around him like a growing Tornado.

"Agreed we need to hit him all at once!" spoke Orochimaru, as the others quickly nodded their heads, where their quickly began forming seals for their Jutsu's.

"**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)!" cried Ryoku.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Shark Missile Technique)!" cried Shiro.

"**Sandābān** (Thunder Burn)!" cried Shinrin.

"**Katon: Zukokku** (Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work)!" cried Doku.

"**Kyōryokuna Fūha** (Powerful Wind Wave)!" cried Orochimaru.

The five attacks quickly flew towards the powering up Naruto (who couldn't move due to powering up) with great speed.

When the others saw the attacks heading towards him some shouted out to Naruto warning him and telling him to move.

"NARUTO!" shouted Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata fearing for his safety.

"Move Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"Get out of the way you idiot!" cried Kiba.

But Naruto didn't moved he even smiled slightly as he saw the attack coming at him, within seconds they hit Naruto, and exploded destroying parts of the roof and forcing Orochimaru and the others leaders of the coalition to jump away to another rooftop.

Before any of them could even gloat about killing Naruto, they quickly realised that they were still sensing Naruto power, which was still growing, where as soon as the smoke from the explosion was blown away they saw Naruto "STILL" powering up, with his Chakra still growing higher and higher.

"Is that all you guys got?" asked Naruto with a slight smirk,! as he continued powering up, which infuriated the anti-Konoha coalition leaders, "Because you should know I'm only warming up", said Naruto where he then started channelling even more Chakra than before, causing the Wind and Lightning become even stronger as well. After which Naruto power started to explode outward, where a massive pillar of raw Chakra that reached up into the sky was being released and was still growing in strength.

Orochimaru and the other, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya and those watching quickly had to channel their Chakra to their feet, to keep from being blown off the roofs they were on, as the power that Naruto was releasing along with the shock wave was threatening to blow them off the roofs.

As they watch Naruto power they still could not believe that all this power was coming from one person, soon enough the building that Naruto was on was starting to shake and fall apart from the Chakra Naruto was releasing. But that wasn't the only thing that was shaking as the all the buildings in the village were beginning to shake from Naruto power being release.

-With the Observing group-

"This is gone way beyond Kage level!" cried Tsunade with disbelief, as she covered he eyes from the Wind.

"I know! It's insane" cried Jiraiya over the howling Wind that was being caused by Naruto releasing his power.

"Man…Naruto! …Hardcore!" said Kiba in awe of Naruto power.

"Incredible…Argh!" said Kakashi as he watch Naruto power grow, before he cried up in pain, as did Sasuke, Hanabi, Hinata, Neji and Hiashi, as the all held their eyes in pain, before they deactivated their Doujutsu's.

"Hinata! …are you alright?" said a worried Kurenai as she went over to Hinata.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei, it just Narut-kun's Chakra, it so strong and bright that it blinded me", replied Hinatra as she was still seeing spots from the brightness of Naruto's Chakra.

"The same thing happened to all of us all, I've never seen so much Chakra come from one person", spoke Hiashi as he rubbed his eyes.

"How can he have that much power?" commented astonished Hanabi.

"I know it's mind boggling" stated Neji who was just as astounded at the power Naruto was releasing as was Hanabi and everyone else there.

Shino himself could not also believe the power he was seeing and sensing from Naruto, as his kikaichū where moving around his body like headless chickens, as they were completely overloaded by the Chakra they were sensing from Naruto.

-With the rest of the village-

All around the village the fighting between the two sides halted as they all saw the buildings in the village beginning to shake from Naruto's power as well as feeling his still increasing power along with seeing the massive pillar of raw Chakra coming from where Naruto was. No one dared move a muscle, as they were all completely overwhelmed at the sheer power they were all feeling at the moment. All around the village, any windows or glass objects that had not been broken from the fighting in the village started to crack and break from the power that was emanating from Naruto.

The New Kumo Shinobi's of course knew who this power belonged to, where the older and more Senior Shinobi's who had fought with Naruto during the great Civil War smiled with pride at The Raikage. While the more younger and more recent New Kumo Shinobi's were frozen with awe, as they had all heard stories of Naruto's power during the Civil War, but had never seen it or felt it before, many could not believe that their Raikage was this powerful.

The Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's were all equally awed and amazed as none of them had felt power like this before in their lives, as it felt almost godlike, many already knew that it had to come from The Raikage, as they knew Jiraiya, Gaara and Tsunade did not have this kind of power, nor did Orochimaru or his allies. After which once again The Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's were thanking their lucky stars that The Raikage and New Kumo were on their side in the war.

Upon feeling and seeing Naruto's power, The Kusagakure (Hidden Grass) and The Hannya Clan Shinobi's, were in a state of confusion as many didn't know what to do when they felt Naruto's growing power. Many wanted to retreat knowing they would stand no chance against such power, while other didn't want to, fearing what would happen to them if their leaders found out they had retreated in face of the enemy.

When The Oto forces felt and saw Naruto's power, many were already on the verge of retreating, but they did not, as they knew the price of retreating without Orochimaru's orders.

The Iwa Shinobi's were still holding their own, but when they felt Naruto's power their moral was starting to decrease, and with being attack by the Konoha defenders in front and the New Kumo Shinobi's from behind they were beginning to lose their belief in winning this war, as more and more of them fell, and as the battle went on the more they were being forced back on both sides and being squashed together by the two forces.

"_This power …who can be generating this much power?_" thought Berugu in disbelief as he knew it wasn't his father nor his allies as none of them were this powerful and he knew it wasn't the Hokage or Jiraiya, as they weren't this powerful either. He also knew it couldn't be the Kazekage, as even though he was a jinchūriki he didn't feeling any of the type of Chakra that would come from a Biju. "_Could it be The Raikage? …No! …It's not possible …no single person could have this much power_" he thought furiously, after which an Iwa Shinobi appeared next to him.

"Sir our forces are being decimated, are Shinobi's are losing the will to fight and we're losing ground. I suggest that we call a retreat before any chance of escape becomes impossible, and we become completely surrounded and cut off from retreat by The New Kumo forces, and the Konoha defenders", spoke Iwa Shinobi.

"RETREAT!" shouted Berugu furiously "ARE YOU MAD! …We have Konoha by the neck and victory is within our grasp and you want us to retreat!" he cried.

"But sir we fighting enemies on two sides and were losing more and more Shinobi's by the minute and The Raikage is-" said The Iwa Shinobi but was interrupted by Berugu.

"The Raikage! …I'll tell you here and now that this power is not The Raikage's…it is some kind of trick as no-one can have that much power, and I will not allow any cowards to disgrace our village and let Konoha humiliate us again in battle. I don't care how many Shinobi's we lose we will not let Konoha beat us again nor will we let New Kumo, we will hold our ground till the last man", cried Berugu at the Iwa Shinobi. Before he then took off to retake command of his forces.

When The Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) Shinobi's felt Naruto's power and saw the pillar of Chakra go up into the sky, the Shinobi's quickly began to panic, as they all knew that the power they were feeling belonged to The Raikage (aka Naruto), as they had all heard stories from the survivors of those who had witness his power.

"It's The Raikage!" spoke a frightened Kiri-nin.

"How can you know?" asked another Kiri-nin.

"Who else could have that much power other than him! Besides who else would be leading his forces here and who do you think created this storm?", rounded the first Kiri-nin.

"What should we do?" asked a different Kiri-nin.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I getting out of here", replied a fourth Kiri-nin.

"I'm with you" spoke the first Kiri-nin.

"But what about the Mizukage?" spoke the second Kiri-nin.

"Fuck him…besides I always hated the bastard, The Raikage can kill him for all I care…and good riddance to him. The only reason I'm here, is because he kill my family if I didn't, and I want to see them again, so I'm not going to stay here and die for that bastard", spoke the first Kiri-nin.

"He's right, we don't stand a chance against power like that, so let's get out of here!" said the fourth Kiri-nin as he and the other Kiri-nin took off to get out of Konoha as quickly as possible.

Soon enough the Kiri line along with the SHARK-nins fighting below the Hokage monument completely fell apart as hundreds of Kiri Shinobi's along with many SHARK-nins retreated and made a break out to escape from Konoha. Those that could not escape quickly surrendered to the New Kumo, Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's without any resistance.

After which the now free forces on the Eastern side of Konoha along with the forces fighting below the Hokage monument quickly turned around and moved on to the other fronts and started to drive the enemy out of Konoha.

In the Konoha's Hospital Iruka was sitting down on a chair as a young medic-nin looked at his injury, while Anko stood next to him. As the medic-nin began healing him, he suddenly stopped when he felt Naruto's massive Chakra and was looking out the nearby window and towards the source of the Chakra. Upon feeling the powerful surge of Chakra many others in the hospital both medic-nins and patients were wide eyed as none of the non-New Kumo Shinobi's had felt anything like this before. After feeling the powerful surge of Chakra both Anko and Iruka were wide-eyed and were looking out in the same direction as the Medic-nin, as neither felt Chakra as powerful and as large as this before. But as surprise as Anko was after feeling this power, Iruka was utterly flabbergasted as he recognised the Chakra signature, and it was one that he never thought he sense again.

"Holy shit! …where is all this power coming from?" spoke Anko in complete shock.

"It's The Raikage's" stated the young medic-nin, who was still staring out the widow and at the large pillar of Chakra that reached up to the sky.

"The Raikage?" said Anko, "But that's impossible no one person can generate that much Chakra, it's inhuman", as she could not believe that The Raikage was "THIS" powerful, even if all the stories about him were true, it was simply impossible.

"I can assure you it is, even though this is my first time seeing and sensing it I have heard stories from my comrades who have, and their description all match this", stated the young medic-nin. Although to be true, the medic-nins found the words of his comrades did not do The Raikage's power justice, as this was beyond anything he had imaged as it felt almost divine like.

At this Anko just gaped, as she still had trouble believing it, Iruka just continue to stare out the window towards the pillar of Chakra, with a expressionless look on his face, as he didn't know what to think or feel.

"_Naruto …C-C-Could it really be you…no it's no possible…it can't be, we found his blood and coat…but we never found his body…but still it not possible even if he was alive there no way he could have become this strong…but this Chakra it the same as Naruto's, it can't be anyone else…Naruto, can it really be you? Can you actually be still alive? Can you really be The Raikage?"_ thought Iruka, as he argued with himself, as he still found it hard to accept that Naruto still could be alive and be The Raikage.

"_Naruto!_" though Iruka again.

-With Soifon and Guren-

After much battling with one another both Soifon and Guren had jumped away from one another to analysis each other condition, both had some torn clothing and some cuts, but Guren was bleeding a bit more and was panting more as well. As she had been fighting with Yamto for a while earlier, while Soifon was still relatively fresh.

Also as well Soifon had several other advantages over Guren, such as she was much faster than Guren and on more than one occasion Guren had lost sight of her allowing Soifon to sneak up on her and nearly kill her or knock her out. Although luckily Guren was able to block or dodge her attacks just in time, but it had not be easy.

Soifon also had the advantage of her Lightning affinity, which was strong against her Shōton (Chrystal Realease) and could easily cut, precise or break through her Chrystal Jutsu's.

As they studied each other for any weakness, they soon felt Naruto's rising Chakra, as well as saw the massive pillar of Chakra that was reaching up into the sky.

"What is that?" spoke Guren out load.

"That would be my husband, powering up to kill your master, he can be an idiot at times, but when in battle he is virtually unstoppable" replied Soifon with a cold smirk.

"Husband? …You're his wife?" said a shocked Guren.

"One of them …but that's beside the point, as your master is about to be sent on a one way trip to hell, along with his associates by Naruto-kun", spoke Soifon.

"That will never happen Orochimaru-sama can never die" cried Guren angrily.

"We'll see soon enough" said Soifon with another cold smirk before the two of them recommenced their fight.

-With Mitsuhide and Kabuto-

Currently Kabuto was a few feet away from Mitsuhide, with several large wounds around him and was panting quite heavily.

His battle with Mitsuhide had not been going as well as he had hoped it would, as it was a completely one-sided battle with Kabuto on the losing end, as he couldn't get a solid hit on the man. Solidifying that he was indeed worthy of his infamous reputation as a dangerous and deadly Shinobi.

Every time Kabuto tried to attack, Mitsuhide would block or dodge him and then counterattack, he was also much faster than Kabuto making him hard to keep track of, and thanks to his Takagan (Hawkeye) he was able to easily keep track of Kabuto movements and see the weakness of his attacks.

"Done already? I would have expected more from the right hand man of Orochimaru", spoke Mitsuhide, but despite the remark Kabuto did not take the bait, as he was not about to fall for the same kind of tricks he himself played on others. By playing on their emotions and pride and making them lose focus in battle so that they would be easier to defeat.

But even still Kabuto knew that it was doubtful that he could beat Mitsuhide, as Mitsuhide never wasted a single movement he remained calm and collective the entire time, and any attack he made was done with the utmost precision and skill.

Kabuto knew the best chance he had of surviving this fight was to make a quick escape, but the problem was that it was unlikely that Mitsuhide would just let him go, and it was highly unlikely he could escape. As Mitsuhide had be the head of Kiri's Oinin division when he was only thirteen, meaning that he could easily track down or simply kill Kabuto with little trouble if he tried to run off.

As Kabuto was contemplating is options in what he should do, he suddenly felt a massive surge of Chakra, after which he then turned to where he knew Orochimaru and the others were fighting and saw the massive pillar of Chakra.

As soon as Kabuto felt the massive Chakra that was felt all over the village, he quickly recognised it as The Raikage's Chakra. But even though he recognised it, he still could not believe that all this power was coming from one man, even one as powerful as The Raikage.

"Amazing isn't it" stated Mitsuhide, causing Kabuto to turn to him, "Even though I have seen him fight at full power on a few occasions, it never ceases to amaze me at the level of power he has".

"Power isn't everything, as the strongest Shinobi's doesn't assure victory, often enough the most cunning fighter wins" replied Kabuto as he was still confident that Orochimaru and the others could win although there was a look of worry on his face as well.

"True perhaps, but just as often, the one who want's the victory the most will win", spoke Mitsuhide, "But still I think it's about time we finish this". After which he fell into a quick sword stance and prepared to attack, while Kabuto prepared his curved Kunai and prepared to defend himself.

After which the two men soon recommenced their battle, against one another.

* * *

As Naruto power kept growing everyone that was nearby him was being pushed back by the Wind and the energy of Naruto growing power, despite the fact that they were all using their Chakra to keep their feet stuck to the ground. The building he was underneath had now completely broken apart, due to the Chakra output he was releasing, where Naruto was now floating in the air and a large crater was forming below him. Due to the Chakra he was releasing, the village's buildings were shaking even more than before.

All those nearby were eventually blow back a good bit away, as the force of Naruto's power was too much to stay close to.

"It's unreal, how can he generate that much power?" said Shikamaru.

"I-It's too much!" cried Ino as the Chakra output that Naruto was giving out was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"Unbelievable!" cried Temari as she still could not believe that this was the same silly loudmouth blonde she met all those years ago, and could not believe he had become this powerful.

"What the hell has Naruto being doing? Better yet what the hell has Zhuge Liang been teaching him?" cried Tsunade.

"I don't know, but whatever the hell it is, it's worked!" answered Jiriaya as he still could not believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes, as it was beyond anything he had ever felt or seen in his life before.

After a few more minutes the storm above the sky and the shaking of the village's buildings only seemed to be getting worse as many nearby buildings were falling apart and the crater below Naruto was only getting bigger and deeper. Many people were starting to worry that the power Naruto was realising was too much.

"It feels like the whole village is shaking apart, If Naruto doesn't stop this he destroy the whole village!" cried a scared Sakura as she never dream of anyone having this much raw power in her life.

"_Nii-san….what have you become_", thought Konohamaru in awe, as he watch Naruto's power grow.

"Man…Naruto… he's on fire" said Kiba in astonishment.

"Amazing" muttered a stupefied Kurenai.

"The Flames of youth are exploding from Naruto-kun" cried Lee.

"_Naruto-kun_!" thought Hinata with awe.

As all the other gawked at Naruto's incredible power there was one person that was looking at him, with anger, rage, jealousy and some small amount of fear, that person was none other than Naruto's former team-mate and rival Sasuke.

"_Damn, you Naruto, Damn you!_" thought Sasuke as he gripped his hand tighter with anger and made it bleed, as he looked at Naruto's still growing power which was now at levels he didn't even think were possible. "_No matter how far I come, no matter how hard I try, you're always one step ahead of me, laughing in my face, Why won't you leave me alone?. Even after all the special training I've done with Kakashi and Danzo, "YOU'RE" still stronger, Why you? Why is it always you? What is it that you have that I don't? What is it that makes fortune always smile on you? While I'm left with scrapes, What is it that makes you more special than me? I'm a decedent of the main Uchiha branch Clan, while you're a low talent loser who barely passed, even if you're the Yondaime's son and the decedent of some no-nothing Clan that lost their Bloodline. Why is it that you have all this power while I've nothing_" thought Sasuke angrily. As he didn't believe that Naruto was worthy of having such incredible power, while he needed such power so to avenge his Clan and family, Naruto didn't even have any real hate, he didn't know what it was like to truly hate a person like he hated Itachi. Yet Naruto had all this power and it made no sense, as it went against everything that Sasuke believed and was taught to believe in by his Clan.

"_Damn you Naruto…Why you?_" thought Sasuke angrily.

* * *

Soon after, the pillar of Chakra started to recede, where Naruto was now surrounded by a large sphere of bright blue Chakra. The Lightning and Wind was also begun to surround him and focus on him as if drawn to him. The sphere then began to glow brighter and brighter, where it was clear to everyone that the final build up was about to be unleashed. They all quickly channelled large amount of Chakra to their feet, so that they would be ready for the explosive release of Chakra that was to come, when Naruto was finished powering up and would not be blow away by it.

And as they suspected a few seconds later Naruto finished powering up and release his excess Chakra in a single massive blast, causing a massive blinding flash of blue light and shock wave, destroying several other building near him as well as causing many Shinobi's that were nearby to be blow away by the blast wave.

Somehow though Orochimaru and his allies along with Zhuge Liang, Tsunade, Jiraiya and others were able to keep themselves stuck to the roof floor of the buildings they're on (which had somehow survived being destroyed). Although when the bright light died down they saw that about sixty yards of the area that was around Naruto had been completely levelled, as all the buildings around him had been destroyed when he released his power. Also as well there was a massive crater in the centre of the cleared area.

But still that was not what had everyone, including Orochimaru and his allies, frozen in shock, disbelief and wide eyed. What had them in shock was when they looked up at Naruto, who was still in midair thanks to his special levitating Technique (2),where when they looked up, Naruto seemed like a completely different person.

For when they looked up to him they still couldn't believe what they're seeing, for he seemed to glow bright blue all around his body, as if an aura that covered his entire body, with Chakra clearly visible, literally surrounding him. Where everyone could clearly feel the power coming off him like giant Tsunami waves and Lightning bolts sparking all over his entire body, as if he really was a divine being of Thunder and Lightning.

-End DBZ Super Saiyan 3 Theme-

Soon enough Orochimaru and the other coalition leaders quickly regrouped on the flat area that Naruto had destroyed while powering up, where they then stared up at Naruto.

By just looking at him, made everyone hairs stand on ends at the raw power coming from Naruto, upon seeing this some of Orochimaru allies like Doku were actually considering that even if they worked together. The likelihood of beating Naruto were very slim, as he had never felt or seen power like this before.

"Orochimaru…perhaps we should rethink our plan on attacking The Raikage, and make a tactical retreat and make a new plan to battle him at a later date", said the nervous Doku.

"Are you trying to run away Doku…you coward?" spoke Ryoku, for although, the level of power that he saw and felt coming from Naruto did concern him greatly, he was not about to let his arch-nemesis scion live a day longer.

"I'm no coward Ryoku, but we never accounted for The Raikage being here or him being the jinchūriki of the Kyubi and being this powerful!" replied Doku angrily.

"Even if he's more power than all of us we're still vastly more experience and skilled than him and can still overwhelm him and it's five to one, we can take him" spoke Shiro, as like Ryuko he wasn't going to let The Raikage live to see tomorrow, not after all he had done to him.

"I have to concur with Shiro-kun and Ryoku-kun, we have come too far to give up now, beside I know this boy and I know how he thinks and fights. Therefore we can still win this battle, despite the immense power he processes.

Both Doku and Shinrin frown at hearing this as they both had reservation about fighting The Raikage now, especially after the power he showed, but they decided to put them aside and go for it and prepared to fight.

Soon enough Naruto slowly came down to ground level in front of Orochimaru and the others and spoke in a calm cool voice, "I'm sorry that took so long, but I haven't powered up to full power in a while, so I hope you're ready to get serious…because I 'am".

-With Soifon and Guren-

"**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu** (Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)!" cried Guren as she created a long stream of sharp crystals towards Soifon.

Soifon of course countered with her own Jutsu and channelled her Lightning Chakra into the blade point of her Gantlet and trust it forward crying out "**Sutoraikisasu** (Sting Strike)!" (E) After which a massive blast of Lighting erupted from her Gantlet and towards Guren attack.

The two attacks clashed head on, where Soifon's **Sutoraikisasu **easily destroyed Guren Chrystal attack and continued on towards Guren who was narrowly avoided being hit by the attack.

Guren then called her Chakra and surrounded herself with Crystal particles and condensed them into small Crystal shuriken and cried out "**Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu** (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance)!" where she fired hundreds of small Crystal shurikens at Soifon.

Seeing the hundreds of Crystal shurikens heading towards her Soifon quickly used her high speed Technique that she learned from Yoruichi and combined it with the **Zanzō** Technique to create a dozen of after-image clones of her.

Unable to tell the difference between the clones and the real Soifon, Guren sent her Crystal shurikens at all the Soifon's clones, hoping to hit the real one. Unfortunately though all the shurikens went through all the Soifon's, showing that the real Soifon was not among them.

As Guren looked around looking to where Soifon went, she quickly sensed something coming from above and looked up, to see Soifon coming down towards her with the blade point of her Gantlet once again encased in Lightning. After which she then cried out "**Raisasu** (Lightning Sting)!"(F) Guren although was once again able to avoid being hit by Soifon's attack by flipping backwards.

When Guren flipped away, Soifon hit the ground and stabbed her hand into it were she created a small crater with dozens of large cracks around her.

Seeing that Soifon's hand was stuck in ground from stabbing it with her **Raisasu**, Guren decided to take advantage of her immobility and attack, where she then used her **Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken** (Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken) to create a few dozen Crystal shurikens in the shape of snowflakes. Seeing the Shurikens, Soifon used a quick **Kawarimi no Jutsu **and replace herself with a broken piece of wall that was nearby, just as the shurikens were about to hit her.

Not to be deterred Guren then quickly used her** Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken** (Chrystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken) and created a giant Crystal shuriken, that resembled a snowflake and threw it at Soifon when she reappeared.

Quickly flipping over the giant Crystal shuriken, Soifon soon realised that Guren giant Crystal shuriken was just a distraction as she quickly looked up. When she sensed Guren above her and falling towards her holding a massive Crystal Lance in her right arm and crying out "**Shōton: Kesshō no Ransu** (Crystal Release: Crystal Lance)!"

Soifon quickly flipped away to avoid being hit, which she narrowly did, where Guren created a large crater in the ground from her attack, although when she did, Guren then used her **Shōton: Kesshō no Hoīru **(Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel) and created a crystal wheel around herself and charged forward at Soifon.

As Guren charged at her with her **Kesshō no Hoīru**, Soifon power up her **Shunkō** (Flash Cry), where she then charged head on at Guren, where when the two attacks collided, a massive explosion erupted. This explosion destroyed several of the surrounding buildings around them and sent both Kunoichi's flying backwards, fortunately though for both of them. They were able to regain themselves, as they still flew backwards and were able to land on their feet as they skidded on the ground.

"_That attack!_" thought Guren, "_It must be the **Shunkō **Technique that she used while battling Jiraiya the Toad sage, when she and her forces ambushed him at the old Kumo ruins. It's definitely an impressive Technique and I can see how she was able to beat Jiraiya with something like that in her arsenal_" thought Guren. As she remembered the reports that Orochimaru's spy informed them, when Jiraiya returned from his intelligence mission in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country).

"I must say you impressive fighter, It a shame that you are not with us, for Orochimaru-sama would greatly welcome someone of your skill into Otogakure" spoke Guren.

"Funny, I was thinking of the same kind of thing, with you joining us, as New Kumo could always use another powerful Kunoichi, but regardless I suggest we finish this" spoke Soifon, where Guren nodded in agreement, and charge straight at Soifon.

For the next few minutes the two women engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle, but it soon became clear that Soifon was winning as she was much stronger and faster than Guren, not to mention she was more skilled in Taijustu than Guren was.

As Soifon fought with Guren she quickly used her **Zanzō** and created an after-image of herself, where as soon as Guren hit it and realised what it was. Soifon reappeared behind her and mutter out "**Dokuhari** (Poison Stinger)" (G) and stabbed Gurn in the back of her poison tipped Gantlet blade.

But instead of piercing Guren's flesh, Soifon felt her Gantlet blade hit something hard, upon noticing this Soifon was then punched hard in the gut by Guren, and was sent flying back several feet away.

When Soifon looked up she saw that Guren skin was cover utterly in Crystal, as she could see it from the way her Skin was reflecting off the light of the sun like Crystal. Upon seeing this Soifon quickly realised that Guren had used her "**Kesshō no Yoroi** (Crystal Armour) to protect herself from her attack. She also quickly realised that not only did the Technique protected her from attacks like her **Dokuhari**, but it also improved Guren's strength, judging how hard she had hit her.

Quickly Guren charged at Soifon, using her **Kesshō no Yoroi** to improve her physical strength, but just as she was about to hit her, Soifon side-stepped Guren's attack and avoided it and then used her enhance speed to reappear at to other end of the area. After which she then used her enhance speed again to charge straight at Guren and thrusting her Gantlet forward and crying out "**Chimetekina no Hari** (Deadly Sting)!" (H). With Soifon travelling at such incredible speed, Guren had no time to avoid Soifon's attack, were she easily pierced through Guren's Crystal Armour. But as soon as she did, Guren turned into Crystal pieces, showing that Guren had somehow avoided being hit and replaced herself with a Chrystal Clone.

After realising that the Guren she hit was a Clone, Soifon quickly looked around her, where she quickly found Guren not far away standing on the top of a ruined wall doing several Hand seals were when she finished she then cried out "**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū** (Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)".

After which, five massive pink coloured Chrystal Dragon were created from the material that Guren had Crystallised, Guren then jumped onto the middle Dragon's head and had the other four Crystal Dragons attack Soifon.

Seeing the Crystal Dragon coming towards her Soifon quickly powered up her **Shunkō** again, after which she then charged forward at one of the Crystal Dragon, where she then gave a powerful punch on the first Crystal Dragon's head shattering it completely.

After destroying the first Dragon one of the other Crystal Dragons tried to eat her by opening its jaws, but before it could, Soifon disappeared and reappeared over it, where she then delivered a powerful falling axe kick down on the Crystal Dragon and destroying it. With the second Crystal Dragon destroyed Soifon quickly turned around to the third Chyrstal Dragon that was coming at her head on.

Seeing this, Soifon started to channel more of her Chakra into her Gantlet and then thrust her hand forward shouting out "**Sutoraikisasu**!" and firing a massive blast of Lightning at the Crystal Dragon, blowing it into pieces with a single hit. After the third Crystal Dragon was destroyed the fourth one tried to come up at Soifon from behind, knowing this Soifon disappeared right before the Crystal Dragon could hit her. After which she reappeared at its side and delivered a powerful spinning kick, shattering its head and causing the rest of its body to do the same.

After the four Crystal Dragons were destroyed, Soifon turned to the fifth and final Dragon that Guren was on and disappeared again.

Knowing what was about to come, Guren quickly jumped off the Crystal Dragon she was on, where as soon as she did, Soifon reappeared over the Crystal Dragon with her Gantlet thrust forward and crying out "**Chimetekina no Hari**!" Where she then delivered a powerful stab into the Crystal Dragon's head, causing it to crack, where the cracks then spread and all over its body, where it then broke apart and fell to pieces like all the rest.

With all the Crystal Dragons destroyed, Soifon was about to deactivate her **Shunkō**, as it ate up a lot of her Chakra, and she had already used it three times today's, but before she could, she suddenly felt an enormous build-up of Chakra coming from above her.

"I never thought I would have to go this far and use this Technique here, but it seems that I have no other choice…so prepare for my strongest attack" spoke Guren. As she hovered in the air inside a prism of crystal, she then focused her chakra into light through the prism and launches a powerful heat blast at Soifon, while crying out **Shōton: Hishin no Yaro** (Crystal Release: Arrow of Light)!"

Knowing she had only one other option Soifon quickly powered up her **Shunkō** to full strength, and then gather most of her remaining Chakra into her one hand and fired it in one concentrated blast of Lightning energy and cried out "**Shunkō**!"

For a moment or two the two powerful energy blasts clashed with one another and fought for dominance, slowly Guren Heat blast was pushing Soifon's **Shunkō** back. Seeing this Soifon decided to go for broke and give it everything she got where she channelled all her remaining Chakra into her attack. With the added boost, Soifon's **Shunkō **was able to push back Guren attack right back at her, unable to do anything, all Guren could do was watch with horror and scream, as her attack was force back at her by Soifon attack and hit her.

After a massive explosion Guren body the fell to the ground not far from where Soifon was now, luckily though Guren's prism had protected her from the majority of the blast. But she was still badly hurt from the attack, with many burns and injuries and was knocked unconscious from the blast.

After the attack Soifon fell to her knees panting and sweating heavily, as she used virtually all her Chakra in that last attack, with hardly any left, and was completely drained physical, where she could barely stand let alone fight.

Right after the battle ended several of her SHOCK-nins appeared.

"Soifon- taichou, are you alright?" asked a SHOCK-nin with a Yellow and Black Snake shape mask.

"I'm fine!" grunted Soifon, not liking to show any weakness to her subordinates.

"Taichou! Do you need medical treatment?" asked a SHOCK-nin medic wearing a Crane shaped mask.

Soifon of course grunted again in acknowledgement, whereas the SHOCK-nin Medic was healing her wounds and helping her recover her Chakra from battle. Soifon turned to the Snake masked SHOCK-nin.

"You Snake! …I want you and your team to go over there, and secure the Oto-nin over their".

"But Taichou how can she be possible be alive after being receiving a directly hit from your **Shunkō**", spoke Snake.

"Trust me she alive, as someone like her isn't easily killed" commented Soifon, "Besides, my orders from The Raikage, were to capture her alive if possible, as she is one of Orochimaru's chief lieutenants and will have valuable information about his organisation", spoke Soifon.

"Hai!" replied Snake and some of the other SHOCK-nins, now understanding, where they then **Shunshin** over to where Guren lay, and quickly secured her and stabilised her so that she be well enough to be moved to a more secure location until the battle ended.

After some of the SHOCK-nins left, to secure and capture Guren, the remaining others secured the area in case of enemy Shinobi's would come upon them and attacked them, when Soifon was in her weakened condition from her battle with Guren.

As the SHOCK-nin Medic healed her wounds and replenished her Chakra reserves, Soifon allowed herself to let her guard down slightly, and rest for a few minutes by closing her eyes. But soon after she quickly opened them, after she heard and felt a powerful blast happening not too far away from where she and her subordinates were.

When she opened her eyes she saw a large mushroom shape cloud of smoke coming from the area, where she knew her husband Naruto was fighting Orochimaru and the other leaders of the enemy coalition. After seeing it, Soifon soon felt the massive source of Chakra, upon sensing it Soifon immediately recognised it as Naruto's Chakra, and could not help but have a small smirk on her face.

"The Raikage?" asked Crane, who already knew that answer to it though, as it was obvious.

Soifon, of course just nodded in acknowledgment, and signalled Crane to continue healing her.

As Crane was doing so Soifon closed her eyes again, with the small smirk still on her face and thought, "_Naruto-kun certainly isn't holding anything back on them_".

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

After a massive explosion Orochimaru and his allies were blown back, as their latest attack on Naruto had failed, as Naruto had sent them all flying back, after using a powerful Wind ninjutsu attack.

As Orochimaru skidded back and regained his footing he frowned, as things were not going the way he thought they would. As the Naruto he was fighting now, was not the same Naruto he knew from ten years ago. This Naruto was not only stronger and faster, but was also much cleverer and more level-headed than before, not to mention far more deadly than he ever was before. Not like the hot head young blond, who would you rush head first into a fight without a thought or plan.

"_Damn this brat, how could he have changed so much? He a completely different person from what he use to be like! He almost like a mountain, impassable, unmoveable, unconquerable…No! I can't think like that despite how powerful has become, he's not unbeatable, I'll not let this impudent child beat me again!_" thought Orochimaru with angry as he glared coldly at Naruto.

As the other leaders of the anti-Konoha coalition regrouped around one another they prepared to attack him together one again, hoping to a overwhelm if not find an opening to hit Naruto and kill him.

Ryoku was the first of them to reengage Naruto he then cried out, "Try and dodge this, bastard! **Doton: Doryō Dango** (Earth Style: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)!" where he then lifted up the very surface of the Earth and lifted a gigantic lump of Earth out of the ground and threw it at Naruto.

As the gigantic lump of Earth flew towards him, Naruto just smirked, not the least bit worried by it, where just as it was about to crush him. Naruto quickly took out his Wind sword handle that was on utility belt, and activated it and then swung it in a vertical slash, cutting the lump of earth in two, where they split apart on either side of him.

Not to be deterred Shiro and Shinrin quickly did a series of hand-seal together where Shiro cried out "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" spitting out a giant wave of Water. While at the same time Shinrin cried out "**Raidenryū** (Lightning Current)!". The Lightning quickly combined with the giant Water wave, enhancing it power greatly.

As the Giant Lightning enhance wave came towards him, Naruto quickly did a quick set of hand-seals and cried out "**Tenpū Midarete** (Heavenly Wind Rage)!" (3), after which a massive explosion of Wind erupted in front of Naruto, where it blasted the powerful Lightning enhanced wave back at Shiro and the others with incredible force.

Seeing the Giant Lightning enhance wave being force back at them, where it was enhanced further by Naruto's Wind attack, allowing the giant wave to move at a much greater speed and force than before. Shiro, Shinrin, Orochimaru and the others quickly** Shunshin** (Body flicker) away, to avoid the attack, which destroyed many buildings and houses that were behind them and flooded several streets.

After the attack, Doku appeared on Naruto's left side, several feet away from him, while Orochimaru appeared on Naruto's right side, at the same distance as Doku, where they then both fired their own independent attacks at Naruto on either side of him.

"**Doku shotto** (Venom Shot)!" cried Orichimaru, as several snakes ejected out of his sleeve and fired several small shots of venom at Naruto.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Phoenix, Immortal Fire Technique)!" cried Doku, as he spat out several small balls of fire at Naruto.

As the attacks came at him, Naruto calmly did a single on handed hand-seal and spoke out "**Kujaku Senpūjin** (Peacock Whirlwind Formation)" causing a vortex of Wind to surround him and pushed the two attacks back at Orochimaru and Doku, who quickly dodge them.

After their failed attack, Orochimaru and Doku re-joined Ryoku, Shiro and Shinrin, where they all glared at Naruto, who just smirked back at them, as he put his Wind sword handle back on his utility belt.

"Is that all you got? Because if it is, then I afraid that this fight won't last much longer, and I won't really get much of a workout from you".

At hearing this the five men all growled angrily at the insult, where Orochimaru then spoke up, "Don't act so cocky boy this fight is far from over!" after which he then opened his mouth where a extending a snake appeared out, which then opened its mouth as well. Producing a Katana handle, which Orochimaru then took and pulled out his Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Sword of Kusangi), after which the Snake then retracted back into Orochimaru mouth.

"Ah The Kusanagi no Tsurugi…so your finally getting serious…well then one legendary sword should be only matched by another legendary sword", spoke Naruto.

At hearing this everyone thought he was going to bring out the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God), but to their surprise Naruto then took off the cloth covered sword on his back. After which he then pulled the cord that kept the wrapped cloth around the sword off, and threw it away, where he then uncovered the top of the cloth off that was over the sword handle, revealing a small gold coloured face on the tip of the Katana Tsuka (Handle). The Tsuka itself was white with gold coloured lines spiralling up to the Tsuba (Sword Guard), which was also gold colour and shaped by three fang shape points, giving the appears of a birds claw.

When Naruto grabbed the sword handle a massive powerful pulse of Chakra was felt throughout the village causing both sides to once again stop their fighting after feeling it, but as quickly as it came it left, leaving many others wondering where it came from and what was it.

Naruto then took off the rest of the cloth over the Katana, revealing its white sheath, where he then threw the cloth into the blowing Wind. After which Naruto then grabbed hold of the sword handle and spoke out "Cry out into the Soaring Heavenly Skies, TENGU!" and unsheathed the Katana.

Upon unsheathing the Katana a massive ear splitting screech was heard all over the village, as if some gigantic bird was actually crying out to the heavens. As the screeching cry was heard, everyone that heard it either cringed in pain at the loud screech or had to cover his or her ears, since it became too much for them to hear, especially for those hearing it for the first time.

-With the Observing group—

"Damn, Yoh! I hate it when he does this, it aint cool, it's a pain!" cried Killer Bee as he held his ears in pain at sound coming from the sword.

"Stop your complaining Bee, at least you don't have sensitive hearing, besides it's almost over", said Yugito as she was cringing in pain at the loud sound and was covering her ears as well.

As thanks to hosting the Nibi she had sharp catlike hearing, which became sensitive when hearing loud noises.

"Where the fuck is this noise coming from?" cried Kiba in pain, where like with Yugito, he had sensitive hearing thanks to his Clan connections to their ninken.

"It's coming from the Katana!" cried Kakashi over the noise as he was cringing at the loud sound as well, while at the same time wondering what was with the Katana that Naruto had.

Soon after the screeching noise died down, where they then got a better look at the Katana, and saw that its blade was now glowing bright electric blue and was emanating Lightning all around itself. (4)

"That Katana!... It's not possible!" spoke Tsunade in surprise, as she instantly recognised the Katana in Naruto's hand.

"It is, but where did he find it? It's been lost for decades" asked Jiraiya with just as much surprise as Tsunade.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

"Impossible where did you find that blade and how can you even wield it?" cried Orochimaru in disbelief, knowing the Katana, the moment he got a better look at it.

At this Naruto let out a chuckle at Orochimaru's confusion and anger, as he enjoyed infuriating the Snake Sannin, after all the grief he caused him in the past.

"You forget my reputation Orochimaru back when I was still with Konoha, as back then I was known as the most surprising Ninja ever in Konoha, as I had a knack of making the impossible possible" sneered Naruto as he hung the sheath of the Katana back around his back. "So it shouldn't be surprising that I now wield The Sword of Tengu".

-With the Observing group-

"The Sword of what?" asked Konohamaru in confusion as he had never heard of it before.

"The Sword of Tengu", spoke Tsunade grimily, as she looked at it.

"What is this Katana Hokage-sama, as I have never seen or heard of such a weapon" spoke Neji, as he could see that Katana was actually emanating Chakra by itself, which was something he didn't think was possible until now.

"It is an ancient and powerful blade that was once wielded by the Nidaime Raikag. During the First Great Shinobi World War, he used The Sword of Tengu to devastating effects defeating countless opponents and destroying many fortress and bases. He even used it to kill my Great Uncle the Nidaime Hokage during the War, when he lead Kinkaku Butai (Kinkaku Force) against him. Upon his death, the sword immediately became a sacred treasure of Kumo due to its incredible power, where many Kumo Shinobi's tried to wield it, but all failed. Soon after, it disappeared and was lost, or at least until now" spoke Tsunade as she stared at the weapon that killed her Great Uncle.

"But what exactly makes it so special? And why is it that no-one could wield it?" asked Sakura.

Before Tsunade could answer Sakura's question, TenTen spoke up, "The Sword of Tengu is one of the Three Celestial Swords, said to be the three strongest swords in existence", spoke TenTen, surprising everyone that had not known this.

"The Three Celestial Swords?" asked Udon in confusion, but before he could asked what they were exactly TenTen continued.

"The Three Celestial Swords were ancient powerful swords that were said to be created before the founding of Ninjutsu and were created by a skilled Sword smith, whose name has long since been lost. According to legend, before the foundation of Ninjutsu and before the age of endless war and the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths), humans were often easy Prey for powerful demons. That attacked and harassed humans, who could not harm them with their ordinary weapons. Taking pity on them the King of the Tengu spirits Sōjōbō and other Good Tengu spirits taught humans how to fight and defend themselves against the demons by using their mystical arts, which were later explained by the Rikudō Sennin and became known as Ninjutsu. This is why they're worshiped and revered by Shinobi-monks today as they're the first original Ninjutsu users, and the original Teachers of Ninjutsu. But not only did they teach Humans the ancient forms of Ninjutsu, but they also taught them art of swordsmanship otherwise known as Kenjutsu, where they then, also helped humans make powerful weapons to help fight off demons. The most powerful of these weapons were The Three Celestial Swords, where the King of the Tengu spirits himself was said to have blessed the three sacred swords with incredible power. One of these Swords was the Sword of Tengu named after the Tengu spirits themselves, in honour of all the help they gave humans. It is said that when blessed by the Tengu King, he gave the sword the power of the Heavens themselves, where it can cause Thunder storms and possesses the power of Lightning itself. This gave rise to its other name, The Sword of Heavens. The Sword was said to be so powerful that it could destroy entire Fortresses with a single swing of its blade, and that it could cut a mountain in two. Although the stories about the sword being able to do those things, are said to be just stories, but even still it is agreed that its power far exceeds that of the Rajin no ken. Also according to legend to prevent the swords from being misused by others, the swords were also made into sentient swords, much like Hoshigaki Kisame Samehada sword; where they're able to choose who they wish to wield them, and who they don't want to wield them. This is why no-one other that the Nidaime Raikage was able to wield it, as none that tried were deemed worthy to use the sword by the sword itself", said TenTen, as she was well versed in the history of powerful known and legendary weapons.

Upon hearing TenTen say all this, the elder Konoha Shinobi's nodded in agreement with TenTen's explanation as they had heard all the same things. Although the younger members were utterly stunned at the sword's history, while Zhuge Liang and the others were impressed with TenTen's knowledge of the sword, as she knew more than most people in New Kumo.

"Impressive you're well versed in the Sword's history and abilities, although you're mistaken about one thing about the sword abilities, the stories about them are true", spoke Okatsu.

"Which ones?" asked TenTen.

"All of them" replied Okatsu simply, where upon hearing this; the Konoha and Suna group had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Impossible!" said Kurenai.

"There's no way that Katana could do all the things it said to do, no Katana is that powerful" stated Tsunade in disbelief.

"What Okatsu says is true, as the legends behind the Katana's power are indeed all true, as I've seen its power myself" spoke Zhuge Liang calmly.

"But how? The Nidaime Raikage nev-" spoke Tsunade, but was interrupted by Zhuge Liang before she could finish.

"As great as the Nidaime Raikage's power was combined with the Sword of Tengu he was never able to fully master or use the Katana to its full extent, as it was too powerful for him to control. Naruto on the other hand, is able to use Tengu's power to its fullest level.

"Oh Yea! When this battle gets goin' they all gonna get humiliated. Before they get poppin" said Killer Bee in one of his bad rhymes.

"I agree, these guys won't stand and chance now that Naruto-kun is taking out Tengu", stated Yugito.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Choji not getting it.

"You see when The Raikage takes out Tengu, he ten times more deadly than he ever was before, not just because of the power that Tengu possesses, but when he uses Tengu he doesn't play around with it at all, he becomes deadly serious in a fight, and he works with Tengu", stated Fu.

"What do mean work with it?" asked Ino.

"You forget, Tengu is alive as you or I, and it doesn't just pick a wielder and lets him use it for whatever he wants, the user has to be linked with Tengu and work with it in order to use it full power. That's why the Nidaime Raikage could never use Tengu's full strength; he was unable to fully link and bond with Tengu, unlike Naruto who has. Hence he doesn't mess around with his opponent or goes easy on them when he uses it, as Tengu doesn't going easy on it opponents as it likes to take out its opponents hard and fast" spoke Yugito.

This of course surprised the others especially the older members as they did not know that the user must be linked with Tengu in order to use its full strength.

"_Man…nii-san…your just too cool_" thought Konohamaru with a smile.

Sasuke on the other hand growled a little and narrowed his eyes, as he wasn't exactly sure whether to believe what he had heard. But it still angered to knowing that Naruto had a powerful Katana like that, as he had felt the powerful Chakra surge coming from the Katana earlier like everyone else and the power was indeed incredible, and knowing that Naruto had a sword with that kind of power did not sit well with him in the least.

"_Curse you Naruto…Curse you_".

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

As Orochimaru and the others gazed at the Sword of Tengu with concern looks on their faces, Shiro suddenly spoke up.

"There's no way that can be the real Sword of Tengu, it has to be some kind of fake he had made to intimidate us and others. Even if it was the real thing, there no way it could be as powerful as people say, as it just a sword and like any other, and swords can't have the kind of power people say that one has".

Upon The Mizukage, saying this Tengu started to shake in Naruto's hand and to give out even more Lightning than it had been before, where small crippling noises like Kakashi's and Sasuke's Chidori, were heard coming from Tengu, where by the sound of it, it didn't seem happy to what Shiro had said.

"You just made a big mistake Shiro" said Naruto, which caused The Mizukage to raise his eyebrow, wondering what Naruto meant by that, "You just made Tengu angry and that's something not even I would dare do".

"Tsk! Like I care what some sword things of me" scoffed Mizukage.

"Well then, allow me to show you why you should never get of Tengu's bad side and prove to you that the stories of Tengu's power are indeed true" said Naruto, where he then raised Tengu to up to arms height and cried out "**Hemeiraiko** (Lightning scream)!(K)" trusting his Katana forward, as if he were stabbing something.

Whereas he did a massive blast of Lightning erupted from Tengu and surged forward towards several large empty building, all the while letting off the same loud screaming noise it had been letting out before.

As soon as it hit a massive blast and a bright flash of light erupted and forced everyone nearby to cover their eyes. As the light died down a large cloud of smoke erupted from the area that Naruto's attack hit, when everyone looked they're shocked to see that the entire area was flatten completely. All that was left was dust and dirt, there weren't even any ruins left, as the attack had levelled an entire village block.

-With the Observing group-

"And to think that was only with a mere fraction of its power", commented Zhuge Liang with a slight smile.

Upon hearing this, the Konoha and Suna group looked at Zhuge Liang was insane.

"T-T-That was only a fraction", asked a shock Gai, where Zhuge Liang just nodded.

"Yes if Naruto had wanted to he could have destroyed much more that that vacant block, for as we said the sword of Tengu has to power to destroy an entire fortress with a single swipe, he could well bring down the entire Hokage monument down on the village with little trouble".

Hearing this of course made many of the Konoha group gap at the amount of power that Naruto had, although one certain person glared angrily and with a twig of jealousy at the blond haired hero.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

"So Gentlemen tell me which of you will go first?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Orochimaru and the others of course did not known what to do, as they were still a bit unnerved at the level of power that Naruto had shown his Katana had, and they also knew that was only the tip of the kind of power the Kanata had, if they went by what the legends said about it.

Seeing that none of his opponents were going to make the first move Naruto decided to make the first move, where within a flash Naruto appeared right in front on Ryoku and before he could react or even fully realise where Naruto was. Naruto punched him hard in the gut making the large make keeled over before Naruto did a full three sixty spin, where he swept Ryoku's feet from under him and then kicked him in the ribcage as he spun back around. Sending Ryoku skidding away on the ground several feet away from the others, after which Naruto quickly turned to face the rest of the group, who had just realised where he was.

Before Orochimaru could react let alone avoid, Naruto swung Tengu and cut Orochimaru in two, but just as Orochimaru upper half was falling away from it lower half, dozens of snakes came from the halves and brought him back together. Whereas he was being brought back together Orochimaru then stabbed at Naruto with Kusanagi, but when he did "Naruto" turned into Lightning, revealing it to be a **Raiton: Kage Bunshin** (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone). When Orochimaru hit the **Raiton Kage Bunshin**, the Lightning from the bushin reverted into its natural state, where it then travelled up Kusanagi and into Orochimaru's body electrocuting him.

It was after this that the real Naruto appeared in front of Orchimaru, and hit him with a rising kick sending him flying into the air, after which Naruto then disappeared in a blue flash and then reappeared behind Shinrin. Before Shinrin could even respond to this, Naruto then hit him with his **Fūton: Senpūken** (Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist), where he punched him in the back, while at the same time releasing a giant, adaptable whirlwind that sent Shirin spiralling away into the open area.

As soon as Naruto had dealt with Shinrin, he quickly found himself wrapped in **Suiton: Suiben** (Water Style: Water Whip), with his arms pinned against him and The Mizukage holding the other end grinning sadistically, at believing he had Naruto and Doku preparing to fire a jutsu, at him.

After finishing his seals and gather a large amount of his Chakra and compressing it in his body, where he then cried out "**Katon: Katora Daibakuha** (Fire Style: Fire Tiger Explosion)" and then shot a massive ball of Fire in the shape of a Tiger's head at Naruto.

Seeing the Fire Tiger attack heading towards him, Naruto just smirked where he then quickly used **Raiton no Yoroi**, and wrapped himself in Lightning and channelled a large amount of it into the Water whip and sent it at Shiro. Who was electrocuted by the Lightning and forced to let go of the Water whip, releasing Naruto.

Using the **Raiton no Yoroi **in enhancing his speed, Narurto then quickly avoided Doku's **Katora Daibakuha** and reappeared in front of Shiro and delivered a power spinning kick. That was greatly enhanced thanks to **Raiton no Yoroi**, where he smashed Shiro armour and sent him flying into a small house about a hundred meters away.

Naruto then quickly sped toward Doku, who tried to use a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) to avoid being hit but was too slow to avoid it, and was hit by Naruto. Who delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, which was empowered by his **Raiton no Yoroi**, much like the kick that he had hit Shiro with moments ago. Thanks to the punch, Doku flew through the air and was embedded into the wall of a large building. He tried to move but found he could not as he was imbedded too deep into the tick wall and was in a lot of pain from Naruto's attack, and was certain he had several broken ribs and kami knew what else.

It was at this point that Doku then heard a large chirping noise, like the chirping of hundreds of little birds all together, when he looked up, he saw much to his horror Naruto heading toward him and incredible speed, with his hand covered in Lightning.

Much to the utter shock of a certain Uchiha and silver haired Jonin, who were watching the battle with the other observing members, who were just as surprised as they were.

Doku tried to pull himself out of the wall, but his body was in too much pain from Naruto's Lightning enhanced punched from earlier, and he was imbedded too deep into the wall to pull himself out in time. All he could do was watch in horror as Naruto charged at him and cried out "**Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter)!" where he then plunged his hand into Doku's chest killing him instantly.

-With the Observing group-

"That was…" stated Sasuke in surprise at seeing Naruto use **Raikiri** and killing Doku with it.

"**Raikiri**…" finished Kakashi who was equally surprised as Sasuke, at seeing Naruto using the Jutsu he created, "…But where did Naruto learn to use it?" he muttered out load. As other than himself Sasuke was the only other person he ever taught it to.

Everyone else in the group that wasn't from New Kumo was just as shocked at seeing Naruto using Kakashi signature move, and were all wondering the same thing as Kakashi.

Hearing Kakashi muttered question Zhuge Liang decided to answer Kakashi question.

"He learned it through memory", he said simply.

"What?" asked Kakashi as he turned around to face Zhuge Liang with a confuse expression, or at least what could be made out as one due to his mask cover most of his face.

"As I said he learned it through memory, your technique is rather simple to learn for someone with the Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit), as your **Chidori **(One Thousand Birds) is basically based on a person focusing a large amount of Lightning Chakra into one's hand. Your **Raikiri **is also basically the same only more concentrated, so it easy enough for someone like Naruto recreate the Jutsu without having to do the hand seals for it. Although I will admit it did take him awhile to be able to generate and control the right amount of Lightning Chakra in his hand without doing himself harm", stated Zhuge Liang.

Shocked at hearing, Kakashi one visible eye widened greatly, "B-B-But even still, H-H-How?"

At this Zhuge Liang eyes narrowed slightly, "One can always clearly remember an attack that was rammed into one's chest twice, by a person they had believed was their friend Kakashi-_san_" stated Zhuge Liang, where he turned slightly to look a Sasuke, who of course just stared back. Not the least bit intimidated by Zhuge Liang, where after a minute or he just scoffed, not caring what they thought of him and continued to watch Naruto in his battle against Orochimaru and his allies.

After hearing Zhuge Liang answer, Kakashi could not help but filch slightly, as he had always felt guilty over that incident, as he had been the one who taught Sasuke the **Chidori**, thereby in a way he was responsible for Sasuke nearly killing Naruto twice.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

After killing Doku, Naruto then pulled out his hand out of Doku's body, which then fell to the ground bleeding.

When Naruto turned around, he saw Orochimaru and the others had once again regrouped and where staring at Naruto with angry. As despite the hits they took from Naruto, they were still able to fight, the back plate of Shinrin's ANBU like armour had protected him from much of the damage of Naruto's **Senpūken**. Although the armour was now destroyed thanks to the attack, as was Shiro's samurai like armour, when Naruto hit it with his **Raiton no Yoroi** enhanced kick, although the armour had still protected him from any major harm.

As Naruto stared and his enemies, he started to grin slightly, as if enjoying himself, where he then held up his left hand that had Lightning sparking around it, as if signally Orochimaru and the others to come at him, while holding Tengu, (which was also sparking electricity around itself), in his right hand.

"So Gentlemen who's next" spoke the grinning Raikage.

-With Mitsuhide and Kabuto-

"**Takaha** (Hawk Wave)!(L)" cried Mitsuhide as he swung his Katana in a diagonal slash motion, where he created a powerful vacuum pocket that hit Kabuto, and sent him flying into the air, and was cutting him into pieces. Although "he" quickly puffed revealing him to be a piece of wood, showing that Kabuto had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to replace himself with just before Mitsuhide's attack hit him.

Upon realising this Mitsuhide did a backwards flip to avoid a strike from behind by Kabuto with his **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel), who had hoped to sever Mitsuhide's spinal cord from behind.

As Mitsuhide was in mid-air he quickly took out three Kunai and channelled some of his Wind affinity into to enhance their reach and cutting power. Where he then threw them at Kubato back, which was only narrowly able to avoid the high speed Kunai, and keep himself from being killed. Although he still had a large cut on his side that bleed, along with a gash on his left hip and a small cut on his right cheek. But the wounds quickly healed up, thanks to Kabuto's **In'yu Shōmetsu **(Secret Healing Wound Destruction).

But as soon as Kabuto's wounds were healed, he suddenly saw Mitsuhide coming at him with his Katana at frightening speed, Kabuto, quickly used a **Shunshin no Jutsu** to avoid being hit. Although he wasn't fast enough to avoid Mitsuhide completely, as he was to slash at Kabuto chest with his blade, just as he **Shunshin'd** away.

Not to be deterred Mitsuhide quickly used his Takagan (Hawkeye) to track Kabuto, who appeared not far away from him to his left side. After locating his target Mitsuhide quickly swung his sword again and cried out "**Takaha!**" firing another powerful vacuum pocket at Kabuto. Who was somehow able to dodge the attack, although his left arm was grazed by it, where he received several large cuts because of the slashing blades of the Wind attack.

Despite the wounds on his arms Kabuto was not the least bit worried about it as he was certain that his **In'yu Shōmetsu** would heal his arm, but he was worried about how much longer he would be able to last. As he knew he didn't have too much Chakra left, as he had to use his **In'yu Shōmetsu **technique a lot, to heal the all the different wounds he suffered from fighting Mitsuhide. Where if things kept going like this he knew he wouldn't last much longer, as he had yet to really hit Mitsuhide. As every time the man would block, avoid or dodge his attacks, or simply counter them perfectly thanks to his Takagan.

After the wounds of his arm healed Kabuto prepared to active his **Chakura no Mesu** but when he tried to do hand-seals he found he could not move his left arm.

"_What going on?...Why can't I move my arm?_" thought Kabuto in confusion and worry.

Seeing Kabuto distracted Mitsuhide decided to take advantage of Kabuto's distraction, where he quickly appeared right in front of Kabuto and slashed once again at Kabuto with his Katana, where Kabuto had no chance of dodging and was slashed at the chest.

Falling to the ground bleeding badly, Kabuto tried to move, but couldn't as Mitsuhide stood over him with his Katana pointing at his head.

Realising he couldn't escape, Kabuto decided to speak, "M-My arm…how did you do to it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied Mitsuhide, were he smiled at Kabuto's angry and annoyed face

Other than just cutting up and destroy thing or people, Mitsuhide's** Takaha **had another affect. As if a person such as Kabuto was able to dodge his attack they could not avoid the tiny residual Wind blades that were created by his attack and surround the vacuum pocket he created. These tiny Wind blades wouldn't only just cut as person's outer skin, but they could also sever all the nerve channels in a person's body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck, as it was a great deal harder to heal internal damage like that, than ordinary cuts. This was why Kabuto's healing Technique had not fully healed it yet as it took time to reconnect all those severed nerve channels even with the best medical ninjutsu and by the time it.

Even though Mitsuhide refused to tell him how he did it Kabuto guess that it involved his last technique, where the attack must generate tiny Wind blades or something like them, that could do damage internal as well as externally. Although it was only a guess it made sense and if it were true it meant Mitsuhide's attack was much more powerful than he thought. He also guessed that New Kumo knew about the limits of his **In'yu Shōmetsu** as it was the only explanation at how Mitsuhide knew what kind of attacks would work against him. Meaning that New Kumo had certainly done its homework on him, where he was certain that The Raikage had personal assigned Mitsuhide to take him out given his technique and his bloodline.

As Mitsuhide stood over Kabuto, he prepared to give the finishing blow and knock Kabuto out, as his orders were to capture Kabuto if possible, where they could interrogate him for information on all of Orochimaru activities, or kill him if necessary.

But before Mitsuhide could knock Kabuto out a sudden massive roar was heard, where when Mitsuhide and Kabuto turned to look they saw the last of Orochimaru's curse seal warriors. That had somehow survived to this point and was charging at them, intending to kill them both, not caring that Kabuto was on his side.

The Creature quickly sped towards them with incredible speed, which was surprising given it large bulky size, Mitsuhide who had been so distracted by preparing to finish off Kabuto, he had not notice the creature until it roared out and was just about on top of him and Kabuto.

Quickly both Mitsuhide and Kabuto jumped away and narrowly avoid being killed by the creature.

After jumping away and creating some distance between him and the creature Mitsuhide quickly sheathed his sword and fell into a Battojutsu stance and prepared himself for the creatures attacks.

When the curse seal warrior saw that it had missed its prey it quickly started to look around for it, where it soon found Mitsuhide, who was falling into his Battojutsu stance. Upon seeing Mitsuhide the creature let out another huge roar and charged at Mitsuhide at full speed on all fours.

As the Curse seal warrior charged at him, Mitsuhide did not move and waited for the right moment, to attack, as the curse seal warrior came closer and closer, Mitsuhide waited for the moment to come. Just when the curse warrior was nearing Mitsuhide and was about to pounce on him, Mitsuhide saw his moment and drew his sword out with Lightning fast speed and cried out "**Takazan **(Hawk Slash)! (M)" where upon drawing his Katana at such incredible high speed a crescent shape blade of air erupted from his blade, and hit the curse seal warrior.

At first the attack seemed to do nothing and the cruse seal warrior was about to stab Mitsuhide with its claw, but just when it was a hair's breathe away from stabbing Mitsuhide in the face with its claw. The creature suddenly stopped, where a second later it fell to the ground with its body cut it two, where its upper half was severed from it lower half. The cut was so clean that there was no blood splatter what's so ever, not even a trace of blood could be seen on Mitsuhide's white clothing.

When Mitsuhide re-sheathed his Katana, he looked around for Kabuto, but as he had guessed Kabuto was gone, as he had no doubt used the curse seal warrior's attack to escape. Mitsuhide had tried looking for him using his Takagan to try and track Kabuto unfortunately there was too much smoke and fighting going on between the two sides and too many people around the find Kabuto, who had no doubt **Shunshin'd **away and was now long gone.

After deactivating his Takagan, a frown appeared on Mitsuhide's face as he had failed in his mission to capture or kill Kaubto and he disliked failing a mission about as much as he liked missing his targets.

Soon after Mitsuhide was then joined by his partner Saiyuri.

"Hey Mitsuhide are you ok, you don't look happy, where Kabuto?" spoke Saiyuri to her childhood friend.

"He escaped I'm afraid", replied Mitsuhide, simply.

This of course surprise Saiyuri as Mitsuhide rarely failed in a mission, "The guy must have been pretty good to escape you".

"Indeed, he was even able to make me miss of several occasions by avoid my attacks and just receiving simple cuts", said Mitsuhide, surprising Saiyuri, as Mitsuhide rarely miss his intended targets. "Although still, he would not have gotten away had this creature not appeared", finished Mitsuhide as he pointed at the cut corpse of the curse seal warrior.

Saiyuri only nodded in understanding and before she could say anything there was a sudden massive explosion from where Naruto was fighting Orochimaru and the others.

"Looks like things are starting to heat up a bit, as Naruto is using Tengu", sated Saiyuri as she looked to where the explosion came from and could tell that Naruto was using Tengu by using her sensory skills to sense Tengu Lightning Chakra.

"Indeed, I believe we should go and see how well our former student is fairing", replied Mitsudhide, where Saiyuri nodded in agreement and they both left together.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

Jumping away avoiding another powerful Lightning attack, from Naruto, Orochimaru landed and skidded on the flat ground of the levelled area that they were battling on, as he did he narrowed his eyes, at the smirking figure of one Uzumaki Naruto aka The Rokudaime Raikage.

He was then joined by Ryoku, Shinrin and Shiro who all had several cuts, burns and bruises on different parts of their arms.

For the past several minutes all four of them had attacked Naruto either in pairs or all together but each time Naruto had force them back, without any of them making any real damage to him, other than a few cuts and scorch marks on his long blue coat and black pants.

Quickly Orochimaru stretched out his hand in a punching motion and cried out "**Sen'ei Tajashu **(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)", where a large amount of snakes appeared out of his sleeves where he launched them at Naruto.

Seeing them, Naruto quickly did a few one handed hand-seals and cried out "**Raiton: Suzukiri** (Lightning Style: Cutting Sparrow)! (5)" where he created several Sparrows made out of Lightning and fired them at the approaching snakes.

The Lightning sparrows quickly cut through the snakes and few straight at Orochimaru who quickly used his** Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu** (Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique) to sink into the ground to avoid Naruto's attack.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Orochimaru's attack was just a diversion, where as soon as he launched his **Sen'ei Tajashu** he and the others disappeared and reappeared around Naruto and fired their own individual ninjutsu's at Naruto, who quickly brought backed his Lightning Sparrows and had them block the attacks, while at the same time jumping up into the air.

As soon as he did Orochimaru reappeared above him in mid-air and tried to stab with his Kusanagi, but Naruto easily blocked his attack with his Tengu, where the Katana then started to discharge Lightning and channelled it into Orochimaru's sword, where it then travelled into Orochimaru's body electrocuting him.

Taking advantage of Orochimaru being electrocuted by Tengu, Naruto the quickly kicked Orochimaru in the side with a Lightning enhance kick, and sent Orochimaru flying into the ground below.

Upon landing Ryoku suddenly appeared in front of Naruto where he then slammed his hand into the ground and cried out "**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō** (Earth Style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)". After which the ground surrounding Naruto began to spiral inwards on itself, Naruto quickly jumped up into the air again to avoid being buried alive or crushed by the Jutsu. But when he did he suddenly heard Shiro shout out "**Suiton: Suishū Gorugon** (Water Style: Powerful Blasting Rain Trench)!", where he created a body of water out of thin air and took the form of a dragon with a gaping mouth and launched it at Naruto.

Naruto **Shunshin'd **to the ground in an attempted to avoid the attack, but Shiro was able to control the Dragon and had it turn and attack Naruto again, Naruto tried to avoid the attack few more times, but seeing that the attack kept following him, he decided to deal with it. He then did three quick one handed hand-seal and the cried out "**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko** (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)". Where he then created a giant ice Tiger and ice Dragon, where they then the clashed with the oncoming Water Dragon, and quickly turned the Water Dragon into solid ice statue, which Naruto quickly destroyed with a Lightning blast from Tengu.

"_Hyōton...?_" thought the Mizukage in surprise, before he frowned in anger, "_So the legends are true after all…curse that Bloodline freak_".

After dealing with the Mizukage's attack Naruto then came under attacked by a large creature made out of rock, the creature of course caught Naruto by surprise at first, but he quickly regained himself upon realising it was a rock Golem, which the Tsuchikage had created. As soon as Naruto had jumped away to avoid being hit by the Golem's large fist, he suddenly looked up after hearing Ryoku's voice shouting out from above him, "Die you hell spawn… **Yōganwari** (Rock Crush)! (N)"

Quickly Naruto used a **Kawarimi **to replace himself with a boulder to avoid Ryoku's attack, where as soon as his fist hit the ground, the ground around him was utterly pulverized where large and small pieces of rocks were scattered around him, along with a large dust cloud.

As Ryoku pulled his fist out of the ground, he suddenly heard Naruto cry out "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** (Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle)!" After which several bright beams of electricity appeared from Naruto's one free hand, and headed towards Ryoku.

"_Ranton…but how?_" thought the Tsuchikage, where upon seeing the Technique coming from Naruto's now revealed location in the dust cloud. Ryoku quickly tried to avoid the beams of electricity, but Naruto was able to alter the beams direction to follow him. As Ryoku continued to dodge the beams, he saw from the corner of his eye his Golem being obliterated by a few of Naruto's beams.

Not wanting to end up like his Golem, Ryoku quickly used his **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique), and sank into the ground, to avoid the beam, which hit the ground and exploded.

Ryoku then quickly popped from the ground underneath Naruto and delivered a power right upper cut to Naruto sending him flying backwards, but as soon as did, "Naruto" puffed into smoke revealing him to be a **Kage Bunshin**.

Upon realising this, Ryoku saw Naruto then appeared from the smoke of the **Kage Bunshin**, (as he used it as a smoke screen), with his free left fist surrounded in Lightning and shouted, "Eat this! …**Raiken **(Thunder Fist)! (O)" Thereby sending Ryoku flying backwards into a ruined wall over fifty metres away from where he was and then through the wall itself.

When Ryoku tried to move he found that he couldn't, "_Damn it…my body's gone numb, from Lightning Technique he used_".

As soon as he had dealt with Ryoku, Shiro appeared to Naruto's left side and tried to stab him with his **Mizu no ken**, but as he did, Naruto quickly spun around slashed at the Godaime Mizukage with Tengu.

Shiro was able to duck underneath the slash, but wasn't able to avoid, Naruto's other attack, where he did a quick high-speed palm thrust with his other free hand, which was covered in Wind Chakra and hit Shiro in the stomach while crying out "**Fūton: Fūshō **(Wind Style: Wind Palm)! (P)" and blasted Shiro away.

After "Pushing" Shiro back, Shinrin then appeared to Naruto's right side, with a new Katana he had summoned and had channelled his Lightning Chakra into and prepared to slash Naruto head off.

Seeing the attack coming at the corner of his eye, Naruto quickly spun around and blocked Shinrin's Katana with Tengu, after which Naruto pushed Shrinin back, causing the man to stubble back as he lost his balance. Thereby giving Naruto an opening, which he took and slashed at Shinrin, but when he did "Shinrin" turned into Lightning. Revealing him to be a **Raiton Kage Bunshin**, which Tengu then absorbed so to protect Naruto from the Lightning, when it reverted back into its original state.

Upon seeing this, a Tanto blade suddenly appeared out of Naruto's chest, revealing that the real Shinrin had used the **Raiton Kage Bunshin** as a distraction to keep Naruto busy, while he waited for an opening to strike Naruto from behind.

"Got you now you bastard!" said Shinrin with a grin, which quickly faded when he saw Naruto smirk, before "he" blew up, revealing him to be a **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion). Fortunately though, Shinrin was able to avoid the blast by jumping up into the air the very last moment.

"Damn that bastard, where did he go?" said an angry and slightly singed Shinrin in midair, before he heard someone cry out, "Looking for me!"

When Shinrin looked up he saw Naruro falling down towards him from the air with Tengu held over his head.

Shinrin was so surprised by Naruto's sudden appeance above him, that he was unable to move out of the way in time, where Naruto then did a vertical slash, cutting Shrinin in half, from his head down to between his legs, after which in a impressive feat of Swordsmanship Naruto then cut Shinrin's body into several different pieces. After which he then brought the palm of his hand out forward and fired a powerful Lightning jutsu and completely vaporised the cut up body pieces.

-With the Observing group-

"Damn! …there goes another one" stated Jiraiya.

"Go nii-san!" cheered Konohamaru.

"Naruto-kun you're amazing" said Hinata's

"He's incredible!" stated Ino, at how easily Naruto handled all the anti-Konoha coalition leader's attacks and beat them back.

"Yea" replied Kiba

"But how did Naruto do those Hyōton and Ranton Techniques?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"You forget Sakura-san the Ranbure-ka limit is the Progenitor of those two limits, hence he can do the Techniques of those Bloodlines, as they did originate from his Bloodline. Meaning the same genetic trait that allows Hyōton users to combine their Water and Wind affinities to create Ice Jutsu, and the trait that allows Ranton users to combine their Water and Lightning affinities to create Storm Jutsu, is also within Naruto", spoke Mitsuhide, who had joined the group along with Saiyuri, when Naruto was battling Orochimaru and his allies.

"So basically Naruto has four Bloodlines in him, as he has enhance healing powers, the ability to manipulate the weather and can use Ranton and Hyoton Jutsu" said Choji in slight awe.

"One could look at like that, but it would be more correct to say that the ability to use Hyoton and Ranton Jutsu's is simply a extension or a part of his Ranbure-ka bloodline", stated Saiyuri.

The Konoha and Suna group all nodded their heads in understanding, but still many still could not help but be in slight awe at how powerful Naruto's Bloodline really was.

Tsunade herself knew all this along with Jiraiya as she had heard about the Ranbure-ka ability to use more than one sub-elemental, but was unsure if it was true or not. But after seeing it, it put any doubt she had away.

"_I knew The Ranbure-ka was powerful, but still to be able to use Ranton and Hyoton…it's nothing short of incredible. Not to mention frightening, as power like this changes a person…leaving the question how much have you changed Naruto, and has it been for the better or the worse?"_ thought Tsunade. As she and the others now watch Naruto face off against the three strongest leaders of the anti-Konoh coalition, Orochimaru, the Godaime Mizukage Shiro and the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

After defeating and killing Shinrin, Naruto smirked at the now three remaining members of the anti-Konoha coalition who did not looked the least bit pleased at seeing another member of their group being killed by Naruto.

"Well now that's two down and three to go" said Naruto with a smirk. "But I don't think I need to use Tengu to handle you three", continued Naruto, where he then sheathed Tengu back onto his back.

At hearing this Ryoku grew furious "Your dare underestimate us you arrogant little whelp…I have your head for that insult".

"Ryoku calm down and control yourself you fool, don't you see that the boy is trying to goad you into attacking him" rounded Shiro.

"I don't care its time this brat pays for his parents crimes against my village" spoke Ryoku angrily, as he was beyond furious right now. At seeing that cocky like smirk on his face, that was the exact image of his father the Yondaime Hokage, where it was like the Yondaime was laughing at him from beyond the grave.

To Ryoku, Naruto's very existence was an insult to him and his village, as he couldn't stand the fact that the Yondaime line still lived on in his son, and how he was humiliating him in battle just as his father did during the Third Great Shinobi World War. What more Naruto was also the son of Uzumaki Kushina aka Konoha no Shinku Ikari, who was responsible for defeating many of his best men. Not to mention she had used her unique special form of chakra to subdue and defeat the jinchūriki's of the Gobi no Irukauma (Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) and the Yonbi no Saru (Four-Tailed Monkey) in separate battles during the war. These loses along with the defeats that her now revealed husband the Yodaime Hokage dealt, were the main attributors to Iwa being defeated by Konoha.

Hence to Ryoku, this made Naruto the very manifestation of both his and Iwa's defeats and humiliation at the hands of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and Konoha no Shinku Ikari, as he was the by-product of both of them, which was why he refused to allow Naruto to live a moment longer.

Ryoku then did three quick hand seals and slammed both his hands onto the ground and cried out "**Doton:** **Dohōzan** (Earth Style: Earth Avalanche)! (Q)" upon which and giant wave of Earth erupted from the ground and headed toward Naruto.

"DIE, YONDAIME SPAWN! AND JOIN WHORE OF MOTHER IN HELL… ALONG WITH YOUR FATHER!" roared Ryoku and he rode the Giant Earth Wave, as it headed towards Naruto and came crashing down onto him.

But as soon as the attack came down on Naruto and buried him under a few hundred tons of Earth, there was sudden massive explosion that blasted the large mound of Earth away along with Ryoku, who landed and skidded not far from where Orochmari and Shiro were.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, they saw Naruto surrounded by a large field of Lightning, as he used his **Purazuma Booru** (Plasma Ball) to create a lightning-based defence barrier around him which acted as a shield around him, which protected Naruto from Ryoku attacks. Although when they got a better look of Naruto they also saw that he did not looked pleased, or to be more precise he looked furious judging by the look on his face and at how his eyes were glowing bright blue again like earlier with Lightning coming out from them, although this time much more furiously than before.

"You made a grave mistake Ryoku, one that you will regret for the rest of your life…ALL FIVE MINUTES OF IT… as you can insult that bastard _Namikaze_ and me all you want. But I will not stand by and let you or anyone insult my mother… and for that …YOU! …WILL! …DIE!" cried Naruto as he let loose a large bust of Killing Intent and Chakra that create a large burst of Wind around him.

-With the Observing group-

When Yugito saw Naruto like this she could not help but smirk and shake her head knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ryoku is a dead man now, as he gone and done it" stated Yugito.

"No kindin, Motha-fucka in the shitta house, he don eva known it" said Killer Bee.

"I guessing that insulting Naruto's Mom in front of him is not something someone who values living should do?" said Shikamaru.

"No it isn't, unless of course you have a death wish, as it an unspoken law in New Kumo, where no-one is to ever insult Naruto-kun's mother, because if you do you end up like the last guy who did", replied Yugito.

"And who was that?" asked Choji.

"Hidan of the Akatsuki" replied Yugito with a frown as she remembered one of the men that nearly killed her a few years back.

When Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kurenai and Konohamru heard this they all narrowed their eyes angrily at the man that had killed Asuma.

"And what exactly did Naruto do to him?" asked Shikimaru, where a small part of him was hoping that the man suffered after killing his Sensei.

"I won't go into details, but to put it simply Naruto vaporised the bastard and destroyed an entire valley and everything else in a one mile radius", answered Yugito, as she had been there to see the battle.

"Damn!" stated Kiba, while making a mental note never to say anything bad about Naruto's mother in front of him and to never piss him off.

Shikamaru, just nodded, satisfied with what happened and even planned to thank Naruto later, for killing Hidan.

"And I'm guessing the reason that Naruto hates his father so much is because he was the one to turn Naruto in a jinchūriki and he blames him for his harsh life in the village", spoke Jiraiya with a slight frown, where Yugito just nodded confirming it.

Gaara of course nodded in understanding to Naruto, in his dislike of his father, as he too hated his father for what he did to him and how he tired to have him killed on several occasions, not to mention the fact that he blamed his father for his mother's death. As he had ordered Chiyo to seal Shukaku into Gaara, when he was still in his mother's womb and did so against her wishes. Where when she gave birth him, her life energy was used to power the sealing process, where she died after giving birth to him. Although Gaara had forgiven Chiyo for her part in it, as his father had ordered her to do it, where if she had refused somoneone else would've done it. Which was why Gaara could never forgive his father, for not only for his harsh life and attempts to kill him, but for also being the main reason why his mother died.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the others-

Not wasting any more time, Naruto launched a powerful Lightning attack at the trio of Kages, causing them to scattered, Naruto then used his **Raipo** (Lightning Step) to disappeared and reappear next to Ryoku where his hand was once again covered in Lightning and he cried out "**Raikiri!**" and slammed his hand into Ryoku face.

But upon doing this, Ryoku dissolved into mud revealing him to be **Tsuchi Bunshin **(Earth Clone).

When Naruto realised this, he saw Ryoku a distance away from him and doing some hand-seals and cry out "**Doton: Doryu Tabe** (Earth Style: Devouring Earth)", where the ground from underneath Naruto lifted up forming enormous jaws, where they tried to swallow and crush the Naruto between them.

Reacting quickly Naruto brought up both his arms and did a circular motion with them. Where Lightning started to emanate from his two front fingers tip on both his hands and then pointed them both at the two closing Earth jaws on either side of him. Upon which he then shouted out "**Nijuu Byakurai **(Double White Lightning)! (R)" where two powerful bolts of white Lighting erupted from Naruto's two front fingertips and destroyed the closing Earth jaws.

After destroying the Earth jaws and landing back on the ground Naruto then did another circler motion with his arms, where he then cried out "**Byakurai **(White Lightning)!" and fired a single bolt of White Lightning at Ryoku. Who quickly used a **Doryūheki** (Earth Style Wall) to create a large wall of Earth to protect himself from Naruto's attack.

Unfortunately Naruto's **Byakurai** was too powerful, where it destroyed the Earth wall completely and blasted Ryoku into a ruined building.

After blasting Ryoku away, Orochimaru then appeared behind Naruto with Kusanagi in his hand, as he had used his Slithering Snake Mode to sneak up on Naruto at high speed, before he could sense him, where he then stabbed Naruto in the heart from the back with Kusanagi. But a few seconds later "Naruto" faded away, revealing he was an after-image. As soon as Orochimaru realised this, he saw Naruto appear out of the corner of his left eye, where the then used his **Fūshō** and slammed the compressed Wind in the palm of his hands into Orochimaru's left side violently pushing Orochimaru away.

After being pushed about sixty feet away from Naruto, Orochimaru regained himself by landing on the ground on all fours, where he then used his** Mandara no Jin** (Myriad Snake Net Formation) to release a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth. That formed a gigantic wall of snakes that rose up and rushed towards Naruto, as the snakes got closer to Naruto, they then opened their mouths to extend Kusanagi like blades.

As the wall of swords and snakes came closer to him Naruto, did three quick hand-seals and brought his two front fingers to his lips and cried out "**Hyoton:** **Reikiko **(Ice Release: Icy Breath)!(S)" after which Naruto blew out a large stream of freezing Wind from his mouth freezing the gigantic wall of snakes and turning it into a solid wall of ice.

Once the wall of snakes had been frozen Naruto then did a few more hand seals and cried out "**Fūton: Atsugai** (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)!" where he compressed an tornado-like mass between his hands and held it until it's density had reached it's highest point where he then released into a massive sweeping blast of Wind. That completely shattered the frozen snake wall into pieces and swept Orochimaru off his feet and to the other end of the clear flat area.

With Orochimaru dealt with for the moment Naruto quickly started to search for where Shiro was.

Naruto did not have to search long as Shiro slammed his fist into the ground and a massive gush of Water, where as he did he cried out "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" He the quickly jumped onto the advancing surge of Water and rode on it, while at the same time he created another **Mizu no Ken**, where has the giant surge of Water headed for Naruto he cried out "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU BLOODLINE FREAK!"

Naruto of course did not look the least bit worried, where he then quickly took out his Wind Blade handle and channelled his Wind Chakra into it to create the blade of Wind, after which as the Water surge was about to crash on top of him. Naruto spoke in a calm clear voice and simply said "**Daichiretsuzan** (Great Earth Cutting slash)" (T), after which he swung his vertical upward slash cutting the Water attack in two and causing it to fall apart and collapsed on itself.

"_Impossible… he broke my **Bakusui Shōha **with just a slash on his sword_", thought Shiro has he held is now badly bleeding arm, which had been cut by Naruto's attack which he narrowly avoided, by sheer luck. After which he quickly **Shunshin** away to as safe spot to dress his wounded arm, as he did the Water he created began to flow into the crater that Naruto had created earlier from powering up and began to fill it up.

As the Water flowed into the crater it revealed the large slash mark that Naruto's **Daichiretsuzan **created. Which stretch up to a hundred meters in length, and had severed many building and houses outside the cleared area in half.

-With the Observing group-

"Incredible!...he was able to completely sever that giant wave of Water with that single slash and yet still do all that damage at the same time", stated amazed Temari, as it was obvious to her that Naruto's Wind Ninjutsu skill was on a whole other level from hers.

"_If we win this fight and he survives it…maybe I can ask him to give me a few tips and pointers_" thought Temari at the same time.

"At the rate things are going right now, if Naruto wins this battle there won't be much a village left", commented Kakashi, as he saw the destruction Naruto's last attack had done.

"Better the village be destroyed than its people, as buildings and homes can always be rebuilt, but lives cannot, and as long as your village's people and Shinobi's continuing living then your village will still have a future and can be rebuilt", commented Zhuge Liang, where both Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in agreement at Zhuge Linag wise words.

But upon Zhuge Liang saying this, a loud voice was suddenly heard shout out "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU** (Summoning Technique)!" where a massive puff of smoke appeared from the ruined building Ryoku was sent flying to by Naruto not long ago.

Once the Smoke Cleared the group saw Ryoku standing on the head of a Giant Bear summons, with a decorated spiked sling around its chest, a large hammer in its right paw and a short shield on its left arm, along with armbands and a belt with a animal skull buckle at the front of it.(6)

-With Naruto and Ryoku-

"Tsk, Iwa really does have the most stubborn hard-head Shinobi's in the world" commented Naruto, as he saw Ryoku and his Giant Bear summons appear and let out a ferocious roar.

-Insert Bleach: Invasion-

As The Bear summons came closer to him Naruto did not move in the slightest and allowed the creature to come up to him as close as possible.

When The Giant Bear summons was right in front of him, he could hear Ryoku speaking to his summons.

"Onikuma there is the one, he is the reason why I have summoned you, I need your strength to help me defeat him".

"**_He is the reason?_**" roared out the Bear boss named Onikuma, "**_You have become weak, since you've last summoned me Ryoku…if you can't defeat a worthless worm like that_**" spoke Onikuma, as he looked down at Naruto.

"Don't underestimate that boy Onikuma, he is more powerful than he looks, as he is the off-spring of Konoha no Shinku Ikari and Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" warned Ryoku.

"**_Even so, he will die like the worthless worm he is_**!" roared Onikuma, where he rose his left front paw and thrust it down on Naruto, intending to crushing him beneath his paw like a bug.

Seeing the paw come at him Naruto didn't bother to even try and avoid it, instead he quickly brought both his hands up and blocked Onikuma's paw, where as soon as he did. He was force back a bit by the Onikuma's paw, where he tore up the ground a bit as he was pushed back by Onikuma's paw. But after being pushed back a few feet, Naruto was able to then hold his ground and halt Onikuma's paw.

After which Naruto then smirked "Now it's my turn", after which he then grabbed a tight hold of Onikuma's paw, and then charged up his **Raiton no Yoroi** once again, but this time it was much larger and much stronger than before.

-With the Observing group-

"He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do?" asked Jiraiya openly as he watched Naruto power up a much larger form of his **Raiton no Yoroi**.

"He is!" answered Tsunade, with surprise.

"He can't! Even with the **Raiton no Yoroi** enhancing his strength, there's no way it could make him strong enough to throw it", stated Kakashi in disbelief.

"You think you people would have learned by now, when it comes to The Raikage, very little is impossible for him", spoke Fu, with a smirk.

Upon Fu saying this Naruto's Chakra suddenly skyrocketed, where a giant thick layer of Lightning Chakra surrounded Naruto. Where he then let out a large roar as he then flipped the Giant Bear summons into the air and over him and threw him to the other end of the cleared area, fifty meters from where Naruto was.

When Naruto did this, Ryoku fell off Onikuma's head, while Onikuma himself fell down and crushed a large number of empty buildings and houses that he had landed on, after which Naruto then deactivated his **Raiton no Yoroi**.

After Naruto had thrown Onikuma to the other end of the cleared area, jaws literally dropped from all those watching the battle, which included not only the observing group. But also many Shinobi's from Suna, Konoha, the Tsuchigumo Clan and New Kumo. Who had been nearby the area and decided to watch the battle.

Many of the Konoha Shinobi's could not believe what they had seen, as The Raikage had shown a level of strength and power that they thought only their Hokage or Sakura were capable of.

"T-T-Th-That was unreal …he actually threw that massive summons by himself" sated one Konoha-nin.

"He's Incredible" said a Suna-nin.

"That our Raikage" spoke a New Kumo-nin with pride.

-With Naruto-

Not long after throwing Onikumo, the large Bear Boss got back on his feet and roared out in fury and glared at the smirking Naruto, who now appeared below him.

"**_You worm you insignificant little worm, how dare your! How dare you! … do you not known who I' am, I' am Onikuma leader of the Bear Clan and I will not be defeated by the likes of you_**", roared the enraged Bear summons.

Naruto did not reply to this and drew Tengu out once again from his back.

"**_Do you honestly think that little needle that you call a Katana can hurt me?_**" said Onikumo

"Then come at me and find out for yourself!" said Naruto seriously as he prepared himself, while Tengu blade was surrounded by Lightning and screeching out a little indicting that it was angry at Onikuma call it a little needle.

"**_Die you worm!_**" cried Onikuma, as he raised his hammer up into the air and slammed it down onto of Naruto.

Quickly Naruto raised Tengu above his head and used it to block Onikuma's hammer, while at the same time wrapping himself in a thick layer of Chakra and hardening it to protect his body from being crush of the force of Onikuma's attack. Although when he blocked Onikuma's attack a large shocked erupted from Naruto and a large cratered was formed in the ground around him all from the force of Bear boss's attack. But even still Naruto held his ground and withstood Onikuma's attack along with Tengu, without any harm to either of them.

After withstanding Onikumka's attack, Naruto decided it was time to go on the offensive, where he the cried out once again "Cry out into the soaring Heavens…TENGU!" After which Tengu started to release a massive burst of Lightning Chakra and energy, while once again letting out yet another loud screeching cry.

At the same time Naruto also let out another large burst of Lightning Charka, where he then combined it with Tengu's, where together their two massive burst of Lightning Charka's created a giant pillar of Lightning Chakra that shot up into the sky and shattered Onikuma's metal hammer and blasted him back a bit from Naruto.

"_Impossible…how can such incredible power come from a mere human_" thought Onikuma in disbelief at his hammer being destroyed, and as he blocked the force of the shockwave from Naruto's and Tengu's Lightning Chakra release with his arm shield, but was still being pushed back a bit by it.

"Now then Onikuma you are about to pay the price for insulting Tengu and see first hand, its true power" stated Naruto. As he then pressed his two front fingers on the flat side of Tengu's blade and ran it along, as he did the blade began to shine bright white, which was almost blinding.

Naruto then held Tengu over his head in a Jōdan stance, where as he was in the stance the Lightning Chakra that was released together by Naruto and Tengu started to recede. It then form around Naruto in the shape a Giant bird spreading out with its wings and crying out with its ear splitting screech once again. After a second or two the large screeching cry from Tengu ended, where Naruto then swung his sword in a diagonal slash and roared out "**Futsunushi **(Japanese Deity of Swords and Lightning)!"(U) When he let lose his attack a massive blade of Lightning Chakra erupted from Tengu's blade and travelled at astonishing speed. As the blade of Lightning Chakra headed towards Onikuma the attack took on the form of a soaring Bird, and flew straight at Onikuma, while letting lose once again another fierce cry.

Seeing the attack coming at him Onikuma quickly brought his arm shield up to protect him from the attack, while at the same time trying to avoid, but the attack was coming in too quickly for him to fully avoid. The attack hit his shield and broke through it completely shattering it into pieces, where it continue on and made a deep diagonal slash on Onikuma's chest, although he was still able to move out of the way, just enough to avoid being cut in half.

The attack then continued on right passed Onikuma, and made a deep long large slashing mark deep into the ground, as it continue on like with Naruto's **Daichiretsuzan**, but unlike that attack it did not dissipated after a going a certain length. Instead it kept going and cut right through the Konoha Western wall and cut right through it as well as cut through a great deal of the forestry outside the village. Where it then made a diagonal cut on the Western side of the Hokage Monument, (which was outside the village wall), and went right through it to the other end before if dissipated. After which the part of the Hokage monument that had been cut diagonally, slide down onto the forestry below, where it inadvertently cut off the escape rout of the now retreating Kusa and Hannya Clan forces. Who upon finding their escape rout cut off, surrendered so to avoid being killed by the New Kumo forces and the Konoha defenders who had been perusing them and were surrounding them.

"**_GGGRRRAAAAAHHHH!_**", roared Onikuma in pain, as he held his bleeding chest, and was beginning to stagger due to his wound on his chest.

"_What…is he?_" thought Onikuma as he staggered in pain, "_He's no ordinary human!_"

-With the Observing group and watching Shinobi's-

"Did you see that!" declared Konohamaru in shock and awe.

"How the hell couldn't we!" cried the astonished Kiba who's jaw hit the floor.

"What was that Technique", asked Neji openly to the New Kumo Shinobi's.

"It is called **Futsunushi**, Tengu's most powerful attack", replied Yugito, "When using this Technique, Tengu can cut an entire mountain in two with a single slash, it's virtually impossible to defend or counteract against".

"So the legends are true!" said TenTen in amazement, were a part of her was literally drooling over the sword, where she could not help, but slightly envy Naruto's good fortune at finding one of the strongest weapons in the world, and wondered as well if Naruto would let her look of and even hold it later on.

-With Naruto-

As Onikuma was struggling to keep himself standing, he looked down on Naruto, where when he did, he saw that Naruto now held a Massive Giant version of the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) in his left hand, while still holding Tengu in his right hand. But what frighten Onikuma most was the dangerous look in Naruto's eyes, as they began to glow bright blue with Lightning coming out of them, and for a instant he swore he saw a flash of red, where they didn't look human in that instant. As they had narrowed and turned blood red, almost like a demon's, but as quickly as he saw them, they turned back to blue and emanating Lightning again.

"**_What? ...What they hell are you?_**" cried Onikuma with fear clear in his voice, as he took a step back in fear of Naruto.

"That right, I still haven't fully introduce myself to you", spoke Naruto as he looked at Onikuma, "I' am The Rokudaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto, better know as the Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning)…And sadly for you…**_your end!_**" said Naruto as he finished with a deadly tone, he quickly disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared in mid-air right in front of Onikuma holding the Giant ball of **Rasengan**.

"**_N-N-No….Stay Back!_**" cried Onikuma with fear as he tried to return back from whence he was summoned from, but it was too late as Naruto slammed the Giant **Rasengan** in right into his already wounded chest and shouted out.

"**SAIKO RASENGAN **(Supreme Spiralling Ball)!"(V)

After it hit, Onimkuma was pushed back by the force of the attack, destroying many buildings in the process, after which there was a massive explosion that enveloped Onikuma and blasted Naruto back, who quickly did a mid flip in the air, so that he would land on his feet when he hit the ground. Where he then skidded a bit and watched, as the explosion enveloped Onikuma and destroy several buildings around him. Before it faded and revealed Onikuma's badly damage chest and burnt up body from the attack, where his body fell to the ground crushing several buildings as he did, after which his body puffed back to where he came from as he had been dead before he even hit the ground

-End Bleach: Invasion-

-With The Observing group and other Shinobi's-

"Unbelievable Naruto beat him", said Choji with amazement

"And he did it without summon anything to fight it for him" stated Hanabi, clearly impressed with Naruto's power.

"Incredible" stated Kurenai.

"_I knew you could do it Naruto-kun_" thought Hinata with a smile.

"Go… nii-san your stoppable" cheered Konohamaru.

"But what was that Technique it looked like my **Chō Ōdama Rasengan **(Super Great Spiralling Sphere), but yet he called it differently?" asked Jiraiya as he was confused at the fact, Naruto was able do to that Technique, without any natural energy.

"It because it is different or at least slightly different from your Technique Jiraiya-san" stated Zhuge Liang, "As unlike your Technique, Naruto does not add natural energy, the **Saiko Rasengan** is made entirely of his own Chakra". This of course surprised many, but they quickly got over it as, it made sense and although in most cases they would have said it was impossible for anyone to have that much Chakra in them, let alone be able to control it and form it into a Rasengan of that size. But after witnessing Naruto powering up earlier on, along with what else Naruto had show in the battle so far, there was very little that they believed was impossible for Naruto to do.

As the observing group were discussing this, the other Shinobi's watching the battle, could not help but be in awe at Naruto defeating Onikumo the way he did.

But as they did, they then finally got a better look at The Raikage's face, as he turned around looking for something. When they did the Konoha and Suna Shinobi's were shocked beyond works when they saw Naruto face.

"The Yondaime Hokage!" gasped at Konoha Jonin.

"Kiiroi Senkō!" said a Suna Chunin in surprise.

"Impossible, The Yondaime is dead" said a Konoha Chunin as he could not believe that the Yondiame Hokage was alive.

"But look, he right there in front of us, how do you explain it, and it isn't a **Henge** as we would sense it" said Tokubetsu Jōnin.

"I don't know, but there has to be an explanation, as I was there at the Yondaime's funeral" said The Jonin.

"You're correct he isn't your Yondaime Hokage" answered a New Kumo Chunin.

"Then who the hell is he and why does he look like the Yondaime Hokage?" asked the Konoha Chunin.

"He's the Yondaime Hokage son, Uzumaki Naruto formerly of your village, and now our Rokudaime Raikage", spoke a New Kumo Jonin.

"The Demon Brat? …That's impossible there's no way he's the Yondaime's son, besides that brat been dead for over nine years now. I refuse to believe that's him and that h-" spoke the Konoha Jonin as he had lost his brother in the Kyubi attack and had held a long grudge against Naruto for it. But before he could finish he suddenly stopped, as he was suddenly pushed down onto his knees, where he then felt at blade point at his throat. When he looked down he saw a Gold and Black gauntlet around his neck with a Golden pointed blade tip at his throat where it was already making his neck bleed slightly.

When the Jonin looked back at the corner of his eye, he saw that the arm and gauntlet belonged to Soifon, who now had one foot on of his leg left leg, so to keep him on his knees.

Before any of the other Suna or Konoha-nins could do anything, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by SHOCK-nins both around them and above them on several building roof-tops. Also as well the New Kumo Shinobi's that had be among them, had now drawn their individual weapons and aimed them at the Konoha and Suna Shinobi's, preventing them from doing anything and all of them had serious looks on their faces.

"H-H-Hey guys there's no need for this we're all friends here r-r-right?" said a worried Konoha Jonin as a New Kumo SHOCK-nin pointed his Lightning charged Katana right at his neck.

"We are not your friends Konoha scum, as we're only fighting with you because, your enemies have become ours at this moment. We're all well aware of what you have done to The Raikage, when he was in your village and we'll not allow you to insult him, as he is a hero to our village and our Country, as well as a hero to many Countries in the Heavenly Alliance. He saved our village from the tyrannical rule of the Godaime Raikage and restored it and made it stronger than it has ever been in its history. So we'll not allow anyone to insult him in our presence, for we would all gladly give up our lives for him, as we known he would do the same for anyone of us as well", spoke Soifon.

Upon hearing this many of the Konoha and Suna Shinobi, had to admire Naruto as a leader, for it took a special kind of leader to receive this kind of fierce loyalty out of his subordinates.

"So I suggest that you watch your tongue filth! Because if you don't I will personally pull it out and make you eat it, for I will not allow anyone speak ill of my husband" spoke Soifon, which caused all the non-New Kumo Shinobi's eyes to widen in surprise. "**_Do I make myself clear!_**" said Soifon in a very serious, very dangerous and deadly tone of voice, where she dug her gauntlet blade point a little deeper into the Jonin's neck, while leaking out a very potent Killing Intent, to make her point clear.

Upon feeling Soifon's potent Killing Intent, the Suna, Konoha Shinobi became very nervous, while the Jonin that Soifon had at her mercy was also sweating very nervously, as he could tell that Soifon was deadly serious at what she would do to him, where he gulp, and said "H-H-Ha-Hai!"

After hearing this, Soifon let go of the man and push him onto the ground, and gave the man a look of disgust. "Let's go, I don't to be around this filth any longer than I have to be", spoke Soifon, where all the SHOCK-nins and the New Kumo Shinobi's all nodded their heads and **Shunshin **away to a new location to watch Naruto battle.

Once they had gone, one young Konoha Genin, who had surived all the fighting, spoke a single word that was shared by all there "Damn". Also as well all the Suna and Konoha Shinobi's made mental note, that they would never speak ill of Naruto in front of any New Kumo Shinobi…especially a certain SHOCK Commander.

-With Naruto-

After defeating Onikuma, Naruto started to look around for where Ryoku had gone, as he knew he had fallen off Onikuma when he flipped him over, and he knew that the man would not give up until either one of them were dead, considering how much he hated that the fact that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son. He also kept an eye out for where Orochimaru and Shiro went as well, as he knew that the Snake wasn't the type to give up easily, nor would he unless he made Naruto pay for foiling his plans in destroying Konoha. Also Shiro was like Ryoku, who would not give up until either him or Naruto were dead, due to the number of defeats Naruto handed him.

As Naruto looked around, he suddenly heard Ryoku voice cry out from behind him "**Doton: Jiware **(Earth Style: Fissure)! (W)" when Naruto heard this he quickly turned around saw Ryoku appear several feet away from him, where he then slammed his fist into the ground, and created a large fissure that threatened to swallow Naruto, who quickly jumped away to avoid it.

Seeing this Ryoku jumped after Naruto, where he then engaged Naruto in a fierce Taijutsu battle, or several mintues, where they traded punch's and kicks with one another.

Soon after though the two of them broke apart from one another and jumped away to have some distance from each other, so to take a short break and regain themselves. Ryoku had several bruises and cuts on his body, from the entire battle he had from fighting Naruto, as well as a few from his short fight with Jiraiya. As Ryoku glared at Naruto he spat out some blood in his mouth from the hit he had got from a punch to the jaw from Naruto.

Other than his coat, pants and shirt being torn up a bit and Naruto was perfectly fine, as any cuts, brusies that he had from his battle with Orochimaru, Ryoku and the others were healed thanks to his Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal) limit.

As he saw Ryoku glare at him angrily, he could not help smirk which just seem to anger the man further, "Not to bad Ryoku, although I have to say I was begining to think that you were going to run off, after I defeated your summons Onikuma".

"As if I would run away like a coward from the likes from you...only one of us will leave here alive, and althought I may not have the satisfaction of seeing Konoha destroy, I will have your head as conciliation" spoke Ryoku.

At this Naruto could only scoff, "Your patentic Ryoku, all you can do is think about is getting back at Namikaze for beating you, even this invasion is just a way of getting back at him and your even holding me responible for what he did to you, all because you know that you're too weak to beat him yourself. You could have let this petty little grudge of yours go long ago and become a good Kage to your people and help your village recover from the war. But instead you became a cold, cruel heartless tyrant, as you couldn't let go of the fact that you were beaten by someone who was clearly stronger than you. You focused all your village's resources on enlarging your miltary, yet you never tried to help the rest of your people, where they suffered for it and many of them lost loved ones, all because your nothing more that a petty arrougant man who can't live with the fact that there's somone better than him...You will never beat me Ryoku, and that is because you can't let go of the past, and when somone can't let go of the past they have no future", said Naruto

Upon hearing this Ryoku saw red and roared in rage, where he then did a series of long hand seals and the roared out "**DOTON: MEGA IWARYU** (Earth Style: Mega Rock Dragon)!" upon doing this a massive mound of Earth erupted from the ground between them, where Naruto, quickly **Shunshin** away to gain more distance, and reappeared further back. Upon which he saw the massive mound of Earth form into a massive hundred metre high Dragon, after which it opened its mouth wide and charged straight at Naruto.

"DDDDIIIIEEEE!" AND JOIN YOUR PARENTS IN OBLIVION" roared Ryoku as he sent his Dragon forward.

Seeing this monstrous Earth Dragon heading directly towards him, Naruto knew what he had to do, as he was going destroy the Earth Dragon and finish his fight with Ryoku once and for all with one Jutsu.

Quickly Naruto started to gather Chakra into his hand and formed a **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere) in his right hand, but upon doing this he then started channel his Wind Affinty into the **Rasengan** and then manipulated the Wind Chakra inside the **Rasengan**. To form his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(Wind Style: Spiralling-Shuriken), where it gave off a loud bell-like screech after being formed.

-With the Observing group-

"That jutsu!" said Tsuande in shock, knowing what Naruto must have done.

"I don't believe" said an amazed Kakashi.

"He's done it…he's actually done it…he's surpassed Minato and me" said Jiraiya in complete astonishment.

"Ero-sennin, what's going on? And what is that Jutsu that Nii-san doing, it looks like the **Rasengan**, but different and what do you mean he surpassed you and the Yondaime?" asked Konohamaru, which was what everyone else were wondering as well (expect for the New Kumo group).

At this Jiraiya turned slightly to Konoha group and the others, while at the same time still staring at Naruto. "As you all know, back when the Yondaime was alive he created two Techniques that he became famous for using and became his signature moves. The first was the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) and the other was the** Rasengan**, which is an A rank Technique. The Technique involves gathering Chakra in a hand and then using Shape Transformation to shape and form it into a spiralling sphere in the user's hand, where although it simple its extremely hard to learn and difficult to master an-" said Jiraiya but was then interrupted by Konohamaru.

"We know all that Ero-sennin, get to the point!" said Konohamaru as he knew all this, after Jiraiya taught him how to do the **Rasengan**.

"I'm getting to it brat so hold your horse's", rounded Jiraiya, where he continued, "Now as I was saying, when the **Rasengan **is fully formed. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the **Rasengan** to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage, making it into a powerful Jutsu, as there are few things that can withstand a direct assault of a **Rasengan**. But as powerful as the **Rasengan **is, it is still an incomplete Jutsu", said Jiraiya, surprising most of the group.

"But Jiraiya-sama how can that be?" asked Sakura, as she had seen Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Kakashi and Naruto (Before he was banished from the village) use the Jutsu on several occasions in battle. As it was indeed an extremely powerful Jutsu, which was why she found it hard to accept that the **Rasengan** was an incomplete Jutsu.

"As I said the **Rasengan** was created by the use of Shape Transformation, The Yondaime had wanted to take the Shape Transformation of his chakra to the highest possible point and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a jutsu that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand-seals to control. Turning the Jutsu from an A-rank Technique to an S-rank Technique, but the task proved more difficult than the Yondaime thought and he died before he had an chance to complete it, although by the looks of it, the kid did it, am I right Zhuge Liang? spoke Jiriaya where he turned to Zhuge Liang.

"You are correct, Jiraiya-san, as The Raikage did indeed succed in adding his affinity into the The **Rasengan** to form this Jutsu, The Jutsu itself I called **Fūton: Rasenshuriken**" answered Zhuge Laing.

At this Kaskashi nodded and decided to add in his own bit, "Naruto has also surpassed me as well as I tired to do it myself, after I had mastered the **Rasengan**. But it proved too difficult for me to complete either, although despite my failure in it I was able to learn from it and use the knowledge to create my **Chidori **and **Raikiri**", said Kakashi.

"Also it seems that Naruto went a step even further, he must have manipulated the Wind Chakra he channelled into the Rasengan and expanded it to form those four large points, so there's no telling how powerful that Jutsu is", stated Jiriya as he focused on what Naruto was going to do next with the Jutsu.

"Oh we know", spoke Yugito causing everyone to turn to her, "I won't go into details, but I will tell you it was strong enough to defeat Kakuzu when he and his partner Hidan tried to capture me, where when Naruto used it on him he was able to kill two of Kakuzu hearts and mortally wound the third in one go".

Upon hearing this all the non-New Kumo in the group were stunned at hearing that Naruto had created a jutsu like that, and did what the Yondaime Hokage failed to do.

-With Naruto-

As The **Doton: Mega Iwaryu** came towards him Naruto prepared to use his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** and jumped into the air to meet the Earth Dragon head on and brought his **Rasenshuriken** forwards to meet the Earth Dragon.

As soon as Naruto's **Rasenshuriken **clashed with the Earth Dragon, it went right through the massive Earth Dragon and tore it into pieces, using his momentum from jumping forward to meet the Earth Dragon. Naruto pushed forward ripping the Earth Dragon apart and charged right at Ryoku, who could not believe that his attack was being destroyed so easily by Naruto's.

"IMPOSSIBLE! ...WHAT IS THAT JUTSU?" cried Ryoku in disbelief.

To answer Ryoku question Naruto cried out "**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**!" just as he was about to hit Ryoku, who quickly used his **Iwa no Yoroi** to try and protect himself.

As soon as Naruto attack hit him his **Rasenshuriken** it untterly shattered Ryoku's **Iwa no Yoroi** , who was then sent forward and pushed Ryoku back several feet away from Nartuo, who quickly channelled his Chakra to his feet into keep himself from being blown away, by the coming Wind blast. For as soon as Ryoku was pushed away from Naruto the **Rasenshuriken** enveloped him a vortex of Wind blades.

-With the Observing group-

As the group watched Naruto attack destroy the massive Earth Dragon, they watched with amazement as Naruto's attack hit Ryoku and created a sphere of Wind blades, Kakashi and Sasuke both quickly revealed their Sharingans again to analyze the Technique, for although they couldn't copy it, they could at least learn how it worked. But much to their shock and amazement their sharingans could not keep up with all of the attack's individual strikes.

After which there was a massive explosion, when the attack expanded outward, where another large crater was formed with Ryoku floating in mid-air and being slashed up by thousands of tiny Wind blades, before he then fell to the ground.

"T-T-Th-That was…." said Shizune could not say what she wanted as she was completely blown away by the power of Naruto **Rasenshuriken.**

"Wow!" was all that Kiba could say as his mouth was open wide enough to put his fist into it.

"Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata with disbelief.

"Holy cow…" said awe Ino.

"Truly Amazing", spoke a stun Gai.

"Even with my Sharingan I couldn't count all the individual strikes", muttered a stun Kakashi, which shocked everyone more so to hear that even the sharingan couldn't keep up with the Jutsu. "_What a Justu!_" thought Kakashi with pure astonishment.

"_You never cease to surprise me brat_", thought Jiraiya with a slight smile of pride form his godson.

"It's over now, even if Ryoku is somehow still alive, there's nothing he can do, as The Wind blades of Naruto's **Rasenshuriken** sever the nerve channels in the targets body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck, also as well his Shinobi career is over", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"What do you mean by that?" asked TenTen.

"When a person is hit by the **Rasenshuriken**, the attack not only attacks the nerve channels in the targets body. It also attack's the chakra circulatory system of the target", said Zhuge Liang.

Upon hearing this, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata and Ino gasped in shock, at what Naruto's Technique could do. As they knew due to their knowledge of the human body and their medical knowledge, that when the human chakra circulatory system is damaged. It cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu; depending on how severe the damage is, the person may not be able to perform jutsu ever again just as Zhuge Liang said.

"_What a Technique!_" thought Tsunade in complete and utter amazement.

"_Naruto!_" thought Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes and glared angrily at him, while at the same time closed his fist tightly, where he began to make his hand bleed once again, as the more he watched this battle the farther away Naruto seemed to him in strength.

Also watching the battle with disbelief and shock was Orochimaru who had been hiding behind a building watching the battle, where he saw Naruto use the **Rasenshuriken** he could not help but be stunned at the power of the Technique. "_How could that boy possess let alone create such a Technique? I can't afford to underestimate him any longer_" thought Orochimaru, as he planned what to do next.

After the Technique ended, Naruto started to slowly close and open his hand, using the **Rasenshuriken** while still holding it was a double edge sword for the user for all although it was incredibly powerful and could do unparallel damage to the opponent's body. The Jutsu would also do damage to the users arm as well, as it does limited amount of cellular damage to his arm, according to Retsu the **Rasenshuriken's** attack acted like poison due to it attacking at the cellular level. It was because of this and the effect it had on the users, that the Zhuge Laing suggested labelling the **Rasenshuriken** as an S-rank Kinjutsu, which Naruto agreed to.

This was why Naruto was the only one who could do the **Rasenshuriken** while still holding it, thanks to his Shinjou Koukai bloodline, as his bloodline could heal the damage done to his arm by the attack. But even still with his bloodline it would take a few minutes for his bloodline to heal the damage as the damage was done at the cellular level.

Down in the crater, Ryoku was still alive, but was covered in dirt, cuts, and his own blood and was unable to move his body due to Naruto's **Rasenshuriken**.

"No, No, No I will not lose to him… not to him!" muttered Ryoku over and over again, as he then began to hallucinations, images of Naruto and the Yondaime, standing side by side over him, both with the same arrogant smirks on their faces. Both looking exactly alike, (except for the outfits and hair styles), and both telling him he lost again to them, and that he would always lose to them and that he should stay where he was ...under their feet and in the shadow of greater men like them.

"No…No…No…No…NNNNNOOOOOO! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU AGAIN NAIMKAZE!" roared Ryoku as he scraped some of the grounds up with his hand and somehow despite the state of his body and by sheer willpower, he stood up.

Where once again by sheer willpower leapt into the air and towards Naruto with his fist, for although he could not use Jutsu any more, he was determined to kill Naruto, even if it was the last thing he did and if he had to do it with his bare hands.

At that moment Naruto had turned his back to the crater and was just about to walk away, until he heard Ryoku roar of rage and turned around slightly to see Ryoku somehow leaping into the air still covered in blood, dirt and cuts, but with his fist raised and coming towards him.

-With the Observing group-

"Impossible!" cried Fu in shock.

"There's no way he should still be able to fight after being hit by The Raikage's **Rasenshuriken**, let alone move…It's impossible" said Okatsu, with equally surprise, as like everyone in the group she was just as shocked to see Ryoku jump out of the crater as she was.

Although Zhuge Liang just narrowed his eyes, and showed no signs of shock.

-With Naruto-

"DDDIIIIEEEE NAIMKAZE!" roared Ryoku as he neared Naruto, where due to wounded condition he was in, Ryoku had lost all sense of reality and saw Naruto as he father, thinking it was him.

When Naruto saw Ryoku heading towards him, he just narrowed his eyes, and coldly said "You really are a stubborn fool Ryoku", before he quickly formed a "**Ōdama Rasengan** (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)" in his left hand, and slammed it into Ryoku stomach causing the large man to spite out large amount of blood. After which sending him flying into the air and out of the cleared area.

-With The Iwa Forces-

"Die Konoha scum!" cried Berugu as he brought his Zanbato down on a Konoha-nin he had wounded, but before he could several Lightning enhance Kunai flew at him, forcing him to jump away from the wounded Konoha-nin he had been about to kill.

When he landed back on the ground he saw a squad of STORM-nins and several New Kumo Jonin's who now reinforced the numerical inferior Konoha and Suna Shinobi's in this area.

Joined by some of his own Shinobi's, Berugu, charged at the enemy Shinobi's and fought them in a fierce battle, but despite battling valiantly Berugu and his forces were losing and were being drive back, with heavily loses.

As Berugu blocked at Katana strike from a STORM-nin with his Zanbato, he saw something fly over them from behind the Konoha lines, soon after he was joined by one of the Jonin squad commanders, who created an Earth wall to separate Berugu from the STORM-nin he had been fighting.

"Berugu-senpai, we have found your father in the building that was just destroyed a few minutes ago, as seemly he was blasted here by some jutsu, he's critically injured", spoke the Jonin.

"WHAT?" cried Berugu disbelief.

"Our medic's are currently working frantically to stabilise him, but we need to get him back to Iwa as quickly as possible, as he will surely die if we don't", spoke the Jonin.

Upon hearing this Berugu gripped his sword handle tighter in rage and them slammed it into the ground, but before he could say anything, an Iwa Chunin suddenly appeared to his other side.

"Berugu-senpai, our line is broken and the New Kumo Shinobi along with the Konoha defenders have joined up and driving our forces back on our right flack, and Kiri forces have retreated and a third of the Konoha, Suna and New Kumo forces from that front are pushing our forces back and are threatening to out flank us on our left flank as well. You need to call a retreat before any chance of escape becomes impossible and our forces are slaughtered", said the Chunin.

At hearing this Berugu roared out in rage, "DAMN IT!"

Upon shouting this, the Earth wall that the Jonin and created earlier to separate them from the STORM-nins blew up, were five STORM-nins appeared and charged at them.

Deciding to make a quick retreat, Berugu and the two Iwa-nins **Shunshin'd** away to a new location.

Upon appearing in a safe location, Berugu came to a decision and ordered the two to radio out to all remaining forces to retreat, the two Iwa-nins quickly nodded and began to radio the army to retreat.

As Berugu, watched his remaining forces begin to retreat, he griped the handle of his Zanbato tightly once again in rage, at having to order a retreat, just when Victory was in their grasp, it slipped away from them, thanks to the interference of New Kumo and The Raikage.

It was in that moment that Berugu swore he would make both New Kumo and The Raikage, pay for this defeat, after which Berugu turned around and join his remaining forces in their retreat out of Konoha and Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and back to the Iwa.

-With Naruto-

With Ryoku been dealt with, Naruto was about to go and search for Orochimaru and Shiro and deal with them, but before he even could he suddenly saw Orochimaru appear a distance away from him, where he then quickly made a **Kage Bunshin** of himself. After which both Orochimaru and his Clone bit their own thumbs and spread blood on their summoning seals and cried "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Upon which Orochimaru summoned the snake Boss Manda and was standing on his head, while his clone summoned six Giant Snakes, after which it puffed away.

At the same time as well Naruto saw another large puff of smoke appear coming from the now Water filled crater that was in the centre of the clear area that he created when he had powered up earlier. The crater had been filled with the Water of Shiro's **Bakusui Shōha** attack earlier. When Naruto turned to the Water filled crater he saw a Giant Black Sea Serpent standing in the Water with Shiro standing on top of its head. (7)

"Hmph, guess it time to up the ante a bit" mutter Naruto, as he then rolled up both his sleeves revealing two summoning Tattoo's, one on each wrist. (8)

Once he rolled up his sleeves Naruto bit both his thumbs and made them bleed a bit and spread some blood on his summoning tattoo's, after which he then slammed his hands onto the ground and cried out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

After which two massive puffs of smoke appeared, the first was a large Orange Toad, with markings, a Dark sleeveless vest with the Kanji Toad on it and a large dosu blade on it back, the Toad was about the same size of Gamabunta and the other Great Battle Toad, although was younger than they were. This Toad name was Gamakichi, a long time friend of Naruto.

The second puff of smoke was a massive White Tiger with Green strips on it and had Golden like armour on it. This summons was the Boss of the Tiger summons and was named Byakko; Naruto had acquired the summoning contract when he came into Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country). When he acquired the summoning contract and became it summoner he had trouble, getting both Byakko and Gamabunta to be willing to work together and agree to allow him to summon either them or their tribe members, but eventually he got to them agree, where both summoning tribes learned actually respect one another.

-With the Observing group-

"What the hell is going on here? Naruto shouldn't be able to summons Gamakichi, his Contract expired with the Toads" said a shocked Jiraiya.

"And when did he get that Over grown cat" said Kiba, as he did really like cats considering his Clan's link with Dogs.

"Zhuge Liang what is the meaning of this?" asked Tsunade as she and the other turned to a smirking Zhuge Liang and the other New Kumo Shinobi's.

"You forget Jiraiya-san the key thing to a Shinobi is deception" replied Zhuge Liang with a knowing smirk.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" said annoyed Jiraiya as he wasn't in the mood for one of Zhuge Liang's games.

Still smirking, Zhuge Liang spoke again, "Tell me Jiraiya-san, how do you know that Naruto contract expired with the Toads?"

"My old teacher the Elder toad Fukasaku, told me when I asked him if Naruto's was alive or dead, when we found his bloody jacket", replied Jiraiya.

"Yet here he is alive and well and is still able to summons the Toads" said Zhuge Liang.

"Are you saying the Toads lied to me? …Impossible, they would never deliberately lie to me about something like that" said Jiraiya, as he refused to believe that Fukasaku lied to him and there had to be some explanation.

"Then tell me why can The Raikage summon the Toads, when they said he was dead and his contract with them expired, also tell me why is it that you did not try reverse summoning Naruto to find him after he was banished? Also as well why is it that the Toad, that Naruto summoned does not seem surprise to see The Raikage and that he summoned him?" spoke Zhuge Liang.

At this Jiraiya had no answer to, as it didn't make any sense to him, as Fukasaku had told him himself that Naruto's connection with the Toads was gone, meaning that he was dead. Also when he first found out about Naruto's banishment and try and find him and asked Fukasaku to locate Naruto for him and reverse summon him, Fukasaku said they could not, saying that something kept them from doing so. Not only that but just as Zhuge Liang said, Gamakichi didn't look the least bit surprised at seeing Naruto, where as he saw them talking together, Gamakichi was acting like as if he and Naruto had only spoke recently, instead of years. It was then that Jiraiya knew that something was up and that for some reason the Toads had lied to him about Naruto being dead and being unable to find him. It was also then that he decided that when this battle was over and everything had been shorted out, he was going to confront is old teachers and demand some answers from them.

As Jiraiya was planning on what to say when he confronted the Toads about Naruto's "_death_", Yugito turned to Kiba and answer his question.

"Naruto found the Tiger summons about three years, during the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni, at the same time that he found the Sword of Tengu" spoke Yugito, after which a sinister like smirk appeared on face. "Also if I were you dog-boy I wouldn't insult Byakko or any of the Tiger summons, as not only are they very powerful fighters, they are also a very proud summons. As they don't take insults very well, as they would chew you up and spit you out like a bad hair-ball", finished Yugito and smiled slightly at seeing the nervous look appear on Kiba face.

-With Naruto and the other's-

"**_Yo Naruto been awhile, Glad to see ya, I didn't think I be Getting involved in this battle with Pops and the others in it_**" said Gamakichi as he looked up at Naruto who was on Byakko head.

"Yeah Gamakichi, hope you don't mind me summoning you instead of your dad or the others", spoke Naruto

"**_Nah, I don't mind, besides, it just as well you summoned me as Pops and the others are pretty tired after fighting for most of the day against those Snake summons. That's why they went back home after they saw you fighting the Bear Boss Onikuma and Gamatatsu has ate too much again and has a sick stomach so he can't fight today_**" said Gamakichi.

"Ok then!" replied Naruto.

"**_Naruto why have you summoned me as well? It better be for fighting a strong opponent or for a good reason as you known how I feel about fighting weaklings and pointless battles_**", spoke the Tiger Boss Byakko.

"Don't worry Byakko, this battle is far from pointless we're facing Orochimaru and Shiro the Mizukage of Kirigakure, who are both guilty of countless crimes against countless people including their own people, as you well know. They are also the last of the leaders of the coalition that I told you about who plan on attacking the Heavenly Alliance later on. Not only that, but you and Gamakichi get to face their boss summons as well", spoke Naruto.

At this Byakko gave a tooth grin, which would make most people nervous, as it made him seem more frightening. "**_Well then if you put it like that then, this may actually be an enjoyable battle_**".

"I thought you would agree", replied Naruto with a smirk.

"**_Hey Naruto, Byakko if you don't mind I call Manda, as its about time that I setting the score with him and my family_**", spoke Gamakichi as he narrowed his eyes at Manda.

"**_Fine by me, as I'll take Ikuchi the Sea Serpent Boss, as I prefer sushi to snake meat anyhow_**" said Byakko as he licked his lips slightly.

"Left over's, are fine by me boys", said Naruto has he drew out the Raijin and activating it and stared at the six other Giant Snake summons that Orochimaru's clone summoned. Upon activating it the yellow Lightning Bolt shaped blade appeared, which of course surprised Tsuande slightly at her Great Uncles blade new shape. Even though she had heard about it from Kakashi's and the others report from Nami no Kuni, it was still surprising to see it.

At the same time that Naruto was talking with his summons Byakko and Gamakichi, Orochimaru was speaking to Manda.

"**_Orochimaru whyyyyyy have yyyyou sssssssummoned me hearrrrrrrr_**?" hissed the Snake summoned Boss angrily.

"Manda I need you help in defeat a powerful enemy, The Raikage of New Kumogakure" spoke Orochimaru.

"**_You have sssssummoned meeee, for that?_**" said Manda, with a frown, "**_You have grown weak, Orochimaru if you cannot defeat someone like that, I should just devour you myself for being so weak_**" he replied as he looked at Naruto who was sitting on Byakko head.

"Don't underestimate him Manda, that boy is the Yondaime Hokage's son and the jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko and is far more powerful than he appears" warned Orochimaru.

"**_Regardlessssss of who sssson heeeee isssss and wwwwhat heeee issssss I will devour him along with that worthlessssss Toad and overgrown cat, after which I will expect a hundred Sacrifices from youuuuu_**", said Manda

At the same time as well Shiro was speaking with his Summons.

"**_Shiro, why have you summoned me?_**" asked Ikuchi.

"Ikuchi, I'm facing The Rokudaime Raikage and his summons and I need you strength to help me finally kill him", spoke Ikuchi.

"**_So that is the infamous Arashi no Oni (Demon of Storms) that has caused you so much trouble, very well then I will help you kill him_**", replied Ikuchi, where as soon as he said this they heared a large snarling roar coming from Byakko. Who charged forward at them, while Gamakichi leapt into the air towards Manda and Orochimaru. While Naruto rubbed some more blood on a storage seal tattoo he had underneath his wrist were he summoned a large scroll and unveiled it where he then cried out "**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Reverse Summoning Technique)!" After which a Shadow Clone of Naruto in a meditative stance appeared and quickly disappeared much to the confusion of those watching, after the Clone puffed away Naruto then charged forward at the six other Giant Snake summons**.**

Within a few seconds Naruto quickly travelled the distance between him and the six Giant Snake summons, two of which were charging at him as well. As he neared them he quickly formed his** Futon: Rasenshuriken** in his free hand and then threw it, much to the utter shock of everyone watching.

-With the Observing group-

"He threw it?" cried Tsunade in shock

"Impossible! …how can he throw Chakra with that kind of high rotation and destiny?" cried Jiraiya with disbelief as he didn't think something like that was possible.

As Zhuge Liang and the other New Kumo-nins watch this, they could not help but all have knowing smirks on their faces.

"_It's a good thing that you sent a Clone to Mount Myōboku before we arrived here Naruto, in the event that you might need to use your Toad Sage Mode. As without the Natural energy you would've not have been able to use the long range version of the **Rasenshuriken**_" thought Zhuge Liang.

The group continue to watch **Rasenshuriken** fly towards the Giants Snakes and in between them as they moved towards Naruto. After which the** Rasenshuriken** expanded where it sliced the Giant Snakes in half, and then sucked in the rest of their body's where another Wind sphere was created, upon which their was a massive explosion. When the explosion ended, both the snakes' bodies were completely vaporised.

"It vaporised them!" said a gapping Konohamaru, who couldn't believe the power that this version of the **Rasenshuriken** had.

"Incredible", said Jiraiya, as it was obvious that Naruto had indeed surpassed Minato and him.

"_It's not possible!_" thought Orochimaru atop Manda's head, (who was battling Gamakichi), and saw what Naruto had done to two of the Snakes he had summon, "_How could he have thrown a Jutsu like that the way he did? And how can simply throwing it increase that Jutsu's power that much? How does that wretched brat keep doing these things?_" thought Orochimaru as what he saw didn't make any sense to him.

-With Naruto-

After dealing with the first two Snakes, the next two appeared from underneath the ground, Naruto quickly jumped away and avoided being eaten by one of the Giant Snakes, as it opened its mouth as it came out of the ground. But as soon as he landed on the ground the second Giant Snake came at him with its mouth open and tried to eat him.

Quickly Naruto used his **Surarai** (Thunder Slash) (9) and sent a slashing Blade of energy and cut the Giant Snake in half right down the middle, while its mouth was still open. After being cut in half, the two halves of the Giant Snake went right passed Naruto on either side of him, where when they landed on the ground several feet away from behind Naruto, the two halves puffed away.

After the third Snake was dead the fourt then tired once again to eat Naruto whole, by striking down at him, but Naruto quickly jumped into the air again and landed on it head, when the Snake mouth hit the ground. After which Naruto then stabbed down on the Snake head with the Raijin, where he then channelled a massive amount of the Raijin's energy into the ship. Along with a large amount of his own Lightning Chakra with it, and caused a massive amount of Lightning to run through the Giant Snakes body and caused it to exploded, covering Naruto in the Snake blood, which thankfully puffed away along with the remainder of the Giant Snake body.

With the second pair of Giant Snakes dead the finally two charged at Naruto, seeing this Naruto decided to finish them both with one Jutsu, where Naruto then deactivated the Raijin and placed it back on his utility belt. After which he began to form **Rasengan **on each on of his finger tips, once again shocking the group, especaily Konohamaru, Jiraiya and Kakashi, as they didn't think something like that was even possible, as the control let alone the concentration to do something like that would be unreal.

Soon enough ten small **Rasengan's** were formed, with one on each fingertip, as the Giant Snakes came closer Naruto then thurst both his open hands forward and cried out **"Rasengan** **Sujidan **(Spinning Sphere String Shot)! (Y)" After which the ten small **Rasengan's** shot out of his fingertips, but remained connected to Naruto, by Chakra strings, where after being thrown the ten **Rasengan's** grew into the size of **Ōdama Rasengan's**. Naruto then used The Chakra strings that connected him to the **Ōdama Rasengan's** and controlled their directions, where they hit the Giant Snakes head on, causing another large explosion, after which when the smoked cleared the Snakes dead bodies fell to the ground and the puffed away.

-With the Observing group-

"Wow! What was that?" asked Konohamaru in surprise.

"That was The Raikage's **Rasengan** **Sujidan**, where as you can see it involved creating **Rasengan's** on his fingertips and firing them, and controlling their direction with Chakra strings, and as you saw it quite a powerful Technique", spoke Okatsu.

Upon hearing this, Konohamaru could not help, but be amazed at all the different ways Naruto had created to use the **Rasengan**, and even wondered if he could get Naruto to teach him that version later on.

"_Why didn't I ever think of doing something like that?_" thought Jiraiya, although he would only be able to use it with just a single **Rasengan** in each hand.

"I still think he shouda called it the **Rasengan Yōyō**, Yo!" stated Killer Bee, where Yugito just shook her head in annoyance, as she wasn't going to dignify that with a response.

"_Damn it, why do I keep losing to him?_" thought Sasuke as he gripped both his hands tightly, as he saw Naruto singlehandedly defeat the bear Boss summons Onikuma and now six Giant Snake summons. Without having to summon something of equal size or strength as them, and what more, Naruto defeated them in ways that he could never hope to do, which infuriated him all the more. "_Why? Why is he so much stronger? And why I'm I always so inferior?_" thought the furious Uchiha heir, as he blood was beginning to boil, due to how angry he was right now.

-With Naruto-

After killing the last of the Giant Snakes Naruto then deactivated his sage mode, as he no longer needed it. He also didn't want to risk using it for too long and run out of Sage Chakra leaving his body weakened, after doing so he used his **Raipo** to the Water filled Crater, where Shiro and his summons Ikuchi were battling with Byakko. Who despite battling in the Water, which gave Ikuchi the field advantage, Byakko was still able to battle with Ikuchi in the Water filled crater as an equal, proving that the Chief of the Tiger summons was a powerful summons.

Currently Ikuchi had its long body around Byakko, but yet couldn't restrain the large Tiger summons, as Byakko, clawed and bit at whatever body part he could that belonged to Ikuchi. It was in this point that Ikuchi and Shiro both fired high pressure Water attacks at Byakko.

Seeing this Byakko quickly used his **"Tekkou-ke** (Steel Iron fur)" (Z) where Byakko channelled his Chakra into his fur coat to make it hard as steel. Allowing him to withstand the high pressure Water attacks, when the attacks ended Byakko released his defensive Jutsu, upon which Ikuchi then went forward, with his mouth wide open ready to bite Byakko with his sharp teeth.

Seeing this Byakko prepared to fight back, as he was about to rise his claws and slash out a Ikuchi, but before he could a blue flash appeared and hit Ikuchi in the side of the head, causing it to real back. After the hit, the blue flash revealed itself to be Naruto who was now standing on Byakko's head.

"**_Naruto what are you doing here?_**" asked Byakko, as he looked up at Naruto on his head.

"Well I finished my fight with those snakes and when I saw you hadn't dealt with Ikuchi yet, I decided to give you a hand", replied Naruto friendly like.

"**_I don't need your help, as I can handle him by myself!_**" replied the Giant White Tiger Chief.

"I sure you can, but Ikuchi has Shiro and I think it's only fair that I be with you, besides summoners are suppose to work and fight along side their summons, so it's only right that I be with you when you fight those two", answered Naruto.

"**_Fine then, just don't get my way!_**" said Byakko, although he had a light smirk, as although he wouldn't admit it he did appreciated Naruto's support.

"**_So you're the Raikage of New Kumogakure, I heard about_**", spoke Ikuchi as he looked at Naruto, "**_You will pay from that hit you gave me and I will enjoy eating you_**"

"Just try", replied Naruto, "let get them Byakko!" where Byakko just nodded and let out another fierce roar.

For a few minutes the two Boss summons continue their fierce battle with one another in the Water filled crater, biting and scratching at each other, with their respected summoners firing jutsu at one another or each other summons hoping to give themselves the advantage in the battle. As the battle went on Ikuchi was able to finally to rap his body around Byaako, where he then began to squeeze him.

"Byakko time to give Ikuchi a little shock" said Naruto

"**_Right!_**" cried Byakko, where he then began to convert his Chakra in Lightning and cried out "**_Seidenki_** (Static Shock)!" (AA)

When Byakko released the Lightning he created, Ikuchi was forced to let go of Byaako, where he then screamed in pain of being electrocuted, as the Lightning was only enhanced thanks to the Water. Shiro of course was able to avoid this fate by jumping up into the air at the very last second.

"Now's your Chance Byakko, take him out" cried Naruto seeing that Ikuchi was helpless after the Lightning attack ended.

"**Koso** (Tiger Claw)!(BB)" cried Byakko, where he raised his right claws and he channelled Chakra into them, and making them glow white, where he the used his claws to cut Ikuchi head off with a single swipe, which then fell into the Water and was followed by his body which still wriggled a bit.

"**_You can handle things from here Naruto_**", spoke Byakko

"Right, Thanks for you help Byakko", replied Naruto, where the Tiger Boss just nodded and before he puffed away with Ikuchi body, he turned to Naruto again.

"**_And try not to get yourself killed_**", grunted the large Tiger, where Naruto smirked as said he won't, after which the Tiger Summon puffed away to enjoy his meal.

Although as soon as Byakko left, several spinning fangs appeared on the Water around him and launched at him all at once on all sides. Seeing this Naruto did three quick and seals and cried "**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)!"

As soon as the attack ended Naruto let the Water wall around him down, although as soon as he was did he was stabbed with a kunai in the neck by Shiro, who appeared suddenly in front of him.

But before Shrio could even smirk in killing The Raikage, "Naruto" turned into Water revealing that Naruto had somehow replaced himself with a **Mizu Bunshin** he had created when inside the Water wall. As soon as Shiro realised this he frowned with annoyance, as not only had his **Suiton: Suigadan** (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet) failed but his surprise attack as well.

Upon destroying the **Mizu Bunshin**, he saw some shadowy figures coming out of the Water, but before he could do anything he saw four Naruto's bust out of the Water on all sides and punch him into the air. Upon which the real Naruto appeared above Shiro and slams his heel into Shrio chest while shouting out "**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan** (Uzumaki Naruto Combo)!" and sent Shiro flying into the Water below and crashing into it.

After landing gently back on the Water's surface below, Naruto dispelled his clones, upon which he the Water below him began to recede, where a Gigantic wave appeared in front of him, and was far larger than any Water attack he seen before. Once the Wave was formed Shiro appeared on top of it and finishing doing hand seals and shouted out, "Prepare yourself Raikage you're about to face my strongest attack…** Suiton: Dai Tsunami Suiugei** (Water Style: Giant Tsunami Water Whale)! (CC)"

Upon which a Giant Whale made out of Water appeared, followed by the rest of the Giant Wave of Water and Shiro.

As the massive Water attack came at him Naruto narrowed his eyes and then did a single hand seal can cried out "**Suiton:** **Dai Suiheki** (Water Style: Giant Water Wall)! (DD)" after which a Giant Wall of Water burst out of the ground in front of Naruto, where it quickly grew to the size of Shiro's attack.

Within seconds of being summoned the two Water justu's collided with one, another and despite nearly giving into the strain of Shiro's attack, the Giant Water Wall held, where Shiro's **Dai Tsunami Suiugei** complased on itself and onto Shiro, who couldn't believe his attack was beaten.

With Shiro's attack stopped the Giant Water Wall collspaed as well, falling on top of an already dreached Shiro, while Naruto **Shunshin'd** away, before the Water could collapse on him as well.

After a minute or so Shiro appeared above Water again, panting heavily for breath, he started to lift himself up onto the surface of the Water, by channelling his Chakra to his hands and feet to him lift himself out of the Water. As he did, he started to look around for Naruto to see where he was, in case he tried to attack him in his vulnerable state.

"Looking for me?" spoke Naruto from above Shiro, who was just one third out of the way out of the Water, when Naruto said this, where he then looked up to see Naruto holding the sword of Tengu in his hand with Lightning around its blade.

"This is the end for your Shiro, along with your Bloody Tyrannical reign as the Mizukage of Kirigakure, as it is time for you to pay for your crimes, as well as your insult to Tengu", said Naruto. As he raised Tengu over his head and cried "Cry Tengu" and slashed his Katana downward and sent a powerful blast of Lightning do towards Shiro. Who tried to get out of the Water and avoid the attack, but the Lightning blast came down too fast for Shiro to fully get out of the Water as the Lightning blast hit it, where Shiro was electrocuted by the Lightning enhance Water.

Shiro screams of pain and agony could be clearly heard by all around, where after a minute or two it ended, where all that was left of Shiro was his electrified burnt corpse floating above the Water.

With Shiro now dead, Naruto then resheathed Tengu back on his sheath on his back, where he then disappeared once again in a blue flash to deal with Orochimaru, the last of the Coalition leaders.

Currently fighting with Orochimaru and Manda, was Gamakichi, as he was engaged in a fierce fight with him. Gamakichi fired a **Katon: Endan** (Fire Style: Flame Bullet) at Manda, who was able to avoid the flame bullet, where he then went forward and tried bite Gamakichi with his poison fangs.

Luckily though Gamakick was able to jump away and avoid it, where he then drew his dosu from his back and tired to cut Manda head off with his **Gamadosuzan **(Toad Sword Beheading). Unfortunately Manda was able to avoid it by going underground, and before Gamakichi could do anything, Manda then burst out of the ground underneath Gamakichi and wrapped himself around the young large Toad.

Gamakichi tried to resist Manda, where he tried to struggle out of Manda's bind but Orochimaru interfered with that by spitting out a poison shot into Gamakichi eyes blinding him.

"**_Now I'm going to sssssqueeeeezeeee you until you burst, like the wart that you are_**" hissed Manda as he started to squeeze Gamakick more and more.

But just as it looked like Gamakichi was finished, a sudden massive blast of Lightning hit Manda square in the face, causing a large burn mark on his face. Making the giant Snake boss hiss in pain and loosening his grip of Gamakicki, who quickly took his chance and get out of Manda's hold a jumped away a bit and gain some distance from them.

"**_WWWhhhooo did that?_**" hiss Manda angrily.

"That would be me", said Naruto as he appeared on top of Gamakichi's head, where he then used the **Suiton:** **Suishi no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Drowning Technique) to spit out a large amount of Water into Gamakichi's eyes and wash away the poison and allow him to see.

"**_Thanks Naruto I own you one_**", spoke the grateful Toad chief's son.

"No prob Gamakicki, what are friends for?" replied Naruto.

"**_SSSSoooo you're The Raikage and the Yondaime Hokage's ssson, I remember youuuu_**", hissed Manda angrily as he remembered seeing him when Naruto was a younger, and he battled Gamabunta and Katsuyu ten years ago. "**_I will devour you, for what you did to me_**"

"We see about that!" replied Naruto where he then told Gamakicki it was time for a little combination attack, where Gamakichi fired a **Gamayudan **(Toad Oil Bullet), while Naruto fired a Lightning attack. Where by using the oil as an accelerant, the Lightning ignited the oil bullet into a flamethrower like effect thereby creating **Katon: Gamayu Endan** (Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet).

The massive flamethrower like stream flew towards Manda and it hit the Snake boss dead on, but just as the flames died they saw only his shredded his skin, revealing that Manda and Orochimaru had avoided the hit.

As soon as they realised this Manda once again appeared from the ground underneath Gamakichi and tried to sink his fangs into Gamakichi's neck. Fortunately though Naruto prevented this by jumping forward and using his Raiken to enhance his punching power he delivered a powerful punch to the Snakes bosses face, causing Manda to reel back from the punch in pain.

Upon Naruto doing this, Gamakichi once again jumped back to gain some distance from Manda, after Naruto had punched Manda in the face, Orochiumaru had appeared in front of him with the Sword of Kusangi and tired to stab him with it.

Luckily though Naruto avoided the hit by ducking under the stab, where he then quickly formed a **Rasengan** in his right hand and slammed it into Orochimaru gut, sending the Snake Sannin flying off Manda.

With Orochimaru dealt with Naruto then quickly placed the palm of his hands on Manda's head and the converted a large amount of Chakra into Lightning and channelled it into Manda's body. Thereby covering and filling the Snake boss's body with Lightning and electrocuting him from the inside and out.

"Now's your chance Gamakichi!" cried Naruto as he electrocuted Manda, who was crying in pain of Naruto's attack and couldn't move.

"**_Right!_**" cried Gamakichi as he charged forward with his dosu and used his **Gamadosuzan **and cut the Great Snake Boss's head off, who before his head was cut off cried out "**_CCCCCuuuurrrsseeee yyooouuu aaalllll!_**"

Upon Manda's head being cut off by Gamakichi, Naruto quickly jumped off it and landed on Gamkichi's head, after which they watch Manda's head fall to the ground along with his body, which wriggled for a few minutes.

With Manda dead Gamakichi then sheathed his dosu and then went and picked up Manda's body.

"**_Do you need me to hang around hear and give you a hand Naruto?_**" asked Gamakichi.

"Nah! I can handle the rest here myself, thanks Gamakichi", said Naruto.

"**_Ok then, I see you later, I'm sure pops going to love the wallet when I show it to him and tell him that it made from Manda's hide, I might even have enough spare for one from Gramps along with purses from mom and Granma as well… seeya around Naruto_**" said Gamakichi as he puffed away with Manda's body, while Manda's head puffed back from whence he came.

After Gamakichi left Naruto then gracefully landed back on the ground where he then walked over to a furious Orochimaru, who had just finish shedding himself after the damage he suffered from Naruto's attack.

Not only had his plans for destroying Konoha been ruined, but his allies were all dead, along with his strongest summon's and he now had to face Naruto alone, where his chances of victory as well as survival, were slim to none right now.

-With the Observing group-

"All right Naruto! ...He's got this in the bag now!" cried Kiba.

"He's incredible!" said Ino.

"Indeed The Raikage is truly amazing" said Sai.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet if I were you", spoke Jiraiya seriously, as he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean Ero-sennin? Nii-san's won, all that's left is that teme, Orochimaru and Nii-san can take him, as he took out all the others, and he's not even hurt or tired yet, so taking out Orochimaru should be a cinch for Nii-san", spoke Konohamaru.

"It's because like you said, Naruto has Orochimaru cornered, and that is when he is at his most dangerous" stated the Toad Sage.

"That is indeed true", spoke Zhuge Liang, "As an cornered animal is always a dangerous thing to face, as they will try anything to escape, meaning Orochimaru will try anything to either win or escape this situation".

At hearing this everyone paid close attention to see what happens next.

-With Naruto and Orochimaru-

As Naruto slowly walked towards Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin was desperately trying to think up a way to get out of the situation he was in right now, as everything had gone utterly wrong.

"_Curse this brat, how could all my carefully laid plans have be ruined by him?_" thought Orochimaru, as he knew that without the support of his allies he stood no chance against Naruto alone. Yet he still found it hard to believe that Naruto had been able to kill all his allies by himself, he simply could not believe Naruto had become this powerful. "_There has to be away from me to turn this around to my favour?_"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" hissed Orochimaru angrily cursing himself for not killing Naruto when he first met him in the Forest of Death, during the Chunin exam ten years ago, to test Sasuke to see if he was a worthy candidate to be his next vessel.

"Yes you should have…but you didn't, and now you're going to die" said Naruto, as he stood in front of Orochimaru, where his hands began to generate Lightning around it, showing that Naruto was preparing to use his Raiken.

Orochiamru prepared himself as he had no intention of dying, as he was going to fight to the bitter end if he had to survive.

But just as Naruto was about to attack several smoke bombs exploded in front of him followed by several Kunai's and Shurikens, which Naruto was able to dodge easily enough and jumped back a bit.

When the smoke cleared Kabuto was showed standing next to Orochimaru with four other Oto Jonins.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?" asked Kabuto as he turned to his master.

"I'm fine Kabuto, but what are you doing here? What of our forces?" said Orochimaru.

"Kusa and the Hannya Clan forces are in utter confusion, where they began to retreat, but were cut off by the mountain side collapsing and blocking their escape rout. Most don't know what to do and are surrendering, as they were surrounded by the New Kumo forces and Konoha defenders. The Iwa forces are retreating as they were being forced back with heavy loses and they're threatened to be out-flanked and surrounded by the Konoha defenders and the New Kumo forces. All of Kiri's forces have already fled or surrendered and our own forces are been slaughtered, as the New Kumo forces have blocked the tunnels that the Snakes summons made and the Konoha defenders and the other New Kumo forces have surrounded them", answered Kabuto.

"What of Guren, where is she?" asked Orochimaru, finding it strange that she was not with Kabuto.

"She has been captured by the New Kumo forces", replied Kabuto, which surprise Orochimaru, as he didn't think there was anyone that could defeat and capture Guren, with the except of himself and a few select others.

"Well, Well, Well, Kabuto-teme, so good to see you again, I was sort of hoping that Mitsuhide would fail to capture or eliminate you, as now I have the pleasure of beating the crap out of you myself", spoke The young blonde haired Raikage.

When Kabuto turned to face to look at his unmasked face, Kabuto was surprised to say the least. "The Yondaime Hokage…b-b-but how?" he stuttered sock and disbelief.

"That isn't the Yondaime, its Kyubi brat, as he's alive! As well as The Rokudaime Raikage and is the Yondaime's son" said Orochimaru angrily.

At hearing this Kabuto eyes widen even wider in shock, not expecting this in his wildest dreams, "Y-Y-Yo-You!" stated the stunned Kabuto.

"Long time no see Kabuto-teme", sneered Naruto enjoying the look of shock on Kabuto's usually cocky face, "What's wrong not happy to see me?" taunted Naruto.

After a few moments, Kabuto regained himself and greeted Naruto with his usually cocky smirk, "Well Naruto-kun I must say you truly are the most surprising and unpredictable Shinobi that has every lived, as I would never have expected you of all people were The Raikage, especially since I thought you were dead".

"Well you know me Kabuto-teme, I never stay down of long", sneered Naruto.

"Indeed, and who would have thought you were the son of the Yodaime Hokage, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all, although it isn't exactly Hokage now is it", said Kabuto adding in his own little jab. Hoping to hit Naruto in sore spot at how his original dream was ruined, when he was banished from Konoha.

Naruto of course narrowed his eyes upon Kabuto comparing him to his father, but he didn't care about Kabuto little jab at being The Rokudaime Raikage instead of the Rokudaime Hokage like he had originally intended to be. "No your right it's not Hokage, it's better than Hokage", taunted Naruto back.

At this Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly seeing that his little cheap shot at Naruto had failed, at the same time Orochimaru, was trying to devise away to salvage the situation, as the invasion was now obviously a flop. But he wasn't going to leave without some kind of consolation, like killing Naruto and making him pay for ruining all his plans.

"_Blast it all, there has to be a way to salvage situation and turn it into my favour!_" thought Orochimaru, as right now even with Kabuto he stood not chance of winning. The four men that Kabuto had brought were basically useless to him, as they wouldn't be able to help him beat Naruto, where at best they would good enough as cannon fodder.

Upon thinking this an idea sudden sprung into Orochimaru's mind at how to turn the tables on Naruto.

Quickly Orochimaru did a few dozen quick hand-seals and the slammed his hands onto ground, after which the ground beneath the four Oto Jonins began, draw them in like quicksand.

"W-W-WH-What's going on?" cried one of the Oto-nin.

"O-Orochimaru-sama w-w-wh-hy? … We're loyal!", said another Oto-nin.

"Do not fret gentlemen your sacrifice, will not go to waste as you will be the key ingredient to something far greater than you, and your sacrifice will help me defeat The Raikage. Something that you cannot do in your current condition", said Orochimaru, with a cruel and uncaring smirk, as his men cried for help and mercy from him, right up until they sank beneath the ground.

At seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily at seeing how Orochimaru cared so little about his subordinate, even after they showed him so much devotion and loyalty, that he did not deserve to begin with. It made him sick to his stomach, as it went against everything that Naruto believed in, as the first duty of a leader was the wellbeing of his subordinates and the people under his care. Seeing this made Naruto all the more angry and disgusted at Orochimaru.

After his men sank beneath the ground, Orochimaru then spoke, "Your power is indeed impressive Naruto-kun and it far exceeds even my own, but lets see how well you fair against this!" Where he then did six quick hand-seals and slammed his hands onto the ground and cried out "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!"

Upon doing this four large coffins appeared from the ground together, the first one with the number one, the second with number two, the third with number three and the fourth with number four. After which the four coffins opened up to reveal The Shodaime Hokage, The Nidaime Hokage, a young Sandaime Hokage and The Yondaime Hokage.

-With the Observing group-

Upon seeing Orochimaru reviving all four of the pervious Hokage's of Konoha, the confident looks of victory of the Konoha and Suna groups turned to looks of worry.

"Damn him!" cursed Jiraiya as he gripped his hands tightly in anger and nearly making them bleed. As he saw his sensei and his student being brought back by Orochimaru to be used as puppets for him, as this was not the way he had wanted to see them again.

"That bastard! …" hissed Tsunade angrily, as she could not blame Jiraiya for being so angry as she too was furious at Orochimaru, at how he was bringing back her Grandfather, Great Uncle and her Sensei, to be used a paws against the village they loved and gave their lives for to protect.

Kakashi was also of equal mind as Jiraiya and Tsunade, as he narrowed his eyes in angry at seeing how Orochimaru brought his Sensei back to life, as a slave to do his bidding and to be used to kill his own son, his own flesh and blood.

Kohamaru was just as anger as the others, where he gripped his hands tightly in anger, at the fact that Orochimaru was using the very same Jutsu he use to kill his Grandfather against Naruto, and was now bringing back his Grandfather and use him as a puppet for his own twisted schemes.

"Truly seeing the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** being preformed in front of you is a sight to behold…a sight of disgust…it makes one wonder how someone as great and noble as the Nidaime Hokage would know or would use such a Technique", mutter Zhuge Liang with no small measure of disgust. As he had heard of the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** and how it worked and brought the souls of the selected people back from the dead to do the users bidding as slaves and take away their free will. It especially disgusted him at how the Jutsu relied on the user using living sacrifices, where to revive the dead soul temporarily. The user would have to use a living person life force and soul to power the Jutsu and then place the soul that the user wanted to revive into the sacrifice's body, where it would be used as a vessel to house the temporarily revived soul.

-With Naruto Orochimaru and the others-

"It seems that once again we've been brought back to do the bidding of this one", spoke the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama, as he turned to look at Orochimaru.

"Indeed, and it seems that War still plagues Konoha and it has only worsen over time" spoke the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama sadly.

"So Orochimaru, even after all this time, you still foolishly wish to destroy the leaf", said Sarutobi sadly, as he looked to his fallen student.

"Naturally Sensei, but I've not summoned you here to destroy Konoha, despite how delicious the irony would be, to have Konoha's four greatest heroes and leaders destroy it…I've summoned you here to kill him!" said Orochimaru with a smirk. As he indicated to the person who stood in front of them, and who the Yondaime Hokage had been silently staring at is with widen eyes

"Minato!...B-B-Bu-ut how?" Cried the revived younger Sandaime Hokage in surprise as he looked at the Yondaime next to him and the "Minato" in front of him, who looked slightly different from Minato he knew and was next to him.

It was in that moment then that Naruto spoke "Hello_...Father!_"

N/A

Well that another Chapter done, sorry about the longer wait but certain things held me up and messed up my time table to work on this Chapter pulse as many of you well know my good had was broken in an accident and I can only write with one hand instead of two and its my bad hand.

Now I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes between Mitsuhide and Kabuto, Soifon and Guren and Naruto versus Orochimaru and his allies, along with the long awaited Naruto revealing himself along with yet another one of his wives. Hope peoples reaction to it was what you all hoped it would be, now as you can all guess the battle of Konoha is still not over yet, as it's now Naruto versus Orochimaru, Kabuto and all four pervious Hokage's including his father, so expect another big battle as Naruto won't hold back on his old man.

Also I know this will disappoint many put the next update will not be as soon, as I have to work on my other stories, where I will update Brothers Bond first, then White Fire Prince and then The Hope of the Senju Clan, after which I will update this story again. Now I try not make you wait as long as you did for these two Chapters, but I can't make any promises as I be working with one hand for a while until I can write with both hands again which will be a while. But I do promise to update as soon as humanly possible.

Also please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple.

The Next thing to note is that I have updated The Raikage details in my Character profile page in the Author's Note Chapter so please check it out it has both his bloodline.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that I'm still looking for someone who is good a drawing anime Characters and is a member of deviantart or at the least of an art drawing picture site as I like commission someone to draw Naruto as he looks like now for me so to help people get a better image of him, please contact me either by review or by PM.

Again hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, Peace out!

Author's Notes:

(1). Think Tenchi's sword from Tenchi Muyo only without the three gems at the bottom and it helps create a blade of Wind instead of an energy blade.

(2). Go to the bottom of Chapter seven which involves the Battle of Wave Country and go to the Jutsu list with the letter E and you find the description of the Technique there.

(3). Go to Chapter seven with the Battle of Wave country and you find details on this jutsu at the bottom of this Chapter, and is marked with the letter X next to it.

(4) Go to my profile for image of Naruto's Katana

(5) Like with number three go to Chapter seven with the battle of Wave Country and you find the details of this Jutsu at the Bottom of this Chapter, which is marked the letter U next to it.

(6) Go to profile page for image link of the Bear Boss Summons Onikuma

(7) Go to Profile page for image link of the Sea Serpent Boss Summons

(8) Go to Profile page for image links of Naruto's two Summoning Seals

(9) Go to the bottom of Chapter seven which involves the Battle of Wave Country and go to the Jutsu list with the letter R and you find the description of the Technique there.

**Non Cannon Jutsu**

(A). **Raiton:** **Shiden** (Lightning Style: Violet Lightning): A powerful Lightning Technique that unleashes a massive charge of Lightning from the users hand, that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind.

(B). **Futon:** **Fuheki** (Wind Style: Wind Wall): A defensive Wind release Technique allows the user to create a large invisible wall made out of Wind protecting the user from high powered attacks. The Technique requires a high affinity to Wind since, the Techniques draws a large amount of Wind around the user to create the wall of Wind and control it.

(C). **Raiton: Rairyu** (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon): A Powerful Lightning Technique that creates a giant dragon shaped blast of Lightning, if hit it targets can cause devastating damage to what ever it hit. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the shockwave of the attack can caused sever harm to the target if they are nearby.

(D)**. Mizu no Yoroi** (Water Armour): A defensive Water release Technique that covers the users body in a tick layer of Water to protect the user from any serious harm, or at the very least reduce a significant about of damage from a powerful attack. It very useful to defend the user from physical attack like punches and kicks, although not very good when defending against Lightning attacks or Lightning enhance attacks.

(E). **Sutoraikisasu** (Sting Strike): By channelling a large amount of Lightning Chakra into her right Gantlet and trusting it forward. Soifon can send a powerful bolt of Lightning in the shape of a stinging point to come from her Gantlet blade and send it towards her opponent, with enough force to destroy a large boulder to pieces.

(F). **Raisasu** (Lightning Sting): By just simply channelling her Lightning Chakra into her Gantlet Soifon can enhance her blade's point, increasing it's striking and stabbing power to such a degree that it would have little trouble cutting or stabbing through most things such as steel or stone or cause a great deal of Damage.

(G). **Dokuhari** (Poison Stinger)" A simple Striking blow from Soifon's Gantlet blade that is covered in poison.

(H). **Chimetekina no Hari** (Deadly Sting): A simple striking move although far more powerful, where Soifon uses her enhance super speed to increase her striking power of her thrusts attacks that it can allow her to pierce through most defensives.

(I). **Raidenryū** (Lightning Current): A Lightning Technique, where the user generating a powerful current of electricity in the body and then releases it in a powerful current of Lightning at his or her opponent.

(J). **Doku shotto** (Venom Shot): This Technique is a derivation of Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, where he spats out small lumps of poison venom at his target.

(K). **Hemeiraiko** (Lightning scream): A powerful Kenjutsu Lightning Technique used by The Sword of Tengu. The attack involves the user channelling and concentrating a large amount of the Sword's Lightning Chakra into the tip of the sword's blade and releasing it into a powerful blast of Lightning energy. When the attack is realised the attack will create a large screeching like noise, hence giving it, it's name, where once it hits it target it will vaporized it. A fraction of its power is enough to level and entire village block, where at full power it is said it can level an entire castle or fortress.

(L). **Takaha** (Hawk Wave): A powerful Wind attack that is used by Mitsuhide by channelling a large about of his Wind Chakra into his Katana and swinging it creating a powerful vacuum pocket. That slashes the opponents, with enough power to slice down many trees in a forest with ease. The Technique also has an after effect, where even if an opponent avoids being hit by the vacuum pocket they will be still grazed by the tiny residual Wind blades that surround the vacuum pocket, where they will cut whatever object they comes in contact with. These tiny Wind blades are so small that they can not only cut a person on the other skin they can do internal damage as well, where they can sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck.

(M). **Takazan **(Hawk Slash): A simple but deadly Kenjutsu that Mitsuhide uses, where by using the Battojutsu, and drawing his Katana out at high speed and requires no Chakra to use. Mitsuhide can create an incredibly sharp crescent shape Wind blade, that can slice right through a person with frighten ease. It also travels at such high speed and precision that any wounds caused by it will not bleed.

(N). **Yōganwari** (Rock Crush): A powerful Taijutsu move, where Ryoku uses his super human like strength, where he trust his fist forward, and has enough power to utterly crush a large boulder with a single hit or pulverized the ground into miniature pieces if hit.

(O). **Raiken** (Thunder Fist): A Powerful Ninjutsu Taijutsu combination Technique, were the wielder uses his or her Lightning affinity to enhance the strength of his or her blows with great effect. Also and added side effect to the Technique is that when an opponent is hit by the Lightning enhance punch in the skin an electrical current would pass into the opponents body causing it to go numb temporary which causes the muscles to go stiff for a short time as well, making it impossible for the opponent to move for a short period.

(P). **Fūton: Fūshō **(Wind Style: Wind Palm): By channel a concentrated amount of Wind Chakra into his or her hand and then releasing it in a high-speed palm thrust. The user can create a vacuum shell of compressed Wind that can violently push an opponent away.

(Q). **Doton:** **Dohōzan** (Earth Style: Earth Avalanche): A Wide range Jutsu that creates and Giant wave of Earth out of the ground beneath the user and travel at great speed where it can encompass and crush the target. It can all allow the user to ride on it as well.

(R). **Nijuu Byakurai **(Double White Lightning): A more advance level form of **Byakurai** were it involves concentrate a large amount of Lightning Chakra into both the user's two front fingertip, where once the user releases it, two powerful Lightning bolts are fired from both the user's fingertips.

(S). **Hyoton:** **Reikiko**(Ice Release: ,Icy Breath): An Ice technique that is executed by the users when the user combine his or her Water and Wind affinity and gathers it in his or her mouth and blows out a large freezing Wind that instantly freezes anything that it comes in contact with.

(T).** Daichiretsuzan** (Great Earth Cutting slash): A high powered Wind attack where Naruto releases the highly condensed Wind he used to form his Blade of Wind in a single powerful slash. When the condensed Wind is released the attack is so powerful that the Wind can create a large slash cut on the ground and continue on up to a hundred meters. The only defect with this technique is that Naruto cannot immediately reform a Blade of Wind due to releasing so much Wind Chakra at once. Hence it takes a few minutes for Naruto to gather enough Wind Chakra to reform the Blade of Wind on his sword handle.

(U). **Futsunushi **(Japanese Deity of Swords and Lightning): Tengu's strongest Technique, the Technique involves combining Tengu and the users Lightning Chakra together and comes in two forms the first is the defensive and the second is offensive. The defensive part of the Technique works by having the Lightning Chakra that Tengu and the user release together and use Shape Transformation to form into a Giant Bird that surrounds and protects the user, this defence is strong enough to withstand most high level attacks. Although the only draw back being that it cannot last for very long, as it can only last up to a few minutes. The offensive part of the Technique involves the user and Tengu channelling all the Lightning Chakra that the user and Tengu released together into Tengu's Blade and releasing it in one single slashing Blade of energy, where when it is released the slashing Blade of energy will then take the form of a flying Falcon. This attack is so strong that it can cut an entire mountain in two with no trouble and will continue of cutting anything it comes in contact with for a mile. The one major draw back with this offensive part of the Technique is that after realising all this power Tengu own power is greatly reduce, where it take several days before it returned to full strength.

(V).** Saiko Rasengan **(Supreme Spiralling Sphere): This Technique is a more advance version of the regular **Rasengan**, where this one involves the user channelling and controlling larger amounts of Chakra into forming the **Rasengan** and rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions in an instant, to make it larger than the user's own body. The Technique itself has the same destructive power of Jiraiya's **Chō Ōdama Rasengan** as like it can easily hollow out an entire mountain and like it; it can only be done with one hand. The only real difference from it is that unlike the **Chō Ōdama Rasengan** the **Saiko Rasengan **is formed entirely out of Naruto's own Chakra and has not natural energy. This makes the Technique very dangerous and difficult to master and use due to the amount of users Chakra it takes to form and the amount of control it takes to use it.

(W). **Doton: ****Jiware **(Easth Style: Fissure): This Technique involves Ryoku using his super human strenght and slamming his fist into the ground and create large fissure that can swallow it's targets up causing them to fall deep within the ground and be trapped underneath it.

(X). **Doton: ****Mega Iwaryu** (Mega Rock Dragon): This ia high level Earth Ninjutsu that allows the user to create massive one hundred foot high Dragon made entirely of Earth and Rock. The users can also control the Dragon and have it divert or follow its intended target if the target tries to avoid it, the attack travels with enough force that it can tear up the ground around it as it travels. The user can even use it to travel and ride on its head if need be, and when it hits its Target the Dragon with completly crush the target, from both the force of the attack and amount Earth than made up the Dragon that would end up ontop of the target.

(Y). **Rasengan** **Sujidan **(Spinning Sphere String Shot): A Technique that Naruto created, which involves complete mastery in the **Rasengan** to a point where the user can create **Rasengans** on his fingertips. This Technique also requires a great deal on control of ones Chakra and concentration, where the users can create ten Rasengan's at once. By having them on his or her fingertips and then throw the **Rasengans** from his or her fingertips, while still keeping connected to each of them by Chakra strings. This allows the user to control the **Rasengan's** direction, where if the target tries to avoid it the users can have the **Rasengan's** follow the target and surround it and attack it from all directions. Also the users can use The Chakra strings to flow more Chakra into the **Rasengan's** making them into **Ōdama Rasengan's**.

(Z). **Tekkou-ke** (Steel Iron fur): By Channelling his Chakra into his fur coat Byakko can strengthen his fur coat, to make it as strong as steel, allowing him to withstand most attacks, such as high powered Water attacks.

(AA). **Seidenki** (Static Shock): This is a Technique that Byakko uses, where he converts his Chakra in Lightning and releases it. It makes an effective defence as it can reduce the damage of attack, and is effective for offense as well. As it can shock the enemy, if they're in contact with the user or are restraining the user, where the shock of the Technique will force them to let go.

(BB). **Koso** (Tiger Claw): Another Technique that Byakko uses, where he channels his Chakra into his Claws to increase their length and their Sharpness, where they can become strong enough to cut through steel.

(CC). **Suiton: Dai Tsunami Suiugei** (Water Style: Giant Tsunami Water Whale): This is The Miukage's strongest Water attack, where it involves the user either spiting out or the user using a large Water source to create a Giant Tsunami Wave in the shape of a Giant Water Whale. That will easily cover a large area entirely with Water with extremely powerful crushing force, which will easily destroy anything it hits.

(DD). **Suiton:** **Dai ****Suiheki** (Water Style: Giant Water Wall): This Technique is a powerful defensive Jutsu that creates a Giant Wall of Water, that can withstand powerful wide range attacks, although it is weak against Lightning attacks, as they can easily pierce through them.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Raikage Chapter 12: Hokage Battle Royale**

Story inspired By Dragon6 Mizukage story

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**_Summon Speech/Snarling/Thinking Jutsu/Demon talk_**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

Last time on Raikage

_"So Orochimaru, even after all this time, you still foolishly wish to destroy the leaf", said Sarutobi sadly as he looked to his fallen student._

_"Naturally Sensei, but I have not summoned you here to destroy Konoha, despite how delicious the irony would be, to have Konoha's four greatest heroes and leaders destroy it…I have summoned you here to kill him!" said Orochimaru with a smirk. As he indicated to the person who stood in front of them, and who the Yondaime Hokage had been silently staring at is with widen eyes_

_"Minato!...B-B-Bu-ut how?" Cried the revived younger Sandaime Hokage in surprise as he looked at the Yondaime next to him and the "Minato" in front of him, who looked slightly different from Minato he knew and was next to him._

_It was in that moment then that Naruto spoke "Hello…**Father**!"_

-With Naruto-

When the observing group saw the four former Hokages of Konoha being revived by Orochimaru, many were angered at the fact that Orochimaru, was once again using their leaders as his paws to destroy Konoha.

"Damn you, Orochimaru!" cried an angry Jiraiya.

"Curse you retched soul Orochimaru!" cried Tsunade as saw her Grandfather and Great Uncle being brought back as emotionless weapons.

"KuKuKuKuKu…What's wrong Jiraiya-kun I thought you would be happy to see sensei and your old student again, and I thought you be equally as happy to see not only Sensei, but also your Grandfather and Great Uncle, Tsunade?" spoke Orochimaru as he enjoyed the angry looks on his former teammates faces.

"You bastard!" cried Konohamaru with rage, as he glared at the former Sannin with as much hate as possible.

During this, Minato and Naruto just stared at one another silently and did not say a word, but soon after though, Naruto spoke.

"Got nothing to say?"

"Naruto….my son"

"Don't you dare call me that, you lost all right to call me that, the moment you placed this curse on me!" hissed Naruto angrily as he glared at his so called father.

The Yondaime was of course caught off guard at hearing Naruto's hateful response, although not as surprised as the Sandaime was when he heard the Minato next to him, call the person he thought was Minato in front of him son and said person called Minato father. It was when he heard this that he realised that the Minato in front of him was actually Naruto.

"Naruto!" spoke the former Hokage is surprise.

"Long time no see Jiji", replied Naruto with a sneer.

As Minato stared in surprise at Naruto, he then noticed the Kumo headband on Naruto's right arm, "Naruto why do you wear a Kumo headband?"

At this question Naruto did not answer, as he remained silent, although the four Hokage's attention quickly turned to Orochimaru, who was behind them and was now laughing.

"KuKuKuKuKuKuKu…I guess you wouldn't know what happened the past few years… with the fact that you being dead and all", spoke the Snake Sannin.

"What do you mean by that Orochimaru?" asked Minato with a frown as he turned to look at his Sensei's former team-mate.

"While quite simply Minato-kun, your son Naruto-kun suffered the same fate that all Jinchuuriki's suffer, he was scorn, hated, spat on and became the village's pariah and what more they…Beat…him!" said the former Sannin, as he enjoyed watching the pain look of sorrow and horror appear on the former Hokage's face, when he heard this and then turned to the Sandaime.

"Is what he said true Sarutobi?" asked the Yondaime hoping it wasn't, and that it was some sort of cruel lie made up by Orochimaru, although deep down he knew it was true.

At this the Sandaime lowered his head in shame, unable to look at his former successor in the face, "It's true, I was unable to convince the people that Naruto was not a demon as the pain and loss they suffered was too strong. I was also unable to protect him from their wrath as well as I should have", spoke the Sandaime, as Naruto's hard life was another one of his great failings second only to not killing Orochimaru, when he first had the chance, years ago.

"But that is not the most interesting thing in Naruto-kun's story" continued Orochimaru with some glee.

"For you see even though the village beat him and scorned him for having the Kyubi sealed into him, he remained loyal to the village and wanted to prove the village wrong and prove he was not a demon. He even tried to follow in your footsteps and become Hokage and protect the village. He even learned to master **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique), **Tajū** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) in a just a few hours. But yet he was still hated and scorned by the village. He was even ignored and left aside for his more talented team-mate by your own prized student Hatake Kakashi, when he was training them", spoke Orochimaru, which caused the nearby copy-nin to lower his head in shame.

"Even after Naruto-kun helped him defeat Momochi Zabuza the famed Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist), he was still ignored by him. He was also still scorned when he foiled my plan to destroy the leaf by defeating the now current Godaime Kazekage Gaara, who is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku), by summoning that overgrown Toad, Gamabunta. Even my old team-mate Jiraiya-kun didn't seem care enough about your son, to go to him and care for him when you died let alone even visit, at least not for twelve years, as he was too busy chasing me" said Orochimaru with glee. As he enjoyed seeing the angry look aimed at him by former team-mate face, while at the same time seeing the self-loathing look, as it was obvious that on more than on occasion Jiraiya had curse himself to lowest pits of hell for not even trying to raise Naruto when he was alone.

"He also helped foil my plans again, to have Tsunade heal my arms after my battle with Sarutobi-sensei, where he surprised even me. By learning how to master the **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere) in just one week", spoke Orochimaru, surprising both Minato and Sarutobi when they heard this. "He was also able to convince Tsunade to return to village and become the new Hokage, and after which helped save several nations and became a hero to them".

"He even foiled my attempt to have Sasuke-kun join me, by defeating him and bringing back to Konoha. But even after everything he did for them they'd still scorned and hated him where later on they…banished him!" cried Orochimaru with laughter as he saw the disbelief looks on the Yondaime and Sandaime's faces, where he turned a bit to look at Minato. "And even more delicious, the vote that decided his banishment came from one of your old friend's Hyuga Hiashi".

Upon hearing all this, the Yondaime quickly turned to the observing group and looked directly at his former sensei, student and friend, which caused all three men to filch. As when they looked into the Yondaime's eyes, they were filled with anger, disgust, disappointment and shame and were directed at them, where all three men felt like they had been stabbed and gutted like fish with a dull rusty Kunai.

Even the Sandaime, the Nidaime and the Shodaime looked gravelly disappointed in hearing how the village banished Naruto over their hatred of the Kyubi.

"But that isn't the best part!" spoke a smiling Orochimaru, "As during the next ten years after they banished him, Naruto-kun found new sensei's where they trained him, and at some point. He somehow gained the lost bloodline of The Stormcallers, the Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit)", said Orochimaru shocking the four former Hoakge's, at Naruto awaking the lost legendary bloodline of the Stormcallers Clan.

"He then later on ended the Civil War in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and became the Rokudaime Raikage and became known as the Legendary Kami no Raiden (God of Thunder and Lightning). Where he then rebuilt the village calling it New Kumo and helped rebuild Kaminari no Kuni", said Orochimaru and continued. "He even did what you tried and failed to do Sensei, as he formed an Alliance of nations, that work together and help one another and called it the Heavenly Alliance, and made it into the most powerful force in the entire Elemental Continent".

When the Sandaime heard this, a small twig of pride was felt by the former Sandaime Hokage, as could not help but be proud of Naruto, as he had tried and failed to create an alliance between the five great Shinobi nations, in the hopes of creating a lasting peace, but where had failed Naruto had succeeded.

"Also young Naruto-kun here has become quite powerful over these past ten years, as his power has even exceeded my own, where he defeated my allies the Yodaime Tsuchikage Ryoku, The Godaime Mizukage Shiro. Along with the leader of Kusagakure (Hidden Grass) Doku and the leader of the Hannya Clan Shinrin, and did it all by himself with little trouble and forced me to summon you all", spoke Orochimaru, which surprised the revive Hokages at how powerful Naruto has become.

"It's all rather amusing and ironic if you think about it, as the person that Konoha scorned and banished, has now probably become the strongest Shinobi alive and rebuilt a fallen ruin nation and made it into the most powerful force in the entire Elemental Continent", spoke the snake Sannin. As despite his situation with Naruto, he wanted to at least have a little fun at Konoha's expense.

After hearing all this, the four former Hokage's stared at Naruto for a few moments, after which The Yondaime finally spoke up, "Naruto…I'm truly sorry for what happened to you".

Upon hearing the Youdaime Naruto narrowed his eyes anger at his _father_, "You're sorry? ...is that call you can say, after the hell you put me through!" cried Naruto furiously.

"Do you know what kind of life I've had because you put the Kyubi into me?" spoke Naruto with a look of the utmost fury and rage. "Because of you I've been spat on, ignored, scorned, beaten, cursed and have been nearly killed for most of my life. I've even tried to end my own life just to try and escape the pain of it all; I've had to go through twelve years of utter hell because of your idolism".

At hearing this, the Yondaime lowered his head in sadness at what his son had to go through, "You're right, saying I'm sorry does not make up for what you had to go through because of what I did to you, but I honestly hoped that the village would honour my request. I also couldn't simply turn my back on Konoha when it was in danger, as it would be no better than turning my back on you, the only way to stop the Kyubi was to seal it into you, so that you could use its power to protect it".

"That may be what you told yourself and my mother when you took me from her as she lay dying, but you and I both know that there is more to it than just that. You forget that I'm a Kage now as well and I know about that little tradition, where the jinchūriki of any biju for any village must be of close relation to the current ruling Kage or ruling Clan. So to ensure that the jinchūriki remains loyal to said ruler and will not go rogue on the village, as well as serve to show off the Kage's might" sneered Naruto.

This revelation of course surprised the younger members of the observing group, as they were unaware of this, but as they thought about it, it did make sense.

"But even despite that, I might have forgiven you for what you did to me, especially if you didn't know how I would be treated in Konoha… But you did know what would most likely happen to me, as I read the letter you left me and you still did it, you could've had me sent to live outside the village, and be raised as a normal person, but you didn't, all because you wanted to make me into Konoha grand protector and because you couldn't face the fact that the people of Konoha would be like the other village's and turn on me…Hence I had to pay the price for your mistake!" spoke Naruto as he glared coldly at the Yondaime.

"Son I kno-" said Minato as he tried to talk to his son, but was stopped by Naruto.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! ….You're not my father! you will never be my father, fathers are suppose to raise their children, fathers are suppose to care for their children, fathers are suppose to teach their children, fathers are suppose to protect their children. You did none of that, all you did for me was place this curse of me and left me to the mercy of wolves. Iruka-sensei was more of a father to me than you'll ever be to me, you couldn't even leave me in the care of a decent person, as you left me in the care of that worthless toad of a sensei of yours. Who cares more about that snake and his own trashy porno books than me, his own Godson! … as far as I'm concerned, all that you're to me is some bastard that supplied the sperm!" cried Naruto hatefully.

After hearing Naruto's thoughts on him, Jiraiya lowered his head in self loathing, as he knew Naruto was right, as he was a worthless Godfather to him, which was yet another one of his great failings in life. Also when he heard Naruto feelings towards Minato, for the first time in his life, he was glad that his former student was dead, as he was certain judging by the look that was now on his face, Minato would've died at that very moment from a broken heart after hearing that.

When Sarutobi heard all this he decided to intervene, as he could see how hurt Minato was by Naruto's response and wanted to have Naruto at least understand from Minato's point of view.

"Naruto I know you're angry over what happened to you, but you've to understand that…" spoke Sarutobi, but before he could finish Naruto spoke again.

"I understand everything perfectly _Sarutobi_" spat out Naruto shocking most people as Naruto had always called the Sandaime Jiji (Grandfather), since Naruto looked up to him in that way.

"You're just as guilty as he is!" said Naruto angrily, as he glared his former Grandfather figure, "You knew that I had a fortune that rightfully belong to me, yet you had me live like a beggar, having to scrimp and save any small amount of money that I could get, just to feed and clothed myself. You knew who my parents were yet you lied right to my face about knowing them, knowing full well how much, just knowing my parents names meant to me!"

At this the Sandaime lowered his head in shame, as he had hated lying to Naruto, but at the time he feared what would happen if Naruto true heritage was leaked out.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I hid it because I feared that if I told you, you might accidently let it slip to other people and it would leak outside the village, where your father's enemies like Ryoku would come after you in revenge. I thought it best to wait till you're ready to know the truth", said the Sandaime.

"And when was that? When I was beaten and lay dying after one of the village's attacks or when I figured it out myself, the fact that when I learned about the Kyubi and I knew to keep it secret, should've proven that I could keep the news, that I was the Yondaime son a secret as well. At the very least you could've told me about my mother, as you gave me her last name and it wouldn't have put me in danger of _Namikaze_ enemies", replied Naruto furiously, where all the Sandaime could do was lower his head in shame knowing that Naruto was right.

For the next few minutes there was silence between the two sides, where the only the sounds, were the explosions and fighting around the village and the howling wind and the cracking thunder of the storm that was still raging, due to Naruto's anger towards his father and the Sandaime.

"It seems that our village has done a great injustice to this boy, brother" spoke the Nidaime Hokage suddenly.

"Indeed, this is not the village I envisioned and had created, Konoha has truly fallen in a way I did not think possible" spoke the Shodaime in disappoint, at hearing what Konoha's people had done to Naruto.

Naturally when Tsunade heard this, she could not help but feel ashamed at how she failed her Grandfather and Great Uncle, and for not trying harder to keep Konoha the way that her Grandfather had wanted it to be. Even the Sandaime, lowered his head in shame, as he knew he played a large part in the way that Konoha had now become, and blamed himself for allowing those like Danzo and others to operate behind his back and for not trying harder to make Naruto's life better.

As all this was going on, Orochimaru was watching it, as if this was as delightful play being unfolded, full and drama, anguish and confrontation. He himself had been surprised at the way Naruto felt towards his father and the Sandaime, but greatly enjoyed at how much pain it caused them along with those watching, but still he knew that playtime was over now and it was time to get serious and end Naruto here and now.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little show, it's time we get back to the matter at hand", spoke Orochimaru suddenly.

"For once, I agree with Snake-teme over there, as I said my piece and it's time to finish this!" spoke Naruto seriously, where he then drew out Raijin and the Sword of Tengu, shocking the four former Hokages, especially the Nidaime.

"The Sword of the Tengu, it seems you are indeed worthy of being called The Raikage of Kumo" spoke the Nidaime, "Also it seems that you've manipulated the Raijin to take on a new shape, impressive".

Naruto was of course not surprised that the Nidaime recognised Tengu, as it was the sword that killed him long ago, he also said nothing to the Nidaime's praise, but did nod in acknowledgment to it.

After which though, Orochimaru quickly placed his improved control seals into the four Hokages, where they could still think and speak, but still had to follow Orochimaru's orders and still had no freewill.

-With the Observing group-

When she saw this, Tsunade quickly turned to Zhuge Liang and the others "Aren't any of you going down there to help him? Aren't you his bodyguards? Aren't you going to protect him?"

"No, we're not" replied Zhuge Liang simply, as he stared down at Naruto and his new opponents.

"Why the hell not?" cried Tsunade is disbelief.

"It's because we were ordered not to by The Raikage" replied Okatsu.

"Why on earth would Naruto order you not to help him?" asked Sakura, as it made no sense to her.

"It's because he wants to fight the Hokages on his own" answered Yugito with a slight frown, as she stared down at Naruto.

"He wanted this? B-But why?" asked a Yamato in surprise, as he couldn't see why Naruto would want to fight all four Hokages by himself, sure maybe the Sandaime and the Yondaime considering how he feels towards them, but not the Nidaime and the Shodaime.

"It's because it's his dream" answered Zhuge Liang, where after seeing the confuse looks on most of the peoples faces he continued with his explanation. "You see when Naruto was banished from Konoha, his dream of being Hokage died that day, but in away it still lingered. Where he accomplished that dream in another way, by becoming The Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumo, but even still it was only in one part".

"What do you mean I don't get it, sure I get the part that Naruto wanted to be Hokage, but like you said he still sort of achieved it by becoming Raikage, which he stated was better than being Hokage", spoke Kiba as he didn't understand what Zhuge Liang meant.

"What I mean is that Naruto's dream was not only to become Hokage, but also to surpass all the pervious Hokages, and to be the strongest of them all", answered Zhuge Liang.

"But he already did that, he defeated, the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage and the other leaders of the coalition, not to mention all the other stuff he did at Wave and during your Civil War. None of the other Hokages could do the things he did, not even the Yondaime", said Ino.

"Maybe so, but to Naruto that isn't enough, he wants to fight all the pervious Hokages by himself and defeated them, thereby proving to himself, that he has surpassed all the Hokages. As this is the closest he will ever truly get to truly achieving his dream, at surpassing the Hokages", answered Zhuge Liang.

"You mean Naruto knew he would be fighting the Hokages" spoke Neji in surprise.

"Yes!"

"But how?" asked Neji in confusion.

"The Raikage, could've ended this battle long ago, but did not because he wanted to back Orochimaru into a corner and force him to revive the Hokages. As he knew that once Orochimaru was cornered he would use the **Edo Tensei** (Impure World Resurrection) to bring back the four Hokages in the hope of defeating Naruto. The Raikage easily could've destroyed all four coffins when they were being summoned as well, but did not, since as I said, he wanted the four Hokages revived so to fight them".

"But that's insane!" cried Jiraiya, "As with the **Edo Tensei**, the Hokages bodies regenerate instantly and don't feel any pain or get tired, they're impossible to kill by normal means. Sarutobi-sensei had to use **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to remove their souls to kill them and doing that killed him, there's no way that Naruto can win in a battle like that!"

"Maybe so, but that was The Raikage's choice, and we'll obey his orders and will not interfere or let anyone else interfere with his battle, unless he is about to be killed", spoke Fu.

"But you ca-" spoke Jiraiya, but before he could finish, Yugito interrupted him.

"Don't you think this is hard on us as well? Don't you think all of us here, want nothing more than to go down there and help him?" rounded Yugito angrily, where the others could clearly see her hand shaking in a tight fist, due to the frustration of not being able to help her husband. The Konoha and Suna group could also see similar looks and signs of frustration on the other members of the New Kumo group, showing clearly that they all felt the same way, and wanted to go down and help their Kage.

"You all say that you care about Naruto and that he is your friend…then start acting like his friends and stop doubting him and believe that he can win, like we do!" said Yugito, after which she then went back to watching Naruto, as he faced his enemies.

At this most Konoha group closed their eyes in shame, as they knew that Yugito was right, as for most part of this battle they had doubted Naruto, when they should've been believed in him.

"As troublesome as it is to say this, but it's kind of selfish of Naruto to ask all of you to stay out of this and just watch, as well as to manipulate Orochimaru to summon the four Hokages for him, just so that he can prove his strength and power to himself", spoke Shikamaru.

"Perhaps, But we owe him that much, after everything he's done for us" answered Yugito, with a slight frown, as she still didn't like this.

"_Come on Brat, and do what you do best… beat the odds!_" thought Tsunade.

"_Don't you dare lose kid!_" thought Jiraiya.

"_Come on Nii-san I know you can win!_" thought Konohamaru.

"_I believe in you Naruto-kun_" thought Hinata.

- With Naruto (Enter Naruto Shippuuden OST Emergence Of Talents/Hyakkaryouran Extended) -

For a moment or two Naruto, the four revived Hokages along with Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at one another without even moving, but quickly the moment ended and Naruto twirled his swords in his hand and fell into a dual sword stance. Where he had Raijin in his left hand, which was stretched out and pointed it at his opponents, while Tengu was in his right hand and held over his head, and pointed at his opponents as well.

The Shodaime quickly used his Mokuton powers to create a long wooden bō and quickly gave it to the Sandaime, who in turn, quickly twirled it around in his hands and fell into a bōjutsu stance.

Next the Nidaime quickly used the **Suiton: Mizu no Ken Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Sword Technique) to create a Water sword, where he then fell into a sword stance.

After that Kabuto activated his **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel) and then fell into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru quickly called back Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Sword of Kusanagi), which flew directly into his hand, where he then fell into his own sword stance.

The Yondaime, quickly took out a pair of his own special Space-Time Kunai's and then fell into a loose fighting stance, with his Kunai's in reverse knife grips.

Finally the Shodaime fell into a Taijutsu fighting stance, where for another moment or so, the two sides stared at one another not moving, but after a few seconds of staring at each other the two sides rushed forward at one another and began their battle.

- With the Observing group -

For the next few minutes the Tsunade and the others watched as Naruto fought against Orochimaru, Kabuto and the four revived Hokages.

Despite the odds he was up against, Naruto was more than able to hold his own, where the fight was about even, where Orochimaru and the others tried to overwhelm Naruto by attacking him from different directions all at once. But each time Naruto was able to hold them off and push them back, with little harm to himself.

"The brat is holding his own well, right now, but I still don't like that we're sitting back here watching it" said Jiraiya with annoyance as he never liked being stuck on the sidelines in a battle.

"No kiddin, Yoh" spoke Killer Bee as he didn't like it much either, but he knew when to obey orders, even if he didn't like them.

"Although I too share such feelings, we still should be grateful and in a way honoured to be watching this", spoke Zhuge Liang, who wasn't taking his eyes of the battle before him as he spoke.

At this nearly everyone turned to Zhuge Liang like he was crazy or something, "What do you mean we should consider ourselves honoured?" asked Kankuro.

"What I mean is that we should be honoured that we to be able to witness an event like this", replied Zhuge Liang, where when he saw the confused looks on most people faces he continued. "You see we're witnessing history in the making, which is something that few people are allowed to see with their own eyes in their lifetimes, where future generations from now, will only be able to learn of this from books, scrolls and stories from their parents. As this battle will decide the fate of the Elemental Continent, where if Naruto win's he will not only assert himself as the strongest Kage in the Shinobi World. But will also solidify the Heavenly Alliance power throughout the Continent, where it'll be acknowledge as the major power by all nations, where the unification of the Elemental Continent will be only a matter of time. But should Orochimaru win and kill Naruto, then the Heavenly Alliance will be dealt a severe blow, which would very likely encourage other Shinobi villages to join him and escalate this war even further beyond any of the pervious Great Shinobi World Wars, where many more lives would be lost".

At this many of the others were surprised, as they could not believe that this one battle could decided so much for so many people, after which everyone started to pay even closer attention to Naruto's battle.

-With Naruto-

As Naruto fought his opponents, (who had surrounded him), he stabbed Raijin into the ground and sent a powerful burst of Lightning Chakra into the ground causing a massive explosion around him that blasted Orochimaru, Kabuto and the revived Hokage's away from him.

Quickly Naruto then used his **Raipō** (Lightning step) to disappear in a blue flash and then reappear in front of Kabuto as he flew in midair, and was too surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance to try and avoid or block Naruto's on-coming attack. Upon appearing in front of Kabuto, Naruto then kneed him in the gut and then sent him flying into a nearby wall, causing a large dent in it.

Naruto quickly then disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru, who was on his knees and had just stopped skidding on the ground and was regaining his footing, where he then caught a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye. When he turned his head around slightly, Orochimaru saw Naruto about to chop of his head from behind with Tengu. But before Naruto could complete his swing a powerful Water justu from the Nidaime was fired from his right hand side, forcing Naruto to **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) away.

As soon as Naruto reappeared in his new location, the Yondaime appeared right in front of him and punched him right in the face, fortunately though, despite being punched, Naruto was able to keep his senses. Where after being hit, Naruto dropped both his swords and then grabbed his father's wrist and twisted it, and the flipped sideways, and preformed a jumping scissors lock, with the Yondaime's head between his head. After which Naruto the flipped him forward and sent him fly several feet away, where before the Yondaime could even hit the ground Naruto appeared above him in midair, and smashed his elbow (that was Lightning enhance) right into the Yondiame's stomach, and slamming him into the ground causing a massive dent.

Naruto then quickly called Tengu to him (same way that Orochimaru calls Kusanagi no Tsurugi), where he then prepared to sever the revived Yondaime's head. But before he could several wooden spikes from the Shodaime were fired at Naruto from behind, but just as they hit him, "Naruto" turned into a large piece of rubble revealing that he had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) to avoid the wooden spikes.

Naruto then reappeared to where he had dropped Raijin, where he then picked it up and quickly twirled around, as he sensed the Nidaime Hokage coming up behind him, to try and slash his back with his **Mizu no Ken**. When Naruto twirled around to face the Nidaime he quickly raised the Raijin and blocked the Water sword, after which Naruto then charged Tengu up and cut the Nidaime from his lower body.

But after cutting the Nidaime into two, Naruto was then kicked from behind, sending him flying forward, fortunately though he did a midair forward flip, so that he was now facing his attacker. Who Naruto quickly learned was the now revived and younger Sandaime Hokage, who then did a double-foot kick at Naruto. Who quickly charged Chakra to his feat to help stand his ground and blocked the foot kick with his arm and pushed the Sandaime back, where he the flipped back onto his feat and charged at Naruto.

The Sandaime skilfully dodged Naruto's swords slashes, where he then jumped into the air slightly and hit Naruto to the side of the head with his bō staff, sending Naruto sideways. But as Naruto was being sent sideways, he was able to kick the Sandaime in the side, sending the Sandaime sideways as well.

After which Naruto then got back on his feet, where he spat out some blood from his mouth, which he had got when Sarutobi hit him in the side.

"_So this is how the old man was when he was in his prime, I hate to admit it, but Sarutobi has got some good moves_", thought Naruto as he stared at the Sandaime, who then charged at him again.

Sarutobi quickly tried a side hit with his staff, but Naruto quickly ducked under it, where he then stabbed Tengu onto Sarutobi's right foot stopping him from moving, after which he then had Tengu send Lightning into Sarutobi's body electrifying him. Nartuo then quickly charged up his leg with Lightning Chakra to enhance his strength, where he then delivered a powerful kick to Hiruzen, sending him flying sideways, and ripping off his leg, which turned to ash when separated from his body.

After dealing with the Sandaime, Naruto then took Tengu out of the ground, but as soon as he did, several long sharp pointed wood spikes sprung from the ground and tried to impale Naruto.

Naruto although was able to avoid the attack by using his **Raipō**, seeing this the Shodaime began to look around for Naruto, but couldn't see him until he heard Naruto cry out "**Hemeiraiko** (Lightning scream)!". After hearing this, the Shodaime quickly looked up to see Naruto floating up in the air and trusting Tengu forward where a massive blast of Lightning erupted from Tengu along with an ear splitting screech. The attack quickly sped towards the Shodaime at incredible speed, giving him no chance of escape. When the blast ended there was a another large crater, with the Shodaime in it, with most of his body vaporised leaving only his right arm, torso and head, which were badly burned.

But upon after hitting the Shodaime with his attack, several snakes rapped themselves around Naruto's arms and neck, when Naruto looked down below, he saw Orochimaru looking up at him smirking, before he pulled Naruto down to the ground hard.

Once Naruto hit the ground, Kabuto quickly appeared and tried to it sever his arteries from around his heart and kill him. Quickly though Naruto activated his **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armour) to block Kabuto's attack, shocking him and forcing him back several feet. After which, Naruto quickly sent his Lightning Chakra into the snakes shocking both them and Orochimaru, forcing them to let go.

Once Orochimaru had let him go, Naruto quickly got back on his feet, although once he did, Naruto found himself surrounded again by Orochimaru, Kabuto and the four Hokage's, who's bodies had regenerated, after which they all attacked.

Seeing that they're all attacking at once from all sides Naruto quickly started to spin around clockwise at high speeds with his swords, while at the same time releasing a large amount of Lightning Chakra, while crying out "**Raisenpū **(Lightning Twister)! (A)". After which a massive twister made out of Lightning formed around Naruto and blasted Orochimaru and the others back, when they came into contact with it.

- With The Observing Group (End Naruto Shippuuden OST Emergence Of Talents/Hyakkaryouran Extended) -

"It seems that Naru…I mean The Raikage is holding his own well it the fight", spoke Kurenai

"Indeed, although Naruto seems to be taking a lot more hits, than he did when he was fighting earlier against the Tsuckikage and the others, he seems slower than he was earlier" commented Kakashi.

"That is because he is slower than he was earlier", spoke Mitsuhide gaining people attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"As Great as Naruto's power is, he is still only human …meaning he has limits just like any other person. For as you saw, he singlehandedly took on all five leaders of the Coalition that is against you and completely overwhelmed them with his power. He also used **Daichiretsuzan** (Great Earth Cutting Slash), **Futsunushi **(Japanese Deity of Swords and Lightning), **Saiko Rasengan **(Supreme Spiralling Ball), **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter) and **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(Wind Style: Spiralling-Shuriken), all of which are S ranked jutsu's, and he used them all today and even use both **Raikiri** and **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** twice. Not to mention he created this storm, and used multiple other high level jutsu's in the battle, and no matter how strong a person is, using that many high level jutsu along with everything else he did today would take a toll on anyone. Most other Shinobi's would've collapsed from Chakra exhaustion and be unconscious or dead from Chakra exhaustion by now. So it's only natural that Naruto is beginning to get tried, after fighting for so long and so hard, as even Shinobi's of Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san would've reached their limits long by now, and be completely drained and unable to fight".

At this both Jiraiya and Tsuande nodded their heads in agreement, as even if they were in their prime, they wouldn't have done as near as well as Naruto had, nor could they still be able to fight by this point had they been fighting in Naruto's shoes.

"So are you guys going to help him now?" asked Konohamaru, as he was worried that Naruto might be killed if he was getting tried.

"No!" replied Yugito.

"Why not!" asked Konohamaru, "You said it yourself, he's getting tired, and that means he's vulnerable and could be killed!"

"We're not interfering because Naruto isn't finished yet" answered Saiyuri, where she continued when she saw the other looking at her. "Even though Naruto is tried he still has plenty of fight in him left, as well as plenty of tricks up his sleeves. Also Naruto isn't easily killed because if you remember, he posses' the Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal), which allows the holder to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. So don't count Naruto out just yet", said Saiyuri with a smile, as she still had fate that Naruto would win.

At hearing this the others nodded in understanding and then all turned to continue watching the battle, as Orochimaru and the revived Hokage and Kabuto regrouped to face Naruto again.

-With Naruto-

"You've become quite strong Naruto", spoke the Sandaime with a small smile of pride.

"Huh! You haven't seen anything yet Sarutobi" replied Naruto with his own smirk as he then stuck Raijin and Tengu to the ground, and then started to gather a large amount of Lighting Chakra between his hands and then rose them up into the air, where he fired the Lightning into the storm clouds above him. Where after a few seconds, a large thundering sound echoed through the sky and Lightning Flash's could be seen in the thunder clouds, where Naruto then did a single dragon seal and cried out "**Raiton:** **Tenbatsu** (Lightning Style: Divine Wrath)!(B)". After which several dozen bolts of Lightning fired down from the thunder clouds, as if the heavens were striking down at Orochimaru and the others.

The Lightning bolts rained down all around Naruto and at Orochimaru and the Hokage's, with such shocking speed that it barely gave Orochimaru and the others any chance of avoiding them, where most of them could not.

The four Hokages's tried to avoid the Lightning Bolts but where all hit, where their bodies were burnt to a crisp. Orochimaru only avoid the attacks, where he used his shedding skin technique at the last second to escape being hit. Kabuto manage by only the shear stroke of good luck, where he used the **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique), to sink into the ground and go underground to avoid being hit. Although when the Lightning bolts hit the ground, they caused several large explosions around Naruto and created small craters in the spots they hit.

Quickly enough though the four Hokages regenerated back to their original forms, where Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly joined them.

"It seems that you mastered you mother's Bloodline well, Naruto" spoke the Yondaime, as if pleased with his son's skill in using a jutsu created by the Uzumaki Clan, back when they wielded the Ranbure-ka.

"Oh I've only just begun to show you want I can do with it", replied Naruto with a sinister looking smirk, as he then grabbed hold of Tengu and Raijin and prepared to continue the fight.

-With the Observing group-

"Wait! The Uzumaki Clan were the Stormcallers Clan? That's impossible" stated Tsunade in surprise of hearing this. "My Grandmother's Clan specialised in sealing, they had no bloodline".

"You of all people Tsunade-sama should understand that one should not judge one by appearance alone, especially in the world of Shinobi's. For although The Uzumaki Clan were unrivalled masters in the art of sealing, it did not mean that they had always specialized solely on the art of sealing, also it did not mean that they didn't have hidden secret that they hid even from their trusted allies such as your Clan", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"But still …if the Uzumaki Clan possessed the Ranbure-ka, and were really the legendary Stormcallers Clan, how did they lose their bloodline?" asked Tsunade.

"That is a question that Naruto should answer" replied Zhuge Liang, simply, which caused Tsuande to frown, when she heard this as she wanted answers, but knew she wouldn't get any out of Zhuge Liang and decided to simply continue watching the battle.

-With Naruto-

Naruto quickly jumped into the air to avoid a leg sweep from Sarutobi, but as he did Minato suddenly appeared in front of Naruto in a yellow flash and kicked Naruto in the gut sending him into the ground hard.

After Naruto hit the ground, he quickly realised that his father had marked him by placing a shiki (rite) on him, when he had hit him earlier and was using his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) to teleport himself to Naruto. Minato then suddenly appeared again in front of him and went to hit him again, but before he could hit him Naruto disappeared in a blue flash, by using his **Raipō**. Before Minato could fully realise that Naruto was gone, Naruto reappeared behind his father in midair and did a mid air spin kick, which sent the Yondaime fly several feet away.

The Yondiame quickly skidded on the ground a few meters before he stopped, after which he then stood back up, as if nothing had happened.

"It seems that you've created your own special speed technique as well Naruto, and it can rival my own" commented The Yondaime with a hint of pride in his voice.

Before Naruto could even reply to his father's comment, Naruto suddenly heard the Shodaime voice cry out, "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!" Upon which a large dense forest of trees grew from the ground underneath Naruto, and the rest of the large flat battlefield, covering the left hand side of it and stopping at the Water filled crater that Naruto had fought the Mizukage in earlier. When the Technique ended, Naruto found himself standing on the large branch of a large tree.

"_Crap this makes things more difficult, with this forest they can sneak up on me, or use the trees as cover when I fight them_", thought Naruto as he searched around for them in the densely thick forest.

As Naruto looked around for them, he was suddenly hit from behind and sent crashing into a large tree. After which he was then hit by a powerful Water jutsu that sent him through said tree, after which as he was sent flying through the air, where he was then hit by Sarutobi, who appeared above him and sent him crashing to the ground hard, causing a large dent in the ground, and making Naruto drop his swords.

As Naruto lay on the ground unmoving, the Yondaime, the Sandaime and the Nidaime appeared on the branches of the surrounding trees around the seemly unconscious young Raikage, and stared silently at him.

Quickly enough though, Orochimaru, Kabuto and the Shodaime appeared on the ground near Naruto, who still remained unmoving with his face to the ground and his eyes closed.

"KuKuKuKuKu…You put up an impressive fight Naruto-kun, but it seems that the combined power of all four of the pervious Hokage's was too much for you to handle in your current state. Had you not tried yourself out with battling myself and my former allies earlier you might have stood a better chance. But now it seems that this is the end for you", spoke Orochimaru with a smile at his victory over Naruto, where he then raised Kusanagi no Tsurugi and was about to deliver the final blow.

But just as he was about to, Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and smiled, where he then placed the palm of his right hand on the ground, and converted his Chakra into Lightning and sent a powerful bolt of electricity into the ground. The Lightning cut through the ground in the direction of Orochimaru, causing the ground to be uplifted and be destroyed.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and the Shodaime quickly jumped up into the air, when the ground began to be uplifted by Naruto's Lightning. As they were midair, Naruto quickly grabbed Tengu and then used **Raipō** to disappear and reappear in front of Orochimaru and stabbed him in the shoulder and pinned him in a large nearby tree behind him. Naruto then had Tengu run electricity into Orochimaru's body making it go numb, where the electrical current caused Orochimaru's muscles to go stiff, making it impossible for him to move.

"_Blast! He allowed himself to be hit so to lure me close to him_", thought Orochimaru as he realised what Naruto had done.

With Orochimaru immobilised, Naruto quickly charged his fist with Lightning and was about to smash Orochimaru's head to pieces, but before he could a yellow flash appeared to Naruto right, where a fist then hit him and sent him crashing behind several trees. After which the Yondaime, along with the Sandaime and the Nidaime jumped after Naruto to where he was sent to, when the Yondaime hit him.

When the three of the four Hokage's left, Kabuto quickly appeared next to his master, who still couldn't move thanks to Tengu still running Lightning through him, making his body unable to move.

Kabuto quickly grabbed the handle of Tengu, so to free his master, but as soon as he did, more electricity ran through his body forcing Kabuto to let go of Tengu.

"I cannot take off the sword Orochiamru-sama!" spoke Kabuto as used his **In'yu Shōmetsu** (Secret Healing Wound Destruction) to heal his burnt hands.

"Then have the Shodaime do it!" hissed Orochimaru out angrily, as the electricity ran painfully through his body.

Quickly Kabuto called the Shodaime forward and had him take Tengu off Orochimaru. When the Shodaime grabbed hold of Tengu, the sword quickly sent Lightning through his arm and body. But since the Shodaime didn't feel any pain, the Lightning didn't even cause him to flinch, after which he then took Tengu off Orochimaru and threw the sword away, where the large burns that were on his hand because of Tengu's Lightning, began to regenerate and heal.

As soon as Tengu had been taken out of Orochimaru, there was a sudden explosion that caused all three men to quickly turn to where Naruto had been sent by the Yondaime when he hit him, and where the Yondaime along with the Sandaime and the Nidaime followed after him.

When they looked they saw the Yondaime, the Sandaime and the Nidaime flying through the air right pass them and hitting and knocking down several trees a bit away, the three former Hokages, were all badly burned and cut up due to being hit by some kind of powerful Wind and Lightning Techniques.

As soon as the three Hokages have been sent flying, Naruto then appeared, where he took off his now ruined trench coat, (that was now torn up and covered up in dirt and blood), and threw it away. After which he then picked up the Raijin and activated it and charged straight at Orochiamru, who was still recovering from having Tengu stabbed into him.

But before Naruto could reach Orochimaru, the Shodaime intercepted him by attacking him to the side and kicking him.

While Naruto was distracted, Orochimaru made a temporary withdraw until the effects of Tengu's Lightning wore off.

As Naruto and the Shodaime fought one another, the Shodaime tried to impale Naruto where created several wooden roots from the ground. Unfortunately though, Naruto was able to replace himself with a Shadow Clone before the roots could impale him.

Naruto quickly then appeared behind the Shodaime and slashed at him with Raijin, unfortunately though, the Shodaime was able to avoid being slashed for the most part by spinning out of the way of the slash. Although Naruto was still able to sever his left arm, but that did not count for too much as the arm quickly regenerated within a few seconds or so.

As Naruto and the Shodaime faced off against one another again, they were quickly joined by the three other Hokages and Kabuto, who surrounded Naruto, where Naruto prepared to face multiple opponents again.

As Naruto prepared for the coming attack, The Nidaime quickly did a tiger seal and then cried out "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu** (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)!" After which the surrounding area became pitch black, leaving Naruto unable to see or defend himself.

For the next few minutes Naruto was at a serious disadvantage, with the fact that he could not see who was attacking him. On more than one occasion he had his throat nearly slit or was stabbed through the chest or the back and was force on the defensive throughout the fight.

"_Shit I can't fight like this I need to do something now or I'm a goner!_" thought Naruto has he defended a oncoming punch from his right, which he sensed coming thanks the many years he had spent in battle.

Knowing he had only one shot at this Naruto, quickly charged up a massive surge of Chakra into his hand that formed into Lightning in his hand, after which Naruto then slammed his hand into the ground crying out "**Raibaku **(Thunder Bomb)!(C)". After which a massive bright light enveloped the darkness, as well as a massive explosion of Lightning erupted around Naruto, blasting the four Hokages away, as well as severely burning their bodies.

When the attacked ended, everything within hundred feet radius of Naruto was completely vaporized leaving no trace. With the Nidaime Temporarily out of commission, the **Kokuangyo **ended and the darkness faded, allowing Naruto to see.

After the attack Naruto was panting slightly, as the attack took a lot of Chakra, not to mention he was starting to feel the effects of his pervious battle with Orochimaru and his allies.

As Naruto regained himself, his Shinobi sense's suddenly kicked in telling him to move, trusting his sense's Naruto quickly did so, which was lucky. For the moment he flipped backwards, Kabuto appeared out of the ground to strike Naruto from behind with a Kunai.

As Naruto was in midair doing a backwards flip he stuck a seal note with a paralyzing seal on it, onto the back of Kabuto's neck, paralyzing him.

When Naruto was back on his feet, he then walked around in front of the paralyzed Kabuto with a large smirk on his face.

"Well Kabuto, it seems that I've you at my mercy, but lucky for you I need you alive, as you have some valuable information that I want, so I won't kill you. But just because I need you alive doesn't mean I won't put you in a world of hurt for everything you've done", spoke Naruto. After which he then did a side spin kick, (which was enhance by his Lightning Chakra) to the right side of Kabuto's head and sent him flying and skipped across the ground for several feet until he crash into the wall of a ruined house and went right through it.

Satisfied that Kabuto was dealt with, Naruto then called forth Tengu, which sprung out of the ground, as it had been covered by the dirt when Naruto used his **Raibaku**, but wasn't destroyed due to the fact that it would take a lot more to destroy one of the three celestial swords. The sword quickly flew into Naruto's hands, after which he then placed the Raijin back on his utility belt and Tengu back in its sheath on his back. The reason being that Tengu was almost completely out of power, thanks to fighting for so long and after using **Futsunushi**, while as for Raijin, he didn't need it right now.

Once the two swords were back in their original places, he then disappeared using a **Rai-Shunshin** (Lightning Body Flicker) and went off to find Orochimaru and the four Hokages and finish his battle with them.

* * *

Currently the revived Yondaime Hokage was regenerating himself from the injuries he had suffered from Naruto's last attack.

Just as he had finished regenerating he was suddenly sent flying backwards by a powerful punch from his son Naruto, who had just appeared in front of him. Before the Yondaime could even recover from the surprised attack by his son, Naruto appeared again underneath him and the kicked him upward, where the speed and the velocity of which Minato was travelling upwards, kept Minato from being able to move. After a few seconds of flying upwards, Naruto quickly appeared again above the Yondaime, with his **Raiton no Yoroi **activated, doing a downwards kick and hitting the Yondaime, while crying out "**Girochin Doroppu** (Righteous Lightning Sinking Anger Lightning Axe)!"

After being hit by Naruto's attack, the Yondaime flew down to the ground like a meteor, crashing right through the roof of a tall building. Where Naruto floated up in the air and then followed up by gathering a large amount of static electricity, from the electrified air of the storm, and gathered it between his hands, holding them above his head and forming the Lightning into a large ball. Once he had gathered enough static electricity between his hands Naruto then threw the large ball of Lightning down towards the building that he sent his father to and cried out "Here's a present from me to you _father_ enjoy!… **Kaminari Hibiki**(Lightning Crash)!"

After that, the ball of Lightning flew down towards the Yondaime and exploded with devastating results, where a large dome of light and a large mushroom shape cloud could be seen all around.

-With The Observing Group-

"Damn yoh! The Boss ain't pulling no punches, that for sure" commented Killer Bee.

"No kidding, but not surprising as Naruto has some serious issues to workout when it comes to the Yondaime Hokage" spoke Yugito with a frown.

"What do you think Naruto is going to do now? As even if he destroyed the Yondaime he has to take out the other Hokages" spoke Sakura.

"Just wait and watch and you will see soon enough" spoke Fu.

-With Naruto-

After the attack Naruto floated back down onto the ground, all the while watching silently as the dust began to settle, where as it did a figure stood up. When the dust finally cleared he saw Yondaime, or a figure that seemed to be the Yondaime, as when the smoke cleared the Yondaime looked like nothing more than a burnt corpse that was standing up. Although that quickly changed as his quickly body regenerated back to his pervious state.

"Tch, I didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of you, but still that regenerating ability of yours is starting to annoy me" commented Naruto with a frown, which was iconic considering he had a similar ability.

Quickly after the Yondaime had regenerated himself, he was joined by Orochimaru and the other three Hokages, who prepared to reengage Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly took out Raijin and the Tengu again to face the Hokages, when Naruto unsheathed Tengu from his back again, Tengu started to spark out Lightning again although not as much as before.

"I know that your tired buddy, but I need you to tough it out just a little bit longer, ok!" spoke Naruto, after which Tengu let out another burst of Lightning, making the Lightning around it that much stronger. At this Naruto smiled "I knew I could count on you, now let's kick some ass!" spoke Naruto, where he then charged head on at his opponents.

For the next few minutes, Naruto fought the five Kage level Shinobi's by himself, and although he was greatly outnumbered, and taking many hits, as well as becoming more tired, he was still able to hold his own and keep them a bay.

As Naruto fought them, the Sandaime charged forward at him with his wooden bō raised and swung downward at him, Naruto fortunately blocked the hit by raising both his swords above his head in a X like shape. After which he then closed in his swords like a pair of scissors and cut the bō in pieces.

Upon which, Naruto then raised his leg up and kicked the Sandaime in the stomach and away from him.

After kicking the Sandaime away, Naruto immediately did a back flip to avoid and striking stab from behind by Orochimaru with Kusanagi no Tsurugi, where as he flipped over him, he kicked Orochimaru from the back of his head, making the Snake Sannin fall forward.

When Naruto landed back on his feet on the ground Naruto then quickly raised both his swords again blocking two separate strikes from his left and right by the Yondaime and the Shodaime with their Kunai's.

Unfortunately though, Naruto was too busy with holding off the Yondaime and the Shodaime that he couldn't blocked the Nidaime, who appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest, sending Naruto flying backwards. Where upon being kicked by the Nidaime, Naruto dropped the Raijin, which the Nidaime quickly picked up and activated, where it took its original form.

After being kicked away by the Nidaime, Naruto quickly regained himself by flipping backwards again back onto his feet, where as he did he then looked up to see the Nidaime holding out the Raijin and pointing it at him.

"I believe this sword belongs to me" spoke the Nidaime, as he held up the Raijin.

"So it does" replied Naruto, as he then took out his Wind sword handle and activated it, where he fell into another dual sword stance, after which the three former Hokages charged at Naruto.

The Yondaime quickly disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind Naruto and tried to stab Naruto from behind, luckily though Naruto anticipated this and replaced himself with a large stone. Where as soon as the Yondaime saw what Naruto had done, Naruto sent a crescent Wind blade attack flying at his father from behind that travelled at astounding speed.

Unfortunately the Yondaime wasn't known as the yellow flash for nothing, as he quickly disappeared right before the crescent Wind blade could hit him, and reappeared right in front of Naruto and tried to stab him again with his space-time Kunai. Lucky though Naruto was able to move just enough from being stabbed in the heart, but was still stabbed in the side.

But even after being stabbed, Naruto did not look the least bit worried, instead he actually smiled a bit, once he got over the pain of being stabbed. Where he then quickly trapped Minato's arm between his side and left arm, keeping Minato from moving, after which he then slashed his father across the chest with Tengu that was in his right hand. Naruto then quickly let go of the Yondaime and then cut the Yondaime head off with his Wind sword that was in his left hand.

Just before the Yondaime's head was cut off he had quickly realised that Naruto had let him stab him, but moved enough that the stab wouldn't be fatal, as it was the best way to keep him (Minato) in one place and allow Naruto to get close enough to hit him. Realising this Minato had to admire Naruto cleverness and quick thinking on the battlefield, he also couldn't help but notice that risky moves like that, were exactly the types of moves that his mother Kushina would do. Since Kushina was always a risk taker in a fight, showing that Naruto had inherited a bit of his mother personality and fighting style.

As soon as Naruto had dealt with his father, he was suddenly struck from the side by the Shodaime Hokage, who appeared on his left hand side, after he had dealt with his father and before he could finish him off.

After being hit Naruto flew sideways, where the Nidaime suddenly appeared with the Raijin in his hand and slashed his sword at Naruto's head, in an attempt to sever Naruto's head from his body. But as he did the Raijin went right through Naruto, revealing that Naruto had used **Zanzō** (Afterimage) to avoid being hit, without tipping off the Nidaime.

"**_Zanzō_**!" thought the Nidaime is surprise, as he recognised the ancient Technique, before he was then hit from behind by Naruto, who appeared behind the Nidaime using **Raipō** and kicked him into the remains of one of the Shodaime's trees.

As soon as Naruto had kicked away the Nidaime, he suddenly heard the Sandaime voice cry out "**Katon: Karyūdan **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile)!" after which several large molten mud balls flew towards Naruto at top speed.

Seeing them, Naruto quickly brought up his Wind sword and then swung his sword several times and cried out "**Kamisori no Kaze** (Razor Wind)! (E)" upon which several dozen concentrated blades of Wind flew at the molten mud balls and cut them to pieces, after which the Wind blades continued on towards Sarutobi and cut him to pieces. But when they did instead of fall into pieces Sarutobi instead puffed out of existence, revealing he had been a **Kage Bunshin **(Shadow Clone). As soon as Naruto discovered this, he suddenly heard Sarutobi's voice from above him shouting out "**Naguru no Saru** (Monkey Pummel)!(F)", where when he looked up he saw the Sandaime falling down towards him doing a midair flip and a falling axe kick down towards him.

Seeing this Naruto quickly raised his arm up and blocked the Sandaime's kick and pushed the former Hokage back, making the Sandaime do a back flip to land back onto his feet. After which, he took out a single shuriken from his side pouch and threw it at Naruto, upon which he then did five quick hand-seals and cried out "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" After which the Shurikens multiplied into several thousand Shurikens and flew towards Naruto, leaving little room for him to escape.

Naruto quickly brought up both his swords, and fell into a defensive stance, where he then deflected and blocked all the attacking Shurikens, with expert skill.

After Naruto had dealt with the Shurikens, the Sandaime quickly did a single hand-seal and then cried out "**Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!" after which a massive wall of Earth sprung out of the ground underneath Naruto, causing him to be shot up into the air.

The Sandaime quickly followed by jumping after Naruto, and then kicking him down to the ground, causing Naruto to drop his swords. The Sandaime then fell down to Earth to finish Naruto off, but just before he could Naruto opened his eyes and charged his right fist for his Raiken, where he then ducked underneath the Sandaime punch and punched him right in the face, breaking the Sandaime's nose and rearranging his face a good bit and then sending him right through the Earth wall he created and flying at least a fifty feet away.

Once the Sandaime had been dealt with, Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto, where he did a few quick hand seals and cried out "**Katon: Jakaen** (Fire Style: Serpent Flame)! (G)" where a giant Snake made out of flames burst out of Orochimaru's mouth and headed straight for Naruto.

Seeing the Flame Snake heading for him, Naruto quickly tried to avoid it, but found he could not as Orochimaru was able to keep control of the Flame Snake and had it follow Naruto. When Naruto realised this, he quickly stopped and did a dozen or so hand-seals at record speed, where he then cried out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

Upon which a giant Dragon made out of Water sprung from the Water filled crater nearby and shot straight for the Fire Snake, intercepting it before it could hit Naruto, where it quickly extinguished the Fire Snake.

Once the Fire Snake was dealt with Orochimaru and the Shodaime both appeared on either side of Naruto and attacked him at the same time, giving him no chance of escape.

Seeing this, Naruto did three quick hand-seal and the cried out "**Ranton: Raiunkōha** (Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave)" where a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity formed around him. As the Shodaime and Orochimaru charged at Naruto, they hit the thunderclouds and were electrified and blasted back by the electricity. After which they were then forced back by the powerful blasts of Lightning.

It was at this point the Nidaime appeared above Naruto, and used the Raijin to block the Lightning bolts coming from the thunderclouds around Naruto, and then used the Raijin to cut through the cloud forcing Naruto to jump away.

The Nidaime then quickly took advantage of this and slashed at Naruto with the Raijin, although when he did "Naruto" turned into a gust of Wind revealing him to be a **Futon: Kage Bunshin** (Wind Style: Shadow Clone) (H). Where when he destroyed the Clone it reverted into its natural state and turned into a gust of Wind, which exploded and slashed up the Nidaime a bit and blew him several feet away. Although as he was blown back, Naruto then appeared and kicked the Nidaime from behind, sending him flying into the Water filled crater. Naruto then quickly called back Tengu, which flew quickly into Naruto's right hand, after which, he then **Rai-Shunshin **(Lightning Body flicker) to the Water filled crater.

Once Naruto appeared in the middle of the Water filled crater, he did a few quick one handed hand-seals and cried out "**Suiton: Kaiten Mizu Dōmu** (Water Style: Spinning Water Dome)! (I)".

After this a large amount of the Water in the crater sprung out from it and formed a large spinning dome around the entire crater. When Orochimaru saw this he ordered the other three remaining Hokages to break through the Water dome, so to attack Naruto. But when the revived Hokages made contact with the Water dome, they where cut to pieces by the spinning Water dome and blasted back by it. As the high velocity, that the Water dome spun in, made its cutting power as strong as any high level Wind Ninjutsu, as well as the small high speed Water blades, around the Water dome which were formed by it.

Seeing what happened to the revived Hokages, Orochimaru knew that he would not be able to break through the Spinning Water dome, so he decide to wait and see what happens, and hopefully watch the Nidaime Hokage kill Naruto once and for all.

-With the Observing Group-

"Smart move brat", commented Jiraiya, as he saw the large spinning Water dome that Naruto created, blast the three Hokages away and cut them up.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Ino, not getting it.

"Now that Naruto has that spinning Water dome up, he can fight the Nidaime Hokage one on one without interference from Orochimaru and the other Hokages" replied Jiraiya.

"But can Naruto-kun still win? As he is fighting the Nidaime Hokage on a terrain that favours him, not to mention that the Nidaime Hokage, can regenerate from any wound that Naruto-kun can give him within seconds. Also the Nidaime will not tire if the battle drags on, unlike Naruto-kun, who is already tiring, from his previous battles", spoke Hinata, as she was worried at what would happen to Naruto.

"I don't know, but his chance are a lot better now than they're a moment ago when he was fighting all of them together" answered Jiraiya, where the group then refocused their attention back on the battle, as the Nidaime now emerge from the Water.

-Inside the Spinning Water Dome-

Once the Nidaime was out of the Water he quickly took a kenjustu fighting stance with the Raijin, Naruto quickly followed suit, as he fell into a kenjustu fighting stance with Tengu, where after a minute or two of staring and analysing one another for any weaknesses to exploit, the two Kage level Shinobi's charged forward with their swords.

For the next few minutes the two Kages fought in a fierce kenjutsu battle, where they blocked countered or dodged each others moves and received some minor cuts from each other blades, that quickly healed, thanks their separate regenerating abilities. The two of them fought with amazing skills, where to the observers it was more like a dance than an actually battle. Tenten herself was not missing a move, as it was not everyday that one would get to watch to master swordsmen battle against one another.

Soon enough though, both Naruto and Tobirama broke apart from one another, so to assess each others condition, which was relatively good, as neither of them really had any damage or wounds thanks to their healing abilities.

"You're indeed a worthy opponent Naruto-san, as I've not had a battle like this in a very long time" spoke Tobirama, as he was impressed with Naruto's skill and power.

"As are you Tobirama-sama" spoke Naruto respectfully, as he respected the former Hokage and held no ill-will towards the man, as he had done him no wrong.

"It is a shame that Konoha could not see past their fears of you, as I'm certain that you would've led the village well had you became Hokage instead" said the Nidaime.

"Thanks" replied Naruto simply, as he then fell back into a fighting stance with Tengu, which Tobirama, followed as well with the Raijin, where after a few second they reengaged.

As the two battled, they soon reached a deadlock where, they both struggled for dominance and tried to push the other back. Normally Tengu would've easily overpowered Raijin, but unfortunately due to Tengu using up most of its power when it used **Futsunushi**, along with battling for so long, Tengu was barely able to hold it's own against Raijin. Hence both swords were about even with one another in strength.

As Naruto and the Nidaime tried to push the other back, Naruto suddenly kicked the Nidaime hard in the shin, making the former Hokage lose his balance slightly, allowing Naruto to push him back a bit. This then gave Naruto the opening he needed, where as the Nidaime fell backwards, Naruto then swung Tengu and cut the Nidaime's right arm off. Along with the Raijin, which was in the Nidaime's right hand, where it fell into the Water and down to the bottom.

Unfortunately though, Naruto's victory over the Nidaime was short lived, as the Nidaime arm quickly regenerated, where he then rushed Naruto and punched Naruto hard in the face, causing him to fall back. After which, Tobirama then flipped into the air and did a double leg drop right into Naruto's stomach, forcing him into the Water and to let go of Tengu again.

Soon enough though Naruto was able to push the Nidaime off him, and began to swim back to the surface, as he didn't have much air due to being kicked in the stomach when he was sent into the Water. Unfortunately though, the Nidaime was highly skilled in not only Water Ninjutsu, but also in underwater combat, where he quickly swam circles around Naruto, hitting from all direction, not giving the young blonde Raikage a chance to defend himself.

Knowing that the Nidaime wouldn't give him a chance to swim back to the surface, Naruto decided to use a Technique that his Clan created, back when they still possessed their Bloodline. The Technique involved separating Water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen by electrolysis, allowing him to breathe underwater.

After using the Technique, Naruto was able to breath and regain himself, where he then started to fight back, but even after this the Nidaime still had the advantage under Water, where Naruto was barely able to hold his own and keep the Nidaime at bay.

Soon enough though, Naruto realised that he wasn't going to win like this, as if he tried using Lightning, all he would do is electrocute himself along with the Nidaime, and even then he would just regenerate right away like himself. But he would recover a lot faster than Naruto would, as the Nidaime felt no pain, while Naruto did. Freezing was also not an option as like with using Lightning, Naruto would be frozen along with the Nidaime, not to mention the Nidaime would survive it. While Naruto wouldn't, as just because he was hard to kill, didn't mean he couldn't die, as he could still be killed, like being frozen to death.

Naruto knew that his only real chance of wining this fight was to get himself and the Nidaime above Water, where he at least stood a chance of winning.

After seeing that the Nidaime was heading towards him and preparing another strike, Naruto quickly began to rotating at a ferocious speed in a counter clockwise direction, creating an underwater Whirlpool, and crying out "**Kami no Uzu **(Divine Whirlpool)!(J)". But instead of dragging the Nidaime in and pulling him down to the bottom the Water, the whirlpool sucked him in and pulled him upward to the surface of the Water and into the air.

As soon as the Nidaime was pulled into the whirlpool and pulled up to the surface of the Water, Naruto quickly stopped spinning, where once he regained himself he quickly swam up to the surface of the Water.

When Naruto emerged out of the Water, he was attack by the Nidaime, where he was hit to the side of the head, but when the Nidaime hit "Naruto" he turned into Water, revealing that Naruto had replaced himself with a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone). After seeing this, the Nidaime quickly looked around for where Naruto went.

The Nidaime quickly found Naruto, who was in the middle of doing several hand-seals, where he then cried out "**Suiton:** **Suiko **(Water Style: Water Tiger)! (K)" After which a large Tiger made out of Water sped across the Water at high speed, covering the distance between Naruto and the Nidaime in a short time.

Reacting quickly the Nidiame quickly formed a hand-seal and cried out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" where a large Water Dragon formed out of the Water and charged right at Naruto's **Suiko**.

The two Water Jutsu's quickly collided into one another with enormous effect, causing a massive explosion of Water to erupt and scattering a shower of Water everywhere, and blocking the observers view momentarily with a Watery mist.

-With other Observing Groups-

As the explosion of Water blocked people's view of the battle, many of the other watchers, could not helped but be in awe at the battle they were seeing. As despite the odds, Naruto was fighting on even terms with the Nidaime Hokage on a Water filled battlefield.

One Shinobi especially was watching the battle with unblinking eyes, as he did not wish to miss a moment of it. This Shinobi was none other the Commander of the ANBU division and had been watching Naruto's battle from the moment he appeared.

"_Unbelievable I never dreamed, let alone believed I would live to witness this again…Hokage level combat_" thought the ANBU Commander.

"Amazing, I never thought anyone could ever fight on even terms with the Nidaime in a Water field battle", spoke an ANBU member, as the Nidaime Hokage was hailed as the greatest Water manipulator that ever existed.

"Indeed" replied the ANBU Commander.

"Do you think he can win?" asked another ANBU.

"I do not honestly know" spoke the ANBU Commander truthfully, as he had no way of knowing which way this battle would turn.

As the Water and mist caused by the earlier Water attack began to clear they suddenly saw, Naruto appearing in midair, dodging several high pressure Water bullets. After which they suddenly heard the Nidaime voice cry out from then Watery mist "**Suiton: Mizu Yari **(Water Style: Water Javelin)!(L)". After which, several high pressured beams of Water, shot out of the mist at astounding speed.

-With Naruto-

As the high speed Water beams shot towards him, Naruto knew that he couldn't avoid them in time, so he quickly did a few quick one handed hand-seals, and brought his two front fingers to his lips and cried out "**Hyoton:** **Reikiko **(Ice Release: Icy Breath)!(1)" and then blew out a stream of cold air at the Water beams.

Within second the Water beams froze turning them into ice spears and were travelling at a slower speed, where after they're frozen Naruto quickly prepared to use his Raiken and charged up his fist with Lightning Chakra to enhance their strength. Where using his Lightning enhances strength, he smashed the ice spears to pieces.

"_Damn that was close_" thought Naruto, as he used his levitation trick to lower himself back onto the Water safely, where he then use a Wind Jutsu to blow away the remaindering of the Water mist so that he could see the Nidaime. But when he did he couldn't see him anywhere and started to look around, when he couldn't see him, Naruto quickly realised that the Nidaime was underwater.

Unfortunately, by the time Naruto realised this, the former Hokage busted out of the Water and punched him right in the chin. Making Naruto fall back and having to do a back flip, before landing back on the surface of the Water and using his Chakra to keep himself afloat.

Although as soon as Naruto had landed back on his feet, the Water underneath him exploded launching him into the air. The Nidaime then immediately jumped into the air above Naruto and cried out "**Suiton: Kōka Suijin** (Water Style: Water Hardened Drill)!", where he created a large Water drill around his arm, and sent it striking at Naruto.

Luckily Naruto was able to use his **Raipō** at the last second to dodge the attack, where the Nidaime just hit the surface of the Water instead, although the attack did create a large Water explosion when it hit the Water surface.

As soon as the explosion ended, Naruto and appeared to the Nidaime left and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying back several feet away, after which the Nidaime counterattack, by punching Naruto in the right hand side of his face.

For the next few minutes the two Kages fought in a fierce Taijutsu battle, where after a little while the two broke apart, where the Nidaime then did a single hand-seal and cried out "**Suiton:** **Suishōha** (Water Style: Water Shockwave)!" where a spiralling vortex of Water emerged from the Water and became a giant Wave that then fell towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to avoid the Technique, but the Nidaime was skilfully able to control the movement of the wave, and had it follow Naruto, seeing this, Naruto then did a combination of fifty one handed hand-seals and normal two handed hand-seals, in the space of only a few seconds. After which, he then cried out "**Tenpū Midarete** (Heavenly Wind Rage)! (2)" just when the Giant Wave was about to envelope Naruto from all sides.

After Naruto completed the Just a massive explosion of Wind erupted from Naurto and blasting the giant Water wave away with incredible force, where the Nidaime had to focus a lot of his Chakra to the Water surface to keep from being blow away by it.

When the Wave was dealt with Naruto sigh, "_Damn… the Nidaime definitely lives up to his reputation, as the world Greatest Water manipulator, as I haven't had a Water jutsu battle this hard since I last fought Anisu…hell Anisu would probably have an equally hard time with him as well_" thought Naruto. After which he then decided that enough was enough and that he was going to finish this battle with the next move, as he couldn't afford to fight with the Nidaime any longer, as he still had four more opponents to fight. Not to mention the **Suiton: Kaiten Mizu Dōmu **was eating up a lot of his Chakra to maintain, hence fighting a drawn out battle, with it still on, wasn't the wisest course of action.

At the same time that Naruto was thinking this, he saw the Nidaime preparing to use another Water Jutsu, seeing this Naruto prepared his owe jutsu.

"This is the end for you Nidaime-sama, I apologise for any pain I may have caused you, but I cannot afford to lose this battle" spoke Naruto, as he finish his hand-seals.

At the same moment the Nidaime also finished preparing his own Jutsu, where he then cried out "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Shark Missile Technique)!" while Naruto cried out "**Hyoton: Gyōkojū** (Ice Release: Freezing Beast)!(M)", where a large wolf like creatures head formed.

As the attacks raced towards one another, the Water all around the large ice beast began to freeze, once it made contact with the Water Shark missile it froze the attack solid turning it into a ice sculpture before if shattered and broke to pieces. After which the ice beast continued on towards the Nidaime Hokage, who was about to move away from the oncoming attack. But before he could, he found that his feet and legs were frozen, due to the ice beast being so close, where the cold air it was releasing was freezing everything around it, as the Water made a perfect conductor, where it increased the freezing. Hence with the Nidaime standing on Water his feet quickly became frozen.

"_It seems I've lost this battle, Well done young Raikage_" thought the Nidaime with a smile, as he knew what would happen next, but did not care. Within seconds the creature hit the Nidaime, and turned him into and a frozen statue and launched him into the air due to the force of the attack.

As the frozen former Hokage flew into the air Naruto was waiting for him from above, with his fist charged with Lightning and ready to use his Raiken, where as the Nidaime flew up into the air. Naruto descended from above and struck the Nidaime with his Lightning enhance fist, shattering the former Hokage into thousands upon thousands of tiny little ice pieces, completely destroying his body.

But even with this Naruto wasn't done yet, as he quickly brought his hand forward fired a powerful Storm jutsu that incinerated the ice shards of the Nidaime, ensuring that he was indeed dead for good.

Upon destroying the Nidaime, Naruto landed on the now ice covered Water in the crater panting slightly, after which he turned to look up at the sky to the blowing ashes of the Nidaime, knowing that the Nidaime was indeed dead now, and could only hope he was at peace now.

-With the observing groups-

"I don't believe it…the kid actually did it!" said a shocked Jiraiya.

"To quote Naruto-kun…Believe it!" said Yugito with a smile.

"He's dead this time, and I don't mean maybe" commented Kiler Bee.

"Unreal" said Kiba in disbelief.

"Truly impressive" remarked Sai, clearly impressed.

"How unearth did Naruto do it?" spoke Sakura with disbelief.

"It simply really" spoke Okatsu gaining peoples attention, "Even though the resurrected Hokages are impossible to kill by most normal means, there are certain ways to beat or kill them again. One such way was what Jiraiya-_san_ said, which is to extract their souls, as the Sandaime did when he fought the Shodaime and the Nidaime during the Suna and Oto invasion of Konoha. Another way to beat them is to completely immobilise their bodies and the final way to kill them is to completely and utterly destroy their bodies, to an extant that they cannot regenerate and do it with a single move. Natural given their abilities that is easier said than done, but even still it's not impossible, as The Raikage has just proven".

"Way to go Nii-san!" cried Konohamaru, followed by Moegi and Udon, who cheered with joy at Naruto defeating the Nidaime.

"Your amazing Naruto-kun" said Hinata quietly, with a smile, as she looked down at Naruto.

"_Naruto!_" thought Sasuke with a frown, as he gripped his hand rightly in anger, as he looked down at his former team-mate and friend.

"_Way ago brat_" thought Tsunade, with a smile, where she also silently prayed that her Great Uncle could find peace now, after being defeated by Naruto.

"_Impossible! …How could that brat defeat the Nidaime Hokage, the **Edo Tensei** (Impure World Resurrection) is perfect, and those that are summoned by it cannot be killed. So how did that accursed brat do it?"_ thought the Orochimaru with fury and disbelief, as he still could not believe that Naruto actually managed to kill the Nidaime Hokage.

Unknown to Orochimaru, both the Sandaime and the Yondaime, had small smiles of pride on their faces at seeing Naruto being able to defeat the Nidaime Hokage.

-With Naruto-

After defeating the Nidaime, Naruto knew he needed some added strength so he summoned both the Raijin and Tengu from the Water bellow, where both swords broke through the ice and returned to Naruto's hands. The Raijin was able to do this, thanks to a special seal that Naruto placed on it and allowed him summon it to him in the same way that he summoned Tengu. The reason he didn't do this when the Nidaime Hokage took it from him was because the Nidaime had a tight grip on the sword and wouldn't let it go.

Once the swords returned to him, Naruto then placed the Raijin on his utility belt and put Tengu back on the sheath on his back, after which Naruto then fell into a stance and closed his eyes and began to gather natural energy to use in his **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo **(Toad Sage mode).

-With the Observing group-

"What's Naruto doing?" asked Ino.

"I don't know, maybe he's gather Chakra for some special Technique that he's going to use against Orochimaru and the other Hokages", spoke Choji.

Seeing Naruto in his stance, Jiraiya began to frown and stare intently at Naruto, as if trying to figure out what Naruto was doing, "_Could the brat have actually mastered it?_"

Jiraiya wasn't the only one that was staring intently at Naruto, as Zhuge Liang was also focusing his attention on what the young blonde Raikage was doing. "_So Naruto you've reach the point, where you need the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**, I cannot say I'm surprised, giving how hard and how long you've fought, you will need the power of the Sage Mode if you wish to defeat Orochimaru and the other Hokages. But still you need to be careful, as there is a limit to how long you can use it, until you run out of natural energy, where by that point you'll be even more vulnerable than you are now_", thought Zhuge Liang.

"_What's that brat doing this time?_" thought Orochimaru with a large frown.

-With Naruto-

After a few minutes Naruto had gathered as much natural energy as he could, where he then stopped and opened his eye revealing yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the reddish-orange pigment on each eye, which were the marks of a true Toad Sage.

Once Naruto was in his **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo** mode he deactivated the **Suiton: Kaiten Mizu Dōmu**, where the Water flowed back into the crater and covered the ice that Naruto's attack created.

-Enter Naruto Shippuuden OST Gekiha-

When the spinning Water dome was gone, Naruto quickly used his **Raipō **to speed across the ground and right up to the Shodaime in the blink on an eye.

As soon as Naruto appeared in front of the Shodaime, he punched the former Hokage right in the stomach and sent him flying to the other end of battlefield.

"_What the?_" thought Orochimaru in surprise, when he saw Naruto launching the Shodaime away with a single punch. After which Naruto then quickly turned to Orochimaru, and sped across to him with amazing speed and quickly close the distance between them and raised his fist to hit him in the face.

Reacting quickly, Orochimaru side stepped Naruto's punch, but when he did, he was still hit by something else and sent flying sideways.

As soon as Orochimaru had been sent flying, the Yondaime quickly appeared behind Naruto and stabbed Naruto in the back, but to his surprise the space-time Kunai did not pierce Naruto skin. Where Naruto quickly grabbed the Yondaime's arm and then flipped his father over him and onto the ground hard, causing a large dent on the ground. After which, Naruto then quickly spun around so to be standing directly over his father and to be facing him, all the while still holding onto the Yondaime arm, thereby dislocating it and snapping it into two at the same time. Upon which Naruto then held out his arm in the air and formed a **Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan** (Sage Art: Great Ball Spiraling Sphere), where he was about to hit the Yondaime with it… face first. But before Naruto could, he was kicked to the side of the head by the Sandaime who suddenly appeared to his left side and sent him skidding across the ground, where the **Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan **dissipateddue to Naruto losing concentration.

After hitting Naruto, the Sandaime then did six quick hand-seals and inhaled deeply and cried out "**Katon: Karyū Endan** (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" before he spat out a long stream of Fire that divided into three and formed Dragon heads and assaulted Naruto in all three directions at once.

Naruto quickly the slammed his fist into the ground and then cried out "**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)!" after which a wall of Water burst out of the ground and around Naruto protecting him from the red hot flames.

When the hot flames of the Sandaime's **Katon: Karyū Endan**, hit the cool wall of Water of Naruto's **Suiton: Suijinheki**, a large cloud of hot steam appeared as the Fire attack was extinguish by Naruto's Water defence.

As soon as the attack ended, the Sandaime and the Yondiame suddenly sensed something form the air, where when they looked up they saw Naruto falling down towards them holding a Giant version of the **Rasengan**. When the two former Hokages saw this, they quickly realised that Naruto had used the steam created by the Sandaime's Fire hitting Naruto's Water defence as cover screen.

Just as Naruto was about to hit Sarutobi and Minato with his attack, he cried out the name of his attack "**Senpō:** **Chō Ōdama Rasengan** (Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere)!" After which a massive explosion erupted, that enveloped the two former Hokages and blasted Naruto back. Who in turn did a mid-air back flip, and landed on the ground a distance away from the explosion.

-End Naruto Shippuuden OST Gekiha-

When the explosion faded a large crater could be now seen, which was connected to the upper part of the larger crater in the centre of the battlefield, where Naruto had his battle with the Mizukage and the Nidaime Hokage. In the small crater people could seen the pieces of the Yondaime and the Sandaime remains, as they had been completely blown apart by Naruto's attack, where a large protection of their bodies had been completely vaporised by it as well.

-With the Observing Group-

"That's the way Nii-san!" cheered Konohamaru.

"Way a go Naruto! Show them whose boss!" cried Kiba pumping his fist into the air.

"He blew those suckasses down like a mother-fuckin squall" spoke Killer Bee.

"But how I thought Narut…I mean The Raikage, was tiring where did he get this sudden burst of power and energy?" spoke Neji. For when he saw Naruto use the **Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan **and the** Senpō:** **Chō Ōdama Rasengan**, he could detect an unusual energy coming off them and Naruto with his Byakugan. Even though he couldn't see Naruto's Chakra inside his body, he could at least see the energy outside it that was released.

"I'm sure there is a reason to Naruto's new found strength and power" commented Kakashi, as he had already guessed what Naruto had done.

"Jiraiya, did Naruto do what I think he did?" asked Tsuande, as like Kakashi she had guessed what Naruto had done.

"He did" replied Jiraiya along with a nod, "The kid truly has surpassed even me".

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hinata, as like most people she was curious to what Naruto had done and what kind of power was now using.

"The kid has mastered the Senjutsu (Sage Technique)", answered Jiraiya simply, as he stared down at Naruto with a serious look.

"Senjutsu? …What's that?" asked Ino as she had never heard of it before.

"Senjutsu refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own Chakra, created from spiritual and physical energy within the Shinobi, adding a new dimension of power. Which results, in the creation of Senjutsu Chakra", said Jiraiya, and continued with his explanation.

"This new Chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called **Sennin Mōdo**, which can then drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. A person who is able to use Senjutsu is called a Sage. Only those who already possess extreme Chakra levels like Naruto and me can utilize natural energies to invoke Senjutsu. Also using Senjutsu can be very difficult and dangerous to use, since if the user draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate **Sennin Mōdo**, they run the risk of transforming into a toad, then into stone, which can never be reversed", said Jiraiya, shocking many how powerful yet dangerous using the **Sennin Mōdo** was.

"Even I have trouble using it, since when a person uses the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo** they take on the characteristics of a Toad, where the less control they have, the more Toad like they become, like myself where my eyes and nose become Toad like", spoke Jiraiya.

"But Naruto's eyes have just changed, his nose hasn't", spoke Choji.

"That's because Naruto has completely master it, as when a true master of the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo** uses it, only his eyes will become Toad like, meaning that he has truly surpassed me" said Jiraiya, with a hint of pride for his former student and Godson. Although he narrowed his eyes slightly, as this erased all doubt he had at the Toads not knowing about Naruto being alive and proved that they'd lied to him.

Upon hearing this many were dumbstruck at hearing that Naruto had surpassed even Jiraiya, (Konoha's currently strongest Shinobi) in the art of the Toad Sage, which he was famed for.

At hearing all at certain Uchiha glare with such fury, that if looks could kill, Naruto would've have been nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Damn you dope!" growled Sasuke.

-With Naruto-

Soon after the explosion faded, the two Hokages' bodies immediately began to regenerate, and before Naruto could stop them and finish them off. The Shodaime and Orochimaru appeared in front of him, and blocked him from the regenerating Hokages.

As Orochimaru and the Shodaime faced off against Naruto, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in anger and confusion.

"_How did that brat do it? I'm certain I avoided his hit, but he was still able to hit me, and where did he get this sudden increase in power…it makes no sense!_" thought Orochimaru furiously, after which his eyes suddenly widen when he stared right into Naruto's eyes.

"_Those are the eyes of a Toad! Which means that the boy is using and has mastered the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**_" thought Orochimaru with surprise. "_Blast! Now it makes sense, how the boy gained such an increase of strength and power so suddenly_", after which Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in anger, as Naruto was truly a student of his former team-mate.

After a minute or so the Sandaime and the Yondaime jumped out of the crater that they'd just been in and joined Orochimaru and the Shodaime, as they faced against Naruto.

When the Yondaime saw Naruto eyes, he too quickly recognised the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**, "It seems that you have master the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**, Naruto-kun, just like Jiraiya-sensei".

At this Naruto only scoffed, "Please don't insult me, I've completely mastered it, unlike that old perverted Hermit".

"Truly impressive Naruto-kun you've indeed come far in only a few years time", spoke the Sandaime with pride at seeing how much Naruto had grown.

Before Naruto could even comment to Sarutobi's praise, Orochimaru suddenly cried out "Enough of all this drabble… and kill him!"

After hearing Orochimaru's orders, the three Hokages immediately charged forward and attack Naruto.

The Yondaime quickly used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport himself to Naruto, where he then knee kicked him in the stomach, after which he did a three-sixty spin kick and sent Naruto flying sideways. Where he then appeared again over Naruto, who was still flying in the air and then elbowed him in the gut and slammed him into the ground, where the Yodaime then flipped backwards and stood a few feet away from Naruto.

When the Yondaime landed back on his feet Naruto, immediately got back up on his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants and shirt and ANBU chest plate and cracked his neck, as if nothing happened.

"That all you got?" asked Naruto, where he then disappeared right before Minato's eyes, and right before Orochimaru, the Sandaime and the Shodaime could hit him, when they attacked him from three sides.

Naruto then reappeared and did a rear spinning low kick, kicking the Yondaime off his feet and flying in the air. Naruto then followed up with a series of kicking attacks, starting from a low kick and linking into a middle kick and high kick, then finishing off with a heel drop, which sent the Yondiame soaring down to the ground.

But before the Yondaime could hit the ground he used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu **to teleportnext to Naruto, fortunately though for Naruto, he predicted this and when the Yondaime appeared next to him in midair. Naruto then did a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person watching could follow his movement, smashing the Yondaime with overwhelming strength that he crashed right into the ground.

Even after being hit by that devastating blow, the Yondaime quickly got back with no sign of injury. But before he could even try and attack Naruto, Naruto reappeared right below the former Hokage by using **Raipō**. After which Naruto then delivered a powerful rising kick to the chin that once again launched the Yondaime high into the sky.

Naruto then quickly followed him up to the sky, where he then hit the Yondaime in a pressure point in his back to stop him from moving and then released a dozen or so lines of Ninja wire to rap around the Yondaime and restrain him. Upon which Naruto begin rotating at a ferocious speed while falling and piledrived the Yondaime into the ground headfirst, while Naruto landed and skidded on the ground just outside the large crater he created with his attack.

-With the Observing group-

"Those moves!" said Lee in surprise, immediately recognising them.

"Goken (Strong fist)…But where did Naruto-san learn them?" asked an equally surprised Gai, as like Lee, he recognised the fighting style that he used and specialised in.

"Zhuge Liang-sama! Where on earth did Naruto-san learn Goken? As only Lee and I know it?" asked Gai.

"From the Library of Benzaiten of course, as the Goken fighting style has existed for many years long before Konoha was built. The Raikage knew how powerful the fighting style was, after seeing you and your former student use it in battle many times. So when he found it in the Library right after he became Raikage three years ago, he decide to train in it, knowing how useful it would be in battle. Although he is no-where near the level that you and your student are in it, he is still quite proficient in it to be a challenge", answered Zhuge Liang.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun dedication to hard work and training, as well as his youthful determination is truly inspirational" cried Lee with enthusiasm.

"Indeed my youthful former student, the flames of youth truly burn as brightly as the sun in The Raikage-sama, he is truly an inspiration to us all" shouted Gai with just as much enthusiasm as Lee.

At the same time that Gai and Lee where praising Naruto for his skill, determination and dedication to hard-work and training, along is skill in using Goken, Tsunade and Jiraiya, where in deep thought. As upon hearing how Goken, a fighting style that was well know to be affiliated with Konoha, could be learned elsewhere was troubling to say the least, as who knew how many other Jutsu's they possessed in that library.

-With Naruto-

After dealing with the Yondaime for now, Naruto decided to deal with Orochimaru and the others, but just as he turned around he suddenly heard the Shodaime voice cry out "**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu **(Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique)!" After which several wood tendrils shot out of the Shodaime Hokage's arm and rapped themselves around Naruto, after which Orochimaru and the Sandaime appeared on either side of him where then began to do hand-seal.

Where when they finished the Sandaime cried out "**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)!" where a Dragon head formed out of the ground and fired concentrated balls of mud at Naruto. At the same time as well Orochimaru finished doing his hand-seal and cried out "**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi** (Water Style: Snake's Mouth)!"

Upon seeing the two attacks, Naruto quickly used his enhance Sage strength to break out of the Shodaime Wood binds and then jumped out of the way of the two attacks that collided with one another.

When Naruto landed back on the ground and saw his three opponents racing towards him, he then quickly inhaled a large amount of air and cried out "**Senpō: Fūton Sunabokori** (Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud)!" and exhaled the Wind. After which a massive cloud of dust erupted from around Naruto, blocking everyone's view of the battlefield.

As the dust cloud covered the battlefield, Orochimaru, the Shodaime and the Sandaime looked around in all direction and extended their senses in the hope of finding Naruto. Unfortunately though they could not sense him, nor could they see him thanks to the dust cloud obstructing their view.

Naruto on the other hand didn't have this problem, as thanks to being in his **Sennin Mōdo**, he was able to sense Chakra around him, or to be more specific he could sense the different Chakra signatures of his opponents that were around him, which allowed him to know the locations of his opponents.

Taking advantage of this Naruto, quickly raced towards the Sandaime, who was still trying to find him. Before the Sandaime could even sense Naruto coming, Naruto pounced on him, and unleashed a series of powerful punches on the Sandaime, that were enhanced thanks to his **Sennin Mōdo**.

After delivering a severe beat down of the Sandaime Naruto decided to finish the Sandaime off, where he formed two **Rasengans** (Spiralling Spheres) in his hands and enhanced them with Senjutsu Chakra. After which he then thrust his hands forward into the Sandaime's stomach, and cried out "**Senjutsu: Rasenrengan** (Sage Art: Spiralling Sphere barrage)!" blasting the former Hokage away, and flying out of the dust cloud through several trees that the Shodaime hand created earlier.

As soon as Naruto had dealt with the Sandaime, Naruto then heard Orochimaru cry out "**Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!" blowing away his dust cover.

Quickly though, Naruto used his enhance abilities from his **Sennin Mōdo **to jump high up into the air to avoid detection for the moment.

When the dust cloud blew away, Orochimaru, began looking to where Naruto was, although he only saw the Shodaime, who wasn't far from him, while his former Sensei, the Sandaime was gone, who Orochimaru guessed was the one that Naruto had attacked moments ago.

As Orochimaru kept looking around for Naruto he quickly heard Naruto voice shouting out from above him "Looking for me!" Where when Orochimaru looked up, he saw Naruto falling down towards him holding a gigantic version of the **Rasengan**, where he then cried out "**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan** (Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere)!"

"_Shit!_" thought Orochimaru, as he saw the Giant **Rasengan** heading for him, Orochimaru immediately tried to avoid the attack and although he was able to avoid a lethal hit. He was still caught in it, where half his body was destroyed and he was sent flying away to the other end of the cleared area.

With Orochimaru out of the way for the moment, Naruto turned to face the Shodaime, who was just about on top of him, when he turned around.

For the next few minutes the two Kage level warriors fought in a fierce Taijutsu battle, where although Naruto had the advantage of being stronger thanks to his **Sennin Mōdo**. The Shodaime was able to take a great deal of the hits with little trouble, thanks to him not feeling any pain and to his regenerating abilities.

As the fight continued Naruto quickly ducked under and left strike from the Shodaime, where he quickly planted an exploding note on the Shodaime's leg, where he then rolled out of the way and activated it causing the Shodaime leg to blow off.

Before Naruto could take advantage of this, Naruto was kicked from behind and sending him flying forward, thankfully though Naruto quickly regained himself and flipped himself back onto his feet and face his attacker.

When he looked up, he narrowed his eyes as he saw that his attacker was none other than his father, who used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to appear behind Naruto and hit him before he could sense him.

"You really starting to piss me off even more now" stated Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes at his father; as he did, he suddenly sense a familiar Chakra signature coming from behind him. Reacting quickly Naruto moved out of the way and narrowly avoided another kick from behind, but this time from the Sandaime.

Both Hokages then quickly moved in on Naruto to take advantage of their numbers, seeing this Naruto did a single hand-seal, where his hair quickly grew down his back, after which he bended down and cried out "**Senpō: Kebari Senbon** (Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage)!" Where upon doing this, a massive screen of sharp needle hairs were fired at the two Hokages and turned them into human pincushions, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Naruto then quickly deactivated his jutsu, returning his hair to normal, after which he then formed a single hand seal and cried out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)!" and created two Shadow Clone enhance with Senjutsu Chakra.

The two Clones quickly then formed two Giant **Rasengans **in their hands and then hit the two Hokage's with them, while crying out "**Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan**!" and blasting them away in different directions. After which the two Clones went after the two Hokages, making sure to keep them busy until Naruto was finish with the Shodaime.

As soon as the two Hokages were out of the way, Naruto had to quickly replace himself with a broken tree truck, to avoid being impaled by several wooden spikes that erupted from the ground around him.

When Naruto reappeared he came face to face with the founder of Konoha, the Shodaime Hokage, who quickly fired several thick tendrils of wood from the ground and at Naruto, who in turn quickly called for his Wind sword that he had dropped earlier. The sword handle immediately flew through the air and into his hands due to it having the same kind of summoning seal that Naruto had placed on the Raijin.

Naruto then quickly activated the Wind blade on his sword handle and used the blade of Wind to cut the wooden tendrils to pieces.

Once the wooden tendrils were dealt with Naruto then fired several Wind blades at the Shodaime, who upon being hit turned into a **Moku Bunshin** (Wood Clone), revealing that the Shodaime he had been fighting was a **Moku Bunshin**.

As soon as Naruto had dealt with the Shodaime's **Moku Bunshin**, the real Shodaime appeared behind Naruto and cried out "**Mokuton: Mokudan** (Wood Release: Wood Projectiles)!" and fired several sharp pieces of Wood at Naruto from behind.

Thankfully though, Naruto was able spin around and blocked these attacks, by skilfully cutting the wooden pieces with his Wind sword, just as they're about to hit him.

After dealing with the wooden projectiles Naruto quickly put away his Wind sword and placed it back on his utility belt. Where he then did a few quick hand-seals and channelled his Wind affinity and Lightning together and then cried out "**Fūjin to Raijin no Jutsu** (Wind God and Thunder God Technique)!(N)" After which a giant Tornado made out of Wind and Lightning emerged from his hands and went straight for the Shodaime, where it tore up the ground as it head for him.

As the Lightning and Wind Tornado headed for the Shodaime Hokage many were greatly surprised and impressed with Naruto mastery and skill in collaborating jutsu. Since it took tremendous skill and control over one's elemental affinities, to be able to combine two elements, especially when one weakens the other, and then make them into a powerful jutsu of this level.

Seeing the massive Tornado of Wind and Lightning tearing up the ground towards him Hashirama, quickly formed three hand-seal and cried out "**Mokuton: Mokujōheki **(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!"

When Naruto's attack collided with Hashirama wooden wall there was a massive explosion, where the ground around it was blown apart and torn to pieces, but the wall stood strong and withstood the powerful jutsu, although their were many large cracks on it.

When the explosion ended Hashirama, immediately jumped over the wooden wall and did five quick hand-seals and then cried out "**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** (Wood Release: Curse-Binding Nest)!" Where a large tree suddenly formed around Naruto from the ground and the roots started to form and rap themselves around him, Naruto tried to break free but the roots were too strong and he could not break them, after which Naruto then began to sink into the ground.

"Please forgive me young one, but I must now end you life, but know you fought valiantly and earned by respect and admiration" spoke Hashirama, when he then had the roots enclose on Naruto and have Naruto's body implode.

But when the roots closed in on "Naruto", he exploded from the force of the roots revealing that he was a **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion), it was upon seeing this that the Shodaime Hokage quickly realised that at the last moment Naruto had replaced himself with a exploding clone.

Quickly the Shodaime began to look for where Naruto was, where he soon found Naruto, not far away from him on his left hand side doing a single hand-seal and then crying out "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Water Style: Rising Water Slicer)!" Where Naruto then spat out a fast jet of Water, sliced through the ground, as it headed towards the former Hokage.

Immediately the Shodaime did three fast hand-seals and cried out "**Mokuton: Jukai Heki** (Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall)!" upon which countless wooden branches emerged from the ground at high speed and interlaces with one another to form a wide, net-like wall.

The powerful Water Technique collided with the powerful wooden defence and like with the **Mokuton: Mokujōheki** it withstood Naruto's Water attack.

Hashirama then had the **Mokuton: Jukai Heki** sink back into the ground and then did four more quick hand-seals and cried out "**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu **(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)!" After which Hashirama stretched out his arm and it transformed into trees, where he then had them stretch out and great speed and forked into dozens of different branches with sharp stakes at the same time. Turning them into sharp, spear-like piercing weapons, where he tried to impale Naruto with them.

Seeing this Naruto the did a single hand seal and then cried out "**Hyoton:** **Hyōkekkai** (Ice Release: Ice Barrier)!(O)" After which a massive wall of Ice erupted from the ground in front of Naruto, blocking Hashirama attack, which penetrated the ice wall a bit but was stopped. Upon which the ice began to spread across the wooden tree and towards Hashirama, who quickly separated himself from the rest of the tree.

Although when he did, Hashirama, began to here a bell like screech coming from above, when he looked up he saw Naruto, who had seemly jumped up into the air, when Hashirama, was busy keeping himself from being frozen.

As the Shodaime looked up, he also saw Naruto holding a strange unknown jutsu to him, although one that the Sandaime and more specifically the Yondaime knew, when they looked up into the air. After they defeated Naruto's clones and saw what was in Naruto's hand and realised what it was.

Upon the three Hokages seeing him, Naruto roared out "**Fūton: Rasenshuriken** (Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken)!" and then threw it, much to the surprise of the Yondaime and Sandaime, as well as at the same time confirming what they'd guessed.

The **Rasenshuriken** then flew through the air towards the Shodaime at astonishing speed, where the Shodaime tried to avoid it, but could not as the attack came in too fast, where he was then severed from his lower half.

"_You're indeed strong, young Uzumaki, just what I would expect form one of my kindred cousins…you've defeated me!_" thought the Shodaime with a smile, before the **Rasenshuriken** expanded, and he was enveloped by the Wind sphere caused by the **Rasenshuriken** and was completely vaporized".

After the Shodaime was dealt with, Naruto then landed on the ground, panting slightly, with a bit of sweat forming around his forehead.

-With the Observing Group-

"Looks like Naruto has defeated another of the Hokage's" commented Shikimaru, after seeing the Shodaime being vaporised by the **Rasenshuriken**.

"Yea but it seems that using **Rasenshuriken** again took it's toll on Naruto, as throwing a technique like **Rasenshuriken **is no simple task, let alone creating it, so there's no telling how much Chakra it takes just to create it", spoke Jiraiya with a frown.

"Not to mention that it seems that he is reaching his limits a last", said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei should we go down and help Naruto?" asked Shizune

Before Tsuande could answer Fu suddenly spoke up, "None of you will interfere with the battle!"

"But look at him!" spoke Sakura, "He can't go on much longer, you said it yourselves that he has his limits and he was beginning to reach them earlier…why can't we help him?"

"Because Naruto isn't done yet" spoke Mitsudhide.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kureani.

"As I said Naruto isn't done yet, for as tired as he looks he still has some fight in him left and will no give up until he is dead or is incapacitated" answered Mitsuhide.

"But h-" spoke Kurenai, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by Zhuge Liang.

"None of you need worry, as the moment that we are certain that The Raikage cannot continue fight and his life is in danger, we will intervene…but until then we'll simply watch and will stop any of you should you try and interfere with his battle" said Zhuge Liang as he continued to watch his former student with a frown. Although at the same time thinking "_Now that you are reaching your limits Naruto will you use "it's" power or continue to stubbornly refuse it_".

-With Naruto-

As Naruto regained himself, the Yondaime and the Sandaime quickly appeared in front of him, as the two former Hokages stood before Naruto, Minato suddenly spoke up "It seems you have accomplished what I could not and have surpassed me, Naruto".

"Tsk, save you your praises for some that actually cares" said Naruto as he didn't want his father's praise.

A sad look appeared on Minato's face when he heard Naruto's reply, where it was obvious that Naruto hated him. Even Sarutobi looked sadden by Naruto answer, as he had never thought that Naruto would be so cold and uncaring towards his own father, true it wasn't surprising considering Naruto's life, but still head had hoped that Naruto would come to understand his father situation and why he did what he did. Sadly though, even though Naruto knew why his father placed the Kyubi into him, Naruto could not forgive his father and held him as responsible for his cruel life as he did the villagers and those that persecuted him.

As the two Hokages stared off against Naruto, a Snake suddenly appeared from the ground behind Naruto and rapped itself around Naruto's neck and began to choke the life out of him.

After the Snake sprung out of the ground, Orochimaru also emerged from it, where it could be seen that the Snake that was choking Naruto came from his mouth. As the Snake was choking Naruto, a large smile appeared on his face, as he had watch Naruto defeat the Shodaime and was furious at the fact that Naruto had defeated another one of his "puppets" again; hence he'd planned on enjoying slowly squeezing the life out of Naruto.

Sadly though for Orochimaru, Naruto had no intention of letting Orochimaru kill him, as when the Snake rapped around his neck and began to squeeze it, he activated his **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armour). After which he then sent the Lightning through the Snake and to Orochimaru, shocking him and forcing Orochimaru to let him go.

Upon seeing this, the two Hokages immediately attacked Naruto, where the Yondaime appeared right in front of Naruto and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. After which the Sandaime appeared beside Naruto and kicked him in the side, sending Naruto flying back several feet away.

Fortunately though, no damage was done to Naruto thanks to his **Raiton no Yoroi** protecting him from the hits.

Once he had regained his footing Naruto used his **Raipō** to gain some distance from his opponents, where after he appeared a few metres away he then did seven quick hand-seals and stretched out his hand with his palm forward. Where he then began to gather a massive about of Lightning Chakra and concentrated it into his out stretched palm, where after a minute or so, when he had gathered enough power he released it and roared out "**Raikōhō**(Thunder Roar Cannon)!(P)" Releasing a massive blast of Lightning Chakra directly at Orochimaru and the two revived Hokages, the blast came in at such amazing speed that Orochimaru and the Hokages didn't have enough time to avoid it. But before the attack could hit Minato quickly came forwards and used his **Jikūkan Kekkai** (Space-Time Barrier) to block Naruto's attack and divert it to a location outside the village, where a large explosion could be seen from the distance outside the village.

When Naruto saw this he narrowed his eyes at his attack being diverted, as he had hoped to take at least Orochimaru or the Sandaime with that attack.

After diverting Naruto's attack, the Yondaime quickly then threw his space-time Kunai at Naruto, where he then did five hand-seals and cried out "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!" After which the single space-time Kunai turned into thousands of space-time Kunai's and were all directed at him.

"_Shit_" thought Naruto as he saw the thousands of Kunai flying towards him, reacting quickly Naruto did a single one handed hand seal and started to spin around and cried out "**Senpū Kaiten **(Whirlwind spin)!(Q)" creating a medium size whirlwind around himself and deflecting the Kunai and scattering them around him.

When the Kunai were all deflected, the Yondaime then suddenly appeared next to Naruto and hit him in the side sending him flying sideways. Before Naruto could regain himself the Yondaime appeared again, this time behind him, and hitting him in the back, after Naruto was sent flying forward, the Yondaime disappeared and reappeared to Naruto's left, sending him flying to the right.

This the continue for several minutes as the Yondaime continued to use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport around Naruto hitting him from every direction, not giving him a chance to defend himself, and whenever he tried to counterattack, the Yondaime would teleport away before he could hit him.

As Naruto was being sent flying backwards from another hit from his father, he quickly realised how his father was able to teleport from so many different directions, when he saw the space-time Kunai's shattered along the ground around him. He realised that when his father used the **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, he intended to have Naruto block them and wanted him to deflect them and shattered them around him, allowing the Yondaime to teleport to any of them and attack Naruto from any direction.

"_Fuck I walked right into this one_", thought Naruto as he cursed himself for being such a baka and not realising this sooner.

As soon as Naruto had realised this, the Yondaime suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, holding a **Rasengan** and slammed it right into Naruto stomach blasting him into a nearby ruined tree created by the Shodaime earlier, and making a large dent in it.

Fortunately though thanks to still being in **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**, as well as to his **Shinjou Koukai**(Body Renewal) Naruto took little damage to the attack and any damage he did take was quickly healed.

"_Alright, I've had enough of being his punching bag_" thought Naruto, after which he then charged both his hands with a large portion of Lightning Chakra and then clapped them together crying out "**Kūden Shōha** (Static Shockwave)!(R)" Causing a massive shockwave of Lightning that blasted the Yondaime, (who had just appeared in front of Naruto), and everything (including the space-time Kunai's), else in a hundred degree radius of Naruto away.

After Naruto blasted the Yondaime away, he started to pick himself up, but before he could fully getup he was suddenly hit again with a powerful palm strike to the chin and sent through the tree that he was against with incredible force. Where when he was hit, he heard the person who hit him cry out "**Enkōōsō **(Monkey King Claw)!(S)"

As Naruto with through the tree he was suddenly kicked from behind and sent flying up into the air, where he then saw Sarutobi appear in the air, doing a midair flip and then doing a falling drop kick crying out "**Naguru no Saru** (Monkey Pummel)!" and sending Naruto crashing to the ground.

When Naruto picked himself up he found himself surrounded by three Sarutobi's on all sides, after which the three Sarutobi's all charged at Naruto together.

Seeing this Naruto quickly jumped up high into the air and did midair flip and landed outside the tree covered area and about eighty feet away from his pervious position.

Sarutobi and his three Shadows were of course not far behind, where as soon as Naruto had jumped away from them, they followed him. Seeing them coming towards him, Naruto took out Tengu and Raijin and spun them in his hand and formed an X shape with them, and channelled as much Chakra as he could into them. After which he then swung the swords and cried out "**Raiden no Nami** (Thunder Lightning Wave)!(T)" where two large blades of Lightning energy were released from the blades and formed an X shaped slash and flew towards Saruotbi and his clones.

Naruto's attack quickly flew towards Sarutobi and his clones and cut right through the two clones with ease, where they puffed away. Sarutobi although, was able to avoid the attack by jumping up into the air. As he fell towards Naruto, Sarutobi quickly brought his right leg up in the hope of kicking Naruto.

Luckily though, Naruto blocked this kick by bring both his swords up to block Sarutobi's attack and pushed him back, making the former Hokage do another midair flip so to land back on his feet. Unfortunately for him though, this gave Naruto an opening he was looking for where he the swung the Raijin and cut the Sandaime's right leg off and then spin kicked the Sandaime sending flying several metres away.

After kicking the Sandaime away, Naruto then put Tengu and the Raijin back in their places, but as soon as he did his Shinobi sense's suddenly kicked in, telling him to move, where as soon as he did he narrowly avoided a blob of venom that was fired at him from behind and at the back of his neck.

When Naruto turned around he saw Orochimaru standing a bit away from him, with a snake that came from his mouth turned back into his tongue.

At seeing the Snake Sannin, Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he was getting pretty tired of him and decided he was going to finish off the annoying Snake once and for all.

Seeing that his sneak attack failed, Orochimaru quickly fired his **Sen'ei Tajashu** (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), where a dozen or so Snake sprung from his selves and flew towards Naruto. As the Snakes grew closer they broke apart so that they could converge on Naruto from all sides, also at the same time the Snakes opened their moves to extend blades out of their mouths.

Just before the Snakes hit him, Naruto used his **Raipō **to escape from being skewered; where he then reappeared behind Orochimaru and stabbed him in the back with a Kunai in the back. But as soon as he did, Orochimaru reverted into mud, where Naruto realised that Orochimaru had replaced himself with a mud clone before he was hit.

It was when he realised this, that Naruto quickly spun around and blocked an incoming attack from behind, where he blocked Kusanagi's blade, which Orochimaru had extended to hit Naruto in the back, while he stood a distance away. Naruto quickly coated his Kunai with his Chakra so that it could withstand the hit from Kusanagi.

When Naruto blocked the attack he was forced back a bit, but quickly regained himself and held his ground. Seeing that his sneak second attacked had failed also, Orchimaru recalled Kusanagi and had it return to its original form.

Once Orochimaru had relented his attack and recalled Kusanagi, Naruto stopped transferring Chakra to the Kunai in his hand, although as soon as he did the Kunai fell to pieces, showing Naruto that the Kusanagi blade was so strong. The only thing that held the Kunai together was the Chakra he was putting into the Kunai.

Soon after Naruto eyes returned to their normal state, revealing that his **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**, had wore off, where he then fell down to one knee panting heavily with sweat falling down his forehead.

"KuKuKuKuKu….it seems that you finally reached your limit Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru with a sinister smile and he knew he had this fight won now. His confidence grew even more when the Yondaime and the Sandaime rejoined him and fully healed.

At seeing this Okastu, Killer Bee, Yugito, Mitsuhide, Saiyuri and Fu all prepared to move out and aid Naruto, as they knew they he had reached his limits, but before they could Zhuge Liang held out his hand and stopped them and told them to wait, all the while staring at Naruto.

"I' am sorry to say that it is indeed over Naruto" spoke Sandaime, "leave now Naruto, while you still have a chance, there will be no shame in doing so, for you've fought valiantly and proven yourself to be stronger than any other Shinobi I've ever seen. You've even surpassed myself by defeated both the Nidaime and the Shodaime singlehandedly, something I could not do".

At hearing this Naruto suddenly let out a tired chuckle as if the Sandaime had just said something funny, "HahHahHahHah…You must have really gone senile in the afterlife Sarutobi, if you think I would run away, because you should know that I never run away from fight", spoke Naruto as he stared up at Orochimaru and the two Hokages with a cold determination as he then stood up.

At seeing this Minato could only think "_You're indeed your mother's son, Naruto_", as Kushina was always too stubborn to simply give up on anything, although as he thought this he kept an impassive face.

As soon as Naruto got back on his feet Naruto then did a single hand seal and cried out "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" and created six Shadow Clones of himself. After which the Shadow Clones themselves formed different had seals. The First Naruto Clone cried out "**Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu **(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" and created fifty more Shadow Clones, the Second Clone then cried out "**Futon: Kage Bunshin**" and created fifty Wind Shadow Clones. The third Shadow used **Raiton: Kage Bunshin **to create Lightning Shadow Clones; the fourth used **Bunshin Daibakuha** to create fifty exploding Clones, while the fifth used **Mizu Bunshin** to created fifty Water Clones, where they were formed from the Water nearby. While the sixth and final Clone used **Hyoton: Koori Bunshin** (Ice Release: Ice Clone) to create fifty ice Clones.

Upon seeing the three hundred Clones of Naruto Orochimaru just smiled "KuKuKuKuKu…Still fighting with Clones I see, I guess no matter how much some things change, others will always stay the same and it seems that you will not die simply"

"What was you first clue" said Naruto coldly, after which the clone each took out of created different weapons, where some took out Kunai's, other took out copies of Tengu. Some others even took out copies of Raijin while others took out copies of Naruto's Wind sword. A few others even created Water swords and Ice swords, where once they all summoned their different weapons Naruto had his clones charge forward and attack Orochimaru and the Hokages, while he held back.

As the clones attacked Orochimaru and the Hokages, Naruto stood still, where he brought up his right hand and formed a one handed tiger seal (3) and closed his eyes and started to focus his energy in preparation for what he was about to do next.

-With the Observing Groups-

"What is The Raikage doing? Surely he knows he cannot win by using clones" spoke Yamato.

"He isn't, the clones are only to delay Orochimaru and the Hokages and keep them busy until he's ready", answered Zhuge Liang

"So does that mean he's preparing to do the **Gama** **Sennin Mōdo**?" asked Kankuro.

"No preparing to do something much greater than the **Sennin Mōdo**" replied Zhuge Liang, after which he turned to Mitsuhide. "Mitsuhide, I what you to contact all our Shinobi's in sectors twelve, twenty-two, seventeen, thirty-six and forty-four and order them to evacuate, also tell them to have all Konoha defending forces in those sectors to do the same as well. Also have all our Shinobi's who are nearby watching this battle to fall back to a safer distance and pass the word to the Konoha, Suna and Tsuchigumo Clan Shinobi's there watching with them" spoke Zhuge Liang will clear seriousness and authority.

"Zhuge Liang-sama, you can't mean he actually going to use _that_ justu" spoke Saiyuri with clear worry in her voice, which gain all the non-New Kumo Shinobi's attention.

"I'm afraid so" said Zhuge Liang, "_Naruto must truly be desperate if he risk actually using that technique in this village during a battle like this_".

Upon hearing Zhuge Liang response Mitsuhide immediately began speaking to the captains and commanders of the New Kumo forces in the sectors that Zhuge Liang told him and ordered them to pull out and have all Suna and Konoha forces there do the same.

At this the Konoha and Suna groups started to get worried at the way that the New Kumo group were acting about this jutsu that Naruto planned of using.

"Man! This serious no doubt" spoke Killer Bee.

"Wait what are you guys all talking about? What is Nii-san doing?" asked Konohama, as like the other non-New Kumo members he didn't understand what Zhuge Liang and the others were so worried about.

Ignoring Konohamaru's question Fu turned and spoke to Zhuge Liang, "I suggest, we relocate to the ground and place a protection barrier around ourselves, as the shockwave from the attack will most likely destroy many of the nearby buildings".

"Agreed" spoke Zhuge Liang.

"Wait Zhuge Liang! What are you all talking about? What is this jutsu that Naruto is going to use? And what do you mean a shockwave will most likely destroy the nearby buildings? Also why are you having all yours and our Shinobi's clear out of the areas that are directly behind Orochimaru and the Hokages?" asked Tsunade, as none of this sounded good to her.

"I'm afraid that I cannot explain here as we have very little time to get ready", replied Zhuge Liang.

"Then I suggest that you do not waste any more time, than is needed to explain it to us Zhuge Liang-san, as none of us here will leave this roof-top nor will we let any of you leave, till you explain to us what is happening" spoke Gaara, as like everyone else, he wanted answers.

At this Zhuge Liang sighed, as he knew that this was not the time for arguing or fighting, as they needed to get ready for what was to happen next. "Very well then, but I will have to be brief as possible as we have little time", the others nodded in agreement and signalled for him to go on and explain.

"The jutsu that we're referring to, is called **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash) (U)"

"**Inazuma**? What is that?" asked Temari

"It is a special Lightning Technique that Naruto developed and created, and is probable the fastest and most devastating Lightning jutsu ever created, more powerful than even **Raimu Raito** (Limelight)**.** The Technique is so powerful that it is ranked as a double S ranked forbidden jutsu" said Zhuge Liang.

When Zhuge Liang said this to say the group was shocked would be like saying that that the ocean was only slightly blue, as they were completely blown away by this. Since **Raimu Raito** was the strongest know Lightning Techniques in the Shinobi World, as it had the power to destroy and entire Shinobi village. Not to mention the fact that Zhuge Liang said the **Inazuma** was a double S ranked jutsu, as jutsu of that calibre were thought to only exist in legends, as no-one had ever see or created a Technique of that level in over a hundred years or more.

"You understand Zhuge Liang-sama if we find this information hard to accept, as at jutsu of that calibre is virtually unheard of", spoke Shino.

"Believe me Shino-san what I say is the truth as I have seen Naruto use it with my own eyes… twice in fact, the first was at the battle of Mikatagahara or as most people today call it today the battle of the Storm during the Civil War. During that battle Naruto used it when he was facing against both Killer Bee and Yugito alone in battle, while the Rebel Forces fought the combine forces of the former Godaime Raikage and the former Daimyo Yoshiaki. During that battle Naruto used the **Inazuma** to defeat Killer Bee and Yugito, when they were in their full Jinchūriki forms, as well as at the same time wiping out over three thousand warriors belonging to the enemy forces", spoke Zhuge Liang. Upon hearing this both the Konoha and Suna groups were shocked beyond words, where Zhuge Liang then continued on.

"The Second time was at the final battle of the Civil War at Kumo village itself, where you Jiraiya-san can attest to the destructive power of the **Inazuma**,as you saw the damage done to the village", said Zhuge Liang.

At this a stun look of disbelief appeared on Jiraiya's face, "You're saying that Naruto's **Inazuma** destroyed the original Kumo village?"

"Yes and No" replied Zhuge Liang, where he got several confused looks from the Konoha and Suna groups and continued. "Most of the damage that was done to Kumo was done by the shockwave of the **Inazuma**, as if the village had been the target of the attack, there would be no trace of it left other than a large crater. The original target of the **Inazuma** was the Raikage's tower, which as you know was built into the mountain that the village was next to it".

Once Zhuge Liang had finished Yugito then spoke up, "Naruto also used this jutsu in his battle against Hidan and Kakuzu, when he was rescuing me from them. He used the jutsu to completely vaporise Hidan as well as destroy the entire valley that he was battling them in".

At hearing this, virtually everyone went pale white and wide eyed with disbelief and some fear, as they could hardly believe that there was actually a jutsu that was strong enough to vaporise a man, who was virtually immortal and was un-killable. As well as powerful enough to destroy a whole village and vaporise an entire mountain in one go. Many even became more fearful at the fact that Naruto was going to use said jutsu in the village.

"Impossible!..." spoke Kakashi "How could such a jutsu even exist, it's unfeasible"

"If it really wasn't possible would we be acting the way we're now and ordering both our force and your forces to get out of the way? Beside why would we lie? There would be no point in lying, as he's doing it right now in front of us" spoke Yugito with annoyance, at which Kakashi could not answer as what she said was true.

"Then we've to stop him, if he uses it he could destroy the village" spoke Tsunade.

"It's too late, once Naruto began the jutsu it cannot be stopped, unless you want all the energy that he's gathering to be unleashed down on all of us, as at least with Naruto using it and releasing it. He'll be in control of it and it'll be focused, but without him then everyone and everything within this village will be destroyed".

After hearing all this the Konoha and Suna groups, were ready to do whatever Zhuge Liang and the other New Kumo Shinobi's wanted them to do, where they quickly jumped down from the rooftop they're on and onto the ground. After which Zhuge Liang, quickly formed a large protective barrier around them that would protect them from the shockwave of Naruto's attack.

Once the barrier was up, the large group of observers watched Naruto in silence, as he prepared to do his **Inazuma**, as they watched they noticed that Naruto was now moving both his arms around in circular motions. Where Lightning was emanating from his two forward fingertips, (that were pointed out) and the movement that Naruto was doing was similar to the way he would move when he was about to use his **Byakurai** (White Lightning). Although he did it at much slower pace, with more motions where he leaned from one side to the other, as he did the circular motions, as if he was swaying.

"What is Naruto-kun doing?" Hinata asked Zhuge Liang.

"He's gathering his reaming Chakra and having it flow throughout his body and preparing it for the jutsu, as well as at the same time controlling the storm above and gather all the remaining energy that is in it" answered Zhuge Liang.

"Gathering it for what? How exactly does Naruto's jutsu work?" asked Tenten

"**Inazuma** is an extremely powerful, one-shot Lightning technique that Naruto created; he developed from his knowledge of the workings of his** Byakurai**. Where I'm certain many of you have surely notice how similar the movements are to it, in certain ways" spoke Zhuge Liang and getting nods from the others, where he then continued.

"Naruto uses his Ranbure-ka to gather and draw in the Lightning directly from thunder clouds, not just some of it …all of it, so to supple the power of his attack. When Naruto has gathered all of the Lightning into one spot above him he then draws all the Lightning energy of the storm into his body. Normally this would be impossible, as having so much power running through your body would destroy it, but thanks to Naruto's other bloodlimit the Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal). His body is able to withstand that much power running through his body, but only for a short time, before it becomes too much for his bloodline to heal. Once Naruto has finished drawing in all the Lightning, he would then focus it all into his fingertips and release it in one massive concentrated blast that he controls with chakra. Also like Naruto's **Raiton: Tenbatsu** due to the technique using natural Lightning, it is much faster than any normal Lightning jutsu, as it travels at one, one thousandth of a second. Hence if you combined that with the width and extent of the blast, which is quite wide, it is virtually impossible to avoid it and even more impossible to block it, as it will incinerate anything that it hits or is in its way" said Zhuge Liang.

Upon hearing this, none of the others knew what to think, as what Zhuge Liang was describing was something unbelievable yet terrifying at the same time.

-With Naruto, Orochimaru and the Hokages-

After he had gathered all the Lightning in the clouds above him Naruto then raised his right hand with his two forwards fingers up into the air and drew in the natural Lightning, which descended down from the thunderclouds in a massive Lightning bolt.

For several seconds, those watching the battle, watched with complete awe as they saw Naruto take in the massive Lightning bolt into his body. Once the Lightning had been absorbed into his body Naruto then started to move his arms in the same circular motions he had been doing earlier, so to keep that natural Lightning in his body circulating, and to give his body time to control the natural Lightning.

As Naruto was doing this, Orochimaru and the Hokages were still fighting with Naruto's clones, the battle of course had not been as easy as Orochimaru had thought. Since Naruto's Clones fought in teams and not as individuals making the battle that much harder, where if one group attacked, another group would defend and if one group gave long range support by firing jutsu's or throwing weapons. Another group would go in close range with the Raijin's, Tengu's copies and other weapons. Another reason for their hard time was also because the Clones were mixed up well, where Orochimaru and the Hokages couldn't tell what type of clone they would hit. Where it could be a Shadow or an Exploding Clone or a Lightning or Wind Clone, where when they destroyed them, they didn't know if they would explode, turn into Lightning, Wind or simply shatter into ice or puff away. Hence they received many injuries and by the time Naruto was about to absorb the natural Lightning, about half the clones were destroyed, and Orochimaru had several injuries around his body and was still fighting with the rest of the Clones with the Hokages.

When Orochimaru saw Naruto being hit by the massive Lightning bolt and taking in the natural Lightning into his body, he knew that Naruto was preparing a powerful jutsu, where he also knew as well, that he needed to stop Naruto before he used it. Unfortunately though for Orochimaru, the Naruto Clones would not let him, where one exploding clone suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru and exploded. Giving the Snake Sannin several serious burns on his body as he narrowly avoided it, but was still blasted back several feet away.

Soon after Naruto was ready to perform the **Inazuma**, he allowed some of the natural Lightning to emanate from his body, where he then stretched his arm out with his two front fingers forward and prepared to fire it. While at the same time, channelled large amount of his Chakra that he had spare, to his feet to keep him from being blasted back by the backlash of his attack.

When Orochimaru saw that Naruto was almost ready to unleash his attack, he quickly bit his finger and spread some of his blood on two seals on his arms and then cried out "**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon** (Summoning: Triple Rashōmon)!" and summoned his strongest defence the Triple Rashōmon.

But even still Orochimaru had a feeling that this still wouldn't be enough, where a few seconds later he heard Naruto roar out "**Inazuma**!"

As soon as Naruto roared this, a gigantic beam blast of electric energy exploded from Naruto's fingertips, pushing him back several feet and tearing up the earth a bit. The light from the blast was so intense that those watching Naruto along with everyone else watching or nearby had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind. Along with that, the shockwave from the **Inazuma** being fired was so great that all the buildings that were directly behind Naruto were blown apart. Debris began to fly everywhere, where many large pieces of rubble and Earth were sent flying right into the barrier that Zhuge Liang created, it go so bad that the force of the shockwave was putting a strain for even Zhuge Liang to maintain the barrier, where he had to get Mitsuhide and Saiyuri to help him. (4)

As the beam blast headed for the Triple Rashōmon it quickly enveloped the three gates, and as the Sandaime, who was being held by several Naruto clones saw the attack coming at him, he knew he could not avoid it, as the beam blast was coming in too fast and was too wide to even try and avoid, hence he was finished. But before he and the clones were enveloped in the bright light of the **Inazuma** just like the Triple Rashōmon, the Sandaime could not help be smile "_Well done my boy_".

Almost immediately after the attack, there was a massive explosion outside the village and although no-one could see the explosion due to the brightness of Naruto's **Inazuma**, they could still feel and hear it.

-With the Observing Groups-

Soon enough after the **Inazuma** ended, the shockwave ended as well, after which the bright light faded, and everyone's visions became clear again, where Zhuge Liang then let down his barrier. But when he did and everyone's vision became clear again no-one could believe what they saw in the aftermath of Naruto's **Inazuma**…or to be more precise, no-one wanted to believe what they were seeing. For what they saw filled everyone with a terrifying awe, as everything directly in front of Naruto had be wiped out…everything…Orochimaru…the Triple Rashōmon…the Yondaime…the Sandaime…Naruto's clones, along with everything that was directly behind them…was gone. All that was left was a clear hundred foot wide path of destruction, with not so much as a ruined building left, a large section of the village outer wall had also been vaporised. Along with all the trees outside the village creating a straight mile long cleared path, which ended at a massive crater in the middle of the forest and was the size of a mountain range and currently had a giant mushroom shape cloud over it, indicating where the blast ended (5).

"M…m…my…God!" said a stunned Jiraiya, as he started at the aftermath of Naruto **Inazuma.**

"U…Un…Unbelievable!" spoke Neji with disbelief, as he tried to rationalise and understand what he was seeing.

"And to think, that is only about half its true power" said Yugito

"T-That was only half!" cried Ino with disbelief, while the others looked at Yugito as if she was insane.

"Yes" spoke Fu, "The power that Naruto used came from the storm itself and since the storm has been going on since we arrived here, and since The Raikage had used some of its power earlier on, the attack was only at half strength. If The Raikage had used the **Inazuma** when he first created the storm, and when the storm itself was a full power, he could destroy this entire village along with your Hokage monument in one single blast".

"H-H-Ho-How can anyone b-b-be t-t-that powerful!" said a shocked Hanabi, as she and nearly everyone else where on the verge of having panic attacks, at hearing how powerful Naruto **Inazuma** really was.

"It's Impossible…" said Kakashi with wide eyes as he looked at the destruction caused by the **Inazuma**, while his mind was telling him what he was seeing it wasn't possible, yet he was seeing it with his own eye (his visible one).

"U…U...Unreal!" said Kiba.

"N…No Way!" said a disbelieving Tsunade, as she had never see anything like this in her entire life.

"_Naruto…c-can this, be really you?_" thought Shizune.

"_Nii-san!_" thought Konohamaru in awe.

"_Boss!_" thought Moegi and Udon together with utter shock.

"Incredible!..." spoke Hiashi, as he had never seen anything close to this, in all his years.

"_Naruto-kun_" thought Hinata with disbelief, at what Naruto had just done.

"W-What a Jutsu!" spoke Sai suddenly, as even he couldn't mask his surprise at the sight.

"_So this is your true power Uzumaki-san_" thought a stunned and wide-eyed Gaara, while his siblings just gapped at the sight.

"Naruto!..." spoke Sakura, with a combination of awe and some fear.

"No matter how many times I see that jutsu, it never ceases to fill me with awe and terror" spoke Zhuge Liang, as in a way it made him think that he was seeing the world ending.

"No joke, its outta sight, no maybe about it, just thinking about it give me the chills" spoke Killer Bee, as he remembered how he was nearly killed, when Naruto used that Technique when he and Yugito battled him.

"For once I agree" spoke Yugito, since she didn't blame for Killer Bee feeling this way, as she remembered that day as well, as it was the first time he came close to dying.

"Naruto!" spoke Sasuke, with a combination of awe, anger and even fear, at seeing Naruto's **Inazuma**, as he could not believe the power of Naruto's **Inazuma**, as it made his strongest attack **Kirin** look like a joke in comparison. As Naruto's **Inazuma** was almost divine like, as if the heavens themselves gave him their power to destroy Orochimaru.

"_Its not fair!_" thought Sasuke, "_Why you, why you…why were you…a no nothing talentless bastard off-spring of the Yondaime, given such power, while I…the last of the Uchiha Clan, the strongest Shinobi Clan in the world, the founders of Konoha have nothing. What is it that allows you to gain such power? What do you have that I don't? I'm an avenger, I need power to kill "him" and avenge my Clan… yet you've it all, everything I need to do it and you don't even deserve it. You don't know what it like to have a family, a mother, a father, a home, a Clan and then have it all taken away from you…by your own brother, the person you'd admire most in the world. The person you wanted to be like more than anything else in the world, and to one day surpass. You don't know what it's like to hate, truly hate someone with every fibre of you being and soul like I do, SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU'VE ALL THIS POWER!…WHY IS IT YOU?_"

-With Naruto-

After using the **Inazuma**, Naruto's body collapsed, where he feel to his knees, and then started panting more heavily than he ever had before, and sweat fell from his forehead.

Naruto of course knew this would happen, as the **Inazuma** was a one shot jutsu, where he could only use it once a battle, this was not only because he used all the electrical energy of the storm, but also because, of the after effects of using it. Since after having that much electrical power running through your body even for short period, can due untold about of damage to ones body, where without his healing bloodline, Naruto was certain he would be dead. But even with his bloodline there was only so much it could do, hence he needed to give his body time to heal, for after using **Inazuma**, Naruto's becomes helpless. Where his body needs time to heal the damage done from having all that natural Lightning in it and rest for a few moments, hence if he were attack right now there wouldn't be a thing he could do to stop or avoid it. There was also the fact that he was nearly out of Chakra as well, as it took an enormous about of Chakra to control all that power and keep it from going out of control, not to mention as well, that he used a lot of Chakra to keep himself from being blown away by his own attack.

Soon enough though, Naruto was able to move again and lifted himself up and start to walk, but he was far from perfect, as he was on his last legs, after letting a tired sigh Naruto was about to walk over to his subordinates and talk to them, but before he could, he suddenly sensed something not far away from him. Naruto then stretched out his senses, to find out what it was, where as soon as he did realised what it was he narrowed his eyes with annoyance. He then quickly charged up his **Raipō**, which thankfully used next to no Chakra at all, and used it to go to where he sensed his target.

-With the Observing group-

"Well it looks like it's finally over" spoke Yugito with a smile, "As nothing could've survived that attack"

"Agreed Orochimaru and the Hokages are gone, hopeful the Hokages can finally find piece", said Okatsu.

"Yea, although I don't think Naruto would wish the Yondaime to find any piece, considering how he feels towards him", replied Yugito, where Okatsu just nodded.

"Way ago Naruto-nii-san!" cried Konohamaru, as he was utterly blown away by Naruto's power.

"I didn't think the brat could actually do it… but he did!" spoke Jiraiya with a smile of pride for his godson.

"Yea well Naruto always did have a knack for beating the odds and doing the impossible" replied Tsunade with her own smile.

"_You certainly have become strong Naruto, stronger than anyone that I have ever seen or heard of_" thought Kakashi amazement.

"Your amazing Naruto-kun" said Hinata quietly, as she looked over to Naruto and smiled before she gasped with worry when she saw Naruto fall to his knees.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" spoke Hinata with clear concern for him.

At this everyone stopped talking and looked at Naruto, who was on his knees panting.

"I was afraid of this" spoke Zhuge Liang suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade as she turned to Zhuge Liang.

"I'm afraid that Naruto is completely exhausted, as you can image the stress that a jutsu of that calibre does to its wielders body, even one like Naruto's, not to mention the amount of Chakra it takes to control that much power.

At hearing this, most of the others nodded their heads in understanding, as jutsu of that kind of destructive calibre always came at some kind of price, so it wasn't surprising that Naruto was wore out.

Soon enough though, Naruto got back to his feet, although was a bit wobbly, where he was then about to come over to them, but after only taking a few steps towards them he suddenly stopped and stared of a bit away from where he fired his **Inazuma**, after which he then disappeared in a black flash (6).

"Wait where is Naruto-kun going?" asked Lee, with confusion

At seeing this Zhuge Liang narrowed his eyes, "He sensed something", after which he turned to Saiyuri. "Saiyuri-san do you sense what Naruto sense?"

Immediately Saiyuri, used her sensory skills to locate, what Naruto sensed, quickly enough though she found what Naruto sensed, although it was faint, which was why she hadn't sensed it sooner, when she realised who she was sensing, she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe it he's still alive" spoke the former Kiri Kunoichi.

"Who is it? Is it one of the Hokages?" asked Tenten.

Before Saiyuri could answer Tenten's question, Naruto reappeared a bit away from the cleared path created by the **Inazuma**, and over the person he and Saiyuri sensed.

When the groups looked, they saw Naruto standing over a person lying on the ground, unable to move, when the group looked closer they realised who it was.

"Orochimaru…" spoke Mitsuhide, as he narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"Impossible…there's no possible way he could have survived the **Inazuma**, let alone avoid it" spoke Fu with clear surprise.

"Well seemly he did" spoke Zhuge Liang, simply as he narrowed his eyes further towards the Snake Sannin.

"But how?" spoke Okatsu.

"Trust me if you've know Orochimaru as long as we have, you'd know that Orochimaru is as slippery as they come, and as a real knack at finding ways to surviving even the most hazardous of situations. Hence if there is a way to survive something, he'll find it" spoke Jiraiya as he stared at his former comrade with a deep frown.

"Damn bastard is harder to kill, than that Akatsuki bastard Hidan, as he simply won't just die" growled out Yugito with annoyance.

-With Naruto and Orochimaru-

Currently lying flat on his stomach on the ground was the former White Snake of Konoha, who right now was as weak as a new born baby. Next to him, was a former body of himself that was nearly unrecognisable, where most of its body had been vaporised by Naruto's **Inazuma**. All that was left of his pervious body was half a face, two-thirds of his chest and his left arm and even then those remaining parts were covered in severe burns. Orochimaru had used up the last of his remaining Chakra to shed his pervious body and regurgitate a new body from his mouth.

Orochimaru had only survived Naruto's attack, by listening to his instincts, where he somehow knew that his Triple Rashōmon would not defend him from Naruto's attack. Just before Naruto unleashed his attack, Orochimaru had the Sandaime propel him up into the air in the hopes of avoiding the attack. But some of the Naruto's clones had propelled some of the other clones into the sky after Orochimaru, where they then grabbed hold of him and slow him down and kept him from avoiding the attack.

When Orochimaru saw this, he knew that he would not escape this way, so he quickly extended his neck upwards and regurgitated a new body of himself and used his pervious self as a spring boards to shot further up. Sadly though for him that was not enough to avoid the attack completely, as he was still partially caught in the beam blast, which was how he lost most of his body and the remaining part was so badly burned. After which he was the blasted away to his current location by the shockwave.

As Orochimaru lay on the ground, he was going over in his head what had just happened moments ago, "_What the hell the hell was that Jutsu? I've never seen anything like it before, Where on earth did that brat learn such a Technique, was it from the Library of Benzaiten!_" thought Orochimaru. As Naruto **Inazuma**, was beyond any jutsu he ever seen in his entire life, anything that came close to what he had seen was the Chakra blast that a fully formed jinchūriki could do, but he knew that was not the case with Naruto. Since Naruto had somehow gathered all the natural Lightning energy of the storm, and used the Lightning to create that beam blast, plus he didn't sense any of the Kyubi Chakra in it or when Naruto was preparing it.

As Orochimaru tried to figure out how Naruto did it, Naruo himself appeared standing over him, surprising the Snake Sannin at his sudden appearance, where before he could fully get over it Naruto kicked him in the side and sending him back several feet and onto his back.

Naruto then slowly walked towards the former Sannin and then drew out Tengu from behind his back, intending to finish Orochimaru once and for all.

As Naruto raised Tengu, Orochimaru stared into Naruto's cold emotionless blue eyes and for the first time in many years he felt fear, fear that he had not felt, since he fought the Sandaime and he saw the Shinigami, as it was pulling out his soul. This type of fear was the fear of death, and was one of the main things that drove him to develop his **Fushi Tensei **(Living Corpse Reincarnation). As he continued to stare at them, a part of him still could not believe this was the same talentless brat that he met at the Forbidden forest all those years go and couldn't believe he became this powerful.

"You're no boy…you're a demon!" cried Orochimaru with fear.

"Tsk, Tell me something I haven't heard before", replied Naruto coldly.

Orochimaru then tried to crawl away, but before he could, Nartuo stood on his leg stopping him, after which Naruto turned around to look back at Naruto and cried "No, No, No! I cannot die I will not die I' am Orochimaru, I will not die to the likes of you, I' am immortally, I' am destined to learn and master all of the world's jutsu I refuse to die!"

"Cry out all you want Orochimaru, this is where you end, and it has been a long time coming…good-bye Orochimaru send my regards to the Godaime Raikage and everyone else in hell" spoke Naruto, as he swung his sword down on Orochimaru aiming to severe his head from his body.

But before he could, he was suddenly stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist and stopped him in mid swing, before Naruto could turn around and see who had stopped him. He was hit in the side of his head and sent flying sides for a few feet, until he did a mid-air flip and landed back on his feet and looked up to who had interfered with his killing of Orochimaru.

When Naruto looked up he saw that it was his father the Yondaime Hokage and who was now standing between him (Naruto) and Orochimaru.

When Naruto saw that his father was still alive (in a way), he narrowed his eyes in anger, and spoke angrily "Damn you, can't you just die already and be done of it". After which Naruto then put away Tengu as, it didn't have much power left and wouldn't be able to help him, where he then fell into a fighting stance and prepared to fight the Yondaime in Taijutsu.

-With the Observing groups-

"The Yondaime! But how?" spoke Okatsu with clear surprise, "He should've been vaporised by the **Inazuma**, there's no way he could have avoided it"

"You shouldn't be surprised, as the Yondaime Hokage is the only man I know, who could avoid Naruto's **Inazuma**, without receiving any injury".

At this Okatsu got a slight confuse look on her face, until she suddenly realised what Zhuge Liang meant.

"The **Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" spoke Okatsu with surprise.

"Indeed, it is the only technique that I know of, that can allow anyone to completely avoid Naruto's **Inazuma** unscathed, truly the Yondaime Hokage is the worst possible opponent for Naruto face when he isn't at hundred percent" spoke Zhuge Liang. "We're just luckily that Naruto clones kept the Yondaime from using his time-space barrier and redirecting his **Inazuma** away. Where Naruto would've been completely helpless, after using it and would've been easy pray for Orochimaru".

"Then we've no other choice we've to help him" spoke Yugito as she, Killer Bee, Fu and Okatsu prepared to go help Naruro.

But before they could Zhuge Liang suddenly cried out "Wait!" stopping Naruto's bodyguards from going to help him.

"All of you are to stay here and not interfere" spoke Zhyge Liang.

"What!" cried all three female members of Naruro's bodyguards.

"You heard me" replied Zhuge Liang.

"Zhuge Liang you can't be serious?" cried Fu.

"I' am and you're all to stay here…and that is a direct order, as with Naruto giving battle with the Yondaime and with Anisu elsewhere, as Prime Minister of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and head of the Council of New Kumo. As well as adviser to both the Daimyo and Naruto I have seniority over all of you and have overall command", spoke Zhuge Liang sternly.

"To hell with orders and to hell with you!" cried Yugito, as she was about go over, along Fu and Okatsu who were about to join her, but before she and the others could go spoke Zhuge suddenly spoke out in a dangerous and dark authoritative voice that would make even the most senior and veteran Shinobi obey.

"**_You will do what I say_**!"

When Zhuge Liang spoke like this the three women froze, where everyone then saw a dark authoritative aura surround Zhuge Liang and stare at the three women with a dangerous and piercing look in his eyes.

"_Holy cow, I beginning to see what Ero-sennin and Grama, where talking about!_" thought Konohamaru, as he looked a Zhuge Liang and was seriously unnerved by him. Most of the other non-New Kumo groups were also of equal mind, where the younger members were beginning to see why people called Zhuge Liang the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) and why he was so feared and revered.

After Zhuge Liang ordered Yugito, Okatsu and Fu to not interfere, the three young women went into a staring match between the legendary Ronin Ninja, where after a minute or so the girls relented, and obeyed.

At this the aura around Zhuge Liang died down and the look in his eyes soften, "Thank you I know it's hard, but please trust me and in Naruto" said Zhuge Liang, before he then turned to Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide contact, Soifon-san, Ryu-san, Masato-san, Yoruichi-san and Cai Wengi and have them come to this location", upon hearing this Mitsuhide nodded and began to contact the people in question on his radio around his neck.

As Mitsuhide did this, Zhuge Liang looked back at Naruto, "_Now that you've been backed into a corner, will you use it or not_?"

-With Orochimaru-

After the Yondaime had saved him from being killed by Naruto, Orochimaru was able to somehow crawl away to one of the ruined walls of a destroyed building, as he was too weak to even stand up let alone walk. Fortunately though for him, everyone was too focused on Naruto preparing to fight his father to pay any attention to him; hence he was able to hide without anyone noticing him.

Soon after hiding behind the wall, Kabuto had suddenly appeared next to him with several cuts and bruises that were only now healing, as he had been not too far the beam blast of the Naruto's **Inazuma** and had been caught in the shockwave of the attack, where he was blown away by it.

And although he was greatly injured from being blow away by the powerful shockwave, some good had come out of it, where the paralyzing seal that Naruto placed on him was blown off him and allowed him to move again.

"Are you alright Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"Do I look alright Kabuto!" hissed Orochimaru angrily at his subordinate.

"We need to leave here now, while we still can" hissed the Snake Sannin angrily, as his whole body was aching in paining from battling with Naruto.

"But what about Naruto?" asked Kabuto, "Surely in his weaken stated we can kill him, with the Yondaime's help".

"No!" cried Orochimaru, "I will not underestimate that boy any more than I already have, as it is still very likely that he could defeat the Yondaime, even if he has been greatly weakened by that jutsu he used".

"But how?" asked Kabuto.

"I do not know, but I' am not willing to take the chance, besides even if we do defeat him, his Jinchūriki bodyguards, along with Zhuge Liang, Mitsuhide, Tsuande, Jiraiya, the Kazekage and all the others watching over there, will intervene and stop us. Before we could kill him and we would've no chance of escaping, let alone defeating all of them by ourselves", spoke the former Sannin.

At this Kabuto could only nod his head in agreement, as he wasn't eager at going another round against Mitsuhide, nor was he eager to go against the famed Nemuriryu, hence retreat was the best and only option left, as those who fight and runaway live to fight another day.

Quickly Kabuto then lifted his master up onto his back, and then carried him off.

As Orochimaru was being carried off by Kabuto, Orochimaru turned his head back slightly to look back at Naruto, who was still facing off against his father and had yet to start fighting with him. As he looked back Orochimaru silently swore he would make Naruto pay for interfering and ruining his plans yet again.

-With Naruto-

As Naruto stared against his resurrected father he was trying to think of different ways that he could defeat him, as he knew that he was on his last legs and didn't have much energy to fight for much long. He knew if he wanted to win, he had to fight smart as he didn't have the energy to use one of his high level Techniques to destroy the Yondaime like he did with the others.

"_Damn, not good…what the hell I'm I going to do? I used **Inazuma** for the sole purpose of taking out all three of them in one go, but all I got was Sarutobi, after all the energy I used to do **Inazuma**, it wasn't close to being worth it_…" thought Naruto angrily. But before he could think more on the situation that was in, the Yondaime suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly behind him with his space-time Kunai at his neck.

Naruto expected his, but due to the Lightning disrupting his reflexes along with slowing them down he could not react fast enough to replace himself or use his **Raipō** to move out of the way.

"I'm sorry Naruto" spoke the Yondaime sorrowfully, as he then slit his son's throat with his Kunai.

Upon seeing them Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Konohamaru along with most of the Konoha and Suna groups cried out in horror and cried Naruto's name out.

But just as the Yondaime had done the deed and had let Naruto fall to the ground and bleed out on the ground, he was suddenly hit in the stomach and before he could even figure out what had just happened he was suddenly kicked in the side of the head, sending him crashing into a ruined wall a couple of feet away.

When the Yondaime picked himself up, he saw Naruto standing panting slightly with some sweat, but alive with his would healed.

"Your alive, but how?" asked the Yondaime with clear surprise.

"My second bloodline" replied Naruto simply.

"You have another bloodline?" spoke the Yondaime with wonderment at hearing that his son had a second bloodline.

"Yes, my Shinjou Koukai, it allows me to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage, for example my throat being slit**. **It also allows me to be extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins, where they're virtually useless against me, as I would recover from them quickly enough.

"I see…I highly useful ability, I' am glad", spoke the Yondaime, as he was indeed happy that he had not killed his son and that he was still alive, regardless of how Naruto felt towards him.

After saying this, the Yondaime the quickly took out several space-time Kunai's and threw the in different directions and the used **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to multiple the Kunai's.

"_Crap!_" thought Naruto, as he knew that this wouldn't be easy, after which the Yondaime disappeared in a flash, where Naruto quickly did the same.

For the next few minutes, all those that were watching the battle between father and son, although the most any could see were yellow and black flashes going from one direction to the next all along the battlefield, not staying long enough for anyone to get a good look at what has happening. Even Kakashi's and Sasuke's Sharingans couldn't keep up with what was happening as like the other they could only see flashes.

As Naruto ducked under and left jab from the Yondaime, he quickly kicked him away and too out several Kunai's and threw them at the Yondaime, who quickly took out some of his own Kunai's and threw them at Naruto's Kunai's hitting them dead on with pin-point precision. But as soon as he had deflected Naruto's Kunai's a dozen or so Shurikens flew past the Kunai's and slashed up the Yondaime.

When this happened Minato quickly realised that Naruto had used **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken Technique), where he used the Kunai's as a distraction and had the Shurikens hid behind the Kunai's, so that when the Kunai's were deflected, the shurikens fly past uninterrupted.

"_Clever move Naruto, you are indeed quite good at thinking on your feet_" thought the Yondaime before he was kicked from behind, by Naruto who suddenly appeared in a flash, by using **Raipō**.

The Yondaime although quickly recovered and used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport himself to Naruto's side and hit him, after which he then took out another space-time Kunai and charged and Naruto, who quickly recovered from his hit and took out another Kunai himself and charged at Minato.

The two then engaged in a fierce battle with their Kunai's, where they blocked or dodged each other's attack, with expert skill and few cuts.

Eventually though, the Yondaime got the upper hand, where he was able to knock Naruto's Kunai out of his hand, although at the same time Naruto was able to kick the Yondaime's Kunai out of his. Upon which, Naruto then engaged his father in s fierce Taijutsu for the next few minutes.

But unfortunately the effects of fighting for so long and hard and for using so many high level jutsu's especially the **Inazuma** had taken its toll on Naruto, where Naruto's body was too exhausted to move the way he wanted to, giving the Yondaime the upper hand. Where the Yondaime then saw and opening in Naruto's defence and punched him in the stomach, making Naruto spit out some blood. After which the Yondaime spin kicked Naruto to the side of the head, sending his only son skipping across the ground several metres away, and making him eat the dirt as he lay on the ground.

-With the Observing groups-

"That does it!" cried Yugito, as she Okatsu and Fu prepared to move out, along with Soifon who appeared with her former Sensei and the others a few minutes ago. But before they could take five steps forward, they were stopped by a barrier that appeared in front of them.

"Zhuge Liang!" cried Yugito angry as she was now about ready to kill her husband's former sensei.

"Wait!" said Zhuge Liang, where he then pointed to Naruto, who was now getting up.

-With Naruto and the Yondaime-

As Naruto slowly picked himself up, the Yondaime spoke up as he slowly walked closer to his son, "It over Naruto, you've no strength left, you used up all of your remaining Chakra when you used that last attack. But know I' am proud of you, as you've become stronger than I ever thought possible and have surpassed me in every way possible and you did it your way".

At this Naruto just spat out some blood that was in his mouth and stared back at his father, "Tsk, you talking as if you've already won this battle…well I'm sorry to say that this fight isn't done yet".

"You can stop acting tough Naruto there's no point you've no power left, you can barely stand let alone continue fighting me", said the Yondaime.

At this a cocky looking smirk appeared on Naruto's face, "Huh, I really didn't want to resort to using this, as I hate using its power, but I guess I've no other choice" said Naruto, before he stared directly at his father in the eyes, causing him to stop dead as Naruto eyes had changed.

"You said that I've no more power, but you forget I've a hidden ace in the hole and it's one you gave me", spoke Naruto, whose pupils had become silted, and his irises changed from blue clear blue to red blood red.

-Enter Naruto Shippuuden OST Anger-

After which a explosion of red Chakra erupted from Naruto and blasted the Yondaime away from him, where three red tails made out of Chakra appeared behind Naruto.

-With the Observing groups-

"He's using the Kyubi Chakra" stated Fu.

"You knew he would use it didn't you, that's why you had us stay back", spoke Yugito as she turned to Zhuge Liang, who just nodded and then turned to the others.

"Ryu, Soifon, Okatsu, Mitsuhide, Cai Wengi, Saiyuri, Masato, Yoruichi you all know what to do, position yourselves in a square barrier formation around the battlefield", spoke Zhuge Liang as he took charge of the situation.

"Hai!" replied the eight Shinobi before they disappeared to their designated positions just outside the cleared battlefield area.

"Is Naruto going out of control?" asked Tsuande.

"No! Naruto has complete control of the Kyubi's power this is just a precaution and prevent any further damage to your village and to prevent unnecessary lives being lost in the battle".

"He has full control of the Kyubi's power?" asked Jiraiya in surprise.

"Correct, as thanks to Killer Bee-san training, Naruto was able to separate the Kyubi's Chakra from the Kyubi itself" answered Zhuge Liang, surprising everyone.

"If that's true then why did Naruto not use its power sooner?" asked Kakashi.

"Because Naruto doesn't like using the Kyubi's power and prefers to relay on his own strength and power, as one of the greatest weakness that we Jinchūriki's have is that we can become too reliant on our Biju's Chakra, especially when we're cornered. That's why Naruto-kun tries to avoid using it as much as possible, as he prefers to use his own strength, pulse he doesn't like using the power of the Biju that caused his harsh life here" replied Yugito, as she knew how stubborn Naruto could be to certain things.

"Wait! If Naruto separated the Kyubi Chakra from the Kyubi itself, then why can we feel its menacing power? Also why is the Chakra taking on the form of a fox?" asked Sakura, as like everyone else she could feel the foul, evil bloodlust of the Kyubi's Chakra coming from Naruto. Where it reminded her of when she first felt it, back on their mission in Wave on the bridge, where they battled Zabuza and Haku and again when they first met Orochimaru in the Forbidden forest. But this time it was much stronger than it was then and it was much more frightening, as she had stories from Shinobi's that were at the battle against the Kyubi, yet their words did not do the feeling justice. Since her skin was practically covered in Goosebumps, from the power where she could not help but shiver at the feeling as well.

"That is because the Kyubi's Chakra is very receptive to negative emotions, where if Naruto is feeling negative emotions like anger. Then the Chakra will manifest theses negative emotions and take on the shape of a fox and intensifies the negative emotions. Since the Kyubi itself is a being of destruction, hatred, chaos and malice", explained Zhuge Liang.

"If Naruto is feeling these negative emotions, is there still any chance that the Kyubi will use it to try and take over Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"No, since as I said Naruto separated the Chakra from the Kyubi and seal the Kyubi away permanently, so it can never take control of Naruto. The Chakra is only taking this form due to Naruto's lingering hatred of his father, as normally when Naruto uses the Kyubi's Chakra, he would take a different form, which is much more controlled and refined. That is why I'm having the others help me place a barrier around the battlefield, as even though Naruto still have control of the Kyubi's power. He still might not have hundred percent control, where he might add too much power in an attack and do unnecessary damage", explained Zhuge Liang.

As soon as Zhuge Liang finished explaining this, Mistuhide and the others radioed in to Zhuge Liang telling him that they were in position.

Quickly Zhuge created a large seal on the ground and then turned to Gaara, "Kazekage-denka, are you able to access your Biju's power?"

"Yes…why?" asked Gaara.

"Because to create a barrier that is strong enough to withstand the Kyubi's Chakra along with Naruto's attacks when using it, I will need the power of other Biju's Chakra to create it".

Upon hearing this Gaara nodded in understanding and agreed to help, where he, Killer Bee, Fu and Yugito stepped into the large seal and kneel down in mediation stance, with Zhuge Liang sitting in the centre.

As Garaa and the other Jinchūriki's summoned their Biju's Chakra's, they then sent it to Zhuge Liang, who in turn sent it to the seals that Mitsuhide and the others drew in their separate location around the cleared battlefield, with four seals at each corner of the square barrier and four seals at each side of it.

Once the Chakra reached or four corners and sides of the barrier, a giant yellow squared barrier formed around the cleared battlefield, where it could be seen from all around the village.

When the barrier went up, it was none too soon, since as soon as it did a massive explosion of Chakra erupted from Naruto as he summoned of the Kyubi's Chakra, where its menacing power could be felt by everyone in it.

Those that had fought against the Kyubi twenty-two years ago were having flashback of that dreadful night, when they felt it. While those who were feeling it for the first time, began to understand why the creature was so feared by all.

-With Naruto-

As Naruto unleashed his power a massive shockwave eruptive, where it turned up the earth around the entire battlefield, fortunately though the barrier that was now around the clear battlefield, protected the village and those outside the barrier from the shockwave.

After which Naruto's body was surrounded by a black sphere of Chakra, where his body then began to be enveloped by the Kyubi's Chakra, where he then started to sprout out more tails and began to change ever further.

For the next few minutes those outside watching the battle outside the barrier could only watch as Naruto powered up, where they couldn't believe the power Naruto was unleashing. As the power he was unleashing was just as great as Naruto's own power, when he unleashed it when he faced Orochimaru and his allies.

Soon enough though, there was another fierce explosion, where the black sphere around Naruto exploded, where Zhuge Liang and the other struggled to keep the barrier up due to the sheer force of the explosion, where a massive dust cloud covered the entire battlefield.

Eventually though the dust cloud dissipated, where the Yondaime could then be seen standing at the other end of the battlefield against the barrier, where he was regenerating from the injuries he suffered when Naruto was powering up.

As the dust began to settle and terrifying howling roar could be heard coming from inside the barrier, all the Shinobi's that witness or fought in the battle of the Kyubi recognised the howling roar instantly, as it filled them with fear and dread. For the howling roar was the same sound that the Kyubi made when it attack their village, where it's roar still haunted many of the Shinobi's from that battle to this very day and often woke them up at night.

The roar itself was so powerful that it blew away the remainder of the dust cloud, allowing everyone to see Naruto again, although when they did many could not believe what they were seeing. Where Naruto's new form filled many of them with fear and dread, as if they were seeing a nightmare from along ago, come to life before their eyes, where for many it was.

Even the New Kumo Shinobi's were surprise and even fearful at Naruto new form, for what they saw was like something out of hell.

Naruto was now covered in dark crimson red Chakra, where he was now about seven feet tall and took on the shape of a cross between a man and a fox, as he stood up on his hinge legs like a man, but his body shape was shaped like a fox with seven long tails. Also bones could be seen all around his body forming a sort of exoskeleton, they could see even the tail bones going all the way up each of the seven tails, and were as sharp spear-tips. A skull head in the shape of a fox skull could also be seen covering Naruto's head like a sort of helmet, making his appearance all the more terrifying and helping to highlight his blood red demon like eyes.

Slowing Naruto walked forward towards his father the Yondaime, who was staring at Naruto with a stun like look on his face, when Naruto was about fifty feet away from the Yondaime he suddenly spoke up in a dark voice, that sound like as if two people were talking at once.

"**_What's wrong father don't like your handy work!_**"

"Naruto, what've you become?" spoke the Yondaime in surprise.

"**_Only what you helped me become, when you placed his curse on me and left me to the mercy of your beloved village, as this is the manifestation of my anger for you! _**" replied Naruto angrily as she stared at the Yondaime.

"I see" replied the Yondaime, as he now understood that he would have to take on all the rage and anger that his son had for him.

Naruto the started things of with speeding forward a tremendous speed, where he then swiped at the Yondaime with his sharpen bone claws.

The Yondaime was able to avoid the attack, but was unable to avoid it completely and was still slashed at the side, although the injury quickly healed. After which Mianto then stuck Naruto at the side with his fist, but as soon as Minato fist came into contact with Naruto his entire arm burned, where it spread like poison.

"**_Too bad Father, whenever someone touches my skin when I'm in this form, it will burn the person skin off and spread like poison_**" spoke Naruto, before he delivered a powerful punch right to the Yondaime's face and sent him flying across the clear are on the right hand side.

Naruto the extended his arm, where a hundred or so smaller Chakra arms erupted from it and flew towards the Yondaime. When he saw this, the Yondaime quickly used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to transport away before the Chakra arms could hit him.

"**_Not so fast_!**" cried Naruto as he then dissipated his Chakra arms and then slammed his hands to the ground, where hundreds more Chakra arms exploded out of the ground all over the battle field, attacking the Yondaime from different directions.

Minato had to keep use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport to different directs just to avoid being hit, after avoiding a near swipe from a Chakra arm. Minato quickly threw one of his Kunai's into the air and teleported himself up to it, where he then did a few quick hand-seals and raised his arm up and cried out "**Raiton: Hiraishin **(Lightning Style: Flying Thunder God)"(7) and shot out a bolt of Lightning at Naruto.

Seeing this Naruto then did a powerful swipe with his claws and created a powerful Tornado that nullified the Yondaime Lightning. Although as soon as he did, the Yondaime appeared behind Naruto by using his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and had **Rasengan** in his hand and slammed it right into Naruto's back. Unfortunately for Minato, all the attack did, was push Naruto forwards a bit and any damage done was quickly healed.

Before the Yondaime could do anything he was suddenly impaled by all seven of Naruto tails, where he then lifted the Yondaime up and brought him in front of Naruto, who then had a large red **Rasengan** in his hand and roared out "**_Nanabi Rasengan _**(Seven-tailed Spiralling Sphere)!(V)".

Seeing the large red **Rasengan**, Minato was able to use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** at the last second to avoid being hit by Naruto's attack, where Naruto's **Nanabi Rasengan **hit the ground and exploded causing a massive explosion and creating a large hole in the ground.

-End Naruto Shippuuden OST Anger-

Not to be deterred, Naruto then shot out a stream of red hot Fire from his mouth and sent it right at the Yondaime, who appeared at the other end of the battlefield.

Minato of course avoided being hit by the Fire stream by teleporting away again, although the Fire stream did collide with the barrier, where the heat of the red hot burning flames could be felt even from behind the barrier.

"_Shit!_" thought Soifon, as she struggled to hold her position so to keep the barrier up, as she felt the heat of the roaring flames from the barrier.

Soon after Naruto halted the Fire stream, although as soon as he did, a dozen or so Minato's appeared all around him, with their Kunai's out and ready to attack. Seeing this, Naruto then used the massive Chakra reserves of the Kyubi's Chakra and roared out, where combined with the Kyubi's Chakra. He turned a simple roar into a powerful force of pressure and destruction that blasted away the Yodaime's shadow Clones, causing them to puff away and blasting away the Yondaime himself. The blast even lifted the ground from underneath Naruto and caused a great deal of destruction in the surrounding area.

When the Yondaime crashed back onto the ground after being blasted away by Naruto's sonic roar, he began to pick himself up, but just as he lifted himself up several Chakra arms appeared out of the ground and grabbed hold of him. After which a dozen or so more appeared out of the ground, although unlike the others they all held **Nanabi Rasengans** in them and flew towards him.

Seeing the Chakra arms and the **Nanabi Rasengans** coming at him, the Yodaime quickly replaced himself with a large piece of earth, just avoiding being blown to pieces by Naruto's attack, where a gigantic explosion erupted, putting more pressure on the barrier and on those holding it.

As soon as Minato avoided Naruto's last attack, by replacing him, Naruto appeared next to his father, and started to slash at him with his claws, where a dangerous game of cat and mouse began, with the Yondaime desperately trying to avoid Naruto's slashes.

After replacing himself again to avoid being hit, Minato quickly appeared a few meters away, where he quickly tied a exploding note to his Kunai and threw it, after which he the used **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to multiple the Kunai into thousands of Kunai's, all aimed at Naruto.

When Naruto saw the thousands of Kunai's, with exploding notes on them heading for him, Naruto quickly swung is clawed hand and created a powerful sweeping Wind from the air pressure of his swipe. Blowing the Kunai's and notes away and causing a powerful explosion in the sky, covering the battlefield again with smoke.

Unable to see due to the smoke of the explosion, the Yondaime looked around blindly for where he might see where Naruto may come, but as he looked around several more Chakra hands came out of the ground and rapped themselves around him.

As the smoke started to dissipate, Minato then saw Naruto gather a massive amouth of Chakra at the tip of its mouth, where he then roared out "**Kyūbiko Imari** (Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball)!" and fired a massive destructive beam blast of Chakra and aimed it at the Yondaime.

Seeing the beam blast heading towards him, Minato immdeatily took out a Kunai and then used his **Jikūkan Kekkai** and created a space-time barrier and diverted the attack outside the village, where a massive explosion could be heard and felt from outside the village, as the shockwave blew across the village.

-With the Observing groups-

"Shit! This battle is getting out of hand!" spoke Jiraiya, as he brought his arm up to block the Wind blowing into his face.

"Can you handle the stress of the barrier?" Tsunade asked Zhuge Liang, as she knew that even with the strength of four Jinchūriki, holding a barrier of that size and containing the power of the of the nine strongest Biju's, wasn't easy.

"I will be fine" spoke Zhuge Liang as he kept his eyes closed and focus on maintaining the barrier and sending the Chakra that Killer Bee, Fu, Yugito and Gaara were sending him to send to Mitsuhide and the others.

"But even so, it is just as well that the Yondaime diverted Naruto's attack, for I' am unsure if I could've maintained the barrier had it hit it", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"How much longer can this battle keep going" spoke Ino out loud.

"I don't know, but hopefully it will end soon, as it would be really troublesome if kept going for much longer", said Shikamaru, as he stared inside the barrier as Naruto and the Yondaime continued their battle.

-With Naruto and the Yondaime-

After he diverted Naruto's attack, the Yondaime quickly channelled his Chakra into his Kunai and cut the Chakra arms off him. Although as soon as he did, several more Chakra blasts were fired at him by Naruto, but he quickly dodge them. But as he did a dozen more were fired at him at rapid speed, leaving him no choice but to use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to avoid the blasts. Where when they hit the ground, several medium size explosions happened, after which, when the dust settled the Yondaime reappeared opposite Naruto… unharmed.

For the next few minutes the battle raged between father and son, where the Yondaime fired a number of high level Lightning techniques and other jutsu's along with throwing an array of Kunai's, shurikens and exploding notes. He even tried to subdue Naruto by using several sealing Techniques, but all of them failed. As the Kyubi Cloak protected Naruto from harm and any injuries done were quickly healed, while the Yondaime sealing Techniques were not strong enough to subdue Naruto, as he quickly over powered them.

Naruto himself wasn't having any luck, when battling his father as any injury that he did to him, he quickly regenerated, also as well the Yondaime, kept dodging and avoiding all his attacks. As he used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to avoid his attacks or replaced himself with something, leaving the battle between them a deadlock, with no real winner in site.

As the two of them stared off at each other again, Naruto let lose a rapid succession of Chakra blasts, although instead of aiming them at his father he aimed them at the ground creating a large smokescreen.

When the Yondaime saw this he kept alert, as he knew that Naruto was planning some sort of sneak attack. A few seconds later several Chakra arms emerged out of the ground, trying to grab hold of the Yondaime, expecting this though, the Yondaime jumped up into the air to avoid the Chakra arms.

Unfortunately though for the Yondaime, this was what Naruto wanted him to do, as when he did Naruto appeared above him, where he then sent his seven tails forward and pierced the Yondaime with them, where he then sent them into the ground pinned him onto it. After which Naruto then pulled himself forwards so that he would be standing over his father, where he then prepared to do one final technique. The technique itself was risking, as he could very well be killed doing so, but it was the only way he knew that would make certain to kill the Yondaime.

Naruto then quickly stabbed the Yondaime in the gut in his stomach with his clawed had and started to pump in an enormous amount of the Kyubi's Chakra into his father.

"What are you doing Naruto?" spoke the Yondaime, as he saw Naruto pumping the Kyubi's Chakra into his body.

"**_Finishing this battle once and for all, with a little Technique I call Daimaō no Aiyō_** (Embrace of the Great Demon King) (W)" spoke Naruto as he pumped more and more of the Kyubi's Chakra, into his father's body.

After a minute or so Naruto pumped in nearly all of the Kyubi's Chakra that he had into the Yondaime, as he wasn't going to take any chance with the Yondaime surviving it, after which Naruto stopped pumping the Chakra and roared out "**_This is where it ends!_**" Before he and the Yondaime were enveloped by a massive bright light and explosion, that enveloped the entire cleared battlefield.

-With the Observing Groups-

When Naruto unleashed his **Daimaō no Aiyō, **Zhuge Liang cried out to Killer Bee and the others, "Quickly all of you, send me as much of your Biju's Chakra that you can!" after which the four Jinchuuriki's started sending as much of their Biju's Chakra as they could. Zhuge Liang then sent it to the others, to strengthen the barrier so that it could withstand the explosion.

When the explosion erupted a massive bright light enveloped the inside of the barrier, where Mitsuhide, Ryu, Soifon, Saiyuri and the others struggled to keep it up. While everyone else who was watching covered their eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata as she feared the worst as she saw the blast.

"Naruto" cried Sakura, and Tsunade together, as like Hinata they feared the worst.

"_Kid!_" thought a worried Jiraiya, as he saw the blast.

"Nii-san!" cried a fearful Konohamaru.

"Boss!" cried equally fearful Udon and Moegi.

"_Uzumaki-san_" thought Gaara he opened his one eye, while still focusing the Chakra of Shukaku to Zhuge Liang to maintain the barrier.

* * *

After being enveloped in the explosion Naruto found himself back in his normal self, wearing his tattered black shirt and pants along with his ruined boots and destroyed ANBU breast plate. As he looked around he found himself in a brightly lit place, where it was like a void with a vast horizon of nothingness.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto openly as he looked around more, hoping to find something that told him where he was.

"Hello Naruto" spoke a familiar voice behind Naruto, where he instantly turned around and found his father the Yondaime behind him.

"You!" said Naruto harshly, as he looked at his father (in blood only as far as he concerned), after which he went for his Wind sword, but found it gone along with his Raijin and Tengu. Deciding to leave the matter to where they were for later, he then quickly fell into a fighting stance, ready to continue the fight.

At hearing the harshness of his son voice towards him a sad smile appeared on Minato's face, where he then spoke, "I guess you still hate me over what I did to you".

"What do you think?" replied Naruto coldly, as he stayed in his fighting stance.

At hearing this Minato let out a sad sigh before he looked back at Naruto, where he saw that Naruto was still in his fighting stance, "You need not worry Naruto our fight is over, as I'm no longer in Orochimaru's control…since you've won".

At first Naruto did not believe him, but after seeing no hostile intentions, he went into a relax stance, although kept his guard up and stayed alert just in case. "So where am I? Am I dead?" asked Naruto, as he stared at his father.

Upon hearing this Minato just smiled and spoke again, "No your not, as for this place, I suppose you could call it a place between life and death, although I doubt either of us will remain here much longer. Where you return to the living world, while I return from where I came from, as my body was vaporised by your attack".

At hear this Naruto just stared at the Yondaime with an emotionless look, as he knew that what his father meant when he said he would return from whence he came, as he would return to the stomach of the shinigami, where to be perfectly honest Naruto didn't care.

Soon enough Minato spoke again, "Naruto, I know we don't have much time, but I just want to tell you how much I'm sorry for the life I had put you through, if I had know what exactly would've happened to you I would hav…"

But before Minato could finish what he was saying, Naruto held out his hand to stop him, "Save you apologise, Namikaze, as you and I both know that you knew that I would be most likely treated as an outcast by the village for having the Kyubi and you still did it. Even if you didn't know how exactly the village would treat, you still are responsible for what happened to me. We also both know that even if you had known what exactly the village would do to me, you still would've done it, as you said it in your letter to me and earlier on before we fought, that you could not turn your back on the village and choice them over me. So just save your apologies, as I don't want them, and let's just leave it at the fact, that I hate you and will never forgive you".

After hearing this a sad pained look came across Minato's face, where he closed his eyes knowing what Naruto said was true, as even if he could go back and do it all over again he would do exactly the same, as he could turn his back on his people.

After a minute or so, Minato then lifted his head and looked back at Naruto, "Very well Naruto, I understand how you can never forgive me, but please know that regardless of your feelings towards me, know that I still love you and always will. Also know that I' am proud of how strong you've become and what you're now, as you have become a far stronger Shinobi than I ever was and you've become a far greater leader as well, where you've surpassed even my widlest expections of you and I wish you a long and happy life" spoke Minato with a true smile.

Before Naruto could eve replied to what the Yondaime said, he faded away and found himself standing in the middle of a gigantic crater, (which use to be the cleared battlefield), that was formed from his and in his normal form in the same state that he found himself in when he was the void place. Although this time he had Tengu on his back, with his Wind sword handle and the Raijin on his utility belt. Other than the few burns on his body, that were quickly healing, Naruto was relatively unharmed, as the remainder of the Kyubi's Chakra that formed the Kyubi Cloak protected him from the majority of the blast. When Naruto looked down he saw the ashes of the reanimated Yondaime on the ground where it then blew away up into the air from a calm gentle breeze. When Naruto looked up into the sky, where the ashes blew up to, he saw the sun beginning to shine through the storm clouds, as the storm clouds faded away, (due to Naruto using all its energy when he did** Inazuma**). As the storm clouds parted the shine of the sun grew brighter and shone down at him, after which the clear blue sky began to make an appearance.

As Naruto continued to look up to the sky with an unreadable look and at the Yondaime ashes, as they blew away to the sky, he suddenly collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. As his body could no longer keep him up, as he was completely exhausted after battling for so long and hard and was almost completely drained of Chakra.

But before he fell unconscious and while he was still looking up in the sky at blowing ashes of his father, he muttered out two single words "Damn you" and then blanked out.

N/A

Well I'm back and I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and the fight and it was up to all your expectations, as I did the best I could. Now as you all can guess the next Chapter will be about the aftermath of the battle, where you will learn the reaction of the council along with the rest of the village about Naruto being alive and being The Raikage. Also as well, you will learn about Naruto's Divine Storm plan and what he had planned and did, along with why he saved Konoha and what happen in the other operations that were part of Naruto's Divine Storm plan. Also what I 'm sure many of you will be happy here Naruto will be putting Konoha along with the council in their places and deal some major pay back on it. Also in the next Chapter you will learn the idenity of most of Naruto wives and current fiancés.

Now I also like to thank Legend of the Kyuubi, who helped me with the translations of my Jutsu's as well as help me in other area's of my story, where I would like to recommend his newest story Flowing Through Time: Redemption of the Demon as it's a good read in my opinion.

Next to say although I know that many will want to read the next Chapter as quickly as possible, I cannot say when I will update yet as my hand has yet to heal fully. So I'm still working with one hand and I won't be out of my cast till after Christmas. All I can say is that I will update the story as soon as possible, which is the only promise I can and will ever make

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that I'm still looking for someone who is good a drawing anime Characters and is a member of deviantart or at the least of an art drawing picture site as I like commission someone to draw Naruto as he looks like now for me so to help people get a better image of him, please contact me either by review or by PM.

Again hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, Peace out!

Author's Note:

(1) Go to the bottom of the pervious Chapter and to the bottom of the Jutsu list and look at the Jutsu labelled with the letter S and you find the details of the Justu.

(2) Go to Chapter seven (the Chapter involving the Battle of Wave) and go to the bottom of the Jutsu list and look at the Jutsu labelled with the letter X and you find the details of the Jutsu.

(3) Think of the one handed seal that Deidara used to activate his bombs back when he lost his arm to Garaa

(4) Image a shockwave something like when Naruto went four-tail on Orochimaru in Naruto Shippuuden

(5) For those of you who are struggle to picture the vaporised path that Naruto created, watch DragonBall Z - Episode 4: Goku's Unusual Journey, and watch as Gohan destroys a mountain at the beginning of his training, as the aftermath would be something like that. As for the crater it would be just as big and like the one Pain created when he used the Chibaku Tensei.

(6) The reason why Naruto is called Blue Lightning is because of his speed, where he moves like Lightning and all most people can see is Blue flash which is caused by the Blue coat he wears. The reason why he caused a Black flash is because his blue coat was destroyed and all he was wearing was a Black shirt and pants.

(7) Just seems te perfect Jutsu for him to use considering things

**Non-Canon Juts**

(A)** Raisenpū **(Lightning Twister): A defensive Kenjustu Lightning Technique that Naruto created, where by using the combined power of Raijin and The sword of Tengu. As well as releasing a large amount of Lightning Chakra and spinning around at high speed Naruto is able to create a large rotating column of Lightning. The Technique is highly effective when the user is surrounded and attacked by multiple opponents.

(B) **Raiton: Tenbatsu** (Lightning Style: Divine Wrath): A Highly powerful Lightning Technique created by the Uzumaki Clan back when they possessed the Ranbure-ka. Because it goes in all directions and causes such large shockwaves, this jutsu is perfect against a large number of foes, though there is the possibility of hurting one's own allies. To use the Technique the user must generate a large amount of Lightning Chakra and the launch it up into the air where it will then mixed with the natural Lightning. Thereby the user can then enhance his Lightning attack, where it will then fire down at his opponents that are around the user. Thanks to the technique combining with natural lightning, the Technique impossible to outrun and it is highly unlikely to be avoided as it travels at one, one thousandth of a second.

(C)** Raibaku **(Thunder Bomb): A powerful Lightning Technique that is used for wide spread destruction, because it goes in all directions and causes such eminence devastation in all directions. This jutsu is perfect against a large number of foes, though there is the possibility of hurting one's own allies. To use the Technique the user must generate a large amount of Lightning Chakra and then slam his or her hand into the ground. The will cause a massive explosion around the user and will completely destroy anything within a hundred feet of the user.

(D)** Raiton: Kaminari Hibiki**(Lightning Style: Lightning Crash): A highly destructive Lightning jutsu that can only be used by highly skilled Lightning users. The Technique involves the user gathering large amounts of static electricity from the air and focusing it between his hands and they throwing it towards the target. The destructive power of the Technique is so great that it can destroy and entire building with ease.

(E)** Kamisori no Kaze** (Razor Wind): A powerful Wind attack that involves Naruto releasing concentrated blades of Wind from his Wind sword, as he swings his blades at his opponents. The blades are incredibly sharp and powerful where they can easily cut through stone.

(F)** Naguru no Saru **(Monkey Pummel): A Taijutsu move from the Sandaime Hokage's Clans fighting style, where the user does a midair flip in the air followed up by a falling drop kick down at his or her opponent.

(G)** Katon: Jakaen** (Fire Style: Serpent Flame): A very powerful Fire technique that takes the form of a giant snake with a gaping mouth to attack, it flames are so hot that they will burn anything it hits to ash. The user can also continue to control the jutsu and have it follow its target, thereby making it harder the Technique to be avoided.

(H)** Futon: Kage Bunshin** (Wind Style: Shadow Clone): This technique allows the user to make a shadow Clone infused with Wind. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform jutsu and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural Wind-state, at the same time cutting up whatever is nearby it and blowing them away.

(I)** Suiton: Kaiten Mizu Dōmu** (Water Style: Spinning Water Dome): This technique involves the user creating a spinning dome around the user; it is mainly a defensive jutsu. The jutsu's size depends on the amount of Water that is nearby or the amount that the user can summon. The Water spins at a high velocity, where if another were to come close to the spinning Water dome, they would be cut up by it or by the high small speed Water blades that were created by the spinning Water dome. The only draw back to this technique is that the user much use up a large amount of Chakra to maintain the technique.

(J)** Kami no Uzu **(Divine Whirlpool): This Water Technique can only be used underwater, where the user has to spin at high speed in a clockwise or counter clockwise spin. When spinning in a Clockwise direction the user will create and underwater whirlpool that can suck the target/s in and drag them down to the bottom of the Water. But when spinning in a counter clockwise direction the user will not only suck the target/s in, but will pull the target/s up to the surface of the Water and out of it.

(K)** Suiton: Suiko** (Water Style: Water Tiger): This is a high level B rank Water Technique, the technique shapes Water into the form of a large Tiger with a head nearly at the same height as a man, which moves to attack the enemy at high-speed with a powerful impact.

(L) **Suiton: Mizu Yari **(Water Style Water Javelin): A high level Water Ninjutsu that creates highly pressurized beams of Water. The beams of Water can be created by shooting them from the user's mouth or from a nearby water source, or even from the air if the user is skilled enough to do so. The beams are extremely powerful, where they can travel at great speed and are hard to avoid, also they're strong enough that they can easily pierce right through rock or through steel.

(M) **Hyoton: Gyōkojū** (Ice Release: Freezing Beast): A high level A rank Ninjutsu. After forming the needed hand-seals the users will thrust his arm to send out a wolf-like beast made out of ice to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will freeze anything that in comes into contact with it or is near it. When it hits its opponent it will freeze its opponent completely and use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air.

(N) **Fūjin to Raijin no Jutsu** (Wind God and Thunder God Technique) A high A rank level Combination Technique, where the user must have high affinity and mastery over their Wind and Lightning affinities. The user then creates a powerful Tornado out of Wind and then combines his Lightning affinity to increase it destructive power. When the Technique hits it target it can cause devastating damage to the target and the surrounding area.

(O) **Hyoton:** **Hyōkekkai** (Ice Release: Ice Barrier): A defensive Ice Technique, that involves the user creating a large wall made out of thick ice. The Technique cannot only be used to block powerful attack, but can also be used to capture or subdue opponents. Where when an opponent's attack penetrates the ice wall and they're connected to the wall the ice spread across to the opponent and freezes them.

(P) **Raik****ō****h****ō** (Thunder Roar Cannon): An extremely powerful S rank Lightning jutsu that fires a gigantic electricity blast of Lightning Chakra, that is focused and concentrated to the users stretched out hand and is released, resulting in a truly enormous explosion. The attack itself is powerful enough that it can level an entire castle with one blast.

(Q) **Futon: Senpū Kaiten **(Wind Style: Whirlwind spin): A defensive Wind technique that the user creates, while spinning around and releasing a large amount of Wind Chakra. By doing this a user will create a spinning whirlwind around himself/herself and defend themselves from projections and jutsu attacks as well as physical attack. Where if an opponent makes physical contact with whirlwind then they will be blasted back with severe lacerations.

(R) **Kūden Shōha** (Static Shockwave): A Lightning Technique that Naruto developed, where by generating a large amount of Lightning Chakra into each of them and then clapping them together and releasing the Lightning Chakra at the same time. He creates a large powerful shockwave of Lightning that blasts away anyone or anything in a one hundred and eighty degree radius of the him.

(S) **Enkōōsō **(Monkey King Claw): A powerful palm strike move that can send a opponent flying through the air with great force.

(T) **Raiden no Nami** (Thunder Lightning Wave): A powerful Kenjutsu attack, that Naruto developed himself. The Technique involves him wielding both the sword of Tengu and the Raijin no ken, where he would channel a large a large amount of Chakra into both swords, where he would covert it into Lightning energy. After which Naruto would then swing both blades together and release the energy and create two blades of Lightning that will form together into an X like shape that will cut its target into pieces.

(U) **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash): This jutsu is a double S ranked forbidden jutsu that Naruto created himself. He developed this jutsu based on his knowledge of his **Byakurai**, which was created by his Clan long ago. The jutsu can only be used by someone who possesses the Ranbure-ka bloodline and Naruto's Shinjou Koukai, meaning that Naruto is the only one that can do it. This is because for the Technique to work there has to be a large Thunderstorm and the user has to gather all the Lightning energy of the storm into one spot in the storm above him. There is also a considerable about of preparation time required to create this jutsu, where Naruto must stay perfectly still and focus solely on gathering the natural Lightning in the storm to make it possible, making him also vulnerable to attack by his opponent/s. Also if Naruto is stopped or interrupted, when he is in the middle of gathering the natural Lightning, then the Lightning that he has gathered will be released to the surrounding area and destroy everyone and everything in it. Although when Naruto has completed in drawing in all the natural Lightning into his body he has to contain it in him for several seconds, which is why it is declared a forbidden jutsu, as normally having that much electrical energy in a single persons body would destroy the user. This is why Naruto's Shinjou Koukai is so essential to using it, as the Shinjou Koukai limit can heal the multipliable amount of damage that the Lightning does to his body, when it is in him. But even then, Naruto can only maintain that much power in his body for a very short time for, as the longer that amount of Lightning stays in Naruto's body. The more damage it does to it, where eventually his Shinjou Koukai limit will be unable to heal it and he would be destroyed. When Naruto has taken in all the Lightning, he then focuses the Lightning to his fingertips and releases it in one focused and concentrated blast. He is able to maintain control of the jutsu and focuses the blast with his Chakra, where he can make it into a narrow blast so that it can reach great lengths or a short wide blast for wide spread destruction. The Technique itself can travel at a speed of one, one thousandth of a second, where combined with its normal blast width makes the attack virtually impossible to avoid or at the very least virtually impossible to avoid without any severe damage done to the target. The Technique also has enough power that it can incinerate an entire Shinobi village and a mountain or more in a single blast and leave no trace of them. The Technique also has another side-effect to it, where after being used, Naruto's body will become completely immobilised for several minutes, due to the amount of Lightning that was in his body and making it go completely numb. Also even after recovering and regaining movement, the technique has long term lasting effects, where Naruto's movements are slowed down and disrupted and his reaction speed would be greatly reduced, where it would take some time for him to fully recover, even with his Shinjou Koukai bloodline.

(V) **Nanabi Rasengan**(Seven-tailed Spiralling Sphere): While in his Seven-tailed form, Naruto creates a **Rasengan **that is enhanced by Kyubi's Chakra where it will implode in on the enemy hit by it and can cause devastating damage.

(W) **Daimaō no Aiyō** (Embrace of the Great Demon King): This is a powerful Technique that Naruto created that only Jinchuuriki's's can use. When Naruto is in his Jinchuuriki form, he stabs a target with his clawled hand and pumps in enormours amounts of the Kyubi's Chakra into his target. After which once he has stop pumping it with Chakra, the target will explode with devastating results, as it would destroy everything within the blast radius and vaporise anything else. The Technique is declared forbidden by Naruto, as using that technique requires him or another Jinchuuriki's to be directly next to the target, where he or the user would be directly caught in the blast and could be very likely killed in the blast.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Raikage Chapter 13: Payback**

Story inspired By Dragon6 Mizukage story

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_After a minute or so, Minato then lifted his head and looked back at Naruto, "Very well Naruto, I understand how you can never forgive me, but please know that regardless of your feelings towards me, know that I still love you and always will. Also know that I' am proud of how strong you've become and what you're now, as you have become a far stronger Shinobi than I ever was and you've become a far greater leader as well, and I wish you a long and happy life" spoke Minato with a true smile._

_Before Naruto could even reply to what the Yondaime said, he faded away and found himself standing in the middle of a gigantic crater, (which use to be the cleared battlefield), that was formed from his attack and in his normal form in the same state that he found himself in when he was the void place. Although this time he had Tengu on his back, with his Wind sword handle and the Raijin on his utility belt. Other than the few burns on his body, that were slowly healing, Naruto was relatively unharmed, as the remainder of the Kyubi's Chakra that formed the Kyubi Cloak protected him from the majority of the blast. When Naruto looked down he saw the ashes of the reanimated Yondaime on the ground where it then blew away up into the air from a calm gentle breeze. When Naruto looked up into the sky, where the ashes blew up to, he saw the sun beginning to shine through the storm clouds, as the storm clouds faded away, (due to Naruto using all its energy when he did__** Inazuma**__). As the storm clouds parted the shine of the sun grew brighter and shone down at him, after which the clear blue sky began to make an appearance._

_As Naruto continued to look up to the sky with an unreadable look and at the Yondaime ashes, as they blew away to the sky, he suddenly collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. As his body could no longer keep him up, as he was completely exhausted after battling for so long and hard and was almost completely drained of Chakra._

_But before he fell unconscious and while he was still looking up in the sky at the blowing ashes of his father, he muttered out two single words "__**Damn you**__" and then blanked out._

-With the Observing groups-

After the light of Naruto's attack died down, those nearby could see that the cleared battlefield that was inside the barrier had been turned into one giant crater. Many of course were stunned with the level of destruction that Naruto's final attack had done, also many like Naruto's friends and subordinates grew concern for Naruto's wellbeing. But those concerns quickly subsided when they saw a figure standing at the bottom of the crater, where when the dust from the explosion dissipated, they saw that Naruto was the figure standing in the crater.

But as soon as those concerns subsided they rose again, when they saw him collapsed onto the ground.

As soon as Soifon, Okatsu, Mitsuhide and the others that were holding up the barrier around the cleared battlefield saw this, they quickly deactivated the barrier and jumped down to Naruto and see how his was. They were then soon joined by Zhuge Liang, Killier Bee, Fu, Yugito and the Konoha and Suna groups.

When they got to Naruto, they found Soifon kneeling over him with Mitsuhide and Saiyuri standing over them, while the others surrounded them and kept guard and watch in case anyone decided to take advantage of Naruto's weaken state

"Is he alright?" asked a concerned Tsunade, as she and the other came up to them.

"He's fine, he's just unconscious from exhaustion" replied Soifon, as she lifted her hand from his forehead.

At hearing this, Tsunade then stepped forward and walked towards Naruto, but before she could get any closer, Ryu and Okatsu stepped in front of her and stopped her from coming any closer to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hokage-san, but you can go no further" spoke Ryu politely.

"But I'm just going over to help heal him" said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Hokage-san, but we cannot allow any medic that is not from our village, even you, to go near The Raikage" replied Ryu.

Before Tsunade could respond to this, two teams of STORM-nins appeared in front of the groups, upon seeing them; Zhuge Liang stepped forward and took charge, "Sitrep!"

"Zhuge Liang-sama, the majority of the enemy forces have all but retreated now, there are a few pockets of resistance. But they're being quickly put down and rounded up as we speak, along with the other enemy Shinobi's that we've captured or have surrendered to us" spoke the leader of the STORM group who wore a Wolf shape mask. Upon hearing this, revealed looks appeared on the faces of most of the Konoha members, as the battle for Konoha was finally over….and they'd won and survived.

"Very good then, once all resistance has been subdued and the village has been secured, have our Shinobi's help with the gathering up and care of all those wounded on both sides…is that clear" spoke Zhuge Liang with authority.

"Hai! Zhuge Liang-sama" spoke Wolf, as he and his team left to give out Zhuge Liang's orders, while the second team remained with them.

"So you're not only going to help your wounded along with ours, but also the enemies as well?" said Kakashi, with surprise as things such as this were rare, where the victors of any battle rarely showed any mercy to the wounded of the opposing side. Even then, it was mainly given to those who had some worth, such as those who were of some importance or wealthy families and Clans, who could be held for ransom or those who had valuable information.

"Even in wartime there are rules Hatake-san, and even if most do not follow those rules, we will, as little human compassion can go a long with and making today's enemy your friend tomorrow", answered Zhuge Liang.

Upon saying this Zhuge Liang then turned to Soifon, "Soifon-san I want you and Yoruichi-san to bring The Raikage to hospital so that he can be treated for whatever injuries that he still may have".

At this Soifon, nodded, where with Yoruichi help she picked Naruto up, as she was doing this, Zhuge Liang turned to the STORM team and spoke to the team leader who wore a Shark shaped mask.

"You Shark I want you and your team to escort Yoruichi-san and Soifon-san to the hospital and make sure that The Raikage arrives there safely".

At this, the four STORM-nins nodded their heads in understanding, after which Soifon and Yoruichi, both used their high speed Techniques and sped off towards the Hospital, with the STORM team following not too far behind.

After a few minutes, Soifon and Yoruichi arrived at the hospital, where hundreds of Shinobi's, from Suna, Konoha, Iwa, Oto, Kusa, New Kumo, the Tsuchigumo Clan and the Hannya Clanlay on the court yard, as the hospital, along with the emergency hospital in the Hokage monument were overflown with injured Shinobi's with more coming in.

As Soifon and Yoruichi carried Naruto into the hospital to find Unohana Retsu, the head of New Kumo's combat Medic-nin corp and Hospital, so that she could look over Naruto, as she was the only one they could trust to care for Naruto. They were suddenly blocked at the entrance by two Konoha Chunins and a Jonin along with two more Chunins appeared behind Soifon and Yoruichi.

When Soifon saw this, she narrowed her eyes angrily, as she wasn't surprised at this and knew why these Shinobi were blocking their path.

"You'll move aside, as we need to get into the hospital now" spoke Yoruichi.

"We don't take orders from foreign Shinobi's, especially those who serve under that _thing!_" spat the Jonin, as he indicated at the unconscious Naruto angrily.

"So is this how the _noble_ village of Konoha treats the person who helped saved it _again_?" said Soifon with no small measure of disgust at how the Shinobi's were treating them.

"That _thing _doesn't belong here nor do you, almost a third of our village has been destroyed by _thing_ alone, all _it_ does is cause destruction and misery for us…so get it out of here!" cried the Jonin and as glared at two women and the unconscious Naruto that they who carrying.

"And if we don't?" asked Soifon, although she already knew the answer to the question.

"Then we'll force you out" sneered the Jonin, as he and the Chunins beside him and the two behind Soifon and Yoruichi took out their Kunai's indicating that they were serious.

At seeing this Soifon growled, as normally she and Yoruichi could easily take on and deal with these arrogant fools. But as of right now, neither she nor Yoruichi were in any great shape as they were both worn out from holding the barrier and containing Naruto's power when he was using the Kyubi's Chakra. Not to mention as well, they were holding Naruto, hence fighting these Shinobi's in their current condition, along with protecting Naruto was not an ideal situations

Fortunately though for them, they did not have to worry for very long, for as soon as the five Konoha Shinobi's took out their Kunai's, said Shinobi's found several blades pointed at their necks.

Said blades belonged to the four STORM Shinobi's that Zhuge Liang sent to watch Soifon and Yoruichi, as they carried the unconscious Naruto to the hospital in case something like this happened. The leader of the STORM team, along with two of his teammates where standing directly behind the Jonin and his two Chunin partners with the STORM leader Shark holding his Katana in a reverse grip at the front of the Jonin's neck, while Shark's teammates held the two Chunin in similar positions.

At the same time, the two Chunins behind Soifon and Yoruichi, were being held by the fourth STORM-nin, who stood between the two Chunins and held his Katana blade at the neck of the Chunin to his right, while he held a Kunai blade at the neck of the Chunin on his left.

"I suggest that you and your friends lower your weapons right now…and slowly, because if you don't, you will not live long enough to regret it" spoke Shark in a dangerous tone of voice.

"_Who the hell are these guys?_" thought the Jonin with confusion and disbelief, as he hadn't even sensed the STORM-nins behind him, nor did any of the others.

As this was happening several Konoha Shinobi's nearby saw the altercation that was happening and were about to help, although they did not know what was fully going on. But before they could go over to them, they were stopped by a large group of New Kumo Shinobi's who also saw what was happening and who surrounded the Konoha Ninja's and had their weapons pointed at them.

Seeing this standoff, many of the medics treating the wounded grew concerned that a fight would break out, where the wounded and them would get caught up in. Luckily though before things could get any more out of hand, Tsunade, Zhuge Liang, Jiraiya and the others arrived.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Tsunade as she saw what was going on.

"These _men_ here were refusing to let us in so to give The Raikage the care he needs" spoke Soifon, angrily, where she used the word men loosely, as she didn't think they were worth even being called men.

"Is this true?" asked Tsunade angrily as she glared at the five Shinobi's.

"Hokage-sama you cannot allow that _thing_ into the hospital to be healed" spoke Jonin.

When Tsunade and the others heard this, many of them became angry at how the Shinobi's were treating Naruto, after he helped save the village.

"You will let them pass immediately and let Naruto get the care he needs, since if it wasn't for Naruto our village would have been destroyed", spoke Tsunade furiously.

"But Hokage-sama, look at what he did to the village, almost of third of it was destroyed because of him, we cannot let him recover, you felt his power earlier, he's a danger to the village!" cried one of the Chunins.

"I've heard enough you will do as I say and lower your weapons and let them pass, that is an ORDER!" shouted Tsunade in an authoritative tone, showing why she was the Hokage.

After hearing their Hokage's order the Shinobi's slowly but reluctantly lowered their weapons, where the STORM-nins did the same, when they were given a signal by Mitsuhide to lower their weapons.

Once the five Shinobi's lowered their weapons, Tsunade turned to the Konoha Ninja's that were surrounded by the New Kumo Shinobi's and ordered them to do the same, which they did, where the New Kumo Shinobi's quickly followed suit. Once the situation had calmed down a bit Tsunade spoke to the Konoha Ninja's that were surrounded by the New Kumo Shinobi's.

"You lot, I want you to arrest those five Shinobi's over there for threatening a Kage for a foreign village without cause" ordered Tsunade, as attacking the leader of a foreign village without provocation, especially if they weren't at war with said village, was a high crime in any Shinobi village and was extremely close to treason.

"B-B-B-Bu-But Hokage-sama if we-" spoke a Jonin, but before he could finish he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"That's an order!" cried Tsunade angrily as leaked Killing intent and glared at the man, who gulped, but nodded in understanding, where he and his men went to the five Shinobi's.

When the five Shinobi's heard this they'd though about resisting, but that thought quickly faded, for as if reading their minds, Zhuge Liang spoke up, "I wouldn't try resisting if I were you gentlemen, because if you try, you will be killed on the spot, as the STORM Shinobi's next to you will not hesitate to kill you. As they would be well in their rights to do so, as you did threaten our Shinobi's and our Raikage".

After hearing this, the five Shinobi's gave up without a fight and were taken away, as they knew this was a no win situation for them, given who they were up against.

As the Shinobi's were taken away Tsunade, planned to deal with them later on, where she would've them stripped of their ranks and have their Chakra sealed and spend the next eight mouths in Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility.

After the situation was dealt with, Soifon and Yoruichi along with the rest of the New Kumo group entered the hospital, to find Retsu and get Naruto the care he needed.

-Operation Clean Sweep-

At the same time as the battle of Konoha was raging, another battle was about to begin at a costal Fortress and port belonging to Kiri off the northern part of the Mizu no Kuni (Water Country). Currently stationed at the fort were about three hundred Kiri Shinobi's along with about twenty-five of their ships, which was the remaining part of their grand fleet that stayed behind to help protect their Country.

The fort itself was built atop a large Cliffside that over looked the sea and coast, it had strong walls and high towers and battlements, where the fortress's cannons, volley guns and ballista's could easily fire at any incoming ship or group of ships. Below the Fortress was a large dock that housed the remaining Kiri ships, that remained behind to help protect the country, the dock was built within the coastal causeway below the fortress.

Less than a mile away from the fortress was also a base camp, which belonged to the Mizu Daimyo, which held about fifteen hundred of his soldiers and about three hundred of his Samurai.

As a few Kiri guards were looking out towards the horizon looking out for any arriving ships, several of them were discussion about the battle was no doubt happing at this moment. Many of the Shinobi's were expressing wishes that they could've gone and joined the Mizukage and the main force in their attack on Konoha. As they were all certain that they would win this war, considering the force that Konoha and Suna was up against. The Shinobi's had wanted to go in the hopes of earning fame and glory at the battle, along with boasting to others that they took part in the battle that destroyed the once mighty Konoha.

As the Shinobi's talked amongst themselves, some of them heard a sounds of something large falling, after which there was a large crashing sound with something hitting the ground hard and shattering.

When the Shinobi's looked out to the fortress courtyard, they saw hundreds of large ice spikes falling to the ground and all around the fortress and the dock, sinking several ships, when the ice spikes hit them and causing many Kiri Shinobi's to scatter and run for cover

"Look out!" cried a Kunoichi, as she had the other Shinobi's duck underneath the window, so to avoid the thousands of ice shards that flew through the open window from a large ice spike, that fell from the sky and onto a nearby battlement and shattered into thousands of pieces.

For the next few minutes the bombardment of falling ice spikes fell down on the fortress and the port, when the bombardment began, the commander of the fortress immediately ordered the siren to sound, alerting everyone that they were under attack.

Soon after, the bombardment of ice spikes ended, after which the water at the dock began to recede, when Kiri Shinobi's in fortress saw the bombardment had ended. They looked up to the sky and then to the sea, where they saw the water at the dock receding into the sea, after which they saw a single man wearing a White coat and long White hair that fell down his back, floating in the sky.

"Who the hell is that guy?" asked one Shinobi.

"Could he be the one that attacked us?" asked another Shinobi.

As the Kiri Shinobi's looked towards the man, they saw the man do several hand-seals, where when he finished a giant Tsunami wave appeared and headed straight towards the dock and the fortress.

Seeing the giant Tsunami heading for them, the Shinobi's quickly headed into the main part of the fortress and bolted the doors and the windows shut, hopping to withstand the giant Tsunami Wave. Those that were below at the dock quickly ran up the narrow path, that lead up to the fortress in hope of escaping the Wave. Sadly though as the Wave got closer, those inside the fortress closed the gates shut, locking out any others that could not get into the fortress in time.

Soon after the Wave hit the Dock and the Fortress, completely destroying the fleet at the dock and the dock itself, where anyone that remained there drowned. When the wave hit the fortress, it completely enveloped it, where anyone that remained outside it, suffered the same fate as those below at the dock. The Fortress itself survived the wave along with most of those that were in it, but even still, many that were inside it were severely wounded when the wave was able burst through the windows of the fortress and flooding large parts of the fortress.

When the Tsunami Wave blast through, the water then began to freeze covering the fortress in ice, and freezing the Shinobi's inside the fortress in, with the doors and windows covered in a thick ice and unable to get out.

With the Fortress now frozen and covered in ice, the White cloaked man then used **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Art of Hiding in the Mist) to cover the entire horizon in a thick Mist.

An hour or so after the attack, the Shinobi's trapped within the fortress were able to free themselves, where they were then joined by the Mizu Daimyo's forces, that were based a mile away from the fortress.

When the two forces joined together the Fortress came under attack by Cannon fire, the few remaining Shinobi's inside the fortress of course tried to use the weapons inside the Fortress but most of the Cannons, Volley Guns and Ballista's, were either destroyed by the Tsunami or where froze by the ice. Even with the few remaining weapons that still somehow worked the Shinobi's couldn't target their cannons or other weapons, as the mist hid the location and number of the enemy ships.

Soon after the remaining Shinobi's in the fortress abandoned their position, as after several minutes of constant firing from the unknown ships, the Fortress quickly became un-defendable. After which the Shinobi's, along with the Samurai and the soldiers belonging to the Mizu Daimyo, quickly fell back to the nearby treeline for cover, and to have a view of the flat beachhead on the left hand side of the fortress. Since given the attack on the fortress, it was obvious that this was the beginning of some kind of invasion by some unknown nation.

Soon after the bombardment on the fortress stopped and the mist began to clear, but when it did, the eyes of every Shinobi, Samurai and soldiers there widened to the size of plates, as instead of seeing a fleet of enemy ships, they saw an entire armada of over seven hundred ships of every size imaginable.

The most notable things about this armada was that it was being led by The Raikage's Fortress Ship and Flag ship of New Kumo's fleet the Zennyo Ryūō. Along with the Zennyo Ryūō were four other Fortress Ships and flanked it in a V formation. The other most notable thing about the armada, was that these ships did not all belong to New Kumo, as the armada was made up of several other nations that belonged to the Heavenly Alliance. Judging by the flags on the ships of the armada, the armada was made up of ships from New Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud), Yukigakure (Hidden Snow), Shimo no Kuni (Frost Country), Shimogakure (Hidden Frost), Yuki/Haru no Kuni (Snow/Spring Country), Yu no Kuni (Hot Spring Country) and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country). Three of the four other fortress ships had the flags of Yuki no Kuni on them, while last remaining one had the flag of Yukigakure.

-On Board the Zennyo Ryūō-

Currently standing on the forward deck of the Zennyo Ryūō, the Commander of New Kumo's fleet and leader of the armada Gan Ning was waiting for the supreme Commander of this invasion Seiwa Anisu.

Gan Ning did not have to wait long, as Anisu soon floated down from the sky and deactivated his Wind flying Technique.

Anisu wore a Black sleeveless shirt, with black Shinobi pants and wore black boots, with steel tips at its toes and heels, as well as wore a white trench with the Kanji symbol for Frost on it back, with blue snowflake on the edges of the trench coat. He also had a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his long sword sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. His sword was called Hyōrinmaru it blade was about 1.4 meters long with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star.

"Hey Anisu! Great work on the Fortress and the port, as it make our job a lot easier" spoke Gan Ning.

"Not a problem…so are the landing forces ready?" asked Anisu.

"Yep! The first Wave is lock stock and ready to go, they're just waiting for the go-ahead from us", replied Gan Ning,

"Good, as today we are about to free our former homeland from tyranny of the Godaime Mizukage and the Mizu Daimyo" spoke Anisu.

"Yea, this day been a long time coming", replied Gan Ning, where he then placed his hand on his sword Leviathan.

Seeing this, Anisu smiled, knowing that Gan Ning was inching to part of the first wave, as Gan Ning hated to be out of a good fight.

"Then by all means my friend, do not let me delay you any longer", spoke Anisu, giving him the go-ahead to join the first wave.

Hearing this Gan Ning smiled and gave Ansiu a nod of thanks, before he quickly left and boarded one of the landing boats.

-Street Fighter (Score) OST - Coronel Guile Addresses the Troops (1:14 – 2:49) -

After a few minutes several dozen medium size versions of the fortress ships moved forward towards the beach. The ships soon landed on the beach and opened up their fronts revealing landing platforms, after which hundreds of Shinobi's from New Kumo, Shimo and Yuki, along with hundreds of Samurai and soldiers from Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni, Yu no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni charged out of the ships and onto the beach. (1)

Seeing the enemy forces landing, the Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) soldiers and Samurai, along with the Kiri Shinobi's charged out of the tree-line and towards the Heavenly Alliance forces. Hoping to head-off the invading forces, and prevent them from gaining a foothold on the beach and drive them back.

When Gan Ning saw the Kiri and Mizu no Kuni forces charging towards them from the tree-line, he immediately took charge of the forces that landed "Come you lot …Lets rock and roll!" cried Gan Ning, where he charge straight at the charging enemy with his men.

Within seconds the two forces clashed with each other in a fierce battle on the bleach, with both sides struggling to drive the other back. For a while the battle remained in a deadlock with both sides battling furiously with one another, eventually though the battle turned in favour of the Heavenly Alliance force. As the Kiri and Mizu no Kuni forces were unable to drive the Heavenly Alliance forces back, where more Alliance landing ships landed and more Alliance reinforcements arrived to join the fight. Eventually the Heavenly Alliance forces drove them back, where the remaining Kiri and Mizu no Kuni forces were force to retreat.

- End Street Fighter (Score) OST - Coronel Guile Addresses the Troops (1:14 – 2:49) -

After securing the beach-head and the fortress, the main body of the Heavenly Alliance invasion force began to land, and move on with their invasion.

At the same time that the northern part of Mizu no Kuni was being invaded, the second southern fleet of Mizu no Kuni was making its patrol of the southern region of their country.

As the fleet was sailing, a crewman in the crow's nest of the command ship suddenly spotted a large armada of ships heading towards them.

"Admiral Sir! Unknown ships on the port side" cried the crewman.

When the admiral of the fleet turned to where the crewman was pointing to, he could see the figures of a large number of ships heading into their direction, but couldn't tell who the ships belonged to.

"Can you tell who the ships belong to?" cried the admiral

At this, the crewman looked through his eyeglass, trying to get a better look at the flags of the ship; there he saw that the armada didn't belong to one nation but to several.

"Well?" cried the Admiral

"Sir! The armada is made up of ships from several nations, the ships are from Getsugakure (Hidden under the Moon), Kaminari no Kuni, Cha no Kuni (Tea Country), Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), New Kumo, Umi no Kuni (Sea Country)".

The Admiral was of course shock at hearing this, as he knew what this meant, "_New Kumo, Kaminari no Kuni and Cha no Kuni! That means that the Heavenly Alliance is involved and is invading us. Also if that is case, then that means that Tsuki no Kuni, Umi no Kuni and Getsugakure have indeed joined the Heavenly Alliance_", thought the Admiral. As he had heard rumours about those countries joining the Heavenly Alliance, but didn't know they were true or not.

"How many ships are there?" asked the Admiral, wanting to know what he was up against.

For a moment or two the crewman didn't answer, but before Admiral could ask again the crewman final spoke.

"Eh…about five hundred' ships sir" replied a worried crewman.

After hearing the crewman's answer the Mizu no Kuni Admiral immediately had his men signal the other ships to turn around and to get into battle formation. As he knew they were out number five to one and needed to fall into a defensive position, before the Heavenly Alliance fleet could hit them.

Quickly the Mizu no Kuni fleet fell into battle formation, where when the fleet fell into position, the four Fortress ships with Kaminari no Kuni flags, that were leading the armada, then moved forward in front of the Alliance fleet. The fortress ships then fell into a diamond formation and headed straight for the Mizu no Kuni fleet.

As the Fortress ships came into firing range for the Mizu no Kuni fleet, they opened fired and let lose barrage of projections at the Fortress ships. Unfortunately for them the projections did little damage to the Fortress ships, as they were much stronger and could take a great deal of damage.

The Fortress ships continued to move forward right towards the fleet, without slowly down in the slightest, where they then ploughed right through the Mizu no Kuni fleet, smashing through the smaller warships that got in their way and destroyed them like they were nothing. Once the Fortress ships had reached the centre of the fleet, the Fortress ships opened up all their gun ports on both sides and the ones in front and behind. After which they fired all their cannons and let lose a massive bombardment upon the enemy fleet. Within minutes the entire Mizu no Kuni second fleet was destroyed by the four Fortress ships.

With the Mizu no Kuni fleet dealt with, the rest of the Heavenly Alliance armada caught up with the Fortress ships, where all that was left, was to gather up the survivors of the fleet. Since with the Mizu no Kuni second fleet dealt with, there wasn't another force in the area. That could stop or interfere with their invasion of Mizu no Kuni from the south and join up with the force from the north later on.

Within the next few hours, several thousand New Kumo and Getsugakure Shinobi's, along with thousands of Samurai and soldiers from Umi no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Tsuki no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni landed on the nearby beachhead and began to move out to begin their invasion of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure.

-Three Days Later at the Mizu Daimyo Palace-

Currently sitting in his Grand palace on his high throne, the Mizu Daimyo Fujiwara Ōshū was surrounded by several beautiful young girls, laughing drunkenly and having the girls serve him Sake.

Ōshū was a rather plump man, who enjoyed living a life of luxury, such as having extravagate food, as well as having extravagate clothes, jewellery and décor, along with having many beautiful young girls surround him and having his way with them. He cared little for his people or for anyone else, as he left most of his duties to others or did nothing about them what's so ever, as he preferred to ignore such matters.

As he was enjoying his private little "party", the two great doors that lead to the throne suddenly opened up, where several soldiers entered the room and were being led by the Samurai General of the Mizu no Kuni army, Uesugi Kenshin.

Uesugi Kenshin was the most famed and revered Samurai General in all of Mizu no Kuni, where he was known by many people throughout the Elemental Continent, as the Sensō no Kami (The God of War), due to his great tactical and fighting skills in battle. (2) Kenshin was also the Clan head of the strongest and most noble Samurai Clan in all of Mizu no Kuni, the Uesugi Clan. He was also famed for wielding a special Sword that allowed him to do Ice techniques similar to the Hyoton users of Kiri, although not on the same level as them.

When Ōshū saw Kenshin and his soldiers enter the throne room he stood up from his throne and the girls and walked towards the Samurai General, "Kenshin, what is the meaning of this? Why have you interrupted me when I occupied with important matters of state".

"My apologies my lord, but I've important news that you must hear" spoke Kenshin respectfully.

"Well…Whatever it is, I sure you can take care of it…as I'm a busy man Kenshin…and I do not have time to deal with trivial matters", spoke the Mizu Daimyo dismissively, as he didn't wish to be bothered.

"I'm afraid that the matter, to which I speak of, needs your attention my lord" spoke Kenshin calmly and politely.

"Then what is it?" cried Ōshū, as he was tempted to send Kenshin to the dungeons for disturbing him, regardless of how popular he was with the common people and the army.

"It seems that we're being invaded…my lord" said Kenshin calmly.

At hearing this, the Mizu Daimyo dropped the fan he was holding in shock, "We're being invaded?" spoke the shocked Daimyo, where Kenshin just nodded, "By who?"

"It seems by the Heavenly Alliance and its allies, where in the north an armada of over seven hundred ships has landed and destroyed Kiri's northern fortress and their remaining ships at dock there. In the South another armada belonging to the Heavenly Alliance landed at the same time, as in the north and has destroyed all one hundred ships of the southern second fleet. Both forces have landed armies which are moving with phenomenal speed", spoke Kenshin.

"Why am I only hearing this now?" cried the furious Daimyo.

"I'm afraid that the rebel factions have been cutting all our lines of communications and intercepting our messengers, which is why we have only heard this now" replied Kenshin.

"Then what are you doing here just talking, assemble our armies, and gather our forces to face them and drive them into the sea", roared the now worried Daimyo.

"I'm afraid that too is impossible, for as I said the rebel factions, have cut off most of our lines of communication and we cannot make contact with most of our forces throughout the country. The few messengers that have gotten through have informed us that most of our bases, fortresses, castle and other forces are currently all under attack by the rebel factions at this moment and need support. While others report say that many of the main roads and bridges have been blocked or been destroyed, where our few remaining free forces cannot help us or the others", answered Kenshin.

"Then send word to Kiri, and have the reaming Shinobi forces, that Shiro left there, help us!" said Ōshū.

"I'm regret to report to you my lord, that as of yesterday afternoon Kiri has fallen to the combine forces of the Shinobi villages of the Heavenly Alliance and the Shinobi rebel factions", spoke Kenshin calmly.

"What?...But How?" cried the worried Mizu Daimyo, as he had always depended greatly of Kiri and Shiro's support in keeping control of his country, and keeping the rebel forces in check.

"It's seems that at the same time as the two prong invasion began, there was an uprising of the majority of the civilian population in the village, as well as an attack by the Shinobi rebel factions. Despite the surprise attack the force, that the Mizukage left there were able to hold them back. But the rebels were then quickly joined by the Shinobi's of New Kumo, Yuki, Shimo and Getsu, where with their help they quickly defeated the Mizukage's forces, and took control of the village. Along with that, over half the country as already fallen to the Heavenly Alliance forces, where the two armies have joined with a large force of rebels, and they're marching here as we speak" said Kenshin.

"The Rebels have allied themselves with The Heavenly Alliance?" spoke the Mizu Daimyo with surprise, where Kenshin just nodded.

When Ōshū heard this, he was on the verge of having a panic attack, as his whole world was crumbling around him. "Th…Then man the defensive, have your forces and the city guard prepare for a siege, we can hold out until Shiro-kuns and his forces return from destroying Konoha".

"I'm afraid that too is impossible my lord, as the enemy army as already sent a vanguard ahead of itself, and is at out gates, while the main enemy army is less than a mile away from the city. Hence we do not have sufficient time to put up any kind of defiance, my lord", replied Kenshin.

"Then we must flee immediately!...Quickly Kenshin you and your men must help me gather as much of my treasures as you all can carry, and take the fastest ship out of here!" cried the panic stricken overweight Daimyo.

"But what about the people my lord?" asked Kenshin calmly, as if not worried about the current situation.

"The people?...who cares about those lowly commoners, they exist only to serve us, they do not matter…the only thing that matters is me, so hurry up and let us flee this place!" cried Ōshū.

"I'm afraid that it is already too late for that as well…my lord" spoke Kenshin, with a slight smile, where he snapped his finger to signal his men, where the soldier around him and the Mizu Daimyo, all pointed their swords and spears at the Mizu Daimyo.

"Kenshin! …What is the meaning of this?" cried Ōshū with confusion and fear, where upon seeing this, the young girls that were serving the Daimyo sake, quickly ran out of the throne room with fear.

"I believe that it would be quite oblivious, my lord. We're taking over my lord, as my Clansmen along with soldiers that are loyal to me, have already taken control of the Palace, as well as the capital itself, and are preparing to hand it to the Heavenly Alliance army, so no more blood need be shed", spoke Kenshin.

"T-T-Th-This is sedition!" cried Ōshū.

"Sedition usually happens, when the world needs to change…my Lord" spoke Kenshin, where he then drew his Katana out.

"W-W-Wh-What are you doing?" spoke the frighten man.

"I believe that too would be obvious, my Lord…with every revolution, the leader of the previous ruling government will always die in a gruesome death, such as being torn apart piece by piece by an angry mob, or by wild animals. But that will not happen, as our country has seen enough of such things, so I shall do the deed myself and make it quick and clean".

"W-W-Wait…Wait Lord Kenshin, I can give you money, women, gold anything you could want…just please do kill me, there is still so much I haven't done yet, so many foods I've not eaten, so many women I have not pleasured yet…so please don't kill me I'm not ready to die yet!" begged the whimpering Daimyo, but Kenshin ignored the man's pleas.

"All the wealth in the world cannot buy off the blood that has been split because of you Lord Ōshū…because of your greed, corruption, selfishness and lust. Our people have suffered endless amount of bloodshed and live in constant fear and poverty and our country has be torn apart by conflict and turmoil. While you feed your endless hunger for money, women and food and turn a blind eye to our people's suffering. You say that the common people exist to serve us, but that is where you're wrong; we exist to serve them, as without the common people, our country would not exist. It is our duty to lead and protect the people of our country and you've abused that duty and responsibility for too long, and have brought our country to near ruin" spoke Kenshin coldly.

After Kenshin said this, Ōshū was on his knees begging for his life saying he was sorry and that he would do anything to make up for it. But Kenshin knew that the man didn't mean a word he said, as all he ever cared about was himself, where he then raised his blade. Where with one quick clean swipe of his Katana, he cut the Daimyo's head off, where it fell onto the floor and rolled a few feet away from his body, which fell to ground right after the head.

After severing the Mizu Daimyo's head, Kenshin flicked the blood off his Katana, after which he then sheathed his Katana and his men lowered their weapons.

As soon as Kenshin sheathed his blade, a young Kunoichi appeared; she had long blonde hair, tied into two long pigtails, which fell down below her rear. She wore a skin-tight Kunoichi outfit that should her entire figure; it also had a spit down the middle her front and went down just above her waist, where it slightly revealed her C-cup breast and stomach. (3) The Kunoichi's name was Kasuga and loyal vassal to Kenshin and his Clan, Kasuga was a former Kunoichi from a small Shinobi village, who was sent to assassinate Kenshin. But instead of killing him, she fell in love with him, where she was banished from her village for failing in her mission. Later on, she was allowed to join Kenshin Clan as a loyal vassal and servant to him.

"Kenshin-sama, our forces have complete control of the capital and the main force of the Heavenly Alliance has been sighted from the distance and should be here within the next hour or so", spoke Kasuga and she bowed to her Lord.

"It's seems that The Raikage plan has indeed worked perfectly, as everything went exactly as he said it would" spoke Kenshin with a smile. As with the Mizu Daimyo now dead and the capital under their control, Mizu no Kuni was now there's and all remaining resistance would quickly crumble once it was announced.

"Kasuga, please go inform the Alliance vanguard at the gate, that the Mizu Daimyo is dead and we're in control of the capital", spoke Kenshin with a kind smile.

"Hai Kenshin-sama!" spoke Kasuga with a large blush, when Kenshin smiled at her, after which she then **Shunshin** (Bod-flicker) away.

Once Kasuga left, Kenshin ordered his men to follow him to the gate of the capital, so that he would meet the Commander of the of the Alliance invasion army. Who was also formally of Kirigakure and the right hand man of The Raikage, Seiwa Anisu or as the people of Kiri and his own people were now calling Koorisui no Kami (The God of Ice and Water), due to his enormous skill and power in Water and Ice Ninjutsu.

As Kenshin was walking out of the throne room, he thought about the events that happened in the past few days all because of one man, and how much his country and the rest of the Elemental Continent would change as well, in the next few days to come. All because of that man, "_I look forward to day that we finally meet in person…Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumo_".

-With Operation Judgement-

At the same time as the battle of Konoha and the invasion of Mizu no Kuni and Kiri another invasion was about to begin, this time in Ta no Kuni (Rice-Field Country). Where two armies crossed the border between Yu no Kuni and Ta no Kuni, the first army was made up entirely of Shinobi's, while the second and much larger army was made up of Samurai and regular soldiers.

The Shinobi invasion force was led by Ishida Ryūken Clan head of the Ishida Clan, while Samurai and regular force was led by Naomasa Ii son of Naomasa Katsumoto, Lady Daimyo Kicho's Kenjutsu Sensei and Bodyguard.

The invasion was made up of the combine forces of New Kumo, Kaminari no Kuni, Yu no Kuni and Yugakure (Hidden Hot Spring).

The Shinobi army quickly took care of the lightly guarded outposts belonging to the Ta no Kuni and Otogakure (Hidden Sound), before any of them could send word about the Heavenly Alliance invasion.

Both armies, then separated from one another, so to follow their own separate objectives, at the same time as the invasion, several large revolts erupted in Ta no Kuni. Where several Shinobi Clans who had been used and persecuted by Orochimaru and his forces revolted, and were led by the Fuuma Clan and it's Clan head Hanzaki.

Also at the same time, several other large revolts erupted, this time led by the Ta Daimyo's nephew Prince Mochi, who had seen how Orochimaru took control of his homeland and used it and his people for his own means. He also saw how his Uncle had now become a puppet ruler of Ta no Kuni, which was why the Oto Shinobi's referred to it as Oto no Kuni (Sound Country). He then secretly gathered those who were like minded as him and wanted to free their homeland. After which, they then secretly gathered forces and waited for the right time to stage their revolt.

Thanks to being secretly allied with the Fuuma Clan, The Heavenly Alliance forces knew the locations of all of Orochimaru secret bases, inside Ta no Kuni. Where they were then able to make coordinated assaults on the bases, and easily overwhelmed and took over each of the bases before any of them could send a warning to any of the other bases. They did the same thing with the Oto no Kuni Fortresses, bases, castles, thanks to Prince Mochi secretly allying with them.

-Day after the battle of Konoha, Outside Orochimaru's Main Base-

"Ryūken-sama, our men are in position and are waiting for you signal", spoke a New Kumo Jonin.

"Very well, precede as planed" spoke Ryūken in a monotone voice.

"Hai!" replied the Jonin, before he disappeared into the trees.

A few minutes later, a hundred or so New Kumo Shinobi's charged into the unground entrance to Orochimaru main base.

A few minutes after entering Orochimaru's main base, the New Kumo's Shinobi's came into contact to with some of the Shinobi guards left in the base, where they then fought with them. Soon after, several explosions were felt throughout the base; these explosions were caused by the roofs of the underground base being blown up and large holes appearing in them. Where several hundred more New Kumo Shinobi's jumped into the holes made into the roofs and made their way throughout the base attacking any Oto Shinobi's they saw.

"Dammit, these New Kumo bastards are everywhere" spoke an Oto Jonin to himself, as he fought two New Kumo Chunins by himself, and dodge some Shurikens they threw at him.

After dodging the Shurikens, the Oto Jonin then saw a group of Oto Shinobi's coming towards him from a hallway from his left side. Seeing them coming towards him, the Jonin smiled at seeing reinforcements arriving.

"Over here you guys, now help me take care of these New Kumo trash" spoke the Jonin, after which the group of Oto Shinobi's stood next to the Jonin.

But before the Jonin could give out any orders to the Oto Shinobi's, one of them took out a Kunai and stabbed him the stomach, surprised at what happened, the Oto Jonin looked at the Oto Shinobi that stabbed him.

"W-W-Wh-What…the…" said the Jonin as he stared at the Oto-nin that stabbed him in shock, but as he stared at him he saw that the headbands of the group of Oto-nins were all slashed.

"Y…You…traitors" spoke the Jonin before he fell to the ground and died.

"Thanks for assistance" spoke one of the New Kumo Chunins.

"You're welcome…my Clansmen and I've waited for this day a long time…now at last the Fuuma Clan can finally avenge itself" spoke the now former Oto-nin.

"So is everything going as plan?" asked the other New Kumo Chunin.

"Hai, some of our other Clansmen are helping your people as we speak, and the rest of our Clan are doing their parts at the other bases", asked another now revealed Fuuma Ninja.

"Good, then let's finish this battle and finish off Orochimaru forces here, for good", said the first New Kumo Chunin, where the Fuuma, Ninja's nodded in agreement and then took off.

Later on in Orochimaru's throne room, the Commander of the base was trying to figure what was exactly happening, from the few reports he got, he knew they were being attacked by New Kumo Shinobi's, along with a few Yu Shinobi's as well.

As he was looking over a map of the base, with a few other senior Oto Ninja's an Oto Chunin quickly entered the room.

"What is it?" asked the Oto Commander.

"Sir, over two-thirds of the base has fallen to the enemy, where the North and West wings have fallen to the enemy, and over half the East wing has just fallen", spoke the Chunin.

"Impossible, how can they navigate through the base so quickly, and how can they be taking it so easily", spoke the Commander in surprise. As even with their few numbers, the Alliance force should be having a much harder time, especially with the bases traps.

"I believe it is because of the Fuuma Clan, as well as several of the other Shinobi Clans, who have betrayed us, are helping the enemy Shinobi's by telling them where to go. They're also most likely telling them how to avoid the base's traps and are attacking our own Shinobi's" spoke the Chunin.

"Damn those traitors!" said the Commander as he slammed his fist on the table with the map of the base. But before he could say anything else, there was a sudden large explosion, which blew up the wall in front of them.

When they looked up, they saw a tall man with short white hair, glasses, wearing a long white trench coat and holding a strange bow connected to a glove on his arm, with an arrow made out of Chakra strung on it and aimed at them, the man in question was none other than Ishida Ryūken.

"Who the hell are you?" cried the Oto Commander in shock.

"Your executor if you don't surrender now" spoke Ryūken coldly.

At this, the Oto Commander just narrowed his eyes and went to take up one of his Kunai from his pouch. But before he could, a Chakra arrow from Ryūken pierced the Commander's head, killing him instantly, before he could even touch his Kunai.

Seeing this, the other Oto-nins quickly looked backed at Ryūken, who had another Chakra arrow strung and ready to fire and aimed at the Oto-nins in the room. "If you do not wish to end up like your leader, I suggest that you surrender now and not try what he just did".

At hearing Ryūken's threat, some of the Oto-nins did not know what to do; a few of them were even tempted to rush him all at once. Believing that he couldn't get them all, but any thought of resisting was quickly set aside. When four squads of New Kumo and Yu Shinobi's arrived next to Ryūken, after which they quickly surrendered.

As the Oto-nins were being taken away as prisoner, a BOLT-nin with a Bear shape mask, appeared in front of Ryūken. "Report!" ordered Ryūken in a commanding tone.

"Sir I'm here to report that all of Orochimaru's bases in Ta no Kuni have been taken and his remaining forces have been subdued. Also Naomasa Ii and his force have taken the capital of Ta no Kuni, with the assistance of Prince Mochi and his forces. They also have captured the Ta Daimyo, and as of officially now, Ta no Kuni is under our control" reported Bear.

"Very good, now have our forces move towards, the border between Ta no Kuni, and Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), so that we can give Orochimaru and his forces a proper greeting, when they return from Konoha", spoke Ryūken.

"Hai!" replied the Bear, where he then **Shunshin** away, after which Ryūken and the remaining other New Kumo Shinobi's left the base to continue with the next phase of Naruto's plan.

-Operation Tidal Wave-

Like the other operation, at the same time as the battle of Konoha, Operation Tidal Wave was about to begin. But unlike the other operations this wasn't an invasion, this was a strike operation.

The Operation was lead Sun Li, the Commander of New Kumo's Submarine fleet and AQUA division. The operation was taking place in the northern sea, which lay between Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni.

The Operation objective was simple, they were to attack all three of Iwa's and Tsuchi no Kuni military docks and destroy their fleets, along with the ship-building yards. This was in response of the Heavenly Alliance attack on the anti-Konoha coalition during the battle of Konoha. As with their fleet taken out, Iwa would be unable to make any kind invasion or attack on Kaminari no Kuni, when news of their intervention in the battle of Konoha reach Iwa from the retreating Iwa forces. As with Iwa and Tsuchi no Kuni naval power destroyed, the northern sea would be under the complete control of the Heavenly Alliance.

Inside her command sub the Swordfish, Sun Li, was going over last minute check-up, before the attack began.

As soon as she had finished her check-ups, a crewman came up to her to report, "Sun Li-taicho (Captain), all ships in our fleet report that they are ready, along with all AQUA squad members, also fleets two and three report that they are all ready as well".

"Very well then, inform all ships and AQUA squad members that operation Tidal Wave is a go" responded Sun Li, where the crewman nodded and went to inform the other ships and the AQUA squad members on the radio.

Within minutes of the order being given, ten New Kumo Submarines, emerged from the water, less than a hundred metres away from the enemy dock, where they revealed their hatches to open up their volley guns. After which they let lose a massive bombardment of exploding Kunai, down on the ship yards, destroying warships under construction or being repaired, along with many hangers the housed ships under construction.

At the same as that, AQUA Shinobi's from the submarines quickly swam towards the docked ships, and planted waterproof exploding notes underneath the hull of the ships, where once they were far enough away, They activated the notes caused them to explode and the ships to sink, as massive holes caused by the explosions appeared, filling the ships with water.

The bombardment continued for several minutes, causing massive destruction on the enemy docks, once the docks had been completely levelled and the ships all sunk. Sun Li ordered her fleet of submarines to cease fire and to return underwater, as well as order her AQUA squad members to return to the submarines.

Once the AQUA members returned to the ships, Sun Li then gave the order to the other submarines to return back to base.

After she gave out her order, a young female AQUA member came up to her and saluted to her "Sun Li-taicho, we accomplished and sank all enemy ships, as ordered".

"Good-work Isaribi", spoke Sun Li, where she smiled at the young woman, who was about the same age as her.

Isaribi was a friend of Naruto and Anisu, who they had helped save during their travels with their Sensei's, Mitsuhide and Saiyuri, from a former scientist belonging to Orochimaru named Amachi. Who had experimented on her and turned her into a humanoid fish, after defeating Amachi, Naruto and the others, then brought her to Retsu. Who they'd also met earlier on in their travels and asked her to help Isaribi, which she did, where after some time Retsu was able to cure Isaribi. Although was unable to fully remove everything that Amachi had done, where she could produce gills at her neck at will to breath underwater, as well as make her feet and hands web like at will. Along with being able to move quickly underwater and have scales at will, that helped protect her body. But even with these abilities she was still able to remain in more human like form, and no longer changed in her Kaima form.

After being cured, Isaribi stayed with Retsu and travelled with her and became her assistant, hoping to reply Retsu for helping her. When Naruto became Raikage, she joined New Kumo along with Retsu, where she was finally able to find acceptance, and even eventually married Anisu. Who like Naruto was required to marry multiple times, since he was the last holder of his Clan's bloodline. She was also asked by Naruto later on, if she would be willing to join AQUA, where her skills and abilities, would be of great value, which she agreed to and became Sun Li second in command in the AQUA division.

After Sun Li had congratulated Isaribi for her good work, another crewman appeared next to them, where he then spoke "Sun Li-taicho, I just received word for the other submarine fleets at the remaining other enemy dock. They report, that they have all succeed in destroying the other two remaining docks and the fleets stationed there, with the exception of a few ships that went out on patrol, when they attack, but adding with the results with our own attack, with the others. We can confirm, that we achieved ninety-seven percent of our target objectives".

"Very good, inform all other ships to return to base", ordered Sun Li, after which the crewman nodded and went to give out Sun Li orders to the rest of the crew, where the submarine fleet sailed back to their base.

-Three Days after the battle of Konoha, with Orochimaru-

Currently running through the forest of Hi no Kuni, the former White Snake of Konoha, was racing back to Oto, along with his right hand man Kabuto, along with his remaining followers.

Out of his entire force, that he sent to invade Konoha only about ten percent of his original force had managed to escape Konoha, and avoid being capture or killed.

As Orochimaru ran, he went over what had happened and what he had seen only a few days ago. As he thought about the events at the battle of Konoha, he still tried to figure how his plan failed so miserably? As it had been perfect, he had thought of everything…everything except for one miserable brat, who just wouldn't die.

When Orochimaru thought of Naruto, he could not help but growl in anger, where a part of him still could not believe, that Naruto of all people had become as powerful as he did, let alone that he would possess the power of the legendary Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit. He also could not believe how much of the Kyubi's power that he could control. Even though he had not seen it, he and Kabuto had felt Naruto using its power when they were escaping the village, which didn't make Orochimaru feel any better; in fact it made him feel worse, as he knew that Naruto had not used all of the Kyubi's power.

"_Blast that cursed brat, I make him pay dearly for interfering with my plans again_" thought Orochimaru, as he and his remaining forces crossed the border between Ta no Kuni and Hi no Kuni.

But soon after crossing the border, several Oto-nins in the front, where blown apart by a large explosion, at the same time as well, several more Oto-nins were killed when several arrows made out of Chakra pierced their chest. Also as well, several dozen Kunai's and jutsu's were being fired from all directions at the Oto force.

"_What is going on?_" thought Orochimaru, where he saw his already decimated force being attacked again by unknown force.

His question was soon answered, when two hundred New Kumo Shinobi's appeared and surrounded them, where he attack Orochimaru forces, within minutes Orochimaru forces were being picked apart by the New Kumo Shinobi's.

"_New Kumo, but how?_" thought Orochimaru in surprise, as he knew that he was in his own territory now and couldn't understand, what the New Kumo Shinobi's where doing here.

"Orochimaru-sama!" cried Kabuto, as he disabled a New Kumo Chunin and raced towards his master. "Orochimaru-sama, we must escape while we still can, we cannot win here".

Orochimaru of course knew Kabuto was right, but it didn't mean he liked it, "What the blazes happened here!" cried Orochimaru in frustration.

"I would believe that would already be obvious" spoke Ryūken, as he appeared with several BOLT-nins who surrounded Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Who the Devil are you?" asked Orochimaru angrily.

"The person who helped conquer your country" spoke Ryūken as he then extended his bow glove and charged a Chakra arrow into his bow and aimed it at Orochimaru's head.

"What!" cried the Snake Sannin in disbelief, as he did not believe what he just heard.

Ryūken of course ignored Orochimaru's question, as he knew the Snake Sannin heard him, where he just aimed his Chakra arrow at Orochimaru's head, and prepared to fire it.

"You will surrender now Orochimaru, or you will die where you stand now" spoke Ryūken, with a clam cool deadly tone of voice. While at the same time the BOLTS-nins took out their Katana's and channelled their Lightning Chakra through them, and prepared to attack.

"KuKuKuKu…I think not" said Orochimaru with a sinister looking smirk, where he and Kabuto charged straight a Ryūken, who quickly fired several Chakra arrows and hit them, both between the eyes. But instead of falling dead, both turned into mud, revealing that they were **Tsuchi Bunshin** (Earth Clones), where the real Kabuto and Orochimaru used **Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu** (Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique to merged with the ground and sank into it to escape.

Although as he did, he silently swore to himself, that he would never lose to Naruto or the Heavenly Alliance again and that he would make Naruto pay severely for defeating him again.

Seeing that Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped, Ryūken narrowed his eyes with annoyance, but quickly got over it, where a New Kumo Jonin then appeared next to him.

"Sir I like to report that we have eliminated over half the enemy remaining force and captured the other remaining half" spoke the Jonin.

"Very good, send word to The Raikage in Konoha and Lady Kicho in New Kumo, that we have succeeded in all our objectives", spoke Ryūken as he pushed his glasses back up, where the Jonin nodded and quickly left. After which Ryūken ordered the New Kumo forces to burn the dead bodies of the dead Oto-nins, and to then head back to Orochimaru's main base and bring the prisoners with them.

-Konoha, Two Weeks Later-

Two weeks after the great battle, the village was now busy with activating, where the people and the Shinobi's there were helping in clearing out the rubble from destroyed buildings. As well as cleaning out the leftover weapons that had been dropped of broken from the battle and making repairs to buildings that could be salvage. But even with all of this, Konoha was in pretty bad shape, worse even from the Suna and Oto invasion ten years ago.

Four days after the battle, the civilians, along with the other population of Konoha were informed that the enemy had been defeated and that they could return to the village. Naturally many of families and loved ones were overjoyed, when they were reunited with their loved ones. While others cried at hearing how their loved had been killed in battle by the enemy.

Among these happy reunions was Lee and Yakumo being reunited with their daughter Fuku, although even happy moments like that, they were joined by sadness, as Yakumo Uncle Unkai, had been killed during the battle. Even though Yakumo was not very close to her Uncle, especially given the fact that he was one of those who supported in having her killed when she didn't have control of her power, it didn't mean that she didn't at least care about him, as he was her Uncle after all.

Other happy reunions were of Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, being reunited with their own wives, as well as Anko, Iruka and Kurenai being reunited with their children, Hiruzen and Aiko. But like with Yakumo, this was marked with sadness as Neji Fiancé, a young Hyuga branch girl was badly wounded in the battle, but thanks to Tsunade she was no threat of dying, but was in a coma for the time being.

Naturally, when the populace saw the New Kumo Shinobi's, along with the New Kumo airships (which had landed in the crater, that Naruto created outside the village when he used his **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash)). As well as heard how New Kumo had arrived and helped the Konoha defenders defeat the enemy forces, many people cheered the New Kumo forces and even sang The Raikage's praises for saving them.

But the people's opinion of The Raikage quickly turned when they learned that Naruto was The Raikage. When the civilian population heard this they couldn't believe that the "demon brat" was still alive and was The Raikage of New Kumo of all people. As expected people turned against Naruto, for his part in the destruction of their village, as because of the overall battle over three quarters of Konoha was in ruins now, where most people were force to live in tents now outside the village.

Also when word spread that Naruto was the Yondaime son, it caused even greater turmoil as many of those who hated Naruto, refused to believe that the demon brat was the son of their hero and greatest Hokage.

When people heard about Naruto, several large and angry mobs gathered at the hospital, wanting to kill the "demon" while it was still weak and unable to defend himself. Naturally the STORM, SHOCK, BOLT Shinobi's, as well as several other New Kumo Shinobi's blocked their path from entering the hospital grounds.

Luckily though before things could get out of hand, two large groups made up of members of the Hyuga Clan, and the Sarutobi Clan, and led by their respected Clan heads, arrived at the scene. After which Hinata and Konohamaru, quickly took charge of the situation and ordered the mob to disperse and leave.

Naturally most people in the mob refused, but they quickly changed their minds, after one man stepped forwards saying he was going kill the "demon" once and for all.

But before any of the New Kumo Shinobi's could stop him, Hinata appeared in front of the man and delivered her **Dageki Sendo** (Death Strike) right into the man's chest. Breaking his Breast bone and all twenty-four of his ribs and sending him flying, into a large wall directly behind him and making a large dent in it, when he hit it.

After doing this Hinata then stated that if anyone tried to hurt Naruto, then they would have to deal with the Hyuga Clan and that she would breaking every bone in their bodies if anyone tried to hurt Naruto. Konohamaru also backed up her, where he stated that not only would they have to deal with Hinata and her Clan, but also him and his Clan.

When the mob saw that they were up against, not only the New Kumo Shinobi's, but also the Hyuga Clan and the Sarutobi Clan. Along with their Clan heads, who were among the strongest Shinobi's in Konoha, the mob quickly realised that they could not win, and so left.

Another big event was after Tsunade had informed the Council members about Naruto, (The ones who had not taken part in the battle, and who had went with the civilians when they left the village). When the Council members heard that Naruto was alive and was The Raikage, they were both shocked and furious at the same time.

The Shinobi elders were especially surprised when they heard this, where Homura was shocked, that Naruto was The Raikage of all people, yet slightly relieved and happy that Naruto was alive.

Koharu and Danzo on the other hand, where not only shocked, but angry and worried, as Naruto was now not only alive, but was the leader of another foreign Shinobi village. This was of course the worst fear of any Shinobi village, to have their jinchūriki join another Shinobi village. This now made Naruto probably the greatest threat to Konoha and them to ever exist, as combine the power of the Kyubi, along with Naruto's two bloodlines, his Sage mode. As well as the amount of power he showed when face Orochimaru and the other coalition leaders, as well as the Sword of Tengu. It made Naruto more dangerous than Madara or even the Kyubi itself. As the Kyubi was at least a wild beast, that didn't know how to use its power properly. Unlike Naruto, who did, and unlike Madara, when he revolted against the Shodaime, Naruto didn't stand alone, as he had the backing of a powerful nation, since when Madara revolted he had no-one not even his own Clan to back him up.

Later on, about fourteen young naive Konoha Chunins, who heads were still full with words like duty and honour, stormed the Hospital and the room that the unconscious Naruto was staying in after his battle. The Chunins in question had orders to arrest Naruto on trumped up charges, such as the destruction of a third of Konoha and breaking his banishment.

Normally the STORM-nins that were guarding Naruto along with Naruto's commanding officers would have stopped the Chunins. But they did not and allowed the Chunins to enter Naruto's room, as ever since Naruto's battle with Orochimaru, the other leaders of the anti-Konoha Coalition and the four Hokages. Naruto wives (the ones who came with him) who were in the room with Naruto, had been in a bad mood. The reason for this was because Naruto wives were furious at how he had ordered them not to help him in his battle, and just sit back and watch him nearly get himself killed. Their moods got even worse over time, as they waited for Naruto to wake up, as none of them could give out to him or yell at him for being such as baka. The guards and the others of course knew all this and so decided let the Chunins by, hence when the fourteen Chunins burst into Naruto's room stating that they were arresting Naruto. The girls defended their husband and at the same time, were able to release their pent-up angry on the foolish Chunins.

Needless to say when Naruto's wives were finished with them, the fourteen Chunins were in a worse state than any of the wounded, currently in the hospital.

After the Chunins were dealt with, Zhuge Liang had Tsunade call a Council meeting, where he then informed them, that there would be severe repercussions for what they did, and if Konoha did something like that again. It would be seen as a declaration of war on New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance; where considering that New Kumo Shinobi's were guarding most of Konoha. Not to mention, that most of Konoha's Shinobi's were in no shape or condition to fight, a battle with New Kumo, let alone the Heavenly Alliance, wasn't in the best interest of Konoha right now.

Tsunade of course assured Zhuge Liang that the Chunins acted without her orders or her approval, where she then immediately ran and investigation what happened. Later on she learned that the Chunins had been acting on the orders of Civilian Council member Hojo Akira. Who convinced the naive young Chunins, that having Naruto arrested was in the best interest of Konoha, as Akira believed that with Naruto under their custody, New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance wouldn't dare do anything against them.

Sadly though for Akira, when Tsunade found out the truth, she had him arrested, for usurping the Hokages's authority, as only the Hokage could order the Konoha Shinobi's. She also had Akira removed from his position on the Council and sized all his assets, and had him placed in prison for what he did.

Both Danzo and Koharu surprisingly supported Tsunade decision, as even though it would weaken them on the council. Both agreed, that what Akira did was foolish, as they knew, that arresting a ruling Kage from another village. Especially one as powerful as New Kumo, would earn the wrath of the New Kumo Shinobi's, along with Naruto's commanders, where they would attack Konoha in an attempted to rescue Naruto and destroy Konoha in the process.

But even after that incident, things in Konoha did not calm down, as there was still a great deal of unrest in the village, where several fights broke out between the New Kumo Ninja's and some Konoha Ninja's, when some Konoha Ninja's insulted Naruto. Also there were several disputes between the New Kumo Shinobi's and some civilians, where the Civilians would antagonise the New Kumo Shinobi's, by insulting Naruto or throwing this at them, along with other things. This would then normally result in the New Kumo Shinobi's beating said Civilians up.

Seeing what was happing, both Zhuge Liang and Tsunade decided to regain control of their forces and people, before more pointless fights broke out between both sides.

Tsunade was able to regain order, by declaring martial law, although due to most of her forces being in no condition to be on duty, as most Konoha's remaining Shinobi's where hospitalize due to injuries that they suffered from battle. Tsunade had to rely on Suna and New Kumo's Shinobi's to help maintain and enforce martial law, she also ordered her remaining on-duty Shinobi's to not antagonise the New Kumo Shinobi. Since if they did, they would find themselves demoted and spending some time in the dentation cells, along with the other prisoners.

Zhuge Liang in turn ordered that all New Kumo Shinobi's to refrain from fighting with the Konoha Shinobi's, unless they physically attacked them. He also ordered them not to respond to the civilian's remarks or their antagonising tactics, and ordered them to restrain the civilians if they were found breaking curfew or attack them and do nothing more than that.

The New Kumo Shinobi's of course did what they were told, but whenever they did restrain civilians, that threw things at them or resisted them, when the New Kumo Shinobi's found them breaking curfew. They restrained the civilians a lot more forcefully than was needed, where they would get a few bruises here or there, from being restrained by the New Kumo Shinobi's.

But even with all these measures taken, there were still a few fights that broke out, between the New Kumo Shinobi's and the Konoha people and some Shinobi's over how they felt towards Naruto.

-With the Konoha Council-

"…as of now the clearing out of the village debris is the main focus, the repairs to the remaining buildings are continuing slowly. Although thankfully food and water supplies have not been affective and there is no shortage", spoke Tsunade, as she finished going over the status of the village.

"That is all well and good Hokage-sama, but I believe there is a more important matter at hand" spoke Amako Taichi.

"And what would this matter be Council member Taichi?" asked Tsunade, although she already knew what he meant, as it was obvious.

"You know who I'm referring to Hokage-sama, we need to do something about that _thing_ at the hospital" said Taichi.

"That _thing_ that you're referring to is The Raikage of New Kumo and is the one who helped save this village" spoke the annoyed Female Hokage. As she could not help but be disgusted at how ungrateful people like Taichi were towards Naruto and New Kumo.

"But look at what he did to our village! Almost a third of the damage that was done to the village was because of him" spoke Taichi.

"Not only that, but with Orochimaru and his allies defeated, who to say that the demon and its followers won't turn on us once it have been healed with" spoke Asai Heita.

"If he wanted to do that, he and his forces would've attacked us at the same time that they attacked Orochimaru and his allies, or even waited till Orochimaru and his allies had killed us all" spoke Hana, as like Tsunade, she was getting tired of these pointless arguments.

"Maybe he wanted to use us to help him defeat Orochimaru and his allies, where after we defeated them and he recovered and we let our guard, he will turn on us" spoke Ashikaga Shin.

"Tch, you should think before you speak Council member, because if you did you wouldn't say such stupid and troublesome things like that. Especially if it makes no sense, as why would they even bother doing something like that? When they don't need to, as we're already weak as it is from the battle, and it would be pointless to be doing something like that, as they could easily destroy us now if they wanted to. It would've been a lot easier to simply attack and kill us all, when they attacked Orochimaru and his allies, instead of doing all of this" spoke Shikaku.

"But even still, we should capture him, now, while he's weakened and we've the chance" spoke Hetia.

"And look how well that turned out for Akira, when he sent those idiot Chunins to arrest The Raikage on those bogus charges" said Konohamaru with a sneer.

"He destroyed a third of our village and he broke his banishment, we're in our right" responded Shin.

"HE'S A FREAKING KAGE NOW YOU IDIOT!" roared Tsunade, "which gives him automatic diplomatic immunity to all charges. As for the village, it was a result of his battle with the four revived Hokages, Orochimaru and his allies and I would rather have most of the village destroyed, than have it destroyed entirely".

"Although I agree that arresting the _Raikage_ is foolish, Council member Shin's and the other members fears are not unfounded, as the _Raikage_ would most likely have ill will towards us" spoke Danzo.

"And who's fault would that be Danzo-_san_" spoke Hinata as glared coldly, at Danzo and the other members of the council who were each somehow involved in Naruto's banishment.

"That does not matter now, what matters is how we deal with the situation now!" spoke Koharu.

"Simple we should kill him" spoke Hetia

"LIKE HELL, YOU WILL!" roared Konohamaru with anger, as he was furious at what he was hearing and was tempted beat the living hell out of Hetia for saying it.

"I agree as well, as killing The Raikage would be foolish and only bring down the wrath of New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance down on our village" spoke Aburame Shibi.

At hearing this even Danzo and Koharu had to agree, although Danzo himself had thought about having Naruto killed, by having one of his operatives disguise as a nurse or doctor and kill Naruto and make it look like his body gave out from exhaustion. Unfortunately for Danzo that idea wouldn't work, as the New Kumo Shinobi's wouldn't allow any non-New Kumo medic to go near Naruto, even Tsunade herself was refused access to enter, to see or check in on Naruto. Not to mention Naruto was under constant guard twenty-four seven, where his wives and body-guards were in his room at all times and STORM-nins were guarding all entrance points. This made it impossible to come even close to Naruto in any way, without New Kumo Shinobi's watching them closely.

"But we need to do something!" cried Taichi.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Tsunade, as she slammed her fist onto the new Council table, cracking it. "I won't hear any more of this! When my Grandfather and Great Uncle were brought back by Orochimaru, they spoke how ashamed they were at us. The Yondaime himself was even disgusted at how we treated his son, and you all wanted to shame ourselves even further by having him killed or imprisoned, because you're all afraid at what he might do!" cried Tsunade.

"We're only thinking of what's best for Konoha, Tsunade" responded Koharu.

"Tsk, if that was the case then you would've never banished Naruto in the first place and followed the Yondaime wish and regarded Naruto as the Hero that he was, instead of beating him and treating him as an outcast. As if we had, it would most likely be Konoha instead of Kumo that would be flourishing", spoke Tsunade.

"That is conjecture at the very best Hokage-_san_" spoke Sasuke.

"Maybe, but we would've been in a hell of a lot better situation than we are in now", replied Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes. "Hence there will be no more arguments about this and if I find out that there are any more attempts on Naruto life or attempts to hold him against his will by anyone. I will personally skin them alive and have their hide pinned on my wall, is that clear!"

"Well now, I'm glad to see that there are at least still some people with here some brains and common sense" spoke Jiraiya, who was sitting on the windowsill, watching Tsunade and the Council argue amongst themselves.

"Jiraiya!" spoke Tsunade in surprise at seeing her former Team-mate, who disappeared from the village, two days after the battle of Konoha. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ahhhh, Hime you missed me, I'm touched" spoke Jiraiya, with a cheesy grin.

"Cut the act, Jiraiya, now tell me where they hell have you been?" asked the annoyed Hokage.

"Okay, Okay, hime yesh! You really need to lighten up a bit, or else you've even more wrinkles on you than you already have now" said Jiraiya with a smirk, when he saw Tsunade glare at him angrily.

But after which, he then quickly became serious "Ok, for the past few days I have traveling around, gathering Intel on the other villages in case some of the smaller villages decided to make a move on us, in our weaken condition. As well as gathering Intel on what's going on with Oto, Kiri Iwa and the others", answered Jiraiya.

"So has anything happened that we should be concern about?" asked Inoichi.

"A lot actually" replied Jiraiya, gaining everyone's attention, where he then continued.

"Both Kiri and Oto, along with their home countries Ta no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni have been conquered".

At hearing this, the entire room gasped in shock, "Conquered? By who?" asked a surprised Homura.

"By the Heavenly Alliance, it seems that when Naruto and his forces were helping us deal with Orochimaru and his coalition. He had his other forces, launched a coordinated invasion on both villages and their host countries" replied Jiraiya.

At hearing this Tsunade and the Council were stunned at hearing that two of their enemies along with their home country had just been conquered by Naruto's alliance.

"When exactly did they fall Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Both invasions began at the same time as our battle with Orochimaru's coalition, where Oto and Ta no Kuni fell within two days along with Kiri. While Mizu no Kuni fell on the third" answered Jiraiya, shocking everyone again.

"But how could the Heavenly Alliance conquer, two Shinobi villages and their host countries, within just a few days. Even if they had surprise on their side, they shouldn't have conquered both countries so easily and quickly", spoke the ANBU Commander.

"Well it seems that Naruto has been planning these invasions for several months or more, because you see he had help from the rebel factions in Mizu no Kuni and Ta No Kuni. In Mizu no Kuni he launched a two prong invasion of Mizu no Kuni, from the north and the south. In the north, an Armada of seven hundred ships from New Kumogakure, Yukigakure, Shimo no Kuni, Shimogakure, Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Yu no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. Led by four fortress ships belong to Yuki/Haru no Kuni and Yukigakure and Naruto's command ship, the same one that he picked up Kureani and her team in, a while back. There they destroyed Kiri's remaining fleet stationed there and it fortress in the north in one single go. At the same time as that, the second invasion, an Armada numbering about five hundred ships from New Kumo, Kaminari no Kuni and Cha no Kuni, Tsuki no Kuni, Umi no Kuni and Getsugakure. There they encountered one of Mizu no Kuni's fleets patrolling their southern shores, where all one hundred ships were destroyed by the four Fortress ships from Kaminari no Kuni, which were leading the Armada, in just a few minutes. Once both Armadas' landed with their invasion forces, they quickly move through the country, not giving the Mizu no Kuni forces or the remaining Kiri forces a chance to defend themselves. At the same time as the invasions, the rebel factions worked together to disrupt communication, between the Kiri and Mizu no Kuni forces, as well as attack several of their bases, fortresses and castles at once. Also a revolt by the civilian population erupted in Kiri, supported by the Shinobi rebel factions, where by the second day with the help of the Shinobi's of the Heavenly Alliance, Kiri fell and was quickly followed up by Mizu no Kuni itself. As it seems on the third day after the invasion, the Uesugi Samurai Clan of Mizu no Kuni, secretly joined with the rebel factions and took over the capital, with no bloodshed and handed it over to the Heavenly Alliance army when they arrived. The Mizu Daimyo himself, was killed the Uesugi Clan head Kenshin, the fame Sensō no Kami, where they then replaced Mizu Daimyo with his younger cousin" spoke Jiraiya, where he continued on before anyone could interrupt him.

"Also at the same time Ta no Kuni was invaded by two separate armies belonging to New Kumo, Yugakure, Kaminari no Kuni from Yu no Kuni, where with the help of the Fuuma Clan, along with the other rebel Clans native to Ta no Kuni. Naruto forces knew the locations of all of Orochimaru's bases in Ta no Kuni and took them over without much trouble. Along with that, his forces easily took over Ta no Kuni itself with the help of the Ta Daimyo's nephew Prince Mochi and his allies, where as of now Prince Mochi is the new ruler of Ta no Kuni and will be crowed the new Daimyo of Ta no Kuni next week" said Jiraiya.

After hearing all this, there was much worried muttering among the Council members, as they didn't known what this exactly met for Konoha, as some feared that Naruto was planning to conquer Konoha next.

"Is there anything else that happened involving the Heavenly Alliance?" asked Tsunade.

"Plenty, as there was another attack, where New Kumo launched three separate, simultaneous amphibious-assaults on Tsuchi no Kuni and Iwa's three major military docks, where they destroyed them and their fleets in one go. Also as well Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) and Hoshigakure (Hidden Star) launched a large scale raid on Kusagakure (Hidden Grass), where they attacked the village and did considerable amount of damage to it. The most notable being, that Kusa research lab for all their poisons and toxins was completely destroyed, before the Hoshi and Taki Shinobi's left the village", spoke Jiraiya.

"But why didn't they invade them, as if they invaded both Mizu no Kuni and Ta no Kuni along with their Shinobi villages. Surely they could've taken over Tsuchi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni along with their Shinobi's villages" spoke Shin.

"My guess would be unlike them, there are no rebel factions fighting against the ruling government, where the Heavenly Alliance would have to garrison a large army there to keep control of the countries and village. Upon which they would've to fight constant rebellions, as the people would resent them, especially Iwa. As once they learned Naruto's full heritage, you can beat, they won't be happy at being conquered by the Heavenly Alliance, which is led by the Yondaime Hokages son. Where unlike Ta no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni, or their Shinobi villages he helped remove the corrupt tyrannical rules of Orochimaru, the Mizu Daimyo and the Godaime Mizukage. Hence Naruto and the Heavenly Alliance are seen as liberators, where the majority of the people will favour them, and the new ruling parties will be pro-Heavenly Alliance and owe it and Naruto a big favour. Meaning the Heavenly Alliance influence will grow, as both countries and villages, will relay a lot on the Heavenly Alliance to recover economically, finically and militarily. By which point it be highly likely that they will join or ally themselves with the Heavenly Alliance, increasing its strength even further", spoke Jiraiya. As he had to admit Naruto had got a lot smarter in the last ten years, as he had basically defeated two of major enemies and turned them into his new allies by helping to put in new friendlier ruling groups.

"They expanded their boarders and control, while we were fighting for our lives" stated Danzo angrily, as like most people on the council he knew that this would put Konoha at a greater disadvantage, while putting New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance at an even greater advantage.

"But won't the Heavenly Alliance have trouble keeping control the countries and villages from the returning Kiri and Oto forces, as I don't think Orochimaru, would simply allow the Heavenly Alliance to take control of his own country. Also there would most likely be many high ranking Kiri Shinobi's in the retreating army, who would take control of the Kiri army and use it to try and take control of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni", spoke Yakumo.

"Not going to happen, as after taking control of Oto and Ta no Kuni, the Shinobi's of the Heavenly Alliance, ambushed Orochimaru and his forces when the crossed the border. Unfortunately Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped again, but all their remaining forces that survived the battle, were captured or wiped out by the Alliance Shinobi's. The Kiri forces that retreated were all captured as well, along with the Kiri armada off the coast of Hi no Kuni,. As it seems that Naruto took back his Clan's former homeland Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) and built and secret naval base there, where he then had a fleet of ships belonging to Kaminari no Kuni and New Kumo, along with three more Fortress ships belong to New Kumo stationed and hidden there. So that when the Kiri armada landed with the Kiri invasion force, the New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni fleet launched and surrounded the Kiri armada, with their backs against the beachhead. Giving them no choice but to surrender, where when the retreating Kiri forces arrived at the beachhead, they were also surrounded by the forces Naruto had stationed in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), who cam up from behind them and surrounded them, where with their armada captured and being surrounded and with their Kage dead, they surrendered without a fight" spoke Jiraiya.

"So the Heavenly Alliance really does have more of those fortress ships and those underwater ships", spoke Inoichi.

"Twelve Fortress ships and thirty of those submarines to be precise and that is what we know of, for all we know they could have more those Fortress ships and submarines" spoke Jiraiya, which didn't settle the council concerns about the Heavenly Alliance. As the idea of the Heavenly Alliance having even more of those underwater ships and Fortress ships than they had now was nerve racking to say the least.

"Regardless it seems, that The Raikage has gotten rid of most our enemies for us" spoke the ANBU Commander.

"Some of them yea, but if you think Orochimaru finished then you be wrong, even though Ta no Kuni has fallen along with all the Oto bases there. Orochimaru's organisation still exists, as he has other bases in other countries. The Hannya Clan and Kusa won't bother us for a long while, as the Hannya Clan took heavy losses in the battle. While Kusa forces along with the village itself, took equally heavy losses, where the village suffered heavy damage and lost their poison research lab. Kiri is gone with it being conquered by the Heavenly Alliance, although Iwa is still a threat, as even though they took heavy loses their military strength is still strong, as they didn't commit their full military strength to the battle. Hence they're still a threat, although they will most likely consolidate their defences and position for a while after they elect a new Tsuchikage", spoke Jiraiya.

"So for now were safe" spoke Konohamaru.

"For now at least" replied Jiraiya.

"But what about the demon?" spoke Taichi

At hearing this Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he was getting pretty sick of dealing with these bigots on the Council. "If you got any sense what's so ever, you do exactly what she said and leave the kid alone, especially if don't want to have all hell coming down on us, and I don't mean that just because he is the leader of New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance".

"Then what do mean that Jiraiya-sama" asked Shibi.

"What I mean is that Naruto is almost worshiped in New Kumo and in Kaminari no Kuni, as he is the hero of both the country and the village, as he led the Rebels to victory over the Godaime Raikage. He rebuilt their village and restored the country and reunited the two sides after the Civil War and formed the Heavenly Alliance. He defended them, when he destroyed the Kiri and Mizu no Kuni armada, when it arrived near the end of the Civil War, and made New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, stronger than they ever have been in their history. Hell they're even calling his rule the age of the Rokudaime Raikage the Golden age of New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni. Hence if anything were to happen to Naruto, they would instantly blame us and every single Shinobi, Samurai and soldier in New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, would come down like a tidal wave of fury on us and would burn the village to the ground. Where if they don't get us, then you can beat your ass, that the other countries and Shinobi villages, that regard Naruto as a hero will, and I need not tell you that all those countries and villages are all with the Heaven Alliance or are allied with it", spoke Jiraiya.

At hearing this, the Civilian member grumbled and growled, as they knew that what Jiraiya said was true, as given their current state the Heavenly Alliance would easily destroy Konoha.

"Jiraiya, have you contacted the Toads yet and asked them, why they lied to you about Naruto being alive?" asked Tsunade.

"No I haven't, as I haven't had time to make contact with any of them" replied Jiraiya, as he decided that he might as well get answer now, where he then got off the windowsill and bit his finger and summoned a large amount of his Chakra and cried "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)"

After which there was a small puff of smoke, where once it dissipated a small elder like Toad carrying a small wooden cane and wear a small grey cloak appeared, "_**So Jiraiya-chan you finally decided to summon me, I'm surprised you didn't summon me sooner**_".

"Then you know why I summon you here Pa?" asked Jiriaya.

"_**Of course you summoned me here, because you want to know why we lied to you about Naruto-chan being alive**_" replied Fuksaku.

"How do you know?" asked the surprise Jiraiya.

"_**Gambunta and Gamakichi told me about the battle and how Naruto-chan finally revealed himself to all of you**_" spoke Fuksaku.

"So why did you lie to me, about not being able to reverse summon Naruto and telling me later on that he was dead?" asked Jiraiya.

"_**Because he asked us to?**_" answered Fuksaku.

"He asked you to!" repeated Tsunade in disbelief.

"_**Yes, after he was discovered by Mitsuhide and Saiyuri and got rid of the Chakra suppressing seal and the curse seal that prevented him from talking about Konoha. He summoned me and asked me not to reverse summon him, when you asked me. He also ask me later to tell you, that he was dead after his little run in with the Akatsuki**_", spoke Fuksaku.

"But why did you agree Pa, I'm his godfather; I had a right to know where he was and if he was alive or dead…OW!" spoke Jiraiya, before he cried out in pain, when Fuksaku smacked him on the head with his cane.

"What the hell was that for?…OW!" cried Jiraiya, before he was hit on the head again by Fukasaku with his cane.

"_**You know full well what was that for, you call yourself his godfather, when you don't even know the meaning of the word. After you left Naruto-chan to fend for himself for twelve years…I thought I taught you better than that**_" spoke Fuksaku angrily at his former pupil.

Upon hearing this, Jiraiya flinched, at hearing his former teacher scold him like he did when he was pupil, "Pa, you know that I not the settle down type and I was never exactly the parental role model, I wouldn't have made a good parent for the kid".

"_**You could've at least tried to raise him, or at the very least have gone to visit him and check on him every once in a while, instead of just leaving him and never once going to see him. You often told me that Minato was like a son to you, meaning that Naruto was like a Grandson, and yet you never even once went to see him**_" rounded Fuksaku, furiously.

At this Jiraiya lowered his head in shame, as he knew that Fuksaku was right.

"_**Quite frankly when we heard from Naruto-chan everything that happened to him over the years, many of the Toads along with Ma and myself were tempted to come to this village and flatten it or at the very least sever all ties, along with you Jiraiya**_" spoke Fuksaku. As he was indeed ashamed at how Jiraiya toss aside his reasonability as Naruto's Godfather and surrogate Grandson.

Naturally when Jiraiya heard this, he was shocked, "You're annulling my contract?" spoke Jiraiya, with surprise.

"_**I said we were tempted, but if it wasn't for the many years of you as our summoner and our past friendships, we would**_" said Fuksaku, after which turned to face Tsunade and the Council.

"_**Also as of this moment, the Toad's alliance with Konoha is annulled, although Jiraiya can still summon us and we will fight by him, but as far as we're concerned, Konoha stands alone, even if Jiraiya summons us to defend Konoha. We'll never defend it ever again nor will we be used to fight against Naruto-chan or New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, as we will not be used to fight against one of our own summoners**_" spoke Fuksaku.

"Your abandoning us?" said Shin in shock, as the toads, were among Konoha's greatest defenders and allies.

"_**That is what I basically said, as we toads do not take well, to our summoners or the children of a former summoners being wrongfully persecuted and beaten and it no more different than when this village abandoned Naruto-chan**_" spoke the Elder toad sage, after which he then said his goodbye s to Jiraiya and then left.

Soon after getting over the shock of the Toad's turning their backs on them, Tsunade called the council meeting to an end, where all the Council members soon left, where within the next few hours, everyone in Konoha would know what Naruto and the Heavenly Alliance had done.

-With Naruto-

Currently Naruto was on his bed unconscious in a private room, with his wives sitting in the room in various places, with STORM Shinobi's standing guard outside his room and on the windows, which were all covered so that no-one could see in.

Naruto was currently in a drug induced sleep, so that his body could rest properly and regain his strength, as physically he was fine, thanks to his healing bloodline. But Chakra wise he just about out of it when arrived in the hospital.

After examining him, Retsu, quickly placed Naruto in a drug induced sleep, as she knew that once Naruto woke up, he wouldn't sit still and wait till he had fully recovered.

The Guards outside Naruto's room, of course where given strict order not to let anyone in, unless, they were Naruto's Commanders or Retsu and even then they had to give certain passwords to be allowed in, so to confirm their identity. Not even Hinata, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gaara or any of the Konoha eleven were allowed enter into Naruto's room.

After about two weeks of sleeping Retsu decided that Naruto's body had rested enough, although if he had been a normal person, after using the amount of Chakra that he used in his battle. Naruto would've been out of action for two months instead of two weeks.

After Retsu had stopped giving Naruto drugs to keep him asleep, he soon woke up with a groan. When the girls in the room heard Naruto groan, they quickly went up to him surrounded his bed.

When Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw all his wives (the ones that came with him) surrounding him with concern looks on their faces, where he smiled and groaned a bit before he spoke, "Ugh…I must have died and gone to heaven, as I'm seeing eight beautiful angles, before me".

"Can the sweet talk lover boy, you not going to get out of this one" spoke Soifon with a frown. Although if one looked fairly carefully they would've seen a small twitch of a smile for a spilt second, showing that she was happy that Naruto was alive and safe.

After Soifon said this, Yugito then bonked Naruto hard on his head, making Naruto cry out in pain, "Ow! …What was that for?" cried Naruto has he held his head in pain from when Yugito hit him.

"For being such a baka, and ordering us to stay back and watch you fight and not help you" spoke Yugito angrily as she had been worried sick at what would happen to Naruto.

"But I told you why I did it, it was personal from me, as it was something I needed to do by myself", replied Naruto.

"That still doesn't give you the right to order us not to help us, we know full well that you had Zhuge Liang keeps us back, even when it looked like you were going to lose" replied Yugito, where Naruyto cringed knowing he was busted.

"What you did Naruto was inconsiderate and selfish, as what if you had been killed? While we were held back and watch you die, did you ever think how we would feel, if that happened. Did you ever consider our feelings when you ordered us to stay back and watch", berated Soifon, as it showed how angry she was with Naruto and what he did.

At hearing this Naruto cringed again, as he knew Soifon was right, as he had been inconsiderate towards the girl's feelings, and it was selfish of him to force the girls to sit back and watch him fight Orochimaru, Kabuto and the four Hokages.

"You right I'm sorry it was selfish of me" said Naruto sincerely, as he was sorry, although when he said this, Soifon bonked him on the head.

"Ow!... What was that for? I said I was sorry" cried Naruto has he held his head again in pain.

"Sorry not going to be good enough, for what you did" spoke Soifon angrily, after which Yugito then bonked Naruto on the head again.

"Ow!" cried Naruto again, "Come on, I'm hurt enough as it is, don't you think that I've been hit enough for one day.

"Nope!" replied Yugito simple as she folded her arms.

"Eh girl's maybe you should stop, as I do think Naruto-kun has learned his lesson and he said he was sorry, and we don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is", spoke Takara (4)

"Thank you Takara-chan, you're the only person that cares what happens to me, you won't let them hurt me anymore…Ow!" wined Naruto like a little kid, before he was then hit on the head by another of his wives.

"Your too soft on him Takara, you've always been too soft on him, he needs to learn that when he acts like this, there are consequences" spoke Tomoe (5) with an annoyed frown.

"AAAUUUHHHH…come on girls you all know he sorry, besides he wouldn't be our Naruto-kun, if he didn't act like this from time to time, and if you kill him. I don't think we could ever find another man like him that can handle and satisfy us as well as he can" said another one of Naruto's wives, Taira (6). Who stood behind Naruto's bed wrapped her arms around Naruto's head brought it up so that it would rest on her impressive D-cup bosom. "Besides I sure we can have him make it up to use later on, when we get home" continued Taira, with a seductive smile, as she held Naruto's head closer to her chest, which caused the girls to blush red at her meaning and for a drop of blood to bleed from Naruto's nose.

"Taira, must you always be so lewd in such matters", said Okatsu with some annoyance and disgust.

"Oh come on Okatsu, don't be such a prude", said Taira as she played around with Naruto's hairs with her fingers, as she pushed his head further into her bosom.

"Yea Okatsu, besides you of all people can't judge Taira, considering the things I heard come from your room last month", said Yuffie with a smirk, which caused Okatsu to blush bright red at the mention of that and Naruto to leak some more blood from his nose.

"Well now that your awake you should eat something, as I'm sure you're hungry after being asleep for so long, and before you ask…no you can't have Raman" spoke Fu with a slight smile, as she saw Naruto get depressed at not getting to eat any Raman.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door and Zhuge Liang , Mitsuhide, Saiyuri and Killer Bee entered the room, "Ah, I see that your awake at last Naruto-kun", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"Hey sensei…yea I'm fine thanks" replied Naruto.

"We glad to hear that" spoke Mitsuhide.

"Yea, although it not surprising considering all number of attentive nurses you've here" spoke Saiyuri with saucy smile, making the girls in the room blush a little at her meaning.

"Yoh boss you look as right as rain" rhymed Killer Bee.

"Well I don't know about that, but I'm not too bad" replied Naruto with a smile, before he turned to Zhuge Liang, "So how long have I been out?"

"About two weeks", replied Zhuge Liang.

"Two, weeks?" spoke Naruto in surprised.

"Correct, as Unohana-san, kept you under a drug induced sleep, so to allow your body to rest and fully recover from the amount of Chakra loss that you suffered, as when you arrived here you barely had any left" answered Mistuhide.

"Hence why you're a baka" muttered Soifon, which caused several smirks from the others.

But after all joking was put aside, everyone quickly became serious, "So how did the other operations go?" asked Naruto.

"Everything went just as we had hoped for, Operations Clean Sweep were a success, as Anisu and the invasion force, along with the rebel factions, were able to capture Mizu no Kuni and Kiri, without too much trouble. Along with that, Kenshin and his Clan captured the capital without any bloodshed and killed the Mizu Daimyo himself. As for Operation Encampment, our forces from Uzu no Kuni, and in Nami no Kuni, surrounded and captured the Kiri armada and the retreating Kiri forces", spoke Mitsuhide.

"What about Operation Judgement?" asked Naruto.

"Also a success, as we captured Ta no Kuni and all of Orochimaru's bases within two days and our forces were ready for the retreating Oto forces, when they crossed the broader, where we eliminated half of them and captured the rest" answered Zhuge Liang.

"And the other operations?" asked Naruto.

"Operation Tidal Wave was also a success, as Sun Li and the three Submarine fleets, caught all three docks by surprise and destroyed them and the fleets docked there. According to estimations we achieved ninety-seven percent of our targets", said Saiyuri, where Naruto nodded, pleased at hearing this, before he turned to Fu, to hear her report.

"Operation Cleanings was also a success, where Shibuki and Sumaru forces were able to destroy Kusa's poison researched lab and destroy it and deal severe damage to the village itself, although Kusa's defences were stronger than we expected. Hence they had more trouble than expect" spoke Fu.

Hearing all this, Naruto was pleased that everything went as planned, before he turned to Zhuge Liang again and spoke "And what our situation?"

"Well as planned, we caught the enemy completely off-guard, Kiri forces were the first to retreat, for as soon as they felt you powering up, they began to retreat. The Hannya Clan and the Kusa forces were the second to retreat, although when you used **Futsunushi **(Japanese Deity of Swords and Lightning) and cut the outer side of the Hokage monument. You cut off their escape route, where our forces, along with the Konoha and Suna forces quickly surrounded them and captured the majority of their forces. The Iwa forces were the next to retreat, where according to Shinobi's that were fighting them, some saw a group of Iwa Shinobi's carrying a wounded, but alive Tsuchikage", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"And you guys say, I'm too stubborn to die" muttered Naruto, where the others could not help but agree with him. After which Naruto then asked what they were doing with the captured enemy Shinobi's.

Zhuge Liang then went on to explain, that they had taken over the responsibilities of all the Oto and Kiri Shinobi's prisoners. Where they planned to bring the prisoners back to one of their concentration camps and interrogate them, to learn, who were true followers of Orochimaru and Shiro and who were simply force or tricked to follow them.

"What about, Oto forces, Orochimaru, Guren and Kabuto?" asked Naruto

"Well The Oto forces were completely wiped out, where we capture or killed about ninety percent of them, the remaining ten percent were able to somehow escape and made it back to Ta no Kuni boarders. Although as I said earlier they were then ambushed by forces at Ta no Kuni", answered Okatsu.

"I was then able to capture Guren, although she was severally wounded from out battle and is currently in a drugged induced coma", spoke Soifon.

"But what about Orochimaru and Kabuto?" asked Naruto.

"Regretfully Orochimaru escaped, with the help of Kabuto who somehow was able to free himself your paralysation seal, and as we were distracted from your battle the Yondaime, we believe Kabuto then took him away", answered Zhuge Liang.

At hearing this Naruto frowned, "Damn it, I should have killed that son of a bitch when I had the chance" muttered Naruto angrily.

"Well if you had let us help you instead of letting your ego getting the better of you they might not have escaped", spoke Soifon, as she was still angry at Naruto.

"Soifon!" scolded Okatsu.

"No, she right…I did let my ego and bitterness with the Yondaime and the Sandaime, get the better of me" said Naruto, as he knew he needed a cold dose of reality.

"And how do you feel towards the Yondaime now?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"I haven't forgiven him if that is what you're asking me, and as far as I'm concern he is my father in blood only, but I don't really hate him anymore, as he couldn't let me hate him in peace" spoke Naruto with a slight frown.

"What do you mean by that" asked Yuffie with a slightly confused look.

"Before he died again, he told me that he was proud of what I've become and that he loves no matter how I feel towards him" spoke Naruto with slight frown, although Zhuge Liang smiled a little, as he was glad that Naruto finally ride himself of his hatred towards his father. As he felt that Naruto would never unite the Elemental continent and people in a true united alliance, as long as he had hatred in his heart. That was why he agreed to allow Naruto fight his father by himself, as he felt once Naruto fought and defeated his father, like a forest fire that was corned in one place with no fuel, he would burn out his hatred and finally move pass it.

"But even if Orochimaru escaped, we still accomplished eighty-five percent out of objectives here, as we've won a major victory here, besides even the most laid out of plans, rarely ever goes exactly as planned. Not to mention our casualty rate was much lower than we had thought possible" spoke Zhuge Liang.

"What was the casualty rate for our forces?" asked Naruto.

"Five percent, three percent being dead and two precent being wounded" replied Zhuge Liang.

At this Naruto closed his eyes, considering that about twenty-five hundred New Kumo Shinobi's were in action in this battle, which meant that seventy-five of their Shinobi's were dead and fifty were wounded. Naruto knew he should be thankful that their loses were so low, he still didn't likely hearing that he led a seventy-five men and women to their deaths.

"Have their bodies been found?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, and we have already sent word to their families in New Kumo, so that when we return their families will know" answered Saiyuri.

"Very good, when you have time I like to see the list of their names and photo's" replied Naruto, as he felt that the least he could do was know who they were.

"I send you a list later on" replied Saiyuri, where Naruto just nodded, before he spoke again.

"So else anything happen, while I was out?" asked Naruto.

"Well there have be some disputes and fights between our Shinobi's and some Konoha Shinobi's and the Civilian population, once your identity was revealed" spoke Taira, where Naruto only scoffed as he wasn't the least bit surprised at that.

"Also as you expected someone on the council gather a group of naive Chunins and had them try and arrest you on things like destroying the village and breaking your banishment", spoke Takara.

At hearing this, Naruto only scoffed again, as he had indeed expected this as well, after which he then looked up to his wives and smile, "And may I ask what happened those individuals?"

"Oh we thought them a lesson, they won't soon forget, as we thought them the error of their ways" said Yuffie with a smile.

"After which the Hokage arrested the Council member, who ordered them, a Council member Akira and stripped him of his position and confiscated his holdings in the hopes of appeasing us" said Fu.

Naruto of course smiled, as he couldn't imagine, that to happen to a better person. After which he had the others continue, where they told him how, there was still a few fights between some Konoha Ninja's and Civilian and their Shinobi's. Along with that, they told him about how a mob gathered at the Hospital and tried to get him, but were stopped by some of their Shinobi's, with the assistance of the Hinata, Konohamaru and their Clan's. After hearing this Naruto planned to thank both of them when he saw them.

The others then went on to tell him how several people like Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Iruka and most of the Konoha eleven tried to visit him, when he slept, but were refused access, each time.

For the next two days nothing much happened, although after being in the Hospital for so long, Naruto was inching to get out of the hospital, as he was tired of being stuck in bed. Currently he was now listening to a report from Zhuge Liang, about the conditions of their Shinobi's, and how they were being transported to the airships.

At the same time, Unohana Retsu was doing a detail check up on Naruto, to see how his body had recovered from his battle, once Zhuge Liang had finished his report, Retsu had finished her examine.

"Well Unohana-san how am I?" asked Naruto, although he already knew the answer to it.

"Well Raikage-sama, I'm pleased to report that you're as healthy as you were when I first examined you and that you regenerative bloodline is a true marvel of Nature" commented Retsu.

"So does that mean I can finally get out of here?" asked Naruto, as he was tired of staying in this room.

"I'm afraid not just yet Raikage-sama, as I would like to keep you in here for another day or two, just for observation, so to make certain that your body has full recovered from the battle", answered Retsu.

"Aaawww, come on Unohana-san I've been in here for over two weeks now, I going stir crazy being stuck here all the time, besides I'm in perfect health, you said so yourself and feel great" spoke Naruto.

"I'm aware of what I said Raikage-sama, but there still maybe some unknown aftereffects, hence I like to keep you under observation for just a little longer to be safe", replied Unohana.

"Well with all due respect Unohana-san, I feel great and since I'm The Raikage, I have final say" spoke Naruto.

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong Raikage-sama" spoke Unohana, with her traditional friendly smile. "Since as head of the hospital and the Medical combat corp, I've final say on the condition of all my patients and you do not, and since you are my patient, you'll have to do what I say".

"You're kidding me?" cried Naruto.

"I'm afraid so Raikage-sama" spoke Unohana, where she then started to walk out of the room, but suddenly stopped and "Also please remember Raikage-sama, that while it is good to be energetic, please stay in your bed until I officially clear you. For as long as you're still my patient and in this hospital, your life is in my hands. So please do not forget that" spoke Retsu in a friendly smile and tone of voice, yet at the same time she emanated a powerful, dark intimidating presence to underline her words. This made everyone in the room including Killer Bee, Naruto, Zhuge Liang and Mitsuhide, very nervous and even fearful, showing exactly why Unohana, was the most feared person in all of New Kumo.

Once Retsu left the room, everyone began to relax a little and sigh with relief, "Damn yoh that was intense, no doubt", spoke Killer Bee.

"Indeed" replied Zhuge Liang.

"How the hell can she, seem so friendly and kind, yet at the same time, seem so scary, dangerous and intimidating?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't know, but I wish I knew" commented Soifon.

"No kidding, as sometimes I think that maybe you guys should've made her Raikage instead of me, as knowing Retsu, she could've probably scared off Orochimaru, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, all four Hokage's and the others by just looking at them", said Naruto, which caused everyone to chuckle, as knowing Unohana, it was probably true.

"One cannot expect anything less than that from a student of Tsunade-sama", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"Yea, well to be honest, Retsu is a hell of a lot scarier than the old Hag ever could be" answered Naruto.

"Many could argue against that, saying she is just as frightening as or more than Retsu" spoke Yugito.

"I doubt that, as at least I could stand up to the old Hag, Retsu is a whole other level", replied Naruto.

"To each their own, I guess" said Saiyuri, although she couldn't really argue with Naruto, when it came to Retsu.

Soon after a knock came on the door, and one of the STORM-nins guarding his door entered the room, "Raikage-sama the Godaime Kazekage, along with his brother, sister and wife are here and are asking to see you".

"Gaara here?" asked Naruto, where the STORM-nin wearing a Tiger shape mask just nodded, upon which Naruto then told him to let Gaara and his family in.

"Gaara!" greeted Naruto with a smile as he saw his friend and fellow jinchūriki and Kage.

"Greeting Raikage-sama" replied Gaara politely, where his wife Matsuri, sister Temari and brother Kakuro replied in similar manners.

"Please Gaara's all of you, call me Naruto, as I don't like being called that, when I not on duty, and according to Retsu, I'm not as I'm still a patient here."

"I hope it is nothing serious?" asked Gaara, as he was concerned about his friend, who had saved his life during the battle of Konoha, when he arrived.

"It's nothing, it's just Retsu being overly cautious" replied Naruto with a wave of his hand, indicating it was nothing, after which he turned to Masuri.

"Ah and this must be your lovely wife Masuri, who I've heard about" said Naruto, with a charming like smile.

This of course made the young woman blush red, "Eh Thank you Raikage-denka, I've heard a great deal about you as well, from Gaara-kun, Temari-onē-san and Kankuro-onii-san".

Naruto of course smiled and then reintroduced Zhuge Liang and the others, including his wives to them, when Kankuro heard that Yugito and the other girls were all Naruto's wives, his jaw dropped.

"You're saying that all of them are your wives?" spoke Kankuro in surprise, as he found it hard to believe, that all these attractive girls were married to Naruto.

"Pretty much" said Naruto with a cheesy grin, as he scratched his head, as he was kind of use to this, as a lot of people acted like this when they heard that he had more than one wife.

At this Kankuro could not help but gap, when he looked at the eight attractive women, where he also could not help, but envy Naruto and think "_Luckily bastard_".

"So you've eight wives" asked Temari, as she had heard that since The Raikage was the last of his Clan with a bloodline, he could marry multipliable women, if they agreed. Such things were not unheard of and were only allowed, when a Clan with a bloodline, that was on the verge of going extinct and a Shinobi village wanted to keep the bloodline and Clan alive.

"Eh actually, no I've several more to be honest" said Naruto, as he was kind of embarrassed and uncomfortable about this, especially with the look Kankuro was giving him.

"You have more?...How many?" asked Kankuro.

"Well there's Koyuki-chan and there's …" spoke Naruto but was interrupted, by Kankuro before he could continue.

"Wait Koyuki, as in Kazahana Koyuki aka Fujikaze Yukie" spoke Kankuro in surprise, where Naruto nodded, before Kankuro, cry out "NNNNNOOOO! After which he then started to weep, while muttering things like "Why, Why did this happen" and "He doesn't deserve her".

"I take it he's had a thing for Koyuki-chan" spoke Naruto, as he had seen this kind reaction before with Koyuki male fans (and some females), when they found out he was married to her.

Gaara, Temrai and Masuri, all nodded with embarrassment at Kankuro's actions, telling Naruto that Kankuro was a long-time fan and hand a major crush on her.

After a while Kankuro finally calm down, (although Kankuro still gave Naruto several jealous glares), after which, Gaara and others spent the next few hours talking about, what happened during Naruto's ten years in exile and how Naruto became Raikage.

Eventually though Narutoi decided to get to one of the points of Gaara's visit, "So Gaara as much as I enjoyed talking and catching up with you, I know there's more to your visit than just catching up on the last ten years".

"You certainly change Uzumaki-san" commented Gaara with a slight smile, as Naruto was a lot more astute than he used to be.

"Gaara, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Naruto, as we're friends after all" spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Very well then Naruto-san, as you're correct, as my visit involves more than just conversing with you about the past ten years. The other reason why I've come here is to ask for an alliance between your village and the Heavenly Alliance, with my village. As during the recent battle, I lost half the Shinobi's that I brought here, which puts Suna at a disadvantage, as our military was already the lowest of the five Great Shinobi nations. Also, after seeing and hearing about your Alliance strength, I can see that it would be in the best interest of my village to ally itself with yours".

When Naruto heard Gaara asking for an alliance, a small smile appeared on his face, although it quickly disappeared, before Gaara or the others saw it.

"I would be happy to form an alliance between your village and the Heavenly Alliance, although I will of course have to confer, with the other Shinobi members of the Alliance. But I'm sure they will agree, also if your Daimyo, also wishes to form an alliance with us, please tell him that he will be more than welcome to join" spoke Naruto.

"I shall indeed to do that, Naruto-san", spoke Gaara.

"Good, when I speak to the other members, I shall inform them of your petition to form an alliance with us, where if they agree, which I'm sure they will, I send you an invitation to join the Alliance gathering. As several nations are preparing to join the Heavenly Alliance, and I believe that would be the best time to negotiate our alliance, with one another", said Naruto.

"I look forward to hearing from you then Naruto-san" replied Gaara, "Also before I forget I wish to thank for saving from the Akatsuki."

Natural when Gaara said this, his two siblings and wife were shocked by the news.

"Wait Gaara! Are you saying that Naruto was the one who saved you when the Akatsuki captured you?" Kankuro asked. Since for years they had been trying to find out who had saved Gaara and killed Sasori and defeated his partner Deidara.

"Yes" Gara replied simply.

"So you knew? Naruto asked, as he too was slightly surprised by the news, as well as amused.

"Actually know I only realized it after you revealed yourself when you faced Orochimaru and his allies."

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"When I was drifting in and out of unconscious I saw you for a moment, telling me I would be fine."

"Gaara, why did you never tell us this?" Temari asked, since this was the first any of them were hearing this.

"I assumed that I had died momentarily, given how at the time we all believed that Naruto-sama was dead and I did not want to worry you at the time."

After hearing this, Temari and the others could only nod, since they had to agree if Gaara had told them of it they would have worried about him.

"So which one were you?" Kankuro asked suddenly since according to the rumours they heard Sasori and Deidara had two enemy Shinobi.

"I was the one who killed Sasori my friend and partner Anisu fought Deidara" Naruto answered.

When Kankuro heard this he could only shake his head at amazement, since he couldn't believe that back then Naruto was strong enough to fight and kill the legendary puppet master Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand).

"I'm I correct in assuming that you were also the one who improved the seal on my husband?" Masato asked as she joined in the conversation.

"Actually no, that was done by Sensei Zhuge Liang" Naruto replied as he pointed to his teacher.

"Then you have my thanks Zhuge Liang-sama" said Gaara as he turned a bowed slightly to the elder man, who stated that it was nothing and that he had been happy to help.

After a few more minutes of talking, Gaara then bid his god-bye to his friend, as he and his remaining forces were returning to their village tomorrow.

Soon after Gaara left, Masato (7) quickly appeared in the room by **Shunshin** with an urgent and serious look on his face (well more serious than usual) holding a folder.

Upon seeing Naruto, Masato quickly bowed respectful to his Kage before he then spoke, "Raikage-sama, I 'am pleased to see that you are well".

"Thanks Masato, so whats up?" asked Naruto, as he could tell that something was up with his red cloaked friend.

"I've have just received the urgent report from one of our agents and thought you should see it immediately" spoke Masato, as he handed Naruto the folder.

Naruto took the folder and quickly began to read it, where once he finished his eyes widened, before he turned to Masato, "Is this information creditable?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is, as I know and trust the agent, as she one of our best and took a great risk to inform me of this, it was only by pure chance that she learned of this" replied Masato, where Naruto nodded. After which he then shared what was in the folder with the others, who were wondering what was wrong, and why it got Naruto so serious.

When Naruto finished telling the Mistsuhide quickly spoke, "We need to move on this quickly, as something like this does not present itself often".

"Indeed, as it seems the heavens themselves are presenting this information as a gift to us" spoke Zhuge Liang.

"Masato, when is it happening?" asked Naruto urgently.

"Two weeks from now", replied Masato.

"Then we need, to move on this fast, as we need to head back to New Kumo, plan out what we're going to do. As if we succeed in this, it will be a major victory and boost to us" spoke Naruto out loud, before he turned Zhuge Liang.

"Zhuge Liang-sensei I need you Saiyuri-sensei and Mitsuhide-sensei to gather our forces and have them ready to move out the day after tomorrow", spoke Naruto with an authoritative tone of voice that showed why he was the Raikage.

"Hai Raikage-sama", spoke Zhuge Liang, Saiyuri and Mitsuhide together before they quickly left to do what Naruto had ordered. After which Naruto then started to give our other orders to the others in the room, where they then quickly left the room, until only Killer Bee, Naruto and his three female bodyguards/wives were left in the room.

Upon which Naruto began to rethink his plans for Konoha, as with this new development, he wouldn't have the time he thought he would've to do them. Meaning he would've to do everything he had planned to do by tomorrow.

The next day after meeting Gaara, Naruto was out of the hospital room, walking the streets of Konoha with Okatsu, Yugito, Fu and Killer Bee. Naruto had just finished saying good-byes to Gaara at southern gate of Konoha and was now on his way to visit some friends.

Naruto was currently wearing his Blue long coat with three tails with a White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat. That also had Black Lightning bolts at the edges of the coat and at Kanji for "Storm" on the back. Along with that he wore a short sleeve black T-shit, but with an ANBU armour chest plate, as well as black fingerless gloves and a Kumo headband wrapped around his right arm. He also had his black jeans and boots with steel tips and had a black strap around his shoulders, hold Tengu on his back. His short bright blonde hair was back to being slicked back and spiked up at the back, with bright blue highlights in the shape of Lightning bolts that travelled from the spike ends to the front.

As Naruto, walked down the street with his bodyguards, he could see everyone on the street, making way for them and staring at him, some with fear over the power he had, some with anger at him being alive and other with neutral looks, as they were unsure how they should feel.

Naruto and the others of course ignored them and continued on, as they could care less what the people of Konoha thought of them. As they continued on, Naruto and the others notice that like the last time when they were in Konoha, they were being followed by ROOT and Konoha ANBU, but this time, there were about six teams following them. Although what the ROOT and Konoha ANBU ninja's didn't know, was that they themselves were being followed by twelve teams of STORM-nins, who were secretly following them to make sure that none of them tried anything against their Raikage.

As Naruto was walking, Okatsu suddenly spoke up "Are you sure that this was ok, Naruto? As you're technically, disobeying Unohana-sama orders".

"Ah don't worry, I can handle Unohana, as I 'am the legendary Raikage after all" spoke Naruto as he puffed out of his chest.

"Is that so Raikage-sama" spoke Unohana from directly behind Naruto, who went pale white and quickly turned around to finds Unohana standing behind him, with here traditional friendly smile.

"H-h-hey R-Re-Retsu…y-you…know I was just kidding just now…and I only came out for some fresh air and…" spoke Naruto nervously, as he about ready to **Raipo** (Lightning step) as far away as possible, and escape the hellish torture that Unohana was sure to unleash upon him. But before he could start running, Unohana busted out laughing, and then turned into Yugito, who and used a **Henge **(transformation) to turn into Retsu, she was then joined in her laughter by Killer Bee and the other girls.

"Ahh, Hahahahaha…Oh man Naruto…hahaha…you should have seen you face…hahaha…it was priceless…hahaha" laugh Yugito, as she was ready to burst a lung from laughing so hard.

"That was killer yoh" laugh Killer bee as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh man…hahaha…I thought for sure your wet yourself…hahaha…when you heard Yugito mimic Retsu" spoke Fu as she and Okatsu were laughing their heads off at Naruto.

"That wasn't funny" said an annoyed Naruto, he could believe that he, the prankster prince, got pranked, by his own wife of all people, where he was beginning to think that a bit of himself had rubbed off on his wives.

"Hahahaha…Maybe not for you…hahahaha…but it was for us it was hilarious" said Yugito as she continued laughing.

Soon after Yugito and the others stopped laughing, but still chuckled now and again over it, even Naruto had to admit it was pretty funny.

Eventually though they arrived at their first destination, which was a small house, which had survived the battle, without much damage done to it.

Naruto then knocked on the door of house and waited for a few seconds, until the door opened, when it opened a young girl about five years of age, with violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. The girl also had brown eyes and dark tan like skin and wore a short sleeveless cream shirt and brown pants.

"Hello Aiko, it nice to finally meet you", spoke Naruto friendly.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name" asked the young girl, with a slightly confused and unsure look, at how Naruto knew her name.

"I'm an old friend of your dad's, and I came here to see him" said Naruto.

"Tou-san! There's some guy here to see you!" cried Aiko.

"Who is it Aiko?" asked Iruka as he popped his head from the living room, to see who it was, where upon seeing Naruto, Iruka eyes widen in surprise.

"Naruto?"

"Yoh sensei long time, no see" said Naruto, with cheesy smile.

"Naruto!" cried Iruka and he quickly raced out of the living room and towards his former student and he gave Naruto a fatherly hug which Naruto happily returned.

"You idiot I thought you were dead!" said Iruka happily, as he let go of Naruto after a minute or two.

"Yea sorry about that Sensei, I needed everyone to think that", replied Naruto, as he was indeed happy to see his former sensei and friend/father figure.

Before Iruka could respond to that, Aiko suddenly spoke up,"Tou-san who is he?" asked the young girl.

Iruka then quickly turned around and knelt next to his daughter, "Aiko, this Naruto, the one who I told you about, remember".

"You mean that's Naruto's-nii-san, but you said he was dead" said the confused little girl.

"Well I was wrong, and he's The Raikage of New Kumo", said Iruka, where , her eyes widened, at hearing that Naruto was the famed Raikage, that everyone was talking about

It was at this pointed and Anko appeared out of the house, "Iruka-kun what's all the commotion?" asked Anko, until she saw Naruto and the others, where she then smiled.

"Well I be dammed, if I didn't know any better I would say I was seeing a ghost", said Anko with a grin.

"Yo Snake Lady, nice seeing you too" greeted Naruto.

"So Naruto are these your bodyguards", asked Iruka as he looked at Killer Bee and the girls,

"Yes they are, this is Killer Bee and these are my wives Yugito, Fu and Okatsu", said Naruto as he introduced them, where they each greeted Iruka and his family in their own traditional way.

"So the rumours are true, you do have your own little harem" said Anko with a saucy grin.

"Eh yea it's true" said Naruto, as he scratched his head in embarrassment and had a cheesy grin.

"You're a real pimp now, aren't you, and probably the envy of every guy in your village…as you're the boss of your own little harem" spoke Anko.

"Well you might be right about being envied, but the boss, I wouldn't go and say that" said Naruto, as he smiled and looked to the girls next to him, who smiled back at him".

"Ah I see you've already been whipped by them then" said Anko with a grin.

"Well they do outnumber me" replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Never thought you as the settling down time Naruto, especially at your age", spoke Iruka.

"Well I could say the same kind of thing, about you Sensei, with you and Snake Lady here getting hitched and later on having a kid" said Naruto.

"Ah well certain things happen" spoke Iruka, with some embarrassment, as he scratched the back of his head, similar to Naruto, after which he then invited Naruto and the others into the house, where they all took some seats in the living room.

For the next few hours Naruto, Iruka and Anko and the others talked away, catching up with the past ten years. During the conversation, Naruto informed Iruka and Anko, how he had sent out his wife Takara and Tatara Hamrio (8), to look for them and make sure that they were ok. Upon learning this both Iruka and Anko, thanked him, as if it wasn't for Hamrio and Takara, they would've been killed by the cruse seal warriors. Also during the conversation, Aiko was of full of questions about Naruto, as she had heard a lot about him from her father. She was especially excited to hear about Naruto's battle against Orochimaru and the coalition leaders and the four Hokages, as she had heard some of the Shinobi's talk about how incredible it was, and who better to hear it from than the person himself.

Naruto of course told Aiko how the battle went, but didn't go into exact detail, as he didn't want to be too graphical, as she was only five after all. Iruka and Anko were of course all ears themselves as they too had heard the stories, but hadn't seen it. When Naruto finished his story, Iruka and Anko were of course amazed at how strong Naruto had become, especially Iruka who was extremely proud of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-nii-san can you teach me how to do you **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash)?" asked Aiko eagerly, as after hearing about it and seeing the aftermath she thought it would be cool to learn.

At this Naruto smiled slightly, "Sorry Aiko, but I can't teach you that, as I'm the only person that can do it".

"AAAWWWW!" moaned Aiko sorrowfully, as she thought it be really cool Jutsu to learn it.

Seeing the young girl's disappointment, Naruto decided to do something, "Well I may not be able to teach you my **Inazuma**,but I can teach you something else, if you're interested", spoke Naruto, which immediately got the girl's attention.

"Really?" asked an excited Aiko.

"With your dad's permission of course" spoke Naruto, where Iruka nodded, saying it was ok, as long as it wasn't over the top or dangerous.

Soon after Naruto took Aiko out to the small backyard and asked her what she know, where she told him she knew how to walk on walls and trees. Along with water and knew the three basic academy Jutsu, which impressed Naruto, as she was quite advance for her age. Naruto then decided to see what nature affinity she was, to see if there was any Jutsu he could teach her.

When Aiko placed her hand to the special Chakra sensitive paper that Naruto took out, the paper spilt in two, showing that she and an affinity to Wind, which was surprising as Naruto knew how rare it was in Konoha and Hi no Kuni.

"Wind, well that surprising, but it good as there are a few things I can teach you" spoke Naruto.

After which he then gave her a leaf and thought her how to channel her Wind affinity and cut the leaf, much to Naruto amazement, Aiko got it within an a hour, after which he decided to teach her a Jutsu.

"Now the Technique I going to teach you, is called **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Wind Style: Violent Wind Palm), it's a C rank Technique and is quite power, as it can easily knock over a person. Although the true value of this technique comes from using it together with projection weapons like Shurikens and Kunai's. As the technique increases the speed, power of the weapons several times over", spoke Naruto, where Aiko nodded her head in understanding.

Naruto then clapped his hand together and cried out "**Fūton: Reppūshō!**" after which a powerful gale exploded from Naruto hands and blew apart a large bush, and tore up a good bit of the ground as it blew towards the bush.

"Awesome!" cried Aiko.

"Now I have to teach you how to do that hand-seals, as you won't be able to do it the same way that I do, as you don't have enough skill in Wind Ninjutsu" said Naruto, where Aiko nodded again in understanding.

For the next hour and a half Naruto helped Aiko practice using the Jutsu, at first all Aiko could do was blow a slight breeze, but eventually she got better, where she was able to blow away about half the leaves of another nearby bush, although still was nowhere near the level that Naruto could do it.

"Pretty good Aiko" said Naruto with a smile, as he looked down at the tired young girl, as she had used a lot of her Chakra when practicing.

"But I'm still nowhere, near as good, as when you did it" said Aiko.

"Don't worry about it Aiko, you doing a lot better than I did when I was first practicing in using my wind affinity, as it too me a several days to be able to use it, and even longer to be able to use jutsu's, especially the way I can now. Eventually with enough practice, you have it down in no time, where you'll be as good if not better than me. Just remember one thing, never give up", said Naruto.

"Right I won't nii-san" replied Aiko with determination, which made Naruto smile, where then then walked back to Iruka, Anko and the others, who were watching from the back of the house.

"You make a good teacher Naruto" commented Iruka.

"Thanks I learn from the best" replied Naruto, which made Iruka smile.

"Here take these, there a list of Wind Jutsu that I created, along with ways to help improve her Wind affinity, since I know that there aren't that many Wind Jutsu users in Konoha. I'm sure these will come in handy for her in learning how use her Wind affinity and in training in it later on" spoke Naruto, as he handed Iruka a scroll from a pocket in his trench coat.

"Thank you Naruto" said Iruka, "Also there is something that Anko and I want to ask you"

"What's that Sensei?"

"Well…" said Iruka as he put his arms around Anko, "…We like you to be the godfather of our second child".

At hearing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly, and turned to Anko "Your pregnant?" where Anko just nodded.

"Yea found out when I was being checked out by the medic's a while back".

"Congratulations…and yes I would be honoured" said Naruto sincerely. "Also if ever wish to leave Konoha, you're all more than welcome to come to New Kumo and stay or visit at least".

"Thank you…but Konoha is our home, but maybe we might visit someday", replied Iruka, where Naruto just nodded in understanding.

"Iruka-sensei there also another reason why I'm here, as I'm planning something and I would like you help in what I have planned" spoke Naruto.

"What exactly is it?" asked Iruka, where Naruto went on to explain his plan, after which Iruka agreed to help.

After Leaving Iruka's home, Naruto and the others, then headed to their next destination, which was the Sarutobi Clan compound, there Naruto met some members of the Sarutobi Clan. Upon which he asked to see Konohamaru, where the guards nodded and one of them, went to inform Konohamaru, while the other remained with Naruto and the others.

Soon enough Konohamaru came out and greeted Naruto, "Nii-san!" cried the eighteen year old Konohamaru, as he then hugged his older brother figure.

"Hey squirt, it's been a while, you've gotten pretty big, since I last saw you" replied Naruto, after Konohamaru let him go and smiled at Konohamaru, after which Konohamaru, then punched Naruto hard in the arm.

"Ow, hey is that anyway to greet someone?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his arm, as he had to admit, Konohamaru was quite strong.

"That was for making me think you were dead, you just lucky, I'm more happy that your alive, than angry that you made me think you've been dead for ten years" spoke an annoyed Konohamaru.

"Sorry, guess I deserved that" said Naruto

"You did" said Konohamaru, after which he turned to look towards Yugito, Okatsu and Fu and smiled, "And these must be you're the rest of your little harem…boy Nii-san you are the man, as only you could live every guys fantasy".

"Would than include you Konohamaru-kun" spoke a female voice coming out of Konohamaru, large home, and making the young Sarutobi Clan head freeze in fear.

"Eh…eehhhh… hey Hanabi-chan" spoke Konohamaru nervously,

"So would having multiple wives be your fantasy" spoke Hanabi, with a raised eyebrow and in a calm neutral tone.

"Nnnooo…of course not Hanabi-chan, you're the only for me" spoke Konohamaru nervously, as he had no wish to be on Hanabi bad side...again.

"I glad to hear that" spoke Hanabi, calmly.

As this was happening, Yugito and the girls gave Hanabi nods of approval, at the young female Hyuga reigning in her fiancé, while Killer Bee snickered silently at seeing Konohamaru cower in face of his fiancé. Naruto on the other hand gave Konohamaru a sympatric look, as he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of an angry female. Although he had it much worse, as he had to deal with a number of different females at the same time, while Konohamru, only had to deal with one.

Soon enough Hanabi eased her stare at the cowering Konohamaru, after which she turned to Naruto and the others and bowed respectfully towards Naruto. "It is an honour to meet you Raikage-sama, I have heard much about you from my sister and Konohamaru-kun".

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Hanabi-san" replied Naruto friendly, where after the introductions were done, Hanabi and Konohamru invited Naruto and Co into Konohamaru's home.

For the next few hours, like with Iruka and his family, Naruto talked to Konohamaru and Hanabi and caught up with one another, after the past ten years. During which, Konohamaru went on to tell Naruto all the pranks that he pulled on the village.

"HAHAHAHAHA…You actually got a pair of dogs to leg fuck that Koharu woman on each leg" cried Yugito as she laughed her head off at the image.

"Hehehehe…Not to mention you tricked that Haruno one into walking out naked from her shower and glued her hands to her head", laughed Fu.

"Hehehehe…But it wasn't as good as what you did to the Uchiha, I would have loved to have seen his face when he saw what you did to his house and his clothes", giggled Okatsu.

"No way Yoh,…hahahahaha…the best was you all did to scarecrow guy Yoh, where you tricked him into a gay bar", joked Killer Bee.

"Ah man no…hahaha…the best was…hahahaha… the Hyuga Clan…hahahaha…Man I would have killed to see Hiashi, face…hahaha…when he saw his underwear flying on the Hokage Flag pole", said Naruto as he held his gut from laughing so hard.

"I hate to admit it Konohamru, you've surpassed me on pranking…hahahaha" commented Naruto, as an image Hiashi face.

Soon enough though Naruto and the others calm down, although Naruto then had a devilish like smirk, "So Konohamaru, did you happen to help yourself to Hanabi's unmentionables, when you raided the Hyuga compound".

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" cried a bright red Konoahmaru, as his eyes darted back and forth from Naruto and Hanabi, although Hanabi had raised her left eyebrow slightly and stared at the nervous Konohamaru. After hearing Naruto's question, for although none of her unmentionables were scattered across the village like the others, it didn't necessarily mean Konoahamaru helped himself to some of them.

"Eh…so nii-san, how long are you going to be staying" asked Konohamru nervously, hoping to change the subject.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow", answered Naruto.

"What? But you just woke up!" cried Konohamaru

"Sorry Konohamaru, but something has come up that needs my attention at New Kumo. Besides I think it's for the best that I leave here as soon as possible, as there has already been enough trouble between those who hate here and my Shinobi's" replied Naruto.

At this Konohamaru narrowed his eyes, as once again Naruto, was being forced to leave the village because of the bigots in the civilian population and in the Shinobi population.

"But before I leave, I have a few things I want to get done here today, like thanking you for helping to protect me, when I was unconscious, and for preventing the situation from getting out of hand and preventing the wounded from getting caught up it", spoke Naruto.

"Don't worry about it; I was happy to help, after you saved us and all" replied Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, I should also warn you in advance, that I'm planning on calling a meeting with Tsunade and the Council, and I'm going to cause quite a lot trouble…" spoke Naruto.

"Like the good old days" interrupted a smiling Konohamaru, where Naruto just nodded and smiled.

"…Yea, but this time, it going to cause serious amount of trouble for Konoha, so I just want you to be prepared that's all" spoke Naruto, where Konohamaru nodded.

After a few minutes, Naruto the stood up, along with Killer Bee and the girls and prepared to leave, but as he did Konohamaru spoke up. "Wait nii-san, I know this is short notice, but Hanabi and I would like to invite you to our wedding next month".

"Hai, we would be both greatly honoured if you would come to celebrate our wedding" spoke Hanabi.

At this Naruto smiled sadly, "I would be honoured and greatly happy to be at you wedding, but I must decline sadly, as current matters, involving an Alliance gathering that taking place in two months will keeping me busy for a while. Plus if I show up, I'm afraid that my appearance there would cause unwelcomed hostility and probably have a small army of Konoha and New Kumo Shinobi's glaring at one another, at the wedding and ruin it for you both, which is something like to avoid".

Konohamaru was of course saddened at hearing this, but nodded in understanding.

Seeing this, Naruto smiled and then took out a small envelope and handed it to Konohamaru, "Here I was planning to give this to you, think of it as my wedding gift to you both".

When Konohamaru opened the envelope he saw two gift vouchers in it, "What are they?" asked Konohamaru.

"They're vouchers for a resort in Yugakure (Hidden Hot Spring)…a honeymoon if you will, as everything there will free of charge, as the village leader owes me a few favours and is a friend", said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Raikage-denka that was a very generous of you" replied Hanabi respectfully.

"Yea thanks nii-san" spoke Konohamaru, where Naruto just nodded and smiled again before he left with the others.

-At the Memorial Stone-

A man stood in front of the memorial stone. He had been coming here every day, since the death of his friends and his sensei. It was one of the main reasons, why he was so late for every appointment he had. Today, although he was here for a different reason, today he could not even look at the stone.

This man was none other than Hatake Kakashi, aka Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi), aka Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan), only son of the famed Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (White fang of Konoha) Hatake Sakumo.

The reason he had come to the stone was because he had hoped he could somehow find forgiveness for what he had done. For he had turn his back on Naruto, his student, his friend and comrade, and worst of all his sensei son, a man he had admired and respect beyond anyone else. As he thought about Naruto, it brought back memories of his flaws as a teacher. He never took another team since then, because of these flaws and failings. He never trained Naruto, when he was his student and he wasn't there to try and stop his banishment, or even there to say good-bye to him with the others. As he had believed he could say his good-byes to Naruto, the following day, when he was officially banish from the village, but he never did. Also because of these flaws and failings, he had lost the respect of his peers and his leader and disgraced the memory of his father, sensei and his team-mates, as he had betrayed everything that they once stood and died for.

But when he came to the stone, he could not even look at it, as he felt that his sensei and team-mates were looking at him with shame and disgust in their eyes. He had failed to protect his sensei's legacy, his only son and he had failed his team-mates and friends. He had once said to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" and he had meant it. Now thinking back on it, he had realised that he had not followed his own words or that of his dead comrade and friend Obito, he was nothing more than a hypocrite.

'_Sensei… Obito… Rin… I'm so sorry. I so very, very, very sorry…I've failed you all,'_ these words constantly repeated themselves through Kakashi's mind, as he stood in front of the stone.

"Well now I guess what people say is true, No matter how much things change over time, some things always remain the same" spoke a familiar voice.

When Kakashi turned around he found, none other than Naruto by himself, the very person he had just been thinking about.

"Naruto!" spoke Kakashi is surprise.

"Hatake" spoke Naruto neutrally, with an unreadable look.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"I was walking around the village or what's left of it, seeing how much it changed over the past ten years, and I felt a little nostalgic and so I decided to come here, as this was where we first became a team wasn't", spoke Naruto with some anger, as each of his so called team-mates had betrayed or turned on him in some way along with his sensei.

Kakashi of course could not help but flinch slightly, at the anger in Naruto's voice, as he knew why Naruto was angry, and he couldn't really blame him.

"You're looking well Naruto" said Kakashi off handily, so to start up a conversation.

"I' am, as Unohana-san does good work" replied Naruto.

"I'm glad".

"I'm surprised you even care, consider you never visited me when I was in the hospital before", responded Naruto coldly, causing Kakashi to flinch yet again.

"Naruto, I know, you're angry at me, but please know how sorry I' am, as I know how much of a lousy sensei to you", spoke Kakashi.

"Sorry doesn't come even close to making up for turning you back on me, even that worthless toad Jiraiya, was more of a sensei to me, than you were ever towards me", spoke Naruto.

Kakashi of course lowered his head in shame as he knew Naruto was right, "Naruto if I…" said Kakashi, but before he could finish Naruto interrupted him.

"Save your excuses Kakashi, I'm in no mood to hear them, as they're just as lousy and as worthless as they ever were", said Naruto coldly, where he then turned around and was about to walk away, but stopped when he came face to face with a group of people.

Although this group wasn't any ordinary group, this group was made up of all the members of the Konoha eleven, with Sai as the newest member, making it the new Konoha twelve.

"Well now isn't this a surprise, a real reunion of the old gang" commented Naruto, as he faced the group, made up of mainly the people he still considered friends.

He was immediately greeted by Akamaru, who ran forward and jumped on top of Naruto with a large "woof!" and started to lick him.

"Hahahaha…stop it Akamaru…hahahaha…it tickles…hahaha…I'm happy to see you too boy…hahahaha" laughed Naruto, as the big bear size dog was on top of him licking his face.

Soon enough Akamaru got off him, after which Kiba then spoke up, "Naruto you jerk, you made us all think you were dead…I take back every nice thing, I said about you…hell I'm even tempted to kill you myself for what you did".

"Yea, Yea dog breath, I happy to see you to and keeps saying that, maybe one day it might actually come true, although I highly doubt it" replied Naruto with a smile, which annoyed Kiba, but he was still glad his friend was alive.

"I'm glad to see your doing well Raikage-sama" spoke Neji.

"Call me Naruto, Neji, as I'm technically not on duty right now…also how is your fiancé?"

"She just came out of here coma today…she is still weak, but she is doing well, thanks to the Hokage and Unohana-sama" spoke Neji, with clear relief in his voice, as he was indeed relieved that his fiancé would be ok.

"I'm glad to hear that" replied Naruto sincerely.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, you have no idea how happy I'm to see you, the flames of youth truly burn brightly within you…but why did you make us think that you were dead, it was very unyouthful of you do such a thing", spoke Lee.

"I'm sorry Lee it was nothing personal, but it was something that I needed to do at the time and will be explained later on, I promise", spoke Naruto, where Lee just nodded in acceptance.

"So Lee, I heard that you're married now and have a daughter now" spoke Naruto.

"Hai, her name is Fuku and the flames of youth burn brightly within her" spoke Lee as his daughter was the apple of his eye and could do no wrong.

"I'm happy to hear that" said Naruto, as he was indeed happy for his friend, "Oh and don't forget you and I have to have that sparing match sometime".

"Yosh I look forward to it…But know I will not lose", replied Lee with his good guy pose, where Naruto just smiled and nodded, saying that he would expect nothing less.

"Tsk, you really are a troublesome person Naruto" muttered Shikamaru, although had a slight smile on his face, as like the others he was glad his friend was alive.

"Well I wouldn't be me if I wasn't" replied Naruto with a smirk, where Shikamaru just nodded, as he agreed Naruto would be himself if he wasn't troublesome.

"I hear that your married now too, and expecting a kid as well right now" spoke Naruto, where Shikamaru just nodded again.

Like for Lee, Naruto was happy for Shikamaru, after which he then spoke a bit with Shino, Tenten and Choji.

After speaking with them, Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled, "Good to see you again Hinata-chan it been a while, I've heard quite a lot about you over the past few years, where you've gotten really powerful during that time".

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a smile, although as she did, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, as she spoke with Naruto, something she had not felt in many years, as she didn't know how Naruto made her feel like this, she just knew he could.

"Also I want to thank you for helping my Shinobi's, protect me when I was unconscious in the hospital and for disrupting the mob, before things could get out of hand", said Naruto.

"I was happy to help you Naruto-kun, after you help save us, I only wish I could have done more", replied Hinata, with a kind smile. Although as she looked at Naruto she also remembered that Naruto was married now, and most likely had no feelings for her what's so ever and was happy with his own wives.

As when she first realised this, soon after the battle of Konoha, she had felt her heart almost break, but thankfully, she keep herself in control and did not break down. After which she silently swore to herself, that regardless of Naruto feelings towards her, she would at least tell him one day of hers. But not now, as this was not the right place or time, but one day soon.

After speaking to Hinata, Naruto then face Sai, "You're the one who took my place on team seven…Sai if I not mistake"

"Hai Raikage-sama, it is an honour to meet you again, I have heard much about you from the others…even from dickless and the Hag here" replied Sai. As he indicated Sasuke and Sakura, which made Naruto laugh at their nicknames, and caused said people to glare coldly at Sai.

"Hahahaha…man that was brilliant, it too bad you and I didn't meet sooner Sai, I'm sure we could've become good friends, also call me Naruto, as like I said I'm not on duty right now".

"Thank you Naruto-san…and I too believe, we could've become friends had we met earlier", replied Sai with a slight smile.

Naruto of course nodded and then turned to face his two former team-mates.

The Raikage then stared down at the 'Ne' captain (aka Sasuke) and Sakura and just stood silently staring at one another. To those watching, it seemed like an eternity as Naruto and his former team-mates stared at each other.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood stared at each other, with cold, emotionless, unreadable looks, where no-one could tell what either of them were thinking about. Sakura on the other hand, didn't know what to say or do, as the past several years she had lived with the regret and self-loathing of how she betrayed her former team-mate. Yet now staring directly at him, she didn't know what to say or do.

After a long silence, Sakura decided to finally break the tension, as she could no longer stand the tense atmosphere.

"It is good to see you again Naruto", said Sakura after the long silence.

"That is Raikage-sama, to you Haruno-san, although it is good to see you too" replied Naruto, coldly, but then quickly became more neutral. Sakura of course flinch at the coldness of Naruto's tone, and also noticed the others words were forced.

"How have you been?" asked the pink haired medic, hoping to smooth things over.

"Happy." He said flatly causing Sakura to flinch. He turned back to Sasuke.

"You've healed nicely, from our last battle, Sasuke. Must have been all that training Haruno received. _Love _is a powerful drug I see", spoke Naruto with a slight sneer, Sasuke of coursed said nothing and Sakura looked ashamed.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke then spoke "Raikage, huh? Well, not exactly Hokage is it? But I guess, since you couldn't hack it here, you might as well try being Kage of a second rate village. That needs to relay on other villages, to make up for their own deficiencies", said Sasuke mockingly, hoping to antagonise Naruto.

Naruto of course didn't react to Sasuke's cheap jibe, although Sakura and the others looked at the Uchiha like he was stupid, trying to pick a fight with Naruto, especially after what they saw him do during the battle of Konoha.

"Raikage-sama, he didn't mean anything by that!" said Sakura, quickly and panic like, as she was worried that he would cause an international incident.

Sasuke of course just scoffed showing that he did mean what he said, and ignored the glares from Sakura and all the others at him. Naruto on the other hand, found the situation kind of amusing.

"So you're in the ANBU. I'm surprised that Tsunade allowed you on the squad?" said Naruto, although Naruto already knew he wasn't with regular ANBU, as he was just hoping to make his own little jibes at Sasuke.

"I'm not part of Tsunade's ANBU." He said with a condescending tone. "I belong to the 'Ne', the elite."

"Ah yes, I do believe I heard some mention of something like that", replied Naruto, with board tone, not the least bit impressed. "Failing upwards I see", causing the young Uchiha glare coldly at him.

"Although I've to admit I was slightly surprised, when I heard it, as I never thought you would decide to become Danzo's lap-dog", spoke Naruto with a slight smirk, and causing Sasuke to glare angrily at him. Not to mention, causing several members of the Konoha eleven, especially Kiba to smirk.

"I'm no-one's lap-dog" spoke Sasuke angrily.

"Sure keep telling yourself that, maybe it might actually come true", replied Naruto, with a slight smile.

At hearing this, Sasuke's eyes glared at the man before him, but it quickly disappeared, where he then smirked, where when they saw this smirk everyone, especially Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, became curious about the smirk.

"You probably haven't heard this, but I thought you should know that I'll soon be becoming Hokage", spoke Sasuke with a slightly arrogant smirk.

"Oh I was under the impression that the Hokage chooses who next Hokage is, or at least the Fire Daimyo, after which they have to be approved by the Jonin council. Hence I was under the impression that Konohamaru had just as good a chance as you do", replied Naruto, as he had heard about all this when he had spoken to Konohamaru, earlier.

"Konohamaru, maybe strong, but I'm stronger, and the obvious choice. Besides it's has been decided by the people and the Shinobi elders and they've already convinced the Fire Daimyo that I would be the better choice, as Hokage", spoke Sasuke. Before he continued, "Tsunade may have done an ok, over the past few years, but she is getting old and will soon be asked to step down in the near future. As it's is time for someone more suited for the position to take over the village and return Konoha, as the strongest of the Shinobi nations".

At hearing this, Naruto eyes took a hard glance at Sasuke, while Sakura and the other glared at Sasuke with angry looks, at how he just insulted Tsunade, as she was still their leader, regardless of what Sasuke said. They were especially angry, at how Sasuke was rubbing right in Naruto's face, that he was stealing Naruto's original dream.

Natural, after hearing this everyone was expecting Naruto to explode, not only for Sasuke taking his dream, but for insulting Tsunade (9). But they got the surprise of their lives when Naruto just grinned and laughed.

"Well congratulations, future Rokudaime. May you lead Konoha as greatly as the former Hokage's. As Konoha finally has a Hokage that is worthy of it…" spoke Naruto with a grin. When Sasuke heard this, he smirked, thinking that Naruto finally admitted that he (Sasuke) was superior to him (Naruto). Everyone else was of course gabbing at this as well, but Sasuke smirking and the others gabbing quickly ended, when Naruto continued. "…For now Konoha finally has a Hokage that is as rotten on the inside as it is", finished Naruto shocking everyone again at what he said about their village

"Now, if you would excuse me, I've other more important matters that need my attention", said Naruto, as he walked off. Sasuke was of course a tad bit annoyed at what Naruto said and that Naruto didn't take the bait. But before he could think on the matter more, Naruto suddenly stopped and turned slightly to Sasuke. "Oh! There's one other thing I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Sasuke said

"How goes the rebuilding the clan thing and the revenge of your clan?" asked the blonde Raikage.

Sasuke of course snarled a little at the mention of this, but kept his emotions in check.

"That's really none of your business" he replied coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for prying. It's just that I met Itachi and Kisame a year after I was banished. You know, that whole getting the Kyuubi out of me thing, I'm sure you heard about that little run in".

"What are you trying to say?" growled Sasuke, as he knew Naruto was talking about the incident that involved everyone thinking that Naruto had been captured and killed by the Akatsuki.

"Well as you known, I got into a bit of a scuffle with them, and I wanted to confirm something with you, as I understand that you met him a year and a half later" Naruto said sheepishly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"Well you see he and Kisame attacked me and I simply defended myself, during which I used my **Byakurai** (White Lightning), which I was still developing at the time. Meaning I didn't have much control over it, but I got a lucky shot off and hit him with it. Upon which, he was wounded pretty badly, where Kisame had to pick him up and carry him off as they retreated, as he lost a lot of blood, as the wound was pretty bad from what I saw. Hence I just wanted to confirm if that wound on his chest was as big as people say it is, as I couldn't really see it much with all that blood and all." He said in a matter of fact tone.

When Sasuke heard this, he froze in shock, as he remembered when he last saw his brother, back on the mission to save Gaara, when he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

-Flashback-

_After firing a large Fire ball at Itachi, there was a large cloud of smoke covering everyone's view of Itachi, but the smoke soon dissipated revealing Itachi with his Akatsuki cloak destroyed and his shirt completely burned off. Although had no burns on his skin._

_But when they saw his bare torso, Sasuke and the others saw a large wound on his chest, they knew that the wound wasn't caused by Sasuke's attack, as the wound was old._

"_You've indeed gotten stronger Sasuke-kun, but not strong enough" spoke Itachi._

"_That wound?...where did you get that wound I know my attack didn't do that!" said Sasuke, as he narrowed his eyes._

"_This wound is from a near fatal injury, that I received from battling an individual, who's potential far surpasses yours, and is most likely now far stronger than you and I by now, and who you can never hope to surpass" replied Itachi calmly._

"_WHO IS HE? WHO DID THAT TO YOU?" roared Sasuke angrily, at how someone nearly killed his brother and nearly robbed him of his revenge, and who his brother said was stronger than either of them._

_But despite Sasuke's angrily roars, Itachi would not answer and remained silent._

-End Flashback-

Just as Naruto had planned, Sasuke reacted exactly the way he knew he would and had planned.

Sasuke's Sharingan suddenly blazed in anger and he took out his chokutō and used his **Chidorigatana** (One Thousand Birds Katana), causing everyone to take a few steps back from him, as the amount of chakra he poured into the chokutō kicking up the dust around him.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you?" shouted Neji

"Did I say something wrong?" asked innocently Naruto, not the least bit worried.

"Something wrong? SOMETHING WRONG!... YOU'RE WHATS WRONG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared and charged at Naruto, with great speed.

_'Shit!'_ thought Kakashi as pulled out a kunai, and try and stop the mad Uchiha, at the same Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Sakura and Kiba, where all about to move to stop Sasuke. But before any of them could, Killer Bee, Yugito, Okatsu and Fu appeared, where Okatsu and the other girls blocked the group path and stopped them from interfering. Kakashi on the other hand was stopped by Kiiler Bee, who stood in front of him with a serious look.

As Sasuke neared him, Naruto just stood there and waited for his attack. Suddenly, as Sasuke was upon him, Naruto took out his Wind sword handle and activated it and raised it up towards Sasuke's deciding sword.

Thanks to his Wind sword having the elemental advantage over Sasuke's Lightning chokutō, Naruto's sword was able to neutralise Sasuke Lightning and cut through Sasuke's chokutō, with little difficulty. Also as he cut through Sasuke's chokutō, Naruto side-stepped him, so that Sasuke would go by him. After which he then kicked away Sasuke's leg from underneath him, causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Upon which, Naruto stood on Sasuke's chest, before he could even try anything, Naruto then pointed the Wind blade of his sword at Sasuke's neck, who although couldn't see it, could feel the invisible Wind blade.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sasuke you really need to learn to control that temper of yours, as it could get you killed or in a very serious situation, like say…trying to kill a Kage of a foreign Shinobi nation", spoke Naruto, in a childlike tone, as if he was speaking to a child.

As soon as Naruto had Sasuke at his mercy, the six teams of ROOT and regular ANBU that had been following Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You will let go of Sasuke-taicho, immediately" spoke a ROOT member wearing a Leopard shape ANBU mask, as he drew out his weapon, along with his comrades, who did the same.

"Please remove yourself from Uchiha Sasuke, Raikage-denka and come with us quietly, where the Hokage can settle this peacefully, Raikage-denka", spoke and ANBU wearing a Baku shaped mask.

"I think not" replied Naruto as he snapped his fingers, where the twelve teams of STORM-nins that had been following them, and protecting Naruto, appeared. Upon which they surrounded the ANBU and ROOT Shinobi's, with their weapons drawn and ready to fight, surprising everyone, especially ANBU and the ROOT ninja's, as none of them had sensed any of them.

Seeing that his STORM-nins had the ROOT and ANBU handled, Naruto refocused his attention on the Uchiha, underneath his foot

"Naruto that's enough!" stated Kakashi, as he took a step forward, only to be stopped by Killer Bee blocking his path by placing his hand on Kakashi chest and stopping him from moving.

"That's as far as you go Mothafucka, Yoh"

Seeing this, Naruto only smirked, "Same old Kakashi, sticking up for the Uchiha, even after seeing what he just did".

"Naruto there's no need to escalate this any further" said Kakashi anxiously.

"Really, because if I not mistaken, the Uchiha here just tried to kill me, without cause or justification and since I'm a Kage of a foreign village, that tangible to a declaration of war on my village and I would be well in my rights to kill the Uchiha here and now. That is unless you want to start another war with the Heavenly Alliance".

At hearing this, Kakashi and the others got extremely worried, as what Naruto said was indeed true and the last thing they needed to be fighting another war.

"Naruto, please there no need to kill him, I can assure you, that Sasuke will be properly punished for what he did", spoke Kakashi earnestly.

"Oh really…like how he was, after I brought him back to the village, where all he got was a slap on the wrist, while I was banished for all my troubles" said Naruto irritably.

At this Kakashi couldn't help but wince, as he couldn't deny what Naruto said, as it was true, "Naruto I can assure you that the Hokage will…"

"The old Hag! Please, if she could do anything he wouldn't be a Ninja anymore and be spending his time in the Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility" laughed Naruto. This of course surprised the Konoha group, as the way Naruto called Tsunade, there was no real warmth or affection when he called her that, like when he used to, when he was younger.

"But luckily for him, I'm in a merciful mood, so I won't kill him" spoke Naruto, as he looked down coldly at Sasuke, who in turn stared angrily at Naruto, knowing he couldn't do anything, without being killed by Naruto. "But don't think for a second, that this incident won't be without repercussions".

At hearing this, Kakashi sighed with relief, at Naruto not killing Sasuke, as regardless of what he thought of Sasuke he still cared for him, as he was once his student, regardless of how much he had fallen. But even then, he was worried about the repercussion that Naruto mentioned and would take against the village over Sasuke actions. For attacking a Kage of a foreign village without cause of justification was a serious crime, where Naruto could easily ask for Sasuke death or even make Konoha pay a heavy price for it.

Soon enough Naruto took his foot off Sasuke chest and deactivated his Wind sword and placed it back on his utility belt.

As Naruto walked away from Sasuke, the young Uchiha was having flashbacks of the night that his Clan was killed by his brother. The way that Naruto simply brushed him off and said he wasn't worth killing was just like the way that Itachi said to him that night.

After having Naruto take him down so easily and then simply turn his back to him and say he wasn't worth killing, was too much for the young Uchiha's pride to take, as he wouldn't stand for it.

Quickly Sasuke did a few quick hand-seals and then charged up his **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds), which kicked up some dust and charged straight at Naruto.

"Sasuke no!" cried Kakashi, when he saw Sasuke charging at Naruto with his **Chidori**, after which he quickly maneuvered himself pass Killer Bee and went to stop Sasuke, but he knew he would be too late to stop him.

When Naruto heard the chirping sound of Sasuke's **Chidori **and Kakashi's cry, it didn't take a genius to realise what was happing. Naruto then quickly turned around and brought his left hand up to block Sasuke's **Chidori**, where much to the utter shock of everyone, Sasuke's **Chidori** didn't stab through Naruto hand. Instead it stopped dead when Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and the Lightning surrounding it, where it was drawn into Naruto's arm.

"What the?" said Sasuke in shock.

"Who's the dope this time…eh! Teme" spoke Naruto with a smirk at seeing the shock look on his face, which was mimicked by everyone in the Konoha groups, as no-one had ever seen anyone ever blocked a **Chidori** attack head on.

"How!" spoke Sasuke, in shock, as he still couldn't understand what happened.

"Like I said…who's the dope this time teme, as if you remembered when I used my **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash) I was able to take in natural Lightning into my body, meaning Chakra created Lightning, would be little trouble for me to take into it. As you see **Inazuma** was based on my knowledge of not only **Byakurai** (White Lightning) but of also special Lightning redirecting technique (A) that my Clan created, meaning any Lightning Technique that you use against me is worthless" spoke Naruto. Before he then brought up his right hand and his two forward fingers and placed them just below Sasuke's left collar bone, and then continued. "But not only can I absorb the Lightning into my body, but I can redirect the Lightning that you used against me and send back to you like this…** Byakurai**!" said Naruto as he then cried out his attack and fired a bolt of Lightning from his forefingers into Sasuke shoulder and right through it, creating a medium size hole in it. Kakashi of course could only watch this, as when he maneuvered around Killer Bee to try and stop Sasuke from attacking Naruto. He was stopped by Killer Bee, who had spun around and drew out one of his seven short blades and held it in a reverse grip at Kakashi's neck from behind him, stopping the Copy-nin in moving any further.

When Naruto, fired the **Byakurai**, Sasuke screamed out of pain from the attack, and the fell to the ground covering the cauterized hole, next to his arm, with his hand.

"Naruto that wasn't unnecessary" spoke Kakashi as he went next to his former student, after Killer Bee let him go, "You had Sasuke…you didn't need to go that far".

"Tsk, He attack me again without provocation and from behind no less, did you really think I would let that go without a penalty, besides he should be grateful that he alive. As I could've killed him and there wouldn't have been a thing anyone of you could do about it", replied Naruto coldly.

"You've changed Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Huh, What I've become now, is what Konoha helped make into, when they banished me" answered Naruto simply.

"Is that what is this is all about, to get back us for what happened to you?" asked Kakashi.

"You think I like you prized student there…piff…as surprising as it is to all of you, Konoha doesn't revolve around my world, since as far as I'm concerned. This village is a distant memory to me, one of which I like nothing more than to forget about" replied Naruto.

After saying this Naruto then looked down to Sasuke and smirked again, infuriating the Uchiha further. "Oh and Sasuke I want you to do me a favour and remember this day, I want you to remember how the class dope and loser, was able to kick you sorry ass, without even breaking a sweat. I also want you remember how I could've killed you with ease, but I let you live because you weren't worth killing", said Naruto with a cold smirk.

As soon as Sasuke heard this, his Sharingan suddenly blazed in anger again, where he tried to get up, but was forces down on the ground by his wound and because of Kakashi, who was making sure that he didn't do anything stupid again.

Seeing this, Naruto just smirked again, "I suggest that you stay where you are Uchiha, because there won't be a third chance". After which he walked away, and signalled Killer Bee and the girls along the STORM-nins to come with him, the ROOT-nins along with the regular ANBU, didn't try to stop them, knowing there would be no point in trying.

As Naruto walked off with his bodyguards and the STORM-nins, Yugito suddenly spoke up "Why didn't you kill that bastard? You had more than enough reason to and there wouldn't be a think Konoha do about it" spoke Yugito.

"Killing Sasuke would be too easy, beating him down like this is far worse to someone like him, as I wounded his pride, besides killing him would only make him a martyr to the civilian population of Konoha and justify their angry towards me. Plus I would have to listen to the constant bitching and moaning from the Civilian council members. Demanding I make repercussions for killing their precious Uchiha, which would be more trouble than the momentary satisfaction I would get at ending him…Besides Sasuke still has some use to me for later on ".

At this the others just nodded, not fully getting what Naruto had planned, but understood none the less.

When Naruto left, Kakashi just sighed, and once again cursed himself, for his failings when it came to his team. After which he told Hinata, Sakura and the others that they should leave, where he then **Shunshin** away to the hospital, so to have Sasuke treated for his wound and then deliver him to Tsunade, where he would most likely be punished for what happened here.

-Two hours later Hokages Office-

The doors of the Hokage's office was thrown open and off their hinges, as Uchiha Sasuke fell through them and hit the hallway wall at the other end of the hall, with a large thud, making a large dent in the wall. His sleeveless high collar black shirt was torn up, his lip was busted, he had two matching black eyes, several broken ribs, along with bruises on his body. This injury he received from Naruto in his shoulder began to bleed into his shirt, even after the medics at the hospital bandaged it. As he slowly stood up, he came face to face with livid Tsunade, who marched out of her office cracking her knuckles and ready to lay an even bigger beat down on the Uchiha. The female Hokage then grabbed him by the strap of his high collar shirt and lifted into the air.

"You stupid, arrogant, little brat! Do you realize what your actions may have caused?" She roared. "You attacked and tried to kill, the ruling leader of a foreign Shinobi village and leader of the Heavenly Alliance. WAR'S HAVE BEEN STARTED FOR FAR LESS". In the background, Jiraiya just sat on Tsunade seat, with his legs cross and on her desk and his arms folded, as he decided to sit back and watch Tsunade beat the crap out of Sasuke. As he found it kind of nice at not being at the receiving end of her wrath, and to just watch her beat the crap of someone else, after Tsunade picked Sasuke up she cocked her arm back, ready to send him right through the wall.

But before she could, a male voice spoke up, "That's enough Tsunade", upon hearing this Tsunade whipped her head around to see Danzo with two of his Ne goons. Upon seeing him she glared at the one eyed man. "Stay out of this Danzo, this little arrogant prick attack Naruto and could've started a war between us and the Heavenly Alliance, and quite frankly I'm more than ready to kill him right now and give his sorry corpse to Naruto, to keep him from declaring war on us".

"That is out of your jurisdiction, Tsunade" spoke Danzo

"The hell it is! I'm the Hokage and he is a Shinobi of this village meaning I have direct control of him", shouted Tsunade.

"Sasuke is a member of ROOT, meaning he is under my command and only I can decide his punishment", replied Danzo.

At this Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger, but then a snort and threw Sasuke at his feet.

"I suggest that you keep your pets on a leash Danzo, and although I can't official punish him, I can restrict his movements, meaning as of this moment he forbidden to leave this village and be suspended from all duties until I approve. Which won't be any time soon if I have anything to say about it" She said and walked back into her office. Danzo of course narrowed his eyes as he knew that Tsunade, wouldn't budge of this and would have her ANBU monitor both his and Sasuke's movements even more than normal, to make sure Sasuke wouldn't be able to leave the villae or sneak out to do missions for him. Not to mention Sasuke's attack on Naruto would seriously complicate his plans to have Sasuke become the next Hokage, as the Jonin Council as well as the Fire Daimyo would be hesitant to approve or support any Hokage, who acted so recklessly and attack a foreign Kage without cause of justification. As Danzo, thought over how he could salvage this situation he looked at the young Uchiha, as he stood up.

"We're going", he said simply, even though Sasuke didn't pay attention to him, he did obey, Sasuke took no more than five steps before his chakra spiked up. Sensing Sasuke Chakra spike, Danzo became curious and turned. When he did, he saw what got Sasuke so irritated, for there stood The Raikage, with his four bodyguards and four STORM Shinobi's. The low growl coming off Sasuke did not bother Naruto and raised his hand up to calm his people.

As he walked pass Danzo and Sasuke in the hallway, he stopped right next to Danzo, "I suggest that you, keep your lapdog there on a shorter leash Danzo, or else I've no choice but to put him down myself", spoke Naruto coolly, after which he then walked passed them and headed for Tsunade's office.

Danzo of course did not reply to Naruto comment, but stared at him with a cold calculating eye. Danzo knew that Naruto would be a problem to his plans, for the future. He had read the different reports of the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru and his allies, as well as his battle of the four revived Hokage's. Combined with the fact of his two bloodlines and of the report of him mastering the Kyuubi's chakra along with his other abilities, he was the most dangerous person in the ninja world. He cursed the Sandaime for shooting down his proposal to make that boy into a living weapon, as with the legendary Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit of the Stormcaller Clan aka the Uzumaki Clan. Combined with his regenerative bloodline, his own power and that of the Kyuubi's, Naruto would have led Konoha in an age of rule over the entire Shinobi World. But instead he had become the greatest threat to Konoha that it had ever seen.

"We're leaving Sasuke" said Danzo to Sasuke, who was still glaring at the direction that Naruto went. After which the two Ne agents put their hands on Sasuke shoulders indicating him to come, where he then shrugged them off and stalked off, with Danzo and the two Ne agents.

After Danzo and Sasuke left, Naruto and his people entered Tsunade's office, who in turn was currently talking to Jiraiya. When Tsunade turned around and saw Naruto, she was about to race over and hug the life out of Naruto and the punch him in the face for making them think he was dead. But before she could do any of that she was stopped in her tracks by the cold piercing stare that Naruto was giving her, the exact opposite of his normally warm, cheerful blue eyes.

Before Tsunade could say anything to him, Naruto spoke up "I'm not here for pleasantries Hokage-san, so I will make this short, I have some official business with both you and your Council, and so I would like to have a meeting with them in the next hour".

"O-O-Of course….." spoke Tsunade in shock, as she half expected him to call her Baa-chan or something, instead of treating her so coolly and officially like this.

"Good, I'll take my leave then" replied Naruto officially and turned around to walk out of the office, but before he could Jiraiya suddenly cried out

"Naruto wait!"

"That is Raikage-sama to you _Toad_, and I've nothing worth saying to you" said Naruto in an icy cold tone, as he turned around slightly to look at Jiraiya and give him an equally icy cold stare, making the Toad Sennin flinch. After which Naruto the walked out of the office with the STORM guards and Yugito and the others following closely behind him, leaving the two Sannins alone in the office and reflect over what just happened.

-One hour later in the Council Chambers-

After Naruto asked Tsunade for a meeting with her and the council, Tsuande sent word to the Clan heads and all the other council members.

Soon after the council members all gathered together, all expect for Uchiha Sasuke, as Tsunade had given orders to her ANBU that he was to be detained in his home, until Naruto and New Kumo Shinobi's had left the village. As the last thing she needed was the New Kumo Shinobi's going after Sasuke, once they heard that he attacked Naruto. Not to mention she didn't need the Uchiha, going to attack Naruto again during the Council meeting.

As the Council members entered the Council chambers, a dozen or so Konoha Jonin, ANBU and Ne members surrounded the room, these were among their few remaining still active Shinobi's. As the majority of their remaining forces were in no condition to be on active duty.

Once the Council members entered the chamber and took their seats on the Council table, Homaru, decided to ask what everyone was wondering "Tsunade-san, may I ask why you've call us all here for this meeting?"

"I'm afraid that I wasn't the one who called for this meeting" answered Tsunade.

"Then who did, Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi

"He did" said Tsunade as she indicated towards the person entering the chambers, through large double doors of the Council chambers.

When the Council members looked, they saw Naruto enter the chambers, along with Killer Bee, Zhuge Liang, Saiyuri, Yoruchi, Mitsuhide, and Naruto's eight wives Okatsu, Yuffie, Yugito, Fu, Takara, Soifon Tomoe and Taira.

After entering the chamber's two Jonin closed the door to the room and Naruto took the seat that faced the Council, with Zhuge Liang, his wives and the others standing behind him.

When Naruto entered the room he received many cold glares from the remaining three civilian Council members, as well as narrowed stares from Koharu and Danzo. He of course ignored them, although he did slightly enjoy at how angry and annoyed they were with him still being alive, he also couldn't wait to see their reactions at what he was planning on doing next, as he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Thank you all for coming for this meeting, now before we get to the matter at hand, as to why I asked for this gathering, I will allow you to ask some questions, that you no doubt have", spoke Naruto.

At first no-one on the council said or did any, but eventually Homura decided to speak up "Very well then, if you will, we would like you to tell us how you are able to use you Chakra, as it was sealed when you were banished from the village".

Naruto of course expected this question to be the first one, "The reason I'm able to use Chakra is simple really, when I was found by Mitsuhide-sensei and Saiyuri-sense, and they learned that I was jinchūriki. Mitsuhide-sensei, came up with the idea of having the Kyuubi flood my body entirely with its Chakra, as due to its potency and the amount, it over loaded the Chakra supressing seal breaking the seal, along with the one that prevented me from speaking about Konoha to others".

At this both Danzo and Koharu, frowned as they thought for sure that the Chakra supressing seal that was placed on Naruto was strong enough to keep Naruto from using the Kyuubi Chakra.

"And before anyone ask about that little seal that was placed on me, which would cause the Kyuubi's Chakra to burst out all at once. When the Akatsuki captured me and kill both me and them, when it was released, was destroyed" spoke Naruto, surprising Danzo and Koharu at him knowing about it.

"Don't look so surprised, Zhuge Liang-sensei found the seal on me and removed it…it wasn't a bad idea, but it would never have worked. As the Akatsuki aren't stupid and would've checked my seal for anything like that, if they had captured me after I was banished", spoke Naruto.

At hearing this, both Danzo and Koharu, narrowed their eyes, as they didn't like being told off by someone they considered inferior.

"Okay then why did you make us all think you were dead?" asked Jiraiya, who was standing behind Tsunade.

"It was because, I knew it was the only way that I would be safe from those two over there", spoke Naruto as he looked at Danzo and Koharu, indicating them. "I knew that as long as Konoha believed that I was alive, I would have to watch out for not only the Akatsuki, but also Danzo's goon squads. Who would either, leak my location to the Akatsuki, in the hope of Danzo's plan in working or simply capture me, in the hope of brainwashing me into become a weapon for him. So after my run in with Itachi, I left enough evidence to make you all believe that I was captured by the Akatsuki and even if they denied it, no-one would believe what an international wanted group of S-class criminals. Leaving that I would only have Akatsuki, to watch out for", spoke Naruto.

Upon hearing this, both Danzo and Koahru were furious at being duped so easily by Naruto, while everyone else had to admit, it was quite clever of Naruto, as he had left just enough evidence to suggest the belief and with the Toads in on the lie, backing him up. No-one would have figured out that Naruto was alive, until he revealed himself.

"Fine, but tell us this, how is that girl over there, able to summon the Slamamanders?" asked Tsunade. As she was wondering how Okatsu could summon the Salmmanders, as the contract was lost when Hanzo and his family were wiped out during the coup in Amegakure (Hidden Rain).

"That questions can only be answered by Okatsu" replied Naruto, as he looked to his wife/bodyguard.

At first Okatsu didn't answer, but after a minute or so, she spoke up "The reason why I can summon the Slammanders is because I'm the Granddaughter of Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzo the Salamander)", answered Okatsu, shocking the council.

"That's impossible, the new leader of Ame was said to have wiped out every member of Hanzo family years ago, along with all his allies and supporters and their families" replied the shocked Hokage.

"That is correct, as I'm not an official member of his family", said Okatsu, with some mild disgust, at the thought.

"What do you mean by not official?" asked Hinata.

At this Okatsu eyes harden, before she spoke, "What I mean is about fifty years ago during a mission for my former Clan, the Saihei. My Grandmother was captured and raped by Hanzo and left for dead by him. Later on she was found and brought back to my Clan's compound. When my grandmother learned that she was pregnant with my mother and decided to keep her, later on when The Raikage learned of my heritage he gave me the contract, believing I should have it".

"But where did you get the contract?" asked Jiraiya.

"About a year ago I sent in an intelligence team to Ame, to gather intelligence on the happenings of the village, during the mission, one of my agents came across the contract and brought it back to me", answered Naruto.

"Wait! You were able to send in an infiltration team into Ame and they were able to get back to you with information about Ame?" asked Jiraiya in surprise as he had been trying to get information about the happenings of Ame for years. But much like when gathering information about New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, he had no luck.

"Correct" replied Naruto.

"Then do you know, who the new leader of Amegakure is?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, but I won't tell you".

"But why?" asked the female Kage.

"I've no obligation or wish to do so" answered Naruto simply, causing many people to frown with annoyance, as for several years, Konoha had been trying to gather information on the happenings of their neighbouring Shinobi village. But each time they sent in a team, they were caught and killed and any other source they had, came up dry.

"Fine then, but what about your bloodlines, how is it that you possessed the Ranbure-ka limit, and is your regenerative ability because of the Kyuubi or an actually bloodline", asked Choza.

"Ah well before I answer that question perhaps we should speak, when we're with people, more scrupulous", replied Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Konohamaru, not getting, what Naruto was saying.

"Oh you don't already know?" asked Naruto feigning surprise, "It seems that Konoha's Ne division isn't doing its job very well in keeping Konoha secure and safe.

At hearing this Danzo narrowed his one visible eye, at Naruto jab at him and his ROOT division.

"To put it simply Konoha has a leak", said Naruto simply.

"That's a lie" stated Danzo, as if there was a leak in Konoha, he would know about it and would have dealt with it.

"Oh really," said Naruto with a smile, "Where he then took out a file out of the inner pocket of his coat and threw it towards Tsunade".

"What is this?" asked Tsunade, as she looked at the file on the table.

"Open it and you will see who you mole is and the proof showing that he is what I say he is" replied the blond Raikage, where when said mole heard this, he became very worried.

When Tsunade opened the file, she saw photographs showing Council member Asai Heita speaking with an Oto Shinobi, and handing files to Oto Shinobi's along with accepting money from them and even some where he was speaking with Kabuto. Along with the photographs, were documents detailing many trading envoys belonging to Heita entering Yu no Kuni (Hot Spring Country) and then turning to enter Ta no kuni (Rice-Field Country), along with other things detailing similar matters.

When Tsunade looked at these documents and photographs, she narrowed her eyes and looked at Heita, who looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"As you can see Council member Heita, has been dealing under the table with Orochimaru, selling you out for profit, my guess ever since Konoha went into its economic decline", spoke Naruto.

"That's a lie!" spoke Heita nervously, as he could see everyone was staring at him with suspicion, "He fabricating all this, to get back at me for having him banished".

"Well the Hokage here, is welcome to look over the evidence I have handed her, and run her own investigate and see if your guilty or not" said Naruto.

At this Tsunade then order two ANBU nearby to take Heita away for interrogation, with Ino and find out if he has been selling Konoha out, upon which the ANBU took Heita away, before he could even think about trying to run away.

Once Heita had been taken away, Tsunade turned to look at Naruto, "How did you know that Heita was spying for Orochimaru?"

"Well to be honest I found it funny, that Heita was able to maintain his lavish lifestyle, despite the fact that Konoha was suffering a severe financial crisis. Due to the number of allies and trading nations you lost over the years after you banished me", said Naruto, adding his own little jab at the Council, which made several of them frown.

"After which I had my head of intelligence, investigate the matter" replied Naruto simply. "Allow me to introduce you to him, Masato would you please show yourself?" asked Naruto.

As soon as Naruto said this, a tall man, wearing a tattered red cape, with crimson eyes and long black hair and a red headband over his head with his bangs emerging over it and carrying twin short swords on his back, appeared from the dark corner of the rafters.

Naturally everyone in the room, was shocked, when the saw the man, especially the Shinobi's guarding the room, especially those in the rafters in the ceilings, as no-one had even sensed him. As soon as they saw Masato, the Shinobi's stiffened, fearing that he was an assassin, but the quickly stood down, when Tsunade held out her hand, telling them to stand down.

But as surprised as everyone was, none were more surprised, as when Jiraiya saw Masato, he immediately recognised him "It's you!"

"We meet again Jiraiya-san" spoke Masato.

"Jiraiya, you know him?" asked Tsunade, when she turned to her former team-mate in wonder.

"Yea I do, he was the one that told me about Orochimaru's attack on Konoha", replied Jiraiya.

At hearing this, Tsunade turned and look at Naruto with an intense stare, while Naruto himself held an unreadable look on his features, not giving Tsunade anything. As none of it made sense to her, as Naruto clearly held Konoha in distain, yet he gave them valuable information that gave them a fighting chance against Orochimaru.

Before Tsunade, could even ask him, why he had Masato give Jiraiya the information, Naruto spoke up.

"Now then as Choza-san had asked, my Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal) is a bit of both actually" answered Naruto, where upon seeing the confused looks on everyone's face, he decided to explain further. "When I used the Kyuubi's Chakra and flooded my entire body with it, to overload the seals on me. There was a side-effect to it, where I came to have the Kyuubi's healing power, but much more enhanced than before".

"And your Ranbure-ka, how is it that you have it now and not when you were here in Konoha?" asked Inuzuka Hana.

"Well, as many of you may know, my Clan was a very small, yet very powerful, with our bloodline, although only a small percentage, mainly the main branch members had the Ranbure-ka limit and could master it fully. Although some branch members had it, others would be highly skilled and powerful in a singular Elemental affinity and others would have bloodlines, which came from the Ranbure-ka. Bloodlines like the Hyoton, Ranton and Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder pulse), who then separate from us, and formed their own Clans later on. But because of our limited numbers of those with Ranbure-ka, we hid our true name and made sure no-one knew who we really were and where we lived. We hid under the persona of an average Shinobi Clan, sadly though the few surviving members of an enemy Clan, which my Clan destroyed, had somehow learned of our true identity and where we lived. They then infiltration and my Clan stronghold and positioned themselves around it, my Clan were able to kill them all, but sadly not in time to stop the large scale seal, that they created around the stronghold, which affected everyone in my Clan. The seal they placed on my Clan was a special Genetic seal, which was specifically designed to target and seal away Bloodlines, the seal was even passed on through conception, meaning later generation would not have it either. Although even with my Clan's bloodline sealed away, we still possessed our strong bodies and our incredible longevity, which we became famed for. When my Clan realised that they had lost their bloodline, they decided to focus on the art of Fūinjutsu. So in the hope of one day removing the seal, as well as to keep our enemies from learning who we really were and keep our Clan from being destroyed by our enemies. Ironically though my Clan was destroyed, by the very persona that we took to protect ourselves, as we became renowned in the art of Fūinjutsu, where other nations became fearful of the power of Fūinjutsu and destroyed us as you know. Fortunately though the research that my Clan dealt with into removing the Genetic seal on us was not lost as my mother possessed a copy of it, where with Namikaze help, they eventually found a way to break the seal that prevented my Clan from using our bloodline. Unfortunately she could not use it on herself, as she was pregnant with me and feared what would happen to me if she used it. Hence she stored away and planned to use it later, after giving birth to me, sadly though she did not have the chance, as she died during the Kyuubi attack", spoke Naruto.

"And how did you get the plans to break the seal, let alone learn all this?" asked the ANB Commander.

"In the Namikaze estate, after I broke into the Hokage's secret cabinet, right before I was official banished from here" said Naruto simply. Causing several people to frown, especially Tsunade, as she realised that she really need to update her security if Naruto could easily break in.

"Jiraiya, did you know any of this?" asked Tsunade, when she turned to her team-mate, who was standing next to her, for the meeting.

"I had no clue, neither Minato nor Kushina shared any of this with me", replied Jiraiya with a slight frown.

"Oh and before any think that the old hag might have my bloodline, due to her grandmother being a member of the main branch of my Clan, the Genetic seal would block any latent abilities that she would have. The only people that know how to break the Genetic seal are myself and a few select others. Plus even if you could unlock it, the stress of breaking the seal would kill her, as she hardly in her prime anymore and even if she did survive. It would take her years to master and control the Ranbure-ka limit and that if she has it to begin with" said Naruto, for although he was still angry at Tsunade. For hiding the truth about his family from him, he didn't hate her nor did he want her dead.

Naturally Danzo and Koharu, frowned at hearing this, as any idea's they had of using Tsunade blood in gaining Ranbure-ka were dashed because of that, as if it took the Uzumaki Clan, a Clan that was famed throughout the Shinobi world for their mastery in Fūinjutsu, over a hundred years to break the Genetic seal. Then there was no telling how long it would take them to break the seal, if they ever could.

"Now I think I've answered enough of your questions and it's time to get down to one of the matters at hand" spoke Naruto in a serious tone.

"And what would they be?" asked Yakumo.

"Well the first would be, compensations for the attempted illegal arrest on my person, when I was unconscious in the hospital" answered Naruto.

At this Danzo and Koharu, frowned, as they knew that Hojo Akira stupid actions would come back to bite them, and it did.

"What is it that you what as compensations?" asked Tsunade, knowing that if they didn't make compensations to Naruto then it could start a war.

"Nothing much…ten S-rank missions would be satisfactory", answered Naruto, making the council Civilian Council members roar out in rage.

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND, IF YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GOING TO GIVE YOU HALF OF OUR S-RANK MISSIONS RESERVES!" roared Ashikaga Shin.

"I can assure you that I'm not and you've little choice in the matter, given your situation, as Shinobi'S belonging to this village did try to unlawfully arrest me" spoke Naruto.

"You destroyed a third of our village and you entered the village when you were banished!" cried Amako Taichi

"My banishment became null and void when I became The Raikage, since as a Kage I have instant diplomatic immunity, as for destroying the village a third of the village, it collateral damage during a war", replied Naruto simply.

"Hokage-sama, you can't seriously accept!" spoke Shin with disbelief, making Danzo and Koharu frown further, highlighting their wrinkles further and making the Civilian Council members fume.

"We've no choice but to" sighed Tsunade.

"Now on to the next matter of hand, the attempt of my life, by one Uchiha Sasuke", said Naruto with a growing smirk, at seeing the angry looks on the Shinobi Elders faces. "Now under normal circumstances, that would be an immediately declaration of war on New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance. But I've decided to be magnanimous, and I won't declare war on Konoha and have it destroyed…..." said Naruto, causing the several Council members to sigh with relief, although other members knew that there would be a but to come in. "…But Konoha will have to pay a severe fine for Uchiha Sasuke actions", finished Naruto.

"What kind of fine", asked Tsunade, fearing what Naruto's answer would be.

"I would say twenty-five S-rank missions would settle things nicely", answered Naruto, where when Naruto said this, the Civilian Council member roared bloody murder, shouting out curses and how they wouldn't pay. Naruto of course just watch the show and said nothing.

"Naruto, we can't pay that amount, we don't have near that amount of S-ranked missions to handover to you", said Tsunade.

"Well I'm not unreasonable, as you can handover the number of other ranked missions that make up the value of an S-rank mission. Like three A-rank missions being worth a single S-rank mission and if you run out of A-rank missions you do the same with the B-rank missions and so on", said Naruto. Natural this got the Civilian and Shinobi Elder very anger, as going by what Naruto said Konoha would have to hand over a large amount of their already limited numbered missions, including all their S, A and most of their B ranked missions.

Once Tsunade reluctantly agreed, much to the anger of Koharu and Danzo, Naruto then spoke again, "Good, now that those matters as settled, we can get to the main matter at hand".

"Which would be?" asked Tsunade.

"To put it simply, I want what is mine", replied Naruto.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tsunade.

"Don't play with me Tsunade you won't like the results", said Naruto as he narrow his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" asked Danzo as he narrowed his eyes, where his Ne agents stiffed.

"It's a fact", answered Naruto simply. "Give me my inheritance, and you have no problems. You can keep the Namikaze name, as I have no need of it, all I want are the scrolls and resources that are owed me."

"Simple greed Naruto?" asked Tsunade with a disappointed look.

"Believe what you will, as I don't really care" said Naruto

"We won't just hand over Konoha property to a foreigner, as you're no longer a citizen of Konoha, Naruto" said Koharu.

"Don't even try the 'Konoha property' bit. But if you won't give it to me, maybe we should take this dispute to the Fire Daimyo. See what is stronger in right, my blood, or you sense of entitlement", replied Naruto.

At this Koharu and Danzo frowned, as it wasn't uncommon for disputes over clan and village rights to be decided by the Daimyo, and as much as Koharu and Danzo hated it, in this situation blood would win out over allegiance. Especially if Lightning Daimyo got involved, they couldn't even play the missing-nin card, as Naruto banished from the village.

"Now will you hand them over to me or not?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but our village doesn't have the funds to give you the full amount of your heritance, and even with your claim of blood we cannot hand over the jutsu that reside in the estate, for fear that you would use them against us", spoke Tsunade sadly. As she did want to give Naruto what rightfully belong to Naruto, but since he was the head of a rival village now, she could not give them to him, as she was still the Hokage of Konoha. Even if she could let him have them, she knew that Koharu, Danzo and most likely Homura would be against it, and find a way to overrule her.

"So you will deny, what rightfully belongs to me?" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Yes" replied a guilt ridden Tsunade, she really did feel like garbage for further forsaking Naruto and deny him what should be his, but as Hokage she couldn't let such valuable scrolls go, no mention of the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes, especially to foreign village. If she did Danzo and Koharu, who would use that as an excuse to have her removed as Hokage and most likely have her replaced by Sasuke, which would be disastrous for Konoha.

Danzo and Koharu of course nodded their heads in approval and smirked in satisfaction, as the good of Konoha, outweighed what Naruto believed rightfully belonged to him.

Naruto was of slightly miffed that Tsunade denied him his inheritance, but not surprised, as he expected something like this.

"Well then I guess, that Konoha will be destroyed", replied Naruto simply, shocking everyone at what he just said.

"You would start a war between us, just to get your inheritance" said a shocked Tsunade as she couldn't believe that Naruto would start a war to such a reason.

At this Naruto simply smirked, "Wars have been fought for far less, besides I never said I would declare war to get my heritance nor would I ever think of doing such a thing for such a trivial thing".

"But you said…" said Tsunade in confusion

"I said that Konoha would be destroyed if they didn't give me my inheritance, and there are many different ways to destroy a village other than by declaring war and using military force" spoke Naruto calmly, where upon seeing the confused looks on most people faces he decided to explain further.

"As I'm sure Jiraiya has most likely told you…The Heavenly Alliance has invade and taken control of Otogakure and Kirigakure, as well as their respected home nations. With Kiri and Mizu no Kuni now under our control, along with our attack on the navel docks belonging to Iwa and Tsuchi no Kuni, the Heavenly Alliance now is the dominating naval force in the Elemental Continent. Meaning we have complete control of the all the seas, both militarily wise and economically wise, hence it wouldn't be hard for me to put up an embargo on both Konoha and Hi no Kuni. Where all the Heavenly Alliance members and nations allied to us will cease all trade with both your village and Hi no Kunai. As well as cease any and all trade with any nation that is allied to you or even trade with you, where the only way for them to re-establish trade with us would be to break any and all trade agreements or alliances with you. Considering how large the Heavenly Alliance is and how many allies we have, along with our control over the seas and the fact that most nations around you are members of the alliance now. It would be only a matter of time, until every nation in the Elemental Continents agrees to our demands and ceases trade with you and Hi no Kuni", spoke Naruto shocking everyone on the Council and then continued on.

"Along with that, I can also put on a great deal of political pressure on Fire Daimyo, as I'm very friendly with many of the Daimyo's in the Heavenly Alliance and the rulers of other nations allied to the Heavenly Alliance. Like the Daimyo of Umi no kuni (Sea Country), King Michiru of Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), Lady Daimyo Toki of Tori no Kuni (Bird Country), Lady Daimyo Kayo of Mitsu no Kuni (Honey Country) and Lord Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). Also I'm sure I can get the support of the New Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni, the soon to be Daimyo of Ta no Kuni (Rice-field Country) Prince Mochi and the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), considering I helped save or free their individual nations. Not to mention I can be certain of having the support of by wives Lady Daimyo Kicho of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), Lady Daimyo Koyuki of Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) and Lady Daimyo Haruna of Na no Kuni (Vegetable Country)", spoke Naruto.

"You're married to three Daimyo's!" cried Koharu in shock.

"Yes, along with being engaged to High Priestess Shion of Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), who will no doubt support my claim as well" replied Naruto, further shocking the people on the Council and saddening Hinata.

"So I'm sure you can easily image, the level of political pressure I can bring down on the Fire Daimyo, where combine with the embargo, I would have the Alliance place on Hi no Kuni and Konoha. It would be only a matter of time before he crumbles under the pressure, and has to agree to my demands, which would be to severe all funding, financial and economic support from Konoha" explained Naruto.

At hearing this, the Civilian Council members, began to get extremely worried, as they knew that if what Naruto said was true, then they (the Civilian members) would be ruined, (financially). The three Shinobi elders also grew concerned, as they knew that this could do irreparable amount of damage to Konoha.

"And considering how things are going to turn against Konoha, in the next few days, you can be certain that things are only going to get worse for you", spoke Naruto with an ever growing smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danzo as he narrowed his eye.

"While quite simply, I've been writing a little book about myself, about my time in Konoha, when I was growing up and I released out copies of it throughout the continent. I even gave out free advance copies to all the Daimyo's, feudal lords and influential men of every nation who you still do business with along with every other nation in the continent. Within the next few weeks every person in the continent, will know what Konoha did to the son of their hero the Yondaime Hokage and my book is extremely detailed in how I was treated. Where it even names many of those who attacked me" spoke Naruto.

"We'll deny them, as simple smearing tactics to ruining the reputation of Konoha" retorted Koharu, but quickly became worried, when she saw Naruto smirk.

"I'm afraid they won't work, as with my book I will also supply the Daimyo's and the others with copies of these", said Naruto as he took out some folders from his coat and threw them at Tsunade.

Where Tsunade quickly opened them and looked at Naruto in surprise, "These are copies of your medical files! Where on earth did you get them?"

"Correct and in those files, they give detail descriptions of all the injuries I suffered from my attacks in Konoha and they can be proven to be legitimate by the stamps from Konoha hospital. Hence you cannot deny the claims that are made in my book and in those files, as they prove what I said happen. As for how I got them, well to put it simply, I got them when I visited Konoha earlier" answered Naruto.

"You stole them!" cried Council member Shin.

"I wouldn't say stolen, more like reclaimed, as those files are on me, so I have a right to have them if I want them", replied Naruto, although what he didn't say was that his BOLT-nins took more than just his medical files. "Once the books are fully released, Konoha's reputation will be in the mud and will be so bad that you be lucky to be even be hired to weed someone lawns. Not to mention once the embargo has been put into place and the Fire Daimyo has crumbled from the pressure, that the other Daimyo's will put on him, and agreed to my demands. Konoha's demise will be only a matter of time, as you village's financial and economic structure will soon collapse. With the recompenses that you will have to pay for the attack on me, along with the extremely limit mission requests, that you will receive, once everyone knows the truth about Konoha actions towards me. As people tend to take things badly, when they hear things like children being beaten. Not to mention the cost of repairs to the village from the war, all adding up to a very high number and even if you somehow get enough missions you won't have enough Shinobi's to take them and guard the village", said Naruto, be with a sinister smirk, where he then turned to his left side to Zhuge Liang.

"Given the recompense of missions they have to give me, along with the cost of repairs to the village, the loss of missions Konoha will lose, after every one hears how it villagers and Shinobi's beats up a twelve year old boy. Not to mention the loss of funding and financial support from the Fire Daimyo, how long do you think Konoha's economy will last before it collapses along with the village, Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Given everything, I would hazard to guess, six to eight months at best", replied the famed Sleeping Dragon.

"Six to eight months…really, I would've thought the last half that long" said Naruto feigning surprise, as he was enjoying seeing the looks of disbelief and anger on the people who had him banished ten years ago.

"That's if the other smaller villages leave them alone for that long, as it's fairly certain, that the other villages will attempt to attack Konoha in its weaken state, in the hope of becoming one of the five great Shinobi nations" continued Zhuge Liang.

At hearing this, the Council's worries grew, as it was indeed highly possible that the smaller villages would attack, where given their current state. Their chances of fighting off another attack, even one from one of the smaller Shinobi village, were not very good.

"You think that you can intimidate and threaten us into giving, what you think is yours?" spoke Koharu angrily.

"I don't think I can, I know I can" replied Naruto.

"We won't let you we will…" spoke Ashikaga Shin.

"You what?" asked Naruto, "Declare war on us…by all means go ahead, it would only be putting the final nail on Konoha's coffin. As of right now, your surviving forces that are still able to fight are at what? …ten, fifteen percent, while the rest are in the hospital too injured or exhausted to put up any kind of fight. You wouldn't last an hour against our forces, and even if you do attack, any action that we will take against you will be justified. As we'll have the public support of the other nations, for as far they'll see, will be a ungrateful village attacking the village that helped saved them, all because of their bigotry grudge against me", said Naruto with a slight chuckle before he continued on.

"Not to mention, if you did attack me you wouldn't be just fighting New Kumo, you would also have to fight every other Shinobi village in the Heavenly Alliance or allied to it. Along with the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni, due to our mutual defensive pack, where if either of us is attack unprovoked by another nation. Then we'll come to each other's defence, and I can assure you, Suna will not come to your aid this time, and would be more likely side with us. Especially since Gaara has asked for an alliance between Suna and the Heavenly Alliance", said Naruto, shocking Tsunade and the Council.

"Suna is betraying us" spoke Choza in surprise.

"I wouldn't really put it like that, as Suna hasn't been really your ally for a while, the only reason, they even helped you was because they'd a score to settle with Orochimaru and Oto. They have no real obligation to you, and they see the value of allying themselves with us", replied a smirking Naruto.

"Oh and before anyone here think it might be a bright idea to arrange a little accident for me when on my way back to New Kumo, let me remind you that, this village will be most likely blamed for it. Where I'm sure that Jiraiya, has told you all as well, how much the people of New Kumo care for me, hence I believe it would be obvious, that they would be greatly unhappy at my sudden death, after visiting my former homeland here. You should also know that I have already named my successor, so that in the event that anything should happen to me. He will immediately take my place as Raikage, and I think you be also interested to know that he is the only person in New Kumo whose strength, power and skill can rival my own. I'm sure that Jiraiya has even already told you about him… Seiwa Anisu the Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon of Kumo), or as the people of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure are call him now Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water)" spoke Naruto enjoy the shock look on Jiraiya's face.

Seeing Jiraiya's face, Tsunade turned fully, to look at her former team-mate, "Jiraiya you know something about him?"

"Yea, he was the one who lead the invasion of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure, he also single handily conquered the city port of Sairyō, along with the Mizu no Kuni western fleet, numbering over two hundred ships. He did it, by bombarding the city with giant ice spikes from the sky, along with freezing the dock and the city over with ice, where no-one could even get out of the buildings they were in. Forcing the lord ruling the city port to surrender", spoke Jiraiya, shocking everyone on the Council. At the fact that one man could conquer an entire city by himself, as well as an entire armada, not only that, but it made many nervous at the fact that there was someone else that was as strong as Naruto in New Kumo.

"I'm impressed that you even heard about that, I guess all that time you spent gallivanting, when I was growing up, wasn't a total waste after all" spoke Naruto with a slight sneer, which made Jiraiya wince at Naruto's jab at him being a lousy godfather to him. After which Naruto then turned his attention away from his former teacher/godfather.

"Now as saying, not only would my untimely death result in the anger of my village, but you would also have to deal with the fury of wives or to be more precise my wives who are Daimyo's. As I'm sure that killing the husband of the rulers of three nations, who also happens to be the fiancé of another, would not go well for Konoha. Meaning you would not only have to face the armies of New Kumo and its Shinobi allies, but also the combined armies of Haru/Yuki no Kun, Oni no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Na no Kuni. Thereby unleashing a wave of fury, anger and rage, of the likes Konoha has never seen before and I can assure you, they would wipe Konoha off the map".

This of course made Koharu and Danzo, furious, as Naruto was basically rubbing it in their faces, that they couldn't touch him, without having all of the Heavenly Alliance, screaming out for their blood and levelling the entire village.

"Oh and one more thing", said Naruto, as he turned to the two remaining civilian members on the council, "if any of you think of trying the same kind of stunt that Hojo Akira tried, with the Shinobi's you have here. Believing that capturing me will keep the Alliance from attacking you and controlling it. Then let me remind you that I'm back to full strength, meaning that there not a Shinobi alive in this village that can stand up to mean in a fight. Also I have my four bodyguards here, three of them being jinchūriki's, while Okatsu holds the Salamander contract, one of the strongest summons known. She is also an extremely skilled Shinobi, where she is skilled enough to give even you a run for your money old Hag", said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade.

"Along with them, I have my other wives as well as Masato here, who are all highly skilled Shinobi's, who are capable of taking on any of your best Shinobi's. Also I have Sayuri-sensei, who is an A-rank Shinobi and Mistsuhide an S-rank Shinobi, along with Zhuge Liang Sensei. Who is a Kage level Shinobi, whose reputation, you're all familiar with, and if they're not enough to convince you otherwise, then these people will" spoke Naruto. Upon which, he then snapped his fingers, where eighty STORM-nins then appeared out of the wall like ghosts, from behind the Konoha Shinobi's along the wall and behind the Shinobi's in the rafters of the ceiling.(12).

Several of the eighty STORM-nins, then quickly came up from behind the Konoha Ninja's, both along the walls and up in the rafters of the ceiling, brought their Kunai's, Tanto's and Katana's to the Konoha Ninja's necks keeping them from moving. The remainder of the eighty STORM-nins, then quickly surrounded the Konoha Council.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this!" cried Tsunade as she stood up.

"Just some added protection, as you hardly expect me to have such a light guard with me, when I'm surrounded by Shinobi's who most likely want me dead, given how I was attacked twice by Shinobi's of this village", said Naruto with a cheeking smile. "Oh and I wouldn't try anything if any of you thinking of resisting, as these people around you are from my elite STORM unit, meaning they're special trained to fight and take down elite Shinobi's like many of you here. But don't worry no harm will come to any of you, as long as you don't try anything against me or any of them".

Danzo of course narrowed his eyes, at seeing all his agents captured, as everyone in the room was basically at Naruto's mercy.

"Now I ask one more time, will you hand over my heritance to me, or will I have to follow up with my threat", spoke Naruto serious.

At this Tsunade sighed, as regardless of their current situation with Naruto STORM-nins, Naruto could bring down Konoha's economy, along with the village itself, without lifting a finger.

"Very well, we will relinquish control of the Namikaze estate to you" spoke Tsunade ignoring the protests of Danzo, Koharu and the Civilian Council members.

"Oh, I already have control of the estate itself, as before I came here I took down the barrier around the estate and sent my Shinobi's to secure it and everything in it. I just want you to hand-over the money, since only the Hokage can release my mothers and Namikaze's frozen accounts. Along with them, I want the letters and documents in your secret cabinet, belonging to my mother and Namikaze", said Naruto.

"Fine, but we don't have enough currency in the village to give your full inheritance" explained Tsunade.

"Well then I sure we can come to some kind of arrangement, like say giving me half your annual funding from the Fire Daimyo and have the half the payments of all your missions" said Naruto smiling.

"You can't be serious", spoke Council member Shin.

"Very much so" replied Naruto.

"So you expecting us to give up half our funding and our mission payments, until we paid back your entire heritance to you" spoke Council member Taichi angrily.

"With interest, and before you refuse, its non-negotiable you either accept or you will face the consequences", spoke Naruto seriously.

"This is extortion!" cried Koharu furiously.

"I prefer to call it good business, as I get what I want and Konoha gets to survive a little longer, we all benefit from it" replied Naruto with a cunning smile, knowing they had no choice but to give in.

Once Tsunade agreed, Naruto then was about to get off his seat, as his business was done with, but before he could, Tsunade spoke up again.

"Wait! Naruto there something I wish to ask you".

"Which would be?" asked Naruto with an unreadable look.

"I want to petition again, for an alliance between Konoha and the Heavenly Allinace", spoke Tsunade.

"Tsunade are you out of your mind? After all that he has done to us!" cried Koharu.

"She doing it, because she one of the few people in Konoha that still has any sense left", spoke Naruto. "As she knows that given Konoha current condition, and given how it'll only get worse once you've done what I want. Your village will be in no shape to stand against the smaller Shinobi villages, who decide to try and take your place as one of the five great Shinobi villages. Meaning the only chance that you have of surviving is that you make alliance with us".

"I agree an Alliance with the Heavenly Alliance would be in the best interest of the village" said Hinata, where the other Clan heads along with the ANBU Commander agreed.

"So will you agree to form an alliance with us?" asked Tsunade hopefully.

"No" replied Naruto simply.

"But why?" asked Jiraiya.

"Simple, like before Konoha has nothing to offer that would make an alliance worthwhile, as given the state your village is in, it would be only a hindrance to us, plus word is already spreading about the attempt made on my life by Uchiha Sasuke. Not to mention how Konoha's people reacted to the news of me being alive, once they learn that, none of the Alliance members will agree to an alliance with you", stated Naruto.

"There must be something, you can do? After all you the leader of the Shinobi section of the Heavenly Alliance and founder of it" spoke Tsunade, as they were desperate.

"Well there is one way, where you will receive the protection and help of the Heavenly Alliance, although it will come at a price and it wouldn't be exactly what you asked for", replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"Konoha cannot become our ally, as neither I, nor the other members of the Alliance trust certain members in your government…" spoke Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes at Danzo, Koharu and the two Civilian Council members. Indicating that it was them that he did not trust, "…but instead Konoha will become a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance".

"NEVER" roared Danzo, as for the first time in many years the old War hawk, had completely lost his clam neutral façade. For the idea of Konoha being a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, was sacrilege to him, as Konoha might as well surrender or be destroyed. As Konoha would've given up its pride and honour and become the laughing stock of the world, as it would be completely dependant of the Heavenly Alliance.

"Well then if that is the case then we'll leave, as that is the only offer I will make and the only chance you have", replied Naruto.

"Danzo you will sit down and be silent" ordered Tsunade.

"No I will not, I will not let you sell out Konoha pride and future, to this abomination" cried Danzo.

Naruto of course remind calm to Danzo insult, although he had to signal his men, around the Council Chamber to stand down, as several of them, looked ready to attack Danzo for his remark. He also had to do the same to his wives, as Yugito and some of the other girls, looked ready to spatter Danzo across the room.

"Oh and in case you're wondering in return for our protection, Konoha will have to supply Shinobi's to help protect the other Alliance members, allies and protectorates. As well as help train and improve the strength of the Shinobi's of the smaller Shinobi nations, but more importantly, you will have to hand over the following things on the list as a down payment for our protection", stated Naruto, where he took out a scroll from his coat and threw it to Tsunade, who caught it.

When Tsunade opened the scroll, she read a long list of high level Jutsu, that belonged to Konoha.

"Naruto you can't seriously expect us to hand over all these Jutsu's to you?" asked Tsunade in disbelief. As to a Shinobi village, Jutsu's were worth more than gold, jewels or money.

"I'm very serious, as that is the price of Konoha's safety," answered Naruto.

"Tsunade you can't seriously be thinking of agreeing to his demands, they were outrageous and they would leave you even weaker than we are now" cried Danzo as she stared at the Blond Hokage with slight anger.

Ignoring Danzo, Tsunade quickly turned to Naruto, "Naruto what you asking is unreasonable, no Shinobi village has never become the protectorate of another Shinobi village and we can't simple hand over so many high level Jutsu's to you".

"First time for everything old hag", replied Naruto, with a smirk, that infuriated Danzo and Koharu, "As for the Jutsu's… well it's up to you to decide, which is more important, your Jutsu's or you village".

After much debating Tsunade ordered a vote, to decide to among the Council if they would agree to be a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance. By the end of the vote it was decided, Danzo, Koharu and the Civilians voted against the idea, and Sasuke's was vote was automatically counted against the idea. Everyone else, including Homura voted for the idea, as they saw it as the only chance Konoha had in surviving the coming years, until they regained their strength.

"Then it's agreed, Konoha will become a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, but we'll not and over the Jutsu's until after the treaty is officially sighed and we are under the Alliance protection", spoke Tsunade.

"Fair enough" replied Naruto, "We'll come to the exact terms of the protection treaty in two months' time, during the Alliance gathering in two months' time, of which I will send word to you about later on. But I want the documents of my parent's accounts and as well as much as my heritance as you can by tomorrow. Also don't even think about altering them, as I remember how much was in the accounts so if you alter them I will know", spoke Naruto, where he looked coldly at Danzo.

As Naruto was getting up, a furious Koharu, of course could not help but give Naruto a piece of her mind.

"Your enjoying shaming and humiliating us aren't?" spat Koharu angrily, "How can do this to Konoha? The place you were born and raised in…" where she would've continued, but was stopped as a potent Killing Intent flooded the Council Chambers.

"_**How could I?**_" snarled Naruto furiously, "_**How could I not…for twelve year this cesspit of a village, treated me like garbage, where I was beaten, abused, scorned, spat on and cursed, all because of what Namikaze did to me, to save your ungrateful asses. You should be grateful that I decided saved your hides when I did, as if I hadn't this village, along with everyone it would be dead and gone**_".

"You destroyed a third of our village, where the majority of our people are homeless and are living in tents" retorted Koharu.

"Better that than being dead, as I could've easily just waited, until this entire village was destroyed and Orochimaru and his allies were exhausted from battle. But I didn't, because I knew that there were still some good people here, that didn't deserve to die, people I care about, and who I still consider my friends, where they would've died had my forces and I had not appeared. It's that reason and that reason alone, that this village is not a burning ruin, filled with dead bodies, so I suggest you thank your blessings and leave it at that, as you won't be as lucky next time " said Naruto fiercely.

Soon after Naruto's Killing Intent died down, after which he turned around and he and the others then started to walk towards the large double doors and out of the Council Chambers. But before the doors opened and before Naruto and co could leave, Nara Shikaku spoke up.

"Excuse me Raikage-denka, but before you leave, could you answer one question for me?"

At this, Naruto stopped and turned around to face Shikaku, "And what would that be…Shikaku-san?" asked Naruto calmly.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shikaku-san?" asked Naruto with a ghost of a smile.

"Tsk, don't toy with me, Raikage-denka, you know what I mean" spoke Shikaku.

At this, Naruto could not help but smile, "Huh, I should've known, that a Nara would figure it out…and to answer your question, since the kidnapping of Princess Sachi by Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure.

"Tsk, troublesome, I knew it…Shikamaru, was right about you, you're a troublesome blond" spoke Shikaku.

"Shikaku, what are you talking about…and what do you mean by planning this?" asked Tsunade in confusion, as she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Perhaps, you should tell them Shikaku-san, as it might soften the blow a bit" spoke Naruto, with a knowing smile.

At this, Shikaku, muttered "troublesome blond" before he spoke, "As a lot of you know back when The Raikage's forces attack "the Hold", it had several purposes, the main purpose was to rescue Princess Sachi of Umi no kuni. This was to allow New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance to gain favour with Tsuki no Kuni and Umi no Kuni, and get them to join the Heavenly Alliance or at the very least, have them ally with the Alliance, allowing the alliance to a strong influence in the southern sea trade. Obliviously it worked considering how things played out, another objective was to release all the prisoners in "the Hold" and help the rebel factions rescue them. Thereby gaining the Rebel factions support, this would be vital, in the invasion of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure. Also the way his forces attack "the Hold" so flashy, was not only to show off New Kumo's power and humiliate Mizu no Kuni and Kiri. But also to humiliate us by rescuing our own Shinobi's and to gain our attention…"spoke Shikaku.

"But why would he want to gain our attention?" Inoichi asked his old friend.

"I will get to that in a minute, as you see the battle of Nami no Kuni was also linked to his plan. For when he saved Nami no Kuni, he not only humiliated us again, by defeating a force that not even our best Shinobi's could defeat. But gained a strategic bases for his other operation, where he could station a large force there under the guise of protecting Nami no Kuni, without rising suspicion, as without Nami no Kuni as a base to open a third front. Along with gaining control of the large shipping industry, that the people of Nami no Kuni took control of, after the shipping magnet Gato was killed, giving the Heavenly Alliance significant control of the Shipping and trading industry in the central elemental sea. Kiri would then have to land their forces by ships, when the main attack on Konoha happened, allowing The Raikage's forces to surround both the Kiri armada and the retreating Kiri forces later on. The Battle of Nami no Kuni also served to further gain out attention, as The Raikage knew that after hearing about New Kumo's military strength at "the Hold", and after hearing first hand of his power at Nami no Kuni, we would desperate to gain him and the Heavenly Alliance as our ally, due to our situation in the war. Thereby, we would send word to request an alliance, where he would come here, under the pretence of talking for the alliance, which in reality was to allow him entry into the village so that his covert force to sneak around the village and get his medical files and who knows what else", said Shikaku, shocking and angering many on the Council.

"He also most likely…" continued Shikaku, "…purposely had his bodyguard Okatsu, tell Kakashi and Sasuke about the Doujutsu seal, knowing that Danzo would send his agents to try and capture Shinobi's belonging to the Heavenly Alliance. Due to the threat they represent to us, where he then captured them and presented them to us, giving him the perfect excuse to leave the talks and disgracing village at the same time. Possibly even hoping to disgrace Danzo to the people and Shinobi's of the village, making him lose status and power in it. He also probably used the bad ending of the talks, to make Orochimaru feel certain, that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance wouldn't come to our aid, knowing that Heita was a spy for Orochimaru and would report that happenings of the talks to him. Thereby making Orochimaru and his allies feel save from attack, by New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance, and making them vulnerable to The Raikage attacks later on".

"At the same time as well, The Raikage gave us a fighting chance, so that we would last long enough for his main plan to work, which was another reason why he helped save Nami no kuni, as without it Kiri couldn't open the third front against us and wreak further havoc on our forces. Along with that, he had Masato-san over there, inform Jiraiya, allowing us to set up a defence for Orochimaru's attack, and get assistance from Suna, so that we would last long enough and weaken Orochimaru's coalition forces. As Orochimaru's attack, was the main point of Naruto plan, as not only did it leave Kiri, Oto and their host nation's vulnerable to invasion. But it also laid out, the main military might of the one force that could challenge the Heavenly Alliance, and weaken them as well as make them vulnerable to a sneak attack, when they were busy fighting with us. The Raikage's plan also probably involved weakening Konoha and Suna at the same time, as destroying Orochimaru's coalition, as the arrival of The Raikage's forces, just when all our lines were about to collapsed was to perfect. Meaning his force was most likely positioned behind Orochimaru and his allied forces and waited till we were about to fall and when Orochimaru's coalition forces were too focused on the battle to watch their rear. Allowing Naruto force to completely take Orochimaru and his allies by surprise and wipe them out all in one go, and severely cripple Suna and us at the same time, as given the loses and damage we took. It will be a long time before we fully recover, meaning New Kumo the Heavenly Alliance would be the most powerful force in the Elemental Continent. Where they took out most of their enemies and rivals with a small force, with little lose, where no-one will be able to challenge them. Also with these invasions of Ta no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni, they've rid themselves of two major enemies and turned them into his allies. By placing the Rebel factions in charge, who would be pro-Heavenly Alliance and would depend greatly on it, to restore their nations, where they would most likely even ally with or join the Heavenly Alliance. Strengthening its power and influence further, and giving them full control of the sea trade just as The Raikage mentioned earlier", spoke Shikaku, shocking Tsunade and the Council even further.

"He even most likely knew that certain members on the Council would attack him or try to have him arrested, allowing him to place hefty penalties on us for what happened. I'm also willing to bet that he planned, on us wanting to ally with the Heavenly Alliance, given our current condition, which is why he had that list of Justu's belonging to Konoha at hand", finished Shikaku. Leaving a completely stunned Tsunade, Council members and Konoha Shinobi's, as they could not believe what they heard.

"So you're telling us that Konoha was nothing more than bait, to lure all of Naruto's enemies into one place and deal with all of them in one single go, with his small force", spoke Jiraiya in shock.

"Pretty much" replied Shikaku, as he had to admit, Naruto plan was perfect, he had used his knowledge of them as well as Orochimaru to the utmost affect, by predicting how they would react. Knowing what they would do, as well as layout enough bait for them to do what he wanted them to do.

After Shikaku had finished explaining, there was the sound of a single person clapping in the Chamber.

Said person was none other than Naruto, who was also smiling in amusement, at hearing how Shikaku, had figured out the true goal of Operation Dive Storm.

"Well done Shikakau-sdan, I can see where Shikamaru get his brains from; I must say it's truly a pity that your Clan is with Konoha, as the Heavenly Alliance would benefit greatly from the minds of the Nara Clan. If you and your Clan ever wish to join New Kumo, I would be more than happy to welcome you", spoke Naruto as he appalled Shikaku.

"So it's true?" asked Tsunade as she still had trouble believing it all.

"Most of it, although Shikaku was mistake about a few things", answered Naruto.

"And what exactly did I get wrong?" asked Shikaku.

"Well I didn't recuse Kureani and her team, simply to humiliate Konoha, as I recused them because I still consider Lee and Choji my friends and Kurenai-san did nothing to earn my dislike and is Konohamaru's aunt. Haruno on the other hand, just lucked out, as I knew if I had my forces leave her behind Kureani and the others would refuse to leave. The fact is, if it had been her, Hatake and the Uchiha then you can be certain that I would've left them behind to be blown up" stated Naruto coldly; shocking those that knew Naruto, at how callously he was acted.

"Another of your mistakes was that I saved Nami no Kuni simply because I wanted to station my forces there, I saved Nami no Kuni, because I cared for the people there and I would've done it regardless of my plans. As for humiliating Konoha, that was just an added bonus, also weakening Suna was not part of my plan. Quite frankly I would've preferred that Suna had stayed out of this fight, as I had no ill-will towards Gaara or his village and planned on asking him to join the Alliance" stated Naruto.

When Naruto finished explaining, the room became silent, as no-one could believe that they had been manipulated and used by Naruto.

Danzo and Koharu of course took the news the worst, as they were fuming, at being told that they had been moved around and toyed with like puppets on a string by a mere boy (to them). It was especially aggravating to them, since they specialized in cloak and dagger operation, hence they couldn't believe they had been completely outwitted by Naruto, in their own field of speciality.

"So you planned all this out, all to get revenge on us", spoke Danzo as he narrowed his visible eye.

"Please, I told you before, I not like your Uchiha, I don't care for revenge, I did what I did to ensure that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would become the strongest force in the Elemental Continent. Anything else that happened to Konoha was simply a bonus and I prefer to call it Karma, as what goes around comes around and like the old saying Karma is a bitch", said Naruto with a satisfied smirk and a cheeky salute. After which, he signalled for some of his STORM agents to open the large double doors, where he and the others walked out. Upon which the STORM-nins let go of the Konoha-nins around the Council room and then retreated back into the wall, leaving Tsunade and everyone else alone in the room.

As Naruto and the others walked out of the Council Chambers, Yugito spoke up "You enjoyed that, that didn't you, she asked.

"More than Ichiraku Ramen" replied Naruto as they walked out of the Hokage mansion and out into the streets.

In the earlier hours of the next day, the majority of New Kumo forces left Konoha and headed back to New Kumo.

The few remaining New Kumo Shinobi's that remained with Naruto and the others boarded the New Kumo airships in the crater that Naruto created outside the village using his **Inazuma**. Loaded on the airships, were the Jutsu scrolls and other things from the Namikaze library along with items and things that belonged to Naruto's parents and decided were worth keeping.

Before he left, Tsunade arrived with Jiraiya, Homura, Koharu and Danzo and two squads of ROOT and ANBU. There Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll full of all the money that Konoha could afford giving Naruto, along with the letters and documents that belonged to Naruto parents, which were kept in the Hokage secret safe.

When Naruto took the scrolls full of money and the letters and documents, he stated that when they come to the Alliance gathering in two months' time. To discuss the details and the arrangements of becoming a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, and how exactly they would pay back the rest of Naruto's inheritance, with the added interest.

As the Fleet of airships rose up into the air, and flew in the direction of Kaminari no Kuni and New Kumo. Tsunade stared solely at Naruto's command ship, right up until it and the other airships became dotes in the morning sky.

_'Good-bye Naruto, May we see each other again, and I'm sorry.' _thought Tsunade as she stared at the retreating dotes in the sky, before she, Jiraiya the Council elders and their guards, returned to Konoha.

N/A.

Well that it for another Chapter, how you all enjoyed it, and for those of you think that Naruto was too soft on Konoha. Well Naruto doesn't really want to destroy Konoha, he wants to humiliate and shame Konoha, just as he was. He also wants to destroy Konoha pride and honour, so that the people of Konoha will know what it's like to be at the bottom of the barrel with nothing, and know what it feels like to be disgraced and shamed. The reason for this is because destroying Konoha would be too easy, this way the people of Konoha will suffer, in a similar manner he did. Plus with Konoha as a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, Naruto can control how well Konoha recovers and keep it under his foot so it won't become a threat to him, as they'll become very dependent on the Heavenly Alliance helping and protecting them. As for those of you that think using missions as payments for the attacks on Naruto weren't good enough, please note that an S rank mission is worth at least one million ryo, hence Konoha have to pay a lot for what happened. Also don't think that Naruto is done with Konoha yet, because he has much more in store for them.

Now as for the next Chapter Naruto will planning out another important operation and launching it. Along with that you will read the reaction of Iwa, to the news of the Alliance attack on them and to Naruto being the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Hope you enjoyed learning the identities of most of Naruto wives and his fiancés, the rest will be revealed later on, only there are only four more that have not been revealed yet.

As for updating I will update as soon as not till after the new year as I taking a break from writing as I want to enjoy the remainder of the Holiday. Also go to Author's Note Chapter to get update version of the New Kumo Characters mentioned in this Chapter.

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that I'm still looking for someone who is good a drawing anime Characters and is a member of deviantart or at the least of an art drawing picture site as I like commission someone to draw Naruto as he looks like now for me so to help people get a better image of him, please contact me either by review or by PM.

Again hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, Peace out! And Happy Christmas to you all, and hope you liked the extra Chapter for Christmas.

**Non-Cannon Jutsu**

**(A) Lightning Redirection** **Technique** is a specialized technique developed by the Uzumaki Clan, when they still possessed their Bloodline. The Technique allows the user to absorb Lightning into their body as energy, and then release it in a more desirable direction or use its energy for another Lightning attack. The flaw of the technique is that if a user holds onto the Lightning extra energy for too long it can do severe damage to him or her. Fortunately though this negative effects has no ill-effects on Naruto thanks to his regenerative bloodline. The technique can also work equally well for redirecting natural and generated Lightning.

**Author's Note;**

(1). Go to Profile for image of landing ships

(2). Go to profile for image of Kenshin

(3). Go to profile for image of Kasuga

(4). Takara is the girl who saved Anko from the cursed warrior; go to Author's note Chapter for more info on her.

(5). Tomoe is the girl who can do Steel release Jutsu and help Uryu save Kureani and Zhou Yu during the battle of Konoha, go to the Author's Note Chapter for more info on her

(6). Taira is one of the five Elemental Goddesses and is the one who is a master in Lightning and who defeated the Bear summons that attacked Choji during the battle of Konoha.

(7). The Captain of the CIND division, go to Author Note Chapter and Chapter three, for more info on the Character.

(8). Hamrio is the Clan head of the Steel release users, as well as the one who saved Iruka from the curse seal warrior, for more information on the Character go to the Author's note Chapter and Chapter three for more information on him.

(9). No-one knows yet that Naruto is angry at Tsunade for hiding his heritage from him.

(10). Not the real Itachi, just the fake one, created by the **Shōten no Jutsu** (Shapeshifting Technique).

(11). Imagine a wound similar to Jiraiya's, after he battled Naruto in his four-tail form.

(12). Not all of them are from the Yūki Clan, (the Clan who can pass through solid objects), the reason they were able to pass through the walls, with the Yūki Clan members was because the one's from the Yūki Clan, can let others pass through solid objects with them, by holding onto them.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Raikage Chapter 14: Striking at Daybreak**

Story inspired By Dragon6 Mizukage story

_Thinking_

**Jutsu/Black Zetsu talking**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games.

Greetings to all Raikage fan's now before anyone gets started to reading the next instalment of Raikage, there is something I like to say.

Now I'm well aware that many of you have troubling picturing my description of Naruto in Raikage and asked several times for a picture of Naruto. Sadly though I was unable to give you said picture for although I have some skill when it comes to drawing buildings, objects and scenery I have little to no skill when it comes to people or characters.

This was why I had asked for anyone who was skilled in drawing and was willing to do it, at first there was no-one available that could do it or was willing or simply couldn't do it. But I'm pleased to say that in the end someone took up my request and took it upon himself to create a near exact image of how I imaged Naruto in The Raikage, where in my opinion it's near perfect.

The person is question is none other than simplicitybc2000 known both on Fanfiction and Deviantart and he created two versions of him, both are pretty much the same, but with some difference. I have put up the links to both pictures on my profile for those who wish to see them right away.

Now again I would like to personally thank simplicitybc2000 for all his hard work and for taking up my request and for those of you who also like the picture, please send any praises you have to him as he deserve it and I sure he would like reading your opinions of the pictures and any other picture he may have done.

Now as the old saying goes, on with the show, or in this case, on with the story.

**Last time on Raikage**

_When Naruto took the scrolls full of money and the letters and documents, he stated that when they come to the Alliance gathering in two months' time. To discuss the details and the arrangements of becoming a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, and how exactly they would pay back the rest of Naruto's inheritance, with the added interest._

_As the Fleet of airships rose up into the air, and flew in the direction of Kaminari no Kuni and New Kumo. Tsunade stared solely at Naruto's command ship, right up until it and the other airships became dotes in the morning sky._

_**'Good-bye Naruto, May we see each other again, and I'm sorry.**__' thought Tsunade as she stared at the retreating dotes in the sky, before she, Jiraiya the Council elders and their guards, returned to Konoha._

-Iwa (two weeks after the battle of Konoha)-

Currently lying on a medical bed in a coma was the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku, who was covered with medical tubes and being constantly monitored by medics in an attempt to keep him alive.

For the past two weeks the medics had been fighting a losing battle, in trying to keep Ryoku alive, due to the immeasurable amount of damage Naruto's **Ōdama Rasengan**(Great Ball Spiralling Sphere) and **Futon: Rasenshuriken** (Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken) did to him.

As time passed, Ryoku's body slowly failed due to the damage he had taken, despite the desperate attempts of the medic's. Although considering how badly he was injured when he arrived in Iwa, it was nothing short of a miraculous that he lasted as long as he did, let alone that he was still even alive.

Sitting next to Ryoku was his son Berugu (who was currently acting Tsuchikage) and his daughter Kokimi (1).

Kokimi was extremely attractive women, with dark violet hair with hair pins in it; she wore a purple and black elegant, slightly revealing kimono showing off her figure. Kokimi was a year younger than her brother, and was highly intelligent and cunning, not to mention ambitious. She wasn't afraid of using her beauty and sex appeal to get what she wanted, and she could easily manipulate those she wanted and as great as her beauty was. She was twice as deadly in battle, as she was extremely deadly in the art of assassination, as well as highly skilled in combat and in using Genjutsu and poisons.

For the past two weeks things had not been easy for Berugu, as acting Tsuchikage, for when he and the remaining Iwa forces, arrived. They soon learned of the attack on Iwa docks and the destruction of their fleets, after hearing of the attack Berugu, immediately took charge and ordered all force to take up defensive positions along the coast the northern sea. He also increased defences along Taki no kuni (Waterfall Country) border, as well as all Heavenly Alliance member nations that bordered Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). Fearing that the Heavenly Alliance was going to invade them, these fears only increased, when news of Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), Ta no Kuni (Rice-field Country), Oto and Kiri had been conquered by the Heavenly Alliance.

As Berugu and his sister sat next to their father, they heard him mumbling the same thing over and over again "his son, his son, his son". Ryoku had been coming in and out unconsciousness for a while, but only for a short time, after which he fell back unconscious.

Soon after Ryoku awoke to his children next to him and turned to them "Berugu you and sister must avenge me, when I've gone, you cannot let that man's line continue on", croaked Ryoku.

"Whose line father?" asked Berugu.

"The Yondaime Hokage's line" replied Ryoku, surprising his son and daughter.

"The Yondaime Hokage! …are you saying, that The Raikage is related to the Yondaime Hokage some how?" asked Kokimi.

"Yes" croaked Ryoku, "He is his son, and is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine tailed Fox), who was believed to have been killed by the Akatsuki years several years ago".

When Kokimi and Berugu heard this, both were shocked beyond belief "The Yondaime had a son…that's impossible he had no children", spoke Berugu in surprise.

"He did…and he had it with that whore Uzumaki Kushina", croaked Ryoku angrily.

"Konoha no Shinku Ikari (Konoha's Crimson Fury)?" spoke Kokimi in surprise to make sure she heard her father correctly, where he just nodded. Upon hearing this Kokimi had a thoughtful look on her face, as she had to admit that considering his pedigree it should be no surprise that The Raikage was so powerful, as he was the offspring of two such powerful Shinobi's.

"That bastard…I make him pay for what he did, I burn his wrenched village to the ground and crush his skull with my bare hands" growled Berugu angrily.

"No…don't do anything… he's too strong, he will crush you just as he did me and the others" spoke Ryoku.

"But father…" replied Berugu, but was stopped by his father, before he could say anymore.

"You'll do what I say" croaked Ryoku angrily. "Hide my dead for three or four years…Bolster the defensives … The Raikage is not the fool I thought he was… and yet… his time will come…he will weaken…that is the time you'll need to strike" spoke Ryoku, slowly.

"Yes father, I will do what you say" replied Berugu.

"As will I" spoke Kokimi.

"Remember…" spoke Ryoku, but before he could finish, he closed his eyes for the last time and he died, before he could finish speaking.

-One hour later Tsuchikage office-

"Damn that man…I make him pay for what he did" said Berugu as he stormed into the Tsuchikage office with his sister.

"Now, now Berugu-kun you should watch your temper" said Kokimi with a slight smile.

"Don't patronize me Kokimi" rounded Berugu, as he sat down at his desk and glared angrily at his sister.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Kokimi.

"I will do what our father said and I will increase our defences all along the village the coast and the Alliance member nations that boarder us. Then I start reorganising our forces and increase our numbers and plan our attacks on them", stated Berugu.

"That would be a foolish thing to do Berugu, as attacking members or allies of the Heavenly Alliance would only bring down the wrath of all the others and we would stand no chance of winning by ourselves", spoke Kokimi.

"That bastard…killed our father!" roared Berugu in fury.

"And he'll do the same to us, if we aren't careful; The Raikage is extremely powerful and is no fool, and proved it during the battle of Konoha", spoke Kokimi.

"What do you mean?" asked Berugu.

"What I mean is that The Raikage was able to fool everyone into believing that they would stay out of the war, but in reality he was using the Bait and Bleed strategy, as his real plan was to lure all his rivals into one place and have them fight amongst themselves and weaken themselves. Where he would then cripple them all in one attack, with a small force, and with minimum lose to his own forces", spoke Kokimi.

"But they were working with Konoha, they attacked us just when we were about to destroy them, if his plan was to cripple all the other villages they could've waited until we destroyed them and then attack us. Instead of attacking us when we were about to destroy the village" responded Berugu.

"I do not know why, but from the reports I've read of the battle, I known that they weren't secretly allied with Konoha and Suna as you suspect. As if they were they wouldn't have waited to attack until the very last minute like they did, for if they were truly allied with Konoha and Suna they would've attacked much sooner", spoke Kokimi.

At hearing this, Berugu thought about what his sister said and as much as he hated to admit it, what his sister was saying did make a lot of sense.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Berugu with a frown.

"We call for a ceasefire with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance" spoke Kokimi

"NEVER!" roared Berugu, as he slammed his fist onto the desk, making small cracks on it.

"Berugu listen, if we don't, the Heavenly Alliance will eventually attack, and in a battle of strength or in a war of attrition, we cannot hope to win. Especially given the manpower and resources of the Heavenly Alliance and how the Heavenly Alliance has people like The Raikage, Zhuge Liang the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) and his wife Yue Ying and the three other jinchūriki, along with all the other high level Shinobi's he has under his command. Against people like that, along with the other forces they have, we stand little chance of winning a war of confrontation.

"So you want us to simply give up and beg for mercy?" asked Berugu angrily, as he would never bow down to the man that killed his father.

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that we cannot win a war in force, hence we must fight a different kind of war and be smarter than The Raikage, and bring him and his Alliance down" replied Kokimi.

"And do you have a plan to do this?" asked Berugu, already knowing the answer, as his sister always had a plan or some kind of scheme going.

"But of course dear brother" said Kokimi with a cunning smirk, where she then began to fill in her brother on her plan.

-Several days later in The Raikage office-

Currently sitting in his office doing some paperwork was Naruto, it had been several days since his return from Konoha and it had been pretty busy for him. When he returned to New Kumo, they had the funeral for all the Shinobi's they had lost in Operation Divine Storm and held a day of mourning for them and their families. Meeting the families of each of the Shinobi's had been hard for Naruto, not because they said they were angry at him and hated him or blamed him for their loved ones death. No if they'd done that, it would have been a lot easier for Naruto to take. Instead they wept for their dead loved ones, and looked at him with their tears stained eyes and thanked him from bringing back the bodies of their loved ones, and told him that they didn't hold him responsible for their death. This of course made Naruto feel all the more guilty at their loss, but over them he let the guilt go, as he knew that he couldn't carry the weight of the dead, along with his other responsibilities.

But even with the slight guilt he felt, Naruto knew he could at least take solace in the fact that they did not give their lives in vain, as their sacrifice had not only help free two separate nations, but also saved hundreds if not thousands of lives later on, on both sides. As with Orochimaru's alliance destroyed they would not threaten the Heavenly Alliance and start another war that would engulf the Elemental continent and cost the lives of many Shinobi's and people.

Naruto was now just finishing up signing forms, so to make sure that the family members of the Shinobi's who died in the battle, were fully cared for, as it was the least he could do for them. Normally Naruto would've had his clones do his paperwork, but when it came to forms like these, he wanted to do them himself. When Naruto first became Raikage, the families of Shinobi's who had been killed on missions or during wartime, received no compensations for the loss of their family member. Meaning if the family's main source of income was the Shinobi members of the family then they would often be left destitute. It was even worse for the children of Shinobi's who weren't from Clans, as at least for children of Shinobi Clans, they were taken care of by the rest of their Clan. Those that didn't have this, had very little to live on, hence when New Kumo economy was strong enough. Naruto set up a policy where the village would pay an allowance to the families of Shinobi's killed on missions or during wartime, along with giving family members certain benefits, so they could continue living on, without much difficulty. Naruto did this because he knew what it was like to grow up with hardly anything, where he thought; he should try and make sure that others children and people didn't go through what he did.

Once Naruto had finished signing all the forms, the doors of office opened, where Naruto's Secretary Ise Nanao entered the room. When Nanao entered, she simply said "It's time" after which Naruto left the room with Nanao and Okatsu, (who was in the room with him).

After a few minutes of traveling through the Raikage tower/mountain, they entered the War Council room, where the other members of the War Council were waiting.

Once everyone arrived, Naruto began the meeting, "Thank you all for coming, now we can begin this War Council meeting, Masato would you care to begin".

"Hai! Recent reports from my agents and contacts have informed me that Kusa is preparing to send an envoy to official surrender to us, as well as Konoha and Suna. The remainder Hannya Clan has gone into hiding, so we don't know what their intentions are, although given the losses they suffered; it's unlikely they be any threat for some time. But even still I've sent agents to gather any information on them; I've also done the same on gather information on Orochimaru's location and any of his bases in the Elemental Continent".

"What about the Shōton (Chrystal Release) user that we capture, she was one of Orochimaru's chief lieutenants, surely she would know them all, or at least most of his other bases", spoke Cai Wengi.

"I've yet to interrogate her, as I wish to gather more information on her from the other Oto prisoners first, before I confront her, so I'll know how to handle her", replied Masato.

"Very well Masato, but please do so as quickly as you can, and inform me of everything you know, when you're finished interrogating the other prisoners, as we cannot afford to give Orochimaru too much time. For as weaken as he is right now, he is still a threat to us, as Orochimaru is the kind of person who hold grudges for a long time, especially against people who have crossed him. Not to mention we control the Library of Benzaiten, something he desperately wants for himself", spoke Naruto.

"Hai Raikage-sama" responded Masato.

"What about Iwa, do you know what they're planning?" asked Tatara Hamrio (Head of the Kōton (Steel Release) users).

"According to my intelligence, Iwa is strengthening their defences and tightening their security, most likely fearing some kind of invasion from us. This has made gathering intelligence on them difficult, due to the tightened security, although thanks to Uki-san (aka Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth)) help, I was able to make contact with some people in the village. Who informed me that the Yondaime Tsuchikage has died, due to his injuries, he suffered from battling you Raikage-sama, and his son Berugu has been elected as the Godaime Tsuchikage. Also there is an unconfirmed rumour that Berugu is thinking of sending a petition for a ceasefire between Iwa and the Heavenly Alliance", spoke Masato.

Upon hearing this Naruto actually looked surprised "Well if that's true I would be highly surprised as I expected Berugu and most of Iwa, screaming out for my blood once they learned of my identity".

"Perhaps they know that fighting us would be only lead to their own destruction", spoke Kisaragi Godō.

"Possible, but I'm sure there's another reason, like using the ceasefire as a cover to rebuild their forces and strengthen their defences" answered Naruto.

"So what should we do, if they wish for a ceasefire?" asked Zhao Yun.

"We'll agree, as Iwa knows they can't beat us in battle, and with our victory in Konoha, fewer of the other Shinobi villages will be willing to side against us. Especially since Suna and Kiri are preparing to ally with the Heavenly Alliance and Konoha is going to become a protectorate for us. That means four out of the five great Shinobi villages are with the Heavenly Alliance, along with many smaller Shinobi villages, and with that kind of force Iwa stands no chance of winning", spoke Naruto.

"But as you said earlier, they could most likely be using the ceasefire as a cover to rebuild their forces and later plan some sort of attack, should we not attack them now, while their weakened", spoke Shiden (Clan Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan).

"That would only make things worse, as Berugu, would most likely use my lineage as a rallying call for his forces to fight to the bitter end, where casualties on both sides would be enormous and that is something I would like to avoid. The best way for us to deal with them is to agree to a ceasefire and beat them another way…through economics, and make them see that it would be better to ally with us than go against us, or at the very least not be our enemy. Also if they do offer a ceasefire and we agree to it, they will know that we'll be watching them, meaning they be less likely to try anything anytime soon, where by the time it be too late for them", spoke Naruto. "For if they do attack us, they'll be seen as the aggressor and we'll be seen as the victims, where we'll have the public support of the non-alliance nations and any action we take against Iwa would be justified".

At this there was some muttering among the War Council members, where after a few minutes they agreed, as what Naruto suggested could work and could avoid needless bloodshed.

Once the matter on Iwa was resolved, Masato then continued on several other matters, after which he then sat down, where Naruto then turned to Seiwa Anisu (aka Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon of Kumo), Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water)), his Jonin Commander and right hand man as well as closest friend.

"Anisu please tell us of the happenings of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni".

"Things in Kiri and Mizu no Kuni are moving forward slowly, although difficultly, as without having the Mizu Daimyo and the Godaime Mizukage as their common enemy. The different factions are having difficulty working together, as each of the factions has their own agenda's" spoke Anisu.

Naruto was of course not surprised by this, as nearly after every coup or revolution, there is a Civil War in the country, due to political beliefs in different factions, which was why he was determined not to let this happen.

"Thankfully though, the leaders of the stronger factions are in agreement, that it would be in their best interest, to work together. Hence the smaller and weaker factions are following the lead of the stronger factions" continued Anisu.

"Very good and has Kiri elected a New Mizukage yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, they've elected the new Rokudaime Mizukage just before I left, her name is Terumī Mei, and she was the leader of one of the largest factions of the Shinobi rebels, where a large part of it was made up the few bloodline holder survivors. She also a member of Sui Clan, who wield the Futton (Boil Release) bloodline, which is one of the last remaining Bloodline holding Clans in Kiri from the Bloodline purge. She is also a dual-bloodline holder", said Anisu, surprising many on the War Council when they heard this.

"A dual-blood holder?" spoke Hiki Kane (Commander of New Kumo's Sky-Hawk Ninja's) with surprise. As other than Naruto, he had never heard of anyone wielding more than one bloodline. Even then, Naruto only had his healing bloodline because of the side-effects of the Kyuubi's chakra, "How is that possible?"

"Well according to what I've been told, her mother was from the Sui Clan and her father was an Iwa Shinobi from the Meruto Clan, who possessed the Yōton (Lava Release) bloodline and who defected from Iwa to Kiri many years ago. Seemingly the Rokudaime Mizukage, inherited both her parents bloodlines and was given the name Terumī in the hopes of starting a New Clan, wielding a dual bloodline", spoke Anisu.

"But even still, how is it that she has both bloodlines, as just because both parents have one, doesn't mean that any children they've will have both bloodlines, as it's more likely they've one or at the very least have neither", spoke Kane.

"Unohana-san, could you explain?" asked Naruto.

"Certainly, although researching and dealing with bloodlines is not my speciality, as you all may know and from what I understand, Bloodlines are genetic traits or even mutations that are passed down through Clans. These genetic traits can often skip certain generations, meaning not everyone in a Clan can have them. This is why some Clans practice inbreeding or selective breeding in the hopes of keeping the bloodline strong within the Clan, which in turn explains why there as so few people with dual bloodlines. As due to these selective breeding's, Clans with bloodlines did not try and mix with one another, for fear of losing their bloodlines to another Clan. But even then, after the Shinobi villages were formed, there are record cases of villages trying to combine two separate bloodlines, few of which succeeded, and those that did were later killed by rival villages for fear of what they could do", spoke Unohana.

"But that still doesn't explain the new Mizukage dual bloodline" spoke Kane.

"Please be patient Kane-sama, as I' am getting to the point" spoke Unohana, as she smiled kindly to him, although a dark intimidating aura surrounded her, as Unohana did not like be interrupted when speaking. When Kane saw this he gulp and started to sweat a little, as he swore he saw the image of a devil behind her.

"I-I-I a-a-plo-apologise Unohana-sama" spoke a nervous Kane, who was not alone as everyone else on the War Council was equally nervous.

Naruto was of course sympathetic to Kane plight, as he had been on the receiving end of Unohana's wrath not too long ago, due to him leaving the hospital in Konoha, when she told him not to. When he returned to New Kumo, Retsu called him to the hospital for some "examinations", where by the end of it all there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't hurting. After tortu…examining Naruto, Unohana then informed Killer Bee, Yugito and the others that, the next time they let Naruto leave the hospital, she would run some "examinations" on them, which of course got the desire affect, where Killer Bee and the other immediately understood. After the event, Naruto had even considered that he should have Unohana help Masato in interrogation, as after being "examined" by Unohana, he was ready to do just about anything for avoid being "examined" further by her. But then again, doing so could be considered cruel and inhumane.

"As I was saying" continued Unohana "Even if two bloodline holders were to have a child together, it would be very rare for the child to have both bloodlines. This is because few bloodlines are compatible with one another like for instance, a child of two separate Doujutsu users cannot have both Bloodlines, as each Doujutsu requires different requirements in a their body. Hence it would be impossible for two different Doujutsu's to be possessed by one user. Although it is possible for the child of Doujutsu user and a body bloodline holder to have both parents bloodlines, the same could be said for a child of two separate elementally-recomposed natures type users (those who naturally possess the ability to use advance elemental jutsu's like ice release), if they're compatible that is", spoke Unohana.

"When you say compatible what do you mean exactly Unohana-sama?" asked Lu Xun (Commander of the Air fleets of New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni).

"Well other than the genetic compatibility between two parents, the bloodlines themselves need to be compatible, where consider how Futton and Yōton are both elementally-recomposed nature types. As well as both having similar abilities and have common element with each other, it would be possible for the Mizukage to have both her parents bloodlines" answered Unohana.

At hearing this, the War Council members had to agree, as what Unohana said did make some sense.

"It's surprising that Kiri made a bloodline holder, their Mizukage considering the hostile natures many people would have for them", spoke Yoruichi.

"The faction leaders elected Mei-san as the Rokudaime Mizukage; because she is not only strong, but they'd hoped it could help heal some of the wounds of the Bloodline purge. As well as show a sign of change in Kirigakure", spoke Anisu, which pleased Naruto and the rest of the War Council, as it did show that Kiri was improving from its bloody past and the new government was trying to change things for the better.

"What is your opinion of the Mizukage?" asked Naruto.

"I believe she's a fine choice as she cares greatly for her people, and is both strong enough to be a Kage and quite intelligent" spoke Anisu, where Naruto just nodded.

"So what are our plans for Kiri and will they be willing to join us?" asked Soifon.

"The first order of business will be to help the new Mizukage and the new Mizu Daimyo, expunge the loyal followers of the Godaime Mizukage and the pervious Mizu Daimyo, and make sure that they pay for their crimes. After that we'll need to send them money, food, equipment and other resources to help rebuild their country and village. Once Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure have fully recovered, I'm sure they'll join us and become a full member of the Heavenly Alliance, but as of right now I believe they'll only want to be allied with us" answered Naruto.

"I fear that it may not be easy to convince many of the New Kumo Council members, along with other lords of the royal courts to support the idea of sending money and other resources to Mizu no Kuni. As many believe that we should just leave Mizu no Kuni and Ta no Kuni along with their respect villages to their own devices and rebuild themselves, as they are not our concern", spoke Zhuge Liang.

"I gave Saito (one of the faction leaders Naruto contacted) my word that the Heavenly Alliance would help in every way possible, both in freeing their country and rebuilding it, and I always keep my word Sensai. That is why I'll need your help, to convince both the other feudal lords and the Council. For if we abandon both nations and their villages when they need our help, then this will cause deep resentment in both nations and villages and other factions' wishing to gain power would us the people's resentment towards us to gain power. Where in a few decades time we would then have two enemies dedicated to destroying us, causing more bloodshed to be spilt, but if we help rebuild their countries, then we'll have two very valuable allies later on, who'll be completely loyal to us", replied Naruto, where Zhuge Liang nodded in agreement and understanding and stated he would help.

Once that matter was settled, Ansiu then went on to report other matters involving Mizu no Kuni and Kiri, which were currently being handled by Gan Ning, who stayed in Kiri. After finishing his report Ansiu sat down, where Ishida Ryūken (Clan head of the Ishida Clan), began his report on the take-over of Ta no Kuni, where thankful things went a lot smoother. Since most of the nobles and the people were glad to be ride of Orochimaru. Currently now they were busy sorting out the loyal followers of Orochimaru, from those that were manipulated or force to fight for him.

Once Ryūken had sat down, the War Council continued to discuss the matter of returning Shinobi's, and other people over to Kiri and Mizu no Kuni. Who were captured during the battle of Konoha, the battle of Nami no Kuni and the invasion of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) (that happened near the end of the Civil War). So to help further improve the new found friendship between the two nations and two villages and help ease former tension felt by some people of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni. They even discussed doing the same thing with the Oto prisoners, who they captured during the battle of Konoha, once they'd sorted out those who followed Orochimaru willingly, and those who were forced or tricked.

After the matters with Kiri, Oto and the home nations were dealt with, the War Council decided to get to main matter at hand and as to why this meeting was called.

"Now onto the main topic of this meeting, which is Operation Twilight, where all of you are aware of what the mission involves" spoke Naruto, where the other Council members just nodded.

"Now I've gone over the matter in great detail with Zhuge Liang-sensei and he is in agreement with me, with what I've planned" spoke Naruto.

"And what exactly have you planned, Raikage-sama" asked Hayabusa Ryū (Captain of Kumogakure ANBU division STORM and the Hayabusa Clan).

"I've decided to form a new group to replace the Kinkaku Force" spoke Naruto surprising nearly everyone on the War Council, as the Kinkaku force was Kumo's elite force of fighters, who's fame rivalled that of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist). The Kinkaku force was particularly famous for its part in killing the Nidaime Hokage with the Nidaime Raikage, during the First Great Shinobi World War.

"And what exactly will this new group be called and who will make up the force, Raikage-sama?" asked Kuchiki Byakuya.

"The group will be called The Hachiman (Japanese God of War) Force, as for the members. Well for starters you will be the first member Byakuya", sated Naruto surprising the Kichiki Clan head, after which Naruto then started to list of the rest of the member of the Hachiman Force.

The rest of the group will consist of Zhuge Liang, Anisu, Mitsuhide, Saiyuri, Yoruichi, Soifon, Ryū, Hamrio, Nadie (Clan head of the Yuki Clan, the Clan who can pass through solid objects), Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryū, Takara (one of Naruto's wives), Yuffie(another of Naruto's wives), Darui, Omoi, C, Tomoe (another of Naruto's wives), Ayane and Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Naruto also stated that Zhuge Liang would be leading the force with Anisu as his second in command.

"Also I will be sending with you, an airship with three squadrons of Sky-Hawk Ninja's led by Kane and three hundred STORM Shinobi's to support you", spoke Naruto further surprising the War Council.

"But Raikage-sama, that my entire division" spoke Ryu.

"I'm aware of that, but this is no ordinary mission that you're taking, and you know how dangerous our enemy is, so I don't want to take any chances in it", replied Naruto. "As this mission will be key to our long term goals in uniting the Elemental Continent, where if we succeed. There won't another force on the Continent that can truly challenge us, and the other remaining villages and nations will quickly ally or join with the Heavenly Alliance".

"Indeed, but still with so many of our best Shinobi's away, the village will be vulnerable to attack", spoke Yue Ying.

"I'm aware of that Sensei, which is why I'm not going, nor am I sending Yugito, Killer Bee, Okatsu and Fu, despite the obvious other reasons. I'm also having you Cai Wengi along with the other Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses) stay here, since neither Pimko nor Yoshino are ready for a mission like this despite their great skill, and I need the rest of you to help protect the village", said Naruto.

Cai Wengi of course nodded in understanding, while Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying gave Naruto a nod of thanks, as neither of them would've have been confortable with their daughters being on such a mission.

For the next hour Naruto and the War Council continued to discuss their plan for Operation Twilight, after which, once Naruto and the War Council had discussed all the details of the operation. Naruto called the meeting to an end, where he stated that all the members of the newly reformed Hachiman Force were to prepare to move out in three days, so that they would arrive at their location on time.

As Naruto and the War Council members left the room, Naruto had a pensive look on his face, where he thought over how things would play out in the next mission, as he knew it would not be an easy one for his people.

-Several days later in a Hidden Location-

Currently standing in a large Cave, on two large stone hands with a large stone statue standing over head them in the dim light of the cave, were Nine figures wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds, with red interior, and chin-high collars. These people were the infamous Nuke-nin group, the Akatsuki, who were revered and feared throughout the Elemental Continent, and who were also known to be after jinchūriki or to be more precise the Bijū's that were within them.

For the past few hours the Nine members of the Akastuki had been watching the recording of the battle of Konoha made by Zetsu play out. Zetsu had been sent to Konoha in the hopes of learning the location of Naruto. As they believed that Naruto would show to help save his former village, despite the fact that they banished him from the village.

For nine years the Akatsuki had been searching for Naruto, with no results, the last sighting they had of Naruto was when Kisame and Itachi found him. During the fight that ensued, Naruto got a lucky hit off and was able to severely wound Itachi forcing Kisame to retreat so to save his partner. As well as avoid fighting his newly acquired teachers, who they recently discovered was Mitsuhide and Saiyuri.

After the incident the Akatsuki learned that Naruto seemly faked his death, making Konoha and everyone else think that they had captured him and extracted the Kyuubi from him. Even though the Akatsuki knew this was untrue they did not bother denying it, as they knew no-one would believe them, as well as adding the fact that it actually helped their cause. For if Konoha believed their jinchūriki was dead then no-one would be looking for him and try to prevent them from capturing him.

But even with this fact helping them, they lost all trace of Naruto, they were meant with further failure when their attempt to capture Gaara failed. Due to the interference of two unknown individuals, who appeared as they were about to extract the Ichibi no Shukaku (One tailed Shukaku). The two individuals were dressed in similar outfits, where they both wore masks covering the bottom parts of their faces and wore long hooded trench coats that help cover the rest of their faces. The only remarkable difference between them was the colour of their trench coats, where the first individual wore a blue trench coat, while the other wore a white one. The two individuals were quickly able to separate Deidara and Sasori from one another, where Sasori was killed by the person in the blue trench coat and Deidara lost his other remaining arm to the person in the white trench coat. Who used Hyoton (Ice Release) jutsu and wielded a powerful sword that created powerful ice and water attacks, where Deidara barely managed to escape being killed by him.

After that intervention, the Akatsuki ceased any other attempts to capture Gaara, due to the increase security on the village and around Gaara. But even with these setbacks they did have some success in capturing the jinchūriki's of theYonbi no Saru (Four tailed Monkey), Gobi no Irukauma (Five tailed Dolphin Horse), Rokubi no Namekuji (Six tailed Slug). Along with capturing the Sanbi no Kyodaiame (Three tailed Giant Turtle), unfortunately though their attempts to capture Yugito, met with failure much like with Gaara. Where Hiden and Kakuzu were killed by The Raikage, after which they made no further attempts on Yugito, nor did they make any attempt on Fu and Killer Bee, as they soon learned they'd become bodyguards to The Raikage.

As the Akastuki watched the recording of the battle, they were all natural surprised that Naruto was The Raikage. They were further surprised when they learned he possessed the legendary Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit, as well as how powerful he had become, not to mention shocked that he possessed The Sword of Tengu, one of the three legendary Celestial swords, and at how powerful it was. Yet as shocked as they were, they were utterly stunned when they saw him use his **Inazuma** (Lightning Flash). They were more surprised at how much control Naruto had over the Kyuubi's power, given the level of destruction that he caused during his battle with the revived Yondaime Hokage.

When the recording of the battle finally ended, the Nine Nuke-nins remained silent for several minutes, until a low sounding whistle from Kisame was heard through the large cave.

"Wooooooo" whistled Kisame clearly impressed with Naruto power, "Damn who would've ever thought that snot nose brat would ever become such a powerhouse", spoke Kisame clearly impressed, before he turned to his partner. "Boy Itachi you got be feeling pretty lucky right now… given how strong the kid gotten now".

"Indeed…Naruto-san has truly become powerful….and has surpassed even my wildest expectations of him" spoke Itachi in a monotone like voice, all the while keeping up his emotionless façade.

"Yea and who would've thought that the kid would also be able to wield one of the Three Celestial swords" spoke Kisame, as he had heard the stories involving the three swords and the power they possessed. Just thinking about them made him giddy with excitement, at the idea of fighting against something that powerful.

"That **Inazuma **attack he used was pretty impressive as well, as he took a large part of the village and the Sandaime Hokage with it and then made that massive crater outside the village" spoke the White Zetsu half.

"**Yea no wonder we found no trace of Hiden, with the exception of his ring hand, he was completely vaporised, by it**", spoke the Black Zetsu half.

"The kid's a true artist, as that** Inazuma **is a work of art…a true master piece…yeah!" commented Deidara, clearly impressed with Naruto's attack.

"Tobi like the fight…Tobi really like it…The Raikge really powerful, Tobi wouldn't want to fight against him" cried Tobi in a childlike voice.

"I've to say, I'm greatly impressed with this new Raikage, my former village has done well for itself to find such a powerful Shinobi to be its Raikage. I can understand why my brother lost to him, even though Zankuro wasn't as strong as me, he was no weakling either…..I wouldn't mind fighting him myself, just to see where I stood with him" commented one of the more recent members of the Akatsuki, Amako Saikyo.

Saikyo was one of the newest members of Akatsuki, he had joined the Nuke-nin group after Kakuzu and Hidan's death, as Zatsu was somehow able to recover their rings. Saikyo was originally from Kumo and a member of the Amako Clan and was the younger brother of Amako Zankuro (aka The Godaime Raikage). Saikyo was born in Kumo to the famous Amako Clan, which birthed many powerful Shinobi's. Even compared to them, Saikyo had incredible talent and earned the rank of Jonin at age thirteen. Saikyo committed himself to the Shinobi arts wholesomely and mastered all the Amako Clan skills, along with his bloodline the Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder pulse). Savaris' only desire in life was to become even stronger than he was now, and he held little interest for anything else, where he became obsessed with power. Much like Kisame, he was extremely bloodthirsty and a real fighting manic, as he got his trills out of fighting strong opponents. He also liked to play cruel and sadistic games with people to satisfy his narcissistic nature and enjoyed challenging himself through forced fights.

When growing up, Saikyo cared little for his Clan or even his own family, where he only cared for himself, but even despite that, he helped his Clan size power, where he lead his Clan members when they attacked Kicho's family, where he personally killed her father. He also played a part in his Clan takeover of Kumo, where he assassinated the Yondaime Raikage. But after the takeover Saikyo left the village, before the Civil War started, as he was bored with his Clan scheming and plans with ruling Kumo. A few years after he left, he came into contact with the Akatsuki, who had heard of him and offered him a place in their organization. Believing that it would fun, Saikyo agreed to join the organization.

Saikyo was attractive young man in his mid to late twenties; he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and underneath it. He wore a sleeveless black zip up top, with cream baggy jeans and black boots. He had green fingerless gloves and wore a pair of metal Gauntlets and had long silvery hair tailed into a lose ponytail and had green eyes.

"He's fast, I give him that, but not as fast as me" commented Saikyo partner Senchi Rēsā, who like Saikyo was a new member of the organization.

Like Kisame, Rēsā came from Kirigakure, where he fled his former village due to the bloodline crusade and abandoned his Clan. Rēsā came from the Senchi Clan, who were famed for their bloodline, the Jinton (Swift Release). Rēsā was an extremely proud man to the point of arrogance, especially when it came to his speed, as it was the only thing he really cared about, as well as being recognised as the fastest Shinobi in the world.

Rēsā had blond hair and underneath his standard Akatsuki cloak he wore a red jacket with yellow and black lightning bolts on it and wore a black shirt underneath that. He also wore a pair of white gloves and pants and wore a pair of sunglasses and carried a short Tanto on his back.

"This will indeed complicate our plan to gather the tailed beasts" spoke the Akatsuki leader Pain.

"How can it?...it should in fact make our plans even easier, now that four out of our five targets are all gather in one place, all we've to do is swoop in, grab them, tag them and bag them. I do it myself, I zip before they know it and take them", spoke Rēsā. As believed he could speed into the village knocked them out and capture them before they or the village would know what happened.

"Don't be a fool Rēsā, weren't you watching the battle? The Raikage fought and defeated two Kage level and two high Jonin level Shinobi's singlehandedly. After which he fought and defeated Orochimaru, his subordinate Kabuto, who was a high Jonin level Shinobi and all four of the previous Hokages, who were revived by **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection), and did what was thought impossible and killed them. That is no small feat for anyone to do; we cannot afford to underestimate someone like him, especially since he has clearly mastered the full power of his Biju. As well as the legendary power of the Toad Sages, and the Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit of the legendary Stormcaller Clan. Not to mention as well that we don't even know where they rebuilt their village after it was destroyed in the Civil War", spoke Konan. As the power she had seen Naruto use was comparable to Nagato himself, if not more, something that she did not think was possible until now. She also found it hard to believe that the boy Naruto was an Uzumaki, a member of Nagato's Clan, who in turn were the legendary Stormcaller Clan, something that neither Nagato nor herself knew.

"Konan is correct, The Kyuubi jinchūriki is much too powerful for us to take lightly, not only that, but he has the other three of our targets with him at all times. Where like him and the Hachibijinchūriki, the other two most likely have full control of their Biju's and facing four jinchūriki's, who have complete control of their Biju's power at once, is not a favourable situation for any of us", spoke the Akatsuki leader Pain, after which he turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, you were from Kiri and were a former member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) much like two of the Kyuubi jinchūriki Sensei's, can you tell us anything about them?"

"Sure, the woman Saiyuri is from the Miyoshi Clan who were pretty famous for their Shitaikiri Kitai (The Mist Body Vapour), which allowed them to turn their the bodies into mist, allowing them to infiltrate buildings and places undetected, along with several other unique abilities. Saiyuri was probably one of the most skilled Kuniochi's I ever met, especially when it came to using her bloodline and fighting with her dual swords. Then there's her old team-mate Mitsuhide, who was member of Akechi Clan who wield the Takagan (Hawk eye) and to be perfectly honest the guy is a dangerous as they come. Hell he could probably give Itachi here a run for his money, as he was credited with being one of the greatest prodigies of his time in Kiri. He was a prodigy of the sword where he mastered the fighting style of his Clan, the Taka Kyuukouka (the Swooping Hawk), at a very young he was thirteen he became head of the Oinin division. When he was fifteen he became a Jonin and a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū".

At hearing this Pain narrowed his eyes, by what Kisame had just said, told them that both individuals were a dangerous threat to them.

"Saikyo, can you tell us anything about some of the New Kumo Shinobi's that are under the Kyuubi jinchūriki command?" asked Pain as he turned to the former Kumo-nin

"Well first there's Yoruichi, and I have to admit she isn't a half bad Shinobi, her speed is extremely deadly were she would probably give speedy over here a run for his money", commented Saikyo, earning an angry glare from his partner, which he smirked at and continued.

"She also a lethal assassin and her Lightning skills aren't too bad, where she uses a pretty impressive technique called **Shunkō** (Flash Cry). Hence she not someone anyone should take lightly, as for the Soifon girl, I don't know much about her, as she comes from a somewhat decent Shinobi Clan, with a few decent Shinobi's but nothing remarkable. Although if she was trained under Yoruichi and if she as skilled as the rumours I heard about her, when I was still in my old village, then she would be almost as good as Yoruichi by now. Then there Darui, from the Yotsuki Clan, he a highly skilled Shinobi comparable to famed copycat Ninja Hatake Kakashi. He one of the selected members of the Clan to possess the Clan's Bloodline the Ranton (Storm Release) and is also the heritor or the Sandaime Raikage's Black Lightning Techniques, allowing him to greatly increase his Lightning abilities and use the special techniques that can only be used by Black Lightning. After him there's Killer Bee, who as you all know was credited of being the perfect jinchūriki, due to his complete and total control over his Biju. He highly skilled in Taijutsu and in Kenjutsu and in his Lightning nature affinity, also back when I was still with my former village he was credited of being the strongest Shinobi of our village. Next there was Yugito Ni another member of the Yotsuki Clan, in terms of skill she was no pushover, as her skill and power was second only to Killer Bee. She was also pretty skilled in using Fire Ninjutsu, and could control her Biju's power to a strong degree, although not to the same level of Killer Bee. But like Pain-sama said earlier, she most likely has now. As for Hayabusa Ryū, well I don't know him too well either as, but if the rumours about him being the greatest prodigy of his Clan in a hundred years are true, then he be probably as dangerous as me, as the Hayabusa are nothing to laughed at. As for the rest of the Shinobi's I don't know anything about them".

After hearing this, Pain frowned slightly, as even given the limit info on certain members of Naruto's subordinates the facts showed that Naruto had many highly skilled and powerful Shinobi's under his command, not counting the famed Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) and his wife. As even he had heard of Zhuge Liang, who was rumoured to have even fought his former nemesis Hanzo the Slamander and defeated him in battle.

Another person of interest to Pain was the woman named Okatsu, who was able to summon the Salamanders. When Pain killed Hanzo along with his entire family and all his allies and their families he stored the contract away for safe keeping. Later on he discovered it was gone, which had greatly bothered the leader of Amegakure (Hidden Rain) as he had not sensed anyone new enter the village. But after hearing about New Kumo's new Clan the Yuki Clan, as well as hearing about their ability to pass through solid objects, not to mention seeing Okatsu summoning the Salamander, it suddenly made sense. But even then, it didn't settle his concerns; in fact it increased them, for if New Kumo was able to send a team to infiltrate Ame without his knowledge, and take the Salamander Contract, then there was no telling what else they took and learned when they infiltrated the village.

"So what do we do?" asked Deirdara.

"We'll have to do things carefully as the Kyuubi jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto has made things very difficult for us, but the first thing we must do is t-" spoke Pain. But before he could finish speaking, a massive fireball blew down from the roof in a massive explosion, causing the ceiling roof of the cave to crumble and falling all around them. Pain's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, as large rocks fell all around them, forcing them to scatter.

Looking back up to the newly made hole in the ceiling the Akatsuki leader along with the other members of the Nuke-nin group saw several figures standing around the large hole in the ceiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kisame yelled as he picked himself off the floor, and grabbed hold of Samehada on his back and glared at the people above.

"Good day gentlemen I hope we're not disturbing you?" spoke Zhuge Liang as he stood alongside his fellow members of the Hachiman Force, as they stood around the hole in the ceiling.

"It's New Kumo! …They found us!" cried Pain in surprise and anger, as he recognised the members of the Hachiman Force, since they were talking about certain members of it just moments ago.

"This ends now, Crush them all with one blow …Attack!" spoke Zhuge Liang, as he waved his feather fan, where he and the other members of the Hachiman Force, jumped into the large cave and attacked.

"Prepare for battle!" cried Pain, where he then cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!" and summoned the five other paths of the six paths of Pain.

Konan prepared her **Kamiton: Jutsu** (Paper Release: Technique),

Itachi activated his Sharingan,

Tobi took out a Kunai,

Kisame lifted Samehada from his back and held it forward,

Deidara prepared some of his **Shī Wan** (C1) techniques,

Rēsā took out his Tanto,

Saikyo charged up his Gantlets with his Lightning Chakra,

While Zetsu readied himself for battle,

As soon as the members Hachiman Force landed on the floor of the Cave, they quickly separated and attacked the different members of the Akatsuki and separated them from one another.

Zhuge Liang took on Deva Path,

Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie took on Animal Path (first version),

Ayane and Kasumi took on Human Path,

Hayabusa Ryu took on Preta Path,

Tatara Hamrio and Uzumaki Tatara Tomoe took on Asura Path,

C and Omoi took on Naraka Path,

Yoruichi and Soifon took on Senchi Rēsā,

Yuki Nadie took on Tobi,

Uryū and Darui took on Deidara,

Seiwa Anisu took on Kisame,

Mitsuhide took on Itachi,

Uzumaki Takara and Ichigo took on Amako Saikyo,

Byakuya took on Zetsu,

Saiyuri took on Konan.

-With Zhuge Liang and Deva Path-

"Zhuge Liang, the famed Nemuriryu… it's an honour" spoke Deva Path.

"The Akatsuki leader Pain…My former student Naruto sends his regards", spoke Zhuge Liang, causing Deva Path to narrow his eyes.

As the two leaders of their independent groups faced each other off, Zhuge Liang decided to kick things off where he did a single one handed hand-seal and cried "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" After which he expelled a massive orb of roaring flame from his mouth, at the same time he channelled his Wind Chakra to his fan and waved it at the flames from his mouth. This then increased the heat and intensity of the flames as they blew towards Pain, who used his **Shinra Tensei** (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) to blast back the attack, making Zhuge Liang to jump back a bit to avoid being hit.

After blasting Zhuge Liang attack back, Pain quickly then used his **Banshō Ten'in** (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation) to try and pull Zhuge Liang towards him, where he took out a Chakra Disruption Blade and prepared to stab Zhuge Liang with it.

Unfortunately for him, Zhuge Liang was prepared for this, where he channelled chakra to his feet to keep himself from being pulled towards Pain.

After which he then channelled more of his Wind Chakra to his fan and the cried out eat "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Great Sickle Weasel Technique)!" creating a great vacuum of Wind towards Pain, who used his **Shinra Tensei **once again to break the Wind attack.

But as soon as he did this, Zhuge Liang used **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld), where the surface of the ground beneath Pain into mud, where he began to sink into the ground. Zhuge Liang then did another single one handed hand seal and cried out "**Raiton: Kangekiha** (Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration)!" and generated a large amount of electricity in his hand and fired it at Pain, who was still stuck in the mud.

Seeing the attack coming towards him and immediately cried out "**Shinra Tensei**!" where he used the Jutsu to push him up into the air out of the mud and to avoid the Lightning attack.

Although as soon as Deva Path landed back on the ground Zhuge Liang did two quick one handed hand-seals and then cried out "**Suiton: Mizurappa **(Water Style: Violent Water Wave)!" and blew out a long stream of Water from his mouth"

Reacting quickly after seeing the Water attack coming towards him, Deva Path did a single hand-seal and cried out "**Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)!" creating a large Wall of Earth in front of him and protecting him from Zhuge Liang's Water attack.

Seeing this Zhuge Liang did a single one handed hand-seal and cried out "**Magen: Gōka** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire)! (A)". After which several dozen large pillars of fire burst out of the ground and surrounded Pain like a cage.

Deva Path brought up his arms to his face to block the heat of the flames, but before he could try anything, an even larger pillar of Fire exploded from underneath him and enveloped him and began to burn his body. But as quickly as the pillars of Fire appeared they disappeared as Deva Path used a **Genjutsu Kai** (Illusion Release), as Pain realised that his Deva Path was under a Genjutsu thanks to his other Paths seeing that there were no Pillars of Fire.

After releasing himself from the Genjutsu, Deva Path then used a **Shinra Tensei** to block an incoming Fire attack from Zhuge Liang. But even though he released himself from the Genjustsu, the pain caused by the illusion still lingered strongly, as if he had really been burned alive.

"Your Genjutsu skills are indeed impressive…it felt so real, I was completely fooled…..but I would expect nothing less from someone of your calibre" commented Deva Path.

"Well I've only just begun" replied Zhuge Liang, as he prepared to continue the fight.

-With Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie and Animal Path-

As Animal Path and Yuffie faced off against one another, Animal Path decided to start things off, where he did a few quick hand-seal and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" and summoned three large Centipedes with Rinnegans and piercings.

Seeing the large insect summons Yuffie decided to summon her own summons, where she cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" after which a large puff of smoke appeared. As soon as it dissipated Animal Path saw Yuffie standing on a large Snow Leopard's back.

After Yuffie summoned her Snow Leopard summons (2), Animal Path ordered his giant Centipedes to attack.

"Let's go Yukkichi!" cried Yuffie

"_**Right!**_" replied Yukichi as he sped towards the three giant Centipedes with amazing speed.

Quickly dodging one of the giant Centipedes, Yukichi jumped over it and on top of the second giant Centipede and used it as a springboard to jump onto the third, where Yukichi then used his sharps claws to severe the Centipede's head off.

After killing the third giant Centipede, the first giant Centipede tried to attack Yukichi from behind, but before it could reach him and Yuffie. They disappeared and reappeared behind it, where Yukichi landed on top of it and dug his mouth into the insect summons neck and killed it. Upon which the second giant Centipede tried to attack to Yukichi from the side, while he was busy killing the first Centipede.

Fortunately though, Yuffie saw the giant Centipede coming at them from the side, where she then took off her giant Fuma shuriken that was on her back and threw it at the giant Centipede with great force and severed its head off.

After seeing its summons being killed by Yuffie and Yukichi, Animal Path then slammed his hand onto the ground again and summoned a giant Rhino with z number of body piercings and the Rinnegan.

Seeing the new summons Yuffie and Yukichi sped at the Rhino summons, where Yukichi jumped up into the air and slashed at Rhino's side with his claws. Unfortunately though the giant large summons skin was too strong, after which the Rhino charged straight Yukichi and Yuffie, but crashed into the nearby wall as Yukichi jumped away.

Seeing that Yukichi did not have the power needed to take down the large summons, Yuffie had Yukichi return to his home, after which she then cried "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" where she summoned a large muscular twelve feet tall ape, holding a large thick Bo staff and wearing a sleeveless top and white pants and cloth around his paths. (3)

"Hey Makaku, I could really use you help right now with that overgrown Rhino" spoke Yuffie.

"_**Tsk, is that all…I thought you had something challenging for me to do**_" commented Makaku, as he looked at the giant Rhino summon with a board look.

Upon seeing what Yuffie has summoned, Animal Path then had the Rhino summon charge at Makaku head on. Makaku of course did not look the least bit concerned and held his ground, just when the Rhino summons was about to hit him. Makaku brought up his arm and grabbed the Rhino summons by its horn, and in an incredible feat of strength, lifted the giant summons into the air, with his one hand and threw the Rhino summons over him and into the wall behind him.

Quickly though the large summons lifted itself up, and charged at Makaku again, but when it came close enough, Makaku then brought his massive Bo staff and hit the giant summon in the side of the head. After which he then quickly brought the Bo staff up and swung the Bo staff down on the Rhino's head and slamming it down onto the ground hard, making a large dent in it, upon which it then puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"_**Phf that was pathetic**_" commented Makaku.

Upon seeing his Rhino summons being destroyed, Animal Path narrowed his eyes, but as he did Pain noticed Yuffie throwing her large fuma shuriken at him from behind, from one of his other paths that were looking in his direction at the moment.

When Pain saw the fuma Shuriken coming at Animal Path from behind, he had Animal Path quickly spin around to face the incoming fuma Shuriken and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" When the fuma Shuriken entered the cloud of smoke in front of Animal Path there was a clanging sound, as if the fuma shuriken had hit something hard.

When the smoke dissipated Yuffie saw that instead of hitting Animal Path, her fuma shuriken hit a giant Panda with piercings and the Rinnegan eyes.

But as soon as Animal Path had summoned the giant Panda to protect him, he quickly jumped away to avoid another attack from behind from Makaku, who came behind Animal Path and swung his large Bo staff and tried to hit Animal Path with it. But when Animal Path jumped away, Makaku only hit the giant Panda summons, and hit it with such great force that he cracked the giant Panda's rock hard skin, and sent the summon flying into the nearby wall making a large dent in it and then puffed away.

When Animal Path landed several feet away he saw his summons being sent flying into the nearby cave wall and puffing away.

"Very impressive, it seems that the famed multiple summons of the Kisaragi Clan, live up to their reputation" spoke Animal Path, as he stared at his opponents.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" replied Yuffie as she joined Makaku and picked up her fuma Shuriken, as she prepared to continue the fight.

-With Tatara Hamrio, Uzumaki Tatara Tomoe and Asura Path-

As Hamrio and Tomoe face against Asura Path, they each brought out their own individual weapons, Hamrio quickly pulled off his steel skull chain that was around his neck and used his Kōton (Steel Release) to turn the steel skull chain into a long steel Naginata.

Tomoe (4) on the other hand created two steel claws that came out from between her knuckles in each hand.

Asura Path started things off by using his **Kaiwan no Hiya **(Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability) and fired his right hand at Tomoe, who quickly dodged the incoming flying fist.

At the same time Hamrio charged straight at Asura Path and swung his Naginata at Asura Path, who narrowly jumped out of the way of the attack. Asura Path then called back his hand, which imminently flew back to him, after which Asura pulled out his left hand out, which revealed to be connected to the arm by a thick cord with missiles attached to it. After which he then launched the missiles at Hamrio and Tomoe, who in turn tried to avoid the missiles, where they soon learned that they were homing missiles.

Within seconds the missiles sped towards Hamrio and Tomoe and hit them, but just when Asura Path thought he had killed his opponents, he suddenly heard their voices cry out from the separate smoke clouds caused by the explosion "**Koton:Koga **(Steels Release: Steel Fangs)!" Where twenty steel arrowhead points coated with Lightning Chakra flew towards Asura Path and pierced right through his body.

But even after being pierced by them and having several holes in his body, Asura Path remained standing, where the only sign of injury was the wires and metal fragments coming out of the holes in his body.

When the smoke dissipated Asura Path soon saw both Hamrio and Tomoe standing, with their clothes in tatters, but relatively unharmed, thanks to their **Koton: Mukankaku no Yoroi** (Steel Release: Impervious Armour), which turned their entire bodies into black steel. That allowed them to withstand the missile attack without any harm to them.

After the missile attack ended, Hamrio and Tomoe quickly went on the offensive, where Tomoe retracted the blades that came out from between her knuckles. After which she then did a few quick hand-seals and slammed her hand onto the ground and cried out "**Koton:** **Koutetsu no Toga** (Steel Release: Steel Spike)!"(5)

As soon as Tomoe did this, several dozen steel spikes came out of the ground from underneath Asura Path and attempted to pierce him. But fortunately for Asura Path, he was able to use his Chakra Propulsion Boots to launch himself into the air, and avoid being impaled by the steel spikes.

Not letting him get away, Hamrio stabbed his Naginata into the ground and then did a few quick hand seals and extended one arm towards his Asura Path, with the hand outstretched. He then cried out "**Kōton: Kōmu** (Steel Release: Steel Spears)! (B)", firing several medium size spears from his hand and at Asura Path.

Asura Path tried to dodge the steel spears, while he was flying in the air, but there were too many and they were coming in too fast for him to dodge them all, where one of them pierced his left jet boot. After which he lost his momentum and he was forced fall back onto the ground.

Once he landed back on the ground, Asura Path immediately opened the top of its head, revealing a sort of cannon; the cannon then released a massive laser blast at Tomoe Homrio.

Reacting quickly, both Tomoe and Homrio did several more high speed hand-seals and cried out "**Kōton: Kōheki** (Steel Release: Steel Wall)!" (C). Upon which a large Steel Wall appeared out of the ground in front of Homrio and Tomoe, when the laser hit the wall there was a powerful explosion that devastates the surrounding area, but the wall withstood the attack.

When the attack ended, Homrio and Tomoe brought down the Steel Wall, where Tomoe created two Steel Claws from between her knuckles, while Homrio picked up his Naginata. After which the two cousins charge forward at Asura Path.

Homrio started things off by swinging his blade at Asura Path, who dodged the attack, but did lose his left hand as it was cut off. Also as he was dodging he did not expect the high air pressure caused by Homrio's Naginata as he swung it. As thanks to **Koton: Mukankaku no Yoroi**, it not only dramatically increased Homrio's defensive power, but also his offense power. As when hitting someone Homrio's strength increased to the level, where he could shatter bone with a single punch or swing a weapon with incredible force.

As Asura Path was blown sideways by the air pressure caused by Homrio's attack, Tomoe appeared in front of him and hit him with a powerful punch in the stomach, creating a large hole in it from the claws in the fist. After hitting Asura Path she sent him flying into a nearby cave wall and caused a large dent in it. As like with Homrio, Tomoe's strength and power was dramatically increased by the **Koton: Mukankaku no Yoroi**.

After sending Asura Path flying into the wall, Tomoe re-joined her cousin and stared at Asura Path, who was slumped against the cave wall, as they were unsure if they had beaten him or not.

Homrio was about to walk towards Asura Path to see his condition, but after taking a single step, he and Tomoe saw Asura Path stand up and then throw off his Akatsuki cloak revealing four extra arms. With the cloak gone he also revealed that he had had three faces, each with a different expression, and two of which appeared from the sides of its head: happy (its normal face), angry, and neutral. It also now showed that it had a long, saw-like "tail" which stretched from his back over his head like a scorpion.

Seeing this, the two Koton users knew that this fight was far from over and was only really beginning now, where they then prepared to continue the fight.

-With Ayane, Kasumi and Human Path-

Currently facing against Human Path were Ayane and Kasumi, who were both sisters, or to be more precise they were half-sisters, where the girls shared the same mother but had different fathers. Both girls were highly skilled and gifted Kunoichi's especially when using their Clan's Taijutsu fighting styles, making them excellent opponents to face Human Path in a Taijutsu battle.

Kasumi (6) was an honourable and kind spirited person, and although a highly skilled Kunoichi with deadly abilities, she did not enjoy or wish to fight. But even with this, there were times where she refused to show mercy, one such time being, where she saw an entire village of innocent people being slaughtered by the Former Lightning Daimyo's forces, during the Civil War.

Kasumi came from the Mugen Tenshin Clan, who were famed for their great Taijutsu fighting skill and power in battle, along with their unique Ninjutsu. She was the second child and only daughter of the Clan head Shiden. During the Civil War her Clan fought against the Godaime Raikage and the former Lightning Daimyo's forces along with the other rebel factions. After the Civil War was won, much of her Clan's laws and traditions had to change due to Naruto becoming Raikage, as he declared that to prevent another Civil War, certain laws and tradition were out-dated and needed to be changed. Also after the Civil War Kasumi married her long time love interest, the New Hayabusa Clan head Ryu, through an arrange marriage as her father had wish to strengthen the two Clans friendly relationship.

Kasumi was a slender, physically-fit young woman of average height, but with an extremely buxom, curvy figure. She had a round face, small facial features and wide, brown eyes, with copper like hair that went waist-length hair. She wore a black ninja dress with black stockings and gold trimming/detailing with a red obi around her waist and a pair of black armguards with gold edgings on both her arms and long black sleeves.

Ayane (6) on the other hand was the daughter of the Clan head Shidan's wife Ayame, and his brother Raidou who betrayed their Clan and sold secrets to Kumo's enemies and raped Ayame. When growing up Ayane was treated as an outcast by her Clan and even the village for being the bastard Child of a traitor. The only friends she had when growing up was her best friend Yugito and Yugito's Sensei Killer Bee, who knew what it was like to be outcasts. Despite being treated an outcast Ayane proved herself to be a highly gifted Shinobi, and turned into a determined, strong, secretive and deadly young woman, earning her the nickname Josei Tengu (Female Tengu). During the Civil War she sided with her Clan against the Godaime Raikage and the former Lightning Daimyo and proved herself further to others. After the Civil War her Uncle Shiden had her marry the New Raikage Naruto to form a strong relationship with the new Raikage and the Clan he would later start. At first Ayane resented being married off to Naruto, but over time she grew to care for him greatly, as like her, he knew what it was like to be treated as an outcast or a demon for something that wasn't her fault. He even shared some of the things that he went through when he was growing up in Konoha, thereby building a relationship between the two of them. This relationship grew stronger, when Naruto helped avenge herself by finding her "_father_" Raidou and allowing her to execute him for his crimes.

Mostly due to the way she was treated as a child, Ayane possessed a detached, cynical outlook on life, and is completely driven by the desire to prove to herself and others that she is better than those that condemned her. She did have a tendency to talk down to people - mostly with Kasumi and acted antagonistic to her, due to her experiences growing up and despised anything or anyone that reminded her of her past. However, despite her cruel behaviour, she wasn't entirely cold and heartless. She did form working relationships with those around her, and even loving, emotional attachments like Naruto after she married him. Where her demeanour slowly improved, she also eventually developed a more friendly relationship with Kasumi, where she would speak and interact socially with her. Like most of the other Kumo Shinobi's, she was devoted to what she believed in and follows the code of her Clan and village with all her heart, willing to take on tasks for her village even if it meant she could die doing so.

Ayane was of average height with a slender body, and despite being the younger of the two girls; she bore the biggest bust out of the two. Her face is round, with a small button-nose and wide eyes. She had reddish-pink eyes and straight purple hair, which was cut to the nape of her neck, and the front fringe and was tied back with her favourite dark-purple bandana.

Ayane wore Purple dress with black scarf, arm and leg warmers with a large pink obi and purple boots and gloves and butterfly brooch and carrying two Tanto's on both her legs sheaths and one strapped horizontally to her lower back.

As the two half-sister faced against the Human Path, Kasumi decided to start things off and charged at Human Path head on, where she brought her arm forward and tried to punch Human Path in the face. But before she could, Human Path blocked her punch with his right hand and then twisted it with his left, when he grabbed it and elbowed her in face, causing her to fall to the ground. After falling to the ground Kasumi then legged swiped Human Path, making him have to jump back a bit from her, and allowing her the chance to pick herself off the ground.

Human Path then charged forward at Kasumi with incredible high speed and tried to punch her in the gut with his left fist. Fortunately though, Kasumi was just able to dodge the punch, by jumping backwards a bit from him, upon which Kasumi then grabbed hold of Human Paths cloak and did a somersault over him. At the same time Ayane appeared, by doing a somersault from behind Human Path, where as soon as Human Path was between them both and they were both mid-air, they both kicked him at the same time. Where Ayane kicked him with both her legs in the chest, and Kasumi kicked him with both her legs in his upper back at roughly the same spot.

As Human Path was momentarily dazed by the two double kicks, Ayane then attacked Human Path with a series of powerful rapid punches in the face and chest, and then finished with a powerful uppercut that sent Human Path flying backwards a bit. But before he could hit the ground Kasumi then appeared in front of him and let lose her own series of rapid punches and hits.

After delivering a powerful elbow to the gut that sent Human Path flying backwards a bit, Ayane appeared again in front of him and delivered a powerful front kick to the chin, and sent Human Path's head back a bit. After which Ayane then delivered a powerful round house kick to the side of Human Paths face and then did a mid-air flip and falling axe kick to the back of Human Path's head. Making Human Path hit the ground face first and causing a large dent into the ground, when hitting it.

After kicking Human Path into the ground, Ayane did a quick backwards flip and land next to her half-sister Kasumi, where they both fell into a Taijutsu stance, as they knew the battle was far from done.

And as they expect Human Path quickly picked himself up off the ground, "Your Taijutsu skill and teamwork are indeed commendable, but you cannot win for I'm God" spoke Human Path.

"You underestimate us" replied Ayane as she narrowed her eyes and readied herself.

"We will not lose to you" spoke Kasumi as she readied herself as well, after which she and Ayane charged forward toward Human Path.

-Hayabusa Ryu and Preta Path-

As Ryu's comrades were fighting the other five Paths and the other Akatsuki members Ryu himself faced against Preta Path.

For the first few moments Ryu and Preat Path just stared at one another, but after the few moments of staring at one another Ryu decided to make the first move.

After doing a few quick hand-seals he the cried out "**Ninpō: Kaenryū** (Ninja Art: Flame Dragon)!"(D), where three large fire balls shaped liked Dragon Heads flew towards Preta Path at high speed.

Instead of trying to avoid the Preta Path held his ground and simply raised his hands up, where just as they were about the hit him, he absorbed the balls of fire into his body.

When Ryu saw this he didn't look the least bit surprised, in fact he remained perfectly calm, although he did narrow his eyes a bit when he saw his attack being absorbed.

"_So our intelligence was correct this vessel can absorb Ninjutsu attacks…but let's see if he can absorb them from multiple direction_" thought Ryu, as he did a single hand-seal and cried out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Upon which three clones of Ryu appeared beside him.

The three clones then quickly took up positions around Preta Path and fired four separate attacks from four different directions.

"**Ninpō: Hama Reppūjin** (Ninja Art: Exorcising Slashing Wind Blades)! (E)" cried Ryu as he did a few hand-seals and cried out the Jutsu, he channelled his Wind Chakra into his arms and swung them in slashing like movements, creating several Wind Blades that zoomed towards Preta Path.

"**Ninpō: Hyakurai Tsui no Jutsu** (Ninja Art: Hundred Thunder Hammers Technique)! (F)" cried the first Ryu clone. Who stood behind Preta Path, where after doing some hand-seals and crying out the Jutsu fired a large blast of Lightning from his hand.

"**Ninpō: Hōō Enbu** (Ninja Art: Dance of the Flaming Phoenix)! (G)" cried the second Ryu Clone who was on the left side of Preta Path. Where upon doing a few quick hand-seals and crying out the Jutsu, three Phoenix's made out of Fire appeared around the Ryu Clone and flew towards Preta Path.

"**Ninpō: Gurenfu** (Ninja Art: Crimson Lotus Maple)! (H)" cried the third Ryu Clone, who was on the right side of Preta Path. After finishing the hand-seals and crying out the Jutsu's name, several large fire balls in the shape of a circle appeared in front of him and flew in a spiralling vortex towards Preta Path.

As the four attacks came at his from their different direction, Preta Path simply raised his arms on both side of him, where a barrier formed around him that allowed him to absorb the four different Ninjutsu attacks.

Seeing this, Ryu narrowed his eyes a bit more, "_So attacking with Ninjutsu is out of the question…then let us see how well he handles close quarters_" thought Ryu, where with a slight movement of his hands three blades shaped like talons sprung out of his gauntlets that were on each of his arms. The same kind of thing happened at his boots as three blade sprung out of them.

The First Ryu Clone then summoned two Katana's and fell into a dual sword stance, while the Second Ryu Clone took out a pair of Tonfa's and fell into a fighting stance. The Third Ryu Clone took out a Kusari-Gama, where he held the sickle in his right hand and the weight and Chain on the other, where he spun it around, as he prepared for battle.

Ryu then had the three Shadow Clones attack Preta Path from all sides, the First Shadow Clone quickly charged forward from behind Preta Path with his Katana's.

Upon seeing this from one of his other Paths, Pain had his Preta Path jump out of the way of the slashing swords from behind. But as soon as he did a weight and chain from the third Ryu Clone wrapped itself around him and pull him down to the ground. After which the First Ryu Clone came up and tried to slash Preta Path again with his Katana's.

Seeing this Preta Path immediately pulled on the Chain that connected him with the third Ryu Clone and pulled him forward and swung him around. So that he would collide with the First Ryu Clone and the both puffed away with they hit one another.

As soon as he did this, the Second Ryu Clone appeared above him and tried to hit him with his Tonfa's unfortunately Pain saw this through another of his Path's and had Preta Path roll out of the way in time. Hence the only damage done was to the ground was a large dent on the ground from when the Ryu Clone's Tonfa's hit it.

As soon as Preta Path had rolled out of the way, it quickly charged forward and grabbed hold of the Ryu Clone and quickly drained the Chakra out of him, causing it to puff away when it ran out of Chakra.

Although as soon as the Preta Path had dealt with the last of the Ryu Clones, the real Ryu appeared kneeling underneath him and quickly tried the stab Preta Path through the head from underneath his chin with his Talon like wrist blade on his right arm. Fortunately though for Preta Path he was able to lean back enough to avoid being stabbed. But as he did, Ryu then quickly jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick and was able to at least slash him across the chest with the blades on his boots.

After avoiding Ryu's attack, Preta Path then jumped backwards a bit, so to gain a bit of distance from Ryu.

"_So the best way to fight this vessel is to fight in close quarters, just as our Intel suggested, although I must be careful as if he grabs hold of me he can drain my Chakra out of me_" thought Ryu as he feel into another fighting stance and prepared to continue the battle.

-With C, Omoi and Naraka Path-

Currently facing against the Naraka Path the last of the six Paths of Pain was C and Omoi

C quickly made the first move by doing four quick hand-seals and crying out "**Raigen Raikōchū** (Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar)!" after which a brilliant bright flash of Light appeared from C body and blinded Naraka Path.

Once the light died down and Naraka Path was still blinded by the attack, Omi moved in, where he quickly drew his Katana and channelled his Lightning Chakra into and slashed at Naraka Path with his Katana.

Luckily through for Naraka Path, Pain had one of his other Paths to look in Naraka Path direction and see the incoming attack from Omoi and have jump out of the way of the slash.

After jumping into the air Naraka Path tried to attack Omoi from above, but just as he was about to hit him, Omoi used his **Kumo-Ryū Mikazuki Kiri** (Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading) to block Naraka Path's attack and force him back.

Once Naraka Path jumped back C regrouped with Omoi, where the two New Kumo Shinobi and prepared to attack again.

-With Yoruichi, Soifon and Senchi Rēsā-

Currently facing against Rēsā was Yoruichi and Soifon, both Kunoichi, quickly sped forward at high speed towards the Akatsuki member.

Seeing this Rēsā quickly used his **Jinton: Mueishō** (Swift Release: Shadow-less Flight) and disappeared before either women could hit him. He then quickly appeared behind both women and hit both Soifon in the back of the head making her fall forward, while he kicking Yoruichi in the back, sending her flying forward a bit.

Rēsā then raised his Tanto and tried to stab Soifon in the back of the head, but just as he did Soifon replaced herself with a large stone, where she then appeared behind him and tried to stab him in the back with her gauntlet blade. But just as she did Rēsā fade away revealing that he used a **Zanzo** (After-image), after which he reappeared beside Soifon and to cut her head off with his Tanto. Only for it to pass right through her and for her to fade away much like he did a moment ago, revealing she used **Zanzo** as well.

As soon as Rēsā saw this he was suddenly kicked to the side of the head by Yoruichi, who suddenly appeared next to him and sent him flying, after being kicked, Rēsā quickly regained his footing after skidding on the ground a bit.

"Your fast I give you that, but your no-where near as fast as me" spoke Rēsā, as he prepared to continue the fight.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" replied a smirking Yoruichi, where they used their high speed technique to zoom straight for Rēsā.

For the next few minutes the three Shinobi's were moving around the cave at high speed fighting and dodging one another attacks, as well as dodging the other attacks from the other Shinobi's who were also battling in the large cave.

"**Onpaken** (Sonic Fist)! (I)" cried Rēsā as he trust his fist forward with such high speed that it created a shockwave that threw Yoruichi backwards. Although as soon as he did Soifon appeared above him with her gauntlet covered in Lightning and cried out **Raisasu** (Lightning Sting) (7).

But before Soifon attack could hit, Rēsā disappeared in another after image, leaving Soifon hand being stuck to the ground, when she stabbed it, after missing Rēsā.

As Soifon was pulling her hand out of the ground, Rēsā suddenly behind Soifon and swinging his sword forward with such speed that it made it seem her and a hundred swords, leaving Soifon unsure which direction she should move to try and avoid. Luckily though for Soifon, Yoruichi arrived and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of Rēsā head, and sent him crashing into the nearby cave wall.

After dealing with Rēsā, Yoruichi then helped Soifon free herself from the ground, after which the two women turned to face Rēsā, who had picked himself off the ground, after he had fallen down to it, when he was sent into the wall.

After a moment or two of staring off at one another, Rēsā and the two Kunoichi recommenced their battle.

-With Uzumaki Takara, Ichigo and Amako Saikyo-

Facing against the Kumo nuke-nin Saikyo was Takara (8) and Ichigo, who readied themselves, as they knew that Saikyo was not someone they could underestimate or let their guard down.

"So which of you has the courage to take me on first?" asked Saikyo with an arrogant sadistic smirk.

Deciding to go first Ichigo charge forward with his black sword and swung in a diagonal slash at Saikyo neck, Saikyo of course blocked the sword with his left arm gauntlet, without much trouble.

"Not bad kid, but not good enough" spoke Saikyo, with a sinister smirk, before he pushed Ichigo back and delivered a powerful kick to Ichigo's side and sent him back a bit.

As soon as Saikyo did this, Takara charged forward with his fist surrounded by Lightning, indicating she was using her Raiken (Thunder Fist), where she then punched at Saikyo, who quickly blocked her punch. By raising his right arm gauntlet and covered it with Lightning, although the power of Takara punch still pushed him back a bit.

"Impressive", commented Saikyo, where he then raised his left arm and covered his gauntlet in Lightning and was about to hit Takara. But just as he was about to hit her, he suddenly heard Ichigo's voice cry out "**Getsuga Tenshō** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!" After which he saw Ichigo swing his sword and a crescent moon shape wave of Black Chakra came from his sword and flew towards them.

Seeing this Saikyo quickly moved out of the way of the attack, as did Takara, where as they did, a deep gash was made into the ground by the attack as it flew by. After which it the collided into the Cave wall and caused a large explosion and a large hole in the wall.

When Saikyo dodged Ichigo's attack, Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Saikyo and swung his blade at him again, where Saikyo was barely able to block the attack with his gauntlet.

For the next minute or two Saikyo was on the defensive, barely blocking Ichigo's fast move attacks, as he kept attack from different directions and swinging his sword at high speed.

Seeing that he could barely keep up with Ichigo's movement, Saikyo quickly amplified his bioelectric current in his body and used it to enhance his speed and strength, allowing him to keep up with Ichigo's fast movements and push him back. The Technique itself, was similar to the effects of the **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armour), but unlike that the technique required no Chakra to use, and was completely self-efficient. **Raiton no Yoroi** itself was originally based on this technique, which in turn was created by his Clan thanks to their bloodline.

After using his Lightning enhancing technique, Saikyo was able to keep up with Ichigo's high speed where the two of them battled each other in a close quarter battle. As Saikyo blocked another of Ichigo's sword strike with his right arm gauntlet and pushed him back, Takara appeared above him in mid-air and brought her fist forward and tried to hit him.

Luckily though for Saikyo, he was able to dodge the attack by jumping backwards, where Takara just hit the ground, but caused a large crater on the ground.

After avoiding Takara's attack, Saikyo, quickly gathered a large amount of Lightning into his hand and then shouted out "**Raiton: Raikurai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt)! (J)" and fired a large bolt of Lightning at Takara.

Before the Lightning could hit Takara, Ichigo quickly fired another **Getsuga Tenshō **and intercepted the Lightning attack before it could hit Takara and causing a large explosion.

Once the explosion died down, both Ichigo and Takara charged forward from different directions, hoping to hit Saikyo from an unguarded side. Unfortunately Saikyo was prepared for this, where he then did a single hand seal and cried out "**Raiton: Kaminari Funsai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Flux)!" (K). After which, a large amount of Lightning erupted from Saikyo body shocking both Ichigo and Takara and forcing them both away from one another.

After being hit by the Lightning both Ichigo and Takara skidded across the ground, a bit, where they struggled to move thanks to hitting Saikyo Lightning defence, where the Lightning stiffened their muscles.

With both his opponents temporarily disabled Saikyo, decided to end this, where he did a single hand-seal and spoke "**Raiton: Kage Bunshin** (Lightning Style: Shadow Clone)" and created a Shadow Clone. When he created the Clone Saikyo then had the Clone attack Takara, while he himself attacked Ichigo.

As Takara was slowly picking herself up, she saw Saikyo create the Clone of himself and saw the Clone running towards her and closing the distance between them very quickly, at high Shinobi speed. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Takara forced herself up, as quickly as she could, due to the Lightning still affecting her body.

As the Saikyo's shadow clone neared her, Takara waited until the right moment, where just as the shadow clone was on top of her and was about to hit her, she did a backwards somersault and kicked the clone right below the chin, sending it falling backwards.

Where after landing back on her feet and before the clone could fully recover from the kick, she did two quick hand-seals and cried out "**Suiton: Mizutama** (Water Style: Water Bullet)!" (L). Upon which Takara spat out three large high speed balls of Water from her mouth and shot them at the clone and at the same time enhanced the balls of Water with her Lightning affinity, so to increase the Water bullets power.

As soon as the Lightning enhanced Water bullets hit the shadow clone, it quickly reverted into its natural state.

At the same time that Takara was fighting the Saikyo shadow clone; the real Saikyo was battling with Ichigo, who was unable to move at his normal high speed due to the Lightning still affecting his body. For past few minutes he was mainly on the defensive blocking Saikyo's attacks with his sword.

"You're not half bad kid, I'm actually working up a sweat…but still you're nowhere near my level" said Saikyo with a sneer, as Ichigo blocked another of his punches with his Lightning enhanced gauntlets. After which he then raised his other gauntlet and went to punch Ichigo, but at the last second Ichigo moved his head slightly to avoid the punch, and then pushed Saikyo back.

"Well try this then!" cried Ichigo as he swung his sword and cried "**Getsuga Tenshō!**" and sent another black crescent wave of Chakra at Saikyo, who quickly raised both his gauntlets up to block the incoming attack, knowing he couldn't avoid the attack in time.

As soon Ichigo's attack made contact, Saikyo was pushed back by the force of the attack, where he tore up the ground as he was being forced back by the attack, where after tearing up the ground a bit there was a large explosion from the attack.

When the smoked cleared from the explosion, Ichigo soon saw Saikyo was still standing, where with the exception of being singed a little, was perfectly fine, although as soon as he lowered his gauntlets Takara suddenly appeared above him doing a falling axe kick.

Luckily though for Saikyo, he just saw Takara falling down towards her, reacting quickly he raised his right gauntlet arm, just as she was about to hit him and caught her leg, where he then swung her around and threw her away.

Takara although recovered quickly, where she quickly did a mid-air flip and landed back on her feet skidding a bit on the ground. After which she was then joined by Ichigo, where the both fell into their individual fighting stances and prepared to continue the battle.

Seeing this Saikyo smirked sinisterly, as he was enjoying the battle, where he then channelled a large amount of Lightning Chakra into his gauntlets and fell into his own fighting stance. "Now things are getting I interesting".

-With Uryū, Darui and Deidara-

Facing against Deidara was Uryū and Darui, as Deidara faced against his opponents, he narrowed his one visible eye in annoyance. As he knew that he could only use his **C1 **explosives inside the cave, for if he used anything stronger, he would most likely bring down the entire cave down on top of them, and being crushed underneath a cave did not fit his artist style. Hence he had to settle in fighting with his basic level explosives.

Deidara decided to kick things off, by putting some of the clay in his side bags into the mouths in his palms, where he then created two humanoid like dolls which were connected to his hands by a cord of clay, which he pumped Chakra into them. He then had the two dolls charge forward, and attacked Uryū and Darui.

As the two dolls charged towards them, Darui quickly took out his Cleaver Sword and charged at the first doll and swung at it with his sword with a diagonal slash. But as he sword sliced into the doll it got stuck, after which the Deidara stared pumping more Chakra into the doll and have it explode. But before it could explode Darui began to channel some of his Lightning Chakra into his sword, defusing the explosive doll and then cutting through it.

"It seems our intelligence about Deidara-san Exploding Clay technique was correct, Lightning Jutsu's are able to neutralise it ability to explode", spoke Darui to himself, when he saw that the clone did explode.

After dealing with the first exploding doll, the second one quickly came up behind Darui and tried to stab him with spikes that came from its arm. Luckily though for Darui, thanks to the many years he spent on the battlefield, his Shinobi sense's kicked in and told him to turn around.

Darui quickly listened to his instincts and spun around, narrowly avoiding be stabbed by the exploding doll, where swung his sword, which still maintained the Lightning charge, where he easily sliced through the doll and defused it at the same time.

Seeing his Clay dolls had destroyed Deidara, quickly got some clay and created a flock of small birds and sent them to attack Darui, but when they crossed half the distance between them and Darui. Several dozen arrows made out of Chakra appeared and hit the clay birds with pinpoint precision, causing them to exploded.

Upon seeing his clay birds being destroyed by Uryū, Deidara, prepared to send another wave of **C1 **creatures, but before he could Darui suddenly appeared in front of Deidara and slashed at him in the side. But as his did his sword became stuck in between Deidara stomach, and Deidara suddenly turned white, revealing that Deidara had replaced himself with a Clay Clone, where it then exploded.

As soon as this happened, the real Deidara appeared behind Uryū and created several large Clay insects and had them attack Uryū.

Sensing someone from behind, Uryū quickly turned and saw Deidara and the Clay insects, when Uryū saw that the Clay insects were just on top of him, he quickly deactivated his Bow glove and created a shield made out of Chakra. When the majority of the insects it the Chakra made shield the then exploded, after which Uryū then took out a small handle and activated it, creating a blade of Chakra and the remaining Clay insects and protected himself when the exploded, with his shield.

Unfortunately for Uryū the Clay insects where just a distracting, whereas Uryū was dealing with them, Deidara created several Clay spiders, where when Uryū destroyed the Clay insects. The Clay spiders appeared from both above him and from underneath him, where they then latched onto his body. But just before Deidara could have the Spiders explode and kill Uryū. A voice suddenly cried out "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** (Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle)!" after which several bright beams of electricity appeared and hit the Clay spiders on Uryū body (without hitting him) and destroyed them, without them exploding and killing Uryū.

After the Clay spiders were destroyed, Darui appeared next to Uryū, revealing that he was alive and had survived the explosion, although he no longer hand his sword with him.

"You ok Uryū?" asked the shaggy haired Kumo Shinobi.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you, although you fired a tad close" replied Uryū, as he deactivated his sword and shield and the fixed his glasses, as they were slightly singed from Darui's attack, after which he then reactivated his glove bow and readied another Chakra arrow, Darui prepared another Ranton Jutsu.

"Sorry, but better than being dead" replied Darui, where Uryū just nodded.

Seeing that Darui was still alive, Deidara narrowed his one visible eye, before he put his hands into his pouches and prepared to use more of his Exploding Clay.

-With Saiyuri and Konan-

"So you're the famed Shinkukiri no Kumo (Cloud's Crimson Mist) Miyoshi Saiyuri formerly of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist)", spoke Konan in a monotone like tone, as she eyed her opponent.

"Indeed I 'am" spoke Saiyuri with saucy like grin, as she drew he dual swords from the holders on her legs and twirled them around in her hands before she fell into her fighting stance. "And you're the female Akatsuki member Konan, partner of the Pain the leader of the Akatsuki", replied Saiyuri.

"So you know me" replied Konan calmly, with slightly narrowed eyes, as if they knew their name and who they were partnered with then there was no telling how much more they knew about their organization.

After a moment or two of staring down at one another, Konan decided to start things off by using her **Kami Shuriken** (Paper Shuriken), where she threw them at Saiyuri, who in turn skilfully blocked the paper shurikens by cutting them into smaller pieces.

Seeing her paper shurikens being destroyed, Konan immediately did a few quick hand-seals before crying out "**Harikonotora** (Paper Tiger)!(M)", where a large number of paper sheets came from her sleeves and formed into a large Paper Tiger, which charged straight at Saiyuri.

The Paper Tiger then quickly slashed at Saiyuri with its razor sharp paper claws and cut her deeply, but when it did Saiyuri reverted into red mist, revealing that Saiyuri had replaced herself with a **Kiri Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mist Clone Technique) (N).

As soon as the Paper Tiger slashed at the mist clone of Saiyuri, the real Saiyuri appeared above the paper and started spin herself around at high speed with her curved swords in hand and cried out "**Shōkama** (Twin Sickles)!(O)".

After which a large wave of several dozen crescent shape Wind blades erupted from her dual curved swords and flew towards the Paper Tiger and shredded it into pieces.

After destroying the Paper Tiger, Saiyuri sent another wave of crescent shape Wind blades towards Konan, who at the last second replaced herself with a **Kami Bunshin** (Paper Clone), where the paper clone was cut pieces.

After which Konan reappeared again a few feet away from Saiyuri, where she then used her **Shikigami no Mai** (Dance of the Shikigami) technique, which turned her body and clothing into a large number of sheets of paper. The Konan sheets then flew towards Saiyuri and started to spin around her at high speed. Upon which Saiyuri noticed that several of the pieces of paper where exploding notice, where they all exploded at once.

Thinking that she had killed Saiyuri, the real Konan then reappeared several feet away from where the explosion happened.

Although as soon as she reappeared, Saiyuri reappeared behind her in a whirl of red mist, revealing Saiyuri had used **Kiri-Shunshin** (Mist Body Flicker) to avoid being killed in the explosion.

As soon as she reappeared Saiyuri slashed at Konan with her dual swords from behind, luckily though Konan was able to avoid being slashed by using her **Kami-Shunshin** (Paper Body Flicker).

After which Konan then reappeared several feet away from Saiyuri, where both Kunoichi's prepared to continue their battle.

-With Mitsuhide and Itachi-

As the Akatsuki members and the Hachiman force members fought one another, Akechi Mitsuhide and Uchiha Itachi faced each other.

"Uchiha Itachi, I've heard a great deal about you", spoke Mitsuhide with a respectful tone.

"As I of you, Mitsuhide-san" replied Itachi emotionlessly.

"I must say, I've always wanted to face against you" spoke Mitsuhide as he drew his Katana from his sheath.

Itachi of course did not respond to this, but he did start things off, where several shurikens suddenly appeared in his hands.

Upon seeing them, Mitsuhide quickly prepared to counter them with his Katana, but what he didn't know was that the shurikens that were in Itachi hands were just a distractions. For as soon Mitsuhide saw them and prepared to counter the shurikens. Itachi suddenly cried out "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" after doing several hand-seals with Lightning speed, sending out a giant fireball at Mitsuhide.

Fortunately though Mitsuhide did not become a famed and powerful Shinobi for being caught off guard easily, as soon as he saw the giant fireball coming at him, he quickly blew Wind Chakra onto his Katana tip and cried "**Ninpō:** **Shinkuu Kamaitachi** (Ninja Art: Vacuum Razor Wind)! (9)" as he swung his Katana.

After which a fast jet of Wind erupted from Mitsuhide's Katana, where it sliced right through the giant fireball with ease and cut it in two causing it to quickly dissipate, before it could hit Mitsuhide.

But what Mitsuhide didn't know at the time was that the giant fireball was also a distraction like the shurikens, whereas soon as Mitsuhide had destroyed the giant fireball he saw several smaller fireballs heading towards them. Showing that Itachi had used **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) straight after firing the giant fireball.

Seeing the multiple small fireballs heading for him, Mitsuhide quickly channelled his Wind Chakra to his Katana and swung it, while crying out "**Takakaze** (Hawk Wind)!(P)". Although as soon as he did this and blew away the small fireballs with his high speed Wind, he saw that hidden inside the fireballs were shurikens, which continue to fly straight for him.

Knowing that he could not raise his Katana up in time to block the shurikens, Mitsuhide quickly brought his Katana sheath and blocked the shurikens with it. Upon which Mitsuhide then used his **Futon:** **Shinkuu Kamaitachi** (Wind Style: Vacuum Razor Wind) and sent a jet of wind straight at Itachi, who immediately replaced himself with a large bolder nearby, which was cut in two by the jet of Wind.

"_Itachi-san certainly lives up to his reputation…_" thought Mitsuhide "_…his Ninjutsu speed is unparalleled; I've never seen anyone create jutsu so quickly and with such precision_".

"Your good" spoke Itachi calmly as he reappeared to Mitsuhide left hand side, several feet away from him.

"As are you" replied Mitsuhide, after which three kunai appeared in his hand much like the shurikens did with Itachi earlier and then channelled some of his Wind Chakra into them and threw them at Itachi.

Seeing the Wind enhanced Kunai coming at him at high speed, Itachi narrowly but skilfully avoided them with little trouble, although like with his shuriken fait earlier. Mitsuhide's Kunai's where just a distraction to keep Itachi occupied, where after he avoided them his shinobi sensei's told him to look up. When he did he saw Mitsuhide falling towards him at incredible speed, with his Katana trust forward, where he roared out "**Takageki** (Hawk strike)!(Q)".

Within an instant of seeing Mitsuhide falling towards him, Itachi was impaled by Mitsuhide's strike through the chest, where the shockwave of the strike created a small crater in the ground underneath them. Although just when Mitsuhide though he had killed Itachi, "Itachi" puffed into a cloud of smoke, revealing that Itachi had somehow replaced himself with a **Kage Benushin** (Shadow Clone) at the last second.

As soon as Misthide saw this, the real Itachi appeared on the left side of Mitsuhide and stabbed him in the side with a Kunai, although as he did "Mitsuhide" puffed into a cloud of smoke, much like Itachi did a moment ago, revealing he was also a shadow clone.

As soon as Itachi saw this he quickly, scanned around and found Mitsihide standing a distance away from him to his far right.

Upon seeing Mitsuhide, Itachi decided to finish this, where he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan stared right into the eyes of Mitsuhide and cried out "**Tsukuyomi** (Moon Reader)!"

But to the mild surprise of Itachi, his technique didn't work and before he knew it he saw several shurikens and Kunai's flying towards his at astounding speed and was barely able to take out a Kunai and deflect and dodges most of the shurikens and Kunai's. But even he was unable to fully doge all of them, as he received a slight cut of his left cheek from a shuriken that he barely avoided.

After dealing with the shurikens and the Kunai's, Itachi's was about to go on the offensive, but before he could, Mitsuhide suddenly appeared before him, in a Battojutsu (Sword-Drawing Technique) stance and slashed at Itachi's midsection, cutting him in two.

Unfortunately though as soon as he did, Itachi turned into a flock of crows, revealing he had used **Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Crow Clone Technique) and replaced himself with it at the last moment.

"Impressive", spoke Itachi with a hint or respect, from a few feet away from Mitsuhide, who immediately spun around to face the Uchiha traitor, who was wiping the block off his cheek. "It's been a long time since I've felt my own blood and see it".

"It seems that the rumours are true… New Kumo has developed a seal that can block the unique abilities that Doujutsu's can have on an opponent" spoke Itachi, as he knew that with that seal he couldn't copy, predict or place Mitsuhide under a Genjutsu with his eyes. But even still, he didn't expect that the seal would be strong enough to block his **Tsukuyomi**,one of the most powerful Genjutsu's in existence.

"Correct, my former student has come far since the last time you've met", replied Mitsuhide as he prepared to continue the fight.

"Indeed", answered Itachi, "But let us seen if your seal can defend you from this… **Amaterasu **(Illuminating Heaven)!"

As soon as Mitsuhide saw the black flames emerge from Itachi's left eyes, he knew that he was in trouble, where he quickly pumped Chakra into his feet to increase his already great speed. Unfortunately Itachi could control the Black flames and had them follow Mitsuhide, where the flames caught onto his white cloak.

Seeing this at the corner of his eyes, Mitsuhide immediately unhooked his while cloak, which was quickly engulfed by the Black flames, leaving Mitsuhide in his silver samurai like armour and white Shinobi outfit underneath it.

Knowing he could not keep running like forever Mitsuhide quickly did a few quick one handed hand-seals and turned around slight, while bringing up his two front fingers to his lips and cried out "**Fūton: Fūha** (Wind Style: Wind Wave)! (R)" and blew a powerful gust of Wind from his mouth.

Although the Wind blast increased the Black flames power, it still did what Mitsuhide wanted, where it was strong enough to blow the flames back away from them, as well as the same time propel him backwards and further away from the Black flames.

As soon as Mitsuhide was far enough away from the Black flames and before Itachi could fire another blast of them at him, Mitsuhide did another quick set of one handed hand-seals and cried out "**Fūton: Taka no Hishō** (Wind Style: Soaring Hawk)!(S)". After which a large blade of Wind in the shape of a large bird erupted from Mitsuhide's mouth and flew towards Itachi at great speed.

When Itachi saw the powerful Wind attack flying towards him at great speed, he quickly avoided it by jumping away, where when the attack hit the spot where Itachi was, there was a large explosion. Upon which Itachi jumped out of the dust cloud created by the attack hitting the ground, where his Akatsuki cloak was fairly torn up by the attack and he had several cuts on his body and on his regular Shinobi uniform.

As soon as Itachi had jumped out of the dust cloud, Mitsuhide suddenly appeared behind Itachi's and stabbed him in the back with his Katana. But as soon as Mitsuhide did this "Itachi" exploded revealing he replaced himself with clone and had used **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion).

After the explosion, Mitsuhide emerged from the cloud of smoke caused by the large explosion, with several scorched marks on his silver samurai like armour and several burn marks on his white Shinobi outfit underneath it and on his skin. But other than that, he was relatively unharmed, as thanks to activating his Takagan (Hawk eye) when he stabbed the Itachi clone. Mitsuhide saw that the Itachi he had stabbed wasn't the real Itachi, where he was able to moved away from the blast just enough, so that his armour could protect him from the rest of it.

When Mitsuhide emerged from the smoke of the explosion, Itachi appeared behind him, much like how Mitsuhide had done with Itachi a minute or two ago. But unlike that time Mitsuhide, was able to use his Takagan, to see Itachi's movements at the last second. Allowing him to spin around and block Itachi's strike with his Katana and only receive a slight slash mark on the back of his armour.

For the next few minutes the two S-rank Shinobi's fought in a fierce Kenjutsu battle, where Mitsuhide fought with his Katana in one hand and his Katana sheath in the other, while Itachi fought with a Kunai in one hand and a short sword in another. But soon enough it came apparent that Mitsuhide had the upper hand, due to having superior swordsmanship skill and experience, where during the fight, Mitsuhide found an opening in Itachi defensives and slashed in an upward diagonal slash across Itachi chest.

But as soon as Mitsuhide had done this, "Itachi" turned into water, revealing that Itachi had replaced himself, with a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone).

After destroying the Water clone, Mitsuhide began to look for his opponent and quickly found him, standing twenty feet away on his far right hand side.

Turning around to face Itachi and wiping the sweat off his forehead, with his sleeve. Mitsuhide could not help but smirk, "_It's been a long time since I've had a challenge like this…Uchiha Itachi certainly doesn't disappoint_".

As Mitsuhide turned to face him, Itachi was panting slightly, with some sweat fell from his forehead, for even though neither men had suffered any serious damage from battling one another. Itachi was still no far from fighting fit, as Itachi's stamina was pretty low and his illness only made it worse. For even though Itachi had received and improved version of his medicine for his illness, it only delayed the illness longer, it did not cure him of it.

But even with all this, Itachi was still far from finished and was more than ready to continue the battle, where he then threw off his tattered and ruined Akatsuki cloak and fell into a fighting stance, with his sword and Kunai in hand. After which he charged forward towards Mitsuhide, who in turn did the same, where the two men clashed with one another and continued their fierce battle.

-With Seiwa Anisu and Kisame-

"Well now isn't this a treat" spoke Kisame with a shark like grin, "I get to face against the famed Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water) the man who conquered my former homeland".

"Hoshigaki Kisame better well known as the Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) as well as the O o Motanai Bijū (Tailed Beast without a Tail), formerly of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) and strongest member, wielder of the sentient sword Samehada (Shark Skin). Said to be the most terrifying of the seven great swords of the seven swordsmen", said Anisu calmly.

"Oh so you've heard of me, good then that save introductions", replied Kisame, with a larger grin as he prepared to fight.

"Your head, will go a long way to helping heal the old wounds between New Kumo and Kiri, when I present it to the new Mizukage" spoke Anisu as he drew Hyourinmaru from his back.

When Kisame saw Anisu draw Hyourinmaru, his eyes slightly widened in surprise as he recognised the Katana, from pictures in ancient scrolls he saw of it, after which an even bigger shark like grin appeared on his face.

"So the legends were true after all, the Seiwa Clan really did possess one of the three Celestial Swords" said Kisame with amusement. As for decades there had been stories in Kiri about the Seiwa Clan having a secret scared treasure, where they were said to possess one of the three Celestial swords or to be more precise Hyourinmaru. Also known as the Sword of the Ocean, due to its eminence power over Water and Ice, where it was said it could freeze an entire castle into a single block of ice and destroy it. It was even said that it could create a tidal wave that could flood a small nation as well. Because of this, the Shodaime Mizukage, Nidaime Mizukage and the Sandaime Mizukage, sought the sword in the hope of attaining it. But the Seiwa Clan denied having it, where with no proof of them really having it, none of the Mizukages could force them to give it up. It was also because of this rumour, that the Yondaime Mizukage had the Seiwa Clan to be the first Bloodline Clan to be wiped out, as he feared the swords power and feared that one of the Clan members would use it against him.

"Correct, this is my Clan's most prized treasure Hyourinmaru, and I'm the first one in my Clan to wield it, in over a hundred years" answered Anisu.

"Well this certainly makes things interested, as I've always wanted to test myself against one of the legendary Celestial swords" replied Kisame, before he then charged forward towards Anisu, who also charged forward.

For the next few minutes the two swordsmen fought in a fierce Kenjutsu battle with one another blocking and dodging each other's attacks. Throughout the fight Kisame received many slashes and cuts from Anisu on his Akatsuki cloak and on his body, since unlike his opponent, Kisame preferred to use his raw power and brute strength to overwhelm his opponents. While Anisu himself fought with great speed and skill, knowing full well that he couldn't beat his opponent with brute force. But even with this disadvantage, Kisame was still able to hold his own well, as he was able to use his great speed to dodge Ansiu more lethal strikes or slashes.

Soon enough though Kisame broke away from Anisu to gain some distance, where he then started to do several quick hand-seals and cried out "**Suiton: Mizu Teppō** (Water Style: Water Gun)!" and fired a large blast of Water at Anisu.

Seeing the large blast of Water heading towards him Anisu did a single one handed hand-seal and brought his two front fingers to his lips and cried out "**Hyoton:** **Reikiko **(Ice Release: Icy Breath)!(10)". After which, blew out a large freezing Wind that froze the Water blast into a large ball of ice, which Ansiu cut in two, when he swung his Katana and the two ice halves flew past him.

Although as soon as he did this, Kisame appeared above Anisu and brought Samehada down on top of him slamming him down into the ground. But when Kisame hit him, he quickly realized that the "Anisu" he hit wasn't the real Anisu, as when he hit him, Ansiu shattered into a thousand pieces of ice. Revealing that Ansiu had replaced himself with a **Hyoton: Koori Bunshin** (Ice Release: Ice Clone).

As soon as Kisame realised this, he started to look around for the real Ansiu, although before he could find him, he suddenly found thousands of Water needles surrounding him, where he heard Ansiu cry out "**Sensatsu Suishō** (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" Upon which the thousands of Water needles that surrounded him, all closed him on around him and impaled him, but as soon as they did, "Kisame" reverted into Water. Revealing that he had replaced himself with a **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Clone Technique) at the last second.

When Kismae reappeared, he suddenly found Ansiu in front of him swinging his Katana and crying out "**Hyōryū Senbi** (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)!" After which ice overflowed from his blade in the form of a crescent, where ice spikes sprung from the crescent shaped ice and tried to impale the Kiri nuke-nin.

Luckily though for Kisame he was able to jump up into the air in time and avoid being impaled by the ice spikes.

When Kisame dodged the spikes, Ansiu quickly swung Hyōrinmaru in an arc and cried out "**Guncho Tsurara** (Icicle Flock)!" creating a dozen or so ice daggers made out of the moisture in the air and fired them at Kisame, who was still in mid-air.

Seeing the Ice daggers coming towards him Kisame, quickly rose Samehada up in front of him and used the half bandaged sword as a shield to protect him from the ice daggers.

After blocking the ice daggers Kisame, quickly landed back on the ground, where he then looked towards Ansiu and smirked, "Not bad, but if that's all that the legendary Hyōrinmaru can do, then this won't be much of a fight", spoke the smirking Kisame.

After Kisame said this, a white aura appeared around Hyōrinmaru, where Anisu just smirked, "You will soon regret those word Kisame-san, when you see the true power of Hyōrinmaru" spoke Ansiu, where he then roared out "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens… Hyōrinmaru!" After which a powerful pulse of Chakra was felt throughout the cave and the surrounding area, causing those, who were battling in the cave to stop fighting and look toward Anisu and Kisame. Where when they did, they heard a loud thundering roar, like some kind of giant monster roaring from the heavens, soon after that, the sky began to darken as thick black storm clouds could be seen from the hole in the ceiling.

"_What the hell?_" though Deidara as he looked up to the sky through the whole in the ceiling, as she stopped in mid throw, when he was about to throw another one of his bomb.

"_What was that power?_" thought Rēsā.

"_Was that the power of one of the Celestial Swords?_" thought Pain in wonder, where he looked towards Anisu as he held up his Katana. For even though he had seen what Naruto could do with the Sword of Tengu from Zetsu recording, feeling the power of another one of the three Celestial swords first hand was another thing, as it was beyond anything he imagined.

Also at the same time, the air in the cave began to get very cold, where many it the cave could not help but shiver slightly from the cold, and could even see their breath.

After feeling the massive Chakra pulse coming from Hyōrinmaru, Kisame grew slightly cornered, yet also excited at the same time. As he stared at the now glowing white Katana, he also noticed that a crescent-shaped blade attached to the Katana's hilt by a long metal chain appeared, which Anisu was swinging around with his other hand. Seeing all this Kisame decided to strike first, where he did a few quick hand-seals and cried out "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Technique)!"

Seeing the large Water shark missile heading for him, Anisu quickly raised Hyōrinmaru and roared "**Hyōryū **(Ice Dragon)!" where a large flow of ice shaped like a giant Chinese Dragon flew from the tips of Hyōrinmaru blade.

The Two attacks quickly collided with one another, where as soon as they did, the Water Shark almost instantly froze and shattered into a thousand pieces.

After freezing and destroying the Water shark, the Ice Dragon continued on towards Kisame, who slightly cursed and tried to dodge the Ice Dragon. But was unable to fully do so as Samehada and his right hand where caught in residual of the attack and were frozen.

"Now that more like it, but if you think and tin sheet of ice over Samehada and my hand is going to handicap me, then you sadly mistaken", spoke Kisame, with a sadistic grin.

Although that grin quickly faded, and turned into a frown when she saw that the ice still covered Samehada and his hand, instead of shattering, after Samehada drained all the Chakra from the ice covering it. This frown deepened when he smashed Samehada onto the ground, trying to break the ice, but the ice did not break.

At seeing this Anisu, smirked, knowing why Kisame couldn't break the ice and free his hand and sword.

"Something wrong?" asked Ansiu with a knowing smirk.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Kisame angrily, as he knew that this ice was no ordinary ice.

"As you now no doubt know, the ice that's covering your sword and hand is not ordinary ice, as it is ice specially created by Hyōrinmaru itself, where it is as strong as steel and is extremely resistant to most Fire Ninjutsu. Not only that, but anyone that is frozen within the ice cannot use their Chakra to free themselves, as it suppresses any and all Chakra in a person. Along with any special abilities that they may have, like Samehada's Chakra absorbing power", answered Anisu, with a smile as he saw the angry and disbelieving look on Kisame's face when he heard this. But what Anisu, left out was that the ice would not melt for three days, meaning Kisame sword and hand would be frozen for the next three days.

When Kisame learned about the ice's special ability he swore violently, as he knew that this put him at serious disadvantage. For as of right now, Samehada was basically sealed away from him, where he could not use it to absorb any of Anisu Chakra, or absorb any of his Ninjutsu attack's. Not only that, he couldn't use the Chakra Samehada absorbed to heal himself and he would also have to avoid all of Ansiu's large scale ice attacks, for fear of having more parts of his body being frozen. Along with that he was at further disadvantage of, where he could use any of his Ninjutsu, as his right hand was frozen and he couldn't do, one handed hand-seals. But even with the serious disadvantage he was in, surrender was not in his vocabulary, hence he wasn't going to make this fight easy for Ansiu.

"So do you regret your decision now?" asked Anisu, with a confidant smirk, which annoyed Kisame. "Because if you have? You can always surrender".

"Ha! You wish brat" sneered Kisame, as he quickly got into a fighting stance with Samehada, (As it was still had use as a weapon), where he quickly charged forward at Ansiu, who in turn did the same towards Kisame, where the two Swordsmen, clashed swords with one another again.

-With Byakuya and Zetsu-

After the Chakra pulse from Hyōrinmaru faded away, Byakuya turned back to face his opponent or opponents if you wanted to be precise.

Ever since he came face to face with his target, Byakuya had been trying to hit his target, by using his **Senbonzakura no Jutsu** (Thousand Cherry Blossoms Technique). Unfortunately though, Zetsu kept using his **Kagerō **(Mayfly) technique to merge with ground and avoid Byakuya's attack, as well as trying to hit him from behind. But each time his attacks would be blocked by the thousands of blade like Sakura petals that protected Byakuya, much like how Gaara's sand would react, and force Zetsu back.

Seeing that he was getting no-where with this Byakuya did two quick hand-seals and spoke out "**Kōbaton: Shimaneki Sō** (Plant Release: Death Bringer Weed)! (T)"

Upon which Zetsu appeared out of the ground wrapped tightly in several strong thick vines unable to move. Seeing the that he had Zetsu, Byakuya decided to end the fight, where he had the thousands of Chakra enhanced Sakura petals fly towards the trapped and struggling Zetsu from multiple different angles, leaving no chanced of escape. Where they then flew around the trapped Zetsu in pillar like formation, where they swirled around him with great speed. After which they then flew into Zetsu from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape and collapsed on itself, cutting Zetsu into thousands of small pieces.

But just when Byakuya thought the battle was done, not one two Zetsu's appeared out of the ground on either side of him, where a black Zetsu appeared on his left hand side, while a white one appeared on his right hand side.

Narrowly seeing them coming at him from both sides, Byakuya quickly jumped backwards, barely avoiding the two jointed attacks.

At the same time when Byakuya was jumping away, he brought his arms forwards and cried out "**Koutaton: Hana Shuriken: Hikarakuyō** (Plant Release: Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves)!" where several dozen spinning flowers shurikens shot out of his sleeves and flew at the two Zetsu's.

Seeing them the black and white Zetsu's quickly sank back into the ground and avoided the flower shurikens, after which the two Zetsu reappeared and re-joined with one another.

After seeing this, Byakuya kept his calm blank facade up, not wanting to give anything away, after which he then tried to have his **Senbonzakura no Jutsu **attack Zetsu again from different angles. But once again the Akatsuki member used his **Kagerō **technique to sink into the group and avoided the thousands of blade like Sakura petals.

As Byakuya searched around for Zetsu, his Shinobi senses suddenly kicked in telling him to move, where as soon as he did, Zetsu appeared from the ground right underneath him. But even though he was able to avoid Zetsu's sneak attack, Zetsu was still able to touch Byakuya's left leg.

Soon after Zetsu once again reappeared out of the ground in front of Byakuya, but before Byakuya could make any kind of attack, something appeared from his body and restricted his moved as it wrapped itself around him. After which and white Zetsu appeared out of the substance that was now covering his body.

"**Tell us how do you like our Hōshi no Jutsu **(Spore Technique)**, as not only does it bind you and restrict your movements but also drains you of your Chakra**" spoke black Zetsu.

"Hehehehe, So much for the mighty Kuchiki Clan of New Kumo" laughed white Zetsu, as he saw Byakuya struggle in trying to remove the white Zetsu on him.

At hearing the original white Zetsu remark, Byakuya narrowed his eyes in anger "Prepare yourself fool, as you'll pay for your insult towards my Clan", spoke Byakuya coldly. After which he summoned his Sakura petals towards him, where he then had them swirl around him in a large pillar of Sakura petals, much like what he earlier with Zetsu.

"What's he trying to do? Is he trying to kill himself?" asked white Zetsu in confusion.

"**I don't know**" replied black Zetsu as he saw the swirling pillar of Sakura petals fly around Byakuya and the white Zetsu on him.

But soon enough the Zetsu question was answered, where the pillar of Sakura petals died down and Byakuya stood in the centre unharmed, with the white Zetsu spore cut into pieces.

"**He used the Sakura petal blades to cut the spore off him, while at the same time not cutting him as well**" spoke black Zetsu in surprise as her realized what happened.

"But how?" asked white Zetsu in surprise, as he found it hard to accept, that Byakuya control all those Sakura petals so well that cut the spores of his body, while at the same time make sure that they would cut him as well. As to do something like that would take unparalleled concentration and control and not once lose focus.

"Do you honestly believe, that I' am such a novice that would fall to my own attack" replied Byakuya coldly. After which he sent a whirling vortex of Sakura petals towards Zetsu, who in turn narrowly avoid, but received several cuts from the attack.

After narrowly avoiding Byakuya's attack Zetsu then quickly created six white clones of himself, where after seeing this, Byakuya quickly realized that it was a white Zetsu clone that he had wrapped in his **Koubaton: Shimaneki Sō** (Plant Release: Death Bringer Weed) earlier, and the real Zetsu had replaced himself with it just before he emerged from the ground.

But what Byakuya didn't expect was that the clones that Zetsu, turned into copies of Byakuya himself.

Zetsu was able to do this thanks to his **Narikawari no jutsu** (Substitute Technique), where after touching Byakuya, Zetsu was able to create a perfect copy of Byakuya, where after being fully formed all six Byakuya clones spoke out "**Senbonzakura no Jutsu**!" Upon which thousands of Sakura petals flew out of their sleeves, the same way that they died when the real Byakuya first used the technique. After which the six separate waves of Sakura petals blades flew towards the real Byakuya with tremendous speed.

Byakuya, quickly reacted to this new assault by calling his Sakura petals back and had them create a spiralling sphere made up of thousands of Sakura petals around him and used them to protect him from the assault. After which in an impressive feet of power, he forced the clones attacks back, causing the clones **Senbonzakura **attacks to scatter. After forcing the attacks back, Byakuya went on the offensive.

For the next few minutes, Byakuya fought a fierce battle with the copies of himself, while Zetsu stood back and watch and despite being outnumbered and the clones able to mimic his abilities, he was able to fight them to a deadlock.

But he soon decided to finish this and to take all six clones out in one go, where he did a few quick hand-seals a spoke out "**Senkei** (Slaughterscape)!" after which a black dome surrounded Byakuya and his clones, while leaving Zetsu outside to wait. Inside the black dome, Byakuya and his clones where surrounded by thousands of floating glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, and in rows with one on top of the other constantly moving around and with the rows raising right up like a pillar into the roof of the black dome.

**Seneki** was Byakuya's most powerful Genjutsu, where Byakuya could mentally control these swords to move where he wants and can make the opponent feel pain, as if they had been really cut or stabbed by a real sword. The technique also keeps anyone from outside from entering, as when someone enters the black dome, they would simply walk back unaware of what they done, due to the Genjutsu.

After Byakuya trapped himself and the clones inside the pillar of glowing swords, the clones went on the offensive and launched a combined assault on him, where they combined their own separate attacks into one single giant wave of Sakura petals and launched it at Byakuya. At the same time as well, the Byakuya clones created several plant vines out of the ground and wrapped themselves around him and restrained him, giving him no chance to defend himself.

But even despite all this, Byakuya did not look the lease bit worried and remained perfectly calm, where just as the giant wave of Sakura petals were about on top of him. He had several dozen of the swords circling around them fly from their position around them and pierce the clones, causing the clones to lose focus and the attack fall apart.

After the giant Sakura wave collapsed, Byakuya broke out of the plant vines and slowly walked towards the clones, who were still standing but unable to move, as they were pierced by several blades. Where each of the hands and feet had a glowing sword pierced through it, and several others pierced through their chests, keeping them stuck to the ground in a standing position. Even though the swords where just an illusion, the pain still felt real to the clones and kept them from moving.

Once he was close enough to the clones, Byakuya raised his hands and simply spoke out **Senbonzakura no Jutsu** his own Sakura petals along with the clones flew into the air at his command. After which he hand the Sakura petal swirling around the clones in a large dome and then had it close in on them, where it completely shredded the clones into pieces.

When the Genjutsu finally fell, Zetsu saw that all that was left of his clones was a small pool of blood on the ground in front of Byakuya. Seeing that his clones had been defeated Zetsu frowned with announce, for even though he wasn't surprised that his clones lost, as **Narikawari no jutsu** was not strong enough to fight an extended battle, which was why he used it for diversion when fighting an enemy. He had hoped that they would at least weaken or wound Byakuya, which they clearly did not, given that Byakuya was unharmed.

"Did you honestly think that these mere copies would be enough to defeat me?" asked Byakuya as he stared at Zetsu coolly.

"No not really, but I had hoped they would at least injury you a little" spoke white Zetsu.

"I see…then allow me to the show you the errors of your judgement in my skill and power, for I will now show you the true horrors of what it is like to face against a member of the Kuchiki Clan" replied Byakuya in a cool and deadly tone. After which he called out his Sakura petal once more and prepared for battle, where Zetsu did the same and prepared to continue the battle.

-With Tobi and Yuki Nadie-

As the battled raged between the Akatsuki members and the members of the Hachiman Force in the large cave, another pair where battling equally fiercely, but yet neither was able to hit the other. This was because the opponents in question were the Aktasuki member Tobi and Yuki Nadie.

The reason that neither of them was able deal and kick of injury with one another was that due to their own similar yet unique abilities. As whenever Nadie tried to stab Tobi with a Kunai or throw one at him, or hit him with a Jutsu he would use his **Jikūkan Idō** (Space–Time Migration) to make himself intangible.

Tobi himself also had the same problem with Nadie, as whenever he tried to hit Nadie, she would use her Tsuuka no Iki (The Passing through Spirit limit) to phase right through Tobi's attacks.

For a while this was how the battled proceeded, with neither one gaining an advantage over the other, but after a while Nadie notice that Tobi technique had a several weaknesses. The first was like her, where he would have to solidify himself to make any kind of attack like on someone. The other was that he could only make himself intangible for five minutes, unlike her, where he would they transport himself away to avoid any attacks. Unlike her as Nadie could keep herself intangible for long periods, although the side effect of that was that the longer she kept herself intangible or was phasing in and out of things, the more Chakra she ate up, where if she ran out of Chakra she could no longer phase. Also Nadie notice that even when his five minutes weren't up and he wanted to transport to a different location, he would've to make himself tangible to transport away.

Realizing these weaknesses Nadie made a plan to get him, where she timed the five minutes he was intangible, while she was attacking him, so that he wouldn't get suspicious. When the time was up and before Tobi could transport away, Nadie launched several shurikens at him.

Seeing the shurikens coming at him, Tobi quickly and skilfully avoided the shurikens without too much trouble, but what he didn't know was that this was part of Nadie's plan, as she had elastic and highly durable translucent string tied to the shurikens. Where she used her **Sōshuriken no Jutsu **(Manipulated Shuriken Technique) to control the shurikens and comeback, where she had the wrap around Tobi and before he could transport away she funnelled some Lightning Chakra down the strong to shock Tobi and temporarily disable him.

After Tobi cried in pain from being electrocuted by the Lightning Chakra and fell to the ground Nadie, immediately took out Kunai and raced forward to finish Tobi off. But before she could deliver the final blow, Tobi somehow recovered and was able to teleport away before Nadie could hit him. He then reappeared behind Nadie with a Kunai in hand and tried to stab her in the back, but fortunately though Nadie had predicted this, as he tried such tactics earlier on in the fight. Hence when she saw him teleport away, she activated her phasing ability just in time to avoid being killed, where after being "stabbed" by Tobi she flipped forwards and did a three-sixty degree spin when she landed, so that she would come face to face with her enemy.

"You're good…you're very good…but not as good as Tobi…as Tobi will not lose, as Tobi is a good boy" spoke Tobi.

"We'll see about that" replied Nadie with a sight frown before she charged forward at her opponent and continued his fight.

-With Zhuge Liang and Deva Path-

After deflecting another of Zhuge Liang's attack with his **Shinra Tensei**, Deva Path immediately clapped his hands together and cried out "**Fūton: Reppūshō** (Wind Style: Violent Wind Palm)" and created a power gale of Wind.

Reacting quickly, Zhuge Liang countered the attack by waving his feathered fan and crying out "**Fūton: Kyōfū** (Wind Style: Strong Wind)! (U)" and created a powerful gust of Wind that clashed with Pain's. Where when the two attacks collided there was a powerful explosion of Wind that forced the two men to channel Chakra to the bottom of their feet, so to keep themselves from being blown away by the force of the Wind blast.

"You countered that well, but it will take much more than that, if you hope to defeat me" spoke Deva Path as he stared at Zhuge Liang with a calm calculative look.

"Very well then, but you shall regret those words Pain", spoke Zhuge Liang, where he did a series of high speed one-handed hand-seals, in the space of only a few seconds and then calmly said "**Magen: Shin'en no Meiō** (Demonic Illusion: Dark King of the Abyss) (V)" as he waved his fan.

After which there was a powerful explosion, that evenloped and destroyed the entire Cave and propelled Deva Path high into the sky.

"_Impossible!...The entire cave!_" thought Pain in disbelief, as he saw the entire cave being engulfed in bright light and a powerful explosion.

Right after the explosion, Deva Path found himself stopping high up in mind air, where when he looked up he to the sky he saw the sky tear open, but before he could think more on what was happining right now. He suddenly found himself being wrapped up in severa dozen binding ropes, holding him in place. Then much to his horror and disbelief the tear in the sky fully opened revealing a gigantic demon who reached out to him (Deva Path).

"_What short of Jutsu is this?_" thought Pain with disbelief, as he knew this could not be real and had to be some kind of Genjutsu. Reacting quickly Deva Path released a powerful burst of Chakra from his body and overloaded the Genjutsu and freed himself from it.

After breaking the Genjutsu, Deva Path buckled slightly and started to path a sweat a little, as he caught his breath, as the Jutsu had felt so real. Soon enough though Pain regained himself and stared at his opponent, "_Whatever Genjutsu that was, it was indeed powerful, as I bearly escaped it... the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) certainly lives up to his reputation_" thought Pain.

"Your Genjutsu skills are indeed formable, but do you really think that mere illusions will be enough to defeat me" spoke Deva Path after he regained himself.

"Impressive…Not many people have escaped my **Shin'en no Meiō** Genjutsu" replied Zhuge Liang, "But still you've noticed a bit too late...**Kaminari no Fūin** (Thunder Seal)! (W)".

"_What?"_ thought Pain in confusion, where suddenly a large glowing seal appeared underneath Deva Path. It was then that Deva Path realised that Zhuge Liang's illusion was just a distraction, to keep Deva Path occupied, so that he could formed this seal around him (Deva Path).

As soon as the seal started to glow, Lightning suddenly started to eminate from it, where it began to pulse through Deva Path's body and electrocuting him, casuing him severe pain and burns to appear on his body and preventing him from moveing, where soon after activating, it exploded.

After the seal exploded with Deva Path in it, Zhuge Liang smiled with satifaction believe he had killed him, fortunately that pleasant thought ended, where he heard Pain voice cry out "**Shinra Tensei**!" After Zhuge Liang jumped away, he narrowly avoided the powerful gavitatial forced that hit the spot that he was just standing in a moment ago, which created a medium size crater in the ground.

After avoiding the attack, Zhuge Liang looked up and saw Deva Path fall to the ground and land perfectly on it. When Zhuge Liang saw this he knew that Deva Path had avoided being destroyed in the blast, by somehow using his **Shinra Tensei** to propelled him up into the air, just as blast was happening.

"You're indeed a formable opponent Zhuge Liang-sama, but you cannot hope defeat me by yourself, for I' am God" spoke Deva Path.

At this only smirked with confidence, as if he knew something that Pain did not, "Perhaps, but there is something that you do not know of the Shinobi's of New Kumo".

"And what is that?" asked Deva Path with a frown.

"The Shinobi's of New Kumo never fight alone" answered Zhuge Liang with a smile, where as soon as he did, there was a large explosion that came from the main entrance to the cave, which had been sealed by a massive bolder just a moment ago.

-Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Xing Symphony-

After the explosion at the cave's main entrance over two hundred New Kumo STORM Ninja's sped out of the smoke filled entrance and charged straight at the Akatsuki members, who were still battling with the Hachiman Force members.

At the same time another hundred STORM Ninja's jumped down from the hole in the ceiling that Zhuge Liang created earlier, when he and the other Hachiman members first arrived and like with the other STORM Ninja's that came from the cave entrance, they began to attack the Akatsuki members.

But as surprised as the Akatsuki members were about the arrival of Kumo elite STORM division, the thing that surprised them most was what the STORM Ninja's were wearing. This was the special Chakra armour that was developed by Yukigakure (Hidden Snow) and its former leader Dotō. The Akatsuki members were of course familiar with the Chakra armour, as they had heard the reports about how the armour drained chakra from many different types of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, while at the same time amplifies the wearer's chakra.

This of course put the Akatsuki at an even greater disadvantage, as they knew that the STORM ninja's were all highly skilled Shinobi, trained specially to take down other ANBU divisions and high level Shinobi's from other nations. Not to mention the fact, that they were now wearing Chakra armour, which helped protect them from most types of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu (with the exception being very high level ones like **Chidori**, **Rasengan** and **Tsukuyomi**). This made battling against the STORM Ninja's very difficult for the Akatsuki members, not to mention the fact that the armour's had clearly been improved over time. As originally multiple wearers of the armour had to be careful not to be too close to one another, as the armour was highly unstable and would explode on contact with another suit. But clearly now was not the case given how all the STORM Ninja's were wearing them, and how they were in close proximity of one another and were unafraid to be near one another.

As several STORM Ninja's charged straight for Deva Path, Pain cursed himself for not realizing that more New Kumo Shinobi's would be nearby and come, he cursed himself further for allowing himself and the rest of his group to be distracted. As he had realized, that Zhuge Liang and his group had attacked first because each member had been specially chosen to face against a certain member of the Akatsuki, due to certain skills they had. Where each member of the Hachiman Force, could easily hold their own against the Akatsuki members they been ordered to target and hold them off until the main force arrived.

He was also willing to beat the other reason why the Hachiman Force was sent first, was because they knew that when facing a not too large force he (Pain) and the rest of the Akatsuki would stay and fight. Whereas if the New Kumo force had all attacked at once, then he and the rest of the Akatsuki would've fled immediately. Since given the terrain that they were in now. None of the Akatsuki members could fight to their full capability and use any of their more powerful Justu's to fight back and defeat their opponents. At least not without hitting their own allies, as well or bringing the entire cave down on top of them, giving the New Kumo Shinobi's an even bigger advantage than they already had.

-With Kisame and Anisu-

The first group of STORM-nins immediately raced towards Kisame, who was still battling with Anisu, when the STORM-nins were close enough to Kisame. Several of them quickly used **Suiton: Suiben** (Water Style: Water Whip), where they wrapped several Water whips around Kisame's arms, legs and torso. After which they channelled Lightning Chakra through the Water whips, shocking the former Kiri swordsman and restrained him. Upon which Anisu raised Hyōrinmaru up roared out "**Hyoryu** (Ice Dragon)!" where a massive Drahon made out of ice erupted once again from his sword, and headed straight for the restrained Kisame.

Seeing the giant Ice Dragon heading straight for him, Kisame knew he had to do something quickly, where in an incredible feat of strength and despite being repeatedly shock by the Lightning that was being channelled through the Water whips. Kisame was able to pull the two STORM Shinobi's that were pulling on both his arms from either side of him, towards him. Where in firther feat of great strength, he was then able to swing the two STORM-nins in front of the Ice Dragon, and used them as a shield to block the attack and were sealed inside the ice.

After blocking Anisu Ice Dragon attack, Kisame then quickly used the ice covered Samehada to cut himself free from the Water whips. Although as soon as he did the rest of the STORM Shinobi charged forward, where several of them took out their Katana's and charged them up with Lightning Chakra and attacked Kisame. Who immediately used Samehada to defend himself, and pushed several STORM-nins back, with his brute strength.

But this in itself was just a distract, where as soon as Kisame had pushed the STORM Shinobi back five more surrounded him and out their own individual Jutsu's.

"**Suiton: Mizu Teppō** (Water Style: Water Gun)!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"

"**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)!"

"**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku** (Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere)!"

"**Raiton: Hiraishin** (Lightning Style: Flying Thunder God)!"

Seeing the multiple attacks coming at him from all direction Kisame quickly jumped up into the air to avoid the attack, where they collided with one another, causing a large explosion.

But just when Kisame thought he was safe she suddenly found himself being wrapped around by and chain with a crescent-shaped blade attached to it, where it pinned his arms to his body, keeping him from moving. At the same time he also noticed that his body was staring to freeze, when the chain wrapped itself around him. Upon which Kisame was then pulled down to the ground by Anisu, the owner of the chain, which was connected to the hilt of his Katana.

When Kisame hit the ground, he suddenly found himself surrounded by the remaining other STORM Shinobi members, who had their weapons drawn and pointed at the Kiri nuke-nin.

-With Itachi and Mitsuhide—

After dodging several Lightning enhanced Kuni's and Shurikens, Itachi quickly looked back up at his opponents, where he was facing against over a dozen or so STORM Shinobi's along with his original opponent Mitsuhide.

For the past few minutes since the STORM Shinobi's arrived, he had been put on the defensive, where the STORM-nins proved their reputation as skilled and deadly Shinobi's. The STORM-nins worked in perfect union with one another and defended each other whenever Itachi tried to go one the offensive and then counter attack, making him go back on the defensive

As Itachi tried to hold off his multiple opponents, one of the STORM-nins threw several Shurikens at him, at the same time another STORM-nin did some high speed hand-seals and cried out "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" creating a large fireball. Upon which the large fireball combined with the flying Shurikens and infused with them it flames, making them into flaming Shurikens and enhancing their lethality.

Seeing the fire enhance Shurikens and the large fireball coming at him, Itachi quickly tried to avoid the attacks, but could not fully avoid them and was caught in the blast slightly and was thrown several feet back.

As soon as he landed back on his feet, Itachi then found himself being wrapped by several pieces of strong Ninja wire, pinning his arms between, where the four STORM-nins that bounded him channelled their Lightning Chakra through the wire and electrocuting him.

After a minute or so, the four STORM Shinobi's stopped channelling their Lightning Chakra through the wire and moved in to subdue Itachi, but as soon as they did "Itachi" blew up. Revealing that at some point before being wrapped in the Ninja wire by the four STORM shinobi's, Itachi had replaced himself with a clone and had it blow up blasting the four STORM shinobi's away.

Thankfully though the armour that the STORM-nins were wearing, protected them from the majority of the blast, where they were simply knocked out, after being blasted away.

After the Itachi clone was blew up, the real Itachi reappeared not too far from the blast, although as soon as he did Mitsuhide appeared next to him and swung his Katana to try and slash at Itachi.

Fortunately, Itachi was able to jump away from the slash with just a slight cut on his left arm, but as soon as he jumped away Mitsuhide swung his Katana again and created a crescent shaped blade of Wind, which flew straight for Itachi.

Seeing the blade of Wind coming for him, quickly sidestepped the attack, and countered with **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**, forcing Mitsuhide to move away and dodge the small fire balls. But after dealing with Mitsuhide, Itachi then had to jump up into the air, to avoid several Kunai's, Shurikens and jutsu's that were fired at him by the remaining other STORM Shinobi's, who had targeted him. As Itachi was in mid-air, he saw that his partner Kisame in trouble, where Kisame was wrapped in a chain that was slowing freezing him. He also saw that Kisame was currently surrounded by several dozen STORM Shinobi's, giving him no real chance of escaping.

Knowing that he needed to help his partner, Itachi did a series of Lightning fast hand-seals, where most of the STORM-nins could even see him doing seals, let alone one. After which Itachi took in a deep breath and exhaled several massive fireballs, forcing the STORM-nins to scatter.

As soon as the STORM-nins had scattered Itachi quickly took out his short sword and channelled his Chakra into it to increase its cutting power and sped towards Kisame. Seeing Itachi speeding towards them four of the STORM-nins that surrounded Kisame tried to block Itachi's path. But Itachi proved too skilled for them, as he quickly avoided this strikes and slashes with their Katana's and quickly dispatched the STORM-nins by slashing and wounding them with his sword.

After which he threw several high speed shurikens at the remaining other STORM-nins that surrounded Kisame, forcing them to move away from him, where Itachi cut the chain that was wrapped around Kisame. Who broke free of that ice that was covering his abdomen, as it wasn't properly set.

-End Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Xing Symphony-

"Thanks Itachi I owe one", spoke Kisame as he stood back to back with his partner.

"Do not thank me yet Kisame", spoke Itachi as he narrowed his Sharingan eyes, as he saw Mistsuhide and the his STORM Shinobi's join up with Anisu and his remaining other STORM Shinobi's, who had now surrounded the two Akatsuki members.

As Kisame faced his opponents he saw a familiar face among the large group of blue and black masked wearing Shinobi's, this person was none other than his former comrade and fellow swordsman of the Mist, Mitsuhide.

"Well, Well, Well, it's been a long time hasn't it Mitsuhide?" spoke Kisame with a Shark like grin.

"Kisame" spoke Mitsuhide coolly as he narrowed his eyes, "You're responsible many heinous crimes against our former village that and the murder of countless people".

"Please, spare me that righteous act of your Mitsuhide, you and I both know that your hands are far from being clean or have you forgotten your moniker Shirotakai no Kiri (Mist's White Death), not to mention all the Kiri Shinobi's you killed in recent years, after you turned traitor".

"You're correct my hands are indeed stained with the blood of many of my former comrades, but I can at least pay penance in some part for what I've done by delivering your head to Kiri", replied Mitsuhide. Upon which he redrew his Katana and prepared to take on the former Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist).

"Uchiha Itachi, I've heard a great deal about you and given the state of Mitsuhide-sensei and many of our STORM Shinobi's are in I can certainly say that you live up to my expectations" spoke Anisu as he started at the famed Uchiha.

"And you're the famed Seiwa Anisu the Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water), also known as Kumo no Aisuryu (Ice Dragon of Kumo), conqueror of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country)" replied Itachi, before turning his gaze to Anisu sword. "And judging by the power I felt earlier, that is another one of the three Celestial swords".

"Correct and I would be more than happy to show you what it's capable of" answered Anisu with a sinister smirk, where he and the others then attacked.

-With Yoruichi, Soifon and Senchi Rēsā-

With the arrival of the STORM Shinobi's things became a lot more hectic for Rēsā as he spent most of his time dodging avoiding different attacks from different Shinobi's.

It got even worse for him when Soifon and Yoruichi used their **Shunkō** (Flash Cry), to increase their speed and strength, allowing them to easily keep up with Rēsā.

After avoiding another one of Soirfon's strikes, Rēsā came under attack by a STORM-nin who tried to slash at him in the back with his Tanto blade. But quickly used his **Jinton: Mueishō** (Swift Release: Shadowless flight) Technique to avoid being hit, where he then reappeared behind the STORM-NIN and used his **Jinken** (Swift Fist) (X), and unleashed a flurry of hard hitting fists on the STORM-nin, cracking his armour and sending him flying several feet away.

After dealing with the STORM-nin another STORM Shinobi nearby used **Doton: Doryū Taiga **(Earth Style: Earth Flow River) to create a river of mud, making Rēsā lose his balance.

Taking advantage of this a female STORM Shinobi charged up her hand with Lightning Chakra and formed it into a compressed ball of Lightning in her hand and cried out "**Sandā Appu** (Thunder Up)!" Where she then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Rēsā and tried to hit him in the chest with it. Sadly though Rēsā, avoided the attack with a backwards flip, as he couldn't use his Jinton, due to having no grip on the ground thanks to the river of mud underneath him.

When Rēsā did the backwards flip, he then did a three-sixty degree mid-air spin to kick the female STORM-nin in the side and sent her flying sideways. After which he then disappeared and reappeared in front of the STORM-nin that created the river of mud earlier and cried out "**Jinkyaku** (Swift Kick)! (Y)" and unleashed a rapid assault of kicks on the STORM Shinobi, breaking his armour and sending him flying backwards.

But just as Rēsā did this, he was sent flying sideways himself into the nearby cave wall, by an upside-down spin kick from Soifon. Whose kick was enhanced thanks to her **Shunkō**.

After being kicked into the wall, Rēsā barely managed to escape a **Shunkō** enhanced punch from Yoruichi, who appeared in front of Rēsā right after he hit the wall. The reason he only managed to escape was because he had combined his Jinton and **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) to avoid the powerful punch, which had done serious damage to the wall, when he avoided Yoruichi's punch. Showing, that if he hadn't avoided the hit, he would surely have been killed by Yoruichi's **Shunkō** enhanced punch.

After avoiding Yoruichi's punch, Rēsā reappeared a bit away and faced his opponents, where he spat out some blood. As he did he frowned at the number of skilled opponents he was faced against. Normally when faced against large number he could easily handle them, but that was usually because they couldn't keep up with his speed. Even when he was faced with people who could challenge his speed, he at least had wide open terrain to battle them on, where he could eventually overwhelm them. But this time he had neither the advantage of terrain or ability or even numbers, making this an unfair battle for him.

But as he was thinking over his situation, Rēsā was forced to put his focus back on the battle as he saw his enemies charge forward, towards him.

-With Uzumaki Takara, Ichigo and Amako Saikyo-

Blocking another one of Takara's punches Saikyo pushed the young Kunoichi back and delivered a powerful kick to her side sending her back a bit. After which Saikyo jumped away to avoid one of Ichigo's **Getsuga Tenshō's**.

But when he landed back on the ground he found himself being wrapped in several whips made out of Lightning. Saikyo immediately recognized the technique as **Raiton: Tsuzuri Raiden** (Lightning Style: Bound Thunder and Lightning) (Z), where as soon as he was bound by the Lightning whips. He felt the Lightning running through his entire body, electrocuting him and paralyzing his entire body.

Knowing he had to do something quickly, Saikyo quickly channelled his own Lightning Chakra through his body and let lose a massive amount of his Lightning Chakra and overwhelmed the Lightning whips free him.

Once he was free from the Lightning whips, Saikyo quickly caught his breath, after which he then gathered his Chakra to prepare one of his Jutsu's. Where once he gathered enough Lightning Chakra in his fist and amplified it with his bioelectric current, he thrust his fist forward and roared out "**Raiton: Chōsen** (Lightning Styles: Hyper Flash)!(AA)". After which a massive beam of Lightning energy exploded from his fist and shot forward at incredible speed, and straight for several STORM Shinobi's in front of him.

Seeing the massive blast of Lightning energy heading for them, three of the STORM Shinobi quickly began to do hand-seals and right before the attack could hit them and their comrades, they slammed their hands onto the ground and cried out "**Kōton: Sanjū Kouheki** (Steel Release: Triple Steel Wall)!(BB)". Upon which three large Walls of the Steel sprung forth from the ground and in front of the STORM-nins.

When Saikyo's **Chōsen **hit the first Steel Wall, the wall lasted a few seconds before it began to crack and then broke, the second wall, lasted a few seconds longer than the first, but it soon fell like the first. The third and final wall, lasted the longest, where it was then engulfed in a powerful explosion, which made the STORM Shinobi's skid back a bit. But when the explosion ended, the final Steel Wall still stood, showing that it withstood Saikyo's attack and protected the STORM-nins, although was covered in cracks, where a few seconds later it fell apart.

"_Hmph, pretty impressive, not many things can withstand my __**Chōsen**__, it seems that_ _Kyuubi_ _jinchūriki has indeed made some serious improvements to the quality Shinobi's to my former village. As these STORM Shinobi's aren't half bad_" thought Saikyo, although as he thought this, suddenly found his arms and legs bound, by steel chains, created by the same STORM Shinobi's who had blocked his attack.

"Hold him!" cried Ichigo to the Koton (Steel Release) users, as they used their **Kōton: Kōse** (Steel Release: Steel Shackles) and channelled their Lightning Chakra through the shackles, in the hope of holding him long for Ichigo to move in and slash him.

But unfortunately, Saikyo wasn't going to let this happen, where he then gathered his own Lightning Chakra and proved why he was ranked as an S ranked Shinobi by overpowering the four STORM-nins Lightning Chakra and sending his own enhanced Lightning Chakra back at them. Thereby shocking the four STORM-nins and forcing them to let go, and shattering the steel shackles with his raw power. After which Saikyo moved away to avoid Ichigo's attack, which gave him an opening to attack Ichigo's on his unguarded side, but as he charged up his gauntlets with his with his Lightning Chakra and before he could his Ichigo's unguarded side. Saikyo himself was blindsided by an unknown assailant, who delivered a powerful right hook that sent Saikyo flying into the cave wall, making a large dent in it.

As Saikyo, slowly picked himself, he found it difficult to move as his body was somehow numb from the hit, as he looked up saw that his attacker was none other than Takara, who used her Raiken (Thunder Fist) to hit him.

When he got back on his feet Saikyo had believed he had finally figured out the secret of Takara's Raiken, which was also used by her husband The Raikage. The Technique itself was similar enough **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armour) and his own Clan's Technique, where they used their own bioelectric current to enhance their strength and speed. But unlike those Techniques Raiken, simply enhances the power of a single hit like a punch or kick, amplifying it's the user destructive power immensely, while no using as much Chakra as** Raiton no Yoroi **would. Also as an added bonus, when user hits someone with his or her Raiken then the person's body will be temporarily disabled due to the Lightning Chakra running through their body, making them go numb and unable to move for a short period or at the very least slowing their movements down.

When he figured how Takara's technique worked he had to silently applaud the girl's skill in creating the technique, as it was a pretty impressive.

But even still, as he stared at his opponent he saw Ichigo and the rest of the STORM-nin group gather around her, where upon seeing this Saikyo frowned, as this battle was becoming more bothersome than he would've thought. After which he got into another fighting stance to continue his battle.

-With Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie and Animal Path-

As Yuffie dodged a bubble attack from the Giant Crustacean, she threw her fuma Shuriken at the Crustacean, where her Shuriken hit the Crustacean, but it bounced off the Giant Crustacean's hard shell.

Seeing this, Yuffie threw several Kunai's with exploding notes tied to them on it, where once they hit the Crustacean, they exploded, although the most they did to the Crustacean was make scorch marks of its shell. After seeing that her exploding notes did little harm to the large summons, Yuffie cried out to some of the STORM-nins, who were busy trying to kill the Animal Path.

"Hey you three, I want that overgrown crab roasted"

"Hai" replied the three STORM Shinobi's as left Animal path to the rest of their comrades and jumped into position in front of the giant Crustacean, where each did three quick hand-seals at high speed and finished at the same time, where they then cried out together "**Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura** (Fire Style: Co-Operation Technique: Garuda)!" After which the three STORM-nins each breathed a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon, which flew straight for the giant Crustacean. Upon which it engulfed the large summons in flames burning it alive, where it screamed in pain.

"Finish him off Makaku!" cried Yuffie, as he large ape summons appeared over the giant Crustacean, with his large bo staff over his head, where he swung it down hard of the large summons killing instantly and causing it to puff away.

With another one of his summons defeated, Animal path narrowed his eyes in anger, where after dodging several, Wind, Fire and Lightning enhanced Shurikens, he slammed his hand on the ground and cried out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" and summoned a large chimera-like chameleon with snake for a tail. The Chameleon also had a number of piercing on its body and had the Rinnegan, like all of the other summons that Yuffie had fought against.

Upon seeing the large summons, with Animal Path atop its head, Yuffie, Makaku and the STORM-nins quickly surrounded the summons and its master.

Seeing their situation Animal Path had its summons jump up into the air and latch onto the cave wall, where before any of the New Kumo Shinobi could attack them, the snaked-tailed Chameleon swallowed it summoner and then cloaked itself invisible so that none of the New Kumo Shinobi's could see them.

When the snake-tailed Chameleon cloaked itself invisible Yuffie and the STORM Shinobi's quickly formed a circle formation with Makaku in the centre, so that their backs were against one another and the summons couldn't sneak up on them.

Unfortunately the summons snake tail of the Chameleon could be used for offensive abilities, where the invisible snake tail extended from its main body and sunk up on an unsuspecting STORM-nin and bit him, causing the STORM-nin to cry out in pain and collapse because of the poison in the snakes' fangs.

When this happened the New Kumo Shinobi quickly broke apart from one another, fearing that they would be attacked liked their comrade.

After breaking apart one of the STORM-nins who was also a skilled medic quickly ran over to the fallen STORM-nin so that he could treat him for the poison.

At the same time Yuffie re-summoned Yukichi and told him to sniff out their target, as she knew how sensitive her summon was to smell.

Using his keen sense of smell Yukichi quickly located his target and dashed forward at astonishing speed, where before the snake-tailed Chameleon could react and move away, Yukichi jumped up into the air toward the invisible summons on the wall and slashed its side. Where a large amount of blood burst from its side from Yukichi's slash and made the large summons cry out in pain and became visible

Upon seeing the snake-tailed Chameleon the STORM Shinobi's let lose a fierce barrage of Kunai, Shurikens and other projections at it, piercing the large summons with countless weapons. After which a STORM-nin wearing a Hawk shaped mask drew out his Katana and channelled a large amount of his Wind Chakra to his Katana and swung it, while crying out "**Fūton: Kazegetsu** (Wind Style: Crescent Wind)! (DD)", creating a fast moving crescent blade of Wind, that sliced right through the snake-tailed Chameleon and cut it in two with no trouble.

As his snake-tailed summons was destroyed Animal Path quickly jumped out of the remains of his summons just before it puffed away. But as he jumped out, Yuffie quickly did some fast moving hand-seals and roared out "**Raiton: Shūrai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike)! (EE)" and sent a powerful bolt of Lightning at Animal Path.

When Animal Path saw the bolt of Lightning coming for him he tried to avoid it, but the attack was too fast for him to dodge and he was hit in the chest by the bolt of Lightning and was blasted into the nearby cave wall and imbedded into it, with a massive bleeding wound in his chest from the Lightning bolt.

Still able to move despite the wound he received, Animal Path tried to push himself out of the wall, but before he could, four STORM-nins pierced his hands and feet with their swords, nailing him into the wall and channelled their Lightning Chakra into him, making sure he could move. After this another STORM Shinobi appeared in front of Animal Path and pierced his stomach with his sword, after which he did some hand-seals and cried out the name of an unknown Jutsu to Pain, where a large seal formed around Animal Path, with the five swords that nailed Animal Path to the wall being used as focus points.

Once the Fūinjutsu was done, Animal Path eyes close, where its body slumped over, showing that Pain connection to Animal Path was severed.

-With Zhuge Liang and Deva Path-

"**Shinra Tensei**!" cried Deva Path has he used his technique to repulse four STORM-nins away and blast them to the other end of the cave.

As soon as Deva Path did this, a STORM-nin wearing a blue dog mask with black designs on it burst out of the ground with a Katana in his hand and slashed a Deva Path with it.

Fortunately though for Deva Path he was able to jump back just enough to avoid a serious cut, but there was a large slash cut on his Akastuki cloak, revealing his bare chest with a slight cut on it now, due to the slash of the STORM-nins Katana.

After avoiding the slash, Deva Path quickly brought his right arm forward where a Chakra Disruption Blade emerged from his sleeve.

Seeing it, the STORM-nin narrowly avoided a lethal stab from the blade, by moving just enough so that he was only stabbed in the shoulder by the blade. Which was lucky as the blade was seemingly sharp enough to pierce his armour. After which he pushed himself away, but as he did Deva Path one again used his **Shinra Tensei **to push the STORM-nin away.

But just as he dealt with the STORM Shinobi, another one appeared and wore a blue Tiger mask with Black designs. The STORM-nin then threw a single Kunai with a smoke bomb tied to it, where as soon as he used his **Shinra Tensei **to push the Kunai away, the smoke bomb exploded, creating a large smoke cloud, making it impossible for Deva Path to see where he opponents would come next.

As soon as the Cloud of smoke appear, the Tiger masked STORM-nin who threw the Kunai with the smoke bomb jumped into the smoke Cloud along with two other STORM-nins and used their skill in the Blind assassin art to locate Deva Path and attack him from all directions.

When the STORM-nins attack, Deva Path desperately tried to defend himself, but had little success as the STORM-nins were too fast and attacked from different directions. Soon enough Deva Path Akatsuki cloak and torn fairly well up and he had many cuts on his body, as he narrowly avoided each of their attacks. This was only because of his sharp senses that he had developed over the years from battle.

Once he was ready Deva Path then used his **Shinra Tensei **to blast away the smoke and the three STORM-nins away, but as he did he suddenly heard Zhuge Liang voice cry out "Now!", as he had been watching the battle and been gathering battle intelligence from the STORM-nins battle with Deva Path. Upon which he finally found the weakness of Deva Path's technique, thanks to both his own previous experience from fighting him and watching the STORM-nins.

From watching and studying the battle between the STORM-nins and Deva Path from a distance, he had realised that Deva Path couldn't use his pushing and repelling technique in succession, where there was a small interval between each time he can use it. He had also calculated that the interval between each time he could use** Shinra Tensei** only lasted five seconds, which didn't give much time for an attack, but it was enough for what he had planned.

After Deva Path blew away the smoke screen, along with the three STORM-nins in it, two more appeared out of the ground on either side of his, each holding one end of a long chain, where it came out of the ground from underneath Deva Path, and wrapped itself around Deva Path and tied him up and pinned his arms to his body.

When Deva Path saw this, he realised that the two STORM-nins had laid the chains underneath him, right before they appeared out of the ground. He also realised that Zhuge Liang had planned this and he had used the three STORM-nins to keep him distracted inside the smoke screen, long enough for the other two STORM-nins underground to lay the chain and trap him.

As soon as Pain was wrapped up in the chain, Zhuge Liang then struck, where he roared out "**Raiton: Shūrai**!" and fired a large Lightning bolt at Deva Path.

But just before the Lightning attack hit, an energy blast appeared and intercepted the Lightning blast right before it hit Deva Path, where it created a massive explosion, which blasted Deva Path and the two STORM-nins away.

As the smoke cleared from, Zhuge Liang could see Deva Path figure walking out of the smoke, where his cloak completely destroyed and the top portion of his body exposed, with many more cuts and injuries on it.

At seeing this Zhuge Liang saw this he narrowed his eyes and turned to the source of the laser blast that incepted his **Shuurai**. When Zhuge Liang turned he saw that Asura Path had been the source of the blast that incepted his attack, and saw that the laser blast had come from some kind of laser cannon that appeared out of Asura Path head.

Upon seeing this, Zhuge Liang quickly realised that, Pain had Asura Path intercept his attack, so to avoid losing his primary Path, but even though he had saved Deva Path, Pain had lost Asura Path. Since Asura Path had already suffered heavy damage from battling Hamrio, Tomoe and the STORM-nins (the group who were with them), where its saw-like "tail" had been destroyed, and had lost all but one of its arms. It also had a large hole in its stomach along with many smaller ones showing metal bits and wires, as well as suffered other heavy damage.

Hence when Asura used it laser head cannon to save Deva Path, it gave both Tomoe and Hamrio an opening that they exploited, where Hamrio severed Asura Path's lower half from its upper half, with his Naginata and Tomoe crushed the upper half with her fist, thanks to the increase boost of strength she got when using **Koton: Mukankaku no Yoroi**.

When Asura Path was destroyed, Pain also sensed his connection with Animal Path being removed at the same time, leaving him only four paths left, which he could tell would soon be reducing to zero, as Human Path was barely holding its own against the combine teamwork of Ayame, Kasumi and the STORM-nins with them.

Preta Path was being restrained by Ryu and several other STORM Shinobi's by wrapping chains around him, where Pain's control over him was about to be severed just like Animal Path.

Naraka Path was on the verge of also being dealt with by Omoi, C and the STORM-nins, Deva Path himself was not in great shape to fight much longer, as Zhuge Liang and two more STORM-nins appeared in front of him and were preparing to attack.

Pain could also see through Deva Path and all his other remaining Path's that his comrades were just in an equally if not worse situation that he was in now. He could see that Deidara, Konan, Zetsu and Rēsā, were all barely holding their opponents and the STORM-nins back and were on the verge of being overwhelmed by them and either being killed or captured.

He also saw that Itachi and Kisame had somehow joined up together, and were still holding their own well, despite the condition they were both in, but even still Pain could tell it would be only a matter of time. For they were both surround on all sides by over two dozen STORM Shinobi's and were also facing Akechi Mitsuhide and Seiwa Anisu, who according to the rumour's that Pain had heard, was nearly as powerful as The Raikage.

Pain also saw that Saikyo situation was not that much better off than Itachi and Kisame were, as like them he was still holding his own well. But he would eventually fall to the number of opponents he was now facing against.

Tobi on the other hand, from what Pain could tell through his Paths seemed to be fairing the best out of all the Akatsuki members, despite the fact he had lost his right arm and the top portion of his mask had broken (where it showed his forehead). For it seemed that Tobi had reached a deadlock with Nadie and the STORM-nins that were with her, who clearly were from the Yuki Clan like her, due to their phasing ability.

After seeing all this Pain decided that a tactical retreat was in order, as if they didn't flee now and continued fighting they would surely lose. As battling against multiple skilled opponents who knew most of their abilities and weakness in a cave, where they (the Akatsuki) couldn't use any of their stronger Jutsu's was not a situation from which they could win.

Deciding to act now before it was too late, Deva Path quickly did several quick hand-seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, where he had the Gedō Mazō (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) return from whence it came from, after which he then spoke through all four of his remaining paths to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"This battle can no longer be won, retreat!" order Pain, after which he then reversed summoned Konan and all his remaining Paths including Asura, (who despite being several damage, was still connected to him), back to "his" location.

At hearing Pain's order Tobi quickly used his **Jikūkan Idō **transport himself over to Kisame and Itachi, where he touched the both on the shoulder and transported himself and them away.

Zetsu quickly used his **Kagerō** to merge himself with the ground to escape.

Deidara, quickly used his **C2 **technique to create a large clay dragon, where Rēsā used his Jinton to speed to Saikyo, take hold of him and race to Deidara and hopped onto the clay Dragon. The Dragon then took off with its passengers and flew towards the large hole in the ceiling, which Zhuge Liang and the other Hachiman Force member created, when they attacked.

"Stop them! Do not let them get away" ordered Zhuge Liang, were several dozen STORM Shinobi's and some of the Hachiman force members channelled their Chakra to their feet and jumped up into the air after them.

Seeing this Deidara, quickly got some more Clay and mixed his Chakra with it and created several dozen medium size clay birds, and sent them flying towards the New Kumo Shinobi's. Where he had them explode right before they came into contact with them, and before the New Kumo Shinobi's could use their Lightning to neutralise their exploding effects.

When the clay birds exploded they blasted back the majority the New Kumo Shinobi's with the exception of Yuffie who was on her Sparrow summons.

"Don't let them get away Hitakia! (10)" cried Yuffie to her large sparrow summons as they flew after the Clay Dragon and the remaining Akatsuki members.

Unfortunately, the Clay Dragon had too much of a head start over them to stop them from exiting the cave through the ceiling roof. This was because Yuffie and her summons had to move away to avoid the blast from Deidara's explosions, giving the Akatsuki members more time to escape.

But what the Akatsuki didn't know was that the New Kumo Shinobi's were prepared for such an event like this, where the moment that they flew out of the hole in the cave roof they came under assault from above.

When the Deidara and the others looked up they saw a New Kumo airship and three squadrons of Sky-Hawk Ninja's flying above them and fire at them.

"Shoot them down!" cried Kane, as he lead his squadrons to attack the Akatsuki members

Upon seeing the airship and the Sky-Hawk Ninja's Deidara quickly made several aerial maneuverers to avoid the flying projections and the Jutsu's sent by the Sky-Hawk Ninja's, as well as attacks from the New Kumo airship and its Lightning cannon.

But even still there was only so much he could do to avoid where the Clay Dragon took some hits.

Saikyo tried to help, where he fired some Lightning Jutsu' at them, but the Sky-Hawk Ninja's were skilled at avoiding attacks like these, although Saikyo was able to hit some of them, as did Deidara, with some **C1** clay birds. But even then, they mainly only hit the Sky-Hawk Ninja's wings, as the Sky-Hawk Ninja's were able to avoid enough to not be killed, where they landed on the ground without any harm.

Rēsā helped out as well by throwing Shurikens and Kunai's at Sky-Hawk Ninja's, as there was little else he could do in aerial combat.

It got even worse for the Akatsuki members, where Yuffie and came out of the hole in the cave roof with her sparrow summons Hitakia, along with Anisu who used his flying technique (FF) to fly out of the cave. With Anisu arrival Deidara barely avoided several ice Dragons that Anisu created with Hyourinmaru while Yuffie summons Hitakia hit them with a powerful Wind Jutsu, that nearly force them to the ground.

And if things couldn't get any worse for the Akatsuki members, they did when, Zhuge Liang along with several other members of the Hachiman force, and many other STORM Shinobi's jumped out of the roof hole in the cave and started attacking them from the ground.

Seeing that they were on the verge of being capture Saikyo reacted quickly where he charged up his bioelectric current, along with a massive amount of Lightning Chakra and then told Deidara and Rēsā to close their eyes. After which he did some quick hand-seal and cried out "**Raigen Raikōchū** (Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar)!" where an extremely bright light emanated from the Saikyo's body, blinding everyone in the area with the bright Light.

With everyone blinded, the three remaining Akatsuki members flew away, where by the time the New Kumo Shinobi's recovered; they were too far away to catch.

"It seems that we failed in our mission Sensei, as out of the whole attack, we only captured one of Pain bodies", spoke Anisu with a slight frown, after he landed next to Zhuge Liang.

"Regrettably so", replied Zhuge Liang, "But we can at least take solace in the fact, we did what none of the other Shinobi villages have done…we fought toe to toe with all nine members of the Akatsuki at once. The most powerful and dangerous Nuke-nin organisation in the Shinobi world, and not only did we survive battle with them, but we made them flee and we did not even use our full might in it. The Akatsuki now know we've the strength to not only fight them but also destroy them, hence they will be wary to clash with us again".

"That is true, but next time they'll be ready for us, as we won't catch them off guard like this again. Not to mention as you said they now know we've the strength to destroy them, meaning that the next time we face them they'll have some sort of plan and that'll make them even more dangerous than before. Also now that the Akatsuki know that we are targeting them, they'll stay hidden for a while, as we can't attack them at their headquarter in Amegakure (Hidden Rain) yet as if we do, then they go further underground and we won't be able to tract them anymore" answered Anisu.

"Indeed" said Zhuge Liang with a frown, as he knew his former student was correct, as their failure in their mission to eliminate or capture the Akatsuki would know doubt hinder Naruto's plans for the Heavenly Alliance.

"So what are our causalities?" asked Anisu.

"Well not counting the two STORM Shinobi's that you froze in your ice", spoke Zhuge, who eyed his former student, who had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "We lost no-one, as the armour protected most of them from any major harm".

"Well Kisuke-san will be pleased to hear that his modifications on the armour worked" spoke Anisu, with a slight smile.

"Yes, but even with the armour, there were several that suffered some serious injuries, but thankfully they're being treated by the medic's", said Zhuge Liang.

Anisu just nodded, where he then asked if they would head back to New Kumo, once the wounded were all transported to the airship.

Zhuge Liang said they would, upon which Anisu nodded again in understanding, where he then said he would go free them men he froze with his ice, where he then jumped back down into the cave.

When Anisu, left Zhuge Liang stared out into the horizon, for a few minutes, after which he just sighed.

"_With the Fourth Shinobi World War now at an end, and the Akatsuki back on the move, things will start to change even more and at a much faster pace_" thought Zhuge Liang. After which he then looked up at the Storm clouds above, that were formed when Anisu unleashed Hyourinmaru, as he did he could not help but find them fitting. Since to Zhuge Liang, they signified the storm of change that Naruto had brought about the Elemental Continent in the past few weeks, when he won the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and this storm of change would only grow more in a few months' time.

Yet for some unknown reason Zhuge Liang had a strange feeling, almost like a premonition that there was an ever greater storm coming up from the horizon, and that it would bring an even greater level of change and upheaval. One that no-one, not even Naruto or himself (Zhuge Liang) could've predicted, and their world would never be the same again, whether it would be for good or bad.

But despite this feeling, Zhuge Liang could not help be chuckle silently to himself, as he could not help but find it amusing that one young man could bring about so much commotion and disruption to the Shinobi world, let alone that he (Zhuge Liang) would live to see such upheaval.

Soon after though Zhuge Liang turned around and walked towards his people to help with the caring of the wounded and getting everything ready for their return journey to New Kumo.

N/A.

Well another Chapter done I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and how New Kumo did a preventiveattack on the Akatsuki and forced them to retreat, as I know many of you wanted to have an appearance of the Akatsuki. I also hoped the revelation of another of Naruto's wives and the discussion of how things are going for the Heavenly Alliance, ever since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and Operation Divine Storm was interesting for you. I also hoped you enjoyed the battle between the Akatsuki and the forces of New Kumo.

As for updating, I'm sorry to say that I taking a break from Raikage for a while now, as I need to work a bit more on my other stories, as I've focused a lot of my time on Raikage in the past few months. Hence I probably won't start work again on Raikage until the middle of the summer at the latest, maybe even sooner, as I finally got out of my cast and I can uses both my hands again now, so my typing will be faster, although I won't make any promises as work can get in my way at times. Also go to Author's Note Chapter to get update version of the New Kumo Characters mentioned in this Chapter.

Now in case many of you skipped my little message at the beginning of the Page then allow me to tell you that a Deviantart artist took up my request for drawing a Picture of what Naruto looks like in the Raikage. So if you what to look at this picture please go to my Profile Page to find a link to the Pictures.

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got. Although I recently got another Beta who has already beta read the first Chapter of Raikage and is currently doing Chapter two of Raikage.

**Author's Note:**

(1). Go to Profile page for Link of image of Kokimi.

(2). Go to Profile page for Link of image of Yukichi.

(3). Go to Profile page for Link of image of Makaku.

(4). Go to Profile page for Link of image of Tomoe.

(5). Go to the bottom of Chapter Seven and go to the Jutsu marked with the Letter K on the Jutsu list and you find a description of the Jutsu.

(6) Go to Profile page for Link of image of both Kasumi and Ayane.

(7) Go to Chapter Eleven, The Battle of the Kages and down to the Jutsu marked with the Letter F on the Jutsu list to find a description of the Jutsu

(8) Go to Profile page for Link of image of Takara, and if you're interested you find a Link for an image of her adopted sister Taira right above Takara's.

(9). Go to Chapter Ten, The Battle for Konoha and down to the Jutsu marked with the Letter T on the Jutsu list to find a description of the Jutsu.

(10). Go to Chapter Eleven, The Battle of the Kages and down to the Jutsu marked with the Letter S on the Jutsu list to find a description of the Jutsu.

(11). Go to Profile for Link of image of Hitakia

**Extra Info:**

**Clan Name: **The Amako Clan

**Known Members: **Amako Saikyo (**Status**: Nuke-nin and Member of the Akatsuki), Amako Zankuro (**Status**: Former Godaime Raikage of Kumo, Deceased).

**Bloodline: Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder pulse):** The Amako bloodline is a unique Bloodline that allows the user to amplify his or her bioelectric current, allowing him or her to do several things, such as creating Lightning Jutsu's without having to use Chakra. Although that ability is limited as after using a certain number of times and the levels of the techniques, the users' body collapses. Since simply using the body's natural bioelectric current takes its toll on the user's body, due to the amount of energy it takes and the stress it puts on the user's body. But when a user combines his bioelectric current with his or her Lightning Chakra the user can greatly increase the speed, power and strength of any Lightning Technique that he or she uses. A wielder of **Kuraingusandāparusu** can also do many different Lightning techniques, without the requirement of hand-seals, thanks to the ability of being able to generate their own Lightning and shaping it into any form they want. Another effect of having **Kuraingusandāparusu** is if the user is skilled enough, he or she can natural enhance their bodies, speed, strength and power by using their bioelectric current to electrically stimulating his or her nervous system and speed up his or her neural synapses. This allows the user to natural have the advantage of greater strength and speed over their opponent, when in battle.

**History:** The Amako Clan was one of the founding Clans of Kumo and was among the only four Clans that held a Bloodline. The Clan was particularly famous for the number of strong Shinobi's and tremendous skill in Lightning Jutsu's, thanks to their bloodline. Like the Yotsuki Clan and the Seiwa Clan, the Amako Clan was a branch off Clan of the Uzumaki formerly known as the Stormcallers Clan. Over time the Clan became jealous over how their former rival the Yotsuki Clan claimed superiority over them, where the members of Yotsuki Clan kept becoming Raikage, while their candidates (the Amako Clan) were passed over. Having enough of it, the Amako Clan formed a secret alliance with the Lightning Daimyo's younger brother, where they assassinated the Lightning Daimyo and most of his family and then later on, had its strongest member Saikyo kill the Yondaime Raikage. Thereby having the new Lightning Daimyo Yoshiaki name the Amako Clan head Zankuro, as new Raikage. Eventually though the Clan's treachery was discovered where a Civil War erupted, which lasted five long years and ended with the Amako Clan's defeat, where Zankuro was killed by the new Raikage Naruto, and the Clan itself fled the Elemental Continent, fearing that they would be wiped out for treason.

**Non-Canon Jutsu**

(A).**Magen: Gōka** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire): A powerful Genjutsu technique, which creates the illusion of large pillars of Fire bursting out of the ground, and surrounding the target from all sides, then enveloping the target in in an even larger pillar of Fire from underneath the target position. The Genjutsu is extremely powerful for not only can the target feel the actually pain of being burnt alive. After which the target will most likely fall unconscious from the pain of the illusion, but even still the pain created by the illusion will lingers long after the Genjutsu has ended. The best way to break out of this Genjutsu, is to be aware that the jutsu, was indeed an illusion, after which then use Genjutsu release.

(B). **Kōton: Kōmu** (Steel Release: Steel Spears): A strong long range attack, where the user extends one arm towards his target's direction, with the palm of his hands outstretched, from which he produces and rapidly fires several medium size steel spears at the enemy multiple times.

(C)**Kōton: Kōheki** (Steel Release: Steel Wall): A powerful defence Technique that only the Koton users can create due to their bloodline, where the user slams his hand on the ground, where a large steel wall appears out of the ground and protects the user and those around him or her. The technique is extremely powerful and can withstand many powerful attacks.

(D).**Ninpō: Kaenryū** (Ninja Art: Flame Dragon): A high level Fire Ninjutsu where the user channels his Chakra into his mouth and spites out several large balls of fire in the shape of Dragon heads and fires it straight to his target, charring them beyond recognition.

(E).**Ninpō: Hama Reppūjin** (Ninja Art: Exorcising Slashing Wind Blades): A Wind Ninjutsu that uses lightning fast movements of the users arms to create sharp waves of vacuums known as Wind Blades. This Jutsu has a larger area of effect, specializing in crowd control rather than damage potency to a single enemy or defence.

(F).**Ninpō: Hyakurai Tsui no Jutsu** (Ninja Art: Hundred Thunder Hammers Technique): A high A rank level Lightning Ninjutsu that shoots out of the user's hand, and surrounds the target/s. The target/s are surrounded by Lightning bolts and incinerates the target when they hit it.

(G).**Ninpō: Hōō Enbu** (Ninja Art: Dance of the Flaming Phoenix): A Fire Ninjutsu that creates a few phoenixes made out of fire around the users and sends them at the users enemies, when the phoenixes hits the enemy enemies, they inflict a great deal of damage to the target. It also can be used to block some attacks and the user from harm, the user can even control what direction they go with hand-seals.

(H).**Ninpō: Gurenfu** (Ninja Art: Crimson Lotus Maple): An Extremely powerful Fire Ninjutsu that incinerates the enemy with a vortex of fire. The Technique creates a circle of fireballs in front of the user and is then launched into a spiralling inferno vortex that incinerates and consumes all enemies in its path.

(I). **Onpaken **(Sonic Fist): A mid to long range technique that Rēsā created, where by using his Swift release bloodline and thrusting his arm forwards at such high speed and power, he can create a sonic blast. That has enough force to blast an enemy back with great force.

(J). **Raiton: Raikurai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt): A B ranked Lightning Technique, where the user generates a large amount of Lightning into his or her hand and shoots it out in a large bolt of Lightning. The attack has enough power to destroy a large boulder.

(K). **Raiton: Kaminari Funsai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Flux): This is a Ninjutsu developed by Amako Clan. By releasing the Lightning around his or her body in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him or her to affect multiple enemies, attacking from multiple directions. When the body of the person touches the Lightning will misinterpret the Lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This will also neutralize other lightning jutsu so long as they are not more powerful. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

(L). **Suiton: Mizutama** (Water Style: Water Bullet): The user kneads chakra, and converts it into Water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed Water attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a Water technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It's also possible to increase the power of destruction of the balls themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power; it also can be enhanced further by other nature affinity like Wind or Lightning.

(M). **Harikonotora** (Paper Tiger): A Paper Technique created and used by Konan, this technique uses Konan high origami and ninjutsu skills to create a large tiger made out of paper. Konan can then have the paper tiger attack her opponents, as well as use it to distract her enemies so to attack then from a different direction. The paper tiger itself can be very dangerous technique due to its teeth and claws are as sharp as steel and is extremely fast due to its light weight.

(N). **Kiri Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mist Clone Technique): The Mist Clone Technique is a Technique that creates clones out of Mist that have one-tenth of the original person's power. The Technique was created by the Miyoshi Clan in conjunction with their Shitaikiri Kitai (The Mist Body Vapour) bloodline. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the Mist clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal Mist.

(O). **Shōkama** (Twin Sickles): A Wind Technique created by Saiyuri, where by Channelling her Wind Chakra to the tips of her blade, and spinning around at high speed, she can create a large number of medium size crescent blades, which can travel at such high speed that it gives the target little chance of avoiding them in time. The Wind blades themselves are also very strong, where they can cut a person into shreds with little difficulty.

(P). **Takakaze** (Hawk Wind): A Wind Technique used by Mitsuhide, where by Channelling his Wind Chakra into his Katana and swinging it and creating a powerful wave of Wind.

(Q).**Takageki **(Hawk strike): A powerful Kenjutsu move from Mitsuhide's Clan fighting style and is a perfect assassination move for any assassin swordsman or woman. The move involves the users falling to the ground from the air at high speed with his or her thrusting their sword down at the target. The attack itself is also extremely powerful, where when the user hits its target it has enough force to reduce a large bolder to rubble. This move his highly difficult to avoid due to the speed that the users goes at, not only that, but if the user misses, he or she can always move their sword to the left or the right side (depending on the user being left or right handed). But even with this, the technique does have a fault, as the move is entirely offensive, and leaves little to no defence for the user, it also leaves their left or right side (depending on the user being left or right handed) unprotected during the attack. Hence an opponent could evade and counter it by striking him or her there.

(R). **Fūton: Fūha** (Wind Style: Wind Wave): This technique is a powerful B ranked Wind Technique, where the user blows out a powerful gust of Wind from his mouth.

(S). **Fūton: Taka no Hishō** (Wind Style: Soaring Hawk): A powerful Wind Technique, where the user takes a deep breath and exhales a large blade of wind in the shape of a large bird so that it covers a wide range around the user. The resulting blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets, causing great or even fatal damage. The attack also creates a vacuum of smaller Wind blades around it, capable of piercing into an opponent's flesh, similar to bullets, making the technique extremely difficult to avoid. For even is the target avoids the Wind blade. They would find it difficult to avoid the smaller Wind blades around the attack, which can cause some damage.

(T).**Kōbaton: Shimaneki Sō** (Plant Release: Death Bringer Weed): The user creates countless plant tentacles that grow at high speed from the ground underneath the users opponent. The tentacles then form around the opponent and rap themselves around the opponent and bind him or her. These tentacles can also be used to capture and restrain an opponent when they're traveling underground. The plant tentacles can even squeeze the body so tightly that the opponent is either squeezed to death or even implodes. Technique is also quite useful in finding and capturing someone is underground, as they the tentacles are drawn to the opponents Chakra underground.

(U). **Fūton: Kyōfū** (Wind Style: Strong Wind): By freely manipulating the powerful Wind brought forth by Zhuge Liang Feather Fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this Wind attack is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong Wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet.

(V). **Magen: Shin'en no Meiō** (Demonic Illusion: Dark King of the Abyss): One of Zhuge Liang's most powerful illusions, where in the illusion the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with several binding ropes and a demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Jutsu is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack.

(W). **Kaminari no Fūin** (Thunder Seal): A powerful sealing Technique, which takes several minute to prepare, the Technique involves the user cretaing a seal around a target, who needs to be stationary, until the seal is ready. Upon which, when it is activated the seal will glow and draw Geomagnetic Voltage from the Earth, the seal will emanate several dozen volts of electricity into the person's body paralyzing them. After which the seal, will continue to gather more and more voltage from the ground, where once it has gathered enough, it will exploded, causing a massive explosion and destroying the target inside the seal.

(X). **Jinken** (Swift Fist): A Taijutsu technique Rēsā uses, where by using his Jinton ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. The Technique is very powerful when using this in combination with his Jinton bloodline and cause a great deal of damage to an opponent.

(Y). **Jinkyaku** (Swift Kick): A Taijutsu technique Rēsā uses, where by using his Jinton ability to bring his legs forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong kicks that creates the illusion of him having multiple legs. The Technique is very powerful when using this in combination with his Jinton bloodline and cause a great deal of damage to an opponent.

(Z). **Raiton: Tsuzuri Raiden** (Lightning Style: Bound Thunder and Lightning): The users of this technique creates a whip of Lightning that bounds the enemy, where an electric current flows to the target, and through its body damaging the target that is in contact with the whip. The electric current will paralyze the target by freezing the muscles and numbing their body. However, a lightning technique of equal or greater power can neutralize the effects of this technique.

(AA). **Raiton: Chōsen (Lightning Styles: Hyper Flash)**: This Technique is a special Lightning Technique that can only be used by someone from Saikyo's Clan who possess their unique bloodline. The Technique involves Saikyo gather a large amount of Lightning Chakra to his fist and amplifies it with his bioelectric current, increasing the Jutsu's strength, speed and power. Once he has gathered enough energy Saikyo then thrust his fist forward to shoot out a powerful streaming beam of energy, where it can cause a great deal of destruction. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances if need be.

(BB). **Kōton: Sanjū Kouheki** (Steel Release: Triple Steel Wall): A more advance version of **Koton: Kouheki** that only Koton users can create due to their bloodline, where the user slams his hand on the ground. Upon which three large Steel Walls appears out of the ground in a row and protects the user and those around him or her. This technique is extremely powerful, and can withstand many different high level and powerful attacks. This technique can also be used by three separate Koton users, if they're not skilled enough to use this technique by themselves.

(CC). **Kōton: Kōse** (Steel Release: Steel Shackles): The user creates shackles made of steel that can latched on an opponent. The user can also funnel Lightning chakra to shock anyone latched to the shackles. It is a highly useful technique used when capturing and subduing an opponent.

(DD). **Fūton: Kazegetsu** (Wind Style: Crescent Wind): A powerful Wind Ninjutsu, where the user channels a large amount of Wind Chakra into his or her Blade and swings it, creating a crescent shape blade of Wind that travels at great speed and can cut through a large boulder or summons with little difficulty.

(EE). **Raiton: Shūrai** (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike): A high level Lightning Technique, where the user gathers a large amount of Lightning Chakra into his or her hand. The amount of Chakra is so great that it becomes visible in the user's hand before being fired. Once the technique is completed, the user thrusts his or her hand forward at the target, creating a large bolt of Lightning, which bursts from the user's hand and travels at its target at great speed leaving little chance of the target avoiding it. The technique so powerful that it can easily pierce through a person, but if the user is still not skilled enough in using it to do that. The attack can still cause a fatal wound to the opponent, which they would soon die from.

(FF). **Anisu flying Technique:** A special Wind Technique that Anisu uses to lift himself into the air and fly. Anisu does this by using his High Wind Affinity to manipulate air currents around him and create a small invisible whirlwind around his body, which allows him to lift himself into the air and fly.


	16. Chapter 15

******The Raikage Chapter 15: Prophecy**

_Thinking/Writing,_

******Jutsu,**

_**Summon Speech**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_"__**With the Fourth Shinobi World War now at an end, and the Akatsuki back on the move, things will start to change even more and at a much faster pace**__" thought Zhuge Liang. He looked up at the storm clouds above, formed from Anisu's Hyourinmaru, and could not help but find them fitting. To him, they signified the storm of change that Naruto had brought about the Elemental Continent in the past few weeks, when he won the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and this storm of change would only grow in a few months' time._

_Yet for some unknown reason Zhuge Liang had a strange feeling, almost like a premonition that there was an even greater storm upon the horizon, and it would bring an even greater level of change and upheaval. One that no-one, not even Naruto or himself could predict, and their world would never be the same again, whether it be for good… or evil._

_But despite this feeling, Zhuge Liang chuckled silently to himself, finding it amusing that one young man could bring about so much commotion and disruption to the shinobi world._

_Soon, Zhuge Liang turned and walked towards his people to help with the caring of the wounded and getting everything ready for their return journey to New Kumo._

-Several Days Later in Konoha-

It had been just over three weeks since the Battle of Konoha and the end of Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

During that time, Kusagakure (Hidden Grass) had sent both Konoha and New Kumo an envoy of their surrender and quickly agreed on a settlement. In the settlement, Kusa agreed to a non-aggression pact with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance and agreed to pay quarter of the repairs to the damage done to Konoha.

Sadly, even this amount of money would not make much difference in the financial difficulty the village found itself in. Just as Naruto had stated in his meeting with Tsunade and the Konoha Council, given the cost of the war and the cost for the rebuilding of the village. Along with the compensation that they have to make to Naruto for the attacks made against him, and reimbursements to his inheritance, Konoha would be in a deep recession for many years to come.

And just when people thought things could not get any worse, Naruto's book on his life in Konoha was released, painting a non-too flattering image of the village. When people learned of this, several high ranking business men and lords took their business and mission requests to other villages, as they did not want to be associated with a village that was known for beating children.

It got even worse, when Gaara sent an official letter stating that he was annulling Suna's alliance with Konoha in favour of allying with New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance.

Not to mention divisions were beginning to form in the village, when the truth as to who Naruto _really _was began to spread among the populace. Many of course did not believe that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime at first, believing that he was lying. But when Tsunade herself officially announced that Naruto was indeed the son of the Yondaime, those who had doubted Naruto's lineage had no other choice but to accept the truth.

With these revelations, many of the younger generation couldn't even _look _at some of their parents, when their names and actions were mentioned in Naruto's book. While others who had known Naruto personally, fully realized how much of a raw deal Naruto had received from the village.

Those who had persecuted Naruto in the past had to face the cold, _harsh _reality. They had created hell for the son of their hero, the man who not only sacrificed his life to save their village, but also his son. People couldn't even look at each other; knowing how ugly they were on the inside, to abuse such an innocent boy.

But despite all this, there were still those who held their grudges. Whether it was because he held the Kyuubi in him or they believed he was a threat to the village or they blamed him for the pitiful state that most of them lived in now and the lives that were lost when he let Orochimaru and his allies attack them.

Regardless, this division hampered Konoha's recovery. Numerous people argued over who was right and who was wrong, resulting in much fighting where villagers were unable to rebuild.

Currently sitting at a sake bar (the only remaining one left standing in the village), the majority of the members of the Konoha Eleven as well as the the Konohamaru Corp, were seated around a large table. The group was discussing the events that had played out the past few weeks, given how they had little time to talk to one another, with the rebuilding of the village and all.

"_Maaaaaaan _it's been one wild couple of weeks" stated Kiba, after take a large gulp of sake.

"No kidding" replied Konohamaru, as he took a sip of his own.

"I still can't believe that Naruto took advantage of the entire war, and fucking _used us _to take out Orochimaru and his allies and make New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance more powerful", muttered Ino.

"Well, to quote Naruto-san, '**believe it'**!" replied Neji.

"Yea well, I still have trouble accepting that Naruto was able to do it in the first place. He was never exactly the master tactician or strategist type." said Kiba.

"People can change- especially when betrayed by their home and find out that their own father was part of the reason their life sucked ", answered Shikamaru.

"Still…I didn't think he could change _this much. _I don't get how he did it all!" replied Kiba, exasperated.

"His plan wasn't that complicated Kiba. Just simply combining two similar but _highly _effective strategies- divide and conquer with bait and bleed. The first part involving his attack on "The Hold" and his intervention on Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), were part of his divide and conquer strategy, where with his freeing the prisoners in The Hold. Naruto gained the trust and support of the rebel factions in Kiri and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), who would be invaluable allies in his invasion of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni. While his intervention at Nami no Kuni allowed him to place a large number of shinobi there without raising suspicion, they would be positioned to come up from behind the Kiri shinobi, who would be in retreat after the battle here, allowing the New Kumo forces to surround the remaining Kiri shinobi. The intervention at Nami no Kuni also forced Orochimaru and his allies to accelerate their plans in their attack on us, since originally they had planned to open a third front from Nami no Kuni and weaken our forces further before launching their main attack", explained Shikamaru, continuing on.

"Naruto of course wanted them to launch their attack on us soon, since he was preparing his own forces. They would invade both Oto and Kiri, when their defences were weakened, after Orochimaru and the Mizukage took a significant number of their forces to attack us. After that, Naruto used his bait and bleed strategy, where he used us as bait to lure in Orochimaru and his allies in one place and had us keep them busy and weaken their forces, until he and his forces were ready to attack. Allowing Naruto and his forces to eliminate Orochimaru's coalition with minimum effort or loss- his plan also probably involved weakening us at the same time. Making New Kumo the strongest shinobi village" finished Shikamaru.

"Not only that…" added Neji, "…but with Oto and Kiri now under Pro-Heavenly Alliance hands, and us as a protectorate, Naruto has made the Heavenly Alliance the strongest force on the continent. Given how both the new rulers of Kiri, Oto and the rulers of their home nations will seek an alliance with the Heavenly Alliance, just like Suna has or try and join it like Umi no Kuni (Sea Country), Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country) and Nami no Kuni. Both Kiri and Oto will require the resources of the Heavenly Alliance to help their nations and villages rebuild."

"But how did he know that we would ask for an alliance after the battle at Nami no Kuni and the battle here, that Sasuke would attack him and that Akira would try to have him arrested?" asked Kiba. "Not to mention that Danzo would try to kidnap shinobi from both New Kumo and Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall)."

At this question, Shikamaru simply replied, "Know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss."

"Huh?" asked Kiba confused.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered "troublesome" before answering, "It's a quote from the famous strategist Sun Tzu. To put it simply Naruto was able to predict what we would do, because he knew us and if you know an opponent well enough, you can predict what they will do in certain situations. For example, he knew that one of the Civilian Council members would try something against him, once his identity was revealed and he knew that if he riled Sasuke up enough he would attack him. As for Danzo… well it's no secret that he's fanatic when it comes to Konoha's security and safety."

Kiba could only nod- it _did _make sense.

"What surprises me most is how strong Naruto's Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit has made him. I mean, being able to defeat, Orochimaru, the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage and the leaders of both Kusa and the Hannya Clan, along with all four Hokages? That's crazy!" stated Choji.

"You're wrong…" murmured Konohamaru, gaining everyone's attention, "…Nii-san didn't become this strong simply because of his bloodline. Sure that may have helped, but from want he told me when we spoke, he trained his _ass _off nearly every day for the past ten years to get as strong as he is now."

"That is indeed the most logical conclusion, given the level of power he possesses. Especially given the fact that Naruto-sama, _was _trained by Jiraiya-sama himself. He was trained by Akechi Mitsuhide, Miyoshi Saiyuri and the famed Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon) Zhuge Liang and his wife. Also we cannot ignore that Naruto-sama was most likely trained by Killer Bee to control Kyuubi's power. After being trained by so many powerful master shinobi it is not surprising that he has become so powerful", stated Shino.

No one in the group could disagree with Shino's logic.

"Regardless of how strong Naruto-kun has become or who he is now, he is still Naruto-kun and he is still our friend" spoke Hinata for the first time.

"Are you sure of that Hinata? Naruto isn't exactly the same person that he used to be. He's a lot colder, uncaring and in some ways crueler. There was a time when Naruto would do next to anything for Konoha or any of us and last thing he would do was hurt the village" rebutted Sakura. She had heard from Tsunade what Naruto had said in the council meeting, about how she was only saved from the Hold because she was with Kureani, Lee and Choji. Despite understanding why Naruto felt this way, it still saddened her.

"Naruto-kun may have indeed changed in certain aspects _Haruno_…"replied Hinta rather coolly, "…but in the ways that count the most, he is still the same. Naruto-kun said so himself that he could've easily have waited until the battle was over to attack, but did not, since he still cared for us…his _friends_. He showed that before, when he came to save Nami no Kuni, not because it was strategically important for the war, but because he cared for the people of Nami no Kuni."

"Hinata is right…!" exclaimed Konohamaru, "… if he's really has become a different person, he wouldn't have saved us when we were losing the battle. Besides, even if he does hate the village, can any of you _really _blame him? The village practically spat on the Yondaime's dying wish to treat nii-san as a hero. And, then threw him out and tried to use him to destroy Akatsuki."

The rest of the group remained silent and mulling over what facts said. The village _had _betrayed Naruto and if they had been in his shoes, they would've been resentful too.

After a few minutes of silence, Moegi decided to speak, "So what do you guys think will happen at the coming Alliance Gathering?"

"Hard to say, since Naruto holds all the cards and can give as little or take as much as he wants from us. He knows that we're desperate and can't do anything against him. I mean without the Heavenly Alliance we're screwed. Irregardless of what happens, Naruto practically owns Konoha." replied Shikamaru. He couldn't help but remember another quote from the great tactician Sun Tzu.

'To win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. But to subdue the enemy without fighting is'. And that was exactly what Naruto did.

"Even if we do get the help we need, we're in bad condition and we needed to make concessions just to become a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance. Not to mention the bad publicity the village has been receiving lately. It'll be a long time before the village returns to what it once was", stated Tenten.

"That is if it can to begin with" commented Konohamaru.

-With Tsunade-

Sitting at her desk, Tsunade was in the middle of a meeting with Danzo, Koharu and Homura, with Shizune standing next to her.

The meeting was, of course, about the status of the village. When Shizune handed her another form to look over with her advisors, the female Hokage could only sigh with annoyance. The past few weeks had been an absolute nightmare for her.

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke appeared behind Danzo, revealing Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya…you're late! You were supposed to be back a week ago!" said the irritated Kage .

"Ah hime, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had been worried about me" spoke Jiraiya with a slight cheesy grin.

"Hmph! You wish Pervert" replied Tsunade as she scoffed at his remark.

"Well, despite your "_concern_"…"said Jiraya, , "…there was a reason for my being late."

"And what would be this reason be?" asked Koharu, with a slightly aggravated tone. A serious look appeared on Jiraiya's face, something that was not seen very often.

"The Akatsuki"

At the mention of the infamous organization, the listeners stiffened and came at attention.

"What about them? Are then planning to make their move?" asked Tsunade.

"Not exactly or, at least not for a while. Someone already made their own move against them" replied Jiraiya.

Upon hearing this, Tsunade was surprised. Who would be bold enough to attack the Akatsuki? But just as she began to wonder, she just as quickly realized the answer.

"Naruto!" proclaimed the female Hokage.

"Right on the first guess hime."

"So how exactly did he attack them?" asked Danzo, "Did he hit one of their bases or did he ambush one of their teams?"

"A bit of both actually. He attacked all nine of them at once, since according to my Intel they had gathered together in one place in person, to discuss Naruto appearing in Konoha during the war and revealing himself as the Raikage. Somehow Naruto's Intelligence learned of their meeting. He sent in a full platoon made up of his top Shinobi led by Zhuge Liang, along with New Kumo's entire STORM division."

Tsunade and Shizune along with the elders where shocked, since no one had ever-_ever_-made such a massive assault on Akatsuki.

"Naruto didn't lead the attack himself?" asked Shizune in surprise.

"No. My guess is that Naruto, didn't want to give Akatsuki the opportunity to capture him, nor did he want to leave his village vulnerable with his strongest ninja gone." replied Jiraiya. "That was also probably the same reason why he kept Yugito and the others with him."

"…And what exactly was the result of the battle?" inquired Danzo. A battle between two such powerful groups, would leave casualties high, making the losing side weak and open to attack.

"Naruto's people sent them running with their tails between their legs."

"Jiraiya are you serious? You're telling me that they were able to send _nine_ S class nuke-nins _running_, **_without _**Naruto or his bodyguards help!" Tsunade questioned in astonishment. Even though she knew that Naruto had many strong people on his side, she still found it hard to believe that he had a group of ninja capable of driving back the Akatsuki by themselves.

"Pretty much. Although to be fair, Naruto's people had them at a disadvantage from the start. The Akatsuki were gathered in a large cave when Naruto's ninja surrounded them, where they managed to limit Akatsuki fighting power, by keeping the battle in the cave.", explained Jiraiya, continuing.

"Once they were separated, the STORM division rushed the base, and with Zhuge Liang's team, overwhelmed the Akatsuki with their superior numbers. Naruto also sent in Seiwa Anisu to help in the battle", finished Jiraiya.

Tsunade frowned, remembering Anisu, who led the invasion of Mizu no Kuni and singlehandedly conquered the port city of Sairyu.

"Jiriaya, do you know what kinds of losses New Kumo and the Akatsuki suffered from their battle?" asked Koharu.

"Neither side really took any serious loses, as all the members of the Akastuki were able to somehow escape."

"And what of the New Kumo forces?" asked Homura.

"According to my sources they didn't suffer any loses either- no one was killed."

The conversation about the battle continued for the next hour until Tsunade dismissed the Elders. She gave Shizune some folders to file away and the rest of the day off for her and Yamato- whom she was now engaged to. They were planning to have their wedding next year in the beginning of spring.

Once Shizune left the office, Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a Sake bottle and two small drinking plates.

Seeing this Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "I thought you quit."

"I started again. After the past couple of weeks we've had, I need a drink."

Jiraiya couldn't help but agree with his former team-mate. With all the shit that went down it was all enough to drive anyone to the bottle, just to make sense of it all.

As the two Sannin took deep gulps, they began to talk about the village and how it was recovering.

"So how are things going here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hard" replied Tsunade, as she took a sip of sake. "Three quarters of the village is in ruins and we're short of everything. Most of the villagers are living in tents right now or in the underground bunkers. We might as well just blow up what's left and start from scratch."

Jiraiya only nodded at the logic. He could clearly see from the window, the flat area that Naruto created from his battle with Orochimaru and the hundred meters wide and mile long trench that Naruto's **Inazuma**(Lightning Flash).

As he gazed outside, flashes of memories of the epic battle came. Toad Sennin shook his head slightly. Zhuge Liang had been right. They had indeed witnessed history in the making. Naruto resurrected a legendary bloodline, solidified the Heavenly Alliance, shifted the position of the strongest shinobi nation to New Kumo and was declared the strongest shinobi and kage to have ever lived.

Jiraiya was brought back out of his mussing when he heard Tsunade speaking to him.

"…Practically everything needs rebuilding or repairs and I'm swamped everyday with more paperwork than ever I wanted to see in a life time. But the worst thing about all this is that we simply don't have the funds to pay for it everything, and barely have enough ninja to protect the village let alone the boarders. The only thing I don't have to worry about is the village orphanage."

"Why's that?"

"Well it seems that before Naruto left, he arranged for Iruka to take ownership of the Namikaze estate, and arranged for an ample sum of his inheritance to be sent to an account controlled by Iruka to redevelop the estate into the new orphanage. He's even calling it the Uzumaki Kushina orphanage, at Naruto's request", she explained.

"I guess Naruto has soft spot for orphans, given how he was one as well" Jiraiya stated with a slight tone of shame.

"Maybe, but it's not the full reason why he did it."

"What do mean?"

"Well as you know, the truth about Naruto being Minato's son didn't go over well with many people. Since a division has formed in the village between those who still hate Naruto and those who finally realize that they were wrong about Naruto ", explained Tsunade.

"I'm guessing that the ones who hate Naruto are made up of those from the older generation, and the other half is made up of those from the younger generation" stated Jiraiya.

"Pretty much, although some of the older generation has realized their mistake and have the decency to be ashamed of themselves."

"But what has this got to do with Naruto and the orphanage?"

"I was getting to that" said Tsunade, with a slightly annoyed tone, taking a quick sip before speaking.

"You see, Naruto knew that there would still be a lot of resentment in the village towards him, and that it's unlikely he'll ever win the over everyone in the older generation. This resentment could eventually spread in Konoha into later generations, resulting in Konoha growing to hate Naruto as much as Iwa hated the Yondaime. So to help avoid a future war, Naurto decided to win over the next generation, by building the new orphanage. Naruto has already paid for everything they'll need to run the orphanage, as well as any fees they might have if they choose to go to the Academy. Those who don't, will be given just enough money to help them get started off into whatever career they wish."

"So he'll win those kids over, and give himself good PR while making those that still hate Naruto look more like bigots" stated Jiraiya.

"Oh, it's more than just that" murmured Tsunade with a sly grin, "by doing this Naruto is also hitting Danzo."

"Huh?"

"Eighty percent of Danzo's ROOT division is made of former orphans. With the orphanage Naruto is crippling his recruitment drive knowing they've entered it."

"I'm gonna assume the brat modified the seals and the barriers so none of Danzo's people can infiltrate the estate either".

"Correct, and Danzo can't do anything about it becaue the orphanage doesn't follow under shinobi jurisdiction, and his Civilian Council puppets can't do a thing. It's totally Iruka's control."

"Does Danzo know all this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course. The old fart realized it, the moment it was announced "replied Tsunade with a smirk.

"And how did he take it?"

"Not well, he's probably cursing Naruto from hell and back right now".

"And how did you come to realize all this?".

"Iruka told me Naruto's plan when he asked me to put him on the full time reserve list."

"And you let him?" asked Jiraiya, with mild surprise.

"Tch, it wasn't like the plan was going to harm the village in any real way and it only screws with Danzo. Besides, some good might come out of this war and those kids, deserve a better chance at life, given how they lost their parents".

"There is also the chance…" continued Tsunade, "…that this thing with the orphans is Naruto's way in keeping Konoha in check. It would help keep Konoha divided in some way, so on the slight chance that Konoha tries anything against the Alliance, those orphans and other sympathisers will support Naruto and the Heavenly Alliance, making it easier for them to take us out."

"Hopefully, for the village's sake that day will never come" replied Jiraiya as he took yet another sip of sake, Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"But still…" commented Jiraiya with a slight smirk, "…I have to admit. That brat never ceases to surprise me; I always knew he had a slight sneaky streak in him.

But still, _this _is on a whole other level."

"The brat certainly has changed" Tsunade agreed.

"Speaking of changes, have you heard how Iwa and the others nations that aren't with the Heavenly Alliance are reacting to the news?" asked Jiraiya.

"No I haven't" replied the female Kage.

"Well it seems that they've declared Naruto a SS-rank Ninja…" he explained.

"Are you serious!" spoke Tsunade with surprise, interrupting Jiraiya. If what he said was true then Iwa and the other villages were recognizing that Naruto was most powerful and dangerous shinobi alive. No one, not even Minato was given the SS rank.

"Dead serious. They're also ordering all their ninja to flee at the sight of him, regardless of how many of them there are" finished Jiraiya.

"Just like his father." muttered Tsunade. "Although I had half expected Iwa to declare war on New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance once they learned Naruto's heritage.

"Ryoku (Yondaime Tsuchikage) and the other higher ups in Iwa are _that _stupid. They know that if they go to war with New Kumo and the Alliance, Iwa would be wiped out".

"So he's alive then?" asked Tsunade, assuming Ryoku to be dead given the injuries he suffered. If alive, then his ninja career would be over.

"Not really sure, since Iwa has tightened their security after the battle here. It could be all a ruse to keep us from acting against them. I find it hard to believe that he survived the injuries he suffered and even if he did it's unlikely that Iwa would follow a Tsuchikage who can't use chakra anymore." mused Jiraiya.

"But regardless…" he continued, "…it seems that whoever is in charge is wise enough to end the fighting. I hear Iwa has sent a petition to New Kumo for a ceasefire."

Tsunade raised her right eyebrow stunned, but quickly accepted it, as it made sense, only a fool would try and fight a power like the Heavenly Alliance alone.

The blonde Hokage let out a sad sigh, "I should've released Naruto's heritage the moment that Koharu and the others suggested that we banish him. If I had, it might have prevented him from being banished in the first place or at the very least I should've just resigned and gone with him."

"Don't blame yourself hime, if you had released his heritage it _would've _stopped the kid from being banished but, Ryoku would've learned about it and sent countless ninja after him. He might've been desperate enough declare war just to get Naruto and have his revenge. As for resigning, if you had done that then Danzo would've maneuvered himself to become Hokage. Don't think I need to tell you what would've happen then".

"If there is anyone who's to blame here it's me." continued the Sennin. "I was _me, _I was his Godfather and it was my responsibility to raise him or at the very_ least _look out for him. But instead I took the easy way out and left him in Sensei's care, using the excuse that I wasn't the right person to raise him."

Tsunade said nothing, since it was obvious that Jiraiya hated himself for this.. She remembered the angry and disgusted look Minato gave him when he learned what happened to Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter now; we can't change the past, no matter how much we want to".

"That's funny coming from you. Then again, you are becoming philosophical in your old ag-gggaaaahhhhhh!" Jiraiya joked, before Tsunade punched him right in the face. He was sent flying into the villages below.

"Smart alec bastard…" muttered Tsunade.

-In New Kumogakure-

Sitting at his desk, the Rokudaime Raikage, aka The Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning) Uzumaki Naruto was listening to the debriefing from his sensei's Zhuge Liang, Akechi Mitsihide and his best friend Seiwa Anisu.

"…And after that, they were able to get away", finished Zhuge Liang. "I apologize for failing in our mission, Raikage-sama. As leader I take full responsibility".

"There will be no need for that Sensei" said Naruto "It was rather optimistic of me to think that we could capture or take out all of them a single attack".

"The plan was perfectly executed, unfortunately we underestimated them slightly" answered Zhuge Liang.

"Regardless, we were still able to show Akatsuki, that we are a force to be reckoned with. They'll be more hesitant to act against us, giving us some breathing room to solidify our new position as the strongest shinobi nation. Not to mention we've field tested the new and improved chakra armor- which worked perfectly and are ready to be used for high level missions by the way."

At this the other three men nodded. The mission wasn't a total loss.

"Excuse me Raikage-sama, but I was wondering if you have received any sort of petition from Iwa about the possible ceasefire yet?" asked Mitsuhide.

"I did just yesterday from one of our outposts along the northern sea via messenger hawk."

"So it would seem that Masato-san's (head of Naruto's intelligence division CIND) information was correct that the new Godaime Tsuchikage Berugu is seeking to end hostilities with us" stated Zhuge Liang.

"Yes. Although, I'm certain that it's only to buy time for him to rebuild his forces. He's trying to maintain the ruse that his father Ryoku is still alive, by signing it as him", answered Naruto with a serious look.

"Do you still plan to accept the ceasefire?" inquired Anisu.

"Yes, we may be able to deal with Iwa without having to fight them. Besides the Tsuchikage's petition mentioned something interesting."

"Interesting…how so?" asked Zhuge Liang with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"It seems that the Tsuchikage plans to send his sister Kokimi to negotiate the terms of the ceasefire."

"I didn't know that the Yondaime Tsuchikage had a daughter" said Anisu with slight surprise.

"Well he did, but she prefers to remain unnoticed and keeps to the shadows." stated Naruto. "According to Uki (the Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth)), she's quite dangerous and _very _devious."

"A very potent and dangerous mix, you'll have to be careful around her" advised Zhuge Liang.

"So where do you plan to meet her?" asked Anisu.

"I plan to invite her and her escort to come here during the Alliance Gathering" Naruto replied, which gained some concern.

"Are you sure that is wise Raikage-sama? Would it not be better to meet in a neutral location like Tetsu no Kuni (Iron country)?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"Normally yes, but since the Alliance Gathering is nearing, I believe it would best to have it here. Perhaps once Kokimi sees how strong both we are with her own eyes, she can convince her brother that waging a war of revenge against me would be foolhardy."

"But what if she tries to assassinate you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"If she is half as intelligent as Uki makes her out to be, she'll know it'll be suicide to try. She's probably just here to spy on us, not to assassinate me", replied Naruto.

"If that is the case then why are you going to let her enter the village?" asked Anisu.

"Simple. Right now Kokimi and Berugu are biding their time to strike back at me and are attempting to gather as much information on what we're capable of before they plan anything. They will do whatever they can to get as much information on us as possible. So the best way to deal with that problem is to bring Kokimi here, allowing her to see New Kumo and control what she sees and learns in it, where we can feed her some misinformation at the same time. This will quench Iwa's desire for information for a while, and at the same time keep them in check. Some of the information that we'll feed her will make her and her brother overestimate us in certain things and underestimate us in others."

"A clever plan Raikage-sama, but doesn't it still hold some danger in backfiring?" queried Zhuge Liang.

"True, but victory cannot be achieved without some risk" replied Naruto. "Moreover, was it not you Zhuge Liang-sensei, who once told me that one of the best ways to achieve victory in a war, is to control what your enemy sees, hears and knows, so to control their actions?"

"So I did" answered Zhuge Liang with a small smile.

Once the matter of Iwa was settled, Naruto decided proceed with the next issue. "So tell me, have Yue Ying-sensei (Zhuge Liang's wife) and Kisuke finished analyzing that body of Pain that you captured?" asked Naruto.

"They are still examining it, but they'll give a full report once they've finished", replied Anisu.

"Very well, you're all dismissed. I want a full written battle report on each of your battles along with the others."

"Hai Raikage-sama" the men chorused.

Once they left the room, Naruto swung his chair around to look out the window into the bright orange sunset across the sky.

Seeing it, Naruto could not help but remember the days he use to watch such sunsets on the Hokage Monument.

Thinking back then also reminded Naruto of how far he had come and how everything he had done in the past ten years had led up to him becoming Raikage and forming the Heavenly Alliance. The funny thing was, all of this happened because Konoha had banished him. If they hadn't he would never have met his sensei's and later become the Rokudaime Raikage. (1)

-In Amegakure-

Recovering from his recent battle with the forces of New Kumo, Nagato stood in a large room not far from Konan, who was preparing to replace Animal Path.

As Konan was finishing up, both Nagato and Kona's sensed a new presence enter the room. This presence was not an unfamiliar so they relaxed their guard, _slightly__._

"I see that you're recovering nicely from our unexpected scuffle with New Kumo" commented the orange mask wearing man.

"I could say the same thing for you as well _Madara_" replied Nagato, looking at the man's new arm.

"Yes, I have" said the former Uchiha leader.

"So what should we do?" Konan asked.

"The plan has not changed, we must simply proceed carefully." replied Madara.

"I believe our plan has changed a great deal more than you're willing to admit Madara" Konan retorted. "The Kyuubi jinchūriki's, forces were somehow able to find us, when we gathered together in person for the first time in years. Not only that, but they were nearly able to capture us. They most likely know that we reside here in Amegakure, since they were able to somehow steal the Salamander contract without us_ knowing_."

"I'll admit I've greatly underestimated the Kyuubi jinchūriki's resources and abilities. I never imagined that the Uzumaki Clan was in reality the legendary Stormcaller Clan, let alone that he would somehow awaken their lost bloodline. I know that this does complicate matters greatly. But still, I'm certain we can overcome the problem, we just have to be more careful" replied Madara calmly. On the inside though, Madara was greatly vexed.

At this remark, Konan frowned, unconvinced.

"If you are so confident that we can still win, then perhaps you could tell us where New Kumo is. Even Zetsu has been unable to find it. You could also explain why the Raikage hasn't sent his forces to invade here."

"Sadly I am unable to locate the village. I believe there is some kind of barrier that is protecting the village from detection." answered Madara.

"How would that be possible?" asked Nagato, since he knew about Madara's **Jikūkan Idō **(Time–Space Migration), which allowed him to locate anyone and teleport to them.

"Little would surprise me at what he can do. Since he has access to the lost Library of the White Lotus Society" responded Madara.

"You mean he actually found the Library of Benzaiten?" asked Nagato in shock.

"So it does exist… I thought it was just a myth" Konan murmured said in equal surprise.

"I can assure you it does existence and it also explains why New Kumo and this Heavenly Alliance have become so powerful so quickly" answered Madara, with slight annoyance. He had spent many years before he began his plan with the Biju, searching for the lost Library.

"This makes them that much more dangerous" spoke Nagato.

"That still doesn't explain why New Kumo or its allies haven't attacked us here" Konan reminded them.

"More than likely the Kyuubi jinchūriki knows this is our main base of operations and is watching our boarders in the hope of keeping taps on some of our movements" replied the former founder of Konoha.

At this Nagato frowned, but nodded, "How exactly shall we proceed?"

"For now, we'll rest and recover our strength and wait for the right moment to strike. Sooner or later an opportunity will arise" answered Madara.

"That is if New Kumo or the Heavenly Alliance doesn't hit us before then" muttered Konan.

"If I didn't knowing any better, I would think that you're losing faint in our cause" spoke Madara.

"I' am just stating how things are" retorted Konan, as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Madara said nothing and teleported away.

Once he was gone, Konan turned to her childhood friend. "Nagato I don't like this. I don't trust him. At all."

"Nor do I Konan, but Madara is a means to an end and when we have all nine Biju, I will deal with him myself" stated Nagato.

"But why do we even have to go that far? Perhaps we can end this before things get out of hand" said Konan.

"What do you mean?"

"We could negotiate a peace treaty with the Raikage. His goals are obviously the same as ours, and this Heavenly Alliance that he is building, is growing more and more. From what we've heard, Kiri, Konoha Suna, their host nations and several other nations are already attempting to ally or join the Alliance. Eventually he could actually unite the entire elemental continent and create a lasting peace just like we've always dreamed of. Both of you are even from the same Clan, so surely he would be willing to at least talk with us." she explained.

For a moment or two Nagato remained silent, as if thinking over what Konan suggested, but then said, "No. Although the Raikage's goals are similar to our own and are noble, they are still naive. True peace can only be gained by making people realize the true horror of war, which they will, when we have all nine Biju and create the weapon that that will allow us to destroy the shinobi nations in an instant. The Raikage's dream is only a fantasy. Eventually people will break their alliances and treaties and the Heavenly Alliance will fall apart like so many others and war will just come again. We've committed to this path and we will see it through to the very end, no matter what" replied Nagato,

"Are you with me, Konan?"

Konan did not answer right away, but eventually she let out a sigh and said "I' am with you Nagato…no matter what."

Nagato just nodded.

-Lightning Daimyo's Royal Palace, New Kumo, Over a Month Later-

Naruto sat in a comfortable chair next to a large warm fire chuckling away, as he read his favourite manga "_Tadaaki's World"_.

The room itself was not too big, but not too small either. It had four comfortable armchairs that were near large fire, with a large desk and chair to the side, with two large windows behind it. On the other side of the room was a large bookshelf.

Soon enough though, Naruto heard a knock on the large double doors of the room, when he said "Enter", a middle aged woman opened it and entered the room.

"Excuse me, Raikage-sama, but Anisu-dono is here to speak to you" said the woman.

"Ah, yes thank you Jade, let him in" responded Naruto, with a smile, as he put his manga down. The woman nodded and let Anisu in.

Naruto greeted his friend and invited him to sit on the chair in front of him.

Anisu then decided to speak, "So Naruto, why do you need to talk to me at this hour?"

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your family Anisu, but there is something important I need to tell you" answered Naruto.

"Oh, what's the problem?" asked Anisu.

"A few hours ago, Shion contacted me through her projection ball about something important" explained Naruto.

"What's wrong, she getting wedding jitters or something?" joked Anisu, as he knew that Shion was engaged to marry Naruto in a three months' time.

"Hardly, she had a vision about me"

At this Anisu immediately stopped joking and became serious. Shion's predictions were not something to joke about.

"What did she see?"

-Flashback several hours again-

As Naruto sat in his office, signing his last document for the day, he suddenly saw his projection ball glowing. When he picked it up, he saw his fiancée Shion standing in front of him, who was red faced and tears in her eyes as if upset about something.

"Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're ok!" cried the frantic Shion.

"Huh, Shion what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" asked the slightly confused and worried Naruto.

"I had a vision of something terrible happing to you and New Kumo" explained Shion, where when Naruto heard this, a serious look appeared on his face.

"What was the vision Shion-chan?"

"In the vision I found myself in New Kumo, but it was in ruins. Dark clouds covered the sky, most of the village was destroyed, fires were burning all around, and most of the buildings were ruin. There were dead bodies of people all over the ground and I could hear the sounds of explosions and people yelling and screaming, as if a massive battle was happening in the village. When I closed my eyes hoping to wake up, I suddenly found myself in a hospital room, where I saw you screaming in agony as if you were in horrible pain, as if you had been injured or something. I saw Unohana-san and other medic's frantically trying to help you and keep you from falling off the bed. It was then at that moment that I saw a dark cloaked figure suddenly appearing in the room…"

"And what happened then?" asked Naruto urgently.

"I don't know I woke up at that point" replied Shion.

After hearing this Naruto remained silent.

"What do you plan to do Naruto-kun?" asked Shion.

"I don't really know, Shion-chan, but for now, I want you to forget about that vision and get some rest. You'll need it to start you journey here for the Alliance Gathering" replied Naruto.

"But how can I forget something so horrible like that?" Shion roared with disbelief.

"Look, Shion-chan, I know it'll be hard, but please try for my sake. This isn't the first time you saw my death, but like before I beat it. I'll take extra precaution for the gathering here and I will talk it over with Zhuge Liang-sensei and the others later on and plan what to do from there, ok?" responded Naruto.

Shion just sighed and nodded, "Ok, I'll try, but please Naruto-kun be safe, for my sake and the others."

"Yea, I will. I know you want to use me to make lots of little high priestesses with you" joked Naruto, which caused the young woman to turn even redder and smile a little.

"Pervert!" giggled Shion. Naruto just smirked in response .Soon enough she faded away.

-End Flashback-

Anisu frowned deeply, "Have you told Zhuge Liang-sensei and the others about it yet?"

"No not yet. You're the first to hear about it. I plan to tell only you, Mitsuhide-sensei, Saiyuri-sensei, Zhuge Liang-sensei and Masato (Head of the CIND division)", explained Naruto.

"But what about the girls? Surely they'll want to know about what Shion saw?"

"No, if I tell them, the girls will just worry themselves sick. For now I'll keep them in the dark."

"You do know that once they find out about what Shion saw and how you purposely keep them in the dark about it, they will kill you themselves."

"True…maybe I should just hope that the prediction comes true. The death she saw for me, sounds a hell of a lot more pleasant to what the girls would do to me" replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh, if only the world could see this now! The infamous Uzumaki Naruto, strongest Kage in the shinobi world cowering at the idea of facing his angry wives!" laughed Anisu.

"Hah! Like you're any better than me. You're just as scared of your wives, as I am of mine! Or have you forgotten what happened six months ago with Koyuki, Saya and Saiko? When you used your ice powers to freeze the hot spring, when they were still in it?"

Anisu shuddered slightly. By the time his wives were done with him, he was in a sorry state.

"It wasn't my fault! They mentioned that the hot spring was a bit too hot; I was just trying to cool it down for them a bit! I didn't _mean _to freeze them." whined Anisu, causing Naruto to laugh.

The laughing soon stopped though, when Anisu became serious again. "Listen Naruto, after hearing about Shion's prediction, maybe you should rethink about your idea in letting the groups from Iwa and Konoha. Since both places have more than enough people with grudges against you for one reason or another and they may be the ones behind what Shion saw."

"No, everything will stay according to plan and if we refuse them entry now right before the gathering. It could cause more trouble than it would solve, not to mention it could destroy any chance of the ceasefire with Iwa and I would much rather avoid another war. Besides I don't believe Konoha or Iwa are the ones behind Shion's predictions, since for one thing Iwa doesn't have the strength by itself to destroy us. They would need allies and from what our intelligence tells me, none of the remaining minor shinobi villages that aren't with us, are willing to fight us, especially at what happened in the recent war. As for Konoha, they're even less likely to hit us, since at their current level; they've gone from the strongest of the five great shinobi powers to the weakest and wouldn't have the resources to hit us. Tsunade also knows that Konoha needs our protection and support to survive. Not to mention I don't believe Tsunade would ever try to attack us or more specifically me. Regardless of our falling out, I still trust her."

"So does that mean you've forgiven her for not telling you about your family?"

"I never hated Tsunade, I was just angry at her, even though she probably did it, in the belief that she was protecting me."

"Well even so, I still don't really like that we're bringing them here, along with the Iwa group. Too many things could go wrong."

"Don't worry Anisu. I already plan to double security. An ant won't be able to enter this village without me knowing", Naruto assured. "I also plan to have Masato get in touch with his intelligence network along with all his informants and other agents and have them report any possible threats no matter how minor."

"Fair enough."

"Now there is something else that I need to tell you as well. It's a sensitive subject." Naruto said, gaining his friends attention.

"What is it?"

"As you know, for security reasons, I've the representative groups for Konoha, Kiri, Suna, their host nations, as well as the representatives of, Umi no Kuni (Sea Country) Tsuki, no Kuni (Moon country) all gather together at Nami no Kuni (Wave Country). There they'll meet the Zennyo Ryūō (2) and be escorted by our fleet to one of our naval ports and then be brought here."

"I get why we don't want them to travel by land, for fear of assassination attempts by rival groups, who want to disrupt the Heavenly Alliance. But still I don't see why we can't transport them here by airships, as it would probably be a lot quicker."

"That's true, but it isn't as secure, as they would still vulnerable to attack, like from the Akatsuki. They could kidnap the representatives in the hope of using them as bargaining chips or kill them to disrupt the Heavenly Alliance" stated the young Raikage. "The best way we can secure their safety is by sea, which we now have control of, with Godaime Mizukage and the former Water Daimyo dead."

"So what exactly do you want me do?"

"I want you to go and meet the representatives on the Zennyo Ryūō"

"Why?"

"Here look at this; it's a list of the representatives of who will be coming here for the gathering" said Naruto as he handed Anisu a sheet of paper.

As Anisu looked over the names, he recognised several of them; the first two were Tanuza and Inari who would be representing Nami no Kuni along with official from the Wave Daimyo's royal court.

Another set of names he recognised where the Godaime Kazekage Gaara, his brother Kankuro, his sister Temari and his former sensei Baki. With them as well, were also several officials from the royal court of the Wind Daimyo.

The next sent of names that Anisu saw caught him by surprise, as not only was the new Rokudaime Mizukage Terumi Mei coming, but also the newly instated Water Daimyo along with the names of the fifth new generation of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist). Also among the group and acting as the Water Daimyo's guards were Uesugi Kenshin and his bodyguard Kasuga (3).

"So the Water Daimyo himself is coming" stated Anisu in mild surprise.

"Yea, this proves that he _really _wants this new alliance with us to work."

"I'm also guessing that the reason why the Mizukage is bringing in all the new members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. It's not only to protect the Water Daimyo, but also in the hope of making a good impression with us."

"That's my guess…now look at the group that's coming from Konoha" added Naruto.

When Anisu looked at the names he was of course astounded. Not only was the Hokage Tsunade coming, Jiraiya,Hatake Kakashi, all of Naruto's old friends from the Konoha twelve, Sarutobi Konohamaru and his team, Umino Iruka, his wife Anko and their daughter Aiko, Naruto's old team, the Elders and former Clan Head Hyuga Hiashi.

"You can see why I am asking you to escort them. I want someone there that I can trust to make sure that certain people in that group can be controlled and to make sure that things don't get out of hand. If I send a large contingent of ninjai to escort them, it might give the other representatives the wrong impression, but if I send you along with your wives with the regular crew and ninja on the ships, then I can assure their safety, and not seem threatening at the same time."

"Okay, I get that, but still, why on earth is Konoha sending so many of their best ninja, the Elders, your old Academy teacher _and _his family?"

"I think Tsunade is playing the same kind of game that the Rokudaime Mizukage is playing. Bringing the best to try and show us that Konoha still has capable ninja and can be an asset to us. She's also hoping that if she brings some of my old friends from Konoha, it might put me in a better mood during the negotiations."

"Sounds pretty desperate to me."

"They are."

"But the Elders, Hyuga Hiashi, Jiraiya and your old team and the Yamanaka girl? It's not like they are among your top favourite people in the world. Hell their presence alone, could have the opposite effect that they're hoping for."

"My guess is that Jiraiya, Ino, Hatake, Hiashi and Haruno somehow convinced Tsunade to let them come in the hope _reconciling _with me, so that they can remove the guilt from themselves,"

"Will you ever forgive them?"

"I don't hate them if that's what you're saying, simply don't like them. But as forgiving them… well Ino I might, since we were never that close. Hiashi, well quite frankly I pity him. From what I heard, anything I could do to the man, has already been done to him by Hinata. He's been shamed, disgraced and beaten down in front of the whole village. He's nothing more than a broken man now. As for Hatake, Haruno and the Toad…no I can't forgive them, not after what they did." responded Naruto, with slight anger at the last part.

"Fair enough, but what about the Uchiha and the Elders?"

"Homara, I'm not sure. I've heard the man is starting to have second thoughts on some of the things he's done and is actually siding against Danzo and Koharu, on many decisions. But regardless of why he's going, Danzo and Koharu are going because, they've been _"__greatly __displeased" _with many of Tsunade's decisions, especially with recent events, so they're going to _"__make __sure__"_that Tsunade doesn't give away too much in the negotiations. As for Sasuke, ever since the little _"__incident__"_with him trying to kill me twice Danzo has been making sure he has Sasuke within eyesight of him or his people at all times."

"Sounds like he doesn't trust the Uchiha anymore."

"Danzo doesn't trust anyone **period**" Naruto answered. "But what puzzles me is what makes Danzo believe he can control Sasuke and get him to make Konoha the way he wants it to be. The most Sasuke would do as Hokage is use Konoha's resources to help him hunt down and kill Itachi and Sasuke isn't the type that can be brainwashed like the rest of Danzo goons. For as much as a teme Sasuke is, he's still one of the most strong-willed and determined people I have ever known, and wouldn't allow himself to be controlled by _anyone_."

"Do you know?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, he must be certain of it, since it's highly likely that Sasuke will one day go rogue, especially if it's to get what he wants" answered Naruto.

For the next hour or so, Naruto and Anisu continued to talk about what to do for the Alliance Gathering and what else they had left to prepare. Eventually they called it a night, but before he left Anisu asked Naruto if there were any orders regarding to Sasuke when he met him.

Naruto just smiled and gave him the order. Anisu grinned and said _"**With pleasure**"_

Once Anisu, left the room, Naruto slightly chuckled to himself and thought, "_Things will certainly become more interesting in the coming weeks._"

N/A.

Well I'm Back, like I told everyone, now I know that this is a bit shorter than my normal Chapters, but I thought this would be easier. Since I'm also doing a side story of how Naruto became Raikage. I hope you all liked the Chapter and how Tsunade and the others reacted to the news about New Kumo attacking the Akatsuki. As well as the opinions of the Konoha gang over what Naruto did to Konoha.

Now the next Chapter will involve the Konoha gang meeting Anisu, along with the new Mizukage Mei and the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As well as the Alliance Gathering in New Kumo, where Konoha people will get a taste of what it was like to be Naruto when he was living in Konoha, (although not as harsh).

As for updating, all I can say is I do my best and nothing more, although I hope to update before Christmas, since I do have other stories to do.

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got. Although I recently got another Beta who has already beta read the first Chapter of Raikage and is currently doing Chapter two of Raikage.

Authors Notes:

(1). Now for those of you who have been looking for me to be doing a short story of how Naruto became Raikage, go to my profile to my story list and you find it. It's called the Rise of the Raikage and the first Chapter has been posted.

(2). This is the flag ship of the New Kumo fleet and is the same ship that Naruto met Kurenai and the others, after his people saved them from the hold.

(3). Go back to Chapter 13 called Payback to where the Water Daimyo is being killed, for information of Kenshin and Kasuga

**Extra Info:**

**Clan Name: **Tatara Clan

**Known Members: **Uzumaki Tatara Tomoe (**Status: **Jonin, Wife of the Rokudaime Raikage Uzumaki Naruto, member of the Hachiman Force), Tatara Hamrio (**Status: **Jonin Clan Head of the Tatara Clan, member of the Hachiman Force), Hamrio's Grandfather (**Status: **Jonin, Former Clan head of the Tatara Clan, Retired)

**Bloodline: Koton (Steel Release): **The Tatara Bloodline is an advanced nature Bloodline that can be used to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel or produce steel weapons and projectiles from their body. It can also be used to manipulate and reshape metals into any shape form that they desire, such as wall and spikes from the ground or turn a chain into a knife or sword.

**History: **The Tatara Clan were a powerful and renowned Shinobi Clan during the Great Shinobi Clan Wars. But when the Shinobi villages were being formed, the Clan refused to join any village and went into hiding in the mountains of Kaminari no Kuni (Lighning Country), where they remained hiding for many years. Eventually though, the Clan was discovered during the Civil War of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni, by the forces of the Godaime Raikage Amako Zankuro. When they refused to join the war on his side, stating that they would remain neutral, the Godaime Raikage attacked them killing over half the Clan including the Clan head and most of his family, while capturing many others so to breed a new Clan under his control later on. Fortunately though, the remaining third of the Clan was able to escape thanks to Hamrio's Grandfather, who led them and his grandson to safety. There he lead them to the Rebel Factions and joined them to avenge what The Godaime Raikage had done and to rescue their captured Clan members. During the Civil War the Tatara Clan won great respect and renowned by using their Bloodline to great effect, where they were eventually able to rescue their captured Clansmen and earned a high standing position in New Kumo.

**Beta's Note**

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that updates will be slower for a little while. I'm going to be editing the older chapters. No big changes will be made, I'm just making things easier to read. Bare with us for a little while, yes?

REVIEW


	17. Chapter 16

**The Raikage Chapter 16: New Kumo**

_Thinking/Writing,_

**Jutsu,**

_**Summon Speech**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

_For the next hour or so, Naruto and Anisu continued to talk about what to do for the Alliance Gathering and what else they had left to prepare. Eventually though they decided to call it a night, but before he left Anisu asked Naruto if there were any orders regarding to Sasuke when he met him._

_At this Naruto just smiled and gave him order, where after hearing what Naruto wanted him to do, Anisu just smiled and said "With pleasure", before leaving the room._

_Once Anisu, left the room, Naruto slightly chuckled to himself and thought, "__**Things will certainly become more interesting in the coming weeks.**__"_

-The Great Naruto Bridge, One week Later-

Two months after the Battle of Konoha, the representatives of Konoha arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge.

The group itself was larger than what most people would expect a diplomatic group to be, where it was made up of the members of the former Konoha twelve, along with the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, her former team-mate Jiraiya and her "_advisors_" Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

Also with them were Umino Iruka and his three month pregnant wife Anko and their now six year old daughter Aiko. As well as former team leader of team seven, Hatakae Kakashi, the former Head of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Hiashi and a member of Danzo's ROOT division.

The group was also accompanied by the representative of the Fire Daimyo, who wished to form good relationship with his neighbouring nation and the growing super power.

The representative was none other than the famed Samurai General Takeda Shingen, cousin of the Fire Daimyo and leader of Hi no Kuni's (Fire Country) most powerful and influential Samurai Clan, the Takeda Clan.

Shingan was a revered General and Samurai, who was known and respected by all Shinobi and non-Shinobi and was known as Tora Hi no Kuni (The Tiger of Fire Country). But not only was he a master tactician and a brilliant leader of men in battle, but was also a capable diplomat, who knew the value of forging good relations with ones neighbours and knew when to compromise.

Shingen was a massive man, who had large muscular build and stood six foot six, well over everyone else in the group including Jiraiya, (who was six foot two). He wore crimson red armour and headdress dawned with large bull like horns on the top and carried a massive battle axe on his back, much like Choji. (1)

As the group made their way across The Great Naruto Bridge they were met by a squad of New Kumo Shinobi, who were part of the division that was stationed at Nami no Kuni.

Once all the members of the group had been searched, and were made to hand over their weapons. They were escorted to the village, where they met Inari and several of his Samurai.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, welcome to Nami no Kuni, my name is Inari and I am in charge of security here", spoke the young man.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Inari-taicho" greeted the Blonde Hokage with a kind smile, where she then held out her hand in friendship, which the young Samurai took. After which Tsunade then introduced Inari to the rest of her group (the ones he did not know).

After introductions were all done, Inari then lead them to the recently built fort on the outskirts of the village, which was where the other representatives were waiting

As they walked to the opposite end of the village, Tsunade decided to pose a question.

"I was told that you and Naruto were rather close, when he first arrived here in Nami no Kuni, with the rest of his team?"

"Yes, Naruto-nii was the one who inspired me to fight and protect what I hold dear and helped the rest of my village rediscover our courage", answered Inari, causing Tsunade to smile. Since Naruto had a knack for bring out the best of most people, when he was around them long enough.

"So, how long have you know the truth about Naruto being The Raikage?" Kakashi asked suddenly, as he walked next to Tsunade and Inari.

"Nii-sama, revealed himself to us, right after the invasion" replied Inari in a neutral tone.

-Flashback two and a half months, Nami no Kuni Invasion-

After walking up to The Raikage, both Inari and Tazuna fell to their knees and bowed their heads in gratitude to the leader of New Kumo.

"Thank you Raikage-denka, our Country is forever in your debt…We were starting to believe that you would not arrive in time or you did not accept our petition to join the Heavenly Alliance and would not come to our aid", said Tazuna and was followed by his Grandson.

"As my Grandfather said our people are forever in your debt, if there is anything we can ever do for you please do not hesitate to ask us. For our Country would surely have fallen had you and your Shinobi not arrived when you did."

Seeing the two men on their knees, The Raikage lowered himself down to them and looked directly into their eyes.

"Well you could always build and name another Bridge after me" said the Raikage in a low whisper and a wink, causing both Inari and Tazuna's eyes to widen in surprise and go pale white, realizing who The Raikage was.

"Naru-"said Inari, but before he could finish, he heard Naruto go "SSSSShhhh" telling him to stop.

"Listen both of you, I know you're both surprise by this, but for now pretend that nothing has changed, as I don't want Hatake or the others to know the truth about me yet. I promise that I explain everything later tonight, when we're alone, ok", whispered the masked Raikage, where both Inari and Tazuna nodded and got back onto their feet.

-End Flashback-

After a few minutes, Tsunade and the rest of the group arrived at the wooden fort, which was being guarded by several New Kumo Shinobi. After making sure that everyone was cleared, the group were escorted to the main building in the certain of the fort, where they found the representatives of most of the other nations and villages that were preparing to join or ally themselves with the Heavenly Alliance.

"Hokage-sama allow me to introduce to the other representatives of the other nations that will be traveling with you to New Kumo for the Alliance Gathering", said Inari as he introduce the Konoha group to the representatives.

The first group was the representatives of Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Village), which was represented by it leader Shizuka, who strangely enough had a connection with Jiraiya, as he knew her mother from long ago. The village itself had been a long term ally of the Heavenly Alliance and was now preparing to become a full member.

The second group was from Benisu-tō (Crimson Sandbank Island), who until recently had been a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, just like Konoha was about to become, but was now becoming a full member of the Heavenly Alliance.

The third group was the Suna group, which was made up of Garaa, his wife Matsuri and his siblings along with their former Sensei Baki and an official from the Royal court of Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country).

The fourth and fifth groups were made of officials who represented Enkai no Kuni (Ocean Country), Umi no Kuni (Sea Country), who were all preparing to join the Heavenly Alliance as official members. The sixth group was from Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country ) and it's Shinobi village, Getsugakure no Sato (Village Hidden under the Moon), which was founded thanks to the help of New Kumo and was represented by the village leader, a middle aged man named Sado.

After introducing Tsunade and the others to most of the other representatives, who were going with them to New Kumo. Inari then introduce them to the last two groups, which was the most surprising to the Konoha group.

The seventh group was made up of none other than the new Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), Uesugi Kenshin and his bodyguard Kasuga and one other individual.

The new Water Daimyo was of course not what the Konoha group expected; he was a tall and rather skinny middle aged man and clearly looked unsure of himself. Something that was unusually for a Daimyo and it was obvious that he was very nervous about being surrounded by so many Shinobi. But it was not surprising given how the pervious Water Daimyo had used Kiri and its Shinobi, as his secret police, to eliminate anyone who would stand up to him or threaten his position as Daimyo.

At the same time, Shingen went over to Kenshin and greeted his fellow Samurai General, who he had found of several different occasions in the last Great War. During which both Shingan and Kenshin formed a mutual respect for one another's skill as fighters and Tacticians, where they developed a sort of rivalry.

The final member of the group was of course the most surprising to Tsunade and Jiraiya, who recognized him.

The man in question was a relative tall young looking man, (about six foot two), with muscular man and long black hair that was gathered in a ponytail and parted so to frame his face. He wore a sky blue Karategi (2) with sandals and wore a large white cloak over it and carried a medium size Katana on left hip.

"Hiko, is that you?" asked a surprised Jiraiya, who had a look of utter shock on his face.

"It has been some time, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san or should I say Hokage-sama" replied the man named Hiko, with a small smile.

"I thought you were dead!" Jiraiya stated, as he tried to get over his surprise.

"That was a belief I wanted everyone to maintain after our last encounter, where I decided to retire from Shinobi life. But sadly I forced to come out, due to the Civil War in my village, where I could no longer stand by and watch the Godaime Mizukage's tyranny" Hiko answered.

"Hokage-sama, who is this man?" asked Sakura suddenly, since she was curious as to how her Sensei and Jiraiya knew him.

"This is Takeru Hiko, the first man to ever become a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist), without ever training or using one of their special swords. He is also credited with being the greatest swords master to have ever lived in Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) and uses the Tenken (Divine Sword) fighting style", explained the Toad Sage.

At hearing this, most of the younger group were surprised, but none were as surprised as Tenten, who had heard of Hiko and couldn't believe she was actually meeting one of the Shinobi world's greatest sword masters.

"You haven't age a day since then" commented Tsunade suddenly, while at the same time wondering what the man's secret was.

"Some of us age more gracefully than other Hokage-sama" Hiko replied, with a small smile, which annoyed the female Kage slightly.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what do you mean by him not aging?" asked Neji.

"What I mean is that Hiko is almost as old as Jiriaya and me" explained the female Hokage, where the eyes of the younger members of the Konoha group widened in surprise. (3)

"Fifty-three to be precise" Hiko replied, ignoring the shocked look on most of the Konoha members faces.

"No way!" cried Ino in disbelief, since at most the man looked like he was in his mid to early thirties.

Eventually after everyone had been introduce, and the excitement of Hiko real age died down, the Konoha group turned to the eighth and final group, which represented Kiri.

Naturally when Jiraiya saw the new Mizukage Mei, the Toad Sage went into Pervert Mode, but before he could try anything. Tsunade delivered a sharp elbow to his gut, causing him to keel over slightly in pain, making sure that he didn't embarrass Konoha by trying to hit on the Mizukage.

"It a pleasure to finally meet you Hokage-sama, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time" spoke the female Mizukage, with a smile and held out her hand to Tsunade, as a sign of friendship, which the Hokage took.

After shaking hands with her fellow female Kage, Mei then introduced the rest of her party to the Konoha group, all of whom were members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū.

Once the introductions were all done, the representatives were joined by Tazuna, who would be going with them to New Kumo, as the representative of Nami no Kuni. He then went on to explain to everyone that, they would be traveling by ship to a port in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), and from there they would travel to New Kumo.

After a little while, the eleven individual parties left the fort with an escort of New Kumo Shinobi and headed towards the coast at the other end of the island, where they would meet the fleet that would take them to the Kaminari no Kuni.

When they arrived at the shore they found the Flag ship of New Kumo fleet, the Zennyo Ryūō, waiting for them, along with two other Fortress Ships, acting as escorts.

"So those are the Alliance Fortress Ships that we've heard about" commented Tsunade, when she saw the three massive ships and could not help but be impressed by them.

"That they are Hokage-sama" spoke an unknown male voice out of no-where.

When the groups heard this, they immediately started to look around to see who had spoken. After a few seconds of looking they saw a tall man (about six foot two) with long white hair that went down to his lower shoulder blades and face, where he had it parted on the left side of his face. He had a slightly narrow yet handsome face with bright blue eyes. He wore a Black shirt with a white trench coat over it along with black Shinobi pants and steel tip boots and carried a long Katana on his back.

"A pleasure to see you again Anisu-kun" said Mei with a smile, when she saw the young man.

"As it is to see you again Mizukage-sama" replied Anisu, with his own smile and a slight bow.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" asked Hinata, since like everyone she was curious as to the identity of the man in front of them.

"Oh, yea sorry about that, I haven't introduced myself to most of you" said the slightly embarrassed Anisu. "My name his Seiwa Anisu, I am the Raikage second in command and I' am here to escort all of you to New Kumo."

At hearing Anisu full name, the eyes of Konoha members quickly widen in surprise, as they realized that Anisu was the one who Naruto said was almost as strong as him.

"So you're the one who led the invasion of Mizu no Kunai and Kiri, the infamous Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water)" spoke Jiraiya, as he remembered the reports he heard about the man in front of him.

"That would be correct" Anisu answered rather coolly, as he did not have a great deal of respect for the famed Toad Sage of Konoha, given how he neglected his duties to his friend, as his Godfather.

"Now before we precede any further I like to introduce you to my wives, Kako, Saya, Seiko, Isaribi, Sun Li and my fiancés Fuma Sasame and Hokuto."

At hearing this, nearly everyone thought the exact same thing "_He has five wives and two fiancés!_"

"_Damn and here I thought Naruto was a lucky bastard_" thought Jiraiya.

"_Ahhhh maaaannnn, first Naruto now this guy, what the hell those two have that I don't?_" thought Kiba with a twig of jealousy as he looked at Anisu wises and fiancés. (4)

Once the introductions were all done, Anisu then turned to Sasuke, who had been staring intently at the white haired man ever since he first appeared.

As Sasuke stared at the man, he notice that Anisu did not give out the same kind of authoritative presence that Naruto could, which could make most around him submissive. But even though he did not have the same kind of presence, he did possess the same powerful aura that Naruto had, which spoke of immense power.

The two of them continued to stare off at one another for a minute or two, as if they were sizing each other up.

Eventually Sasuke decided to speak, "You look like you've something to say to say to me?"

"Yea, I have two words for you…get lost"

"What?"

"You heard me, go back to Konoha you're not welcome in New Kumo."

"You've no right to make demands of us, as Uchiha Sasuke is part of my personal detail and I am a member of the Konoah representative team", stated Danzo as he stepped between Anisu and Sasuke and stared at Anisu.

"Well if you want these talks to go anywhere, you have to do what I say" Anisu answered as he stared at the elderly man, who did not back down.

"Is that a threat?" Danzo asked.

"No, it's a fact, now as I said if you want these talks with the Alliance to happen, you'll send him back home. Since we're well aware that Uchiha Sasuke attempted to assassinate our Raikage without provocation and we will not give him another chance to do so again."

After hearing this, Tsunade smiled, since she had never wanted to have Sasuke with them to begin with, for fear of him lashing out at Naruto. But unfortunately since Sasuke was still a member of ROOT she had limited control of him and ever since the incident with Naruto, Danzo has not allowed Sasuke to leave his side.

"Hmph, Sounds like the dope is scared of me" mocked Sasuke, which earned him the glares of many of the New Kumo Shinobi that accompanied the representatives. As well as Anisu's fiancés and wives, who gripped their weapons tightly in anger.

Seeing how the situation was turning, Anisu acted quickly and held up his hand, telling his people to calm down.

Once they did, the young man then turned back to Sasuke and glared coldly at the young Uchiha, who didn't even flinch at the cold glare.

"I suggest that you hold your tongue when you speak of The Raikage in front of us _Uchiha_" said Anisu as he spat out Sasuke's surname. "We do not take kindly to people who insult's our leader, especially from the likes of you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke with a cool glare.

"To put it simply Uchiha, your reputation precedes you", Anisu answered. "Besides you should be grateful that you're being forbidden in entering our village, since there are many Shinobi in our village who would love to get a piece of you."

"Tsk, like I care about those losers, they can hate me all they want" scoffed Sasuke, not the least bit worried that there were those in New Kumo that wanted him dead.

"Well aren't we the confident one" commented Anisu. "Ok then, if you're so sure of your skill, how about I make you a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"You go one on one with me right now" explained Anisu. "If you win, you can proceed with the rest of us to New Kumo. But if I win, you go back to Konoha without incident."

When Sasuke heard this, he raised his eyebrow with interest, as Anisu offer made for an interesting opportunity, since after the invasion and seeing Naruto's battle with Orochimaru, his allies and the revived Hokage's. Sasuke had put himself under intensive training and pushed himself future than he had before, in the hopes of reaching Naruto's level and defeating him. Hence if he fought and defeated Anisu, he knew he be one step closer to defeating not only Naruto, but also his brother Itachi.

Sasuke was of course, not the only one who thought this would be an interesting opportunity. As Danzo believed it would be a perfect chance to see what the famed Koorisui no Kami was capable of with his own eyes.

"Fine you got a deal"

"Good" Anisu answered, as he smirked in victory at how Sasuke had taken his bait, where he could now follow Naruto's orders towards dealing with Sasuke, which were to kick his ass.

"Now just to make things more fair, we'll follow the same "_rules_" that you and Naruto had at the valley of the end. All you have to do to win is scratch this head-band" stated Anisu, as he untied his Kumo headband from his arm and tied it to his head.

Sasuke of course glared at this, as he could read the underline insult from Anisu's remark.

"I'll do more than just scratch your headband" replied Sasuke as he glared at Anisu, who just smirked again.

Quickly the New Kumo escorts and the other nation representatives, moved away from the beach and to the treeline, where they would watch the match.

Once everyone had moved to a safe enough distance, Sasuke drew out his new chokutō (5), which had been returned to him, along with the rest of his gear after he agreed to Anisu's challenge.

At the same time, Anisu grabbed the handle of the sword on his back and drew it.

The sword was quite long, where its blade was about one point four meters long and had a usual guard shaped like a four-pointed star.

As soon as Anisu drew the Katana, a massive and powerful pulse of Chakra was felt by everyone in the surrounding area, which was familiar to most people.

"This power, it's just like when Nii-san drew his sword" commented Konohamaru.

"He's right" replied Kakashi,

"Could that Katana, be another one of the Three Celestial Swords?" asked Tsunade.

"It is" answered Sun Li, who was standing nearby.

"Which one is it?" Jiraiya asked, although he already had a clue, given what Clan Anisu was from.

"Hyōrinmaru" replied Sasame, confirming Jiraiya's suspicions.

Naturally, nearly everyone was surprised to hear that Anisu possessed one of the three Celestial Swords, like Naruto.

But as surprised as everyone was, there were those who became very concerned by this revelation. These people were none other than Danzo and Koharu, since it was troubling enough to them that Naruto had one. But now after learning that Anisu had one as well, their concerns of New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance only grew more. Since by having two out of the three Celestial swords in their possess, New Kumo had two weapons capable of turning the balance of power even more into their favour. Making them that more powerful than they already were, as well as making it that much harder for anyone to stand up to them, let alone defeat them.

It also made Danzo and Koharu wonder what other secrets New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance have and how powerful were they really?

"Tenten, do you know anything about this sword?" Neji asked, as he turned to his former female team-mate, who knew a bit about the three Celestial swords.

"Not much, but according to legend, Hyōrinmaru is incredibly powerful, like the Sword of Tengu and is said to have the power over Water and Ice, which is why it's sometimes called the Sword of the Ocean. It said that it can create a tidal wave large enough to wash away a small nation or freeze an entire castle and turn it into a giant block of ice. Some say that it even has the power to affect the weather, like the Sword of Tengu"

"If that's true and if what we've heard about Anisu-dono being the last remaining Hyoton holder. Then it would make for an extremely powerful and beneficial weapon for someone like him to have" stated Neji.

"But where could he have gotten it?" Sakura asked openly, which was what most people were wondering.

"I believe I can answer that" spoke the Rokudaime Mizukage suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Mizukage-sama?" asked Shino, as he and everyone else turned to face the female Kage.

"As all of you known, during the Great Shinobi Clan Wars and before the rise of the Shinobi villages, Shinobi Clans in many nations fought each other constantly over missions or Clan feuds. During that time, the Seiwa Clan rose up to become the strongest Shinobi Clan in Mizu no Kuni, which was thanks not only to their powerful Hyoton Bloodline. But also because of their Clan head, who was said to wield a powerful weapon, which enhanced his ice powers to unimaginable levels. Although never confirmed, many believed he wielded one of the three Celestial swords, or to be more precise Hyōrinmaru. When Kiri was eventually formed, many in my village including the Shodaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Mizukages investigated the Seiwa Clan, in the hope of discovering if the Clan really did possess Hyōrinmaru. Their investigations of course turned up nothing, but regardless, there were many my village that still believed that the Seiwa possessed it and it was because of this belief that the Seiwa Clan were the first Bloodline Clan to be attacked. Since the Yondaime Mizukage feared that one of the Seiwa members would use it against him in his war against Bloodline holders."

"But if the Seiwa Clan really did have Hyōrinmaru, why didn't they use it to defend themselves?" Ino asked.

"More than likely, for the same reason why no-one could use The Sword of Tengu before the Nidaime Raikage and Naruto-dono. The sword did not accept anyone else who tried to use it, given how it is sentient and only accepts certain people" stated Neji.

After a few minutes, the discussion about Hyōrinmaru died down and everyone turned their attention back to Sasuke and Anisu, who were about to start their battle.

Sasuke made the first move, where in a feat of incredible speed, he disappeared within a blink of an eye and reappeared right above Anisu, and swung his chokutō in a downward slash in an attempt to cut Anisu in two.

Seeing this, Anisu quickly jumped backwards to avoid the slash, where the only thing Sasuke hit was the ground, causing a large cloud of sand from the bleach to rise up.

Not to be deterred, Sasuke chased after Anisu and attempted a horizontal slash across Anisu's chest, which Anisu skilfully avoided.

This went on for the next few minutes, where Sasuke continued with a series of relentless attacks on Anisu. But each time Anisu would skilfully evade the Uchiha's swords slashes and stabs.

Eventually Sasuke's and Anisu's swords clashed with one another, where Anisu was force to block and powerful downwards strike from Sasuke. He then maneuvered his sword to push Sasuke back and then went on the offensive, where he attempted to stab Sasuke with a forward thrust.

Sasuke of course avoided the stab by jumping backward, where he then threw several Shuriken at Anisu. Who skilfully deflected the projectiles with his sword as he charged at Sasuke and attempted to cut the raven haired boy with a downward slash.

Like the last attack, Sasuke jumped back to avoid it, but when Anisu's Katana hit the ground. The young white haired man lifted his sword up, causing the sand to rise up and into Sasuke's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

This created an opening, which Anisu exploited by thrusting his sword forward at the young ROOT captain.

Acting on his instincts, Sasuke quickly jumped up into the air and avoided the stab, where he then swung his right leg at the side of Anisu's head. Who avoided the kick by disappearing and reappearing several meters opposite Sasuke.

-With the Observers-

"It seems that dickless has improved since the Battle of Konoha" commented Sai.

"Indeed" replied Shino, "Judging by how battle has gone so far, both of them are about even."

"I wouldn't go that far just yet, since Naruto openly stated that Anisu's power rivals his own, so obviously he hasn't even gotten started yet" stated Tsunade.

"You got that right, since Anisu-kun is only playing around" said Sun Li, gaining everyone's attention, "Since he didn't become the Raikage's tag-team partner simply because of his good looks."

"Tag-team partner?" Sakura repeated not fully understanding it.

"It's an old tradition that goes back to when Kumo was founded" explained Jiraiya. "You see in Kumo, the Raikage has always had a tag-team partner, who not only brings out the Raikage's full power, but defends him or her as well."

"That's correct" replied Kako, "Together Anisu-kun and Naruto are an unbeatable team; where together they're known in New Kumo as the Sōshin no Arashi (Twin Gods of Storm)."

None of the representatives were too surprised when they heard this, since they were all familiar in some way of Naruto abilities and power. The same also went for Anisu, since rumours had also begun to spread of his abilities and how his power rivalled Naruto's. Hence it wouldn't be a surprise that together, the two would be a powerful team.

-With Sasuke and Anisu-

"Hhhmmm, not bad, evidently the rumours of your skill are true" commented Anisu as he stared at Sasuke. "Naruto told me you were good and I can see that he was right, it's actually a shame that you're such a piece of work. You would've made a powerful ally if you haven't become so full and hate and anger."

"Are you just going to keep yapping like the dope or are you going to fight?" asked Sasuke, not caring what Anisu had to say.

As the two faced off again, Anisu began to see a dark aura former around Sasuke, filled with murderous intent. When he looked into the Uchiha's eyes, he could see the same cold darkness in his eyes, indicating that Sasuke was intending on killing him, if not main him,

"_This guy may be more off the edge that we thought, as he actually trying to kill me_" thought Anisu as he stared at Sasuke with a blank look.

"Die!" cried Sasuke as he charged forward with his chokutō, while Anisu did the same.

When the two clashed, they began to exchange blows with each other's swords. This continued for the next few minutes, until eventually they broke apart.

During the fight, Anisu proved that he was much faster than Sasuke and used his superior speed to keep Sasuke on the defensive for most of the time. Sasuke although was able to keep Anisu at bay, by activating his Sharingan and using it to track Anisu's movements.

Soon after breaking apart, Anisu recommenced the fight by using his superior speed to disappear and reappear on Sasuke's left and attacked from the side with a high speed slash.

Acting quickly, Sasuke used his **Chidori Nagashi** (One Thousand Birds Current) to stop the attack, where he created a **Chidori** in his left free hand without using any hand seals and released it in every direction. This created an electrical discharge that went in every direction and hit Anisu, stopping him in his tracks.

Seeing his opponent momentarily distracted by the Lightning running through his body, Sasuke quickly spun around and slashed at Anisu with his sword, cutting the young man in two.

But before Sasuke could take pleasure in his _victory _"Anisu" turned into a wooden long, revealing that he had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) to replace himself.

As soon as Sasuke realized what had happen, Anisu appeared behind Sasuke and attempted to stab the ROOT captain from behind.

Seeing Anisu appear behind him, Sasuke immediately spun his sword backward and held it in a reverse grip and then stabbed his sword backwards and into Anisu's stomach. Who could not see it until it was too late thanks to Sasuke's Black cloak blocking his view (6).

But as soon as Sasuke stabbed the white haired New Kumo-nin, Anisu turned white and the shattered in large pieces of ice, revealing that the Anisu Sasuke stabbed was a **Hyoton: Koori Bunshin** (Ice Release: Ice Clone) (A).

Seeing that the Anisu he stabbed was a clone, Sasuke immediately started to search for Anisu. Who appeared out of the water (on Sasuke right side) and attempted to slash at Sasuke again.

Acting quickly, the young Uchiha jumped backwards to avoid the sword slash, but was unable to avoid it fully, where his right sleeve was cut.

But as soon as he landed back on the beach, he was put on the defensive by Anisu, who delivered a powerful downward slash at Sasuke, who barely blocked it with his sword in time.

Anisu of course did not let up the pressure, as he continued to attack Sasuke with powerful slashes and strike, that he barely blocked each time.

Knowing he needed a distraction, Sasuke ripped off his torn sleeve and threw it in front of Anisu's face, so to block his line of sight for a second, which it did, where he then pushed it out of the way with his sword. But as soon as he did, Sasuke then went of the offensive, where he started attacking Anisu with a relentless series of slashes and strikes with his sword, leaving Anisu little opportunities to counterattack.

As Anisu continued to be forced back, he activated a small seal at the bottom of his sword hilt, which released a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

Once the crescent-shaped blade and chain was released, Anisu threw the chain and wrapped it around Sasuke's chokutō and pulled in back, causing Sasuke to lose his balance. After which Anisu swung him around and into one of the nearby trees. But before he could hit the tree, Sasuke flipped himself around in mid-air, so that he would hit the tree feet first and used his Chakra so that he could stay on the tree. He also then freed his chokutō from the chain that was wrapped around it, which retracted back into the Anisu's sword.

"Impressive, you're a lot better in Kenjutsu than I originally thought. I'm guessing you've been training intensely these past few months" commented Anisu, as he stared at Sasuke. Who used the **Hi-****Shunshin **(Fire Body-flicker) to disappear in a whirl of fire and reappear at the other end of the beach opposite Anisu

"But still, I believe it's time to get serious, since we can't play around all day, as I have a schedule to keep and out of respect for your skill as a Shinobi. I'll give you this one chance to concede, there'll be no shame in giving up, but if you refuse, be warned I will not hold back on you."

"You can stop acting so tough, as you're not only one who has been holding back and I've no intention of quitting" replied Sasuke.

"Very well then, but remember Uchiha, you're the one who forced me to do this. I gave you the chance to walk away" replied Anisu, with serious tone and look. After which his eyes started to glow bright white and both he and his sword began to release a massive amount of Chakra, which could be clearly seen by all.

-The Observers-

"Heh, looks like this battle is about to end" commented Seiko.

"What do you mean? Is he going to use Hyōrinmaru true power?" Tenten asked.

"Yes he is and when Anisu-kun unleashes Hyōrinmaru true power, he becomes every bit as dangerous as the Raikage", replied Kako.

"You're also in for a special treat, since you're about to see with your own eyes how Anisu-kun earned the moniker Kumo no Aisuryu (Ice Dragon of Kumo)," added Sun Li with a knowing look.

-With Anisu and Sasuke-

-Bleach OST Storm Centre-

As his power started to grow, Anisu suddenly raised his sword up high and shouted out "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" After which a massive roar of some massive beast could be heard coming from the sword by everyone in the surrounding area, which forced many people cover their ears from the loudness of it. Soon after, the sky began to darken as storm clouds suddenly appeared, while the sea became rougher from the high winds that were blowing.

"_What's going on? How is he causing this?_" thought Sasuke, as he saw the effect of Anisu's sword was having on the weather. "_Is that sword causing all of this? Could it be another one of the three Celestial swords, just like the dopes?_"

Suddenly Anisu then jumped up into the air and roared out "**Hyōryū **(Ice Dragon)! (B)" where a massive Chinese Dragon, made out of ice with glowing red eyes erupted from the sword and circled around Anisu.

"What the hell!" cried Sasuke in disbelief, when he saw the giant Ice Dragon appear out of Anisu's sword and charged straight for him.

Acting quickly, Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid the Ice Dragon, where it crashed onto the beach and exploded into a massive wave of Water and Ice.

The sear mass and velocity of the attack was so great that it encompassed much of the area that was behind Sasuke, including the coastal Water, which was frozen solid up to several yards. Even the trees that were to Sasuke's right, (which were opposite the sea) were unable to remain unaffected by the attack, as many of them were blown off the roots and frozen solid.

"_Shit! There was too much Water and it was coming into too fast for me to avoid completely_" thought Sasuke angrily, as he landed next to another tree that was facing Anisu when he landed.

He then glared coldly at the male ice user, while at the same time he glanced down at his right leg, which was now frozen in ice. Since he was unable to avoid the attack completely and some of the Water hit his right leg and froze almost instantly.

Knowing that he would be unable to move fully with his leg like this, Sasuke charged his sword with Lightning and struck the ice with it. But much to his surprise and confusion, the ice did not shatter

"That won't work I'm afraid" commented Anisu, when he saw Sasuke trying to free his leg. "That ice is no ordinary ice, it is specially created by Hyōrinmaru itself, where it is as strong as steel and is extremely resistant to most Katon Ninjutsu. Meaning it'll take much more than a simple tab from your sword there to break it and the ice won't melt for three days."

"But still, that won't matter much, since I'm ending this match now" stated Anisu, before he swung his sword again and roared out "**Hyōryū**!" creating another massive Ice Dragon from his sword.

Knowing he couldn't avoid the attack this time, with his leg like this. Sasuke knew his best chance was to block the technique, where did several hand seal and brought his two front fingers to his month. He then inhaled deeply and thought, "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" where he then exhaled a massive ball of fire.

Sadly though, when the Fireball collided with the Ice Dragon, Anisu's Dragon easily overpowered the Fire attack and turned it into a ball of ice, where it shattered into pieces. After which the Ice Dragon continued to charge towards Sasuke, who could do little other than watch in horror as the Ice Dragon came at him and hit him.

When the attack hit Sasuke, the young Uchiha blasted back through several trees, which were frozen solid by the attack.

By the time the attack ended, a large portion of the area behind Sasuke was now a frozen wasteland, with the ground now covered entirely by ice. The most of the trees that were behind him were now frozen, where the ones that fell from the force of the attack, littered the area stuck in odd looking positions. While those that were able to stay rooted, looked like glass ornaments.

After the attack, Sasuke found that he was unable to move, where with the exception of his head, his entire body was covered in ice.

-End Bleach OST Storm Centre-

Seeing his situation, Sasuke tried to summon his Chakra to free himself from the ice, but quickly found that he could not.

"I wouldn't bother trying to summon your Chakra if I where you Uchiha" said Anisu, as he appeared over Sasuke.

"This ice…it somehow seals away my Chakra…doesn't it?" said Sasuke as his body started to go numb with the cold of the ice.

"Correct…you catch on quick, the ice generated by Hyōrinmaru is not only strong, but also suppresses the Chakra in a person, making it near impossible to break out of" answered Anisu.

Soon enough, Sasuke and Anisu were joined by the representatives and their New Kumo escort, all of whom (Minus the New Kumo members) were shocked by the level of power that Anisu sword had.

"Incredible" Tsunade remarked as she looked around the now ice covered area that was created by Anisu's attack.

"Damn, he took down Sasuke without breaking a sweat" said Kiba, even though he didn't like the Uchiha. Kiba knew that Sasuke was no pushover and that he was stronger than him.

"Like I said earlier, you haven't seen anything yet, when it concerns Anisu-kun and excuse an corny phrase, but what all of you've seen right now is only the tip of the ice-berg" stated Sun Li.

"He certainly an impressive Shinobi, he has the swiftness of the wind, the coolness of a mountaintop and the fieriness of the raging sea" commented Shingen. Who was beginning to see that it would indeed be wise to ally with the Heavenly Alliance, if they had Shinobi like Naruto and Anisu.

"Now then Sasuke-san, I believe in accordance to our agreement, you'll go back to Konoha without incident…like a good little Uchiha."

Sasuke of course growled angrily as this, especially at the last remark.

"And how do you even expect me to leave like this?" growled Sasuke.

Anisu just smirked at this question, before he tapped the ice that covered Sasuke with his sword, causing it to shatter and break.

Once the ice around Sasuke was broken, Anisu stabbed his sword into the ice covered ground causing cracks to appear on the ice and spread throughout the ice all around and then eventually shatter into pieces and break.

When Sasuke and the others saw this, they realized that not only could Hyōrinmaru created unique ice; it also had the power to destroy it.

Soon after the ice had broken off him, Sasuke slowly stood up.

"I trust that you know you're way back" stated Anisu as sheathed his sword back into his sheath on his back and turned his back to Sasuke and started to walk away.

Seeing this of course infuriated Sasuke, as he remembered his fight with Naruto at the Memorial Stone or more specially his words.

-Flashback-

After being defeated by Naruto, Sasuke looked up at the blonde Raikage, who was standing over him with a cold mocking smirk.

Seeing the angry look on Sasuke face, Naruto's smirk grew.

As he looked down at Sasuke, Naruto enjoyed how he brought down his former best friend and rival.

"I want you to do me a favour for me Sasuke, I want you to remember this day, I want you to remember how the class dope and loser was able to kick you sorry ass, without even breaking a sweat. I want you remember how I could've killed you with ease, but I let you live because…you…weren't…worth…killing", said Naruto with a cold smirk, while saying the last part slowly.

-End Flashback-

After remembering his past humiliation and how familiar this scene was to the one in Konoha, Sasuke began to leak Killing Intent.

Seeing the angry look on Sasuke's face and feeling his Killing Intent, Tsunade and the other Konoha members prepared to move in and stop Sasuke from repeating the event at the Memorial Stone.

But before any of them could intervene, six ice spikes burst out of the ground around Sasuke and pinned him in the middle of them and had their deadly points pressed against all sides of his neck.

The next thing he or anyone knew, Anisu was directly in front of Sasuke with his sword once again drawn and pointed right between the Uchiha's eyes, giving him a cold and deadly look.

At seeing this, most of the representatives were surprised at Anisu's speed, as within a second Anisu had performed a jutsu that pinned Sasuke, then drew his Katana and appeared right in front of the Raven haired captain.

"_It seems that Sun Li-san was correct, Anisu-sama is indeed stronger than he lets on or at the very least, faster_" thought Neji, since to do all that in the space of only a second was no small feat.

Once Sasuke was at Anisu's mercy, a cold chill began to fill the air, making everyone shiver slightly from the cold. At the same time, Anisu began to leak out a potent and powerful Killing Intent, which made what Sasuke release a moment ago, look meek in comparison.

"Do not test me anymore than you already have _Uchiha_, unlike Naruto, I will not let you live, simply because I think you're not worth killing" stated Anisu in an icy tone. "Now you've two choices you can return to your village of your own accord or you can go back feet first. It entirely up to you, as I don't really care, but either way, you're leaving this land."

At this threat, Sasuke just glared at Anisu, not showing an ounce of fear. But before things could go any further Danzo suddenly intervened, where he stepped forward and looked directly at the young man who glanced at the old man.

"That's enough Sasuke! You've lost and will honour your agreement with Anisu-san…Do not disgrace our village any more than you already have."

Upon hearing Danzo's orders Sasuke relented…reluctantly though.

Seeing this, Anisu then sheathed his sword and had his ice spikes recede.

Once the tension died down, the temperature began to return to normal, Danzo went over to Sasuke and told him that he was to return to Konoha. He even went so far as ordering his other ROOT operative to accompany Sasuke back to Konoha, so to make sure that the Uchiha return home.

At the same time, Anisu called over four New Kumo-nins and told them to accompany Sasuke and the ROOT agent to the Great Naruto Bridge and make sure they leave the island without incident.

Once Sasuke, the ROOT agent and their New Kumo guards left the area, Tsunade went over and apologised for Sasuke's actions, and assured Anisu that she never wanted Sasuke to come in the first place, but could not prevent it since he was part of ROOT. She also assured Anisu that none of the other Konoha representatives would act out of line and would act with the utmost professionalism.

Anisu of course accepted Tsunade apology and said he understood, which relieved the woman.

After the excitement died down, Anisu went on to explain that for security reasons the representatives would only be allowed in certain sections of the ship. Also because of these reasons Hinata, her father Hiashi and cousin Neji would all have to wear Chakra supressing seals, so to ensure they could not use their Doujutsu to spy.

Naturally Danzo and Koharu objected to this, but Anisu said that was how things were and unless they agree, none of the Hyuga members could board the ship or journey to New Kumo.

Eventually Hinata and the other agreed to the conditions (despite arguments from both Danzo and Koharu) and allowed Anisu to place the seals on their foreheads. He of course assured them that the seals would be removed once they reach New Kumo and allowed Jiraiya to examine them. So to ensure that they did only what they were supposed to and that there were no other affect. After the seals were placed on Hinata and the others, Anisu warned them not to tamper or try to remove them, since they could only be remove by him.

Once everything was taken care of, Anisu and all the other representatives went over to the small boats that were waiting for them, which would take them over to the Zennyo Ryūō which in turn take would take them to Kaminari no Kuni.

-Unknown Location in Ishi no Kuni (Stone Country) -

Deep in an underground base, the former Shirohebi no Konoha (Konoha's White Snake) Orochimaru sat on a large throne-like chair, allowing his right hand man Kabuto to remove the bandages around his left arm.

Once the Bandages were removed Orochimaru began to flex his arm and move it around.

"It's seems that you've made a full recovery Orochimaru-sama" commented Kabuto as he stood up and saw his master mover his arm about.

"Yesssss, no thanks to that blasted Kyubi brat" replied Orochimaru, as he remembered his humiliating defeat at the hands of Naruto and how he lost his main base of operations in Ta no Kuni (Rice-field Country). Not to mention the funding he received from the Daimyo, who he had successfully manipulated into doing his bidding.

"Have you received any word for our spies yet?" the Snake Sannin asked.

"Yes, it seems that Kiri, Suna and several other Shinobi villages, along with some of the other Nations are planning to ally themselves with the Heavenly Alliance. Even Iwa is planning to make peace with the Alliance, in the hope of avoiding destruction. Representatives for those Villages and Nations are now traveling to New Kumo for a special gathering in the village. There they'll meet the representatives for all the other Villages and Nations that are part of the Alliance and discus whether to allow those who wish to ally with the Alliance or join it."

"And what of Konoha?" asked Orochimaru.

"They are also sending a group of representatives to the village although unlike Suna or Kiri, they are not allying with the Heavenly Alliance. Seemingly Naruto-kun or should I say the Raikage, has been launching a smearing campaign against Konoha. For the past few months he's releasing several of Konoha dirty little secrets, and openly telling about his life in Konoha as a child, putting Konoha in a bad light with other nations and villages."

Interesting…" replied Orochimaru, "…but if Konoha is not allying with the Heavenly Alliance then why are they sending representatives?"

"Well according to rumours they did try, but the Raikage denied them an Alliance, and then made them pay compensations due to incidents that happened after the battle of Konoha, along with some others things. He also made them a counteroffer for the Alliance's help, stating that if they wanted the Alliance protection. They would have to make some concessions to the Heavenly Alliance and that they would have to become a protectorate."

"And they agreed?" asked Orochimaru is mild surprise.

"It seems so" answered Kabuto.

As soon as Orochimaru heard this he began to chuckle and could not help but enjoy how the mighty Konoha was now being reduce to a mere protectorate state of another nation, which was founded and co-ruled by the former village patriarch. It made him "almost" want to applaud Naruto for humiliating Konoha so much and then have them "beg" for his protection from the other Shinobi Villages, something he would've love to have seen.

"So Orochimaru-sama what do you plan to do next?" asked the silver haired man.

"For the time being we shall lay low and gather our strength. Given the recent war, our fighting strength is extremely limited, we also need to gather as much information on our new enemy as possible, before we move against him" replied Orochimaru.

"New enemy, I would hardily call Naruto-kun a new enemy Orochimaru-sama."

"This is not the same boy you and I know from ten years ago Kabuto!" Orochimaru rounded angrily. "He is exceedingly more powerful than he ever was before and is more intelligent and cunning. He also has the support and the resources of New Kumo and a dozen other Shinobi villages and who knows what else. Therefore I cannot and will not underestimate that brat anymore, since it has cost me too much already."

At hearing this Kabuto just nodded, knowing that his master was correct, after facing against Naruto in Konoha. He knew that Naruto was not the same person he was ten years ago. He was more dangerous and powerful than anyone he had ever heard of before. Not to mention more manipulative as he had heard what had happened to Kiri, Iwa and Kusa, where in one master stroke. Naruto had shifted the balance of power in the Shinobi World from Konoha to New Kumo and made the Heavenly Alliance the dominating force on this continent.

"Orochimaru-sama if I may," spoke Kabuto. "I believe you should think about relocating to our more secure bases, the ones that Guren was unaware of. Since Naruto's forces captured her and it very possible that she would give them the locations of most of our bases."

"I find that unlikely, since I've placed special mental blocks on her, that prevent anyone extracting information from her mind and she has been trained to resist interrogation. Short of her willingly telling them the location of our bases, they'll never find all of them. Since Guren is as loyal to me as Kimimaro was, and would sooner die than betray me. Besides if Guren had betrayed me, New Kumo's forces would've attack us already."

"That may be true Orochimaru-sama, but as you said earlier, we cannot afford to underestimate the Raikage again. Not to mention he has the Library of Benzaiten and who knows what Jutsu's, Seals and other things he has available there. That would help them break Guren and make her reveal our secrets to them.

At this remark Orochimaru frowned, since Kabuto had a point, "Hhhmmmm, Perhaps you're right Kabuto, perhaps we should move to a more sec-" said Orochimaru but before he could finish there were several massive explosions.

"What the devil?" cried Orochimaru, before he turned to Kabuto and told him what was happening on the surveillance cameras.

Within seconds, Kabuto went over to the surveillance station and activated the monitors to show them what was happening in the base. After going through several different sectors of the base, Kabuto stopped at one camera, where he saw a large hole in the ceiling of one sectors. But the thing that concerned Kabuto and Orochimaru most was the dozens of STORM, BOLT and regular New Kumo Shinobi. Who were jumping down into the base through the hole and attacking and killing the Oto guards.

"New Kumo!" stated Orochimaru in surprise.

"It's not just there Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto stated, as he began to go through the other cameras of the other sectors of the base. There he showed that at least five other sectors now had large holes in their ceilings with New Kumo Shinobi dropping down into them.

"Blast! Guren's betrayed me!" cried Orochimaru angrily, as he slammed his fist onto the monitor device. Knowing that the only way that Naruto's forces could have found him here was if Guren gave him the locations of all their bases.

* * *

-Enter FMAB OST Xing Symphony-

After enter the base, the New Kumo Shinobi broke up into teams and started racing through the base at high speed, cutting down any enemy Shinobi that they encountered.

"That's as far as you go!" roared one Oto-nin accompanied by several other Oto Shinobi as the intercepted a team of BOLT-nins. But before they could attack, a BOLT Shinobi wearing a Lion mask threw several smoke bombs filling the hallway with smoke. Using their training in the art of the Blind Assassin, the BOLT Shinobi quickly cut down the OTO-nins before any of them knew what was happening.

In another sector several Oto Shinobi tried to halt a team of STORM shinobi advance, but similar to what the BOLT-nins did. The STORM threw several flash bombs at the enemy Ninjas, blinding them.

Once the Oto Ninjas were blinded, the STORM-nins sped past them and left several exploding notes on the walls and ceiling of the hallway around the Oto-nins, where before they could do anything, the notes exploded, destroying the hallway and killing them.

In a different end of the base, several regular New Kum-nins found their path blocked by a large earth wall created by one of the Oto guards.

Not wasting a moment, the New Kumo Shinobi placed several medium level exploding notes on the wall and activated them, destroying the wall.

Before the enemy Shinobi behind the wall could recover from the blast, one of the New Kumo Kunoichi did some hand seals and thought "_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_ (Water Style: Wild Water Wave)!" gushing out a massive stream of water from her mouth, flooding the hallway.

At the same time another New Kumo Shinobi did some hand seals and generated a large amount of Lightning in his hand. After which he then sent the Lightning he created into the water that his female partner spat out and cried "**Raiton: Kangekiha** (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration)!"

When the two attacks combined the Lightning enhance wave filled the hallway and washed away the Oto Shinobi in front of them, and electrocuting them at the same time, leaving them completely disabled when the attack ended

In the lower levels of another hallway in the base, several New Kumo Jonin found themselves pinned down at the hallway corner by a group of Oto guards.

Fortunately a member of the Yuki Clan (Phasing through objects Clan) appeared from the ceiling from one of the upper levels and dropped several smoke bombs on the Oto-nins.

At the same time another Yuki Clan member appeared from the ceiling and threw a dozen or so shuriken at the Oto guards, killing two of them.

With the enemy distracted, the New Kumo Jonin that were pinned downed, came out of the corner, where one of them did some hand seals and took a deep breath before thinking "_**Katon: Obiki**_ (Fire Style: Blazing Fire)! (C)" and exhaled a massive wave of fire.

At the same time another New Kumo-nin did three quick hand seals and cried "**Fūton: Kami Oroshi** (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain)!" before bringing his two hands forward and releasing a vortex of wind. That combined with the flames increasing them ten-fold.

Within seconds, the massive Wind enhance wave of Fire enveloped the Oto-nin, where all they could do was scream in pain, as their bodies were reduced to ash.

Once the Oto Ninja were dealt with, the New Kumo Shinobi preceded to move on to the next level of the base.

-End of FMAB OST Xing Symphony-

-With Orochimaru and Kabuto-

Seeing his men being slaughtered by the New Kumo Shinobi, Orochimaru knew he needed to escape as trying to defend the base would be futile. Since the base was compromised and more New Kumo were entering the base.

"It's time to take our leave of this place Kabuto" order Orochimaru, while at the same time, silently cursing Naruto and Guren.

Before either of them could walk five feet away from the monitor, the door to the room exploded open, narrowly missing Orochimaru and Kabuto.

When the two looked at the now blown open door, they saw a tall man with long black hair wearing sliver samurai-like armour with a white cloak, carrying a long Katana attached to his left hip. But the thing that stood out most with the man was his bright narrow yellow eyes.

Kabuto of course recognised the man immediately, since he could never forget the man's face or his Doujutsu, the Takagan (Hawk-eye).

"Akechi Mitsuhide", muttered the by-spectral man, as he readied himself.

"SSSSSSooooo, this is the infamous Akechi Mitsuhide, who you've told me some much about Kabuto-kun" spoke Orochimaru, as he gleamed in fascination at Mitsuhide's Doujutsu, which was said to rival the Hyuga's Clan Byakugan (White Eye).

"Orochimaru, it seems fortune has smiled upon me" spoke Mitsuhide as he walked into the room. "By order of the Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumo and the Council of the Heavenly Alliance, you're hereby charged with crimes against the Heavenly Alliance, its allies and member Nations. Surrender now and you'll be given a fair trial, if not, I've been authorised to use deadly force."

"Crimes against the Heavenly Alliance, how amusing" said Orochimaru, with an amused smirk. "But I'm afraid; I will have to deny your generous offer, as I've no intention of surrendering to you or your Alliance."

It at this point, that Kabuto suddenly caught a gleam of light at the corner of his eye.

"Orochimaru-sama, watch out!"

Acting fast, Orochimaru quickly ducked under a pair of curved swords, that were about to cut his head off like a pair of scissors.

Once Orochimaru had rolled out of the way, a crimson red mist flew by the former Snake Sannin and next to Mistushide, where it the reformed as medium tall red haired woman.

"AAAhhhhhh, I missed" said the woman with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

When Orochimaru got back up onto his feet and saw the woman, he narrowed his eyes.

"Miyoshi Saiyuri" hissed the Snake Sannin, with an annoyed tone, as he recognised the former Kiri Kunochi. Who was the first and only woman to ever join the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). He was also familiar with her Clan and their bloodline, the Shitaikiri Kitai (The Mist Body Vapour), which allowed Saiyuri to her to turn her body into a mist like vapour. (7)

"Oh I'm so glad that you know me" said Saiyuri with an evil look smile. "It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't know the person is about to take your head."

"You're welcome to try my dear, but I believe I shall be the one who will take yours, and I will enjoy wringing that pretty little neck of yours."

As soon as Orochimaru finish that remark, Mistsuhide drew his sword from his sheath like Lightning, creating a crescent shape blade of Wind in the same instant.

Acting on pure instinct, Orochimaru side-stepped the high speed attack, although was unable to avoid it completely and lost his left arm.

"Well…it seems I've touched a nerve with someone" remarked Orochimaru. When she saw the cold murderous look on Mitsuhide's face, before he then used his Body shedding technique to regurgitate a new body.

"Saiyuri, please take care of Kabuto and leave Orochimaru to me" said Mitsuhide in a clam emotionless tone.

Normally the red headed woman would've argued this, but this time she decided not to, given the mood her friend was in right now. Since despite his express-less face, she could see the cold murderous rage in Mitsuhide's eyes and knew well enough not to cross him when he was like this.

With their opponents decided, the four Shinobi eyed their opponents and prepared to attack.

"Today Orochimaru, the hawk shall devour the snake" spoke Mitsuhide.

"We shall see about that" replied Orochimaru, as he fell into a fighting stance.

Mitsuhide was the first to make his move, where out of nowhere, three Kunai appeared in his hand and he threw them at high speed at Orochimaru, who barely avoid the Kunai. But what he was unaware of was that the Kunai were a distraction. The next thing Orochimaru saw, was a crescent shape blade of Wind flying towards him at frightening speed, where it severed his lower half from his upper half.

But as soon as he was cut in half, Snakes appeared out of the two halves and brought them together. Although when the two halves of Orochimaru were reconnected, Mistuhide suddenly appeared on the left side of the Snake Sannin and delivered and powerful kick to the side of the man's head, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Orochimaru of course recovered quickly, where he spun himself around, so that his feet would hit the wall and channelled his Chakra to them, so that he would stay on it. He then raised his hands up and cried "**Sen'eijashu** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" launching several snakes from his sleeve at Mistsuhide.

In an instant, Mitsuhide countered this, where several Shuriken appeared in his hand and he channelled his Wind Chakra into the Shuriken to increase their cutting power and range. He then threw the Shuriken at the Snakes, where they cut the long reptiles in two.

Orochimaru naturally evaded the Wind enhanced Shuriken, where they embedded themselves into the wall. But what he was unaware of was that Mistuhide had used the **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **(Shadow Shuriken Technique), where hidden in the first set off shuriken was a second set. Like the first set, they were enhanced by Wind Chakra, where they cut Orochimaru to shreds

But as soon as the Shuriken shredded the Snake Sannin, "Orochimaru" reverted into mud, revealing that he had replaced himself with a **Doton Kage Bunshin** (Earth Style: Earth Clone).

As soon as Mitsuhide realized what had happened, a large Snake appeared from underneath the floor and wrapped itself around Mitsuhide, preventing him from moving

At the same time the real Orochimaru emerged from the wall began to chuckle.

"Kukukuku…it seems that this time the snake will devour the Hawk, Mitsuhide-kun" said Orochimaru, before ordering his snake to kill the former Mist swordsman, where the large snake bit down on Mitsihide's neck.

But when the large Snake bit down on Mitsuhide's neck, it fangs shattered, causing the large snake to scream in pain.

When Orochimaru heard his pet scream in pain, he immediately noticed that Mistuhide had replaced himself with a large stone block. Furthermore he noticed a low level exploding note attached to the block, which exploded before he could do anything, killing the snake and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

After the explosion, a large cloud of smoke filled the room, before it could dissipate, Orochimaru saw the smoke disrupt as a fast moving blade of Wind flew at him.

Knowing he couldn't avoid the attack in time, Orochimaru quickly used his Body shedding technique to regurgitate a new body for himself and to escape the attack, which cut his previous body in two.

Once the smoke fully dissipated, Orochimaru saw Mitsuhide standing directly in front of him in Battojutsu stance.

Seeing this, the Snake Sannin narrowed his eyes, realizing that this battle would not be quick or easy. He also noticed that Kabuto was having difficulty with his battle with Saiyuri, where despite the short disruption by the smoke, both of them proved to be evenly matched.

Furthermore, things became even more difficult with the arrival of a dozen or so STORM-nins.

Seeing that the situation had turned completely unfavourably, Orochimaru, who had now been joined by Kabuto, decided it was time to make a tactical retreat, given how they were now surrounded.

"Surrender Orochimaru, neither you nor Kabuto can win or escape" spoke Mitsuhide.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Mitsuhide-kun" replied Orochimaru before he stepped down on a floor stone, which sunk down.

Once the stone sunk down, Mitsuhide and the others began to feel the ground rumble and see the walls and ceiling starting to shake,

"What the hell have you done?" yelled Saiyuri.

"Just a little insurance precaution, as we speak this base is about to be destroyed with all of you in it" replied Orochimaru with a slight sneer.

"But's that's insane you'll die along with us" spoke a female STORM-nin wearing a Blue and Black fox mask.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that" stated Kabuto with an arrogant smirk before he stepped on stone similar to one Orochimaru stepped on.

As soon as Kabuto did this, a large trapped door opened up in front of them and shut right after they jumped into it, before Mistsuhide or the others could follow after them.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Saiyuri as she prepared to turn her body into Mist and follow after the two rogue Shinobi. But before she could, Mitsuhide stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm.

"No Saiyuri, you can't go after them alone, we need to get out of her now!"

After stopping Saiyuri, Mitsuhide then turned to the fox masked STORM-nin and told her to order all their forces to evacuate the base immediately.

Within minutes the underground base came crashing down. Fortunately by that time Mitsuhide and his people were able to escape along with a few of the remaining Oto guards, who surrendered.

"It seems we failed another mission" said Saiyuri as she walked up to her co-commander.

"Regrettably so, but by now our other forces will have attacked Orochimaru other remaining bases across the continent. This will cripple his organization for years and sooner or later Orochimaru will answer for his crimes" replied Mitsuhide, while Saiyuri just nodded.

Soon after, a BOLT-nin appeared in front of them, "Mitsuhide-sōsai (Commander) we were able to recover the reports that you had us look for" spoke the BOLT-nin as he handed some files to raven haired man.

"Very good, now inform all our people to move out in thirty minutes" ordered Mitsuhide, where the masked Shinobi just nodded and walked away.

"Are those the files that Masato (Head of the CIND division) told us to look out for?" asked Saiyuri, as she looked at the files with Mitsuhide.

"Yes, these will be very useful to Naruto for the negotiations in the Gathering. We should send them a head of us so that they will arrive in time before the representatives arrive" answered Mitsuhide, where the red headed woman just nodded again.

Half an hour later the company New Kumo Shinobi moved out and made their way back to their village.

-Five days later near the coast of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) -

Currently sailing near the coast of Kaminari no Kuni was the Flag ship of New Kumo fleet, the Zennyo Ryūō along with the two Fortress ships that were escorting it.

Standing on the bow of the ship was Seiwa Anisu watching as the ships grew closer to the distant coast of Kaminari no Kuni.

"Enjoying the scenery?" asked Hatake Kakashi, as he walked up to Anisu, who kept an emotionless facade when he turned to the older man.

"Yes, I enjoy feeling the cool salt air blowing against my face" answered Anisu in a neutral tone.

"I've heard that you and Naruto are very close with one another and that you've been with him ever since he was banished from Konoha."

"Yes we've been, I consider Naruto my closest friend, as well as my rival."

"Could you tell me about some of the things that happened after he was banish?" asked Kakashi.

"Why do you not ask Konohamaru-san or Iruka-san? I'm certain Naruto has told them about our travels the past ten years."

"I would prefer asking you, if that's ok?" asked Kakashi, since he didn't want to admit that he wasn't on great speaking terms with either Konohamaru or Iruka. At least not since Naruto was banished and after he abandoned his student.

"I'm afraid it is not alright Hatake-san" replied Anisu in an icy tone. "Because if you think that I'll give you and personal information on my friend to use against him, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, that's not what I want" Kakashi explained hastily, since all he wanted to know was what had happened to his former student after he was banished.

"Really, well you'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe, given how you never cared that much about him before" replied Anisu coldly, causing the copycat-nin to flinch and lower his head in shame.

After a minute or two of silence, Anisu decided to leave and began to walk away.

"Would it matter if I said I was sorry?" asked Kakashi without raising his head.

"That is entirely up to Naruto, not me" responded Anisu emotionlessly without turning around to look back at the Konoha-nin.

"Is that also why you're treating me with such distain?" asked Kakashi, since it was obvious to anyone that Anisu didn't hold Kakashi in high regard.

"No, I've my own reasons for disliking you Hatake or have you forgotten how you killed my kinsmen Haku?"

At this remark, Kakashi again flinched, but before he could reply to this, Anisu spoke again.

"The fact is Hatake, the only reason you're still alive is because I know that you never intended to kill my kinsmen and because killing you would be pointless, since it won't bring my kinsman back. Now I suggest you head back to your bunk, we're nearing the coast and all representatives and dignitaries are to stay in their rooms until we arrive at the dock."

With that said, Anisu walked away from Kakashi, leaving the man alone on the bow with his thoughts.

After Kakashi and Anisu finished their talk, Kakashi headed back to bunk, knowing that if he didn't he would be escorted back, by one of the New Kumo Shinobi or crewmen.

* * *

As they neared the coastline, the New Kumo guards that were with the representatives, made sure that everyone was in their assigned rooms. When the dignitaries and representatives asked why they were being sent to their rooms, they were told by their guards it was for security reasons.

Eventually after about an hour and a half of sailing, the three Fortress ships arrived at a coast with massive cliffs. As the neared the cliffs, two massive doors disguised as the cliff walls parted way, to allow the three ships to enter a secret naval base built inside the cliff. Once the three ships were in, the double doors slowly closed shut.

The base itself was massive and like a small city filled buildings and hundreds of workers, sailors and Shinobi, as well as dozens of smaller ships and a few submarines that were dock. The dock itself was actually big enough to house all three fortress Ships with little trouble

Naturally when the representatives came out of their rooms and onto the deck and saw this, they were completely overwhelmed, by the dock. Many of course asked where they were, but all that Anisu and the other Shinobi would say, was that they were in a secure naval base and that it was classified.

Once everyone was off the ship, they made their way to the other end of the base, where they boarded a train.

When asked about the train Anisu explained that the train travelled through an underground tunnel. That would take them from the base to an outpost just outside New Kumo, where they would then make their way to the village from there.

After everyone had boarded, the train started to move forward across the tracks.

The journey between the base and the outpost took about a day to complete without any stops. But despite the length, the journey wasn't too bad for those on board, in fact many enjoyed it and had to admit, that New Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni were become very industrial. The carts on the train were also well lit up and allowed everyone to see each other and walk around, when they needed.

Eventually when they arrived at the outpost, they met up with the dignitaries and representatives from Iwa, Ta no Kuni and the Fuma Clan. The representatives from Ta no Kuni and the Fuma Clan had made their way from one of New Kumo forts at the boarders of Kaminari no Kuni to this outpost by armoured cart, which had no windows. While the Iwa representatives landed at small port and then travelled in a similar manner that the representatives of Ta no Kuni and the Fuma Clan travelled in.

Once the representatives had all met one another, Anisu, his wives and the rest of his company led the groups out of the outpost and into the valley where New Kumo lay.

It took about three hours the cross the valley, since the Shinobi members had to walk at the same pace as the non-Shinobi members of the groups. But after travelling through the Genjutsu Cloud (8) they eventually arrived at the massive metal gates of New Kumo, which were flanked by two massive stone dragons that were in a crouching position.

Naturally the representatives were in shock over the size of the wall for New Kumo, which was easily a hundred meters tall and thirty meters thick, and stretched from one end of the way valley to the other and was flanked by mountains.

Once everyone got over their surprise, Anisu explained to everyone that they would enter the village in their respected group's one at a time. With Tazuna, Inari and their two Samurai guards first, Gaara and his group second, the Mizukage and her group third and so on and so forth with the other representatives until the Konoha group, who would be the last to enter.

As soon as Anisu had finish explaining everything to the representatives and the dignitaries, Anisu ordered the gates open and led Tazuna and Inari forward, with the his wives.

-Enter Star Wars: The Phantom Menace OST: Augie's Great Municipal Band-

At the moment Anisu, Inari and Tazuna entered through the gates, they were greeted by blaring horns and music. When they entered the village itself they saw that the main street had been cleared for them with hundreds of soldiers in gold coloured armour, flanking both sides of the street acting like a guard of honour. As well as keeping thousands of people, (who were cheering behind the soldiers on both side), from entering the street.

"What is all this?" asked Tazuna over the loud cheering crowds.

"This is the welcoming party, as everyone in the village wanted to greet our new allies and friends" replied Anisu with a smile as he and his wives and fiancés led Inari and others.

As they walked forward, Inari and others saw people on both sides cheering wildly, waving flags with the symbol of New Kumo and the Kaminari no Kuni on them, along with a symbol he never seen before. He could even see people throwing confetti and flowers at them and yelling out things like "Long live the Heavenly Alliance" and "Long live The Raikage and Kicho-sama" (9).

As Tazuna and Inari walked on, they could seeing fireworks be shot up into the air along with flower petals and more confetti falling down on them, which were being dropped by Sky-Hawk Ninja's who were flying above them.

"Damn Naruto sure knows how throw a party" commented Tazuna, as he waved to the cheering people.

"Well, when have you ever known Ni-sama to do things small?" replied Inari, as he waved to the cheering people.

Shortly after the Nami no Kuni representatives entered the village, Gaara and his group entered and like Inari and his grandfather, were completely overwhelmed by the greeting the citizens and Shinobi of New Kumo were giving.

"Why are they cheering us like this?" asked Temari, who not use to being treated like this, especially in a foreign village.

"The people here wish to welcome you all as friends, since many nations that have sent representatives will be joining the Heavenly Alliance. While others like yourselves will become our new allies, making the Alliance that much stronger" answered one of the New Kumo Shinobi escorting them.

"So this is a celebration, not only to welcome us, but also to celebrate the Alliance becoming larger" answered Gaara, where the New Kumo-nin nodded.

"Well whatever the reason, I sure could get use to stuff like this" remarked Kankuro as he waved and smiled at the cheering people, enjoying the attention he was getting. Especially when he saw many pretty girls in the crowds waving at him and blowing kisses.

At the same time not far behind, the Mizukage, the Water Daimyo and the other representatives of Kiri and Mizu no Kuni entered the village into the cheering village.

Like Gaara and Inari groups, the representatives of Mizu no Kunai and Kiri were slightly overwhelmed by the greeting they were receiving. But soon enough they started to enjoy the welcoming they were receiving, where they waved and smiled back at the cheering people.

The Mizukage was especially popular with many of the men in the crowd, who were cheering even louder than before at the Female Kage.

"Well, I must say the people of New Kumo certainly know how to make you feel welcome" commented Mei. Who smiled and waved at the cheering crowds and could see people cheering from the rooftops of building and out windows.

"Yes they do" replied the Water Daimyo, who although was still not use to being the leader of his nation, was enjoying being greeted by the cheering crowds.

One by one, the different representatives and dignitaries entered the village and were greeted by the people, who in turn waved and smiled at the cheering people, as they walked up the long wide street way.

Eventually the representatives saw a large wooden platform, which was directly in front of a large inner wall, which led to the next district.

On the platform was Naruto with the Lightning Daimyo Kicho, Zhuge Liang, the Snow/Spring Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki, the Yondaime Hoshikage Sumaru, the Daimyo of Kuma no Kun (Bear Country). The leader of Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) Shibuki, the Daimyo of Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country) and the leader of Yukigakure (Hidden Snow) who like the others were the original members of the Heavenly Alliance.

In front of the Platform was a large banner with the same symbol that Inari saw on some of the flags that people were waving earlier. (10)

When the representatives saw it, they guessed this was the symbol of the Heavenly Alliance. Some of them even recognised it as the symbol of unity, which was sort of fitting, given how the Heavenly Alliance was a group of Nations working together.

-End Star Wars: The Phantom Menace OST: Augie's Great Municipal Band-

Eventually the music and cheering came to an abrupt halt, once the representatives of Hi no Kuni and Konoha entered the village. Instead of cheering people, Tsunade and the others were greeted with complete and utter silence, along with angry stares from the people. The street was so quite that you hear the small birds chipping and a few people coughing.

As they continued to walk along the street, they could practically feel everyone's eyes on them.

"_So this is what it was like to be Naruto, when he was growing up_" thought Sakura sadly, as she never felt so isolated and alone before. As like everyone else in their group, she could practically feel the animosity that everyone had for them. She even noticed a young boy near the front of the crowd, preparing to throw a tomato at them. Only to be stopped by his father, who whispered something to him before looking back up and glaring at Sakura and the others.

After about twenty minutes or more, which felt more like an eternity to the group, they arrived in front of the platform where Naruto and the other original members of the Alliance stood. Standing near the platform were the representatives and leaders of the other member nations of the Heavenly Alliance.

Once all the representatives had arrived and stood in front of the platform, Naruto stood in front of the others on the platform and spoke.

"Having endured a bloody civil war that torn families apart from one another, the Shinobi of Kumo and the people of Kaminari no Kuni came together to build this place. Now it stands as a monument, proving that a people divided can be reunited again and build something that will last through the ages. It was also in this place, that the first member nations of the Heavenly Alliance came together for the purpose of creating a just and lasting peace for one another, which later grew into an unprecedented Alliance. Today we have gathered here again with representatives from several other nations who wish to join us. To them I say welcome and it is my deepest wish to strengthen our bonds of friendship and render a permanent peace that now exists among the Alliance members and its allies. I also wish to welcome our new allies and friends and hope that our discussions in the coming days will be fruitful. So that a bridge of trust can be built between the Heavenly Alliance and your individual nations and through this, we can enrich each other and bring prosperity to our lands. Finally to the representatives of Iwa, I personally want to thank you, for seeing the wisdom of ceasing hostility between our separate nations and avoiding further bloodshed on both sides. It is my deepest hope that the coming talks will bring about a better understanding of one another and create a lasting peace that will endure and prevent the loss of lives in war. Thank you."

When Naruto finished his speech, the crowd and representatives all applauded, where Naruto then took a step back and allowed the Lightning Daimyo Kicho stepped forward and spoke.

"As my husband The Raikage has said, I wish welcome all of you to New Kumo and hope that you enjoy your visit. Please know that your safety and security is our highest priority and that we will do our utmost to see that no harm comes to you. It is my deepest wish that one day, all the nations, Shinobi and non-Shinobi can come together as one people and build something that we can all be proud of. So that future generation can look back at these moments with pride and eternal gratitude. Thank you."

Like before the crowds and representatives all applauded the female Daimyo when she had finished her speech. She then went on to say that for the remainder of the day there would be a festival and asked everyone to enjoy themselves.

Once the speeches were done, Naruto and the other leaders left the Platform and headed for The Raikage tower/mountain, while the crowed slowly dissipated to prepare for the coming festival.

At the same time Anisu walked up to the representatives and explained to them that Naruto and Kicho would meet them tomorrow.

Anisu then went on to explain, that he and his people would escort them to a private hotel in the civilian district (11) which had been made ready for them and that they would be guarded twenty-four seven by SHOCK squads. He also told them that they would be allowed to join the celebrations tonight if they wanted, but would've an escort with them at all times.

When they arrived at the hotel the Shinobi representatives were all led to their respected rooms. The rooms were quite spacious and well furbish, with a small bathroom and single bed and medium size sitting room with a couch and chairs.

The Water Daimyo was of course given a suite, along with the other dignitaries from the other non-Shinobi nations. Surprisingly Udon, Moegi (who are married to each another), Konohamaru and Iruka and his family were all given suites as well.

"Eh excuse me Anisu-dono, but I think you've given us the wrong room" spoke Iruka, when he saw the room that he and his family were given.

"There's no mistake Iruka-san, this room was assigned to you and your family personally by The Raikage himself. If you or your family needs anything, please just call the staff and they'll deliver it to your room without charge."

Iruka of course tried to refuse the room, stating that it was too much. But before he could, Anko and Aiko interrupted them.

"Come on Iruka-kun, don't be so noble, lets live it up a bit, it not every day that we get to do something like this. We can even make this a miniature vacation" said Anko as she started to pout, slowly weakening her husband's resolve.

"Yeah come on Tou-san, this place is awesome and it all free, thanks to Naruto-nii, so can we stay pppllleeaassseee?" pleaded Aiko. As she used the infamous puppy dog eye technique that daughters could use to break down their fathers.

After a minute or two of pouting from his pregnant wife and puppy dog looks from his daughter Iruka broke and gave in to their pleas.

"FFFiiinneee, you win we'll take the room."

At hearing this, both mother and daughter cheered, after which Aiko ran to the bedroom to the left, saying it was hers and started to jump up and down the King size bed like a trampoline. Anko on the other hand went over to the other end of the large living room and jumped onto a comfortable couch, where she put her feet on the nearby coffee table and started to eat the complimentary fruit basket.

When Anisu saw the former teacher shrug his shoulders in defeat, the white haired man just smiled and placed hand around Iruka's shoulder as an act of sympathy.

"Don't let it get you down Iruka-san, you're not the first man to be coerced by his wife and daughter and you certainly won't be the last. You should consider yourself lucky, you only have to deal with your wife and daughter, I on the other hand have to deal with six wives and two fiancés."

This of course made Iruka smile where he then thanked Anisu.

Later on after everyone had settled down the majority of the representatives of Konoha, along with the representatives of Suna and the others left the hotel to join in the festival.

Naturally the groups were covertly followed by SHOCK-nins who were assigned to watch over them.

The festival was held in the main street of the village. All along the sides of the street, there were different kinds' of stands, filled with food, games, costumes, sake and other fun things to eat, drink and do.

Funny enough, when Tsunade and the other Konoha members joined the festival, the people did not remain silent like they did before. Instead they just flat out ignore them and continued to enjoy the festival. Fortunately the stand owners did not ignore them, although they did treat them with a sharp coolness, indicating that they weren't happy serving them.

Tsunade and the others naturally guessed that Naruto was somehow behind this and guessed that he made sure that his people didn't start any incidences with them. That or the people simply didn't want to start trouble that would ruin the fun and celebrations for everyone.

After a while though, the representatives turned in for the night, knowing that they had a big day tomorrow.

-The Next Day in Naruto's Office-

Currently sitting in his office, Naruto had just finished speaking to the leader of Getsugakure, Sado. For the last twenty minutes they discussed some of the things that his village would be required to do when it becomes a member of the Alliance and what it would gain.

Naruto of course assured Sado that his village would be treated as an equal partner and that they would go into further details in the coming days.

Once he had finished his discussion, he went to in speaker and told his secretary Nanao to send in the next party.

When the double doors leading to his office opened, the Rokudaime Mizukage Terumi Mei and the newly formed, fifth Generation of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū entered.

Naturally Naruto was familiar with each of the new members, for as soon as he had heard of the group being reformed. He had Anisu and Gan Ning, gather everything they could on the group.

The first member was the person he was most familiar with, Hajime Saitō also known as the Kiri no Ookami (The Wolf of the Mist). Saitō was a highly skills swordsman who mastered the Mizoguchi-ha Itto Ryu fighting style, which was recognised of one of the most lethal sword fighting styles in the world. Like Mei, Saitō was a former leader of one of the rebel factions that fought against the Godaime Mizukage and the former Water Daimyo. He was also a former member of the fourth Generation of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, but defected later on, like Mitsuhide and Saiyuri.

Now however he was the leader of the new Generation of swordsmen and had been reinstated as leader of Kiri's Assassination division.

The second member was Senchi Natsu, a young man, who was about Naruto's age and had long red hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail and went down to his lower back. He wore a standard uniform of a HYDRA member (12), with a red cape over it and had a small scar that went down his left eye.

Natsu was a rising star in Kiri, who fame quickly rose during the Civil War in Kiri and became known as Kiri no Hitokiri (the Manslayer of the Mist). He was highly gifted in the art of the sword and was the protégé of Takeru Hiko (13). Who was former member of the Second Generation of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū and first man to become one without mastering one of their special swords. Like his teacher, Natsu was highly proficient in the Tenken fighting style and used it to a phenomenal degree, in conjunction with his Jinton (Swift Release) Bloodline, making him the fast Shinobi in Kiri and a lethal enemy for anyone to have.

The third member was Mibu Hatoru, who had a rather distinctive appearance. He was a tall man with wild spiky red hair and red eyes, who wore bright crimson red armour with a white haori over it, that fell almost to his feet.

Hatoru was a former Bounty Hunter and swordsman, who was hired by one of the rebel factions to fight for them. Due to his great skill with a Katana and ability to combine it with his Wind affinity, making it even more lethal and powerful.

At the end Civil War, Hatoru became known the Shinko no Ijin (The Crimson Devil), after he conquered an entire castle singlehandedly. That was guarded by over a thousand soldiers loyal to the former Water Daimyo, who were all killed by Hatoru.

The fourth member was Akira Keiko; he was a tall young man in his late teens and wore a standard Kiri uniform and had short blonde hair that was slicked back and dull blue eyes.

Like Hatoru, Keiko was not from Kiri and became part of it and Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū after the Civil War. In fact Keiko was the former student of Hatoru, where with his help he developed his own unique sword style. That was used in conjunction with his Fire affinity, resulting in him becoming known as the Honoo no Kenshi (The Flame Swordsman).

The fifth member was Chōjūrō, who was the only member of the new Generation of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, that actually wielded one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū special swords.

Chōjūrō was of average height and built with short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt with a standard Kiri flank Jacket over it and camouflage pattern pants.

The sixth member was Arai Seikū, he was a young man, who was in his mid-teens and wore a standard Kiri uniform.

From what Anisu and Gan Ning told him, Seikū was a rising star in Kiri and a gifted swordsman, much like Natsu. He was extremely fast and was famed for being able to use fast moving sword techniques to take down and kill his enemies before they knew what happened, making him a lethal assassin. Seikū was also well known for being able to keep his emotions hidden from others and always retained a blank face. This was believed to be the result of the trauma he suffered when he was younger where he watched his parents die in the War.

The seventh and final member was also the youngest member of the group named Sendai Aka. Aka was a young boy about twelve years old, with short white hair and yellow eyes and wore a white shirt and blue shorts.

Aka was also credited being the youngest member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū ever, as well as a child prodigy who was gift in not only using the sword, but also in Raiton Ninjutsu. Who was able to combine some of his Raiton Jutsu with his sword, to greatly increase the destructive power of his attacks. He was also well known for being able to take down many highly skilled Shinobi who were twice if not decades older than him.

Once Naruto saw the female Mizukage, he rose up from his seat and offered his hand to her, which she took.

"Mizukage-san, it is a pleasure to finally met you at last, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while now" said Naruto as he shook Mei's hand.

"Thank Raikage-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you as well. Saitō has told me quite a bit about you as well. Although I must confess even before then, I've wanted to meet the famed Arashi no Oni (Demon of Storms) for a long time (14) or would you prefer I call by your other moniker, Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning), since it's what most people are calling you."

"I would prefer if you call me neither, Mizukage-san, since I never cared for either of those names, as the term demon has some rather bad memories for me. While the name Raiden no Kami makes me sound egotistical, which is why I would prefer if you call me Naruto, since I like to think we're friends now."

"Of course…" replied the Mizukage with a smile, "…But only if you call me Mei in return."

"That's fair enough" responded Naruto before he offered Mei one of the three comfortable armchairs in front of his desk, which she took, while the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū stood behind her.

"I must say Naruto-san, you're much more handsome in person than the rumours say."

"Ahem, thank you Mei-san, you're very kind and clearly the rumours of your beauty do not do you justice" replied Naruto with a slight blush, as he tried to be polite. But as soon as he said this, he could feel the murderous glares of his three bodyguards/wives on him, making the young Raikage sweat a little, knowing he was going to get it later on.

Soon enough though, the conversation turned to more serious issues, such as the Alliance talks between Kiri, Mizu no Kuni and the Heavenly Alliance.

"I have say I was rather surprised that we would be meeting just you Naruto-san, since I had expected the Water Daimyo and I would be meeting both you and Kicho-sama together."

"The Water Daimyo as you know is meeting my wife Kicho in the Royal palace. Since she is in charge of dealing with matters that involve the Daimyos and other Nations, while I deal with matters involving the Shinobi villages" explained Naruto.

"I see and if I may, when do we start the talks for the Alliance between my village and the Alliance?" asked Mei.

"I'm afraid our talks will not begin for several days, since I must first deal with the peace treaty between the Alliance and Iwa. After which we then must begin the talks for villages and other Nations that wish to join the Alliance. But once they're done, we can begin the Alliance talks with your village."

"I understand Naruto-san and thank you."

"While you're waiting and if you're interested, perhaps you and your people here would enjoy a tour of the village?"

"Yes, we would very much enjoy that" replied Mei, as she was very interested in seeing more of New Kumo, which was easily five times the size of any of the other Shinobi villages.

"I very glad to hear to here that, as I've preparations made for all of you to see more of the village with two other groups" replied Naruto, after which he continued to go over matters with Mei in the upcoming talks with Kiri.

-With the Konoha and Suna Representatives-

After being gathered together in the hotel, the representatives of Konoha and Suna were met outside by platoon of New Kumo Shinobi lead by Uzumaki Takara and Uzumaki Taira. Both of whom were among Naruto's wives and also sisters. (15)

Naturally both Iruka and Anko recognised Takara, who had saved Anko's life during the Battle of Konoha. Shikamaru and his team-mates also recognised Taira, who had helped save Choji from the Giant Bear summon at the battle.

When Jiraiya saw both girls he quickly went into pervert mode and started to hit on them, since he remembered them from when Naruto laid down his punishment on the Council. As always, when it came to girls like Takara and Taira, Jiraiya's eyes were fixed on their chests and even started to plan to put the girls in his next book

Fortunately before he could do too much damage, Tsunade reeled Jiraiya in and reminded him that both women were married to Naruto, where she then bashed his head to ground, making sure he remembered.

Needless to say it worked, as Jiraiya didn't try to hit on either woman again, although it didn't stop him eyeing the girls when Tsunade was looking and envy Naruto, where he thought "_Naruto you lucky dog_"

As the two groups made their way through the industry and Shinobi districts of the village, Tsunade and some of the others started some conversations with the women, hoping to get to know them better. Naturally whenever the conversations turned to things about Naruto, both girls change the subject, but were willing to talk about general things.

Takara was a young medium tall woman with long Dark Brown hair that fell below her waist. She had a very attractive face that gave her an almost down to Earth look, where she didn't need any makeup to highlight her beauty. Since she had what one would call the home spun allure, or what others might cheerfully referred to as 'the girl next door' look. She wore shorts with a Black ribbon on each leg instead of regular shorts and a pair of fighting leather gloves. She also wore a sleeveless White shirt underneath a sleeveless Black vest with a zipper to cover her impressive D-cup breasts, which gained the attention of many of the male members of the two groups.

But like all Kunochi in the Shinobi world, Takara was more than a pretty face in fact she was renowned Kuoichi in New Kumo. Who came from a family of Shinobi and was a lethal Shinobi in battle.

When the Konoha and Suna groups met Takara the two groups found her to be bright, cheerful, optimistic and positive person. Who seemed to be an extremely kind and respectful to everyone, including to the Konoha group. She even she went out of her way to introduce herself to Tsunade, stating she had admire her skill as a Kunoichi for many years and was inspired to created her Raiken (Thunder Fist) technique from Tsunade's super human strength technique.

Naturally the two groups remembered this technique, since Naruto had used this technique against the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku, during the Battle of Konoha.

The Technique involved her using Lightning affinity to increase her speed and enhance her strength to a phenomenal level, as well as having the added effect of paralyzing her opponents when she hit them.

Before the Civil War Takara's father had been killed on a mission for Kumo. Later on during the Civil War her mother died after defending her and her sister Taira from Shinobi loyal to the Godaime Raikage.

With the loss of her mother Takara and her sister joined one of the Rebel factions and fought against the Godaime Raikage and the former Lightning Daimyo. During the Civil War, Takara used her Raiken to devastating effect, leading her to be known as Takara no Raiken (Takara the Thunder Fist).

Like her Sister Takara, Taira was an attractive young woman, she had long blond hair that went down to her rear and wore Black leather pants with tall Black leather boots. Along with a strapless short Corset that helped to emphasize her ample D-cup breasts and stopped short to show her midriff. The corset also split open between her breast and went down in a Lightning bolt shape but was held together by thin but strong strands of string that went in between the split. (16)

In terms of personality Taira was a lot more carefree than her sister, where she enjoyed teasing people and flirted a lot, which she showed when she teased and flirted slightly with Konohamaru. Who of course turned red and did his best not to look a Taira impressive cleavage, given how she was the wife of his surrogate big brother and because the older sister of his new wife was standing right next to him.

Taira of course knew she was attractive and was unafraid to use her sexuality to get what she wanted or to distract someone like some Kunoichi do, which was why she dressed the way she did. Yet when in battle she could as cold and as ruthless as the most harden Shinobi veteran, especially when someone threatened a person she cared about, such as her sister.

Even though Taira and Takara considered each other sisters, they weren't by Blood. Like Takara's father, both Taira's parents died in a mission together when she was very young. Not long after they died; Takara's parents adopted Taira, since both Taira's parents and Takara's father were former team-mates.

After the Civil War, Taira was offered the position as the Raiko no Megami (Goddess of Lightning) due to her great skill in Raiton Ninjutsu. Naturally she took the position and became a member of The Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses), which was an elite group of Kunoichi. Who were highly skilled in Elemental Ninjutsu and specialized in a specific one.

Eventually after a while, the Konoha and Suna groups arrived at the Ruling district and made their way to the Raikage tower/mountain. The two groups naturally thought that Naruto had built his resident into the mountain like in the old Kumo.

But instead, they were shocked to hear that the whole mountain itself had been hollowed out and became the Raikage's resident.

When Temari asked how he did it, in little under three years, Taira simply replied "It's Naruto"

When they came up to the main entrance to the Raikage tower/mountain, they found it to be closed, where two massive double stone doors blocked their way and where flanked by two giant stone Tigers in a crouching position.

When Takara ordered the guards to open the doors, the two Shinobi simply placed their hands on two carved circles that were on the doors, and then channelled their chakra into the double doors causing them to slowly open.

When the two groups entered the Raikage tower/mountain they could not help but be in awe of the building. The main hall of the tower/mountain, (which was busy with activity, with people moving about), looked like a palace hall, in the middle of it was a beautiful foundation, with cool clear water and statues made of pure marble that resembled Dragons, Tigers and Falcons. There were benches made of solid marble, while the seats themselves were covered in soft leather. Light came in through several large openings and was distributed all over the halls by both water and special light emitting crystals, which glowed softly, giving the tower/mountain a very soft but strong amount of light. The walls were smooth and inlaid with copper mirrors which appeared to be well polished, as well as silver and gold designs. That made the place even more grandiose than before, in some areas there were also healthy trees and bushes giving out a sweet scent to the tower/mountain. The floors were made from tiles that combined, marble, jade, and smooth limestone and were very strong.

When the two groups looked up, they saw all the different floor levels in the tower/mountain. There were stairs and even lifts to get a person up to any of the levels they wanted to go. At the top roof point of the tower/mountain there was a large glass dome that was directly above the fountain, which shone more light down on it and the rest of the tower. It also allowed the stones in the fountain to sparkle in the light, helping to illuminate the fountain even more. Taira then went on to explain to the two groups, that there were several different departments on each level, which dealt with all the different affairs in the village, both civilian and Shinobi.

After seeing all this, Kiba being his usual self, commented on the Raikage's Resident.

"Damn, Giant Ships, Giant Secret Naval Base, Giant Hidden Shinobi Village, Massive Airship and Giant Kage Tower, you think Naruto is overcompensating for something?"

Hearing this, Taira decided to have a little fun at the Inuzuka's expense.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you fido…" said Taira before a saucy grin appeared on her face, "…besides Naruto-kun has nothing to compensate for."

At this remark, most of the Suna and Konoha representatives looked at Taira with disbelieving looks at what she had said. Many of the girls of course, turned red at Taira's remark, although not as red a Hinata. Who turned a shade of red that had not been seen on her since her younger years, back when Naruto was still part of Konoha. The male members of the two groups of course differed slightly where some of them blushed slightly. While others like Kankuro, Jiraiya, Konohamaru and Kiba started to have nosebleeds. Jiraiya even took out his notepad hoping to hear some details.

"Sister!" cried a slightly blushing Takara, at her adopted older sister's comment.

"What?" said Taira, not seeing the problem, "Well it's true and I've sure as hell never heard you Takara or any of the other girls for that matter, complain about Naruto's…"

"That enough Taira-nee!" cried the now red Takara, since she certainly didn't what her sex life or any of the other girls sex life, talked about so openly or in front of people they only barely knew.

"Yesh! Sis you really need to stop being such a prude like Okatsu, Soifon and Nanao, it just sex" Taira replied, waving the whole thing off like it was nothing.

"It's our personal life Taira-nee! There are times and places for these short of things, and this is certainly not one of those times" retorted Takara.

Before Taira could respond to this, Tsunade suddenly intervened, "Eh excuse me, but would you mind leading use to Naru- I mean the Raikage's office. Since in case you two have forgotten, we have a meeting with him."

At this Takara blush again, since she had completely forgotten the whole reason why they were here.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, you're right of course, please follow me this way" said the young brown haired woman, where she then gave her blonde sister a look telling her that their talk wasn't over.

Taira in turn just rolled her eyes, not really caring, since she still didn't see the problem.

After the heated "_discussion_" between the two sisters had died down. Takara and Taira led the Konoha and Suna groups to the elevators. They then told the other New Kumo Shinobi with them, that they could handle things here by themselves, where the other Shinobi just nodded and left. Once they left, the two groups boarded the two large elevators that took them up to the top level of the Raikage Residents, which was where Naruto's office laid.

Once they reached the top level, the two groups walked down a small hallway that led to two large oak double doors. Next to the doors was a desk with a woman sitting at it, doing paperwork.

The woman was slim and attractive young woman with long Black hair that was kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hung to the right side of her face. She had slightly light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet and wore glasses with a slight oval shape to them and wore a Black Kosode and a Black Hakama.

Upon seeing the woman, Takara smiled kindly and greeted the woman, gaining her attention.

"Hello Nanao, I've the Konoha and Suna representative here for their schedule meeting with The Raikage."

After hearing Takara greet her, Nanao looked up and gave Takara a respectful nod and then turned to look at Tsunade and Gaara, who were leading their respected groups.

"The Raikage, is currently in a meeting with the Kiri representatives, but will be done shortly and will be seeing both of your groups together."

Both leaders of the two groups were surprised slightly by this, but nodded in understanding none the less.

"Would any of you care for some refreshments, while you wait?" asked the young woman, to which all the members of the two groups shook their heads, indicating they were fine. As they waited for Naruto to finish his meeting with the Mizukage, the two groups stood patiently in the hallway.

During that time, Jiraiya began to eye Nanao up, since there was no question that Nanao was a lovely young thing. He even began form ideas for a scene in his next book, involving a hot young secretary with glasses and her boss. At the same time, another idea sprung into his mind, involving a hot sexy young librarian alone with her male assistant.

Giggling at his own brilliance, Jiraiya took out his notepad and pencil and began to write down Nanao's description with a few added "_modifications_". He even started to jot down some notes on the scenes he had planned.

But within seconds of him putting pencil to paper, four Paper Shuriken flew through the air, the first hit his notepad, pinning it to the wall. The second and third shuriken embedded themselves into wall on both side of Jiraiya's head (narrowly missing it). The fourth and final Paper Shuriken embedded itself into the wall like the other two, although at much lower point right between Jiraiya's legs, missing a certain body part by inches.

"I would appreciate Jiraiya-san if you would refrain from using me in any of those vulgar things that you call books" spoke Nanao. As she looked up from her paperwork and fixed her glasses and held up another set of paper Shuriken, while giving the Toad Sage a stern and dangerous glare.

At this Jiraiya made an audible gulp, after seeing the stern and dangerous glare from Nanao, clearly indicating she was deadly serious. Yet at the same time he could not help but be surprised at Nanao using Kami no Jutsu (Paper Technique), something he had only see once from a former female student.

"_Shuriken made out of paper, I've never seen anything quite like that before_" thought Neji in mild wonderment. "_It seems that even Naruto-sama's secretary is not to be underestimated._"

"_Hmph, I think I might like her_" thought Tsunade as she smirked at how Nanao put Jiriaya in his place.

Eventually after a few minutes, the double doors opened and the Mizukage and her party left, where she greeted both the Hokage and the Kazekage respectfully before heading down the hallway and to the elevators.

"The Raikage will see you now" said Nanao, where the two groups went into Naruto's office, while Taira and Takara waited in the hallway with Nanao.

When the two groups entered the office, they found it to be a simple enough place. It was a large double O shaped room with Naruto's desk facing the double doors and a large window behind the desk so that Naruto could look out the window and over the village when he turned around. On the walls of both sides of the circler room in front of Naruto's desk were bookshelves filled with scrolls and books. As well as a small spiral stairs that allowed Naruto to go up to the platform above the bookshelves, which led to a balcony that was right above Naruto's desk.

"_Naruto and book's, somehow that doesn't seem to fit_" thought Kiba as he looked at all the books on the shelves.

Once the two groups entered the room and the double doors behind them closed. Naruto invited both Tsunade and Gaara to take one of the three comfortable chairs in front of his desk, which they did.

"Hokage-san, Kazekage-san, it good to see you both, I hope that you haven't been waiting long?"

"Only a few minutes Raikage-san, you secretary was quite courtesies to us" replied Gaara.

"Yeah you got quite a looker there brat" joked Jiraiya, hoping the break the ice and make Naruto smile or something.

Sadly this had the opposite effect to the one he had hoped for. Instead Naruto gave the Gama Sennin a harden stare and said "I would prefer if you reframed from making such remarks towards Nanao-chan Toad! …Since in most places it's considered rude to lear at another man's wife."

At hearing this everyone thought the exact same thing "_Wife?_"

"Wait! Are you saying she's another one of your wives?" asked Ino in surprise.

"Yes"

"_Damn, how many wives those he have?_" thought Kiba, while also thinking at the same time, "_Damn lucky son of a Bitch._"

After a minute or two, the two groups of people got over their shock, over unknowingly meeting yet another one of Naruto's wives, and got back to the matter at hand.

"If I may Raikage-san, when do we begin the talks over Konoha becoming a…protectorate of the Alliance?" asked Tsuande. Who still found it hard to come to terms with Konoha becoming a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu, were also of the same mind, since this was a sad day for them. Danzo himself gripped the cane that he was given earlier tightly (17), when Tsunade said the words "Konoha" and "protectorate". Since this went against everything that he stood and fought for, for over seventy years.

Naturally he blamed Sarutobi and Tsunade, for Konoha's current condition, as well as Naruto. Since he believed that it was because of Tsunade's and the Sandaime's soft-hearted leadership that Konoha had become so weak, thereby allowing Naruto to take advantage of them. Who should have been turned into a weapon for Konoha from the very beginning, according to Danzo's beliefs.

"The talks between both your villages and the Heavenly Alliance will not begin for several days I'm afraid. Since the peace treaty between the Alliance and Iwa is taking place now, and will take several days to complete. After that we've to begin the talks for the villages and Nations that are becoming part of the Heavenly which will take several more days to complete. Once they are complete though, we will begin the talks with your villages" answered Naruto, where Gaara and Tsunade just nodded their heads in understanding.

"But until then…" continued Naruto, "…if you're interest, you can have a tour of our village."

"Would that be really alright?" asked Tsunade, knowing how Naruto still had trust issues with Konoha, which weren't entirely unfounded.

"Yes it is, although you will be escorted by my Shinobi throughout the tour and even then, you will not be permitted in restricted sections, due security reasons" Naruto answered.

"If that is the case, would it be possible t-" spoke Tsunade, but before she could finish speaking, Naruto double doors burst opened. After which two blurs, one green and one pink flew right pass the Konoha and Suna groups and collided with Naruto, knocking him off his chair and to the floor on his back.

As soon as the double doors burst opened, Naruto's bodyguards, Killer Bee, Yugito, Okatsu and Fu appeared out of nowhere around Naruto's desk. But before they could act, they heard the giggling of two young girls' and Naruto laughing.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them" cried Nanao, who was now carrying a very large book in her arm and was accompanied by amused Taira and concerned Takara.

"Hahaha…it alright Nanao-chan, there's no real harm done" said Naruto as he picked himself off the ground holding two young girls who looked to be about eight years old.

The first girl, (who Naruto was holding up in his right arm), had long green hair that fell below her sholders and hazel eyes and wore a light green top, with long selves and shorts.

The second girl, (who Naruto was holding up in his left arm), had short pink hair and dark pink eyes and wore a simply red top and black shorts.

At first glance both girls looked different, given their hair colour and eyes. But after a closer look of them, the two groups notice there was a strong facial resemblance between both of them. Indicating they were related and most likely sisters or to be more precise twins, given how they were the same height and age.

After a minute or so, Naruto placed both girls on the ground, and gave them both an amused but stern look. "Ok you two, what's with you both barging in here, knocking me to the ground, you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're in a meeting."

"We're sorry" replied the green haired girl.

"We just wanted to see the Konoha and Suna people for ourselves, since everyone is talking about them" said the Pink haired girl.

"Plus we wanted to see you as well" finished the green haired girl, with a puppy dog look, hoping to break Naruto.

When Naruto heard this and saw the look the green haired girl was giving him, he raised his left eyebrow, before he smiled and shook his head.

"Ok you two, if you're here then where is your sister?"

"I am right here" said another voice, where when everyone turned around, they saw pretty young girl walk into the room from behind Nanao, Taira and Takara. The girl in question looked to be about twelve years old and had long blonde hair that reach down to her ankles and dark red eyes. She wore a short black vest like blouse with a raised collar and a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs and long black elbow warmers on her arms. She was also developing quite well for a girl her age; as she started develop two small mounds on her chest and a curvy like figure.

Given her appearance and development already, the girl was already a looker and it was obvious that she would develop further when she went into her teens. By which point when she turned eighteen, she would be a knockout and have to beat the boys back with a stick. But the thing that caught most people's attention was the blank expressionless look on her face, as if she had no emotions at all.

"Pardon our interruption, but Nene and Yoshiko wished to see you and the Konoha and Suna representatives. I tried, but could not persuade them from barging into the room and disrupting your meeting with them" spoke the girl in a polite yet emotionless tone, as she walked over to her sisters and Naruto, using words that most children her age would never use.

"That's quite alright, no real harm done" said Naruto kindly, as he panted the girl gently on the head, who remained completely expressionless.

"Excuse me Raikage-san, but who exactly are these girls?" asked Gaara, who like everyone else in the Suna and Konoha groups, was wondering who the three girls were and what their relationship to Naruto was.

"Oh yeah sorry about that…" said Naruto with a small smile, "…Hokage-san, Kazekage-san, everyone, allow me to introduce you to Nene (Green haired girl), Yoshiko (Pink haired girl) and Yami (Blonde haired girl)…my daughters."

N/A.

(1). Go to Profile for Image of Shingen.

(2). This is another name for a Karate outfit.

(3). Tsunade and Jiraiya are both sixty-one in this story.

(4). Go to Profile for Image of Koyuki, Saya, Saiko, Isaribi, Sasame and Hokuto.

(5). In case any of you've forgotten, Sasuke's previous one was destroyed, after Naruto sliced through it with his Wind sword, when Sasuke attacked him in Konoha.

(6). For those of you who are still having trouble picturing Sasuke's outfit in this story, imagine his usual outfit in Shippuden, with the only difference being that it's black and he wears a black cloak over it.

(7) Go to profile for image of Saiyuri.

(8). All Shinobi of New Kumo have special seals beneath their headbands that prevents them from getting lost in the Genjutsu and allows them to see through it.

(9). The Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni and one of Naruto's wives

(10). Go to Profile for image of the Symbol of the Heavenly Alliance

(11). The district they're in now.

(12). Same kind of Uniform a ANBU member wears

(13). Go up a bit to when Tsunade and the others meet the Water Daimyo's group, for information of this person.

(14). This was the title that Kiri gave Naruto after he destroyed the armada that was sent to invade Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni.

(15). Go to profile for links to image of Takara, for those of you who are having trouble remembering what she looks like look like.

(16). Go to profile for links to image of new and improve picture of what Taira looks like.

(17). Danzo regular cane was taken off him, since his hidden sword was found when they searched him in Nami no Kuni.

**Author's Note:**

Well that's it for another Chapter; I hope you all enjoyed the fights between Sasuke and Anisu and the fights between Miutsuhide, Saiyrui, Orochimaru and Kabuto and the revelation of Naruto having daughters.

Now as you can guess, the next Chapter will involve the tour of New Kumo, the background of Naruto's daughters and the talks with Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Konoha and how the new member Nations join the Heavenly Alliance.

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think, as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful. All flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. Since I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it's that simple.

As for those of you who're about tell me to hurry with the next update, please don't, they take as long as they take. I can't work any faster, since I'm only human and I do have a life and have to work.

But still, I hope you enjoy everything in the Chapter and hope you all have a Happy Christmas.

**Custom Jutsu:**

(A). **Hyoton: Koori Bunshin** (Ice Release: Ice Clone): A technique similar to **Kage Bushin** (Shadow Clone), but the clones are instead formed by ice. They can perform the same duties and actions as the regular Shadow Clone. The difference is, when they sustain enough damage, they turn in to ice and shatter. Also, the user can make a clone explode, causing deadly ice shards to shoot in all direction.

(B). **Hyōryū **(Ice Dragon): This one of Hyōrinmaru's special abilities which allows Anisu to create a massive amount of Water and Ice that overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese Dragon. The Dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches and can change directions when needed. When it makes contact with its target or another object, it takes the form of a wave of Ice and Water, which rushes over the target, overwhelming and freezing them

(C). **Katon: Obiki** (Fire Style: Blazing Fire): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive wave of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, burning the body beyond recognition. This technique requires more than average chakra reserves. Its power can also be greatly increased by a strong Wind attack.

**Extra Info:**

**Name:**Seiwa Anisu, aka Kumo no Aisuryuu (Ice Dragon Of Kumo), Koorisui no Kami (God of Ice and Water)

**Age: **22 (nearly 23)

**Date of Birth:** 31st of January

**Position:** Jonin Commander, Personal military advisor to The Raikage and Second in command for all military matters and of the Hachiman Force, Appointed successor of the The Rokudaime Raikage.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Hyoton (Ice Realease)

**Personality:** Anisu's personality is similar to Water, where he could often be calm easy going person, who likes having a good laugh and enjoys having fun. But when crossed or angered, he can be as hard and as cold as ice, especially when in battle and would kill those he considered his enemies without a shred of mercy.

**Appearance: **Anisu is about six foot two with long white hair that goes down to his lower shoulder blades and face, where he has it parted on the left side of his face. He has bright Blue eyes and has a slightly narrow yet attractive face, which has earned the attention of many young women. He wears a sleeveless Black shirt with a White trench coat over it that has Blue snowflakes decorated on the edges, and the Kanji symbol for Frost on its back. He also wears a pair of white fingerless gloves and a pair of Black boots with steel tips on its heels and toes. He also has a Green slash slung around his shoulders, which allows him to carry Hyōrinmaru on his back and is held together by a round clip.

**Tools:** Hyōrinmaru (Ice Ring) is one of the three Celestial Swords, like the Sword of Tengu. The sword in incredibly powerful and has the power over Water and Ice, which is why it's sometimes called the Sword of the Ocean. The ice that is generated by Hyōrinmaru is as strong as steel and is highly resistant to most Fire Ninjutsu attacks. It also has the ability to suppress any and all Chakra in a person, who is frozen inside the ice, along any special abilities that they may have. The sword is even capable of creating Tidal Waves large enough to wash away a small Nation and freeze an entire Castle and turn it into a giant block of ice. It also has the ability to affect the weather, like the Sword of Tengu.

**Family/Clan: **Anisu has no direct blood relatives who are alive. Both his parents were killed by Bloodline Hunters during the Great Bloodline Purge in Kiri and right before the Civil War. His only other remaining Kinsman Haku, was also killed several years ago at Nami no Kuni, by Hatake Kakashi. Due to the Clan Restoration Act in New Kumo, Anisu has several wives; they are Kako, Saya, Seiko, Isaribi and Sun Li and two fiancés Fuma Sasame and Hokuto.

**History:** Sorry you'll just have to read The Raise of the Raikage for his full history.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Raikage Chapter 17: Next Generation**

_Thinking/Writing,_

**Jutsu,**

_**Summon Speech**_

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games

**Last time on Raikage**

"_Excuse me Raikage-san, but who exactly are these girls?" asked Gaara, who like everyone else in the Suna and Konoha groups, was wondering who the three girls were and what their relationship to Naruto was._

"_Oh yeah sorry about that…" said Naruto with a small smile, "…Hokage-san, Kazekage-san, everyone, allow me to introduce you to Nene (Green haired girl), Yoshiko (Pink haired girl) and Yami (Blonde haired girl)…my daughters."_

-In Naruto's Office-

The very moment that Naruto said that the three girls were his daughters; the jaws of practically everyone in the two groups hit the floor.

"_Naruto has kids!_" thought a dumbstruck Kiba.

"_Naruto's a father!_" thought a stupefied Iruka, who couldn't believe that Naruto had three daughters.

"_I don't believe it, the brat has brats of his own_" thought Tsunade, who was about ready to hit the bottle after hearing this.

"_When did this happen?_" thought a surprised Kakashi.

"_Who would've believed that the kid already has three daughters?_" thought Jiraiya, who was already trying to guess who the mother of the three girls was.

"_No way!_" thought Ino.

"_Well this was certainly unexpected_" Neji thought when he heard this news.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru, as if the girls were anything like Naruto, they would be hell raisers.

"_So he has children of his own now_" thought Danzo, believing that he may have found something that he could use against Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun really does have a family now_" Hinata thought sadly, since Naruto seemed even further away from her now, than he was when she learned he was married.

It was then at this point that the group were joined by an out of breath Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie. Who was another one of Naruto's wives and was accompanied by three of her wolf summons, who she had obviously been using to track the girls.

"Pant, Pant…Finally caught up to you three…Pant, Pant" said the tired Yuffie, who had clearly been chasing after the three girls.

"Yuffie, where have you been? You were supposed to be watching the girls" scolded Nanao.

"I tried, but you know how wily Nene and Yoshiko are, and they talk Yami into almost anything. Not to mention, you know how fast and good they are at hiding, hell even Soifon and her SHOCK division have trouble finding the three of them at times."

"That still doesn't excuse you for letting them run around, since they just barraged right into Naruto's office when he was having his meeting with the Hokage and the Kazekage" stated Nanao.

"Oh please don't you go all high and mighty with me Nanao or have you forgotten what happen two months ago when it was your turn to watch the girls. After they got away from you, they broke into the SHOCK and BOLT division locker rooms and bleached their uniforms and coloured their the BOLT-nins masks pink and the SHOCK-nins masks orange." (1)

After being reminded of this, Nanao blushed from embarrassment, even though Naruto wasn't angry over the incident and actually laughed about the whole thing. It was still very embarrassing for her, since she was supposed to keep the girls out of trouble.

When the Tsunade, Gaara and the others heard this, this further proved to them that the girls were definitely Naruto's daughters, since they had clearly inherited his love for pranks, or at least Nene and Yoshiko had.

Eventually after a few minutes, the Suna and Konoha representatives got over their shock, although could not help but stare at the three young girls and Naruto. Since many of them were still having trouble accepting the fact that Naruto of all people was now a father.

"So these are the representatives of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaf) and Sunagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sand)" commented Yami.

"Yes, this here is the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and her party and this man here is the Godaime Kazekage Gaara and his brother, sister, wife and Sensei" replied Naruto.

"I am honoured to meet you both" said Yami in the same monotone like voice and expressionless eyes and did a slight bow.

"As we are to meet you Yami-san and your sisters" Gaara replied with a slight nod.

"Cool you're Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall), Tou-san says you're super strong and can do loads of cool things with Sand" said Nene as she walked up to Gaara.

"Tou-san, also say you're just like him, Uncle Bee, Mama Yugito and Mama Fu" added Yoshiko, as she walked up to Gaara with her sister.

At this, Gaara and the others looked at Naruto in surprise at Nene and Yoshiko knowing that Naruto and others were jinchūriki. But Naruto simply replied that he kept no secrets from his daughters.

"Your father does me great honour in his praise and yes I hold a Biju, like your father and your mothers."

"Could you show us some things that you can do…huh, huh, huh?" Yoshiko asked excitedly.

"Yea can you, please, please pppllleeeaaaassseeee?" added Nene, where she did the same puppy eye dog look that she gave her father earlier, hopping it break Gaara.

"Now girls, this isn't exactly the time or the place for those short of things. Besides the Kazekage is not here to entertain you" said Naruto as she scolded his two youngest daughters lightly.

Unfortunately the girls ignored their fathers scolding and turned their attention to the Konoha members, where they started calling some of the member different names like Kiba Dog Breath, Kakashi Cyclops, Sakura Forehead, Lee Centipede Brows and Ino Pig.

This of course irked most of the members, where they turned and glared slightly at Naruto, who just gave a cheesy looking smirk.

But the most humorous was when the two girls turned to Tsunade, "And you're the Old Hag, Grama Tsunade"

At this remark, a very large tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head as she reigned in her temper, so not to cause an incident. Although she did hear some slight snickers coming from certain members of her company (). After which she then turned to glare at Naruto, who turned away as he fought back a growing smirk.

"Hey Nene-nee, is that who I think it is?" asked Nene as she turned to Jiraiya who was standing next to Tsunade.

"Oh yea, that's definitely him alright" stated her Pink haired twin.

"Oh so you know me" said Jiraiya thinking Naruto must have told them how he used to train him.

"Yea we've heard "_lots_" about you, you are…" said Nene with a devilish smirk, (that was all too much like her father), before she and her twin both cried "Ero-sennin!" together, which caused Toad Sage to fall flat on his face in disbelief.

"Damnit you got them calling me that too!" Jiraiya cried angrily as she slowly picked himself up off the ground and glared slightly at Naruto. Who just grinned, while nearly everyone else in the room snickered or laughed at the Toad Sage's expense.

"Listen carefully you two little smart alecks, I am the Great Jiraiya, a man among men, who can capture any maidens heart and have defeated the mightiest of villains" declared Jiraiya as he puffed out his chest.

At the end of this little speech, both Nene and Yoshiko looked completely unimpressed, where Yoshiko then turned their father.

"Yesh Tou-san you were right, he really does like the sound of his own voice."

At this remark everyone burst out laughing, which further irritated Jiraiya, causing him to mutter how disrespectful kids today were towards their elders.

"You know I've about half a mind to bend you over my knee a give you both a good spanking."

"Yea right, like a dirty old fart like you could, my sisters and I could take you down with one Jutsu" declared Nene.

"Hah, I like to see you try that brat!" laughed Jiraiya.

At this challenge, both Nene and Yoshiko once again had the same identical smirk that Naruto was known to have when he was young, which actually made Jiraiya worry a little.

"Hey Yami-nee, lets show Ero-sennin that "_special_" Jutsu that Tou-san helped us come up with" said Nene as she turned to her elder blonde sibling. While at the same time causing a confused look to appear on Naruto face not sure what technique Nene was talking about.

"I do not believe "_that_" Jutsu would be appropriate here sister, especially considering the provocative stance it holds" replied Yami little to no expression.

"Oh come, it'll be fun, not to mention it'll put this guy in his place" urged Yoshiko.

After about a minute or so more of pleading from her younger siblings, Yami let out a slight sigh before relenting. "Very well then, I will capitulate, although I still hold my reservations of using it and do not see the value of it."

It was in that moment that Naruto, suddenly realised what the girls were talking about and tried to stop them, knowing what would happen to him once they did the Jutsu

Sadly before Naruto could stop them, the three girls each did a ram seal, where a puff of smoke covered each of them.

-Enter Naruto OST Sexiness-

As the smoke slowly dissipated, the rest of the people in the room could see that the girls took on new forms, which had strong similarities to a certain "_Jutsu_" they were all familiar with in some way.

The first of the girls to be fully seen was Yoshiko, who took the form of medium tall girl with long pink hair, which fell below her waist. But the thing that caught most people attention was that Yoshiko was naked, although thankfully a thin layer of smoke covered her chest and groin. But it still left enough to show that Yoshiko's new form was filled out in just the right places in both curves and chest. (2)

The next to be seen was Nene, who also took on the form of a medium tall girl, but had long bright green hair that reached down to her hips. Although unlike Yoshiko's form she did not appear naked, instead she appeared in a bright pink sexy bunny girl outfit, which helped to highlight her curvy figure and ample cleavage. (3)

And last but not least to be revealed was Yami, who took on the form of tall young girl with long Blonde hair and bright Crimson eyes, which gave her an exotic look. She was dressed in a sexy Black two piece bathing suit, which did not hide her impressive bust or her hourglass like figure. The fact that she still maintained an expressionless look on her face, gave her a sort of an allure, which made people want to stare at her constantly. (4)

Upon seeing the three girl's new forms, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Kiba and Kankuro were blast back into some of Naruto's bookshelves, by large nosebleeds and all of them had perverted grins on their faces.

"_HHHuuhhhh, I guess it true what they say, no matter how much things change some things always remain the same_" though Kakashi with a slight sigh, as she saw Naruto daughter use the Jutsu he created when he was a kid.

After seeing the girls' forms, any remaining doubt that the other Suna and Konoha representatives had about the girls being Naruto's daughters left. Since only Naruto's children would know his **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Technique).

-End Naruto OST Sexiness-

As soon Jiairya and the others were blasted back by their nosebleeds, Naruto was on the receiving end of a three way bash onto the head by Yugito, Fu and Okatsu, who all shouted "BAKA!" at the same time. This was then followed by a furious Nanao, throwing her oversized book right into Naruto's face, causing him to fall backwards and slam his head onto the floor.

"YOU IDIOT WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TEACH THE GIRLS THAT PERVERTED JUTSU!" shouted a furious Yugito.

"And don't think for one second that you won't be punished for this. Since we told you quite clearly what would happen, if you taught the girls that deplorable thing you call a Jutsu" rounded an angry Nanao. Who had walked by Tsunade and the others and went up to join Yugito and the other girls and was towering over a now cowering Naruto.

Naturally upon seeing this, the remaining other representatives had large sweat drops on their heads. Since it wasn't every day that one would see Uzumaki Naruto, The Rokudaime Raikage and famed Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning), who was now recognised strongest Shinobi and Kage in the Shinobi world, on his knees cowering before the wrath of his wives.

Some although (mainly male members) had _sympathetic_ looks on their faces, as given what they were seeing, Yugito and the other girl's wrath was something to be feared and not taken lightly.

"B-B-But I d-d-didn't teach them i-it… I swear!" replied the nervous Naruto.

"The how the hell did they learn it?" rounded Fu angrily

"We learned it from watching Tou-san when he showed it to us that one time" answered Nene as she and her sibling returned to normal.

"WHAT!" cried the four wives together, before they turned back to Naruto and once again roared "BAKA!" as they gave him a four way bash to the head and then started to yell at him for showing the girls the technique.

At the same time Naruto's other wives Takara, Taira and Yuffie stayed back and watched the whole event. Both Taira and Yuffie had amused smirks, as they were enjoying the whole spectacle, Takara on the other hand just sighed, as something like this wasn't exactly unusual for their family.

Killer Bee although was enjoying the show about as much as Taira and Yuffie were and was laughing his ass off and talking to Hachibi inside his mind and saying how Naruto was whipped.

"You Knucklehead, what were you thinking when you showed them that Jutsu?" yelled Fu angrily.

"T-T-Th-They wanted t-to see it a-after I told them of some old pranks I did when I was a kid" replied the now fearful Naruto.

"Is this true?" asked Okatsu as she turned to her daughters with a frown. Making both Nene and Yoshiko very nervous, where both of them had the same cheesy grins and started scratching the back of their heads, not unlike Naruto when he was younger. Yami on the other hand, stayed completely expressionless.

"To be more exact, Nene-san and Yoshiko-san pleaded with Oto-sama to show them the technique. After he told us of some of his escapades when he was around our age, once they saw it, they asked me to help them recreate it, where we combined it with the special transformation technique that Unohana-sama taught us" answered Yami with her usual blank face.

"Wait! You mean the special **Henge **(Transformation) that allows you to transform into your adult forms?" asked Nanao as she turned to her daughter, where Yami just nodded.

"Ok, just hold on one second here…" spoke Kiba after waking up, "…you're saying that the forms they took just now, was what they'll look like when they are adult's?"

"When we're eighteen to be precise" responded Yami, surprising everyone.

"_Damn,_" thought Kiba, since he knew once Naruto's daughters grew up, the three of them were going have boys coming after them, left and right.

At hearing this, a look suddenly appeared on Jiraiya's (who had also woke up from his short nap). But as quickly as this look appeared on his face, it disappeared when a small bolt of Lightning flew between his legs, narrowly missing a certain body part.

"Don't even think about using "MY" Daughters in one of your books Toad. Not unless you want your balls fried off" stated Naruto as he stood up and glared at his former sensei, while emanating some Lightning from his right hand to make his point clear.

And if that wasn't enough, Nanao, Yugito and the other girls (including Takara, Taira, Yuffie) all started to glare at the Toad sage and leak Killing Intent. Clearly indicating that they were of the same mind, even Yuffie's wolf summonses were with them, where they started growling at the Sennin.

Gulping Jiraiya nodded his head violently, telling them that he understood perfectly.

Eventually though, the excitement died down and Naruto told his daughters that they had to go and that he would see them later tonight.

"UUUUUhhhh, but we want to stay with you Tou-san" moaned Yoshiko.

"I'm sorry Yoshiko, but you two should know better, I've a lot of important things to do and you three would be very board just staying here with me" said Naruto.

"OOOkkkkaaayyyy, we understand stand" replied Nene sadly, "But if we can't hang out here, do you think you can summon out Mouko, Plllleeaaasseeee?" begged the green haired girl. As she used her infamous puppy-dog look and was joined by her sister Yoshiko, who did the same.

It of course did not take long for them to break their father, where Naruto sighed and said "Fine!"

Naturally when Yugito and the other girls saw this, they could only smile in amusement, since both Yoshiko and Nene had Naruto wrapped around their fingers and they knew it.

After biting his finger, Naruto did some quick hand-seals and placed his hand onto the ground and cried "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!" After which a small puff of smoke erupted, where once it dissipated a small White Tiger cub appeared, and let out small but cut little cry, that others guessed was its roar. (5)

When the others saw the little Tiger Cub, several girls like Ino, Sakura and Temari had to fight hard to supress the urge to scream "KAWAII!" and squeeze the little Tiger Cub to death.

Once the small Tiger Cub appeared, Nene quickly went over to it and picked it up, where her twin then went over to her and started to pet the young cub, who purred, indicating that it liked it.

"Now play nice with Mouko, as he still only a cub, you don't what his father Byakko angry at you?" said Naruto.

"We will" answered Nene.

"Yeah we promise" replied Yoshiko.

Before the girls left with Yuffie, Yami turned to look back at Naruto, "Will you be coming tomorrow for the final exam and graduation Oto-sama?"

"I can't promise anything Yami, since I've an important meeting tomorrow with Iwa, but I'll do my best."

At this Yami just nodded, while still keeping her face void of emotion and said "I understand" before leaving with her sisters, Yuffie and her wolf summons.

Once the girls left and the doors to his office closed, Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"They are not your children really?" stated Tsunade, since she found it highly unlike for Naruto to be their father, since both Nene and Yoshiko were about eight. Meaning that Naruto had to be about fourth-teen when the girls were born, although it wouldn't be impossible for Naruto to be their father, she just found it highly unlikely. It was even less likely for Naruto to be Yami's father since she was twelve, meaning that she had already been born before Naruto was even banished from Konoha.

"They are my daughters, Tsuande" Naruto replied simply, as he went back his desk and picked up his chair, (which had been knocked down when Yoshiko and Nene jumped on top of him) and sat back down.

"No I mean…" said Tsunade but before she could finish speaking, Naruto held up his hand to stop her.

"I know what you meant Tsunade and yes you're right, biological speaking I'm not the girl's father, nor are Yugito and the others, the girls biological mother. But as far as we are concerned, they are our daughters and as far as they're concerned we are their parents."

"So you adopted them" stated Gaara.

"Yes, I adopted them during Civil War here" Naruto answered.

"So what happened to their parents?" asked Temari, who was curious as to why Naruto would adopt three girls.

At this question, Naruto sigh and for a moment a sorrowful look appeared on his visage before it quickly disappeared.

"Four months after Anisu, Okatsu and I joined the rebel factions in their war against the former Lightning Daimyo and the Godaime Raikage. I led a large team of rebel Shinobi, in raiding a small enemy supply base. We succeed in destroying the base and taking all the supplies, but soon after found ourselves being pursued by a large team of the Godaime Raikage's ANBU. When we realized this, I volunteered to led the team away from the others so that they could return to our base with the supplies", answered Naruto where he continued on.

"After a few days I lost the ANBU, but by then I was exhausted, as I hadn't slept for days or had much time to rest and eat and I was a long way from any friendly bases or hideouts. Luckily before I collapsed from exhaustion, I came across a small village, where they hid me from enemy patrols until I recovered. There I also met Nene's and Yoshiko's mother who was the one who found me and took care of me until I fully recovered. The girls were barely four at the time, but I grew quite fond of them during the few days I stayed there. A few months later though, as the war started to turn in our favour. The Godaime Raikage ordered the destruction of every village and town that supported the rebel factions or was believed to be harbouring them, hoping to intimidate them into stop supporting us. We of course did our best to protect as many villages and towns as we could, but couldn't save them all."

"The village that the girls were from, was it one of those villages that were destroyed?" asked Ino.

"Yes" replied Naruto sadly, "Somehow the Godaime Raikage forces learned that the village had hidden me from them and by the time I arrived, the village had been completely destroyed and the villagers slaughtered. When we searched the ruins of the village for any survivors, we only found the girls, who were crying underneath the ruins of their house. Their mother had use a trap door in their house to hide them from the Godaime Raikage's men, before they killed her. Soon after finding them, I decided to adopt them, as they had no other family left. Their father had been killed shortly after the Civil War started, just after they had been born, when he tried to stop the former Lightning Daimyo's men from confiscating the village's grain supply."

After hearing this, the mood of most of the two groups became sombre, given how much Nene and Yoshiko lost because of the Civil War in Kaminari no Kuni. They also knew, that Naruto most likely blamed himself for what happened to the girl's mother and their village, since in his mind it was his fault, since if he hadn't been in the village, it might have been spared.

"And what about your other daughter Yami, was she from the same village as well?" asked Kiba.

"No, Yami wasn't from the Nene's and Yoshiko's village, although I did adopt her not long after I adopted Nene and Yoshiko" answered Naruto.

"So why did you adopt her?" asked Kankuro.

At this question an unreadable look appeared on Naruto's face, where none of the members of the two groups could figure out what Naruto was thinking at that moment.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question", replied Naruto. "Since not only is it a rather sensitive and personal question, but also classified."

Naturally at hearing this, the two groups became even more curious about Yami's past. Since the young girl was a curious enough person, given the way she acted towards people and how she remained almost completely expressionless, like a doll or something.

"Do they know that they're adopted?" asked Choji.

"Yes they do, as like I said earlier, I've no secrets from them" answered Naruto, after which he stated that they should get back to business and finish their earlier discussion.

Gaara and Tsunade and the others of course knew that Naruto was purposely changing the subject of their conversation away from girls. But they decided to not comment on it and complied with Naruto's wish.

After a quick discussion on where and how the talks were going to happen, the meeting ended; where Naruto told them that if they were still interested in the tour of the village. It would begin at nine o'clock tomorrow morning and that they would be accompanied by the Mizukage and her party.

Nodding their heads in thanks and stating that they be there, the two Kages left the room with their individual parties.

-The Next Day Conference room in The Raikage's Tower/Mountain-

Currently sitting at a large table in the conference room, Naruto was patiently waiting for the Representative of Iwa with his bodyguard/wife Yugito and Shinmen Uki, the Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth) and member of the Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses).

Like many of Naruto's subordinates and followers, Uki was not from either New Kumo or Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) she was in fact from Iwa herself. Uki was from a well-respected family of Shinobi, where her father held a seat as a Jonin Commander in the Iwa Council.

When Ryoku took power from the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Uki's father was one of the few people who openly opposed Ryoku's rule and tried to find proof that he was behind the death of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Who was said to have died due to heart failure not long after he was force to surrender his position as Tsuchikage.

Naturally when Ryoku learned of this, he hired an outside group to kill her entire family and blamed it on foreign Shinobi. He then later discredit her family, stating that they were working with outside forces to overthrown Iwa, but were betrayed themselves by their allies.

Fortunately Uki was able to escape the slaughter of her family, along with her younger sister and thanks to help to some friends of her father; they were able to leave the village and country without being discovered.

After travelling for some time, Uki knew she and her sister needed to join a new village, which could protect them from Ryoku's followers who would come after them. Naturally she knew she couldn't go to Suna and Konoha given their past history with her village and Kiri was too far away. So she decided to join New Kumo, given how she had heard that the Civil War had just ended at the time and that they would need more Shinobi to replace their loses.

When she first met Naruto and learned who he really was, Uki had naturally become fearful of what he might do, given how she and her sister where from the village that was his father's swore enemy. But fortunately, her fears had been proven wrong, where Naruto accepted her without incident and gave her a chance to prove herself, where she became a loyal Shinobi for New Kumo.

Uki was tough, assertive person who was not afraid to speak her mind; but at the same time had a very compassionate side, which she showed mainly to her younger sister. She was a woman of action and would often be in the front lines of any battle and proved herself to be a skilled user in Doton Jutsu, which resulted in her becoming the Chi no Megami of the Go Genso no Megami. She also had a very loyal spirit, which she had proven on many missions for New Kumo, where she saved the lives of many of her comrades at the risk of her own life. Yet she also had a mild tendency to hold grudges, especially when it came to the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku and his family.

Uki had short brown hair and brown eyes and an average looking face. She wore a heavily armoured green kimono, making her look almost like some kind of Samurai.

Eventually after a few minutes, the Iwa party entered the room; the main representative of Iwa was none other than Kokimi. Daughter of the former Yondaime Tsuichikage Ryoku and sister to the current Godaime Tsuichikage Berugu and was accompanied by two Iwa Jonin.

Kokimi was extremely attractive women, with dark violet hair with hair pins in it; she wore a purple and black elegant, yet slightly revealing kimono that showed off her figure.

When Naruto saw Kokimi and her party enter the room, he raised his guard. As he had done his homework on Kokimi, who according to Uki's and Masato's (Head of CIND division) reports, she was a highly intelligent and cunning person and was equally ambitious. She was also said to be a very good manipulator and a skilled diplomat. Yet as skill as she was in diplomacy, she was twice as deadly in battle, as she was extremely deadly in the art of assassination and was highly skilled in combat and in using Genjutsu and Poisons. It was even rumoured among the higher ups in Iwa, that she had been the one who killed the Sandaime Tsuchikage by poisoning him.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Raikage-sama, I've heard a great deal about you" said Kokimi as she walked over to Naruto, who stood up from his seat and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Kokimi-san, I've been looking forward to our meeting for some time" replied Naruto. After which Kokimi smiled and nodded, where she shook hands with Naruto.

It was then at this point, that she finally took notice of Uki, (who was standing next to Naruto), and quickly recognised her, where she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

Eventually though, Kokimi let go of Naruto's hand and went over to the other end of the table and took the seat there.

"I must admit I was rather surprised when I first received your message calling for a ceasefire and asking for peace Kokimi-san, given how I killed your father" said Naruto.

"I believe you're mistaken Raikage-sama, although my father received serious injuries from his battle with you, he is still alive and is recovering. Also it was he not I who asked for the ceasefire" responded Kokimi.

"Please Kokimi-san let us not start off with lies already and do not treat me like a fool. I know your father is dead or at the very least, is in a state where he can no longer rule your village. The injuries he received from battling me would've been too extensive for him to survive and even if by some miracle he survived. The damage from my **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** (Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken) alone, would've crippled him to the extent where he could no longer use his Chakra or be a Shinobi."

At hearing this, Kokimi frowned slightly, since she hadn't expected Naruto to know that her father was dead. As she had hoped to keep her father's death hidden from everyone for a while, so that Iwa would look stronger than it really was.

"Also…" continued Naruto, "…Your father would never have wanted to make peace with me, since I'm the living reminder of my father, who he despises more than anyone else. He said as much, when we fought one another and he would not rest until either one of use was dead."

Kokimi of course frowned further when she heard this, and silently cursed her now deceased father. She thought about denying it and trying to convince Naruto that her father was still alive, but knew it would be futile.

"I apologise for my deception Raikage-sama, but I'm sure you of all people can understand that to protect one's homeland, you need to be deceptive at times."

"Yes I do understand, which is why I will look past the matter" replied Naruto.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Raikage-sama, since the First Great Shinobi World War and your surprise attack on our forces. There has never been a major conflict between out separate villages and it would a great tragedy for both sides for another conflict to erupt" stated Kokimi.

"Do not try and make us as the guilty party for attacking your forces, since we aren't the first to do something like that and we certainly won't be the last. Besides Iwa itself is guilty for attacking suddenly without warning, or are you forgetting the Claw Valley incident in Hone no Kuni (Bone County) (5)" stated Yugito rather angrily, as she heard the underline remark in Kokimi words.

At the mention of the Claw Valley incident Kokimi remained expressionless, although silently cursed herself for forgetting that incident.

The incident itself was well known, since it was the closest time since the First Great Shinobi World War that Kumo and Iwa came to war.

During the Third Great Shinobi World War, both villages were involved in a separate war with Konoha. At the time Kumo was battling Konoha's forces along Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) northern boarders, while Iwa was fighting Konoha in Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country). After the destruction of Kannabi Bridge, (6) Iwa attempted a daring manoeuvre to win the war, where they sent a massive army numbering about ten thousand Shinobi across Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country) and into Hone no Kuni. The plan was to enter Hone no Kuni and cross the border between it and Hi no Kuni and head straight for Konoha, bypassing it main forces and destroy the village with one massive attack.

At the same time, the Sandaime Raikage, (who was leading a platoon of Kumo Shinobi), who to many was known as Fumetsu (The Immortal), (due to his body incredible durability, which some called the perfect shield), was returning to Kumo from making a successful raid on several Konoha bases in Hi no Kuni. Wanting to avoid being ambushed by Konoha forces, the Sandaime Raikage and his Shinobi took the long way back to Konoha, where they made their way to Hone no Kuni and planned to make their way back to Kumo from there.

By nightfall the Sandaime Raikage and his men crossed the border between Hi no Kuni and Hone no Kuni and made their way into Claw valley. There they encountered several Iwa teams, who were sent ahead of the main force to scout things out. When the Iwa teams came across the Sandaime Raikage and his Shinobi, they mistook them for Konoha Shinobi and attacked them.

Soon after their attack, the main Iwa forces arrived. By the time the Iwa Commander realised the mistake that had been made, he could not stop the battle as the Sandaime Raikage and his Shinobi began attacking the rest main force. Believing that the Iwa force had purposely ambushed them, in an attempt to kill the Raikage and weaken Kumo.

When daybreak broke and the Kumo-nins saw the force they were up against. The Sandaime Raikage order what was left of his platoon to retreat, while he acted as a rear guard and held back the Iwa army, knowing that they could not win against such overwhelming numbers.

Despite being hopelessly outnumbered, the Sandaime Raikage fought heroically and did the impossible, and held back the massive army of Shinobi for three consecutive days and nights without halt, before collapsing and dying from exhaustion. This resulted in the Sandaime Raikage being praised not only as a hero of Kumo, but also as the Greatest Raikage to have lived, for singlehandedly holding back an entire army.

Soon after the battle ended, the Iwa Commander ordered his force to return home, given the losses they suffered and how they no longer had the element of surprise on their side. As Konoha quickly became aware of the enemy army not long after the battle started and once the battle ended, they were prepared to counter the army.

After the battle, tensions between Kumo and Iwa rose, but before a war could erupt, both sides signed a peace treaty. As neither side wanted to fight the other, given how they were both fighting a separate war with Konoha and feared if war erupted between the two. One of them would make peace with Konoha and ally with it and Suna and destroy the other or Konoha and Suna would simply call back their forces and let the two fight it out and take advantage of their weaken states later on.

"With all due respect…" replied Kokimi as she turned to Yugito, "…that was a tragic mistake. It was never our intention to attack the Sandaime Raikage and his party and our forces paid for that mistake, as we lost many our finest Shinobi in that battle."

"That may be true, but it does not change the fact that our village lost one of its greatest leaders because of an unprovoked attack by _your_ Shinobi" spoke Yugito rather angrily. Since even today, there were still some hard feels among New Kumo Shinobi towards Iwa. Who like Yugito regard the Sandaime Raikage as a hero of Kumo.

Before Kokimi could respond to this, Naruto intervened, saying that they were here to talk and make peace, not to fight or start another war.

At this remark, both women nodded in agreement, but not before they glared at one other for a minute or two.

For the next few hours, Naruto and Kokimi discussed the terms and details of the peace treaty. As expected, Kokimi proved that she was a skilled diplomat, where she was able to skilfully avoid falling into Naruto's trap, where he tried to restrict her village's fleet movement, (which was currently being rebuilt). She was even able to manoeuvre herself to become the new ambassador for her village and be given residence in New Kumo. Since following one of the terms that Naruto agreed to earlier on, Iwa would be allowed an ambassador in his village to represent it, so that both villages could better communicate with one another.

Naturally Naruto couldn't refuse her, since she had the right to choose who would represent her village, even if that person was herself. But still it did present the opportunity for her to be used a political hostage should the Alliance and Iwa go to war again.

But as skilled as Komiki was, Naruto was still able to force some restrictions on Iwa. Like preventing them from rebuilding their fleet to its original size (which was a hundred and fifty), and restricting them from only having thirty ships. He was also able to force Iwa to abandon and dismantle all their major bases and forts along the borders of any Alliance member. So in the event of another war between them, Iwa would be unable to launch any major invasion on any member nation or village of Heavenly Alliance. It would also severely weaken any kind of first line of defensive for them, should they be invaded by the Alliance.

"I'm afraid that I must refuse your request Kokimi-san" replied Naruto rather coolly, after hearing Kokimi's latest request, which she suggested under the guise of improving relations between Alliance and Iwa.

"I do not see problem Raikage-sama, Uki-san's sister is a citizen of my village and Uki-san herself is a former Shinobi and she is wanted for conspiring with her family to overthrow my father. Surely as sign of good will, you will hand her over to my village" stated Kokimi.

At this, Uki slowly started to growl, as her temper began to rise, but before she could say or try anything, Naruto stopped her by raising his hand.

"I'm afraid even if your claims were true Kokimi-san, I will not handover either Uki or her sister to your village. Uki is a valuable Shinobi to my village and her sister is about to become one herself and I will not hand them over to be tortured and executed, even if it was for better relations between our separate villages."

"But surely Raikage-sama, you can see the value of handing over Uki-san at least. As it would go a long way to mending relationships with our villages. I can also assure you, that Uki-san will be given a fair trial and if found innocent, she will be returned to your village if she wishes to."

"I still must refuse your request Kokimi-san, as when Uki-san and her sister first came to my village. I agreed to give them sanctuary in my village and I never go back on my word and there is not a thing you or your village can do to force me to hand them over to you. Nor do I believe that your village is willing to start a war over this" stated Naruto.

"Well if you're unwilling to hand over Uki-san and her sister. Perhaps, there is another way that could mend our village's relations with one another" suggested Kokimi, as she maintained a blank face.

"And that would be?" asked Naruto, knowing that he probably not like the answer.

"We would like a written apology signed by you, for attacking our forces"

"An Apology?" repeated Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't believe that much to ask for?" replied Kokimi, with a small smirk indicating she was up to something

"But Kokimi-san, it was war and in war people fight and die."

"I'm aware of that Raikage-sama, but our two nations weren't a war with one another and there are many in my village, who feel that your attacks were unwarranted. But should you give a written apology for attacking our forces, I'm sure that it would go a long way of mending the wounds between our two villages" answered Kokimi with an all too sweet smile.

"I'm afraid an apology is not possible Kokimi-san" said Naruto calmly without giving anything away.

"And may I ask why? Surely it's not about pride? Since you made a point to acknowledge that the incident involving the Hyuga Clan was entirely your village's fault, and openly apologised for it and even paid the Clan compensation."

"Certainly not…The reason I cannot apologies is simply because of this!" said Naruto as he took out a medium size folder from his inside pocket coat and slide it across the table to Kokimi, who pick it up.

"What is it?"

"This folder is one of several that my Shinobi found in a recent raid on one of Orochimaru's bases. This folder describes in detail a joint attack on our neighbours, Yu no sato (Hot-spring Country) and Shimo no Kuni (Frost Country) by Kiri, Oto and Iwa once Konoha was destroyed. It also goes on to detail that after the countries are invaded, they are to be used as staging points for a massive invasion on my village. The reason why I'm showing you this folder is that it is specifically linked to your village, as this was planned by your father."

"I'm disappointed Raikage-sama, I would've expected better from you than fabricating evidence to justify your unwarranted attack on our forces. Even if this folder wasn't fabricated the fact that you found it in Orochimaru's base should indicate that he was the architect of the plan, not my father. There is no proof that my father was behind the creating of this plan or had any knowledge of it what's so ever or even supported it. For all we know, Orochimaru planned this himself, believing he could convince my father and the others into attacking your Alliance after Konoha was destroyed."

"Oh I can assure you this is authentic and it was indeed formed by your father, for if you look to the last page you'll see your father's signature and the stamp of the Tsuchikage on it."

When Kokimi turned to the last page, she did indeed find her father's signature and the stamp of the Tsuchikage at the end of the last page. This proved without a doubt, that her father was indeed the architect of this plan against the Heavenly Alliance.

When she saw this, Kokimi had to bite down her own frustration, as she never expected Naruto to actually find proof that her father was indeed planning to attack the Heavenly Alliance with Orochimaru and the others.

"As you can see, apologising for my attack on your forces would be pointless, as this proves that my village was acting in the defence of the Heavenly Alliance."

"It seems that I am the one who owes you an apology Raikage-sama" apologised Kokimi. "I had no idea that my father was planning to attack the Heavenly Alliance with Orochimaru and the others."

Naruto of course didn't believe a word that Kokimi said, since he found it highly unlikely that that Kokimi didn't know what her father had planned.

"That quite alright Kokimi-san" replied a smiling Naruto, who was enjoying his little victory over Kokimi. "But still in the name of mending fences, perhaps you could send us a written apology for planning to attack the Alliance."

At the mention of this, Naruto was gratified to see a slight twitch on Kokimi's face, before she smiled, (which was clearly forced), and said "Of course Raikage-sama."

"I'm pleased to hear that, now if it alright with you, I would like to end the talks early today, since I've a very important event that I must attend."

"Yes, I believe that would be a splendid idea" replied Kokimi, with another force smile, before bidding Naruto a good day.

Once Kokimi left the room, Uki and Yugito turned and smiled at the blonde Raikage.

"Well played Raikage-sama" said Uki, who had enjoyed seeing Kokimi being caught off guard and being put in her place for once.

"Agreed, you sure showed her who was in charge here" said Yugito with her own smile. "But I still don't understand why was so eager to get you to sign that apology, it's not like it could really hurt us."

"Maybe not physical, but if I had agreed to sign a written apology it would have caused us a great deal of political problems further down the road" answered Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugito.

"What Kokimi's real objective was, to have us admit that our attack on their forces was unwarranted" explained Naruto. "By writing up this apology and signing it, Iwa would have written proof of us admitting that the actions we took against their village was uncalled for and unprovoked. This would then give them a great deal of political leverage to use against us. They could even use this apology to get the other nations and Shinobi villages, who are not allied to us, to side with them against us at another time, when they are ready. Since the apology could be used to convince those nations and villages, that we will attack anyone who does not stand with the Heavenly Alliance."

At hearing this both Uki and Yugito frowned, as they had no idea how a simple written apology could do so much damage in the wrong hands.

"It seems that she is more cunny than I gave credit for" commented Uki, where Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"But how did you know that she would try something like this?" asked Yugito.

"Well it was pretty obvious that Iwa would try and use our sudden attack on their forces to try and gain some kind of advantage or compensation in the talks. That why I had Mitsuhide and the other groups that were attacking Orochimaru's bases, to look out for these files or something to prove that Iwa and the others were going to attack us. It was only a stroke of good fortune that these files arrived before the talks."

"But even if you hadn't these files, you still could've refused to give a written apology, since we knew they were planning to attack us from the beginning" stated Yugito.

At this, Naruto just shook his head, "If I had refused, Iwa would still have used our sudden attack on them to gain sympathy from other nations and villages, who aren't with us. Even if we said that Iwa and the others were planning to attack us, it would be simply our word against theirs. This would then make us look like villains and them victims, where they would slowly manipulate other nations and villages to siding against us. By playing on their fears of our growing power and being invaded and stating that it would only be a matter of time before we start invading all the other nations that aren't with the Alliance."

"You've thought this through" stated Yugito.

"I've had to, since despite our growing strength and recent position as the strongest force on the continent. The Heavenly Alliance is only in its infancy, as it is only a few years old, which means it is still fragile and can easily break from one careless mistake. That's why we have to be careful with every decision we make."

"Then why are you letting her stay here in New Kumo" asked Uki, as she didn't like the idea of Kokimi staying in New Kumo, knowing she would cause her new home trouble.

"I've no choice, since I agreed earlier to allow both of us to pick whoever we wanted to be the ambassador to our villages" explained Naruto. "I just never expected her to pick herself."

"But still…" continued Naruto, "… there is some advantage to having her here, we can slowly feed her false Intel on New Kumo and if war should break out again between us and Iwa, she could be a useful political hostage. Also to quote Sun Tzu "There is wisdom in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer"."

At this Yugito and Uki nodded, after which Naruto told Yugito and Uki that they should get going or they would be late, where the two women just nodded again and left the room with Naruto.

-Earlier this morning with the Konoha group-

Currently waiting in the hotel lobby to escort the Konoha, Suna and Kiri groups on their tour of New Kumo, were Uzumaki Kisaragi Yuffie, Uzumaki Tatara Tomoe, Uzumaki Ayane and Hayabusa Kasumi. With them as well were Killer Bee's former students Karui, Omoi and Samui, as well as veteran Jonin Darui and C.

When the three groups arrived, the Kiri group were surprised at meeting several more of Naruto's wives. Konoha and Suna groups although weren't as surprised, since they already knew Yuffie and Tomoe, who were with Naruto at the battle of Konoha. But they were surprised in meeting Ayane and learning she was another of Naruto's wives.

As always, Jiraiya started to ogle at the young women in front of him, or more especially at Samui, Ayane and Kasumi and their impressive busts, which rivalled Tsunade's.

This of course resulted in Tsunade bashing him head first into a nearby wall, after which she apologised and promise to pay for the damage. But was quickly told by Ayane that there was no need, since if Tsunade hadn't done it, she would have, which of course made the female Kage smile and start to like Ayane.

Also joining the group was Anko and Aiko, who had been staying in the hotel since they arrived and were eager to see more of New Kumo.

Once everyone had arrived, Tsunade turned to Tomoe, who was leading the New Kumo escort.

"Now that we are all here, shall we begin the tour?"

"Not just yet Hokage-sama, as we are still expecting one other Shinobi who will be assisting us in escorting you around New Kumo…and here she is" said Tomoe. Before she turned around to see another Shinobi enter the room.

When the groups looked up to see who had entered the lobby, many of them were shocked to see, that the person was none other than the former lieutenant of Orochimaru, Guren. They were even more surprised to see that she now wore a Kumo headband.

"What the hell is she doing here?" declared Sakura angrily, as she and several other members of the Konoha group took up fighting stances when they saw Guren.

Fortunately before anything could happen Tomoe placed herself between Guren and the Konoha members and held out her right arm in front of the Konoha-nins.

"That is enough, there will be no fighting here, if you attack Guren-san the talks between Konoha and the Heavenly Alliance will be cancelled and you and your people will be sent back home."

"But she is one of Orochimaru's followers!" stated Kiba angrily, as he glared at the former Oto Kunocihi.

"That is no longer the case, in return for valuable information on Orochimaru and his organization. The Raikage has granted Guren-san amnesty for her past crimes as a member of Otogakure (Hidden Sound) as well as allowed her to become a Shinobi of New Kumo."

After hearing this, The Konoha, Kiri and Suna groups were surprised, since it was one thing to give amnesty for a former enemy Shinobi in return for information. But it was a completely separate matter to allow said Shinobi to become a member of your village.

Many of the Konoha members of course, could not help but wonder what exactly did Naruto do to Guren to get her to betray Orochimaru? Since according to the reports they had on her, she had been fanatically loyal to Orochimaru, to the point where she would have gladly died for him.

Once the excitement of Guren new allegiance died down a bit, Ayane suggested that they began the tour of New Kumo, which the three groups quickly agreed to.

As the large group were shown around the different areas of the Civilian district, many of the Konoha members were still curious as to why Guren switched sides. Some like Danzo guessed that she did it for survival, knowing that she would most likely be killed for what she knew. While others, like Koharu thought that she was only pretending to switch sides and was waiting for the right moment to make her escape and return to her master.

Eventually Kakashi decided to ask Guren the question that most of the members of the three groups were thinking.

"Excuse me Guren-san, but if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you betray Orochimaru and join the Raikage?"

At this question Guren just smile and said, "To put it simply Hatakae-san, the Raikage can be a rather persuasive."

-Flashback-

Currently sitting in a small unground windowless room, Guren sat chained to a small chair and table that were nailed to the floor. The chains themselves had specialized seals carved into them, which suppressed her Chakra and prevented her from using her Bloodline.

When Guren woke up from her drugged induced coma, she found herself in a large unground prison. It of course didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been captured by New Kumo, given how she was chained up and had been defeated by the Commander of the SHOCK division Soifon. Who also happened to be married to the Raikage.

About a week after waking up Guren was brought out of her cell by two guards and into the room she was in now, which was clearly some kind of interrogation room.

Eventually the door to the room opened and a tall man entered the room. He short bright blonde hair that was slicked back (by gel or something) so that it was spiked up at the back and had bright blue highlights in the shape of Lightning bolts, which travelled up the spike ends of his hair. The man also wore a Blue long coat with White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat and wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and carried a medium size book in his right hand.

Once Guren saw the man, she instantly recognised him from old photo's she has seen of the man, although his outfit hand and his hair style had changed, there was no mistaking it.

"The Yondaime Hokage" muttered Guren in surprise, at seeing the legendary Shinobi, who led Konoha to victory in the Third Great Shinobi World War and was known throughout the Shinobi World as Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash).

"I'm afraid not, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" replied Naruto coolly, as she sat down in the chair in front of Guren.

"Uzumaki!" relied Guren is surprise, "But you're supposed to be…"

"…Dead, afraid not, for as you can see, I'm alive and well and before you ask, the reason why I look like the Yondaime Hokage is because I'm his son."

"His son?" repeated Guren is disbelief, where Naruto just nodded.

For the next few minutes Guren remained silent as she tried to adjust to this new information, as she couldn't believe that the jinchuuriki that Konoha banished over ten years ago was in fact the son of the Yondaime Hokage and was now the Rokudaime Raikage.

Eventually though, the information settled and as she thought about it more, it slowly made sense, since Orochimaru had once told her. There was an unspoken tradition between the Shinobi villages, where a jinchuuriki would be related in some way to the leader of the village.

But even with that matter settled, she still found it hard to believe that Naruto was the infamous Rokudaime Raikage or as he was more commonly known as the Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lightning). She especially found it hard to believe that someone like him could be someone so powerful, as she remembered the power Naruto emanated during the Battle of Konoha. Even if he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokai (Nine-tail Demon Fox), it didn't make any sense to her, since she never felt any of the Biju's Chakra when he was powering up or battling Orochimaru. Another reason why it didn't make any sense was because according to Kabuto and Orochimaru, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was a talentless, loud-mouthed simpleton, who had more guts than brains or common sense.

Soon enough though, Guren was brought out of her train of thought, when Naruto cough loudly to gain her attention.

"Ahem, if you're ready Guren-san, we shall begin with your interrogation."

"Wait! You're interrogating me?" asked Guren, where Naruto just nodded.

"Well this is certainly an ego boost, having the infamous Raiden no Kami interrogating little old me" Guren said with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto of course did not respond to this remark and remained silent and stared at the woman.

"You might as well just kill me now, as I will tell you nothing about Orochiamru-sama and I would sooner die than betray him."

"Really and what has Orochimaru done for you to deserve such loyalty?"

"He saved me from those who shunned me and made them pay for what they did to me. He also made me more powerful than I ever would've become without him and gave me a purpose for living."

At hearing this remark, Naruto maintain a neutral face, preventing Guren from guessing what he was thinking.

"So if he asked you to become his new vessel you would agree without hesitation?"

"Of course, that's why I'm one of his most trusted subordinates and it would be my honour to do so" replied Guren with a sneer.

"If that is true then why did he not make you his new vessel long ago? He had plenty of opportunities" Naruto answered.

"It's not my place to question Orochimaru-sama, he has his reasons." Guren responded.

"If you ask me, I think the reason why he never made you his vessel, is because you no longer interest him and as far he was concerned you were nothing more than a disposable tool to him. He cares more about Sasuke and his Sharingan than he does you."

At this remark, a low growl could be heard coming from Guren, as she glared angrily at the blonde Raikage. "Don't you dare insult Orochimaru-sama, you're nothing more than trash compared to him."

"Really? So it would surprise you to hear, that trash like me, sent him slithering back to whatever rock he crawled out of, with tail between his legs."

"You're lying; there's no way Orochimaru could lose to you!"

"It's true, your forces have be wiped out, most of your allies have either surrendered or have been conquered by us, including Oto no Kuni (Sound Country) or should I say Ta no Kuni (Rice-field Country), since it's returning to its original name. (7)"

"I don't believe" said Guren, as she refused to believe that Orochimaru had been defeated by Naruto or that Oto had fallen.

"It's true, as if I wasn't I wouldn't be standing here."

"Even if what you say is true, I will not tell you anything…I'll never betray Orochimaru-sama."

"Really even if it's to help Yukimaru, the one person that you actually care for?" asked Naruto.

"What?" cried Guren angrily.

"You heard me, Yukimaru, the young boy who you've taken into your care. My forces captured him when we attacked one of your bases in Ta no Kuni."

"I don't believe you" replied Guren, as she was certain that Naruto was bluffing and that he only knew about Yukimaru because of one of the Oto Shinobi prisoners he took talked. Since it was no great secret that that she cared for Yukimaru, which was also the reason why no-one ever tried to harm the boy, for fear of earning Guren's wrath.

"Really…and what if I were to show you this…?" asked Naruto he took out a crystallized flower from his coat pocket, "…Would you believe me?"

When Naruto showed Guren the crystallized flower, the blue haired Kunoichi instantly recognized it, as the one she gave to Yukimaru long ago as a gift.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH...!" roared Guren as she lunged at Naruto, who remained perfectly calm and still, as the chain that bound her to the chair and table, kept her from reaching him. "…IF YOU'VE HARMED SO MUCH AS ONE HAIR ON YUKIMARA'S HEAD, I'LL KILL YOU! EVEN IF IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

"I suggest that you calm down Guren-san, Yukimaru is perfectly fine, as unlike what some people in Konoha would tell you. I am no monster and I do not harm innocent people to get what I want" Naruto stated, while secretly pleased that the first phase of his plan had worked

At hearing this, Guren slowly started to calm down, although continued to glare at the Blonde Uzumaki.

Once Guren had calm down, Naruto then continued to speak to the Shoton user.

"Now as I was about to say, obviously you care a great deal about the young man (8) and he cares a great deal about you as well and you would want him to be both safe and happy. So it would be in his best interest that you tell me everything I want to know about Orochimaru" stated Naruto.

"Or what?" asked Guren "You said so yourself that you won't hurt innocent people and Yukimaru has done nothing wrong."

"That is true, and because of that I cannot detain him for long, but he cannot stay in my village and roam it freely either. Since he was once part of your organization and he refuses to answer any of our questions, which might make me reconsider my decision in allowing him to stay. That is why I would have no choice but to send him out of my village…" explained Naruto. "…And once he leaves my village he'll have no money, no food and no shelter. He'll be all alone and there be no-one to protect him from people, who have been hurt or had people close to them hurt by Orochimaru and his followers like you Guren-san."

"YOU BASTARD! YUKIMARU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THOSE THINGS! HE'S INNOCENT!" yelled Guren.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure like me, you can understand how deep some people's hatred can run, where it won't matter to them whether he had a hand in the things that Orochimaru and others like you did. All that will matter to those people is that, he was a member of Otogakure."

At hearing this, Guren glared with utter rage at Naruto, where if looks could kill, the young Raikage would be a smoking crater right now.

When Naruto saw this, he knew he was getting close and just needed to push a little further. "Maybe before he leaves, I'll also tell him the truth behind what happened to his mother and how you killed her, after she helped save your life."

As soon as Naruto has mentioned Yukimaru's mother, Guren's eyes widen in shock, where all of the colour drained from her face.

"H-H-Ho-How do you know a-ab-about that?"

"You'd be surprise at how much I know Guren-san and I know for certain that this news would be quite devastating to that you man, since he considers you like a mother. But if you tell me what I want, I will never breathe a word of it to him or anyone else."

"Bastard" muttered Guren angrily as she glared at Naruto, and struggled what to do, as on one hand she was loyal to Orochimaru. But on the other hand she cared for Yukimaru and what happened to him and didn't want the truth of what she did to his mother revealed. At least not until she herself was ready to tell him of what she had done.

Seeing that Guren had still not decided what to do and was struggling with her loyalty to Orochimaru, Naruto frowned slightly and decided to move to the second phase of his plan.

"I don't know why you are heisting so much? The choice should be simple enough, you either choice Yukimaru or Orochimaru. Although personally I don't see why you're so loyal to a man like Orochimaru, who doesn't deserve anyone's loyalty to begin with. He demands everything from you and expects you to do whatever he says without question and yet he shows no concern or loyalty to you in return."

"Don't you dare speak of Orochimaru-sama like that, you wouldn't understand why I would give my life for him" Guren retorted.

"Oh I understand better than you might think, for most of your childhood you were shunned and hated by your village, because they feared what you could do. They treated you like an outcast or some kind of disease, saying how they would all be better off if you were dead and how you were some kind of monster. Then one day, Orochimaru came along, he punished those who scorned you and was the first person to truly acknowledge you. He then took you in and made you feel special and helped you gain power that you never had before, he made you feel strong."

"How did you…?" said Guren in surprise, but could not find the words to finish, since Naruto had described her childhood perfectly.

"Like I said, you'd be surprise of what I know; besides I'm jinchuuriki, so I know a thing or two about what it is like to be shunned and hated by people for something that you've no control of. I can also tell by looking at a person, if they gone through the similar kind of life that I went through, since the emotional scars from back then, never truly go away."

At this remark Guren remained silent, as she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Regardless of what Orochimaru has done for you in the past, he doesn't care about you. The only person that he cares about is himself. Once he is finished with you or you're no longer any use to him, he'll throw you away…just like Kimimaro" said Naruto, where at the mention Kimimaro, Guren looked up at Naruto is surprise.

"If you still don't believe me, take a look at this" stated Naruto as he hand Guren the book that he had been carrying since he entered the room.

"What is this?"

"It's one of Orochimaru's journals, we found it when we raided one of his bases in Ta no Kuni…Go to page seventy-four, it has something you should be very interested in" answered Naruto.

As Guren looked over the book, she glanced through some of the pages, where they mentioned different types of experiments and plans Orochimaru had done. The dates on the entries indicated that the Journal was at least a few years old, which Orochimaru must have forgotten about in one of his bases, after it was filled. When she finally reached the page that Naruto told her to go, she was shocked to learn that Orochimaru had planned to have Yukimaru killed, since he was no use to him, as the Akatsuki had captured the Sanbi (Three-tails). But as she read on, she learned that Orochimaru later changed his mind. As he saw how close she (Guren) was to Yukimaru and planned to use him as leverage, in the event that she ever disobeyed him (Orochimaru) or try to leave Oto.

Naturally Guren tried to deny this evidence, stating that it was a fake, but could not, as she recognized her master's handwriting. Also some of the things mention in the Journal could only be known by Orochimaru. Not to mention, it would not be unlike her master to plan such a thing, as he had done so before. When he learned that she let Yukimaru's mother go after she saved her life. He ordered her to kill Yukimaru's mother to prove her loyalty and commitment to him.

Natural she had done it, but it was a decision that came back to haunt her many times, especially whenever she looked at Yukimaru.

Seeing Guren's resolve breaking, Naruto decided to make his final move. "As you can see, you owe Orochimaru nothing, as like everyone else he used you. Now I ask you again; will you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru and his organization?"

Guren did not answer Naruto at first and just continued to look at Orochimaru's Journal and at the page that stated that Yukimaru was Orochimaru's insurance over her. Eventually though, she closed the book and stared down at the table, Naruto also noticed at the same time that Guren tighten her fist in anger. As if she was enraged at what her former master had planned to do or was struggle with what to do.

Seeing this Naruto was about to ask Guren again, but before he could, Guren suddenly spoke.

"If I give you what you want, what exactly will happen to Yukimaru?"

"If you agree to help me and tell me everything you know about Orochimaru's organization, including the location of all his bases throughout the continent. I'll give Yukimaru sanctuary here in New Kumo and I will see to it personally, that he is given citizenship in Kaminari no Kuni and New Kumo and will be well taken care of. I'll even see to it, that he is allowed to visit you whenever he wants to, but only if what you tell me is true" answered Naruto.

"And what assurance do I have, that you will hold up your end of the deal?"

"You have my word and if Orochimaru or Kabuto have told you anything about me, it is that I always keep my word no matter what."

When Guren looked up, she stared at Naruto eyes intently, to see if she could see any deception in them, but could find none.

After a minute or two, Guren let out a sigh and decided to take a chance on Naruto.

"Fine I tell you everything" replied Guren and began to tell Naruto about Orochimaru other operations, personal and his bases across the elemental continent.

-Two Weeks Later-

After being interrogated by Naruto, the next two weeks flew by pretty quickly for Guren, as Naruto promised. He gave Yukimaru sanctuary in New Kumo and a place to stay and allowed him to visit Guren for a least an hour each day. Although would hold back on giving Yukimaru citizenship until he made sure that the Intel she gave him was creditable.

After two weeks, Guren was brought back into the interrogation room, this time unbounded, when she entered the room she found Naruto waiting patiently for her and holding a small folder in his hand.

"Hello again Guren-san" greeted Naruto with a small smile.

"If your here, I'm guessing that you validated everything I told you" stated Guren once she sat down.

"Yes, the Intel you gave us was extremely useful. We are now preparing to make our move against all of Orochimaru's bases with a multiple simultaneous attack and as promised, here is Yukimaru's citizenship form. As of this moment, Yukimaru is a citizen of both Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and New Kumo and is under our protection" stated Naruto as he showed Guren, Yukimaru's citizenship form.

"And what are these other two forms?" asked Guren as she indicated to two others forms that Naruto took out along with Yukimaru's citizenship form.

"This first form is your citizenship form" stated Naruto, which surprised the blue haired Kunoichi, but before she could reply to this, Naruto continued. "The second is your Shinobi registration form, which will allow you to become a Shinobi here."

"Me…a Shinobi here!" said Guren in surprise.

"Yes, you'll hold the rank of Jonin here in the village and have most of the same privileges, but you will not have the power to order lesser ranked Shinobi. Your movements will be restricted to this village and even then you won't be allowed in restricted Sections of the village. You'll also be monitored at all times by my Shinobi until such a time that I deem it unnecessary."

"So I would leave one prison and enter another" Guren replied with a slight frown.

"That is one way of looking at it, but at least you'll have more freedom than you have now and have a chance at a new life here. I've also arranged, in the event that you accept my offer that you'll have an apartment near where Yukimaru is staying, so that you can be close to him."

After hearing the Raikage's offer, Guren raised her eyebrow in some scepticism, since this offer was far too good to be true, hence there had to be some kind of catch to it.

"And why exactly are you offering me this very generous offer?"

"As I said when we last met Guren-san, I'm a man of my word and I am simply upholding my end of the bargain."

"Bargain?" repeated Guren in confusion, as she didn't understand what Naruto was talking about.

"Yes a Bargain, before we first met, we interrogated Yukimaru, now as I said before, when we first interrogated him he said nothing. But when we learned how close you and he were from some other Oto prisoners, we struck a deal with him. In return for everything he knew about Orochimaru's other bases. We agreed to not harm you and allowed him to stay here in the village."

"Wait! You lied to me then, our deal was that in return for the information I gave you, Yukimaru would allow you to stay here" stated Guren angrily.

"Yes, I did and I do apologise for that, but it was a necessary part of my test" explained Naruto.

"Test?" Guren repeated in confusion.

"Yes a test, after our agreement with Yukimaru, he surprisingly knew more than we expected and even gave us the locations of some bases that we were unaware of. During the course of our interview with him, he told us how you went out of your way to make sure he was well looked after when he was young. As well as how much you seemed to care for him and how you even regretted many the actions you took, while following Orochimaru's orders. Naturally we were sceptical, but decided to test you to see if your remorse and you feelings for Yukimaru were genuine."

"But Yukimaru, he would've told me something!" said Guren.

"He was in on the plan as well, for in return for his corporation, we agreed that if you passed my test, we would give you sanctuary here."

"So I'm guessing since you're showing me these forms, that I passed your little test" responded Guren.

"Yes, you proved that you generally care for Yukimaru, by the way you reacted when I mentioned Yukimaru and threatened him. You also showed remorse for your past actions when I mentioned Yukimaru's mother and you further proved that you cared for Yukimaru's wellbeing by telling me the truth about Orochimaru bases and operation. Some of which we already knew from Yukimaru and others, but proved none the less that you were being truthful."

After hearing this, Guren could only shake her head in amusement and could not help but be slightly impressed, as Naruto had gotten her to talk, without having to lay a finger on her. "_And here I thought Orochimaru-sama was the cunning one._"

"Does Yukimaru know about…?" Guren asked but found she could not finish her sentence, because of the shame she felt.

"No he doesn't, I decided that I wouldn't tell him until after I finished testing you and since you passed, I leave that matter entirely up to you" Naruto answered.

"Thank you" said Guren with some relief, as she wanted to be the one who told Yukimaru, once she found the courage to tell him.

Eventually though, after a few minutes, Guren decided to ask Naruto something else she had been wondering. "I get that your giving me citizenship here because of the deal you made with Yukimaru. But what I don't understand is why you're giving me the chance to be become a Shinobi for you?"

"To put it simply Guren-san, you're a talented Shinobi, where even Soifon-chan spoke highly of your skill, which I can assure you is no small feat, since Soifon-chan is not easily impressed. It would also be a regrettable waste of your talents, not to offer you the chance to join New Kumo. Now this offer is strictly optional and will not affect our pervious deal with Yukimaru."

"So basically you want me for my skill and Bloodline" replied Guren.

"Your skill yes, as for your Bloodline that's just an added bonus and to be perfectly frank Guren-san I think you would prefer to remain a Shinobi. Since you're not the type of person that would go for Civilian life, at least not yet" Naruto explained before smiling. "Also you could say I'm a sucker for a good redemption story, where you might be able to do some good with your power, as you would be a welcome and powerful asset to my village. I can also assure you that I will not turn my back on you like Orochimaru, as unlike him, I take care of those who serve under me."

"What about your people and your Shinobi? I doubt all of them will be as understanding as you are and will not like the idea of you making me a Shinobi here."

"I won't deny it may be hard for you for a while, since many will not trust you right away, as trust is earned not given. But they will give you a chance to prove yourself, as the people trust my judgement and once you've earned it, they will welcome you" said Naruto before a harden look appeared on his face. "But let me just warn you Guren-san, should you ever break that trust and betray us, there will be no place where you can hide from us."

After hearing this, Guren had to fight hard to suppress the urge to shiver slightly, as when Naruto made the threat. His eyes began to glow bright blue and he emanated a great deal of power from them, indicating that he was deadly serious about what he said and that he could back up any threat that he made.

"I understand and I accept your proposal" replied the slightly nervous Shoton user, after which Naruto just nodded.

"Very good, but before you sign these forms, could you tell me everything else that you know about Orochimaru's organization.

"What do you mean? I told you everything" replied Guren, as she tried to mask her surprise.

"Please Guren-san do not treat me like the fool I used to be when I was young" sated Naruto with a knowing smile. "I'm well aware that you held back some of the things that you know about Orochimaru and his other bases, so that you have something to bargain with on the slight chance that I go back on our deal with Yukimaru."

"Huh!" said Guren with an impressed look, "I guess there's nothing you don't miss."

"I try not to" answered Naruto, after which Guren filled Naruto on everything else she knew about Orochimaru and his operations, where he then allowed Guren to sign the citizenship form and the Shinobi registration form. After which she became an official Kunoichi of New Kumo.

-End Flashback-

Kakashi of course tried to ask Guren to go into further detail, but Guren refused to state how exactly Naruto got her to join New Kumo.

At the same time, the three Shinobi Elders became concerned of Guren's new found allegiance. Since with Guren now with New Kumo, there was a possibility that New Kumo could get her to build a new Shinobi Clan in New Kumo with the ability to use the Shoton (Chrystal Release) Bloodline. Another reason why they were concerned was because, they all knew how strong Guren was from the reports they had on her and how she nearly defeated Yamato in the Battle of Konoha.

As the three groups were shown around the Civilian district, they visited the different areas and buildings in the district, like the Civilian hospitals and schools.

During the tour some of the members of the three groups began to converse a little with the members of their escort or more precisely with Naruto's wives Ayane, Tomoe and Yuffie and Ayane's half-sister Kasumi.

As some of the members of the group conversed with Kasumi, they learn that she came from the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

After hearing this, Lee immediately became extremely excited, as he had heard of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Who were famed for their great Taijutsu fighting skill and power in battle, along with their unique Ninjutsu.

The three groups also learned that Kasumi was the second child and only daughter of the Clan head Shiden and that she was married to the head of the Hayabusa Clan, Hayabusa Ryu. Who was also the head of Naruto's elite STORM Division.

Kasumi was a slender, physically-fit young woman of average height, but with an extremely buxom and had a curvy figure. She had a round face, small facial features and wide, brown eyes, with copper like hair that went waist-length hair. She wore a black ninja dress with black stockings and gold trimming/detailing with a red obi around her waist and a pair of black armguards with gold edgings on both her arms and long black sleeves. (10)

After talking with Kasumi for a while, the three groups found Kasumi to be an honourable and kind spirited person, who did not enjoy fighting, despite being a highly skilled Kunoichi with deadly abilities. In fact she preferred to live in peace with people, something which Danzo and Koharu found to be naive and foolish, but did not to comment on.

Her half-sister Ayane on the other hand was the daughter of the Clan head Shidan's wife Ayame, and his brother Raidou who betrayed their Kumo long ago and raped Ayame.

Like Naruto, Ayane was treated as an outcast by her Clan and even the village for being the bastard Child of a traitor. Although unlike Naruto, she was lucky enough to have Yugito (her best friend) and Killer Bee, who knew what it was like to be an outcast. Yet despite being treated as an outcast, Ayane proved herself to be a highly gifted Shinobi, where she eventually became known as Josei Tengu (Female Tengu).

Due to her Childhood Ayane had a cold like persona, yet had a strong determination which he grew from the years of being like an outcast in Kumo. Yet she was a proud person and was confident to the point or arrogance of her skill as a Kunoichi. When the Konoha-nins tried to talk to her, she treated them with a cold neutrality, which indicated that she did not hold their village in very high regard, whether it was because of their villages former rivalry or because of what Konoha did to Naruto when he was young. But what the representatives didn't know was that cold persona was keep people from knowing her softer, gentler side, fearing that someone would use it against her if they knew. The only people that knew this side was Naruto and the rest of their family.

Ayane was of average height with a slender body, and despite being younger than her sister; she bore the second biggest bust out of all the girls, (Samui being the biggest), something that caught the attention of many male members. She wore a Purple dress with a black scarf, along with arm and leg warmers with a large pink obi and purple boots and gloves and butterfly brooch and carried two Tanto's on both her legs sheaths and another one strapped horizontally to her lower back. She had a round face, with a small button-nose and wide reddish-pink eyes, which gave a cute child-like appearance. Along with straight purple hair, that was cut to the nape of her neck. (11)

Tomoe was unlike most of Naruto's other wives; she didn't speak much at all to the groups, where they quickly learned that Tomoe was the silent type of person. Hence she would only speak if she had to or had something to say someone and had a serious look on her face all the time. That indicated that she was a very serious person, not unlike Shino and the members of Aburame Clan.

Tomoe was a very attractive young woman, with long black hair and an almost angelic-like face. She was also very fit looking, where she had a slim you muscular-like build, which was shown well by her tight black tank top and tight fitting leather pants. She also wore long black leather gloves that went up her arms and thick leather booths with steel tips heels and toes.

From what Kasumi, told some of the members, Tomoe was one New Kumo's top assassins and Kunoichi's as well as a member of the Tatara Clan and wielded their Bloodline Kōton (Steel Release). She also happened to be the younger cousin of the current Clan head of the Tatara Clan, Tatara Hamrio, who Anko and Iruka already had met, as he had saved Iruka from a cursed warrior during Battle of Konoha.

Naturally the members of the Shinobi representatives were all highly impressed with Tomoe, where Jiraiya thought "_You sure can pick them_ _brat_."

Unlike Ayane or any of the others, the three groups learned that Yuffie was the only member of the escort that wasn't born in either Kumo or Kaminari no Kuni. In fact Yuffie's Clan, the Kisaragi Clan, weren't even native to Kaminari no Kuni.

This was of course no great surprise to the more senior members of the Shinobi representatives, who were familiar with the Kisaragi Clan. Who were native to the small nation called Wutai, which had been conquered by Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) several years ago. The Kisaragi Clan were a very well-known Clan in the Shinobi world, who were famed for their ability to summon multiple summonses which were said to very powerful.

This of course surprised the younger members of three groups, Iruka's daughter Aiko even asked pleaded with Yuffie to show her some of her summons.

Sadly Yuffie had to deny the young girl, but promised to show some of them later to her, which of course caused young Aiko to cheer loudly.

Moving on through the Civilian district, the members of the three Shinobi groups continued talk with their escorts. As the conversed, the Konoha members found that out of all of Naruto's wives, Yuffie had the most in common with Naruto in terms of personality or at least how he used to be when he was a Genin before he was banished.

She was very tomboyish as well a cocky, proud, bashful, as well as very aggressive. She even sometimes referred herself as "The Great Ninja Yuffie" and "The Single White Rose of New Kumo" during some of her conversation with Tsunade or the others. Also like Naruto she had a prankster strike in her, which she showed when she refused to refer to Jiraiya as anything but Ero-Sennin and how during the tour when Kakashi asked where a nearby bathroom was. She led him to the woman's bathroom, which resulted in Kakashi getting his ass handed to him by several angry civilian women and Kunochi.

Yet despite her flaws Yuffie proved to be quite clever and cunning, where she caught on to several questions from Danzo and Koharu, which sounded harmless at first. But were in fact carefully worded questions that were designed to learn more of the inner workings of New Kumo. In response to these questions, she answered them in a way that didn't reveal what the two elders really wanted to know.

After a few hours, the Darui suggested that they take a lunch break. Naturally everyone agreed to this, where Yuffie stated she knew the perfect place to have lunch.

After walking for a few minutes, the group eventually arrived at their destination, which they found to be a large restaurant that was filled with many people, both Shinobi and Non-Shinobi alike.

When the groups entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a person who was familiar to everyone from Konoha.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Restaurant please take a seat and we'll take your order as soon as we can" spoke the young woman who walked up to them.

"Ayame-chan!" cried Konohamaru is surprise, when he saw the young Raman waitress.

"Konohamaru, everyone it's good to see all of you" greeted the young woman with a kind smile when she saw her old friends from Konoha.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"My Dad and I live here now" replied Ayame.

"You live here now!" repeated Choji in surprise, where Ayame just nodded.

"Troublesome, then that means that, Naruto must have revealed himself to you when he first came to Konoha" stated Shikiamaru. Since after the first talks between Konoha and Naruto ended, Ayame and her father left the village, stating they could no longer stand living in Konoha. But the truth was that Naruto probably invited them back to New Kumo, making sure that they didn't get caught up in the war between Konoha and Orochimaru. As he thought about this, Shikamaru slightly scolded himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Yeah he did and when we arrived here, he went out of his way to build this place for us" replied Ayame.

-Flashback-

"If I'm not very much mistaken that is the young jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto, I'm surprised that they would allow a picture of him in your stand like that. Given how he was banished from this village when he was accused of being a threat to it an-" spoke the Raikage but was interrupted by Ayame before he could finish.

"Naruto was not a threat to anyone! He was a kind, loving and gentle boy who was a loyal Shinobi to this village and loved it despite everything they did to him! The only reason he was banished was because of those blind bigotry fools on the Council, and the rest of the idiots in here who saw him as a demon just because he had the Kyuubi inside him. He was like a little brother to me and I won't let you say th-", cried Ayame angrily before she was stopped by her father who then turned to The Raikage.

"Raikage-sama, please forgive my daughter, she just gets very emotional whenever Naruto is mentioned here as he was very close to us and his death hurts us both deeply. Especially since the villagers here tried to celebrate his death when it was announced and sh-" said Teuchi before The Raikage raised his hand to stop Teuchi for apologising and then spoke.

"There is no need to apologise Teuchi-san as I can understand how your daughter feels and if I did sound like I was insulting him, then I apologise, as it was not what I meant. I was only making a statement that was all, as I'm well aware of the type of person Uzumaki Naruto was, as he was a hero to several key members to the Heavenly Alliance. Such as Yuki/Haru no Kuni (Snow/Spring Country), Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) as well as our newest candidate to join the Heavenly Alliance Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), and all of them regard him as a hero. I have heard much about him from the leader of Takigakure Shibuki and from Koyuki-sama and I'm glad to see that there are at least some people here who regard him as a hero", spoke The Raikage.

At this comment both Ayame and Tenchi nodded, after they went back to work, and began to serve the Raman to the young Raikage and his party. As they ate, the disguised Naruto turned to Zhuge Liang

"Sensei, please cast over an illusion of us eating Raman, as I don't want anyone eavesdropping on us."

At this the famed Nemuriryu nodded and placed a subtle Genjutsu over the Raman stand, without the ANBU or ROOT agents knowing it, where as far as they and other people were concerned. The New Kumo party were eating Raman

Eventually, once Naruto and the other had finished their Raman, the masked Kage looked up at Tenchi and Ayame.

"Your Raman is even better than I remembered old Man, Ayame-chan" complimented Naruto.

"Huh excuse me?" asked the confused Tenchi, who was surprised by the Raikage suddenly familiarity to him and his daughter, not to mention his comment.

At this Naruto just smiled underneath his mask and tilted his Kage hat up and pulled his mask down to reveal his face.

"Yoh! Long-time no see Old man, Ayame-chan."

Naturally it took a few moments for both Ayame and Tenchi to realize who they were seeing, since Naruto had grown quite a bit and no longer hand his whisker shape birthmarks. But regardless the two quickly recognised Naruto for who he was by the cheesy smile he was making and the same bright blue eyes.

"NARUTO!" cried Ayame before she grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him over and hugged him tightly and smothering him into her chest.

At the same time, Tenchi began to cry before affectionately ruffing up Naruto head, after his Kage hate fell off when Ayame pulled him over the counter.

Naturally Zhuge Liang, Saiyuri and Mitsuhide smiled at this, since it was obvious that both Ayame and Tenchi cared a lot for Naruto.

Yugito on the other hand seemed a little peeved with Naruto being given a face full of Ayame's chest. Although Killer Bee muttered slightly at how Naruto got all the luck, while the blonde Kage could only think. "_Damn Ayame-chan sure has filled out more_."

Eventually though Ayame and Tenchi calm down, where Yugito pulled Naruto away from Ayame chest and gave him a slightly annoyed glance, which made the young blonde sweat a little. After which Naruto gave both Ayame a brief rundown of what happened between him and Itachi and Kisame how he faked his death after the battle and how he later became the Raikage.

Once Naruto had finish telling them what had happened, both the Raman chief and his daughter were shocked beyond words.

"I still can't believe that you're the Raikage of all people! You certainly never cease to surprise me my boy" stated Tenchi with a smile.

"Are you going to enter the war and help Konoha Naruto?" asked Ayame. "I know you have every right to be angry at it, but there are good people still here like Iruka, Konohamaru, the Hokage and your friends and Orochimaru needs to be stopped."

At this Naruto sighed slightly, "Look Ayame-chan, I won't deny I have no great love for Konoha after I was banished and I do still care for some people like you guys who still live here. But I won't ally my village or the Heavenly Alliance with Konoha, it just gotten too rotten on the inside thanks to people like that bastard Danzo and that old hag Koharu."

At this Ayame sighed, but before she could respond to this Naruto continued on.

"But regardless, I won't let Orochimaru have his way and I won't let Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei and all the others pay for what the Council did to me. I have a plan and although I can't go into detail right now, I promise you this war will end and Orochimaru and his Coalition are going down."

After hearing this, both Ayame and Tenchi smiled, since despite how much he had grown and changed over the years, there was still a bit of the old Naruto in this new Naruto.

"But in order for this plan to work I need both of you to keep quiet about me still being alive and being the Raikage" stated Naruto seriously.

"But what about, the Hokage, Konohamru and Iruka, they've all been devastated with the news of your death. It would mean the world to them to know that you're just alive" said Ayame, as she had seen first-hand how the new of Naruto's suppose "death" had affected them.

"I know, but trust me Ayame-chan, this is for the best, I will eventually reveal myself, I promise. But for my plan to work right, I need them to think I'm still dead, I can't take the chance of people like Orochimaru and Danzo learning that I'm still alive and if my plan works right I can end this war with one move."

When Ayame and Tenchi heard this, both were unsure what to think, but after a few minutes, both decided to trust Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, we'll trust you and keep quiet about this for now" replied Tenchi.

"Thanks and trust me you won't regret this, now before I go there one other thing I like to ask you both."

"And what is that?" asked Ayame.

"I want both of you to come to New Kumo with me?"

"Naruto are you serious?" asked Tenchi is surprise.

"I am, both of you are like family to me and I don't want anything to happen to either of you and if you come to New Kumo you'll both be safe there I promise" stated Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto, regardless of our issues with the village, Konoha is still our home."

"I understand where you're coming from Old man, but trust, you'll be a lot better off in New Kumo than you would be here, since by the time this war is over, Konoha will be not be in great shape. Beside New Kumo will welcome you both with open arms, of that you can be certain of" said Naruto, before smiling. "Not to mention we could really do with a good Raman restaurant after all the bad Raman Hakaku gave us and I can give you the Raikage's seal of approval, where you can expect a lot of business."

After several minutes of heavy thought, both Ayame and Tenchi agreed to move to New Kumo. Natural Naruto was pleased to hear this and told them to not to move out for at least a month and a half, so to avoid suspicion from people like Danzo. He also then gave them a note and told them to keep it safe and not let anyone see it and told them that when they left Konoha and crossed the border into Kaminari no Kuni. They would be found by one of his patrol teams and once they should they showed the patrol the note; they would escort them to New Kumo.

Once Naruto finished explaining everything to Ayame and Tenchi, he put his mask and Kage hat on told Zhuge Liang to lower the Genjutsu over the stand, after which he said bide them both a goodbye and said he see them soon.

-End Flashback-

After hearing how Ayame and Tenchi came to be here in New Kumo, Danzo became further frustrated with how Naruto kept getting the better of him. Especially when it was in their own village, since he had made sure his agents followed Naruto, back when he first arrived in Konoha, when they only knew him as the Raikage. Yet somehow he was able to reveal himself to Ayame and her father without his agents knowing. Even Tsunade was slightly curious on how Naruto was able to reveal himself to Ayame and her father, without them knowing. As when she had Naruto followed by her own agents, they told her all that Naruto and his party did was eat some Raman and then left.

"So where is your father Ayame-chan?" asked Moegi, who like most other was pleased to see the older girl doing well.

"Tou-san is in the back with the rest of his chiefs, since as you can see we're quite busy" answered Ayame.

"Yes I can see that, it seems that you're doing well here" commented Tsunade, as she could see over three quarters of the tables in the restaurant were taken.

"Yea, well as you can guess, having the Raikage's personal approval can do wonders for business here. The place is nearly always full, especially around lunch time, where we can barely keep up with the demand and we're really popular with the Shinobi here. We even now do take out for people.

Naturally at hearing this most of the Konoha group were glad to hear that Ayame and her father were doing so well and were happy.

Soon enough though, Ayame led the three groups and to the remaining free tables, after which she and some other waiters took everyone's orders and brought their meals to them when they were ready.

Once the Shinobi representatives had eaten their fill, they said goodbye to Aymae and finished off their tour of the Civilian district and then made their way to the industrial district. There they were given a brief tour of some the factories, where they made equipment to increase the speed for constructing buildings, ship building, speeding up farming production and other machinery. Naturally some like Danzo and the others asked to see where they built their airships and other military equipment. But were denied, by their escorted where the Jonin C stated that those areas were restricted, and they weren't permitted in them yet. Nor were they allowed in the airships docks, which were located above the village on the sides of the mountains that surrounded New Kumo

Soon after seeing some of the factories, the three groups left the industry district and entered the Shinobi district.

After entering the Shinobi district, the tour group headed for the Shinobi district hospital, where all Shinobi were treated.

Tsunade was naturally impressed with the place; the building itself was easily three times the size of Konoha's hospital. It had classrooms for Medic-nins in training, specious rooms with beds for long term patients. As well as state of the art Operating rooms and Operating theatres that allowed Medic-nin students to watch operations. Not to mention birthing wards for Kunoichi, who were expecting children and physical therapy rooms for Shinobi who were in for long term treatments.

Sakura too was very impressed with the hospital, especially when the group entered the research room for experimental treatments, where they saw several different medical devises that they were unfamiliar with, but was clearly bran-new.

Not long after they entered the room, the head of New Kumo's Hospitals and of its Medical-nin unit Unohana Retsu, also known as the Chiyu no Megami (Goddess of Healing), entered the room with a young woman holding a clipboard and pen.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-sama" greeted Retsu with her traditional kind smile.

"Retsu! It's good to see you" greeted the female Hokage, as she went over and shook hands with her former student. As the last time they saw each other was after the Battle of Konoha, but given the number of wounded there was and the state the village was in. Neither really had time to get reacquainted with one another

"As it is to see you, had I known that you and your companies were touring my hospital, I would have gladly shown you around myself."

"There's no need for that, but we must really catch up on old times and have a drink together" stated Tsunade.

"I would very much enjoy that Tsunade-sama" replied Unohana, after which Tsunade called Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura.

"Retsu, allow me to introduce you to Hinata, Ino and Tenten, who all studied under me for a time, Sakura is also a former student and is one of our best Medic's" said Tsunade.

"I'm pleased to meet my sibling disciples" replied Unohana with another kind smile. "Please allow me to introduce all of you to my assistant and one of my students Amaru."

Amaru was attractive medium tall young woman with long reddish-brown hair that fell down her back. Amaru has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. She wore a cyan-blue gi with a long white lab coat over it and blue pants.

"A pleasure to meet you all" replied Amaru with a small smile and a slight bow.

"I believe you've also met her husband Anisu-sama" stated Unohana, which surprised most of the groups.

"Wait your married to Anisu as well?" asked Sakura, where Amaru blush slightly, but nodded in conformation.

"_I guess it makes sense, since Anisu did say he had six wives and two fiancés_" thought Tsunade, as she remembered their conversation with Anisu, where he introduce his two fiancés Sasame and Hokuto and his five other wives to them.

"So you're another one of Granma Tsunade's student?" asked Konohamaru as he walked up to Unohana and Tsunade and didn't notice the large thick marks that appeared on Tsunade's head, when he called her Granma.

"Yes I am Konohamaru-sama" replied Unohana, as she knew who Konohamaru was from the time when he tried to see Naruto when he was in the hospital, after his battle with Orochimaru and his allies as well as the revived Hokages. "I met Tsunade-sama after she left Konoha and asked her to take me as her student for a time."

"Wow, so how old are you? You must be at least f-" but before he could finish speaking Konohamaru, suddenly felt a strong sense of danger coming from Unohana. When he looked up, Unohana had a smile that was all too sweet, along with a dark menacing aura around her that scared the young Sarutobi Clan Head shitless.

Konohamaru, wasn't the only one that was intimated by the dark aura around her, as many of the other, including the New Kumo escort, were intimated by her.

"It is rather impolite to ask a lady her age Konohamaru-sama" said Unohana with a friendly tone with an underline threat in it.

At this Konohamaru gulp audibly and quickly apologised to Unohana and slowly backed away from her.

"_Damn and I thought Baa-chan was scary when she was mad_" thought the young man. After which Omoi decided to give Konohamaru some advice.

"Hey listen, if you know what's good for you, don't piss of Unohana-sama, as she is the most feared Kunoichi in all of New Kumo, hell even the Raikage is scared of her."

This of course just made Konohamaru even more fearful of Unohana, where he began to wonder how the woman could seem so kind and friendly, yet so terrifying at the same time.

As the two medic-nins continued to take, Unohana heard some giggling coming from the Konoha group. When she looked over to them, she saw Jiraiya giggling to himself as he wrote down some things of his notepad. It of course did not take a genius to figure out that Jiraiya was writing up some perverted scene involving the two female medics.

As soon as Unohana saw this, the next thing Jiraiya knew what was happening. A dozen or so Senbon needles flew through the air at high speed and embedded themselves into the wall directly behind the Toad Sage. Missing Jiriaya's head by a hairsbreadth and causing him to sweat profanely at how close his head had come to become pincushion.

"Oh please forgive Jiraiya-sama, my hand accidently "_slipped_". But I do hope you haven't written anything inappropriate or else you might not be so fortunate "_next_" time," said Unohana with the same sweet smile, while holding another set of Senbon needles in her hand and emanating the same dark menacing aura that she gave off a few moments ago.

At the same time, Jiriaya could've sworn he saw a demonic visage appear behind Unohana, making her seem all the more terrifying.

"N-N-N-Noooo o-of course not" said Jiraiya fearfully as he quickly tore up his notes.

"I'm very pleased to hear that?" replied Unohana before she turned back to Tsunade, who was highly amused by what her former student did.

"_Heh, looks like Retsu has gotten a lot better at intimidating people_" thought Tsunade, as she remembered a time when she was training Unohana and how she couldn't even intimidate a rabbit, let alone someone like Jiraiya.

Once Retsu turned back to Tsunade, Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief, "_Damn, there's no doubting it, she's Tsunade's student, that's for sure_"

Eventually Ayane and the others decided to continue the tour, after which Tsunade bid her former student good-bye and promised to see her later on and to talk again.

For the next few hours the three groups were shown the different parts of the Shinobi districts, including the section for the different Clan compounds. During the tour Danzo asked if it would be possible to visit the _Library of Benzaiten, but was quickly shot down by Tomoe. Stating that for security reasons only Shinobi, citizens and members of the Heavenly Alliance or allies of it were allowed in the Library and until they became part of it, they would not be allowed entry._

After a little while, the tour group was led to the Shinobi Academy, where all the Ninja hopefuls were trained.

The Academy itself was a large white three story building, with a wide open courtyard and several large open training fields, behind the building, which were capable of holding six separate sparing matches at once. (13)

When the tour group entered the Academy, like the hospital, they found the school to be quite large and spacious, with large classrooms for the different classes, subjects and class groups. They also found that the Academy and had an indoor gym area for students to train in and a target room, where students could practice their throwing skills, not only outside but inside as well. Along with many other things to help the students become stronger.

After seeing everything, Iruka was quite impressed with the school and could only wish that Konoha Academy had some of the things that this Academy had. Even his daughter Aiko, who was only starting in the Academy, now, stated she wanted to go here to be a Ninja.

Eventually though, Ayane and the others told them if they were interested they would finish off the tour by going to the exam arena, which was being used right now by the students. Who were about to become Genin and were having their Graduation matches and were the first class to official Graduate in New Kumo.

Naturally the three groups quickly agreed and headed of in the direction. As they made their way to the arena, the Rokudaime Mizukage Mei decided to voice a question she had been wondering for a while.

"Excuse Ayane-san, but if you don't mind could you perhaps answer a personal question?"

"It would depend on the question, Mizukage-sama" Ayane replied simply.

"Well if you don't mind, could you perhaps tell me why is it that Kunoichi like yourself, Yuffie-san, Tomoe-san as well as the Lightning Daimyo are married to the Raikage. I can understand that he needs to marry multiple wives so to repopulate his Clan quickly. But I'm still curious what attracted you to him, especially the Lightning Daimyo."

At this question everyone began to listen, since it was a question many had worried themselves.

"To put it simply Mizukage-sama, virtually all the Raikage's marriages to us and the others, were arranged."

"Arranged?" repeated Mei.

"Yes, you see after the Civil War as you can guess, there was still much turmoil among the different factions on the rebel side, and those that fought for the Godaime Raikage and the former Lightning Daimyo. Naturally given how Kicho-sama was a woman and was so young and unmarried, most of the noble men and lords did not believe she was up to the task. She also had limited military support, with only the Naomasa Samurai Clan, the Yun Shinobi Clan and her cousin Date Masamune and his Clan, supporting her. Naruto also faced a similar problem, when Kicho-sama appointed him the Rokudaime Raikage, as despite having both the respect and loyalty of most of the Shinobi and the Shinobi Clans. Naruto's position politically was vulnerable. Since there was still some who did not approve of having a Raikage who was not from our village or country, despite the fact that he defeated the Godaime Raikage and led us to victory in the War. Fearing another possible Civil War, Zhuge Liang-sama, propose a solution, which was for Naruto-kun and Kicho-sama to marry one another."

"And how exactly did that help?" asked Hinata, who was curious as to how Naruto got married.

"By marrying the Raikage, Kicho-sama secured her position as Daimyo, since not only could she later produce an heir to the throne by marrying the Raikage. She also gained the military support of the Raikage and New Kumo, which she needed to insure that none of the other lords or noblemen decided to try and attempt a coup. Since everyone knew how powerful the Raikage was by the end of the Civil War, and had no wish to challenge him. At the same time, marrying Kicho-sama secured the Raikage's position politically, as not only would he have her political support. But it would also solidify his loyalty to the country; thereby calm some of the people who had a problem with Naruto-kun."

At hearing this, Mei and the others nodded, as it did make sense.

"But what about you and the others?" asked Hinata.

"After the New Kumo Council was formed, naturally most of the members on the new council wanted Naruto and Anisu to rebuild their Clan in New Kumo. So they voted to place the Clan Restoration Act on them. After which some of the Clans like Soifon's, Yugito's and mine arranged to have us marry Naruto, which was to secure Naruto's loyalty to the village. While other Clans like Tomoe's and Yuffie's, did it so that people could be certain that their clans were loyal to the village" explained Ayane before she continued on.

"As for Taira, Takara and Nanao, they were selected since they were among some of the village's best Kunochi and weren't from any Clans. Thereby assuring that any children they would have with the Raikage, would have no ties to other Clans, so to assure some independence for the Raikage's Clan later on. They were also chosen because; they all had some prior relationships with Naruto, where they fought alongside him in the war, like some of the rest of us."

"But what about the rest?" asked Tenten.

"Well back when the Heavenly Alliance was first being formed, the Raikage went to Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Spring/Snow Country) for support and aid to rebuild the country and build New Kumo. There he revealed himself to Koyuki-sama, where she agreed to help us but in return the Raikage had to agree to marry her. Since like Kicho-sama, Koyuki-sama was having some problems with holding her position as Daimyo. As some of the former supporters of the previous Daimyo, (her Uncle Doto) tried to arrange several marriages for her with men of their choosing. Stating that she needed to marry and produce an heir to the throne, where they could then use the man she married to wrestle control of the country from her. But by marrying the Raikage she removed that problem and secured her position, since the lords could not object to the Raikage. Since he was a hero to the nation for helping to remove the pervious Daimyo and helping to find the generator to bring spring and summer to the country."

"As for Fu…" continued Ayane, "…She was arranged to marry the Raikage by her cousin Shibuki, after Takigakure joined the Heavenly Alliance. As a sign of commitment to the Heavenly Alliance by his village, while also assuring she would be safe. Since he feared for her safety from the Akatsuki, given how one of the members at the time was a former Shinobi of his village and knew its secret location."

"But what about the High Priestess of Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), The Daimyo of Na no Kuni (Vegetable Country) and Hanzo's Granddaughter Okatsu? (14)" asked Temari.

"Okatsu, met Naruto and Anisu a year before they joined the Civil War here and travelled with him, where she eventually developed feelings for Naruto. Shion and Haruna also met Naruto earlier on, where he helped save both them and their countries on separate occasions, where like Okatsu they develop feelings for him. But as for Shizuka, well the Raikage has you to thank _Jiraiya-san_" answered Ayane, while saying Jiriya's name coldly, since she didn't hold the man in high regard.

"Me?" cried Jiraiya is in surprise, as like everyone else this was the first he was hearing about it.

"Hold on a second! You mean the leader of Nadeshiko, she's married to Naruto?" asked Kiba in disbelief.

"No, she engaged to him, she is arranged to marry him later on after her village becomes part of the Heavenly Alliance" replied Tomoe simply.

Natural everyone in the group was shocked at this news, where Kiba once again cursed Naruto's luck and swore that his friend and former rival must have the devil's luck on his side.

"But wait! How the hell did I help him with her?" asked Jiraiya, who was still confused.

"So you're telling us that you don't remember battling the former leader of Nadeshiko to a standstill. After which you promised her that your student and her daughter would later finish the battle you both started, where if he beats her, she would marry him" said Yuffie.

After hearing this, Jiraiya blushed red in embarrassment, as he had indeed forgotten that promise. When everyone turned to look at him, all the Toad Sage could do was scratch his head embarrassingly and say "Oops."

At this Tsunade slapped her head in disbelief and mutter "Baka!", while everyone else just rolled their eyes or shook their heads in disbelief.

Soon after though, Hinata decided to ask Ayane and the others a question she had been wondering ever since she heard that they were married to Naruto.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me Hinata-san?" asked Ayane.

"Do you love Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

At this question, the three girls remained silent for several minutes, but surprisingly enough Tomoe answered Hinata's question.

"I won't deny that when Ayane, Yuffie, I and some of the others first married Naruto-kun, we weren't exactly thrilled with the situation. But regardless to what happened, Naruto-kun went out of his way to make the best of it, he never forced us to do anything we didn't want. He went out of his way to get to know us and treat us respect and kindness and did the utmost to make us happy. He has been nothing more than a good husband to all of us and a loving father to Yami, Nene and Yoshiko" answered Tomoe, before a small smile appeared. "And over time you could say the fool grew on us and we grew to care for him, since I don't think we could have gotten a more decent man or person to be with given the circumstances. So to answer your question Hinata-san, yes we do."

At hearing this, both Ayane and Yuffie smile and nodded in agreement with Tomoe, as they were of the same mind.

Hinata although maintained a blank look on her face, so not to give her feelings on Tomoe's answer away, where she simply thanked Tomoe for answering and remained in silent thought.

For the remainder of the journey the tour group remained silent until they arrived at the arena. Naturally when the Shinobi representatives saw the size of stadium they were surprised. The Stadium was circular in shape with a radius of fifty yards and could easily hold a few thousand people and had a massive television screen for people to the fight from as well. The fighting square was in the centre of the stadium and there were two long stairs and paths that lead to the fighting square on opposite ends of the stadium, which allowed rival teams or opponents to walk down and meet one another at the square. The arena itself was about twelve metres below the stands and srrounded by a large wall so that no stray attacks hit the spectators. (15)

When the tour group arrived they found the graduation students preparing to start their matches. Surprisingly enough Naruto's adopted daughter Yami, Nene and Yoshiko were among the graduating students.

Deciding to enjoy the matches and see what the next Generation of New Kumo Shinobi were capable of. The tour group made their way to the stands and sat in the seats directly in front of the class, who were standing in the middle of the arena.

-Down with the Graduation students-

"Okay Class, now as you know these matches are to evaluate your overall skill level, so you're allowed to use Jutsu. Now this will not affect your overall grade, but it will help to finalize your Genin team for next week. Also you should all know that if any of the other instructors or I feel that a match has gone too far we we'll stop the fight, is that clear?" said the instructor.

"Hai Sensei" replied the students

"Also as you can see in the stands, we have some visiting dignitaries here today watching us. So I expect all of you to do your best and to hold yourself up to the high standard of our village, am I clear?" stated the instructor, where the students once again responded with a "Hai!"

"Very good, now we'll start things off, first up Kōno Rai versus Mori Kira" stated the instructor, where the two students walked forward, while the rest of the class fell back to watch the match.

-With the Observers-

"So they're starting things off with that kid from Kōno Clan" commented Ayane.

"The Kōno Clan, I've never heard of them" stated Sakura.

"Can't say I'm surprised, they aren't really a well-known Clan and are quite small and there aren't that many of them left in the village. Since most of the Clan was killed in the Civil War, where they fought on the Godaime Raikage's side" answered Karui.

"So what makes this kid so special?" asked Kiba.

"Well according to his reports, he's the most gifted student in the class and is an acclaimed prodigy and has already been named the Rookie of the Year. His own Clan even calls him the hope of the Kōno Clan, since they're depending on him to help restore their Clan esteem."

"That's quite a lot of pressure to put on someone his age" Kakashi commented.

"Perhaps, but as Karui said, the Clan has fallen on hard times" answered Samui.

Rai had long black hair that is bound in a white wrap, he had golden eyes and had a red bandana around his head and wore white martial arts-style clothing.

Thinking that the fight would be interesting to watch, the Shinobi representatives watch the match carefully.

Sadly though, the match didn't last very long, where Rai proved to be too much for his opponent, where the young man took down his opponent in under ten second, with a series of fast and powerful Taijutsu moves.

"Damn that didn't take long, the kid is fast I'll give him that" commented Jiraiya, as Rai was already as fast as a low level Chunin.

Soon enough though, after Rai and his opponent had left the arena the instructor called out the next set of names, were one of them was a young girl named Rin, who was also from the Kōno Clan and another girl.

Rin had golden eyes like Rai and had red hair that framed here face and had it tied in a lose ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. She wore a white Chinese top with pink strips and wore baggy white Shinobi pants.

"Another Kōno member" Neji commented.

"Yea, but she's from a separate branch of the Clan" answered Yuffie. "And trust me, if what I've heard about her true, she's no pushover and is a real firecracker. Not to mention she was one of the contenders for top Kunoichi."

Like with Rai's fight, the Shinobi representatives watched the fight between the two young would be Kunochi and like Rai's it fight didn't last very long. In fact, it was even quicker than Rai's, where Rin opponent, tried to hit her with a series of fast jabs. But each time the girl avoided the punches without much trouble and before the boy knew it. He found his legs being kicked from underneath him and landing flat on his back, after which Rin stood over him ready to deliver the finish blow.

"Damn and I thought the last kid was fast" said Jiraiya, since Rin was even faster than her clansman Rai was.

After Rin and her opponent left the arena, the instructor called out another pair of names, one of whom was named Lan who was also another member of the Kōno Clan like Rin and Rai. In fact according to Yuffie, he was the elder twin brother of Rin.

Lan had spikey jet black hair that was done up in a small ponytail and like his twin sister and Rai had golden eyes, which according to Ayane was a trait shared among the Clan. He wore dark blue Shinobi pants and bandages around his forearms and hands and wore a long yellow trench coat with green edges to cover his bare torso. He also wore a necklace around his neck with small green stones on it, which were shaped like claws.

-Down in the arena-

Once both Lan and his opponent were facing one another the instructor raised up his arm and cried "Begin!"

As soon as they heard the Instructor shouting "Begin", Lan opponent charged forward and attempted a forward punch.

Lan quickly responded to this by sidestepping the punch and grabbing hold of his opponent, where he then flipped the young boy over.

Acting quickly, Lan opponent did a mid-air flip and landed on his feet and then quickly spun around and threw several Shuriken at Lan. Who skilfully did a back flip to avoid the Shuriken and then turned around and did several hand seals. After which he cried "**Raiton: Raishō **(Lightning Style: Lightning Palm)!"(A) and charged forward with his hand covered in a thin layer of Lightning.

Seeing Lan charging towards him, Lan opponent immediately jumped backwards in an attempt to avoid the attack. But unfortunately, Lan was too fast and his opponent couldn't avoid his attack completely, where Lan was able to touch his opponents chest. After Lan placed his hand on his opponent's chest, a small charge of Lightning travelled through his body and caused it to go stiff.

Once Lan's opponent hit the ground and the instructor refereeing the match saw that the other boy could no longer move, he declared Lan the winner.

-With the Observers-

"Impressive, he is already able to use is nature affinity and is able to do Raiton Jutsu" commented Shino.

"Yes, in the beginning of their last year, all academy students are tested on their nature affinity. So that they can be taught how to do D-rank level Elemental Jutsu that suits their elemental affinity and should they show enough skill and talent, we even teach some C-rank Jutsu" stated Samui.

"Isn't that a little advance for them?" asked Iruka.

"We don't see it that way" answered Samui, "since by doing this we can better prepare them for the Shinobi World and have them fitted with the right team and sensei, so that they can reach their full potential. Also it gives those who do not come from a Shinobi background a more equal chance, since those who come from Shinobi Clans and families will naturally have more advance training thanks to the help of their family or clansmen. We also teach students, tree walking, water walking and sort students in different teams each week, when they do E-rank missions in the village. So to find out who works best with whom in terms of skill and corporation. We even give them some voluntary classes to take or test them on certain types of techniques, like Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu or other things, to see if they have any interest or talent in any of them."

After hearing this, Iruka had to admit that what Samui was saying did make sense, and it was definitely a broad way of doing things. Since it gave students the chance to maximise their potential and gave them a more advance start than most Genin from other villages.

After Lan and his opponent left the arena, the instructor called out the next pair of names, the first was a young boy named Sora Tetsu and the other was a young girl named Shinmen Futketi.

Tetsu was a tall young boy who looked to be coming into his early teens, he had spikey brown hair and brown eyes and wore lose fitting blue pants, an orange shirt and a grey jacket with a furry hood over it.

Futeki was a young girl, who looked to be about a year younger than Tetsu and was at least a head shorter than him. She had dark hair that she had tied up in a bun and wore a yellow shirt and green pants. But the thing that caught most people's attention was her pale white blank eyes indicating the girl was blind.

"Oh, this should be interesting" said Yuffie as she grinned with excitement.

"What do you mean? You can't expect that girl to fight that other kid, she obviously blind, she doesn't stand a chance" stated Kankuro.

"You forget Kankuro-san, in the Shinobi world appearances can be deceptive and I can assure you, young Futeki is highly capable, despite her lack of sight" replied Tomoe.

"Agreed, she is also quite skilled as she is the younger sister of Shinmen Uki, the Chi no Megami (Goddess of Earth) and member of the Go Genso no Megami (Five Elemental Goddesses)" added Ayane.

"So who's the kid that she's going against then?" asked Temari

"He's a former refugee, who the Raikage allowed into the village along with some others after their village was destroyed by a group of Rogue Shinobi", answered Omoi.

"Is he any good?" asked Tenten.

"If we were to judge him by his school report and record, then I would say no he isn't. He's basically the class clown, as he prefers making jokes and skips most of classes and avoids sparing with the rest of his class or loses the matches. In fact according to his teachers he basically gives up as soon as the fight starts…But seemly the Raikage states that he's more than he appears and says he has great potential" Samui stated.

At hearing this, many of the Shinobi representatives grew curious and wondered what Naruto saw in the young man.

-Down in the Arena-

"Well, well, looks like you drew the short straw here Tetsu" mocked Futeki as she faced against Tetsu.

At this comment, Tetsu just sighed as he kept his hand in his pocket, indicating that he didn't want to fight. "Sigh, I don't really want to fight you Futeki, can't we just say you won and leave it at that, since this fight won't really affect us."

"Afraid not" replied Futeki, before she took a set of Kunai and threw them at Tetsu, who barely avoided them, by jumping to his right. But as soon as he did, Futeki appeared in front of him and attempted to punch him in the face, which he barely avoided by sidestepping the punch. After which the young man disappeared and reappeared behind Futeki.

"Light on your feet as always Tetsu, but then again you always were good at running away" said Futeki as she turned around to face her opponent.

"Listen Futeki, I don't really want to fight you" said Tetsu, hoping to end the fight.

"Well too bad for you" replied the Blind girl as she did some hand seals and cried "**Doton: Doryūsō** (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)!" after which a spike made out of earth erupted out of the ground in front Tetsu, nearly impaling him.

Fortunately though Tetsu acted quickly and jumped up into the air and avoided the earth spike. After which he landed gracefully on top of the spike and threw a set of Shuriken at Futeki. Who responded by blocking the Shuriken with **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return).

-With the Observers-

"Most impressive" Shino commented, since like most of the other Shinobi, he was impressed how a girl like Futeki could use two C-rank Jutsu in a row

"Yea, but how in the hell can she see that guy, I thought she was blind" said Konohamaru.

"She is blind, but she is using her Chakra to enhance her hearing and sensing for his Chakra, techniques which are techniques used in the Blind Assassin Style if I'm not mistake" answered Kakashi. As he remembered from Sakura's report on her rescue from "The Hold", that the STORM Shinobi of New Kumo were trained in the Blind Assassin Style.

"Correct", answered Tomoe, "The Raikage gave Futeki permission to learn the Blind Assassin Style. He then allowed her to join the academy once she had mastered some of the sensing techniques to a satisfactory degree. By using these skills she can follow her opponent's movements by sound or Chakra alone, or even detect an incoming attack by sound alone."

When the Konoha, Suna and Kiri groups heard this, many of them could not but be further impressed with the young girl, as to learn techniques like that at her age, was no small feat. It also proved what Tomoe said earlier, that Futeki was more than she appeared.

-Down at the Arena-

After Blocking Tetsu's last attack, Futeki deactivated her last Jutsu, where the wall of Earth fell back into the ground.

"Hmph, about time you grew a pair and started fighting back" replied Futeki with a smirk.

"Like I said I don't want to fight you Futeki, so let just end this" stated Tetsu calmly.

"Fine I will" responded the girl, where she too took out some Kuni and threw them at Tetsu, who remained perfectly still on the top of the earth spike as they flew right pass him.

This of course surprise and confused many of those watching the fight, as Futeki aim had been dead on and yet she still missed, it was as if something had diverted them from hitting Tetsu. (17)

Annoyed by how she somehow missed, Futeki took out several more Shuriken and Kunai and threw them at Tetsu.

Seeing the projectiles coming at him, Tetsu remained perfectly calm and right before they could hit him. Tetsu raised his hand up and waved his hand away and said "**Takuetsufuu** (Prevailing Wind)! (B)" After which a powerful blast of Wind erupted and blew the Projectiles and Fuketi away, where they young girl was sent flying several out of the fighting square.

-With the Observers-

Naturally after seeing this everyone was completely stunned, even Ayane and all the other New Kumo Shinobi were shocked by Tetsu sudden show of power.

"Impossible, how could a mere Genin create a Wind attack that strong without any hand seals or even a fan?" said Baki in disbelief.

It was at this point that the large group suddenly heard amused laughter coming from behind them. When the tour group turned around and looked up, they saw none other than Naruto sitting on one of the seats and was accompanied by Shinmen Uki, his bodyguards/wives Yugito, Fu and Oaktsu, as well as Secretary/wife Nanao and his other wives Taira, Soifon and Takara.

When everyone saw them, they all thought the exact same thing "_When did the hell did they arrive? And how did they appear without us sensing them?_"

"Naruto what are you doing here and when did you arrive?" asked Tsunade when she saw the young male blonde. "I though you said you had your talks with Iwa today."

"I was here before any of you arrived, we were just at the other end of the arena, and decided to join you after a little while. As for the talks with Iwa, I finished them early, since you hardly expect me to miss my own daughters Graduation exam" replied Naruto with a smile, which caused everyone else to either shake their heads in disbelief or smile in amusement at Naruto actions.

At the same time, the others saw that Tetsu had been declared the winner, as Fuketi was still trying to regain herself after being blow away by Tetsu's sudden win attack.

"Did you know about his abilities?" asked Tomoe as she turned to her husband.

"Yes, I've known about his abilities from some time. Despite Tetsu having no real desire to fight or be a Shinobi and being more of a joker. He as a phenomenal talent for Futon (Wind Style) Jutsu and as you saw. He has an almost unnatural control over the Wind itself, which you all saw when he defeated Uki's younger sister Futari."

Naturally the four groups of Shinobi were shocked by this news.

"If he had no desire to be a Shinobi, why did he even join the Academy? Also if he had such natural skill, then why didn't he reveal it to his teachers or during his Futon classes?" asked Ayane.

"Simply put, the boy became a Shinobi because he needs money. You see his sister was born with a very weak body and she gets sick very easily. There is a treatment, but sadly the operation is very expensive and since both their parents are dead, she depends on him. That's why he joined the Academy, since he saw being a Shinobi the only way he could possibly earn enough money to pay for his sister operation. The whole class clown thing is a façade he has going, so that people won't think much of him, especially when he skips class to care for his sister" explained Naruto sadly.

"But why does he hide it?" asked Hinata.

"He doesn't want to gain attention, where people would find out about him and his sister, and would pity them. This is something he does not want, as he is a rather proud boy" Naruto answered, since in many ways Tetsu reminded him of himself when he was the young boy's age.

"But how is he able to have such control over the Wind?" asked Temari, as she never seen anyone have such natural control over their affinity at such a young age.

"I've a theory towards that, but I'm afraid I can't share it right now, since I'm not a hundred per cent certain of it yet" stated Naruto, where before anyone could even try to ask further. Naruto said the next match was about to start, which was between two young Kunochi, one of whom Naruto was very interested in.

The girl in question was named Naoru Suiteki, like Tetsu, she was a refugee from the same village that Naruto allowed into the New Kumo after their village was destroyed by Rogue Shinobi. According to her instructor's reports, she had excellent control over her Chakra and had a possible talent for medical Ninjutsu. She also showed signs of having a high aptitude when it came to Suiton (Water Style), not unlike Tetsu, when it came to Futon.

Suiteki was a medium tall attractive young girl, with long dark hair that was done up in a long ponytail that reached down below her back. She wore a bright blue dress that had wave designs and short selves and was spilt on the sides. That would give her plenty of freedom to move around and wore cream shorts underneath, along with long black stockings and simple saddles.

As the Shinobi representatives watched the fight, many were impressed with Suiteki's Suiton skills, which seemed so natural, where she used water from a water satchel that she carried on her lower back, to fight her female opponent. During the fight Suiteki, used a **Mizu Bushin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Technique) to attack and distract her opponent. While she used her remaining water to use **Suiton: Suiben** (Water Style: Water Whip) to bind and hold the other girl.

After the fight was declare over and Suiteki the winner, Naruto and the others continued to watch the next couple battles for the next several minutes, where eventually the instructor called out then names Amako Raizo and Ishida Soken.

Raizo was about average height for a thirteen year old, with white hair and crimson red eyes he wore simple red button shirt with black pants and a long black coat.

Soken was roughly the same height as Raizo, with a narrow frame; he had short dark hair and grey eyes and wore grey shorts and a white shirt and carried bow on his back.

When the three Kages and their parties heard the name Amako, they all had a surprised looks.

"Amako! As in the Amako Clan?" asked Homura, where he got a nodded of acknowledgement from Naruto.

"But I thought the Amako Clan was wiped out after the Civil War" stated the Shinobi Elder.

"That's actually incorrect, after the Godaime Raikage Amako Zankuro was killed, what was left of his Clan fled the country, fearing that we would've killed them all in revenge for what they did" answered Naruto.

"But if they all fled, why is he still here?" asked Ino.

"The reason is because we found him shortly after the Godaime Raikage was killed, before his Clan fled the country. Once the War ended, I decided to let him stay and allowed him to become a Shinobi when he applied to join the Academy" explained Naruto.

Before anyone else in the group could ask anything more about Raizo or his clan, Naruto indicated that the match was about to start and that he wished to watch it.

-Down in the arena-

As soon as the two Genin stood opposite one another Soken glared angrily at Raizo, as he took off his bow and prepared to fight.

"You're going to pay for what you and your Clan did to my family and everyone else in my Clan" stated Soken angrily as he gathered his Chakra and had it form into an arrow where he strung it onto his bow.

"I may be of the Amako Clan Soken, but I have had nothing to do with what the Godaime Raikage and what the rest of my Clan did" replied Raizo calmly, but with a tone of remorse as he remembered what his Clan had done.

"Tsk, save your excuse, you're just like "_him_" his blood runs through your veins after all!"

"Maybe, but it is not by choice and although I may have "_his_" blood running through my veins, I am not "_him_" and "_he_" is dead."

"Then maybe you should join him!" yell Soken, after which the referee shouted begin and Soken fired his **Chakura no Ya** (Chakra Arrow) (C) at Raizo. Who disappeared and reappeared behind Soken and kicked him hard in the back, while his Chakra arrow flew to the other end of the large arena and exploded when it hit the wall.

Recovering quickly, Soken turned around and fired another arrow at Raizo, who evaded it like the other one, and then appeared in front of Soken and gave him a strong punch in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Give up, you can't win if you can't hit me" stated Raizo as she stood over Soken.

"NEVER!" yelled Soken as he got up and swung his bow at Raizo, which jumped back to avoid it. After which Soken fired three arrows made out of Chakra in rapid succession, but like before Raizo skilfully avoid them with his high speed.

-With the Observers-

As Naruto and the others watched the battle progress, many were impressed with Raizo's speed, which on pair with Lee without his weights back when he was competing in the Chunin exam.

"Look at him go" commented Tenten as she watched the young boy evaded all his opponents attacks.

"Yosh! Truly he is in the springtime of his youth" declared Lee.

"But how is he able to be so fast?" asked Neji. "I highly doubt that New Kumo's academy would follow the same kind of physical training that Gai-sensei did when training Lee."

"I believe it's more to do with his Bloodlimit, than physical training, am I correct?" stated Kakashi, as she turned to Naruto and the others.

"You are Hatakae-san" replied Takara.

"What exactly is the Amako Bloodlimit?" asked Udon.

"Raizo and his Clan Bloodlmit is called the Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder pulse). It allows the user to amplify his or her bioelectric current, thereby allowing the user to create Lightning Jutsu's without having to use Chakra or use hand seals to a limited degree. They can even combine their bioelectric current with their Lightning Chakra to increase the attack power of any Lightning Technique that they use. But the Bloodlimits greatest ability is that it allows its users to natural enhance their bodies, speed, strength and power, by using their bioelectric current to electrically stimulating their nervous system and speed up their neural synapses. This is what Raizo is using to enhance his speed to such an extent, it's even said that the **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Style Armour) was based on this Bloodlimit" explained Nanao as if she was quoting a book. (16)

"Well it certainly explains things" answered Neji, since he had found it hard to believe and a young boy. Who wasn't even a Genin yet, could be as fast as Lee was when they were younger. Since Lee had spent a whole year in specialized training under Gai to be that fast. Although like most things that increase a person's natural abilities quickly, the technique Raizo was using was taking its toll on his body, as by using his Byakugan. Neji could see the stress the technique was putting Raizo's body the longer he used it, since he was clearly not use to moving so fast, yet impressively Raizo hid this, as he maintain a expressionless façade.

But as worn out as Raizo was becoming, Soken was even more exhausted, as by using his **Chakura no Ya** multiple times, he was running low on Chakra very quickly, where he could barely stand.

-Down at the Arena-

"I suggest that you forfeit now Soken you've used up nearly all of your Chakra, you cannot continue, I do not wish to hurt you" stated Raizo. Since for the majority of the fight he had been doing nothing more than dodging Soken's attacks, hoping to wear the Ishida member down. As he didn't want to hurt him, given what his Clan had done to Soken's family and Clan members.

"I'll never give up to you!" spat Soken before he fired another Chakra arrow at Raizo, who avoided it like all the others. But unlike this time, Soken raised his hand up and had the arrow change its direction to follow Raizo.

Sadly though, Soken overestimated his control, where instead of moving to where Raizo was, the arrow moved too far and headed straight to where the students who had yet to fight were waiting. The arrow hit the top section of the arena wall that they were standing next to and cause a small explosion.

When the Chakra arrow hit the wall, most of the students were able to jump away. The only exception was a young girl who tripped when she tried to jump away from the explosion. Those watching could only watch in horror as a large piece of the wall broke off and crashed on top of the helpless girl.

But just as the dust settled from the fallen chuck of the wall, the students, instructors and other observers saw a human shaped silhouette appear in the dust cloud, where after a few seconds, Raizo walked out of the dust cloud holding the young girl in his arms.

Upon seeing Raizo, everyone quickly realized that in the space of only two seconds, Raizo had crossed the distance from where he was fighting to the young girl and carried her away from the falling piece of wall.

After coming out of the dust cloud, Raizo placed the girl down, who was fairly shook up from what happened. Quickly enough, one of the instructors went up to the girl and took her away to be checked up. But before she left she thanked Raizo for saving her, although strangely enough, she look hesitant at first, as if she was unsure whether she should thank him or not.

Once everything settled down a bit, the referee of the match stated that the match was to be declared unfinished given what had happened and because Soken was unable to fight. After which Soken was taken away to be taken care of for Chakra exhaustion, where he would most likely receive some kind of punishment for endangering his classmates.

-With the Observers-

"Well that was certainly more exciting than I expected" commented Taira.

"Agreed, the boy went too far, although considering that he went up against Raizo of all people, I can't say I blame for lashing out" stated Soifon.

"What do you mean, I get that he hates that Raizo brat because he is an Amako. But that still doesn't explain why he hates him to that extent or why that girl was so hesitant to even thank. Even after he saved her life, you think she be a little more grateful" Jiraiya remarked.

"Soken's reasons for hating Raizo so much is similar to the reason why the Yondaime Tsuchikage Ryoku and Iwa hate's me" answered Naruto neutrally.

"What do you mean?" asked Choji, not fully understand what Naruto was saying.

"To put it simply, Raizo is the son of the former Godaime Raikage Amako Zankuro."

"He's his son!" repeated Koharu in shock, where Naruto just nodded again.

"You knew this and yet you let him live and allowed him to become a Shinobi for your village" said Danzo. Who couldn't believe that Naruto was actually that naïve and that he would let the son of his former enemy live and allow him to be trained as a Shinobi in his own village. Since to Danzo to do something like that was not only foolish, but was basically giving Raizo an open invitation to try and kill Naruto.

"Unlike you Danzo I refuse to kill innocent children, simply because of who their parents are" Naruto replied with a sneer. "Raizo, may be Zankuro's son, but he isn't Zankuro himself and children should not be punished for their parents sin."

"And what will you do, when he comes seeking revenge on you for killing his father?" asked Danzo, since he found Naruto reasoning for letting Raizo live not only foolhardy, but naive. Although on the other hand, the fact of who Raizo was, presented an opportunity that could be useful to him (Danzo) at a later time.

"Should that day ever come, I will deal with it accordingly, but until then I will put my faith in Raizo and allow him to make his own choices. By believing he can become better than his father and possibly redeem his Clan in the future" stated Naruto.

At this, Danzo only scoffed, since at that moment Naruto sounded just like the Sandaime, giving one of his speeches of peaceful coexisting, "_Naïve fool_."

Soon after, the excitement of the pervious match died down and the instructors decided continued and finish the remaining matches off, where for the next hour, Naruto and the others watched the remaining Genin candidates fight one another.

Eventually they came to the last three matches, which was what Nartuo and the others wanted to see the most, since they involved Naruto's three daughters Nene, Yoshiko and Yami.

Nene match was the first of the remaining three to start, where she faced against a young girl, who looked to be about twelve.

Surprisingly though the match didn't last very long, where as soon as the referee cried "Begin" Nene disappeared and reappeared in front of the opponent, where she delivered a strong punch to the stomach. Nene then followed up with a series of strong kicks and a few more punches. In less than a minute the battle was over, where the young girl was lying on the ground with several injuries.

"Hmph that went quicker than I thought" commented Anko in surprise, as she had to admit Nene was pretty fast for her age. Not as fast as Tetsu and Raizo, but fast none the less.

"Nene-chan is really strong, isn't she Tou-san?" said Aiko, as she turned to her father Iruka.

"That she is, I'm guessing you've been training her and her sisters" Iruka commented where he turned to Naruto.

"I may have taught them a thing or two" replied Naruto with a small smirk.

"Yea I beat, but then again she and her sisters will need it to beat back all the guys that will probably come after them. Once they get a little older" Kiba said with a smile, as he remembered the image of what Nene and her sister were to look like when they got older. Although that smirk quickly disappeared with he saw Naruto frown and began to generate Lightning around his body.

"If those little "_punks_" think that they can go near my little girls, they're going to be in for a rude _shock_!" stated Naruto. As he held up his hand and generated even more Lightning and had a sadistic smile on his face, (one that impressed even Anko), as he thought about all about the different "_fun_" things he would do to any boys that tried to date his little girls.

"_Damn who would've ever guessed that the brat was the overprotective father type_" Tsunade thought.

"_Huuhhh, Why do all men have to like this, when it comes to their daughters_" though Yugito with a sigh.

"A word of advice dog-boy" said Karui in a low voice. "Unless you want to become a human Lightning rod, you won't say the word boyfriend around the Rokudaime, as its kind of a taboo word with him. Besides between you and me, I don't think there be many boys willing to go after those three when they get older."

"Why the hell not? Those three will be knockouts once they hit puberty" Kiba whispered back.

"Well think about it, The Rokudaime is the strongest Shinobi and Kage alive. He also rules over the strongest Shinobi nation and commands thousands of loyal assassins. Not to mention he wields one of the strongest Bloodlines in exist and contains the strongest of the Nine tailed beasts. Most guys would be too scared to ask them out in case they piss him off.

At this kind of reasoning Kiba had to agree and that Karui did have a point, which kind of made Kiba pity any guy that did try to date Nene and her sisters. Since given the look that Naruto had right now, those poor souls would be in for a world of suffering.

Soon enough though, Kiba was brought out of his musing by Sakura, who suddenly spoke up.

"What is she doing down there."

-With Nene in the Arena-

After being declared the winner by the referee and seeing that her opponent couldn't move due to the injuries she received from her attacks, Nene quickly walked over to the girl and kneeled down to her.

"Don't move, I'll help you."

Listening to what Nene was telling her, the girl did what she was told. After which Nene closed her eyes and placed her hand on the girl's forehead and channelled her Chakra into the girl. When she did this, her hand glowed green and spread throughout the girl's body and healed all her injuries within seconds.

Once all of the girl's injuries where healed, Nene helped the girl up, who thanked her, after which they left the arena together.

-With the Observers-

"Did she use some kind of Medical Ninjutsu?" asked Ino.

"She couldn't have, she didn't do any hand seals" stated Tsunade, since she found it unlikely that New Kumo's Academy would teach any Medical Ninjutsu that advance. "All she did was touch her forehead."

"Actually, all she did was channel her Chakra into the girl's body" explained Naruto, gaining everyone's attention again.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"Like my mother, both Nene and Yoshiko were born with special Chakra that grants them special abilities. Nene's Chakra allows her to heal injuries at a much higher rate, similar to the **In'yu Shōmetsu **(Yin Healing Wound Destruction) technique that snake Kabuto uses. She can also heal other people as you saw by simply sending her Chakra into another person's body. The full extent of her Chakra's healing power is still unknown, but I've seen her heal many serious injuries in minutes, that would normally take days if not weeks to heal"

"_Amazing_" thought Tsunade as she thought about the possibilities of having someone like Nene as a medic-nin. Given how it was obvious that if Nene could be trained to use her Chakra correctly, she could very well become one of the greatest Medics to have ever lived.

"I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you Tsunade" commented Naruto, when he saw the thoughtful look on Tsunade's face. "Retsu has already made plans to make Nene her apprentice, once she gets a little older."

At hearing this, Tsunade was naturally a little disappointed, since it wasn't every day that one would find a person with such an obvious talent to be a Medic as Nene. But she soon got over it, since she knew that Unohana would train the girl well.

"If you do not mind me asking Raikage-sama, but since your daughter has this remarkable ability. Would I be correct in assuming that her twin has the same ability?" asked Shino.

"No Yoshiko's Chakra has a completely different ability" answered Naruto.

"And what is her ability?" asked Neji.

"You're about to find out" Naruto responded as he indicated back at the arena, as Yoshiko and her opponent were called out and walked out to the middle of the arena.

-With Yoshiko in the Arena-

After walking to the middle of the arena, Yoshiko and her opponent faced off against one another.

After the referee shouted "Begin!" Yoshiko's opponent made the first move where he took out a Kunai and threw it as her.

Naturally Yoshiko dunked under the Kunai and charged at her opponent, who quickly blocked her punch with his arm. After which for the next few minutes, the two Genin fought each other in Taijutsu.

As the fight progressed, the two would be Genin proved to be evenly matched, although Yoshiko was much faster than her opponent, which she used to her advantage and delivered a strong kick to the boy's stomach before he could block it, which forced him back a few feet.

Recovering quickly, the young boy did some hand seals and thought "_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **_(Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" before spitting out a volley of fire balls at Yoshiko.

Acting fast, Yoshiko narrowly avoided the small balls of fire by using her high speed to dodge them, although received a few scorch marks on her clothes. But once she avoided all them, she began to do a set of her own hand seals, and then said "**Hiden: ****Genjuu** **no Jutsu **(Secret Art: Mystic Beast Technique)! (D)" and released a large amount of Chakra, which formed around her. After which the Chakra began to take of a large blue Hawk with red eyes and three large blue wolves with the same glowing red eyes.

"Get him!" said Yoshiko, as she pointed at her opponent, who was completely stunned by what Yoshiko did. Before he knew it, the large Chakra hawk began to attack him, taking out a Kunai; the young boy tried to fight the Chakra bird off, but kept missing it. The next thing the boy knew, he was he was on the ground with two Chakra wolves pinning his arms to the ground and the third on his stomach growling at him, telling him not to move.

Seeing that the boy could no longer fight the referee declared Yoshiko the winner. Once she had been declared the winner Yoshiko went over and touched her animals and reabsorbed them into her, after which she helped her opponent back onto his feet and congratulated him on fight so well.

-With the Observers-

"Incredible, so that the special power of her Chakra" muttered Tsunade, as like everyone else she was shocked after seeing Yoshiko's unique power.

"Trust me Tsunade, that just a taste of what she can do, since it's a lucky thing that kid didn't destroy her animals, because if he had, he would've been in for a rather nasty surprise" said Naruto with an amused smirk.

"But how exactly is she able to do this?" asked Gaara, "As releasing that much concentrated Chakra all at once, goes far beyond the capability any normal Genin, let alone do something like that."

"Well as I said earlier, Yoshiko's Chakra is very unique, like Nene's. You see Yoshiko was born with a very highly level of Chakra like myself, but it is much more dense than most people's. This means she can do Jutsu with less Chakra than is normally required for specific ones. Yet despite having such large amount of Chakra, she is able to control it perfectly, which I guess is because it's so dense" explained Naruto before continuing.

"During her training with me, she inadvertently created a small kitty made out of Chakra, after which with the help of Zhuge Liang-sensei as well the Ishida Clan headRyūken, we helped her develop her technique fully."

"I must admit, that a very impressive technique, especially for a child of her age, you should be commended Raikage-sama" commented the Mizukage, who was greatly impressed with Yoshiko's power.

"Thank you, but Yoshiko is the one who should be praised for mastering her technique not me, since it is a technique she and she alone can use."

After a few minutes the last match between for the graduating class began, which was between Naruto eldest daughter Yami and a tall dark skinned young man, who towered over Yami by at least a head and a half.

Yet despite his towering size over the blonde girl, the boy actually looked scared of Yami, who remained expressionless as always.

"Hey Naruto-nii, aren't you worried about that guy that going against Yami-chan" asked Konohamaru, when he saw that Naruto wasn't the least bit worried about his daughter's opponent.

"Nah, Yami is more than capable of handling herself, in fact I'm more worried about her opponent than I am of Yami" replied Naruto.

"Poor guy, I really feel sorry for him, of all the people he would face, it had to be Yami" commented Yuffie with a knowing smirk.

"I do hope, that Yami-chan shows somw restraint and doesn't go too hard on the boy" commented Tair, with some concern.

This of course made all the non-New Kumo-nins wonder what was it that Yami could do, to make Naruto and everyone else so confident of her victory.

-With Yami-

After the referee shouted "Begin!" Yami remained perfectly still and waited for her opponent to make the first move.

Her opponent however was trying to decide what he should do first, as he was hesitant to doing anything, since he knew what Yami was capable of from when she spared with the other students. Not to mention she was their class's top Kunoichi and was probably the strongest one in their class.

Eventually though, Yami's opponent made the first move and charged Yami with his fist raised. Yami although remained perfectly still and waited until her opponent was just about on top of her before disappearing right before her opponent's eyes. Before he even knew what had happen, Yami kicked her opponent in his forward leg, causing him to fall forward and using his own momentum to cause him to tumble forward several meters away.

Naturally at seeing this many of the observers were impressed, since it took a very calm mind and extremely high skill to pull off a move like that and use an opponent own momentum against them. Given how you have to hit a person at just right time and point to pull it off correctly.

After recovering from his fall, Yami's opponent quickly picked himself up and did some hand seals before thinking "_**Doton: Dorodan no Jutsu**_ (Earth Style: Mudshot Technique)!" and spitting out several globs of mud from his mount.

When she saw the mud balls coming at her, Yami skilfully avoided most of them, although was unable to avoid them all, where one of them hit her left leg and harden, reducing her speed.

Seeing that one of his attacks hit, Yami opponent quickly took out some Kunai and threw them at the blonde girl. But in an impressive show of incredible skill and speed, Yami caught all six Kunai in mid-air before they could hit her and then threw them back at her opponent.

Surprised by this, Yami's opponent was barely able to block react in time, where he used **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi **to create a wall of earth to block the incoming Kunai. But before the young man could bring the wall down, Yami quickly crossed the distance between them and in a feat of astonishing strength. She smashed right through the wall with her bare hands, (which of course shocked the representatives from Kiri, Suna and Konoha).

Acting quickly the dark skinned boy raised is fisted and attempted to punch Yami in the face, before his fist could make contact. Yami caught the boy's fist with her right hand and threw him at least twenty meters away from her and outside the square.

Seeing this, the referee decided to end the match.

-With Naruto and the others-

As the match ended, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the disbelieving and shocked look on Tsunade and most of the others faces, as they couldn't believe the level of strength Yami had.

"How on earth did she do that?" asked a stunned Sakura.

"Could she have somehow used the same kind of technique that you and the Hokage used?" Sai asked as he turned to look at Sakura.

"No she couldn't have" stated his wife Ino, "I didn't sense her using any Chakra."

"Then how did she do it?" asked Moegi.

"Simple, she used pure strength, nothing more" stated an amused Naruto.

"But how?" asked Tsunade as she turned to the young blonde. "To do something like that takes years of physical training and there no way a child like her could have strength like that naturally."

"I'm afraid that is a classified Hokage-san" replied Naruto who suddenly became stern as they closed in on a sensitive subject. After which he got up from his seat and began to walk away so to congratulate his daughters on doing so well. But before he, Yugito and the others could leave, Shikamaru, (who had been remained silent for most of the fight), suddenly spoke.

"She's been genetically altered hasn't Naruto?"

The moment Shikamaru said this, Naruto snapped his head around and gave Shikamaru a harden look, that made the young Nara flinch slightly.

At the same time Yugito and the rest of Naruto wives all tensed up, where they quickly turned to stare a Shikiamaru with surprise looks, as did Uki and the rest of the New Kumo Shinobi.

"Shikamaru what are you talking about?" asked Tsunade as she turned to the young Jonin Commander.

"That girl Yami has been genetically altered somehow so that she would have super human strength. It's the only explanation for her great strength without using any kind of technique, as Ino stated that she didn't sense her using any Chakra. My guess is that she was involved in the same kind of experiments that gave the Ishida and Yuki Clan members their bloodlines" stated Shikamaru, where he looked at Naruto and his wives for confirmation.

Naturally Naruto and the other did not comment of this and remained silent, but that was enough to confirm what Shikamaru had said, where he decided to continue.

"I'm also willing to beat that like your other adopted daughters, something happened to her that involved you. That's why you adopted her, since you somehow feel responsible for whatever was done to her, am I wrong?" asked Shikamaru as he stared at his former blonde comrade.

At this Naruto continued to remain silent, he of course thought about denying it and walking away. But knew Shikamaru or the other wouldn't let this go and the fact was Shikamaru had already guessed most of it, so there was no point in hiding it.

After let out a large sigh, Naruto stared at Shikamaru. "Huh, I should've known that you would've caught on Shikamaru. But to answer your question, yes you're correct, Yami has been genetically altered. During the Civil War, the Godaime Raikage began to gather up people to experiment on, to find ways of increasing Kumo's power and its quality of Shinobi. Both Yami and her parents were among the thousands of people that were taken away and experimented on. Both Yami's parents died during those experiments, while she and fifty others were placed in a special program called the Super Shinobi program."

"The Goal of the program…" continued Naruto "…was to create the perfect Shinobi, who was stronger and faster than any other Shinobi and felt no fear and obeyed orders without question. For several years they experimented on her and enhanced body making her faster and stronger and put her on a drug therapy that suppressed her emotion and made her more compliant to orders."

"So that's why she so strong and acts the way she does" stated Jiraiya.

"Yes, although, she held back a great deal of her strength, so not to hurt the boy she was fighting. In fact according to our estimates by the time she reaches full maturity she could be as strong as Tsunade and Haruno, and be as fast as Gai and Lee without their weights, although as I said, that is just an estimate. As for her emotional state, it has taken me this long juts to get her to open up to me and the girls to that point and I'm not entirely sure if she can ever truly recover from the trauma she suffered."

"How did you find her?" asked Hinata.

"In the final months of the war, we discovered the location of the research base and I led the attack on it and found Yami. Later I found out what was done to her and decided to adopt her, although as Shikamaru said there more to the reason than simply pity for what was done to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Lee.

"You see before we attacked the research lab, the Godaime Raikage's forces somehow gained a sample of my blood from one of my battles with them. In an attempt to gain the Ranbure-ka (Stormbreaker) limit for themselves, they injected my DNA into her."

"Hold on, are you saying that she has the Ranbure-ka?" asked Homaru in surprise, while at the same time, thinking what this meant.

"No, the experiment only partially worked?"

"What do you mean by partially" asked Tenten.

"Yami did not gain my Ranbure-ka limit, but she did gain my Healing factor and is therefore immune to basically any kind of poison and can heal almost instantly from most injuries. Also it seems that when my DNA was inserted into her, her eye colour changed from blue to red, the reason for this I believe is because of a combination of the alteration that were done to her and because of my DNA, since whether I like it or not. The Kyubi is part of my DNA after it flooded my body with its Chakra."

After hearing this, the three groups were naturally surprised, since most of them had no idea how far the Godaime Raikage went to try and win the Civil War and to make Kumo stronger.

Danzo on the other hand found this news to be very interesting and found that the Godaime Raikage's Super Shinobi programme could be quite beneficial if he could somehow implement it himself.

"So you adopted Yami-san because you felt responsible for what happened to her" stated Neji.

"Yes I do, but I also adopted her because I am probably the closest thing that she has left to a blood relative. Therefore it's my responsibility to care for her and help her, as she has no-one else left and no child should have to grow up alone."

After hearing this, the Shinobi representatives fell silent, where many could not help but pity the young girl. As they could only imagine the suffering she must have went through, when she was being experimented on.

Yugito of course placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as a sign of support, since she knew how much Naruto blamed himself for what they put Yami through, when they injected his DNA, even though it wasn't really his fault.

"May I ask, what happened to the fifty others that were involved in the Super Shinobi Programme?" asked Shino.

"They're all dead, most of they died during the experiments that were placed on them. Those like Yami who survived the experiments were killed during our attack on the research base. Yami was the only survivor and before you ask she was the only one who was injected with my DNA, since they had only enough for one attempt."

After hearing this, the three Kages and their individual parties all nodded their heads in understanding, after which they all followed Naruto and his party down to the arena to congratulate the students for fighting so well and graduating.

-Down in the arena-

"You did great Yami-nee" cheered Yoshiko as she ran up and greeted her older sister.

"Yeah, he never stood a chance against you!" said Nene, as she followed her twin and greeted her older sibling.

"I greatly appreciate, both your praise, thank you, both of you fought admirably as well"

"The three of you did great, as did everyone else here" stated a familiar voice to the three girls.

When they turned around, they saw their father walking towards them, along with their mothers and the representatives of Konoha, Kiri and Suna.

"Look, it's the Raikage!" cried one of the students when he saw the leader of their village walking towards them.

"Tou-san!" cried Nene and Yoshiko together, as they ran up and greeted their father, who congratulated the two girls as did the girls mothers. Naruto even congratulated the rest of the graduating class; telling them that he was very proud of them all.

"I am surprise you came Oto-sama, as I did not think you would be able to come, due to your meeting with the representative of Iwa" spoke Yami, with her usual emotionless tone and blank expression as she walked up to Naruto and the others.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Naruto said as she smiled down a Yami.

"But surely your meeting with the representative of Iwa takes a much higher precedence over our Graduating matches?" stated Yami with her usual blank look.

At this, Naruto knelt down to his adopted daughter and looked her directly in the eyes and said, "As far as I am concerned, you, your sisters and your mothers are the most important things to me. I would rather be here and watch the three of you becoming Genin, than be anywhere else."

"Although I do not fully understand your reasoning Oto-sama, I do understand your desire to be near us and appreciate your support" said Yami with the same expressionless look. Although as she said this, Naruto saw a small smile form on her face, indicating that she was indeed happy that he had come to watch them.

Pleased with seeing this, Naruto hugged Yami, since she rarely smiled.

Soon after he let go of her and watch as the three girls and the other students were given their headbands, officially making them Genin of New Kumo.

Once the girls had gotten their headbands, Naruto then stated that they would be heading to Ichiraku's Restaurant to celebrate.

As expected from any children of Naruto, both Nene and Yoshiko cheered loudly at having Raman. Even Yami seemed slightly pleased at this, stating that she found their Raman enjoyable. They even invited Iruka and his family, as well as Konohamaru and his team should join them, stating that they were family too and that the girls should get to known their "Aunts" and "Uncles" and their new "Cousin."

Naturally neither Iruka or Konohamaru or any of the others could refuse Naruto's offer and left with the family, leaving Darui, Guren and the others to escort the other representatives back to their hotel.

As the representatives watched Naruto and his family walk out of the arena, some of the Konoha members could not help but smile, as they saw Naruto laugh and talk away with his family. Since it reminded them of times back when Naruto was still with Konoha and when he was young. It also reminded them that no matter how much Naruto had change over the years, he still remained the same in what mattered most, he still had his kind and loving heart.

N/A

Well it's here at last, a new Chapter for a new year, hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter and everything that happened in it interesting.

I also hope that this Chapter helped answer everyone's questions on what happened to Guren and your questions on Naruto's daughters, Yami, Nene and Yoshiko. I also hope that you liked the pictures of them and that you found them helpful in picturing them better.

Now as you can guess the next Chapter will involve the treaty talks for Kiri, Suna and Konoha, during which, Naruto will have an unexpected surprise. The next Chapter will also have an inside look of the Library of Benzaiten and have the introduction ceremony for the nations and villages that are becoming part of the Heavenly Alliance. As well as several other things that I'm sure you readers will find interesting.

Also for those of you who are wondering, my next update will either be Hope of the Senju Clan or White Fire Prince. It depends solely on which one I feel like writing first, but I won't start writing for a couple of days, since I taking a short break to relax and recharge myself and enjoy the remainder of my holiday.

Again hoped you all enjoyed this Chapter and a Happy New year to everyone.

Another thing, please note that I've update my Authors note, so if anyone want more specific background or info on an OC, both old and new, go back to that Note.

Next please read and review and also please tell me what you think as criticism is welcome as long as it objective and is helpful all flames will be ignored or Flamers will be flamed back since they are unwelcome. As I force no-one to read any of my stories and if you don't like how I do things in my stories then don't read them, it that simple

**Author's Note:**

(1). SHOCK members masks are Yellow with Black markings, BOLT members masks are Red with Black markings and STORM members masks are Dark Blue with Black marking.

(2). Go to Profile for link to see the Image of Yoshiko's child form and Sexy Adult form.

(3). Go to Profile for link to see the Image of Nene's Sexy child form and Adult form.

(4). Go to Profile for link to see the Image of Yami's Sexy child form and Adult form.

(5). Go to Profile for link to see the Image of Mouko.

(6). This is the country where the current Akatsuki base in the Manga is, it is between countries where Taki and Oto are.

(7). This is the bridge that Kakashi and his old team were sent to destroy during the Third Great Shinobi World War

(8). Ta no Kuni was referred to at Oto no Kuni by Orochimaru's followers, since he was secretly the real ruler of country, before it was conquered by the Heavenly Alliance.

(9). Yukimaru would be about eighteen in this story

(10). Go to profile to find the link to the image of Kasumi, for those of you who are having trouble picturing her and her outfit.

(11). Same link as Kasumi's link.

(12). Hakaku a Raman chief from the Natuo filler, who kidnap Ayame

(13). Go to Profile for link of image of the school.

(14). Okatsu is the illegitimate Granddaughter of Hanzo the Salamander

(15). Go to Profile for image of the Stadium.

(16). Go to the end of Chapter 14, aka Striking at Daybreak for a more detail explanation of this Bloodlimit.

(17). Tetsu used channelled the wind currents around him, to divert the incoming Kunai.

**Custom Jutsu:**

(A). **Raiton: Raishō **(Lightning Style: Lightning Palm): A D-rank Lightning Technique, which involves the user generating a small electrical charge in their hand. After generating the Lightning, the user covers his or her hand in a thin layer of Lightning Chakra, where if it makes contact with an opponent's body. The body of the person will misinterpret the Lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff.

(B). **Takuetsufuu** (Prevailing Wind): A powerful C-rank Wind Technique that a Genin named Sora Tetsu created. This technique has enough power, that when used as attack. It has the power to easily knock over a person and blow away all things in the user's line of sight. It can be very useful when used with weapons like Shuriken or Kunai, where it increases their speed, power and ability to wound or kill.

(C). **Chakura no Ya** (Chakra Arrow): A strong C-rank move that is solely used by the Ishida Clan. By using their Bloodline, a member of the Ishida Clan can create an arrow made solely out of Chakra, where once it makes contact with something; it explodes and can cause a great of damage. The user can also make the arrow change direction, given how it is made out of the users Chakra. But if the user lacks enough control, the arrow can go out of control.

(D). **Hiden: ****Genjuu** **no Jutsu **(Secret: Mystic Beast Technique): A Special Technique that is unique solely to Yoshiko and was created with the help of Zhuge Lian, Naruto and the Ishida Clan head Ryuken. The technique allows her to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation. By releasing large amounts of her Chakra and concentrating on what shape she want her creatures to take. She can create creatures made out Chakra. Once they've been brought to life, the creatures will act according to the user's will. Despite being made of Chakra, the creatures can make physical contact with things and hurt an opponent. But once they have been destroyed, they will explode and cause a massive amount of damage to the target. They can even be denoted if Yoshiko wishes them to and if they are not destroyed she can reabsorb them.

**Extra Info:**

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto, aka The Rokudaime Raikage, aka the Raiden no Kami (God of Thunder and Lighnting), aka Sourai (Blue Lightning), aka The Arashi no Oni (Demon of Storms) and Denkou (Lightning)

**Age: **22 (nearly 23)

**Date of Birth:** 10th of October

**Position:** Rokudaime Raikage of New Kumo and Leader of the Shinobi Section of the Heavenly Alliance.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Dual Bloodline holder Ranbure-ka limit (Stormbreaker limit) and the Shinjou Koukai (Body Renewal)

**Personality:** Naruto has greatly matured since his younger years, due to losing much of his naivety after he was banished from Konoha and journeying the continent with Mitsuhide, Saiyuri and Anisu. He is a lot more astute now and plans things a head. Thanks to the several years of training under Zhuge Liang, Naruto has become a highly skilled strategists and tactical forecaster/coordinator, where given enough information he can predict enemy movements and strategies and counter them or manipulate them into doing what he wants them to do. He has even proven himself a capable leader of men in battle. By inspiring them to keep fighting and personally leading his Shinobi into battle. Due to his belief that a Kage should lead his Shinobi into battle and share the same risks that they do.

Naruto has also proven himself to be skilled diplomat and politician by attracting multiple nations into joining together and forming the Heavenly Alliance and in turn making it into a major power. Although some say he was able to do this because of his amazing charisma, which allows him to attract others to him. Some like Zhuge Liang and the Godaime Hokage Tsunade refer to this as his "unique power" which allows him to bring out the best in most people and turn even some of his enemies into his mightiest allies Yet despite his maturity he still maintains some of his quirks from his youth, such as his love of pranks, his desire to show-off from time to time and can be sometimes simpleminded when it comes to certain things. Although this side of him is usually seen by his family and close friends.

Naruto is also supremely confident of his powers and abilities that it borderlines arrogance, but as the strongest Shinobi and Kage alive in the elemental continent, it could easily be argued he has the right to be. Naruto has even show a slight vindictive side, especially when it comes to people who he believes have wronged him in some way. A side he has shown, when fought his father and how he treated Konoha at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Yet despite this, he has shown to been quite merciful to his former enemies and cares deeply for his family and close friends, as well as the people of New Kumo and will do whatever it takes to protect them. He even has a certain soft spot for people like himself such orphans and people who grew up in a similar environment as he did

**Appearance: **Naruto is about six foot two with short bright blonde hair that is combed back, so that it would spiked up at the back and has bright blue highlights in the shape of Lightning bolts, which travelled up the spike ends of his hair. He has bright Blue eyes and shares the same facial structure of his late father Namikaze Minato, which results in most people mistakenly believing he is his father when they first meet him. He wears a sleeveless Black shirt with an ANBU armour breast plate and a Blue long coat over it with White Lightning like pattern on the right side of the coat as well as Black Lightning bolts at the edges of the coat as well as the Kanji symbol for "Storm" on the back. He also wears a pair of Black fingerless gloves and a pair of Black boots with steel tips on its heels and toes. He carries the Sword of Tengu on his back and carries the Raijinno Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) and his Wind sword handle on his utility belt, which is around his waist

**Tools:** The Sword of Tengu is one of the three Celestial Swords, like the Hyōrinmaru (Ice Ring). The sword is incredibly powerful and has the power over Lightning. The Sword was once wielded by the Nidaime Raikage, who used it to devastating effect during the First Great Shinobi World War and used it to help him kill the Nidaime Hokage. The Lightning that the sword generates is incredibly powerful and is stronger than most Lightning Jutsu. The Sword is so powerful that it can destroy an entire Fortress with a single swing and can cut a mountain in two, thanks to its strongest attack **Futsunushi **(Japanese Deity of Swords and Lightning). It even has the power to affect the weather, much like Hyōrinmaru and cause a Lightning storm, which is why it's sometimes called the Sword of the Heavens. Like Hoshigaki Kisame Samehada sword; the sword of Tengu is sentient and can choose who it wishes to wield them, and who they don't want to wield them.

The Raijin no Ken (The Sword of the Thuder God): This sword was owned by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. When not in use the sword is nothing more than a simple sword handle, but once activated a yellow blade emerages with can cut though Chakra and many high level Jutsu. It was stolen from Konohagakure by Idate Morino who was used by Konoha traitor Rokushō Aoi. The sword blade is generated by Chakra and infused with pure electrical energy causing it to glow bright yellow, hence its name. If the wielder has enough skill in using their Chakra and is a powerful and skilled Raiton user, the user can change the shape of the Blade. Naruto gained the sword after a few years after he was banished from Konoha, where he met Aoi Rokusho again and killed the former Konoha-nin when he was fleeing from Ame after Pain killed Hanzo and took over Amegakure.

Wind Sword Handle: This is a simple but unusual shaped sword handle, which Naruto picked up during his travels. After Gaining the Raijin no Ken, Naruto was inspired by the blade to create a technique that worked in a similar manner as the Raijin no Kun. With the help of his Sensei Akechi Mitsuhide, Naruto developed his Wind Sword Technique. The technique involved him channeling his Wind Chakra into the sword handle and using his high Wind affinity and his shape transformation skill to form a long invisible blade of Wind. He can even increase its length at will. The technique took Naruto several years to developed, but once completed, it became one of his deadliest weapons.

**Family/Clan: **With both his parents dead and no siblings, Naruto has no direct living blood relatives. The only exception is his adopted Daughter Yami, who was injected with his Blood by a scientist loyal to the Godaime Raikage. He also has two other adopted daughters named Nene and Yoshiko, who he adopted right before he found and adopted Yami. Naruto also has Jiraiya as his Godfather, but no longer considers him this, due to Jiraiya neglecting Naruto and leaving in the care of the Sandaime Hokage. Also due to the Clan Restoration Act in New Kumo, Naruto has multiple wives. They are the Lightning Daimyo Satake Kicho, the Snow/Daimyo, Kazahana Koyuki, Vegetable Daimyo Haruna, fellow jinchūriki Nii Yugito and Fu and New Kumo Kunoichi Tatara Tomoe, Kisaragi Yuffie, Ise Nanao, Saihei Okatsu, Fon Soifon, Ayane, Takara and Taira. He is also engaged to marry the High Priestess of Oni no Kuni (Demon Country) Shion and the Leader of Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Village) Shizuka.

**History: **History doesn't need to be said, given how we all know it, but as for what happened in the time skip, that will be revealed in Rise of the Raikage.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Raikage Chapter 18: Alliance**

_Thinking/Writing,_

**Jutsu,**

I do not own Naruto what so ever or any of the characters or any of the OC that I used from other shows or games.

-In Naruto's Office-

Currently sitting at his desk, the Rokudaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto was looking down at his crystal ball.

It had been over two weeks since the Alliance Gathering had begun. During that time, Naruto had been in meetings with Tsunade, Gaara, the Mizukage, Kokimi (Iwa representative/Godaime Tsuchikage sister) and the other Shinobi village representatives, negotiating various deals with them and finalising their separate treaties. The negotiations had been long and tiring, but thankfully they had just about come to an end.

With the negotiations nearing an end, Naruto decided to have a little fun and relax a little, believing that he earned a little rest bite.

As he was watching his crystal ball, Naruto heard a knock on.

"Enter" answered Naruto

When the door opened, he saw his friend and right hand man Seiwa Anisu enter the room. (1)

"Hey Anisu, what's up" greeted Naruto.

"Nothing much, just came to report that Kicho-sama and Zhuge Liang-sensei have just about finished up negotiations with Kiri and Mizu no Kuni. All that is left is for you to tie up the last few loose ends with the Mizukage tomorrow" answered Anisu with a knowing smile, which made Naruto suspicious.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow" an amused Anisu replied, which made Naruto even more suspicious. But before he could press his friend on the matter, Anisu change the course of the conversation.

"I notice that Nanao wasn't at her desk, is she on an errand or something?"

"Actually, I gave her and the girls the afternoon off, they're at the Civilian hot spring"

When Anisu heard this, he now became the suspicious one, "That's funny Isaribi, Sun Li and the rest of the girls also have the afternoon off too. They also said they were going to Civilian hot springs with some friends, as the Shinobi hot spring was _seemly_ closed for some reason."

"Funny coincidence, heh" Naruto replied with a smirk, which made him all the more guilty in Anisu's eyes.

"Cut the crap Naruto I know you well enough, you're up to something and it has to do with what you are watching on your crystal ball" said Anusi as he walked up to Naruto's desk.

When he looked into Naruto's crystal ball he saw the images of girls bathing and relaxing in the hot spring or to be more precise his wives and fiancés. With them as well were Naruto's wives and fiancés, (with the exception of the Daimyo Kicho, Koyuki, Haruna and the High Priestess Shion).

As soon as Anisu saw what Naruto was watching he turned to glare at his friend. "It is one thing to watch your own wives and fiancés bath, Naruto. But it's completely different matter when you are also watching "MY" wives and fiancés."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, easy there Anisu, it's not what you think!" Naruto said quickly as he raised his arms up in defence, since he could already feel the room getting colder.

"Then please explain…quickly."

"I'm not watching the girls, I'm watching HIM!" Naruto said as he pointed at the crystal ball, which was now showing Jiraiya hiding in a tree near the hot spring, taking notes and looking at the girls through a telescope.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Anisu said in surprise, "What's he doing there?"

"What do you think?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone, since it was obvious what Jiraiya was doing.

"I know, but how did he get by the barriers and the seals that Soifon and the others had you put around both the Civilian and the Shinobi the hot spring?" Anisu replied. "Wasn't it to make sure that something like this wouldn't happen?"

"You forget Anisu, this is Jiraiya and even though he is a major pervert. That doesn't make him any less of a Shinobi and he didn't become the strongest of the Sannin for nothing. He's also one of the top Fuinjutsu masters in the Shinobi world, so taking down seals and barriers like the ones I put around the hot spring wouldn't be much trouble for him."

At this Anisu just nodded, as despite being pass his prime, Jiraiya was still a highly skilled Shinobi and his advance age meant that he knew a great deal of the different Shinobi arts.

"So how did you know he was spying on the girls at the hot spring?"

"A few days ago my private alarm alerted me that some seals and barriers were slowly being weakened. When I checked which ones they were, I found that the ones being weakened were at the hot spring and it didn't a genius to figure out who was behind it all."

"Huh! So you decided to lay a trap for him, by somehow leaking the news that the girls were all going to the hot spring together and using your wives and fiancés, along with _mine_, which if I may I don't appreciate, as bait" Anisu replied with a frown.

"Hey it isn't something I'm thrilled about either. But I knew I had to lay a big enough bait to make sure the Toad takes it, as well as make sure he gets what coming to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Anisu.

"This" replied Naruto, as he had the scene change from Jiraiya back to the bathing girls and zoom in on one of them.

When Anisu saw who Naruto zoomed in on, the ice user turned as white as his hair.

"Are you crazy? If she and the other girls find out what you did, you be worse that dead, especially if "SHE" finds out!"

"I think that they will be more focus on punishing Jiraiya to figure out what I did" replied the blonde Raikage with a grin. After which he did a single hand seal and reactivating the barriers and the seals around the hot spring.

At the same time, Anisu couldn't help but shake his head; he "_might_" have pitied the man, were it not for the fact that he was ogling his wives and fiancés.

-With Jiraiya-

Currently hidden in a tree near the hot spring, the famed Toad Sage of Konoha was eyeing up all the young attractive women, who were relaxing in the hot spring and making notes of their figures and descriptions.

Not long after having the tour around New Kumo, Jiraiya decided to use his free time to do some "_research_" for his next book. But when he arrived at the hot spring, he found out that there was a barrier around the woman's side of the hot spring, which prevented him from getting close to the woman's side and looking in. He also found that there were several security seals around the woman's side of the hot spring, which would alert the staff that someone had breached the barrier. But as strong as the barrier was and as good as the seals were, they still weren't good enough to keep the self-proclaimed super pervert from keeping him out. He spent the next few days slowly weakening the barrier and seals. Making sure not to attract attention and cause suspicious

As Jiraiya watched the girls, couldn't help but envy Naruto and Anisu, who were either engaged or married to most of the women in the hot spring. Each of the girls had their own allure that would attract the attention of any man.

Jiraiya of course couldn't resist the chance of having a peek of the girls in the hot spring, after he overheard some New Kumo Shinobi talking about it.

But as attractive as all these women were, there was one woman who gained his attention. This woman was none other than Unohana Retsu Head of New Kumo Hospitals and of its Medical-nin unit. The reason he was so attentive on her was because of the woman's _assets_, which were as big as Tsunade's, something Jiraiya believed he would never see. It also made the Jiraiya wonder, if what he always secretly suspected was true, that Tsunade had used some kind of medical Ninjutsu to make her breasts bigger. Given how flat chested she was in her youth, it wasn't entirely impossible.

"_Damn who would've guessed that she was hiding all "__**that**__" in those ropes of hers_" Jiraiya thought as she focused solely on Unohana's ample chest.

Sadly though, Jiraiya's "_research_" time was suddenly brought to a halted when he saw the female clerk from the woman's hot spring run into the hot spring and yelled.

"The security seals have just alerted me that a man has breached the barrier and is spying on you!"

"WHAT?!" cried Takara (Lightning fist user) in surprise.

"I guess that someone has a death wish" Yuffie muttered, as she stood up from the hot water wearing nothing but a towel to cover her wet body. After which a large fuma Shuriken appeared in her hand from out of nowhere.

"And I would be more than happen to grant it" replied Soifon as she stood up and put on her gauntlet, which suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Shit!" Jiraiya cursed, realizing that his cover was blown "What the hell happen, I thought I deactivated all the security seals?!"

Knowing that he needed to get out of here fast, Jiraiya tried to **Sunshin** (Body-flicker) away, but when he tried he found he couldn't.

"Fuck, what's going on? Why Can't I **Sunshin** out of here?" Jiraiya asked himself, before her heard a female voice yell.

"Over there, I think I heard something from behind those trees."

"Damnit" cursed the White haired Sannin as he tried to run for it, but only got a couple of feet, where he was stopped by the barrier.

"What the hell! I brought the barrier down!" Jiraiya cried before he realized that someone must have reactivated not only the security seals, but the barrier as well.

Before he could try anything to escape, he suddenly found himself surrounded by a large number of wet nearly naked woman, clothed only in wet towels.

Now normally Jiraiya would've been ecstatic at seeing this, but given how most of these women were seriously pissed off Kunoichi. He wasn't able to enjoy the sight as much as he would've liked.

"So it was you Jiraiya-sama, I should have known" said Nanao (Naruto's secretary) as she glared angrily at the cowering Sage.

"Once a pervert always a pervert" commented Ayane, as she glared at the elder man, while at the same time playing with a Kunai.

Seeing this of course made Jiraiya sweat heavily, as he wondered what the purpled haired Kunoichi planned to do with the Kunai. (2)

"Wait! Now girls this is all one big misunderstanding, I wasn't peeking" The Toad Sage said quickly hoping to avoid another near death experience at the hands of an angry near naked woman.

"Really and what exactly where you doing?" asked a sarcastic Fu

"Eh…I was…eh..." said Jiraiya as she looked around trying to find something believable to say, before quickly pulling some flowers off the ground"…I was picking some flowers!"

"Oh is that all, ok then you can go" said Yugito.

"Really?!" asked Jiraiya, who could not believing that actually worked.

"NO!" yelled all the women together, dashing the Toad Sage slim hope of survival

"So what should we do with him girls?" asked Taira (Lightning Goddess) with devilish looking smirk, which Jiriaya couldn't help but notice, made her even more attractive in a way.

"I believe a justified punishment is in order" commented Tomoe (Metal Release user) "Wouldn't you agree Unohana-sama?"

"Yes I do" replied Unohana, with a smile that was far too sweet and a dark evil look aura around her, where Jiraiya once again saw the same demonic visage from before, hovering over Unohana. (3)

"Wait, Ladies, Ladies please, I sure we can all come to some sort of understanding here?" Jiraiya begged when he saw the surrounding woman take out various weapons and preparing various Jutsu.

"Dibs on his balls" said Tomoe as two blades appeared out of her fist.

"Mercy" squeaked the cowering Jiraiya before the angry group of Kunoichi pounced on him, where his cries of pain and agony could be heard all over the village, along with the manic laughter of a certain blonde Kage.

-Later that Day in New Kumo Shinobi Hospital-

Currently walking through the hallways of New Kumo, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade was looking for her former student and friend Unohana Retsu.

For the past two weeks, Tsunade had been in heavy discussions with Naruto and his advisor Zhuge Liang over Konoha becoming a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance. With the talks now nearing an end, Tsunade thought now would be a perfect time to catch up with Retsu and relax it a little.

Accompany Tsuande was Kakashi and Darui, Kakashi was acting as Tsunade guard, while Darui was acting as their escort.

Darui was a shinobi well-known to both Tsunade and Kakashi long before the civil war in Kumo and Kaminarino Kuni (Lightning Country) and the rise of the Heavenly Alliance.

During that time Darui was one of Kumo's top Shinobi (and still is) and was the right hand man of the Yondaime Raikage. He possessed the Ranton (Storm Release) limit and was only person alive who could use the **Kuroi Kaminari** (Black Lightning) technique created by the Sandaime Raikage. In terms of skill the man was easily on par with Kakashi, which made him the perfect escort to be with them.

Ignoring their level, Kakashi and Darui also found out that they had a lot more in common with one another.

Both were fairly easy and mellow going people and had a lazy appearance about them, yet they both took their Shinobi duties very seriously and loved their respected villages.

As the three walked down the hospital hallway they suddenly heard a large commotion happening in the hallway to their right.

"You're never going to capture me, there's no way I'm going back to that torture chamber you call a treatment room!" yelled a familiar voice.

When the group turned to look, they saw a badly beaten Jiraiya covered in bandages and was seemly running away from someone.

When Jiraiya saw the three he quickly raced over to the three.

"Hime! Oh thank Kami your here, you gotta save from them, you gotta save me. You've no idea what they are putting me through, the things they're doing to me back there…it's…it's horrible, it's inhuman!" cried Jiraiya in terror as he fell to his knees and grabbed hold of Tsunade legs begging her to save him.

Naturally the female Hokage and the two Shinobi were surprise by Jiraiya's state, but before any of them could ask what Jiraiya was talking about another familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"Please Jiraiya-sama I must ask you to lower your voice, as this is a hospital and people are resting here. I also must tell you that there is no running here in the hallways."

When the group heard the new voice, they looked up and saw the head of the New Kumo Hospitals Unohana Retsu walking towards them, and accompanied by two female medic-nins.

As soon Jiraiya saw Unohana walking towards them, he turned ghost white, as if the devil herself had arrived (which she had as far as he was concerned).

"Hime pleases, I begging you save me, save me from her!" Jiraiya pleaded as he began to cry.

"My, My Jiraiya-sama, you're making me sound like a monster or something" the female medic said with an amused smile and a slight giggle, while at the same time emanating an evil-looking aura.

When Kakashi and Darui saw this dark aura, both men had a sudden case of the shudders.

"If you don't mind me asking Retsu, but what is Jiraiya talking about?" Tsunade asked, while at the same time wondering did Jiraiya do this time.

"Oh it's nothing really Tsunade-sama, we are simply treating him for his injuries after he was caught peeping on several Kunoichi when they were bathing in the hot spring."

Upon hearing this, Tsunade slapped her forward and groaned loudly before thinking "_I should've known_."

Naturally Jiraiya just chuckled guilty, knowing that there would be no point in denying it.

"I hope it is not too much trouble Tsunade-sama, but I was wondering if we could take Jiraiya-sama back and finish his _treatment_…I can assure you, he'll be brought back to your hotel later tonight, fully _treated_."

At this Jiraiya looked up at his former teammate and shook his head violently, pleading with her not to.

"By all means Retsu, take as long as you like" Tsunade replied with an evil looking smirk, all the while think "_I have to get Retsu to tell me her secret in scaring Jiraiya and everyone else, as I didn't think anyone other than me could scare Jiraiya this much_".

Seeing that his former team-mate had abandoned him, Jiraiya decided to make a break for it and dashed down the hallway.

Sadly though for the Toad Sennin, he didn't get very far as Unohana ordered one of her female medics to stop him. Who quickly took out an Injection shot Sniper (4) and fired a dart which hit the White haired man right in the buttocks.

Within seconds Jiraiya fell to the floor as he felt his entire body go numb.

"Haruna-sama, Yui-sama, will both please take Jiraiya-sama back to the treatment room and sedate him. I will finish his "_treatment_" later myself."

"Hai Unohana-sama!" responded both female medics together, where they quickly went over and started to drag the man away by his legs, ignoring the his screams for mercy and help.

"No, No NOOOOO! Please anywhere but back there, Anywhere but back there!...Kill me, Kill me now for Kami sake!"

When Kakashi saw this he naturally felt like he should do something, but before he could try anything Darui placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry Hatake-san, But I think its best you leave him be, for everyone's sake."

At this Kakashi just nodded and began to wonder what would happen to the Toad Sage and if he would ever be able to right Icha Icha again. He also hoped that Unohana and Anko never got together, as if Unohana could terrify Jiraiya this much, Kami knows what the two of them could do together.

After Jiraiya was dragged always by Unohana people, the female medic turned to her former teacher and politely asked her why she was here.

When Tsunade explained that she had come here to ask her out to have a drink and catch up with one another. Naturally Unohana agreed, stating that she would be delighted.

Once Unohana signed herself out, the two female medic-nins left the Hospital together to catch up with one another.

-A Few Hours Later-

After meeting up together at the Hospital, Tsunade and Unohana headed for a nearby drinking bar.

When they arrived they took a small private room to drink and talk in piece, while Kakashi and Darui stood outside. When ordering drinks, Unohana ordered tea instead of Sake, stating that she had no taste for it, unlike her mentor, who ordered a few bottles.

For the next few hours the two began to talk about the events that happened to each other since they last saw each other and about people they had both known, like Shizune.

"I have to say I'm still surprised that you actually joined New Kumo, you never showed any interests in joining any Shinobi village. You always said that you preferred to help and heal people" Tsunade commented after taking a sip of saké. "What changed your mind?"

"The Raikage can be very persuasive when he wants to be. When he first asked me to join New Kumo after the civil war ended. I simply told him I had no interest in begin part of a village. But he refused to take no for an answer and continued to ask me to join every day for three weeks."

"Sounds like Naruto" Tsunade said with a smile, as she knew Naruto could never take no for an answer when he wanted something. "So what exactly did he offer to get you to finally join?"

"He offered me the opportunity to create the same kind of medical corp programme that you designed. He also offered me complete reign over all medical Shinobi and hospitals, allowing me to run both the hospitals and the Medical Shinobi programme any way I wanted, without any interference from him or anyone else and full funding for whatever I needed."

"That a very generous offer" Tsunade commented, as she had to admit if she had been in Unohana's place and someone had given her that offer. She would've taken it as well. "I'm guessing that having access to Naruto and his daughter Yami's Bloodline Limit also didn't hurt matters either."

"I would be lying if I said no, as I'm sure you can see the value of their healing Bloodline, when it comes to a medical standpoint. But I was not aware of Yami-sama abilities until later."

Nodding at this, Tsunade continued "Speaking of Naruto's children, I've heard that you plan to take Naruto's daughter Nene as you apprentice later on?"

"Yes…" replied Unohana, "…as you've no doubt have seen, given the healing properties of her Chakra and her ability to heal people without having to do hand seals. Nene has the potential to be an exceptional medic-nin, where she has the potential to become as great if not greater than your grandfather the Shodai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade of course nodded in agreement, even though she was hailed as the Greatest Medic-nin of her time. Tsunade knew that her Grandfather was on an entirely different level; his skill was so great that he could heal himself and do medical Ninjutsu without forming hand seals.

"Yea, Naruto's brats are just as interesting as he was when he was their age" commented female Hokage. Before she began to stare sadly at the sake bowl in her hand, where she thought of Naruto back when he was a boy.

Seeing this, Unohana spoke once again "If I may be so bold Tsunade-sama, you should know that he does not hate you."

"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade as she looked up at Unohana with slight surprise.

"The Raikage-sama, or should I say Naruto-sama, he does not hate you, he is just angry over how you hid the identity of his parents from him. He does not hold you responsible for being banished, nor does he blame you for his cruel life when he was a boy."

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked.

"When I first met the Raikage-sama he mentioned to me that he knew you. Later when he was helping to rebuild Kumo, Kaminari no Kuni and forming the Heavenly Alliance, he would sometimes mention you and others from Konoha. In some ways he views you as a mother-like figure."

"A Mother!" Tsunade spluttered as she nearly spat out the sake she was drinking at the idea of her being a mother figure for anyone, let alone Naruto.

Unohana of course chuckled slightly at her sensei's reaction before continuing. "Yes, or at the very least, an elder sister figure, since from what I know, the Raikage-sama grew up as an orphan and had no true parental role models. At least not until he joined Konoha's Shinobi Academy and met Umino-sama (i.e Iruka), who the Raikage-sama views as a father figure, or at very least as an elder brother."

"If that's true the brat sure hides it well" Tsunade replied glumly as she remembered how coldly Naruto treated her and others after the battle of Konoha. Although he did treat them more warmly when they arrived in New Kumo, but Tsuande knew he was only being diplomatic.

"As I said he does not hate you, he is just angry over how you hid his parent's identity from him" Unohana answered before continuing. "He knows and understands that you only did it because you were trying to protect him. He also knows that you only tried to deny his inheritance after the battle of Konoha because you were doing your duty as Hokage. The only reason he is still angry is because he too use at feeling angry."

"What would you suggest I do?" Tsunade asked.

"Talk to him alone and perhaps apologies for hiding the truth from him. He wants to forgive you, I am certain of it. He is just too stubborn, as I'm sure you known, to admit it, especially to himself" Unohana replied.

After hearing this, Tsunade couldn't help but smile, since she knew how stubborn Naruto could be when he was younger.

"You might be right Retsu, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you care so much about my relationship with Naruto?"

"I am a medic Tsunade-sama, and as a medic it is my duty to heal those around me, physically, mentally and emotionally. And regardless of how well he hides it, some of the events in the Raikage-sama's past still wound him and it is my duty to try to heal them and help him move on with his life."

When Tsunade heard this she could not help but smile since his former student was a true medic, right to the very core.

For the next hour the two women continued to talk with one another until eventually Unohana stated that she needed to get back to the hospital. Nodding in understanding, Tsunade accompanied her back to the hospital (with Kakashi and Darui) before biding her goodbye and returning to her hotel.

-The Next Day Conference room in The Raikage's Tower/Mountain-

Currently sitting in the Conference room Naruto was going over the last details of the treaty between Suna and the Heavenly Alliance, with his friend and fellow _jinchūriki_ Gaara, who was sitting opposite him on the table.

Standing next to Gaara and acting as his guards were his two elder siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Standing next to Naruto was his personal bodyguard/wife Fu and the leader of the Go Genso no Megami (The Five Elemental Goddesses). Cai Wengi. Who was better well known as the Kaze no Megami (Wind Goddess), founder and leader of the Go Genso no Megami.

Cai Wengi was the leader of the Wengi Clan she was a powerful women who had an aura of strength and nobility around her and was well-respected by everyone. She was a powerful Genjutsu Mistress as well as an extremely powerful Wind Mistress. She was also a woman of strong conviction and always did what she believed to be best for her Clan no matter what it cost her personally, she also valued loyalty and showed respect to those who she believed worthy of it. (5)

Like many members of the Wengi Clan, Cai was able to do Suna no jutsu (Sand Techniques), although nowhere near the level of Gaara or the other Shikaku hosts. It was believed that due to their extensive knowledge of the Ichibi no Shukaku and its abilities. The Wengi Clan knew how to do Sabuton (Sand Release).

Originally she and her Clan were from Suna but they were force to leave the village when they learned that the Yondaime Kazekage was planning to have them killed and claim that they were traitors.

The reason why the Wengi Clan fled Suna was because the Wengi Clan had been the Guardians of the Demon Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) and were sworn to keep it from harming the people of Suna. After seeing the destruction that the former host of the Ichibi no Shukaku caused. The Wengi Clan pleaded with the Sandaime Kazekage not create another _jinchūriki_ fearing that Shukaku would drive the host mad like it did to others and create another unstable _jinchūriki_ that would threaten Suna. Eventually the Sandaime agreed to seal the demon back into the tea kettle. But when The Sandaime Kazekage disappeared (secretly killed by Sasori) and replaced by The Yondaime Kazekage, the agreement was nullified. The Yondaime Kazekage sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku into his unborn son despite the Wengi Clan's objections and warnings. When The Yondaime Kazekage realised that the Wengi Clan had been right all along he ordered his son to be killed but all attempts failed.

When the Wengi Clan heard what the Yondaime Kazekage was planning they offered to take Gaara into their Clan. They even offered to train him and help him try to control the Ichibi no Shukaku. But unfortunately the Yondaime Kazekage forbid this, fearing that the Wengi Clan would use their knowledge of the Ichibi no Shukaku, and turn Gaara into their own personal weapon and try to take over the village.

Later the Yondaime Kazekage ordered the Wengi Clan to be wiped out under the guise that they were planning a Coup D'état. Fortunately though, Cai and her Clan learned about the order before it could be carried out and fled Suna.

For the next fourteen years Cai and her Clan wandered around the Elemental Continent where they eventually joined in the civil war in Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni. There they joined the former Daimyo Yoshiaki and The Godaime Raikage in the return of the promise of a new home and a place as a powerful Clan in Kumo when the civil war ended. When the war ended, they were forgiven by Naruto where he then offered them the same deal that the Godaime Raikage offered them.

Naturally both Cai and her Clan accepted the generous offer and swore loyalty to Naruto and Naruto alone after he spared them and gave them a new home.

For the past few hours Naruto and Gaara went over the last details of the new treaty that would make Suna one of the Heavenly Alliance newest allies. During the talks, Gaara even invited Cai Wengi and her Clan to return to Suna, telling her that he learned the truth about what his father did and wanted to mend relations with the Clan.

Cai Wengi of course thanked the young Kazekage, but declined his offer, saying that New Kumo was their new home and that they would not leave it. But she did say that she and her Clan would welcome the chance of reconnecting with their former homeland.

"So we are in agreement that each of us will send a least one Shinobi from our respected villages, where he or she will act not only as the representative. But they will also help improve our respected villages" said Naruto, as he read over one of the agreements in the treaty.

"Yes, although I am curious about why you requested Chiyo-sama, as she is retired."

"To put it simply we need someone with extensive knowledge on the workings of puppetry and who better than the former head of the puppet brigade and legendary puppet master."

"With respect Naruto-sama, the puppetry arts are a highly valued fighting style that has existed in my village since its founding. There are many in my village who would be greatly displeased at the idea of sharing it with another village, even if they are our ally. Chiyo-sama herself will most likely resist a the idea of sharing her puppetry knowledge."

"I understand that Gaara, but I can assure you we don't want your village to give up all its secrets. We simply want Chiyo-sama to share with us her knowledge on the mechanical workings of the puppets themselves. We have no real interest in forming our own puppet brigade, she may keep the secrets of how to control them and use in battle to herself."

When Gaara heard this he naturally became curious, since he could not understand why Naruto only wanted to know the mechanical workings of the puppets and not know how to use or operate them.

"May I ask why you only wish to know the mechanical workings of puppets?"

When Gaara asked this, Naruto remained silent for a moment, but before Gaara could ask again, Naruto finally spoke.

"For the past year, the heads of my Research and Development Department have been working on a special project code-named Doll. The project involves creating automatic puppets that would attack enemy forces by themselves, where they could weaken or disrupt enemy forces in battle."

"Interesting" commented Gaara, as he could see many possibilities for automatic puppets. Even his elder brother Kankuro was of the same mind, as it had been a long time goal of the puppet brigade to create puppets that could fight without their puppeteer.

"But if I may ask Naruo-sama" Gaara continued, "…why would you need Chiyo-sama? Surely your own people could carry out this, given your advance technology as well as access to the Library of Benzaiten."

"Although that is true" Narutp replied, "It would take several years of heavy research and experiments. But given Chiyo-sama vast experience and knowledge in the puppet arts, we could cut that time down greatly. Not to mention she could help us greatly in another project in or medical department."

"What sort of Project?" Gaara asked.

"An Experimental project involving prosthetic limbs for wounded Shinobi, although instead of using wood like your village has done in the past, we plan to use metal. We call the project automail."

"Automail? An intriguing prospect" commented Gaara with a thoughtful look, as he could see a lot of uses for such idea. As not only would it allow for wounded veteran Shinobi to stay on active duty. But by using prosthetic limbs that were made of metal, the limbs themselves would be more durable in battle, than the wooden limbs that some Suna Shinobi use.

"Yes and if you agree, we will of course share any and all research with your village, should either one or both of the projects succeed" added Naruto.

Naturally after hearing this Gaara became even more intrigued. He of course knew that if he brought the idea of sharing some of their knowledge of the puppetry arts to another village to the Suna Council. There would be many who would oppose it, especially Chiyo herself. But if he explained that all research on the two projects would be shared with Suna, the Council would be more open with the idea. Since both projects had the potential to greatly benefiting both villages, hence the possible gains would greatly outweigh what they were risking. But still Gaara knew that there would still be some stubborn members on the Council that may feel that they were still risking too much, especially if the two projects fail.

"Your proposition is very tempting Naruto-sama and should these projects succeed, they would indeed benefit my village greatly. But still there are some on my Council who may believe we are risking too much, when revealing the workings of our puppets. That is why I would like to ask that the representative you send to my village be a Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) master"

"A Fuinjutsu master?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, although my village has many skilled Fuinjutsu users, when compared to the Fuinjutsu masters of Konoha or your village, we are greatly behind. That is why I would like your representative to be a Fuinjutsu master, where he or she could teach those of my village and improve their Fuinjutsu skill."

When Naruto heard Gaara's request he closed his eyes and thought deeply about the matter for a few minutes.

Eventually he came to a decision and agreed to send one of his seal masters to the village so to help Suna, since by improving Suna's Fuinjutsu users. They could better protect their village from enemy attacks, or more specifically from the Akatsuki, who would eventually come after Gaara again for his Biju.

For the next hour or so, Naruto and Gaara went over the last remaining details of treaty. Once they had finish, Gaara asked if he could speak with Naruto in private about one other issue that wasn't mentioned in the treaty.

Curious about what his friend wanted to talk in private about, Naruto dismissed Cai Wengi and Fu and told them that they would be alright. In turn Gaara did the same, where he told his siblings to return to their hotel and that he would join them later.

Once everyone had left and the doors had closed, Naruto turned to Gaara, "So Gaara what is it that you need to talk to me alone about?"

"To put it simply Naruto-sama, I wish for you to marry my sister Temari."

At first Naruto said nothing and kept a blank expressionless look on his face. But eventually he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha…oh man…hahahaha…good one Gaara you had me going there for a minute…marrying your sister...hahahaha…and here I though could couldn't tell a joke…hahaha"

"Do you find the idea of marrying my sister humorous Naruto-sama?" Gaara asked in his usual dull tone.

"Oh come Gaara, you're not serious, this is joke right?"

"I can assure you Naruto-sama I am very serious" the young Kazekage replied.

"Really?" asked Naruto with a disbelieving look.

"Really" answered Gaara

"Look Gaara, I flattered and all, but you know my situation and I don't think your sister will be all to trilled about it. Plus if this is about trying to strengthen ties between Suna and my village and the Heavenly Alliance there's no need, I consider you a good friend and one of my closest allies."

"As do I Naruto-sama, but this is not about strengthening ties between our respected villages, I am asking you to marry my sister to protect her and to help my village" the red-headed Kage replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not understanding where his friend was coming from.

"Tell me Naruto-sama have you heard of the Kuze family?"

"Who hasn't, their one of the wealthiest families on the continent and the wealthiest in Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country), they run Kuze enterprises, which controls most of the trade in the west and south. They have their hands in nearly all types of trade, from food, cloth, herbs and everything else. Very little gets through Kaze no Kuni without their approval, so what have they got to do with your sister and your village?"

"As you know Naruto-sama, twenty years ago my village was on an economic decline, due to the pervious Wind Daimyo reducing my village's funding. Who gave missions he would normal give to us to Konoha and other villages. We eventually overcame this troubling time, when the pervious Wind Daimyo was replaced by his brother and when Konoha fell into decline. But before his death, my "_father_" the Yondaime Kazekage made several deals to support our village, which are now putting it in danger."

"To help support my village, my "_father_" used his Jiton (Magnetic Release) Bloodline Limit to draw out gold dust to sell to merchants. To get the best value for the gold, the Yondaime Kazekage went to the Kuze family, who controlled most of the trade in gold in Kaze no Kuni. After much negotiation, my "_father_" was force to agree to give the Kuze family monopoly in trade in my village. He was also force to agree that when my elder sister Temari was of age she would marry the Kuze family heir. Later after my father was killed by Orochimaru and I became Kazekage, the head of the Kuze family visited me and informed me of what my father had agreed to and stated that he expected me to fulfil the agreement…"

"And if you don't he'll place an embargo on your village, leaving your village alone and to slowly dry up. But if you agree, they could use your sister as leverage to get you to do whatever they want."

"Precisely and I'm certain if I were to refuse. They would also use their significant influence in the Wind Daimyo's court to have him do the same thing his brother did before, and divert missions and cut funding to our village. Since several of the Wind Daimyo's advisors are in their pocket, either through bribes or blackmail."

"I see your point" Naruto comment as frown, "But still I don't see why you don't deal with them. You could always just eliminate them without drawing suspicion, like causing an "_accident_" or digging up dirt on them."

"Unfortunately I can't at this time, since I believe that some of my Shinobi and some of the members of my Council are also in their pocket. As I have received a great deal of pressure from some members of my council to have my sister marry the Kuze heir. If I were to move on them without knowing how far the Kuze corruption goes, I could cause an incident that would hurt my village. I also believe that there is another group helping the Kuze family, as anyone who has ever threaten them businesswise or political wise, has met with _accident_."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Several months ago, an advisor in the Wind Daimyo's court hired some of my Shinobi to protect him. He had been threatened to support a bill that would give more control of trade in the north of Kaze no Kuni to the Kuze Corporation. Not long after refusing to support the bill, the advisor was attacked by three unknown Shinobi, who were highly skilled. My Shinobi were able to protect the advisor and killed two of the assassin, while capturing the third. But before we could interrogate him, he killed himself."

"Are you sure they weren't nuke-nins who the Kuze family hired?" Naruto asked.

"No, we checked their faces with all known Nuke-nins and they were too skilled for them not to be mentioned by any village if they went rogue. They also had no identifying markings or objects that would allow us to trace them back to whoever sent them."

"I see" Naruto hummed, "But how have you been able to keep Temari from marrying this Kuze heir, since eighteen is the marrying age and your sister is well past that."

"I have used several legal loopholes to delay the marriage as long as I could. When she was seeing Nara Shikimaru, I had hoped that if things went well that I could use their relationship to form an arrange marriage between Suna and Konoha. But as you probably know their relationship failed and I am now I running out of time, as I can no longer hold the Kuze family back. This is the only solution I can think of that could save my sister and help remove the hold the Kuze family has over my village."

"But won't the Council members who support the Kuze family object to this?"

"They will, but there are some on the Council, like myself, who see what the Kuze family are doing and have given me their support. Ever since you revealed yourself as the Rokudaime Raikage, we have been subtlety suggesting the idea of arranging a marriage between you and my sister, saying that it would strengthen our new alliance with the Heavenly Alliance and New Kumo. Most of other Council members are in favour of the idea and see the benefits of doing this. With most of the Council on my side, those Council members who are involved with the Kuze family cannot do anything to stop it."

"And let me guess" Naruto said as he began to realize what Gaara's plan was. "By doing this you also make sure that the Kuze family can't hurt you back. They would fear that if they were to try anything against you or Suna, I would hit them back in retaliation, given how we would be family."

"Correct, given the events of the past few months, the Heavenly Alliance has complete control over the eastern sea trade and given the number of nations with or allied to the Alliance. The Kuze family cannot afford to make you or the Heavenly Alliance an enemy."

"Does Temari know about this?" Naruto asked, since from what he knew of Temari back when they were younger. She didn't seem the type of person who would allow herself to be used as a tool against her family, and would fight tooth and nail with anyone who tried.

"No, my sister does not; Kankuro and I have been able to keep it hidden from her. Since we know she would not allow herself to be used by anyone and would most likely put herself in harm's way to protect us or our village."

"That does sound like her" Naruto commented.

"So you will agree?" Gaara asked.

Signing slightly, Naruto did not answer straight away, "Gaara I won't lie to you, what you're asking is not a simple thing and you're putting me in a difficult situation. I will have to talk to my advisor and my family about this. So I will have to ask you for a few days, I will of course give you my answer before the end of the Gathering."

"I understand, and I do apologies for placing you in this place Naruto-sama. But you are the only person outside my village who I can trust with my sister's safety."

"That alright Gaara, I understand" Naruto replied, "We do what we have to protect our family. I'll also see to it to have Masato (Head of Naruto intelligence division CIND) look into the Kuze dealings from other angles. He and his people might turn up something your people might not know of."

Nodding, Gaara thanked Naruto and said he would appreciate any help he could give him. After which the two Kage stood up and left the room together before bidding each other goodbye

-Later with Naruto in his office-

After his meeting with Gaara, Naruto headed back up to his office and called his advisor and former teacher Zhuge Liang to discuss what Gaara proposed.

When Zhuge Liang heard everything he began to scratch his chin and thought deeply about everything. (6)

"Hmmm, I have to admit the Kazekage-sama has thought this through, on the surface, this can been seen as a simple political marriage. But in reality it much, much more, by having his sister marry you, he secures her safety from the Kuze family and those in Suna who support them. For without her they cannot force the Kazekage to do what they want and can do little to stop the marriage. As most people would see it as the Kazekage's way of cementing a lasting alliance with us and if they try to oppose it, they will shunned by everyone else. Also with the new terms for trade and goods with Suna and Kaze no kuni, Kuze enterprises will lose their monopoly over the village and will have to focus their attention on their new rivals. Allowing the Kazekage time to clean Suna up of the Kuze supporters and place himself so that he can strike the Kuze family when he is ready."

"Gaara is not someone you should underestimate and he didn't becoming Kazekage simply because he is a strong Shinobi" Naruto said.

"Indeed, we are fortunate to have him as an ally; I can see why Suna has prospered so well under his rule. He will be a valuable assist when it comes to dealing with the nations in the southern part of the continent, as we have few allies there and Suna would be extremely valuable in the west, should things get out of hand with Iwa later. (7) That's why I believe you should take the Kazekage up on his offer, as it would only help us further down the road."

"Huh, you would, especially given the mess you've gotten me into earlier, but what worries me now is this group that is helping the Kuze family. They're clearly professional and want to keep their involvement with the Kuze family hidden" Naruto muttered.

"It very likely that this group is helping the Kuze family, so to cause disunity in Suna, thereby weakening the village" commented Zhuge Liang.

"I can think of several villages and groups that would like to see that to happen and who might operate like this."

"The Akatsuki perhaps, weakening Suna would allow them another opportunity to capture Gaara? Iwa also would be a possibility, since Iwa and Suna have had their own share of bad blood, especailly since Suna has been Konoha ally for many years."

"Iwa maybe, but I doubt the Akatsuki. This isn't their style; those guys that Gaara's people fought were clearly disposable pawns. They made sure not to have anything on them that would link them back to any village or group on the chance that they were killed or captured. The Akatsuki don't care if you know about them or not, they operate in a small group, made up of only the most dangerous Shinobi, they don't send lackeys to do missions for them."

"Well whoever they are, we will have to keep an eye out for them" Zhuge Liang replied, where Naruto just nodded.

"Speaking of allies, have you and Kicho-chan finished things up with the representatives of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country)?"

"Yes everything went rather smoothly, both Shingan-sama and Kenshin-sama and the Water Daimyo made no complaints with the treaties when we went over with them together."

Nodding at this, Naruto then began to frown as talking about Gaara proposal and Mizu no Kuni reminded him of the mess he was now in thanks to his meddling sensei.

-Flashback several hours ago-

"…Well Mei-sama, I believe we can accommodate that, but in return, we need that you send several ships to the eastern shore of O'uzu Island, as we have reports of pirates raiding some of the small village ports there" Naruto said as he looked from the paper next to him.

Sitting next to him was Zhuge Liang and Anisu, who were assisting him in the negotiations for the treaty with Kiri.

"I believe that we can spare some ships, although I would like an increase in the materials for the rebuilding of our fleet, since as you know we lost many ships in the recent war" Mei responded, who was accompanied by one of her guards Ao.

"How much?"

"About fifteen percent."

Turning Zhuge Liang, Naruto quietly conversed with his former teacher and advisor.

"Unfortunately we cannot accommodate that much materials, at most we can increase the shipment of materials by seven percent" Naruto replied.

After hearing Naruto's response, the female Mizukage frowned, as she thought over the offer and after a minute or so, she answered. "Very well Raikage-sama I accept, now I would like to draw attention to the last issue of our treaty."

"Which would be?" asked Naruto, as he picked up a glass of water and began to drink it.

"Regarding the marriage between you and I Raikage-sama."

At this answer Naruto spat out the water he had been drinking and yelled "MARRIAGE!"

"Yes, did Anisu-sama and Zhuge Liang-sama not tell?" asked the female Kage with some surprise.

"No they did not, it seems that they neglected to mention this new arrangement" Naruto replied as she turned to glare at the two men. Who had amused smirks on their faces and didn't look the least bit worried when Naruto glared at them.

"Mizukage-sama, would you excuse us for a moment, so I may talk to my two _advisors_"

"Of course" replied Mei, as she and Ao walked out of the Conference room.

When the double doors closed, Naruto stood up and walked over to the other end of the table, (the Mizukage's side) so that he would be opposite Anisu and Zhuge Liang. After which he took a deep calming breath stared directly at his two friends/advisors.

"Now I know there is a good explanation for this, so please tell why you two agreed for me to marry the Godaime Mizukage, without even telling me about."

"Actually we did not agree to anything, we simply left it as an option, it is entirely up to you" Zhuge Liang answered.

"Well that's good, but it still doesn't answer why you're even considering it and didn't just deny it, or let me know about" Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

"Actually the part of not telling you was my idea, I thought it be fun to see the look on your face when the Mizukage told you about it" Anisu answered with a smile.

"Well Hah, Hah, you got your laugh, now could you please tell me whose idea was this and why it is even on the table?"

"Well actually the marriage is only a façade at most you'll be engaged, unless of course you decide to go through with it later on. The propose marriage itself is to be symbolic, to represent a new union of friendship between us and Kiri, as for whose idea it was, it was the Mizukage. There is still a number of her Shinobi who feel resentment towards us"

"But why? And why do we even need to go through with it? We're on the verge of a new peace treaty and we helped them get rid of the Godaime Mizukage Shiro and the pervious Water Daimyo and are helping them rebuild the village and Mizu no Kuni."

"That may be true Naruto, but you should know better than most, how deep hatred can run with people. Especially with those who have lost loved ones and friends, not just from the recent war, but from the other Shinobi Wars and on missions. Simply signing a peace treaty will not end people's anger or hatred. If we really want to bring about a lasting peace, people on both sides will need a symbol of unity."

"You mean just like when Kicho-chan and I married?"

"Precisely" answered Zhuge Liang, "After the civil war the people of Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni needed a symbol to help them believe that they could reunite and rebuild. You and Kicho-sama became that symbol when you married as the people looked up to both of you in different ways during the civil war."

"So basically this supposes marriage with the Mizukage is completely symbolic, that might not even happen? It's only to help improve relations with us and Kiri?"

"Not unless both of decide to go through with it later, if you don't that fine, the engagement itself is purely symbolic" Anisu replied.

"And when is our "_suppose_" marriage to happen?"

"Five years from now" Anisu answered.

"Five years?!" Naruto repeated in surprise, "But why so long?"

"That is the estimate time of how long it will take Kiri to recover most of its strength, after which they well official petition to join the Heavenly Alliance." Zhuge Liang responded.

"And what better way to symbolise Kiri joining the Heavenly Alliance than with the Mizukage marrying one of the Alliance founders and leaders" Naruto finished dryly when he realized what his sensei and friend were thinking.

"Told you he catch on" muttered Anisu to his former sensei, who nodded before turning back to his other student. "Like we said Naruto you do not have to actually marry Mei-sama. Your engagement with her is simply to help ease tension between Kiri and us until they become part of the Heavenly Alliance. When they do, we can call the engagement off."

"So Raikage-sama will you agree to this or not?" Zhuge Liang asked.

-End Flashback-

As Naruto thought back to the meeting, he could not help but sigh. He of course told the Mizukage that he would have to consider it and would give her an answer before the gathering ended.

But with Gaara now asking him to marry his sister, things had become a lot more complicated.

"Uhmmm, it times like these that make me wish I had never agreed to become Raikage. Things were so much simpler back when I was just a regular Shinobi."

"The ruling of a nation is a heavy burden Naruto, more so when you are leading a vast alliance of other nations, I taught you that long ago. As leaders, we must make personal sacrifices for the betterment of those we rule over."

"Yea…I know, but it still doesn't make things any easier, if I had known the kind of things I would have to put up with or have to do. I probably wouldn't have been so eager to have become a Kage when I was a kid."

"So does that mean you've come to a decision already about the Kazekage and the Mizukage proposals?"

"Huuuuu, yes I can't refuse Gaara when he needs my help, especially if what he has told me about the Kuze family is true. If we let them have their way, they will become a serious problem later. As for the Mizukage, I agree to the _engagement_, but only because it might help ease the peace process and when the time comes, we'll call it off."

"I understand Raikage-sama" Zhuge Liang replied with a small smile, before he stood up as was about to leave Naruto's office. But before he could leave Naurto suddenly spoke up.

"Before you leave, I have something that I would like both you and Anisu to do?"

"And what would that be?" asked the Nemuriryu (Sleeping Dragon).

"Well given how the treaties with Konoha, Kiri, Suna and the other nations are nearly finished. I have agreed to give a brief personal tour of the Library of Benzaiten."

"The common area's I'm assuming?"

"Of course, you hardly think I would be foolish enough to let the likes of Danzo or Koharu see the Shinobi section of the Library."

"So you wish us to show the representatives around the Library."

"Actually I will be showing them the library personally."

"Then what is it that you want Anisu and I to do?" asked the elder Shinobi.

"I would like both you and Anisu to break the news of my "_engagement_"to the Mizukage, to the girls, since it was you two who got me into this mess. At the same time you can also tell them about Temari and explain to them why I have to do this."

When Naruto finished he was gratified to see a slight twitch of fear in his former teacher's face. As most of Naruto's wives were strong fighters in their own right and were quite terrify when they were angry, but when all of them were together and were angry, they could make a Kage level Shinobi tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama but I'm afraid that I have several important matters of state that need to…" said Zhuge Liang but before he could finish, Naruto interrupted him.

"I'm afraid refusing is not an option Zhuge Liang-sensei, and I don't believe that you or Anisu would there disobey a direct order from your leader now would you?" the young Raikage asked with a shit eating grin that said "Payback is a bitch."

Knowing he couldn't refuse Naruto, after reluctantly nodding, Zhuge Liang quietly left the room, all the while thinking if he should put his affairs in order before it too late.

-The Next Day-

Outside the entrance of the Raikage mountain/tower, the representatives of the various nations (with the exception of Iwa) who had come to New Kumo had gathered together for their tour of the Library of Benzaiten, accompanied by a squad of New Kumo SHOCK members.

They of course did not have to wait too long, where they were met by Naruto and Killer Bee.

Naturally the representatives were surprised that Naruto would be the one to giving them their tour of the before any of them could ask why he was doing it, a massive roar of several angry women shouting at the same time was heard from the Lightning Daimyo's palace.

"HE'S HAS TO WHHAAATTTT?!"

The angry cries were then followed by a series of large explosions and sounds of men screaming in pain.

"EEEhhhh is there something we should know Raikage-sama?" the Water Daimyo asked worriedly when he looked over to where the angry cries were heard.

"Oh it's nothing Daimyo-sama, just some unexpected news being delivered" Naruto answered with a dismissive wave. Although some of the more observant members of the group notice a twitch of a smirk on Naruto's face.

Naturally this answer made everyone even more curious, but when some of them asked, Naruto simply deflected the questions by saying that they should get going.

After a few minutes of walking, the large group of people finally arrived at the entrance of the Library.

The Library entrance was shaped like a giant stone Gateway carved into the side of one of the mountains that flanked New Kumo with two massive thirty foot wide stone doors.

On the archway of the Gateway, the group could see that there was something written on it.

"_Welcome all seekers of truth and students of wisdom, who have come here to quench their trust for Knowledge_."

"So this is the Great Library that is supposed to have all the knowledge in the world? I kind of expected something different" commented Kiba as he looked up at the Gateway.

"Well I wouldn't say all the knowledge in the world, but it has a lot and trust me it's a lot more impressive when we go in" Naruto replied. After which the large double doors opened and the group entered.

As soon as all the representatives had passed through the Gateway they found themselves in a large square-shaped hall with another closed double door entrance way in front of them.

The hall was large enough to easily accommodate everyone in the group and still have room to spare. It had grey tiled floors, beautiful carvings of animals and people on the walls, which seemly told a story about something. There were also paintings of people and animals on the ceiling and like the cravings on the wall, they seemed to tell a story.

After the group had entered the hall, the large double doors behind them closed, but they still had light, thanks to some special light emitting crystals on the walls and ceiling, which glowed softly, giving the hall a very soft but strong amount of light.

When the doors closed behind them, Naruto explained to everyone that they would just have to wait here for a minute until their escort came.

As the group waited, some of them looked at the cravings on the walls and the paintings on the ceiling (which was about forty feet above them). As they studied them, Sai notice that there seemed to be a popular trend with both the cravings and the ceiling painting.

The trend was that the same two animals appeared on both the cravings and the ceiling painting and were highlighted more than the other animals or the people.

The first animal was an Owl, which was drawn bigger than a normal person and was seemly being followed by several other small owls. The Second was a fox, which Sai found oddly curious, where on the ceiling paintings it showed several more foxes running away from different lands and places, carrying what looked like scrolls in their mouths. But before Sai could think more on the cravings and paintings the stone doors in front of them began to open.

When they opened, the group were surprised to see a massive twenty-foot tall Owl walking towards them, accompanied by several small brown foxes and a dozen or so white cloaked Shinobi wearing blank ANBU like masks.

"Kotonkor -sama, thank you for allowing this tour" Naruto said as he bowed respectfully to the large owl.

"_**You're very welcome Raikage-sama**_" Kotonkor replied with a nod.

"Honoured Guests, I would like to introduce to the wise and noble Kotonkor-sama, Guardian and Caretaker of the Library of Benzaiten.

"Guardian?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, when the Order of the White Lotus began building the great Library, they acquired two Summons, to help them gather knowledge and to help them protect the Library from greedy hands. They were the Owl summons and the Fox summons."

"Foxes?" said Jiraiya in surprise.

"Zanko (Good foxes) to be exact, they are nothing like the Kyuubi, they are quite friendly" Naruto said with a smile, as he bended down to scratch the ear of a small fox that walked up to him. Who then started to wag his tail and squeak happily.

"So I'm assuming that they helped the White Lotus Order steal knowledge from all around the continent and bring it back here" Sai said. After he realized what the cravings and the paints on the walls and ceiling meant.

"Correct, they continued to do this even after the White Lotus order was destroyed by the Shinobi Clans and villages."

"If the White Lotus Order was destroyed then who are these people" Sakura said as she pointed to the white cloaked figures.

"They are the Bookmen unit, they are a group of Shinobi who I assigned to help care and protect the Library."

"Yo Motoi, Howa hanging?" said Killer Bee as greeted his Childhood friend.

"I should have known you would know me even with my mask on Bee-sama" replied the masked man standing next to Kotonkor. After which he took his mask and hood off to show his face and bumped fist with Killer Bee, as they would do when they were kids.

Motoi was average height with dark-brown, spiky hair and dark eyes. His most prominent feature was the dark green mark that ran down the bridge of his nose. Underneath his White cloak, he wore the standard outfit of a Kumogakure Shinobi, complete with hand and shin-guards as well as flak jacket.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the head of the Bookmen unit Motoi, who will be escorting us as we tour the Library."

After introducing Motoi to the group, the Mizukage decided to ask a question she had been wonder for a while.

"If you do not mind me asking Raikage-sama, but I was wondering, earlier you thanked Kotonkor-sama for allowing us to tour the Library; does the Library not belong to New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance?"

Before Naruto could respond to this, the Great owl summon Kotonkor suddenly spoke "_**The Library of **__**Benzaiten belongs to no one nation or group of nations. New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance are our allies and in return for helping to protect the Library and helping to gather more knowledge we allow them access to the Library.**_"

Naturally upon hearing this, the visiting dignitaries were surprised to hear this, as many of them believed that the Library was controlled solely by Naruto. But before anyone could comment on this new information Kotonkor spoke again.

"_**If it is acceptable to you Raikage-sama, I believe we should begin the tour before it becomes too late in the day.**_"

"Of course Kotonkor-sama" Naruto said respectfully, "Although if it is alright with you, could you take a less imposing form. Since I believe it would make some of our guests more comfortable as you guide us around the village."

Nodding the Great Owl suddenly puffed into a cloud of smoke and turned into a tall thing middle age man with shoulder length black hair, wearing a crimson red Chinese top and brown pants and sandals. (7)

After Kotonkor transformed, the guardian summons quickly explained that he used a **Henge** (Transformation) technique to make everyone feel more comfortable.

Once everything was explained Kotonkor and the Library guardians led the dignitaries through the opened doorway and into the great library.

For the next half hour the large group travelled through a series of large dark hallways, and stairways. As the group followed their guides many of the Shinobi members notice that there were many different hallways around them and that everything looked the same, no matter which direction they took.

It was of course not hard to guess that this was the point, and that they were in some sort of underground maze, which was designed to protect the library should anyone find it and enter it. Several of the members, tried memorise the different directions they took, but found it impossible, since there were too many turns and no discernible features in the hallways, to tell them apart from one another.

Eventually though they finally arrived at another set of large stone double doors with carvings of Owls on them with Bookmen guards standing at opposite ends.

Upon seeing the group, the two guards, push down two set of levers that were next them, allowing them to open the doors.

When the doors open and the group entered, the visit dignitaries found themselves in awe at what they were seeing.

* * *

After walking through the large doorway, the group found themselves in a massive man-made underground cavern, walking on a large stone bridge. When they looked up they saw a massive dome shape like ceiling at least a hundred feet above them, covered in cravings and paintings indicating key events in ancient's times.

As they walked across the bridge they could see at the other end of the bridge. A massive floor level, stretching as far as the eye could see from one side to the next. The entire floor level was filled with hundreds of bookshelves that were at least twenty meters high and were filled with hundreds if not thousands of books and scrolls.

But as surprised as they were when they saw this, they were completely blown away when they looked down into the vast chasm below them. There they saw a dozen more levels on both side of the cavern connected by more stone bridges directly below them. With each level as vast as the first level and filled with just as many scrolls and books. (8)

"_**Welcome to the Library of Benzaiten**_" Kotonkor said a small amused smile, when he saw the stunned looked on the guest's faces.

"Unbelievable" muttered a stunned Choji.

"The Legends were true, every word of them" Tsunade said as she looked around in desbelief.

"This entire mountain is the Library, incredible; no wonder no-one could find it!" the Mizukage commented, as she looked down into to chasm, to try and see if she could see a bottom or how many levels there were. But she could not, where it seemed as if it was bottomless.

"_Damn, What Orochimaru wouldn't give to be in here now_" Jiraiya thought as he looked around, knowing that Orochimaru would give up his left and right arms to be here.

"My God, how many books are there?" Kakashi asked.

"_**More than any one person could possible read in a dozen lifetimes**_" the Guardian owl replied, while at the same time not fully answering the copy-nin's question.

"Truly amazing" the Water Daimyo commented, as he and the other non-shinobi dignitaries gabbed at what they were seeing.

"_**Now if all of you will, shall we begin our tour?**_" Kotonkor said as he indicated to the group to follow him.

For the next few hours Kotonkor and Naruto led the visiting people around the various parts of the library.

During the tour Kotonkor explained that each level was dedicated to different subjects, such as History, Music, Architecture, Biology, Languages, Science and many other subjects.

As they toured the different vast levels of the Library, the visiting dignitaries could not help but stare at the vast wealth of knowledge. Many were even tempted to ask if they could read any of the books or scrolls.

Others however, like Danzo and Koharu stared at the various books and scrolls with envy and concern. Since they knew first hand that in the world of Shinobi knowledge was power and with access to a wealth of knowledge like this Library, New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance had the ultimate weapon.

The two elders also knew that there was probably more than just books and scrolls here, since the Order of the White Lotus had been known for collecting artefacts, ones that could hold great power, much like the three Celestial Swords.

During the tour, some of the members of the tour like Sai notice several paintings and maps of places he was unfamiliar with on the wall. He paid close attention to the largest of the maps which displayed a full detail drawing of the world, showing the entire elemental continent and other continents across the sea. (9)

During the tour of the science level of the library, Kotonkor took them to the astrology chamber which Naruto stated was one of his favourite rooms in the library.

When the group entered the chamber, they found that the chamber was actually one big machine, made of phosphorescent crystals, marble, stone, jade, brass and other fine materials.

The astrology chamber worked on gears and cogs like a watch, where all a person would have to do was turn the ring shape dial in the centre of the room to a date they wanted. The ceiling was shaped like a dome, and would mimic the way the stars would appear that night by using crystal light to mimic stars, along with several rotating planets, to act as a kind of almanac, showing both recorded history and projected future planetary alignments. (10)

Naturally the group was highly impressed with the machine, especially when Naruto demonstrated how it worked, by showing when the next lunar eclipse would be.

After leaving the astrology chamber, the group continued with their tour, where they visited the seventh lower level. This level was dedicated to Literature, which was filled with thousands of stories written by different authors and poets over the years, who were either well know and not.

Naturally when Jiraiya heard this he immediately asked if any of his books where here.

But before Kotonkor could respond to this, Naruto interrupted the Library guardian by saying "The Library only holds books worth preserving, not third rate prono books that lonely closet perverts buy at discount stores."

As soon as Naruto said this, an indignant yell was heard from the Toad Sage, who then began to rant about how his books were literately art. Naturally Jiraiya was backed up by his number one fan Kakashi, who stated that they were work of genius.

But as soon as they had finish ranting, Naruto turned to the two with a board blank look and said "Sorry did you to say something, I wasn't listening."

As soon as the group heard this, nearly everyone in the group busted out laughing, as Naruto preformed a perfect Kakashi on the two. It was made even funnier when they saw the disbelieving look on both Jiraiya and Kakashi's faces.

At the same time Gai then started ranting how Kakashi "cool hip attitude" had been passed onto Naruto, while Kakashi himself thought "_So that's how that feels_."

Eventually after a little while, the group settled down and continued with their tour of the Literature level. But once they had finished it Naruto turned to face the group again.

"If you excuse me everyone, but I'm afraid I must end the tour of the Library here, since as you know the signing of the treaties is tomorrow and you will need all your energy for them."

"But there is still so much to see" the Mizukage said with a touch of disappointment.

"I apologise Mizukage-sama, but I afraid we have no choice, as it would take several more hours to tour the rest of the library and I'm afraid we simply do not have the time."

"Are you sure you are not just making excuses Raikage-_sama?_" Danzo said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "Clearly you do not wish for us see the other levels, such as the ones that deal with the Shinobi arts."

Naruto of course wasn't surprise by this question, since he had half expected Danzo or someone to complain about not being able to the level in the Shinobi arts.

Before Naruto could even respond to Danzo's comment, Kotonkor intervened.

"_**The levels that deal with the fighting arts are all restricted to everyone without clearance and I am afraid none of you have clearance to enter.**_"

"So much for the Heavenly Alliance policy on sharing" Koharu remarked with a scoff. "We are your allies and yet you horde all of this vast knowledge for yourselves.

At this remark, several of the Bookmen and the SHOCK shinobi who were escorting the group glared at the old woman, but before any of them could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"Konoha is not our ally it is a protectorate, and I would be wise to remember that Koharu-_san_" Naruto replied with a cold smirk. "The only reason you are allowed in here or even allowed to set foot in _my_ village is because of _my_ good gracious, which you would be wise not to test. Now I suggest that you and Danzo both watch your mouths and treat me with more respect, because if not, I will have you both set back to Konoha."

Upon hearing this, the two elder narrowed their eyes and glared at the young Raikage, who simply ignored them, but eventually the two nodded their heads and said "Yes Raikage-sama".

At the same time Tsunade and Jiraiya and several others smirked at how Naruto put the two old fossils in their place.

After Naruto had dealt with the two elders, he explained to the other representatives, once they became members of the Heavenly Alliance they would be given access to the more common levels of the Library, such as the ones they have seen. He also explained that copies of scrolls and books would also be disrupted to all member nations of the Alliance so that the knowledge may be shared. But the fighting arts, involving, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjustu and certain artefacts were restricted to everyone. To gain access to these levels people would have to be fully vetted by Kotonkor and the Alliance Council due to the danger they pose.

But what Naruto didn't tell them was that even if the person had been vetted, a person would only have limited access to certain Jutsu, such as E, D and C level Jutsu. Thanks to special seals that were placed on all the books and scrolls in the library. A person could not read any scroll or book that contained Jutsu that was above their access. If they tried, all they would see would be a blank page or jumble up words mixed together making no sense. The seals also prevented any scrolls or books from being stolen from the library, since if someone tried to take a book or scroll from the library. The book or scroll would immediately return to their original place in the library, once the person stepped out of the Library.

To gain further access to more powerful Jutsu a person would have to request it from Kotonkor. Who would vet the person carefully and place them under a powerful Genjustu to make them tell him why they wanted higher access and find out what kind of person they were. If he was satisfied with the person, he would then inform Naruto and then give the person access to B or A rank Jutsu.

The only section that was restricted to everyone, with the exception of Naruto, his inner circle Kotonkor, the other summon guardians and the Key Alliance leaders from the Shinobi nations, were the S level Jutsu and certain artefacts. This was because of the danger they posed to everyone, if they fell into the wrong hands.

Despite the disappointment of having to leave the Library, the visiting dignitaries followed Naruto and Kotonkor's wishes and made their way back to the main entrance to the Library.

-Later that Night-

After finishing their tour of the Great Library, the visiting dignitaries were escorted back to their hotels where their meals were ready for them in the dining rooms.

Upon finishing her meal, Tsunade headed up to the hotel rooftop, where she walked over to the railing and looked out at the vast village, which was lit up with lights.

Before long she was joined by her former team-mate Jiraiya, who was carrying bottle of sake and two drinking plates.

"Ryo for your thoughts hime?" the white-haired man asked, as he handed the blonde woman one of the plate and poured some sake. "You've seemed distracted ever since we came back from the Great Library. Aren't you impressed with everything?"

"A little too impressed" Tsunade replied, after she drank the sake.

"Huh?"

"Look at it" Tsunade said as he pointed out at New Kumo. "Only a couple of years ago this entire country had just finish fighting a bloody civil war and in just under four years Naruto rebuilt it into a thriving nation. He's even a built and massive alliance made up of most of the Shinobi villages and other nations, something my grandfather and Sarutobi-sensei both tried and failed at. I can't help but wonder if I had found a way to keep Naruto in Konoha and he had become Hokage, would Konoha be the one that is thriving now?"

For a moment or two Jiraiya said nothing and stared out at the vast village, but before long he drank the Sake that was in his plate and then said. "A wise woman once told no matter how much we want to, we can't change the past. The best we can do now is look to the future and do our best with the time we have left."

At this Tsunade, smirked, remembering her words when she talked to Jiraiya a few weeks after the battle of Konoha. But before she could comment, a new voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Wise words Jiraiya."

When the two Sannin heard the new voice, they turned to look and saw Homura slowly walking towards them.

"Homura, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Like you Hokage-sama, I came for some fresh air and clear my head a little" the old man replied, where he then walked over to the railing and looked out at the village and let out of tired sigh and muttered "The will off fire."

Hearing this, the two Sannin looked at their late sensei former team-mate with curious looks

"Something on your mind Homaru?" asked Jiraiya.

"Just remembering something Hiruzen once told me, when I saw him using his crystal ball to watch Naruto" Homaru replied.

"What exactly did he say?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that the will of fire burns more brightly in Naruto than any other Shinobi he has seen. Now after seeing how he has rebuilt this village and has founded the Heavenly Alliance, I understand what he meant all those years ago. Hiruzen saw the potential Naruto had, even though the rest of us could not. He may be the one who could realize the Shodai's Hokage's dream of bringing a lasting peace to this land."

"You might be right about that" Jiraiya muttered where he then began to think about Child of the Prophecy told to him by the Great Toad Sage and began to wonder if Naruto may be that Child.

After a moment or two, Homura let out another tired sigh and spoke again. "We were fools to send a treasure like the boy away. Hiruzen was a far wiser man than I and now because of our folly; Kumo is the one who is prospering and our village has fallen into decline."

At this, both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded silently, where after a little while the three elder Shinobi decided to head to their rooms as they had a long day ahead of them.

-Inside Room Number Thirty-Three-

Currently looking out of his room window, the infamous **Shinobi no Yami **(Darkness of the Shinobi) Shimura Danzo looked out at the vast site that was New Kumo.

As he looked out, he could sense the watchful eyes of Naruto's SHOCK teams on him, although he could not see or sense them, he could feel their eyes on him from the shadows.

As he continued to look out his window, he suddenly heard a knock on his room door.

After hearing the knock the old Shinobi slowly turned around, away from the window and answered with an "Enter."

When Danzo answered, the door opened and his fellow elder Utatane Koharu entered his room.

"Koharu-san, I have been expecting you" the elder man replied, where he then offered the female elder a sit.

Not surprised that Danzo was expecting her, Koharu took the seat Danzo offered her. Who then took the other remaining seat in front of her.

"I assume that you know why I am here?" Koharu asked?

"Of course, like myself you're concerned at the level of power New Kumo has, which has proven greater than we feared."

"Yes" replied Koharu "With the knowledge of Library of Benzaiten alone, New Kumo has an overwhelming advantage over all the other nations. Even if Uzumaki says he is sharing the knowledge, he is the one who controls how much is shared and has unlimited access to it and as long as New Kumo controls the Library, they are the driving force behind the alliance."

"Agreed and now thanks to that foolish girl Tsunade we are under that boy's thumb" Danzo said with a frown. "No doubt the boy is purposely slowing down our recovery time by making us pay these concessions of his so that he can consolidate his power base now that Suna and Kiri are allied with the Heavenly Alliance."

"I agree" said Koharu "It makes sense, I don't believe he doing this to Konoha, simply because he banished him, he much smarter than he used to be. By having us send shinobi to help protect the smaller villages boarders and improving their shinobi, he's limiting our manpower, insuring that we are reliant on the Alliance protection and at the same time improving the fighting ability of his allies."

"Yes" answered Danzo, "And at the rate things are going it will be at least a decade before Konoha is back to full strength, although something tells me that will change once Tsunade retires as Hokage."

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked.

"Think about it, once Tsunade retires as Hokage who are the most likely candidates."

"Konohamaru and Sasuke" Koharu replied as she began to realise what Danzo was getting at.

"Correct, no doubt Uzumaki wants Konohamaru to become Hokage given their strong relationship. Once Konoahamaru is Hokage, Konoha will no doubt receive a new surge of support from the Alliance, which will greatly improve things in the village, where naturally the people will credit to Konohamaru's efforts as Hokage. But in reality it be because of Uzumaki, who would be using this to solidifying Konohamaru's position as Hokage and he will then use his relationship with the boy to manipulate him into doing what he wants, making Konohamaru nothing more than a puppet ruler."

"Yes I believe you are correct Danzo, which is why we must stop him" Koharu said. "Our best option is to get Uchiha Sasuke to become Hokage."

"That could be more of a problem than a solution" a frowning Danzo replied. "Ever since Uzumaki made his reappearance, Sasuke has not been as compliant as he once was. If Sasuke was to become Hokage, I'm certain Uzumaki would make things worse for Konoha and make it look like Sasuke's fault, which would not very hard to do, since all the boy really cares about his killing Itachi. But's that's if we can help him become Hokage, since given recent events such as his attack on Uzumaki, many people who once supported Sasuke claim as Hokage, are starting to have their doubts that he is the right choice, including the Fire Daimyo."

"Do you think that is what Uzumaki was really hoping for when he goaded Sasuke into attacking him?" Koharu asked.

"That is very possible; in fact, I would not be surprised if that was one of his goals. Especially given how he manipulated the entire war to manoeuvre New Kumo into becoming the strongest of the five Shinobi nations and to eliminate or weaken all his major rivals."

"So what do you suggest?"

"For now, we must focus on limiting as much as Uzumaki's influence on Konoha as we can. At the same time I will also have my agents try to monitor New Kumo's movements as much as possible, since we have to find something that will weaken Uzaumki's hold over the Alliance."

"What of Sasuke?" Koharu asked.

"I will try to get Sasuke to fall in line with things, but if that fails we may have to finish what we started all those years ago and then try to find a way to get Konohamaru to see that Uzuamki is only using him."

"That will not be easy, the boy has idolised Uzuamki ever since he was very young, as has my Granddaughter Moegi and Homura's Grandson Udon. Even if we tell them, they will not believe us, in fact Moegi has barely spoken to me since Uzumaki was banish."

"What of Homura and his grandson?"

"Although Homura relationship with his grandson has improved in the past few years, I fear he will not be of any help. Recently he has fallen more into Hiruzen's line of thinking and will side against us on this."

"Yes I believe you may be right about Koharu" Danzo said, since he had notice the slow change in Homura as well, where he began to have second thoughts over past events. He was even sure of this, given how Homura supported Tsunade's decision to become a protectorate of the Heavenly Alliance, stating that it was in the best interests of Konoha.

"It seems that's the fate of Konoha is in our hands Danzo."

"Yes and for the sake of Konoha and all the sacrifices that have been made over the years, we must prevail at any cost" Danzo replied.

-The Next Day Alliance Meeting Hall-

Following their tour of the Library of Benzaiten, the visiting representatives were brought to the Raikage tower/mountain and to the Alliance Meeting Hall.

The Alliance Meeting Hall was a large round underground room underneath the Raikage tower/mountain. The room fill with seats and tables in a circular pattern facing a large table where the heads of the Alliance would sit.

In the centre of the room was a small podium for someone to speak from and a small table in front of it, which held the different treaties for the various visiting nations. Above the dignataries were the stands for the observers, which included the dignitaries escorts, the Samurai leader Mifune and Temujin leader and representative of the Oushu League and other observers who were there to witness the signing of the treaties. (11)

The Oushu League was similar the Heavenly Alliance, where it was a coalition of nations from a foreign continent working together. The League was located on a continent south of the elemental continent and had recently become an ally of the Alliance. The Oushu League was built by an old friend of Naruto named Temujin, whom he had befriended during his travel before becoming Raikage.

Once the hall was filled and everyone had arrived, the large doors to the room closed and Naruto. Who was dressed in his official Kage robes and hat and was seated at the head table next to his wife Kicho (the Daimyo of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country)), stood up and walked down to podium and began to speak.

"Today we mark a historic occasion for this Alliance, today; we mark the expansion of the Heavenly Alliance and welcome new allies and friends who share our dream of building a land free of war and conflicted. A land where our children can grow up not knowing the horrors we have seen during wartime, a land, where people from different nations can leave in peace and work together and build something worthwhile."

Once Naruto had finished his speech, the room filled with the sound of applause from everyone in the room. After Naruto returned to his seat at the Alliance head table, Zhuge Liang moved from huis seat at the Alliance head table and walked over to the podium. There he then called over Kokimi (Iwa Representative) to sign the peace treaty between Iwa and New Kumo.

After Kokimi signed the treaty, a loud applauds erupted again in the room.

For the next hour Zhuge Liang called out each of the visiting representatives to sign the treaties that would make them either a member of the Alliance or an ally (or in Konoha's case a protectorate). When a representative signed the treaty that involved them, the room would be filled with the sounds of clapping people.

Once everyone had signed the treaties, Naruto walked back down to the podium and took out a small sheet of paper from his robes and spoke. "Before we officially end the signing of the treaties, I would like to read to all of you a small speech that I have prepared to mark this special event which embodies my belief of what this alliance repersents."

"This World we live in speaks in many languages, but only one voice,

The language is not of any great Nation of this

Continent or any distant far off land.

It speaks in the language of hope,

It speaks in the language of trust,

It speaks in the language of strength and

The language of compassion.

It is the language of the heart and

The language of the soul.

But always, it is the same voice,

It is the voice of our ancestors, speaking through us

And the voice of our inheritors, waiting to be born.

It is the small, still voice that says,

We are one.

No matter the Blood, No matter the Skin,

No matter the Nation, No matter the Religion,

We are one.

No matter the Pain, No matter the Darkness,

No matter the Loss, No matter the Fear,

We are one.

Here, gathered together in common cause,

We agree to recognize this singular truth,,

And this singular rule.

That we must be kind to one another,

Because each voice enriches us and ennobles us

And each voice lost diminishes us.

We are the voice of the this Great Land,

The soul of creation,

The fire that will light the way to a better future,

We are one."

As soon as Naruto had finished his speech the entire room erupted into a thunderous applauds, as most where moved by Naruto's words.

After a few minutes of clapping and cheering from the majority of the people in the room, the room quieted down, where Lady Kicho official ended the treaty signing. After which the doors to the hall opened allowing everyone to leave.

-Later in a Private Room-

Not long after the treaties were sighed, the shinobi leaders of the various visiting villages were called to a meeting with Naruto and his advisors Anisu and Zhuge Liang.

"Thank you all for coming" Naruto said respectfully, once he saw that everyone had arrived. "Now I know many of you were looking forward to enjoying the celebrations, but I'm afraid the matter of which I have to speak to you about could not wait."

"What is it that you wished to talk to us about Raikage-sama?" the curious Mizukage asked.

"First off I would like you to open the small boxes that are in front of you?"

"What are they?" Tsunade asked, when she saw the small glass orb and looked at them.

"They are called Projection Balls; I created them by using my knowledge of Sealing and a certain technique I learned about. They work as a two way communication link between all of us. All you have to do is place the ball in your hand and think of the person you want to speak to. The person will know that you want to speak to them when they see their ball glowing or feel it heating up. Once they pick up the ball, an astral projection of you will appear in front of them, as will a projection of them will appear in front of you . It also has an added security measure, where I added a Blood seal, all you have to do is spread you blood on the ball and it will work only for you."

"Ah yes, I remember Saito telling me about this" the Mizukage said as he looked at the small ball.

"Impressive" Tsunade remarked, as she quite impressed with Naruto Fuinjutsu.

Jiraiya, (who surprisingly had been invited to the meeting as well) was equally impressed with Naruto's skill and was unsure if even Minato could have done something like this.

"As impressive this is, Raikage-sama, I'm sure there is more to this meeting than to simply give us these projection balls" Gaara said.

"Yes your right Kazekage-sama" Naruto said with a nod, "Now that the treaties between the Alliance your respected villages have been signed. I believe that I should share with you some important details that involve everyone."

"What sort of details?" asked Hanzaki (Head of the Fuma Clan inTa no Kuni (Rice-Field Country) and leader of New Otogakure)

"Details involving both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki" answered Anisu in serious tone.

At the mention of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, everyone stiffened.

"One week ago before any of you arrived here the Heavenly Alliance launched a multiple simultaneous attack on Orochimaru's network of bases across the elemental continent, severely crippling his organization" Zhuge Liang said, surprising everyone in the room.

"I'm guessing that Intel you got from the Shoton (Chrystal Release) user helped you do this?" Jiraiya said, since Guren was one of Orochimaru's chief lieutenants and would know a lot about his organization.

"Correct" said Anisu, "Although unfortunately both Orochimaru and Kabuto were able to escape our forces when they attack. We believe that he has at least a dozen hidden bases that even Guren was unaware of, which is why we are sharing our information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki with you."

"You're hoping that by pulling all our combine resources we can improve our chances in finding them" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama intelligence network is especially valuable to us, as he has followed Orochimaru's movements for several decades and could yield some possibilities that we have not thought up of" Zhuge Liang replied.

At this Jiraiya just nodded and agreed to share whatever he had with Alliance on Orochimaru.

With everyone filled in on the attack on Orochimaru's bases, Zhuge then decided to move on to the other half and most important part of the matter.

"Now as some of you may be aware of, several months ago New Kumo learned that the members of the Nuke-nin group, who called themselves the Akatsuki were gathering together in one of their hidden bases in Mori no Kuni (Forest Country)."

"Acting on the news" continued Zhuge Liang "…New Kumo launched a strategic attack on their base and although we were unable to capture or eliminate any of them. We were able to force them to retreat without suffering any fatal casualties."

After hearing this all the Shinobi leaders just nodded, they had all heard about the attack, since it would be difficult for a clash between New Kumo and the Akatsuki to be kept quiet.

"Were you at least able to gain any information that could be of use?" Shizuka asked (Leader of Nadeshiko no Sato (Nadeshiko Village) and one of Natuto's fiancés).

"Yes we were, in fact the information we gathered from both the attack and what we were able to gain from our own intelligence is in the folders in front of you."

When the Shinobi leaders opened their folders they were surprised to find detail reports on each other the members of the Akatsuki, mentioning their abilities, skill levels, weaknesses, what type of Jutsu they normal use and what effective ways to counter them.

Naturally the Shinobi leaders were highly impressed, since they knew how valuable this information would be when faced with members from the group.

As they looked through the folder, Gaara suddenly asked, "Pardon me Raikage-sama, but could you perhaps elaborate more on the two newest members of the Akatsuki?"

"I believe I can answer for one of them Kazekage-sama" the Mizukage said suddenly gaining everyone's attention.

"The blonde haired man is named Senchi Rēsā of the Senchi Clan, and he is formally of my village. During the great Bloodline Purge of the Yondaime Mizukage's reign, he abandoned his Clan and fled Kiri. He is a deadly Shinobi who is skill in assassination; swordsmanship and he also possesses the Senchi Clan's Jinton (Swift Release) Bloodline limit."

"A dangerous enemy" commented the leader of Benisu-tō (Crimson Sandbank Island).

"Indeed, but what concerns me is his partner Saikyo, who is a member of the Amako Clan" the leader of Getsugakure no Sato (Village Hidden under the Moon) said. "Would I be correct in assuming that he possesses his Clan Bloodline limit, the Kuraingusandāparusu (Crying Thunder Pulse).

"Yes, he does" Naruto replied. "Saikyo is one of the few missing-nins from my village and is classified an S-class threat. In fact we believe he is the one responsible for not only the Yondaime Raikage A death. But also was part of the group that assassinated the previous Lightning Daimyo and his family, with the exception of Kicho-chan."

"What else can you tell us about the man?" Tsunade asked.

"With the exception of fighting and becoming stronger, Saikyo cares for very little. Even when the civil War started he forsook his Clan and decided to go rogue, stating that he was tired of his Clan tireless pursuit in trying to dominate Kumo. In many ways he is like Kumo's version of Kisame, he is extremely bloodthirsty and a real fighting manic, and gets his trills out of fighting strong opponents. He also likes to play cruel and sadistic games with people weaker than him, to satisfy his narcissistic nature and enjoys challenging himself through forced fights."

"Sounds like a real peach" Jiraiya remarked as he looked at the man's profile and picture.

"Trust me, he is not a someone who can be easily dealt with, before the Yondaime Raikage's death, Saikyo was regarded as one of Kumo's strongest Shinobi and was one of the few people who could stand up to the Yondaime Raikage in a fight" Naruto said. After which a sombre look appeared on the Shinobi leader's faces, since the Yondaime Raikage reputation as a powerful Shinobi was well-known by them.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him?" Gaara asked.

"He's also the elder brother of the late Godaime Raikage Amako Zankuro and is stronger than he was."

Upon hearing this, the Shinobi leaders frowned, since this just made them more concerned with the man, as the Godaime Raikage was no weakling either.

As Naruto and the other leaders discuss the two newest members of the Akatsuki, Jiraiya continued to read the information Naruto and his people had gathered on the Akatsuki.

Eventually he came to stop at the profile of the female member of the Akatsuki, whom he recognised instantly.

Seeing the surprise look on the Toad Sennin's face, Zhuge Liang spoke, "Is there something the matter Jiraiya-sama?"

"I know her"

"Tsk yea right, where did you see her at some bar or red district place?" Naruto said not believing the elder man.

"No I'm serious, her name is Konan and I'm the one who trained her" Jirayia replied.

"What?!" said Naruto in surprise and joined by Anisu and Zhuge Liang, who were just as surprise.

"Jiraiya what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked as she turned to her former team-mate.

"Look at her profile Tsunade, don't you remember her?" Jiraiya said as he had the female Kage turn to the page he was on.

When Tsunade looked at the woman's face, like Jiraiya she recognised the woman, even though the last time she saw her was when she was a child.

"Her partner…did one of them have short spikey orange hair or did he have red hair and strange eyes?" Jiraiya asked, knowing that Akatsuki travelled in pairs and knew that Konan would never go anywhere without either Yahiko or Nagato.

"You are referring to the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked, surprising Jiraiya and everyone else.

"The Rinnegan?" Shizuka asked.

"But I thought that Doujutsu was just a myth?" the Mizukage said in surprise and confusion.

"I can assure Mizukage-sama, the Rinnegan does exist, I have seen it with my own two eyes, the one who possesses it calls himself Pain and he is the leader of the Akatsuki" Zhuge Liang replied.

Upon hearing this, the other Shinobi leaders frowned in concern as they had all heard of the legendary Doujutsu, which was used by the Rikudō Sennin. The original Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) who founded the Shinobi arts and was said to have saved the world.

"Jiraiya why didn't you ever mention finding someone who had the Rinnegan?" asked Tsunade, who was rather angry at only learning this now.

Before the Toad Sage could respond to Tsunade's question, Naruto suddenly interceded, "More than likely he did it to keep the one who possessed the Rinnegan safe. He was probably afraid that if he told anyone, people like Danzo might learn of it and go after the person and kill him, before he could become a threat to them. He also probably did it because he believed that the person was the child of prophecy."

"You know about that?" Jiraiya said in surprise.

"Of course, Shima-sama and Fukasaku-sama both told me of the prophecy when I started my Toad Sage training, they even told me that at one time you thought Namikaze was the Child of Prophecy."

"Pardon my intrusion, but what is this prophecy you're speaking of?" Gaara asked who like everyone else was curious about what Naruto and Jiraiya were talking about.

"Back when I was young and was in the middle of my training in the Sage arts at Mount Myoboku, the Great Toad Sage foretold that one day I would have a student that would bring a great revolution to the world of the Shinobi. This person would be the Child of the Prophecy and that my actions would determine if this revolution would be for the world's salvation or the world's destruction. At the time I believed the one who possessed the Rinnegan was this child, but after I thought he died and later started training Minato I began to believe he was the one. But now…"

"But now you think I am that child, like the toads do now" Naruto said interrupting his godfather and surprising many people.

After Naruto said this Jiraiya just nodded, since given everything that Naruto had done in recent years and given his new-found Bloodline which was a transcended Bloodline like the Rinnegan. He believed that Naruto may be the only person alive who could stand up to Nagato and defeat him.

At the same time Jiraiya also began to wonder what could have happened to Konan and Nagato to have them turn out like this and what happened to Yahiko.

When Jiraiya turned to the next page, which had Pain's profile, he was surprised to see not one picture but six, five of whom he recognised who were people he met or fought against long ago. Their appearance had changed slightly, where they all had black spikes in their bodies, orange hair. But what confused him even more was that they all had the Rinnegan, including Yahiko, which surprised him even more.

"_What they hell is going on here?_" Jiraiya thought, "_Why does Yahiko and all these other people have the Rinnegan and where they hell is Nagato?_"

"Jiraiya-sama, if you know something about this Pain person and his partner Konan, I ask you to please tell us. Any information you can give us could be very important" Zhuge Liang said.

At this Jiraiya let out a tired sigh before eventually speaking, "Forty years ago, after Hanzo defeated us and gave us the title of Sannin, Tsunade, Orochimaru and I came across some orphan kids. After seeing they had no-one to care for them, I decided to stay behind and spent the next three years teaching them the Shinobi arts, giving them a chance to survive. During that time the two boys Nagato and Yahiko were attacked by an Iwa Shinobi, but when I arrived to help them, the Shinobi was already dead. He had been killed by Nagato, who awakened the Rinnegan."

"So this Nagato person is Pain?" the leader of Getsugakure asked.

"No, the person here is Yahiko and the other people with him are people who I fought years later."

"Wait! Are you saying that six more people have the Rinnegan as well?" the leader of Benisu-tō asked with concern at the possibility.

"No, none of them had the Rinnegan when I fought them and given the change in their appearance I would guess that either Yahiko or Nagato did something to them."

"I believe we can answer how this is possible" Naruto said gaining everyone's attention.

"How?" asked Jiraiya.

"For the past few years, the head of my CIND (Central Intelligence Network Division) unit Masato has been gathering information on the Akatsuki. During our investigation, one of my agents came across a nuke-nin who was formerly of Hanzo's guard. He had somehow managed to escape the slaughter of Hanzo supporters after he was killed…" Naruto said but before he could finish he was interrupted by Tsunade

"Wait! Are you saying that the Akatsuki were the ones who killed Hanzo and took over Ame?"

"To be exact, Pain was the one who killed him, along with all his followers and their families" Anisu answered.

Upon hearing this, the mood in the room became ever serious. Since for many years the identity of the new ruler of Amegakure (Hidden Rain) had been a curious subject for many people, especially since he was the one who killed the legendary Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzo the Salamander).

"You knew this and yet you wait until now to tell us?" Tsunade said with some anger in her voice.

"Konoha was not an ally and in case you have forgotten Hokage-sama you had a spy in your own council. Also after I revealed my identity, several of your Shinobi and people tried to have me imprisoned or killed, so you will excuse me if I didn't feel like sharing that information with you" Naruto replied in a cold yet authoritative tone.

After being rebuke by Naruto, Tsunade had the decency to look ashamed, as she realized she let her emotions get the better of her for a moment. Since she couldn't believe that the Akatsuki base of operation had been at striking distance from Konoha and they never even knew about it until now. Naturally after realizing her fault she apologized, which Naruto thankfully accepted, after which Naruto continued with his explanation.

"When our agent found the Ame-nin, he was able to extract some information from him, where he explained that six individuals each with unique powers and the same eyes had defeated Hanzo and conquered Ame. After getting him to describe the eyes the agent returned to New Kumo, where I had researchers look for any Doujutsu that match his description in the great Library" Naruto explained where he then continued.

"After much research we discovered that it was the Rinnegan and after the spies I sent to Ame confirmed what the man told the agent. I had our researchers find everything we could about the Rinnegan and its abilities."

"What did you learn?" Mei asked.

"Not much I afraid, as details on the Rinnegan and its abilities are extremely limited, even in the great Library. But we did discover after several months of heavy research that the Doujutsu gives the person the ability to completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. Meaning that wielder has all five nature affinities as well as the sixth paths."

"What are these Paths?" asked Gaara

"They are special techniques that can be used by those who wield the Rinnegan" Zhuge Liang replied.

"What exactly can they do?" Hanzaki asked, which Zhuge Liang answered.

"The first path is called the Deva Path and is arguably the most powerful of the six paths. It gives Pain the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, not unlike a magnet. Allowing him to repel any attack or to bring a person or object to him. The second path is called Asura Path, which is seemly a person who has been modified artificially, allowing him to use mechanizes weapons that are inserted into his body. The third path is called the Human Path, our knowledge on its full ability is unknown but from what we could gather, it is mainly used for hand to hand combat and from what we've learned from old documents in the library, it has the ability to remove souls. The fourth path is called the Animal Path, which allows Pain to summon various creatures, which also have the Rinnegan. The fifth path is called the Preta Path; it gives Pain the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form, making it the perfect tool to block Chakra based attack. The sixth and final path is called the Naraka Path our knowledge is very limited I'm afraid, all we really know is that it has the ability to summon a humanoid headed that has the Rinnegan as well."

"So are you saying that all these peoples have these abilities?" Shizuka asked in concern.

"No" replied Anisu, "During the interrogation the Ame-nin said that the grouped did not act normal and spoke together as one, as if they were of the same mind. After much research Zhuge Liang-sensei theories that given their numbers and how they acted, the group was not six people, but one single person."

"How is that possible, is it through a possession technique?" Tsunade asked.

"No, the people are in fact reanimated corpses, which Pain controls; each body uses one of the sixth paths, allowing him to use all the abilities at once" Zhuge Liang replied. "This means that this Nagato person Jiraiya-sama mentioned is in fact Pain"

"Hhhmm that makes senses, but how is he able to control them?" the Mizukage asked.

"He is able to control them by implanting rather unusually rods in their bodies, which allow him to send his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely, as if they were his own body, similar in some ways to puppetry" Naruto answered. "We also learned after our attack on the Akatsuki that Pain has six separate fields of vision at the same time. Essentially working as shared vision for the Paths, this allows Pain to coördinate their attacks and to give defence for them without a blind spot. He is also able do the same thing with his summons which have the same rods implanted into them, where he can fill in any blind spots he has with them."

"That would make it very difficult to fight him especially alone" commented Shizuka.

"Yes I believe that is why he created the paths in the first place" Zhuge Liang replied. "He can use them to fight strong opponents with risking harm to himself and use the paths numbers to make coördinated attacks to overwhelm his enemies. That is why it is best to face him in a group of at least six or more and try and separate the paths from one another."

"What I don't understand is where did he get these strange rods?" the leader of Benisu-tō asked when he looked at a picture of the rods, since he never heard of such things.

"I'm afraid we do not know, even our Research and Development Department has been unable to figure out where they come from. All we know is that they get hot when chakra is being transmitted into them and that they are incredibly durable, where it takes a great deal of force to break them" Naruto replied.

"How do you know so much about them and how Pain control the bodies?" Tsunade asked.

"During our attack on the Akatsuki, we were able to capture one of the paths and brought it back here for examination" Anisu answered.

"How did you do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"When Zhuge Liang-senei came up with theory that the paths were reanimated corpses, and that they were being controlled by the rods in their bodies. He suggested that best way to defeat the paths was to sever their connection from Pain, by sealing the bodies" Anisu explained.

"Smart" muttered Jiraiya.

"If I may Raikage-sama, I am curious, if you know where the Akatsuki main base is, why have you not attacked them?" Gaara asked, joining the conversation.

"For several reasons, the first is that when we first learned of it, we did not have the capability to make a direct attack on the main base and were still recovering from the civil war. Another reason was that we hoped to gain as much information on their movements and other bases as we could by monitoring activities from Ame" Naruto replied.

"But you have the capability now, why don't you attack like you did earlier?" Tsunade asked.

"Unlike the last time we had surprise on our side, if we were to move on the Akatsuki in Ame, one of several things could happen" Naruto answered.

"The first being that unlike our last attack, we would have to gather a large invasion force, since the forces of Ame are fanatically loyal to Pain, to the point where most people consider him a god and Pain himself claims to be one according to Zhuge Liang-sensei. If we were to attack if would be a bitter and bloody battle, which could result in a massive body count on both sides. Another reason is that the Akatsuki may be ready for our attack, especially since they now know that we are targeting them, resulting in many lives being lost. Since unlike our battle in the base, they'll be out in the open were they can use their fully abilities. There also the possibility that they may simply abandon Ame and we lose our only solid connection to them."

Hearing this, the Shinobi all frowned, as Naruto made several valid points, all nine members of the Akatsuki were very powerful and were not people who should underestimated.

"You being unusually cautious Raikage-sama" Tsunade commented.

"I have to be; right now the continent is still unstable from the sudden shift in power in the last war. If I were to attack Ame and it turned into a disaster, Iwa may try to take advantage of it and attack, drawing other nations and causing utter chaos, which the Akatsuki or Orochimaru would use to further their own gains."

"So your plan is to let them make the next move" Jiraiya surmised "That's risky."

"That may be true Jiraiya-sama" Zhuge Liang replied, "But for now it's the best move, we cannot afford to focus all our attention solely on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. We will of course closely monitor their movements and follow any leads that may help us capture or eliminate them. Since we know that whatever they are planning, they require the Biju. So we know that sooner or later they will come after the Raikage-sama, the Kazekage-sama and the others and by knowing this, we know where they will strike and can make preparations for when they do. For now, we must focus on the painful process of rebuilding."

"Do the Akatsuki know that you are aware that you know that their main base is in Ame?" the leader of Getsugakure asked.

"We are unsure, but we would be surprised if they don't by now?" Anisu replied.

"Then what's the point of monitoring it?" asked leader of Benisu-tō.

"Because there still the possibility that we may learn something more about the Akatsuki, since only recently we learned that they have links in Kiri" Naruto said.

"How so?" asked Shizuka, who was curious, since this was the first she heard of.

Before Naruto could respond, Mei spoke up and began to explain.

"After the death of the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, it became rumoured that the Mizukage was not acting of his own accord. Some of the more senior Shinobi even stated that there were times when the Yondaime Mizukage would act confused when they came with reports from orders he had given, and acted as if he didn't know what they were talking about. But later he would then return to normal and pretend it never happened."

"After his death, and given the strange events involving him, many people began to question if the Yondaime Mizukage was even in control of himself, given his odd behaviour. But before a detail investigation could be done, Shiro became the new Mizukage and pushed the investigation aside so that he could further his goal to eliminate the Bloodline limit holding clans. But it was noted that on the night of the Yondaime Mizukage's death, a few Shinobi notice a hooded figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, leaving the village."

"So you saying that the Akatsuki were somehow controlling the Yondaime Mizukage and are responsible for the Bloodline purges in Kiri, using the turmoil caused by it as a way to maintain control" Jiraiya said.

"It a likely theory, but we're still unsure on how they were able to control the Yondaime Mizukage and who was the person controlling him. It is possible that this Pain or Nagato person was the one controlling him using the Rinnegan, since as the Raikage said, it full abilities are unknown to us" Mei replied.

"That is conceivable" Naruto said, "Originally we had heard rumours that the Akatsuki were formed in Kiri. But given what Jiraiya said about Pain or Nagato to be exact, I am willing to bet that they were originally formed in Ame, since that is where Nagato and the woman named Konan are from. It possible at some point they were forced to leave Ame, where somehow they were able to enter Kiri and secretly took control the village by controlling the Yondaime Mizukage where they then used the village's resources to form the Akatsuki. Later after the Yondaime Mizukage's death they return to Ame and took control of it, making it their main base of operations."

"That is indeed very possible Raikage-sama" Gaara remarked, since it seemed to fit with what they knew.

"If I may" Hanzaki said, gaining everyone's attention. "But why is the representative of Iwa not here? As the Akatsuki are as much a threat to them as they are to the rest of us, surely regardless of the past hostility they would see that it would be in everyone's best interest to work together."

"Normally you would be correct, but the fact is Iwa has a strong link to the Akatsuki as well" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"From what our intelligence has told us, shortly after Ryoku became the Yondaime Tsuchikage. He began to frequently hire the Akatsuki to secretly fight for him during any quarrels his village would meet, allowing Iwa to rebuild it forces without appearing weak. Even after the Akatsuki captured one of their jinchūriki, they refused to act against them and ignored the issue" Anisu explained. "The fact is we simply cannot trust them, where they could leak the information to the Akatsuki, hoping that we would either destroy one another or be weaken enough for them to finish us off later.

"Also" added Naruto, "Unlike like you Hanzaki-sama and the Mizukage-sama, Berugu has good reason to hate me. I was the one who killed his father, which only adds fuel to the fire that is burning inside him, since I'm certain that Ryoku has passed on his hatred for my family unto his son. The only reason he has even agreed to this peace treaty is because he knows that in a direct conflict, he cannot beat us."

"But what of his sister?" leader of Benisu-tō asked. "She seems reasonable enough; perhaps if you spoke to her she could convince her brother to see that it would benefit everyone to work together."

"Maybe, but to be honest I trust her even less than her brother and I do not entirely know what she would do with such information. From what I heard Kokimi, has earned a rather infamous reputation in the Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) royal court. Rumours say that she controls everything that happens there from the shadows and she was the one responsible for the previous Earth Daimyo's untimely death. She then framed his son with his murder and had him imprisoned, while at the same time maneuvered the late Daimyo's weak willed nephew to become the new Daimyo. Making him nothing more than a puppet ruler, allowing Ryoku to do whatever he wanted without issue."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Shizuka asked, since by law, Shinobi villages were forbidden from doing such things in their own country. If caught the other Shinobi villages would be obligated by international Shinobi law to destroy said village. Since if this was allowed, other Daimyo's would fear their own Shinobi villages and would be forced to destroy them or risk being overthrown as well.

"Unfortunately we do not, all we have is rumours and speculation, Kokimi-san is much too clever and careful to leave such evidence" Zhuge Liang replied. Who knew that if they had proof they could justify any invasion they made on Iwa and Tsuchi no Kuni or could use it to cause unrest in both nations and possibly remove both Berugu and his puppet Daimyo, without having to send their military.

After hearing this, the Shinobi leaders all frowned, since things had certainly become a lot more complicated, even with the war now over.

After another hour of talking and discussing what to do, the meeting came to an end. By the end of the meeting, all the visiting Shinobi leaders agreed to pull the recourses and work together in dealing with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

-Later that Night—

That night after the treaties had been official signed; all of New Kumo was alive with celebrations, the night sky was alive with fireworks. The streets were filled with people, both Shinobi and non-shinobi, who were eating, drinking, dancing, laughing and cheering.

The Lightning Daimyo's Palace was no different, as it was filled with hundreds of people, who were celebrating the expansion of the Heavenly Alliance.

The palace was rectangular in shape with a large wall surrounding it and a large courtyard and gardens. It had two main entrances from the front and rear and several narrow connecting moats inside the courtyard and a larger one around the palace itself. Connected on opposite sides to palace by small bridges were the guards and servant quarters, which were also surrounded by small moats. So that in the event of an attack the palace could be easily defended on all sides. (12)

The inside of the Palace was very grand, it hand nearly a hundred rooms, the hallways floors and walls were made of white marble, and were lavishly decorated for tonight's festivities. It had both and indoor and outdoor training area, a large dining room for state dinners and private study rooms for both Naruto and Kicho, when they were working.

The Grand hall of the palace had also been done up especially for the celebration, where lanterns hung from the ceiling, and decorations hung on the walls and pillars.

The hall was also filled with large long tables and chairs for the visiting dignitaries, where the tables were lined with food.

In front of the tables was a large stage platform with a long table where Naruto, his family and the all high-ranking members of New Kumo sat and ate. (13)

Once everyone had finished eating, musicians were brought in to play some music, while at the same time, drinks and snacks where being severed to the guests who began to move around and converse with one another.

Not long after the musicians started play, Killer Bee stepped up and had the musicians play a rapping theme, while he entertained everyone with his "_stylish_" rhymes.

For the first few minutes most of the guest found Killer Bee's style a rapping humours, where some quietly laughed or smiled.

But eventually Killer's Bee rapping came to an abrupt halt after he said "Dreams, dreams, dreams, dream, lots' o' dreams! My Dream is a middle age Blonde woman's chest!"

Needless to say, the female Hokage, did not take Bee's verse toward her breast too well, where the Hachibi jinchūriki was sent crashing through several walls, resulting in the repair damage being added to Konoha's debt.

A few hours later, (after Killer Bee was taken to the hospital for his injuries), Naruto excused himself from the party and made his ways to his daughter's room, which was at the other end of the palace.

When he entered the girl's room, he found that they were all fast asleep in their beds.

Also sleeping in the room was Iruka and Anko's daughter Aiko, who had become fast friends with his three daughters, much to the joy of their parents. For much of the past few weeks Aiko was usually found playing with Naruto's daughters. Nene and Yoshiko had even started to refer to Aiko as their cousin, as well as the partner in crime, where the three of them could often be found playing pranks on people.

After kissing his sleeping daughters good night on the foreheads, Naruto made his way to his private study, where he then sat at his desk and closed his eye for a moment, enjoying some alone time.

Eventually he opened them again, where his eyes then drifted over to a picture of his parents, which he had recovered from his family home.

As he picked it up, he looked at his mother, where a small smile appeared on his face, but when he glanced at his father, who had his arm wrapped around her and was smile, his eyes narrowed.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't hate the man anymore, even after spending ten years hating him. He could no longer hate the man after he fought him at Konoha, and it bothered him. For years he had dreamed on beating the man who had been the cause of all his misery, but when he finally did, it was not as satisfying as he thought it would be.

Eventually Naruto was brought from his musing when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

"Revaluating earlier beliefs Naruto?"

After hearing the voice, a Kunai suddenly appeared out of Naruto's sleeve and into his hand, where he then spun around in his chair to face the person.

When he turned around he was surprised to see that it was his former sensei Zhuge Liang.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise, while at the same time wondering if his former teacher was taking lessons in stealth from Masato (head of Naruto's CIND unit).

"Your absence was notice in the Grand hall, so I decided to look for you" the Sleeping Dragon replied as he walked around Naruto and took the seat in front of Naruto's desk.

"I just needed to take a break from talking to all the representatives, since there is only so much I can take. Besides Kicho-chan and the others are better at it than I am and they can cover for me for a while."

"Perhaps but that still does not change the fact that people will notice that you are gone, for in case you have forgotten you are the founder of the Heavenly Alliance and a symbol to many people."

"How could I forget" Naruto said dryly since Zhuge Liang never missed a chance to remind Naruto of how important he was to the Alliance. "It just that I need a break now and again, that's all, and to be honest there are times that I missed being a Genin, where things were much more simply."

"Things often seem simpler when we are young, but as time moves on, things become more difficult and perspectives change."

"If you don't mind sensei I prefer if you get to the point, since to be honest I not in the mood for one of your mind games" Naruto said.

"Very well, to put it simply I was curious about your feelings toward your father the Yondaime Hokage."

"He's my father in name only…he doesn't have the right for me to regard him in any other way" Naruto replied with a frown.

"I see" Zhuge Liang replied, with a blank look, so that Naruto couldn't guess what he was thinking.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because regardless of your status as Raikage, you were still once my student and I am concern for your well-being. It does not do well to dwell too much in the past, especially if they bring nothing but pain and sorrow."

"I have moved past that, as far as I'm concerned my life in Konoha is in the past, I moved on."

"Have you?" Zhuge Liang.

"The fact that I haven't destroyed Konoah of left it to the mercy of the other smaller nations should prove that."

"Really, and the fact that publicly humiliating Konoha, with your life story and making it pay concessions and making it a protectorate, meant nothing?" the elder man asked. "Naruto you and I both know that is that you wanted to humiliate and shame Konoha for everything it did to you."

"You and the others never voiced a problem with my plans when I told you them."

"Because from a tactical point of view, you plan assured that New Kumo and the Heavenly Alliance would become the dominate power on this continent. The problem is that I am concerned that you may have forgotten why we first formed the Heavenly Alliance, which was built on nations setting aside their difference and as you so poetically said in your closing speech…become one."

"I have not forgotten anything" Naruto said, where he then narrowed his eyes. "The fact is Sensei you forgotten that there are still dangerous elements inside Konoha, elements like Danzo and Sasuke. Who would try to take advantage of any generosity I show and use it against me, seeing it as a sign of weakness. For now I need to keep Konoha under my thumb, at least until I'm certain it is no longer a threat to the Alliance."

"Perhaps, but don't forget Naruto you still have friends in Konoha, people who you know well and who have defended you in the past and they will share whatever you have plan for Konoha. Also if you are too harsh on the village then the later generation of Konoha will resent you as much as the older generation and the cycle hatred and anger will continue"

"I have not forgotten that either Sensei" Naruto answered, "So you need not worry. All I ask you is to trust me a little longer, as I know what I must do about Konoha."

After hearing this Zhuge Liang nodded slowly and said he would. After which he then turned to the next matter he was concerned about.

"And what of your father, what are you feelings regarding him?"

"I don't hate him if that is what you're asking?" Naruto replied calmly. "As how can I hate him after he said that he was proud of me and that he still loved me, despite everything I said and did to him?"

"But you haven't forgiven him have you?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"No, I may no longer hate him but, that doesn't mean I have forgiven him, he knew what would happen to me and yet he still did it" Naruto said. "Forgiveness should be earned not given and that man has not done anything to earn my forgiveness."

"Perhaps, but still the Yondaime Hokage was face with an impossible choice when the Kyuubi attack Konoha. As leader of Konoha he was sworn to protect it, just as you are sworn to protect New Kumo. By sealing the Kyuubi into you, he not only prevented Konoha from being destroyed, but he entrusted, its great power to the one person he knew would not abuse it and could trust it with…you."

"Tsk, he only did it because of the tradition involving jinchūriki, hoping that I would stay loyal to Konoha, even when they shunned me."

"Naruto you do not believe that any more than I do? Your father was not the type of man who would do something like that, just for the sake of an old tradition." Zhuge Liang retorted.

"How would you know? It's not like you knew him?"

"Actually I did"

"Huh?"

"Many years ago when the flames of the Third Great Shinobi World War were beginning to erupt, I met your father when he was on a mission for Konoha. At the time he was sent on a mission to retrieve a dangerous artefact, an artefact that I was also seeking, which was how our paths crossed. When we both found it, naturally neither of us wished to give it up, but before a battle between the two of us could erupt, a group of Missing-nins attacked us. We escaped with the artefact and hid in a nearby town, but were followed, where we were force to work together defeat them, while at the same time protect the artefact and the village."

"I'm guessing that the two of you defeated the Missing-nins" Naruto said.

"Yes, although during that battle one of the Missing-nins was able to steal the artefact from us. He then sent a Kunai with an exploding note tied to it towards a nearby building where some villagers were hiding, hoping that we would be too distracted with the explosion to chase after him. But instead of going after the missing-nin, your father told me to go after him while he saved the villagers, something that greatly surprised me at the time" Zhuge Liang said. "After your father saved the villagers and I retrieved the artefact from the missing-nin, we began to talk with one another. When I asked him why he risked his life from the villagers and why he trusted me to return with the artefact, where I could easily have fled with it. Do you know what he said?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He said that it was the right thing to do and that he could tell that he could trust me" the elder man replied with amused smile. "A trait you share Naruto, and regardless of what happened to you when you were growing up in Konoha. What you father did to you has not placed a heavy burden on you, but it has also helped you become what you are today. You have persevered man harsh trials in your young life and they have help make you stronger and the Kyuubi's power has help save you and others on many occasions."

At this comment Naruto frowned and looked away, he knew his former teacher has a point, since on several occasions; the Kyuubi's power had helped save his life. But still it didn't make up from all the abuse he went through.

"Why did you never tell me that you knew him?"

"You never asked?" the Sleeping Dragon replied with a smile, which annoyed the Blonde Raikage.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, in many ways Naruto, you are more like your father than you want to admit" Zhuge Liang continued. "Not only are you both great Shinobi, but you also have a caring heart and would do whatever it took to protect those you care about."

"So you're saying that I should forgive him for sealing the Kyuubi in me despite knowing what would happen to me?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Forgiving him is entirely up to you, all I am asking you is to understand things from his point of view. If you were face with the same situation that he did on that night, would you not do the same thing, to save New Kumo, to save thousands of lives?"

"Even if I was in such a situation and I was forced to seal a biju into Yami, Nene or Yoshiko. I would never leave them in a place where they would knowingly be abused, like Namikaze did, I would make sure than they were raised somewhere where they would be happy and safe."

"Perhaps, but you would still do it, which is why I think you should just let your bitterness regarding your father go." Zhuge Liang replied. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, I just asking you to move past it, that's all. As I said earlier, you are like your father in many ways, but you are still your own man. The Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage may have been too idealistic when it came to people's feelings towards jinchūriki. But I believe that what you and the other jinchūriki went through when growing up, was not in vain, because thanks to all of you. Any future jinchūriki in New Kumo and Suna will not have to go through what you went through when growing up and eventually jinchūriki will be respected by all Shinobi nations."

"How can you be so certain?" Naruto asked.

"Let us just say I have a fate" Zhuge Liang replied with s knowing smile, causing the young Raikage to shake his head in amusement, since Zhuge Liang would rarely give a straight answer when it came to certain things.

Seeing that Naruto had much to think about, the famed Sleeping Dragon excused himself and left the room.

As soon as Zhuge Liang left the room, Naruto once again picked up the picture of his parents and stared at it for a few minutes, before letting out a tired sigh and placing the picture back on his desk.

Not long after, Naruto heard a knock on the door and after responding with an "Enter" he was surprised to see Tsunade enter the room.

"Hokage-sama, to what do I own this unexpected pleasure?" Naruto replied with neutral tone and expression. "Also if you don't mind, could you tell me how did you know where to find my private study?"

"Zhuge Liang told me where to find you after he saw that I was looking for you" the blonde Hokage replied. This then caused Naruto to sigh again and mutter to himself, about having a word with his former teacher about sticking his nose in his private business.

"I see, well then please have a seat" Naruto said where he then indicated to one of the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

After Tsunade took one of the seat, Naruto then spoke, "So Hokage-sama, what is it you wish to talk to me about."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" the elder woman replied.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said who was surprised by what Tsunade just said.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" the blonde woman repeated, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop the council from banishing you. I'm sorry that I tried to deny you your inheritance when you asked for it and more importantly, I'm sorry for lying to you about not knowing who your parents were. At the time I thought you would be in even more danger than you already were if you knew who your parents were, given the number of enemies your father had. I know that isn't much of an excuse, but at the time it seemed like the right decision and I hope that you can one day forgive me."

When Tsunade finished, Naruto was naturally surprised, since he had half expected Tsunade to try use their past relationship to lessen the penalties he had placed on Konoha previously before the Alliance Gathering. But instead she had come to apologies to him and he could tell that she met it, since he could hear the remorse in her voice and the regret on her face.

After taking a moment to get over his surprise, Naruto then spoke. "You didn't need to apologise, I had long since forgiven you for hiding my parent's identity from me. But I appreciate you saying it, and as for refusing my heritance at the beginning, that is all water under the bridge…baa-chan."

Now under most circumstances if a person called Tsunade baa-chan, then that person would be sent into orbit. But Naruto was one of only two people Tsunade would allow to get away with (the other being Konohamaru). But what would surprise most people even more was that Tsunade was ecstatic that Naruto called her that, since it met that Naruto really had forgiven her and she could hear the warmth in his voice when he said it.

"Thank you Raik-"

"When we are in private you can call me Naruto" Naruto said with a kind smile as he interrupted the female Hokage.

Nodding at this Tsunade smiled back and said "Thank you Naruto, I wasn't sure if you would forgive me and that you would hold me in the same regard that you hold Jiraiya."

At the mention of the Toad Sage, a large frown appeared on Naruto face.

"As far as I am concerned that _Toad_ is beyond redemption, he doesn't even deserve the title of being called my Godfather."

"Naruto, I know you're angry for what Jiraiya didn't do, but he regrets his decision for not raising you or even visiting you. When we thought the Akatsuki had captured you, Jiraiya used every single contact he had to try to find you; the both of us were even ready to kill Danzo and Koharu when we learned of their plan."

"Huh, Well I'm afraid that is too little too late, that ship has long since sailed, he had over twelve years to step up, but as always he shook away his responsibilities. Caring or even visiting his godson was just too much of an unconvinced for him" Naruto replied in a cold tone. Since as much he disliked his father for what he did to him, Naruto detested Jiraiya, he knew everything and yet he lied right to Naruto's face and hide his parent's identity from him. He even knew how Naruto would most likely be treated in Konoha and yet he never he went to check up on him once.

Naruto might had even forgiven the Sannin had he told him the truth after they first met, but he didn't, which was why he could never forgive the Toad Sage.

When Naruto finished, Tsunade let out a sad sigh and closed her eyes, as she knew how much Naruto's words would have hurt her former team-mate had he heard them.

Tsunade knew a lot about trying to run away from your problems, since she had spent several years doing that. Trying to find answers to questions she would never get answered, from the bottom of a Sake bottle and allowing depression to rule her.

Although Jiraiya did not go the same path she did, his was not far from it. He had spent years following Orochimaru's movements after he left Konoha, since he had never forgiven himself for not stopping their former team-mate when he had the chance. He also never forgave himself for not seeing that path Orochimaru was heading sooner, believing that he could have done something to prevent it. Jiraiya also blamed himself for Minato dying, (who had been like a son to him), believing he could have done something had he been there, which was why he became so obsessed with writing his books, since they allowed him to forget his pain for a while.

But now it seemed that all his mistakes had come into fruition in regards to Naruto.

After a few more minutes Tsunade and Naruto eventually left the room and headed back to the party.

Not long after Naruto re-joined the party, the former head of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Hiashi suddenly walked up to him.

"Excuse me Raikage-sama, but if it is not too much trouble, could I talk to you in private?"

Having an idea of what the former Hyuga Clan head wanted to talk to him about, Naruto just nodded and led Hiashi to a nearby empty room.

"So Hiashi-san, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Naruto asked when they entered the room, "If it is about apologising, you needn't bother?"

"No, Raikage-sam it is not about that, as I know that you have every right to hate me, since I was the deciding vote that had you banished and I have no right to ask for your forgives" Hiashi replied with shame.

"Actually that isn't what I meant, I meant I don't hate you" the blonde Kage replied, which greatly the former Hyuga head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't hate you" the blonde replied again, "Sure for the first couple of years I hated you and blamed you for having me banished. But later I realized that being banished from Konoha was the best thing to happen to me. If I hadn't been banished I would never have met Mitsuhide-sensei, Saiyuri-sensei, Anisu, Zhuge Liang-sensei or any of the others in Kumo. I also would never have become the Raikage form the Heavenly Alliance and become as strong as I am now, so in some strange way I owe you."

When Naruto finished, Hiashi was of course left stunned, since he expected Naruto to yell at him and say how he despised him for forcing him out of his home and away from his friends. He had even half expected Naruto to hit him a few times out of anger, but instead Naruto was thanking him and was in some way grateful for being banished.

After a few minutes Hiashi got over his surprise, and even though Naruto said he no longer hated him. Hiashi could not help but feel a deep sense of shame, since he had still betrayed the Yondaime Hokage, who had been once a good friend of his in the past. Also if he had voted to have Naruto stay, certain things could have been prevented.

"So Hiashi-san if it is not to apologise for banishing me from Konoha, then what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about Hinata."

"What about her?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice at the mention of his female friend.

"She is in love with you."

N/A.

Well that's it everyone for another Chapter, sorry about the long wait, but life after collage does not leave you with much free time, especially in this economy. Also sorry about the cliffy, but this was the best way I could think of to end the Chapter.

Now that pretty much wraps things up for the Alliance Gathering. The next Chapter will of course deal with the aftermath of this conversation and you will of course find out Naruto's reaction to the news that Hinata is in love with him in the next Chapter, so you needn't worry.

Also in the next Chapter we will deal with Naruto forming his own Genin team, which I am sure will excite all of you.

With that now said, I would also like to tell all of you the next coming Chapters will be a bit shorter than earlier ones. Also I will be doing some refurbishing on the earlier Chapters, where will be making some improvements and fix some mistakes that I have made when creating this story, nothing major will be changed, as the plot will remain the same. I just plan to remove some things that I realize weren't needed and fix some other things.

Also please enjoy the Omake after the Author's Note section.

As always please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or on the story in general. Please note that I will answer all your reviews since I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

Now as for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be helped and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here, as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

**Author's Note:**

(1). For an image of Anisu, please go to my profile for the address to the image number 60

(2). For an image of Ayane, please go to my profile for the address to the image will be number 41.

(3). For an image of the Demonic image over Unohana please go to my profile for the address to the image number 61

(4). Go to Naruto wiki for more info on this device

(5). For an image of Cai Wengi, please go to my profile for the address to the image number 4

(6). For an image of Zhuge Liang, please go to my profile for the address to the image will be number 62

(7). Go to my profile page for image of Kotonkor and his human form, it will be number 63.

(8). Go to my profile for an image of this scene, it will be number 64.

(9). Go to my profile for the map of the Naruto world, which includes other continents, it will be number 65.

(10). Go to my profile for an image of the Astrology chamber, it will be number 66

(11). Go to profile for an image of what the Alliance Meeting looks like, it will be number 67

(12). Go to my profile for an image of the Palace, it will be number 68.

(13). Go to my profile for an image of the Grand hall, it will be number 69.

**Omake1.**

After being knocked out by Unohana assistants, the famed Toad Sage of the Sannin Jiraiya found himself strapped to an operation table and looking up at the ceiling.

"Wh-Wh-Where the hell am I?" Jiraiya asked out loud, and he began to look around.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama I glad to see that you're wake" spoke a familiar female voice.

When Jiraiya looked up he saw much too his horror Unohana Retsu with her usually smile, which to Jiraiya was more frightening than facing off with the Kyuubi.

"Where am I?" Jiraiya asked again as he looked around the room for anyone else only to find that he and Retsu were the only people in the room.

"You're in my private treatment room, where I personally treat unique individuals such as yourself Jiraiya-sama."

At this Jiraiya gulped not liking the sound of that.

"W-Wh-What do you plan to do to me?"

"Do not worry Jiraiya-sama you wellbeing in my top priority" Unohana replied with a kind smile, that seemed almost devilish like to Jiraiya.

"Now before we begin your _treatment_, we will have to wait for someone who has shown interest in my _methods._

"Wh-Who?" Jiraiya asked where he became even more nervous.

Before Unohana could answer Jiraiya the doors to the room hoped and much Jiraiya horror, entered one Umino Mitarashi Anko, former Student of his former team-mate Orochimaru. Who was also a former lieutenant of the Interrogation division and one of the most feared women in all of Konoha, second only to his former team-mate Tsunade and Hyuga Hinata the Hyuga Shikyo no Megami (Hyuga's Goddess of Death).

When Jiraiya saw the purpled hair woman, he almost wet himself in fear. Since he was very familiar with Anko's reputation in the Interrogation division and was almost as sadistic as the head of the Interrogation division Morino Ibiki, a trait she inherited from her sensei Orochimaru.

"I'm very pleased that you could join me Anko-sama" Unohana greeted with a friendly smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world" replied Anko with an evil-looking grin, as during her stay in New Kumo she had heard of Unohana infamous reputation in New Kumo, where no-one dared cross the woman, not even Naruto.

Naturally after hearing all the stories, Anko couldn't wait to talk to the woman in private and see her in action, knowing she had so much to learn from the elder female medic.

"Now that you're here, shall we begin?"

"Of course" Anko replied with glee, as she couldn't wait to get started, where she then saw Unohana flip a small switch on the wall, which then activated a large machine that hung above Jiraiya.

When the two Konoha Shinobi looked up, they saw a large machine with a dozen or so long metal arms, not unlike a spider's leg. Each with a different type of tool attached to it, like a knife, saw scalpel, buzzsaw and needles the size of Jiraiya arm.

Upon seeing the device, the two Konoha Shinobi reacted different, to Jiraiya it looked like some kind of torture machine from some horror movie. But to Anko it like the greatest creation ever made.

"What is it?" Anko asked excitedly, where her eyes lit up like it was Christmas, "And where can I get one?"

"It my own creation, I haven't exactly come up with a name yet. But I sure it will come to me sooner or later" Unohana replied with smile that seemed almost too sweet.

"No, No, No…please…I'll never peek again I swear Jiraiya begged, as he tried vainly to break out of his restraints, while at the same time watching as Unohana's machine came down closer towards him.

"Do not worry Jiraiya-sama, as I said your wellbeing is my top priority…although you may feel some discomfort when my machine starts working, as I have yet to work out all the kinks. So please feel free to yell, as this room is sound proof..._so no-one will hear you_" Unohana said, with a kind smile and dark evil-looking aura her.

Soon after, the room was filled with the screams of a fearful Jiraiya and the manic laughter of one Umino Mitarashi Anko.

**Extra Info:**

**Ninja Unit:** Bookmen

**Purpose: **Bookmen is an independent group of Shinobi that Naruto formed after founding New Kumo. The group is responsible for protecting and maintaining the Great Library of Benzaiten and insuring that the knowledge and artefacts in it are kept safe.

**Uniform:** A simple White Porcelain animal masks with no identifying markings to. They wear standard New Kumo uniform with a normal Kumo flak jacket, although they wear a white hooded cloak over it, to help distinguish themselves from other Shinobi forces.

**Weapons**: Standard weapons of any Ninja and all carry Katana's on their back.

**Missions:** Bookmen do not take any official Shinobi mission, unless they request a mission, the main duty is to guard the Great Library and help categorise, maintain or copy various books and scrolls.

**Abilities**: All Bookmen members are highly trained Shinobi who have several years of experience from various Shinobi missions and battles. The group is mainly made up of ANBU and Jonin level Shinobi.

**History:** After finding the great Library and being allowed access to it by the Library Guardian Kotonkor. Naruto agreed to assign an independent group of Shinobi to help protect and maintain the Library. The group is made of mainly Shinobi who are on the reserve list; although any person who is made one must be a veteran of several years, have high security clearance (which is why the group is mainly made up of mainly of former ANBU and Jonin level Shinobi). The group is led by retired Shinobi Motoi and they answer to the Library Guardian Kotonkor.


End file.
